


Caderas Blancas

by Loveles



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Falling In Love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-29 00:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 56
Words: 316,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20073358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveles/pseuds/Loveles
Summary: Valentina es una exitosa agente del FBI y como último caso antes de sus vacaciones, debe infiltrarse en la vida de Juliana para salvar a Macario Valdez.Al final solo iba a ser un caso más, no tenía por qué afectar su vida de esa manera...





	1. Cambio de Planes

Lo estaba logrando, por fin estaba llegando a donde quería estar, no había sido fácil , menos en un mundo donde ese trabajo era para hombres pero nunca la detuvo, su padre siempre fue su ejemplo llegando a ser el Director Asistente al Mando de la oficina de New York alto rango en el buró que ella anhelaba algún día alcanzar, lo extrañaba mucho pero él siempre le había enseñado a celebrar la vida incluso después de esta, León siempre estaría presente por su amor y su sabiduría que le impartió.

\- Val - le llamó Jacobo, quién después de más de un año a su lado era uno de sus amigos más queridos.

\- Hey Jacob, qué hay - le respondió saliendo de sus pensamientos y levantando la mirada , estaba en su oficina culminando el informe de su último caso, bueno al menos intentando.

\- El agente Montilla te llama, está en su oficina.

\- Ay...es en serio? ¿Qué quiere? - susurró al final Val

\- No puedo decirte chava, vas a tener que ir, "classified" escuché por allí. - dijo Jacobo moviendo ambas cejas sonriendo

\- ¡¿Qué?! - dijo Val cuando una voz la interrumpió

\- ¿Carvajal? - interrumpió Montilla en la puerta de la habitación - un momento en mi oficina por favor- ella asintió logrando con éxito evitar rodar los ojos . 

Montilla estaba en jerarquía sobre ella al ser director de su departamento, ella era agente especial con un equipo a su cargo por lo que si bien Montilla le ganaba en rango se trataban como iguales pero con cierto respeto. Montilla se retiró dejando a los dos agentes nuevamente solos.

\- Vas con calma Carvajalita 

\- No me pidas imposibles Reyes - dijo Val levantándose y saliendo de su oficina. - ¿Puedo pasar? - dijo en la puerta de la oficina de Montilla que estaba abierta.

\- Adelante Carvajal, si fueras tan amable de cerrar la puerta y tomar asiento por favor - Val reticente accedió e hizo lo indicado.

\- Soy toda oídos - dijo sentándose y cruzándose de brazos, el ambiente estaba fresco por lo que se sentía cómoda con el cabello suelto, una blusa blanca de mangas largas y el pantalón de vestir negro que se ceñía perfectamente a su forma en el cual se distinguía su placa, acompañado de unos zapatos de taco negros , se veía muy bien y se sentía igual pero parecía que eso no iba a durar.

Montilla sacó del cajón de su escritorio un archivo con un sello rojo en la portada de "Clasificado" y lo tiró sobre el mismo.

\- Han asignado a este departamento un nuevo caso, me parece que tú eres la idónea para-..

\- Wow, wow -interrumpió Valentina- Montilla pensé que tenías claro que yo salgo de vacaciones en 15 días

\- Yo sé Carvajal pero-...

\- ¡No, pero no Montilla, yo he separado con anticipación ésto!

\- A ver si me escuchas primero antes de tomar la decisión-

\- Es que no lo puedo creer- dijo Val levantándose caminando delante del escritorio Montilla la miraba con una calma irritante- es sólo un mes que pido de descans-...

\- Es el caso Valdés - dijo Montilla interrumpiendo a Valentina en su discurso lo cual obtuvo la atención de ella.

\- ¿El caso Valdés , EL caso Valdés?- cuestionó Valentina poniendo sus manos sobre el escritorio, el caso Valdés era uno de los más sonados del momento, usualmente un agente especial del FBI espera por el caso de su carrera, el que lo catapulte tanto en rango como en prestigio y este caso muchos lo querían tanto por la complejidad del asunto y el impacto que tenía a nivel nacional.

\- ¿Ahora que ya tengo tu atención podrías sentarte y escuchar lo que tengo que decir?- Val respiró hondo haciendo un gesto con su mejilla, tratando de calmarse y asintiendo para que continúe - como sabes el departamento de Los Ángeles tenía el caso pero se ha derivado aquí ya que el señor Valdés ahora se encuentra en New York y ante la ineficiencia del equipo y la nueva locación el jefe decidió transferirlo aquí- Val hizo un gesto con la boca de asombro- sí, están muy molestos por allá, su esfuerzo para recopilar información ha sido en vano, los involucrados no colaboran tampoco, Macario ha dado órdenes estrictas de no compartir información con nosotros o nadie que no sea de su confianza, al parecer él se siente autosuficiente para resolver esto.

Macario Valdés es el dueño de una de las compañías líderes en tecnología del mercado, la cual desarrolla material para diversas empresas de celulares, computadoras y sistemas en general, hace poco intentaron matarlo pusieron un veneno potente en su comida , la cuál fue preparada en el propio restaurante de su empresa y servido en su oficina en la sede de Los Ángeles, tuvo dos infartos pero fue auxiliado a tiempo, pocas personas tenían acceso por lo que su entorno cercano fue investigado hasta que el mismo Macario dijo que él mismo se encargaría de averiguar quién fue, retirando cualquier cargo y cerrando la puerta a cualquier autoridad.

El detalle era que la compañía de Macario proveía también a agencias del Gobierno y líderes de la nación de manera secreta solicitaron protegerlo a todo costo incluso en contra de su voluntad por lo que se volvió un "asunto clasificado de alta importancia", Macario era un hombre muy inteligente y también los que trabajaban para él por lo que romper las barreras de seguridad para acceder a la información había resultado infructuoso.

\- Tuve una reunión con inteligencia - continuó Montilla - va a ser muy difícil, casi imposible tratar de investigar quién quiere dañar al señor Valdés a través de hackers así que regresamos a la old school y bueno surgieron ideas interesantes, pensamos en llegar a él a través de su esposa , Guadalupe Valdés pero la mujer es tan cerrada o igual que él , sospechamos que la mente que planea acabar con su vida es parte de su comité por lo que nos cerramos a la opción de acercarnos a uno de ellos, lo cual nos llevó a la última persona de su confianza - Montilla miró a Val que escuchaba sin poder entender todo aún - Juliana Valdés hija adoptiva de Macario y Guadalupe.

Cuando Macario aún no era un hombre de negocios enseñaba programación en una Universidad de California, fue donde conoció a Juliana una estudiante prodigio y una de las personas más inteligentes que había conocido pero con una triste historia, ella había sido abandonada de bebé en un albergue y estuvo en el sistema toda su infancia y adolescencia, por su capacidad con la informática ganó una beca y así logró estudiar en la Universidad, cuando la empresa de Macario despegó llamó a Juliana a formar parte de ella, se hicieron tan amigos que Lupe y él se enternecieron con la historia de la joven talento y conocieron la bella persona que era a pesar de haber pasado por tantas cosas tristes, ella ya tenía 22 años pero como regalo Macario y Lupe decidieron darle una familia adoptándola con el apellido Valdés el cual ella llevaba orgullosamente.

\- Juliana es hoy gerente de la compañía de Macario, es experta en sistemas y tiene todo el acceso y la información que nos pueda ser útil - Valentina seguía escuchando atenta hacia dónde quería llegar Montilla - llegar a ella no sería fácil pero la hemos investigado, sabemos que además de una genio es muy tímida, no tiene muchos amigos, y ...también sabemos que le gustan las mujeres...- dijo Montilla abriendo los ojos de más mirando a Val 

\- Y en qué yo ser-...no, no ,NO- respondió ella quién cayó por fin en cuenta de lo que trataba de decir.

\- Ni siquiera me has dejado terminar- dijo Montilla levantando una mano

\- Es que me estás tratando de decir que porque le gustan las mujeres a mí me dirá todo lo que sabe ¿Por qué no buscas a alguien más?- dijo Val volviéndose a levantar haciendo amago de retirarse.

\- No es tan fácil la situación Carvajal, es más complicada de lo que piensas , hace aproximadamente dos años Juliana Valdés tuvo una relación con Ivanna Sevilla una reportera , quién solo se acercó a ella para saber datos de la compañía cuando los tuvo terminó la relación y publicó la nota que la llevó a la fama, desde ese momento por lo que sabemos Juliana es extra cuidadosa con quién trata- Val escuchó atentamente y era cierto, era un reto , le costaba admitirlo pero era así, trabajar de encubierta era uno de sus talentos más destacados - además no te pedimos que la enamores, sé su amiga , te han observado Valentina eres muy inteligente y ellos confían plenamente en que serás la pieza determinante para que se solucione este caso que nadie más ha podido resolver, queremos salvar la vida de Macario y es el único camino.

Valentina lo miró irritada, no era justo que esta oportunidad se presente cuando pretendía dedicar más atención a su vida personal, en 15 días había planificado salir de vacaciones para viajar con su prometido y organizar todo para la boda que sería en 3 meses y ahora tendría que postergar eso por esto, que podría ser muy, muy importante en su carrera.

\- Valentina - habló Montilla - podría ser este EL caso, TU caso - terminó señalándola- Val rodó los ojos porque tenía razón, muchos esperaban por una oportunidad así, respiró profundo y se acercó hacia él extendiendo el brazo para que le dé el fólder, Montilla sonrió satisfecho y se lo dio.

\- Bienvenida al caso "Valdés", Carvajal.

________________________________

Holaa bebés espero les guste fic, va a ser de varios capítulos, me inspiré en el título de la canción de Mon Laferte ya entenderán conforme les vaya contando la historia.

El contenido hot se viene con todo más adelante, amo escribirlo no puedo esperar hasta llegar allí.

Les agradezco que me comenten si les gustó, pienso actualizar seguido

Besitos, que viva Juliantina y Barbarena 🌈


	2. Un libro y un café

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentina estudia el caso Valdés y se da con una sorpresa.

\- Hola mi amor - respondió feliz Lucía su celular.

\- Hola mamá - se escuchó preocupada a Valentina del otro lado de la línea.

\- ¿Qué pasó mi vida por qué esa voz ?

\- Nada...que la vida no me deja descansar - dijo algo agotada

\- Mmm problemas en el trabajo o peleaste con Gabriel.

\- Mmmm el trabajo y probablemente con Gabriel luego.

Durante sus primeros años en la agencia al poco tiempo de ingresar Val conoció a Gabriel quién trabajaba como agente también pero en otro departamento, cuando lo conoció ella no planeaba salir con nadie ya que quería enfocarse en su carrera pero se hicieron amigos y a los pocos meses ya estaban juntos, Gabriel era un tipo agradable, más alto que ella, piel trigueña, atlético y atractivo para muchas , lo que más le atraía a Val de él era su tranquilidad y bondad por lo que había aceptado pasar su vida junto a él ya que en un contraste con su vida agitada él le vendría bien, de eso se trataba al final, de tener paz. 

\- Bueno bebé, a veces tenemos que tomar decisiones difíciles, cuando conocí a tu papá yo estaba en mi internado de medicina y apenas lo veía a pesar de eso pudimos estar juntos y hacer tiempo para nosotros y pues ya viste la hija maravillosa que criamos- Val sonrió al teléfono y se calmó, le hacía tanto bien conversar con Lucía era como su mejor amiga y su mamá en una sola persona.

\- Gracias Lu, tú siempre aplacando mis tormentas - Lucía sonrió imaginando que su hija estaba haciendo lo mismo.

\- ¿Entonces me vas a contar qué te pasó? 

\- No puedo decirte todo, pero en resumen mis vacaciones se cancelan hasta nuevo aviso.

\- Uh, pero estoy segura que es por algo que valdrá bien la pena.

\- Eso creo, eso espero...

\- Y así será mi vida

\- Mamá tengo que irme pero déjate ver pronto sí, vamos a comer algo por allí en estos días

\- Sisisí, de acuerdo ya quedamos tengo que regresar a mi turno también, un abrazote fuerte y no dejes de comer, te quiero.

\- Te quiero más.

Val colgó y bajó de su auto, llegaba a su departamento , donde vivía con su novio quién probablemente aún no estaba, tenía el archivo y lo llevaba a casa para estudiarlo, era viernes y planeaba analizar la información todo el fin de semana, se puso cómoda comió algo y comenzó.

Ficha Informativa

Nombre: Juliana Valdés.  
Fecha de nacimiento: 16 de Agosto 1992 (26 años).  
Estudios: Universidad de California , graduada con honores.  
Trabajo actual: Gerente General de "International Tech Cía."  
Familia: Adoptada por Macario y Guadalupe Valdés a la edad de 22 años.  
Estado civil: Soltera hace dos años.  
Orientación sexual: homosexual.  
Actividades preferidas: leer novelas de ciencia ficción y terror, ver películas del mismo género, tomar café, ir al gimnasio (propio), fotografía de paisajes.  
Libros favoritos: Saga GoT y similares.  
Comidas favoritas: pastas. Café.   
Lugares más frecuentes: cafetería Dolcce Gosto, oficina de International Tech, nuevo departamento en NYC (ubicación: Hannigan st. 10th floor), últimamente ha frecuentado dos veces el bar RedHood.  
Antecedentes policiales: inexistentes.  
Estado de Salud: operada por apendicitis a los 18 años, actualmente óptimo, no bebe no fuma.

Val seguía leyendo datos de Juliana, fuera de su difícil infancia parecía una chica normal hasta que llegó a su retrato que estaba detrás de todas las hojas del informe.

\- Ah caray...- Val dijo en voz alta sin darse cuenta, no era lo que esperaba , no sabía qué esperaba pero no era ésto, la mujer era muy linda no pensó que un ratón de biblioteca luciría tan...tan...- su pensamiento se vio interrumpido cuando escuchó la puerta de su departamento abrirse , por protocolo de seguridad escondió el archivo en su escritorio y se paró a recibir a su novio.

\- Hola, amor - dijo Gabriel con una sonrisa al verla

\- Holi - le respondió Val sonriendo dándole un abrazo y un beso corto - No quiero arruinar la felicidad pero ya me conoces

\- Ay , no ahora qué pasó - preguntó Gabriel arqueando la ceja

\- No te puedo decir todo al respecto porque ya sabes las reglas

\- Te asignaron un caso - dijo Gabriel deduciendo la situación - pero no entiendo pensé que salías de vacaciones - terminó frunciendo el ceño

\- Ssssi...pero no es cualquier caso, es El caso - Gabriel la miró detenidamente

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Sí, así parece 

\- Mmm entonces ni hablar, amor, rómpete una pierna - Val rió y lo abrazó

\- Gracias por entender Gabi

\- No me digas así - Val sonrió - pero entonces sí puedo cenar con mi prometida o tengo que esperar.

\- Nop, vamos a comer.

\- Vamos

Luego de cenar Gabriel se fue a dormir y Val regresó a su escritorio sacando el archivo, había mucho para leer sobre la compañía, en qué consistía las actividades que realizaban, los integrantes del comité pero por alguna extraña razón siempre regresaba a la foto de Juliana, no intentó buscarla en redes por temor a que se registre su usuario, en este momento inteligencia ya debería estar creándole una nueva identidad, por motivos de seguridad ella no contaba con facebook, sí tenía instagram pero a cada seguidor lo conocía muy bien, era muy cuidadosa su trabajo lo demandaba.

Tenía que terminar pero el sueño le vencía, se sentó en su reclinable para continuar más cómoda, se quedó dormida pero despertó por el sonido de su celular. 

\- Carvajal - respondió automáticamente.

\- Sí mi amor yo te escogí ese apellido - respondió Lucía sonriente

\- Mamá , me asustaste

\- No me digas Valentina Carvajal Borges que recién estás despertando, ¿Has olvidado que hace una semana prometiste hoy conseguirme el nuevo libro de Amalia Andrade firmado?

\- Mierda.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Esa boca!

\- Disculpa mamá, lo olvidé

\- Bueno aún tienes tiempo falta una hora para que comience la firma de libros , aunque buena suerte con la fila.

\- Wait ¿Falta una hora?

\- Sí bebé, apura

\- Sabías que me había olvidado

\- Por supuesto Valentina esa memoria de pollo la heredaste de tu padre

\- ¡Oye!

\- Ya, ya apura si yo pudiera iría pero tengo turno

\- Ya sé, ya voy - dijo Val levantándose del sillón 

\- Te amo

\- Yo más

Lucía colgó y Val se fue a su habitación, Gabriel no estaba pero había una nota " Val, me acabé el café, vas a tener que levantar ese trasero, lo siento te amo igual aunque me odies" solo eso le faltaba , tomó un poco de yogurt y se vistió para ir a la firma de libros , se puso un jean, una blusa blanca con detalles negros y unas botas de taco bajo, se veía bien para haber tenido tan poco tiempo.

\----------------

Pudo obtener el libro firmado que Lucía tanto quería, al menos esta vez no le había fallado pero eran las 10:30 AM y necesitaba ese café como al mismo oxígeno, estaba muriendo, prácticamente se arrastró hasta la cafetería cercana entró sin ni siquiera mirar a dónde solo se dejó guiar por el olor del café, para su mala suerte había una cola de 5 personas , no quería ir a buscar otro lugar no podría llegar sin antes desvancerse, estaba siendo dramática, sí, es que necesitaba su café, se puso detrás de una mujer mayor que le sonrió amablemente ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- ¿Período de abstinencia? - le preguntó la señora

\- Profundo - respondió Val

\- Creo que no es tu día niña, el que atiende es nuevo y está solo se está demorando la vida

\- Ay no , ¿sabe de otro café más cerca?

\- Mmm sí pero mejor quédate en este es muy bueno , vale la pena, sí.

\- Le haré caso entonces, pero si no estaba rico la busco eh - le dijo sonriendo

\- Trato, trato- dijo riendo la señora

La fila avanzó y le tomaron el pedido habían dos personas tras ella pero aún las demás esperaban por su orden, al parecer Jimmy, que era como se llamaba el chico de la barra era muy nuevo, su celular sonó y era Lucía.

\- Dime por favor que lo conseguiste

\- ¿El qué? - dijo Val fingiendo un bostezo

\- ¡VALENTINA! ¡¡Mi libro!! Yo te llamé y te dije, TE DIJE

\- Ay mamá te juró que pensé que era un sueño lo siento tanto, de verdad me per-do-nas ? - le dijo tratando de no reírse

\- NO

\- Ay Lu, no seas así

\- Nos vemos en Navidad

\- ¡Oye! Como que en Navidad - dijo riendo Valentina

\- Y encima te ríes pendeja - Val estalló en risa llamando la atención de las demás personas que estaban a su alrededor en la cafetería esperando su pedido 

\- Ya mira ¿Me dejarías verte antes de Navidad si te digo que tengo el libro? 

\- ¿Qué? No me mientas Valentina Carvajal , no a la mujer que te llevó 9 meses y tuvo que hacer dieta mil meses más por ti - Val se reía

\- ¡Tonta! Claro que lo tengo, además estás regia, de nada por cierto

\- No te creo , pásame foto 

\- Me ofende que no creas en mí Lucía- Val vio que ya faltaban dos personas para que le den su orden 

\- ¿Estás manejando?

\- No

\- Estás cruzando la calle o haciendo alguna actividad peligrosa - Val rodó los ojos

\- No

\- Entonces puedes mandarme la foto, ya, apúrate

-Que pesada te pones Lucía, está bien espérame

Val trató de sacar el libro de su bolsa pero no pudo y su celular casi se cae lo cogió a tiempo pero la bolsa cayó de pronto vio a alguien que se acercó a ayudarla a levantar la bolsa 

-Toma - escuchó a la mujer decir

\- Oh no era necesa...rio- su sangre se heló y su cerebro dejó de funcionar , quién le entregaba la bolsa no era otra que Juliana Valdés.

___________________________________

Lucía tiene la culpa de todo, ahora Val va a tener que lidiar con eso por fin se conocen las bebés.

Por cierto usualmente sé que siempre ponen a Lucho como novio pero esta vez no se ajustaba al personaje, Gabriel es un personaje inventado nada que ver con la vida real ahre.

Actualizando rápido porque estoy emocionada con esta historia 😍


	3. Oportuna Transparencia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentina conoce a Juliana

\- Oh no era necesa...rio- su sangre se heló y su cerebro dejó de funcionar , quien le entregaba la bolsa no era otra que Juliana Valdés, sonriendo y mirándola con sus grandes ojos color café, un pánico terrible invadió su cuerpo, al parecer Juliana percibió esto.

\- ¿Todo bien?- preguntó preocupada, rápidamente Valentina acudió a su capacidad resolutiva, tenía que salir de esta.

\- Sssí, sí disculpa es que no he tomado mi café y mi cerebro está inoperativo en estos momentos - dijo Val señalando su cabeza, Juliana rió, su sonrisa era muy linda pensó Valentina cosa que le sorprendió debe ser la falta de café se convenció.

\- Te entiendo, te entiendo - respondió Juliana

\- Gracias...por la bolsa - dijo Valentina levantando la bolsa sin saber qué más hacer o decir.

\- No hay de qué - Sonrió Juliana, tienes que dejar de hacer eso pensó Val, se volteó nuevamente y miró al frente "Dolcce Gosto" decía sobre la cabeza de Jimmy. "Mierda" se dijo muy bajo al recordar que estaba en el archivo, cómo pudo ser tan descuidada, si se iba en este momento todo sería muy raro y perdería definitivamente su oportunidad, tenía que haber alguna manera había olvidado que Lucía aún seguía en la línea.

\- Ahm mamá te envío la foto en un momento ya me van a dar mi orden y si no quieres ese libro oliendo a café de por vida tendrás que esperar.

\- ¿Todo bien bebé? - preguntó Lucía al sentir el cambio en el tono de su voz, esto alertó a Val que le respondió más animada

\- Ay sí Lucía, hablamos luego, besito.

Colgó y no podía mirar atrás, pero por alguna razón sentía que Juliana la miraba, tenía que pensar en algo rápido miró a sus extremos y vio que no había salida , tenía que afrontar esto de la mejor manera, tenía que...- seguía pensando qué hacer cuando sintió que tocaron su hombro, se paralizó, no volteó inmediatamente hasta que escuchó su nombre de sus labios...

\- ¿Ahm Valentina?- ahora sí volteó rápidamente, cómo demonios sabía su nombre acaso la había investigado, por supuesto que sí, con toda su tecnología probablemente en su teléfono tenía un rastreador, ahora todo estaba acabado, sabía su verdadero nombre...

\- Creo que te llaman - dijo Juliana señalando a Jimmy en la barra quien estaba mirándola.

\- ¡Oh! Sí , ya voy - Mierda, mierda no la había descubierto pero sabía su nombre y eso era malo, muy malo, se acercó a la barra para recibir su orden

\- Ok , capuccino con leche para Valentina - claro repite mi nombre Jimmy, pensó Val, bueno el pobre no tenía la culpa.

\- Wait, es con leche descremada ¿cierto? - Sabía que era una idiota por empeorar la situación así y no llevar su café e irse a pensar en cómo solucionar la situación, pero en serio necesitaba ese café.

\- ¡Ooops!

\- ¿En serio Jimmy? - lo miró Val incrédula

\- Pero lo puedo hacer solo pondré la leche a calentar - se escuchó a la gente que faltaba atender murmurar con molestia en toda la cafetería

\- ¿Qué pasó aquí Jimmy? Se escuchó a un hombre mayor decir apareciendo detrás del mostrador , tú encárgate de la orden de la señorita y yo me encargo de la siguiente.

"¡Por fin!" se escuchó a alguien decir en el público.

Val se puso al lado del mostrador mientras Jimmy trataba de abrir la caja de leche descremada.

"Juliana" escuchó al hombre decir en voz alta, de pronto Juliana estaba a su lado recibiendo su orden, la miró y le sonrió, Val no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa, pero no le duró mucho porque sintió cómo un líquido la mojaba toda , al parecer Jimmy los había bañado a ambos con leche descremada.

Val no lo podía creer.

\- Jimmy dime por favor que esto no está pasando - el muchacho la miraba aterrado - ¡Joder el libro!- no se había mojado aún pero las gotas corrían por su brazo, de pronto sintió cómo Juliana tomó la bolsa y su celular de sus manos y los puso en una superficie limpia y seca

\- Mi departamento está cerca - le dijo Juliana acercándose rápidamente, Val frunció el ceño sin entender por qué Juliana le decía esto, quien la miró algo avergonzada y sonrojada evidentemente tratando de mirarla solo a los ojos - Ahm tu blusa es blanca y ...- de pronto Val entendió miró abajo y se podía ver su bra blanco a través de la tela mojada, se tapó rápidamente cruzando sus brazos y mirando a un Jimmy cubierto también con leche que desvió velozmente la mirada hacia arriba.

\- Gracias yo, no, puedo creerlo qué mal día - Juliana comenzó a quitarse el abrigo - No , de verdad no te preocupes - dijo Valentina sintiendo ternura por su gesto

\- No, tenlo hace frío , tú lo necesitas más además no está muy lejos de aquí

\- Espérame que voy al baño y me lo quito , no quiero dañar tu abrigo, está lindo - Juliana sonrió y asintió.

No podía creerlo , cómo todo esto había pasado Juliana le estaba dando acceso a su departamento era el momento preciso para comenzar, no pensó que fuese así pero se estaba dando, el único problema era su nombre real no iba a poder mentir con eso pero ya lo solucionaría con Inteligencia , ahora se trataba de llegar a Juliana, este era su caso , era EL caso y no iba a desperdiciar esta oportunidad por más que en el fondo sentía que no era lo correcto, Juliana parecía una buena persona pero recordó que ella juró servir y proteger y ese era el objetivo ahora, salvar una vida a todo costo.

Para cuando Valentina salió había menos gente y el hombre que había terminado de atender regañaba a Jimmy, Juliana estaba a un lado mirando apenada la escena, Val se acercó con su blusa en la mano e interrumpió para pedir una bolsa, se la dieron y el hombre le pidió disculpas entregándole su orden diciéndole que a la próxima que vaya todo corría por cuenta de la casa.

\- No se preocupe y no me lo regañe tanto por favor, a cualquiera le pudo pasar - respondió sonriéndole a ambos.

Val se despidió y se acercó a Juliana que la esperaba con una sonrisa, apoyada en una de las mesas. Tenía su abrigo puesto y por dentro solo su bra, se sentía expuesta pero tenía que usar esta situación a su favor.

\- ¿Lista? - preguntó Juliana mirándola dulcemente aún con esa sonrisa.

\- Lista - respondió Val tratando de no lucir nerviosa, claro que lo estaba pero este era su trabajo y era la mejor en ello sea cual sea la circunstancia, era ahora o nunca.

___________________________________

Juliana es la cosita más bella de este mundo y Valentina va a tener que lidiar con eso.

Próximo capítulo se conocerán más y el plan de Valentina entra en acción.

Also Juliana your gay is showing!

Espero les haya gustado, besitos bebecitas 💪🌈


	4. Probando Límites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentina conoce el departamento de Juliana

Valentina siguió a Juliana hasta su auto que estaba estacionado enfrente de la cafetería, mientras caminaban recién pudo observar un poco más de ella, notando que traía unos jeans desgastados pero ceñidos a su figura, una camiseta blanca y unas zapatillas del mismo color, su cabello lo llevaba suelto parecía de seda , sus ondas brillaban y lucían muy suaves llamaban a pasar los dedos entre ellas y -...

\- Después de usted señorita - dijo Juliana interrumpiendo sus raros pensamientos, había abierto la puerta del copiloto de su BMW M6 plateado y esperaba a que entre.

\- Oh mai gawd y decían que la caballerosidad estaba extinta - dijo Valentina casi coqueteando y entrando al auto, "¿qué le pasaba hoy?" pensó, necesitaba esa cafeína en su sistema definitivamente, Juliana rió y le pareció verla sonrojarse un poco, quizá era su imaginación.

Dentro del auto era todo lo que podía esperar de una geek de la informática, una pantalla HD que tenía funciones para todo, impactantes estéreos en los lados, unos asientos de cuero muy cómodos, sin contar que el llavero de Juliana era un Iron Man de metal, todo gritaba tecnología de última generación y lujo, Juliana se sentó y miró a Valentina que la miraba sorprendida.

\- Ya sé, ya sé - dijo Juliana levantando ambas manos - exageré un poquito.

\- Noo, para nada, cómo crees - dijo Valentina negando con la cabeza

\- ¿Ah no? - preguntó Juliana casi creyéndole

\- ¡Noo! No es como que piense, no sé, que estoy en el sueño de un niño de 12 años

\- ¡Hey! 

\- ¿Cómo debería llamarte por cierto Juliana Stark? - Juliana rió fuerte

\- Te recuerdo que tienes mi abrigo y nada más eh! - le respondió Juliana divertida, Valentina hizo un gesto exagerado de ofensa poniendo una mano sobre su pecho

\- ¿¡Me quitarías este abrigo que es lo único que me protege de las maldades del exterior?! No puedo creerlo Juliana, a Iron Man no le gusta esto - dijo Val con mirada desaprobatoria.

\- Creéme que a Iron Man no le molestaría esa imagen - respondió Juliana haciendo que Valentina ría, Val no entendía por qué le resultaba tan fácil y divertido hablar con Juliana, no había pasado una hora de conocerse pero extrañamente se sentía en confianza - bueno vamos antes que me arrepienta y tengas que andar desnuda por las calles de Manhattan- dijo Juliana encendiendo el motor

\- Ay sí, ay sí, no te atreverías, por cierto este no es de esos abrigos tipo el inspector Gadget- preguntó Val mirando y chequeando al abrigo con sus manos

\- No - le respondió Juliana sonriendo y entrecerrando los ojos - pero si presionó este botón - dijo acercándose y mirándola fijamente, tocando con su dedo uno de los botones del abrigo que se encontraba debajo de la barbilla de Val - se vuelve invisible - Valentina estaba segura que toda la sangre de su cuerpo estaba en su cara, ni sabía ya lo que estaba pasando, comenzaba a tener miedo de lo mucho que estaba disfrutando por lo que soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Está bien, tú ganas, te dejo en paz - Juliana sonrió victoriosa y regresó a encender el auto

\- Gracias por la consideración- mencionó sonriendo.

\- Pues de nada - dijo Valentina más calmada - por cierto Juliana 

\- Dime

\- Dónde guardas los mandos

\- ¿Qué mandos?

\- Para jugar PlayStation 

\- ¡VALENTINA!

Valentina se rió fuerte, no podía dejar de hacer bromas a Juliana, era muy divertido, el camino a su departamento fue corto, tenía razón solo vivía a unas cuadras, cuando llegaron Val ya sabía la dirección, al entrar por la puerta sonó una alarma, Juliana se disculpó diciendo que por seguridad sonaba e indicaba cuántos dispositivos tenía la persona que entraba , Valentina agradeció a todos los dioses que su primera visita no haya sido ella llevando un micrófono, habría sido descubierta en el momento.

El lugar no era tan ostentoso como el auto pero sí muy acogedor, simple pero elegante, se ajustaba al carácter de Juliana. La entrada daba para una sala amplia de paredes blancas, con sillones de cuero y decoración en su mayoría de color oscuro, con un estéreo muy moderno cerca a la ventana gigante que tenía unas cortinas que luego Juliana abrió con un comando de voz dando lugar a un paisaje hermoso de la ciudad y parte del Central Park, la cocina se encontraba a la izquierda, una barra amplia paralela a la ventana, tenía todo, al parecer a Juliana le gustaba cocinar.

Al frente de la cocina había una escalera que daba a otro nivel, por lo visto era un dúplex. Juliana la invitó a tomar asiento y le pidió la bolsa con su blusa para ponerla en la lavadora.

\- Eres muy amable Juliana, en serio gracias por esto, me salvaste el día.

\- No hay de qué, de verdad - respondió ella sonriendo - ¿deseas que caliente tu café?

\- No, está perfecto no te preocupes- respondió Val tomando un sorbo, lo necesitaba con urgencia.

\- Dale, dame un momento que meteré esto a lavar

\- ¿Tú? Pensé que tendrías un robot para eso - Juliana rió mientras se iba 

Valentina miró a su al rededor tratando de no levantar sospechas recordando la poca confianza que le quedó a Juliana luego de su última relación con la reportera que la traicionó no dudaba que su casa tenga cámaras por todos lados, de nuevo regresó esa sensación que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, no era justo que las personas que se acerquen a Juliana tenían otras intenciones como ella, pero había una vida en riesgo y no podía dar marcha atrás.

Juliana volvió a la sala informando que en unos minutos estaría lista su prenda.

\- Excelente servicio, te doy cuatro estrellas 

\- ¡¿Cuatro?!

\- Ujuhm

\- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me des 5? - preguntó Juliana poniendo una mano bajo su barbilla en forma de pregunta mientras se sentaba en el brazo del sofá largo donde estaba sentada Valentina al otro extremo, al parecer aún no se animaba a estar muy cerca a ella, esto le daba seguridad a Val.

\- Difícil Juliana, soy muy exigente

\- ¿Ah sí , y ganaría puntos si te ofrezco algo de comer ?

\- Pues mírala intentando ganarme con comida, si crees que esto te va a funcionar estás totalmente en lo correcto porque muero de hambre - dijo Valentina riendo y tocándose el estómago, Juliana rió y se puso de pie

\- Listo bella dama, ¿qué se le antoja? - Val pasó saliva dificultosamente nunca en su vida había coqueteado con una mujer y no sabía que se le daba tan bien pero cada vez que lo recordaba los nervios le ganaban, incluso hace mucho tiempo que no coqueteaba con nadie, su vida de pareja era tranquila y por favor ni siquiera era el objetivo seducir a Juliana se supone que solo tendría que ganar su confianza, su amistad, pero su trato con ella era tan orgánico y natural que apenas podía controlarlo, sonrió y también se puso de pie.

\- Algo ligero nada más, no quiero arruinar mi apetito del almuerzo

\- ¿Un sándwich te parece bien ?

\- Perfecto. Pero primero dime dónde están los servicios quiero lavarme las manos

\- Claro, al final del pasillo a la derecha 

\- Un clásico

\- Asies - respondió Juliana mientras iba a la cocina

Val sonrió y entró a la habitación por supuesto que todo estaba controlado por sensores la luz, el agua , hasta el jabón líquido, ¿acaso era esa una televisión en el baño?

"Geek" - dijo en voz alta, ya iba a salir cuando escuchó la voz de Juliana, se acercó a la puerta para escuchar mejor.

\- Sí, este fin de semana me quedo en la ciudad ¿por qué?

\- ...

\- ¿Van a viajar ? ¡¿A dónde?!

-...

\- ¡Ay hombre, que terco eres! Acabas de recuperarte y te vas de viaje

-...

\- Sí, ya sé que Toronto no es el lugar más peligroso del mundo...

-...

\- Bueno ya, yo me encargo, cuídamela mucho a Lupe eh! Te perseguiré si le pasa algo 

-...

\- Yo también los quiero, besos.

Por lo que escuchaba Valentina, Macario iba a viajar podría ser un objetivo fácil para atacar, tenía que dar aviso para que un equipo le brinde protección pero no podía hacerlo allí mismo, temía que sus conversaciones de alguna manera fueran observadas en ese lugar tenía que salir pronto para dar aviso y dejar todos los detalles en orden, mucho había cambiado en poco tiempo.

Salió del cuarto de baño y Juliana ya había preparado el sándwich

-Mientras lo preparaba me di cuenta que apenas te conozco así que solo puse lo básico, no juzgues 

\- Ni siquiera lo he mordido y ya estás a la defensiva 

\- Sí, tengo que admitir que soy muy sensible con lo que preparo

\- Probemos a ver qué tal - dijo Val mientras le daba una mordida al sándwich que estaba tan delicioso que soltó un gemido sin darse cuenta, cuando abrió los ojos vio la cara de Juliana con los ojos muy abiertos y la la boca a medio cerrar , podría avergonzarse del sonido que hizo pero la cara de Juliana era demasiado.

Estaba segura que si podría verlas sus pupilas serían como platos y eso le gustaba, siempre se sintió atractiva y con mucha suerte con el sexo opuesto pero nunca le dio demasiada importancia, esto se sentía diferente y le gustaba ese poder, era intoxicante, tratando de no reír comentó - ¡que rico oye! ¿Qué le pusiste? - pudo notar cómo Juliana pasó saliva en su largo cuello y trató de concentrarse en la pregunta, ¿qué habría estado pasando por su mente? interesante, pensó.

\- No te puedo decir , secreto profesional

\- ¿Eres chef? - preguntó Val fingiendo no saber

\- No, aficionada nada más 

\- En serio no me vas a contar

\- Nop - Valentina hizo un puchero y Juliana rió - digamos que tiene salami y mucho cariño 

\- Pues qué rico tu cariño oye - las dos rieron y se miraron, de verdad Valentina moría por saber qué pasaba por la mente de Juliana, de pronto sonó una alarma en su celular - ¿Y eso?

\- Eso fue tu ropa lista, dame unos minutos que la traigo

\- Está bien - Val se quedó en la cocina comiendo y pensando en lo raro de la situación, al poco tiempo regresó Juliana con la blusa ya limpia.

\- Toma le dijo acercándose a ella y ofreciéndole la prenda en sus manos, Valentina la recibió con ambas y rozó un poco la punta de sus dedos sintiendo una sensación extraña que le quitó un poco de aire.

\- Gracias - respondió sorprendentemente algo tímida, Juliana sonrió.

\- ¿Ya me merezco esas 5 estrellas? - preguntó Juliana aún muy cerca de Valentina que estaba sentada en uno de los asientos de la cocina.

Val sonrió y pasó por su cabeza por un segundo qué pasaría si se dejara ser irresponsable por una vez, se notaba que le gustaba a Juliana y no había esperado que ella fuese tan atrevida pero tenía que trazar una línea en todo ésto, para comenzar el objetivo no era un relación de pareja con ella, solo una amistad "una amistad" se repitió, además tenía pareja nunca en un caso de encubierta había pasado esa línea, también estaba Macario que iba a viajar tenía que dar aviso, antes que la situación escale sonrió y se puso de pie quedando aún más cerca de Juliana

\- Te doy 4.5

\- No me parece Valentina, eres muy exigente - Val sonrió y se alejó con la blusa aún en sus manos

\- No lo dudes- dijo Val guiñando un ojo mientras caminaba al cuarto de baño dejando a una Juliana con una sonrisa gigante, por qué demonios hizo eso , estaba fuera de su entendimiento.

Llegó al baño para cambiarse, tenía que partir no podía perder más tiempo, salió y la vio sentada en el sofá revisando su celular.

\- ¡Ya está! Muchas gracias Juliana, aquí tienes tu abrigo 

\- De nada otra vez 

\- Tengo que encontrarme con mi mamá en un momento

-¿Le darás su libro?

\- Sí , no sabes lo loca que me tiene con eso - Juliana sonrió - quisiera agradecerte por esto como se debe, salgamos un día a comer o tomar algo ¿qué te parece? - por un momento le pareció verla dudar pero así como la duda llegó se fue rápidamente.

\- Me parece perfecto, o sea no es que tengas que agradecerme pero sí me gustaría volver a verte - Valentina sintió mucha emoción al escuchar esto

\- Perfecto 

Intercambiaron números y la acompañó a la puerta, al salir Valentina sentía que podía respirar

"O sea ni siquiera me gustan las mujeres" - dijo en voz alta caminando entre las calles, necesitaba el aire, sacó su celular y marcó un número.

\- Montilla, tenemos que hablar YA.

_____________________________________

Holi bebés subo otra parte más de la historia, Valentina apenas empieza a dudar de todo, no será un camino fácil pero es que Juls es demasiado linda 😍🍑

En este fic Juliana es la del dinero y tiene gustos excéntricos que Val no va a pasar por alto, esas dos tienen una química tremenda.

Tienen que verse de nuevo para "fortalecer" la amistad.🍰

Espero les haya gustado, ya pronto subo el siguiente capítulo, muchos besos y no dejen de votar!


	5. De Redes y Pingüinos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentina toma una decisión. Juliana se interesa más en ella.

\- ¡¿Cómo es posible que sepa tu nombre, Carvajal por favor?! - dijo Montilla poniendo la palma de su mano sobre su propia frente.

\- Pues pasó y ya está tenemos que buscar soluciones, escuché que Macario viajará hoy a Toronto.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Como lo oyes - le respondió Val mirándolo fijamente.

\- Iré a dar aviso a un equipo, Díaz necesitamos datos del vuelo y su hospedaje.

\- En eso estoy - respondió Josh Díaz jefe del departamento de Inteligencia tecleando en su laptop mientras Montilla salía de su oficina

\- ¿Tú crees que nos traiga muchos problemas usar mi verdadero nombre? - preguntó Valentina a Josh 

\- De hecho será más complicado porque se acerca mucho a tu círculo personal, es decir no es imposible, pero tendremos que estar muy atentos a los detalles, nada que conduzca a tu verdadera profesión ni a tu entorno sentimental, para comenzar tienes que decirme todas la redes sociales que tengas.

\- Solo instagram y está en privado - Montilla ingresó de nuevo

\- Ya está, debemos actuar cuanto antes, ¿cómo se va a manejar la identidad de Carvajal?

\- Cómo le decía una vez que identifique sus redes sociales haré una copia con toda la información que no delate nada de su vida actual, es decir clonaré su perfil menos su vida sentimental y profesional, me temo que tu padre tampoco va a poder figurar, vamos a tener que suspender tu cuenta actual y de los seguidores, comentarios y parecer que luzca real , me encargo yo.

\- Ok, yo me equivoqué y asumo el error así que haz lo que tengas que hacer.

\- ¿Estás segura que quieres seguir en el caso? Aún estás a tiempo Carvajal - preguntó Montilla.

Valentina lo pensó unos segundos, podía elegir la salida fácil e ir a sus vacaciones con su novio como había planeado pero no sería ella si fuera así, ésta era su oportunidad, sonaba tonto pero tenía esa corazonada y no la iba a dejar ir.

\- Estoy segura, continuemos con ésto - dijo finalmente mirando a ambos hombres.

\- Ok, te adelanto un poco tu perfil, he modificado algunas cosas dadas las circunstancias pero creo que va a funcionar, obviamente tu nombre sigue siendo el mismo, pero en tu récord de trabajos, seguros afiliados, etc figura la clínica de tu mamá, es decir, eres administradora de allí es una profesión común sin necesidad de elaborar mucho backround, es un poco arriesgado involucrar información de tu mamá pero lo hace más convincente, además que has estado ya en la casa de Valdez, sabemos que cuenta con un nivel alto de tecnología y ha podido buscarte por reconocimiento facial, por eso mejor no nos confiamos, tu mamá tiene redes?

\- Mmm sí tiene instagram y facebook

\- Por seguridad vamos a tener que anular sus cuentas hasta que termine el caso

\- Uy pues ve tú a decirle eso

\- Si deseas le clono los perfiles

\- Sí mejor, quiero evitarme esa pelea...

\- Igual tienes que explicarle de manera muy superficial la situación sin darle detalles del caso

\- Lo sé

\- Lo ideal es que durante el desarrollo de la misión tengas el mínimo contacto con ella para no involucrarla mucho y menos aún con allegados que conozcan a ti y a tu papá

\- Sí, entendido - Valentina sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo, lo sabía pero iba a valer la pena, sabía que sí.

\- Luego te facilitaré más datos sobre tu perfil, desde ya puedo agregar que se te asignará un departamento donde tendrás que vivir el tiempo que dure el caso

\- ¡¿CÓMO?! Nunca se había hecho esto antes o sí ?? - preguntó mirando a Montilla

\- Nunca antes trabajaste en un caso así, recuerda que es gente del Gobierno, el presupuesto sobra y por ende la exigencia se eleva - intervino Montilla

\- Además tienes que ser consciente que Juliana Valdez es la persona más desconfiada del mundo, va a querer conocer tu entorno es allí donde juegan tus habilidades - agregó Josh

\- Está bien, estoy dentro, ¿cuándo tendría que mudarme? - Josh la miró apenado

\- Pues desde el momento que tuviste contacto con ella

\- ¿Es en serio? - preguntó desconcertada Valentina

\- Es para ayer en realidad - respondió Josh, Val respiró profundamente y trató de relajarse.

\- Ok, ok puedo con ésto - dijo mientras Montilla y Josh coordinaban otros detalles, habiendo terminado la reunión salió de allí rápido.

"Demonios" pensó Valentina antes de marcar a Lucía y Gabriel, estaba camino a su departamento, les dijo que de manera urgente vayan allá.

Habló con los dos Lucía le entendió excepto la parte de las redes sociales "¿Y los likes de mis favs se perderán?" Preguntó haciendo puchero pero luego se olvidó un poco cuando le entregó el libro firmado por su autora favorita.

Gabriel por otra parte no tomó muy feliz la noticia pero entendió que era muy importante para ella le daba tristeza separarse de él pero era su trabajo y no podía arriesgar más, Valentina se despidió de ambos y empacó retirándose a su nuevo hogar, no estaba mal, era lindo y tenía un ambiente acogedor era un 7mo piso en una buena zona de New York , nada de qué quejarse excepto que toda su vida se puso de cabeza en un solo día. 

De pronto sonó su celular con un mensaje nuevo de whatsapp, era Juliana

Juliana Stark: 🐧

Valentina: ???

Juliana Stark: hola, pasando a romper el hielo 🐧

Valentina: jajaj wait esa no es la frase para ligar del oso polar??

Juliana Stark: ...escribiendo...escribiendo...escribiendo...

Valentina comenzó a reír es que Juliana era un lindo desastre, se puso a pensar en cuánto tiempo habría estado pensando en escribirle y encima le salió mal, mientras esperaba cómo se las arreglaba Juliana para responder eso aprovechó para ver su foto de perfil lo cual la hizo reír aún más...

De verdad Juliana era muy divertida y una tremenda nerd no podía esperar a verla de nuevo para hacerle bullying en persona.

Finalmente Julianana respondió.

Juliana Stark: No

Valentina rió más fuerte está vez, pobre Juliana sin éxito para ligar

Juliana Stark: me gustan los pingüinos 💁

Sí Juliana, mejor cambia de tema, sonrió Val siguiéndole la corriente.

Valentina: por qué ?

Juliana Stark: porque son elegantes, les va bien el frío y son muy fieles

Val se enterneció recordando lo que pasó Juliana en su relación anterior.

Valentina: dirías que son tus animales favoritos ?

Juliana Stark: se pelean el primer puesto con los koalas 🐨

Valentina: Jajaj y por qué te gustan los koalas?

Juliana: Porque dan los mejores abracitos 😊

De pronto Val sintió unas ganas tremendas de tener a Juliana cerca, no entendía muy bien el porqué, esta mujer era un enigma por los pensamientos que causaba en ella, era muy dulce, le caía muy bien debía ser eso.

Valentina: no lo dudo :) por cierto amé tu foto de perfil

Juliana Stark: ah sí qué más te gustó de ella ?

Que atrevida, pensó Val sonriendo

Valentina: el alien obvio 

Respondió Valentina riendo

Juliana Stark: cruel:( 

Valentina: andas sensible Stark 

Juliana Stark: nop, mejor hablemos de tu foto de perfil

Valentina: qué pasa con mi foto de perfil? 

Lucía le había tomado esa foto en el matrimonio de su primo, es más prácticamente le había obligado ponerla de perfil jactándose de lo gran fotógrafa que era.

Juliana Stark: que no me contaste que eras modelo, eso pasa 😔

Valentina: jajajaj no soy modelo tonta!

Juliana Stark: Y qué estás esperando?

Se sentía demasiado bien hablar con Juliana era como recibir halagos, con bromas, con palabras tiernas, todo al mismo tiempo, siguieron conversando un buen rato, el tiempo pasó sin ni siquiera notarlo, hasta que Juliana le preguntó 

Juliana Stark: almorzamos mañana? 

Valentina: siempre quieres tus 5 estrellas no ?

Juliana Stark: sii

Valentina: jaajaj va, jalo

Juliana Stark: cool, paso por ti plan de 1PM, mañana me pasas tu ubicación

Valentina: me parece genial, nos vemos entonces 

Juliana Stark: nos vemos Valentina

Valentina: descansa Juliana 🐧💕

Juliana Stark: 🐧💕

Valentina dejó su celular y fue al baño a lavarse cuando vio el espejo notó que estaba sonriendo y no se había dado cuenta, tocó sus labios pero sacudió su cabeza rápidamente negando la entrada a cualquier pensamiento sin sentido, mañana la vería y todo tenía que salir perfecto, esa noche en contra de su voluntad soñó con unos ojos de color café.

____________________________________

Actualización fugaz, las bebés se verán otra vez en el próximo capítulo, Valentina cada vez se deja llevar más, ah pero solo amistad dijo!

Ya quiero que se vean también en la vida real.

No olvidemos de votar ya faltan solo 2 días , muchos besitos bebecitas.


	6. A través de sus ojos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Val y Juls pasan tiempo juntas

Val abrió los ojos temprano y comenzó su rutina, practicó un poco de yoga, se dio un largo baño y tomó un buen desayuno.

Este cambio de ritmo le venía bien, iba a estar un tiempo fuera de la oficina y del ajetreo, no podía quejarse. Su equipo estaba al mando del siguiente en rango después de ella, su gran amigo Jacobo así que no le preocupaba en lo absoluto.

Mientras terminaba de arreglar su ropa en los armarios conectó su celular al estéreo, su "nuevo departamento" tenía todo, le gustaba, parecía que vivía allí hace tiempo.

Eran las 11am y tenía tiempo para arreglarse y ver sus correos, en el fondo su reproductor automático tocaba una canción que le hizo sonreír.

Morena de grandes ojos  
Qué lindo brillo tienen tus hombros  
Quisiera llevarte al mar  
Y nunca regresar a la ciudad

Val tarareaba la canción mientras cerraba los ojos y se transportaba a la playa, arena blanca, el mar tan claro que podía ver el fondo lleno de corales, el cielo tan despejado que se igualaba al color de sus ojos, podía escuchar la canción sonando aún en sus fantasías...

Y poder disfrutar del día siempre  
Echados al sol, sin tu bañador  
Y echarnos al sol  
Y nunca regresar a la ciudad

De pronto Juliana se coló en su imaginación, con un bikini blanco caminaba hacia ella sonriendo y ella no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo, había salido de nadar y su piel brillaba al sol, vio que a su lado se encontraba su toalla...

Qué rico hueles a tropical  
Pepino con chile y sal de mar  
Puedo ver un destello de arena  
Pegado a tu color tostado  
Que brilla al reflejar el sol  
Quisiera navegar cual sudor  
Tu piel morena, rumbo a hacerme vapor

Valentina corría con la toalla en sus manos Juliana tras ella tratando de alcanzarla, ella reía ya que Juliana era rápida pero Valentina era hábil y no se iba a dejar atrapar fácil, fue cuando sintió dos manos rodear su cintura y la había atrapado o quizá se dejó atrapar, mientras Juliana intentaba quitarle la toalla perdió el equilibrio y ambas cayeron a la arena...

Echados al sol, sin tu bañador  
Y echarnos al sol  
Y echarnos al sol  
Sin tu bañador  
Y echarnos al sol  
Y poder disfrutar del día siempre  
Echarnos al sol  
Sin tu bañador  
Sin tu bañador

Había caído sobre Juliana y estaban frente a frente ambas reían, de tan cerca podía ver mejor sus grandes ojos cafés, sus risas murieron cuando sus ojos viajaron a sus labios

\- ¿Val? - escuchó decir a Juliana - ¿Val?

Por un momento pudo escuchar que la música se había detenido y se dio cuenta que soñaba despierta, su celular estaba vibrando por una llamada era Gabriel, se sintió expuesta, incómoda no podía creer que había estado a punto de...- Aghh!!!...¡¡¿¿qué me pasa??!! - dijo en voz alta, se puso de pie para responder la llamada

\- Hola

\- ¿Vale, puedes hablar?

\- Ssí, ssí dime

\- Quería saber cómo estabas, si te habías establecido ya 

Valentina no podía asimilarlo, había estado soñando despierta con una mujer que apenas conocía y no podía entender este capricho de su mente de jugarle tan mala pasada, ella no era gay, no era lesbiana, en ese sueño debía estar él, su novio, su próximo esposo NO Juliana.

\- Todo bien felizmente - dijo tratando de sonar normal.

\- ¿No puedes hablar mucho cierto? - sinceramente sí podía hacerlo pero no quería, se sentía rara, no ahora.

\- Ya sabes cómo es esto...- murmuró apenada Valentina por mentirle a su novio

\- Sí lo sé, ya sabes cualquier cosa estoy aquí

\- Gracias, por entender - respondió tapando su rostro con una mano, podía sentir su piel caliente

\- No te preocupes amor, besos

\- Adiós, besos - dijo Val cortando la llamada y la canción se reanudó

Nunca regresar a la ciudad

Cerró el reproductor

Sacudió su cabeza y decidió ignorar lo que había pasado

\- Es que nisiquiera pasó nada o sea - dijo en voz alta, tomó su laptop y se dispuso a ver sus correos Josh le había enviado sus usuarios los cuales sincronizó en su celular ,él tenía razón todo parecía muy real y no había rastro de nada que delate su vida verdadera.

Ya era mediodía y comenzó a prepararse, hoy era decisivo tenía que ganarse la confianza de Juliana, sabía que era un proceso y había tenido un buen comienzo pero tenía que ser constante, tenía que ser la amiga que nunca tuvo, "amiga" se convenció, no era una opción otro camino estaba decidido y completamente fuera de discusión.

Se vistió con un top negro con mangas cortas acompañado de una falda larga y botas cortas del mismo color , era un día despejado el sol se asomaba y quería disfrutar del clima, mientras se peinaba su celular vibró, era Juliana.

Juliana Stark: Señorita, esperando que esté teniendo un buen día usted le escribía para pedirle muy amablemente su ubicación para ser recogida por su fiel servidora 💁

El mal humor que se había instalado la última hora en Valentina se había disipado en cuestión de segundos, cómo lo lograba , no lo entendía

Valentina: Por Dios Stark desde dónde me escribes del siglo 18?

Juliana Stark: me permite usted intentar de nuevo? 💁

Valentina: Adelante

Juliana Stark: Ontas? 

Valentina soltó una carcajada que resonó en su habitación.

Valentina: JAJAJA ya ahora sí te creo

Juliana Stark: No pero en serio ontas?

Valentina: *enviaste ubicación actual*

Juliana Stark: listo, te mando el uber 😃

Valentina: jajajajaj eres terrible, me avisas cuando llegues

Juliana Stark: ya, en 20 llego

Los que habían escrito en el archivo de Juliana que era tímida se habían equivocado enormemente, quizá no se aproximaron a ella como debían pero tenía que corregir esa información.

Juliana le escribió avisándole que ya había llegado, Val tomó su bolso y bajó a darle el encuentro, la vio sobre su auto esperándola al lado de la puerta del copiloto - siempre atenta ella - pensó Valentina, esta vez tuvo tiempo de apreciar lo que llevaba puesto traía una camisa verde con unos jeans claros y zapatillas blancas, además llevaba unos lentes de sol, esta vez su cabello estaba recogido, se le veía bien, una voz lejana en su mente gritó "muuucho más que bien" pero obvio la ignoró.

\- Hola - le dijo sonriendo Juliana

\- Hola tú - le respondió Valentina sonriendo también

\- ¿Lista? - preguntó Juliana abriendo la puerta del copiloto de su auto

\- Mmm qué raro yo esperaba un uber -bromeó Val mirando a varios lados haciendo reir a Juliana 

\- Para qué quieres un uber zi por ti baby puedo zer Batman - contestó Juliana imitando la voz del gato con botas, Val rió 

\- ¡Estás loca! 

\- Un poquito - dijo Juliana haciendo una seña de "poco" con sus dedos

\- ¿Y a todo esto Stark a dónde me llevas o debería decirte ahora Wayne y a dónde me llevas en tu batimóvil? - comentó Val abriendo los ojos grande

\- ¡Uhhh Wayne , me gusta! Adentro te digo - le dijo Juliana mientras Valentina entraba a su auto, cerrando la puerta.

Juliana entró al auto y encendió el motor mientras Valentina la miraba atenta

\- Ok te cuento, vamos a ir a un lugar que está a unos 20 minutos de aquí cerca a la carretera a las afueras de la ciudad, es como una mansión de mármol que luce abandonada pero está rodeada de vegetación, es un buen lugar

\- ¿Un buen lugar para esconder mi cadáver? - preguntó Val divertida haciendo reír a Juliana.

\- Mmm no, otra de mis aficiones es tomar fotografías de paisajes y hace tiempo quería ir allá, me pareció buena idea disfrutar la vista mientras almorzábamos ¿Te parece bien?

"Caray" - Valentina pensó, Juliana tenía interesantes movidas, cualquier hombre debería tomar nota

\- Me parece genial, pero ¿por qué habría restaurantes cerca a una mansión abandonada?

\- Es que no hay , ninguno de hecho

\- ¿Y qué vamos a comer? - preguntó confundida Val

\- Yo traje comida, está atrás

\- ¡¿Tú cocinaste?!

\- Ajam

\- Oh my God! ¿¿¿Qué cocinaste???

\- Allá lo verás

\- Pf! ¿Qué es esto Juliana y la cámara de los Secretos?

\- Pronto en cines - dijo Juliana sonriendo mientras conducía, Val rió de nuevo lo cual era cada vez más constante estando cerca de ella.

En el camino conversaron algunas cosas , bromearon y se rieron más, cuando llegaron Val bajó y Juliana tenía razón el paisaje era muy hermoso más aún con el cielo despejado.

Juliana sacó un canasta de picnic y fueron caminando hacia un claro detrás de la mansión que tenía columnas blancas, sus pisos estaban un poco rotos pero aún así era muy bella, Val se encargó de extender la manta sobre el grass a pesar de los reclamos de Juliana diciendo que "ella se encargaría de todo", pero obvio su naturaleza terca no iba a permitir eso.

Ya instaladas Val se tomó un tiempo para admirar la belleza del lugar mientras Juliana arrodillada servía la comida, de verdad era hermoso este paraíso tan cerca a la ciudad.

\- ¡¡¿¿ Hiciste lasagna ??!! AMO!!

\- Sí y no te preocupes por el queso, usé el deslactosado

\- Aww pero no te preocupes en realidad no lo hago porque sea intolerante solo por precaución, leí por allí que todos en algún momento nos volvíamos sensibles a la lactosa y que era mejor alargar ese proceso

\- ¿Mmm eres médico?

\- No

\- ¿Nutricionista?

\- Noup

\- ¿Enfermera?

\- ¡Frío, frío, frío y hambre! - dijo Val mirando ansiosa el plato que había servido Juliana

\- Me doy - dijo Juliana haciendo amago de entregarle el plato el cual gustosamente Val iba a recibir pero lo retiró último momento - ¿Veterinaria?

\- ¡NO! ¡Ya pues Juls! - Juliana sonrió por el uso de su nombre y le dio el plato riendo

\- Toma, toma, provecho

\- Sírvete tú también para comer juntas

\- Ya voy, ya voy 

Cuando Juliana terminó de servirse comenzaron a comer.

\- Uffffff Juliana...¿Estás segura que no eres chef? ¡Esto está delicioso! - dijo Val está vez evitando gemir con éxito, no como la otra vez, se dio una palmada mental en la espalda , sí estaba muy rico como cocinaba Juls

\- Nop, solo una simple ingeniera en sistemas

\- No te viene bien la humildad Wayne

\- Ya, dime tú , qué haces por la vida, no eres modelo ni al parecer profesional de la salud 

\- No es gran cosa en realidad, soy administradora - Juliana la miró sorprendida 

\- Nunca lo habría adivinado

\- Lo sé, suena muy aburrido ¿no?

\- Aburrido no, muy normal para ti creo que sería la frase adecuada

\- ¿Me acabas de decir "anormal" o me parece? - Juliana rió

\- No, pero sí eres fuera de lo común

\- Suena mejor, buena salvada

\- Yass - dijo Juliana haciendo seña de victoria con su puño causando que Val riera

\- Bueno pero no taan fuera de lo común como tener al auto fantástico

\- Es mi bebé, mi pequeño capricho, no siempre tuve todo y no es que sea una forma de compensar eso pero decidí que sí me iba a engreir de vez en cuando 

\- ¿Siempre has vivido aquí en New York? - preguntó Val cada vez más interesada en la versión de su historia.

-No, vivía en California allá fui a la Universidad también, por trabajo vine aquí

\- ¿California eh? Ya te imagino toda surfer - dijo Val haciendo la seña de cool con su mano

\- Nah, no salía mucho me dediqué a estudiar, como te digo no la tuve muy fácil pero valió la pena ¿y tú?

Valentina podía notar que a Juliana le era difícil confiar, no le contaba todo aún y era razonble era una parte delicada de su vida y quizá lo haría más adelante.

\- Yo soy de Chicago, vine aquí hace ya varios años luego de acabar la universidad, mi mamá, ella tiene un clínica, ella sí es médico y bueno somos un buen equipo pero ahora estoy en mi sabático, tratando de descansar un poco y ayudar en lo que pueda surgir en los temas administrativos de la clínica

\- Bien allí ¿y qué planes para tu sabático?

\- Ahm dormir más que nada, relajarme, lo necesito ha sido una temporada tensa en el trabajo

\- ¿Estoy colaborando bien entonces?

\- Lo estás haciendo perfecto Juls - dijo Val sonriendo Juliana la miró y Valentina sabía que no debía darle alas que podría complicar todo, pero no sabía como sus conversaciones siempre iban por ese camino.

Terminaron de comer y comenzaron a explorar un poco más el lugar, Juliana traía su cámara y de vez en cuando tomaba una que otra foto

\- Déjame ver - le pidió Valentina mirando su cámara, Juliana le enseñó la pantalla con sus tomas - ¡oye, eres muy buena Juls, qué lindo!

\- Es cuestión de encontrar la luz adecuada nada más 

\- Ya te dije que la humildad no te va -Juliana sonrió pero se distrajo mirando a otro lado - ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Val siempre alerta

\- Ven conmigo

\- ¿A dónde? - dijo Valentina sin moverse

\- Ay Val vamos - le tomó por sorpresa Juliana llamándola así y aún más tomando su mano y llevándola hacia quién sabe dónde, siguió ignorando la sensación que recorría desde su mano hasta el resto de su cuerpo

\- Juls si me vas a matar solo dilo, tengo un par de cosas qué decir - Juliana rió

\- ¿Y a quién saliste tan dramática tú eh?

\- Ahora que lo preguntas creo que a mi madre - las dos rieron habían llegado a unas escaleras que daban para otro nivel de la mansión 

\- Siéntate 

\- ¿Para qué o qué?

\- ¿Es que no puedes hacer algo sin preguntar?

\- No, mi naturaleza alfa no me lo permite - dijo haciendo reir a Juliana que rodó los ojos

\- A ver hembra alfa, empoderada, luchona, guerrera del mundo te quiero tomar una foto ¿Te sientas?

\- Ahora sí - comentó satisfecha Valentina - ¿cómo quieres que me siente?

\- Como quieras, sé tú misma 

\- ¿Muy rara?

\- Fuera de lo común - agregó Juliana sonriendo y alejándose para tomar la foto, Valentina miraba a la cámara, nunca se había sentido tan cómoda con alguien tomándole fotos, usualmente no le gustaba o lo hacía en raras oportunidades que estaba de buen ánimo o era porque Lucía la obligaba, al parecer este nuevo caso encubierto estaba sacando un lado de su personalidad que no conocía bien.

Hubo un momento en el que pensó que Juliana solo la miraba a través del lente y no tomaba ninguna foto, quizá lo estaba imaginando, la vio bajar la cámara y algo sonrojada se puso a mirar sus tomas, quizá era el calor. Val se paró porque quería ver sus fotos.

\- Déjame ver - dijo acercándose a Juliana quién sonreía mirando la cámara 

\- Mira, ésta queda - Val cogió la cámara con ambas manos para ver la imagen

\- Me encanta - murmuró sonriendo- insisto eres muy buena.

Val miraba su imagen y en ella veía una vulnerabilidad que no pensó que existía, sus ojos transmitían todo lo que sentía en ese momento y por un segundo se asustó ya que así era cómo la veía Juliana pero decidió que estaba bien, porque le daba más realidad a la situación.

\- Yo no hice mucho, en realidad el crédito es tuyo, mi cámara te ama - Val miró a Juls y estaban muy cerca - o sea las cámaras en general, es decir eres fotogénica lo cual es bueno - terminó diciendo Juliana apenas logrando completar la frase, se había puesto nerviosa Val podía decir que también disfrutaba mucho sus momentos de vulnerabilidad pero prefirió no decir más, solo la miró y sonrió.

\- Gracias - dijo Val mirándola a los ojos pudo ver cómo Juls pasó saliva con dificultad - me la tienes que pasar por fa - Juliana aclaró su garganta y asintió

\- Claro yo te la paso...- iba a decir algo más cuándo su celular comenzó a sonar, Val vio que frunció el ceño y se disculpó para contestar, no podía escuchar mucho de la conversación al estar en un ambiente abierto era más difícil, fue cuando la vio acercarse

\- ¿Todo bien? - preguntó 

\- Sí pero me llamaron de la oficina, falta una firma y bueno tengo que estar allá 

\- ¿Hoy era tu día libre?

\- Sí pero el jefe mayor no está y bueno yo estoy a cargo - comentó Juliana claramente tratando de no decir más

\- Bueno es así cuando el deber llama Juls, acaso Batman ignoró alguna señal en el cielo

\- No te sale el idioma geek Val - dijo riendo Juliana y caminando con Valentina hacia su auto

\- ¿No? - preguntó Val haciendo puchero cual hizo reír a Juliana que se veía culpable por tener que terminar esa salida tan rápido.

\- No, pero lo intentaste toma tu estrellita - respondió Juls tocando su frente con su índice

\- Yee, es que obvio nunca tan nerd o sea

\- ¡Oye! - dijo Juliana riendo junto con Valentina

El regreso a casa de Val fue ameno hablaron del tipo de música que escuchaban Juliana era más de rock alternativo y unas cuántas baladas pero no se cerraba a otros gustos musicales por lo que Valentina se emocionó y le pasó algunas de sus favoritas al reproductor de su auto

\- Hay reggaeton y no juzgues solo escucha

\- No voy a juzgar te lo prometo - dijo Juls riendo y estacionando frente al edificio donde recogió a Val, salió del auto sin darle tiempo a Valentina para reaccionar , le abrió la puerta para que salga ofreciendo su mano - servida señorita - ella tomó su mano y no la soltó

\- Gracias por hoy, me encantó

\- De nada Val, ¿te veo luego?

\- No esperaría que fuese diferente Wayne 

Juliana sonrió mordiéndose los labios miró al piso y asintió, presionó su mano y la dejó ir 

\- Ciao Val

\- Bye Juls

Atrás quedó Valentina mirando cómo su auto se retiraba, respiró hondo y sonrió, todo iba bien, esa amistad estaba en progreso.

"Amistad, amistad, amistad" repetía en su cabeza mientras subía las escaleras.

_________________________________

Bebés holaaa esto recién es el comienzo de esta historia , muchas cosas se vienen y me muero por que las lean, este capítulo es más largo compensando porque ayer no pude publicar.

Se viene pronto algo entre las dos, nunca se sabe qué va a pasar en esta historia.

No dejen de votar que faltan pocas horas para que cierren las votaciones, las amo y gracias por leerme. 🌈🌈🌈

Pd.: La canción es "Palmar" de Caloncho


	7. Entre sospechosos y un secreto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Val estudia a los sospechosos, Juliana le propone algo

Val estaba actualizando su informe diario, cada día debía enviar un correo con las novedades que tenía del caso, una vez que lo hizo se puso a investigar los perfiles del comité de la compañía, eran cinco personas que lo conformaban por ende cinco sospechosos.

Comenzó a leer ficha por ficha tratando de retener la información necesaria.

____________  
Ficha Informativa

Nombre: Servando Armenta  
Fecha de nacimiento: 18 de enero 1956 (63 años).  
Estudios: Universidad de Massachusetts, derecho, abogados con doctorado en leyes empresariales  
Trabajo actual: Asesor legal de "International Tech Cía." Hace 4 años.  
Familia: Dos hijas no vive con ellas.  
Estado civil: Viudo  
Orientación sexual: heterosexual  
Actividades preferidas: Golf, tiro y juegos de mesa  
Lugares más frecuentes: oficina de International Tech, Club Casino de Manhattan, Bar Apple (stripclub)  
Antecedentes policiales: inexistentes.  
Estado de Salud: malo, hipertensión no controlada, sobrepeso, fumador y bebedor.

____________  
Ficha Informativa

Nombre: Mateo Luna  
Fecha de nacimiento: 7 de febrero 1987 (32 años).  
Estudios: Universidad de la Palma, Madrid, Marketing y Publicidad  
Trabajo actual: director del área publicitaria de "International Tech Cía." Hace 2 años.  
Familia: Toda su familia con residencia en España  
Estado civil: Soltero  
Orientación sexual: bisexual  
Actividades preferidas: Tennis, natación, surfing, deportes de aventura, etc.  
Lugares más frecuentes: oficina de International Tech, Club Deportivo "the Met", su domicilio (Smith st. 178 piso 3, Manhattan)  
Antecedentes policiales: envuelto en una gresca hace 8 años, los cargos fueron retirados.  
Estado de Salud: óptimo, fuma y bebe socialmente

____________  
Ficha Informativa

Nombre: Elvis Alarcón  
Fecha de nacimiento: 17 de octubre 1979 (39 años).  
Estudios: Universidad de Santa Fe, Argentina, Ingeniería informática  
Trabajo actual: Coordinador de redes de Seguridad de "International Tech Cía." Hace 6 años.  
Familia: Esposa y una hija de 10 años.  
Estado civil: Casado  
Orientación sexual: heterosexual  
Actividades preferidas: Actividades con su familia, ir al cine, viajar al campo  
Lugares más frecuentes: oficina de International Tech, su domicilio Saint Patrick 5th Avenue (casa), casa de campo (dirección por confirmar)  
Antecedentes policiales: inexistentes.  
Estado de Salud: regular, lesión crónica en rodilla derecha, fuma, no bebe.

____________  
Ficha Informativa

Nombre: Johny Corona  
Fecha de nacimiento: 20 de Julio 1977 (42 años).  
Estudios: Universidad Autónoma de México, Ingeniería Electrónica  
Trabajo actual: Sub gerente de "International Tech Cía." Hace 3 años.  
Familia: dos hijos de 12 y 15 años  
Estado civil: Divorciado  
Orientación sexual: heterosexual  
Actividades preferidas: visitar museos, acudir a la biblioteca, pesca aficionada  
Lugares más frecuentes: oficina de International Tech, Biblioteca central de NYC, su domicilio (Milton st. 120, piso 7, Manhattan)  
Antecedentes policiales: multa de tránsito por ir a alta velocidad  
Estado de Salud: regular, toma antidepresivos, no fuma, no bebe.

____________  
Ficha Informativa: 

Nombre: Sergio Pigmeo  
Fecha de nacimiento: 2 de septiembre 1987 (31 años).  
Estudios: Universidad de California, Administración de negocios Internacionales  
Trabajo actual: Jefe área de negocios de "International Tech Cía." Hace 1 año.  
Familia: Padre y madre en Los Ángeles y un hermano en NYC  
Estado civil: Soltero  
Orientación sexual: heterosexual  
Actividades preferidas: Salidas nocturnas, uso de redes sociales (influencer)  
Lugares más frecuentes: oficina de International Tech, clubes nocturnos : Apple, Sky, Inferno, Club 79.  
Antecedentes policiales: inexistentes.  
Estado de Salud: óptima, frecuente bebedor y fumador.

Val terminó de estudiar todos los perfiles, le sorprendió que aunque todos eran varones existía una diversidad cultural notable, estaba segura que uno de ellos era quién quería a Macario fuera del camino, pero quién, tendría que observarlos a todos y cada uno través de Juliana, no iba a ser tarea fácil pero era un hecho que lo iba a descubrir.

Estaba tan concentrada que apenas escuchó el mensaje en su celular.

Juls Wayne🐧: 😢

Valentina: y esa carita 😔

Juls Wayne🐧: recién salgo del trabajo, estoy muerta

Val miró la hora y eran las 11PM no podía creer que se la había pasado tanto tiempo estudiando el caso sin darse cuenta de la hora

Valentina: pobre bb :( 

Juls Wayne🐧: bebecita dirás 👀

Valentina: la escuchaste!

Juls Wayne🐧: no solo la escuché , se me pegó y no quiere salir de mi cabeza aiuda

Valentina: jajajajajaja es adictiva

Juls Wayne🐧: es un chicle mental 😫

Valentina: exagerada!

Juls Wayne🐧: Led Zepellin te he fallado

Valentina: creo que ya se te pegó el drama por andar mucho conmigo

Juls Wayne🐧: al menos eres honesta y lo admites, pero eso no es lo peor de todo en dos días hay un evento formal y tengo que buscar ropa y ya no quiero nada 

Valentina: no se diga más, mañana nos vamos de compras

Juls Wayne🐧: Qué ?

Valentina: qué de qué?

Juls Wayne🐧: no tengo mucha paciencia comprando ropa 😓

Valentina: pues caíste en las manos indicadas 😏

Juls Wayne🐧: 😄 en qué me acabo de meter 

Valentina: hasta cuándo estarás así de ajetreada ?

Juls Wayne🐧: hasta el miércoles que acaba la Convención y regresa el jefe

"Buen dato Juls , gracias", se dijo Val

Valentina: no es mucho, no llores mañana te veo en Bloomingdales 

Juls Wayne🐧: 😃

Valentina: sabes dónde es no?

Juls Wayne🐧: 😃

Valentina: en serio necesitas ayuda

Juls Wayne🐧: nada que San Google Maps no pueda solucionar , a qué hora?

Valentina: dime tú bebecita

Juls Wayne🐧: bastaa ya lo estaba olvidando, 4PM puedes ?

Valentina: confirmo 👌

Juls Wayne🐧: ahora sí, me daré un baño y a dormir, estoy muerta en serio, gracias por tu ayuda Val

Valentina: de nada, oye Juls

Juls Wayne🐧: dime

Valentina: y nadie nunca lo va a saber

Juls Wayne🐧: el qué?

Valentina: que yo soy tu mujeer

Juls Wayne🐧: no, para

Valentina: y contigo no me quieren ver

Juls Wayne🐧: cálmate pofavó

Valentina: pero nos vamos a escondeer

Juls Wayne🐧: te voy a bloquear

Valentina: jajajajaja no aguantas nada tú

Juls Wayne🐧: yo no me adelantaría a ese tipo de suposiciones 😏

Valentina: jajaja vete a dormir oye

Juls Wayne🐧: me voy, me voy sueña bonito Val

Valentina: tú también Juls, que descanses 💕

Sin mucho esfuerzo había logrado otro encuentro con Juliana para mañana , le gustaba la idea de verla, por el caso obviamente no por otra razón, iba a tener la oportunidad de adentrarse más en el entorno de Juliana y poder atrapar a la mala persona que quería dañar a su padre.

Todo esto era por su bien y no podía ser de otra manera , mañana la vería y era el momento preciso para acercarse más.

___________________________________

Hola bebés, actualización fugaz, quería que en este capítulo conozcan a los sospechosos ¿quién quiere matar a Macario? ¿Adivinan? Solo les puedo decir que no será tan fácil descubrirlo.

En el próximo capítulo se verán y pasará algo que no puedo contarles, pronto lo subo y lo sabrán.

Me cuentan si les va gustando la historia agradezco las críticas constructivas.

Pd. La canción era "Secreto" de Anuel y Karol G duh!


	8. A Punto de Estallar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juls y Val van de compras, algo inesperado sucede.

Val se encontraba en Bloomingdales había caminado hacia allá porque además que estaba cerca a su departamento sentía que necesitaba tomar un poco de aire, se había puesto cómoda con unos jeans negros rotos por la rodilla, un polo del mismo color con una casaca jean y zapatillas blancas.

Eran ya casi las 4PM cuando vio a Juliana caminando mientras miraba su celular al parecer guiándose, Val sonrió, Juls traía una casaca marrón con cuello blanco, unos jeans, botines beige y una pequeña mochila negra, esta vez su cabello estaba suelto.

Pudo notar cuando Juls levantó la mirada la vio y sonrió, Val respiró hondo y se preparó para lo que venía hoy.

\- ¿¿De verdad estabas usando Google Maps?? - le preguntó burlándose mientras Juliana caminaba hacia ella

\- Sí...tienes que saber que soy co-dependiente de Google Maps y Waze, mi ubicación espacial es malísima, hola - dijo esto último mientras le daba un corto abrazo el cual Val devolvió, aunque le tomó por sorpresa supo manejarlo bien pero ahora no podía dejar de pensar en lo bien que olía ¡rayos!

\- ¿Y esa mochila, Dora? - preguntó Val dando una palmadita en la mochila que traía Juls y tratando de ignorar sus pensamientos.

\- No te burles de mi mochila Val, es mi guerrera me ha acompañado a muchos lados, tuve que traerla porque había dejado mi cámara en la oficina y no quería dejarla en el auto, no me parecía seguro

\- Ya está bien, disculpa mochilita- dijo acariciándola - ¿dónde has dejado el batimóvil?

\- Está a un par de cuadras

\- Espera ¿dijiste que tienes tu cámara? - preguntó emocionada Val

\- Ahm ssí

\- Sácala, quiero tomarte una foto

\- ¡¿Ahora?! 

\- ¡Sí!

\- Ahora no Val - Valentina hizo un puchero - ay... - dijo Juls evidentemente no soportando verla triste, al final no era muy diferente que con los hombres pensó Valentina, siempre le había funcionado cuando quería algo y Juliana no era la excepción - ya mira, qué te parece si hacemos las compras, dejamos las cosas y me tomas la foto

\- ¿Lo prometes? - Juliana sonrió enternecida y asintió suavemente

\- Lo prometo - dijo levantando su mano con el meñique extendido, Val sonrió y sin despegar la mirada de sus ojos entrelazó su meñique con el de ella, no sabe cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que escuchó a una persona pasar por su lado pidiendo permiso lo cual hizo que termine el contacto

\- ¿Vamos adentro? - preguntó Val, se sentía afectada, cada vez que tocaba a Juliana pasaba algo en ella que no quería averiguar, quería ignorar porque temía a dónde podría conducir y eso era imposible y absurdo por muchas razones primero que nada recién la conocía hace un par de días y además era mujer por Dios, se reprendió mentalmente.

Vio a Juliana asentir algo descolocada y entraron juntas a la tienda pudo finalmente distraer su mente mirando todo lo que tenía que ofrecer el lugar.

\- Ok Juls oficialmente hemos ingresado al paraíso

\- A TU paraíso - aclaró Juliana

\- Cierto, el tuyo debe estar lleno de robots voladores o algo así

\- Cómo lo zupo - dijo Juls poniendo una mano en su boca haciendo que Val ruede los ojos divertida

\- Dime, ¿cómo es ese evento? , ¿es tipo formal "bailemos un tango" o formal "tomen asiento y mueran de aburrimiento"?

\- El segundo - respondió Juls sin pensarlo mucho

\- En serio, ¿tanto así?

\- Bueno no, es el lanzamiento de un nuevo modelo de celular y se va a presentar a varias marcas que puedan estar interesadas para su distribución y...ya te estoy aburriendo - dijo Juliana chocando sus labios y dejando de hablar ante la atenta mirada de Val

\- No me aburres, es más me ayuda a tener una idea de lo que puedes usar, ven - le dijo Val tomando su mano llevándola a través de la tienda - Por si te preguntas por qué te tomo de la mano es porque luego no quiero que te pierdas y estar pidiendo que digan tu nombre por los parlantes - terminó de decir Val más para convencerse a sí misma que nada.

\- Pues no me quejo - le contestó Juliana sonriendo disfrutando del contacto y siguiéndola a través de la tienda.

Mientras Valentina buscaba los outfits ideales para Juliana ella la miraba sorprendida por la concentración que tenía al escoger cada prenda, una vez que estuvo satisfecha Val guió a Juliana hasta los vestidores.

\- ¿Puedo agregar que me siento una completa inútil el día de hoy? - dijo Juliana mientras entraba al vestidor

\- Bueno no puedes ser perfecta en todo, toma pruébate este primero - le dijo entregándole un conjunto color plomo con una blusa blanca

\- Ok jefa

Juliana salió con el conjunto puesto mirando a Val preguntando su aprobación

\- Mmm no, muy común, pruébate éste ahora - le dijo dándole un enterizo color negro 

\- Vale - dijo Juls pero a los pocos minutos de regresar al vestidor llamó a Val - Ammmm Val ?

\- Dime - respondió acercándose a la cortina que la separaba del interior del vestidor

\- ¿Estás segura que solo es esta pieza?

\- Sí, ¿por?

\- Es que...

\- ¿Ya te lo pusiste?

\- Sí, pero-...

\- Déjame ver - dijo Val corriendo la cortina sin esperar la respuesta de Juliana que se sobresaltó al verla

Valentina se paró en seco al ver que el enterizo negro que era manga cero tenía un escote delantero en forma de "V" que iba hasta la mitad del abdomen de Juliana, quién al parecer había decidido probárselo sin bra, podía ver sus abdominales marcados y violentamente ignoró la necesidad de pasar sus dedos sobre ellos, sin querer sus ojos corrieron hacia más piel expuesta, su pecho, su fuerte cuello, sus hombros y de pronto le costaba quitar la mirada de ese hermoso color canela logrando que Juliana se cohiba un poco, había quedado ensimismada y tenía que parar, urgentemente, pasó saliva y trató de decir algo sensato

\- Eh...te queda muy bien...pero nno para ese evento - comentó Valentina quién de pronto sintió la garganta muy seca

\- Eso trataba de decir - respondió Juliana sonriendo pero visiblemente avergonzada.

Si Valentina era sincera consigo misma debía aceptar que sabía que el enterizo luciría así, al parecer su subconsciente decidió por ella y lo estaba maldiciendo mucho, se estaba saboteando a sí misma.

\- Bueno prueba con este ahora - dijo entregándole otro conjunto y evitando mirar nuevamente el contorno de sus pechos que sobresalían del escote, rogaba a todos los cielos que su cara no esté roja.

Juliana recibió el conjunto asintiendo y mirando a Val curiosa, sonrió y cerró la cortina. 

Se puso un par más que Valentina desaprobó hasta que salió por última vez con un traje, era un pantalon negro de tela rasete brillante que se ceñía perfectamente a su figura llegando hasta su cintura, dentro estaba un top blanco y encima un blazer de cuello redondo , le quedaba espectacular

\- Hemos encontrado al ganador- dijo Valentina sonriendo

\- Yesss! ¡Por fin! - exclamó exagerada Juliana levantando ambos brazos

\- No seas malagradecida, encima que te ayudo - le dijo Valentina tirándole una blusa en la cara, Juliana apenas la pudo atrapar mientras reía

\- Discúlpame, discúlpame ya sabes de mi poca paciencia para ésto - dijo acercándose, tomando sus manos y mirándola sonriendo - gracias -  
susurró

\- De nada - respondió Val de igual manera sonriendo 

\- Ahora dime , ¿ya soy una elfa libre?

\- Eres una elfa libre - confirmó Val riendo

\- Excelente, me iré a cambiar

\- ¡No, espera! Falta elegir los zapatos

\- Nooo - dijo Juliana dramáticamente antes de entrar al vestidor, Valentina solo reía.

Fueron a buscar zapatos y Valentina estaba felizmente sorprendida al saber que Juliana sí usaba zapatos de taco, aunque bajo pero funcionaba, habían terminado por fin de elegir y mientras Juliana se colocaba sus botines Valentina fue a dejar unos que había sacado del estante cuando se cruzó con una cara conocida.

\- Yo te conozco - le dijo la señora 

\- Y yo a usted también - le respondió sonriendo Valentina, era la señora que conoció en la cafetería y le recomendó quedarse, ahora que lo pensaba bien ella era la culpable de todo

\- Creo que no nos presentamos ese día, mi nombre es Eugenia - le dijo extendiendo su mano la cual Val tomó

\- Valentina mucho gusto, ¿comprando también?

\- Viendo unos modelos para mi nieta quiero mandarle fotos pero mi celular no sé qué tiene, se ha congelado la pantalla

\- Dame un momento creo que puedo ayudarla - se volteó viendo que Juliana ya había terminado de ponerse sus botines y le llamó - ¿Neeerd, puedes venir un momento por favor?

Juliana levantó la mirada y entrecerró los ojos pero igual se acercó, sonriendo de manera educada a Eugenia

\- Eugenia, nerd, nerd, Eugenia - las presentó Val sin ninguna pena en el mundo haciendo reir a Eugenia, Juliana rodó los ojos y le dio la mano.

\- Juliana - aclaró diciendo su nombre

\- Mucho gusto Juliana - respondió riendo Eugenia mirando a las dos

\- Mira aquí mi amiga tiene problemas con su celular ¿podrías ayudarle? - habló Valentina dirigiéndose a Juls

\- Claro - dijo Juliana presta a ayudar

\- No quiero causar molestias - comentó Eugenia algo apenada

\- No, no se preocupe - respondió amablemente Juliana recibiendo el celular y comenzando a examinarlo

\- Te apuesto a que lo soluciona en un dos por tres - dijo Val mientras Juliana seguía revisando el dispositivo - por cierto el café muy rico pero el chico de la barra... - dijo Val mirando a Eugenia de manera desaprobatoria

\- ¡Ay! Una tortuga el pobre muchacho - completó Eugenia

\- No solo eso ¡Uy si le contara el DE - SAS - TRE !

\- ¡¿Qué pasó?! - preguntó Eugenia

\- Que los dos acabaron bañados con leche de pies a cabeza, ya está - dijo Juliana sonriendo y entregándole el celular a Eugenia

\- ¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Es en serio? No vi eso es que me fui antes - respondió Eugenia recibiendo su celular y agradeciendo a Juliana

\- Se lo perdió, fue DEMASIADO gracioso - comentó Juliana riendo 

\- ¡Oye! No te pases te estoy escuchando! - dijo Val dándole una palmada suave a Juls en el brazo, Eugenia reía al ver la interacción de las muchachas

\- Revise si ya está bien entrando con su contraseña, mientras yo le sigo contando cómo Val quería matar al chico de la barra - Eugenia rió y comenzó a hacer lo que le dijo Juls quién miraba divertida a Val que estaba frunciendo el ceño cruzada de brazos.

Juliana rió y Valentina le sacó la lengua lo cual la hizo reír más

\- ¡Ya está, ya funciona! Gracias Juliana - dijo Eugenia

\- Yo lo dije , la nerd al rescate - agregó Valentina

\- DE NADA Eugenia - dijo Juliana mirando pero ignorando a propósito a Valentina, quien la miró divertida y desafiante 

\- Chicas, me tengo que ir pero, me caen bien tengo un club nocturno con mi nieta, las invito este sábado a un evento que está organizado pero ustedes pueden entrar gratis - les dijo entregándoles una tarjeta a cada una en dónde se leía el nombre "Red Hood" el cual le pareció familiar a Valentina

\- ¿Usted es la dueña también? Yo ya he ido un par de veces - intervino una Juliana sorprendida - un momento... ¿usted es abuela de Rubí?

\- ¡Sí! ¿La conoces? - preguntó entusiasmada Eugenia

\- Claro es mi gran amiga desde que vivía en California, cuando llegué a New York la contacté y fui un par de veces al club

Valentina recordó que esa información estaba en el archivo del caso, hizo nota mental para verificarla.

\- ¡Qué pequeño mundo! - exclamó Eugenia - con más razón están invitadas, espero verlas ese día

Ambas se miraron y asintieron acordando de manera silenciosa ir y se despidieron de Eugenia.

\- Wait! ¿tienes ropa para el finde? - preguntó Valentina, Juliana solo la miró seria y sin más la tomó de la mano llevándola en dirección a la caja - ¡Juls! - le dijo Valentina siguiéndola, al parecer Juliana había cumplido su cuota de shopping por un día.

Terminaron de pagar y fueron caminando juntas hacia el auto de Juliana mientras conversaban animadamente sobre el final de Game of Thrones

\- Es que yo no entiendo - dijo Valentina indignada- para qué construir un personaje de una mujer que superó tanto, teniendo todo el potencial para fomentar el empoderamiento femenino y al final la vuelves una loca genocida sedienta de poder, o sea qué estúpido

\- ¿Ya leíste los libros?

\- No, todavía

\- Te sugiero que lo hagas, aún no acaba allí pero tengo fe que George reparará el daño

\- Ok, te tomaré la palabra, más le vale arreglar eso - comentó Valentina molesta, Juliana sonreía por lo apasionada que era

Como había prometido Juliana dejaron las bolsas de las compras dentro de la cajuela del auto, Val dejó su chaqueta jean también y Juliana que moría de frío la miró incrédula pero no le dijo nada igual si le daba frío le daría la suya. 

Salieron con la cámara a caminar por el centro de la ciudad, Valentina tenía sed por lo que antes de comenzar a tomar fotos se detuvieron en un minimarket , mientras Juls buscaba el agua para Val vio que en vez de hacer lo mismo la susodicha se estaba probando lentes de sol, Juliana rió moviendo la cabeza, bajó la mirada para seguir buscando pero vio algo que le causó una sonrisa y lo tomó en su mano.

\- Val

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Valentina aún con los lentes puestos

\- Encontré un chocolate con tu nombre

\- ¿Ah sí? A ver - dijo pidiendo que se lo dé, Juls se lo dio y cuando Val lo leyó estalló en risa

\- Me ofendería si esto no fuese cierto, para tu suerte lo es

\- ¡¿Suerte?! Sí claro, tengo que hacerlo, mira a la cámara - Juls había prendido la cámara y Val posó 

\- Enséñame - le dijo Val acercándose y Juliana le enseñó la foto que le gustó

El chocolate se llamaba "TERCA"

Val rió diciendo que le encantaba y que tenía que pasarle esa también, terminaron de comprar el agua y además los lentes "compradora compulsiva" le dijo Juliana a lo que Val respondió con un "shh!" y una seña con su mano para que "cierre la boca".

Siguieron caminando por la ciudad mientras conversaban de todo y nada a la vez, estaba de más decir que ambas estaban disfrutando mucho la compañía de la otra, Val miró al rededor y le pidió la cámara a Juliana.

\- Aquí es, solo mírame - le dijo Val alejándose un poco , Juliana la miró nerviosa pero intentó sonreír.

Valentina tomó unas cuántas fotos para luego mirar cómo habían quedado

\- ¿Te gustó alguna? - preguntó Juliana acercándose a ella

\- Todas - respondió Val - pero ésta más - agregó enseñándole la foto

\- Está bonita - comentó sonriendo Juliana - tienes tu talento ehh

\- Para que veas - le respondió sonriendo Valentina

Tomaron unas fotos más y regresaron al auto, Juliana tenía el evento al día siguiente y Valentina no quería que esté muy cansada , desde aquí cuándo Val se preocupaba por su bienestar, no lo sabía pero prefería dejarlo allí.

Val decidió acompañar a Juliana a su departamento para ayudarla con las bolsas, Juliana no necesitaba ayuda pero no iba a negar unos minutos más de su compañía. 

Ya dentro, dejaron las bolsas cerca a la escaleras que daba para la habitación de Juliana quién se quitó la chaqueta y quedó con un polo blanco, Val no quería insistir en entrar a su espacio personal aún, tenía que tener paciencia para lograr que Juliana confíe en ella lo cual se estaba dando poco a poco.

\- Oye Val, de nuevo gracias por tu ayuda - habló Juliana

\- De nada Juls, me gusta ayudarte además hacerte bullying es muy divertido - dijo haciendo reir a las dos 

\- ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

\- ¿Qué tienes?

\- ¿Agua, café, una cerveza, vino?

\- ¡Uh! Un poco de vinito suena bien

\- Dale - Juliana se acercó a la cocina y sacó un vino de una estantería sirviendo dos copas para las dos, fueron a la sala y se sentaron juntas dejando un pequeño espacio entre ellas 

\- ¿Y a qué hora comienza mañana el evento? ¡Uh ésto está delicioso! - dijo Val mientras probaba el vino

\- Sí es deli, comienza a las 5PM pero los preparativos mucho antes, tengo que estar allá a las 2PM

\- Te espera un día fuerte - dijo Valentina mirándola con simpatía

\- Sí, tengo que solucionar unos problemas no todo el equipo de trabajo se lleva muy bien que digamos, hay un par de revoltosos

\- ¿No están a favor de tus ideas? - preguntó Val tratando de saber más información

\- Quieren mandar en todo, uno es un viejo machista y el otro muy intenso 

Valentina pensó que el primero podría tratarse de Armenta y el otro tendría que indagar más al respecto, por lo pronto sabía que eran dos problemáticos por allí iba a empezar.

\- Pero ya llega el jefe y me daré mi día libre - continuó hablando Juliana

\- No te olvides el sábado, se me antojó ir a visitar el club de Eugenia

\- Claro, vamos es muy cool, Rubí te caerá bien, ella y su novia son muy buenas personas 

\- Si son como tú no lo dudo - le dijo sonriendo Val, al parecer el vino estaba hablando por sí solo, Juliana sonrió muy bonito y miró hacia la pequeña mesa delante de ellas donde Val había dejado la cámara

\- Quiero ver las demás fotos - dijo dejando su copa sobre la mesa tomando la cámara con una mano

\- ¡No espera! Yo primero - saltó Valentina quitándole rápidamente la cámara de las manos y dejando su copa también

\- Val tú las tomaste, ya las viste - se acercó Juliana intentando quitarle la cámara

\- Sí pero quiero verlas otra vez ¿o es que acaso no puedo? - respondió Val alejándose sobre el sillón, Juliana entrecerró los ojos no creyéndole nada 

\- A qué le has tomado foto, dame - dijo Juliana insistiendo otra vez casi recostándose sobre ella para alcanzar la cámara 

\- ¡No! ¡ JULS! - gritó Valentina alejándose más riendo

\- ¡Val! - repitió Juliana fingiendo seriedad

\- Está bien, puede que te haya tomado algunas fotos mientras no mirabas

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! Val quiero ver, dame

\- Las vas a borrar 

\- No las voy a borrar 

\- ¡No te creo!

Juliana no dijo más y en un intento por quitarle la cámara acabó sobre Valentina quién tenía los dos brazos extendidos sobre su cabeza con la cámara en ambas manos evitando que la alcance, Juliana la había tomado por las muñecas y por el forcejeo habían quedado cara a cara muy cerca y visiblemente agitadas, estaban riendo hasta que se dieron cuenta de la posición en la que estaban.

Juliana sobre ella con una de sus piernas entre las de Valentina que tenía una flexionada muy pegada a la entrepierna de Juls, sus dorsos estaban completamente juntos rozándose sintiendo sus respiraciones rápidas, los antebrazos de Juliana estaban a ambos lados de la cabeza de Valentina

\- ¿No me la vas a dar? - susurró Juliana, Val pudo sentir su aliento caliente acariciar sus labios, estaban muy cerca y el roce de sus cuerpos no ayudaba nada a calmar la situación

\- No - respondió Val quién ya no sonreía, la miró a los ojos luchando muy fuerte para evitar mirar sus labios de los cuales sentía el calor aún

\- ¿Ah no? - Volvió a decir Juliana inclinando su rostro para un lado, Val no pudo soportar más y miró sus labios podía sentir su respiración pesada y un calor que invadió su cuerpo

\- No - insistió Valentina apenas pudiendo pronunciar la palabra y corta de aire

Juliana se acercó más rozando sus narices 

\- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me la des? - diciendo la última palabra Juliana rozó su labio inferior con el de Valentina los cuales por la poca humedad quedaron unidos , al sentir este contacto Valentina invadida por el deseo cerró los ojos inclinando su cabeza levemente hacia atrás sin despegar la cercanía de sus labios causando que su cuerpo se arqueara pegándolo imposiblemente más al de Juliana que ya no pudo más y deslizó sus labios completamente sobre los de Valentina que lentamente comenzó a mover los suyos , sus respiraciones pesadas se mezclaban, Juliana dominaba el beso y lo hacía extremadamente suave y sensual, Valentina a este punto ya no razonaba toda la lógica había salido disparada por la ventana 

Juliana la besaba alternando con sus labios, se sentía exquisito cómo los acariciaba y rozaba en toda su extensión, pudo sentir la lengua de Juliana invadir poco a poco su boca y sin razonar, sin saber qué estaba haciendo la abrió más para que entre completamente

Todo escaló muy rápido sus lenguas se encontraron, las manos de Juliana viajaron hacia su rostro y las de ella a su espalda , atrayéndola más quería sentirla, tocarla , el beso comenzó a subir en intensidad y las caderas de Juliana comenzaron a moverse contra las suyas.

Juliana rompió el beso por aire pero sin perder el tiempo fue a besar su cuello, Valentina se sintió a punto de estallar y en un movimiento atrevido con ambas manos presionó fuerte el trasero de Juliana contra ella en busca de más fricción encontrándola y gimiendo ambas al mismo tiempo , Juliana seguía besando con ganas su cuello cuando al escucharse gemir Valentina cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y se tensó abriendo los ojos cuyas pupilas estaban tan dilatadas que no dejaban casi celeste a la vista

Juliana sintió el cambio en su postura inmediatamente y se detuvo, regresó a mirar a Val y vio en su cara pánico 

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Yo...- dijo Valentina sin saber decir exactamente qué , no se supone que pasaría esto, no tenía que pasar 

Sin más Juliana se puso de pie 

\- Lo siento Val, no quise, yo...entendí todo mal - le dijo Juliana con la esperanza que Valentina la corrija y le diga que ella también quería que pasara

Pero Valentina se sentó y tenía que salir de allí, se sentía abrumada no sabía cómo lidiar con lo que acababa de suceder

-No, está bien yo...disculpa por haberte dado a entender eso, no me di cuenta 

Pudo ver el rostro de decepción de Juliana y le dolió causar eso en ella, no lo merecía, no merecía nada de ésto, no estaba pensando claro y el objetivo por el cual estaba allí era un punto a la distancia, tenía que tomar aire, lo estaba arruinando todo.

\- No Val, disculpa de verdad soy una tonta - dijo Juliana con mucha tristeza 

\- No, Juliana - Val se puso de pie y aunque sintió que casi le fallaron las rodillas se acercó a ella y tomó su mano - todo bien en serio, yo tengo que irme - vio como Juliana cerró los ojos y luego miró al piso - No lo tomes a mal me siento un poco cansada

Juliana la miró e intentó sonreir 

Te acompaño a la puerta - le dijo resignada , sabiendo que no era lo correcto que se ofrezca a llevarla en su auto después de lo que había pasado, entendiendo que necesitaba espacio.

Valentina agradeció ésto y tomando su chaqueta fueron a la salida, en una acción rápida Val le dio un corto abrazo y se fue dejando a una Juliana apoyando su cabeza contra la puerta pensando que había arruinado todo.

Ya en la calle Valentina quería llorar, gritar, golpear algo su cuerpo la había traicionado, no había sido capaz de evitar reaccionar así ante el beso de Juliana , todo estaba muy confuso nunca esperó sentir eso con una mujer , le asustaba porque lo peor de todo era que nunca había sentido tanta intensidad en un solo beso, nunca había experimentado estar a punto de explotar por un beso con nadie y eso le aterraba, estaba segura que su ropa interior estaba arruinada y esa sensación lo empeoraba todo, Valentina se había excitado con una mujer y ya nada tenía sentido, había traicionado a su novio y probablemente arruinado el caso más importante de su carrera, necesitaba hablar con alguien sacó su celular y marcó un número.

\- Hola, bebé

\- Mamá, necesito verte ya.

____________________________________

No me odien!! Eso recién está comenzando, Val está camino a autodescubrirse, en el próximo capítulo hablará con Lucía y tendrá un nuevo plan.

Pobre Juls se quedó caliente y encima su crush la choteó, pero todo mejora bueno...tienen que leerlo , hay mucho camino por recorrer.

No sé si han visto Once Upon a Time pero estoy agregando a algunos personajes de allí, Eugenia es la abuela de Rubí y obvio ya saben quién será la novia de ella #RedBeauty is coming .

¿Cómo creen que Val solucione esto?

Gracias por leerme y sus comentarios, pronto subo la continuación, se viene más smut.


	9. Siempre a tu lado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentina habla con Lucía.

Para cuando Valentina llegó a su departamento Lucía ya se encontraba esperándola afuera mirándola preocupada, Val corrió a sus brazos y se abrazaron fuerte.

\- Aquí estoy mi amor, no estás sola - le dijo Lucía, Val solo la abrazaba poniendo su cara en su hombro.

Luego de un momento pasaron al departamento y Lucía de la mano la llevó al sofá donde se sentaron, ella puso su mano en su mejilla mirándola con todo el amor del mundo, Valentina no había llorado pero en su rostro se podía notar la angustia, Lucía la conocía mejor que nadie y no soportaba verla así.

\- Háblame mi amor - le dijo aún acariciando su rostro 

\- Es que han pasado muchas cosas tan rápido en estos días que ya no sé qué es real, ni por dónde comenzar - dijo Val cerrando los ojos

\- Primero que nada quiero que respires, trata de calmarte y comienza por donde empezó todo - habló Lucía transmitiéndole toda la calma y seguridad que necesitaba, Valentina respiró y continuó

\- Este caso...es muy importante mamá, de resolver ésto no tendría que preocuparme más por un ascenso, este es el momento para mí o era ya no sé...

Lucía le presionó las manos para que continúe 

\- El detalle es que yo ya he hecho esto antes, he trabajado de encubierta y he ido ganando mi reputación , mis logros no fueron fáciles trabajé con un cartel, con una mafia incluso pero en ninguna de esas misiones conocí a alguien que...

Valentina se detuvo un momento y pasó saliva , si lo decía, si salía de sus labios ya no iba a estar solo en su cabeza, no iba a ser solo un pensamiento que podría ignorar.

Lucía percibió su duda y trató de ayudar 

\- Val me puedes contar lo que sea, yo estaré siempre sosteniendo tu mano como tu madre y como tu amiga, somos una recuerda - dijo Lucía levantando su meñique , Val sonrió y lo entrelazó con el suyo

Eso era algo de las dos, desde pequeña lo hacían, Lucía siempre había estado a su lado y no podía creer lo afortunada que era de tenerla, solo ahora recordó que hizo lo mismo con Juliana y regresó su agobio, no tenía que significar nada pero para ella en este momento todo era detonante para lo que estaba a punto de confesar.

Juntó fuerzas, respiró y continuó

\- Tú sabes que yo quiero mucho a Gabriel, acepté pasar mi vida a su lado porque sé que podemos ser muy felices juntos pero le he fallado , nunca antes había pasado mamá, con nadie

Lucía la escuchaba atenta mostrando una simpatía única y tratando de estar allí para ella completamente, no quería hablar solo la iba a escuchar hasta que Valentina haya soltado todo

\- Se supone que tenía que acercarme a...esta persona para obtener información

Hasta este momento Valentina solo le había contado lo básico a Lucía, no le había dicho qué tenía que hacer solo le dijo que sería un trabajo de encubierta en el que usaría su propio nombre y era muy importante, por lo que le costaba más revelarle todos los detalles, no debía pero era eso o volverse loca

\- Una amistad era lo único que estaba planeado, era simple gano su confianza, me adentro en su entorno, ya lo he hecho antes...nos conocimos hace muy poco, todo iba de acorde al plan bueno, trataba que fuese así...

Recordó que si bien ella intentaba buscar esa amistad sus conversaciones siempre tenían un toque de coqueteo, sabía que le podía gustar a Juliana y ella dejó que pasara y se sentía muy mal por eso 

\- Hoy me besó y dejé que pasara, me gustó mamá, me gustó que lo haga y dejé que pase hasta que me di cuenta que estaba mal, que no debía, me siento terrible - dijo Val cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos

Lucía entendió que Valentina le había sido infiel a Gabriel y por eso se sentía tan mal por lo que se animó a comentar mientras ponía un brazo al rededor de su hija

\- Mi amor nadie es perfecto si bien no puedo justificar lo que pasó hay cosas que suceden y nos llevan a una reflexión más profunda de nuestra relación

Val la miró angustiada todavía cubriendo una parte de su rostro

\- Si tan solo fuera ese el único problema - suspiró

Lucía frunció el ceño no entendiendo

\- ¿Cuál es el otro entonces?

Val bajó ambas manos de su rostro dejando caer sus antebrazos sobre sus muslos volviendo a mirar a Lucía, juntó sus labios fuerte y tenía que decirlo

\- Que la persona que estoy investigando es una mujer, me besé con una mujer mamá y me gustó

Sinceramente Lucía no se esperaba esta respuesta y su rostro no ocultó su sorpresa pero no le duró mucho

\- Solo ese es tu problema, ¿que sea mujer?

\- ¡¿ SOLO ?! - levantó la voz Valentina poniéndose de pie y caminando frente a su mamá - Lucía, besé a una mujer , ¡a una mujer! bueno me besó pero igual dejé que lo haga y me gustó que es lo peor - dijo angustiada Val

\- No creo que debería ser un problema su sexo, es normal

\- ¡No es normal mamá!

\- ¿Eres homofóbica Valentina?

\- ¡No! No mamá, es que me está pasando a mí, no es normal para mí, yo no necesito esto ahora cuando mi vida está bien no quiero eso, dime por favor que está mal, dime que me dejarás de hablar si sigo con eso, lo que sea pero haz que pare, que pare ya!

Valentina no pudo más y empezó a llorar, Lucía se paró y la abrazó le rompía el corazón tanto verla así pero tenía que hacerle entender que no estaba mal. Ella no siempre tuvo una mente abierta pero con el tiempo logró entender que la diversidad existe y está en todos lados.

La llevó de nuevo al sofá cuando Val ya se había calmado un poco 

\- Mi amor escúchame yo no te puedo decir que está mal que te guste una mujer porque no es así, sé que es una revelación brusca en tu vida pero no tiene que significar nada, quizá estabas experimentando , quizá no pero como sea yo siempre voy a estar de tu parte y te voy a amar y te voy a entender 

\- ¿Experimentando? - dijo Valentina reaccionando

\- Sí mi vida a veces experimentas pero luego queda en el pasado y sigues con tu vida

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Es posible y aún así si no fuera solo eso tienes que mantener la calma a cualquiera le puede pasar, ahora dime ¿la trataste mal después de ese beso?

\- No lo creo, fui lo más delicada que pude pero sé que se sintió mal, creo que arruiné todo

-No bebé, piénsalo bien si ya llegaste así de lejos en tan poco tiempo no dejes que se eche a perder, dale su tiempo y discúlpate, dentro de todo trata de ser sincera al menos en cuánto a eso y ves cómo funciona

\- Tú debiste ser la policía no yo - le dijo Valentina más calmada sonriendo un poco

\- Bueno vivir con uno casi toda mi vida me dio cierta sabiduría - las dos sonrieron recordando a León- y en cuanto a Gabriel no creo que sea lo mejor que le digas algo en estos momentos por lo menos no ahora

\- Me siento mal cuando me llama , no sé que decirle

\- Trata bebé, trata de actuar normal, en estos momentos no ayudaría en nada esa conversación, tienes un objetivo y te conozco , eres la mejor en lo que haces , sigue adelante y luego solucionas lo demás 

Val asintió Lucía tenía razón, de hecho eso era, estaba experimentando, muchas personas lo hacen solo que ella tenía pareja y le había fallado pero podría lidiar con eso luego, mil veces más aliviada abrazó a su mamá fuerte y suspirando

\- No sé que haría sin ti

\- Pues seguirías adelante mi vida, como siempre yo orgullosa de ti 

Val sonrió y no podría amar más a su madre, ahora tendría que escribirle a Juliana para disculparse, eso no iba a ser fácil pero por el bien de todos y todo lo iba a hacer.

\- ¿Y cómo se llama?- preguntó Lucía sorprendiendo a Val, quién solo sonrió y le respondió

\- Juliana

\- Lindo nombre

\- Sí, ella es muy linda también, es muy buena persona 

-Quizás la admiras y te cae muy bien

\- Sí , tiene que ser eso - dijo Val conevenciéndose

\- Si es tan buena persona como me dices , protégela a ella también que no salga tan afectada de todo ésto

\- Lo sé, lo haré espero quiera hablar conmigo

\- Sé que encontrarás la forma ahora debes descansar y despejarte para que mañana sea un mejor día

\- Te amo mamá, demasiado a pesar que hoy violé como mil leyes federales contándote ésto - dijo Val riendo

\- Y mi placa pa' cuándo?

Valentina rió más y la abrazó, Lucía insistió en acompañarla hasta que se eche a dormir y así fue , ya mañana enviaría el informe del día.

Se despidió de su mamá pero antes de cerrar los ojos tomó su celular y entró a su whatsapp, Juliana no le había escrito y estaba en línea, le dolió esta situación pero tenía que pensar claro las cosas decidió hablar con ella al día siguiente y se acostó, aún podía sentir sus labios sobre los de ella, aún podía probar su sabor.

"Un experimento nada más"

Se dijo antes de caer en un sueño profundo.

_________________________________

Bebés holi , un capítulo dedicado para el gay panic de Val gracias a Lucía que se calmó pero ahora pensará en Juls como un experimento, qué bueno podría salir de todo ésto 😱

El próximo capítulo será desde la perspectiva de Juliana, vamos a ver cómo la está pasando y cómo va a reaccionar a lo que hará Valentina.

Gracias por sus comentarios me alegran el día y me animan a escribir, quizá hoy actualice el nuevo capítulo estoy inspirada.


	10. A primera vista

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juliana piensa en Valentina

Ya era casi mediodía y Juliana aún seguía en pijamas, sentada en una silla de la barra de su cocina tomando un café preparado por ella , los eventos de la noche anterior todavía repitiéndose en su mente una y otra vez.

No podía creerlo la había besado, no estaba planeado pero la tenía tan cerca ¿cómo no iba a hacerlo? Valentina había mirado sus labios y creyó ver en sus ojos deseo.

Desde el momento en el que sus labios quedaron unidos supo que no había marcha atrás, la forma cómo sus cuerpos empezaron a moverse la volvió loca no fue su intención pero Valentina tenía algo que le hacía perder el control.

Cuando Valentina presionó su trasero contra ella y sus centros se encontraron estuvo a punto de venirse en sus pantalones, le avergonzaba, sí, que tan rápido haya podido llegar al orgasmo cuando ni siquiera estaban desnudas y apenas se estaban besando pero ella...ella ponía su mundo de cabeza, la elevaba pero también pudo estrellarla, fuerte y estaba sufriendo las consecuencias de eso.

Había sido tan tonta, por supuesto que no le gustaba a Valentina, la mujer era un diosa probablemente tenía una larga fila de personas tras ella era obvio que solo le interesaba su amistad.

Se sentía humillada y estaba molesta consigo misma porque ella había tenido la culpa, había arruinado su relación con Valentina que apenas comenzaba, de repente y ella ya ni quería hablarle.

"Por andar de lesbiana" se dijo

Pero era evidente que le gustaba no lo podía negar la primera vez que la vio en la cafetería quedó impactada...

***flashback***

Era fin de semana y Juliana había tenido que ir a la oficina por una urgencia, Macario le pidió que por favor se encargue de checar una logística que había llegado de Japón, como no tenía que ver a nadie en especial decidió ponerse unos jeans y una camiseta blanca con zapatillas de igual color.

Cuando terminó lo que tenía que hacer eran las 10AM y aunque había tomado un café antes de salir necesitaba otro, iría a Dolce Gosto, lo había decidido era el mejor café de NYC para ella.

Estacionó su auto al frente donde siempre y entró al lugar, como nunca había varias personas esperando al rededor de la barra al parecer solo había una persona atendiendo era Jimmy el hijo menor del dueño, aprovechando que aún tomaba órdenes rápidamente se acercó y pidió un expresso.

Cuando terminó de dar su orden a Jimmy fue a donde pensó que estaba el final de la fila , le preguntó a un señor si él era el último en la espera, el señor le respondió que no y señaló en dirección de una chica que estaba parada de espaldas hablando al celular.

Se acercó y se paró detrás de ella, no fue su intención escuchar su conversación pero por la cercanía lo hizo

"¡Oye! ¿Cómo que en Navidad? " le escuchó decir y luego comenzó a reír

Fue una de las melodías más bellas que había escuchado en su vida, de pronto quería ver la cara a la cuál pertenecía tan hermosa voz, desde ya podía notar que era preciosa sin ver su rostro, su cabello era largo, color castaño con iluminaciones que le quedaban muy bien y terminaba en unas ondas caóticas que dentro de su desorden causaban un sentido de perfección.

Juliana estaba perdida admirando lo poco que podía ver desde su posición, cuando observó que durante un movimiento brusco que hizo la bella chica, se le cayó la bolsa que llevaba en la mano y habría empujado a quién fuese que quiera acercarse a levantarla porque demonios ella quería verla primero.

Muy rápido se acercó y se agachó a recoger la bolsa antes que ella y cuando por fin pudo ver su rostro, sintió como todo el oxígeno abandonó su cuerpo y era reemplazado por algo más pesado.

Sus ojos, sus ojos eran del color del océano y se quería ahogar en ellos, tenía la nariz más hermosa que había visto y esos labios...no podía respirar, no quería si moría y el cielo lucía como ella gustosa se moría en ese momento, pero tenía que hacerlo.

\- Toma - Le dijo apenas formando palabra y tratando de sonreír , rogaba a todos los cielos que su sonrisa no parezca la de una pervertida.

\- Oh no era necesa...rio - le escuchó decir cuando juntaron sus miradas pero notó en ella sorpresa, ¿acaso se conocían? No, imposible, nunca habría olvidado conocer a esta belleza de mujer por lo que se animó a preguntarle.

\- ¿Todo bien?

\- Sssí, sí, disculpa es que no he tomado mi café y mi cerebro está inoperativo- respondió ella señalando su cabeza, el gesto fue tan bonito y tan extremadamente adorable que Juliana rió, ¿de dónde había salido este ser perfecto? se preguntó, ¿Acaso así se sentía el amor a primera vista? "Juliana contrólate" se dijo mentalmente y se dipuso a decir algo, no podía quedarse como estúpida mirándola todo el día

\- Te entiendo, te entiendo 

"Solo eso pudiste decir idiota", se reprendió nuevamente y le sonrió para no quedar peor 

\- Gracias...por la bolsa - le dijo ella levantándola en su mano.

"Gracias a ti por nacer" dijo Juliana en su mente pero respondió diferente en voz alta 

\- No hay de qué - le sonrió, para su grande tristeza la bella mujer se volteó y ya extrañaba su rostro, su mirada, su sonrisa, ¡¿qué le estaba pasando?! Parecía un adolescente arrecho.

Juliana no podía dejar de mirarla, si no quería una orden de alejamiento iba a tener que controlar sus hormonas lesbianas, escuchó que la hermosa mujer terminó la llamada con quién al parecer era su mamá.

Escuchó a Jimmy llamar a alguien y no se acercaba nadie, todos se miraban y la próxima en la lista era la bella chica.

"Valentina" repitió Jimmy

"Valentina", repitió Juliana en su mente, qué hermoso nombre le sienta muy bien pensó sonriendo, pero ella no reaccionaba las demás personas del lugar miraron a Juls como obligándola a pasarle la voz.

"Noooo" pensó que nervios, pero un señor aclaró su garganta y aparentemente era su responsabilidad al estar siguiente en la fila, tomó valor y tocó su hombro.

Por un momento la sintió tensarse pero no volteó así que dijo su nombre 

\- ¿Ahmmm Valentina? - le gustaba cómo sonaba su nombre , quería repetirlo más veces, de pronto Valentina se volvió mirándola casi asustada lo cual le causó gracia, en qué habría estado pensando tan concentrada se preguntó Juliana.

Al no ver respuesta por parte de Valentina le comentó nuevamente, no quería que piense que era una creepy o stalker y se había averiguado su nombre, cosa que podría haber hecho pero no era Juliana, ella no era así.

\- Creo que te llaman - le volvió a hablar, fue cuando vio entendimiento en sus facciones

\- Sí, ya voy - dijo alejándose rápidamente 

"Bueno no flota, no es un ángel" pensó Juls, estaba encantada con esa mujer y no entendía, nunca le había pasado hace solo unas horas le había dicho a Rubí que quería estar sola dos años más y pensar en ella después de lo que le había pasado con la innombrable de su ex y ya estaba babeando por alguien más, "que chiste eres Juliana" se dijo.

Escuchó que Jimmy no le había hecho bien el pedido a Valentina y la gente se estaba ofuzcando hasta que vio aparecer a Luciano, el dueño de la cafetería y amigo suyo, había conversado con él varias veces y le había agradecido por tan buen servicio, le caía muy bien.

Luciano puso orden y Juls escuchó al señor de su lado, el que casi le había obligado hablar a Valentina decir "¡Por fin!" , Luciano le llamó para entregarle su pedido, se acercó y volteó a su izquierda para mirar a Valentina que estaba esperando a Jimmy que luchaba con una caja de leche.

Juliana le sonrió con simpatía, de verdad era muy hermosa, de pronto su vista fue interrumpida por un splash de leche que dejó a Valentina mojada del cuello para abajo con alguna gotas rebeldes por allí que corrían por todos lados, notó que aún traía el libro, el cuál por lo que escuchó era importante.

Corrió rápidamente dejando su orden a un lado y tomó de las manos de Valentina la bolsa y su celular poniéndolos sobre una parte seca del mostrador.

Cuando se acercó a ella notó que el líquido había causado que su blusa blanca sea ahora transparente y podía ver su bra blanco, desvió la mirada, no iba a mirar, no iba a mirar a pesar que su mente gritaba "¡epa camisetas mojadas!" se sentía una pervert más que Jimmy que también miraba con atención y al cuál quería darle una patada para que deje de hacerlo.

Pensó de manera veloz y tenía que hacer algo , ella no se había dado cuenta, aún parecía en shock y no encontró otra solución que ofrecerle ir a su departamento, si era posible el shock en la cara de Valentina se intensificó, sí había sonado mal, no quería quedar como pervert pero mírenla allí iba ella.

\- Ahm tu blusa es blanca y...- le aclaró Juliana, sabía que su cara estaba roja, sentía que le quemaba ¡dios! 

Valentina entendió, se cubrió y miró a Jimmy que tuvo que mirar a otro lado "¡Ha! Por puberto hormonal" pensó Juliana aunque si lo pensaba mejor ella también era una.

\- Gracias, yo, no puedo creerlo , qué mal día- dijo Valentina , Juliana se sintió tonta por no ser más atenta y se quitó el abrigo negro que traía puesto - No, de verdad no te preocupes - escuchó decir a Valentina pero aún así insistió

\- No, tenlo hace frío, tú lo necesitas más además no está muy lejos de aquí - la vio sonreír y casi se derrite "toma hasta mis pantalones si quieres" pensó

\- Espérame que voy al baño y me lo quito, no quiero dañar tu abrigo, está lindo

Juliana asintió y sonrió como una tonta , la vio alejarse y no podía despegar la mirada

\- Cierra la boca muchacha que te van a entrar moscas - escuchó decir a Luciano y lo miró entregarle una toalla a Jimmy

\- Si te veo moscas Luciano no regreso, no mentira sí regreso no puedo con tu café

\- ¿Es tu novia? - le preguntó moviendo la cabeza en la dirección por donde se fue Valentina

\- Ufff ya quisiera, además no, no después de la última vez

\- ¿Que ya no pasó dos años de eso? - Juliana lo miró entrecerrando los ojos

\- Olvidé que te había contado, es difícil encontrar buenas personas últimamente - dijo Juliana con tristeza

\- Ya supéralo niña, mira quieres ver si esta chica es buena, pues párate allá a esperarla

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer? - preguntó Juliana asustada

\- Tú solo ve 

Juliana tomó la bolsa de Valentina y se puso en una mesa alta al frente de la barra y vio cómo Luciano empezó a gritar a Jimmy, quería contener la risa porque parecía muy real y el chico parecía genuinamente asustado.

Vio que Valentina se acercó a la barra con su blusa en la mano y su abrigo ya puesto, le quedaba tan bien, de solo pensar que no llevaba más que su bra dentro le hacía cosas a Juliana de las que no debería hablar.

Juliana siguió de espectadora viendo que Valentina interrumpió la regañada de Luciano a Jimmy para pedirle una bolsa para su blusa, el hombre le ayudó rápidamente y le dio su orden que Juls ni se había dado cuenta en qué momento preparó, Luciano le ofreció que la próxima vez que vaya a consumir corría por la casa y escuchó a Valentina responder

\- No se preocupe y no me lo regañe tanto por favor , a cualquiera le pudo pasar

El corazón de Juliana hizo un salto de caricatura, así lo sintió, es que además de hermosa por fuera lo era también por dentro, quería conocerla más definitivamente, a este punto rogaba que fuese gay, al menos un poquito para poder tener una oportunidad.

\- ¿Lista? - le preguntó cuando Valentina ya estaba cerca a ella 

\- Lista - le oyó responder

Juliana le abrió la puerta de la cafetería a Valentina para que salga y antes de salir ella miró a Luciano que le sonrió y le guiñó el ojo.

****fin de flashback****

Desde el minuto cero le gustaba, desde antes de mirar sus ojos , desde antes de rozar sus labios Juliana ya había caído fuerte por Valentina y muy fuerte.

Después de su última ex había prometido ser más cuidadosa y no confiar en una mujer tan fácilmente, se quedó sin ganas de enamorarse alguna vez más pero cuando vio a Valentina se le olvidó todo en un segundo.

¡Qué ingenua!- se dijo, pero de repente era lo mejor, si pasaba más tiempo habría sido más difícil...

Se negaba a creer que podría sentir algo tan fuerte por una persona que había conocido hace pocos días, no creía posible que el amor no era exponencial al tiempo y eso la descolocaba , no era amor, no era amor se repetía

No quería ver a Valentina se sentía herida, sabía que ella no tenía la culpa pero si la veía de nuevo y sin poder besarla iba a sufrir y eso era lo último que quería "mejor cortar de raíz" pensó, lo cual no iba a ser tan necesario porque Valentina no le había escrito anoche y estuvo en línea un rato mientras leía sus conversaciones con ella, casi sufre un infarto cuando la vio en línea pero así como se conectó se fue rápidamente.

Juliana terminó su café y aún desganada se puso de pie , tenía que cambiarse, hoy sería la Convención en la compañía y Macario seguía en su viaje de vacaciones.

Tenía que sobrellevar el día y le molestaba mucho que su corazón se sintiera roto, le seguía pareciendo absolutamente ridículo, se cambió y cuando estuvo lista tomó sus cosas para salir de casa cuando su celular sonó con un nuevo mensaje.

Cuando vio la pantalla se paralizó completamente 

Val 😊 : Hola

¡Demonios! Sintió en su cuerpo recorrer una energía que hacía que sus piernas se pongan débiles, sus brazos se adormecieran y su corazón lata más rápido, era un desastre.

Movió su cabeza rápido para sacudir esa sensación, no quería responderle aún no, sabía que se estaba portando como una idiota pero esta vez tendría que cuidar su corazón.

Valentina no la podría querer como ella ya estaba haciéndolo , iba a guardar su celular cuando sonó de nuevo y miró la pantalla sin poder evitarlo.

Val 😊: Sé que hoy es el evento en tu trabajo, te mando mucha suerte espero podamos hablar luego

No podía ser tan idiota, no con ella.

Abrió el whatsapp y pensando mucho en qué responder lo hizo

Juliana: Gracias :)

Vio que Valentina leyó su mensaje y se desconectó, ella hizo lo mismo y guardó su celular, sabía que era cortante pero era lo mejor, para ella, para su cordura y para su corazón.

____________________________________

Ahhh ya está, cumplo con el nuevo capítulo, me emocioné escribiéndolo siento que ya era necesario saber qué pasaba por la cabecita de Juliana.

Val la va a tener algo difícil, cuánto soportará Juliana ¿apuestas?

En el siguiente capítulo Valentina va a insistir ¿pero le saldrá bien ?

Espero les guste, gracias de nuevo por sus comentarios y votos me llenan de alegría 😍💕


	11. Ella lo Vale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentina trata de hablar con Juliana quien toma una decisión.

Era ya de noche y no supo más de Juliana luego de su "Gracias :)" estaba segura que se había molestado, debía darle espacio pero le había dolido su frialdad aunque no quisiera admitirlo. En parte ella había tenido la culpa al dejar que todo llegue tan lejos.

Había aprovechado su día libre para reunirse con Montilla quién le informó que Macario ya estaba de regreso, camino a NYC, llegaría mañana miércoles por la tarde justo para la clausura de la Convención de "International Tech".

También le comentó unos datos extra de los sospechosos , le dijo que era urgente averiguar más sobre ellos a través de Juliana, obviamente Valentina no le contó sobre el último acontecimiento, prefería resolverlo ella misma.

Se preguntó cómo le habría ido a Juliana, recordó que hoy usaría el outfit que ella le había elegido y sonrió para sí misma, sí le quedaba muy bien de hecho iba a atraer muchas miradas, esto último no le agradó nada.

Ya no trataba de buscarle explicación a sus sentimientos, seguiría los consejos de Lucía y se seguía aferrando a la idea de que lo que pasó fue solo un experimento.

Pensó en escribirle nuevamente pero se sentía herida por su rechazo, sabía que estaba actuando de manera inmadura pero a veces hacerte extrañar es mejor que insistir, de lo que sí estaba segura era que le gustaba a Juliana y aunque seguía con el plan de "solo una amistad" ese seguía siendo un punto a su favor.

Recordó que Josh de Inteligencia le había aconsejado mover las redes que le había creado, entre ellas estaba Twitter, hace años usaba mucho esa red con el tiempo se redujo a una (instagram), así que pensó en tomar un tiempo para actualizarla.

Le gustaba a su foto de perfil, Josh eligió bien.

Dio RT a algunas publicaciones de noticias random, moda, música y por curiosidad entró a ver las tendencias del país viendo en primer lugar a International Tech su curiosidad se triplicó, mordió su dedo índice lo pensó y no entendía la ansiedad antes de darle click a la tendencia.

Finalmente lo hizo y en el primer tweet destacado pudo ver un video en el que decía "Presentación de Android versión 5.8 - Gerente General de International Tech Cía. Introducción" en la miniatura aparecía Juliana.

Sin dudarlo le dio play, vio cómo Juliana salía de un lado del escenario luciendo hermosa con ese outfit, el pantalón y blazer negro con el top blanco dentro y esos zapatos de taco le quedaban genial, se le veía muy bien, se había maquillado y llevaba su cabello suelto el cual brillaba a la luz de los reflectores, tenía un micrófono pequeño que se acomodaba a su mejilla derecha.

Se escuchaba al público aplaudir mientras ella se acercaba al medio del escenario , sonriendo agradeció a todos y empezó su discurso.

Impresionada queda corto para cómo se sentía Valentina en ese momento, la mujer tenía un sorprendente dominio del escenario, se desenvolvía sin dificultad frente al auditorio lleno de personas explicando todo sobre el nuevo dispositivo con una pantalla gigante tras ella que transmitía imágenes según ella hablaba.

"De dónde sacaron que era tímida, nunca entenderé" pensó Val, Juliana era una persona muy inteligente y preparada, le maravillaba cómo de ser sencilla y tranquila en ese escenario se convertía en toda una líder, le resultaba atractivo.

"¿Qué?" - se dijo atrapándose en sus pensamientos

Bloqueó la pantalla de su celular y pensó que quizá era mucho internet por hoy, se acostó y decidió que mañana le escribiría, no se la iba a dejar fácil a Juliana.

******************************

Al día siguiente Valentina hizo su rutina más temprano que de costumbre, tenía una ansiedad que ni el yoga estaba logrando calmar.

Cogió su celular y respirando profundo buscó el chat de Juliana, vio que no estaba en línea, eso le calmaba un poco al menos no la vería escribiendo. 

Valentina: ya que no me escribiste anoche, te escribo yo 😒, cómo te fue?

Valentina dio enviar y cuando iba a guardar su celular en su bolsillo, aunque tenía la necesidad de meterlo bajo tierra para evitar pasar la ansiedad de si hubo respuesta o no, su celular sonó, era Jacobo.

Sonrió y pensó que quizá conversar con su amigo la despeje de esta situación.

\- Hey , Jacob

\- Oiga usted señorita vacacionante que ya se olvidó de su buen amigo y ahora esclavo de sus funciones

\- Vacacionante dice, tú sí sabes que lo que estoy haciendo es todo menos eso

\- ¡Ay! Disculpe Ud. la ofensa- dijo haciendo reír a Val

\- ¡Payaso! ¿Cómo has estado, qué novedades?

Jacobo le contó que todo estaba en orden que le debía una grande y seguía con la esperanza que ese favor se lo devuelva con el número de su mamá, Valentina se lamentó estar al teléfono con él ya que no podía ver cómo le enseñaba el dedo medio.

Siguieron conversando mientras que en otro lado de la ciudad el celular de Juliana sonaba con la notificación del nuevo mensaje.

Juls vio de quién se trataba y acudiendo a todas sus fuerzas lo ignoró, recién había llegado a la compañía y tenía que que arreglar algunos asuntos de la clausura.

Hoy vestía más casual con unos jeans con polo blanco y un blazer negro con zapatillas del mismo color, no tenía ninguna presentación ya que Macario llegaba en la tarde y él se encargaría del agradecimiento y despedida.

Mientras leía sus correos alguien tocó a su puerta , era Mateo.

\- Srta. Valdés, buen día ¿Puedo pasar?

\- Claro, pase usted - respondió sonriendo Juliana

Mateo cerró la puerta y asegurándose que no había nadie cerca ni dentro de la oficina se acercó donde Juliana.

\- Oye perra, te escribí anoche para salir ¿por qué no fuiste? Rubí estaba también, con Belle 

\- Ay bebé estaba muerta, sí me llamó Rubí pero ya estaba ebria creo porque lo único que le entendí fue "zorra por qué no estás aquí" y luego se cortó

\- Sí Belle le quitó el celular, pero no te pases en peores condiciones hemos salido - comentó Mateo algo fastidiado sentándose en la silla frente al escritorio de Juls

\- Es que tampoco tenía muchas ganas - dijo Juliana mirando abajo, Mateo frunció el ceño 

\- A ti te ha pasado algo - observó él acercándose sobre el escritorio mirándola fijamente, Juliana lo miró pero no pudo contener la mirada y miró hacia otro lado 

No le podía mentir, Mateo y ella se volvieron muy amigos cuando él ingresó a la compañía, no muchos lo sabían porque ellos preferían que su amistad no se afecte por decisiones de trabajo u opiniones al respecto.

\- Juliana Valdés a ti te ha pasado algo y si no me cuentas en este momento - amenazó Mateo

\- ¿Qué, qué vas a hacer?

\- ¡Voy A...! - levantó la voz haciendo énfasis y señalándola con su mano - decirle a Rubí - terminó bajando el tono

Juliana rió 

\- Sí te voy a contar, pero aquí no

\- Está bien acepto, también acepto que tú invites porque sigo resentido por la rechazada de anoche

\- Ay que drama queen - dijo Juls rodando los ojos

\- Estúpida, qué te pasa, extrañé a mi novia lesbiana

\- Ay sí, ay sí me vas a decir que no ligaste con nadie 

\- Obvio que sí, Rubí llevó un amigo pero igual te extrañé, te veo cansada ¿hoy llega tu papá?

\- En unas horas sí, ya él se encargará de lo último

\- ¡Pero ayer la rompiste ah! Toda sexy, empoderada, regia, divaza, caballota ,lesbiana alfa insuperable - dijo Mateo haciendo reír a Juliana - ah y por cierto me en - can - tó tu outfit 

\- ¿Ah sí? Qué milagro siempre me criticas

\- Lo amé, me sorprendió que lo hayas elegido tú 

Juliana dejó de sonreír y respiró profundo mordiendo su labio inferior, Mateo entrecerró los ojos y preguntó

\- ¿Porque lo elegiste tú no?

Iba a responder cuando le tocaron la puerta era Renata su secretaria

\- Juli , disculpa , hola Mati - dijo mirando que también estaba Mateo

\- Hola Reni - respondió él sonriendo y saludando con la mano

\- El Sr.Valdés me llamó dice que llega en 20 minutos si lo puedes esperar en su oficina ah y también faltaron firmar estos contratos - dijo Renata entrando a la oficina dejando unos papeles sobre su escritorio

\- Bueno yo voy avanzando señoritas, tú y yo hoy, es una cita - habló Mateo mirando a Juliana 

\- Es una cita bebé - le respondió Juls, delante de Renata, no le preocupaba que su secretaria escuche cómo hablaba con Mateo ya que era de su confianza, incluso un día la llevaron a por unos tragos, era muy divertida y con unas copas de más era pura fiesta.

\- Nos vemos Reni - se despidió Mateo de Renata

\- Cuídate Mati - respondió ella.

Juliana terminó de firmar los documentos y fue a la oficina de Macario que se encontraba en el mismo piso terminando el gran pasillo.

Seguía ignorando el mensaje en su celular pero ignorar el recuerdo de Valentina era totalmente diferente, la tenía en repetición en su cabeza, se preguntaba el porqué le escribía si le había dejado en claro esa noche que no la veía de esa manera.

Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos por lo que no escuchó cuando abrieron la puerta de la oficina ni cuando alguien se paró tras ella mientras estaba sentada en la silla frente al escritorio.

De pronto unas manos presionaron sus hombros y oyó decir un 

\- ¡Chamaca!

\- Hijo de la ching- dijo saltando de su silla y tomando su pecho con una mano y mirando a Macario

\- ¡¿Así le hablas a tu padre?! - habló Macario fingiendo estar molesto pero se notaba que quería reír

\- Me asustaste wey - respondió Juliana sonriendo y acercándose a él 

Macario rió y la abrazó.

\- ¿Cómo has estado hija?

\- Bien pa', todo en orden - respondió parándose al lado del escritorio

Al principio no fue fácil decirle "papá" a Macario , Juls lo conoció antes de cumplir los 18 años y desde ese entonces la trataba como una hija pero con el tiempo logró acostumbrarse, luego de la adopción se dio cuenta que se sentía correcto decirles así a él y también a Lupe "mamá".

\- Ya, pero ¿y tú, todo bien? Te veo algo distraída en tu mundo 

No quería mentirle pero no se sentía lista para hablar de su última desventura con una chica, la única en mucho tiempo, al menos no sobria.

\- Todo bien en serio - Macario entrecerró los ojos pero lo dejó pasar

\- Bueno igual sabes que me puedes contar a mí o a Lupe lo que sea

\- Yo sé, cómo está ella ,tú todo terco te la llevaste de mí - dijo ella sonriendo pero frunciendo el ceño

\- Ay hija necesitábamos esa escapada, todo estaba muy tenso, la pasamos muy bien aunque le dio la gripe pero ya te enseñaremos las fotos

\- Las fotos aptas para todo público por favor, borras las que no, sigo traumada desde esa vez que Lupe se olvidó hacerlo y me pasó unas que ewww - dijo poniendo cara de asco, Macario rió y le puso una mano en la cabeza

\- Ay niña todos hemos sido traumados por nuestros padres alguna vez - Juliana rodó los ojos riendo - Por cierto vimos tu presentación, lo hiciste muy bien estamos orgullosos de ti

Momentos como éste , que no tuvo en toda su niñez y adolescencia es lo que le hacía apreciar su vida, luego de la traición de su ex quedó muy mal y sus pilares fueron ellos principalmente, sus padres.

\- Gracias, papá - dijo sonriendo - Te veo bien guapo y elegante 

Al decir esto Macario modeló y le mandó una mirada arqueando la ceja haciéndola reír

\- Para que veas pues, hoy arrasamos con esa clausura

\- Ya estamos arrasando en realidad, ya hay varias ofertas, los números se ven guapos también 

\- Ah sí, enséñame quiero verlos 

Padre e hija se juntaron para ver las propuestas de diferentes empresas, estaban contentos con los resultados.

Al llegar la tarde acompañó a Macario a la clausura , Lupe no había asistido se quedó en casa porque tenía un resfriado, todo salió bien de acuerdo a lo planificado, embarcó en su auto a Macario con su chofer y al salir se encontró con Mateo.

Llegaron a un bar llamado "Club 79" , no fueron a "Red Hood" porque Rubí no estaría, era su aniversario con Belle así que no estarían, ordenaron unos tragos y mientras esperaban el celular de Juliana sonó de nuevo.

Val 😊: es que no entiendo pensé que te caía bien pero ya veo que no

Juliana vio el mensaje sin abrirlo y dejó caer su cabeza sobre sus brazos ante la atenta mirada de Mateo, de verdad le dolía tratar así a Valentina, ella no lo merecía pero qué más podía hacer, ella le gustaba pero no era correspondida.

\- ¿Me vas a contar ya? - le dijo Mateo

Juliana levantó la cabeza lo miró angustiada, fue cuando llegaron sus tragos.

\- Ahora sí - respondió ella tomando un sorbo - conocí a alguien

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Cómo que a alguien, a una mujer?- ella asintió- Oh por Diosss

\- No, ni te emociones, no le gusto

\- ¡Uh! - respondió él menos emocionado - imagino que ella a ti sí y mucho por el humor que traes

\- ¿Qué se hace? - dijo ella con tristeza tomando un sorbo de su trago, no podía creer que luego de dos años sola conocía a alguien y esta persona no estaba interesada en ella

\- ¿Cómo la conociste?- preguntó curioso Mateo

Juliana le contó cómo se conocieron y lo que pasó entre ellas.

\- Wait! ¿Se besaron? ¡Y tú sobre ella! Eso no me huele a rechazo

\- Pero se arrepintió, me dijo que lo sentía, que no quiso darme a entender eso

\- Mmmmm no lo sé Rick eso me huele más a gay panic 

\- No creo además, es muy hermosa

\- Tú también lo eres mi amor 

\- Solo lo dices porque eres mi amigo 

\- No es cierto, eres guapísima estúpida no lo dudes jamás, te lo prohíbo - Juliana rió 

\- Vale, vale - "Valentina" se completó en su mente - aghhh - dijo otra vez tirando su cabeza sobre sus manos

\- ¿Tanto así? - le preguntó Mateo viendo agobiada a su amiga por primera vez en mucho tiempo

\- Y lo peor es que fue hace poco

\- El tiempo no tiene nada que ver cuando conoces a tu alma gemela

\- What?! ¿Alma gemela? Creo que te afectó el trago

\- Juliana nunca me has hablado así de ninguna chica, tus ojos brillaban, te perdimos amiga

\- ¡Ay cállate! No ayudas, en serio.

\- ¿Puedo verla? 

Juliana sabía que si se negaba sería en vano porque Mateo la iba a acosar hasta que la suelte, le enseñó una de las fotos que le tomó el día que fueron a la mansión abandonada.

\- ¡Juliana, Dios mío! no me dijiste que salías con un ángel de Victoria's Secret - comentó Mateo haciendo zoom en la foto de Valentina en el celular de Juls - Es hermosa ¿Ella eligió tu outfit no? 

\- Primero que nada no estamos saliendo , segundo sí ella me lo eligió

\- ¿Ella te escribió hace un rato no? - Juliana asintió cubriendo su cara con una mano - Bebé tienes que responderle - al escuchar esto se quitó la mano del rostro y lo miró 

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¿No escuchaste todo lo que te he contado?

\- Mira primero que nada a alguien que no le gustas no habría dejado ni que le beses la mejilla, por lo que me has contado es que le probaste hasta el esófago

\- Wey...

\- Segundo que nada , ella te escribe porque te extraña se ve que es buena al menos podrías ser su amiga, si se llevan muy bien quizá con el tiempo y se enamora de ti - habló moviendo las cejas 

\- Bebé...

\- TERCERO QUE NADA, mírala, ¡ay bebé por favor! Ella vale la pena - dijo Mateo levantando el celular y señalando la foto con énfasis

\- Es que ya se molestó, la he ignorado desde ayer

\- Dame tu cel - le dijo Mateo extendiendo su mano 

\- No, qué vas a hacer

\- Te voy a solucionar la vida, dámelo

Juliana dudó pero en realidad sí le vendría bien una mano en este asunto, quizá Mateo tenía razón en el peor de los casos ganaba una amiga y a pesar que dentro de su cabeza gritó "Noo no quiero ser su amiga" terminó entregándole su celular

Mateo sonrió y entró al whatsapp viendo sus mensajes

\- Wey qué mala onda eres 

\- Prefería alejarme antes de salir lastimada- "más" dijo también en su cabeza

\- No puedes tener miedo siempre ¿cómo vas a ganar si no arriesgas? - dijo Mateo mientras escribía algo- ya está ¿cómo le llamas, por su nombre?

\- Usualmente le digo "Val"

\- Listo

\- No mams...- le dijo Juliana quitándole el celular - se lo enviaste quería leerlo primero

\- Ay igual y lo ibas a aprobar - respondió nada apenado Mateo tomando su trago

Juliana leyó el mensaje.

Juliana: Hola Val, disculpa estuve muy ocupada hoy en el trabajo, no pienses eso

No le pareció grave, estaba bien.

\- ¿Ves? - habló Mateo al ver su cara más relajada - así veremos qué tan molesta está sin que te rechace en el momento

\- ¡Qué listo eres eh! - le dijo Juliana mientras miraba su celular, iba a bloquear la pantalla cuando vio que Valentina se conectó - ¡se conectó, se conectó! - casi gritó Juliana tomando del brazo a Mateo casi causando que bote su trago

\- ¡Tranquila bebé, tranquila! 

\- ¿Me desconecto?

\- ¡No! Quédate allí, ya es muy tarde

\- Me quedó, ok.

Juliana miraba su pantalla expectante y nerviosa y qué si se desconectaba y la dejaba en visto, bueno sería justo ella ni leyó sus mensajes, mientras agonizaba por la espera vio que Valentina comenzó a escribir

\- ¡Está escribiendo, está escribiendo! - dijo dándole manotazos a Mateo

\- Joder mujer, no le bajes a tu emoción pero por mi bien mejor me siento por allá - le habló Mateo haciendo amago de levantarse, Juliana lo cogió del brazo y lo sentó de nuevo

\- Tú eres el culpable así que te quedas a sufrirla conmigo

\- ¿Qué yo?

\- Shh shh! 

Valentina había enviado el mensaje y lo leyeron los dos.

Val😊: No te creo, mañana vamos a hablar estaré en tu casa a las 7PM, buenas noches

Habiendo escrito esto se desconectó, Mateo silvó en tono de sorpresa.

\- Alguien está en problemas 

\- ¿Tú crees que sea malo?

\- ¿Estás bromeando no? Va a ir a tu casa y ni se lo pediste, ya huelo el sexo de tus dedos

\- ¡Idiota! - le dijo empujándolo mientras él reía

\- Sí que tiene su carácter - comentó Mateo

\- Sí , ya veo... - dijo Juliana pensando en el día siguiente.

Ella y Mateo se fueron del bar a la medianoche a pesar que él se quería quedar para ligarse a un chico que lo había estado mirando tenían que trabajar el día siguiente, así que tuvieron que partir.

Juliana se despidió de Mateo y llegó a su casa, no podía creer que iba a ver otra vez a Valentina en unas horas, estaba nerviosa, no sabía cómo eso resultaría pero no podía esperar a que pase.

_____________________________________

Estamos conociendo más del entorno de Juliana de sus amigos, su familia , poco a poco se irán develando más detalles, Valentina está molesta, en el próximo capítulo le cae a Juls.

Cómo creen que acabe eso en sexo salvaje o una tregua de amistad, solo para recordarles que es el comienzo se viene todo el contenido adulto más adelante así que están advertidas.


	12. Tu forma de ser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juliana y Valentina hablan.

Juliana se la había pasado todo el día distraída en la compañía, Renata le tenía que repetir las cosas, Macario le jugaba bromas cada vez que entraba en su trance, que tenía nombre propio por cierto y Mateo pasó a su oficina para burlarse de ella un rato "desastre lesbiano" le dijo pero también le deseó suerte al mismo tiempo.

Antes de salir recibió un mensaje de Rubí.

Rubí 🐺: bebitaaa me contó mi abuela que te conoció, cuándo carajos pensabas contarme ???!

Juliana: beibi disculpa estuve a full y sí la conocí, es súper cool 😊

Rubí 🐺: sí, siempre quise que la conozcas por cierto me dijo que estabas acompañada 👀

Juliana: ajam

Rubí 🐺: ajamm te voy a dar , quién essss??? en qué lugar se enamoró de ti, a qué dedica el tiempo libre ??

Juliana: jajaaj basta, es mi amiga 😒

Rubí 🐺: y la vas a llevar el sábado ?

Juliana: mmmm no lo creo, igual y te confirmo

Rubí 🐺: ya le dije a Matiu que venga también, Belle te manda saludos (eso lo escribió ella porque sabía que me iba a olvidar de mandarte sus saludos)

Juliana: jajaj besos a las dos espero hayan tenido un lindo aniversario

Rubí 🐺: así fue, Belle quería que le jalmssldmlsñ 

Rubí 🐺: Hola Juli soy Belle, aquí evitando que Rubí ventile nuestras intimidades

Juliana: jajajajajaja pégale

Rubí 🐺: sí ya le va a caer, espero estés bien

Juliana: sí aquí ando, tengo que ir avanzando hablamos pronto

Rubí 🐺: Ya Juli besitos

Juliana salió del trabajo, camino a su departamento pensó en escribirle a Valentina para recogerla pero mejor decidió esperar a la hora que le había dicho.

Llegó, se puso una casaca jean con un pantalón negro, dentro llevaba un polo blanco con unas converse esta vez se ató el cabello. 

Estaba comiendo ansias no sabía qué le esperaba de esta conversación, Valentina sonaba molesta y con justa razón, la había ignorado y ahora tendría que explicarle el porqué, decidió ser honesta con ella.

A las 7PM sonó el teléfono de su departamento, le llamaban de recepción anunciando la llegada de Valentina, sus nervios incrementaron, ella respondió que sí la estaba esperando y que la hagan pasar.

A los pocos minutos sintió que tocaron su puerta, se acercó y la abrió, allí estaba Valentina en el pasillo mirándola muy seria, llevaba unos jeans a la cintura, con un top blanco y encima un chal largo de color beige transparente, se veía muy hermosa.

\- Hola Val, pasa

\- Hola - le respondió entrando 

Ya en la sala le ofreció asiento y algo de beber 

\- No, estoy bien no te preocupes

Valentina se sentó en el sofá largo y Juls en el sofá personal de al lado.

Le asustaba y le dolía ver a Valentina tan seria y un poco triste, se sentía culpable, en su egoísmo había lastimado a una buena persona.

\- Val yo-... 

\- ¿Podría comenzar yo por favor? - dijo Val cortando a Juls, ella asintió para que siga 

Valentina tomó aire y se preparó para decir lo que sentía, había acordado con ella misma ser lo más sincera posible, se sentiría mejor sabiendo al menos que no todo lo que le ofreció a Juliana fue una gran mentira.

\- Yo quería disculparme por haberme ido así ese día, no fue fácil para mí Juliana, yo nunca antes...

Valentina hizo una pausa y lamió sus labios de manera incosciente, Juliana vio ésto y esperó que haya recordado su beso como ella lo hizo desde que pasó, sintió un calor recorrer su cuerpo y se preguntó si Val se daba cuenta de lo que hacía.

\- Nunca había besado a una chica y... me tomó por sospresa, no pensé hacerlo alguna vez, me disculpo si te incomodé

\- Val no...yo te besé a ti

\- Pero yo dejé que pasara y luego me asusté

"Gay panic" - pensó Juliana recordando las palabras de Mateo

\- Porque nuestra amistad estaba comenzando 

"Amistad...ouch" - volvió a pensar Juls

\- Y quería, quiero que sigamos conociéndonos, me caes muy bien Juliana, siempre me ha resultado difícil conocer personas porque demoro en confiar pero contigo fue instantáneo y creo que algo así no se debe dejar ir

Juliana miró al piso, Valentina le estaba reafirmando que la quería solo como amiga y le dolía quizá sí sería lo mejor dejar ir.

Val notó la tristeza en Juliana y la entendía, prácticamente la estaba friendzoneando pero no podía ofrecerle más, ella no era gay y lo que había pasado no se iba a repetir, sabía que la misión estaba en riesgo pero ya había tomado su decisión por lo que continuó hablando, tratando de hacerle entender que una amistad sí podría funcionar, tenía que funcionar.

\- Pero sí me dolió cómo te alejaste, me hiciste sentir que yo no te importaba, que solo me querías para algo y como no se dio simplemente te estabas deshaciendo de mí.

A este punto Valentina estaba a punto de llorar y no entendía, todo lo que le decía era exactamente cómo se sentía, no era justo que por no poder corresponderle a Juliana ella simplemente la iba a dejar como si nada, sintió una vulnerabilidad invadir su ser y no le gustó.

Por un momento razonó que se había compenetrado mucho con el caso por lo que sucedió y quiso pensar que esto era normal y si le ayudaba a que Juliana vuelva a confiar en ella pues perfecto.

Juliana no soportó verla así, sí tenía que cuidarse así misma, tenía que proteger su corazón pero no a costa de ver sufrir a Valentina, se paró de su asiento y se sentó al lado de Val y cogió su mano.

\- Val, no...así no son las cosas, mira yo no me alejé por ti, lo hice por mí - Valentina la miró sin entender - hace tiempo ya terminé una relación donde acabé mal.

Juliana respiró profundo y pensó si era lo correcto contarle a Valentina una parte de su pasado pero si quería que ella entienda su temor a salir lastimada otra vez, tenía que hacerlo

\- Ella me traicionó, se acercó a mí con segundas intenciones y una vez que había logrado lo que quería se fue, me dejó.

Valentina al escuchar lo que le decía Juliana se sintió muy mal y era precisamente por esto que tampoco podría pasar algo entre ellas, una razón más a su larga lista.

\- Ha pasado ya un par de años de eso y prometí cuidar mis sentimientos a todo costo incluso evitaba conocer más personas, evitaba salir y cuando te conocí fue tan fácil...

Nunca en su vida Juliana había sentido una atracción tan natural y orgánica con alguien, eso le aterraba y le apenaba mucho que no podría pasar más, era irónico se la pasó huyendo de relaciones tanto tiempo y ahora anhelaba una que no podía tener.

\- Después de lo que pasó me dolió que no pudieras corresponderme y ese sentimiento hizo que automáticamente me cierre para protegerme , todo entre las dos pasó muy rápido, lamento haberte hecho sentir así Val.

Valentina acarició su mano, sí la entendía fue cuando recordó las palabras de Lucía "protégela a ella también".

\- Lamento lo que te pasó Juls - le dijo mirándola a los ojos

\- Y yo lamento haberme portado así contigo, lo último que quiero Val es que tú te sientas triste

\- Entonces no te alejes de mí - le respondió Valentina mirando a sus ojos con una intensidad que aunque hubiera intentado Juliana no habría podido decir "no".

Juls la miró y sonrió, sabía que se estaba arriesgando, que ésto le podría costar pero nada importaba cuando sus ojos se conectaban, quizá no sería tan malo ser su amiga. 

Levantó su meñique y la sonrisa que apareció en la cara de Valentina valió toda la pena, Val entrelazó sus dedos y el tacto de su piel encendió una alarma en ella avisándole que ésto sería una bomba de tiempo a punto de estallar en cualquier momento pero qué iba a hacer, no le iba a negar nada a Val no era tan fuerte.

\- Además ¿quién más te va a hacer bullying si yo no estoy? - le dijo Val mostrando más su hermosa sonrisa.

\- Créeme que tienes competencia pero hasta este momento eres la top - dijo Juliana riendo

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y quién es mi competencia?

\- Son mis amigos, Mateo y Rubí la nieta de Eugenia, ya los conocerás

Una alerta sonó en la cabeza de Val"¿se referirá a Mateo Luna, uno de los sospechosos?" pensó, pronto lo averiguaría.

\- No puedo esperar a conocerlos y compartir tips para bullearte

\- ¡Hey, eso no es justo! Son tres contra un alma inocente

\- Pues lidia con eso chava, ya estoy pensando en qué nombre le pondremos a nuestro grupo de whatsapp

\- Yo estaré en ese grupo ¿cierto? - preguntó esperanzada Juls

\- Obvio y no, no sería correcto burlarnos de ti y lo veas ¿no?

\- Mala mujer , no tienes corazón aunque esa realidad la veo muy cerca, ¿aún quieres ir el sábado al club? Ellos estarán allí

"Perfecto" Pensó Valentina, era la oportunidad para confirmar si se trataba de Mateo Luna, si era el caso sería muy beneficioso.

\- Yo nunca le digo que no a una fiesta baby 

\- Vamos entonces

\- Sí de hecho 

"Tendría que estudiar a Mateo, aprender más de él felizmente era el sábado, tenía un día para prepararse.

\- ¿Quieres comer algo?

\- Solo si tú lo preparas - le respondió Valentina sonriendo.

Juliana tendría que acostumbrarse a Valentina siendo extremadamente perfecta sin poder tocarla, besarla otra vez y enamorarse (más), una amistad, una amistad se repitió dentro de su cabeza.

\- ¿Qué soy yo, tu chef personal o qué?

\- Excelente idea, estás contratada - le dijo Val poniéndose de pie y llevándola a la cocina de la mano, Juliana la siguió sin dudarlo, llegando al lugar ella se volteó y con una mirada muy coqueta le habló nuevamente - Sorpréndeme.

Agradeció no caerse al piso luego que las rodillas le temblaron, ésto no iba a ser fácil, nada fácil, Valentina no colaboraba "quizá su carácter era así con todos" pensó, "nada especial, nada especial" se repitió mentalmente.

Llegaron a la cocina y Juls comenzó a escoger los ingredientes, le prepararía un fettucini a lo Alfredo, Val se sentó en una silla de la barra para mirarla cocinar, tomó su celular y puso música.

La melodía de "Loco (Tu forma de ser)" de Los Auténticos Decadentes comenzó a sonar, Valentina había puesto el reproductor automático sin darse cuenta que esa canción sería la primera que sonaría y Juliana estaba muriendo con la ironía del asunto.

Mientras seguía cocinando comenzó a cantar la letra para después darse cuenta que Valentina la miraba sorprendida.

\- "Me volvió loco tu forma de ser a mí me volvió loco tu forma de ser...- por un momento Juliana pensó en cambiar "loca" por "loco" pero no quería ser muy evidente.

\- ¡Oye! Qué hermosa es tu voz Juls, waw 

\- Nah es común

\- Sabes que no ¡Me encanta!

" Y por qué no te encanto yo" - se lamentó Juliana por dentro, por fuera solo le sonrió.

En un segundo decidió no darle más vueltas a ese asunto, como una persona madura tenía que superarlo así que empezó a disfrutar del momento.

Juls se sentía cada vez más cómoda, cantaba mientras conversaba cosas random con Val y cocinaba, Valentina estaba contenta de solo escucharla, de verdad su voz era muy bella.

Pasaron varias canciones más del mix raro de Valentina, las más cantadas por Juls fueron "Don't stop me now" de Queen, "Crazy" de Aerosmith y justo antes de servir los platos comenzó a sonar "The Way You Are" de Bruno Mars.

Juliana no se aguantó y tomó un cucharón de palo como micrófono y comenzó a cantar

Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'

Mirándola y sonriendo se movió al frente de Val, la barra de la cocina estaba entre ellas, levantando su brazo libre y señalando el cielo siguió cantando

Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying

Bajó su brazo y lo extendió fingiendo tocar el cabello de Val a lo lejos 

She's so beautiful and I tell her everyday

Cantó rotando su cabeza hacia un lado con los ojos cerrados y el "micrófono" levantado

Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see

La miró nuevamente y caminó hacia ella

But every time she asks me "Do I look okay?"  
I say

Apoyó sus antebrazos sobre la barra y se puso al nivel de Val que la miraba con la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto.

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change 'cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Dijo cada palabra mirándola a los ojos y Valentina se estaba creyendo cada una de ellas.

And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
Yeah

Juliana acercó su rostro al de Val y pudo ver que ella abrió los ojos muy grande, se alejó rápido y siguió cantando, estaba disfrutando mucho este momento.

Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh she hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful, and I tell her everyday

Juliana se puso de pie, rodeó la barra y le ofreció su mano a Valentina quién la miraba riendo y tomó su mano, se puso de pie frente a ella y comenzaron a cantar juntas compartiendo el cucharón como micrófono. 

Oh you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay, you know I'll say

Juliana se alejó y con sus manos aún entrelazadas le dio una vuelta a Val haciéndola reír y la acercó más a ella, Val tomó su otra mano y siguieron cantando

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause, girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Juliana no podía creerlo hace unos minutos había decidido superar su atracción por Valentina quién la quería solo como amiga, pero aquí estaba dándole una serenata se habría dado un facepalm si no estaría tan perdida en sus ojos, pero seguía cantando en la misma posición, con Val en sus brazos.

The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Valentina no entendía nada, estaba empezando a pensar que no sería nada malo volver besar a Juliana y eso la alarmaba porque sí tenía todo de malo, Juliana era muy perfecta para ser verdad y traspasaba esa línea en donde su género ya dejaba de ser un problema.

When I see your face

Juliana cantó bajando su voz mirándola fijamente.

There's not a thing that I would change

Valentina siguió cantando distraída en sus ojos.

'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Cantaron al unísono sonriendo

And when you smile

Juliana miraba aún sus ojos

The whole world stops and stares for a while

Valentina miró sus labios

'Cause, girl, you're amazing

Juliana dijo esta última línea hablando, olvidando cómo cantar y mirando sus labios también, aún estaban muy cerca pero aunque estaba en trance un instinto de supervivencia le impedía besarla.

Just the way you are

Valentina se acercaba más hacia ella, sus labios la atraían, la canción había terminado, cuando estuvo muy cerca de besarla al último segundo se alejó y con su dedo índice le dio un pequeño toquecito a la nariz de Juliana hablándole, tratando de sonar como si nada pero notaba que estaba corta de aire.

\- Te ayudo a servir, se va a enfriar - dijo yéndose rápidamente hacia dónde estaba la comida, dejando a Juliana parada mirando al vacío, suspiró y la siguió, en su mente repetía "Me vuelve loca tu forma de ser".

Comieron, conversaron y lograron ignorar ese momento que tuvieron, Val le ayudó a limpiar a pesar que Juls le dijo que no era necesario.

"Terca como tú no hay" le dijo Juliana haciéndola reír.

Era tarde ya y Val tuvo que irse, tenía un día pesado lleno de trabajo para el sábado, le dijo a Juliana que tenía que ayudar a su mamá en la clínica por lo que debía partir.

Se despidieron y cuando Juliana cerró la puerta se acostó contra ella y no podía creer que recién a esta edad le iba a tocar experimentar un amor platónico, bueno semiplatónico aún tenía un beso con el cual soñar.

_____________________________________

Bebés les dejo este capítulo, les conté que la historia de ellas dos va a ser larga y estoy tejiendo su relación para que sea más significativa cuando sus mundos colisionen.

Pronto actualizo otro capítulo, ya nos estamos acercando a lo mejor, tengo todo en mi cabeza, disculpen si no les gustó lo de la canción quise hacer un experimento a ver si uds también se pueden imaginar esa escena como yo la tengo en mi cabeza, espero que sí, me cuentan.


	13. Tan cerca de ti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentina conoce a los amigos de Juliana pero se lleva con una sorpresa.

Aprovechando el viernes libre Juliana invitó a Rubí, Belle y Mateo a su departamento para pasar el rato.

Rubí es una pelirroja lacia, delgada y alta, siempre se vestía algo gótica, Juliana la conoció cuando vivía en California en la Universidad, ella estudiaba Contabilidad y Belle su novia Literatura, Belle era castaña con el cabello ondulado su piel blanca igual que la de Ruby , ambas tenían ojos verdes, eran una pareja muy atractiva, llevaban mucho tiempo juntas, se amaban y se notaba.

Rubí entró primero al departamento de Juls y la abrazó

\- Estúpidaaa ,¿Cómo te atreves a no dejarte verrrr?

\- Hey baby, lo siento de verdad

Cuando terminó el abrazo de Rubí, Belle se acercó a saludarla.

\- Hola Juli 

\- Belle, hola!

Mateo entraba atrás.

\- Traemos comida bebeeeeé, vamos a romper la dieta bebeeeeés.

Dijo en voz alta mientras todas reían y lo abrazaba.

Mientras estaban sentados en la sala Rubí y Belle juntas en el sofá grande , Mateo sentado en el sofá personal de la derecha y Juls en el opuesto, comiendo unos tequeños deliciosos que había preparado Juls, Rubí decidió tocar el tema.

\- ¿Y nos vas a contar quién es la chica con la que te vio mi abuela?

Preguntó Rubí en el momento justo en el que Juliana tomaba un trago de su jugo, ante la sorpresa el líquido se fue por el tubo incorrecto y Juls comenzó a toser mientras Mateo reía disimuladamente.

Rubí la miraba expectante sin importarle que apenas podía hablar, Belle tenía una cara de "tienes que hablar sabes que no te va a dejar en paz hasta que lo hagas" , sí exactamente eso decía su mirada.

\- ¿Y bien? - insistió Rubí cruzando sus brazos.

\- Es una amiga 

\- Juliana...

\- ¡¿Qué?! Es una amiga, Mateo dile 

\- Es su crush - dijo Mateo sin importarle nada en el mundo mientras comía un nacho

\- Traidor - le dijo Juls entrecerrando los ojos 

\- ¿Le contaste a él y no a mí? - le preguntó Rubí indignada - ya estuvo Belle quítala de madrina de bodas, pon a tu amiga la que no se baña - le dijo a su novia haciendo que ruede los ojos.

\- En mi defensa ese día era tu aniversario y no estuviste - se defendió Juls

\- Ah ahora yo tengo la culpa - habló Rubí

\- Shh mi amor déjala que cuente ¿Quién es dinos? - dijo Belle

Rubí como la saco largo que era le hizo caso y miraron atentamente a Juliana quién suspiró y les contó todo dejándolas con la boca abierta.

\- Le doy dos semanas para que se te lance encima - dijo Rubí

\- Confirmo - agregó Belle

\- Ya le he dicho y no me cree - comentó Mateo rodando los ojos

\- Es una necia - le respondió Rubí

\- ¡Ya sé! Aunque yo le doy una semana - también dijo Mateo

\- Yo digo tres, deberíamos apostar - intervino Belle

\- De acuerdo - asintieron todos

\- HEY! Estoy aquí ¡¡¿hello?!! - exclamó Juliana levantando los brazos

\- Dime por favor que irá mañana al club, tengo que conocerla - le dijo Rubí 

\- Si van a estar en ese plan le diré para ir a otro lado, aunque si lo pienso bien fácil se les une al bullying ya hasta grupo de whatsapp quería hacer con ustedes 

\- Ya me cae bien - dijo Rubí

\- Aww le contaste de nosotros ¡Qué linda! - habló Belle enternecida

\- Obvio ustedes también son mi familia - le respondió Juls sonriendo

\- Awww - exclamó Rubí - creo que me vendrá mi mes estoy muy sensible, hasta ya te perdoné, Belle borra a tu amiga y envíale un jabón - Belle le dio un manotazo en el brazo.

\- Bueno bebé...¿entonces mañana qué piensas hacer? - le preguntó Mateo.

\- Nada.

\- ¡¿Nada?! - exclamaron todos

\- ¿Le pegas tú o le pego yo? - le preguntó Rubí a Mateo quién estiró su brazo para rifarse quién lo hacía , Rubí sacó tijeras y Mateo piedra.

Mateo tomó un cojín y se lo lanzó a Juls en la cara quién no se lo esperaba y se quedó mirándolo indignada.

\- Estás muerto - le dijo Juliana cuando iba a tomar su cojín sintió otro colisionar contra su cabeza y era Rubí 

\- Sorry no me aguanté 

\- Belle, corre no quieres ser testigo de esto - dijo Juliana mientras tomaba dos cojines, Belle hizo como dijo y comenzaron su batalla de almohadas.

Juliana los amaba mucho y mañana conocerían a Val, esperaba que al menos todos pudiesen ser amigos y poder dejar de pensar en ella como algo más.

******************************

El sábado llegó más rápido de lo pensado, Valentina se pasó el día anterior revisando todo el expediente de Mateo, no había testigos que hayan visto que él y Juliana sean amigos pero era lo más probable, una corazonada le decía que era él.

Juliana le había mandado un whatsapp diciéndole que pasaría por ella a las 10PM , eran casi las 9PM y Val estaba terminando de arreglarse.

Se puso un pantalón de cuero que se ceñía perfectamente a sus curvas con unas botas negras que cubrían sus pantorrillas, un top blanco que dejaba a la vista su abdomen formado con un escote que dejaba poco a la imaginación, su cabello largo iba suelto y rebelde , llevaría una casaca jean por si tenía frío, para cuando Juls le escribió que estaba abajo ya había terminado de maquillarse.

Se miró al espejo y estaba contenta con lo que veía, se puso la chaqueta y bajó, cuando salió del edificio Juliana se encontraba fuera de un auto con la puerta abierta de atrás, había llegado con un uber al parecer.

Cuando vio su cara intentó no reír, quiso decirle que le daría un trapito para que se seque la baba que se le caía, "pobre Juls" pensó.

Toda esta situación debería incomodarla pero no era así, disfrutaba de la atención de Juliana, del deseo inevitable que tenía hacia ella, desde ese beso pudo notar que Juliana era muy caliente, alguna vez leyó que el sexo lésbico era el mejor pero decidió dejar de recordar eso porque no quería ser traicionada nuevamente por su curiosidad.

\- ¡Hey tú, qué guapa estás! - le dijo Val tratando de ayudar a Juls que parecía que había dejado de funcionar.

La realidad era que Juliana sí estaba muy guapa, traía puesto unos jeans, con botines negros, un polo negro también y casaca de cuero, llevaba un poco de maquillaje, estaba deslumbrante, apreciar eso no la convertía en lesbiana se convenció Val.

\- Tú, tú t-también Val, estás wow, muy linda - dijo sonrojándose , Val sonrió - ya está aquí su uber señorita - agregó Juls tratando de actuar normal

\- Muchas gracias milady - le respondió entrando al coche.

Ya en el camino al club Juliana pudo relajarse un poco, se recordaba a cada momento que Valentina no estaba disponible para ella. 

Val podía notarla algo tensa así que decidió conversar un poco con ella para calmarla algo o quizá podría provocarla y divertirse un rato, estaba indecisa. 

Se puso de lado poniendo su cabeza sobre su mano mirándola y sonriendo, su escote se acentuaba y podía ver a Juliana respirar con dificultad, sabía que le esperaba un lugar en el infierno pero no podía con ella misma y sus impulsos cuando se encontraba cerca de Juliana.

\- Dime Juls ¿qué tipo de música ponen en el club? - le preguntó casi susurrando.

Pudo ver cómo Juliana se lamió los labios, mordiendo su labio inferior, la miró y le respondió.

\- Ponen de todo, tiene varios ambientes uno con música electrónica, otro con música latina, otro solo pop - dijo Juls mientras jugaba con sus dedos , Valentina miró sus manos y luego devolvió la mirada a su rostro.

\- ¿Y dónde prefieres estar tú? - le volvió a preguntar Val acercándose un poco más , quizá ella también se estaba afectando un poco por la cercanía, hacía mucho calor en ese auto. 

Juliana tragó saliva con dificultad, su garganta estaba seca, no quería pensar a dónde había viajado toda la humedad de su cuerpo, hizo una nota mental de pasar por el baño para solucionar ese desastre en sus pantalones, respiró y trató de componerse "recién empieza la noche Juliana por favor", se dijo mentalmente.

\- En la sala latina, ponen de todo - le respondió tratando de no mirar sus labios y más abajo.

\- Perfecto estaremos allí entonces, aunque me vas a tener que enseñar a bailar.

No sabía si era su garganta seca o se iba a enfermar pero Juliana empezó a toser al escuchar que Val quería que le enseñe a bailar, encima música latina, estaba loca no iba a poder.

\- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó Val tratando muy fuerte de no reír mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

El taxista la miró y le preguntó si quería un poco de agua.

\- No, no estoy bien ya casi me pasa- respondió Juliana casi dejando de toser

Valentina sabía que estaba siendo cruel pero era muy divertido ver a Juliana toda exaltada, sabía que lo iba a pagar pero no sabía cuándo, así que solo disfrutaría.

Llegaron al club el cual era muy agradable, era una propuesta diferente con varios ambientes como dijo Juliana, quien la tomó del brazo y la puso delante de ella mientras le guiaba el camino hacia la sala latina, le excitó lo protectora que demostraba ser Juliana pero acalló ese pensamiento en segundos.

A lo lejos vio a una pelirroja levantar la mano y sintió que Juls hizo lo mismo, pudo ver a la distancia que eran dos mujeres y un hombre, era Mateo Luna "bingo!" se dijo, iba a conocer a uno de los sospechosos del caso, le sorprendió que sea amigo de Juliana ya que esa información no estaba por ningún lado, tendría que actualizarla.

Al llegar a la mesa, Juliana saludó a todos y le presentó a Rubí, Belle y Mateo.

\- Hola chavos - dijo Val saludando con la mano

\- Un gusto Valentina - dijo Mateo 

\- Sí ya queríamos conocerte, la bebé nos habló mucho de ti - comentó Rubí sonriendo.

Juliana la miró con ganas de matarla.

\- ¿Ah sí? - preguntó Val mirando a Juls con una sonrisa pícara.

\- Solo lo básico - intervino Belle tratando de salvar la situación - pero queremos saber más de la nueva amiga de Juli.

\- Y yo de ustedes - agregó Val sonriente 

\- Pues que empiece ésto - exclamó Mateo pidiendo tragos 

Comenzaron a tomar y a conversar, Valentina se estaba divirtiendo, la música era muy buena el dj mezclaba reggaeton, con salsa, latin y bachata, ésta última le daba ganas de bailar, prácticamente se movía en su asiento mientras hablaba con el grupo.

-

\- ...y entonces me da su abrigo porque resulta que mi blusa blanca se había vuelto transparente con la leche y se me veía el alma 

\- Awww qué linda - dijo Belle

\- Toda una caballerita - también habló Mateo pellizcando la mejilla de Juliana quién reía y le quitaba la mano

\- ¿Y me vas a decir que no te miró esta pervertida? - preguntó Rubí señalando a Juliana

\- ¡Oye! - le gritó Juls tirándole una servilleta que pudo esquivar 

\- Yo no vi que miró nada, se comportó bien, bueno que yo sepa... - comentó Valentina levantando las cejas 

\- ¡Val! - levantó la voz Juliana haciendo reír a todos 

\- Ya vengo chicos, voy a lavarme las manos - dijo Val riendo.

\- Te acompaño - le habló Belle

\- ¡Vamos! - le respondió sonriendo Val

Cuando ya estaban lejos Mateo y Rubí se acercaron a Juls en la mesa.

\- Tengo que decir esto antes que regrese Belle, WOW ,W O W, mis respetos bebé ¡qué mujerón!

\- Es hermosa bebé - agregó Mateo - Y es también muy agradable

\- Aprobada- confirmó Rubí

\- ¿Aprobada para qué? - habló Juliana tomando de su trago - Ya les dije que me quiere solo como amiga.

\- No , bebé le doy dos semanas ya te dije - dijo Rubí

\- Tres - señaló Mateo - además hay química , se siente esa tensión 

\- Sí, son muy sexys juntas, no más que Belle y yo pero sí bien sexys- dijo Rubí muy segura.

Juliana suspiró y esperó que lo que decían sus amigos sea cierto, sí sentía esa química pero volvía a recordar que Val la había friendzoneado más de dos veces y se resignaba a que solo era su imaginación.

Cuando Valentina y Belle regresaron a la mesa siguieron conversando y divirtiéndose incluso Val intercambió números con los chicos y crearon el grupo de whatsapp al que se negaron agregar a Juliana quien hizo un puchero muy adorable pensó Val, el trago ya le estaba afectando.

-

\- ...no es que no se aguantó, tenía que ir al clóset de servicio y coger con el chico de UPS para que en pleno compartir por el aniversario abran la puerta y más de diez personas lo vean - contaba Juliana riéndose

\- Oh por dioss - dijo Valentina riéndose junto con los demás que ya sabían la historia

\- Y así bebés salí del clóset, literal y metafóricamente - dijo Mateo causando más risas.

\- ¡Ay por favor! Ni saliste completamente, dijiste que eras bisexual solo porque varias andan enamoradas de ti y les pides favores

\- Nunca más te comparto los brownies que me regalan perra 

Dijo Mateo haciendo reír a todas.

\- Ese Elvis me las va a pagar por contarle al resto de la compañía, por su culpa me gané un memorándum - agregó Mateo visiblemente molesto.

Val logró identificar que se trataba de otro de los sospechosos, al parecer entre ellos había mala relación así que se descartaba asociación entre ellos.

\- Qué pena bebebebé no más sexo para ti en el clóset de servicio - le dijo Rubí apretando sus cachetes.

\- Estúpida - le respondió Mateo riendo y quitando su mano.

Un hombre rubio y atractivo se acercó a su mesa e invitó a Mateo a bailar, quién gustoso aceptó.

\- Ya vengo bebés comienza la cacería- dijo Mateo partiendo de la mano con el chico. 

Todas rieron , fue de pronto que comenzó a sonar "Te vi" de Piso 21 y Belle les dijo que amaba esa canción convenciendo a todas de ir a la pista de baile

No sé qué tiene tu mirar  
Será tu forma de bailar  
Cuando nos besamos  
Sentimos que nos gustamos  
Y cuando te tengo en mis brazos  
El tiempo pasa volando, oh, oh

Val pudo notar que Juliana se movía muy bien mientras cantaba y sonreía, recordó hace unos días lo que pasó en la cocina y sonrió para sí misma.

Y cuando yo te vi, te vi, te vi, te vi (Te vi, te vi)  
Me enamoré de inmediato, eso fue en el acto  
Y ahora que estás aquí, aquí, aquí  
Quiero hacerte pasar un buen rato, el mejor de los ratos  
Y cuando yo te vi, te vi, te vi, te vi (No)  
Me enamoré de inmediato (Yeh)  
Eso fue en el acto  
Ahora que estás aquí, aquí, aquí, baby  
Quiero hacerte pasar un buen rato, el mejor de los ratos, woh

Juliana cantaba, la letra sentía que la representaba, vio que Belle y Rubí bailaban por su lado así que tomó la mano de Val y la acercó para bailar mejor con ella.

Nos dimos par de picos y no ha pasado nada  
Sólo quería saber si te gustaba  
Cuando te reías, me encantaba  
Y yo como loco, perdido en tu mirada  
Ese beso que nos dimos en la noche mientras bailabas  
Son cosas que no me esperaba  
Sentí que yo te gustaba (¡Eh!)

Valentina también cantaba mientras se movía, rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Juliana quien la guiaba por la cintura mientras se movían al ritmo.

\- Me dijiste que no sabías bailar - le habló Juls al oído , creyó verla estremecerse pero quizá era solo su imaginación

\- Bailo poquito

\- Pues te mueves muy bien

Tiene la fórmula y la actividad, eh  
Dame una vueltica y empieza a bailar, eh  
Tú me gustas tanto, que si tú te vas  
Me pongo nervioso y empiezo a temblar  
Ya no me interesa', mami, las demás  
Con ese cuerpazo y acércate más a mí, a mí (A mí)  
(¡Eh!)

Juliana tomó sus manos y le dio vuelta a Val quedando detrás de ella y bailando en esa posición, Valentina podía sentir la respiración de Juliana en su cuello.

Y cuando yo te vi, te vi, te vi, te vi (Oh, no)  
Me enamoré de inmediato, eso fue en el acto  
Y ahora que estás aquí, aquí, aquí  
Quiero hacerte pasar un buen rato, el mejor de los ratos  
Y cuando yo te vi, te vi, te vi, te vi (Noo)  
Me enamore de inmediato (Yeh)  
Eso fue en el acto  
Ahora que estás aquí, aquí, aquí baby  
Quiero hacerte pasar un buen rato, el mejor de los ratos, woh

Juliana alejó a Val y luego la atrajo con ambas manos bailando con ritmo, Valentina se dejaba llevar, estaba maravillada por lo bien que bailaba Juliana.

De pronto la canción cambió y la melodía de una bachata invadió el lugar, "Lejos" de Toby Love comenzó a sonar y Juliana le sonrió

\- ¿Bailas bachata? - le preguntó

\- Puedo intentar - le respondió Val 

\- Pégate a mí y me sigues - le dijo Juliana mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Por un momento Val no pudo sostener su mirada, solo asintió mientras sonreía, Juliana la atrajo muy cerca a su cuerpo y ella se dejó controlar,sus frentes se juntaron y luchó para no cerrar sus ojos, suspiró cuando sus pechos se unieron y tembló un poco cuando la pierna de Juliana se puso entre las suyas, rogaba que no sienta el calor que brotaba de allí pero a este punto era futil evitarlo.

Al principio toda dama   
Dueña de mi alma   
La que todo yo le daba   
(Con diamantes la bañaba)   
Y ahora es que me fui dando cuenta   
Que ella es bella pero cruel

Juliana sintió su muslo caliente entre las piernas de Valentina mientras se movían y sonrió para sí misma, "eso no se finge" pensó, le excitó demasiado y un deseo intenso por hacerle entender a Val que ellas dos podrían funcionar se apoderó de ella. 

Mi cuerpo ya no aguanta   
Me duele la garganta   
Ya no importan tus palabras   
Mi alma se desalma   
Seductora con truquitos   
Que enamoran pasaste de moda

El roce entre sus piernas se acentuó, su centro latía y a este punto solo quería montar a Juliana hasta terminar sobre ella, la mano que rodeaba el cuello de Juliana se clavó en su hombro y la otra que seguía unida a su mano la bajó para rodear su cuello.

Lagrimas nada más   
No me vuelves a engañar   
No me inventes un amor que no has sentido   
Tú no sientes nada, nada   
Lagrimitas de cristal   
Que se clavan como puñal   
Y me dejas como siempre mal herido   
Ya deja tu drama  
Lejos vete (vete, vete lejos)   
Lejos vete (vete, vete lejos)

Juliana quería besarla, lo podría hacer estaban muy cerca pero recordó la primera vez y decidió que si volvía a pasar tendría que ser Valentina quién lo inicie.

Puso sus manos en las caderas de Valentina y las empujó sintiendo cómo se volvía a frotar en su muslo , cada vez más cerca a su entrepierna, sintió el aliento caliente de Valentina golpear con fuerza sus labios, la miró y sus ojos azules parecían negros, no la iba a deja escapar esta noche.

Aunque es difícil pensarte   
Y a close adaptarte   
Ahora es tiempo de borrarte   
De la pintura de este arte  
Seductora con truquitos   
Que enamoran pasaste de moda

Valentina sabía que si se frotaba una vez más contra Juliana el pantalón de ella iba a terminar mojado, la necesitaba dentro de ella la lógica no existía, toda la sangre de su cerebro se encontraba entre sus piernas y lo único que quería era salir de ese lugar con Juliana y dejarse coger así como se dejó controlar en el baile.

Sin entender por qué levantó la mirada y sintió caer sobre ella un balde de agua fría, Gabriel su novio, estaba con un grupo de personas a lo lejos y todo pensamiento volvió a la cordura de manera violenta.

Lagrimas nada más   
No me vuelves a engañar   
No me inventes un amor que no has sentido   
Tú no sientes nada, nada   
Lagrimitas de cristal   
Que se clavan como puñal   
Y me dejas como siempre mal herido   
Ya deja tu drama ahaa   
Lejos vete (vete, vete lejos)   
Lejos vete (vete, vete lejos)

Juliana sintió el cambio de postura en el cuerpo de Valentina y como aquella vez en su sofá sabía que ésto había terminado.

Valentina tomó sus manos, se alejó del calor de Juliana y aunque le dolió hacerlo siguió bailando tratando de sonreír.

Juliana sospechó que otra vez el pánico invadió a Valentina y se entristeció, pero era a lo que se arriesgaba con ella.

Cuando la melodía cambió, Val se disculpó para ir al baño, Juliana sin decir más asintió

\- Joder Juli, ese baile hasta a mí me prendió y eso que la pervert es Rubí- le dijo Belle acercándose.

\- Confirmo y dices que no te tiene ganas - agregó Rubí

Juliana sabía que las chicas tenían razón, aún podía sentir el deseo de Valentina en su muslo, enfriandose en el ambiente.

\- ¿Vamos a tomar algo? - les dijo tratando de cambiar un poco el tema.

\- Yo que tú voy tras ella - le respondió Rubí

\- Es loco lo que voy a decir pero estoy de acuerdo con ella - dijo Belle 

Quizá era el alcohol en su sistema, la adrenalina del baile, el calor que aún no se disipaba de Valentina, no sabía lo que era que la hizo ir a buscarla.

-

Valentina estaba nerviosa, se preguntó si Gabriel la había visto, sabía que no debía hacerlo pero tomó su celular y lo llamó. 

Cuando respondió pudo escuchar la música a lo lejos asumiendo que Gabriel se había ido a otro lugar a responder.

\- ¡Mi amor , hola! - respondió Gabriel

Por su tono pudo deducir que no había visto nada y eso la aliviaba.

\- Gabriel estás en el mismo club que yo

\- ¿En serio, dónde estás?

\- En el baño, pero sería mejor que no estés aquí mucho tiempo, no quisiera poner en riesgo el caso.

\- Entiendo amor, es que los chicos quisieron venir aquí por el evento y recién nos damos cuenta que es un club gay, así que ya nos vamos

\- ¿Lo es? No me di cuenta, tengo que salir , ten cuidado

\- Ya mi amor te amo, no dudes en llamarme cualquier cosa

\- Gracias - dijo cortando Val.

Se lavó las manos para ir en busca de Juliana, ver a Gabriel fue una señal que lo que sea que estaba pasando entre ella y Juliana debía parar.

-

Juliana llegó a la zona de baños y vio una pequeña fila a lo largo, se iba a acercar cuando vio a Valentina salir, de pronto vio cómo un hombre se le acercaba asustando a Val, quiso intervenir pero vio que ella después del susto le sonrió y algo dentro de ella se rompió.

Obviamente tenía que pasar eso para que Juliana entienda, Valentina podría experimentar todo lo que quisiera con ella pero al final de la noche se iba a quedar con un hombre, sin decir más se retiró.

-

Valentina se asustó al ver a Gabriel, ante su emoción y culpabilidad trató de sonreirle, pero luego recordó dónde estaban.

\- Gabriel, no puedes estar acá

\- Estás hermosa mi amor

\- ¿Estás borracho?

\- Un poquito, no sabes cuántas ganas tengo de besarte

\- Gabriel por favor - susurró Val

\- Ya está, me voy no sabes cuánto me muero por que termine todo, llámame.

Gabriel se fue y Valentina siguió su camino cuando llegó a la mesa solo encontró a Rubí y Belle

\- Hola chicas ¿y Juls?

\- Fue a comprar unos tragos - respondió Belle algo apenada, habían visto a Juliana regresar seria y asumieron que algo había salido mal.

\- Voy a buscarla - les dijo Val

El camino a la barra era largo y estaba lleno gente, a lo lejos vio el letrero del bar y se acercó, lo que vio se sintió como un golpe en el estómago.

Juliana estaba besando a una mujer a un lado de la barra.

Valentina se sintió traicionada, no entendía el porqué, quería reclamarle pero no podía porque no había nada que reclamar.

Vio como la mujer pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Juliana como ella había hecho hace algunos minutos y le daba rabia, le molestaba, ya la odiaba.

Sintió una mano tomar su codo y vio que era Mateo.

\- Hola Val qué haces aquí - le preguntó frunciendo el ceño para después mirar la dirección a dónde iba dirigida la mirada de Valentina.

Mateo maldijo por dentro a su amiga y decidió que lo mejor era llevar a Valentina a otro lado.

\- Regresemos a la mesa - le dijo, Valentina lo miró y asintió

Llegaron y se unieron a las chicas que seguían tomando

\- ¿Y Juli? - preguntó Belle

\- Está en la barra - respondió Mateo no queriendo decir más 

Rubí se paró y habló

\- Voy a traerla, de repente necesita ayuda con los tragos

\- No, no creo que quiera que la interrumpan - dijo Val amargamente tratando de mostrar una sonrisa

\- ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó Rubí curiosa

\- Ahmm estaba acompañada, ya vendrá - respondió Mateo incómodo

Rubí y Belle entendieron y un silencio se formó en la mesa con la música aún de fondo.

\- Bueno que siga la fiesta - interrumpió Mateo

Siguieron tomando el trago se restaba y conversando, luego de veinte minutos Juliana regresó a la mesa con los tragos.

\- Y tú te fuiste a cosechar la papa para hacer el vodka o qué - le preguntó Rubí

Juliana solo sonrió y se sentó al lado de Valentina 

\- ¿Y tu chica? - le dijo Val

De pronto todos en la mesa se tensaron, ninguno pensó que Valentina iba a ser tan directa.

Juliana se paralizó y la miró sorprendida.

\- Fui a buscarte y te vi, bien allí - le dijo Val tratando de sonar de acuerdo con eso 

Rubí, Belle y Mateo querían desaparecer de esa mesa, este último tomó un largo sorbo de su trago.

\- No es mi chica - respondió Juliana riendo de manera incómoda - bueno vine aquí y ella se quedó por allá

\- Te hubieras quedado - le dijo Valentina

\- Vine contigo - le respondió Juls

\- Pero no hay problema ¿no chicos?, hoy por ti mañana por mí - insistió Val visiblemente molesta, al parecer ella era la única que no lo notaba.

Todos se miraron y negaron con la cabeza

\- Nop , para nada - dijo Rubí mirando su trago como si fuera lo más interesante de la fiesta

De pronto se escuchó un "Hola" , todos miraron y era la chica con la cual Juliana se estaba besando.

Juliana la miró y le saludó.

\- Hola Brenda, le dijo - ellos son mis amigos

"Hola" dijeron todos , Valentina apenas la miró

\- Un gusto, recordé que te fuiste sin darme tu número - dijo Brenda mirando a Juliana.

\- Cierto- respondió Juliana poniéndose de pie y yendo a un lado a conversar con ella, regresó y se disculpó

\- Chicas ha sido un placer pero mañana tengo un partido de tennis temprano , tengo que partir me lo pasé muy bien bebés - dijo Mateo poniéndose de pie

\- ¿Vamos por allí? - le preguntó Valentina sorprendiendo a toda la mesa - estoy un poco cansada también

\- Vamos - le dijo Mateo mirando a Juliana quién estaba seria de pronto.

Val se despidió de Belle, Rubí y al final de Juliana 

\- Cuídate Juls, que tengas buenas noches 

Juliana la vio alejarse, no le hizo caso a las llamadas de atención de Rubí diciéndole que la "había cagado", se paró y fue en busca de Brenda, al final Valentina le había dejado en claro que solo quería una amistad.

__________________________________

Actualización seguida wuu, este capítulo me fue un poco difícil de escribir pero era necesario para lograr que Valentina por fin se dé cuenta.

Gracias por leer bebés se viene otra actualización pronto, por fin llegaré a dónde quería.

Espero estén bien y sigan votando en los KCA, sigan también al Twitter e Instagram de Juliantina la Película en TW: @Juliantinmovie y en ig: @juliantinalapelicula 

Por cierto todo parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia 😏

Me cuentan qué les pareció.


	14. ¡Bendito Tequila!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El tequila toma protagonismo.

Valentina se sentía rara, despertó de mal humor , trataba de ignorar el hecho que el origen de su mal genio era que Juliana se quedó con esa mujer anoche.

Por otra parte había conversado mucho con Mateo y tenía bastante información que actualizar, le contó sobre un viaje que tuvo y comparando fechas no había forma que él haya sido quien trató de matar a Macario, al menos no sin un cómplice.

Era casi de noche y Juliana no le había escrito en todo el día así que decidió darle una visita sin avisar ¿Eran amigas cierto? A veces las amigas hacen eso.

El portero anunció la llegada de Valentina al teléfono de Juliana quién se paralizó al escucharlo.

\- ¿Señorita Valdés, hago pasar a la dama? - insistió el portero ante el silencio de Juliana.

\- Ssí, sí que suba - respondió algo insegura.

Ya arriba Valentina vio que Juliana abrió la puerta y le sonrió.

\- Hola Juls - le dijo Valentina saludándola con un beso en la mejilla, Juliana trató de estar tranquila y respiró hondo.

\- Hola Val, pasa

\- Pasaba por aquí y me preguntaba si querías tomar un café o comer algo

Cuando Valentina entró al departamento notó que había alguien sentado en la sala.

Era Brenda.

Valentina pensó que lo de ellas fue solo algo de una noche pero se equivocó, Brenda llevaba su cabello pelirrojo en ondas, sus ojos verdes se posaron en ella y le sonrió.

\- ¡Hola! - le saludó Brenda con una sonrisa.

\- Hola. Juls...no sabía que estabas acompañada mejor regreso otro día.

\- No, quédate hemos pedido pizza - le insistió Brenda.

\- No quiero interrumpir - respondió Valentina

\- No lo haces Val ,quédate - le dijo Juliana.

Valentina aceptó quedarse aunque se sentía increíblemente incómoda pero no le gustaba la idea de dejar a Juliana a solas con Brenda.

Conversaron un poco antes que llegue la pizza y tenía que aceptar que Brenda era muy agradable, odiaba que fuese así, obviamente porque consideraba que podría afectar el caso y hacer todo más lento no por otra razón.

La pizza llegó y se sentaron en la mesa, Juliana se acomodó en la silla que estaba en la cabeza de la mesa , Brenda a su derecha, Val a su izquierda y comenzaron a comer.

-

-...la vi y me atreví a hablarle, soy su fan desde hace tiempo y no pensé encontrarla allí y conocerla, es tan adorable - contó Brenda mirando a Juliana y tomando su mano sobre la mesa.

Brenda le sonreía y Valentina trataba con todo su ser de no poner mala cara, así que puso en su rostro una sonrisa fingida, Juliana solo la miró, parecía incómoda con la situación.

Luego de terminar de comer se sentaron en el sofá y siguieron conversando, Val pudo irse hace rato pero no quería dejarlas a solas, sabía que estaba retrasando lo inevitable, Juliana estaba soltera y ella le había dejado en claro que solo la quería como amiga.

¿Entonces por qué demonios le molestaba tanto que salga con alguien más?

Luego de un momento sabía que ellas querían estar solas, al menos así lo daba a entender Brenda siendo cada vez más cariñosa con Juliana quién solo sonreía a Val como tratando de disculparse por lo que pasaba.

Le molestaba, le molestaba mucho porque antes Juliana solo tenía ojos para ella y ahora estaba allí esta mujer de su brazo, acariciándola constantemente y Juliana dejaba que pase y no tenía absolutamente nada que reclamarle porque no eran nada más que amigas y ya no podía seguir negándolo, no era por el caso, Valentina quería que Juliana sea para ella.

"Oh por Dios" pensó , le gustaba Juliana, "ohpordiospordiospordios" se repitió, no era un experimento de verdad le gustaba y tuvo que darse cuenta cuando ella ya tenía a otra persona.

Pero Valentina también tenía a otra persona, todo eras un desastre tenía que aceptarlo, necesitaba respirar y ordenar sus pensamientos.

Se disculpó diciendo que ya era tarde y tenía que irse, Juliana la acompañó a la puerta y salieron al pasillo.

\- Es linda - le dijo Valentina con una sonrisa triste.

Juliana la miró fijamente.

\- Gracias Val

Valentina sentía mucha ansiedad, quería decirle tantas cosas a Juliana pero no debía, por un momento odió haberla conocido de esta manera y no en una situación donde podría tomar una decisión con más libertad, pero era su trabajo, una vida dependía de ella y no la iba a arriesgar.

\- Me tengo que ir Juls

Valentina se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla que duró más de lo que pensó, se alejó sin mirarla y se fue dejando a una Juliana parada mirando como se iba, no pudo ver cómo ella acarició el lugar donde había tocado con sus labios.

**********************************

Pasaron dos semanas en las cuales Valentina se reunió con Juliana, Rubí, Belle y Mateo y de vez en cuando se unía Brenda, sí, Juliana seguía saliendo con ella.

No fue un problema como pensó al principio, pudo obtener mucha información y había descartado a Mateo como sospechoso, mandó a investigar su coartada y era cierta así que estaba buscando una estrategia de cómo recabar más datos de los demás.

Juliana le había soltado algunos datos de manera ocasional de los demás miembros del Comité, pero nada determinante, Mateo también colaboró con ciertos detalles le contó que se hacía una fiesta anual en la compañía donde se reunían todos, quizá si lograba que Juliana la invite podría acceder a valiosa información.

Mateo, Rubí y Belle en poco tiempo confiaron en ella, eran muy agradables y el grupo de whatsapp que habían creado desde la fiesta que llevaba el nombre de "Juliana's Bully Club 😈" le ayudaba a liberarse un poco de su frustración.

Al parecer ellos no estaban muy contentos que Juliana esté con Brenda, Belle no las shippeaba, Rubí dijo que era "muy fresa" y Mateo apostó a que no durarían mucho, ella la defendía pero se reía de todas las maldades que hablaban.

Estaba agradecida que ninguno le había preguntado sus sentimientos por Juliana, aunque le habían mandando indirectas como "ya Val ponte las pilas" o "te atrasaron", ella solo reía e ignoraba.

Pudo ver a Lucía un par de veces , le contó que le gustaba Juliana pero había decidido seguir con su plan de amigas, ella le mostró todo su apoyo y le pidió que le enseñe su foto, "es muy guapa, tienes buenos gustos" le dijo.

Gabriel había intentado encontrarse con ella pero se negó, le comentó que era peligroso y que ese día casi la descubren, él se disculpó y sintiéndose culpable decidió darle su espacio. Se sentía mal pero quería tiempo para resolver este problema antes de volver a verlo y todo por fin pueda regresar a la normalidad.

************************************

Era Viernes y Val estaba en Dolce Gostto con los chicos, Brenda no estaba y agradecía por eso, podía sentarse al lado de Juliana y bromear con ella y con los demás sin la tensión de tener a alguien más mirando, sí aunque Brenda era buena persona no le caía, podía tener a Juliana y ella no.

\- Hey, por cierto mañana hay un evento en el club ¿van no ? - preguntó Rubí en la mesa.

\- Sí, yo le entro - dijo Mateo

\- Nunca se dice que no a la fiesta - agregó Val haciendo high five con Mateo

\- ¿Juli, tú? - preguntó Belle

\- Sí, claro allí estaré

\- ¿Tú sola? ¿No vas llevar cola? - le dijo Rubí quién recibió un codazo de Belle.

Juliana la miró y rodó los ojos sonriendo.

\- Si lo dices por Brenda, no, se va de viaje con su familia hoy creo

\- Perfecto entonces seremos los de siempre - dijo Mateo

\- ¿De verdad no les cae?- preguntó Juliana curiosa 

\- Sí nos cae Juli, es muy dulce ¿no Rubí? - comentó Belle dándole otro codazo a su novia

\- Sí, mi amor es muy dulce, demasiado diría yo

\- Es, no sé, supongo que no es mala - intervino Mateo

\- ¿Tú Val? - dijo Juliana mirando a Valentina

\- ¿Yo qué? - habló Valentina tratando de evadir la pregunta

\- ¿Te cae Brenda?

Maldita Juliana y su insistencia, todos la miraron expectantes a lo que iba a responder.

\- Si tú eres feliz pues yo también - le respondió Val

\- Esa no fue la pregunta - le dijo sonriendo Juliana

Iba a decir algo más cuando Luciano se acercó a la mesa para saber si se les ofrecía algo más y para conversar un rato con ellos, estuvo muy agradecida por la interrupción.

************************************

Era sábado por la noche y Val estaba llegando al Club, se había puesto un vestido con un escote en forma de V que le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos color blanco con bordes dorados y unos zapatos del mismo color.

Mateo la esperaba afuera y la saludó efusivamente.

\- ¡Diosmío! Diosa del Olimpo de qué paraíso te escapaste - le dijo abrazándola y haciendo que ría

\- Del mismo que el tuyo guapo - le contestó Val, el rió

\- Las chicas ya están dentro, vamos - le dijo Mateo tomando su mano y llevándola adentro del club.

-

Cuando Juliana vio a Valentina sintió que todo le quemaba.

\- Qué vergüenza, cierra la boca - le susurró Rubí al oído mientras se paraba de la mesa para saludar a Val.

Juliana reaccionó e hizo lo mismo, esta vez llevaba botas militares y un pantalón negro, con un top del mismo color que dejaba a la vista sus abdominales, encima llevaba una camisa blanca abierta doblada hasta los codos, desprendía una energía sensual que Val no dejó pasar por alto.

\- Hey Juls, extrañé mi uber - dijo Val haciendo puchero

\- Que conste que tú me dijiste que vendrías sola - le respondió Juliana

\- ¡Pero no insististe! - continuó con el puchero haciendo que Juls ría

\- Ahhh tengo que insistir, ya sé para la próxima - dijo Juls dándole un beso en la mejilla

\- Estás muy guapa - le dijo Val bajito

\- Tú más - le respondió de la misma forma Juliana.

Luego de estar en la mesa tomando unos tragos y conversando, Rubí animó al grupo a moverse a la barra, quería invitarles un nuevo tequila que había llegado al club.

De pronto todos estaban bailando, Mateo estaba con un chico moreno y guapo que lo había sacado a bailar.

Juliana y Belle habían ido al baño y Val conversaba con Rubí.

\- No, no Adore ganó el lipsync y eliminó a Trinity - insistió Rubí

\- Noo Trinity elimina a Adore y luego Adore regresa y la elimina - dijo muy segura Val

\- ¡Noo estás loca! - exclamó Rubí indignada.

\- ¡Qué sí! - Val había visto más de una vez RuPaul's Drag Race y estaba segura de lo que decía.

\- Ya, lo voy a googlear ¡Pero! Si yo tengo la razón tú vas a cumplir un castigo - dijo Rubí tomando su celular.

\- ¿Cuál? - preguntó Val desafiándola.

\- El que se me ocurra 

Valentina no entendía por qué pero se sentía de buen humor y aceptó el trato.

\- Ya pero si yo tengo la razón...- comentó Val

\- Yo cumplo un castigo, sí - completó Rubí

Rubí googleó y efectivamente ella tenía razón.

\- ¿Cómo pude equivocarme con eso? ¡Maldito tequila! - dijo Val viendo que había perdido y de pronto con miedo de cuál sería el castigo

\- Shame! - casi gritó Rubí.

\- ¿Qué hacen chavas? - preguntó Mateo regresando y bailando, en el fondo sonaba "Picky" de Joey Montana.

\- Vale me debe un castigo porque perdió una apuesta 

\- Uhhh qué le vas a pedir - preguntó Mateo muy divertido

\- Estoy pensando - respondió Rubí, cuando veía a lo lejos regresar a Juls con Belle - ¡Ya sé! - exclamó levantando su dedo índice.

Se acercó a Val y le dijo al oído, Mateo se acercó también para escuchar.

\- La próxima canción se la vas a bailar a Juliana de manera muy sensual- Mateo comenzó a reír.

\- Tú lo que quieres es darle un infarto a la pobre bebé - comentó él.

\- ¿Es en serio? - preguntó Val incrédula.

\- Sí, tienes que cumplir, fue el trato.

Valentina rodó los ojos y asintió, felizmente tenía mucho tequila corriendo por su sistema.

\- Está bien, la próxima - dijo mientras Juliana y Belle se acercaban hacia ellas.

Rubí abrazó a Belle y Juliana se puso contra la barra tomando su trago y todos la miraban excepto Belle que no entendía tampoco.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó, cuando de pronto cambió la canción y comenzó a sonar "Downtown" de Anitta y J Balvin.

\- Te toca - le dijo Rubí a Valentina quién se acercó a Juliana y la atrapó con sus brazos en la barra pegando su cuerpo al de ella.

Juliana se había paralizado y no entendía qué estaba pasando. 

A ella le gusta cuando bajo downtown, town, town...

Valentina comenzó a mover su cuerpo sobre el de Juliana y le susurró al oído

\- Perdí una apuesta con Rubí y vas a tener que aguantar mi baile sensual

Juliana no se podía mover, no podía respirar.

En su cuerpo puedo ver la definición  
Se ve que lo trabaja eres motivación  
Le pedí que me ayude con una misión  
Que me llene entera de satisfacción

Su muslo izquierdo acabó entre las piernas de Val que se meneaba lento y sensual con el ritmo de la canción a este punto no le importaba que fuese una apuesta, ella iba a colaborar.

A mí me gusta cuando baja downtown  
Le pido que se quede allí enviciao'  
Me dice baby, estoy interesao'  
Si quieres ven y quédate otro round

Valentina comenzó descender mientras se rozaba contra Juliana quién terminó su trago de un sorbo dejando como pudo el vaso al lado de la barra.

A ella le gusta cuando bajo downtown  
Me pide que me quede allí enviciao'  
Le digo uh mami, estoy interesao'  
Si quieres yo me quedo pa' otro round

Las manos de Juliana viajaron hacia la cintura de Valentina presionándola fuerte contra su cuerpo y ella se dejó manipular a su antojo.

Que me quede otro round  
Tanto que me ha rodeao'  
Ya lo tengo asfixiao'  
Yo te he observao'

Las manos de Val no se quedaron quietas tampoco

No aguanta, 

Valentina tomó el trasero de Juliana y lo presionó una vez contra ella

se adapta

Y luego lo presionó otra vez más

Me dice

Val Subió sus manos a su cintura

"no quiero que termines"

Y movió su cuerpo en ondas y cantándole la letra a Juliana al oído

Es un misterio pero no decide  
En las noches soy yo la que define   
Todo a lo que va a pasar  
A mí no me tienes que mandar

Juliana cerró los ojos al sentir el aliento de Valentina en su mejilla muy cerca a su boca, no le importaba que la gente mirara, no le importaba nadie, solo existían ellas dos.

A mí me gusta cuando baja downtown  
Le pido que se quede allí enviciao'  
Me dice baby, estoy interesao'  
Si quieres ven y quédate otro round

Valentina no sabía si era por el alcohol pero se sentía extremadamente sensual moviendo así su cuerpo contra Juliana, pero por dentro sabía que no era el alcohol siempre se sentía así cada vez que estaba con ella.

A ella le gusta cuando bajo downtown  
Me pide que me quede allí enviciao'  
Le digo uh mami, estoy interesao'  
Si quieres yo me quedo pa' otro round

Juliana en un movimiento atrevido tomó por la cintura a Valentina y la volteó quedando su trasero pegado a su pelvis.

Oh, sé que me quieres ver  
Bajando por toda tu piel  
Oh, sé que quieres que me quede  
Enredarte en mis piernas es lo que quieres

Valentina puso sus manos en cada muslo de Juliana y empezó a bajar moviéndose mientras frotaba su trasero contra ella.

No se vale el empate, esto es hasta darle jaque mate  
Hasta que uno de los dos se mate  
Si quieres yo bajo y de una me pongo pal' trabajo  
Suelta el estrés, baby, yo te relajo

Juliana rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de Val y bajaba con ella y luego subían juntas moviéndose al ritmo de la canción.

Se pone bella, me dice que ya  
Sigue ahí, que la tengo viendo las estrellas  
Se me acelera, hasta abajo se va  
Y como ella lo hace, no lo hace cualquiera

Valentina aún rodeada por los brazos de Juliana se dio vuelta quedando cara a cara con ella poniendo sus brazos en su cuello, sus narices rozaban y ellas se sonreían, hoy se sentía diferente, no había miedo.

En su cuerpo puedo ver la definición  
Se ve que lo trabaja eres motivación  
Le pedí que me ayude con una misión  
Que me llene entera de satisfacción

Por un momento se aisló el sonido de la música y las dos se movían solo queriendo sentir sus cuerpos, el aroma de Valentina la traía loca, no lo había olvidado desde que la besó y pasó su lengua por su cuello.

Una botella cayó al piso y se dieron cuenta que la canción había terminado, se miraron y el deseo no se había ido, Juls recordó a sus amigos quiénes no estaban por ninguna parte.

"Desgraciados" pensó

\- ¿Shots? - preguntó Juliana mirando a Valentina

\- ¡Shots! - confirmó Val algo mareada y no era por el alcohol.

-

Cuando Rubí y los demás regresaron encontraron a Val y Juls riéndose mientras hacían shots. Valentina casi se tropieza y Juliana la tomó en sus brazos y comenzaron a reír de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué pasó aquí? - preguntó sonriendo Rubí

\- Rubiiiií - dijo Val abrazándola - Rubí está aquí, ¡AMO a Rubes! - terminó dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Rubí miró a Juliana que solo sonreía.

\- ¿Bebé , estás bien?

\- Obvi - respondió Juls

\- ¿Cuántos dedos ves? - le preguntó Rubí mostrándole tres dedos

\- Ay Rubes no importa la cantidad de dedos sino como los muevas - dijo Juliana moviendo ambas cejas.

Valentina estalló en risa, Belle y Mateo también.

\- Ok, quítenles esa botella - sentenció Rubí.

-

Pidieron un uber para todos, cuando llegó, Rubí hizo que Juliana pasara primero, luego Valentina, Mateo iba adelante, como solo entraban tres en la parte de atrás y faltaba entrar ella le dijo a Val que se siente sobre Juliana a lo cual ella aceptó sin más.

Cuando Val se sentó sobre las piernas de Juliana recostando también su espalda sobre su pecho, su peso causó que los muslos de Juls se aparten causando que su trasero presione directamente sobre su entrepierna.

Juliana respiró fuerte y cogió las caderas de Valentina, casi clavando sus uñas, y susurrándole al oído.

\- No hagas eso

Valentina volteó su rostro quedando muy cerca de los labios de Juls.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ésto? - preguntó presionando nuevamente su trasero con más fuerza

\- Ah...sí eso - gimió Juliana en su oído 

\- ¿Te gusta? 

Valentina comenzó a mover sus caderas con un ritmo lento pero firme subiendo y bajando, frotando su trasero sobre el sexo cubierto por el pantalón de Juliana.

\- Me encanta

Juliana le volvió a susurrar mordiendo la barbilla de Val causando que gima bajo, solo ella pudo escucharlo pero fue suficiente para encender más su deseo, no se aguantó más y una de sus manos viajó hasta uno de los senos de Valentina y lo presionó sobre la tela del vestido.

\- Mmm! 

Valentina mordió sus labios para evitar que la escuchen, por el movimiento su vestido se había subido y la única barrera entre ella y Juliana era su ropa interior, la cual era muy pequeña y por el delicioso roce la podía sentir completamente mojada.

Juliana jugaba con su pezón por encima de la tela y la volvía loca , puso una de sus manos sobre la mano de Juliana presionándola fuerte sobre su seno, arqueando su cuerpo ante la sensación.

La morena comenzó a besar su cuello donde alcanzaba, lo lamía y mordía, la respiración de ambas estaba muy agitada , Val no había dejado de mover su trasero y la estaba volviendo loca, sin pensarlo dos veces metió su mano en el escote de Valentina y tomó su seno desnudo jugando con su pezón.

Valentina sintió mojarse más y de pronto esa posición ya no era suficiente, Juliana entendió y la sentó de lado sobre sus piernas, se miraron y Val no pudo soportar mucho más, tomó su rostro y unieron sus labios, comenzaron a devorarse.

Belle hace rato había notado lo que estaban haciendo pero no quería decir nada, no sabía qué hacer.

Cuando comenzaron a besarse Rubí se dio cuenta y se quedó mirando sorprendida para luego sonreír agradeciendo que las lunas del auto eran polarizadas. Mateo que estaba adelante de copiloto aún ignoraba la situación.

La mano de Juliana que había estado dentro del vestido de Val comenzó a bajar, mientras se besaban y sus lenguas invadían sus bocas sin recato, se paseó por su abdomen mientras Valentina con una mano tomaba de manera posesiva la cara de Juliana, dominando el beso a su antojo.

Val mordió fuerte el labio inferior de Juliana y luego empezó a chuparlo, Juliana no lo pensó dos veces cuando introdujo su mano entre las piernas de Valentina y pasó sus dedos sobre su sexo cubierto por la tela húmeda.

Juliana se sintió explotar al encontrar que estaba completamente mojada, Valentina estaba respirando por la boca y soltaba pequeños gemidos cada que sus dedos rozaban su clítoris , comenzó a mover sus caderas al ritmo de su mano, habían parado de besarse pero mantenían sus labios cerca respirando sus alientos calientes.

Para este momento ya todos en el auto sabían lo que estaba pasando con las dos, excepto el taxista a quién Mateo estaba distrayendo, Valentina les daba la espalda pero por sus movimientos se podía saber fácilmente lo que estaban haciendo.

Sin más Juliana movió la tela a un lado y sus dedos por fin tocaron piel caliente y empapada, Valentina gimió un poco más fuerte sin poder hacer mucho al respecto, Juliana empezó a pasearse por sus labios mojados con cuatro dedos mientras su pulgar jugaba con su clítoris.

No notaron que Mateo le dijo al taxista que se bajaba en la siguiente esquina, Belle no sabía qué hacer y Rubí le gritó "traidor" por abandonarlas en esta situación mientras él se despedía con la mano riendo ya fuera del auto.

\- ¿Qué hacemos? - susurró Belle a Rubí para no despertar las sospechas del taxista.

\- Las dejamos en la casa de Juls -respondió Rubí

\- ¡No! Están muy borrachas - le dijo su novia

\- ¿Y qué quieres que hagamos? - preguntó Rubí algo exaltada

\- Hay que llevarlas a la casa, tenemos que cuidarlas, no hay que dejarlas solas mi amor - le habló Belle haciendo un puchero

\- No puedo creer lo que me haces hacer - le respondió rodando los ojos.

Rubí le pidió al taxista que las lleven a su departamento donde vivía con Belle.

Juliana seguía tocando a Valentina y comenzó a pasear dos dedos por su entrada, Val incoscientemente levantó sus caderas, Juliana volvió a besarla para acallar sus gemidos mientras seguía tentándola.

Valentina dejó de besarla y puso sus labios en su oído.

"Penétrame" - le dijo, Juliana perdió la cabeza al escucharla hablar así, cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo sintió que tocaron su hombro rápidamente.

\- Chicas llegamos - dijo Belle casi asustada.

Juliana retiró su mano poniendo en su lugar la ropa interior de Val, su mano estaba brillando por la humedad que la cubría.

Valentina salió de su trance y se bajó el vestido para ir a la salida del carro, Rubí y Belle ya estaban afuera ayudando a que salgan.

Cuando estuvieron fuera Juliana y Valentina no perdieron tiempo y comenzaron a besarse de nuevo, Juliana la tomó por la cintura y la acercaba a ella.

\- Oigan tórtolas, tenemos que entrar

Dijo Rubí enseñando la entrada a su edificio.

Val y Juls se rieron y aún tambaleando siguieron a las chicas. Ya dentro del departamento de Rubí volvieron a besarse.

\- Ok vámonos al cuarto mi amor, que no quiero una porno en vivo.

\- ¡Mi amor no! - exclamó Belle

\- ¡No qué! ¿¿Quieres ver?? No sabía de tu voyeurismo bebita - le dijo sonriendo Rubí

\- ¡No tonta! ¿En serio vas a dejar que tus amigas tengan su primera vez borrachas?

\- Mi amor ya son bien adultas para estar cuidándolas, descuida nadie saldrá embarazada - respondió Rubí rodando los ojos y tratando de seguir su camino.

Belle la tomó del brazo y la regresó.

\- Sabes que no me refiero solo a eso, recuerda que Val nunca ha estado con una chica, esta sería su primera vez, ¿quieres que tu amiga no recuerde su primera vez?

Rubí la miró y se cruzó de brazos.

\- Ay está bien, las cosas que hago por amor, pero qué hacemos

\- Tú lleva a Juli al cuarto de huéspedes y yo llevaré a Val al de nosotras - le explicó más tranquila Belle

\- No puedo creer que vamos a hacer de niñeras de esas dos

\- Ya te lo recompenso mi amor - le dijo Belle besándola y causando que sonría.

Rubí se acercó a su sala en dónde las dos estaban en el sofá grande, Juliana estaba encima de Valentina quién la tenía entre sus piernas, estaban besándose.

\- Bebé, Juls , JULIANA - levantó la voz al no recibir respuesta.

\- Mmm ¿qué? - respondió Juls murmurando sobre los labios de Valentina

\- Necesito hablar contigo un momento

\- Estoy ocupada - dijo Juliana ignorándola

\- Tu papá llamó, vamos - le dijo Rubí tomándola del brazo haciendo que se separé de Val

\- Mañana lo llamo- respondió Juliana queriendo acercarse nuevamente donde Val

\- ¡NO! Vamos, es urgente.

Rubí la llevó hacia el cuarto de huéspedes mientras Belle se acercaba a Valentina, guiándola a su cuarto

\- ¡No, pero Juls! - intentó decir Val mientras se escapaba

\- Ya va a venir, vamos Val, vamos - insistió Belle tomándola del brazo.

Con mucha lucha las chicas lograron que Val y Juls se queden tranquilas, luego el alcohol hizo su trabajo causando que se duerman.

\- ¿Se quedó dormida? - preguntó Belle encontrándose en el pasillo con su novia

\- Sí ¿la tuya?

\- También

\- Uff!! - dijo Rubí agotada

\- ¡Ya sé!

\- Tú crees que se acuerden mañana -preguntó Rubí.

Las dos se miraron y rieron, definitivamente sería un día muy interesante.

_____________________________________

¡Otra actualización más! Me emocioné, ahora sí comenzamos suave pero se vienen muchos más momentos, me cuentan qué les pareció para ver en qué puedo mejorar o cambiar.

¿Creen que se acuerden todo lo que hicieron? 

Muy pronto actualizo más.

Gracias por leerme 💕💕🌈


	15. Solo importas TÚ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentina visita a Juliana y se encuentra con algo inesperado.

Valentina abrió los ojos y no soportaba la luz que se filtraba en la habitación, la cabeza le iba a reventar, sentía todo su cuerpo pesado y adolorido.

Se sentó y se dio cuenta que no sabía dónde estaba, la habitación no le resultaba familiar, no parecía ser el departamento de Juliana al lado en la mesa de noche estaba su celular.

11AM daba la hora.

¿Dónde estaba?

Al menos había despertado sola en la cama y vestida. Se puso de pie con dificultad y para su suerte había un baño en la habitación, entró y se miró en el espejo, todo estaba en orden no se veía tan mal después de todo.

Solo que sus labios se sentían muy sensibles y estaban rojos, pero lo dejó pasar por alto de pronto se dio cuenta que su ropa interior se había echado a perder estaba completamente mojada.

¿Es que acaso había tenido un sueño húmedo y no lo recordaba?

Sí, debía ser eso.

Se aseó y esperó un rato antes de salir a ver en casa de quién estaba, no recordaba cómo salió del club, lo último que le vino a la mente fue chispazos de ella tomando shots con Juliana y nada más.

-

Afuera en la cocina, Belle y Rubí tomaban desayuno mientras conversaban, estaban sentadas frente a frente en la mesa cuadrada que tenían en la cocina.

\- ¿Crees que se acuerden? - preguntó Rubí

\- No sé, si lo hacen es problema de ellas pero si no recuerdan mejor no decirles nada

\- ¿En serio, no les vamos a decir? - dijo Rubí sorprendida.

\- ¿Quieres que Val tenga otro gay panic y termine discutiendo con Juls o alejándose de nosotros? - le comentó Belle 

\- No, pero-

\- Mi amor por favor, no les contemos nada, al menos no hasta que estemos seguras que no lo van a tomar mal, más Valentina

\- Pero si preguntan...

\- Diremos que no pasó nada - finalizó Belle.

Belle estaba decidida, las cosas iban muy bien en su grupo de amigos y no quería drama solo porque esas dos se tenían ganas y no sabían cómo controlarse.

\- Hola chicas - dijo Val saliendo de la habitación - así que esta es su casa, es muy linda

\- Hola Val - hablaron las novias al mismo tiempo

\- ¡Gracias! ¿Cómo te sientes? - preguntó Belle

Rubí la miraba expectante por si comentaba algo de la noche anterior.

\- Me revienta el cerebro, ni más vuelvo a tomar tequila ¿Ustedes me trajeron? ¿Y Juls dónde está? - Val tenía muchas preguntas y también muchos vacíos en su memoria.

Rubí y Belle se miraron, efectivamente Valentina no recordaba lo que pasó entre ella y Juliana.

\- Sí, te trajimos - respondió Rubí - la bebé aún no ha despertado hasta ahora

\- De verdad gracias chicas, son unas lindas, gracias por cuidarme - les dijo Val tomando sus manos

Ellas dos le sonrieron pero escucharon otra voz y miraron en su dirección.

\- Mi cabeza me va a matar aggg! - dijo Juliana quién llegaba a la mesa donde estaban todas y se sentó al frente de Val.

\- ¿Quién decía que los muertos no resucitaban? - habló Rubí viendo cómo Juliana ponía su cabeza sobre sus brazos en la mesa

\- Baja la vooz, dime que tienes café - dijo Juliana extendiendo su brazo

\- ¡De nada por cierto! - dijo Rubí levantando la voz a propósito y sirviéndole café - No tienes que agradecernos por cuidarte cuando te caías de borracha.

\- Gracias por hacer tu trabajo de amiga, bebé, excelente servicio , en serio me explota la cabeza, ¿Val por qué me dejaste tomar así? 

Juls fijó sus ojos en Val quién la estaba mirando raro, frunciendo el ceño y con un dedo en sus labios.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - le preguntó Juliana

\- ¿Nos caímos anoche? - dijo Val tratando de recordar.

\- Recuerdo casi nada pero no creo ¿Por qué lo dices, te has golpeado?

\- No, es que me vienen como flashes y en alguna imagen te veo encima mío

Juliana frunció el ceño. Rubí y Belle se miraron la una a la otra y se pusieron de pie rápido.

\- Bueno chicas nosotras tenemos que ir a comprar unas cosas, están en su casa - dijo Belle 

\- ¿Se van? - preguntó Juliana

\- Sí, es domingo y vamos a hacer unas compras - dijo Rubí - si quieren quédense...y sigan cogiendo - dijo esto último murmurando

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Juliana no escuchando bien

\- Que se pongan cómodas - le respondió Belle jalando a Rubí a la salida

\- Están raras - habló Val

\- Nah, así son - dijo Juls tomando su café - ¿tú te sientes bien?

\- Ssí, un poco confundida, no recuerdo cómo llegamos aquí

\- Yo tampoco, pinche tequila ni más te juro.

Valentina la seguía mirando con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Me senté sobre ti en el taxi? - le preguntó

Juliana la miró y frunciendo el ceño también trató de recordar.

\- No lo sé, si íbamos con Mateo es lo más probable, atrás entran solo tres así que puede ser que nos hayan acomodado - comentó Juliana agradeciendo que estaba borracha en ese momento o se habría desmayado al tener a Val tan cerca.

Valentina sonrió y se calmó un poco, quizá era solo eso, no había pasado más, estaba sana y salva y no debía preocuparse.

\- A pesar que no recuerdo todo, siento que me divertí mucho anoche, la pasé muy bien - le dijo Val sonriendo

\- Yo también, aunque me siento a morir, anoche fue muy genial - respondió Juliana devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Se miraron y se sentía diferente, sentían una conexión especial, ya no había incomodidad ni resentimientos solo una sensación de felicidad y extrañamente de satisfacción, ninguna comentó nada al respecto.

Después de terminar de desayunar se pararon a limpiar todo, Val lavaba los platos mientras Juls los secaba, cada vez que sus ojos se cruzaban se sonreían.

En un descuido uno de los platos que le iba a entregar Valentina casi se resbala de sus manos y Juliana lo atrapó justo a tiempo pero tomando las manos de Val en su intento por evitar que se caiga el objeto.

No supo qué fue lo que pasó pero este contacto desató nuevas memorias de anoche, los recuerdos en el taxi le invadieron como una ráfaga y no lo podía creer.

\- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó Val que vio su expresión que probablemente lucía como un venado sorprendido por las luces de un auto en medio de la autopista.

\- Ahmm sí, todo bien - le respondió Juls con la voz entrecortada

\- Okay...-dijo Val poco convencida, hoy quiero almorzar sushi ¿Te gusta? - le preguntó mientras se secaba las manos.

\- Me encanta- respondió Juliana mirándola quieta

Valentina se paralizó, eso lo había escuchado antes un segundo después todos los recuerdos venían a ella como una avalancha, levantó la mirada y se cubrió la boca con una mano

\- ¡Oh por dios! - exclamó Valentina con sus labios aún cubiertos por su mano.

\- Val , tranquila - le dijo Juliana temiendo que se fuera como aquella noche en su departamento - discúlpame, recién lo recuerdo yo también.

Val estaba en shock, su corazón se aceleró quería reír y llorar al mismo tiempo ¿habían tenido sexo? No lo recordaba

\- Pasó en el taxi y también aquí dijo señalando el sofá ...¿Juls lo hicimos?

\- Creo que no, supongo que las chicas lo evitaron - respondió Juliana tratando de asimilar la situación - en serio discúlpame...

\- No te disculpes, estábamos borrachas - habló Valentina aún en shock

\- Sí, total - respondió Juliana comiéndose el dolor, aunque por segunda vez estaba siendo rechazada por la mujer que le gustaba ahora lo importante era que Valentina no huya otra vez, de verdad no quería perderla.

Valentina se mordió los labios recordando cómo le pedía a Juliana que entre en ella y cerró los ojos, no podía creer que había hecho eso y no podía creer que volvía a sentir un líquido caliente inundar su entrepierna.

Juliana no sabía qué hacer si acercarse o quedarse exactamente donde estaba, lo había hecho otra vez no había podido controlar el deseo que sentía por Val y se preguntó si alguna vez lo lograría, pensó en Brenda y se sintió culpable.

Valentina vio la duda y el temor en su cara y no quería que Juliana se aleje de ella otra vez así que aunque su cuerpo le gritaba que sigan, que terminen lo que habían empezado y al carajo el caso, su sentido común y obejtividad tomaron el mando.

\- Juls, en serio, todo está bien yo entiendo y no me voy a ir esta vez, fuimos dos y no tiene que significar nada ¿cierto?

"No, pero sí significaba, significaba todo" pensó Juliana.

Val se acercó a ella y tomó su mano, Juliana se calmó y trató de sonreír, tenía que intentar estar bien.

\- Ahora lo que me preocupa es todo el bullying que vamos a recibir de los chicos - agregó Val sonriendo y arrugando su nariz tratando de normalizar la situación.

No había pensado en eso por supuesto que Rubí y Belle sabían y no les habían dicho nada "perras" pensó, aunque si lo veía de otra perspectiva de esa forma se evitaban lo que pudo pasar hace algunos momentos, el drama innecesario.

\- Creo que ellas se quedaron con la idea que no lo recordamos ¿Qué te parece si las dejamos pensando eso? - le dijo Juls acariciando la mano de Val que aún seguía unida a la suya.

\- De acuerdo - le respondió Valentina, quería decirle tantas cosas más, estaban cerca otra vez y solo se le venía a la mente los recuerdos de cómo la tocó anoche y lo mucho que la excitó pero el celular de Juliana sonó y rompió ese momento.

Juliana respondió, era Brenda hoy regresaba de viaje y había quedado en recogerla en el aeropuerto.

Valentina rodó los ojos cuando Juliana no podía ver, otra vez llegaba ella a interrumpir y no podía hacer nada al respecto y tampoco cancelar ese sentimiento.

Juliana era de alguien más y ella no podía hacer nada.

*********************************

Pasaron dos semanas más en las cuales su trato con Juliana había cambiado, se supone que serían solo amigas pero cuando Brenda no estaba su cariño se acentuaba más.

Roces de manos que quemaban, cuando se sentaban juntas ponía su mano en su pierna de manera posesiva, cuando se despedían sus besos en la mejilla duraban mucho más de lo normal.

Rubí y Belle nunca supieron que ellas recordaron todo y Mateo bueno pudo ser controlado y sus comentarios burlones con doble sentido hacia ellas ignorados, al parecer las chicas le habían dicho que no diga nada pero siendo él como era poco se podía aguantar.

Hace poco se quedaron viendo una película, los chicos se habían ido y Juliana y Valentina se sentaron en el medio del sofá, Val se acercó a su cuerpo buscando calor, era una noche fría se decía a sí misma, Juliana sin dudar la rodeó con su brazo y tomó la manta que estaba a su lado para cubrirla.

Estuvieron así bastante rato, disfrutando el calor que compartían, Valentina bajó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Juliana y pudo escuchar su corazón el cuál iba muy rápido, puso su mano sobre su abdomen y comenzó a acariciarlo moviendo sus dedos en círculos.

Sintió el corazón de Juls volver a su ritmo normal y mientras se quedaba dormida escuchando sus latidos pudo sentir cómo Juliana besaba su cabeza, se sentía protegida, se sentía feliz, fue la mejor siesta que tuvo en años.

Luego de ese día como ya era costumbre en ellas no lo volvieron a mencionar, Valentina solo estaba disfrutando sus momentos con Juliana, lo poco que podía obtener de ellos tenía que ser suficiente.

************************************

A la siguiente semana tuvo una reunión con Montilla en un restaurante alejado de la ciudad, él le contaba que los jefes estaban contentos con su trabajo, había ya descartado a un sospechoso y había agregado varios datos importantes.

Pero como en todo trabajo exigente querían más, ella le comentó de la fiesta anual de la compañía sobre la cual le había contado Mateo y que pensaba infiltrarse de alguna manera, Montilla la animó a que prosiga con ese plan.

Habiendo terminado su reunión Valentina llamó a Juliana preguntándole si estaría libre en la noche para visitarla, Juls le respondió que sí, que podía ir.

Val tenía que buscar la manera que Juliana la lleve a esa fiesta, era muy importante y aceleraría mucho la investigación.

***********************************

Ya oscurecía y Valentina llegaba al departamento de Juliana había decidido ir cómoda con una camisa azul larga y unos jeans negros con botines cortos y el cabello suelto.

El portero la dejó pasar sin llamar porque ya Juliana había anunciado que Valentina llegaría a esa hora, el señor ya la conocía muy bien y se llevaban de maravilla.

Cuando caminaba por el pasillo en dirección a la puerta de Juliana vio a Brenda salir.

"Genial" pensó , de seguro habían pasado juntas el día, eso la amargó.

\- Hola Valentina - le saludó Brenda

\- Hola - le respondió ella saludando con la mano.

Val pensó que eso era todo e iba a tocar la puerta de Juls cuando Brenda volvió a hablar.

\- Me despido, fue un placer conocerlos, le dices a los chicos por favor

Valentina frunció el ceño, no entendía lo que estaba diciendo Brenda. Ella continuó hablando sin que Val le pregunte más

\- Acepté un trabajo en el extranjero, Juliana ya sabe...la distancia, simplemente no funcionaría

\- Lo siento - le dijo Valentina, aunque por dentro quería saltar de alegría pero le intrigaba la situación al mismo tiempo.

\- Tú me caes bien Valentina a pesar que me intimidabas y aunque sé que no te caigo mucho

\- ¿Yo te intimido?

\- Claro, eres hermosa y Juliana está loca por ti, hablaba mucho de ti siempre creo que ni ella misma lo notaba, no la culpo - dijo Brenda con una sonrisa triste.

Valentina no sabía qué decir, estaba impactada por todo lo que le había dicho Brenda quién agregó algo más.

\- Cuídala mucho, ella te quiere y se nota que tú también

Sin decir nada más Brenda se fue dejando a Valentina sola con sus pensamientos, se sentía extraña Juliana hablaba de ella por alguna razón eso hacía latir su corazón más fuerte.

Recordó que estaba en el pasillo y Juliana la estaba esperando, tocó la puerta y al rato una Juliana triste le abrió, estaba vestida con un jean, zapatillas blancas y un polo negro, su cabello suelto también.

\- Hola Val

Valentina no le respondió, solo pasó y la abrazó, Juliana no entendía la razón del abrazo pero lo necesitaba por lo que rodeó con sus brazos su cintura y hundió su rostro en su cuello.

Cuando se separaron y entraron a la sala Valentina habló.

\- Me encontré con Brenda en el pasillo y se despidió de mí

Juliana ahora entendió el abrazo y no tenía ganas de nada, habían terminado con ella y se sentía triste, se sentía abandonada otra vez.

\- No quiero estar aquí abajo ¿Vamos arriba?

Valentina sorprendida aceptó, nunca había entrado a la habitación de Juliana, la morena debía sentirse muy vulnerable para decirle eso.

Subieron la escalera hacia su habitación, Val vio que todo estaba muy ordenado y pulcro, la cama era Queen size con un cobertor blanco y almohadas del mismo color, el piso de madera clara y los muebles negros combinaban perfectamente, a un lado podía ver un clóset amplio y a unos metros un cuarto de baño, en una esquina había un pequeño escritorio con una laptop, frente a la cama estaba un smart tv.

\- ¿Prendo la tv? - le preguntó Juls sentándose contra la cabecera de la cama después de haber removido sus zapatillas.

Val negó con la cabeza sentándose al borde, apoyando su peso en su brazo sobre el colchón y mirando a Juliana.

\- Quiero escucharte - le dijo Val

Juliana bajó la cabeza, mirando sus manos, estaba tensa y conteniendo muchas emociones.

\- No me duele ella sabes, me duele todo. El aceptar que desde que tengo memoria nunca he sido suficiente.

A Valentina se le rompía el corazón ver a Juliana tan triste, pero era necesario que hable, era mejor soltar todo.

\- De pequeña no tuve padres, siempre me pregunté qué había hecho mal para que me dejen, me decían que si me portaba bien una familia se interesaría en mí y me adoptaría. Nunca pasó y crecí pensando que no era lo suficientemente buena para nadie.

Los ojos de Juliana estaban llenos de lágrimas pero las estaba conteniendo, Valentina se acercó más a ella por si caía una ella quería ser ella quien la limpie.

\- Cuando los Valdés me adoptaron mucho cambió, muchos sentimientos negativos se fueron pero creo que hay heridas que no han sanado y algunas que han empeorado con el tiempo.

Valentina se arrodilló en la cama cerca a Juliana y pasó su mano sobre su mejilla, quitando la lágrima rebelde que logró escapar.

\- Luego de mi última relación comencé a aceptar que por más que diera todo, nunca iba a ser suficiente, yo no iba a ser suficiente para que alguien decida quedarse a mi lado.

Juliana miró abajo resignada otra vez, estaba dolida y esos sentimientos que tenía ocultos desde hace mucho por fin escapaban, esos miedos que tuvo desde siempre los estaba compartiendo y por dentro a pesar de lo desolada que se sentía una sensación de liberación la invadió.

Valentina no pudo ver más a una persona tan hermosa como Juliana sufrir así, estaba tan equivocada ella no era el problema, el mundo lo era, ella era un ángel en medio de un infierno y lo único que quería en ese momento era protegerla.

Sin pedir permiso pasó una pierna sobre el regazo de Juliana quién acabó entre sus piernas y se sentó sobre ella, tomó su rostro con ambas manos acariciándola con sus pulgares. 

Juliana la miró con sus grandes ojos color café los cuales podía admirar perfectamente por lo cerca que se encontraban.

Valentina quería que Juliana entienda que se grabe en la cabeza que ella merecía todo lo bueno de este mundo, un mundo en el cual abundaban las mentiras y donde lamentablemente ella era parte de una, pero habría dado lo que fuese por que su tristeza desaparezca.

Solo quería hacerle entender...

\- Tú eres más que suficiente - le susurró acariciando sus labios con los suyos sintiendo como Juliana respiraba profundo.

Juliana no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, solo se dejó sentir, lo que causaba Valentina en ella era magia y quería envolverse para siempre en ella.

\- Tú te mereces lo mejor de este mundo - dijo volviendo a unir sus labios 

Valentina sentía todo su cuerpo vibrar cada vez que sus labios se conectaban, era adictivo, no quería dejar de hacerlo nunca.

\- Déjame demostrártelo - susurró contra sus labios, ya no era capaz de alejarse nuevamente de ellos.

Valentina inclinó levemente su cabeza uniéndose completamente con Juliana no solo con sus labios, sino el resto de su cuerpo, rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y la atrajo lo más humanamente posible a ella.

En medio de su desesperación la lógica no existía y sentía una necesidad desmedida por fusionarse con Juliana a un nivel fuera de este mundo, finalmente se sentía completa y no quería que este momento acabe.

Juliana envuelta en el caos de sus sentimientos recordó que Valentina podía no estar lista y a pesar que las ganas de tenerla en ese momento eran muy fuertes luchó contra ellas porque Val le importaba mucho, necesitaba saber que todo estaría bien entre ellas, no quería arriesgarse a perderla, a ella no.

Con sus manos tomó el rostro de Valentina y rompiendo el beso juntó sus frentes, sus respiraciones estaban agitadas y aunque fue lo más raro de este mundo Val entendió sin palabras lo que necesitaba Juliana.

Por un momento le aterró pero ya no importaba nada en este momento, no ahora, le gustaba el caos de esta tormenta y si iba a lidiar con los estragos luego de ésta, lo aceptaría, pero este momento era solo de las dos.

Poniendo sus manos sobre las de Juliana que estaban en su rostro aún, la miró a los ojos, esos ojos que le daban paz y seguridad y le hacían creer que podía hacer todo lo que quisiera en este mundo y estaría bien, tenía que decirlo, quería decirlo.

\- No puedo más, no quiero negarlo más, me gustas, me gustas mucho Juliana, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti y no quiero dejar de hacerlo

Colocó una de sus manos a la altura del corazón de Juliana

\- Cuando estoy contigo, me siento completa, no me quiero ir nunca, quiero estar a tu lado siempre

Juliana sintió una explosión de felicidad en su pecho, era un sueño, la mujer que había conocido en tan poco tiempo y le había hecho sentir más que muchas juntas, le decía exactamente lo que alguna vez quiso escuchar de quién pensó que sería el amor de su vida.

Sin más palabras la besó, la besó fuerte queriendo grabar este momento, esas palabras, esas sensaciones en su memoria para toda su vida.

Sus cuerpos estaban unidos en su totalidad, los brazos de Juliana rodeaban las caderas de Valentina atrayéndola y pegando sus cuerpos imposiblemente cerca.

Valentina pasaba sus manos sobre su espalda, aferrándose a ella, nunca entendió por qué cuando oía historias de amantes que dejaban marcas en sus espaldas le parecía exagerado, sin sentido, pero ahora lo entendía. Su necesidad por tenerla cerca, por sentirla dentro le ganaba, sobrepasaba todo lo que alguna vez sintió y quería aferrarse a su piel, meterse en ella y poseerla.

\- Te necesito - susurró Valentina a su oído

Juliana quién estaba perdida en sus besos reaccionó y recordó que Val no había estado con una mujer antes, la miró y al ver su seguridad y determinación en esos ojos ahora oscuros, no dudó otro segundo, ella iba a hacer de ésto lo más especial que esa hermosa mujer que tenía en sus brazos haya vivido.

Besó sus labios una vez más para luego descender por su cuello, su delicioso aroma envolviendo completamente sus sentidos, quería quedarse a vivir allí para siempre pero este momento era más para Valentina que para ella, todo iba dedicado a ella.

Valentina comenzó a mover inconscientemente sus caderas contra el cuerpo de Juliana buscando fricción, moría lentamente al sentir la lengua de Juliana pasearse por los tendones de su cuello mientras combinaba besos y mordidas.

En un rápido movimiento sin despegar sus cuerpos Juliana la echó sobre la cama y se colocó entre sus piernas, un lugar que nunca quería dejar, sentía que pertenecía allí, Val la atrapó entre sus piernas , silenciosamente acordaron que efectivamente ese era el mejor lugar de las dos.

Encajaban perfectamente como un rompecabezas, como si hubieran sido separadas y lanzadas al cosmos y hoy por fin estaban juntas de nuevo, por fin volvían a unirse en cuerpo y en alma.

Juliana la besaba aún, sus lenguas comenzaron a tomar protagonismo, se acariciaban, se introducían en sus bocas, Juliana metió su mano bajo la tela de la camisa de Val tocando su piel caliente, ella cerró sus ojos al sentir el contraste de temperaturas de su mano y su dorso.

Los muslos largos de Val la tenían atrapada y no iba a tratar de escapar. Retiró su mano de la piel de Valentina y cuando ella iba a protestar comenzó a besar su cuello, mientras desabrochaba uno por uno los botones de su camisa.

Cuando descubría más piel los besos de Juliana comenzaron a bajar por su pecho, pasando por el valle de sus senos y deslizándose hasta su abdomen, paseando la punta de su lengua que bailaba sobre ella en diferentes trayectorias.

Se estaba volviendo loca de placer, tomó la cabeza de Juliana con ambas manos y mordiéndose el labio inferior arqueó su cuerpo para sentir todo lo que podía ofrecer su lengua.

Habiendo terminado de abrir su camisa regresó a los labios de Val y la besó profundamente, tomó sus hombros y la empujó delicadamente hacia ella, sentándola en la cama para poder deslizar la prenda por sus brazos, Juliana quería tomarse su tiempo pero no le quedaba mucho control tampoco.

Valentina aprovechando esa posición, subió la playera de Juliana y empezó a besar su abdomen, Juliana la tomó por la nuca y la presionó contra su piel mordiendo sus labios y respirando fuerte.

Se quitó la playera ella sola, su piel le quemaba , tomó la cabeza de Valentina y la besó nuevamente, puso sus manos en su cintura y la atrajo para que ella también se apoye en sus rodillas quedando ambas cara a cara sobre la cama, suspiraron cuando sus pieles se juntaron.

Introdujo sus manos en el pantalón de Valentina apretando sus nalgas desnudas fuerte contra ella causando que gima contra su boca, Val desesperadamente desabrochó su propio pantalón besando a Juliana quién no perdió tiempo y la ayudó y lo bajó hasta sus rodillas.

Las manos de Valentina viajaron a la espalda de Juliana y le quitó el seguro de su brassiere, abrió sus ojos y mirando atentamente bajó la prenda por sus brazos concentrándose en sus senos, sin dudarlo un segundo su mano derecha tomó uno, lo presionó, lo acarició, nunca había tocado otros que no sean los suyos y esta experiencia era nueva para ella y tomó la decisión de tocar a Juliana como le gustaría que se lo haga a ella.

Juliana cerró los ojos, le excitaba increíblemente que esta sea la primera vez que Valentina hacía ésto y era con ella, la dejó explorar un momento mientras ella hacía lo mismo con su brassiere que tenía en frente, Val se dio cuenta y aunque se sentía un poco tímida en ese momento se lo quitó ella sola y unió sus cuerpos en otro beso.

Cuando sus pezones se rozaron sintió un calor descender en la parte baja de su abdomen, estaba segura que ya estaba lista para Juliana, para que haga con ella lo que quisiera, en un movimiento atrevido Val desabrochó el pantalón de Juliana y se lo quitó con todo y ropa interior la presionó contra su cuerpo y Juliana gimió fuerte en su boca.

Valentina empujó a Juliana levemente y se puso de pie en la cama, podía mirar desde arriba como ella la miraba lista para devorarla con un hambre que no había visto antes, terminó de deshacerse de su propio pantalón y lentamente metió sus dedos en ambos extremos del elástico de su pequeña ropa interior blanca.

A Juliana se le hacía agua la boca, ya podía oler su dulce aroma, estaba tan cerca de su rostro, Valentina la estaba provocando y amaba cada segundo, finalmente Val deslizó la prenda pero antes que la descubra completamente Juliana reemplazó sus manos y se hizo cargo.

La bajó y besó su pubis ante la mirada de Valentina que tenía aún su labio atrapado entre sus dientes y en sus expresiones una mezcla de angustia y placer, Juliana le daba pequeños besos bajando y bajando cada vez más , ella misma se estaba tentando, la prenda había desaparecido y Val estaba totalmente expuesta para ella sin más tomó uno de sus labios gruesos entre los suyos y lo chupó sin llegar a rozar su clítoris. 

Valentina gimió fuerte y Juliana aprovechó su debilidad para tomar sus muslos y cargarla rodeando nuevamente su cintura, pateó su pantalón que aún estaba en sus rodillas y lo botó al piso junto con su ropa interior, se echó encima de Valentina y frotó todo su abdomen entre sus piernas que se empapó en la humedad de su centro.

Valentina buscaba más contacto, Juliana también por lo que con sus dedos se tocó a sí misma abriendo sus labios con sus dedos y acomodando su cuerpo unió sus clítoris mojados, Valentina gimió muy fuerte nunca había sentido algo así, su humedad caliente con la de Juliana se mezclaba y cuando comenzó a mover sus caderas sus labios se deslizaban deliciosamente, estaban tan mojadas que se escuchaba el contacto de sus sexos mientras se movían uno sobre el otro.

\- ¿Me sientes...? - preguntó Juliana muy afectada y corta de aire, ella la sentía perfecto pero quería que Valentina también lo haga

\- Sí...mmm...te siento ...muy rico - le susurró Val apenas pudiendo concentrarse

Valentina se preguntó cómo pudo vivir tanto tiempo sin ésto, Juliana empezó a mover sus caderas más rápido y ella también, presionó su trasero que tanto le gustaba y sus clítoris se chocaron de nuevo causando que ambas giman fuerte.

Juliana estaba muy excitada los gemidos de Valentina en su oído la estaban volviendo loca, los quería grabar en su mente para siempre, la besó rápido pero no pudo más porque comenzaba a sentir una presión acumulándose en su vientre bajo.

Valentina cada vez era más ruidosa y por sus movimientos poco coordinados sabía que ella también estaba cerca, tomó una de las rodillas de Val y la flexionó debajo de su brazo quedando en un ángulo perfecto para moverse más rápido y sentirla mejor.

Comenzó a besar su cuello y a este punto Valentina tenía los ojos cerrados.

\- Juliana!...Ah!

Tomó uno, dos y tres empujes de sus caderas para que Valentina se venga, fue tan extremadamente erótico que Juliana al verla se vino también sobre ella, las uñas de Valentina se habían clavado en su espalda pero no le importaba.

Valentina podía ver estrellas con sus ojos cerrados, su orgasmo había sido muy fuerte aún sentía temblores en todo su cuerpo, le había encantado escuchar a Juliana venirse con ella, nunca había escuchado algo tan sexy.

Aún unidas Juliana la besó, Valentina aún no se recuperaba cuando Juliana movió sus caderas a un lado dejando espacio para que sus dedos bajen y se empapen en toda la humedad que se había acumulado entre sus cuerpos, Val aún estaba sensible pero podía sentir su necesidad incrementar con los movimientos circulares que hacía Juliana sin acercarse a su clítoris y cada vez más cerca a su entrada.

Juliana la miró y Val acariciaba su rostro y con la otra su espalda, su mano había tomado su sexo completamente y sus caderas comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de su mano, Valentina no quería cerrar los ojos a pesar de ser una tarea difícil no quería romper esa conexión con su mirada.

Sintió sus dedos cerca a dónde la necesitaba y abrió sus piernas para darle más libertad a sus movimientos, Juliana la miró y cuando Val mordió sus labios entró en ella con dos dedos, ambas gimieron al mismo tiempo Valentina al sentirla dentro y Juliana por la sensación abrumadora de poseer a la mujer que quería.

Valentina rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Juliana y sin despegar sus miradas la besó, Juliana aún no había empezado a moverse y al sentir las caderas de Valentina elevarse de la cama buscando sentirla más dentro comenzó a introducirse en ella más, lentamente retiraba sus dedos y deliciosamente más lento los volvía a introducir.

Se sentía diferente, muy diferente a todo lo que había vivido antes sentía la piel suave de Juliana pegada a la suya, sus pezones rozándola, su centro mojado frotándose en su muslo, su respiración agitada, su delicioso aroma, sus gemidos bajos , todo, todo era perfecto y se preguntó nuevamente cómo pudo vivir tanto tiempo sin eso.

Juliana perdía la calma de pronto un sentimiento salvaje y primal se apoderó de ella, al estar dentro de su amante quería que fuese suya nada más, sintió celos de todo en ese momento, quería poseerla, que nadie más la vuelva a mirar.

Comenzó a penetrarla más rápido y Valentina no era tímida con sus gemidos y sus pedidos.

\- Ah!...sí, más fuerte... ah!

Gemía fuerte y despertaba más ese lado animal de Juliana que introdujo otro dedo más y aunque su brazo quemaba por el esfuerzo no paraba, no iba a parar hasta que Valentina termine, dobló sus dedos hacia arriba golpeando otro ángulo y sintió como sus dedos comenzaban a ser presionados por las paredes de Valentina.

Ella solo gemía 

\- Sí, allí, quédate...allí ,quédate allí por favor, por favor 

Dijo clavando sus uñas en su trasero y presionándola contra ella, Juliana perdió el equilibrio y su cuerpo cayó sobre su mano que estaba dentro de Valentina intoduciéndose en ella con más fuerza, Val loca por la excitación levantó sus piernas y las envolvió en su cintura.

Juliana empezó a embestirla ahora cuatro dedos enterrados en ella profundamente, fue cuando sintió el cuerpo de Valentina tensarse, escuchó un gemido ahogado y un líquido caliente mojar su pelvis, por la presión casi sus dedos fueron expulsados pero resistió y se quedó dentro de ella hasta que terminen sus contracciones.

Val se había venido nuevamente y estaba apenas consciente, Juliana esperó unos minutos más y luego salió de ella viendo como su cuerpo se sobresaltó. Subió sus dedos a su boca y los chupó sin pensar que Valentina la estaba mirando.

\- Mierda - susurró Val al verla hacer eso, sintió mojarse de nuevo y Juliana la vio sonriendo, besó sus labios y luego bajó sin previo aviso a lamer sus pechos húmedos jugando con sus pezones rosados.

No dejaba a ninguno sin atención, los dos recibían sus besos, sus lamidas y sus mordidas Valentina estaba en éxtasis, Juliana la había dejado muerta y no se cansaba, quería más y ella iba a dárselo.

Juliana no podía dejar de tocarla, de besarla, de probarla. Sin dejar de presionar sus pechos, bajó su lengua por la mitad de su abdomen y hasta llegar a su pubis donde lamió unos segundos la piel tersa y blanca, bajó sus manos por sus caderas y colocó sus piernas sobre sus hombros.

Cuando la vio de tan cerca su boca se hizo agua, sus labios rosados e inflamados sobresalían y estaban listos para ella, podía notar su hermoso clítoris erecto y le excitaba tanto.

Sin torturarse más, a ella y a Valentina, pasó su lengua a lo largo de sus labios menores, Valentina gimió fuerte poniendo una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de Juliana y la otra aferrándose a la sábana

Juliana podía sentir el líquido caliente que emanaba de Valentina resbalar en su lengua y se declaraba oficialmente adicta a su sabor. La quería beber, quería todo de ella.

Su lengua acariciaba todos los espacios de piel caliente, succionó su clítoris y las caderas de Val se elevaron de la cama, con sus brazos las atrapó fuerte y sin aviso introdujo su lengua en su entrada.

Val mordió su brazo , nunca le habían hecho un oral tan bueno, nunca se habían preocupado tanto por ella, ya sentía su nuevo orgasmo comenzar a formarse e iba a ser muy fuerte.

Juliana la penetraba con su lengua una y otra vez , su nariz chocaba contra su clítoris y se estaba volviendo loca, estaba hiperventilando, Juliana se la estaba comiendo y le encantaba.

Valentina quería llorar estaba tan deliciosamente cerca y sus gemidos eran una combinación de agonía, casi llanto y placer, cogió fuertemente la cara de Juliana y la presionó contra ella, Juliana que sostenía sus caderas blancas las dejó libres y comenzaron moverse desenfrenadamente contra su rostro y ella dejó que suceda.

Valentina se vino fuerte en su cara una, dos, tres veces más y Juliana se la bebía, tomaba todo lo que ella le ofrecía.

Escuchó su cuerpo que se había levantado de la cama caer pesadamente, Juliana rió y limpiando su cara con la tela de la sábana subió entre sus piernas y besó su rostro, Valentina no reaccionaba solo respiraba muy rápido y profundo.

Juliana esperó a que se calme y la cubrió con el edredón, se echó a su lado y abrazándola acabaron frente a frente, Valentina la miraba con una sonrisa que nunca iba a olvidar, ella también sonrió y la besó.

Valentina cerró sus ojos recostándose en el pecho desnudo de Juliana dejándose envolver por el sueño y sintió sus brazos fuertes protegerla de todo, al final quién terminó cuidando de ella fue Juliana y disfrutó cada segundo de eso.

_____________________________________

¿Alguna vez han conocido a alguien con quien el sexo era tan bueno que no podían dejar de hacerlo?

Bueno algo así le pasará a nuestras bebés, doy oficialmente apertura al Festival de sexo con sentimientos.

Obviamente no todo será sexo, o sea tenemos un caso que resolver hello!! Valentina concéntrate.

También oficialmente la hétero ha caído.

Cuéntenme si me excedí con el sexo, si quieren que le baje, que le suba, que lo mantenga, quiero leerlas.

Gracias por sus votos y comentarios 😍💕


	16. La Aprendiz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentina aprende rápido

Vivir es extraño aunque no lo parezca, nacemos, empezamos a existir y se supone que hay formas ya establecidas de cómo llevar todo, hay quiénes nos dicen qué está bien, qué está mal y parece fácil al comienzo pero mientras más lo analizas, mientras más lo cuestionas, todo empieza a tornarse muy extraño.

¿Es que acaso todas estas reglas que han inventado es para vivir como queremos o como debemos?

¿Existirá un punto medio entre los dos en el cual se encuentren y se pueda vivir de ambas formas en armonía? 

Y de pronto te pones a pensar si allá afuera hay gente realmente viviendo o haciendo lo que otros quieren, si en el mundo existe más gente feliz o más gente triste.

¿Será que hacer lo que quieres te convierte en una mala persona?

Pues si pensamos así hoy hice todo mal, desde muchas perspectivas , el problema es que nunca había sido tan feliz.

Abro los ojos y Juliana sigue a mi lado aún dormida yo estoy sobre su pecho y ella sigue abrazándome, protegiéndome.

Declaro oficialmente que perdí la batalla conmigo misma, no pude resistirme más y no puedo seguir insistiendo que es solo un experimento porque no lo es.

Me niego a pensar en lo que vendrá después, en todas las personas que pueden salir lastimadas por ésto, incluso ella.

Ella.

Un calor invade mi pecho al pensarla, la tengo a mi lado y la miro, es tan hermosa, tan buena, demasiado perfecta para mí, me habría gustado conocerla de otra forma y contarle quién realmente soy pero la vida de alguien más está en nuestro camino.

Pienso que sin esa vida en peligro yo nunca la habría conocido o quizá sí, pero no iba a ser de esta manera, estoy segura, no me habría permitido conocerla más al saber que ella despertaba estos sentimientos en mí, ya me veo huyendo.

Ay Juliana, lo que pasó anoche nunca lo olvidaré, nunca sentí vibrar mi cuerpo tanto antes, nunca me vine tantas veces, nunca me sentí tan plena, nunca, nunca, nunca hasta ahora contigo.

Mi cuerpo se siente placenteramente adolorido, no quiero moverme, no quiero que este momento acabe, veo el reloj y son las 6AM en cualquier momento tendrás que despertar para ir al trabajo y tendremos que separarnos, pero no quiero, no quiero que me sueltes.

¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

No puedo borrar haberte conocido, ni ignorar todo lo que estoy sintiendo por ti, a este punto ya no me asusta, mi corazón crece cada vez que te miro y también mi coraje.

Tengo a alguien más, sí, tengo planes con él pero mientras más pienso en ti eso deja de tener sentido ¿cómo voy a hacer para olvidarte y regresar a mi vida normal? No sé, no quiero pensar en ello ahora.

He decidido ser mala, he decidido hacer lo que quiero y no lo que debo, voy a aprovechar cada momento contigo porque cuando llegue el día de partir te voy a extrañar, ya te extraño Juliana y estás aquí cerca a mí ¿Es posible eso? 

Muevo mi cuerpo de lado y paso mi mano por tu rostro, no pude no hacerlo , lo siento si te despierto pero no puedo tenerte tan cerca y no tocarte.

Mueves tu cabeza y haces el sonidito más adorable que he escuchado, quiero volver a hacerlo ¿Es muy pronto para querer despertar contigo todos los días?

Paso mis dedos por tus labios y en tus sueños pareces disfrutarlo, eres tan bella, te quiero comer, me muevo un poco para besarte poso mis labios sobre los tuyos y sigues dormida, tu sueño es muy profundo, ya veo, adoro empezar a conocer estas pequeñas cosas de ti, cosas que no tengo que poner en una ficha informativa.

Pienso que tal vez no te despiertas por lo cansada que estás, anoche fuiste todo y más, tengo tatuado en mi memoria todo, cómo te movías sobre mí, cómo me tocabas, cómo sonabas, tú pasión, tu fuerza.

De pronto siento cómo mi deseo vuelve a despertar y quizá sí te pueda comer, nunca lo he hecho antes pero anoche tuve a la mejor maestra.

Me apoyo sobre mis manos, estoy sobre ti, siendo lo más silenciosa posible levanto la tela que cubría nuestros cuerpos desnudos y bajo sobre tu piel, dejé unos cuantos besos en mi camino entre tus pechos y tu abdomen, 

¿Cómo no voy a besar tu piel perfecta?

Llegué a mi destino y te miro desde abajo, logré acomodarme entre tus piernas ahora solo tengo que abrirlas, siento mi centro latir por tenerte tan cerca.

Separo tus muslos y te mueves un poco, para mi buena suerte aún no despiertas y quedaste a mi merced, expuesta solo para mí, eres hermosa incluso aquí, tus labios rosados brillan y puedo notar que te quedaste dormida aún con deseo.

Antes no entendía la fascinación de algunas mujeres con el sexo oral, siempre que lo recibía solo quería que acabe, pero contigo fue un deleite, ver cómo me probabas, sentir cómo pasabas tu lengua por cada rincón, escuchar cómo gemías al beberme hasta la última gota, fue arte lo que creaste, el más hermoso de todos.

Acerco mis labios y le doy un corto beso a tu muslo, repito lo mismo en el otro y estoy procastinando en tu entrepierna, quizá estoy nerviosa eres mi primera vez en muchas cosas y no quiero decepcionar.

Levanto mis ojos y veo tus senos elevándose una y otra vez al ritmo de tu respiración, ya no aguanto más y mis ganas de probarte me ganan paseo mi lengua junto con mi labio inferior desde abajo hacia arriba, tu sabor es increíble trato de no gemir para no despertarte, presiono mis muslos fuerte para calmar mi deseo.

Comienzo suave primero, veo que mueves tus caderas de manera inconsciente, sonrío contra tu piel con mi lengua sobre ti, aún no despiertas pero tu cuerpo ya comienza a responder a mis caricias, continúo explorándote, me tomo mi tiempo no quiero que esto acabe pronto, ni tú tampoco, vas a acabar cuando yo quiera y es recién que entiendo el poder que tengo.

Empiezo a jugar con tus labios, paso mi lengua por afuera y luego por dentro, hago un círculo pero solo rozando tu clítoris, siento que levantas tus caderas con más fuerza y gimes fuerte, levanto mi mirada y tus bellos ojos lucen recién abiertos.

Me miras sorprendida pero también excitada, ya estoy conociendo tus expresiones, "Val" me dices mientras sigo pasando mi lengua por todo tu deseo, mi barbilla se acaba de mojar y sé que verme así te ha afectado y me encanta no puedo esperar a que llenes mi boca.

Te saboreo desde tu entrada hasta el velo que rodea tu clítoris, ya erecto y duro, lo pude sentir al rozarlo, aún no le doy la atención que tú quieres, te sigo tentando.

Pones tu mano en mi cabeza y levantas tus caderas, sé lo que quieres pero aquí quien manda soy yo, con mis brazos tomo tus muslos y los separo más, llevo una de mis manos a tu centro y abriéndolos más chupo uno de tus labios.

Te escucho gemir mi nombre y es el mejor maldito sonido que he oído, estoy luchando conmigo misma, estoy perdiendo el control y pasa completamente cuando introduzco mi lengua en ti y siento tus paredes rodearla, lo hago de nuevo más profundo y no soy capaz de parar.

Ya no quiero seguir esperando, tus caderas se mueven frenéticamente y los gemidos sin sentido que estás haciendo me dicen que ya estás cerca, mi lengua entra en ti una vez más y la llevo a tu clítoris, dos de mis dedos empiezan a penetrarte y tu cuerpo los absorbe, ya te siento temblar por dentro.

De pronto nada es suficiente, quiero hacerte sentir lo mejor que alguna vez hayas sentido, me arrodillo sobre ti y comienzo a penetrante fuerte y rápido, agrego un dedo más, no suelto tu clítoris de entre mis labios, es mi cautivo.

Amo que gimas que te encanta.

Siento cómo mis dedos son presionados por tu centro y en un grito ahogado empiezas a venirte, mis dedos salen de ti y mi lengua regresa, era cierto cuando pensé que quería comerte, siento tu cuerpo temblar con violencia y sigo bebiéndote.

Cuando veo tu cuerpo completamente relajado sobre la cama te doy un beso corto en tu excitación aún visible y veo todo tu cuerpo saltar, lo sé, estás sensible, sonriendo me deslizo sobre ti y muerdo mis labios para evitar soltar ese gemido cuando nos rozamos, mi deseo está quemando entre mis piernas pero este momento fue para ti.

Sonríes aún con los ojos cerrados y me rodeas con tus brazos por mi cintura, abres tus bellos ojos y nos besamos, largo y lento.

Río cuando me preguntas si de verdad esa era mi primera vez, me alegra haberte hecho sentir bien, mi pecho se inflama y es cuando entiendo perfectamente la satisfacción de dar placer.

Tus brazos me presionan más contra tu cuerpo y mis caderas también, ríes de nuevo y me dices que "al parecer alguien se quedó con las ganas", pues obvio que sí, estuve entre tus piernas y no me toqué una sola vez aunque moría por hacerlo, deberían darme una medalla por eso.

Ríes y me besas, de pronto tus brazos me tienen en una llave que no puedo escapar y tus caderas comienzan a moverse sin piedad de arriba hacia abajo sobre mí, nuestros clítoris rozando fuerte sin descanso.

No puedo evitarlo empiezo a gemir, nunca había sido tan ruidosa pero contigo me es imposible contenerme, es delicioso lo que me haces sentir, me hablas al oído preguntándome si me gusta, si te siento, si me voy a venir sobre ti y te voy a mojar toda.

No sé qué lo logra si nuestros centros mojados frotándose primalmente, tu voz ronca en mi oído, mi deseo por ti o todo junto pero exploto, me comienzo a venir muy fuerte, hundo mi cara en tu cuello y muerdo tu piel, sé que eso logra que pierdas el control y te vienes también, jalas mi cabello y me besas fuerte.

Aún agotadas por el fuerte orgasmo que tuvimos seguimos besándonos acaricias mis espalda, mi trasero, mis piernas y yo tomo tu cara entre mis manos, no puedo soltarte, no quiero hacerlo.

Tú protestas contra mis labios que pronto tienes que ir a trabajar pero si yo lo quería renunciabas en este momento, lo pensé unos segundos pero obviamente no puedo permitir eso ¿verdad? Por más que quisiera.

Me miras, sonríes y yo me derrito por dentro.

"¿Te veo más tarde?" Me preguntas, yo asiento sonriendo y te beso de nuevo, me abrazas y pasas tus manos por mi abdomen yo salto.

Grave error.

Ahora sabes que soy muy cosquillosa y no lo dejas pasar, te advierto que puedo ser violenta pero eso no te detiene, intento pararme pero me tomas por la cintura y me pones encima de la cama y comienzas a torturame con tus dedos.

Río y te maldigo, me voy a vengar te lo juro , te apiadas de mí y me cargas poniéndote de pie, me besas, te beso tienes que soltarme porque si no lo haces comenzaremos de nuevo y no podríamos parar.

-

Fue difícil despedirme de ti, pero sé que te veré más tarde nada me quita la sonrisa de la cara.

Mientras camino por la calle recibo una llamada de Montilla, contesto y me dice que esté alerta porque uno de los sospechosos del caso había sido atacado hace unas horas, lo encontraron en su departamento atado de pies y manos, apenas con vida.

Le pregunté de quién se trataba y me sorprendió, no pensé que él se convertiría en víctima.

______________________________________

Este capítulo fue diferente de escribir ya que estuvimos en la cabeza de Valentina todo el tiempo, espero lo hayan disfrutado.

Gracias por sus likes y comments me ayudan a escribir mejor, me gustan la críticas constructivas las aprecio mucho.

En el próximo capítulo vamos a saber qué está pasando con el caso, las cosas se ponen buenas y también la relación de las bebés 💕🌈


	17. Bonita Turbulencia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juls y Val esconden su relación

Val llegó a su departamento y se unió a una videoconferencia con Montilla, Jacobo y el resto de su equipo, se habían reunido para tratar los últimos acontecimientos del caso.

\- Bienvenida agente Carvajal

\- Buenos días Montilla, buenos días equipo - dijo Valentina mirando a todos.

Se escuchó a algunos decir "buenos días Jefa" en el salón, Jacobo solo sonrió.

\- Necesito toda la información concerniente al ataque realizado a Johny Corona

\- A eso vamos Carvajal, nos dieron aviso que el señor Corona fue encontrado a las 3AM de esta madrugada con signos de ser atacado. Un vecino que oyó gritos en su departamento llamó a la policía, Reyes fue a la escena y también al hospital.

\- Así es - intervino Jacobo - forzaron la puerta, estamos casi seguros que no fue un robo, estamos esperando que despierte Corona para interrogarlo, se encuentra sedado en el hospital, tiene fracturada la mano izquierda, diferentes contusiones en todo el cuerpo, fue encontrado inconsciente.

\- ¿Vieron las cámaras de seguridad de su edificio? - preguntó Valentina

\- Sí , fueron dos sujetos, tenían cubierto el rostro con gorras y guantes eso explica que no hayan encontrado huellas - respondió Jacobo

\- Fue un acto premeditado - agregó Val

\- Pensamos que puede estar relacionado con el atentado a Macario Valdés, no pudieron con él así que atacan a sus allegados - comentó Montilla

\- Aún así no podemos descartar a ningún miembro del Comité, recuerden que Macario fue envenenado en un ambiente donde solo ellos tenían acceso, se confirmó que el veneno no provino de la cocina sino que fue aplicado en el camino a su oficina - dijo Valentina

\- Toda la razón Carvajal, lamentablemente cuando se trasladaron todos a New York se perdió mucha evidencia peor aún cuando Macario nos prohibió investigar - acotó Montilla

\- Tenemos algo mal, el móvil dudo que sea el poder, el equipo de Los Ángeles asumió que quién quería asesinar a Macario lo hacía para que el Comité pueda obtener su porcentaje de la compañía que es más del 60% pero creo que hay otra razón de fondo.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, este ataque involucra a más personas - observó Jacobo

\- Sí, pero es seguro que es uno del Comité trabajando con externos, no podemos filtrar esta información y alertar a los sospechosos, debemos hacerle sentir que está seguro para que se mueva con más libertad - indicó Val

\- Correcto Carvajal, estamos descartando como sospechosos a Mateo Luna y a Johny Corona - dijo Montilla 

\- No descarten aún a Corona, es más yo recomiendo que esperen a que despierte para que documenten su versión - habló Valentina

\- De acuerdo, tenemos que saber también qué estuvo haciendo el resto del Comité y allegados a esa hora, es posible que uno de ellos sea el autor intelectual - finalizó Jacobo

\- Sí es cierto, tú Carvajal que tienes contacto con la señorita Valdés ¿Crees que ella pueda ser sospechosa? Quién sabe y esté organizando todo ésto para quedarse con la compañía de su padre - preguntó Montilla

Valentina sintió unas ganas intensas de callar al hombre, Juliana no sería capaz de tal atrocidad pero también ellos no la conocían como ella. 

\- No, dudo que ella tenga que ver con eso, perdería más de lo que ganaría - habló segura.

\- Igual y sería bueno saber qué estuvo haciendo en la madrugada - dijo Jacobo

"A mí" - se dijo mentalmente Valentina

\- Según sé estaba en su apartamento - dijo en voz alta a diferencia de sus pensamientos.

\- Igual tenemos que estar seguros - insistió Jacobo

"Maldito Jacobo" - pensó Val pero aclaró su garganta y asintió.

\- Yo me encargo de eso - agregó finalmente ella.

\- ¿Cómo vas tú Carvajal, alguna actualización en el caso?

"Sí, que Juliana coge como una diosa y mandó mi heterosexualidad al carajo" - pensó nuevamente Val, su mente estaba muy rebelde.

\- Todo igual hasta el momento Montilla, aún trabajando en la manera de asistir a la reunión de la compañía - respondió en cambio

\- Perfecto, estamos en comunicación Carvajal - se despidió Montilla

Valentina se despidió de todos y cortó la videoconferencia.

Respiró profundo y se sentó en su sofá, su cuerpo aún vibraba por lo que acababa de suceder, su mente era un festival de escenas de anoche reproduciéndose en simultáneo, no podía escoger solo una todo había sido maravilloso, ella era maravillosa.

Hoy la vería nuevamente y no podía esperar ¿Qué había hecho Juliana con ella? Ya no iba a tratar de entenderlo, había tomado una decisión y no miraría atrás, no ahora. 

Dentro de todo no pensaba descuidar su trabajo por lo que antes de ver a Juliana leería más sobre Johny Corona, no había pasado el peligro para nadie, tenía que descubrir por qué querían atacar a Macario y sus trabajadores, Juliana estaba en peligro también y de solo pensarlo no podía estar tranquila, tenía que llegar al fondo de todo ésto.

______________________________________

Juliana se encontraba ya en "International Tech", Macario la había llamado a su oficina y le informó sobre el último acontecimiento, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- Tenemos que dejar que hagan su trabajo

\- No Juliana, NO, no voy a dejar que la policía o el FBI o quién sea se acerque a nosotros, ni a la compañía, ni a nuestra familia, tú ya sabes el porqué.

Años atrás, antes que Macario fundara "International Tech", trabajaba para otra compañía, su ex jefe lo acusó injustamente de robar un diseño que él mismo había creado solo porque no querían darle créditos ni pagarle los derechos de su trabajo.

La poderosa compañía lo denunció y fue a prisión tres meses, afortunadamente su caso fue investigado y luego de saberse públicamente que esta compañía estaba envuelta en lavado de dinero fue absuelto de toda culpa y le pagaron una indemnización con la cual pudo empezar su propio negocio.

Desde ese momento Macario no confía en la policía o autoridades del orden en general, por lo cual se prometió así mismo nunca dejar sus asuntos en manos de ellos.

\- Prométeme hija, promete que no dejarás que ellos intervengan alguna vez en nuestros asuntos, pase lo que pase - le pidió Macario vehementemente a Juliana.

Juliana suspiró y sabía que volver a discutir con su padre sobre el mismo tema era en vano, así que asintió.

\- Está bien pa', pero eso no quita que estés en peligro y más personas al rededor tuyo

\- Yo sé, pero también sé lo que quieren y no lo van a conseguir, he puesto un equipo entero a investigar todo, Elvis está a cargo.

\- ¿No te has puesto a pensar que quizá la amenaza sí está dentro de la compañía como dijo el FBI?

\- Hija, todos los del Comité son de mi confianza, tú crees que no los he investigado antes de abrirles las puertas, tuvo que ser de otra forma

\- No sé, yo no lo descartaría tan rápido, no te puedes confiar siempre en la tecnología 

\- Ya sé, tenemos que mejorar la seguridad, se han metido con uno de mis hombres de más confianza - dijo Macario tomándose la cabeza.

\- Pero no tiene sentido, él no tiene el acceso suficiente

\- Yo lo tomo como un mensaje de amenaza hacia mí.

\- Te diría que necesitamos toda la ayuda posible incluso de la policía pero eres terco, viejo - comentó Juls frotándose la cara con una mano.

\- En la policía hay informantes corruptos, es necesario que Johny no colabore con ellos, ya envíe a Servando a que se ocupe del asunto , en la tarde tendremos una reunión con el resto del Comité para anunciar mis decisiones.

Juliana lo miró de manera desaprobatoria pero asintió al final, era una situación que se estaba escapando de las manos, más gente podría salir herida, estaba preocupada.

\- ¿Cómo procederemos con Johny? - preguntó Juls.

\- Hay dos guardapespaldas que están vigilándolo en el hospital, le estoy brindando toda la seguridad necesaria, no es buena idea visitarlo aún

\- Está bien , manténme al tanto de todo - dijo Juliana dirigiéndose a la puerta

\- Hija - le llamó Macario, Juliana volteó - sería buena idea que tú también tengas seguridad 

\- Ya sabes lo que pienso al respecto papá, yo sé cuidarme, más me preocupas tú y mamá, espero de verdad no te estés equivocando - dijo Juliana mirándolo y saliendo de su oficina.

Juliana odiaba haber recibido tan mala noticia luego de haberla pasado tan bien hace solo unas horas.

Valentina.

Era inevitable la sonrisa que ocupó su rostro, la felicidad que sintió recorrer cada célula de su cuerpo fue suficiente para mejorar su día , que poderosa se había vuelto aquella perfecta mujer en su vida, capaz de modificar su ánimo a su antojo.

Recordó despertar con ella entre sus piernas, nunca iba a olvidar sus ojos brillando con malicia y recorriendo su lengua con una sonrisa que solo encendió más su deseo, definitivamente esa imagen sería lo último que vería el día que muera, ella y toda esa noche, nunca pensó ser correspondida por Valentina, en medio de todo el caos parecía estar viviendo un sueño.

Era irreal cómo había sucedido todo, ayer estaba triste por Brenda ¡Dios! Brenda existía cierto...se sintió mal por unos segundos, pero tenía que aceptar que Valentina siempre estuvo en sus pensamientos.

¿Qué pasaría ahora?

No sabía, no quería asustarla apenas estaba aceptando que ella le gustaba y ese ya era un gran paso, iría a su ritmo lo más importante de todo es que estaban bien, estaban juntas y eso valía todo, toda la pena de este mundo.

Seguía perdida en sus pensamientos caminando hacia su oficina cuando fue interrumpida.

\- ¡Señorita Valdez, buenos días! - le dijo Mateo reventando su burbuja.

\- Buenos días señor Luna 

\- ¿Unas palabras en su oficina por favor? 

\- ¿Sí saben que solo estoy yo en esta área no? - preguntó Renata

\- Hola Renata - dijeron los dos al unísono 

\- Hola jóvenes

\- Nunca se sabe Reni las paredes escuchan y hablan también - le respondió Mateo entrando detrás de Juliana a la oficina.

\- Ya no la traumes bebé - le dijo Juls ya dentro

\- Tiene que estar alerta beibi ¿Ya te dijo tu papá lo que pasó?

\- Sí qué horrible, hoy habrá reunión, te van a proponer tener guardaespaldas a ti y a todo el Comité

\- ¿Es en serio? 

\- Sí ¿Aceptarás?

\- Pues depende 

\- ¿De qué? - preguntó Juliana

\- De qué tan guapo sea, ¿podré acaso tenerlo 24/7 a mi lado para protegerme? ¿será lo suficientemente fuerte para recibir balas por mí y cargarme en sus brazos? ¿podré cantarle que my heart will go on?

\- Esa canción es de Titanic... 

\- Y nos enamoraremos pero como somos de mundos direrentes decidiremos tener una relación abierta - siguió hablando Mateo sin importarle nada

\- Basta - dijo riendo Juls

\- No te preocupes bebé podremos salir a putear, él no será celoso

\- Mateo...

\- Juliana...

\- De verdad me preocupa que te pueda pasar algo, a ti o a mis papás.

\- Ay bebé no te pongas así, yo voy a estar bien así como tú, quieran o no esas personas van a caer

\- ¿Y cómo? Si mi papá no quiere que la policía, ni el FBI, ni los hombres de negro ayuden

\- Tranquila, ten un poco más de fe en él, debe tener sus razones además lo que le pasó a Johny pudo ser un caso aislado no hay nada confirmado - le habló Mateo tratando de calmarla.

\- Ya sé, está bien ese tema me molesta desde que encontré a mi papá en el piso convulsionando, estoy muy asustada, sí sabes que ese día yo tenía que venir a la sede de New York, perdí mi vuelo de no ser por eso no sé qué habría pasado

Mateo abrazó a Juliana y la confortó

\- No estás sola en ésto ¿Sí? Me tienes a mí, a tus papás, a Rubí, a Belle, a Val con sus gay panics y a tu novia 

Juliana miró a un lado sonriendo de manera incómoda, Mateo frunció el ceño y se alejó de ella aún tomando sus brazos

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Ayer Brenda y yo terminamos 

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿¿Cuándo pensabas contarme??

\- ¿Aahorita?

\- ¿Cómo pasó? ¿Por qué? ¡Gané la apuesta! ¿Terminaron mal?

Juliana negó con la cabeza sonriendo

\- Lo dejamos bien

\- Wait, wait, wait

\- ¿Qué?

\- Eso no explica la cara de idiota que tenías cuando te encontré en el pasillo

\- ¿Ahm ouch?

\- No en serio estabas sonriendo y te brillaban los ojos, pensé que era por Brenda pero ya veo que no ¿Qué ha pasado Valdés, qué estás ocultando?

\- Nada , en serio, recordé un chiste y ya

Juliana se moría por contarle a Mateo y a las chicas lo que había pasado con Valentina pero quería esperar, sabía cómo eran ellos y cómo iban a reaccionar y primero quería tener algo seguro para decirles todo, bueno no todo, pensó Juls sonrojándose.

\- ¡Ajá! ¿Ya ves? Me refiero a eso - le dijo Mateo señalando su rostro - ¡Allí está tu cara de idiota otra vez! 

\- Bebé en serio - Juliana hablaba pero tocaron la puerta de la oficina - adelante - dijo

\- Juliana, ya están aquí los proveedores de Japón

\- Gracias Renata, ya voy, el trabajo llama bebé

\- Te salva la campana, ahora - habló Mateo dirigiéndose a la puerta - te veo más tarde , quedé en encontrarme en la cafetería con las chicas

\- No creo que pueda hoy 

\- P¿or?

\- Quedé con Valentina para comprar unas cosas

\- Van cuando acaben - le indicó Mateo muy seguro.

\- Pero-

\- Bye - finalizó Mateo cerrando la puerta.

Bueno tendría que explicarle a Valentina eso.

______________________________________

Ya eran casi las 5PM cuando Val sintió su celular vibrar, estaba leyendo la carpeta de Johny Corona , el hombre estaba limpio excepto de antidepresivos y quería encontrar algo más que pueda ayudarle con el caso.

Contestó, era Montilla.

\- Carvajal

\- Lo hizo de nuevo, ese malparido

\- Explícate Montilla

\- Jacobo y dos agentes más fueron a tomar la declaración de Corona y allí estaba el abogado de "International Tech" pidiendo una orden primero

\- ¿Armenta?¿Y no pudieron decirle que obstruía una investigación federal?

\- Como su representante legal le indicó no denunciar - respondió Montilla

\- Maldita sea...

\- Macario está detrás de todo ésto, Carvajal haz todo lo posible para infiltrarte lo más que puedas a este punto eres la única esperanza del caso

\- Wao, no me siento presionada Montilla, para nada.

\- Es urgente, contamos contigo.

Montilla colgó y Val se quedó mirando su celular, realmente las cosas se ponían difíciles, se preguntaba si Juliana apoyaba a Macario en lo de no colaborar con las autoridades.

Su celular vibró nuevamente pero esta vez con un mensaje de whatsapp, era Juliana esta vez.

Juls🐧💕: Señorita 🌷

Valentina: I love it when you call me señorita

Juls🐧💕: Ohh la- la -lá

Valentina: jajaj 😍 saliste ya ?

Juls🐧💕: Así es, paso por ti ?

Valentina: Pensaba ir yo para tu depa

Juls🐧💕: estás segura?

Valentina : Sí Juls soy una mujer independiente 💁

Juls🐧💕: aysi la empoderada

Valentina: cállate 

Juls🐧💕: oblígame los besos funcionan muy bien conmigo 😏

Valentina: y las mordidas también?

Juls🐧💕: ssí a todo, a TODO

Valentina: jajajaj basta sino acabaremos en sexting

Juls🐧💕: tengo tiempo 😊

Valentina: Juls!

Juls🐧💕: ya ya , allá te veo no puedo esperar 😳

Valentina: Yo tampoco 😍 , maneja con cuidado besos

Juls🐧💕: 💓

Valentina se bañó nuevamente y se vistió, se puso unos jeans con un polo blanco y zapatillas del mismo color, no hacia mucho frío pero igual llevó su casaca de cuero.

Estaba muy emocionada quería verla, respiraba ansias, tenía un objetivo pero no podía negar lo que sentía, iba a disfrutarlo.

______________________________________

Juliana quién se había puesto unos jeans blancos y una camisa verde escuchó el familiar llamado a su puerta y no perdió ni un segundo más en abrirla, obviamente no le iba a contar a Val que la había estado esperando peor que perrito a su dueño.

Val la miró le sonrió, cuando entró al departamento Juliana cerró la puerta y no dudó en rodear sus brazos en su cintura y cargarla dando una vuelta con ella. 

Valentina sintió su corazón explotar parecían momentos de película los que tenía con Juliana, quería que todo vaya en cámara lenta, que no termine.

Juliana la bajó y apoyándola contra la pared tomó su rostro con ambas manos y mirándola de muy cerca le susurró

\- Hola

\- Hola, tú 

Le respondió Valentina poniendo sus manos en su cintura y uniendo sus labios, había soñado todo el día con besarla de nuevo y finalmente lo estaba haciendo ¿Qué estaba pasando con ella? No lo sabía pero se había vuelto adicta y no podía parar, no quería parar.

Se besaron lento, saboreándose, tomándose su tiempo, estaban perdidas en ese momento la comodidad que sentían era absurdamente perfecta y abrumadora al mismo tiempo.

Juliana fue quien profundizó el beso que le quitó el aire a las dos, Valentina recibía todo lo que le ofrecía, caricia a caricia, beso a beso, mordida a mordida, no iba a desperdiciar nada, con sus manos presionó a Juliana más contra su cuerpo escuchando como respiró profundamente.

Valentina sonrió contra sus labios, maravillada por lo deliciosamente bien que respondía el cuerpo de Juliana al contacto con el suyo, Juls sintió su sonrisa e hizo lo mismo, rozando sus labios aún, habló.

\- Estamos en la puerta

\- Sí lo noté 

Le respondió Valentina riendo rozando su nariz y juntando sus frentes

\- Ni siquiera te pregunté "¿Qué tal tu día?" 

\- Muy mal Juls , que desconsideración la tuya

\- Tú tampoco me preguntaste - le dijo Juliana levantando una ceja

\- ¿Será que alguien me distrajo?

\- Ah o sea yo pierdo siempre

\- Así es, anda acostumbrándote 

Las dos rieron y se besaron.

\- No pero de verdad ¿Que tal tu día? - le preguntó Val.

Juls suspiró y recostó su frente contra la suya.

\- ¿Tan malo fue? - volvió a preguntar Val

\- Ven 

Juliana tomó la mano de Valentina y la llevó hacia el sofá grande donde se sentó, sin nisiquiera pedírselo Val se sentó sobre sus piernas de lado, parecía que lo habían hecho desde siempre, parecía lo más normal del mundo, se sentía bien, se sentía correcto.

Valentina acarició su rostro con una mano y le dio un beso en los labios.

\- Cuéntame ¿Qué pasó?

Juliana cerró los ojos al contacto de sus labios y respiró profundo.

Valentina se preguntó si Juliana confiaría más en ella, extrañamente se sentía vulnerable, quería evitar que le duela si no lo hacía, si no le contaba, pero la cordura le recordaba que no era nada personal, debía calmarse o ésto se le iría de las manos.

\- Pasó algo feo en el trabajo - comenzó a hablar Juls - bueno a uno de los trabajadores

Valentina la miraba atentamente, no quería presionar pero tampoco quería perder la oportunidad de saber más.

\- Fue atacado en su casa anoche

\- ¡Pero cómo! ¿Para robarle?

\- No se llevaron nada, hasta el momento no sabemos por qué, él está en el hospital pero no dice mucho

\- Qué extraño eso, qué pena espero se mejore pronto, ya la policía se encargará de atrapar a los culpables

Juliana dio un leve resoplido y habló

\- Ojalá fuera así...

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

Juliana miró al piso unos segundos y luego a Val con sus grandes ojos.

\- Val

\- ¿Qué?

\- No te conté ésto pero el dueño de la compañía donde trabajo es mi papá, bueno mi papá adoptivo y él no quiere que policías ni ninguna autoridad intervenga

\- Y tú no estás de acuerdo - dijo Valentina más afirmando que preguntando y al mismo tiempo acariciando su mano

\- Claro que no, él está en peligro , no sé si esté relacionado esto que pasó pero hace unos meses intentaron hacerle daño y casi lo logran yo temo que sea la misma persona que está detrás de todo

Valentina se alegró al saber eso, Juliana era inteligente y razonable, le hacía gustarle aún más.

\- ¿Pero por qué querrían hacerle daño, qué es lo que quieren?

Juliana se tensó y negó con la cabeza.

\- No puedo contarte eso Val, no quiero ponerte en riesgo al saberlo ya suficiente con nosotros 

"¡Demonios!" Pensó Valentina, estuvo muy cerca pero no podía presionar más en este momento o se vería sospechoso.

Valentina puso sus manos en su rostro y mirándola fijamente habló. 

\- No quiero que estés en peligro, no quiero que nada te pase 

No existía mentira en sus últimas palabras, no le gustaba esta situación para nada, había muchos obstáculos entre ella y la solución de este caso, la única manera de proteger a Juliana sería resolviéndolo aunque por el momento estando cerca a ella y cuidándola tendría que ser suficiente.

Juliana sonrió y la besó.

\- Yo estaré bien hermosa, me preocupa más el cabeza dura de mi papá, mi mamá y Mateo.

\- ¿Mateo? ¿Nuestro Mateo?

\- Sssí, recuerdas que te contamos que él trabajaba conmigo

\- Cierto, ay no, no quiero que les pase nada

\- Bueno él estará bien aunque no aceptó el guardaespaldas que mi papá le ofreció, igual la seguridad se ha elevado, de alguna manera hay vigilancia

\- ¿Guardaespaldas?

\- Sí, mi papá le ofreció al Comité ponerles guardaespaldas los únicos que no aceptamos fuimos Mateo y yo

\- Superhéroes se creen - comentó Val negando con la cabeza

\- Yo soy Batman y él Robin 

\- Sí sabes que Batman se hacía a Robin

\- Ay no, entonces es Batichica

\- Really? Me decepcionas nerd

\- ¿A ella también se hacía? Go Batman!

\- Mejor Spider-Woman - dijo Val

\- ¿Y eso por qué?

\- ¿Por qué no?

Juliana frunció el ceño y a los segundos comentó sonriendo

\- Lo dices por lo bien que muevo mis dedos ¿no?

\- ¡Qué! ¡No!

\- Yo sé que sí

\- No soy una pervert como tú ¿ok?

\- Ay se hace la digna

\- Cállate 

\- Cállame 

Valentina rió y la besó, fuerte sin dudarlo, introdujo su lengua dejando sin respiración a Juliana quién la echó sobre el sofá y se puso entre sus piernas.

Las manos de Val se paseaban por su espalda levantando su camisa y tocando su piel pero antes que pueda llegar a quitarle el seguro del bra Juls mordió su labio y sonrió mirando como automáticamente Val hizo un puchero al no sentir sus labios.

\- Por más que me encantaría continuar y no sabes cuánto, tenemos que estar en otro lugar

\- ¿Qué? ¿Dónde?

\- En la cafetería, los chicos están allá

\- Y me lo dices cuando ya estás entre mis piernas ¿Tú sabes lo cruel que es eso?

\- Lo siento muuuucho, pero hoy Mateo casi nos descubre

\- ¿Cómo así?

\- En sus propias palabras por mi "cara de idiota"

Val sonrió

\- ¿Y qué le dijiste?

\- Nada , Renata mi secretaria interrumpió a tiempo , yo creo que sería mejor esperar a decirles algo hasta que tengamos todo más claro

\- ¿Algo como qué? - preguntó sonriendo Val

\- Val, yo iré a tu ritmo, sin presión solo quiero que sepas que me encantas, que me muero por ti y estaré aquí para cuando estés lista para más.

Valentina sintió todo su cuerpo vibrar, las palabras de Juliana causaron que su corazón dé un vuelco y haga acrobacias en su tórax, si fuera un dibujo animado su corazón latiría fuera de su pecho, le encantaba lo que causaba en ella era como una bonita turbulencia.

Juliana era verdaderamente maravillosa, nunca nadie se había preocupado así por ella, sus sentimientos no habían sido tratados tan bien como lo estaba haciendo este hermoso ser humano.

Val la miró y la besó dulcemente.

\- Gracias - le dijo al terminar el beso

\- Gracias a ti , por existir - dijo Juls haciendo reír a Valentina 

\- Qué romántica me saliste ehhh

\- En realidad quise decírtelo desde que la primera vez que te vi, ahora párate que nos esperan

\- No quiero - dijo Val rodeando a Juls con sus piernas

\- Val, tú sí sabes que ya descubrí tú punto débil 

\- ¡Maldición!

\- Andando , andando - le habló Juls poniéndose de pie y ayudándole a Val a hacer lo mismo

\- ¿Juls o sea que lo de nosotras es un secreto?

\- Ya sé a donde quieres llegar , no lo hagas 

\- ¡Pero quiero!

\- Ya está bien

\- Bebecitaaaa 

Las dos rieron y entre juegos y caricias lograron salir del departamento.

_____________________________________

Ya en la cafetería estaban en la mesa sentados todos, como siempre Juliana y Valentina estaban juntas , a la cabeza Mateo y al frente de ellas la otra pareja.

\- Y entonces gané la apuesta, paguen - dijo Mateo

Rubí y Belle pusieron 20$ en la mesa cada una...Valentina también

\- ¡Val!

\- ¡¿Qué?! Pensé que durarían un poco más

Juliana entrecerró los ojos y Valentina le sacó la lengua.

\- Igual y entre todo el grupo no pasábamos de tres meses sooo... - dijo Rubí

\- ¿Y por qué terminaron Juli? - preguntó Belle

\- Me dijo que viajaría al extranjero - respondió Juliana con todo el deseinterés del mundo lo cual adoró Valentina.

\- ¡Uh! Una vez tuve una relación a distancia fue hace dos años...

Mientras Mateo contaba su historia, sin hacer movimientos bruscos, Val se inclinó para escucharlo mejor haciéndole creer eso a la mesa pero en realidad puso su mano derecha en la entrepierna de Juliana clavando sus uñas muy cerca a su centro.

Juliana se tensó, no podía reaccionar de manera evidente o todos en la mesa lo notarían, no podía hacer nada no sabía a dónde quería llegar Val quién tenía una sonrisa escuchando "atentamente" a Mateo, se la iba a pagar.

Sin más tiempo que perder Val siguió en lo suyo sus dedos subieron y se pasearon, ya podía sentir el calor a través de la tela, esperaba que Juliana no se mojara tanto, no quería verla caminar con una mancha en su pantalón pero no era su culpa, ella la había provocado.

Juliana se recostó sobre el respaldar de su silla y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a mover sus caderas contra los dedos de Val quién había incrementado la presión sobre su clítoris cubierto.

Valentina ya podía sentir el calor entre sus propias piernas, se estaba afectando también, con su dedo pulgar e índice tomó el clítoris de Juliana tirando de él un par de veces.

La garganta seca de Juliana no ayudó cuando intentó respirar ante el movimiento de la mano de Val y comenzó a toser llamando la atención de todos en la mesa, Valentina retiró su mano para no ser descubierta y con la otra le pasó un vaso con agua.

\- ¿Estás bien Juls? - le preguntó fingiendo estar preocupada y dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda mientras tomaba el agua

\- Estás roja, no te vayas a enfermar - dijo Belle

Mateo le tocó la frente y comentó.

\- Muy tarde , creo que tiene fiebre está caliente

\- Y toda roja - agregó Rubí frunciendo el ceño y mirando a ambas

\- Estoy bien, no sean exagerados - respondió Juls ya recuperándose, Val tenía que pagar.

\- Tienes que cuidarte Juls, este cambio de clima está terrible, me disculpan un momento chavos, iré a los servicios

Dijo Valentina poniéndose de pie mientras se alejaba volteó a mirar a Juliana quién captó el mensaje.

Contó hasta diez y se disculpó diciendo que tenía que hacer una llamada, como los chicos estaban conversando no notaron que no salió a la calle sino que se dirigió al baño.

Cuando entró no vio a Valentina pero pudo notar que estaba en uno de los cubículos.

Valentina abrió la puerta y la encontró parada con un brazo sobre el umbral mirándola sedienta de deseo, sabía que la había provocado y no le importaría pagar el precio.

\- ¡Juls!¿Qué te hace venir por aquí? - preguntó Val de manera muy inocente

Juliana sonrió y con su cuerpo la empujó dentro del pequeño espacio cerrando la puerta.

\- ¿Tú qué crees? - le respondió presionándola contra la pared paralela a la puerta, sus manos fueron sin dudar al pantalón de Valentina, sin pedir permiso desabrochó el botón y con todo y bragas se lo bajó hasta la mitad del muslo.

Valentina que ya estaba hiperventilando sintió el frío del ambiente chocar su piel caliente y tembló, tembló por todo, por la expectativa de lo que Juliana iba a hacerle, se sentía mojarse más de solo imaginarlo.

\- Enséñame - suspiró Val contra sus labios

Juliana podría haber pasado sus dedos por su centro, podría haber jugado un poco con su clítoris pero sabía dónde estaban y el poco tiempo que tenían sin pensarlo más se introdujo en Val, dos dedos hasta fondo.

Valentina gimió fuerte, muy tarde dándose cuenta de su error

\- Shhh no quieres que nos descubran - le dijo Juls besando sus labios y empezando embestirla, agregó otro dedo y siguió, excitándose viendo cómo Valentina luchaba por no gemir y soltaba pequeños ruidos que lograban escapar y ella atrapaba con su boca.

Con su dedo pulgar comenzó a darle atención al clítoris de Valentina que estaba erecto por lo cual no era difícil alcanzarlo, ya sentía los adentros de Val hacer presión sobre sus dedos con su otra mano tomó su trasero y lo presionó más contra sus dedos y su cuerpo.

Valentina estaba sudando y tratando de no gritar , estaba muy cerca cuando de pronto escucharon la puerta de afuera abrirse.

\- ¿Juli? 

Escucharon la voz de Belle resonar en el baño, Juliana cargó a Val para que no se vean sus pies pero sin salir de ella.

\- Dime - respondió Juliana con su voz totalmente normal

\- ¿Oh estás aquí y Val?

\- No la vi, creo que salió antes que yo - respondió moviendo sus dedos dentro de Valentina hacia arriba.

Val mordió sus labios fuerte, creyó probar sangre.

\- Bueno , Luciano pregunta si aún quieres el expresso, la máquina ya está funcionando

\- Sí, pero para llevar por favor

\- Ok le digo 

\- Gracias , ya voy

Juliana salió de Val y la bajó nuevamente, ella aunque decepcionada entendía que tenían que salir de allí.

\- ¿Cómo salimos? - preguntó aún corta de aire

\- Aún no saldremos, no hemos terminado

\- ¿Cómo? - preguntó Val pero no le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando Juliana la volteó rodeando su cintura con un brazo y presionando su pecho contra la pared dejando su trasero desnudo expuesto.

\- Pasa que no puedo esperar más - le dijo Juliana al oído mientras la penetraba desde atrás con tres de sus dedos.

Valentina gimió fuerte y esta vez no le importó, al parecer a Juliana tampoco porque no mencionó nada al respecto, en cuestión de segundos estaba cerca de nuevo.

Estaba disfrutando mucho este lado agresivo de Juliana quién la penetraba cada vez más fuerte en todas direcciones, la estaba volviendo loca.

Juliana se alejó de ella puso su mano en su espalda, Val entendió y se inclinó mientras Juliana tomó su cabello entre sus dedos y lo jaló hacia atrás.

Era excitante sentirla tan enérgica moviéndose dentro de ella, Val puso su palma izquierda sobre la pared para darse impulso contra los dedos de Juliana y con la otra comenzó a masturbarse, moviendo sus dedos rápido sobre su clítoris.

Juliana al ver ésto perdió el control y se apoyó sobre Valentina dejando ir su cabello y masajeando uno de sus senos sin dejar de penetrarla mordió su hombro lo cual fue suficiente para que Valentina explote en sus dedos, tuvo que abrazarla fuerte para contener sus temblores.

Valentina sentía que moriría por la intensidad de su orgasmo, pero no le importaba ¿qué mejor manera que morir así?, cuando sintió la última descarga de electricidad recorrer su cuerpo se dejó caer en los brazos de Juliana, quién delicadamente salió de ella y la abrazó por la cintura.

\- ¿Tu casa o la mía? - le dijo Valentina sin pensar

Juliana sonrió contra su cabello aún tenían que escapar de los chicos, verdaderamente iba a ser muy interesante.

_________________________________________________

Les dejo un capítulo algo largo, Juls comienza a confiar más en Val y su relación comienza a florecer a pesar de todo, en el próximo capítulo sabremos si la invita a la fiesta de la compañía, también regresa la mami Lucía, ¿le dirá la verdad Val?

Gracias por sus comentarios y votos 😍💕


	18. Cero Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juls y Val se ponen a prueba

\- Tú eres la que no se puede controlar

\- ¡Ah yo, ajá! Dice la que me acaba coger en el baño de una cafetería...

\- Val, me estabas tocando debajo de la mesa con nuestros amigos presente, yo soy solo humana.

\- Porque TÚ habías comenzado a ponerte toda hot entre mis piernas antes de salir y ahora te quejas, te pasas Juls, de verdad

\- ¿Es esta una de esas discusiones en la que vamos a regresar en el tiempo pero no importa porque siempre tendrás la razón?

\- Ajam - respondió Val muy segura

\- Ya veo - comentó sonriendo Juls

Luego de su encuentro en la cafetería Valentina y Juliana regresaron al departamento de la última, no fue tan difícil escaparse de los chicos aunque Rubí las miró de manera sospechosa.

Eran las 2AM y Val había renunciado a regresar a su casa, por más que se obligara no veía la forma de convencerse de dejar la cama con una Juliana desnuda en ella y mirándola como solo ella lo hacía, causando que se vuelva tan, pero tan débil.

\- Igual y tú empezaste - insistió Val nuevamente

\- Ya sé, juguemos algo

\- ¿A qué?

Valentina tenía sus manos sobre el pecho desnudo de Juls y su barbilla sobre ellas mirándola muy atenta y sonriendo, momentos como este es de los cuales Juliana almacenaba en su memoria y los reproduciría más adelante en su diario, esos más que otros íntimos porque caminar en la calle o en el trabajo con la ropa interior arruinada no era muy cómodo que digamos.

\- Primero tienes que echarte sobre mí y te digo - dijo Juls haciendo reír a Valentina - ¿Qué? Hablo en serio

\- ¿Es en serio? - preguntó Val

\- Sí, ven

Valentina rió y rodó los ojos pero aún así lo hizo, suspiró cuando sintió su piel cálida unirse con la de Juliana, sus senos, sus abdómenes, sus caderas chocaron y todo se sentía demasiado bien.

\- ¿Ahora qué? - preguntó algo corta de aire

\- Ahora, tenemos que sentirnos-

\- Really, no tenías que decir que es un juego para tenerme así - le cortó Val 

\- Shhh estás matando la diversión - dijo Juls mientras bajaba sus manos entre sus cuerpos - levanta tus caderas 

Valentina se elevó sosteniéndose con sus brazos, Juliana con sus dos manos encontró los labios húmedos de ambas y los abrió con sus dedos, luego de encontrar sus clítoris y acariciarlos delicadamente miró a Val para seguir explicándole, pudo ver cómo ella se mordía la boca tratando de controlarse y disfrutaba mucho verla así.

\- El juego se trata - casi susurró Juliana también ya afectada por la situación - que luego de quedar unidas la primera que empuje sus caderas para sentir más, pierde.

Val sonrió, se seguía sosteniendo sobre sus brazos mirando y alternando entre los ojos de Juliana y donde tocaban sus manos, desde ya estaba excitada , le encantaba mucho este lado atrevido de Juliana.

\- Okay...

\- ¿Estás lista para perder?

\- Solo házlo

Juliana rió y le ordenó a Val bajar sus caderas para luego retirar sus manos de entre sus cuerpos rápidamente, se escucharon gemir pesadamente cuando sus deseos quedaron unidos directamente el uno sobre el otro, calientes y muy despiertos.

Valentina mordiendo sus labios había quedado sobre sus antebrazos, respirando el mismo aire que Juliana quién humedeció los suyos con su lengua, sinceramente se moría por moverse y frotarse contra ella pero no quería perder.

\- Vamos bien - habló Valentina de manera agitada

\- Han pasado cinco segundos Val - respondió Juliana riendo causando que la vibración de su risa alcance la parte baja de sus cuerpos

\- ¡Ah! - gimió Val - Te moviste...

\- Dije caderas - habló Juliana divertida

\- Eres una tramposa - dijo Val haciendo reír más a Juliana

\- ¡Basta, Juls!

\- Pero señorita según usted tiene el control , demuéstrelo

Valentina entrecerró los ojos y decidió hacer algo, empezó a contraer los músculos bajos de su abdomen causando que se rocen sus clítoris mínimamente pero por lo sensibles que estaban lo sintieron ambas muy bien.

Juliana evitando empujar sus caderas hacia arriba tiró su cabeza hacia atrás mordiendo su labio inferior

\- ¿Ya ves? Dos pueden jugar a este juego - dijo Val con su voz excitada

Valentina se había afectado también y Juliana pudo notarlo ya que sintió un líquido caliente mojar su centro, eso la prendió mucho, ella siempre creyó que no había mejor evidencia de la excitación de una mujer que esa.

No se aguantó más, Juliana la besó introduciendo su lengua en su boca sin permiso, Val gimió y tuvo que ser muy fuerte para no embestirla, se moría por sentirla pero iba a resistir. 

Valentina sintió el movimiento erótico de la lengua de Juliana en su boca , le recordó a cuando estaba entre sus piernas, moviéndola para todos lados volviéndola loca, sin pensarlo dos veces la tomó entre sus labios y empezó a chuparla, desde la base hasta la punta.

Juliana sintió sus ojos rodar de placer, Valentina succionaba su lengua a su antojo y se sentía abrumada por las sensaciones, por cómo la mojaba y cómo sus fluidos resbalaban dentro de ella, le estaba haciendo perder la razón poco a poco, ese lado salvaje estaba por escapar, pero no quería perder tampoco. 

La cabeza de Valentina parecía estar envuelta en una densa neblina, su deseo apenas la dejaba pensar estaba en el límite entre lo primal y lo razonable, con la poca razón que le restaba quiso jugar sucio, mordió el labio inferior de Juliana sintiendo su rico aliento golpear su rostro, lo lamió una vez más para después descender a su cuello y pasando su lengua en el tendón tenso y mordiéndolo además.

Juliana estaba a punto de perder la batalla pero no iba a rendirse sin dar pelea, puso sus manos en la cabeza de Valentina y asegurándose que su oído estaba cerca a su boca comenzó a hablarle.

\- Me encanta cómo te mojas - le dijo muy cerca al oído con su voz ronca y excitada, sintió el cuerpo de Valentina tensarse y continuó - No puedo esperar a probarte y que también llenes mi boca, eres lo más rico, quiero comerte toda...

Valentina maldijo a Juliana mucho, su respiración cada vez era más entrecortada y sus palabras la estaban afectando demasiado, siempre le gustó la voz ronca de Juliana, nunca se imaginó estar a punto de venirse solo al escucharla y sentir su aliento caliente en su oído que le enviaba descargas de placer por todo el cuerpo.

\- ¿O vas a acabar sobre mí, me vas a mojar toda? Quiero sentirte dentro de mí, que me quemes y cuando acabes me voy a venir yo en tu boca 

Valentina no pudo más, prácticamente estaba a punto de llorar de placer y sin más comenzó a mover sus caderas frenéticamente, sus clítoris inflamados y erectos por fin besándose, sus centros mojando toda la piel que chocaba.

Las dos gemían sin control , sin importarles nada, Val en un movimiento atrevido separó su cuerpo de Juliana quién no entendió lo que pasaba hasta que la vio acomodarse sobre ella, lo que miró la excitó más, Valentina con sus piernas abiertas expuesta solo para ella, tomando el control y sentada directamente sobre su clítoris.

Sin esperar más Valentina comenzó a rozar su centro sin piedad, Juliana comenzó a gemir muy fuerte y tomó sus caderas con ambas manos para guiar sus movimientos.

Valentina se sentía el ser más sensual y erótico del universo, tomó su cabello largo con una mano y con la otra se aferró a uno de los brazos de Juliana para dar más impulso a sus movimientos, podía ver cómo sus senos saltaban, como su centro mojaba a Juliana y el sonido delator de sus intimidades al fusionarse era innegable.

Aunque le costó seguir manteniendo sus ojos abiertos miró a Juliana quién tenía el ceño fruncido y con su boca abierta soltando gemidos altos que la acercaban cada vez más al final, Val tampoco era tímida y aunque sus gemidos parecían una mezcla entre llanto y excitación no podía evitarlo, era por la intensidad de lo que estaba sintiendo.

Sus miradas se juntaron una vez más y esa conexión de entendimiento que nunca antes había tenido con otro amante en su vida se hizo presente, esa intimidad era inigualable y el placer se apoderó de ella.

Valentina comenzó a venirse muy fuerte, sus ojos ya no podían mantenerse abiertos sentía su cuerpo vibrar, Juliana se sentó y la atrajo más a su cuerpo mordiendo uno de sus senos , gimiendo sobre su piel, Val notó por sus movimientos desesperados que ella también estaba acabando.

A Valentina le parecía un mito que dos amantes alcancen el clímax al mismo tiempo, nunca le había pasado y cuando lo leía o escuchaba no se podía identificar con aquello, hasta ahora.

Le había pasado ya varias veces con Juliana y era de lo mejor que había experimentado en el sexo, definitivamente era eso y mucho más, sus cuerpos seguían experimentando temblores por sus intensos orgasmos, Juliana respiraba agitada sobre su pecho, Val con la poca fuerza que le quedaba tomó su rostro entre sus manos y juntó sus frentes húmedas.

Sus miradas se juntaron y siempre parecía como la primera vez, siempre descubrían algo nuevo una nueva forma de mirar, una nueva forma de besar, una nueva forma de hacerse el amor.

Valentina se detuvo unos segundos para reflexionar.

"Hacer el amor" 

¿Era eso lo que hacían? 

"No, too soon, muy pronto para pensar eso Val, ¿qué tal si no vuelves a pensar en eso nunca jamás?", se dijo mentalmente.

Juliana sonrió ajena a sus pensamientos y la distrajo afortunadamente, ella hizo lo mismo y sus cuerpos cansados cayeron sobre un lado de la cama aún entrelazados.

Val acariciaba su rostro, Juliana tenía la sonrisa más hermosa en su rostro, cerró sus ojos ante su tacto inclinándose más a éste, Valentina se enterneció ante su gesto y la besó dulcemente, las caricias después de un orgasmo tan intenso siempre eran las mejores trató de convencerse Val a que era solo eso.

Separaron sus labios exhaustos pero unieron sus frentes, disfrutando el momento.

\- ¿Val?

\- ¿Juls?

\- Perdiste - le dijo Juliana con una gran sonrisa

\- Cállate - le respondió ella riendo.

Se sentía tan cómoda a su lado, tan feliz, tan plena, tan segura, tan sexy quizá era momento de empezar a cuestionarse pensó Val.

Fue cuando Juliana la besó nuevamente y empezó a descender besando sus senos, jugando con sus pezones y pensó que quizá cuestionarse podría esperar un poco más.

______________________________________

En otro lado de la ciudad Rubí se encontraba en la cama con Belle.

\- Te digo que estaban raras mi amor

\- ¿Raras cómo? - preguntó Belle a su lado 

\- Como si hubiera una vibra diferente entre ellas, como algo más 

\- ¿Tú crees que hayan recordado lo que hicieron en el taxi? - preguntó sorprendida su novia

\- No solo creo que hayan recordado, yo creo que terminaron lo que empezaron - respondió Rubí con una sonrisa pícara

\- ¿Tú crees de verdad eso? Pero Vale le dijo que quería su amistad nada más

\- ¿En serio mi amor? Después de haberlas visto comiéndose literalmente a tu lado aún lo dudas

\- Es que pensé que Vale era de esas héteros que solo se sueltan cuando están ebrias, ay ya ni sé, me haces dudar - comentó Belle poniendo una mano bajo su barbilla

\- Bueno ayer no había alcohol y yo no me equivoco con estas cosas, además nuestra amiga bebé no es tonta, yo creo que logró conquistarla, es más te lo probaré 

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué les vas a hacer? - le dijo Belle casi reprochándola

\- Ay nada malo baby, quién te escuchara...

\- Ya sorry bebé ¿Cuál es tu plan no perverso entonces?

\- Ya verás, vamos a dormir ya 

\- Mala - le dijo Belle haciendo puchero

\- Te amo también - le respondió Rubí riendo y besándola 

Rubí las iba a descubrir y nada la iba a detener, se fue a dormir con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a su novia.

______________________________________

Me encanta leerlas y saber qué les pareció, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y aliento para seguir escribiendo, me gusta que disfruten lo que hago para ustedes.

Me cuentan qué les pareció 💕💕💕


	19. Ven Conmigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juliana le pide algo a Valentina

A la mañana siguiente continuando con su nueva rutina, Valentina se había despedido de Juliana con un largo beso que le costó terminar, le resultaba sorprendente descubrir esta nueva parte de ella que no conocía.

Siempre se consideró una persona algo fría, no muy capaz de expresar sus sentimientos, pero con Juliana le era tan fácil demostrar ese lado dulce que no sabía que tenía.

Sonrió al pensar en ella, Juliana la había sorprendido enormemente, no solo era increíblemente hermosa y sexy, con un cuerpo delicioso... "Calma Val estás en la calle", se dijo, Juliana era eso y más su sentido del humor único, su picardía, su destreza en la cama empezaban a volverla irresistible para Valentina que hace un mes pensaba que solo era capaz de sentirse atraída por hombres.

Val llegó a su edificio en medio de sus pensamientos, lugar en donde casi no dormía ya, aún mantenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja pero no esperó encontrar parada en la puerta de su departamento a Lucía que la miraba expectante.

\- ¿Mamá, qué pasó? - le dijo Val abrazándola

\- Hola Valentina, yo también te extrañé - habló Lucía devolviendo su abrazo.

\- ¿Mi nombre completo huh? ¿Tan molesta estás?

\- Pasemos primero - respondió su madre algo seria

Val abrió la puerta de su departamento y dejó pasar a Lucía quién se dirigió a la cocina para servirse un vaso con agua.

\- ¿No tienes turno hoy? - preguntó Val

\- ¿Recién llego y ya quieres que me vaya?

\- ¡Ay no Lucía! Preguntaba nada más

\- Me tomé el día libre, hice unas cosas primero y quise darte una sorpresa ¿Cómo has estado?

\- Bien, ha estado un poco intenso todo pero tratando de manejarlo, ¿Y tú?

\- Igual lo mismo de siempre, pero extrañándote más de lo usual, luego de la última vez que hablamos no supe más de ese tema - dijo Lucía sutilmente tomando de su vaso

\- Mamá yo también te he extrañado y sabes que amo verte pero quiero mantenerte lo más alejada posible de este caso, las cosas se han puesto un poco difíciles

\- ¿Tanto que ya no duermes en tu departamento? - preguntó Lucía , sacando de onda momentáneamente a Val.

\- Ahm me quedé conversando con Juliana y se hizo tarde...

Valentina no quería mentirle a su mamá pero tampoco estaba lista para contarle lo que estaba sucediendo, le había dicho que su plan era mantener una relación de amigas y había hecho todo lo contrario, sentía vergüenza por su actuar aunque cero arrepentimiento, hasta el momento.

Lucía la miró dudosa mientras tomaba el agua.

\- Ayer hablé con Gabriel, lo encontré en el súper, me dijo que casi no hablan tampoco

\- ¿Es en serio, fue a darte quejas? 

\- No, es más te estaba defendiendo, dijo que así eran estos casos, que demandaban mucho compromiso y que esperaba que todo resulte bien

\- Y tiene razón, ésto no es fácil, yo también te extraño pero así es este trabajo, es mi trabajo

\- Y yo sé bebé, yo te apoyo y aún así siento que no me estás contando todo

\- Bueno no puedo involucrarte ya sabes - le respondió Val ya no queriendo mencionar más del tema.

\- No me refería a eso, pero bueno, ya me contarás si pasa algo ¿cierto? 

\- Ssí...total - dijo Valentina nada convincente, quería que esto que tenía con Juliana no se rompa, que perdure más y si hablaba con Lucía probablemente ella le haría hacer lo correcto y no quería eso ahora, se negaba.

Lucía sabía qué Valentina no quería decirle más y no le dolía pero sí le preocupaba , sabía que eventualmente se lo diría y ella estaría para ella, siempre.

\- Bueno bebé, te creo , por cierto quería preguntarte algo, un tal Jacobo me mandó solicitud a mi cuenta nueva de facebook ¿Lo conoces?

\- Ese hijo de la...

______________________________________

Juliana al otro lado de la ciudad se encontraba en una reunión con el Comité, su padre había convocado a una para hablar de los últimos acontecimientos.

\- Buen día a todos, gracias por su presencia, los llamé porque me parece muy necesario coordinar sobre las próximas acciones a tomarse - dijo Macario

En la sala de reuniones en la gran mesa estaba Macario sentado a la cabeza, a su izquierda paralelo a él estaba Juliana , Mateo y Sergio, a su derecha estaban sentados Servando y Elvis uno al lado del otro, el asiento de Johny estaba vacío.

\- El día de hoy en la tarde aproximadamente, me han informado que Johny será dado de alta, ya está estable y se va a casa con un par de moretones y una mano enyesada, agradezco a Servando por su intervención efectiva con la policía

\- ¿Aún seguiremos sin contar con la ayuda de la policía incluso en este caso? - preguntó Sergio

\- Sí, no confío en su gente, sé que cuentan con informantes ellos mismos no saben que tienen gente sucia, no los quiero cerca a mis asuntos - respondió Macario muy seguro

\- ¿Qué sabemos del caso de Johny hasta ahora? ¿Hay sospechosos? - preguntó Servando

\- Nada concreto, hasta el momento no han tratado ni siquiera hackear o infiltrar gente en nuestro sistema pero estamos atentos ante cualquier eventualidad, en cuánto a Johny fueron muy cuidadosos con las cámaras y al dejar huellas, no sabemos el fin del ataque pero sospecho que es una advertencia, que no van a descansar hasta que consigan lo que quieren - habló Elvis mirando a Macario

\- Pues ni el Gobierno ni la competencia o quién quiera que sea que esté atentando contra nosotros va a lograr eso, solo yo tengo acceso al prototipo y está seguro, solo yo sé dónde así que tendrían que llegar a mí - levantó la voz Macario , Juliana lo miró y su terquedad le colmaba la paciencia.

Hace medio año Macario había creado una inteligencia artificial que podía controlar las cámaras de cualquier dispositivo sin utilizar ningún programa o virus, al enterarse de ésto muchas empresas le ofrecieron millones para utilizarla pero como era una herramienta que podría usarse también para invadir la privacidad de cualquier persona se negó.

Varios en el Comité estuvieron en contra de esta decisión Servando y Elvis fueron los que más se opusieron a su negativa por el dinero que se estaba perdiendo pero Macario al ser accionista del 60% del total y habiendo patentado su creación tenía todo el derecho de mantener su decisión y así lo hizo.

Macario siempre tuvo una fuerte ética de trabajo y su objetivo siempre fue ayudar y no perjudicar , era algo que Juliana admiraba mucho de él, pero era la primera vez que su vida estaba en riesgo por la ambición de otras personas que solo querían generar dinero sin importar el daño que podrían causar.

\- ¿Servando, Elvis y Sergio cómo les va con su nuevo personal de seguridad? - preguntó Juliana tratando de alivianar un poco el ambiente

\- Bien por mi parte , no hay quejas - dijo Servando

\- Yo estoy bien con ellos, mi familia se siente más segura - respondió Elvis

\- Yo quería hablarles sobre eso - agregó Sergio - No me siento muy cómodo, saben que tengo otras actividades en redes sociales y afecta mi desenvolvimiento por lo que tendré que desistir

\- ¿Estás seguro? - preguntó Macario

\- Sí señor Valdez, tendré extra cuidado, pero en este caso optaré por mi comodidad

\- Bueno que así sea, hoy daré la orden que se retiren

\- ¿En resumen cómo se procederá?- preguntó Mateo algo ansioso

\- Vamos a seguir realizando nuestras actividades normales, Elvis, su equipo y yo estamos tratando de identificar a quiénes quieren perdjudicarnos, una vez que tengamos esa información caerán, tenemos datos de todas las compañías rivales , datos que podrían dejarlos muy mal parados en el mercado.

\- ¿Y si fueran del Gobierno? - comentó Mateo

\- Al Gobierno no le conviene que ésto esté pasando en realidad, dudo mucho que ellos estén detrás de todo pero lo que sí puedo creer es que insistan en que reciba ayuda de la policía o del FBI cosa que no sucederá, estaremos informando más al respecto - dijo Macario

\- ¿Qué hay del Aniversario de la compañía, es en casi dos semanas, se cancelará? - cuestionó Elvis

\- No, para nada , sigue en pie, las actividades ya están en marcha así que tendremos ese día de todas maneras - contestó Macario

\- Al menos un día para relajarnos - dijo bromeando Servando

\- Así será - respondió Macario más animado

Conforme fue avanzando la reunión trataron diversos temas de proveedores y sistemas que manejó Juliana, dando unas últimas indicaciones dio paso a su padre a terminar y despedir a todos.

Mientras Juliana recogía sus cosas y hablaba con Mateo de lo tenso y estresante de la situación, Sergio se acercó 

\- Juliana, hola , Mateo - Mateo asintió saludándolo

\- ¿Hola Sergio, en qué te puedo ayudar? - le dijo amablemente ella

Sergio miró a Mateo y luego a Juliana.

\- Quería preguntarte algo un momento...

Entendiendo que Sergio quería hablar solo con ella se alejó un poco de Mateo quién frunció el ceño y sonrió sarcásticamente. Ya a un lado de la oficina él empezó a hablar.

\- Lo que sucede es que sabes que no he estado en un Aniversario de la compañía, sería mi primera vez - dijo él sonriendo 

\- Cierto, llevas recién un año, ¡son muy buenos eh! Deberías asistir - agregó Juls muy ajena hacia dónde quería llegar Sergio

\- ¡Sí! Me encantaría ir, tú irás? O sea claro que irás, tienes que estar allí - comentó nervioso.

Juliana frunció el ceño muy rápido y a lo lejos pudo ver a Mateo riendo disimuladamente.

\- Yo, sí estaré, claro - respondió sonriendo ella

\- ¿Estaba pensando que quizá podíamos ir juntos? - preguntó finalmente Sergio

De pronto Juliana hizo click en su mente, ya sabía qué quería Sergio, "Maldito Mateo" pensó, él de seguro sabía y no la salvó de esta situación, Juliana iba a responderle que ya tenía cita, al menos para eso usaría a su amigo, pero Sergio la interrumpió.

\- Pensé que irías con Mateo por lo que son un poco más cercanos, lo he notado, pero le escuché decir que iría con Sarah de Recursos Humanos y se me ocurrió decirte - comentó Sergio más seguro de sí mismo.

Mateo y su falsa bisexualidad la acababan de dejar sin excusas para declinar la oferta de Sergio, ya llevaba casi un año trabajando allí, vamos era obvio sabía que ella era gay, hasta que se le ocurrió algo.

\- Agradezco tu invitación Sergio pero ya invité a alguien para ese día 

\- Oh...

\- Pero ve de todas formas, ¡anímate! - le dijo Juliana dándole una palmadita en la espalda

\- Sí...-

Sergio iba a decir algo más pero Juliana se disculpó rápido.

\- Tengo que volar, nos vemos por allí, cuidate Sergio - le habló Juliana dejando la sala

\- Ch-chau Juliana

\- Bye Sergio - dijo Mateo pasando rápido por su lado sonriendo

\- Estúpido, tú sabías y no me salvaste - susurró Juliana

\- Te juró que nunca pensé que se atrevería a hablarte finalmente - le respondió Mateo riendo y entrando a su oficina con ella

\- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? 

\- Solo desde que entró y te miró con sus ojos de cordero degollado 

Juliana rodó los ojos.

\- Bueno al menos logré escapar y no con tu ayuda, por cierto ¿Sarah?

\- ¿Qué? Su hermano es guapísimo

\- Eres incorregible

\- ¿Y cómo te escapaste del peque?

\- Le dije que ya había invitado a alguien

Mateo sonrió y se acercó a despedirse.

\- Espero te diga que sí - le dijo finalmente sorprendiendo a Juliana y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Esperaba poder contarle pronto a Mateo todo lo que estaba pasando, pronto lo haría, ahora solo pensaba en preguntarle a Valentina que sea su cita para la fiesta.

¿No era muy pronto no?

Ya se encontraba sola cuando su celular sonó.

Val descontrol 😏: Sé que estás trabajando pero no dejo de pensar en ti

Juls sonrió y sintió una felicidad inmensa invadir su ser, no podía explicar con palabras todo lo que le estaba pasando con Valentina, cómo había llegado a su vida de manera tan inesperada, tan oportuna logrando que vaya en contra de sus planes de no tener una relación o confiar en alguien otra vez por un buen tiempo.

Juliana: Ya somos dos

Juliana: cuéntame más, en qué pensabas?

Val descontrol 😏: en lo buen lugar que son tus brazos para dormir tan rico

Juliana: Soy mejor que tu cama?😱

Val descontrol 😏: Muucho mejor 

Juliana: Qué hago mejor ? 🙈

Val descontrol 😏: qué te parece si te explico más tarde en persona?

Valentina sonreía, escribió sintiendo estremecerse al recordar todo lo que pasaba cuando ella y Juliana estaban juntas.

Juls hace trampa 😒: Me interesa mucho eso señorita, mi casa o la suya?

\- ¿Val por qué estás roja?

Preguntaba Lucía mientras salía del vestidor de la tienda de ropa.

\- Nada, nada - dijo Val bloqueando su pantalla.

Luego que Lucía desapareciera nuevamente , sacó su celular y acordó ir a la casa de Juls después de su trabajo, sentía su centro latir de solo pensarlo, era casi una adicción.

______________________________________

No esperaron ni un minuto para besarse y abrazarse, Valentina rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y la besaba de manera incansable como si no se hubieran visto varios días.

\- Te extrañé - le dijo Valentina separándose un poco

\- Yo también, mañana dejó mi estúpido trabajo 

Valentina rió mientras besaba el cuello de Juls y desabrochaba botón por botón su camisa y la empujaba en dirección hasta el gran sofá.

No sabía qué se había apoderado de ella pero Val tenía una necesidad casi dolorosa de tener a Juliana, había pensado en ella todo el día y no quería esperar más.

Juliana sintió la parte trasera de sus piernas chocar con el sofá y tomó a Valentina por la cintura , quién rápidamente tomó sus manos y las retiró dejando a una Juliana sorprendida.

\- No puedes tocar, solo yo puedo - le dijo Valentina mientras le quitaba la correa del pantalón y la tiraba lejos.

\- ¿Ah sí y quién puso las reglas? - preguntó Juliana aún atónita viendo cómo Valentina metía sus dedos a su pantalón y ropa interior bajándolos sin delicadeza

\- Yo, tú solo siéntate y disfruta - respondió Val mientras la empujaba con su mano sobre su pecho logrando que Juls caiga sentada con su trasero desnudo sobre el sofá.

No le dio tiempo a reaccionar, Valentina se había arrodillado entre sus piernas y comenzó a devorarla sin previo aviso, Juliana no sabía qué había pasado pero le encantaba, la lengua de Val no tenía descanso, puso una de sus manos en su cabeza acariciando su cabello mientras veía como su cara desaparecía y reaparecía entre sus piernas.

Valentina amaba el sabor y el olor de Juliana, era una mezcla intoxicante separó sus piernas más e inclinó su cabeza para probarla desde otro ángulo, no había recato, no esta vez chupaba, succionaba, lamía y mordía un poco, abrió sus ojos y vio que Juliana tenía los suyos cerrados con la cabeza echada hacia atrás con una forma de "o" en sus labios.

Empezó a subir la velocidad de su lengua , sentía su barbilla mojada ya, sabía que Juliana lo estaba disfrutando ya podía oírla soltar pequeños gemidos , decidió darle más atención a su clítoris erecto y lo envolvió entre sus labios y empezó a moverse de arriba hacia abajo sobre él.

\- Ufff sí... Val así...ah! - habló Juliana tomando con ambas manos la cabeza de Valentina y elevando sus caderas en dirección de sus movimientos.

Uno de los momentos favoritos de Valentina era cuando lograba que Juliana pierda el control y por cómo sentía que jalaba su cabello sabía que ya no era capaz de medir su fuerza, le encantaba recibir ese dolor que solo terminaba en placer.

Por los gemidos y movimientos erráticos de Juliana, Val sabía qué estaba cerca a acabar y lo iba a hacer en su boca y estaba lista para beber todo lo que tenía para ofrecerle , pasó sus uñas por el dorso de Juliana bajando su brassier y dejando expuestos sus senos.

Juliana estaba cerca, tan cerca e iba a ser muy bueno , tan bueno cuando de pronto el teléfono de su departamento sonó causando que abra sus ojos en dirección del sonido agravante , Valentina también miró deteniendo sus movimientos.

Ambas estaban agitadas , Juliana apenas podía respirar y estaba roja, Valentina tenía las pupilas completamente dilatadas y su boca y su barbilla estaban completamente mojadas por Juliana y el teléfono nos paraba de sonar.

\- ¿Esperabas a alguien? - preguntó Val 

\- Nn-no - respondió apenas Juliana había estado tan cerca de alcanzar la cima y no había llegado

\- Mejor vas a ver Juls - le dijo Val apenada y sonriendo un poco al ver a Juliana tan frustrada

\- Mierda, quién sea va a morir - le habló Juliana tomando a Val por la cintura y sentándola en el sofá 

\- Obvio es José pero no lo vas a matar al pobre tampoco - agregó Val riendo mientras veía cómo Juliana se levantaba el pantalón como podía y se acercaba al teléfono.

\- ¿Hola? - dijo Juliana al teléfono

\- Señorita Juliana buenas noches, están aquí abajo sus amigas Rubí y Belle, ¿les doy pase?

Juliana no podía creerlo, Rubí no le había avisado que iría, la iba a matar pero igual y ella no sabía lo que estaba interrumpiendo no podía culparla pero aún así no había avisado, no lo había hecho y había interrumpido uno de los mejores orgasmos que iba a tener.

\- ¿Juls qué pasó? - preguntó Val acercándose

\- Son Rubí y Belle - susurró Juliana

\- ¿Qué? ¿Te dijeron que venían?

\- ¡No!

\- ¿Qué harás?

\- No sé...

\- No puedes decirles que no, ya saben que estás aquí y mientras más te demores me verán aquí cuando suban y no sé qué puedan pensar

\- ¿Entonces qué hago?

\- Dile a José que suban

\- Arréglate, yo iré al baño - dijo Val mientras se iba corriendo

\- Ah, gracias perfecto - le habló Juliana mientras la veía irse rápido

\- ¿Señorita? - le insistió el portero

\- Sí José, que suban 

Juliana colgó y se miró al espejo, introdujo sus senos en su brassiere, acomodó su ropa interior y abrochó pantalón, estaba muy mojada y no se sentía nada cómodaa, pero la señorita Valentina había huído al baño, iba a tener que aguantar, se miró en el espejo y se acomodó la camisa, trató de peinarse lo mejor que pudo, justo a tiempo escuchó que tocaban a su puerta.

Abrió y vio a una Rubí sonriente con una Belle sonriendo algo apenada.

\- Hola Juli - dijo Belle pasando dándole un corto abrazo

\- ¡Perris! ¿Por qué demoraste tanto en contestar? - habló Rubí empujando con una de sus manos la cabeza de Juliana

\- Sorry chicas no sabía que venían

\- Visitamos a una amiga de Belle y estábamos a unas cuadras así que decidimos pasar a verte 

Juliana estaba algo nerviosa , no había conversado con Valentina acerca de lo que dirían que estaban haciendo, "mal plan, mal plan" pensó.

\- ¿Qué hacías? Estás toda roja no me digas que mirabas una porno y te interrumpimos - comentó Rubí recibiendo un manotazo de Belle en su pierna

\- ¿Qué? No - respondió Juliana riendo nerviosa

\- Hola chicas...

Valentina salió a la sala.

\- ¡Vale! - habló sorprendida Belle - ¡Hola!

Rubí miró a su novia sonriendo de lado.

\- Val, hola también pasaste a visitar

\- Habíamos quedado para ver una película - respondió Valentina

\- Perras y no avisan, ¿qué quieren comer? pediré algo - dijo Rubí

Juliana y Valentina se miraron sin saber qué más decir, sus planes se habían interrumpido y si no querían levantar sospechas iban a tener que seguir la corriente.

\- Te dije - susurró Rubí a Belle cuando no podían escuchar las dos

\- Eso no prueba nada aún

\- Bueno , ya vas a ver

Llegó la pizza que pidieron y las cuatro se acomodarnos en el gran sofá frente a la tv, era una película de terror y Juliana saltaba de vez en cuándo junto con Belle en las escenas fuertes, Valentina y Rubí reían.

Cuando hubo terminado la película empezaron a comentarla unos momentos, más relajadas

\- No dio tanto miedo

\- Aysi dice la que saltaba con cada escena

\- ¡Oye! No...con...cada escena - dijo Juls cruzando los brazos y haciendo puchero.

Valentina rió y con sus dedos tomó los labios de Juliana y los jaló divertidamente.

\- Ay se molestó - dijo Val abrazándola y reían ante la mirada atenta de Rubí

\- No y lo peor es que Juli siempre quiere ver estás películas - agregó Belle

\- Masoquista eres - comentó Val de nuevo pellizcando la nariz de Juliana quién reía.

Belle miró a Rubí quién levantó una ceja.

Al parecer Val y Juls percibieron el silencio y se separaron.

\- Oye bebé - dijo Rubí

\- Dime beibi - respondió Juliana tomando un Dorito del plato en la mesa de centro

\- Ayer me encontré con Vanessa de la U

\- ¿Vanessa? - entrecerró los ojos Juliana tratando de recordar de quién se trataba 

\- Ay por favor, a Vanessa, la rubia que te hiciste en la fiesta de graduación - explicó Rubí 

Valentina miró a Juliana quién casi bota el dorito al piso, Belle abrió los ojos muy grande y tomó un sorbo de su vaso.

\- Ah, qué bueno...- respondió Juliana

\- Me pidió tu número pero conociéndote mejor te pregunto antes de dárselo

\- No bebé, mejor no

\- ¿Por qué? Está guapísima - insistió Rubí

Valentina esperaba la respuesta de Juliana y odiaba la idea que salga con alguien más, al fin y al cabo ella dos no tenían una relación, Juliana podría salir con quien quisiera y no le gustaba para nada.

\- No, es que no... acabo de salir de una relación, quiero estar tranquila por un tiempo - respondió Juliana muy incómoda.

\- ¿Ni para un polvo? No te pases bebé, ¿tú qué dices Val, a un polvo no se dice "no" cierto?

Valentina la miró y trató de sonreír.

\- Ahm no sé, o sea si Juls no quiere ni al caso, le irá bien la vida de monja hay que aceptarla como es - dijo Val haciendo que Juliana entrecierre los ojos

\- Aburridas, bueno ya te dije me avisas igual y se lo paso - comentó Rubí sonriendo sabiendo lo que había hecho.

Belle cambió de tema y Juliana lo agradeció, ya sabía qué se traía Rubí, nunca podría ocultarle algo de esa naturaleza a ella con éxito con lo que pasó aquella noche en el taxi sabía que sospechaba, se lo iba a decir pero a su tiempo.

Belle y Rubí decidieron que era hora de irse.

\- ¿Vamos por allí Val? - dijo Rubí

\- No se preocupen chicas pediré taxi - respondió Valentina

\- Te podemos llevar , no hay problema - habló Belle

Valentina iba a aceptar rendida cuando Juliana habló.

\- No, chicas gracias pero quería decirle a Val si podía conversar un momento a solas con ella.

Valentina se sorprendió al igual que la pareja, quiénes asintieron y se despidieron.

\- ¿Ves? te dije - susurró Rubí saliendo por la puerta

\- Oh mai gawd - exclamó Belle en silencio saliendo tras ella.

\- ¿Crees que se hayan dado cuenta? - preguntó Val dentro del departamento cuando Juls cerró la puerta.

\- Yo creo que sí un poquito - le respondió Juliana abrazando su cintura y besándola

\- ¿Así que Vanessa no? - dijo Val haciendo reír a Juls

\- Fue hace mucho Val

\- Bueno no me sorprende que aún te recuerde, yo tampoco te olvidaría - dijo Valentina besándola, Juliana sonrió contra sus labios y se derritió contra su cuerpo

\- Uhm espera, de verdad quiero decirte algo - cortó el beso Juliana antes que la situación escalara.

\- ¿Era verdad eso?

\- Sí, ven 

Juliana tomó la mano de Val y se sentaron en el sofá.

\- Quería preguntarte algo 

\- Dime - le dijo Val mirándola atenta

Juliana se sentía como si estuviera invitando a la chica más hermosa de la escuela a la fiesta de graduación, le sudaban las manos, estaba nerviosa y sentía que la voz le fallaba.

\- Ahm bueno se acerca la fiesta de aniversario de la compañía y hacen una fiesta anual y bueno no quiero que te sientas presionada , la fiesta es en dos semanas y me preguntaba si estabas disponible es decir si querías ir , conmigo, no quiero que pienses que si dices no voy a pensar que me voy a molestar

\- Juls...

\- O sea eres totalmente libre de decir no, no pensaré nada malo-

\- ¡Juls!

\- Dime

\- Sí quiero ir , iré contigo 

La sonrisa en la cara de Juliana le hizo olvidar a Valentina que había logrado infiltrarse en la compañía , se olvidó que se trataba solo de trabajo y disfrutó su reacción, disfrutó que sea a ella a quién llevaría de su brazo ese día y no podía esperar.

Juliana la besó y Valentina le devolvió el beso.

\- Eres lo más cute de este mundo cuando te pones nerviosa - le dijo Val sonriendo y besándola nuevamente.

Dicen que la felicidad está compuesta por pequeños momentos de la vida, aquellos que causan que tu corazón , tu alma y tu mente se conecten despertando todos tus sentidos y logrando en ti una explosión desde el centro de tu pecho hasta cada terminación nerviosa de tu cuerpo, de esos momentos de los que quizá puedas recordar con lágrimas en los ojos pero supiste que valieron cada segundo.

Valentina la abrazó, muy fuerte sabía que no se quedaría a su lado y su corazón se rompía poco a poco al pensar en ello, ella misma había permitido que suceda e iba a pagar el precio, pero no ahora, aún no.

______________________________________

Hola bebés, estoy llevando la relación de Juliana y Valentina paso a paso, yo sé que Valentina llegó con otras intenciones pero está pasando lo inevitable, se está enamorando aunque no quiera aceptarlo, a veces sucede.

En cada capítulo que escribo trato de hacer algo nuevo para ustedes, espero les agrade y si no me gustaría saberlo para saber en qué puedo mejorar.

En el próximo capítulo avanzaremos un poco más rápido en el tiempo, se acerca la fiesta pero también habrá muchas cosas más , gracias por leerme.

En otros temas las votaciones de los KCA México ya empezaron, fueron nominadas las bebés así que a votar en web y usando los HT.

Nos estamos leyendo muy pronto 😍💕


	20. La Pregunta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una pregunta es realizada y nadie lo esperaba

Había pasado una semana luego que Valentina había aceptado ir a la fiesta de aniversario de la compañía, una semana que habían pasado varias noches juntas y el humor de Juliana no podía ser mejor.

A pesar de las dificultades y el drama en el trabajo había manejado todo de la mejor manera, incluso Mateo comentó su buen ánimo, ella de manera secreta se lo atribuía completamente a Valentina.

Cuando recordaba los momentos juntas no podía evitar sonreír como una adolescente enamorada, no solo la conexión en el sexo era excepcional sino la química tan natural que nacía entre ellas, disfrutaba cada segundo a su lado y no podía creer lo afortunada que era de haberla conocido.

Juliana sentía que finalmente la vida le estaba retribuyendo todo lo que alguna vez no tuvo, no quiso apresurarse a la idea pero imaginó a Valentina en su futuro caminando de su mano, viajando juntas, viviendo juntas y su corazón parecía desbordar de tantas emociones.

Sabía qué estaba pasando con ella y no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para detenerlo, conocer a Valentina fue maravilloso y caer por ella al parecer era inevitable y estaba cayendo, Juliana estaba cayendo muy fuerte.

Aún sentía miedo, se moría de miedo, no sabía qué pasaría entre ellas, no habían vuelto a tocar el tema de su relación, solo acordó consigo misma no presionarla, esta era una gran revelación en la vida de Val e iba a respetar su tiempo para asimilarlo.

El tiempo también había funcionado para ella ya que había tenido la oportunidad de conocerla un poco más, compartían muchos gustos similares en películas, libros, quizá no tanto en la música pero sí por el arte en general.

Juliana apreciaba mucho la inteligencia y el buen gusto de Valentina, sus conversaciones podían ser incluso igual de largas que sus sesiones de sexo. Había pensado que sería una excelente idea ir con ella a una galería de arte pero vio un evento similar y consiguió entradas para una presentación de fotografía urbana en el Whitney Museum e invitó a Valentina quién aceptó gustosa.

Por la hora y el tráfico quedaron en encontrarse cerca al Museo, cuando Juliana vio a Valentina se disparó una carga de endorfinas en su sistema, no sabía qué lo causaba si su belleza, su sonrisa, su forma de ser o todo junto pero la elevaba, adoraba verla mucho.

Valentina llevaba su cabello largo y liso suelto, con un abrigo color beige , una blusa crema por dentro y un pantalón negro de vestir con unas botas de igual color, estaba hermosa y a Juliana solo le quedaba admirar, un museo se quedaba sin sentido a su lado, para qué ir a uno si la obra de arte la llevaba del brazo.

\- Hola preciosa - le dijo sonriendo

\- ¡Juls! - sonrió Val abrazándola y dándole un beso en la mejilla

\- ¿Hace mucho llegaste? - le preguntó Juliana preocupada

\- Solo hace media hora, me congelé esperándote literal

\- ¿Es en serio?...pero-

\- No tonta, recién llego - dijo Val riendo - pero si nos quedamos más tiempo aquí afuera eso es lo que va a pasar

\- Pasemos entonces - habló Juliana sonriendo poniendo su mano en la parte baja de su cintura y llevándola hacia la entrada - estás muy hermosa - le susurró muy bajito

\- Gracias, tú también Juls, estás muy linda - respondió Val de igual manera.

Ya dentro empezaron a explorar los pasillos que contenían las fotografías y artes plásticas que se exponía en el lugar.

\- Te digo que muy fácilmente podrías exponer tus fotografías en una galería

\- No seas exagerada Val

\- De verdad Juls , eres muy buena , recuerda que tengo buen gusto y sé lo que te digo 

\- Bueno pensándolo bien tienes razón, ¿sabes cuál sería mi primer tema?

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Tú

\- Juls...- le respondió Val sonrojándose

\- ¿Qué? Es cierto, eres hermosa llenaría toda una galería solo de ti y te aseguro sería un éxito 

Valentina sonrió y se mordió los labios, Juliana la miró y le encantaba, cómo era posible que esta mujer despierte tanto y todo a la vez en ella, era asombroso. Val tomó su muñeca y la llevó al frente de una fotografía del Central Park.

\- Mira, me gusta ésta - le dijo cambiando de tema, Juliana la miró aún sonriendo y sospechando que la timidez se había apoderado de Val

\- ¿Por qué te gusta?

\- Porque la tomaron en el momento favorito de mi día, el atardecer.

\- Es hermosa - dijo Juliana parándose tras ella mirando la fotografía aunque con su comentario se refería más a Val que a la obra.

Detrás de ellas escucharon la voz de una mujer.

\- Mi amor, mira de ésta te hablaba, tenemos que comprarla - habló una mujer rubia a quien al parecer era su novio.

\- ¿Ésa? ¿Estás segura, no quieres mejor la de la cascada? - comentó el hombre alto y moreno.

\- No, me gusta mucho ésta ¿Ustedes qué dicen chicas, está muy linda cierto? - les preguntó la mujer a ambas.

Valentina y Juliana se miraron y luego miraron a la pareja asintiendo.

\- Sí, es mi favorita en realidad - agregó Val

\- ¡Uh! ¿No pensabas comprarla no? - preguntó preocupada la mujer

\- No, no, solo la admiraba, pero sí es muy linda - respondió Val sonriendo.

\- Pero si la viste primero no hay problema o de seguro tu novia te la iba a regalar , lo siento si es así - le dijo efusivamente la mujer a Juliana 

Juliana sonrió e iba a preguntarle a Valentina si de verdad no la quería pero ella se adelantó.

\- No es mi novia, somos amigas nada más - respondió Valentina muy rápido.

\- ¡Oh! - dijo la mujer mirando a Juliana - yo pensaba , es que parecía disculpen.

Juliana no pudo evitar que le doliera, sintió una decepción muy profunda en ese momento, no eran novias pero la forma en que Valentina lo había negado le hacía pensar que no quería que fuese así nunca.

\- Está bien, no pasa nada - respondió Valentina desviando su mirada a otro lado.

\- No se preocupe, a veces nos confunden, suele pasar... - comentó Juliana con evidente tristeza en su voz

\- Bueno mi vida entonces nos llevamos ésa, gracias - dijo el hombre tomando por la cintura a su novia y llevándosela rápidamente.

Valentina lucía algo nerviosa y avergonzada , tratando de concentrar su atención en otra fotografía.

Juliana la miró y aún sentía el rechazo en ese momento, no tenía ganas ya de estar allí pero Valentina no decía nada y ella le importaba, a ella sí le importaba.

\- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó 

\- ¿Sí, por? - habló Valentina sin mucho interés.

\- Te vi incómoda por el comentario que hizo la chica 

Juliana pudo ver cómo el cuerpo de Valentina se tensó.

\- No sé cómo se dio cuenta, tenemos que ser más cuidadosas - respondió Valentina sin mirarla

"Más cuidadosas", repitió Juliana en su cabeza, Valentina no quería ser vista a su lado en público, no de esa manera y rió por dentro, todo había sido demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

\- Al menos es bueno saber cómo piensas - dijo Juliana con resignación.

Valentina levantó la mirada finalmente y sabía que estaba arruinándolo pero por alguna razón sintió pánico cuando esa mujer les preguntó si estaban juntas, ¿qué se supone que debía decir? ¿que sí? No podía.

\- Juls...

\- Me siento un poco cansada, ¿te llevo a tu casa?

Valentina no podía creer lo tonta que era, había logrado tanto con Juliana y por su inseguridad estaba arriesgando todo y lo peor es que la estaba lastimando.

\- Está bien... - le respondió Valentina sin saber qué más decir, el efecto del pánico estaba pasando y ahora solo se sentía culpable.

El camino hacia el auto de Juliana fue silencioso, nunca habían pasado tanto tiempo sin hablar y se sentía raro.

No quería arruinarlo pero Juliana tenía que entender que se asustó, no era normal para ella ser relacionada con una mujer , menos en público, estaba mal lo sabía y quería hacerle entender antes de partir porque no soportaba la idea de ir a su cama sabiendo que Juliana estaba triste.

\- Juls... - le dijo Val tomando su brazo antes de entrar al auto, Juliana la miró y pudo ver sus ojos tristes, le dolía mucho haber causado ese sentimiento en ella - yo...no sé aún cómo manejar ésto, todo ha sido tan inesperado y...dame tiempo ¿sí? 

Valentina puso sus manos en el rostro de Juliana y odiaba lastimarla, ella no se merecía nada de eso.

\- No quise que te sientas mal, entré en pánico no sabía qué decirle, todo esto es nuevo para mí - continuó hablando Val

Juliana sonrió y recordó el primer gay panic de Val.

\- Gay panic?

\- Ya sabes cómo soy - respondió Valentina sonriendo 

\- Val, discúlpame por no entenderte, yo soy así me cierro muy rápido y eso está mal

\- No, Juls tienes razón para sentirte así, yo no me avergüenzo de ti si es lo que piensas, es cosa mía, soy un poco tonta a veces, bueno muy tonta

\- No lo eres - le dijo Juliana acariciando su rostro 

\- Un poquito - habló Val sonriendo y mirando sus labios.

Juliana sonrió y besó su frente, la iba a esperar hasta que esté lista, estaba claro que ella valía toda la pena del mundo. Esa noche Valentina no llegó a dormir a su departamento.

_____________________________________

Al día siguiente Juliana se encontró con Rubí para almorzar, era sábado y habían acordado tener un tiempo para las dos.

\- ¿Y la señora? - preguntó Juliana

\- La dejé en la casa, cocinándome

\- Ah mira qué top eres

\- Yo siempre, ¿y la tuya? - le cuestionó Rubí mirándola curiosa

\- ¿La mía qué o qué? - respondió Juliana fingiendo no saber de qué hablaba Rubí

\- ¿Tu mujer, dónde anda?

\- Estás loca, ya ni sabes de qué hablas - respondió Juliana riendo de manera nerviosa 

\- ¿Ah sí? , entonces por qué- 

\- ¿Juliana?

Una voz interrumpió la conversación entre las dos quiénes desviaron su atención para saber de quién se trataba.

\- ¿Vanessa? - dijo Juliana reconociendo a la mujer

\- ¡Hola! No pensé verlas por aquí 

La rubia de ojos verdes se acercó a la mesa de las amigas y las saludó a ambas con un beso en la mejilla.

\- ¿Cómo has estado? Hace mucho que no te veía, ¿te contó Rubes que nos encontramos hace poco?

\- Ahmmm - Juliana no sabía cómo explicarle que se había negado a que Rubí le dé su número.

\- No, recién le iba a decir - intervino Rubí justo a tiempo evitando el momento incómodo para Juls

\- Qué bueno verte, no te veía desde...- ambas vieron como Vanessa recordó y se sonrojó un poco

\- Desde la graduación - terminó Juliana sonriendo 

De pronto el celular de Rubí sonó

\- Un segundo chavas, es mi abuela - dijo poniéndose de pie 

\- ¿Y desde cuándo estás viviendo en New York? - preguntó Vanessa

\- Ya casi cuatro meses, ¿vas a almorzar también, por qué no almuerzas con nosotras? - le ofreció Juliana tratando de ser amable

\- Sí, me encantaría - dijo Vanessa sentándose en la mesa al lado de Juliana 

Cuando Rubí regresó a la mesa se sorprendió de ver a Vanessa sentada en la mesa, si sus sospechas eran ciertas, y lo eran, a Valentina no le gustaría nada esto si se llegaba a enterar, es probable que vaya a odiar lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

\- Niñas, me llamó mi abuela y necesita ayuda con asuntos del club tengo que irme 

Juliana la miró entrecerrando los ojos no confiando que eso no era obra de Rubí quién no sabía cómo explicarle que en realidad lo último que quería era irse y dejarla a solas con Vanessa, Valentina la iba a matar.

\- No te preocupes Rubes yo acompaño a Juliana - habló muy emocionada Vanessa

\- ¿Estás segura? - preguntó Rubí más para Juls que para Vanessa 

\- Sí, ve otro día salimos todas - se adelantó Vanessa a responder sonriendo

\- Ya...bueno, nos vemos Vanessa, bebé estamos hablando 

Juliana la despidió con la cabeza y continuó conversando con la rubia, Rubí quería que la tierra la trague sin querer había dejado a Juls con una ex y Val no iba a estar nada contenta.

\- Bueno así es como moriré, asesinada por Valentina - dijo Rubí resignada saliendo del restaurante. 

______________________________________

\- Sí, más fuerte, ah! Juliana!

\- Te gusta 

\- Sí...mmmh! Me encanta...me encantas

Juliana estaba cuatros dedos dentro de Valentina embistiéndola con sus caderas entre sus piernas.

Podía sentir sus uñas clavarse en su espalda, adoraba ese dolor que significaba que Valentina no podía contenerse más ,que estaba a punto de deshacerse a causa de ella.

Valentina en medio de su desesperación entre alcanzar el orgasmo pero al mismo tiempo sin querer que acabe cruzó sus piernas sobre su espalda y Juliana pudo hundirse más en ella en un ángulo que golpeaba deliciosamente su punto más excitable.

Estaba evitando que su pulgar toque su clítoris , Juliana había leído su mente y también quería alargar esta sensación de introducirse en su amante y causar en ella todo el placer posible, quería que se venga por el simple motivo de ser penetrada duro y sin descanso.

\- Me voy a ah...mmm! - decía Valentina pidiendo rogando con su cuerpo y sus gemidos que no se detenga.

Juliana estaba en llamas, sudaba, gemía pero no le importaba la demanda tan extrema de llevar su cuerpo al límite solo para satisfacer a su mujer y el placer que ella sentía por tenerla así era incomparable.

Escuchó un grito ahogado y el cuerpo de Valentina estalló en múltiples espasmos, sus movimientos eran violentos y Juliana se dejó llevar por su lado salvaje, con su brazo libre la tomó por la cintura y aún dentro de ella la cargó contra la cabecera de la cama y la embistió más fuerte con todo su cuerpo.

Valentina sentía su visión oscurecer, estaba teniendo una experiencia extra corpórea, sintió otra ola caliente provenir de su abdomen explotar muy intensamente mientras sentía cómo Juliana la penetraba sin cansancio, sentía su poder, su fuerza, el dolor que empezaba y terminaba en placer puro.

Sintió cómo su cuerpo se desvaneció y Juliana la sostuvo con el peso del suyo contra la pared, poco a poco disminuyó los movimientos de su mano que estaba totalmente mojada hasta el antebrazo, Valentina se había venido muy fuerte y estaba orgullosa , su placer era su mayor premio aunque entre sus piernas aún latía su deseo la recompensa había sido extraordinaria.

"Otra imagen para agregar a la lista de cosas para recordar antes de morir", pensó Juliana.

Valentina tenía su cabeza recostada hacia atrás sobre la pared y aprovechó para dejar besos en su pecho, salió de ella delicadamente viendo cómo cedían los últimos espasmos del cuerpo de la hermosa mujer.

La rodeó por la cintura con ambos brazos , instintivamente Val se aferró a ella con sus piernas y la acomodó sobre la cama, cubriéndolas a ambas con las sábanas blancas, besando su hombro, su cuello y sus labios.

Valentina poco a poco volvía en sí , Juliana la miraba sonriendo.

\- Hola hermosa - le dijo al ver cómo abría sus bellos ojos color cielo que ahora lucían oscuros por sus pupilas dilatadas

\- Juls - le dijo poniendo su mano en su mejilla y acariciándola 

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Juliana riendo 

\- Mmmm más que bien - respondió Val estirando sus brazos como un gato

\- Te veo bien relajada, ¿por qué será?

\- ¿Quieres que te explique con manzanas o mejor te lo demuestro?

\- Interesante propuesta bella dama, ¿qué tiene en mente?

\- Qué te parece si- el sonido del celular de Juliana con un nuevo mensaje la interrumpió 

\- No hagas caso, continúa - dijo Juliana

\- Te echas y disfr...- el celular volvió a sonar y Val se estresó - Andas muy popular hoy o qué , veamos...

Juliana sonrió y rodó los ojos pero aún así acariciaba su espalda, no podía adorar más los momentos a su lado.

Se acercó al borde de la cama y vio que el celular de Juliana estaba en el piso cerca a su pantalón lo recogió y cuando se lo iba a dar otro mensaje encendió la pantalla y no pudo evitar leerlo.

Vanessa: Me encantó verte hoy, hay que quedar pronto otra vez 😊

Valentina se sintió tan estúpida, una rabia incontrolable inundó su ser, Juliana se había burlado de ella , se había visto con su ex probablemente se la había cogido antes que a ella, admiraba su físico para cogerse a dos en el mismo día y le molestaba tanto, la odiaba por haberla hecho sentir especial cuando no lo era. 

Juliana vio que la cara de Valentina había cambiado y no se explicaba el porqué.

\- ¿Val?

\- Toma, respóndele, no la hagas esperar - le dijo Val casi tirándole el celular en su pecho, Juliana tuvo que esquivar para que no le caiga en la cara.

Frunciendo el ceño Juliana vio su celular y entendió todo, sonrió, le causó gracia cómo se podía malinterpretar todo tan fácil con un simple mensaje, vio que Valentina se estaba levantando de la cama y la abrazó fuerte contra su cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué pasa Val , por qué te vas?

Juls sonreía como el gato de Cheshire, Valentina estaba increíblemente celosa y le causaba ternura más que miedo.

\- Juliana, suéltame - Valentina estaba muy molesta, muy enojada y Juliana estaba sonriendo ¡¿cómo se atrevía?!, primero se burlaba de ella a sus espaldas y ahora lo hacía en su cara.

\- Nop - respondió muy calmada, si Val fuera un dibujo animado Juliana estaba segura que estaría botando humo por las orejas.

\- Juliana, estoy hablando en serio - le dijo Valentina tratando de librarse de su abrazo, joder sí que Juliana era fuerte.

\- Val ¿Estás celosa? ¿En serio?

\- No, tírate a quién te dé la gana no me importa - respondió Valentina encolerizada

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Eso quieres? - le dijo Juliana levantando ambas cejas

\- Sí, no me importa , suéltame ya 

\- No, primero me vas a escuchar y vas a responder nuevamente mi pregunta

Valentina quería salir corriendo de allí sentía lágrimas formarse en us ojos y lo odiaba pero dejó de luchar para librarse de los brazos de Juliana y solo la miró para que continúe hablando, si es que así la iba a dejar irse más rápido no tenía otra opción.

\- Entre Vanessa y yo no pasó ni pasa nada, hoy estaba almorzando con Rubí y ella nos encontró casualmente en el restaurante, Rubí se tuvo que ir y me quedé conversando con ella, eso fue todo

Valentina la escuchó atenta y su instinto le dijo que Juliana decía la verdad, aún así no le había contado que la había visto y le molestaba más de lo normal.

\- Ahora, te vuelvo a hacer la pregunta ¿Te importa que salga con otras personas? Porque si no es así, me voy - le dijo Juliana soltándola de sus brazos, sabía que se estaba arriesgando al decirle esto a Val pero quería que reaccionara, que se dé cuenta de sus sentimientos. - puedo llamarla y-

\- ¡Basta! No quiero que la llames, no quiero que la veas ni salgas con nadie más 

\- Val

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- ¿Tú quieres ser mi novia?

Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era una locura pero Juliana se arriesgó, esperaba un golpe de suerte para que todo esto resulte bien, tenía todo en su contra una Valentina muy enojada, celosa que podría mandarla a la verga en cualquier segundo, pero aquí estaba en su último acto heroico.

Valentina no sabía qué decir, la razón le gritaba que NO, una cosa era acostarse con Juliana eventualmente y otra muy distinta era ser su novia pero luego ese sentimiento de no querer que Juliana fuese de nadie más y solo para ella se apoderó de todo, no soportaba la idea de imaginar que podría salir con alguien más, poseer a alguien más, no quería, se negaba.

Su razón le seguía gritando no puedes tener novia PORQUE YA TIENES NOVIO, es que no solo novio PROMETIDO, esto era SOLO UN TRABAJO, se iba a casar era imposible que ella pueda aceptar esta propuest-

\- Sí, sí quiero

Al carajo la razón, Juliana era de ella aunque en este tiempo y espacio surreal, la quería a su lado como su pareja, como su amante en ese momento nadie iba a cambiar su forma de pensar, Val se sintió el caso perdido más extremo del planeta y aún así sentía esa felicidad genuina que solo causaba ella.

Ella.

La expresión de Juliana no tenía precio, era una mezcla entre incredulidad y emoción.

\- Val , me pareció escuchar que dijiste que sí quieres ser mi novia

\- Sí, no sé lo que nos espere no te puedo negar que me asusta pero no puedo seguir negando esto más Juls, ya no quiero...

Juliana con una gran sonrisa se sentó y la abrazó nuevamente , juntó sus frentes y mirándola muy de cerca a sus ojos le habló.

\- No tienes nada que temer Val, yo te voy a cuidar

Valentina quería llorar, sentía tanto a la vez una extraña combinación de felicidad con un mínimo de agobio que empezó a disiparse cuando Juliana empezó a besarla.

No existía nada más en ese momento, solo sus cuerpos, sus almas, sus corazones uniéndose irreparablemente y ella estaba dejando que suceda, no lo iba a detener, ahora no.

______________________________________

Ya son novias ahhh anoten la fecha , qué tal bebés espero sigan disfrutando este humilde fic que tanto me gusta escribir.

Quiero dedicar este capítulo a Kelly y agradecerle por su gesto tan lindo y su amistad.

En el próximo capítulo todos se enteran 😱


	21. ¡Madre Mía!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juliana y Valentina confiesan su relación a su amigos, una persona inesperada se entera de ellas.

\- ¿Ya nos vas a decir por qué nos invitaste a cenar bebé? - preguntó Rubí

\- No me quejo por la comida gratis pero sí, también quisiera saber beibi - agregó Mateo

Juliana y Valentina habían decidido que sus amigos necesitaban saber de las nuevas noticias, no querían seguir ocultándoles su relación a ellos por lo que organizaron una salida para contarles.

Ellos recibieron la invitación de Juliana, no de ambas "para evitar spoilers" como dijo ella, Val rodó los ojos al escucharle a Juls decir esto porque había notado que los chicos se habían dado mucha cuenta desde antes.

Como ya era costumbre Juliana y Valentina estaban sentadas juntas en la mesa redonda, a la derecha de Juliana estaba Mateo, le seguían Rubí y Belle, todos mirándola expectantes.

Valentina aclaró su garganta y miró a Juliana quién se sentía extrañamente ansiosa por la situación, era tonto, porque eran sus amigos que a la vez los quería como a su familia no tenía por qué estar nerviosa además eran amigos de Valentina también.

"Un momento", pensó, "si eran amigos de ella también ¿por qué tenía que dar las buenas nuevas sola?", miró a Valentina que con la mirada le insistió a que diga algo levantando las cejas y no le quedaba otra opción, sip era una gobernada por su novia.

\- Sí, ahm quería contarles , bueno queríamos contarles algo - habló Juliana mirando a Valentina y sonriendo.

\- ¡Oh Dios mío, está pasando, está pasando! - dijo Rubí emocionada tomando del brazo a Mateo 

\- Cálmate y toma mi mano que no vine preparado para ésto - le habló Mateo ofreciendo su mano a Rubí quién la tomó

Belle los miró y riendo rodó los ojos.

\- ¡Nenas, shhh quiero escuchar! - les reprendió Belle mirándolos - continúa Juli

Juls y Val los miraron riendo, más relajadas se tomaron de la mano, Mateo y Rubí casi saltaban de sus asientos.

\- Ay ya como si no se hubieran dado cuenta - les dijo Juliana

\- No nos importa ¡dilo ya! - exclamó Mateo

\- Bueno pues ahí les va, resulta que mi crush por fin me dio el "sí" - habló Juls mirando a los azules océano que la miraban de regreso.

\- ¡¿SE VAN A CASAR?! - preguntó Rubí con una sorpresa extrema junto con Mateo 

\- ¡Juls! - dijo Val llamándole la atención a Juliana por causar la confusión y haciendo que ría

\- Que aceptó ser mi novia dice - aclaró Juliana señalando a Val

\- Awwww - exclamó Belle

\- ¡ESO ES AÚN MEJOR! - habló Rubí igual de emocionada

\- Mi amor estás gritando - le dijo Belle a su novia 

\- ¡YA SÉ DEBO CALMARME!

\- Bebés estamos muy felices por ustedes - dijo Mateo poniéndose de pie y abrazándolas

Belle y Rubí hicieron lo mismo, Rubí tomó a Juliana por la cabeza con un brazo y frotándola con la otra mano

\- ¡Mi baby está creciendo! 

\- ¡¿Ahm ouch?!

Rubí le dio un beso en la cabeza y se sentó igual que los demás, Juliana no podía estar más feliz por la reacción de sus amigos, miró a Val quién también estaba muy sonriente, se sentía en las nubes.

\- Y cuenten ¿por qué lo ocultaron tanto tiempo? - preguntó Mateo

\- Recién desde hace dos días estamos - respondió Val

\- ¿Dos días? - cuestionó Rubí

\- Antes solo coshaban - aclaró Mateo adivinando la situación

\- Ahh - dijo Rubí entendiendo

\- ¡Oye! ¿Y ustedes por qué están tan seguros de eso? - preguntó Val riendo

\- Mi amor creo que ya podemos decirles - dijo Rubí mirando a Belle

\- ¿Decirnos qué? - preguntó Juls

\- Mmmm... - dudó Belle antes de hablar

\- ¿Se refieren a lo del taxi? - se adelantó a decir Juliana

\- Y a lo de su casa, en su casa también pasó - agregó Val tomando de su copa

\- Cieerto - confirmó Juls sonriendo 

\- ¡¿Sí se acuerdan?! - preguntaron Rubí, Belle y Mateo al unísono.

\- A la mañana siguiente lo recordamos pero para evitar el bullying asegurado decidimos hacerles pensar que no - explicó Valentina

\- Les dije, bullying echado a perder, qué decepción - habló Mateo indignado

\- ¡Perras! Jugaron con nosotros - comentó Rubí ofendida

\- En realidad ustedes no nos quisieron contar aún pensando que no recordábamos - dejó en claro Juliana

\- Belle nos obligó - se excusó Rubí exhibiendo a su novia

\- ¡Rubí!

\- ¿Qué? Es cierto mi amor , yo te dije

\- No se preocupen de verdad estuvo bien - dijo Juls

\- ¿Y desde allí comenzaron a salir? - preguntó Rubí frunciendo el ceño

\- No, Val seguía sin aceptar que se moría por mí

\- ¡Oye! Tenías novia - le recordó Val mirándola

\- Saliente era - aclaró Juliana

\- Entonces cuándo comenzaron a coshar quiero sabeeer - pidió Rubí haciendo puchero

\- Fue después que ella y Brenda terminaron - contestó Val

\- ¿Pero al cuánto tiempo? - preguntó Mateo

Valentina y Juliana entrecerraron los ojos y se miraron culpables

\- A los diez...- comenzó a decir Juliana

\- ¿Días? - completó Belle

\- Minutos...- corrigió Valentina casi apenada causando que Rubí y Mateo estallen en risa.

\- ¡BITCHES! - dijo Rubí

\- ¡Se pasaron! - agregó Mateo poniendo una mano sobre su cara aún riendo

\- Cállense nos van a botar por su culpa - dijo Val tratando de no reír también

\- Pobre Brenda - comentó Belle riendo también 

\- Sí, pero me caía bien - añadió Valentina

\- ¡Ay par favar! - exclamó Rubí

\- Ya pues Val...- dijo Mateo

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Val fingiendo no saber de qué hablaban

\- Sorry Val esta vez no puedo defenderte - dijo Belle

\- ¡Qué exagerados todos! - se quejó divertidamente Valentina

\- No de verdad Val, cada vez que ella llegaba ponías una cara de "se fue todo al carajo" , no podías ocultarlo - afirmó Rubí

\- Por cierto, buena suerte con la celosita de aquí - habló Mateo dirigiéndose a Juliana y señalando a Val

Juliana abrió grande los ojos e iba a comentar algo cuando Valentina como sabiendo qué iba a decir le mandó una mirada que entendió cómo un "tú cállate" y así lo hizo sonriendo, gobernada pero feliz al fin y al cabo.

Solo se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- ¡Osh qué lindis! - dijo Rubí

\- Las shippeo mucho chicas, me alegro tanto que por fin estén juntas - habló Belle con ternura

\- Gracias por contarnos, ahora por favor tenemos que brindar ¡levanten sus copas y brindemos por las bebés! - animó Mateo a todas - ¡Por Juls y Val!

\- ¡Salud! - dijeron todos chocando sus copas

Valentina se acercó a Juliana y le dio un beso en los labios sorprendiendo a todos en la mesa incluyendo a la misma Juliana quien le susurró.

\- Están mirando - le comentó recordándole que estaban en un lugar público.

\- No me importa - le aseguró sonriendo Valentina besando sus labios una vez más ante el "awww" colectivo de los chicos.

Verdaderamente fue una gran noche.

_______________________________________________________________________

Faltaban dos días para la fiesta de aniversario y Juliana acompañaba a Val a comprar un vestido para ese día, Valentina le había dicho que también tenían que conseguir uno para ella pero le dijo que había unos que no había usado en su guardarropa.

Valentina los chequeó y aprobó uno negro que tenía que reconocer que le quedaba muy bien y al parecer Val estuvo muy de acuerdo con ella por cómo la miraba casi comiéndosela con los ojos, obviamente eso acabó en la cama.

Se había tomado la tarde para acompañarla, ya habían almorzado y paseaban en las tiendas, Val ya había elegido un vestido color vino que le quedaba perfecto, Juliana llevaba la bolsa mientras Val buscaba unos zapatos.

\- Juls mira ¿guinda o color vino tinto? - le preguntó Valentina quien le enseñaba los zapatos diferentes en ambas manos.

\- Uuy le preguntas a la más daltónica

\- Elige uno no seas pesada

\- A ver ahmmmm - Juliana pensaba en la mejor forma de decirle a Val que los dos pares de zapatos le parecían exactamente lo mismo

\- Juls cuáles te gustan más y ya

\- Ésos - señaló al par en la mano derecha de Val

\- ¿Los guinda?

\- ¿Ahmm sí?

\- Mmmm los vino tinto creo que se verían mejor

\- ¡¿Y si ya sabías por qué me preguntas?! - preguntó Juliana riendo y fingiendo indignación

\- ¿O sea que no te puedo preguntar? - le dijo Val casi haciendo puchero

\- No mentira, tú me puedes preguntar todo lo que quieras 

\- Ah ya muy bien 

\- Aysi ya se iba a resentir - le dijo Juliana pellizcando suave su abdomen, pero siendo lo cosquillosa que era Val saltó exageradamente y botando los zapatos al piso.

\- ¡No te atrevas otra vez! - le amenazó Valentina pellizcando fuerte la entrepierna de Juls

\- ¡AUCH! Val yo te hice suavecito...y estamos en público por cierto...isss duele- le aclaró Juliana tratando de sobar sus partes adoloridas sin ser muy notoria

\- Para qué te metes conmigo, sóbate - le respondió Val cruzando sus brazos

\- Ahora vas a ver - le dijo Juliana dejando la bolsa en una silla empezó a corretear a Valentina al rededor del módulo de zapatos, parecían dos niñas , Juliana fue rápida y la atrapó entre sus brazos

\- ¡Juls no, basta! - le habló Val riendo mientras rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos y juntando su frente con la de ella

\- Eres una vengativa ¿sabes no?

\- Y tú eres peor, eres una villana - le dijo Val sonriendo y acercándose más a ella

\- ¿Tu villana favorita? - preguntó Juls tentándola con sus labios

\- Total - finalizó Val sonriendo y besándola, estaban en público pero no le importaba mucho, Valentina sentía que había superado ese miedo, hasta que escuchó una voz familiar.

\- ¿Valentina?

Val se separó de los labios de Juliana y sintió su alma abandonar su cuerpo.

\- Mamá

Juliana se paralizó, no sabía qué hacer esta no era la mejor manera de conocer a la suegra definitivamente, quién por cierto era muy hermosa, buenos genes concluyó.

Lentamente Valentina se separó del abrazo de Juliana y rogaba a todos los dioses del Olimpo que Lucía mantenga la compostura y no la delate, estaba segura que no lo haría pero aún así era una situación muy comprometedora, su mamá se estaba enterando de la peor manera de su relación prohibida.

\- ¿No me vas a presentar cariño? Hola soy Lucía - dijo extendiendo su mano a Juliana quién rápidamente la tomó.

\- Señora qué tal, mucho gusto conocerla, soy Juliana - le habló mientras estrechaba su mano, Val seguía sin palabras.

\- Igualmente Juliana ,es un gusto por fin conocerte, mi hija me ha hablado mucho de ti - comentó Lucía soltando su mano y mirando a Valentina

\- ¿En serio? - preguntó muy sorprendida Juliana

\- Mi mamá es como mi mejor amiga - respondió Valentina encontrando su voz

\- ¿Nos contamos todo no mi amor? - agregó Lucía mirando fijamente a Valentina

\- Sssí...

\- Qué bonito, con mi mamá también nos llevamos muy bien somos como amigas - les contó Juliana

\- Me alegro querida, eso no se debe perder nunca ¿no Val? 

\- Nop - respondió Valentina mirando a otro lado y totalmente desconcertada.

\- ¿Y qué hacían por aquí? - preguntó Lucía

\- Acompañaba a Val a comprar unos zapatos que combinen con su vestido

\- ¿Qué color es el vestido? No, ¿saben qué? Les ayudo a elegir - dijo Lucía , Juliana asintió y Valentina solo las siguió, caminaron en dirección donde habían dejado la bolsa.

Valentina no sabía a dónde quería llegar su mamá con ésto pero estaba asustada, sabía que Lucía no lo aprobaría y tenía que prepararse para la reprimenda que iba a recibir.

\- Val si es color vino tinto ¿por qué no eliges unos zapatos color natural? A Letizia le quedó perfecta esa combinación

\- ¿A la reina? - cuestionó Juliana curiosa

\- Así es , el color resaltaba sus piernas bajo el vestido - le explicó Lucía

\- Pensándolo mejor concuerdo con tu mamá - le dijo Juliana a Val

\- ¿No que muy daltónica, ahora se van a poner en mi contra o qué? - preguntó Val tratando de calmarse.

\- Mira, éstos - dijo Lucía entregándole un par de zapatos de taco que terminaban en punta

\- Se ven lindos - observó Juls

\- Y dolorosos - agregó Val

\- La belleza cuesta bebé - comentó Lucía

Valentina se probó los zapatos y le gustaron más que los anteriores, no lo quería aceptar pero era así.

\- Tienes razón Lucía , no pongas esa cara sé más humilde, ok me los llevo.

\- Me alegro , te quedarán hermosos por cierto ¿dónde es la fiesta?

\- Es la fiesta de aniversario de mi trabajo, será en el centro de eventos de la compañía - explicó Juliana

\- Ohh entiendo, te verás muy bella mi Val - habló Lucía acariciando el rostro de su hija

Valentina la miró y trató de sonreír aún no sabía qué quería probar su mamá pero la ponía nerviosa.

\- ¿Quiere ir a por un café con nosotras? - preguntó Juliana ajena a la situación

\- Me encantaría - respondió Lucía sonriendo y mirando a Valentina.

Si en ese instante un agujero profundo aparecía en la tierra Val estaba segura que habría saltado, para su mala suerte nunca apareció.

______________________________________

\- No soy mucho de películas de culto pero amé "The Rocky Horror Picture Show" - habló Juliana emocionada

\- ¡Sí! Adoro esa película también, a Val de pequeñita le enseñé a bailar los pasos de "The Time Warp" - contó Lucía que estaba sentada al frente de las dos

\- ¡Qué linda! - dijo Juliana riendo y mirando a Valentina a su lado

\- Yo quería ser la Sirenita y mi mamá quería que sea Magenta - dijo Valentina haciendo reír a su madre y a su novia.

\- Sí, Val siempre fue más Disney, amaba a "la Bella y la Bestia", "La Sirenita", "el Jorobado de Notre Dame" pero su favorita siempre fue "Mulán"

\- La rebelde ¿por qué no me sorprende? - dijo Juliana mirando a Valentina 

\- ¿Ahora todo tiene sentido? - le habló Valentina divertida

\- Sí la verdad - respondió Juliana riendo y tomando su mano, por un milisegundo Valentina olvidó que Lucía las miraba atentamente y se dejó perder en los ojos de Juls pero luego recordó y aclaró su garganta. - ¿Quieres comer algo más?- le preguntó a su mamá.

\- No , yo estoy bien - Lucía respondió luego de mirarlas con con curiosidad.

Lucía iba a comentar algo más cuando Luciano, el dueño de la cafetería y amigo de Juliana se acercó a la mesa.

\- Buen día a todas qué tal soy Luciano - le dijo dirigiéndose a Lucía quién le sonrió- les dejo aquí un regalo para cada una, los mejore pasteles de la casa.

\- Gracias Luciano, que rico ¿pero por qué? - cuestionó Juliana

\- El joven Mateo ya me contó, me alegra muchachas que por fin sean novias, espero verlas más seguido por aquí ¡eh! Me tengo que ir , disfruten

"Chale" pensó Valentina, es que solo faltaba eso.

\- ¡Gracias Luciano! - dijeron las dos

\- Qué amable el señor - comentó Lucía

\- Sí, es un amigo, es que siempre venimos aquí es más aquí nos conocimos - contó Juliana mientras miraba a Valentina sonriendo.

Valentina le devolvió la sonrisa pero estaba muriendo por dentro, la estaban exhibiendo de la peor manera con Lucía, a quién miró y también sonreía pero era de esas sonrisas de "ahora vas a ver en la casa" y por primera vez en 20 años Valentina sintió terror de su madre.

\- Bueno chicas , tengo que ver unas cosas, Juliana fue un placer conocerte, espero verte otra vez pero voy a tener que robarte a Valentina para que me ayude con unas cosas del trabajo.

\- No se preocupe señora

\- Llámame Lucía por favor

\- Está bien, si quieren las puedo llevar

\- Gracias sería perfecto

Juliana llevó en su auto a Lucía y Valentina al departamento de la última. Al llegar Juls le abrió la puerta a Lucía para que baje. Val abrió su puerta sola.

\- Muy amable Juliana ,gracias por el ride cuídate

\- De nada Lucía cuídese también - contestó Juliana cerrando la puerta de Val quién al despedirse le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios.

\- Nos vemos - le susurró 

\- Sí - le sonrió Juliana para luego mirar a Lucía y despedirse con la mano.

Valentina vio como se iba el auto de Juliana y sin una palabra subió con Lucía a su departamento quién tampoco decía nada. El ambiente era muy tenso.

Entraron al departamento y Lucía que caminaba decidida dejó su bolso sobre el sofá y finalmente habló.

\- Tienes diez segundos para explicarme - dijo cruzando los brazos

\- Mamá yo, no sé...

\- ¡Qué te pasa Valentina por Dios! Se supone que tu trabajo era ser amiga de esa chica y ahora eres su pareja, tú tienes novio, te vas a casar ¿o es que acaso no quieres a Gabriel?

\- Sí, sí lo quiero mamá, es que desde que conocí a Juliana y me gustó, todo se puso muy raro para mí... 

\- En quince años de matrimonio ¿tú crees que a mí no me gustó nadie más? Por supuesto que sí Valentina pero no hice nada porque yo amaba a tu padre, ¿Gabriel sabe?

\- No, no sabe - respondió Val de manera apenas audible

\- ¿Entonces qué piensas hacer?

\- Ella y yo...obvio tiene que acabar en algún momento...

\- Valentina, tú no eres mala persona pero lo que estás haciendo no solo puede dañarte a ti sino a dos personas más, Juliana por lo que pude ver es una linda persona no se merece esta mentira

\- No es mentira, o sea sí me gusta

\- Pero no sabe que tienes otra relación ¿o sí?

\- Nno, no sabe...

\- ¿Sabes qué es lo peor de todo?

\- ¿Q-Qué?

\- Que nunca te había visto tan feliz con nadie y con ella brillabas, en el camino pensaba que quizá querías estar con ella en serio

Valentina se sorprendió al escuchar eso, Lucía la conocía mejor que nadie y le aterraba que eso fuese verdad, pero no, habían muchos obstáculos su trabajo, la gran mentira que dañaría a Juliana y claro estaba Gabriel, nada podría permitir que esa relación siga en un futuro.

\- No podría aunque quisiera, ella puede enterarse en cualquier momento de mi trabajo y se acabaría todo, simplemente no funcionaría 

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

\- No lo he pensado , mamá no...

\- Valentina sabes lo que tienes que hacer, es simple ¿Tú aún quieres casarte con Gabriel?

\- Ssí, claro... - respondió débilmente

\- Sé que te gusta Juliana y mucho pero si estás segura que no funcionaría tienes que tomar una decisión rápido, estás viviendo una doble vida Valentina , entiende

\- No puedo terminar con ella, afectaría el caso - respondió Val muy afectada

\- Ay Val, creo que tus razones van más allá de eso - le dijo Lucía incrédula

\- Mamá estoy tan cerca de lograr algo significativo en este caso, la fiesta es la clave para todo

\- Entonces ya tienes tu respuesta - observó Lucía

\- ¿Cómo? - preguntó Val sin entender

\- Logra todo lo que puedas en esa fiesta , haz tu trabajo y trata de resolver tu situación con Juliana luego de eso

\- ...que termine con ella luego de la fiesta... - habló Val con mucha tristeza por fin entendiendo

\- Valentina esa chica no se merece que la ilusiones, la estás haciendo vivir una mentira, no es justo que tú ya sepas que su relación va a terminar de todas maneras cuando ella quizá ya está haciendo planes contigo

Valentina no pudo aguantar más las lágrimas, ese momento que tanto temió había llegado, Lucía le estaba abriendo los ojos a una realidad inevitable y por mucho que quisiera no podía seguir así.

Lucía la abrazó, Valentina se había equivocado y si dejaba pasar más tiempo todo iba a empeorar y no quería ver a su hija mal, tenía que solucionarlo, le dolía porque Juliana parecía una linda persona que la hacía feliz pero todo era muy complicado, Gabriel también era bueno y no merecían eso.

\- Después de la fiesta , lo acabo con ella - confirmó Valentina con resignación

Al decir estas palabras sintió su pecho encogerse, de solo pensar que tendría que dejar ir a Juliana, le causaba un dolor que no pensaba que era capaz de sentir pero era necesario, ellas en el mundo real no podrían estar juntas por muchos motivos, el primero era la gran mentira con la cual había llegado a su vida sabía que Juliana no se lo perdonaría.

\- Lo siento mucho - le dijo Lucía

Ella lo sentía aún más, se sentía herida desde ya de solo saber que iba a romper el corazón más bonito que había conocido.

______________________________________

Hola bebés, tenía este capítulo ya escrito hace días pero por las votaciones no lo había subido, perdónnn sí les dije que soy admin de una de las cuentas grandes y no dormí nada toda esta semana pero ¿saben que?

GANAMOS POR LA PTA MDRE VALIÓ TODA LA PENA EL DESVELO, LAS DISCUSIONES, LOS SUSTOS, EL ESTRÉS TODO TODO TODO, gracias a las que votaron y se quedaron con nosotras día y noche esto es puro amor para Barbie y Maca y obviamente para el mejor fandom de la humanidad, en lo que voy escribiendo este fic ya hemos ganado los MIAW ahora los E! y faltan los KCA así que a seguir votando, todo sea por ellas.

Volviendo al fic "the police" llegó, Lucía tenía que poner orden a la vida de Valentina ¿Le hará caso?

Se viene un capítulo especial y luego la fiesta, nos leemos muy pronto.

Desde ya gracias por sus votos y comentarios de verdad me gusta mucho leerlas, mientras más me escriben más me animo a actualizar.

Besitos las tkm💕


	22. Llévate este Recuerdo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentina le roba tiempo al tiempo.

A veces resulta increíble pensar cómo nuestras vidas están dominadas por nuestros sentimientos a pesar que la mayoría del tiempo lo evitemos.

Puedes tener la completa función de tus piernas, de tus brazos, de todo tu cuerpo pero si llevas algo dentro que te lastima, que te hiere, se vuelve una carga tan pesada que no te permite moverte, simplemente se afecta la voluntad de hacerlo y te apagas como un juguete sin baterías.

Así se sentía Valentina esa mañana, no había tenido las ganas o las fuerzas, aunque las haya buscado, de levantarse de su cama, eran las 10AM y seguía mirando el techo de su habitación.

Los humanos por naturaleza somos seres resilientes, la vida misma nos ha preparado para adaptarnos a todo y a superar obstáculos, quien no se adapta muere, la evolución es muestra fehaciente de ello pero así como aquella demoró millones de años en suceder, sanar un alma rota conllevaba tiempo también.

Lo más triste de todo era que aún no le había dicho nada a Juliana sin embargo ya sabía que tenía que suceder, había esperado que el tiempo a su lado sea un poco más, se creyó capaz de alargarlo, de robarle más días al destino y vivirlos a su lado pero el cronómetro en reversa se había activado ya, no había marcha atrás.

Le dolía mucho tener que terminar su relación con Juliana, tenía que aceptar que en los momentos a su lado que no eran pocos, había sido muy feliz , pero no podía negarse más que todo lo que estaba pasando no era correcto, ella estaba con alguien más, tenía un compromiso con alguien más.

Y ese alguien más había llegado antes que Juliana, así eran las cosas.

A pesar de todo lo que despertaba Juliana en ella no se podía tener todo en la vida y en este caso estaba evitando analizar a detalle sus sentimientos por ella, se moría de miedo llegar a una conclusión que no podría manejar.

Como le dijo Lucía estaba viviendo una doble vida, lastimosamente no tenía el privilegio de elegir entre las dos así que debía poner orden.

Finalmente se levantó de la cama y en un intento por sentirse un poco mejor puso su reproductor de música en aleatorio, siempre le gustaba escuchar su música escogida al azar.

Se preparó un café y mientras pensaba en el día siguiente con una melancolía anticipada, una melodía que llamó su atención empezó a sonar en el espacio.

Inspirada por esa canción pensó que quizá sí podría robarle más tiempo al destino, por primera vez en muchas horas sonrió y buscó el número de Juliana, si iba a ser su última noche con ella se iba a asegurar que sea inolvidable.

______________________________________

Eran las 8PM, Juliana llegaba al edificio de Val, el portero la dejó pasar sin más preguntas y se dirigió a buscar la puerta que le había indicado, era la primera vez que subía a su departamento y estaba intrigada del porqué esta vez Valentina había decidido que se reúnan allí.

Había decidido vestirse con un blazer azul dentro una camisa blanca, debajo un pantalón jean negro y botas del mismo color, no sabía qué esperar por eso se vistió casual, Valentina no le había dado pistas solo le dijo "ven cómoda".

Encontró la puerta y dudó antes de entrar al departamento ya que estaba entreabierta, la empujó y todo estaba oscuro a la primera impresión pero al entrar vio que en el piso había muchas velas prendidas una tras otra indicando una trayectoria.

\- ¿Val? - dijo en voz alta rogando que no esté entrando en el departamento equivocado, arriesgándose entró completamente y cerró la puerta, al no escuchar respuesta decidió seguir el camino de las velas.

Mientras se guiaba por las pequeñas llamas pudo ver en el sofá uno de los abrigos de Valentina y se convenció que estaba en su departamento, sonrió y siguió caminando emocionada por lo que iba a encontrar al final de las luces.

Terminó el pasadizo que la guió a una habitación que también tenía la puerta a medio cerrar, empujó con su mano y lo que vio dentro le quitó el oxígeno, por segunda vez en su vida le sucedía y ambas habían sido por la misma causa.

Valentina.

Parada en medio de la habitación también iluminada por velas que rodeaban el espacio Valentina tenía puesto un babydoll que dejaba poco o nada a la imaginación, la tela transparente de color blanco colgaba del brassiere del mismo color que sostenían maravillosamente sus bellos senos, su abdomen perfecto quedaba a la vista entre las dos cortinas que se abrían hasta sus caderas, una pequeña braga cubría el espacio entre sus piernas.

Decir que Valentina era la mejor de todas las fantasías de este universo personificada quedaba corto, sus ojos color océano resaltaban por el sutil maquillaje que lo acompañaba, sus labios brillaban más rosados que nunca y había ondulado su cabello cuyas puntas terminaban en medias lunas, no existía nada más perfecto en este mundo que ella.

Juliana no encontraba las palabras, había quedado paralizada en el umbral de la puerta, vio cómo Valentina quien estaba tras una pequeña mesa blanca, al lado del final de su cama, sirviendo vino levantó su mirada, pudo jurar que vio sus ojos brillar y estaba segura que los suyos también destellaban.

Sin emitir palabra alguna Valentina dejó las copas sobre la mesa y se acercó a Juliana poniendo ambos brazos el rededor de su cuello besándola , acariciando sus labios con los suyos tomándose su tiempo, moviéndolos lentamente pero con seguridad.

Juliana le devolvió el beso de la misma forma, sus cabezas se movían al compás del beso, disfrutando la intensa sensación que despertaba en ellas al estar unidas de esa manera, reaccionando finalmente Juliana rodeó la cintura de Valentina y la atrajo a su cuerpo causando un suspiro de su novia.

Juliana se sentía en el paraíso por alguna razón sus sentidos estaban todos alterados, elevados a la máxima potencia, a través de sus dedos podía sentir a la perfección su tersa piel, a través de sus labios podía disfrutar la suavidad que le brindaba su lengua , ya podía probar el distintivo sabor de Val , era delicioso.

Valentina tomó con ambas manos el rostro de Juliana y abrió sus ojos, los de Juls seguían cerrados, acercando sus labios a ellos le dio un corto beso en cada uno y luego en su nariz, quería que este momento dure para siempre nunca había demostrado tanto cariño por alguien y estaba feliz de vivir esta experiencia aunque sea por esta vez.

Finalmente Juliana abrió sus ojos y sonrió de la manera más hermosa que Valentina había visto sonreír a alguien, le dio un beso más y separó su cuerpo del abrazo aunque le costara, la guió tomando su mano hacia la mesa donde estaban las copas con el vino entregándole una.

Juliana bebió un sorbo y con su otro brazo tomó la cintura de Valentina y la acercó nuevamente a su cuerpo, le dolía estar en el mismo espacio y no tocarla, se había vuelto una necesidad sentirla, Val sonrió y con su mano libre rodeó el cuello de Juliana acariciando su nuca.

Ambas bebieron de sus copas y al terminar Juliana pudo ver cómo una gota rebelde resbalaba por la comisura de los labios de Valentina, sin pedir permiso se acercó a ella y con mucha sensualidad pasó su lengua limpiando el corto recorrido del líquido.

Valentina cerró los ojos ante el contacto, todo su cuerpo se encendió e instintivamente abrió sus labios moviendo su cabeza en dirección de la lengua de Juliana haciendo que ingrese en su boca, no pudo evitar pasar la suya por debajo y lamerla también las dos suspiraron ante la sensación , sus alientos se mezclaron en un beso que sabía a vino y a ellas.

Antes de dejar que la situación se descontrolara Valentina puso fin al beso ante la atenta mirada de Juliana quien tenía los ojos brillantes y aunque no podía distinguir sus pupilas muy bien Valentina sabía cuando Juliana estaba excitada con solo mirarla.

Tomó un sorbo más de su copa y dejándola sobre la mesa se volvió a separar de Juliana, se acercó hacia el estéreo que se encontraba al límite de su habitación al frente de ellas, Juliana vio como se alejaba y no pudo evitar morder su labio al ver su trasero a través de la tela, un hilo blanco apenas visible que desaparecía entre sus bellas nalgas, Juliana estaba segura que no sobreviviría la noche.

Valentina dio play y "Caderas Blancas" empezó a sonar se volvió y sonrió, estiró su brazo ofreciendo su mano y por primera vez desde que había llegado Juliana, habló.

\- ¿Bailas conmigo?

Juliana sin dudarlo dejó su copa sobre la mesa y se acercó a ella tomando su mano mientras la melodía seguía sonando, rodeó su cintura mientras Val ponía sus manos sobre su pecho y comenzaron a mover su cuerpo lentamente al ritmo de la música.

Cierra la puerta, ven siéntate cerca  
Toma mi mano, mejor ya no hablar del pasado  
Si no lo sabes tú, te lo digo yo  
Que la vida ahora se siente perfecta  
Toda tu esencia completa recuerda poemas

Valentina elevó una de sus manos al rostro de Juliana asegurándose que la mirara, transmitiendo todo lo que sentía y no podía decir, lo que no debía decir.

Sé que lo entiendes al mirarme de frente  
Sé que no soy la única que esta sintiendo esto  
Todo va y viene, amor  
Que bonito se siente esta turbulencia  
Llegaste, amante divino, como una tormenta

Juliana juntó sus frentes tomando con ambas manos las caderas de Valentina y moviéndolas junto con su cuerpo.

Toma mis caderas blancas  
Toma lo que quieras, ya no hay nada que perder  
Sacúdeme los besos, despéiname el espacio  
Quiero perderme en el canela de tu piel

Valentina amaba cómo Juliana bailaba y guiaba su cuerpo, de manera tan segura, firme y con tanta sensualidad, su pecho se llenaba de tantas emociones juntas y la perfección que significaba tener a Juliana así.

Toma mis caderas claras  
Toma lo que quieras, tengo tanta sed de ti  
Sí que valió la pena, mi amor, mi piel morena  
Te 'toy queriendo, te 'toy amando tanto

Juliana sonrió y pasó sus dos manos por los hombros de Valentina, bajando por sus brazos mientras se movía al ritmo de la melodía, llegó hasta sus manos las tomó y las alzó hasta la altura de sus cinturas, entrelazó sus dedos , pegando su cuerpo más a su novia y apoyó su rostro en su mejilla, Val cerró los ojos al sentir tanto.

Llévame lejos, allá a tu universo  
Donde las palabras conversan, se tejen en verso  
Allí te esperaré  
Te entrego mis labios en este momento  
La noche esta más azul, llévate este recuerdo

Juliana separó sus cuerpos y con una mano le dio vuelta pegando su cuerpo por detrás, volvió a tomar sus caderas por debajo de la tela sintiendo su piel caliente, Valentina parecía estar en trance mientras su cuerpos se movían perfecto con la música.

Toma mis caderas blancas  
Toma lo que quieras, ya no hay nada que perder  
Sacúdeme los besos, despéiname el espacio  
Quiero perderme en el canela de tu piel

Valentina sintió cómo Juliana besaba su cuello, reaccionó por fin y levantó una mano colocándola sobre su cabeza y moviendo su cuello a un lado dándole más espacio para besar, Val no pudo mantener sus ojos abiertos más tiempo y abrió sus labios disfrutando la boca de Juliana moviéndose sobre su piel al igual que sus cuerpos.

Toma mis caderas claras  
Toma lo que quieras, tengo tanta sed de ti  
Si que valió la pena, mi amor, mi piel morena  
Te 'toy queriendo, te 'toy amando tanto

Valentina se volvió hacia Juliana aún moviéndose al ritmo de la melodía, puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Juliana mirándola otra vez fijamente intentando grabar este recuerdo en su memoria para siempre y empezó a cantarle.

Toma mis caderas blancas  
Toma lo que quieras, ya no hay nada que perder  
Sacúdeme los besos, despéiname el espacio  
Quiero perderme en el canela de tu piel

Juliana sonrió , su corazón latía a mil , ver a Valentina dedicándole estas letras, este momento, no podía creer la suerte que tenía, que esta perfecta mujer se había fijado en ella, su novia, su alma gemela.

Toma mis caderas claras  
Toma lo que quieras, tengo tanta sed de ti  
Si que valió la pena, mi amor, mi piel morena  
Te 'toy queriendo, te 'toy amando tanto

Juliana besó a Valentina de la manera más intensa que alguna vez lo haya hecho, sus labios le expresaban todo lo que quería decirle, esas dos palabras que estaban por escapar pero no estaba lista para decirle o que quizá Valentina no estaba lista para escuchar.

Valentina recibió el beso como vino, puso toda su energía en ese beso que significaba tanto y todo a la vez, Juliana la tomó por la cintura y sin casi notarlo ya estaba sobre la cama bajo su cuerpo, sus bocas se acariciaban con delicadeza y profundidad , se tomaron su tiempo para explorarse.

No quería acelerar nada, Valentina estaba de acuerdo que si el tiempo empezaba a correr en cámara lenta no se iba a oponer, era maravilloso sentir su peso sobre ella, su presencia, su insistencia al besarla, sus leves mordidas que aunque no lo dijera le decían que era suya nada más y cuánto le encantaría que fuese así.

Con reverencia Juliana recorrió su mano desde su rostro, pasando por su cuello, por el valle de sus pechos hasta su abdomen acariciando suavemente causando que Valentina sienta mariposas en el estómago, ahora entendía esa frase también nunca creyó posible que esa sensación incluso exista, otro mito había sido derribado por Juliana.

Val tomó la mano de Juliana y la acercó hasta sus labios, dejó un dulce beso en su palma y se sentó, Juliana siguiéndola hizo lo mismo que ella, sus mentes estaban sincronizadas, Valentina apoyando sus manos sobre los hombros de Juliana se sentó sobre su regazo quedando Juls entre sus piernas, le dio un corto beso y sus manos viajaron al blazer azul el cual deslizó bajo sus brazos sin resistencia.

Juliana miraba a Valentina con adoración, le era imposible no hacerlo, cuando Valentina desabrochó su camisa botón por botón iba dejando un beso a cada centímetro de piel que iba siendo dejada al descubierto, nunca se había sentido tan querida en toda su vida.

Esta vez era diferente, se sentía diferente, ambas sabían que lo que estaba a punto de suceder lo iban a recordar por siempre pase lo que pase, Valentina ya podía sentir la nostalgia pero trató de acallarla besándola fuerte y cerrando sus ojos, Juliana la atrajo más a su cuerpo profundizando el beso.

Por un momento dejó de besar sus labios y bajó a devorar su cuello escuchando un suspiro de Val, mordiendo levemente siguió bajando y besó su pecho justo a la altura de su corazón que latía aceleradamente igual que el suyo, sin aviso Juliana se levantó de la cama junto con Val y luego la echó suavemente, se paró y se quitó su propio pantalón ante la mirada de Valentina que lamía sus labios.

Sabía que tenía su atención, bajó sus pantalones más lento de lo normal dejando al descubierto sus piernas tonificadas, cuando hubo terminado retiró sus botas quedando solo en su ropa interior, se acercó al cuerpo de Valentina y besó su abdomen, bajó a su caderas y volvió a su cintura mientras iba subiendo.

Val puso una de sus manos en su cabeza mientras disfrutaba, Juliana llegó a sus senos y cuando unieron sus cuerpos sintieron un fuego recorrer todo su ser, una necesidad de poseer la una a la otra se hizo presente y sin más Valentina le quitó el seguro al bra de Juliana quitándoselo sin perder el tiempo, Juliana hizo lo mismo con el suyo que tenía el broche por delante dejando al descubierto sus senos en toda su gloria.

No pudo aguantar y besó sus pezones rosados hasta dejar la piel roja y sensible, Juliana sopló sobre uno de ellos y vio cómo el cuerpo de Val se estremeció.

\- Deja de jugar - le dijo Val atrayendo su cuerpo con sus manos sobre su cuello

\- Cómo usted diga mi reina - le respondió besándola nuevamente

De pronto el ambiente se hizo más denso, Valentina se excitaba cada vez más al sentir cómo Juliana se movía sobre ella inundando todos sus sentidos, estaba tentándola y dejándola con ganas de más pero ella no aguantó, no quería esperar, introdujo su mano en la ropa interior de Juliana tomándola por sorpresa quien gimió al contacto.

\- Estás demasiado mojada, qué rico - le dijo al oído muy excitada mientras pasaba sus dedos por sus pliegues inflamados y calientes.

\- Es tu culpa, tú me pones así - le contestó Juliana tratando de calmarse, estaba tratando de no mover sus caderas sobre los dedos de Valentina, aunque se moría por hacerlo pero sabía que terminaría muy rápido, hoy más que nunca se sentía extra sensible.

\- Me encanta cuando tratas de contenerte, sabes que no vas a poder lograrlo mucho tiempo ¿no? - habló Val mientras presionaba su palma contra su clítoris, tentándola.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Val!

\- ¿Qué pasa Juls? Sé que te mueres por venirte en mi mano, sé que te mueres por que entre en ti - le dijo acercándose a su entrada y haciendo círculos con sus largos dedos

Juliana trataba de resistir pero todo eso se desmoronó cuando Valentina bajó su mano libre y la unió a la otra mojando sus dedos para luego subirla y esparcir su deseo sobre uno de sus propios pezones para luego apretarlo y gemir.

\- Mierda - dijo Juliana más excitada que nunca

Valentina sabía que a Juliana le excitaba verla tocarse a sí misma y fue lo último que tuvo que hacer para que comience a mover sus caderas sobre sus dedos, Juliana perdió el control y empezó a embestir sus dedos, cuando entró en ella con dos dedos la escuchó gemir fuerte en su oído, tuvo que presionar muy fuerte sus piernas, su centro palpitaba y se mojaba cada vez más viendo a Juliana así.

Cuando empezó a hundir sus dedos más en ella Juliana mordió su hombro, sabía que iba a quedar una marca pero no le importaba le encantaba ver a Juliana sin límites, amaba los momentos cuando la trataba como si fuese de cristal pero también amaba estos momentos en donde se olvidaba de todo y se dejaba llevar por el placer.

Juliana apenas podía con los largos dedos que la penetraban, poco a poco sentía una presión en su vientre bajo y sabía que en cualquier momento explotaría quería que Valentina sienta lo que estaba sintiendo y con desesperación bajó la pequeña braga de Valentina hasta la mitad de su trasero, no había tiempo para quitarla.

Valentina sabía lo que Juliana iba a hacer y lo agradeció en su mente, abrió sus piernas lo más que pudo tratando de deshacerse de su ropa interior lográndolo apenas y antes de lo inevitable con su mano levantó el rostro de Juliana y se miraron directamente a los ojos cuando entró en ella, Valentina no pudo evitar gemir estaban unidas en todo sentido y no quería que acabe.

Ambas se penetraban la una a la otra, sus cuerpos se movían sin descanso, Juliana ya no podía distinguir sus gemidos, Valentina la volvía loca y fue aún más cuando sintió un tercer dedo entrar en ella, era adicta ya a esa sensación de ser llenada completamente y al dolor que terminaba en placer con las embestidas de Val.

Juliana se vino primero, fue fuerte, estalló en éxtasis llevando al borde a Valentina al gemir su nombre, Val salió de ella y con una fuerza que Juliana no sabía que tenía cambió sus posiciones acabando ella sobre Juliana quién aún estaba dentro de ella, Val tomó su muñeca que estaba entre sus manos.

\- Otro más - gimió apenas vocalizando

Juliana entendió e introdujo un tercer dedo dentro de ella, Val puso sus manos en su pecho y comenzó a montarla una y otra vez, sus senos saltaban y se sentía libre, su deseo extremo y su orgasmo inevitable comenzaron a causar que sus caderas se muevan cada vez de manera más errática.

Juliana que disfrutaba la vista se sentó y tomó su cintura con firmeza y empezó a penetrarla duro, Valentina se aferró a su cuello y se rindió al placer que lo podía sentir desde la punta de sus dedos hasta todos los extremos de su cuerpo.

\- ¡Juliana! 

De pronto su clítoris rozó contra la palma de Juliana y todo era demasiado, empezó a temblar.

\- Mírame 

Le escuchó decir a Juliana y así lo hizo aunque fue difícil por la intensidad de su orgasmo logró mirar directamente a sus ojos mientras se venía, pudo ver en ellos algo que se negaba a aceptar, no quería hacerlo para evitar que todo esto sea más difícil pero estaba allí, frente a sus ojos una mujer maravillosa que la miraba con nada más que amor y del más puro.

Fue mucho para ella y mientras sentía su cuerpo aún estremecerse por su clímax la abrazó y puso su rostro sobre su hombro para que no note cómo sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, no podía creer que esta sería su última noche así con ella y la primera vez que había hecho el amor con alguien.

Una lágrima logró escaparse pero se confundió con pequeñas gotas de sudor que resbalaban de su frente, con una mano limpió su recorrido y besó el hombro de Juliana, su mejilla y luego sus labios.

No le parecía justo encontrar a alguien como ella en estas circunstancias, se preguntó por qué no pudo conocerla de otra forma, habría sido todo más fácil, estaba sufriendo y luego de la fiesta la haría sufrir a ella también, pero era lo correcto, tenía que ser así, no podía dejar pasar más tiempo.

Decidió que ese sería el último pensamiento de su noche junto a Juliana respecto a eso, le seguiría robando minutos al tiempo, si era lo último que restaba a su lado no iba a desperdiciarlo más.

Se perdió nuevamente en su mirada y era todo lo que necesitaba.

______________________________________

\- ¿Y siempre viviste en California? - preguntó Valentina, ambas estaban echadas en la cama cubiertas por la sábana, abrazadas y mirándose de muy cerca.

\- No, viví en San Antonio, había un hogar de acogida allí donde crecí, no fue el mejor pero me hablaron de peores, me dejaron en claro que mi origen era latino así que aprendí ambos idiomas y culturas.

\- Debes haber sido bien traviesa de peque - le dijo Val sonriendo e imaginando a una Juliana chiquita corriendo por allí.

\- Un poco, cuando tenía días de aburrimiento, aunque cuando fui creciendo prefería estar sola y leer libros, en la escuela gané algunos concursos de matemáticas y me dieron una beca para ir a California cuando tenía 14 - contó Juls recordando casi con nostalgia

\- Ya estabas grande - observó Val

\- Sí ¿y tú? Me dijiste que eras de Chicago, pero sospecho que allí no creciste. - preguntó Juliana.

\- Estás en lo cierto Sherlock Holmes, viví en Miami, en Florida para ser exactas, mis papás son de México pero se conocieron aquí mientras estudiaban, se enamoraron y el resto es historia, obvio querían que aprenda ambos idiomas y así fue - contó Val genuinamente, le alegraba no tener que mentir en eso

\- Está bueno ser bilingüe - habló Juls 

\- Sí ,está bueno saber usar bien la lengua - le dijo Val guiñando el ojo

\- Qué pervertida eres Val

\- Tú ni hables - le respondió Val haciéndola reír

\- ¿Y llegaste a conocer México? - preguntó Juliana curiosa queriendo saber más de ella

\- Sí, fui varias veces, allá están mis abuelos y bastante familia, hasta sobrinos

\- La tía Val

\- Ay no, no digas - le dijo Val poniendo una mano en su boca, Juliana rió quitándola.

\- Suena bonito, ya quisiera yo poder tenerlos - mencionó Juliana y el corazón de Valentina se encogió un poquito.

\- Y los tendrás, los pelirrojos de Rubí y Belle pronto te dirán así vas a ver - le dijo Valentina muy segura y emocionada

\- A ti también - le respondió Juls algo tímida, Val sonrió y trató que su pena no sea evidente.

\- No, a mí me dirán prima - aclaró Val tratando de seguir la conversación

\- Ay sí la niña Valentina

\- No me molestes - le dijo Val pellizcando a Juls quién salto

\- ¡Auch!

\- Aunque me has hecho recordar a mi abuelo, a él le gustaba mucho cantar y lo hacía muy bien como tú - le contó Val recordando con una sonrisa

\- Como tú también ¡eh! tu voz es muy linda, ¿qué le gusta cantar? - dijo Juliana

\- Varias de mariachis - recordó Val aún sonriendo - la que más me gustaba era "Si nos dejan"

\- Es linda - confirmó Juls

\- ¿La conoces?

\- Sí, la he escuchado

\- ¿Y cuándo me la cantas? - bromeó Val olvidando el futuro maldiciéndose mentalmente, Juliana rió y la besó.

\- Quién sabe y un día

\- Qué misteriosa Juls

\- Nunca se sabe lo que pasará Val, además ser misteriosa me hace sexy puedo ver en tus ojos que me deseas - dijo Juliana causando que Val ría fuerte

\- Eres una tonta, yo siempre te deseo - le habló Val acercándose más a ella

\- ¿Ah sí? - preguntó Juls sonriendo

\- Siempre - terminó de decir Val

Sin más se besaron y su conversación había terminado hasta nuevo aviso.

_____________________________________

En otro lado de la ciudad...

\- ¿Aló?

\- Mañana es el día, tienes que cumplir o anda diciéndole adiós a tu familia

\- Te dije que no lo haría, es imposible no puedo

\- Ahh...¿Con que así estamos? Bueno no digas que no te lo advertí cuando veas a todos muertos

\- ¡Espera! ¡Espera! No cuelges, está bien, lo haré, haré lo que digas pero no los lastimes por favor.

\- Muy bien, espero hasta las 23:00PM o estás acabado.

Solo escuchó el sonido que indicaba que la llamada había terminado y con pesar fue a buscar su arma.

______________________________________

Holaaaa bebés les dejo el otro capítulo, esta escena de ellas bailando Caderas Blancas la tengo como una película en mi mente, espero haberla descrito bien para ustedes, el final es muy triste me dolió el corazón escribir a Val así, muchos sentimientos encontrados ya que queda poco para la fiesta.

¿Qué creen que pasará?

El próximo capítulo ya casi lo tengo, quería soltar los tres pero les voy adelantando estos dos, va a pasar mucho y me emociona.

Gracias por su paciencia y comentarios espero les haya gustado nos leemos muy pronto 😍


	23. Paz o Tormenta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La fiesta: primera parte

Había llegado por fin el día, Juliana salió del departamento de Val muy temprano, tenía que dejar algunos permisos listos para la fiesta de la noche pero simplemente no podía sacar de su cabeza todo lo que había pasado hace solo unas horas, sabía que lo que sucedió era importante, no dijeron las palabras pero apenas fue necesario, sus miradas, sus caricias todo gritaba esas dos palabras que ansiaba escuchar algún día de sus labios.

Sabía que Valentina poco a poco iba derribando los prejuicios que tenía sobre ella misma, le impresionaba lo mucho que había avanzado en este corto tiempo, sonreía al recordar que era su novia, por momentos pensaba que todo era muy perfecto para ser verdad pero no quería arruinar este bello momento con su negatividad y miedos del pasado.

Quizá esto era lo que estaba esperando, quizá aquí terminaba su tortuoso camino en el amor y podría ser feliz realmente al lado de ella quien era todo y más de lo que alguna vez podría haber pedido, era el tipo de chica que nunca pensó que se fijaría en ella, siendo un ratón de biblioteca no era tan popular, sumado a ello ser la nueva en la ciudad desde tan joven y su gayness que se le escapaba muy de vez en cuando con alguna chica que le resultaba atractiva, socialmente no la pasó muy bien.

Todo mejoró en la universidad , las chicas ya se fijaban en ella y por fin pudo tener su cuota de experiencias pero nadie como Valentina quien era la reina del baile y estaba ahora con ella, la chica más deseada era su novia y esperaba con locura alguna reunión de ex alumnos para llegar con ella de su brazo, no era por pavonearse ni nada pero vamos si tienes a una mujer como Valentina a tu lado las ganas de gritarlo a todo el mundo no faltan.

Entrando a su oficina aún perdida en sus pensamientos vio que estaba su papá.

\- ¡Chamaca!

\- ¿Y tú viejo, qué haces por aquí si yo me estoy encargando de los últimos arreglos?

\- Ya sé hija pero olvidé unos documentos del seguro de tu madre, casi me hace el calzón chino y no quiero pasar por eso de nuevo

\- Ustedes son unos pubertos, creo que yo los adopté y no al revés - comentó negando con la cabeza y sonriendo

\- Y estamos inmensamente agradecidos preciosa - le dijo Macario dándole un beso en la frente 

\- ¿A qué hora llegarán a la fiesta? - preguntó Juliana

\- Mmmm 7 ó 7:30 ya sabes cómo es Lupita

\- See... 

\- ¿Y tú? - preguntó él

\- Un poquito después quizá - dijo Juls recordando que Val también era algo tardona

\- ¿Y eso? - preguntó curioso

\- Pasaré a recoger a alguien... - contestó Juls sin revelar más

\- ¿A Mateo?

\- Mmm nno... - respondió recordando que ni su papá ni su mamá sabían aún de Valentina

\- Siento que no me has contado algo importante cría

\- Ay, ya mira, no te vayas a enojar - le dijo Juliana antes de comenzar a contarle

\- Cuando me dices eso siempre me enojo chamaca - comentó Macario

\- Escúchame - le dijo mientras lo guiaba al sofá de la oficina y se sentaban - conocí a alguien hace un tiempo no quería decírselos hasta tener algo seguro con ella 

\- ¿Y...?

\- Y...desde hace unos días aceptó ser mi novia - le contó finalmente 

Macario la miró impactado y Juliana se preparaba para una recibir una regañada pero se sorprendió mucho cuando su padre la abrazó fuerte y sonriendo le dijo

\- Felicidades hija, te deseo que todo vaya muy bien - le habló lo último mientras sostenía su rostro con ambas manos.

Macario había estado presente cuando rompieron el corazón de su hija hace unos años, fue muy difícil verla así , poco a poco se fue recuperando pero había quedado con muchas heridas que no le permitían rehacer su vida, se negaba a hacerlo por miedo a que le suceda lo mismo y hoy se sentía muy feliz de ver que por fin había decidido darse otra oportunidad en el amor, solo esperaba que esta vez todo resulte bien.

\- ¿No estás molesto ? - preguntó sorprendida pero aliviada al mismo tiempo

\- No hija, te entiendo y de verdad me alegra mucho, cuéntame de ella - le pidió su padre muy entusiasmado

\- Se llama Valentina...

Juliana le contó cómo la conoció, resumiendo su historia en unos minutos, Macario la escuchaba atento haciendo uno que otro comentario, su papá era genial y a veces le causaba tristeza que no haya podido tener hijos propios con Lupe pero ella estaba dispuesta a estar siempre para ellos.

\- Foto o fake 

\- ¿De dónde aprendiste eso tú? -le dijo Juls riendo

\- No me cambies de tema y enseña - insistió su padre

\- ¡Qué chismoso eres viejo, si hoy la vas a conocer!

\- Un adelanto, ya apura - habló Macario sin cambiar de opinión

Juliana rió y le enseñó la foto de perfil de Whatsapp de Val.

\- ¡MADRE SANTA! - exclamó Macario tomando su celular en sus manos para ver mejor la foto

\- ¿Qué? Esa foto se la tomó con mi cámara - dijo Juliana orgullosa

\- ¡ESA ES MI CHAMACA CARAJO! - dijo Macario revolviendo su cabello con una mano

\- Pa' yaa

\- ¿De qué revista la sacaste tú?

\- ¡Le voy a contar a la Lupe ehh respeta!

\- ¿Vas a delatar a tu propio padre? ¡La traición! - dijo Macario tratando de sonar ofendido mientras ponía la mano que tenía el celular en su pecho causando que se marque el ícono de llamada

\- Uy...¿qué? Se marcó creo... - habló alarmado frunciendo el ceño y chequeando el dispositivo.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡WEY CUELGA! - levantó la voz Juliana tratando de quitarle el celular

\- ¡¿Cómo es esto?...no puedo! - Macario seguía presionando la pantalla tratando de colgar 

\- ¡DAME! - Juls le quitó el celular pero ya era muy tarde

\- ¿Aló, Juls? - respondió Val, por el forcejeo el altavoz se había activado en algún momento, Juliana intentó apagarlo pero por algún motivo la pantalla no respondía, bendito momento para que le falle el móvil.

Macario llevó una mano a su boca cubriéndola con sorpresa, Juliana lo quería matar.

\- H-hola Val quería saber si...dejé por allí unas llaves - inventó Juliana odiando mentirle, pero era eso o contarle que le estaba enseñando su foto de perfil a su papá y no iba a pasar por esa humillación.

\- No que yo sepa Juls, te llevaste todo esta mañana pero buscaré por donde estaba tu pantalón en el piso de la habitación, quizá esté por allí - respondido Val de manera muy inocente

Juliana vio cómo Macario abrió los ojos muy grande y la señalaba con ambos dedos riendo bajito, Juliana sabía que estaba roja, vaya manera de contarle a tu papá de tu novia.

\- Nn-no te preocupes, quizá se me cayeron en el auto - respondió Juliana tratando de sonar normal aunque moría de vergüenza

\- Igual y busco, me imagino que con el movimiento de la cama pueden estar por cualquier parte - dijo Val bromeando

Macario se tapó los oídos con ambas manos no queriendo escuchar más, Juliana cubrió su rostro con su mano libre y quería que un meteorito le caiga encima, no, mejor dos. Fingió una risa y le habló nuevamente.

\- Ya Val me avisas, debo volver al trabajo, gracias ¿sí?

\- De nada Juls, luego hablamos besito 

Val colgó ya que Juliana no podía, se aseguró que la llamada estaba finalizada y Macario estalló en risa.

\- ¡Epa Chamaca! Tú sí sabes, pásame tus tips

\- Tú quieres que yo te acuse con Lupe eso es lo que pasa

\- Ya , ya me voy nos vemos más tarde - le dijo Macario dándole una palmadita en el hombro, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la salida pero antes de salir por la puerta tomó su celular y con voz alta habló - Lupe mi amor, a que no adivinas quién ya tiene novia.

Juliana rodó los ojos y sonrió avergonzada, esa noche iba a estar muy interesante.

______________________________________

En la tarde Valentina se encontraba en una llamada con Montilla.

\- Hoy entro - le confirmó Val

\- ¿Cuál es el plan? - preguntó él

\- Vigilaré a los sospechosos, Macario está muy seguro que quién quiere atacarlo no es parte de su comité, yo lo dudo bastante, es peligroso llevar micrófono o cámara, incluso no puedo ni llevar mi arma , estaré con mi celular es la única manera de comunicarme con ustedes - habló Val pensando en las circunstancias de la noche

\- Afuera estarán varias patrullas circulando, la policía tendrá cuatro nosotros tres, tendrás comunicación directa por si necesitas respaldo - aseguró Montilla

\- Perfecto, como sabrás allí es posible que haya más cámaras que gente así que de suceder algo no podré escribirles las palabras de manera textual, recibirán un "hi" en señal de alerta para que intervengan y un "hello" en señal que todo se encuentra bien.

\- Copiado Carvajal, que la suerte te acompañe.

Diciendo ésto Montilla cortó la llamada dejando a una Valentina pensativa, había decidido llamar a Gabriel antes de la fiesta, su voluntad no se asomaba pero tenía que dar el primer paso pensó marcando su contacto.

\- Hola, Vale - respondió él

\- Hola, ¿cómo estás?

\- Yo bien, camino a casa, ¿tú cómo estás? Hace varios días no escuchaba tu voz 

Podía sentir la tristeza en su voz y sentía mucha culpabilidad, tenía que reivindicarse con él por todo este tiempo que lo estuvo ignorando.

\- Gabriel, perdón...

\- No amor, yo entiendo-

\- No, escúchame yo me he enfocado solo en el trabajo estas semanas y nos dejé de lado, hoy tendré una misión no te puedo hablar mucho de eso pero es importante y muy probable una de las últimas del caso, luego de esto...- le costó mucho lo que iba a decir a continuación pero se obligó a hacerlo - regresaremos a lo de siempre, a ver la boda y todo...

Terminó de decir eso apenas, todo su cuerpo le gritaba que estaba mal, que no era eso lo que tenía que pasar, no con él, cerró sus ojos tratando de acallar sus pensamientos que le gritaban cada vez más fuerte "Juliana" pero tenía que entender, tenia que hacerse entender que esto era lo real, Gabriel fue su futuro, estaba muy bien con él antes de conocerla, podía volver a sentirse así, tenía que recuperar esa tranquilidad que él le brindaba y calmar la tormenta de emociones que ocurría dentro de su ser por ella...

\- Sí mi amor, no hay nada que quiera más - le dijo él al parecer sonriendo.

Valentina no podía seguir hablando con él más, no después de haber tenido en su cama a Juliana hace solo unas horas, todo su ser la pedía a ella y tenía que tomarse un tiempo para solucionar eso antes de volver a verlo.

\- Tengo que irme ahora, hablamos pronto ¿sí? - le dijo Val apenas con fuerza

\- Claro mi amor, muchos éxitos, recuerda que eres la mejor.

\- Gracias, cuídate

Colgó la llamada y se sentía tan mal, se trató de convencer que era porque había pasado mucho tiempo viviendo otra vida y solo era cuestión de paciencia para regresar a ser ella misma, el primer paso ya estaba dado, ahora tenía que concentrarse en el caso.

______________________________________

Ya casi daba los últimos retoques a su maquillaje, tenía que admitir que se veía muy bien, su vestido color vino tinto contrastaba perfecto con su piel y los tacones color natural que había elegido Lucía.

Su cabello iba suelto, sus ondas perfectas adornaban su hermoso rostro, el labial del mismo color de su vestido resaltaba muy bello en combinación con sus ojos color cielo, era verdaderamente una visión.

Su vestido era largo pero no tocaba el piso, no quería estar incómoda por si sucedía algo, quería tener la ventaja de moverse libremente, tenía una abertura que nacía en su muslo derecho y un escote elegante desde su pecho hasta la mitad de su espalda, se sentía satisfecha.

Juliana ya estaba abajo, tomó su cartera de mano dorada y se dirigió abajo.

Su mundo se detuvo cuando la vio.

Estaba allí parada fuera de una limusina , el vestido negro que había escogido para ella le quedaba perfecto, por delante cubría su pecho hasta el lugar donde nacía su cuello, unos straps de brillos sostenían la tela por sus hombros dando origen a un escote que dejaba a la vista los bordes de sus hermosos senos que se extendía hasta la parte baja de su espalda.

Su cabello lo llevaba recogido y su maquillaje resaltaba sus perfectas facciones, adoraba su barbilla partida, su elegante nariz y sus grandes ojos marrones en los cuales le encantaba perderse.

"Waw" dijeron al mismo tiempo y rieron, Juliana había quedado igual de impactada con su belleza.

\- No puedo creerlo, la mujer más hermosa de este mundo será mi cita de esta noche - dijo Juliana acercándose a ella y tomando una de sus manos mientras tenía la otra escondida en su espalda

\- Yo tendría que decir eso, te ves maravillosa Juls, ya eras lo más hermoso que había visto pero hoy ¡Dios! - le respondió Val envolviendo su cuello con sus brazos

Juliana sonrió sonrojándose y acarició su nariz con la de Val quién cerró sus ojos al contacto

\- Tú eres perfecta - le habló Juliana de muy cerca - mira, es para ti 

Juliana le entregó una dalia roja.

\- Es muy linda - le dijo Val sonriendo, le encantaban las flores y más aún si ese detalle venía de alguien tan especial como Juliana 

\- Es una Dalia, una flor algo incomprendida a mi parecer - le contó Juliana mientras la sostenía aún con Val

\- ¿Cómo así? - preguntó curiosa Valentina

\- Muchos piensan que esta es la flor de la traición porque en épocas antiguas los jóvenes la regalaban para pedir una aventura pasajera o una infidelidad, por eso significaba impulsividad y la pasión...

Valentina escuchaba atentamente a Juliana y la historia que le contaba le golpeaba dentro, por un momento temió que no fuese una casualidad y casi entra en pánico

\- Pero yo lo veo de otra forma - siguió contando Juliana

\- ¿De qué forma Juls?

\- Pienso que es la flor que te pide que abras tu pensamiento y cortes las raíces que te sostienen en un lugar, es la flor que busca que abras tu corazón, tu mente y tu cuerpo siempre me gustó ese significado

\- Me gusta también más tu significado definitivamente - le dijo riendo Val - ¿su color también significa algo?

Vio cómo Juliana se sonrojó, quizá esperando que no le pregunte eso pero quería saber y no retiraría su pregunta.

\- Bueno, una dalia roja significa pasión devota...es una invitación a vivir una vida plena de amor a pesar de los impedimentos - terminó de contarle Juliana algo tímida

Valentina sintió llorar a su corazón, no se explicaba cómo Juliana podía haber adivinado lo que pasaba con ella en ese momento, sin saberlo le pedía que se quede a su lado y le ofrecía su amor a pesar de todo, hizo el esfuerzo más grande del mundo para no llorar.

Sonrió y con una mano acarició su rostro y en su mente le dijo:

"Eres lo más hermoso que me ha sucedido, no hay nada en esta vida que quiera más que quedarme a tu lado, perdóname, perdóname"

Por dentro era un mar de lágrimas, ni todo su entrenamiento en la policía o el FBI la habían preparado para un momento como este pero tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que ser firme, besó sus labios y sus ojos enrojecieron no pudo evitarlo.

\- ¿Estás bien Val? - preguntó muy preocupada Juliana, había notado sus ojos llorosos

\- Sí, sí me emocioné eso es todo - dijo Valentina moviendo sus manos haciendo aire para sus ojos

\- Lo siento - le habló Juliana abrazándola y haciendo un pequeño puchero

\- No te disculpes, soy una llorona a veces - le dijo Valentina aunque sabía que no era cierto, era la primera vez que sentía tanto - ven vamos tengo que ver mi maquillaje - agregó tomando sus manos en dirección a la limusina.

\- Está perfecto, como tú - dijo Juliana

Val le dio un beso corto y se metió al auto muy rápido, Juliana rió y la siguió

______________________________________

El camino fue divertido, tomaron champagne, cantaron algunas canciones que sonaron, Val chequeó su maquillaje más de una vez por las bromas tontas de Juls que la hacían reír. 

Cuando llegaron Valentina vio que en la entrada habían puesto reflectores y una entrada con un toldo para evitar a la prensa, aún así estaban afuera varios fotógrafos y camarógrafos y entró un poco en pánico no quería arriesgarse a ser descubierta de alguna forma. 

Juliana notó su incomodidad asumiendo que Val no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de exposición y la calmó.

\- Entraremos por el estacionamiento, no te preocupes - le dijo acariciando su brazo - a mí tampoco me gustan los flashes

Val le sonrió y asintió más tranquila que Juliana lo haya entendido así, tenía que enfocarse más en estar serena o podría cometer algún error.

Una vez dentro bajaron de la limusina y subieron por un elevador al primer piso donde se encontraba el centro de convenciones, Val nunca había ido a "International Tech", solo la había visto por fotos pero en persona era enorme, imponente y elegante, los pisos de los pasillos brillaban y todo estaba rodeado por alta tecnología.

Había estudiado planos del lugar y sabía cuántas salidas tenía, se concentró en ubicar todo lo analizado y estaba lista, sabía que la oficina de Macario estaba en el mismo piso que la de Juliana, ella se lo había mencionado alguna vez, piso 15 del gran emporio.

Cuando llegaron se quedó maravillada con el derroche de elegancia, parecía un salón de un reino, la decoración en matices de dorado en las paredes daban esa ilusión, era muy grande había muchas mesas que rodeaban una pista de baile y al frente un estrado se imponía con una pantalla que decía "Happy 10th Anniversary International Tech", una orquesta en una esquina tocaba jazz podía distinguir la canción que sonaba, era "Valerie" de Amy Winehouse.

\- Vaal - erie - le cantó Juliana bromeando al oído

\- Me gusta esa canción - le respondió sonriendo, Val nunca había asistido a una fiesta así.

\- ¿Ah sí? Luego bailamos - le dijo Juls presionando su cintura.

\- Sale - le dijo Val entrelazando su meñique con el de ella.

Era casi las 8PM y el lugar estaba medio lleno y la gente seguía llegando, había mesas completas de personas que se conocían y conversaban entre ellos, Valentina asumía que eran trabajadores de la compañía pero no veía a nadie del Comité aún.

Juliana la llevaba de la mano hacia la mesa que les tocaba , Val podía sentir las miradas era obvio que todos conocían a Juliana y se preguntarían quién era la mujer a su lado.

\- A las 8 empieza la apertura - le contó Juls mientras caminaban

\- ¿Cómo empieza?

\- Mi papá dará un discurso, luego veremos un videito aburrido, sirven la comida y empieza la party - le contestó Juliana abriendo los ojos cuando dijo "party"

\- ¿Me acabas de súper spoilear sabes no?

\- Tú preguntaste - le dijo Juls dándole un besito en la mejilla cerca a su boca.

\- ¡Señorita Valdés! - escucharon decir a Mateo quién vestía un smoking y se les acercaba sonriendo, ellas hicieron lo mismo - muy buenas noches, no tengo el honor de conocer a la bella dama ¿no me la va a presentar? 

Val recordó que Juliana le contó que ellos no eran amigos en público así que le siguió la corriente.

\- Buenas noches distinguido joven, mi nombre es Valentina - le respondió ofreciendo su mano a Mateo quién la tomó

\- Qué gusto saludarla y qué malos modales los suyos señorita Valdés de no presentármela antes

\- Me disculpo señor Mateo por la ofensa - respondió Juliana 

Los tres se miraron y ya no pudiendo mantener la careta empezaron a reír.

\- ¿Es en serio? ¿Así de ridículos se ven todos los días? - preguntó Val riendo

\- Hay que mantener las apariencias - le dijo bajito Mateo

\- ¿Sabes dónde está nuestra mesa? No la ubico - le preguntó Juliana

\- Sí, iba para allá, es de frente, vamos - respondió Mateo

\- Vamos - estuvo de acuerdo Juls haciendo que Val pase primero. 

Mientras avanzaban y sin que Valentina pueda escuchar, Mateo le habló a Juliana.

\- Está bella 

\- Más que la luna - le respondió Juliana sonriendo

\- Se te cae la baba, das pena

\- Cállate

Cuando llegaron a la mesa encontraron a Lupita, Macario y Servando sentados, quiénes las miraron sonriendo, Juliana recordó que era la primera vez que les presentaría a Valentina y se sintió nerviosa.

Lupe y Macario se pusieron de pie para saludarla, su madre estaba muy bella con un vestido con matiz plateado y un escote revelador, siempre le gustó vestir bien, Lupe tenía mucho estilo.

\- Hija...- le habló su madre tomando su rostro en ambas manos y dándole un beso en la mejilla - ¿Y esta bella joven? - preguntó mirando a Valentina

\- Ma, pa, les presento a Valentina...mi novia - les dijo Juliana

Valentina no pensó en que Juliana la presentaría como tal con sus padres y le tomó por sorpresa, fue un sentimiento tan extraño que nació en ella, una emoción por el lindo detalle de Juliana y una gran tristeza por la pronta decepción que le iba a causar.

\- Un gusto conocerla señora - le dijo Val ofreciéndole la mano pero Lupe la abrazó sorprendiendo a todos 

\- El gusto es mío - contestó sonriendo

\- Señor, igualmente un gusto - se dirigió Valentina saludando a Macario

\- Hola Valentina, bienvenida llámanos por nuestros nombres por favor - le respondió Macario a su saludo

\- Gracias - les dijo Val sonriendo, después de todo estaba aquí frente a Macario Valdés y solo le costó un corazón roto.

\- Tomen asiento, yo me disculpo unos minutos veré lo de la bienvenida - comentó Macario retirándose de la mesa

\- Disculpa, Val no te presenté a Servando Armenta abogado de la compañía - le dijo Juliana señalando a Armenta que estaba sentado al lado del asiento de Macario

\- Mucho gusto señor Armenta - saludó Val 

\- Igualmente señorita - contestó él asintiendo desde su lugar

\- ¿Los demás ya llegaron? - preguntó Juls en la mesa, estaba sentada entre Lupita y Val

\- Solo vi a Johny - comentó Armenta

\- ¿A Johny? No pensé que vendría - habló sorprendido Mateo que estaba sentado al lado de Val

"Perfecto" pensó Valentina, mientras estén todos presente mejor.

\- Buenas noches a todos - saludó Sergio quien estaba del brazo con una mujer que parecía bastante joven

Todos en la mesa le respondieron el saludo, al poco tiempo pudieron ver que Johny quien tenía el brazo izquierdo enyesado con un cabestrillo se acercó también saludando.

Varios le preguntaron cómo estaba a lo cual el respondió que estaba superando el shock poco a poco pero seguía sin recordar mucho.

"Mmmmm" pensó Val, no le creía que no recordara.

Mientras conversaba con Lupe y Juliana de lo lindo que era el lugar, las luces empezaron a atenuarse, Valentina en poco tiempo había podido detectar dos guardaespaldas a cada extremo del estrado y dos arriba, a los lados del salón en dos balcones, probablemente habían más, pensaba estar alerta al igual que ellos, cualquier cosa podría pasar.

De pronto Macario salió al estrado y todos aplaudieron, mientras eso sucedía Valentina notó que de manera sigiliosa se sumó a su mesa a quien reconoció como Elvis Alarcón, quién saludó solo con la cabeza a todos.

\- Buenas noches a todos, les doy cordialmente la bienvenida a la fiesta de aniversario de nuestra querida compañía 

Todos aplaudieron 

\- Gracias , gracias sé que aplauden porque quieren que acabe, no lo neguemos, todos estamos aquí por la barra libre - dijo Macario causando que todo rían

\- Ya pero en serio, muchas gracias por compartir este día conmigo, somos todos una familia y estos diez años han sido de los mejores y ustedes son parte de esto desde el que llegó ayer hasta al que llegó desde el día uno, hoy es un día para disfrutar y celebrar , les pido levanten su copa y brindemos, por diez años más, salud - habló Macario y bebió de su copa

\- ¡Salud! - se escuchó decir a la multitud

\- A continuación veremos un vídeo de la compañía, sé que a mi hija le aburre - comentó Macario mirando a Juliana haciendo que todos rían - pero me parece importante que recordemos lo que somos.

Todos aplaudieron y el video con la historia de la compañía empezó a reproducirse, Valentina pudo ver que Armenta recibió un mensaje de texto y se excusó levantándose de la mesa lo cual le pareció muy sospechoso.

Cuando terminó el video Macario invitó a todos a sentarse para disfrutar de la gran cena, las luces se encendieron y muchos meseros se desplegaron sirviendo los platos, Macario se unió a la mesa nuevamente.

\- Felicidades amor - lo recibió Lupita

\- Gracias por exhibirme viejo, muy bien - dijo irónicamente Juls

\- Ay hija deja el drama, sabes que es cierto - contestó Macario riendo 

\- Sí, me contó que el vídeo le parecía aburrido antes que comience - agregó Valentina

\- ¡Val! - le reclamó Juliana haciendo reír a sus papás y a Mateo

\- ¿Qué? Es verdad Juls - le respondió Valentina sonriendo 

\- Hoy es día de exhibirme ¿o qué?

\- Ya disculpa - le dijo Valentina dándole un beso en la mejilla

\- Me voy a vengar - contestó Juliana fingiendo un puchero

\- ¿A besos? - le preguntó Valentina tomando su barbilla

\- Me va a dar diabetes - dijo Mateo haciendo reír a Lupe quién sonreía, le encantaba ver a su hija feliz, Valentina parecía una buena muchacha.

Val había notado que la mirada de Sergio no era la más sincera, Armenta regresó a la mesa interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Y tú hombre, a dónde te fuiste? - preguntó Macario 

\- Mi ex esposa me escribió por algo importante y resulta que quería saber si estaría disponible la casa de campo pff - resopló Armenta

\- Te dije que hagas separación de bienes - le recordó Macario

\- Sí ni modo

\- ¿Elvis y tu esposa? - preguntó Lupe

\- No pudo venir, viajó con los niños a casa de su madre y ya me ven - respondió Elvis

\- Qué mal, le mandas saludos, bueno pues disfrutemos de la comida que se enfría - finalizó Macario

En la mesa se producía una que otra conversación de la compañía pero nada relevante para Valentina, cuando acabaron de comer vio que Sergio recibió una llamada y se retiró de la mesa sin que casi nadie lo note así que ella hizo lo mismo.

\- ¿Vas sola? - Le preguntó Juliana

\- Sí no te preocupes Juls - respondió dándole un beso volado

\- Es muy linda - le dijo Lupita al oído

\- Es hermosa y por dentro también - le respondió Juliana sonriendo mientras la miraba alejarse

Cuando llegó a los servicios higiénicos vio que Sergio salía habiendo ya cortado la llamada "demonios" pensó, igual se dirigió al baño de mujeres que estaba frente al de los hombres cuando una voz la detuvo

\- ¿Valentina no? - le habló Sergio

\- Sí, Sergio ¿cierto?

\- Así es, ahora entiendo por qué Juliana no quiso venir conmigo a la fiesta - le dijo mirándola de pies a cabeza 

"Idiota" pensó Val

\- No sabía que eran amigos

\- No lo somos aún - contestó Sergio

\- Pues buena suerte, ella no elige a cualquiera - dijo Valentina mientras entraba al baño sin dejarle contestar

Sabía que debía llevarse bien con los sospechosos pero no se resistió, algo tenía Sergio que la sacaba de sus casillas, estaba haciendo un terrible trabajo esperaba que todo mejore pronto. Cuando regresó a la mesa varios no estaban.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿A dónde fueron los demás? - le preguntó a Juliana

\- A bailar - respondió ella

\- Te dejaron solita - le dijo Valentina tomando sus mejillas y haciendo que ría

\- Ven, me gusta esta canción - le dijo Juliana poniéndose de pie y tomando su mano

"Si tú me besas" de Victor Manuelle comenzaba a sonar y la gente en su mayoría latinos se animaban a bailar.

\- ¡No sabía que pondrían salsa! - se sorprendió Val

\- Es una fiesta diversa, una mezcla medio rara es peor que tu lista de reproducción 

\- ¡Oye mala! - fingió ofenderse Val

\- Sabes que es cierto - le dijo Juliana mientras llegaban a la pista de baile y le daba un beso corto en los labios.

Valentina sonrió y abrazó su cuello mientras empezaban a moverse al ritmo de la música, muy cerca bailaban Macario y Lupita muy felices.

\- Esos pasos le enseñé yo - le dijo Macario pasando a su lado bailando con Lupe, haciendo reír a las tres 

Mientras reían y bailaban Valentina pudo notar que Elvis miraba en dirección de Macario y Lupe, vio que no estaba disfrutando la fiesta, hizo una nota mental para vigilarlo.

Conforme la fiesta fue avanzando la gente se animaba más y el alcohol abundaba, habían regresado a la mesa y estaban conversando cuando Johny se fue en dirección de la barra del salón, Val nuevamente se disculpó y fue tras él pero vio que solo pidió una botella con agua y tomó unas pastillas.

"Nada nuevo" pensó frustrada Val, no quería perder la paciencia pero hasta ahora ninguno se comportaba de manera tan sospechosa, cuando volvió a la mesa vio que Juliana no estaba.

\- ¿Y Juls? - le preguntó a Mateo

\- Fue a su oficina creo que su papá le encargó algo, ¿crees que puedas sobrevivir sin ella?

\- Idiota - le respondió Val riendo

______________________________________

Juliana se encontraba en su oficina, buscaba unos papeles, su padre le había dicho que recibió un mensaje de unos equipos que llegaban al día siguiente pero ella no lo había programado así que le dijo que chequearía ella.

Cuando terminó de confirmar que efectivamente no había programado ninguna entrega llamó a su padre informándole.

\- Baja y lo hablamos aquí, que raro - le dijo Macario

\- Sí, ya voy

\- Estoy en la entrada del local, te espero

\- Voy

Mientras se dirigía al ascensor vio movimiento en la oficina de Macario, pensó que quizá le estaba jugando una broma como solía hacerlo así que se acercó a la oficina y entró.

\- Viejo me dijiste abaj- no terminó de hablar porque quien estaba en esa oficina estaba intentando abrir la caja fuerte tras el tapiz de la pared y no era su padre.

\- Juliana, no tendrías que haber venido tú, lo siento mucho - le dijo mientras le apuntaba con un arma.

Su mundo se detuvo.

______________________________________

Beibis les dejo la primera parte de la fiesta sé que les dije que la publicaría antes y se me hizo larga pero aquí está, necesito opiniones, nos leemos pronto.


	24. Tu recuerdo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La fiesta: segunda parte

Valentina estaba nerviosa, habían pasado más de quince minutos y Juliana no regresaba, había perdido de vista a Johny y también a Elvis, sentía que algo no andaba bien.

\- Val, te noto seria ¿estás bien? - preguntó Mateo

\- Ssí , iré un momento al baño - respondió Valentina distraída 

\- ¿En serio te sientes bien? Has ido varias veces ya - comentó él

\- Tengo un poco de náuseas pero ya pasará - le explicó rápido

\- Yo le dije a Juls que usen protección - bromeó Mateo

Por la preocupación no pudo ni reír , solo le dio una palmada en el brazo y se paró de la mesa, se sentía rara tomó su celular y le escribió a Juliana.

Val: Juls, dónde estás?

Mientras caminaba y esperaba la respuesta de Juliana que no llegaba, pensaba en qué hacer si ir a buscarla o esperar a que responda, seguía ideando un plan cuando mencionaron su nombre

\- ¡Valentina!

Era Sergio

"Maldita sea, no", se dijo

\- Quería hablar contigo, Valentina - le dijo él acercándose, al parecer estaba borracho

\- Ahora no puedo tengo que irme - habló Val intentando alejarse

\- No, no espera escúchame es solo un segundo, sé que no empezamos bien soy un idiota...- comenzó Sergio poniéndose en su camino

Valentina no podía creerlo, no dejaba de pensar en Juliana y ella no respondía a su mensaje, tenía un mal presentimiento, tenía que escapar de allí pero Sergio continuó hablando.

______________________________________

Macario ya llevaba esperando a Juliana varios minutos y no respondía a sus llamadas, por un momento se le ocurrió que estuviese jugueteando por allí con Valentina pero su teoría se canceló cuando vio a la novia de su hija conversando con Sergio dentro del salón, fue entonces que se preocupó y decidió subir a buscarla.

Al llegar vio que la puerta de su oficina estaba abierta, no recordó pedirle nada a Juliana de allí, caminó rápidamente y escuchó voces.

\- ¡Tú tienes que saber la clave, eres su hija!

\- ¡Te juro que no lo sé, no lo sé! - respondía Juliana con desesperación

\- ¡ELVIS! - gritó Macario llamando su atención

Juliana aprovechando el momento en el que Elvis desvió su mirada hacia su papá cortó la distancia y se fue contra él para intentar arrebatarle el arma con la cual le apuntaba al rostro, pero la tenía bien sujeta en sus manos y no pudo quitársela por lo que comenzaron a forcejear por el control de la pistola.

\- ¡Juliana! - exclamó Macario tratando de acercarse pero el arma por momentos apuntaba en su dirección y era peligroso

\- ¡¡Vete papá!! - le dijo como pudo Juliana mientras seguía luchando con Elvis, ambos tenían mucha fuerza y ninguno se rendía.

\- ¡No! - le dijo Macario con impotencia al no saber cómo actuar

De pronto el arma se disparó contra el techo, el fuerte sonido aturdió a Juliana y Elvis aprovechó para empujarla, Juliana tropezó golpeando su cabeza contra el borde del escritorio de madera cayendo inconsciente en el piso.

\- ¡JULIANA NO! - gritó Macario tratando de acercarse a ella pero Elvis le apuntó con el arma

\- Lo siento pero no puedo perder más tiempo, dime dónde tienes guardado el programa - insistió cada vez más ansioso

\- Elvis, cálmate - le respondió Macario levantando las manos - por favor déjame ver si Juliana está bien y te prometo que te lo doy pero déjame verla 

\- ¡No puedo, ya casi son las 11 tienes que apurarte! - le respondió con desesperación

\- Elvis...tú también tienes hijos por favor déjame ver si la mía está bien - Macario estaba al borde del llanto Juliana estaba sangrando mucho

\- Por lo mismo que tengo hijos es que tengo que hacer esto ¡APÚRATE! - gritó Elvis apuntando con más énfasis a su cabeza

\- Está bien, tranquilo lo haré - le contestó Macario empezando a caminar en dirección a la caja fuerte 

\- ¡HAZLO YA! - le gritó nuevamente Elvis siguiendo a Macario con el arma 

Macario caminó rápidamente, miró a Juliana que estaba en el piso aún sin moverse, quería darle a Elvis lo que quería para que desaparezca de una vez , la vida de su hija era primero. Abrió la caja fuerte y sacó un disco duro portátil.

\- Llévatelo y vete por favor - le dijo Macario

\- Lo siento, no va a poder ser así - habló Elvis llorando y apuntándole aún con el arma mientras se alejaba poco a poco de espaldas hacia la puerta

\- Ya te di lo que querías ¿por qué haces ésto? - preguntó Macario frustrado

\- Si no lo hago matarán a mi familia y no voy a permitir eso - respondió Elvis angustiado

\- ¿Quién Elvis, quién te está amenazando? 

Macario podía ver real sufrimiento en la cara del hombre pero no era su problema, no era justo acabar con una familia por proteger a otra, así no se resuelven las cosas.

\- ¡No puedo...no puedo decirlo los matarían de todas maneras! - contestó negando con la cabeza

\- Elvis, yo puedo ayudarte dime quién nos quiere hacer daño... ¡Por favor! - a este punto Macario estaba rogando por su vida, otra vez se encontraba cerca a la muerte pero no le importaba, solo quería saber si su hija estaba bien y el tiempo estaba en su contra, Juliana estaba muy pálida.

\- Nadie puede ayudarme - dijo Elvis colocando su dedo en el gatillo - perdóname

Macario cerró los ojos antes del impacto, sintió un sonido fuerte pero el dolor nunca llegó cuando abrió los ojos vio a Elvis en el piso inconsciente y a Valentina con lo que parecía ser una estatua pequeña de piedra en la mano. 

Valentina dejó el objeto a un lado y se aseguró que Elvis ya no era una amenaza, pateó el arma a un lado, miró al frente y cuando vio a Juliana sobre un charco de sangre su mundo se derrumbó.

\- ¡Juliana! - gritó corriendo hacia ella y arrodillándose a su lado - ¡¿Qué le pasó?! - preguntó casi llorando

Valentina tomó su pulso en el cuello y puso su rostro contra su nariz para confirmar si respiraba.

\- Se...se golpeó la cabeza, ¡¿está respirando?! - preguntó Macario saliendo del shock 

\- Sí pero no responde, ¡llame a una ambulancia ya! - le ordenó Valentina - Juliana despierta por favor - le dijo acariciando su rostro, su pulso era débil, arrancó un pedazo de su vestido y lo presionó contra la herida en su sien derecha que no dejaba de sangrar.

Sin perder más tiempo Macario tomó el teléfono aún temblando, llamó y pidió ayuda.

\- ¡Aló necesito una ambulancia ya! - dijo Macario dando instrucciones y datos a la operadora

Valentina seguía intentando despertar a Juliana sin éxito no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, se negaba a pensar que había llegado muy tarde, lágrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro, Juliana no despertaba.

No podía pasarle nada, no a ella, era la última persona que merecía esto.

"Juliana por favor" se dijo mientras lloraba, de pronto muchas memorias comenzaron a invadir su mente.

Recordó cuando la conoció.

\- Toma 

\- Oh no era necesa...rio

\- ¿Todo bien?

\- Sssí, sí disculpa es que no he tomado mi café y mi cerebro está inoperativo en estos momentos 

\- Te entiendo, te entiendo

Su primera cita.

\- Lo sé, suena muy aburrido ¿no?

\- Aburrido no, muy normal para ti creo que sería la frase adecuada

\- ¿Me acabas de decir "anormal" o me parece? 

\- No, pero sí eres fuera de lo común

\- Suena mejor, buena salvada

\- Yass

Su primer beso.

\- ¿No me la vas a dar? 

\- No

\- ¿Ah no? 

\- No 

\- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me la des? 

El pánico luego del beso.

\- Lo siento Val, no quise, yo...entendí todo mal 

\- No, está bien yo...disculpa por haberte dado a entender eso, no me di cuenta

\- No Val, disculpa de verdad soy una tonta 

\- No, Juliana, todo bien en serio, yo tengo que irme 

Su primera reconciliación.

\- Lamento lo que te pasó Juls

\- Y yo lamento haberme portado así contigo, lo último que quiero Val es que tú te sientas triste

\- Entonces no te alejes de mí 

Aquella vez que soltó todo lo que sentía y juntaron sus cuerpos y almas.

\- No puedo más, no quiero negarlo más, me gustas, me gustas mucho Juliana, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti y no quiero dejar de hacerlo, cuando estoy contigo, me siento completa, no me quiero ir nunca, quiero estar a tu lado siempre

Cuando le pidió que sea su novia.

\- Val

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- ¿Tú quieres ser mi novia?

\- Sí, sí quiero

Todos esos recuerdos le llegaron acompañados con una ráfaga de emociones, no podía creer todo lo que era capaz de sentir, no tenía que acabar así, simplemente no podía terminar de esa manera, miraba su bello rostro y habría dado todo lo que tenía para que ella esté bien.

\- Despierta por favor - le susurró poniendo su frente contra su mejilla

Los guardaespaldas entraron de manera intempestiva a la oficina, rápidamente inspeccionaron a Elvis que yacía en el piso aún.

\- Señor la policía intenta entrar - comentó uno de ellos

\- ¿Y a ellos quién los llamó? - preguntó exaltado Macario saliendo de sus casillas

\- Fueron notificados por el disparo señor - respondió el guardaespaldas

Valentina escuchó la conversación y no podía creer que Macario pensaba negar ayuda de la policía en un momento como este, quien había dado la alerta fue ella antes de entrar a la oficina, pensó en reclamarle pero antes escuchó un quejido, era Juliana.

\- ¡Juliana! ¡¿me escuchas ?! - habló Valentina con desesperación cerca a su rostro y acariciándolo, quería asegurarse que no lo estaba imaginando

\- ¿Val? 

\- ¡¡Mi amor!! - le dijo Valentina llorando y besando sus labios repetidas veces, no podía contener su emoción al ver sus ojos abiertos otra vez - ¿Cómo te sientes? - le preguntó concentrándose solo en ella y nada más.

Juliana sonrió contra sus labios, estaba débil pero la había escuchado, era la primera vez que...un dolor fuerte en la cabeza interrumpió su pensamiento

\- Estoy mareada ¿qué pasó? - preguntó tratando de moverse

\- No, no te muevas, la ambulancia está en camino, perdiste mucha sangre - habló Val preocupada tratando que se quede donde estaba

\- ¡¿Mi papá?! - dijo Juliana exaltándose recordando lo último que pasó

\- Aquí estoy chamaca, tranquila, estoy bien - habló su padre calmándola

Macario había sido testigo de la interacción entre su hija y su novia, se sentía más aliviado que Juliana haya reaccionado y ver cómo Valentina se preocupaba tanto por ella le enternecía y alegraba al mismo tiempo, su hija se merecía ese tipo de amor además le debía la vida también, Valentina los había salvado.

\- ¡¿Por qué hay policías afuera qué ha pasado?! - preguntó Lupe entrando a la oficina - ¡JULIANA, HIJA QUÉ PASÓ! - gritó viendo a su hija en el piso en ese estado y arrodillándose al lado de Val

\- Estoy bien mamá - respondió Juliana apenas con fuerzas - Val me está cuidando

\- ¿Qué pasó? - le susurró a Valentina viendo que Elvis estaba siendo esposado en el piso aún inconsiciente

Valentina negó con la cabeza, le contaría después, Lupita entendió y puso una mano en su hombro.

-¿Llamaron ya a una ambulancia? - cuestionó Lupe a todos

\- Los paramédicos ya están subiendo señora - respondió un guardaespaldas

\- ¿Y la policía por qué no sube? - preguntó visiblemente molesta mirando a Elvis en el piso.

Los guardaespaldas no dijeron más y miraron a Macario y Lupe entendió todo se puso de pie y se acercó a su esposo

\- ¡¿Es en serio, vas a seguir con lo mismo?! ¡Tienes que dejar que ayuden! 

\- Lupe... - dijo Macario tratando de explicarle 

\- ¡Nada que Lupe, déjalos entrar ya! - le dijo muy insistente su esposa

Macario miró a su personal asintiendo para que le den entrada a la policía, Val se alivió al reconocer que al menos las mujeres Valdés tenían más cordura que Macario.

Los paramédicos llegaron y luego de evaluar a Juliana informaron que sería trasladada a un hospital, Valentina se ofreció a ir con ella, Lupe y Macario irían en su auto, en el camino se cruzó con Mateo que estaba al borde de las lágrimas muy preocupado mirando cómo se llevaban a Juliana, Valentina lo abrazó.

\- ¿Va a estar bien? Dime que sí - le dijo Mateo

\- Lo va a estar, tranquilo iré con ella, nos vemos en el hospital - respondió Val dándole un último abrazo.

Valentina acompañó a Juliana en la ambulancia, tomó su mano y no pensaba soltarla mientras los paramédicos controlaban sus vitales y el sangrado de su cabeza,Juliana la miró y le sonrió.

\- Me asustaste mucho- le dijo Val suspirando y besando su mano para luego recostar su frente sobre ella

\- Perdón Val, ya estoy bien - le aseguró Juls acariciando su mejilla

\- Sí que te diste un buen golpe - observó Valentina mirando su herida

\- ¿Esto te parece feo? Debiste haber visto cómo quedó la mesa - dijo Juliana haciendo reír a Valentina

\- Eres una tonta - le habló Val aún riendo con lágrimas en los ojos, Juliana pasó el dorso de su mano limpiándolas

A pesar del dolor y el malestar por tremendo golpe Juliana sentía tanto y todo a la vez, agradecía al destino por haberle dado otra oportunidad y poder seguir mirando a los ojos de la mujer más bella que había conocido.

El resto del camino no soltaron sus manos, Valentina no dejó de darle palabras de aliento, tuvo que hacer hasta bromas para mantenerla despierta y funcionó, Juliana seguía estable y era buena señal, Val había visto a algunos agentes morir por golpes en la cabeza y eso a veces no era instantáneo pero mantenía el optimismo, Juliana iba a estar bien, tenía que estar bien.

Ya en el hospital Valentina había despedido con un beso en los labios a Juliana antes de dejarla con el personal de salud, se encontraba en la sala de espera, la doctora que había recibido a Juliana aún no salía a dar el reporte, Lupe, Macario y Mateo llegaron al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Cómo está? - preguntó Lupe

\- La están examinando, le harán una resonancia cerebral para saber si hubo daño por el golpe - explicó Val

\- ¡Dios! - exclamó angustiada Lupita

\- Ella es fuerte, va a estar bien - le aseguró Valentina tomando sus manos

Lupita la miró con ojos llorosos y la abrazó fuerte.

\- Me dijo mi esposo que les salvaste la vida, no sé cómo agradecértelo, también salvaste la mía no sé que habría sido de mí sin ellos - le dijo Lupe volviéndola a mirar a los ojos.

\- Lo habría hecho mil veces, no hay nada que agradecer - respondió Valentina igual de emocionada.

Lupe tomó su cara entre sus manos y le dio un beso en la mejilla

\- Gracias igual, me alegra tanto que mi hija te haya conocido 

Valentina sonrió pero fueron interrumpidas cuando la doctora se acercó a ellos.

\- ¿Familiares de Juliana Valdez?

\- ¿Doctora, sí, cómo está mi hija? - preguntó ansioso Macario

\- La paciente está estable, no se evidencia fractura en las imágenes que tomamos y la resonancia no muestra ningún hematoma, estará bien - confirmó la doctora

Todos suspiraron aliviados.

\- ¿Podemos llevarla a casa ya? - preguntó Lupe

\- Aún no, estará unas 5 horas en observación, tiene una concusión y presentará dolores de cabeza y náuseas lo cual manejaremos aquí y luego con tratamiento en casa

\- Gracias doctora - respondió Macario

La doctora se fue y todos se miraron más aliviados, aunque Macario aún lucía muy consternado.

Lupe y Val conversaron sobre quién acompañaría a Juliana en la noche ya que solo una persona podía quedarse, Valentina se ofreció a hacerlo no quería dejarla, Lupe al ver que no aceptaría un "no" por respuesta le dijo que la esperaría para que vaya a casa y se cambie de ropa con lo cual Val estuvo de acuerdo, su vestido era un desastre.

Cuando salía del hospital recibió una llamada, era Montilla.

\- ¡Carvajal! Ya nos informaron que le salvaste la vida a Macario Valdés, ¡Felicidades! Aquí pocos habían apostado a que era Alarcón el culpable - le contó muy alegre Montilla

\- Mmmm bueno pues pueden ir pagando porque perdieron - le informó Valentina arruinando su ánimo

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Elvis Alarcón no está detrás de todo ésto, es alguien más - le aseguró Val

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

\- Antes de reducirlo mientras buscaba un arma con qué hacerlo escuché la conversación, Elvis decía que tenía que matar a Macario porque sino matarían a su familia, antes de disparar le pidió perdón

\- ¡Maldita sea! Pero pudo haber mentido... - especuló Montilla

\- No, parecía genuinamente aterrado Montilla, yo le creo 

\- ¿Tienes sospechosos?

\- Los mismos bueno, ahora solo quedan tres Servando Armenta, Johny Corona y Sergio Pigmeo, aunque estuve con Sergio conversando pero no me fío aún

\- Carajo, felizmente te llamé antes de avisarle al jefe, ok yo le informo las novedades ¿Cuál es el estado de la señorita Valdés?

\- Está estable

\- Qué bueno, no rompas personaje aún Carvajal, estamos muy cerca te necesitamos allí todavía

\- Yo sé...

\- Estamos en contacto, Carvajal

Valentina cortó la llamada, estaba exhausta su taxi había llegado, al entrar al auto su celular volvió a sonar era una llamada de Gabriel.

No fue capaz de responder, sabía que iba a poner en riesgo su relación con él pero había tomado una decisión.

No se iba a ir hasta que Juliana esté a salvo, aunque Lucía esté en contra, aunque tenga otro compromiso, aunque Juliana la odie si se enterara pero no iba a descansar hasta descubrir quién quería hacerle daño a ella y a su familia, se quedaría a su lado hasta estar segura que nada malo le iba a pasar y no había nadie que pueda cambiar su opinión.

Nadie.

______________________________________

Hola bebeebebebes vi que me odiaron un poquito por dejar así el capítulo anterior, me cuentan qué les pareció, se vienen momentos lindos Val decidió quedarse con Juliana hasta encontrar a los culpables, así que tomen asiento y disfruten, bueno mientras puedan, nunca se sabe...

Gracias por sus votos y comentarios de verdad espero les haya gustado y hayan entendido la parte de los recuerdos más importantes desde que se conocieron, me inspiré con la canción "Walk" de Foo Fighters.

¿Ya les dije que amo cuando comentan? No puedo explicar lo mucho que me encanta leerlas, nos vemos muy pronto.


	25. Contigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juliana se recupera junto a Valentina.

\- No sé de qué hablan 

\- Señor Alarcón, usted amenazó a dos personas con un arma de fuego y atacó a una de ellas poniendo en riesgo su vida, los cargos que se le imputan no son leves, agregando la premeditación usted no saldría de aquí después de un largo proceso, a no ser que nos cuente la verdad - aclaró Montilla

\- La verdad es esa, yo por voluntad propia quise robar a Macario Valdés, nadie me amenazó y eso es todo lo que voy a decir, quiero a mi abogado - insistió Elvis

Montilla suspiró y se puso de pie saliendo del cuarto de interrogatorio.

\- Ahora dice que fue él solo - le dijo a Jacobo

\- Pues si era cierto lo que escuchó Carvajal puede que lo estén amenazando para que se quede callado 

\- Es probable, sea quién sea tiene a este hombre en sus manos  
_____________________________________

Lupe se encontraba con Juliana en su habitación del hospital aún esperaba por Valentina, Juliana había recibido una sutura en la herida de la cabeza y un vendaje que la cubría.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes mi vida? - le preguntó amorosamente acariciando su mano

\- Mejor ma , ya no duele tanto

\- Me alegra, me asustaste mucho, ¿la policía tomó tu declaración?

\- Sí, les dije todo lo que vi, aunque después del golpe no recuerdo más

\- No puedo creer que Elvis haya hecho eso, era amigo de tu papá de hace muchos años, hasta salíamos con su familia, no entiendo

\- Es muy raro todo

\- Tu papá dio su declaración a la policía

\- ¿En serio? Que milagro, igual y nunca pensé que fuese Elvis el que estaba detrás de todo ésto

\- Está muy asustado con lo que te pasó aunque Elvis le dijo algo que no sabemos si es verdad pero si lo es no creo que hayan terminado los problemas para nosotros

\- ¿Qué le dijo?

\- Que iban a matar a su familia, al parecer lo amenazaron 

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿¿Pero quién haría eso??

\- No sé mija pero espero que todo esto acabe pronto, no quiero que le pase nada a ustedes - le dijo Lupita muy agobiada

\- Tranquila ma - le habló Juliana acariciando su mano.

Si era sincera no sabía lo que iba a pasar, esa persona o personas no iban a descansar hasta obtener lo que querían, no tenían límites y eso lo dejaron muy claro, tenía que haber una forma de solucionar esto, esperaba que su papá esta vez sí colabore con la policía.

\- Yo solo quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes - le dijo Lupe

\- Y será así, confía en nosotros...oye ma y cómo fue que la policía detuvo a Elvis ¿cómo lograron entrar si mi papá les tiene prohibido el ingreso?

\- Juli, la policía no detuvo a Elvis...

-¿Entonces quién fue, mi papá? - preguntó Juliana frunciendo el ceño

\- Fue Valentina

\- ¡¿Valentina?! - exclamó abriendo los ojos muy grande

\- ¿No te contaron?

\- No...¡pero cómo!

\- Al parecer fue a buscarte, vio lo que pasaba y golpeó a Elvis en la cabeza con un adorno que encontró por allí.

Juliana estaba en shock, le habría gustado ver eso pero al mismo tiempo se aterró, si las cosas no hubieran salido bien y algo malo le pasaba a Val por su culpa nunca se lo habría perdonado.

\- Les salvó la vida a ti y a tu papá, vaya novia que te conseguiste - le dijo Lupe sonriendo al ver la sorpresa en la cara de su hija

Seguía sin saber qué decir, Valentina, su Valentina se había enfrentado a un hombre con un arma ¿Podría ser más perfecta?

\- Holaa ¿Interrumpo? - habló Valentina tocando la puerta con medio cuerpo dentro de la habitación

\- ¡Valentina! Hola, no, pasa - le contestó Lupe sonriendo

Juliana la miró y sintió su corazón acelerarse, la felicidad de verla no se comparaba a ninguna otra que había sentido anteriormente, su adoración hacia ella era insuperable.

-¿Cómo está mi cabeza dura favorita?

Valentina había cambiado su vestido por unos leggins negros, zapatillas blancas y una polera ploma, su cabello estaba recogido en una cola, se veía hermosa y Juliana no podía despegar su mirada de ella.

\- Pues aquí, ya mejor felizmente menos adolorida - respondió Lupita acariciando la mejilla de Juls 

\- Vaya a descansar Lupe, yo me quedo con la paciente - dijo Val tocando el hombro de Lupita, ella aún seguía con su vestido y un abrigo negro encima

\- Bueno, las dejo mañana vengo temprano mi vida - se despidió Lupe de Juliana con un beso en su mejilla

\- Bye ma, ve con cuidado

\- Gracias por todo Valentina - le habló Lupe tomando sus manos

\- Ya sabes que no hay de qué - contestó Val presionándolas

Lupe les sonrió y salió de la habitación, Valentina se acercó a Juliana saludándola con un beso en los labios, ambas cerraron sus ojos al contacto.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor? - le preguntó con mucha preocupación en su rostro, se veía cansada

\- Contigo aquí sí pero Val no quiero que pases mala noche, puedo quedarme...

\- No ni lo pienses, no te voy dejar sola, me quedó contigo - respondió Val negando con la cabeza

\- Bueno, pero duermes no te quedes despierta - dijo Juliana acariciando su mejilla

\- Aquí me acomodo, no te preocupes - contestó Val mientras sonreía y disfrutaba la caricia

\- Oye Val 

\- ¿Sí?

\- Me contó mi mamá lo que hiciste, cómo nos salvaste a mi papá y a mí, gracias...pusiste tu vida en peligro y aunque me muero de miedo de solo pensar que te haya podido pasar algo te agradezco, no estaríamos aquí de no ser por ti

-No tienes nada que agradecer, lo importante es que estás bien, tú, tu familia...lo haría mil veces de ser posible

\- Discúlpame por ponerte en riesgo

\- De todos la última persona que tiene la culpa eres tú , yo estoy bien, tú estás bien y lo estarás

\- Val...

\- Juls, yo también te quiero cuidar ¿Déjame sí?

Juliana suspiró y asintió, Valentina le dio un beso en los labios tomando una de sus manos

\- Gracias...Y cuéntame - le dijo Valentina -¿Qué planes para esta noche?

\- Ahh bueno pensaba ir a recorrer algunos bares 

\- ¿Ah sí? - le preguntó Val riendo y muy cerca a sus labios

\- Ajam ¿Te unes? - contestó Juliana acercándose más a ella

\- Mmmmm puede ser, aunque no tendría tanto estilo como tú con tu sexy vendaje 

\- No importa igual y estarías con la más popular - dijo Juliana cortando la distancia, ambas rieron antes de perderse en el dulce beso, no podían evitar estar así de cerca, la una de la otra era como una atracción de dos fuerzas incontrolables.

\- ¡Amm ehem! - escucharon decir a alguien 

Se separaron sonrojadas al ver que era la doctora aclarando su garganta para hacer sentir su presencia en la habitación.

\- Disculpen la interrupción señoritas

\- No se preocupe, pase doctora - dijo Valentina alejándose de Juliana algo sonrojada mientras la doctora leía la historia clínica

\- Me adelanto a conversar con ustedes porque probablemente por el cambio de guardia mañana ya no alcance a verlas, veo que todo está dentro de lo normal, mañana temprano podrá regresar a casa pero tendrá que tomar analgésicos y guardar reposo por cinco días.

\- Está bien doctora - comentó Juliana asintiendo

\- Es necesario que durante ese tiempo evite impresiones fuertes o realice actividades físicas que demanden esfuerzo - habló la doctora mirando específicamente a Valentina quién se sonrojó más.

\- O sea se refiere a ejercicios o deportes ¿cierto? - preguntó Juliana para confirmar

\- TODA actividad física que demande esfuerzo...o agitación... - aclaró la doctora mirándolas fijamente

Juliana de pronto entró en razón y no lo podía creer, tenía a Valentina como novia y no iba poder hacer con ella lo que tanto le gustaba hacer por cinco largos días y se indignó.

\- Doctora pero cinco días ¿no le parece mucho? - le dijo Juliana tratando de negociar

\- Juls- intervino Val llamándole la atención, tenía que hacer caso a la doctora

\- Señorita Juliana usted sufrió un golpe bastante fuerte, es necesario el tiempo para recuperarse 

\- No se preocupe doctora yo me aseguraré que cumpla - se adelantó Valentina a responder antes que Juliana quién la miró con un puchero

\- Gracias, confío en usted - contestó la doctora - me retiro, cualquier síntoma o malestar por favor nos informa inmediatamente

\- Así será doctora, buenas noches - le dijo Val despidiéndose de ella mientras salía de la habitación

\- ¡Cinco días! - exclamó Juliana

\- Juls, tienes que hacer caso a la doctora

\- Pero Val

\- Nada que Val tú vas a hacer caso

\- No prometo nada - dijo Juliana cruzando sus brazos.

Valentina la miró y sabía que iba a ser difícil pero eran indicaciones de la doctor al fin y al cabo y nada ni nadie iban a cambiar su forma de pensar.

Ni Juls...

______________________________________

\- ¿Hola preciosas cómo están? - dijo Lupe entrando radiante al cuarto de hospital.

Ya era de mañana, Juliana se quedó dormida al poco tiempo de retirarse la doctora, al parecer los medicamentos que le aplicaron le causaron sueño, Val pudo descansar también en el sofá reclinable junto a su cama y aunque no fue la mejor de las noches no se quejaba, al menos pudo acompañar a Juliana.

\- ¡Lupe, dichosos los ojos que te ven! - respondió Val mientras le acercaba un vaso con agua a Juliana

\- ¡Hola ma!

\- ¿Qué tal, ya lista para ir a casa? - preguntó su madre acariciando su pierna

\- Más que lista

\- Hija te quería preguntar si no quisieras ir a casa con nosotros ya que necesitas alguien que te cuide - comentó Lupe preocupada

Juliana miró a Lupe y luego a Valentina, no sabía cómo declinar la oferta sin lastimar los sentimientos de su mamá pero sabía que si iba con ella eso significaría menos tiempo con Val y no quería eso.

\- Yo la puedo cuidar Lupe - se adelantó a responder Valentina sin ningún problema en el mundo

\- No Valentina, ya mucho has hecho por nosotros

\- De verdad, no es molestia es más serían como unas mini vacaciones para las dos - respondió sonriendo Val - además puedes ir a pasar tiempo con nosotras de repente ver películas, comer algo - agregó haciendo sonreír a Lupe

\- Me encantaría eso, está bien, sé que está en buenas manos

\- Sí recuerdan que no tengo cinco años ¿no? - comentó Juliana viendo que su novia y su madre hacían planes sin ni siquiera consultarle.

\- Ya sabemos mija pero estás enfermita y queremos cuidarte, déjanos consentirte

\- Sí ya no seas terca, está bien que tengas la cabeza dura pero no es para tanto - le dijo Val haciendo reír a Lupe

\- Ni en el hospital dejas el bullying

\- Never - respondió Valentina dándole un beso en la mejilla

\- El auto ya está abajo, tu papá está ya en el trabajo, debe dejar muchas cosas en orden

\- Sí entiendo ma

\- Entonces nos vamos - dijo Lupe sonriendo

\- ¡Sip! - respondieron Juls y Val

______________________________________

Lupe las dejó en casa y luego de chequear que todo esté en orden se despidió ya que tenía un almuerzo con sus amigas. 

Juliana y Valentina estaban echadas en la cama mirándose la una a la otra, la paz que existía en ese momento y en ese lugar era algo que necesitaban las dos luego de las emociones tan intensas que habían experimentado la noche anterior.

Juliana había recibido un par de puntos en el lugar de la herida y le habían retirado el vendaje, afortunadamente no sentía dolor pero sí tenía sueño, asumía que era por los medicamentos que aún corrían por su sistema.

\- ¿Qué quieres comer hoy? - preguntó Val

\- A ti - dijo Juliana sonriendo haciéndola reír

\- Lamentablemente estás a dieta de mí - habló Val acercando su cuerpo más a Juliana y poniendo una de sus manos sobre su cuello, acariciándolo

\- Mmmm no sé de qué hablas - contestó Juliana cerrando los ojos disfrutando del contacto con su piel

\- ¿Cómo que no? - preguntó Val 

\- Quizá y perdí la memoria, ya sabes por el golpe - respondió Juls acercándose más a ella, sus labios casi rozando los de Valentina

\- Ah mira qué conveniente

Valentina cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el momento, sintió sus labios y abrió los suyos para acariciar la suavidad que la piel de Juliana le ofrecía, de pensar que solo hace unas horas pudo perderla para siempre causó que incremente la presión con su mano en el cuello de Juliana acercándola más a ella.

Sus planes se habían interrumpido con lo que sucedió anoche, por una parte se sentía muy aliviada sabía que se podría ver como la perfecta excusa para comprarle más tiempo al tiempo pero sus intenciones de mantener a salvo a Juliana eran honestas, lidiaría luego con lo demás en este momento solo quería protegerla y estar para ella.

Juliana la tomó por la cintura y acercó su cuerpo mientras ingresaba poco a poco con la punta de su lengua en su boca, Valentina sonrió porque sabía que Juliana tenía la líbido muy a flor de piel, era muy sexual y antes de estar con ella no podría haberlo entendido pero después de lo vivido y aprendido a su lado se había convertido en su nueva adicción.

El simple roce de sus labios y sentir su aliento caliente golpear su rostro ya tenía a Valentina apretando sus piernas tratando de calmar su deseo y sabía que su ropa interior pagaría las consecuencias, pareciera como si su cuerpo ante la presencia de Juliana ya estaba listo para ella, hizo una nota mental de llevar ropa interior extra en sus visitas a su casa.

Sintiendo ya ese calor familiar entre sus piernas amenazando inundar ese espacio cortó el beso y colocó su frente sobre la de Juliana quien abrió los ojos que ya estaban nublados por el deseo.

\- ¿Qué pasó? -le susurró

Valentina respiró para tratar de calmarse y su voz no delate tanto lo que estaba experimentando en ese momento, había algo en Juliana que sin ni siquiera intentarlo la excitaba locamente, su sola presencia era necesaria para estremecerla, ella era un conjunto de recuerdos y sensaciones, una representación brutal del pasado y del presente en una sola persona y ponía a trabajar cada rincón de su mente, de su cuerpo, de su alma.

\- Ya sabes que no podemos - le respondió Val mordiendo sus labios y conteniéndose por no olvidar las indicaciones de la doctora y empezar a desvestir a Juliana como lo estaba haciendo en su mente

\- Ay Val, en serio, fue muy exagerada la doctora - habló Juliana apoyándose sobre su antebrazo y mirando a Valentina desde arriba

\- Tú qué sabes, la última vez que chequeé no eras doctora - respondió Val de manera irrefutable

\- ¡Uh tocuhé! Ya estamos con los golpes bajos

\- Tienes que aprender a seguir las indicaciones Juls -dijo Val mirando sus uñas

\- ¿Me vas a decir que durante cinco días te vas a resistir a mí? - le preguntó Juliana acercando su rostro y casi rozando los labios de Valentina

\- Uuuy a alguien se le subió a la cabeza - contestó Val sonriendo 

\- Ah ¿Eso piensas? 

Juliana la miró, sonrió y sin previo aviso deslizó su mano hasta el trasero de Valentina presionándolo contra ella mientras introducía uno de sus muslos entre sus piernas, Val gimió al sentir la presión en su centro caliente.

\- Piénsalo de nuevo - le susurró antes de pasar su lengua por el cuello de Val quien rodó los ojos de placer mientras con sus manos presionaba la cabeza de Juliana más contra ella.

Juliana besaba, mordía, lamía y su pierna presionaba más, Valentina había dejado de razonar todo quemaba sus caricias, su deseo, sus besos, su entrepierna...no entendía cómo Juliana la reducía a este estado en cuestión de segundos, de pronto un ápice de lógica entró en su mente.

Sin emitir ninguna palabra metió su mano al pantalón de dormir de Juliana y tomó su clítoris sobre su ropa interior entre su dedo índice y pulgar presionándolo fuerte.

\- ¡Au! ¡Val! Au au au

\- Basta de provocarme, tienes que entender - habló Val aún presionando - si no es por las buenas será por las malas

\- Ahh, okay, okay ¡Okay! - le respondió Juliana sintiendo un extraña sensación de dolor y excitación pero mucho más de lo primero

\- ¿Entendiste?

\- Alto y claro

\- Bien - le dijo Val dándole un corto beso en los labios, retirando su mano de su pantalón y levantándose de la cama

\- ¿A dónde vas? - preguntó Juls con una mueca de dolor aún y poniendo su mano en su parte sensible

\- Tengo que ir a mi departamento por algo de ropa

\- Noo, no te vayas

\- Juls, necesito ropa 

\- ¿Estás segura? - preguntó Juls moviendo ambas cejas

Valentina rió y la volvió a besar dejando un puchero en la cara de Juls

\- Regreso rápido no pongas esa carita

\- Val 

\- Dime

\- Sé que es mucho pedir pero estaba pensando y si traes ropa para estos días, puedes quedarte y ya no tendrías que estar yendo y regresando, o sea si no puedes está bien de repente también cosas que hacer...

\- ¡Juls! - habló Val riendo y deteniendo su monólogo - voy a traer mucha ropa

\- Cool - dijo Juliana sonriendo

\- Cool, ya vengo - se despidió Valentina con un beso en sus labios para luego abrazarla oliendo su cabello una vez más.

Val partió a su departamento lo más rápido que podía, no quería dejarla mucho tiempo sola. Montilla la tenía informada del caso a través de su correo y eso la tenía más tranquila aunque le molestaba que Elvis esté mintiendo, iba a idear la forma de encontrar la real razón detrás de todo, estaba muy cerca, lo sabía.

_____________________________________

Ya en su departamento tomó una mochila para guardar lo necesario, entró al cuarto de baño y empezó a desvestirse, quería tomar una ducha antes de salir, cuando bajaba su ropa interior por sus piernas vio que la prenda estaba completamente mojada.

\- Juliana... - dijo en voz alta reprendiéndola como si ella pudiese escucharla.

Decir su nombre encendió algo en ella, una sensación ya conocida despertaba en su cuerpo, cerró sus ojos y recuerdos de Juliana inundaron su mente su sonrisa, el sonido de su voz, sus caricias, sus besos, su sexo. 

Abrió los ojos y cuando miró al espejo encontró sus pupilas completamente dilatadas, solo llevaba puesto su bra color negro, tenía que aceptar que cinco días se le hacían muy largos, tener a Juliana tan cerca y no poder tocarla como quería y sentirla como quería iba a ser difícil, aún más con las provocaciones de la morena que la afectaban de más.

Sin darse cuenta su mano acariciaba su propio vientre cada vez bajando más, se miró nuevamente a través del espejo y pensó que no era la peor decisión que podría tomar en ese momento, todo lo que ayude a apaciguar ese fuego que Juliana había encendido era bienvenido.

Cuando se tocó se estremeció, estaba completamente mojada y sus dedos fríos causaban una agradable sensación en contraste con su humedad caliente, sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo pero también estaba segura que no iba a durar tanto.

Recorrió con sus dedos la longitud de sus labios, sentía su clítoris latir rogando por atención pero aún lo evitaba quería que su excitación escale más y su orgasmo sea tan fuerte y suficiente para aguantar la noche con Juliana.

Pensar en su nombre elevó su deseo, con su otra mano bajó su brassiere y tomó uno de sus pezones entre sus dedos, apretándolo y jalándolo causando que su respiración se agite, no aguantó más y por fin tocó su clítoris inflamado, gimiendo al sentirlo erecto contra sus dedos, levantó la mirada y en su estado de excitación pudo ver a Juliana en el reflejo parándose detrás de ella sustituyendo su mano mientras besaba su cuello.

Cerró los ojos mientras imaginaba su lengua correr por los tendones de su cuello, la mano que tenía en su seno bajó también e insertó dos dedos en ella misma, gimió fuerte y la mano que en su fantasía era la de Juliana aceleró sus movimientos, juraba que podía verla y sentirla.

Ya podía saborear ese orgasmo, sus dedos se movían desenfrenadamente dentro de ella pero no quería los suyos quería los de Juliana, quién en su mente la penetró por detrás con tres dedos, Valentina gimió tan alto que se desconoció, estaba tan cerca y fue cuando sintió su corazón detenerse y una bola de fuego explotó en su pecho.

\- ¡Ah Juliana! - gritó mientras su cuerpo se doblaba hacia adelante sobre el lavabo quedando su pecho apoyado sobre éste, los temblores que atacaban su cuerpo eran salvajes, apenas podía respirar pero había valido la pena, sus manos aún se movían gastando los últimos espasmos que sacudían su ser entero.

Finalmente abrió los ojos, se incorporó y sonrió mirando su reflejo, se había masturbado pensando en Juliana y si alguna vez ella se enteraba, conociéndola no la iba a dejar en paz pero fue inevitable esa mujer hacía con ella lo que le venía en gana sin ni siquiera saberlo.

Muy relajada puso un poco de música y entró a la ducha, quería ya estar en la casa de ella, ese apego que estaba creciendo cada vez más sabía que iba a traer consecuencias y dudaba si lo que estaba viviendo iba a compensar el dolor de una inminente separación, hoy ya no tenía opción.

____________________________________

Antes de salir marcó a Lucía diciéndole que estos días iba a estar ocupada con el caso, su madre no estuvo contenta con la noticia pero aceptó de todas formas y agradeció que le diga con anticipación.

Era turno de llamar a Gabriel , era algo que había estado evitando todo el día pero tenía que hacerlo.

\- Amor, hola - respondió él

\- Hola...

\- ¿Todo bien? Te marqué ayer, vi lo que pasó en las noticias

\- Yo estoy bien, no te preocupes por eso

\- Me alegro ¿cuándo regresas?

\- Ahm...¿recuerdas que te conté sobre el posible final del caso? Pues las cosas no fueron como las planeé y...

\- ¿Vale, eres consciente que no nos vemos hace más de un mes?

\- Yo sé...el caso...-

\- Incluso has visto a tu mamá - le cortó él

\- Me la he encontrado, además es parte de mi entorno en el caso - continuó contando

\- El caso...- suspiró Gabriel interrumpiendo 

\- Gabriel

\- Quiero verte, tenerte conmigo, te extraño Valentina , extraño a mi novia 

Val no sabía qué responder, quería decirle que también lo extrañaba pero mentir nunca le salió bien, ¿acaso ya no lo quería? No, no, le era imposible decidir eso cuando por su sistema recorría el nombre de alguien más.

Pronto eso ya no sería así, su vida normal iba a regresar, su vida sin Juliana era inevitable, no podía perder a Gabriel cuando después de esto iba a regresar a ser ella misma.

\- Lo siento, por favor dame tiempo necesito resolver esto, hay muchas vidas en juego - habló Valentina sabiendo que su excusa ya se desgastaba

\- En diez días es nuestro aniversario, te espero en casa al menos por esa noche, tengo que cortar- dijo Gabriel cortando

Valentina iba a decirle que le sería imposible ir, que pondría en riesgo mucho o cualquier otra excusa pero Gabriel cortó antes que ella pudiera decir algo más.

Se sentía terrible, no estaba lista para verlo y volver a ser la Valentina de antes, tomó sus cosas y decidió que aún faltaba para que llegue ese momento y en diez días quizá muchas cosas podrían pasar.

______________________________________

Hola bebés, lo siento tanto, les confieso que estuve un poco bloqueada, cosas que pasan en la vida real pero ya ni modo.

Estamos de nuevo viendo el cotidiano de sus vidas, van a vivir juntas toda una semana, ¿cómo creen que les vaya?

Yo solo les digo que las aprovechen juntas no digan después que no les advertí muajaj.

Confíen en mí.

Gracias por todo, nos leemos en un rato.


	26. Resiste - me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ambas luchan por resistirse.

Despertar en los brazos de Juliana era una de las mejores formas de comenzar su mañana, sentir su olor invadir sus sentidos, la suavidad de su piel y la calma que transmitían sus facciones mientras dormía era inigualable.

Anoche la morena se había portado bien, cuando Val llegó la encontró haciendo un facetime con Mateo, luego recibió la llamada de Rubí y Belle anunciando que la visitarían al día siguiente.

Sospechó que los medicamentos tenían adormecida a Juliana quién aún no despertaba, la dejó descansar y se puso de pie tratando de no despertarla.

Se puso un short y un top con tiras, bajó a la cocina, prendió la cafetera y antes que Juliana despierte avanzó con sus ejercicios de yoga, era una linda mañana y el sol se colaba por la ventana de la sala, la vista del departamento era increíble.

\- ¡Madre Santa! - exclamó Juliana al ver a Valentina sobre sus antebrazos y rodillas en una pose muy sugestiva.

Juliana había despertado hace solo unos minutos y al no ver a Val en la cama bajó a ver qué se traía su novia y tenía que ser sincera que ser recibida con el trasero de Valentina en esos shorts tan cortos le dio vida para mil años más.

\- Hola dormilona - respondió Valentina aún en esa pose , estirándose y sacando más su trasero

\- ¿Val, recuerdas la regla de no provocar?

\- Sip

\- Pues no estás ayudando

\- Esa regla se aplicaba a ti querida yo solo estoy haciendo mis ejercicios de la mañana el hecho que seas una pervert no es mi culpa

\- ¿Me acabas de decir pervert? - dijo Juliana cruzándose de brazos aún admirando la vista

\- Quita tus ojos de mi trasero y te respondo 

Juliana rió y se acercó a Valentina parándose frente a ella, Val se estiró sobre sus manos doblando su cuerpo hacia arriba y Juliana aprovechó para darle un beso en los labios.

\- Buenos días mi reina 

Su cuerpo se estremeció al escuchar a Juliana y sentir sus labios.

\- Buenos días mi amor 

Respondió Valentina aún en trance sin darse cuenta que esa frase se había escapado nuevamente. Era consciente que había sucedido antes, lo estaba ignorando hasta este momento que su boca traicionera dejó escapar esas palabras otra vez.

Juliana sonrió de una manera tan radiante que casi le hace pasar de largo su irresponsabilidad. 

Olvidando su sesión de yoga se puso de pie y habló.

\- El café ya debe estar listo, ven - dijo Val tomando la mano de Juliana y guiándola a la cocina

\- Mmm huele delicioso 

\- Tú hueles delicioso - respondió Val dándole un corto beso en los labios haciendo sonreír a su novia - pásame dos tazas please

\- Aquí tiene milady

Luego de terminar de tomar sus cafés Juliana se acercó sigiliosamente a Val quien estaba sentada en una de las sillas de la barra de la cocina y se paró entre sus piernas.

\- No puedo con este short - dijo Juls introduciendo sus manos bajo la pequeña prenda y tomando el trasero de Val con ambas manos

\- Pues vas a tener que poder fíjate estamos en el día dos de cinco - aclaró Valentina rodeando el cuello de Juliana con sus brazos

\- No recuerdo haber firmado ese acuerdo 

Juliana no dio oportunidad a que Valentina responda y la besó, abriendo su boca e introduciendo su lengua con sensualidad mientras presionaba el trasero contra su pelvis.

Valentina sabía que el orgasmo del día anterior había alcanzado su fecha de caducidad, odiaba lo rápido que Juliana la alteraba.

La mano derecha de Juliana viajó sobre el muslo de Valentina aún bajo la tela y su pulgar confirmó que no traía ropa interior, escuchó como Val inspiró profundamente al sentir el contacto y sonrió, ella no era la única que sufría.

Valentina moría por mover sus caderas contra la mano de Juliana pero se estaba conteniendo, no podía ceder tan fácil, estaba acudiendo a toda la disciplina que alguna vez tuvo antes de conocerla.

Con atrevimiento y arriesgándose a que Valentina la regañe de nuevo acercó su dedo pulgar hacia su clítoris encontrándolo muy despierto.

\- Mmm alguien está feliz de verme - habló Juliana mientras paseaba su dedo sobre el órgano que demandaba atención.

Valentina mordió sus labios atrapando un gemido que amenazaba escapar, estaba caliente y sabía que se había mojado, estaba a segundos de perder el control y poco le importaba.

\- Te la quiero chupar 

Escuchó susurrar a Juliana mientras pasaba la lengua por su oreja, sus ojos rodaron hacia atrás por el placer que sentía, la excitaba increíblemente cuando le hablaba así.

Juliana no esperó más y bajó hasta el nivel de la entrepierna de Valentina, con la otra mano jaló la tela del short hacia un lado dejando al descubierto el sexo completamente mojado de Val que brillaba y era lo más apetitoso que Juliana había visto en su puta vida.

\- Mmm qué rico - dijo Juliana antes de pasar su lengua y llenando su boca de su delicioso sabor

\- ¡Mierda! - gimió Val levantando sus caderas de la silla contra la lengua de Juliana.

De pronto un sonido invadió el departamento, era el intercomunicador.

\- ¡¿Me están jodiendo?! - exclamó Juliana mirando en dirección dónde se encontraba el objeto al lado del pasillo de la puerta.

Valentina fue sacada brutalmente de su trance y trató de calmarse, no podía creer que estuvo a punto de romper las indicaciones del médico.

\- Ya ves por algo pasan las cosas - dijo Val agitada

\- Yi vis pir ilgi pisin lis cisis - le imitó Juliana mientras se ponía de pie

\- ¡Oye, no seas malcriada! Responde y mira quién es ¡Vas! - habló Valentina dándole una palmada en el trasero

\- No puedo creerlo, en serio - dijo Juliana mientras se acercaba a responder

\- Pues tendrás que resistir - agregó Val

Valentina reía porque los planes siniestros de Juls se habían visto interrumpidos.

\- ¿Hola?...ah...sí, que suba...ok bye

\- ¿Quién es?

\- Mi mamá...

\- Bueno, yo me daré una ducha muy fría, ya vengo - dijo Val subiendo las escaleras casi corriendo al cuarto de Juliana.

Juliana sonrió al verla ir y recibió a su mamá quién había llevado comida para el almuerzo, al poco rato Valentina bajó ya "más fresca" y disfrutaron de su tarde conversando y viendo la nueva temporada de RuPaul.

\- Lupe, no puedo creer que te guste Drag Race - comentó Valentina

\- Pero claro, de allí saco mis mejores looks - contó Lupe sonriendo

\- Me gusta la rubia - intervino Juls 

\- A todos nos gusta la rubia - agregó Val

\- Sí, Brooke es muy linda, no me molestaría que gane - dijo Lupe muy entretenida con el programa.

____________________________________

Era ya las 5PM y Lupe tenía que partir. Juliana le había contado que Mateo, Rubí y Belle la visitarían más tarde por lo que se despidió rápido.

A las 7PM el portero anunciaba la llegada de sus amigos, los vería después del incidente y estaba feliz de compartir con ellos nuevamente.

Valentina abrió la puerta del departamento saludando a los chicos, Juliana se encontraba en la sala esperándolos de pie.

\- ¡Bebé! - gritó Mateo cargando a Juliana haciéndola reír para luego ponerla de nuevo en el piso - No sabes lo que nos preocupaste - le dijo su amigo mirándola a los ojos muy preocupado

\- Yo sé bebito, gracias por venir 

De pronto Rubí se abrió paso y la abrazó muy fuerte cerrando los ojos.

\- No vuelvas a hacer eso por favor, jamás 

\- Nunca más mi bebé - le contestó Juliana pasando su mano por su espalda.

Finalmente Rubí se separó de Juliana y Belle se acercó dándole un fuerte abrazo.

\- No sabes cuánto me alegra que estés bien Juli

\- Gracias beibi, gracias a todos en serio, por preocuparse por estar conmigo

Juliana miró a todos y se sentía muy afortunada de tener una vida rodeada de personas que la amaban, eso era felicidad y no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

Los amigos disfrutaron conversando en la sala, pidieron comida china mientras escuchaban música.

\- Oye bebé tienes que estar bien que ya la otra semana es tu cumple - habló Mateo mirando a Juliana

\- Sisisisí - agregó Rubí

"¿Qué?" Se dijo Valentina mentalmente "14, 15, 16"contó los días y era cierto cómo no se dio cuenta antes

\- Val, este es tu primer cumpleaños con nosotros así que debes saber que celebramos tres días - le contó Rubí

\- ¿Tres días seguidos? - preguntó Valentina

\- Sí, todo un fin de semana - respondió Belle 

\- ¡Jueves! - exclamó Mateo - fiesta aquí, con solo amigos y bueno ahora novia

\- ¡Viernes! - continuó Rubí - cena anual en casa de los papás de Juls organizada por Lupe mamacita - terminó recibiendo un codazo de Belle

\- ¡SÁBADO! - levantó la voz Mateo haciendo saltar a Juliana - último pero no menos importante, salida de peda

\- Entonces Val, are you ready? - preguntó Rubí

Pues no estaba muy lista que digamos, no había pensado en un regalo para Juliana, no sabía que habría tantas reuniones y para su mala suerte estaba segura que una de aquellas era el mismo día de su aniversario con Gabriel.

\- ¡Obvio y sí! Me uno, pero díganle aquí- habló Val moviendo sus ojos en dirección a Juliana- que tiene que hacer caso a las indicaciones del médico para que se recupere pronto

\- Val...

\- No, tú no haces caso

\- Pero qué, no quiere tomar pastillas ¿o qué? - preguntó Mateo

\- Ya quisiera que sea eso - contestó Val

\- A ver la doctora fue una exagerada y me prohibió hacer actividad física por cinco días y aquí la señorita se toma todo literal - intervino Juls

\- ¿Cómo que actividad fís...ohhhh! - dijo Rubí entendiendo

\- ¡Uhhh no tú te debes estar muriendo! - comentó Mateo riendo y señalando a Juliana

\- Obvio que exagera - respondió Juliana

\- ¿Ven cómo es? - agregó Valentina

\- Es que Juli así le pasó a mi tío, se golpeó fuerte y le dijeron lo mismo, era por algo de la inflamación en el cerebro - explicó Belle

\- ¿Ya ves? - habló Valentina mirando a Juliana e indignándose cuando ésta le sacó la lengua.

\- Inflamada tiene otra cosa - dijo Rubí riendo y haciendo reír a los demás

\- Pues si no quiere hacer caso la amarras Val, así de simple - comentó Mateo

\- Si quieres te presto nuestras esposas, hace tiempo no la usamos - comentó Rubí

\- ¡Oye! - dijo Belle dándole un manotazo en el brazo - Pero sí son bien fuertes

\- Nah mejor no y hasta fácil le gusta - habló Mateo

\- No ayudas - dijo Juliana riendo 

_____________________________________

Se quedaron conversando hasta las 10PM y se despidieron para dejar descansar a Juliana, Mateo la mantendría al día en temas de la compañía y luego que termine su descanso médico acordaron salir a comer algo.

Ya en la cama Valentina había decidido usar una playera blanca y otros shorts un poco más largos que los de la mañana pero aún así mostraban mucho, Juliana no entendía si lo hacía por comodidad o si la quería provocar, si era lo segundo estaba funcionando a la perfección.

Ella tenía unos pantalones de dormir y una camiseta celeste con la imagen de un Mr. Meeseeks sabía que era cero sexy a diferencia de Valentina, pero se supone que el trato había sido ese, si Val pensaba que se iba a salir con la suya tan fácil se equivocaba.

Valentina le dio un beso en los labios y le dio la espalda, era una costumbre entre ellas Juliana la abrazaba por detrás y nunca sabían cómo despertarían, si Val sobre ella o ella sobre Val pero siempre la frazada se quedaba con su novia, recordaba las tantas noches que despertó por el frío por lo que había aprendido a dejar una frazada extra.

Envolvió su brazo derecho en la cintura de Valentina y se pegó completamente a ella respirando contra su nuca, sintiendo el cuerpo entero de su novia vibrar.

Valentina no sabía si era porque había quedado extremadamente sensible después de su sesión interrumpida de la mañana o Juliana estaba haciéndolo a propósito pero sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo estaba causando cosas en ella que había buscado evitar todo el día, su tiempo en la ducha no fue suficiente para resolver "ese asunto" por ella misma así que sus sentidos estaban al máximo.

Sin ninguna palabra más Juliana movió sus caderas causando con el movimiento que su excitación roce contra el trasero de Valentina quién escuchó el pequeño sonido que logró escapar de sus labios, su mano derecha presionaba contra la piel de su abdomen y Valentina quería que entre en su pantalón y acabe esta tortura para las dos. 

Juliana movió nuevamente sus caderas respirando con fuerza sobre su oído, podía sentir su aliento caliente y la presión con la que se frotaba contra Valentina era mayor, ya llevaba dos días tentándose con la sola presencia de su novia y no le estaba permitido tener ningún tipo de liberación, parecía un castigo y pretendía seguir así tres días más, le parecía una locura.

La excitación de Juliana la excitaba, sabía que las dos se necesitaban y sin notarlo apenas empezó a presionar su trasero contra su pelvis logrando que un fuerte gemido escape de ella y que la afectó profundamente.

Juliana empezó a besar su cuello y Valentina tomó su cabeza presionándola más contra su piel, su respiración ahora estaba igual de agitada sentía sus pezones erectos rozar contra la tela de su camiseta, Juliana presionó su mano contra su vientre empujando sus caderas con más fuerza.

Con la cordura ya ausente Juliana bajó el short de Valentina quién se volvió hacia ella e hizo lo mismo con sus pantalones, como si de su existencia dependiera Juliana colocándose sobre ella unió sus centros mojados gimiendo más alto esta vez, la había extrañado tanto.

Era deseo, impulso y sexo en su más puro estado Juliana se movía y gemía sin parar , Valentina hacía lo mismo y tocaba donde podía, presionaba su cuello, pasaba sus uñas por su espalda, las clavaba en su trasero atrayéndola más contra ella.

Sentía la agitación de Juliana y cómo su cuerpo se movía más rápido y recordó por qué no debía suceder, le dolía, le mataba, pero por no quería arriesgar su salud solo porque no pudieron mantenerse dentro de sus pantalones. 

\- Juls...- habló Val apenas lográndolo pero Juliana seguía - mi amor - insistió y esta vez vio que Juliana sí la escuchó tensándose

\- Noo Val...- suspiró Juliana contra su oído 

\- Por favor - dijo acariciando su espalda y besando su hombro

Juliana cedió ante su pedido y se echó en la cama cubriendo sus ojos con su antebrazo, muy dentro sabía que Valentina tenía razón, la cabeza le dolía un poco y no le había contado para no asustarla, el esfuerzo empeoró algo el dolor pero el deseo que sentía la superó, trato de calmarse.

Valentina la miró apenada pero una de las dos debía ser la voz de la razón, podía entender su frustración pero era solo unos días más y podrían volver a su relación usual. Recordó que de las dos solo Juliana tenía prohibido tener emociones fuertes, por lo que se le ocurrió algo que podría ayudarla a la dos, a ellas más que a Juls tenía que ser sincera.

\- Tengo una idea - dijo Val

Juliana quitó el brazo de su cara y la miró.

\- Quizá no sea de mucha ayuda para ti pero puede que lo disfrutes - dijo Valentina mientras se quitaba la camiseta quedando completamente desnuda, Juliana la miraba atenta no esperando lo que estaba sucediendo.

Valentina se recostó sobre la cama y la miró sonriendo, Juliana se apoyó en su antebrazo mirándola y lamiéndose los labios.

\- Puedes participar solo un poco, sin esfuerzo, sino me detengo y te olvidas

Sin decir nada Juliana asintió muy presta a colaborar, Valentina sabía que a su novia le prendía mucho verla tocarse a sí misma por lo que estaba segura que de esto iban a beneficiarse las dos.

Hace mucho había perdido la vergüenza junto a Juliana, había dejado todos los prejuicios y dudas atrás, en este momento lo que sentía era lo opuesto, un extraño poder y pura anticipación de saber que su amante iba a mirarla mientras se daba placer.

Sus manos empezaron a recorrer su propio cuerpo, una de ellas bajó por su vientre y la otra viajó hasta su boca mojando sus dedos para después tocar su pezón y empezar a jugar con él, Juliana miraba y sus manos se aferraban a las sábanas no queriendo entrometerse y arruinar esta obra de arte extrema que estaba sucediendo ante sus ojos.

Parecía que se había preparado para este momento, que lo había ensayado antes y lo estaba llevando a cabo ante la persona que más deseaba y se sentía extasiada desde ya, de poder compartir este momento en el cual se sentía tan plena con ella.

Sus dedos encontraron su calor y un poco de aire escapó de sus labios al sentirse finalmente, miraba fijamente a Juliana mientras empezaba a tocarse sabía que su novia no podía mantener su mirada en una sola parte de ella y el hambre con la cual la apreciaba solo encendía más su excitación.

Aumentó la presión de sus dedos sobre su clítoris y gimió apretando más fuerte su pezón arqueando su cuerpo hacia arriba, cerró los ojos ya no podía más.

\- Val - escuchó decir a Juliana

Abrió los ojos y el deseo inadulterado que halló en los ojos de Juliana causó que acelere su mano.

\- Bésame - le dijo

Juliana no lo dudó ni un segundo y sus labios ya estaban sobre ella quién gimió al sentirla, su mano sobre su clítoris se movía más rápido y sus llantos de placer empezaban a ser más fuertes y seguidos, Juliana bajó por su cuello hasta su pecho y sustituyó la mano de Valentina tomando uno de sus senos en su boca mientras miraba cómo su otra mano se movía y sus caderas empezaban a cobrar vida propia.

El placer que estaba sintiendo en ese momento era diferente, provenía de ella y de la presencia que la envolvía, la empoderaba y la sometía al mismo tiempo, estaba a punto de acabar pero necesitaba a Juliana. Le fue imposible vocalizarlo así que tomó una de sus manos y la llevó hasta su centro.

No fue necesario que se lo explique, Juliana sabía lo que Valentina necesitaba, se introdujo en ella con tres dedos gimiendo al sentir cómo las paredes abrazaban sus dígitos con las contracciones que ya empezaban a presentarse.

Valentina gritó al sentirla dentro, su mano aún moviéndose y Juliana dentro de ella era mucho para ella, apenas podía soportarlo, Juliana se sentía a punto de explotar, su conexión con ella era tan intensa que podía sentir su excitación, no fue necesario penetrarla muchas veces Valentina se vino fuerte con un llanto ahogado.

Mordió su hombro fuerte mientras seguía dentro de ella gastando el fuerte orgasmo que aún recorría el cuerpo de Valentina quién había quedado sobre la cama respirando con dificultad y con los ojos cerrados, Juliana lamió la piel que había mordido, sabía que iba a quedar marca pero en estos casos era mejor pedir perdón que pedir permiso.

Salió de ella delicadamente viendo cormo su cuerpo aún vibraba, se acercó más a ella besando sus muslos, su abdomen, sus brazos, su rostro, Valentina sonreía aún sin abrir los ojos y disfrutaba de la maravilla del post orgasmo magnificado por las caricias de Juliana.

\- Estuviste increíble - le susurró antes de besar sus labios y abrazarla por la cintura.

Valentina finalmente abrió los ojos y aún sonriendo la besó de nuevo.

\- ¿Ayudó en algo? - le preguntó Val

\- Mhmh ayudó, sí, bastante y aunque me encantaría quedarme debo ir a darme una ducha muy, muy fría

\- ¿Ahorita?

\- Si no quieres que te despierte en la madrugada para una repetición, sí ahorita.

\- Ya vete, vete - le dijo Val riendo mientras se soltaba de su abrazo.

Juliana rió mientras se iba al cuarto de baño, iba a ser una noche larga.

_____________________________________

Actualización rápida para que me perdonen, es bonito ver cómo conviven pero creo que les falta algo 😏.

Por cierto se viene el cumple de Juliana ¿Tienen ideas qué le puede regalar Valentina? Me pidió ayuda 😝

El otro va a ser boni espero ya acabarlo para que me digan qué tal , les quiero 💕


	27. Un encuentro inesperado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nunca esperaron encontrarlo

La mañana había pasado muy rápida, se la habían pasado flojeando en la cama y solo se pararon para pedir comida y bañarse, eran las 4PM y habían regresado al marmoteo, era inusual para las dos pero se sentía muy bien rendirse al abandono por un día.

Se encontraban en la cama mirando el techo mientras jugaban con sus manos y conversaban.

\- Mi primer beso fue a los 15 con una chica que conocí en mis vacaciones de verano - dijo Juliana

\- ¿De verdad fue con una chica?

\- Sí...nunca me había interesado besar chicos y le huía a esos juegos de verdad y castigo o botella borracha

\- Pero alguna vez...¿intentaste con un chico?

\- Sí...en la Universidad pero equis, ni me acuerdo 

\- Wao...te descubriste temprano - comentó Val pensativa

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Tu primer beso cómo fue?

\- Fue con un chico a los 13 y fue precisamente en uno de esos juegos que no te gustan

\- Típico - dijo Juls acariciando su cabello y sonriendo

\- A ver otra pregunta erhm...¿tu primera vez? - preguntó Val

\- Fue en el último año de la escuela, con mi mejor amiga, estábamos borrachas recuerdo la mitad creo ¿Tú?

\- Mmm en el primer año de la Universidad y fue un desastre no me preguntes, fue con mi tercer novio

\- ¿Desastre? - preguntó Juls 

\- ¡Con letra capital! Duró como un minuto - le contó Val viendo como Juliana estallaba en risa - ¡No te rías! - le dijo empujándola y ella solo reía más fuerte

\- ¡Rayos! 

\- Ya sé - habló Val rodando los ojos

\- Ahora yo pregunto ¿Cuál fue tu relación más larga? - dijo Juliana

Valentina recordó que su relación más larga era Gabriel y esa pregunta le dio un golpe de sobriedad.

\- Mmm fue la última, tres años ¿Tú? - contestó algo más seria

\- Mi primera novia, a los 19, duramos casi dos años 

\- ¿Y qué pasó?

\- Fue una relación muy intensa y tóxica, era mi primera pero agradezco haberla tenido, me ayudó a aprender qué no debo hacer en mis próximas relaciones

\- ¿Regresarías con alguna ex? -preguntó Valentina

\- No, yo pienso que si terminó fue por algo y así debe quedar - respondió Juliana muy segura

\- ¿No crees en las segundas oportunidades?

Juliana pensó unos segundos antes de responder, había pasado tanto por su vida que había llegado a una conclusión.

\- Puedes pensar que soy resentida o cerrada pero ya es como un reflejo o algo automático, cuando alguien me lastima deja de existir para mí, cuando siento que me han fallado todo el cariño que haya podido sentir por esa persona desaparece y no vuelvo a sentirlo, no me vuelve a importar

Valentina la miró detenidamente y la poca esperanza que en ella vivía que quizá después que todo esto acabe ella y Juliana podrían seguir juntas se esfumó en cuestión de segundos.

\- ¿Siempre has sido así? - preguntó Val con su voz entrecortada

\- Sí, no solo me ha pasado con ex parejas, también con amigos, simplemente dejo de sentir y me puedo convertir en la persona más fría de este planeta, es algo que nunca he podido evitar 

No podía imaginar cuando llegue ese momento, que este ser de luz alguna vez la llegue a mirar con desprecio la rompería en mil pedazos, preferiría huir que presenciar eso, aunque sabía que lo merecía.

\- ¿Y tú?

-¿Y yo? - preguntó Valentina distraída

\- ¿Crees en segundas oportunidades? - dijo Juliana

Si lo pensaba bien, Valentina no sufrió realmente tanto antes por alguien en toda su vida, ella quería solo sus padres y a algunos amigos, siempre perdonaba a aquellos que alguna vez la lastimaron y probablemente la razón era porque no le importaban tanto.

Pero pensó en Juliana y se preguntó ¿la perdonaría alguna vez si ella la lastimaba? 

\- Yo creo que depende de la persona y qué fue lo que hizo, sí lo pensaría...

\- Eres menos radical que yo - observó Juliana sonriendo

\- Definitivamente

Si era honesta Valentina había evitado pensar todo este tiempo en qué es lo que pasaría luego que termine todo, cómo Juliana reaccionaría, quizá dentro de ella esperaba que la entendiera pero ahora ya tenía una idea de lo que iba a suceder y era muy doloroso.

\- Val - habló Juliana sacándola de sus pensamientos

\- ¿Sí?

\- Me gusta mucho cuando me dices "mi amor" - le habló de manera muy tímida Juliana, casi sonrojándose

A Valentina le pareció tan adorable la manera en que Juliana se lo dijo, había pensado evitar decirlo otra vez pero cómo decirle "no" a ella.

\- Disculpa, tenía que decirlo - explicó Juliana al no recibir respuesta y ocultando su rostro con sus manos

Valentina rió y le quitó las manos de la cara y mirándola fijamente le habló por fin.

\- Me encanta decírtelo - le dijo sonriendo y acariciando su rostro

\- ¿Te importaría si alguna vez te lo digo yo? - preguntó Juls aún muy tímida

Su corazón hizo un salto mortal de 360º en su pecho, Juliana era demasiado perfecta.

\- Eso me gustaría mucho Juls

\- Bien - dijo Juliana sonriendo

\- Bien - le imitó Val

Valentina la besó y Juliana la tomó por la cintura e hizo rodar sus cuerpos sobre la cama

\- ¡Juls, nos vamos a caer! -dijo Valentina riendo y de la nada Juliana paró en seco

\- Estaba pensando... - habló frunciendo el ceño muy concentrada

\- Uy no, eso siempre es mala señal - interrumpió Valentina 

\- ¡Estaba pensando! - levantó la voz Juliana ignorándola - que por qué no continuando con nuestro día de relajo nos damos un baño en la tina

\- Juls...

\- ¿Qué? Te prometo que me voy a portar bien, será algo tranqui

\- Tú y yo desnudas nunca es algo "tranqui"

Juliana hizo un puchero y Valentina rodó los ojos, era una de sus armas más poderosas contra ella y lo sabía.

\- Está bien...

No pasó ni un segundo y Juliana ya estaba parándose de la cama y camino al cuarto de baño para preparar la tina.

\- Con agua caliente por favoor - gritó en dirección a Juliana

En diez minutos el baño estaba listo.

\- Mi reina, su baño real está listo - dijo Juliana

\- Pues ni tan listo súbdita, aún te veo con ropa 

\- Eso se arregla en un segundo - contestó Juliana mientras se quitaba la camiseta que traía puesta, tirándola sobre la cama dejándola desnuda de la cintura para arriba.

Valentina sintió una presión en su vientre bajo y pensó que quizá esta no era la mejor de las ideas, aún así la siguió al cuarto de baño dónde vio velas aromáticas encendidas y el vapor que emanaba del agua.

Juliana se retiró el pantalón, la última prenda restante mientras entraba a la tina ofreciéndole la mano.

\- Siéntate tú, yo entro después - le comandó Valentina mientras se quitaba el camisón que llevaba puesto y se amarraba el cabello

Acatando las órdenes de su novia Juliana se sentó y disfrutó ver cómo se deshacía de sus prendas quedando totalmente desnuda, hasta este momento de su vida nunca había visto nada más hermoso y perfecto como Valentina, no parecía real, parecía un sueño del cual no quería despertar.

Valentina sentía los ojos de Juliana en ella y nunca se había sentido tan cómoda y sensual con su cuerpo antes, le gustaba que la mire como si fuese lo único que existiese en este mundo, ingresó con un pie en la tina de espaldas a Juliana quién no se perdía ningún detalle, sabía que era un show para ella y ambas lo estaban disfrutando.

La vista era magnífica, Valentina probablemente a propósito, pensó Juliana, se acercó a oler una de las velas que se encontraba al rededor de la tina agachando levemente su cuerpo, Juliana tuvo que morder su mano porque fue demasiado ver a su novia desde ese ángulo.

\- Mierda - susurró

\- Huele delicioso, de qué son ¿jazmín?

\- Ssí, sí

\- ¿Estás bien Juls? - preguntó Val sonriendo - Te veo algo acalorada

"Ohh ella sabía lo que hacía" pensó Juliana

\- Yo perfecta, esperándote - respondió abriendo las piernas y pudo ver que Valentina tragó saliva con dificultad y sonrió para sí misma.

Val sabía que Juliana estaba jugando sucio y no podía negar que ella también lo había hecho, adoraba ponerla nerviosa y ahora se le había regresado, podía sentir el calor entre sus piernas y nada tenía que ver con el vapor del agua.

"Baño tranquilo, sí claro" pensó

Puso sus manos en ambos lados de la tina bajando lentamente para sentarse entre las piernas de Juliana, en una decisión de último momento no se sentó entre sus piernas sino sobre ella rozando completamente sus centros.

Juliana se tensó y gimió cogiendo con fuerza sus caderas y levantando las suyas para sentirla más, Valentina mordió sus labios sabía que Juliana no se quedaría quieta, todo efecto tiene una reacción y no esperaba menos de ella.

Se recostó en el respaldar de la tina y no podía parar de mover sus caderas se sentía demasiado bien, esa posición le permitía sentirla y podía ver el movimiento sensual del cuerpo de Valentina sobre el suyo, estar bajo el agua resultaba en otro tipo de sensación.

\- ¿Qué pasó con el baño tranquilo? - habló Val agitada mientras se movía y la miraba por sobre su hombro

\- Me declaro inocente y provocada - respondió de la misma forma Juliana 

\- Tienes prohibido venirte - dijo Valentina más corta de respiración que antes mientras se dejaba llevar por el placer de sus centros frotándose

El estímulo visual, el físico, el auditivo todo golpeaba a Juliana como un bloque de cemento y no creía durar mucho si Valentina seguía haciendo eso.

\- Bebé...ah...tienes que parar porque estoy a punto... 

\- Mmmm...¿no puedes resistir un poco más? - preguntó Val embriagada de deseo aún moviéndose

Juliana había estado ya tres días al borde de terminar muchas veces así que no podía aguantar más, sabía que no debía terminar quería cumplir con eso aunque le doliera inmensamente así que tuvo una idea, pasó su mano por la espalda de Val y sentándose le habló al oído

\- Ven 

Valentina sintió su piel erizarse al sentir su aliento caliente y aunque con dificultad dejó de moverse, siguiendo las instrucciones se arrodilló y cuando estuvo frente a ella, Juliana la tomó por la cintura y acercó hacia su cuerpo, Val la besó en los labios, desbordando sus ganas por ella sus lenguas peleaban por dominación.

Rompieron el beso y los labios de Juliana viajaron hasta los senos de Valentina, los lamía, jugaba con ambos y los apretaba suavemente mientras su otra mano se paseaba por su trasero, bajó sus dedos hasta rozar su entrada inspirando fuerte al sentir lo mojada que estaba.

\- Estoy a nada - le dijo Valentina mordiendo sus labios 

Abrazó su cintura con un brazo elevando sus cuerpos sobre el agua, quedando entre las piernas de Val, una de sus manos quedó entre sus cuerpos y la guió a bajar mientras sus dedos la esperaban listos, Valentina puso sus manos en los hombros de Juliana, su frente contra la suya y guió los dedos de Juliana dentro de ella gimiendo, feliz de tenerlos por fin donde los anhelaba.

Empezó a mover sus caderas, ajustándose a ellos, estaba lista desde hace mucho así que no fue difícil, podía sentir la respiración caliente de Juliana en su rostro y no faltaba mucho para su fin.

Las palabras que Juliana le decía al oído la estaban llevando al borde, cada vez se movía más rápido, sentía sus dedos entrar más profundo en ella, el agua caliente las envolvía y se movía con sus cuerpos, su lengua atacaba su cuello y podía escuchar a Juliana gimiendo también, cómo amaba el hecho de sentirla excitarse por el hecho de causarle placer, se aferró a su espalda clavando sus uñas tratando de alargar este momento hasta que no pudo más, miles de estrellas de colores se dispararon tras sus párpados cerrados y sus fuertes gemidos inundaban la habitación.

Su cuerpo se estremeció incontables veces sobre el de Juliana quién no dejaba de hablarle y acariciarla aún dentro de ella.

Pudo escuchar el silencio, literalmente no escuchaba más, sus oídos se habían desconectado de sus demás sentidos y del mundo exterior, tuvieron que pasar dos minutos enteros para recién reincorporarse, cuando Juliana salió de ella pudo reaccionar y empezó a reír.

\- Me siento tan mal - dijo Val aún riendo

\- Eso era lo último que esperaba escuchar - habló Juliana no entendiendo qué estaba pasando

\- No, no, es que me siento mal porque ya voy acabando tres veces y tú cero - dijo Valentina poniendo cara triste 

\- Creéme que cuando acabe esta tortura te voy a triplicar en cantidad 

Valentina rió y no lo dudaba, faltaban menos de dos días y no podía estar más ansiosa para que Juliana esté bien.

\- Wait - dijo Juliana - ¿tres veces?

\- Bueno, es momento de irme - dijo Val haciendo amago de pararse

\- Tú te quedas y me vas a contar, cómo que acabaste tres veces si yo vi dos

\- Mmmm buena pregunta, la respuesta está en tu corazón

\- Val me cuentas, de verdad no te conviene esta situación - habló Juliana mirando su dorso lista para comenzar con el ataque de cosquillas

\- NI LO PIENSES JULIANA VALDÉS

Ambas se quedaron riendo y jugando en la tina, obviamente Valentina tuvo que contarle que se vino pensando en ella en su departamento y no le sorprendió la reacción de Juliana creyéndose lo máximo.

Quería que Juliana se recupere pronto pero a la misma vez no quería que acaben estos días a su lado, no tan rápido.

______________________________________

Era un nuevo día, el cuarto y penúltimo del descanso de Juls, Valentina había llamado a la doctora para preguntarle si podían salir a caminar o pasear un poco. La doctora les dio luz verde así que estaban felices de poder salir a tomar un poco de aire. Luego que Juliana acabara una llamada con su papá se alistaron para salir.

Valentina se puso una playera roja con unos jeans negros y botas bajas del mismo color, Juliana eligió una bomber jacket amarilla con brazos negros, un jean azul y zapatillas blancas. La tarde había caído en la ciudad, almorzaron en un restaurante de comida japonesa, el cielo estaba despejado así que decidieron quedarse fuera un poco más.

\- No y te juro que tenía una media pegada en mi abrigo, yo toda regia caminando por las calles de New York con una media pegada en la espalda

Juliana reía mientras Val le contaba su historia, estaban caminando de la mano por las calles de la ciudad sin ninguna preocupación en el mundo cuando de pronto vio a unos metros de ellas una escena que hizo hervir su sangre.

Un hombre que vio salir de un edificio, tiró a un cachorro sobre el asfalto, el pequeño perro que parecía un cruce de Pastor alemán de color caramelo lucía aterrado y escondía la cola entre sus patas, a los pocos segundos el abusivo hombre blanco y calvo lo pateó por el lomo causando que el pobre animal llore de dolor.

Valentina se indignó al ver el maltrato en plena calle, estaba lista para intervenir al hombre pero vio como Juliana se le adelantó y corrió hacia la escena no pudiendo hacer nada para detenerla.

\- ¡Hey tú, deja de golpearlo! - gritó Juliana mientras se acercaba con ira hacia él

\- ¡No te metas y piérdete!- el hombre le gritó - maldito animal - iba a golpear de nuevo al cachorro pero Juliana lo empujó causando que pierda el equilibrio y caiga al piso.

\- ¡Te dije que lo dejes en paz!

El hombre se puso rápidamente de pie y se enfrentó a Juliana, era media cabeza más alto que ella y mucho más pesado pero eso no la detuvo, no cuando estaba sucediendo este tipo de injusticia.

\- ¡Juls! - gritó Valentina mientras llegaba corriendo al lugar 

\- Anda que te llaman, antes que te destroce la cara - le dijo el hombre mirándola con burla.

Juliana no retrocedió y sonrió aún mirándolo fijamente, conocía a este tipo de abusador, se había cruzado con algunos como él en su adolescencia y hace mucho les había perdido el miedo.

\- Oiga si pretende seguir maltratando al perro lo denunciaremos, el maltrato animal está penado - intervino Valentina viendo al hombre reír 

\- ¿Ah sí? Pues denuncia esto 

\- ¡No! - gritó Valentina 

El hombre iba a patear nuevamente al perro cuando Juliana lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa blanca que traía y le dio con un puño en la cara que lo hizo tambalear, el individuo se tocó la nariz y vio sangre lo cual lo encolerizó más.

Con rabia se acercó hacia ella para tomarla del cuello pero Juliana rápidamente le dio un golpe en la entrepierna con su rodilla causando que caiga al pavimento quejándose del dolor.

Valentina se sorprendió al ver a Juliana reducir a un hombre el doble de su peso con tanta facilidad, estaba contrariada en reducirlo ella con las técnicas que hace mucho conocía pero habría sido muy riesgoso exponerse de esa forma, afortunadamente Juliana hizo ese trabajo por ella y no salía de su asombro.

Aprovechando que el hombre estaba aún en el piso Juliana tomó al cachorro lo cargó con un brazo y tomó la mano de Valentina tirando de ella.

\- ¡Corre, Val, corre! - le gritó sacándola de su asombro

Agradeciendo que había decidido no usar tacos Valentina siguió a Juliana y corrió a su lado abriéndose paso entre la gente, luego de cinco cuadras se escondieron en una calle y se detuvieron a descansar. Había olvidado que Juliana seguía con descanso médico y el esfuerzo que habían hecho era todo lo opuesto a lo planeado.

Sinceramente no lo podía creer, se supone que sería una caminata tranquila y Juliana había acabado golpeando a un hombre con el doble de su conextura y además se habían robado a su perro.

\- Juls...se supone que no debías hacer esfuerzo - le dijo Val agitada y preocupada

\- Ya sé Val pero no podía permitir que le siga haciendo daño

Valentina miró con mucha dulzura a Juliana quién aún abrazaba al cachorro que parecía agradecido con ella dándole lengüetazos en la cara.

\- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? - preguntó Valentina

\- No sé...

Valentina lo pensó bien, no sabían nada de este hombre, si las perseguiría o no y aún estaban en la zona del edificio de donde lo vieron salir, así que el riesgo no había pasado. Tenía que sacar a Juliana de allí.

\- ¿Qué te parece si lo llevamos a una veterinaria para que vean si está bien? - dijo Val acariciando la cabeza del cachorro

\- Va, sí está bien, gracias Val de verdad perdón por meterte en problemas

\- Creo que si tú no lo hubieras hecho lo hubiera hecho yo , te entiendo Juls, en serio y te apoyo tienes un corazón muy bonito 

Juliana sonrió y no podía agradecer más por tener a Valentina en su vida, entendía sus locuras y las compartía sin juzgarla.

\- Pero hay una condición - agregó Val

\- ¿Cuál? - preguntó Juls mientras el cachorro miraba a Valentina como esperando a escuchar lo que iba a decir

\- Que me lo des y yo lo cargo para que tú dejes de hacer esfuerzo

\- Tú solo me quieres arrebatar su cariño - le dijo Juliana entrecerrando los ojos

\- Quizá - respondió Val sonriendo mientras cargaba al cachorro

Juliana vio a Valentina tomar con mucho cuidado al canino en sus brazos, le pareció una de las imágenes más lindas que haya podido ver.

\- Tiene el mismo color de tus ojos, no lo había notado, qué bonito - observó Juliana sonriendo

\- Somos unos guapos, así es - dijo Val mientras le daba besitos al pequeño perro que se veía muy feliz en sus brazos

Juliana rió y lo entendía totalmente, ¿quién no estaría feliz en los brazos de Valentina?, tomó su celular y buscó una veterinaria que tenga una buena puntuación, encontró una a un poco más de un km y pidió un taxi hacia allá.

_____________________________________

Ya en la veterinaria Juliana y Valentina se encontraban sentadas en la sala de espera, el cachorro jugaba con las manos de Juls aún sentado en el regazo de Val.

\- ¿Qué les vas a decir? - preguntó Valentina

\- Pues la verdad

\- ¿Y luego qué pasará con el?

\- No tengo idea

\- ¿Lo vas a llevar a casa?

\- No Val, yo nunca he tenido un perro, no sé cómo cuidar uno

\- No es necesaria mucha ciencia en realidad

\- ¿Señorita Valdés? - interrumpió la veterinaria que las atendería, ambas asintieron - adelante por favor 

Se pusieron de pie y entraron al consultorio, Val puso al pequeño sobre una mesa de metal para que lo examinaran.

\- Hola - le dijo la veterinaria mientras lo revisaba - ¿cómo se llama?

\- No...no sabemos - respondió Juliana

\- ¿Saben cuánto tiempo tiene? 

\- Lo acabamos de encontrar...bueno de rescatar en realidad, su dueño lo estaba golpeando - explicó Juliana

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó la veterinaria sorprendida

\- Fue muy feo, es por eso que queremos saber si está bien - agregó Valentina

\- Entiendo - dijo la veterinaria - mientras continuaba examinándolo

Valentina miró a Juliana a quien parecía preocupada, tomó su mano bajo la mesa y le sonrió transmitiéndole su calma, Juliana le respondió de la misma manera entrelazando sus dedos.

\- Por sus colmillos de leche deduzco que tiene aproximadamente cuatro meses, al parecer es una raza grande, sus patas son largas así que va a crecer, su estado de nutrición e hidratación no es el mejor pero no es grave, es manejable. Está estable, no tiene fracturas ni traumas que sean de consideración.

\- Qué bueno - dijo Val

\- Lo que sí sugiero es que antes que lo lleven me dejen desparasitarlo y aplicarle algunas vacunas y un baño antipulgas sería bueno también

\- Sí de acuerdo, haga todo eso, aunque no he tomado la decisión de llevarlo a mi casa... - dijo Juliana

\- Oh, bueno aquí damos en adopción pero tenemos muchos y a veces tardan bastante en encontrar familia, piénselo bien, ustedes se han encontrado por alguna razón- habló la veterinaria - ya vengo traeré lo necesario

La doctora dejó el consultorio y Valentina vio a Juliana pensando mucho, al parecer estaba en una batalla interna.

\- ¿Por qué lo dudas tanto? - le preguntó Val moviendo su cabello largo de sus hombros

\- Val, yo me la paso trabajando, él estaría solo en casa, no tendría tanto tiempo...

\- Ellos se acostumbran - intervino Valentina

\- Val...

\- ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón? Puedes decirme Juls - insistió Valentina sospechando que había otro motivo

Juliana la miró y sonrió, al parecer Valentina ya la estaba conociendo mejor cada día. Suspiró y acarició al cachorro que seguía jugando con sus manos y haciendo sonidos muy adorables.

\- No me quiero encariñar...ellos viven qué ¿12 años? Y si se pierde o se enferma

Valentina sonrió, le causó mucha ternura que Juliana tenga miedo a perder al cachorro antes de tenerlo, la tomó por la cintura y puso su frente contra su mejilla.

\- Juls...no puedes anticiparte a algo que no sucede aún, vive el ahora, disfruta este momento si este peque ha llegado a ti es por algo, yo creo mucho en el destino y bueno quién sabe y hasta es hasta tu alma gemela perruna

Juliana rió más relajada y besó a Val en los labios

\- Ay...- dijo mirando al cachorro que la miraba atenta con sus grandes ojos azules que curiosamente le hacían recordar a cierta persona. 

La veterinaria regresó al consultorio con lo necesario y les informó que primero lo bañaría y luego aplicaría lo demás.

\- Bueno lo llevaré para su baño, por el momento será el cachorro Valdés - habló la doctora

Juliana la miró, sonrió y le dijo

\- Tony, Tony Valdés

La doctora y Valentina sonrieron al escuchar a Juliana, cuando se fue con el cachorro, Valentina se lanzó a sus brazos y la besó muchas veces, realmente no sabía si era la mejor decisión pero se sintió muy bien y por el momento eso era suficiente.

_________________________________________

Hola bebis, ya como habrán leído se une un nuevo integrante a la familia, ¿qué piensan de él? Bueno ya lo conocerán mejor. Amo a los perros btw.

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo que se viene lo bueno.

Por cierto, necesito urgentemente que Maca vaya a NYC para tener imágenes de Val y Juls en esa ciudad, ¿es mucho pedir :(?

Las tqm, gracias por sus comentarios y votos, lo aprecio mucho :·3


	28. Tres no es multitud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bienvenido Tony

Se encontraban en la sala de espera cuando lo vieron salir en brazos de la doctora, Tony había sido bañado, desparasitado y vacunado, traía una bandana roja en el cuello, se veía más lindo de lo que ya era y Juliana sonrió al verlo mucho mejor.

\- Ya está listo - dijo la doctora acercándose a ellas

\- ¡Que guapi quedó el peque! - dijo Val sonriendo y recibiéndolo en sus brazos, Tony se alegró mucho de verla, movía la cola y todo su cuerpo, Val reía porque apenas podía sostenerlo

\- Tienen que volver en un mes para su próxima dosis, aquí tienen mi tarjeta por si tienen alguna duda

\- Entendido doctora - contestó Juliana recibiendo la tarjeta

\- Por si necesitan algunos accesorios, como una correa por ejemplo, aquí tenemos un pet shop, son bienvenidas

\- Gracias - dijeron Juliana y Valentina.

Se despidieron de la doctora y se acercaron a la tienda que estaba dentro de la clínica.

\- Mira Juls esta correa está muy cute - dijo Val señalando una con los colores del arco iris

\- La verdad sí, como que bien pride ¿no?

\- Orgullo de ser perrito, sí que sí - bromeó Val mientras jugaba con la nariz de Tony

\- No sabía que te gustaban tanto los perros - habló Juliana riendo

\- ¡Bromeas, no?¿quién no ama a los perros? El mío se llamaba Max, era un gigantón engreído, duró muchos años con nosotros, se fue al poco tiempo después que mi papá...- Valentina recordó a su papá y algo en ella aún dolía mucho, estaba segura que el dolor de perderlo nunca se iría - que mi papá murió...- terminó de decir mientras miraba otras correas tratando de distraerse

\- Lo siento Val, no sabía

\- Igual y fue hace mucho

Juliana no quiso presionar más, no era el momento ni el lugar para ese tipo de conversación, le dio un corto pero dulce beso en los labios y cambió de tema de conversación lo cual Valentina agradeció.

\- A ver señorita experta en doggys ¿Qué debo comprarle a este enano? Que parece que tiene hambre ya por cierto...

\- Y además está bien pesado- habló Val acomodándolo en sus brazos - a ver primero que nada platitos, uno para el agua y otro para la comida...

Val siguió eligiendo accesorios e hicieron las compras necesarias para Tony, terminaron y regresaron a casa. Presentaron a Tony con el portero y cuando entraron al departamento apenas Valentina lo puso en el piso el pequeño corrió dentro de la casa.

\- Hey, con calma - dijo Juliana viendo cómo bajó la velocidad al escuchar su voz y empezó a oler todos los rincones de la casa

\- Ves, sí hace caso - observó Val

\- Espero siga así 

Juliana dejó las bolsas sobre la barra de la mesa y masajeó su cuello, Valentina la miró y sabía que estaba cansada.

\- ¿Amor, por qué no vas arriba?, te das un baño, te relajas - dijo Valentina mientras abrazaba su cuello, acariciándolo - te pones la pijama, yo arreglo todo aquí

\- No Val, tú también debes estar cansada

\- No, en serio, estoy bien le voy a dar de comer, arreglo aquí y subo ¿Te late?

\- Me late - respondió Juliana besándola

Si lo pensaba por un segundo la vida doméstica les caía muy bien a ambas, habían pasado cuatro días viviendo juntas y no habían intentado matarse en ningún momento y eso era buena señal para Valentina, cortó el beso aunque no lo quisiera haber hecho pero sabía que Juls debía descansar.

\- Por cierto, el enano está muy callado ¿dónde and- 

Juliana no terminó la pregunta debido a que Tony, justo frente a ellas, terminaba de orinar en una esquina de la alacena, Valentina la miró y luego volvieron sus ojos al pequeño que se había sentado delante de ellas mirándolas también y con sus largas orejas paradas. Juliana entrecerró los ojos y volvió a mirar a Val.

\- Está chiquito, tiene que aprender - le dijo Valentina aún en sus brazos - ve, yo limpio esta vez

Estaba cansada realmente, asintió y con un último beso a Valentina y una mirada a Tony subió las escaleras.

Valentina puso sus manos en ambos lados de su cintura y miró a Tony.

\- Tony bebé, tienes que colaborar, no sabes lo que me costó convencerla para que te quedes

El cachorro movió su cabeza a un lado mientras escuchaba hablar a Valentina.

Luego de servir el paté para cachorros que había recomendado la doctora, terminar de instalar su plato de agua, el puppy potty para que aprenda desde ya a hacer allí y su cama Valentina se declaraba oficialmente cansada.

Tony había terminado de comer y también bostezaba, Valentina lo vio y sonrió también bostezando.

\- Me contagiaste, ven bebé 

Lo cargó y lo echó en su cama junto con un peluche de oso que le compraron

\- Vas a dormir aquí y te vas a portar bien, no me mires así, chau - le dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza y subiendo las escaleras sin mirarlo otra vez porque tenía que aprender a dormir en su cama y no la iba a convencer de lo contrario.

Cuando entró a la habitación Juliana secaba su cabello aún con su bata puesta, la miró y dejando la secadora se acercó a ella.

\- Ven aquí - le dijo tomando su mano mientras la acercaba y la besaba - vamos a dormir

\- Vamos - respondió Val sonriendo - pero primero me bañaré

\- Okay - respondió Juliana sonriendo y dejándola ir

Cuando Val entró al cuarto de baño vio que la tina estaba llena de burbujas, había velas prendidas y el celular de Juliana estaba tocando música relajante. Volvió a mirar a su novia quién le sonreía.

\- Es solo para ti - confirmó Juliana

\- Eres la mejor - le dijo Val acercándose a ella y dándole un beso en los labios.

El baño le sentó muy bien, sus músculos se relajaron y casi se queda dormida en la tina pero el agua empezó a enfríar así que tuvo que salir. Cuando entró al cuarto vio que Juliana se había quedado dormida, sonrió se puso su ropa de dormir y se acurrucó con ella, Juliana aún dormida la rodeó con su brazo y la atrajo a su cuerpo, no pasó mucho para que ambas caigan en un sueño profundo.

____________________________________

A lo lejos podía escuchar un llanto ¿era un bebé? no lo sabía, de pronto aún en su sueño recordó a Tony y abrió los ojos, estaba llorando y vio a Valentina moviéndose hacia un lado.

\- Mmmm amor puedes ir a ver qué le pasa por favor, a la siguiente voy yo 

Juliana sonrió y besó su frente

\- Ya voy, descansa.

Vio cómo Val se rindió a su beso y muy contenta se paró a ver qué pasaba con el pequeño. Eran las 3 am y aún tenía mucho sueño, bajó y vio a Tony al pie de las escaleras llorando y moviendo la cola al verla.

\- ¿No sabes subir escaleras? - dijo Juliana riendo, lo tomó en sus brazos y recibió varios lenguetazos en la cara - ya, ya baja tu emoción 

Llegó hasta su cama y lo colocó sobre ella.

\- Ya, duerme 

Se volteó para regresar a la habitación y lo escuchó llorar de nuevo. Regresó a mirarlo y Tony la miraba con su cabeza sobre las patas.

\- Es que no puedes hacer eso cada vez que quieres algo, tienes que aprender a dormir en tu cama, ya toma tu osito 

Volvió a darle la espalda y escuchó su llanto otra vez.

\- ¿Es en serio?

Tony le movió la cola y ella negó con la cabeza.

______________________________________

La luz del sol atravesaba las cortinas de la habitación y Valentina sentía su cuerpo despertar, se volvió sobre la cama y se encontró con un rostro diferente al que esperaba ver.

Tony estaba muy dormido a su lado con la panza arriba y al parecer soñando que corría ya que movía sus patas, Val sonrió y vio que Juls estaba al otro lado de la cama aún dormida también pero boca abajo, no entendía cómo había pasado esto pero era demasiado adorable.

Tomó su celular que estaba sobre la mesa de noche al lado de la cama, les tomó varias fotos y luego un selfie, a los pocos segundos Tony abrió los ojos y se alegró al verla saludándola con muchos besos.

\- Buenos días bebecito ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? Mamá Juls te trajo, te saliste con la tuya picarón - le decía Val mientras le rascaba la panza 

\- Mmm me chantajeó, soy inocente - dijo Juls despertando

Valentina la miró y se acercó para darle un beso corto.

\- Acéptalo, eres una engreidora 

\- Es la primera y última vez

\- Así dices

\- Tiene que aprender Val

\- Sí es cierto, poco a poco ¿no bebé? - dijo Val volviendo a acariciar al cachorro que jugaba con sus manos - bajaré a servir el café, ¿vamos?

\- Ya te alcanzamos

Val le dio un beso más y se paró de la cama dejando a los dos aún flojeando, bajó y comenzó a preparar el café. A los pocos minutos Juliana bajaba con Tony cargado, el cachorro lucía asustado.

\- A ver - escuchó decir a Juls mientras ponía a Tony sobre el segundo escalón de la escalera y el pequeño se rehusaba a moverse de allí - Tony, mira, baja así - dijo Juliana arrodillándose en la escalera y bajando sobre sus manos y rodillas, Val reía a lo lejos

Tony lloraba porque no se atrevía a saltar.

\- Tony tienes que bajar, solo bajar y ya

\- Que fácil decirlo cuando tienes 26 años de práctica - habló Valentina riendo

\- Tú no lo excuses

Juliana siguió intentando un par de minutos pero Tony aún no lo lograba.

\- Luego seguimos campeón, tengo hambre - le dijo Juls cargándolo y dejándolo en el piso de la cocina muy feliz.

\- Oye Juls, Dolcce Gosto es dog friendly ?

______________________________________

En otro lado de la ciudad Macario y Armenta llegaban al Centro Correccional Metropolitano de Manhattan donde se encontraba Elvis cumpliendo prisión preventiva. Armenta había conciliado una visita a pesar de recomendar a Macario que no era lo ideal pero él había insistido en que tenía que conversar con él.

Macario no le había informado a Lupe ni a Juliana sobre esta visita, sabía que no tendría su aprobación pero tenía que hacerlo, sabía que en esas instalaciones del buró todo estaría siendo vigilado pero trataría de hacer el mejor intento para que el mensaje que le daría a Elvis no revele tanta información a los agentes.

Pudo ver a Elvis llegar a través del vidrio grueso que los separaba, su ex amigo y trabajador tomó asiento frente a él y tomó el teléfono, él hizo lo mismo.

\- Tengo una propuesta para ti - habló Macario

\- Pierdes tu tiempo

\- Se trata de tu familia

Pudo ver cómo la cara de Elvis cambió de desinteresado a consternado.

-Si te atreves a ponerlos en peligro...

\- Sé dónde están Elvis, mi equipo rescató a Delia y a tus hijos, mañana estarán en un lugar seguro, mañana Armenta te dará un número donde podrás comunicarte con ellos, para que me creas.

\- ¿Por qué haces ésto?

\- Fuimos amigos Elvis, tu familia...yo los conozco y ellos no tienen que pagar por lo que hiciste mal, piensa bien las cosas, yo regresaré en dos días - dijo para después ponerse de pie

\- Espera ¿Cómo está Juliana?

\- Recuperándose y no gracias a ti - terminó de decir Macario retirándose

______________________________________

En el mismo lugar se encontraban Montilla y Jacobo, estaban en el centro de control y habían podido escuchar la conversación entre Macario y Elvis.

\- El desgraciado está tratando de encontrar al culpable por su propios medios, hasta equipo tiene - dijo Montilla golpeando la mesa con la palma de su mano

\- No es cualquier hombre Montilla, tiene los recursos y el poder - comentó Jacobo

\- Le informaré a Carvajal, nos urge conocer el móvil, Valdés no lo soltará fácil pero su hija puede ser el camino - terminó de decir Montilla mientras se retiraba de la sala.

______________________________________

Durante la mañana Valentina había escrito al grupo de whatsapp que tenía con los chicos invitándolos a reunirse en la cafetería ya que querían contarles algo.

Los chicos aceptaron emocionados, los tres llegaron al mismo tiempo, Mateo había pasado por Rubí y Belle que estaban cerca a él y vieron a Val sentada sola en una mesa.

\- ¿Bebé? - le dijo Rubí - ¿Qué haces aquí sola?

\- ¡Bebés hola! Juliana tuvo que salir un rato y estoy cuidando la mesa, ya saben cómo se llena a esta hora - les dijo mientras se paraba a saludar a todos, en realidad Tony estaba inquieto y sospecharon que tenía que ir al baño por lo que Juliana lo llevó afuera y quizá tardaría un poco encontrando el arbolito perfecto.

\- ¿Cómo va Juls, ya mejor? - preguntó Mateo

\- Sí, felizmente, hoy es el último día del descanso médico, mañana es la cita con la doctora

\- ¿Y a ustedes cómo les fue viviendo juntas estos días? - preguntó Belle

\- Qué chismosa eres bebé, pero cuenta igual quiero saber - dijo Rubí

Valentina sonrió recordando los días a su lado y todo lo que habían vivido ¿Cómo resumir todo eso?

\- Ya no respondas, suficiente con tu cara - habló Mateo interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

\- ¡Mati! - le reprendió Belle

\- Es que mira no más su cara, los ojos le brillan, esa sonrisa ¡par favar! tengo tu diagnóstico amiga y es un caso grave de amor - comentó Mateo

La sangre de Valentina se heló. 

No, le gustaba Juliana y mucho ¿pero amor? No podía ser, Mateo exageraba...pero y si tenía razón, si ella no se daba cuenta lo que otros sí-

\- Hey - dijo Mateo cortando su trance - tierra llamando a Val

Valentina sonrió tratando de esconder su desconcierto.

\- Fue muy lindo la verdad, me apena que ya se acaben estas vacaciones - les respondió oyendo cómo todos soltaron un "awww"

Lo que dijo Valentina era totalmente cierto, ella y Juliana se llevaban muy bien, tenía que aceptar que le pesaba saber que esos días habían llegado a su fin, la iba a seguir viendo sí pero ya no a todas horas y ahora que lo pensaba era lo mejor que podía pasar, lo que Mateo había dicho era alarmante y empeoraría todo aún más.

¿Amaba a Juliana?

Mientras su mente trabajaba a mil por hora la vio entrar a la cafetería con Tony en brazos, Juliana sonrió al verla y le hizo una seña de silencio con su dedo para que no les diga a los chicos aún de su llegada.

\- ¡Hola bebés! - saludó Juliana llegando a la mesa llamando la atención de todos, había cargado a Tony al nivel de su cara y se escondía tras él

\- Bebé llegast- Ohhhh por Dioooos ¿quién es este hermoso ?- dijo Rubí dándose vuelta para saludarla y viendo a Tony

\- Cositaaa - habló Belle poniéndose de pie también para acariciarlo

Mateo se unió a las chicas y sonreía mientras y jugaba con sus orejas, el cachorro se veía muy feliz con la atención 

\- Es el primogénito de Juls - agregó Val sonriendo también

\- Sobrii - exclamó Rubí 

\- ¿Cómo se llama este guapo? - preguntó Mateo

\- Tony - contestó Juliana

\- A ver dámelo - pidió Mateo cargándolo y sentándose 

\- ¡Hey yo lo quería primero! - se quejó Rubí

\- Después te toca a ti mi amor - dijo Belle jugando con el puchero de su novia mientras se sentaban.

Juliana rió y se sentó al lado de Valentina quién la recibió con un beso en los labios.

\- ¿Pero cómo pasó, cómo fue? - preguntó Mateo

\- Es una larga historia...- comenzó Val

Les contaron todo lo que sucedió y podían ver la sorpresa en la cara de los chicos pero recibieron su apoyo total.

\- No puedo creer que exista gente que lastime a estos angelitos - habló Mateo

\- Qué bueno que le diste su merecido Juli y también me alegra mucho que hayas decidido adoptarlo - agregó Belle

\- Shhh no digas esa palabra, él aún no lo sabe - bromeó Mateo cubriendo las orejas de Tony haciendo reír a todas

\- Les quería preguntar quién de ustedes podría quedarse con él mañana por unas horas porque es la cita de Juls y no queremos dejarlo solo - preguntó Val

\- Yo estoy libre, déjenlo mañana a este precioso en mi casa, yo lo cuido feliz - se ofreció Rubí tomándolo en sus brazos.

Valentina y Juliana le agradecieron , se encontraban más tranquilas de no tener que dejarlo solo tan pronto.

Luego de una hora el grupo de amigos se despidió, al día siguiente tenían que despertar temprano para dejar a Tony y llegar a tiempo a la cita con la doctora.

Ya se encontraban en la cama con Tony durmiendo a los pies, otra vez había logrado convencerlas de dormir con ellas y al ser la última noche de "vacaciones" decidieron dejarlo.

Se miraban a los ojos y sonreían, no eran necesarias las palabras e incluso los silencios entre ellas llenaban vacíos.

\- Te voy a extrañar aquí todos los días

Juliana había pensado decirle a Valentina que se mude con ella, tenía que admitirlo, había pasado junto a ella los días más felices pero dentro de su emoción sabía que era muy pronto, apenas llevaban dos semanas como novias y pensó que era mejor vivir el proceso con calma.

\- Yo también, fue muy lindo - dijo Val sonriendo

\- Pero ya sabemos que nos llevamos bien, quizá y más adelante...- se atrevió a decir Juliana dejando entrever lo que trataba de dar a entender

Valentina sintió una tristeza porque sabía que no habría "más adelante" para ellas y trató de sonreír perdiéndose en la caricia que Juliana le brindaba.

\- Además, ahora tienes que venir por Tony - habló Juliana tratando de aliviar un poco la tensión al no recibir respuesta de Valentina, sabía que era muy pronto para mencionarlo

\- Ya tengo dos razones entonces - comentó Val

Juliana sonrió y la besó, Valentina cerró los ojos y se dejó sentir, en este momento, en este lugar lo tenía todo y aunque sabía lo efímero que era, era real a fin y al cabo, lo sentía en todas las células de su cuerpo.

El beso empezó dulce pero la intensidad se elevó, podían escuchar sus respiraciones, el sonido de sus labios mientras se aferraban los unos a los otros, sus cuerpos colisionaron y de pronto Juliana se detuvo.

Estaban siendo observadas.

Tony había despertado y las miraba atentamente, Valentina empezó a reír.

\- Definitivamente tiene que aprender a dormir en su cama

Dijo Juliana mientras reía con Val y abrazaban a Tony para dormir.

____________________________________

A la mañana siguiente dejaron a Tony con Rubí y acudieron a la consulta con la doctora. Le realizaron algunos estudios a Juls incluida una resonancia magnética para verificar que no se haya formado un hematoma cerebral.

Luego de los estudios la doctora confirmó que todo estaba bien y podía volver a sus actividades normales, solo debía regresar en dos días para el retiro de los puntos de la herida en la cabeza.

Estaban felices, todo había ido bien, Juliana estaba completamente fuera de peligro y podían dejar ese mal rato atrás.

Estaban en el auto camino a casa de Rubí cuando Valentina tuvo una idea.

\- ¿Y si vamos a tu casa primero?

\- ¿Y Tony?

\- Juls...

Valentina miró a Juliana de manera sugestiva y luego de unos segundos por fin entendió.

\- No se diga más - dijo Juliana arrancando, Valentina sonrió y estaba igual o más emocionada que ella.

______________________________________

No esperaron ni un segundo, entraron al departamento y Juliana ya tenía a Valentina contra la pared, devorando sus labios y luego bajando a su cuello. Sin más reparo Juliana le abrió la camisa blanca que traía como pudo, vio algunos botones volar por la fuerza que utilizó pero a ninguna le importó.

Valentina no quería esperar más y desabrochó el jean que tenía puesto Juliana quién desesperadamente bajó su propio pantalón junto a sus bragas, la ropa le molestaba, quería sentirla y no quería nada entre ellas, sus manos viajaron rápidamente al pantalón de Valentina bajándolo de la misma forma liberando sus piernas.

Valentina rodeó la cintura de Juliana con una pierna, pudo sentirla encajar sus cuerpos y unir sus centros, sus ojos rodaron hacia atrás, estaba tan caliente y mojada, la podía sentir en su totalidad en esa posición. 

Juliana movía sus caderas en el ángulo perfecto, sus embestidas eran cada vez más intensas, tenía fijada a Valentina contra la pared y no le daba tregua. Se sentía caliente, todo quemaba, escuchaba los gemidos de Valentina muy cerca a su oído y eso la excitaba más, no podía creer que había aguantado tantos días sin venirse con ella y ya estaba a punto de llegar.

Valentina podía palpar el deseo puro que destilaba del cuerpo de Juliana, sabía que había estado conteniéndose todos estos días y se merecía esto, ella no podía estar más feliz de ayudar.

Escuchaba sus gemidos cada vez más fuertes, la intensidad de sus besos, de sus mordidas y cómo la tocaba también empezaba a aumentar, era uno de los momentos favoritos de Valentina, ver a Juliana perder el control.

\- Ya quiero oírte venir, acabar en mí, ah...qué rico cómo te mueves mi amor

Valentina le hablaba y ya podía sentir las embestidas cada vez más violentas, su cuerpo chocaba contra la pared, escuchó el casi llanto de Juliana cuando empezó a llegar y cómo su cuerpo convulsionaba salvajemente sobre ella.

Clavó sus uñas en sus nalgas y la empujó lo más posible hacia ella, sentía a Juliana temblar en sus brazos, había escondido su rostro en su cuello y trataba de respirar, su cuerpo agotado por el orgasmo tan potente que lo había atacado.

Valentina bajó la pierna que tenía al rededor de su cintura y ayudando a quitar bien el pantalón de las piernas de Juliana la abrazó por la cintura y la llevó hasta el sofá donde se recostaron, cubriendo su cuerpo con el de ella.

La besó, le quitó la playera que llevaba aún y el resto de sus prendas, quedando totalmente desnudas y expuestas, bajó hasta su vientre y recorrió con su lengua cada vez más cerca al centro de Juliana.

\- ¡Ah! Val...- dijo Juliana mordiendo sus labios, quería decir algo pero no sabía cómo

\- ¿Qué quieres mi amor?

\- Ven 

Juliana le ofreció su mano, Valentina aún confundida, no sabiendo qué era exactamente lo que quería la tomó y se puso de pie.

\- Te quiero aquí - dijo Juliana señalando su boca - y aquí - terminó de decir señalando su entrepierna

Valentina entendió y se mordió los labios, lo pensó unos segundos, esta posición la dejaba completamente a merced de Juliana pero se moría por intentarlo, sonrió y asintió no pudiendo elaborar palabra alguna.

Se puso de espaldas y apoyándose en las piernas de Juliana pasó la suya sobre la cabeza de su amante, quedando ambas cara a cara con sus centros.

Juliana se lamió los labios, no había tenido la oportunidad en su vida de tener una vista tan apetitosa, se le hacía agua la boca por probarla, le dio un beso en su pierna y muy cerca hacia donde quería llegar, pudo ver cómo Valentina tembló, le encantaba cómo respondía a sus provocaciones.

Tomó con ambas manos sus caderas y las empujó en dirección a su rostro, Valentina respiraba pesadamente ante la inminente sensación de sentir su lengua sobre ella otra vez , por la intensidad de la situación casi olvida que ella también tenía a Juliana muy cerca.

Juliana miraba con detenimiento cada detalle, sus labios rosados e inflamados de deseo brillaban por la humedad, su clítoris que sobresalía pidiendo atención y cómo desde su entrada se derramaba la prueba de su excitación, mojando todo a su paso, pudo sentir cómo un poco cayó en su pecho, el líquido caliente se deslizaba y quemaba su piel.

\- Mi amor...por favor - rogó Valentina quién besaba y mordía la piel de su entrepierna.

No esperó más y hundió su lengua en su humedad escuchándola gemir, al poco tiempo gimió también al sentirla hacer lo mismo con ella.

Tomó sus muslos y los abrazó sujetándola firme sobre su rostro, lamía, succionaba, mordía, sabía que la estaba volviendo loca no quería cerrar los ojos, quería quemar en su memoria para siempre la manera cómo que se mojaba, era una de las vistas más eróticas que había disfrutado en su vida.

Valentina se sentía muy cerca de terminar, no podía con tanto, la boca de Juliana se movía deliciosamente y ella también la probaba al mismo tiempo, estaba amando mucho esa posición y se preguntaba por qué no la intentaron antes, podía notar las caderas de Juliana moverse y sabía que también estaba cerca, empezó a acelerar el movimiento de su lengua sobre su clítoris y gimió al sentir la lengua de Juliana entrar en ella.

No la dejaba descansar, insertó su lengua en ella y con su barbilla presionaba directamente en su clítoris. Ya estaba cerca, Valentina la estaba volviendo loca, sintió que la imitó y su lengua estaba dentro de ella también.

Ambos cuerpos estaban en éxtasis, el placer de dar y recibir al mismo tiempo las llevó al borde, Valentina estalló primero, Juliana la bebía sin querer desperdiciar una gota, su sabor y verla explotar de tan cerca la llevó al límite y terminó también en la boca de Valentina que no paraba de gemir, ambas habían sentido sus orgasmos, fue maravilloso.

La fuerza del clímax que habían alcanzado las dejó exhaustas. Trataban de recuperar sus respiraciones normales, no se habían movido de su posición anterior, les costaba mucho hacerlo.

Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba Valentina se puso de pie y tomó la mano de Juliana quién pesadamente se levantó. Se abrazaron y besaron lentamente probándose la una a la otra en sus labios disfrutando sentir sus pieles calientes juntas.

\- Sígueme - dijo Val separándose finalmente de ella.

La guió hacia las escaleras y el día recién comenzaba para ellas.

_____________________________________

Hola beibis, les dejo otro capítulo, espero les guste, en el próximo daremos un pequeño salto y ya saben lo que se viene, la locura del fin de semana del cumple de Juls.

Me dio un poco de diabetes el comienzo de este capítulo por eso lo terminé con sexo para no perder mi esencia jsjs okya

¿Será que Valentina se queda soltera   
de una vez?

Leí todas sus sugerencias para el regalo de Val a Juls, no quiero sonar muy fanservice pero me dieron ideas jaja

Nos leemos pronto, amo leerlas mucho 😍


	29. Pide un deseo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Empieza las celebraciones por el cumpleaños de Juliana

El cumpleaños de Juliana cada vez estaba más cerca, los días de celebración, como Rubí había explicado, comenzaban el jueves en casa de Juliana con una reunión íntima entre amigos.

Rubí había creado un grupo de whatsapp llamado "Reu Juls" en donde agregó a Val, a Belle, a Mateo y a siete contactos más que Valentina no conocía pero conforme hablaron en el grupo pudo ver que era gente de su oficina y algunos amigos de su Universidad.

La fecha central del cumpleaños de Juls caía exactamente el domingo, sacando sus cuentas su aniversario con Gabriel era el viernes, día que coincidía con la cena en la casa de los Valdés, evidentemente la suerte no estaba de su lado.

Ese día era muy importante, sería la primera vez que entraría en casa de Macario Valdés y podría estudiar más su entorno, por otra parte sabía que ocasionaría una gran discusión con Gabriel quien ya había llegado al límite de su comprensión.

¿Por qué no le importaba tanto como debería?

Sentía temor, sí, perder a Gabriel no era lo que ella buscaba, nunca lo planeó pero él no era su prioridad en estos momentos, así se obligara, tenía que buscar la manera de llegar a esa cena.

Pero no quería pensar en ello, no ahora, había recibido el informe de Montilla sobre la reunión de Macario con Elvis y le alarmaba que aún esté poniendo en peligro a sí mismo y a su familia, Macario simplemente no entendía, ni el incidente con Juliana había logrado que deje el asunto en manos de la policía pero ella no iba a dejar que nada malo le vuelva a suceder a Juliana. 

Se encontraba en su departamento y todo había vuelto a la "normalidad", excepto que unas pequeñas patas recorrían el lugar, Tony andaba olfateando todo. No había sido capaz de dejarlo solo en casa de Juliana, ella había regresado a trabajar hace un día luego del retiro de los puntos en su cabeza, Val había pasado la noche con ella y el plan había sido que Tony se quede en casa las horas que Juliana trabajaba pero no podía hacerle eso, dejar al bebé solo no le pareció lo correcto.

Juliana tampoco quería hacerlo por lo que estuvo de acuerdo con que Tony pase la mañana con Val hasta que resuelvan qué hacer o el cachorro se acostumbre más a su nuevo hogar. Valentina miraba al adorable perrito y sonreía.

\- Tony bebé, ven 

El cachorro obedeció acercándose y lo cargó sentándolo en su regazo.

\- ¿Qué le regalamos a tu mamá? - le preguntó mientras jugaba con sus orejas

Lo había pensado mucho, faltaba un día para el jueves y ya tenía todo organizado con los chicos, habían ordenado un buffet, mucho alcohol y un dj, cada uno llevaría además un regalo personal pero...

¿Qué le regalas a una millonaria?

\- Parece que vamos a tener que salir de compras bebecito...

______________________________________

Ya casi llegaba la hora de salida del trabajo, Juliana había tenido un día bastante ocupado era el segundo que se la pasaba rodeada de informes, le dolía la muñeca por haber firmado tantos documentos.

Se sentía mucho mejor a pesar que regresar a su rutina anterior no había sido nada fácil además de extrañar mucho a Val, después de haber probado esa dosis de convivencia con ella ahora le resultaba doloroso esperar mucho a que vuelva a suceder.

De tan solo recordar todo el tiempo que pasaron juntas una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, sabía que sus ojos brillaban, desde que conoció a Valentina sus días se habían iluminado, los colores lucían más intensos, su aroma se había impregnado en sus células epiteliales y no quería que fuese diferente, el mundo era mejor a su lado.

Su celular vibró y dejó de soñar despierta para fijarse en el dispositivo sobre la mesa.

Mi novia 💕: Tenemos serios problemas 

Juliana: Qué pasó??

Mi novia 💕: Tony se ha molestado conmigo y me está ignorando

Juliana rió más aliviada y escribió.

Juliana: Pero por qué ? Qué le hiciste ? 😲

Mi novia 💕: por qué asumes que le hice algo 😑

Juliana: Val por algo se debe haber molestado 

Mi novia 💕: es un caprichoso, salimos un rato y no quería regresar, te juro se echó en el pasto panza arriba y no quería andar 😰

Juliana: aww su primer berrinche 😍

Mi novia 💕: 😒 

Mi novia 💕: no es nada gracioso Juls! No imaginas la vergüenza tuve que cargarlo y una señora me ayudó con las bolsas hasta llegar a un taxi

Juliana: en serio lo llevaste de shopping, ahora todo tiene sentido...

Mi novia 💕: qué se supone que significa eso 😠

Juliana: nada preciosa 😙😙😙 y sigue ignorándote ?

Mi novia 💕: lo llamo y nada

Mi novia 💕: está así 😡

Juliana: está molesto jaja se parece a alguien cuando se resiente 😏 dale muchos besitos siempre funciona 

Mi novia 💕: ya lo intenté, igual tienes que poner orden porque tu pequeño Stark es un caprichoso

Juliana: heyyy captaste la referencia de su nombre 😍

Mi novia 💕: obviamente tremenda nerd 

Juliana: jaja yo también te quiero

Mi novia 💕: ya sales?

Juliana: sí, pasaré por uds vamos a pasear un rato al parque a ver si al pequeño se le pasa el enfado

Mi novia 💕: ya bebé te esperamos , ven con cuidado sí ?

Juliana: siempre ❤

Apenas dieron la 5PM Juliana se encontraba lista para salir de la oficina, condujo hasta el departamento de Valentina, la extrañaba mucho y a Tony también, el pequeño había logrado robar su corazón, otra cosa más en común con Val para agregar a la lista.

Media hora después ya se encontraba en la casa de su novia quien la recibió con un dulce beso, sus brazos rodearon su cuello y sentía cómo en ese momento todo encajaba, como una llave en la cerradura correcta, como la pieza final del rompecabezas, como la satisfacción de delinear un círculo perfecto, todo regresaba a su lugar en ese preciso instante en el que miraba al oasis de sus ojos para después verlo desaparecer previo a la colisión de sus labios.

En conclusión Juliana estaba malditamente jodida.

No había marcha atrás, lo que sentía por Valentina había tomado posesión de cada fibra de emoción que recorría por su cuerpo, su corazón era una monarquía regida por el absolutismo de su reina y ella estaba más que presta para la inminente supeditación.

Ignoraba lo que podría pasar con Valentina pero no podría ser nada malo 

¿Cierto?

Esta bella mujer le había demostrado su cariño, su apoyo y lo sabía, cada vez que miraba a sus ojos se reflejaba a ella misma, porque esa mirada no te la ofrece cualquiera y podría apostar a todo lo que tenía a que Valentina estaban tan perdidamente enamorada como ella, pase lo que pase era algo que nunca iba a olvidar.

Un diminuto ladrido se oyó y se separaron para mirar a Tony que esperaba su turno para saludar a Juliana.

\- Mi peque - dijo Juliana separándose un poco más de Val y cargando a Tony en sus brazos

\- Se ha portado mal tu cría

\- ¡Muy mal! ¿Por qué has hecho enojar a tu mamá Val, por qué, por qué...? - decía Juls mientras acariciaba al cachorro

Valentina la escuchó y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. 

¡Cómo había cambiado!

Un comentario como aquél, en tiempos pasados, le habría causado un ataque de pánico o hasta molestia pero en este mismo instante lo único que sentía era ternura y un deseo inmenso por besar a Juliana.

Juliana miró a Valentina, allí estaba de nuevo aquella mirada y rió, no de burla, no por sarcasmo, no por nerviosismo sino por la pura felicidad que se adueñaba de su ser.

Su dosis perfecta de endorfinas tenía nombre, comenzaba con "V" y terminaba con "alentina".

\- ¿Por qué te ríes? - preguntó Val 

\- Estoy feliz 

Valentina se acercó, la besó y la miró, sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar, mar y tierra se envolvían en una sinergia perfecta, Juliana quería decirlo, se moría por hacerlo, ya estaba escrito por todo su cuerpo

¿Por qué no mencionarlo ya?

Abrió sus labios para dejar escapar su declaración-

\- Wof

Pero alguien no estuvo de acuerdo.

Tony tenía razón, no era el momento, tenía que ser grandioso así que estaba dispuesta a esperar.

\- ¿Vamos? - le dijo a Val

\- Vamos - confirmó ella 

Valentina fue a buscar la correa y el pequeño frisbee que había comprado en la tarde, un Tony muy emocionado esperaba por ellas.

_____________________________________

Llegaron al gran parque y soltaron su correa, Valentina se había asegurado de ir lo más al centro posible evitando así los autos y el peligro.

Tony corría libremente, Juliana intentaba atraparlo y él no se dejaba, era muy hábil, Val tomó el frisbee y lo lanzó pero el cachorro solo miró pasar el objeto.

\- ¡Bebé, tienes que ir tras él! - gritó Val

\- Así es Tony - dijo Juliana

\- Te hablaba a ti mi amor 

\- ¿A mí?

\- Sii corre tras él para que le enseñes - explicó Valentina

Juliana frunció el ceño pero aún así corrió tras el juguete y Tony la persiguió, tomó el frisbee y el pequeño intentó quitárselo.

\- ¿Ahora qué hago? - preguntó Juliana hacia donde estaba Valentina

\- ¡Lánzalo! 

Así lo hizo y Tony corrió tras el objeto, Valentina saltó de felicidad al ver que el cachorro estaba aprendiendo a jugar. 

"Dios...su risa es hermosa..." pensó Juliana

Valentina abrazó a Tony y luego lanzó el frisbee de nuevo, el cachorro repitió la acción, cada lanzamiento mejoraba y trataba de atraparlo.

\- Es un natural - dijo Val acercándose a Juls abrazándola con un brazo.

\- Mmmm pero le falta algo - respondió Juls

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Valentina

______________________________________

\- ¡Salta Tony, vamos tú puedes! - decía Juliana

\- ¡Salta bebé! - animaba Valentina

Juliana había encontrado una plataforma en el parque que parecía un mirador y servía perfectamente como un escalón para que Tony practique.

El pequeño lloraba queriendo bajar pero no se atrevía, movía su cola y todo su cuerpo, daba saltitos pero no bajaba.

\- Vamos Tony, sí puedes - le animó Juliana - chale está llorando mucho ¿esto no es maltrato animal? - preguntó haciendo reír a Val

\- No tontita, tiene que aprender, vamos bebecito, es tu momento - dijo Val aplaudiendo 

Cerca de ellas un grupo de universitarios que al parecer estaba teniendo un picnic veían la escena sonriendo. Una de ellas se paró y gritó.

\- ¡Vamos Tony TÚ PUEDES!

De pronto todo el grupo empezó a gritar.

\- ¡Tony, Tony, Tony!

Juliana y Valentina los miraron riendo y también se unieron animando al pequeño que cada vez se asomaba más al borde del escalón.

De pronto el cachorro se decidió por fin y saltó al grass, Juliana amortiguando su caída.

\- ¡Eso bebé! - exclamó Val

\- ¡Wooooo, eso! - se escuchaba decir al grupo de chicos mientras aplaudían.

Ambas se miraron riendo mientras acariciaban a Tony, se dieron un corto beso, Juliana juntó sus frentes y pensó que definitivamente todo era mejor a su lado.

______________________________________

Había llegado el jueves por fin y Valentina llegaba al departamento de Juliana, acordó con el grupo estar desde temprano para recibir al catering y a la DJ ,en la tarde había llegado el alcohol cortesía de Rubí.

Ese día Juliana solo trabajó hasta el mediodía y regresó a casa donde Valentina ya había comenzado a ordenar el lugar para recibir a los invitados, el departamento era amplio así que movieron la mesa de centro dejando libre algunos espacios para que la gente pueda desplazarse con comodidad , no eran muchos pero era un buen plan.

Val solo regresó a su casa para cambiarse y recoger uno de los regalos de Juliana, había decidido usar una camisa blanca, jeans celeste claro, unas botas negras, el cabello suelto y unas argollas grandes con maquillaje sutil, llevaba además su chaqueta de cuero.

Juliana quién vestía una camisa negra, jeans y botas del mismo color que Valentina le abría la puerta.

\- Mi reina hermosa - le saludó Juliana con un beso en los labios

\- Hola mi amor, ¡qué guapa estás!

\- Tú más preciosa, te ayudo - le dijo Juliana tomando las bolsas que traía

\- Espera, compré algo - habló Valentina sonriendo

\- ¿Qué es? 

\- Perdón no me pude aguantar - le dijo Val enseñándole la pequeña ropa con el diseño de ironman.

Juliana rió y tomó la prenda para verla bien.

\- ¿Es en serio?

\- Va a estar bien guapo para la noche 

Tony que al parecer terminaba de comer vio a Valentina y corrió a saludarla.

\- Tony bebé, ven justo requería tu presencia 

Juliana sonrió al verla vestirlo, verdaderamente se le veía muy bien, a los segundos Tony estaba muy cómodo corriendo con su oso de peluche y su nuevo traje de ironman.

_____________________________________

Todo había ido de acorde al plan, el servicio de catering había llegado puntual y la dj ya se había instalado al frente de la ventana, los invitados empezaban a llegar y Juliana recibía a todos sus amigos.

Dejaban los regalos en una mesa al lado del sillón largo, Rubí y Belle hablaban con Mateo y su grupo donde estaba también Renata, la secretaria de Juliana, con su pareja.

La DJ era muy buena y algunas personas se habían animado a bailar , todas querían un momento y una foto con Juliana quién trataba de complacer a todos, no se consideraba un ser tan social pero había hecho algunas amistades a lo largo de su vida que hasta el día de hoy se mantenían en contacto con ella, quizá no tan cercanos como Rubí y Mateo pero eran buenas personas.

Valentina pudo conocer a varios de sus amigos de la universidad y del trabajo, Juliana la llamaba de vez en cuando para presentarla como su novia y conversar con ellos un rato. Pudo oír algunas historias de una muy joven Juliana y reía al saber lo traviesa pero también inteligente que es, la confirmación de otras personas solo le hacía gustarle más cuando no creía que fuese posible.

Tony por su parte pasaba de grupo en grupo, todos los acariciaban y lo hacían jugar, se le veía muy entretenido y feliz.

\- ¡Ya es hora de cantar el happy birthday! ¿dónde está la cumpleañera? - gritó Rubí

\- Allí está - respondió Mateo señalándola entre la gente

Juliana rió tímidamente y se acercó a donde iban los demás, cerca al gran pastel que tenía varios pisos, cada uno tenía un diseño de las películas y series favoritas de Juls: Batman, Spider-Man, los Avengers, Game of Thrones, Rick and Morty, Star Wars y otros.

\- ¡Que la novia cargue la torta! - se escuchó decir a uno de los amigos de Juls

\- Sii ven Val - gritó Belle

Valentina rió por el plan que habían hecho en el grupo de whatsapp, sabía que Juliana iba a querer vengarse después de esto pero ya se había comprometido así que no existía marcha atrás.

Se acercó y tomó la torta blanca con el logo de Superman, Mateo encendió las velas y la DJ empezó con la melodía, todo era silencio y Valentina empezó cantando sola:

Happy birthday to you

Happy birthday to you

Juliana escuchaba su hermosa voz y podría haberse derretido en ese mismo instante

Happy birthday mi amor 

Siguió cantando Val sonriendo

Happy birthday to you

De pronto la melodía cambió a más animada y todos empezaron a cantar

Que los cumplas feliz ( algunos aplaudían o golpeaban la mesa)

Que los cumplas feliz (repitieron lo mismo)

Feliz cumpleaños Juliana 

Feliz cumpleaños a ti (terminaron aplaudiendo)

\- ¡Pide tu deseo bebé! - gritó Rubí

Juliana cerró los ojos y se preguntó ¿qué puedes pedir cuando ya lo tienes todo?

"Que sea para siempre"

Sopló las velas, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con los azules que tanto amaba, cuando terminó de apagarlas todas todo el mundo aplaudió aún más.

De pronto sintió como dos pares de manos sostuvieron su cabeza y aunque opuso resistencia lograron empujarla contra el pastel.

Habían sido nada más y nada menos que Rubí y Mateo.

En una tardía reacción intentó alcanzarlos y ensuciarlos también pero se escabulleron entre la gente y la persona que quedó frente a ella era Valentina y le sonrió con malicia.

\- Mi amor no, ellos me obligaron - le dijo Val entendiendo sus intenciones

Valentina dejó la torta sobre la mesa para huir pero Juliana rápidamente la abrazó y la besó con la cara llena de crema blanca

\- Mi amor nooo - gritaba Val mientras la llenaba de pastel y todos reían.

Ambas reían también y sus caras eran un desastre pero esas sonrisas que intercambiaron solo confirmaban la felicidad que sentían en ese momento.

Luego de unos instantes donde intentaron limpiarse con papel Juliana vio que Val se disculpó y fue al baño, la siguió y tocó la puerta cerrada.

\- Está ocupado - la oyó decir

\- ¿Me da un espacio señorita? - preguntó Juls

Valentina al reconocer su voz abrió la puerta un poco y la miró.

\- ¿Vienes a continuar tu venganza?

\- Nop, vengo en son de paz, te lo prometo - habló Juliana levantando la mano derecha

Val entrecerró sus ojos pero aún así la dejó pasar. Juliana cerró la puerta y le sonrió, se acercó a ella y vio que había un poco de crema al lado de su mejilla

\- Te faltó aquí - le habló pegando su cuerpo al suyo.

Tomó su rostro con una mano y lamió el rastro del dulce. Valentina sintió su cuerpo estremecerse pero intentó ignorarlo.

\- ¿Quitaste todo? - le preguntó arqueando una ceja tratando de no lucir afectada

\- Mmmm creo que por aquí faltó un poco - contestó Juliana mientras pasaba la lengua lentamente desde su cuello hasta detrás del lóbulo de su oreja

\- Juls...

Al sentir el cuerpo de Valentina vibrar, la tomó con ambas manos por la cintura y la llevó contra la pared, atacando su cuello sin descanso.

Sus manos viajaron hacia los jeans de Valentina pero fueron detenidas cuando las tomó por las muñecas. Juliana iba a protestar pero en un hábil movimiento Valentina había cambiado de posición sus cuerpos y ahora quién se encontraba contra la pared era ella.

Aún sorprendida miró a los ojos de su novia que le devolvió una mirada maliciosa y sonriendo le habló.

\- Hoy - beso - se -beso - trata - beso y otro beso - de ti 

Terminó de decir Valentina mientras mordía su cuello y sus manos jugueteaban con el botón de su jean, Juliana respiraba pesadamente y se mordió los labios atrayendo el rostro de Val con ambas manos sobre su cuello y besándola.

Valentina sintió su lengua deslizarse lasciviamente sobre la suya y el poco control que quedaba se desvaneció como arena al viento, quería sentirla, abrió su jean y desesperadamente lo bajó hasta sus muslos junto con su ropa interior.

Con sus dedos recorrió su calor y gimió al sentir su centro ahogado en deseo.

\- Mierda, estás muy mojada 

Valentina de manera inconsciente movió sus caderas buscando fricción, se estaba consumiendo por su propio deseo.

Juliana pegaba su cuerpo más al suyo empujando sus caderas contra ella, en unos segundos la situación había escalado y Valentina se encontraba devorando su cuello, podía escuchar su respiración agitada y el movimiento de sus dedos cada vez más cerca a su entrada.

Sin más rodeos Valentina se introdujo en ella y gimió al sentir cómo la llenó completamente, cerró fuerte sus ojos al sentir cómo sus dedos estrechaban sus paredes, aún después de muchas veces juntas todavía le costaba manejar el tamaño de los largos dedos que se introducían en ella una y otra y otra y otra vez.

Ambas cayeron en un ritmo desenfrenado, podían escuchar a lo lejos el sonido de la música, de la gente conversar pero todo ese caos no impidió que Juliana comience a sentir ese calor que quemaba con la intensidad de la lava dentro de su vientre amenazando con erupcionar violentamente.

Podía escuchar a Valentina gemir, era extremadamente erótico verla así, genuinamente disfrutando darle placer, era maravilloso y estremecedor a la misma vez.

Sin aviso introdujo un dedo más en ella y Juliana gimió como nunca lo había hecho, se desconoció totalmente pero tener a Valentina dentro era una experiencia fuera de este planeta, el cuerpo de su novia se tensó al escucharla y la embistió fuerte para escucharla de nuevo.

\- Me encanta cómo gimes, me calientas tanto mi amor

No podía más, escucharse tan excitada y sentir a Valentina revolviendo sus adentros la hizo explotar, muy fuerte, no le importaba que la escuchen su gemido terminó en un grito ahogado, pudo ver su alma abandonar su cuerpo y se vio a sí misma empotrada contra la pared por el cuerpo de su amante, su dulce y sensual amante. 

No sabía qué lo había detonado, si la iniciativa de su novia, la fuerza con la que se movía dentro de ella, sus palabras y su seguridad o todo junto pero nunca olvidaría esa experiencia extracorpórea que tuvo, cada orgasmo era cada vez más intenso y definitivamente este era el mejor cumpleaños de su vida.

Un golpe en la puerta las sobresaltó, perdió la noción del tiempo mientras se recuperaba del poderoso clímax y Valentina faltaba, pero su bella novia de ojos color océano al notar su estado la asistió, salió de ella y limpió los rastros de su orgasmo con un paño para después subir su pantalón y colocarlo en su lugar.

\- Gracias pero faltas tú - le susurró Juliana acariciando su rostro

Se pudo oír el sonido de la puerta retumbar otra vez.

\- Queda pendiente - le respondió Val besando sus labios - ya salgo

Luego de lavar sus manos y asegurarse que estaban presentables, Val abrió la puerta y el chico, uno de los amigos de la Universidad de Juliana, las miró sorprendido.

\- Hola Paul, pasa - le dijo Juliana tratando de sonar como si no hubiera explotado hace unos segundos en los dedos de Valentina.

La mirada del joven fue bastante cómica, Valentina mordió sus labios mientras intentaba no reír

\- Gr-gracias Juli - le escucharon decir mientras cerraba la puerta del baño

Ambas estallaron en risa mientras se iban de la mano hacia la sala dónde aún seguía la fiesta pero antes de terminar el pasadizo se encontraron con su extravagante amiga.

\- ¡¿Oigan dónde carajos estaban?! - preguntó Rubí exaltada

\- Ahmmm...- respondió Juls no sabiendo qué decir

\- Ya no importa , vengan que es hora de abrir los regalos - dijo Rubí tratando de tomar la mano de Juliana - No wait , estuvieron cogiendo ¿no?

Juliana se atoró con su propia saliva y empezó a toser

\- No sé de qué hablas - respondió Val arreglando su cabello

\- Por precaución me mantendré alejada de tus manos - le dijo a Juliana

\- ¿Y por qué asumes que fue ella? - habló Valentina indignada

\- ¡Val! - exclamó Juls

\- ¡Ajá! O sea que sí cogían, puercas - les dijo Rubí descubriéndolas

\- ¿Quiénes cogían?- interrumpió Mateo

\- Val y Juls - respondió con Rubí con normalidad

\- ¡Rubí! - le reprendió Juliana

\- Ahorita? Puercas por dos - comentó Mateo riendo

\- Juls me buscó - agregó Val cruzándose de brazos

\- ¡Gracias! - le dijo Juliana mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados

\- Ya después nos cuentan los detalles turbios, vamos a abrir los regalos - interrumpió Rubí.

Rubí guió a sus amigos al sofá y llamó a la gente que quedaba a reunirse, se habían ido algunas personas porque era casi las 2AM y muchos tenían que trabajar viernes incluso la DJ ya estaba recogiendo sus equipos.

Todos se sentaron al rededor, Val al lado de Juls y Tony en el regazo de Rubí.

\- A ver primero el regalo de la novia - dijo Renata y todos estuvieron de acuerdo

Valentina sonrió y tomó la caja envuelta y se la entregó a Juliana.

\- Sé lo mucho que te gusta capturar momentos y este regalo es para que lo sigas haciendo espero te guste mi amor - le dijo dulcemente Val 

Juliana intentando no derretierse en el acto sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios, quitó el papel que lo envolvía encontrando una pequeña cámara polaroid con la franja de un arcoiris que atravesaba el dispositivo.

\- Woah está hermosa, siempre quise una de estas pero nunca la conseguí, gracias mi amor - le dijo Juliana sonriendo

Solo ellas sabían que esa era la primera vez que Juliana la llamaba así, Valentina lo amó, finalmente escuchaba esa frase de los labios de alguien hacia ella y no le causaba molestia ni incomodidad, su corazón se aceleró y la besó, la besó mucho porque no quería olvidar este momento.

\- Ay me da diabetes we - dijo Mateo

\- Sí bebés ya abran los regalos, mucha miel por aquí - agregó Rubí riendo

Ambas sonrieron y se alejaron acordando silenciosamente dejar ese momento para después.

Juliana siguió abriendo regalos de los demás invitados, recibió relojes, camisetas, juegos de videos, figuras de colección, se notaba que sus amigos la conocían muy bien.

\- Toma abre el nuestro - habló Rubí muy entusiasmada 

\- El tuyo - aclaró Belle

\- Ay mi amor las dos somos una

\- En este caso no cariño

Juliana frunció el ceño pero aún así recibió la caja envuelta, sin más rompió el papel y el nombre de DILDO se podía leer, abrió grande los ojos y trató de taparla con su cuerpo ante la risa de Rubí y Mateo.

Valentina no había visto de qué se trataba y quería saber por qué Juliana lo escondía.

\- ¿Qué es? - le preguntó Val

\- Después te enseño mi amor - contestó Juls

\- Pero quiero ver - dijo Val haciendo puchero

\- Ay Juls enséñale, no seas así - intervino Mateo aún riendo.

Juliana lo miró con odio para después mirar a Val y era una realidad no podía decirle "no" a esa carita. 

\- Ya todos tápense los ojos -informó Juliana

Todos rieron y algunos decían que querían ver pero Juliana ni loca les iba a enseñar, pinche Rubí se la iba a pagar.

\- Ya apuren 

Cuando se aseguró que la mayoría no podía ver Juliana le enseñó la parte descubierta a Valentina que lo miró tratando de averiguar para qué era.

Valentina no entendía con su mano rompió un poco más del papel y fue descubriendo qué era el objeto misterioso.

\- Y para qué es est- ohhh...- Val entró en cuenta al ver la forma del jueguete sonrojándose furiosamente

Juliana la miró y se sonrojó también, no sabía si Valentina estaba dispuesta a dejar que lo use aunque sus pupilas dilatadas le daban la respuesta que quería, luego que recordó que esta sería su primera vez si es que accedía y ella no pensaba defraudar.

\- Ya sigamos, falta un regalo de nosotros - interrumpió Rubí quitándole la caja y escondiéndola tras el sofá

\- No, ábrelo tú ya me da miedo - dijo Juls haciendo reír a los demás

\- No seas tonta, es un sobre, te prometo que no te vas a arrepentir - le aseguró Rubí

\- Sí Juli es con mucho cariño de nuestra parte - agregó Belle

Juliana más tranquila, abrió el sobre y al leer el contenido identificó que eran dos pasajes a Vermont con la bolsa de viaje incluida, el viaje de ida tenía como fecha el sábado por la mañana y miró con confusión a sus amigos.

\- Sabemos que les dijimos que el sábado tocaba peda pero quisimos cambiar este año un poco, así que decidimos regalarles esos días para ustedes - habló Mateo

Estaba sorprendida, sus amigos le habían regalado un viaje con su novia, era verdaderamente un lindo regalo y lo apreciaba mucho.

\- ¡Wow chicos gracias! - les dijo Juliana muy conmovida

\- Qué lindo detalle de veras - comentó Valentina de la misma forma

\- Y por Tony ni se preocupen, se quedará con nosotros - añadió Rubí

Juliana y Valentina les agradecieron, el gesto tan lindo a sus amigos era verdaderamente conmovedor, aún así Mateo les recordó que la salida aún quedaba pendiente y ellas gustosamente estuvieron de acuerdo.

_____________________________________

Luego de treinta minutos ya no quedaba casi nadie, incluso Tony se había quedado dormido en uno de los sillones, Juliana y Valentina lo dejaron allí porque el pequeño lucía muy adorable para despertarlo.

Mientras Belle ayudaba a arreglar abajo, Mateo y Rubí ayudaron a subir los regalos a la habitación de Juliana, Val hacía espacio para todo lo que había recibido Juliana, incluida la caja donde se encontraba el juguete misterioso.

\- Viene con strapon - comentó Rubí al darse cuenta que Valentina miraba con curiosidad la caja

\- No tengo idea de lo que es - respondió Val

\- Estoy segura que Juls te va a enseñar muuy bien - dijo Rubí causando que Val se sonroje por enésima vez en la noche

\- ¿De qué hablan? - preguntó Juliana

\- Del strapon - respondió Rubí como si nada

\- Ay

\- Por cierto bebé tienes que saber que casi no tiene forma de pene, porque sé qué no te gustan y además el material es genial, parece piel, así que enjoy - le explicó muy seriamente Rubí

\- Te agradezco la descripción tan detallada - dijo con ironía Juliana

Rubí rió y Mateo también reía a lo lejos.

\- Por cierto se les ve muy cute vestidas así, parecen el yin y el yang - observó Mateo

\- Es cierto, no lo había notado - dijo sonriendo Val - ¿nos tomarían una foto con la polaroid?

\- Yo lo hago - ofreció Mateo buscando la pequeña cámara 

\- Échense en la cama se me ocurre una pose bien cool - les dijo Rubí

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

\- Ok eso sonó muy mal, ustedes solo háganme caso - les mandó Rubí mientras Val y Juls seguían sus indicaciones.

\- Aquí va, sonrían, ¡chin!- habló Mateo 

La cámara expulsó la foto y Mateo sonrió mirándola.

\- Deberían contratarme como su camarógrafo - les habló Mateo enseñándoles la fotografía

\- XXX así es - dijo Rubí

\- No allí sí pasó - contestó Mateo riendo

\- Está súper linda, mira Juls - le dijo Val

\- Me encanta - respondió sonriendo

Era un recuerdo que iba a perdurar no solo en ese pequeño espacio también en sus memorias.

_____________________________________

Al poco rato solo quedaban Valentina y Juliana en la habitación, todos habían partido, incluso Tony que estaba cansado se había quedado dormido en el primer piso.

Ya se habían puesto sus pijamas y estaban exhaustas echadas en la cama mirando al techo.

\- Oye Val

\- ¿Sí Juls?

\- Sé que es muy a última hora lo que te voy a decir pero Lupe también me lo dijo hoy y bueno lo olvidé...

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Mi mamá me dijo que tú y tu mamá estaban cordialmente invitadas a la cena de mañana en su casa 

\- Oh...

\- Sé que es con poco tiempo de anticipación que te lo digo y si no puede está bien

\- Yo le digo amor, mañana la llamaré y le pregunto ¿Sí?

\- Gracias - le dijo Juls más aliviada

\- A ti 

Valentina sonrió y la abrazó en la cama y sus ojos se cerraban, había sido un día muy ajetreado pero todo había salido maravilloso hasta el momento.

Mientras Juliana caía en un profundo sueño entre sus brazos Valentina sentía preocupación, el día había llegado a su fin y se preguntaba cómo iba a encontrar la manera de estar en la cena de los Valdés y además estar a tiempo donde Gabriel sin contar con el hecho que al día siguiente su vuelo con dirección a Vermont partía a las 8AM.

¿Qué iba a hacer?

______________________________________

Hola beibis les dejo la primera parte del cumple de Juls, se vienen situaciones interesantes.

Ya estamos casi llegando al desenlace de todo no sé si me odien o me amen pero una de dos será.

Me voy a apresurar en escribir la próxima parte que ya casi la tengo lista, nos leemos prontito 💕


	30. Decir adiós

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentina toma una decisión

El reloj marcaba las 9, viernes por la mañana y la ciudad ya estaba muy despierta, esa masa de personas que se desplazaba por las calles se mostraba tan normal y tranquila, le asombraba cómo era posible que miles de individuos se conformen en un solo elemento.

Macario miraba a través de la ventana de la camioneta a la gente pasar y por una vez en su vida deseó ser parte de ellos, ser normal y preocuparse solo por pagar las cuentas, llegar a tiempo a casa para estar con su esposa y su hija y no lidiar con todo lo que estaba pasando.

Entró al edificio ya conocido y luego de las pesquisas protocolares pudo reunirse nuevamente con Elvis quien ya lo esperaba sentado del otro lado del vidrio grueso.

\- Me dijeron que pudiste hablar con ella - habló primero Macario

\- No voy a negociar con mi familia - habló Elvis de manera cortante

\- No seas necio Elvis, yo no busco negociar, ellos van a estar bien, yo quiero que entres en razón, si esa gente sigue su plan nadie estará seguro, ni ellos, ni yo, ni mi familia

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

\- ¡Quiero el nombre!

Elvis lo miró y negó con la cabeza.

\- No serviría de nada, no va a descansar hasta obtener lo que quiere

\- No si lo detengo antes

\- Deberías darle lo que pide, no tienes lo-

\- ¡Elvis carajo! - gritó Macario golpeando con su mano sobre la mesa.

Los guardias lo miraron y se disculpó.

\- Tienes hasta el lunes para darme una respuesta, de lo contrario me encargaré de que nunca salgas de aquí

Sin más Macario se puso de pie y abandonó el lugar.

______________________________________

Valentina se encontraba camino a su departamento, llamó muy temprano a Lucía y le pidió que vaya allá para conversar con ella, no le había mencionado aún lo de la invitación a la cena pero tenía que convencerla.

Le había costado mucho dormir la noche anterior pero lo había pensado bien y la única forma de poder ir a la cena con Gabriel era Lucía.

Tenía todo un plan ya armado y esperaba que su madre la ayude, sabía que involucrarla resultaba en un riesgo pero la necesitaba y se aseguraría de que esté a salvo.

Había dejado en casa a Juliana y a Tony dormidos, le avisó que alistaría su maleta para el pequeño viaje que tendrían al día siguiente, Juls le aseguró que haría lo mismo ya que no disponían de mucho tiempo, ellas no se verían hasta la noche ya que Valentina había decidido que llegaría con su madre a la casa de los Valdés, con un dulce beso se despidió y salió.

El viaje empezaba el sábado por la mañana y el regreso sería el lunes por la tarde, tenía que dejar todo listo para partir, no conocía Vermont pero le habían hablado maravillas del lugar, "una conexión con la naturaleza y un retiro de paz" leyó por allí.

Bajó del taxi pero antes de entrar al edificio su celular sonó, era Montilla.

\- Dime Montilla

\- Carvajal, nos urge saber qué planea Valdés, hoy visitó nuevamente a Elvis y le dio plazo hasta el lunes para que le dé el nombre de quién lo amenaza pero dudo que se quede tranquilo hasta ese día 

\- Demonios Macario... está bien, hoy tendré acceso a su domicilio, mañana salgo a un viaje corto con su hija trataré de indagar más 

\- ¿Viaje? - preguntó Montilla

\- Sí, hasta el lunes, iremos a Vermont

Un silencio se formó en el otro lado de la línea.

\- ¿Montilla?

\- Sí aquí estoy, doblaré la seguridad este fin de semana para Macario, el hombre no le teme a la muerte al parecer

\- Copiado

\- Estamos en comunicación, Carvajal

Montilla cortó la llamada y Valentina pudo entrar por fin al edificio.

Pasada la hora, Lucía llegó a su departamento, aún parecía incómoda con la situación y a Valentina no le gustaba que su mamá se sienta así pero en este momento no había marcha atrás.

\- ¿Ya te dije lo guapa que te ves? - le dijo Val mientras caminaban hacia el sofá

Lucía entrecerró los ojos y habló.

\- Vale mi amor, agradezco el cumplido pero te conozco mejor que nadie y sé que no me llamaste para decirme solo eso

\- ¿Sí sabes lo mucho que te extrañé no? - le habló Valentina sonriendo

\- Yo también mi vida pero me estás poniendo ansiosa, dímelo

Valentina no sabía cómo comenzar, iba a invitar a su mamá a conocer a los padres de su novia, si lo veía desde otra perspectiva esa reunión parecía muy formal y de pronto un sudor frío se originó en sus manos.

Respiró.

Es que no solo era eso, todo era peor, iba a invitar a su madre a la casa de los padres de su novia para que pueda ayudarle a salir temprano y llegar a tiempo a la cena con su prometido.

Era una locura.

¿En qué se había metido?

Ante el silencio Lucía insistió.

\- ¿Vale?

\- Sí perdón, amm...sé que esto va a sonar loco, puedes decir que no pero me ayudaría mucho que sí aceptes...

\- ¿Ya? Si me lo dices primero quizá pueda darte una respuesta 

\- Cierto mmm, verás, los padres de Juliana están organizando una cena por su cumpleaños en su casa hoy y nos han invitado...

\- Los padres de Juliana, tu novia 

\- Sssí...

\- Quieres que yo, tu madre, conozca a los padres de tu novia con quién ibas a terminar hace poco por una razón que no recuerdo, ¿cuál era?, ah ya sé PORQUE TIENES NOVIO

\- Mamá - se lamentó Val cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos, sabía que no iba a ser fácil

\- Y no solo es tu novio, es tu prometido, ¡por favor!

\- En cuanto a eso también quería mencionarte algo... 

\- Sorpréndeme más Valentina, inténtalo

Valentina suspiró y se aventuró a hablar, al fin y al cabo el desastre ya estaba hecho.

\- Hoy es mi aniversario con Gabriel...

\- Y qué quieres que yo-...no Valentina, no puedo ser parte de eso

\- Mamá, es mi única oportunidad para quedar bien con él y también de conversar 

Lucía negaba con la cabeza no podía creer que algún día iba a estar en esta posición y aún así su hija la comprometía con algo tan delicado.

Ella sabía que Valentina no era mala pero sí se había metido en serios problemas, le entristecía porque la veía muy feliz al lado de Juliana pero por todo lo que le había explicado ella y la gravedad de la situación, coincidía en que continuar esa relación era imposible.

Por otro lado Gabriel se había portado tan bien con ella pero nunca la había visto brillar de esa manera cómo lo hacía con Juliana a su lado, no entendía por qué Valentina se aferraba a él si era obvio que sus sentimientos no eran tan fuertes, se preguntaba por qué su hija se querría conformar viviendo así.

\- Mamá, estoy tan cerca de resolver este caso, ya falta poco para lograrlo

\- Eso me dijiste la vez pasada y mira lo que pasó 

\- Pero no fue en vano, ahora se está mucho más cerca de conocer la verdad, esto va a terminar pero tengo que dejarla a salvo primero, por favor - le pidió Valentina con mucha insistencia

Lucía vio en los ojos de su hija que realmente se preocupaba por Juliana, ¿acaso no lo había notado?, le recordaba a ella misma cuando León tenía que ir a alguna misión peligrosa y la entendía tanto.

\- Vale, amor, espero que pronto resuelvas lo que está pasando acá - le dijo Lucía poniendo una mano en su corazón - y encuentres la tranquilidad que tanto necesitas 

Valentina miró al piso derrotada pensando que había hecho todo lo posible pero Lucía tenía derecho a negarse.

Lucía suspiró y preguntó.

\- ¿Qué vestido sugieres que me ponga?

Valentina la miró sorprendida y con una sonrisa saltó sobre ella abrazándola y besando su rostro

\- Gracias, gracias - le repetía

Lucía sonrió y aunque le costaba aceptar lo que estaba pasando, no quería dejar sola a su hija ni tampoco lo haría más adelante, pronosticaba una tormenta y se prometió a sí misma acompañarla en las buenas y en las malas.

______________________________________

Eran las 7PM y Valentina llegaba con Lucía en su auto a la mansión de los Valdés, la cual estaba rodeada por una pared alta decorada con vegetación y a su vez estaba completamente resguardada por guardias de seguridad.

Valentina se identificó en el portón y le dieron pase, siguió manejando hasta encontrar el estacionamiento de autos justo frente a la puerta principal.

Juliana le había llamado más temprano, ella ya se encontraba dentro, en la casa de sus padres, Tony estaba con ella también, allí lo dejarían para que Rubí lo recoja al día siguiente.

Ella y Lucía habían decidido usar vestidos, el suyo era color azul, sus brazos y pecho estaban cubiertos por una tela con diseño floral transparente y el resto era un color compacto ceñido a su figura, llegándole a la altura sobre sus rodillas, dejando a la vista su zapatos de taco color azul también, su cabello lo había alisado y su maquillaje perfecto combinaba con su traje.

Lucía por su parte tenía un vestido rojo con un escote muy elegante en la espalda y al frente, exhibía perfectamente su figura contorneada, su cabello rubio lo llevaba semi recogido y su maquillaje destacaba sus ojos verdes.

Madre e hija eran una visión.

Cuando apagó el motor pudo notar el asombro en la cara de Lucía al ver el ostentoso lugar, era bastante cómico.

\- Cierra la boca Lucía, te van a entrar moscas 

\- ¿Vale, tú has visto en dónde estamos?

\- ¿Pues estoy aquí contigo no?

\- Es...no tengo palabras ¿no me querrán adoptar? - dijo Lucía haciendo reír a Valentina

\- Cáeles bien primero ¿recuerdas el plan?

\- Sí, sí, ser amable, no mencionar nada que arruine el caso o te delate y pedirte que me lleves a casa a las 9:30PM - respondió Lucía contando hasta tres con sus dedos

\- ¡Perfecto!

\- ¿Ves? Podría ser policía 

\- No creo que puedas atrapar criminales corriendo con los tacones aguja que siempre usas

\- Te podría sorprender 

Valentina rió y procedieron a bajar del auto, podía ver a algunas personas en la entrada y los saludó amablemente.

Justo al cruzar el umbral de la puerta que daba al interior del lobby principal, el cual era muy elegante, pudo ver que Juliana se acercaba a ella muy feliz de verla.

La morena tenía un vestido blanco con rayas azules verticales, unas tiras lo sostenían en sus hombros, un escote se abría paso entre sus pechos, el vestido abrazaba sus caderas hasta sus muslos dejando a la vista la piel canela de sus hermosas piernas que finalizaban con unos tacos de tiras blancas que armonizaba con lo demás, su rostro con sombras azules y labial rosado realzaban su belleza y Valentina no podía estar más embelesada. 

Sintió el ligero golpe de un codo en sus costillas y reaccionó. 

Juliana ya estaba con ellas y su hija no funcionaba, Lucía no tenía mucha paciencia para esas cosas.

\- Estás hermosa - habló Valentina olvidando otra vez que Lucía estaba a su lado.

Juliana rió y se acercó más a ella.

\- Tú más preciosa, eres una visión, usted también Lucía, luce maravillosa - dijo Juliana saludando a ambas con un beso en la mejilla.

Lucía miraba la cara de impactada de su hija y quería darle un golpe a ver si lograba quitársela y que de pasada se dé cuenta lo enamorada que estaba.

\- Vamos adentro, los demás ya llegaron - dijo Juliana tomando de la mano a Valentina y guiándolas hacia la sala principal.

Cuando llegaron, Valentina vio que Mateo, Rubí y Belle ya se encontraban allí acompañados por Eugenia, Luciano y otras personas que parecían ser familiares de los Valdés.

Saludó a todos y les presentó a Lucía quien amablemente les habló.

Luego de unos minutos se acercaron Lupe y Macario, los cuales vestían también muy elegantes.

Cuando llegó el turno de presentar a Lucía con Macario y Lupe se formó un silencio en el lugar, Valentina no sabía si eran sus nervios o estaba exagerando pero así se sintió.

\- Mamá, papá les presento a Lucía, la mamá de Valentina 

\- Un gusto conocerla Lucía - dijo Macario estrechando su mano

\- Igualmente - respondió Lucía de la misma forma

\- Juliana nos ha hablado muy bien de usted, nos alegra mucho conocerla por fin - dijo Lupe

\- De acuerdo, estoy muy feliz de compartir este día con ustedes, les agradezco la invitación - contestó Lucía sonriendo genuinamente, le agradaba el trato de la pareja

\- La felicidad es nuestra, le tenemos un cariño inmenso a Valentina, es nuestra heroína, siempre será bien recibida en nuestro hogar - dijo Lupe acariciando el rostro de Val quien le sonrió.

De la nada se oyó un ladrido y Tony llegaba corriendo en dirección a Valentina. 

\- ¡Bebecito, qué guapo estás! - exclamó Val riendo mientras lo acariciaba 

Juliana le había puesto una corbata michi y se veía muy adorable

\- ¿Lucía recién lo conoce verdad? - preguntó Juliana

\- Sí, es cierto, aunque la señorita acá le tiene miedo a los perros - contó Val

\- ¿En serio? - dijo Juls

\- Me cuesta un poco acostumbrarme, con Max nuestro perro fue así pero poco a poco - explicó Lucía mirando a Tony con curiosidad

\- Bueno, este joven de aquí se porta muy bien así que no hay nada que temer - intervino Lupe

Lucía sonrió pero aún miraba a Tony de lejos. El grupo se dispersó y mientras conversaban entre ellos los mozos repartían bocaditos y champagne, a través de los parlantes se escuchaba música suave, el ambiente era bastante agradable.

Lupe y Lucía cayeron en una larga y tendida conversación, al parecer tenían muchos gustos en común.

Valentina no se separaba del lado de Juliana y constantemente acariciaban sus manos, le presentó a algunos de los familiares que eran tíos de Lupe y Macario, no eran muchos afortunadamente, la reunión era de personas bastante cercanas.

Pasaron unos minutos y Macario llamó a la mesa, ya daban las 8:30PM y empezaba la cena, había una variedad para elegir, la gente se deleitaba con los platos que servían.

Lupe le pidió a una de las trabajadoras de servicio de la casa que lleve a Tony para que lo alimente y lo distraiga mientras cenaban.

La mesa era larga, la habían colocado de forma horizontal, Lupe y Macario estaban sentados en el centro, al lado de Macario estaba sentada Juliana y a su lado Valentina, al lado de Lupe estaba Lucía con quién aún conversaba y al frente estaban los demás amigos y familiares en el resto de los asientos.

Cuando sirvieron otra ronda de champagne, Macario se puso de pie y pidió la atención de todos.

\- Les agradezco que estén el día de hoy con nosotros celebrando un año más de vida de mi consentida - dijo sonriendo y viendo sonreír a los demás en especial a Juliana -Juliana hija, es un honor para mí llamarte así, cada día que pasa trato de asimilar lo afortunados que fuimos para tenerte en nuestras vidas, un alma como la tuya no se encuentra en cualquier lado y tú mi chamaca, fuiste oasis en el desierto, fuiste ese deseo que todos piden a la estrella fugaz pero no crees que se vaya a hacer realidad por lo perfecto que es, esa eres tú mija, te amamos mucho y hoy te celebramos, te deseamos lo mejor, sabes que siempre contarás con nosotros hasta donde nos alcance la vida y más allá.

Juliana tenía lágrimas en los ojos y sonreía evitando que caigan, se puso de pie y abrazó a sus padres que la envolvieron en un fuerte abrazo mientras los demás aplaudían.

El amor que existía entre Juliana y sus padres era hermoso y Valentina se sentía conmovida, entendió que los lazos de sangre no eran un requisito determinante para llamar a alguien tu familia y los Valdés eran la prueba viviente de ello.

______________________________________

Luego de cenar, Juliana tomó de la mano a Valentina y la llevó a mostrarle el lugar, subieron al que fue su dormitorio unos años atrás y Val miraba todo con detenimiento, estaba muy interesada en conocer esta parte de la vida de Juls.

Pudo ver varias fotos en la pared y sonreía al ver a una Juliana más joven en compañía de Lupe y Macario.

\- ¡Qué linda esta foto! - dijo Val mirando de cerca la imagen colgada en la pared

\- Esa fue de hace unos años atrás, pasamos unos días en la casa de campo, fue muy cool, aprendí a montar caballo - contó Juliana recordando con cariño esos momentos

\- Se te veía más peque y tu mamá siempre guapa

Juliana rió y asintió

\- Tenía 20 

\- Mi Juls bebé, -qué linda! - habló Val pellizcando sus mejillas haciendo que ría más - ¿¿ y esta foto ?? - preguntó Valentina desviando su mirada a otro de los cuadros

\- Sí...el viejo andaba con bigote en esos tiempos, Lupe batalló sus buenos años para que se lo quite hasta que por fin lo hizo 

\- Se ven muuy tiernos - comentó Valentina acariciando con su nariz la mejilla de Juliana

\- ¿Sabes? Hubiera querido que tengan sus propios hijos, que hayan podido tener la oportunidad de tener esa experiencia, son unos excelentes padres

\- Mi amor, se nota lo mucho que te aman, el universo los premió contigo

Valentina se acercó más a ella y la abrazó, estaba totalmente convencida que Juliana era la hija perfecta y los Valdés estaban maravillados con ella, ¿quién no la querría en su vida?

\- Además eres muy inteligente, guapísima, tan buena y noble, eres mucho más que suficiente - le afirmó Val besando sus labios - y este vestido mmm no sabes lo que está haciendo conmigo

Juliana sonrió contras sus labios y hasta el día presente no podía creer que aquella hermosa chica que conoció en una cafetería sería la persona con la que siempre soñó.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y si me enseñas? - le dijo Juliana abriendo más sus labios y profundizando el beso.

Valentina se perdió en la intensidad del beso, a través de él podía sentir vibrar a Juliana, todo lo que transmitía era asombroso y se preguntó si antes la realidad se sintió así de bien.

Juliana la llevó hasta la que alguna vez fue su cama, no podía dejar de besarla, el tiempo se detenía cada vez que sus labios se unían, adoraba la forma en que se probaban no queriendo dejar ni un centímetro fuera.

Sus lenguas se mezclaban en un baile en perfecta sincronía, deslizaban la una sobre la otra y la necesidad de migrar a otros lugares de sus cuerpos se incrementó.

Un sonido las interrumpió, el celular de Juliana vibraba sobre la cama, era Lupe, ambas sonrieron rozando sus narices, estaban aún agitadas y aceptaron que el momento había acabado pero se miraron con una promesa silenciosa de retomarlo.

\- Dime Ma - contestó Juliana luego de aclarar su garganta

\- Vengan que ya vamos a cantarte "Las mañanitas" - dijo Lupe causando que las dos rían

\- Ma, ni siquiera es mi cumple aún

\- Aquí hay una torta esperándote, es tu cumple, vengan de una vez 

\- Va Lupe, allí vamos

Juliana cortó y luego de checarse en el espejo y arreglar sus labiales, bajó con Val, los demás ya estaban reunidos al rededor del gran pastel.

Miró al grupo de gente que le sonreía mientras se acercaba de la mano con su novia, le sorprendió ver a Lucía con Tony en brazos al parecer los dos habían congeniado de maravilla.

A los pocos minutos de terminar de cantar y soplar las velas, Val tomó con un dedo un poco de la crema del pastel y ensució su nariz, todos rieron y ella le dio un beso corto.

Valentina sintió los ojos de Lucía en ella y se sintió algo cohibida, estaba tan concentrada en Juliana que no había reparado en el hecho que su madre estaba presenciando todo.

Cuando los invitados se deleitaban con el postre, Macario se acercó donde Juliana y le pidió que vayan a su despacho, su hija asintió y lo siguió, Valentina que se encontraba sentada con Lucía y Tony la vio alejarse y a pesar que ya casi era hora de partir presintió que este podía ser el momento para obtener más información.

Esperó cinco minutos y cargó a Tony.

\- Mamá, un momento llevaré afuera a Tony, creo que quiere ir al baño

\- Pero Vale, ya casi es la hora...

\- No me tardo - insistió 

Valentina fue en dirección por dónde vio que se alejaron Juliana y Macario, pudo ver un pasillo largo el cual a lo largo tenía ventanas de vidrio gruesas, a través de ellas podía ver un parque enorme, sintió a Tony mover la cola al ver una salida pero siguió de frente.

\- Bebé, vas a tener que apoyarme por unos minutos - le susurró al cachorro.

Antes de terminar el pasillo vio dos puertas de madera tallada, una de ellas estaba entreabierta, pasó cautelosamente y divisó las siluetas de Juliana y Macario, podía oír el sonido de sus voces retumbar en el amplio espacio.

\- No, papá, no. Sigue siendo muy peligroso, ¿por qué simplemente no lo destruimos...?

\- Juliana, hija, desde el momento que diseñé ese sistema sabía que iba a ser una gran responsabilidad, me tomó años desarrollarlo, fue una idea que tuve siempre y solo hace poco lo pude materializar, es la evolución del PC Rental Agent, en buenas manos podría desbaratar a terroristas, asesinos, salvar muchas vidas, no me pidas que haga eso ¡por favor!

-Esta gente que ya atentó contra tu vida no va a descansar hasta tenerlo, lo mejor que podrías hacer es otorgar esa inteligencia artificial al gobierno y que ellos lidien con las consecuencias

\- Aún no es momento y lo sabes, el enemigo se encuentra al poder, es necesario resistir un poco más

\- ¿Y qué? ¿Esperar a que sigan intentando lastimarte, a nosotras, a tu familia?

\- Es por eso que te llamé, tengo que contarte algo, presta atención chamaca- dijo Macario viendo a Juliana poco cooperadora- pude diseñar una caja fuerte donde solo dos personas tendrían acceso y solo confío en ti hija, nadie tendría que saberlo. Haré un anuncio en la próxima junta de la compañía, todos van a pensar que soy el único que puede abrirla, para evitar ponerte en riesgo. He logrado patentar el programa así que los derechos son solo míos, el Comité ya no puede reclamarlo, ni intervenir... - comentó muy efusivo Macario

\- Papá, así programes un código o un patrón te podrían capturar y torturar para que se los digas , sigue siendo un peligro

\- Ese es el detalle hija, la única forma de acceder al contenido de la caja fuerte es a través del reconocimiento de tu ritmo cardíaco

\- ¿Cómo? Espera, espera...¿vas a utilizar el ritmo cardíaco de los dos como patrón?...por eso últimamente andabas tan interesado en la biotecnología...

\- ¿Es una gran idea no crees ? Y no cualquier ritmo, sino tu ritmo normal, el sensor sería un brazalete así que esa caja no se abriría con tu pulso alterado por ejemplo

\- Bajo tortura o presión...

\- Exacto, además obviamente tiene patrones complementarios como una clave y reconocimiento de globo ocular

Valentina no podía creer lo que escuchaba, de eso trataba todo de una inteligencia artificial era por eso la insistencia de aquel sujeto, quería apoderarse del sistema diseñado por Macario para quién sabe qué.

\- ¡Ay viejo! ¿Por qué eres tan jodidamente inteligente? Sabes que eso también puede jugar en tu contra no?

\- Hija, tarde o temprano vamos a descubrir a esa maldita persona o personas, ya sea yo, la policía o el FBI pero va a tener que caer, esta vez no le he cerrado las puertas a sus investigaciones pero eso no quiere decir que yo me quede de brazos cruzados

\- Temo por ti, por mi mamá

\- Ayúdame entonces 

\- ¿Dónde piensas instalar la caja?

\- En el racho, en el sótano de la cabaña del Sur, este fin de semana lo haré

\- Pero yo viajaré

\- Está bien, es lo mejor así te desvinculas de todo ésto solo necesito tu aprobación 

\- Sé que te puedo decir mil cosas pero veo que ya tomaste una decisión, por tu tranquilidad voy a aceptar

\- Gracias hija, solo te pido que no compartas esta información con nadie...ni con tu novia

Valentina se tensó al oír ésto, debía retirarse ya y evitar que la descubran, tenía que asegurarse que lo que compartiría con su equipo no resulte contraproducente, estaba reteniendo todo lo que había escuchado.

Sintió a Tony moverse incómodo en sus brazos y cuando iba a alejarse algo la detuvo.

\- Valentina no tiene por qué saber esas cosas, quiero protegerla de todo este asunto, no podría perdonar que algo le pase por mí culpa

\- Lamento ponerte en esta posición hija... y sí te entiendo, se te ve muy enamorada y feliz, me alegro mucho

\- ¿Puedo decirte algo papá?

\- Siempre

Juliana suspiró y habló

\- La amo, la amo tanto...cuando estoy con ella se siente correcto ¿sabes? Siento como si perteneciera allí a su lado, si piensas que es hermosa por fuera pues por dentro lo es aún más...

El pecho de Valentina estaba a punto de explotar, el corazón le latía a mil por hora.

La amaba...

La amaba...

Ella lo había dicho, lo había escuchado y era su voz, Juliana la amaba.

No pudo escuchar más y salió de allí, caminó muy rápido con Tony aún en sus brazos, las paredes se cerraban y necesitaba aire, apenas vio la puerta salió y dejó al cachorro en el piso, quería gritar, quería llorar, quería ver a Juliana y reclamarle por haberlo dicho, quería regresar el tiempo y no haber escuchado esa conversación porque cada palabra, cada sílaba, cada letra...

Porque todo lo que había salido de los labios de Juliana...

Ella también lo sentía.

Era en vano ignorarlo porque existía en cada parte de ella, en cada momento a su lado, en cada roce de manos, en cada mirada, en cada beso.

Porque ahora sabía que desde hace mucho dejaron de tener sexo y empezaron a hacer el amor.

Su interior era un caos entre lamento, fiesta, derrota y algarabía, era lo más agridulce que había sentido en su vida, pero por fin entendía el por qué antes no pudo mirar a nadie más así, por qué no pudo tocar a nadie más así, por qué a nadie más le pudo decir "mi amor", hasta que llegó ella.

Maldita sea, todo tenía sentido, rió amargamente por la circunstancia en la que se revelaban y se rebelaban sus sentimientos, justo ahora.

Miró al cielo estrellado y se preguntó si en algún universo paralelo Juliana y ella se conocieron en algún parque o fueron amigas primero y se enamoraron libremente, sin mentiras ni segundas intenciones de por medio, como dos personas normales, esperaba que fuese así y que ellas sí puedan ser felices para siempre.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, sintió sus brazos fríos y no veía a Tony por ningún lado, aún sentía una corriente de adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo, con un último suspiro entró a la casa nuevamente y llegó a la sala donde vio a una Lucía muy ansiosa quién la miró y preguntándole sin palabras si el plan seguía en pie.

Ella asintió.

Lucía se puso de pie y se disculpó con Lupe quién ofreció que uno de sus guardias la lleve a su domicilio pero Valentina intervino asegurando que ella lo haría, de pronto Juliana entró a la habitación y la miró sonriendo, Valentina no pudo devolverle la sonrisa ya que le dolía lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Juliana lo percibió y preguntó si todo estaba bien, ella la calmó y le contó que llevaría a Lucía a su casa y la esperaría al día siguiente para partir al aeropuerto, Juliana se ofreció llevarlas pero Valentina le insistió.

\- Es tu cumpleaños mi amor, tus invitados siguen aquí

Juliana sabía que tenía razón, su familia había ido por ella, sonrió y después de un corto beso las acompañó hacia su auto, abrió la puerta para Lucía y luego se acercó hacia Valentina quien estaba por abrir la puerta.

\- Vas con cuidado ¿sí? - le dijo Juliana tomando su cintura 

\- Yo te aviso cuando llegue - respondió Val rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y acercando sus labios.

La besó profundamente abriendo sus labios al máximo tratando de sentir todo lo que podía, en su insistencia trataba de demostrar todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y sus labios resbalaban con extrema intensidad.

Juliana luchaba por seguir el ritmo y Valentina no era capaz de dejarla ir, por falta de aire se separaron y con respiraciones agitadas juntaron sus frentes.

\- Wow - dijo Juliana

Lucía aclaró su garganta, habían olvidado que estaba allí, pero con el perdón de su madre, había sido inevitable, durante ese beso la tierra se detuvo y desaparecieron todos, solo ellas existieron por un perfecto minuto.

Valentina se despidió por última vez y subió a su carro, lo hizo rápido porque no sería capaz de alejarse de ella de nuevo.

Sentía que la mirada de Lucía la atravesaba.

\- Puedes decir lo que quieras mamá

\- ¿Para qué? Si nunca me haces caso.

\- Lucía...

\- Solo espero que decidas un camino y que sea lo mejor para ti

\- Sabes que no puedo decidir

\- Siempre se puede decidir

Un silencio se formó en el auto, Valentina conducía perdida en sus pensamientos, mientras más se acercaba al departamento donde vivía con Gabriel un raro sentimiento ocupaba la boca de su estómago.

Estacionó el auto frente al familiar edificio, se sentía extraño regresar aquí después de todo lo que había sucedido.

\- ¿Crees que aún esté allí?

\- No sé Vale, son casi las 11, pero no pierdes nada intentando

Valentina respiró profundo, sus manos sostenían el timón fuerte, Lucía puso una mano sobre la suya y trató de darle fuerzas.

\- Ve mi amor, estoy contigo

La presencia de su mamá la calmaba, asintió y bajó del auto, el camino hacia el departamento se le hizo eterno, pensó en retroceder pero tenía que hablar con Gabriel, no podía seguir escapando.

Introdujo su llave en la puerta y entró, la luz tenue que iluminaba por dentro la recibió, una mesa se encontraba en el medio de la habitación y podía notar el humo desvanecerse de unas velas apagadas.

Se sintió muy mal, le había fallado de nuevo.

Pensó que ya no había nadie en el departamento pero Gabriel salió de la cocina y la miró seriamente.

\- La comida se enfrió - explicó mientras recogía los platos y regresaba a la cocina

Valentina miró al piso, sabía que Gabriel no estaría contento con lo que había sucedido y no lo culpaba, le había fallado y mucho, en todas las formas posibles y le pesaba porque él no merecía eso.

Salió de nuevo de la cocina y lo vio acercarse a ella, cuando un tiempo atrás la habría recibido con un beso en esta ocasión se detuvo a unos pasos y sabía que algo entre ellos se había roto.

\- Estás muy hermosa pero asumo que el motivo no fue esta noche - habló él con pesar

\- Gabriel...

\- No entiendo, todo estaba bien entre nosotros, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

\- Lo siento mucho Gabriel, nunca fue mi intención lastimarte pero en estos momentos mi vida...está de cabeza nada está en su lugar como antes

\- ¿Qué significa eso?

Valentina respiró hondo, su corazón latía rápido y sus manos sudaban.

\- ¿Vale? - le dijo Gabriel quién intentó acariciar su rostro pero Valentina como si fuese por instinto se alejó

Simplemente no era ella.

No era Juliana a quien pertenecía esa mano.

Pudo ver el gesto de dolor en el rostro de Gabriel y se odió por esto pero por fin sentía que hacía lo correcto

\- Significa que no es lo mejor continuar con la boda, necesito pensar mejor las cosas, creo que lo mejor es darnos un tiempo

Lo dijo tan rápido que apenas tuvo tiempo de respirar, las piernas le temblaban y no podía creer que estaba haciéndolo

\- ¿Un tiempo? De qué hablas, no... Vale ¡no!

\- Lo lamento...

\- ¿Y qué pasa si no quiero? - preguntó con desesperación Gabriel 

\- Entonces lo mejor sería terminar nuestra relación 

Solo podía ver en su rostro desconcierto y decepción, pero no podía seguir engañándolo y ni a él ni a sí misma.

\- Vale, por favor, piensa bien las cosas, yo te amo y tú me amas, ¡me lo dijiste!

\- No Gabriel, nunca lo dije, nunca lo hice, no estabas realmente escuchando y yo tampoco, ahora que lo sé no puedo continuar con ésto, no es justo para ti ni para mí

\- Ni para alguien más ¿No?

\- Gabriel...

\- ¿Sabes qué? No sabes lo que te estás equivocando Valentina, pero no soy yo quién te va a demostrar eso sino tú misma cuando estés sola y quieras regresar 

Valentina no quería seguir escuchándolo pero sabía que se merecía todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- No sé quién sea este hombre que conociste pero estás cometiendo el peor error de tu vida

Ella no quiso corregirlo, sabía que no lo entendería.

\- No hagas esto más difícil por favor

\- ¿Lo conociste en el caso no?

Ante el silencio de Valentina, Gabriel soltó una risa sarcástica 

\- Va a ser un desastre y lo sabes, ni te atrevas a buscarme cuando todo explote en tu cara 

\- Me tengo que ir 

Valentina no lo podía escuchar más, temía todo lo que decía porque probablemente era cierto pero lo que no entendía Gabriel era que ella no terminaba su relación por alguien más sino por ella misma, porque no podría pasar el resto de su vida junto a alguien que no despertaba en ella ni cerca a lo que Juliana lograba.

\- Te doy una semana 

Oyó decir a Gabriel antes que salga por la puerta.

Sentía como si una tonelada había abandonado su cuerpo, a pesar de la tristeza y el miedo de dejar atrás la vida en la que tanto tiempo había invertido, una paz invadía su cuerpo.

Lucía la esperaba fuera del auto y al verla la abrazó, no sabía lo que había visto en ella pero lo agradeció, la necesitaba más que nunca.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Lo terminé mamá, lo terminé, lo terminé

\- Tranquila mi vida, hiciste lo correcto, ven vamos, yo conduzco

Lucía la llevó al asiento de copiloto, sabía que en su estado no podría conducir.

En el camino dejó que Valentina se calme, le sorprendió y no al mismo tiempo que su hija haya hecho eso, tenía que pasar tarde o temprano.

\- Mamá, tengo que hacer una llamada

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Sí

Se estacionó en una calle y vio a Valentina marcar un número.

\- Hola, Montilla en una hora ten al equipo listo, convoca a una conferencia de emergencia, es importante que todos estén presentes

Valentina cortó y dejó el celular sobre su regazo, cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y Lucía la abrazó nuevamente.

\- Todo va a estar bien, todo va a estar bien - le repetía su mamá

Y Valentina solo esperaba un milagro para sea así.

______________________________________

Holaaaa bebebebebes ¿qué creen? Le terminó.

¿Se lo esperaban?

Se viene el viajecito y otras cosillas más 😏

Nos volvemos a leer muy pronto. 💕


	31. Escapémonos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El viaje empieza

Valentina se encontraba ya en su departamento, desde hace unos minutos había llegado con Lucía quién ofreció a quedarse con ella, Val aceptó inmediatamente no quería quedarse a solas con sus pensamientos, no esa noche.

Cambió su vestido por una camiseta negra y un pantalón deportivo azul, recogió su cabello y estaba lista para la videollamada. Le había avisado a Juliana que ya se encontraba en casa, ella le contó que aún continuaba la reunión pero en unos minutos también regresaría a su departamento y le avisaría.

Cuando tuvo confirmación de Montilla se acercó a la habitación que funcionaba como su oficina, dejó a Lucía en su cama descansando, ya era tarde y quería acelerar esto, odiaba viajar con sueño.

\- Ya estamos todos acá Carvajal, qué pasó que no podía esperar hasta mañana - habló Montilla visiblemente con sueño

\- Hola todos, los llamé de emergencia debido a que mañana estaré de viaje y la información que les compartiré a continuación es delicada y determinante para el caso - comenzó Val

Podía distinguir en la sala de conferencias, además de Montilla, a Jacobo, a Josh Díaz y dos personas más de su equipo.

\- Adelante - le animó Montilla

\- Ya conozco el móvil del caso

Montilla se puso de pie

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cuál es? - preguntó él

Valentina no podía evitar sentir que traicionaba a Juliana, muchas veces había compartido información de sus casos pero nunca se había sentido de esa forma, hasta ahora.

Pero tenía que hacerlo, ella estaba allí por ese motivo, era su trabajo así le pese y si esos datos ayudarían a adelantar los pasos de los criminales pues bienvenido sea.

\- Escuché una conversación de Valdés con su hija y es importante comentarles que el motivo detrás de todo el caso excede las posibilidades que pensamos 

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Jacobo

\- Lo que quiere esta persona no es el puesto o las acciones o el dinero de Macario sino su creación, hace poco diseñó una inteligencia artificial no sé exactamente de qué se trata pero creo que Díaz nos puede echar una mano

\- ¿Habló del sistema? - dijo Josh bastante interesado

\- La comparó con otro sistema si no me equivoco el nombre era PC Rental Agent

\- PC Rental Agent, ¿bromeas verdad? - dijo Josh

\- No, fue exactamente lo que escuché incluso dijo que era la evolución de ese programa

Vio a Josh escribir furiosamente en el teclado de su laptop 

\- Esto es grave - comentó Josh preocupado mirando su pantalla

\- Explícate hombre - dijo Montilla ansioso

\- El PC Real Agent es un programa que utilizó el gobierno durante años para atrapar a pedófilos y terroristas, los últimos al conocer del sistema comenzaron a ser más cuidadosos para evitar ser atrapados - explicó Josh

\- ¿En qué consiste el programa? - cuestionó Jacobo

\- Es un programa que con solo reconocer el IP del ordenador o dispositivo, activa la cámara sin dar aviso al que la utiliza, se puede ver todo siempre y cuando esté prendido - contó Josh

\- ¿Y cómo esto que diseñó Macario puede ser peor? - preguntó Valentina

\- Una inteligencia artificial acumula experiencia y aprende de ésta, quiere decir que a diferencia de PC Rental Agent que solo activa la cámara esta inteligencia se activaría al detectar las acciones que quiere prevenir , por ejemplo un pedófilo tiene el celular todo el día prendido y resulta más difícil invertir recursos para investigarlo las 24 horas del día pero con la inteligencia...

\- Solo se activaría cuando cometa el delito - completó Valentina

\- Exacto, si lo que escuchaste es cierto Valdés ha logrado desarrollar un arma muy efectiva para combatir a los criminales, el límite es el infinito - habló Josh de manera muy apasionada

\- Pero si cae en malas manos... - intervino Jacobo

\- Si alguna persona con malas intenciones maneja esta inteligencia podría resultar en muchos perjuicios, no solo para los civiles sino para el Gobierno, cámaras existen en todos lados, comenzarían los chantajes, la violación de la privacidad, los criminales conocerían de ésto y lo clonarían, incluso una guerra cibernética se podría iniciar - explicó Josh

\- Maldita sea...esto es más grande de lo que pensamos - dijo Montilla pasando sus manos por su barbilla

\- No podemos dejar que sea quién sea logre atacar a Macario - agregó Josh

\- Después del lunes ya no querrán matarlo - intervino Valentina

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? - preguntó Montilla

\- El plan de esta persona era asesinar a Macario Valdés porque él al diseñar este sistema en International Tech, pasaría a ser propiedad de la compañía por ende también de los accionistas, es decir su Comité, ellos serían los dueños de la inteligencia después de morir él pero según escuché hoy logró patentarla, imagino que con la ayuda legal de Armenta - comentó Valentina

\- El desgraciado se aseguró - dijo Montilla

\- Lo necesitan vivo para saber dónde está ¿eso nos compra tiempo no? - comentó Jacobo

\- El detalle es que además de informarles sobre eso les dirá que el programa está en una caja fuerte a la cual solo él puede tener acceso - agregó Valentina

\- ¿Por qué haría eso? - preguntó Josh

\- Para proteger a su familia y solo él pueda responder a cualquier amenaza que se presente - respondió Valentina

\- ¿Y es cierto eso, lo pondrá en una caja fuerte? - preguntó Jacobo

Valentina al último segundo decidió no compartir toda la información, no les diría que Juliana también sería la otra persona que podría abrir la caja fuerte ya que la pondría en el ojo de la tormenta, por lo que pensó mejor guardar eso para ella sola.

\- Lo de la caja fuerte sí, pero no es cualquier caja fuerte

\- No esperaba menos de él - habló Josh

\- Tiene una tecnología asombrosa, hoy haré el informe y se los enviaré, la instalará desde mañana en su rancho, en la cabaña Sur, deben protegerlo - acotó Valentina

\- Perfecto Carvajal, gran trabajo, Martínez y Jones que su equipo continúe tras los pasos de los sospechosos del Comité, en cualquier momento alguno dará un paso en falso - indicó Montilla

\- Sí señor - respondieron ambos agentes

\- Bueno eso era todo por informar - dijo Valentina

\- Gracias Carvajal, estamos en contacto - contestó Montilla terminando la videollamada.

Eran las 2AM y aún debía escribir el informe, estaba exhausta, todo lo que había sucedido en un día le había pasado factura pero tenía que terminar con todo porque no iba a poder hacerlo en el viaje.

Su celular vibró con un mensaje entrante. 

Juls🐧🎂: 😞

Valentina: qué pasó mi amor ?

Juls🐧🎂: ya llegué a casa y uds no están 💔

No sabía cómo Juliana lo lograba, hace un segundo se sentía agobiada y cansada pero ahora todo lo que podía sentir era ternura y unas ganas sobrehumanas de estar a su lado.

Valentina: aww bb ya falta poquito para vernos 

Juls🐧🎂: faltan horas de horas 😢

Valentina: cuando te vea te daré un súper beso para compensarte 😊

Juls🐧🎂: un súper archi mega beso sino nada

Juls🐧🎂: [mensaje eliminado]

Juls🐧🎂: un súper archi mega beso asies 

Valentina: jaja por qué borraste? Lo leí y dijiste "sino nada" 

Valentina: ahora no te daré nada 😑

Juls🐧🎂: chale y yo pensando que fui rápida 🐢

Juls🐧🎂: ya está bien mi amor perdón, hasta con un besito me conformo 😙

Valentina: sabes que no es cierto 😒

Juls🐧🎂: sí a quién engaño

Valentina: ni a ti misma 

Juls🐧🎂: por cierto, no dejo de pensar en ti hoy estabas tan 😍 

Valentina: y sabes en qué no dejo pensar yo? 

Juls🐧🎂: en Tony ?

Valentina: JAJAJA cómo sabías que iba a decir eso ??

Juls🐧🎂: porque así eres mala conmigo 😥

Valentina: no ya, me encantó verte hoy y conocer más de ti 

Juls🐧🎂: y a mí me encantó estar contigo, fue el mejor cumple

Valentina: eso dijiste ayer !

Juls🐧🎂: el segundo mejor cumple 

Valentina: sísi arréglala

Juls🐧🎂: en otros temas, qué tienes puesto ahora 😏

Valentina: jajaj amor mi mamá está en mi habitación

Juls🐧🎂: todo me sale mal 😞

Valentina: jajaja ve a dormir Juls bb en unas horas todo saldrá mejor, nos escaparemos juntas

Juls🐧🎂: escapémonos 💕 

Juls🐧🎂: está bien amor me has convencido, paso por ti 7am 

Valentina: Me late 

Juls🐧🎂: sueña bonito mi reina 😊

Valentina: tú también mi amor 💕

Dejó su celular sobre la mesa y un calor invadía su pecho, aún no asimilaba lo que había hecho hace algunas horas pero no podía dejar de pensar en que fue lo correcto, así lo sentía y por el momento eso era suficiente.

______________________________________

A la mañana siguiente Juliana pasó por ella en un taxi a las 7AM, como lo había dicho, la ayudó con su maleta y luego de un muy efusivo beso se encaminaron al aeropuerto JFK.

El vuelo se retrasó unos minutos pero por fin pudieron abordar el avión, obviamente los chicos habían elegido primera clase para ellas, si lo pensaban bien este viaje parecía una luna de miel anticipada.

Cada una estaba en sus asientos, en realidad Juliana le había cedido el suyo al lado de la ventana a Valentina ya que mencionó que le gustaba ver el cielo, Juliana le habría dado todo lo que ella quisiera, tenía una necesidad incesante de complacer a su hermosa novia.

El vuelo no era tan largo, tendría una duración aproximadamente de una hora hacia el aeropuerto de Burlington en Vermont, el cielo se veía despejado y muy celeste, casi como los ojos de Valentina y el sol ya alumbraba vigoroso.

Valentina llevaba puesto unos pantalones de lycra, una camiseta blanca y zapatillas del mismo color, había tomado prestada la gorra de Juliana la cual tenía el diseño de partes del cómic de la Mujer Maravilla, Valentina adoraba esa gorra y le quedaba muy bien sobre su cabello largo y liso.

Juliana por su parte llevaba unos jeans negros rotos por la rodilla, una camiseta amarilla con letras rojas en el frente y zapatillas negras. Le gustaba volar ya que significaba alejarse por un rato del estrés del trabajo y de la realidad aunque le preocupaba su papá pero trataría de seguir su plan.

Luego de despegar se quitaron los cinturones de seguridad, Juliana le contaba animadamente que Luciano le había confesado tener un crush con Eugenia.

\- ¿Es en serio?, Luciano enamorado de Eugenia, no lo puedo creer - dijo Val riendo

\- ¡Ya sé! 

\- ¿Y ella sabe?

\- No, creo que no, pero podemos averiguarlo - contestó Juls moviendo sus cejas

\- Mmm qué tramas tú ¿eh?

\- Es que todo tiene sentido, él tiene una cafetería, ella tiene un club nocturno, ambos son viudos, puede ser una linda historia de amor - dijo Juliana muy emocionada 

\- No sabía que eras tan romántica Juls - comentó Valentina riendo

\- Te podría sorprender - respondió Juliana acercándose hacia ella tomando sus labios entre los suyos.

Valentina no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos ante el contacto, ese efecto que tenía Juliana sobre ella causaba que todo su ser vibre y se sienta más viva que nunca, podía ver destellos de colores a través de sus párpados cerrados y miles de sensaciones recorrían su cuerpo.

El beso se tornó más apasionado en cuestión de minutos, Valentina había tomado la cabeza de Juliana y la pegaba más hacia ella, una voz se escuchó a través de los parlantes y una pizca de sobriedad caló entre las dos logrando que separen sus cuerpos de aquel beso que las dejó sin aire.

Ambas se miraron sonriendo, aún maravilladas de experimentar lo que causaba la una en la otra. Valentina trataba de respirar hondo sintiendo que su ropa interior se había arruinado, al menos le daría tiempo para ir al hotel y cambiarse antes de empezar a explorar el lugar.

Juliana se encontraba muy callada en su asiento lamiendo sus labios, Valentina sabía que estaba igual de afectada que ella y disfrutaba no ser la única al perder el control cada vez que sus cuerpos se encontraban.

Una aeromoza salió de la cabina y Juliana la llamó, la mujer pelirroja de ojos verdes se acercó y de manera amable preguntó en qué podía ayudar.

\- Ehh hola sí, mi novia es un poco friolenta, ¿crees que nos puedas traer una manta por favor? - preguntó inocentemente Juliana

\- Ohh, claro que sí, regreso en un momento - respondió la mujer

Valentina trató de no fruncir el ceño frente a la mujer, no entendía qué se traía Juliana, el ambiente estaba algo frío pero ella estaba bien y ni hablar del calor que sentía luego del beso que habían compartido.

\- ¿Friolenta? - le preguntó cuando la aeromoza se retiró

\- ¿No tienes frío mi amor? - le dijo Juliana acariciando su muslo demasiado cerca a su entrepierna para ser una acción inocente.

Entrecerró los ojos aún no entendiendo a Juliana pero cambió rápidamente de gesto al ver que la mujer se acercaba con una manta azul marino.

\- Aquí tiene señorita

\- Muchas gracias - respondió Juliana con una gran sonrisa

\- ¿Desearían algo más? - preguntó la bella mujer

\- Yo no gracias, ¿Tú mi amor? - habló Juliana mirando a su novia

\- No tampoco, gracias - contestó Val

\- Para cualquier cosa, estoy a su servicio - dijo por última vez la aeromoza retirándose.

Sin ninguna explicación Juliana estiró la tela y la colocó sobre las piernas de Valentina ante la atenta mirada de ella. Viró su cuerpo hacia su novia y puso su mano sobre su cadera, haciendo círculos con sus dedos los cuales estaban logrando desconcentrar a su novia.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Pensé que tenías frío - le respondió Juliana susurrando y rozando sus labios con el pabellón de su oreja, logrando que un escalofrío viaje por toda su espalda.

Estaban sentadas en la segunda fila de asientos, para suerte de Juliana no tenían pasajeros vecinos a los extremos y las aeromozas encargadas de su clase parecían ocupadas en otras cosas.

No queriendo perder otro segundo empezó a besar el cuello de Valentina, era besos cortos pero empezaban a causar estragos en la ojiazul, cuando sintió su lengua pasar sobre su piel Valentina tuvo que morder sus labios para evitar soltar algún sonido que la delate, estaban en un lugar público después de todo.

Observando que su novia respondía cada vez con más movimientos de su cuerpo a sus caricias, hizo migrar su mano clavada en su cadera hacia el frente de su pantalón, en el momento en el que su pulgar rozó el clítoris que, estaba segura, ya se encontraba muy despierto pudo sentir las caderas de Valentina elevarse de su asiento y escuchó un pequeño gemido que logró escapar.

\- Shhhh...te van a escuchar - le volvió a susurrar Juliana mientras mordía suavemente su piel aún escondida en su cuello

Valentina se encontraba indecisa, entre detener a Juliana o dejar que continúe, había gente al rededor de ellas, las aeromozas pasaban a veces, la manta cubría lo que hacían pero aún así podrían ser descubiertas en cualquier momento pero se sentía tan deliciosamente bien.

Al parecer Juliana pudo sentir su debate interno.

\- Solo tienes que mantenerte callada, finge que haz algo más, mira ese folleto de allí, cógelo y pretende leer - le indicó Juliana mientras pasaba su lengua detrás del lóbulo de su oreja

Valentina rápidamente lo tomó y Juliana sonrió mientras seguía tentándola, recorriendo sus dedos sobre su deseo, recordó que llevaba una lycra y esa tela podría delatar a su novia, para evitarle ese incómodo rato introdujo su mano en su ropa interior escuchando cómo su respiración se aceleraba.

Empezó a pasar sus dedos entre sus pliegues y tuvo que morder con fuerza su labio inferior para evitar reaccionar ante la evidencia que empapó completamente sus dedos.

\- Mmm estás muy mojada mi amor

Cualquier persona que haya visto a Valentina desde otro ángulo habría podido decir que aquello que leía estaba increíblemente emocionante, la castaña tenía los labios entreabiertos y la mirada muy fija en el texto.

No era capaz de responder con palabras porque sabía que si algo salía de su boca sería un gemido, los dedos de Juliana se resbalaban una y otra vez sobre sus labios evitando tocar directamente su clítoris que rogaba por atención, lo sentía latir violentamente y esperaba que Juliana de apiade de ella.

En un intento desesperado movió sus caderas hacía arriba casi causando que los dedos de Juliana se introduzcan en ella, soltó un suspiro ahogado tratando de reunir el poco control que le quedaba, ansiaba demasiado tener a su novia a solas y poder explotar como moría por hacerlo.

Juliana sabía que Valentina la necesitaba pero estaba disfrutando tanto ese momento que no quería que acabe tan pronto, ver a su novia tratar con todas sus fuerzas de no deshacerse completamente en aquél lugar público era muy estimulante.

\- Dime lo que quieres - le dijo Juliana con su voz cargada de sensualidad

Valentina cerró los ojos y trató de concentrarse, era una tarea extremadamente difícil en ese momento.

Al no ver respuesta Juliana tomó entre su dedo índice y pulgar el clítoris que demandaba atención y empezó a estimularlo, tirando de él suavemente logrando que su ritmo cardíaco se dispare y la poca sangre que quedaba en el resto de su cuerpo viaje al sur.

\- Dímelo mi amor, yo te lo daré - le animó Juliana nuevamente

Valentina abrió sus ojos, llevó una de sus manos a la pierna de Juliana apretándola y le dijo.

\- Adentro, te necesito adentro - le susurró con evidente excitación en su tono

Sonrió y mordiendo el extremo de su barbilla, llevó dos de sus dedos a su entrada, hundiéndose poco a poco.

El folleto en la mano de Valentina se arrugó sin remedio ante la fuerza con la que su mano apretaba a cada centímetro que los dedos de Juliana la penetraban, sentía su corazón latir golpeando su pecho muy fuerte, se sentía increíble tenerla dentro, casi olvidaba que se encontraban en un avión pero trató de abrir sus ojos y concentrarse en mirar el cartón en su mano.

Juliana podía escuchar los gemidos de Valentina en su mente, los podía imaginar perfectamente, ella sabía cómo se oía su novia en momentos de placer, tenía en su mente ese sonido en repetición cada vez que podía y este momento no sería diferente.

Ya podía sentir esa presión familiar en su vientre, estaba muy cerca, sin poder formar otra palabra, presionó con más fuerza la entrepierna de Juliana quién entendió y aumentó la velocidad de sus embestidas, sumó un dedo y sutilmente Valentina abrió sus piernas para darle más espacio, de pronto una aeromoza pasó por su lado y Juliana tuvo que disminuir el ritmo.

Apenas la mujer desapareció por la cabina Juliana aceleró nuevamente y podía escuchar pequeños sonidos que intentaban escapar de la garganta de Valentina.

\- Termina para mí mi amor 

El pensar que cualquiera podría verla en ese instante, con Juliana dentro bombeando sus dedos sin importarle nada más causó que todo su cuerpo arda, un halo de fuego la había envuelto, no pudo contenerlo más y empezó a venirse, sus caderas se levantaron de su asiento y sus dedos se retorcieron, lo sintió desde la punta de sus pies hasta el último cabello en su cabeza, dejó caer el folleto y tomó la cabeza de Juliana quién la besó fuerte sin dejar de mover sus dedos.

Los casi lamentos que emitía murieron en la garganta de su novia quien sonreía orgullosa contra sus labios, Valentina la miró y movió su cabeza de lado a lado sonriendo también. Aún no recuperaba las fuerzas necesarias para hablar así que hundió su rostro en el cuello de Juliana tratando de calmarse, aún podía sentir pequeñas descargas de electricidad recorrer su cuerpo.

Aún se encontraba dentro de ella, esperaba que las contracciones cedan, Juliana sabía que su orgasmo había sido muy fuerte y no podía esperar a tenerla a solas para venirse sobre ella, su ropa interior sabía que era un desastre.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? - una voz las interrumpió, era la aeromoza 

Valentina abrió los ojos y se negaba a salir del cuello de Juliana, todavía estaba dentro de ella y escuchar la voz de aquella mujer la alertó.

\- Sssí, lo que pasa es que está en sus días del mes y los cólicos le dan fuertes - le respondió Juliana mientras movía sus dedos dentro de ella causando que Valentina se exalte 

La aeromoza lo entendió como un signo de dolor.

\- Si desean una píldora para el dolor aquí tenemos ibuprofeno o paracetamol

\- No se preocupe, a ella le gusta lo natural, ¿quieres un té caliente mi amor? - dijo Juliana mirando a Valentina quién tuvo que salir de su escondite

\- Sí, un té estaría bien - respondió ella con su voz temblorosa

\- Enseguida le traigo uno

\- Gracias - contestó Juliana muy sonriente

Cuando la aeromoza se alejó, salió de su novia con cuidado para después recibir un manotazo en su brazo.

\- ¡Ouch!

\- Te pasaste, esta vez sí te pasaste

Juliana reía y Valentina no podía seguir manteniendo su cara de molesta.

\- Me voy a vengar 

\- Uhh qué miedo - se burló Juls viendo cómo Valentina se ponía de pie - ¿a dónde vas?

\- Al baño 

\- ¿Necesitas compañía? - preguntó Juliana moviendo sus cejas

\- A toda la tripulación en 10 minutos aterrizaremos por favor estar en sus asientos para ese momento - se pudo oír decir al piloto en los parlantes

\- Allí está tu respuesta - le dijo Valentina para después darle palmaditas en el hombro

Juliana hizo puchero pero aún así se alegró porque sabía que por fin iba a tener a su novia para ella sola.

Dentro en la cabina la aeromoza preparaba el té, su compañera una morena muy bella se le acercó 

\- ¿Para quién es?

\- Para el B2, la señorita tiene cólicos

\- ¿A la que le llevaste la manta?

\- Sí

\- ¿A la que está sentada con su novia?

\- Sí

\- ¿En serio no te diste cuenta Cheryl?

\- ¿De qué?

\- De nada - rió la mujer de piel morena y cabello rosado 

\- Toni dimee - le dijo mientras ella alejaba dejando a su compañera confundida.

______________________________________

El avión aterrizó sin problemas en el aeropuerto Burlington, una van las esperaba para llevarlas a su hotel "The Stowehof", el lugar lucía maravilloso, la vegetación verde con atisbos de rojo contrastaba con su estructura rústica.

Era temporada de verano por lo que la piscina resaltaba con su celeste intenso, no había mucha gente, se podía escuchar el sonido de los árboles al moverse por el viento, a lo lejos un venado comía frutos y aves saltaban a su al rededor.

El anfitrión las guió hasta su habitación, la suite matrimonial, ambas estaban absortas mirando el lugar el cual por dentro era muy elegante y original. El joven se fue luego de recibir una generosa propina de parte de Juls.

Apenas cerró la puerta, Valentina saltó sobre la cama rebotando en ella y Juliana rió, se acercó a ella y se echó sobre ella entre sus piernas, Valentina la rodeó con ellas acariciando sus pantorrillas con sus pies.

Juliana colocó sus brazos debajo de su cabeza y Valentina rodeando su cuello sus brazos la acercó hacia ella y la besó, uniendo sus labios en un dulce roce.

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer primero? - preguntó Juls

\- Mmmm vamos a curiosear, a comer...

\- ¿Comeernos? - preguntó Juliana haciendo que su novia ría

\- ¡Eres insaciable!

\- Y a ti que no te gusta - le respondió besando su cuello

Valentina poco a poco caía rendida ante la asombrosa sensación de sus besos pero reaccionó a tiempo. Le dio una palmada en el trasero desconcentrándola y aprovechando la giró sobre la cama quedando sobre Juliana, quién luego del asombro la miró sonriendo desde abajo pasando sus manos sobre sus muslos.

Valentina tomó sus manos y las colocó sobre su cabeza quedando muy cerca de sus labios.

\- Tú te vas a portar bien, al menos hasta la noche sino nunca vamos a salir de esta habitación - le habló Valentina rozando sus labios a propósito

\- Define "portar bien" - dijo Juliana con una sonrisa 

\- Significa que no me cogerás y no te cogeré hasta que regresemos, capisci?

\- Yo capisci, pero no prometo nada

\- No, tienes que prometer - insistió Val ofreciendo su dedo meñique

\- Ay es en serio...

\- Hazlo 

\- Está bien - respondió Juliana entrelazando sus dedos - pero que conste cuando volvamos me olvido de todo 

\- Es una promesa - confirmó Valentina soltando su mano y pasando su lengua sobre los labios de Juliana y levantándose rápido

\- ¡Hey eso es trampa! - gritó Juliana sonriendo mientras veía a su novia entrar al cuarto de baño y cerrar la puerta.

______________________________________

Ya vistiendo más acorde a la ocasión salieron de la habitación a recorrer el lugar, Valentina tenía un vestido blanco de tiras con un escote que apenas cubría sus senos y se extendía hasta sus muslos, dejó su cabello suelto, había decidido usar su traje de baño por dentro por si se animaba entrar a la piscina y convenció a Juliana de hacer lo mismo.

Por su parte Juliana usaba un short de tela remangado hasta la mitad de sus muslos, con una camiseta blanca y sandalias, ambas conformaban una hermosa pareja ante la vista de los demás, muchas miradas se posaban en ellas y luego en sus manos entrelazadas.

Llegaron al primer piso y vieron a un grupo de personas al parecer de distintas nacionalidades que tocaban guitarra, se podían escuchar diferentes melodías de baladas desde "Hotel California" hasta canciones en español como "Kilómetros" de Sin Bandera.

El grupo de aproximadamente diez personas al verlas pasar las saludaron y ellas respondieron el saludo amablemente.

Encontraron el restaurante el cual tenía estaba decorado también de manera rústica, el tronco de un árbol parecía crecer en el medio, almorzaron y salieron a seguir conociendo el lugar.

Uno de los huéspedes, un señor de unos sesenta años, les contó que cerca había un lago, se podía llegar allí solo caminando, pero valía la pena conocerlo. La pareja le agradeció y decidieron visitarlo al día siguiente.

Pasaron por la piscina y no pudieron resistirse, se sentaron cada una en sillas reclinables mientras se quitaban sus prendas, Juliana traía un bikini blanco que daba una vista perfecta de su trasero mientras Val tenía un traje de baño negro con un escote hasta el abdomen.

\- No quieres una foto, digo para que lo veas mejor - dijo Juliana atrapando a su novia mirando su parte trasera

\- Igual es mío puedo mirarlo cuando quiera - le respondió sonriendo y tomando un sorbo de su piña colada

\- ¡Epa! ¿No quieres que me tatúe también tu nombre?

\- Bueno ahora que lo mencionas...

Juliana rió y se paró frente a su silla donde Valentina se encontraba tomando sol.

Iba a hablar cuando una voz las interrumpió.

\- ¡Hola! disculpa que las moleste no quería interrumpirlas soy Lorna

\- Hola soy Juliana y ella Valentina

\- ¿Qué tal?

\- Mucho chicas las molesto porque mi amiga allá, Nicky, quiere saber si podría tener tu número - le dijo la joven a Juliana

Juliana vio a lo lejos a una pelirroja con el cabello desordenado que levantó su cerveza, sonrió pero luego miró a Valentina muy seria.

\- Amm gracias pero estoy con mi novia - respondió Juliana algo apenada

\- Ohh son novias, oh Dios perdón, es que parecen modelos no pensé que lo fueran, disculpen, disculpen - repetía la pelinegra mientras se alejaba

Valentina miró a la tal Nicky y entrecerró los ojos, no quería ser evidente, se moría por besar a Juliana allí mismo y dejarle en claro que era suya. Se sorprendió a sí misma con su pensamiento, nunca se había considerado alguien celosa, claramente hasta ahora.

Sin más se puso de pie y se acercó al borde de la piscina.

\- ¿Amor, te vas a meter? - le preguntó Juliana

\- Sí

\- ¿Estás molesta?

\- No - respondió Valentina antes de saltar a la piscina y sumergirse

Juliana sonrió sabiendo que su novia estaba celosa, dejando su toalla sobre su silla la siguió. Estando ambas en el agua la abrazó por la cintura desde atrás, Valentina sonrió y se volvió hacia ella y la besó, abriendo su boca al máximo y saboreando cada rincón de su boca para luego separarse y mirar a una Juliana que respiraba con dificultad.

\- Mi amor ¿recuerdas el pacto? - habló Juliana con la garganta muy seca

\- Sí 

\- Pues no estás ayudando mucho que digamos

Valentina rió y se alejó nadando, Juliana sonrió y la persiguió ambas empezaron a jugar en el agua y Val casi olvidó a la pelirroja que quiso abordar a su novia.

______________________________________

Hola bebés les dejo un adelanto de su mini luna de miel, ya se viene la otra parte que es la continuación.

¿Qué creen que se viene? 😏

Trato de dejarles momentos bonitos y sexys porque estoy muy encariñada con este fic antes de llegar al desenlace, espero no les moleste.

Bienvenida a todas aquellas personas que están leyendo el fic recién, gracias por sus comentarios amo saber mucho ustedes, trataré de tomarme un tiempo para responder a todas.

Las tkm y gracias por todo 💕


	32. Esta noche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juliana le propone algo a Valentina

¿Alguna vez se han enamorado?

Pues yo pensé que ya me había pasado antes y ahora sé lo equivocada que estaba.

Cuando estoy con ella les puedo jurar que respiro el amor, lo siento presente en cada célula de mi cuerpo, en cada átomo y no lo cambiaría por nada. Aún no se lo he dicho y aunque tengo un poco de miedo quiero hacerlo pronto, no importa que no lo diga de regreso, me basta y sobra con que sepa que tiene a alguien que la ama con locura.

Valentina se encuentra en la ducha aún, quitando el cloro de su cabello y de su cuerpo, hace un rato salí de allí, bueno en realidad me echó porque no la dejaba concentrarse, es que no me culpen, tener a esa mujer cerca y no querer tocarla y besarla a cada momento es imposible.

Estoy sentada en la cama viendo el armario con las puertas abiertas, en cualquier momento ella saldrá y empiezo a sentirme nerviosa. 

¿Cómo decirle a mi novia que traje al viaje el sex toy que me regaló mi amiga por mi cumpleaños?

Con ella no sentía vergüenza ni mucho menos pero este era un tema que no habíamos tocado antes, creo que toda pareja en algún momento habla sobre sus gustos y lo que también no va con ellos, es totalmente normal.

En este caso tengo que confesar que no sería mi primera vez usando uno y tener a Valentina así me emociona mucho. Con solo imaginarla temblando de placer mientras muevo mis caderas sobre ella, tras ella o al lado de ella causa en mí tanto que me estremezco de solo pensarlo.

Quizá pueda ponérmelo y esperarla sobre la cama.

No, no. Muy osado para la primera vez.

¿Qué haría Tony Stark, qué haría Tony Stark...?

Mientras planeo qué hacer, escucho lo que parece ser una secadora de cabello, ya casi saldrá y aún no tengo nada. Me acerco al armario y saco el dildo de su caja, Rubí tenía razón el material se asemeja mucho a la piel, el tamaño es algo grande pero no extremo, creo que es perfecto, tengo que aceptarlo mi amiga me conoce bien.

Encuentro el arnés en el fondo de la caja, es de cuero suave y muy resistente por lo que veo, me parece adecuado para mí, coloco el dildo en él y ya está listo para usarlo, escucho la puerta del baño abrirse y meto el strap on a mi mochila que se encontraba cerca.

Valentina sale con una bata blanca atada por el frente, su cabello está casi seco en su totalidad, se ve tan hermosa y relajada, les aseguro esa mujer puede vestir una bolsa de basura y aún así lucir maravillosa.

"Por fin pude quitarlo todo, qué horror, tú qué haces?", me dice.

"Buscando algo que usar para dormir", le miento, el valor se escapó de mí en el último segundo

"¿Sabes que no tienes que usar nada no?", me regala una de esas sonrisas que causa que mis rodillas se debiliten.

Yo tiemblo con anticipación, de saber que esta noche volverá a ser mía y yo volveré a ser suya, un sentimiento que estoy segura así pasen mil años nunca se gastará.

Veo cómo aún mirándome, deshace el nudo de su bata dejándola caer sobre la cama revelando su perfecto cuerpo desnudo, creo no llegaré a acostumbrarme, la he visto así muchas veces pero cada vez mi corazón late tan fuerte como si fuera la primera vez.

Me acercó hacia a ella como si de un hechizo se tratara, no puedo resistir estar lejos de su cuerpo, mis manos toman su espalda y la pego a mí rodeando finalmente su cintura y uniendo mis labios a los suyos.

Su sabor es incomparable, una mezcla de vainilla y menta, podría pasarme la vida entera besándola y no me cansaría. Lleva sus manos hacia el nudo de mi bata y tengo que detenerla, si comenzamos sé que no tendré la oportunidad de hablar con ella otra vez en un buen rato.

Me mira frunciendo el ceño y junto mi frente con la suya, suspiro y hablo.

"Hay algo que quiero preguntarte", le digo, por un segundo me pareció verla tensa pero fue muy rápido, quizá fue mi imaginación.

"Dime", le oigo decir.

"¿Reeecuerdas el regalo que recibí para mi cumpleaños?"

"¿Cuál de todos bebé?"

"El de Rubí"

"¿El viaje?", me pregunta confundida, no me lo está dejando nada fácil.

"El otro, amor", le digo y veo en su rostro el preciso momento en el que cae en cuenta acerca de qué me refiero.

"Ya lo recuerdo, ¿qué hay con eso?", me pregunta sonrojada

"Pues resulta que no sé cómo acabó en mi maleta de viaje y vino con nosotras y...", soy una tonta, me puse nerviosa.

"Mi amor...", me dice pero no puedo parar de hablar.

"Si quieres lo boto, o sea no tenemos por qué..."

"¡Mi amor!", me corta levantando más la voz, veo en su cara una sonrisa "¿Quieres que lo usemos?", me dice muy curiosa, puedo sentir que me desnuda con la mirada.

"Solo si tú quieres", le digo, la veo reír y me besa dulcemente.

"Te soy sincera, nunca he usado uno, bueno ya debes saberlo, pero si me enseñas no me opongo", me habla mordiéndose los labios, demonios, muero por hacerla venir tantas veces.

"Va, ve a la cama, ya vuelvo", le indico, la escucho reír mientras me ve acercarme al armario, tomar el strapon en mis manos y desaparecer en el baño.

"Nunca pensé ver a Juliana Valdés tan nerviosa", la escucho decir.

"Bueno espero lo hayas disfrutado, no volverá a pasar", le digo sacando mi cabeza antes de cerrar la puerta, vuelvo a escuchar su risa antes de cerrarla.

Retiro mi bata y me coloco el arnés, me miro al espejo y me gusta lo que veo, se ajusta perfectamente a mis caderas, vuelvo a cerrar la bata, quiero que Valentina lo descubra por sí misma, me tomaré el tiempo que sea necesario para complacerla.

Salgo del cuarto de baño y la encuentro echada sobre la cama con las piernas entreabiertas, paso mi lengua sobre mis labios pensando lo que pasará en unos segundos, estoy segura que será tan perfecto como lo imagino.

Me acerco al lado de la cama y la veo sentarse frente a mí, esta vez sí dejo que sus manos deshagan el nudo de mi bata, veo en sus ojos la emoción cuál niña que rompe el papel que envuelve su regalo de Navidad y sonrío.

Puedo escuchar su sorpresa al verme por fin, sus ojos recorren el falo sujeto a mí y pasa su mano por mi abdomen deslizándola hasta tomarlo en su mano e inspeccionarlo con detenimiento.

Sus pupilas están completamente dilatadas y deduzco que le gusta lo que ve, termino de quitarme la bata dejándola caer al piso, al mismo tiempo ella se arrodilla sobre la cama y me pego totalmente a su cuerpo, ella abraza mi cuello y la beso, puedo sentir que mueve sus caderas, rozando su humedad sobre la forma entre mis piernas.

Acaricio su trasero y resbalo mis manos por detrás de su entrepierna, puedo sentir el calor irradiar de su centro, uno de mis dedos se adentra un poco más y puedo sentir sus labios inundados en deseo. 

La escucho gemir contra mi cuello, su lengua desciende hasta mis pechos y toma uno en su boca, mordiendo, lamiendo, su lengua hace círculos sobre mi pezón y sin darme cuenta hundo más mis dedos, siento su trasero empujar contra ellos pero no entraré en ella, aún no.

Su boca suelta mi pezón con un leve tirón que sentí hasta el sur de mi cuerpo, recorre con su lengua por mi abdomen y sigue bajando, una de sus manos sube lentamente por mi entrepierna hasta tocarme, respiro profundo y tiro mi cabeza hacia atrás, ahora ella sabe cuánto la deseo.

Sus dedos se mueven sobre mí, en el poco espacio que queda bajo el strapon pero puedo sentir todo, incluso el movimiento hace presión directamente sobre mi clítoris y me muero tanto por tenerla más cerca.

Su rostro sube al mismo nivel que el mío y la beso, fuerte, su lengua bailando con la mía en un frenesí intenso que ninguna de las dos quiere que finalice, no puedo más y la tomo por la cintura, la empujo sobre la cama, estamos echadas de lado, mirándonos frente a frente, sube una de sus piernas sobre mi cadera y la escucho inspirar cuando empujo contra ella causando que el dildo presione contra su centro.

Sé lo que necesita, nos besamos cayendo en un ritmo en que nuestras cabezas se mueven tratando de probar al máximo nuestros labios, me separo un momento y su boca está roja por mis besos, sonrío y la empujo sobre la cama echándome sobre ella, abre sus piernas sin que se lo pida y empiezo a mover mis caderas de arriba hacia abajo sobre su humedad.

Puedo escuchar su respiración acelerar y sé que está muy lista para recibirme, levanto mis caderas, tomo el strap on en mi mano y paso la punta por su entrada y la deslizo hasta su clítoris, la escucho gemir fuerte y sus dedos se clavan en mi trasero.

"Mi amor, por favor", gime. Su pedido solo causa que me estremezca.

No puedo esperar más, con mi mano guío el strap on hacia su entrada y sin resistencia se hunde dentro de ella centímetro a centímetro, empujo mis caderas hacia abajo y la siento presionar con más fuerza mi trasero contra ella, gimiendo al sentir la intrusión.

Me quedo unos segundos quieta cuando estoy completamente dentro de ella, dejando que su cuerpo se acostumbre al tamaño, acaricio su mejilla con mi nariz, tiene los ojos cerrados y su boca abierta.

"¿Estás bien?", pregunto, lo último que quiero es que sienta dolor.

Asiente y me besa, sus caderas empujan contra mí y entiendo lo que necesita, levanto mis caderas saliendo de ella solo hasta dejar la punta dentro y empujo otra vez, las dos gemimos al mismo tiempo, es extremadamente erótico poseerla de esta manera.

Repito el movimiento, cada vez entro en ella más profundo, más fuerte, de pronto mis caderas cobran vida y se mueven penetrándola en un ritmo que nos deja a las dos queriendo cada vez más.

"¡Mierda! Sí, más fuerte", grita.

Apoyo mis pies contra el borde de la cama y embisto con más fuerza, sus caderas reciben a mitad de camino a las mías, la clavo contra la cama, tomos sus manos entre las mías sobre su cabeza y no le doy tregua.

Pero quiero más, me arrodillo sin salir de ella, la tomo fuerte por los muslos colocando sus piernas en mis hombros, la sujeto ahora por las caderas y me hundo en ella, con fuerza escuchando cómo nuestras pieles chocan.

Sus manos se aferran a la cabecera de la cama y se impulsa contra mi cuerpo, sus gemidos me desarman, estoy a punto de correrme de solo escucharla, beso, lamo y muerdo una de sus pantorrillas mientras salgo y entro de ella, sé que su cuerpo está a punto de convulsionar.

Me inclino más sobre sus piernas, tomo a las dos y las apoyo a ambas en uno solo de mis hombros sin dejar de moverme, me queman los músculos pero ni loca pienso detenerme.

"¡Juls!", grita y está cerca, lo presiento por cómo tiembla su cuerpo.

Acelero el ritmo de mis embestidas, la veo morder su antebrazo, sé que pronto explotará, separo sus piernas, las dejo caer a los lados y salgo de ella completamente, sé que la sorprendo pero antes que vocalice alguna palabra hago chocar la palma de mi mano contra su centro y tomando el strap on la penetro lo más profundo posible con una sola y contundente embestida.

Escucho salir de ella un grito ahogado y empieza a correrse, mi cuerpo se abalanza sobre ella y clava sus uñas en mi espalda, yo gimo al sentirla estallar en mis brazos, no dejo de moverme, su cuerpo tiembla violentamente y amo estar en primera fila para ver este perfecto espectáculo.

Me recuesto sobre ella y aún con brazos débiles me abraza , escucho su respiración aún rápida, beso sus labios y vuelvo a mover mis caderas causando que el strap on se mueva dentro de ella, abre sus ojos y veo el deseo renovado, salgo de su cuerpo lentamente y me vuelve a besar pero me empuja contra la cama y sin casi notarlo sus rodillas ya están a ambos lados de mi cabeza.

Sonrío y beso su entrepierna. Puedo ver sus labios inflamados por placer muy cerca a mi rostro, no me resisto más y la devoro.

Es como probar una fruta muy jugosa, paseo mi lengua en todas las direcciones y su cuerpo empieza a moverse contra mi cara, sus manos se apoyan en la cabecera y toman impulso, la penetro con mi lengua y con su mano toma mi cabeza y la presiona contra su centro, mi nariz choca con su clítoris y la escucho gemir.

De un momento a otro abandona mis hombros y se sitúa sobre mis caderas tomando el strap on en su mano y llevándolo a su entrada, muerde sus labios y me sonríe.

"¿Estás lista?", me pregunta.

Yo sonrío.

"Para ti siempre, mi amor", le respondo para después ver descender su cuerpo sobre el strap on y gemir al sentirlo resbalar entre sus paredes.

Ella montándome, mis manos apretando sus senos, su cuerpo libre saltando sobre el mío, mis caderas moviéndose sin parar, penetrándola hasta verla explotar en puro éxtasis es algo que definitivamente nunca, nunca olvidaré.

______________________________________

Bueno sí, esto fue full porn, sorry not sorry. Soy muy fan de los sex toys y sentía que debían tener una buena iniciación (al menos Val) con esta experiencia única.

Les digo una cosa, me piden que llegue al drama pero yo no les voy a decir cuándo llegará, les va a chocar cuando menos se lo esperen, ni lo van a ver venir así que cero spoilers y solo disfruten que se viene lo mejor.

Recuerden que amo leerlas 💕


	33. Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ambas tienen mucho qué decir

Todo le pesaba, no había músculo en su cuerpo que no se sintiera adolorido y aún así una enorme sonrisa se instaló en su rostro al recordar lo que pasó anoche, fue todo lo que había imaginado y mucho más, Valentina ante sus ojos era el ser más perfecto y sensual que podía existir sobre la faz de la tierra.

Abrió los ojos y se extrañó al no encontrarla a su lado, tocó el espacio vacío en la cama y las sábanas aún estaban tibias, entonces dedujo que hace no mucho Val había despertado.

\- ¿Val? - la llamó haciendo resonar su voz casi ronca en la habitación

No recibió respuesta. 

Se puso de pie aún desnuda y se acercó al cuarto de baño, tampoco estaba allí, aprovechó para asearse y luego regresó a la cama dando tiempo a que todas sus neuronas despierten y pensar en qué hacer, si salir a buscarla o esperarla.

No fue necesario pensar mucho más ya que cuando vio a su novia entrar por la puerta conjunta, llevando en sus manos una bandeja con comida, su felicidad había sido restablecida.

\- ¡Mi amor despertaste! - dijo Valentina con una bella sonrisa

\- ¿Qué es todo ésto? - preguntó Juliana sonriendo también mientras se sentaba y veía a Val acercarse hacia ella.

\- Estas son las mañanitas que cantaba el Rey David... - empezó a cantar Valentina con su dulce voz, logrando causar una gran sonrisa en el rostro de Juls - a las muchachas bonitas se las cantamos así, despierta mi bien despierta mira que ya amaneció, ya los pajaritos cantan, la luna ya se metió

Valentina se acercó a ella y le dio un suave beso en los labios, dejó la bandeja a un lado sobre la mesa de noche y tomó con sus manos el rostro de Juls rozando sus narices.

\- Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor

\- Gracias por esto preciosa, por todo

\- Hay algo que quiero darte - le dijo Valentina sacando una pequeña caja del bolsillo de su bata.

\- Mi amor, ya me habías regalado algo no tenías que hacerlo 

\- Ya sé pero lo vi, pensé en ti y no pude evitarlo, vamos, ¡ábrelo!

Juliana abrió la pequeña caja encontrando dos cadenas doradas, las tomó con una mano y pudo ver que ambas tenían grabadas la imagen de dos manos entrelazando sus meñiques.

\- El pacto - dijo Juliana sonriendo 

\- Cuando era muy pequeña, mi papá viajaba mucho, cada vez que se iba yo me sentía muy triste porque pensaba que algún día no regresaría pero todos esos malos pensamientos se acabaron cuando mi mamá tomó mi meñique con el suyo y me prometió que él iba a estar bien y que siempre estaríamos juntas pase lo que pase, desde ese momento solo había hecho "pactos" con ella, nunca se había sentido bien hacerlo con alguien más, hasta que llegaste tú 

El corazón de Juliana iba muy rápido, nunca había sentido tanto por alguien, esa sensación extraña y al mismo tiempo maravillosa de su pecho a punto de reventar y dejar escapar lo que fuese que estuviera tratando de escapar, revelándose finalmente en la forma del amor más puro que pueda haber existido en este planeta.

Juliana estaba perdidamente enamorada.

Sin un segundo más que perder unió sus labios a los de su novia, en un intento desesperado por contarle a través del contacto entre ellos que en su universo lo más bonito que existía era Valentina, que cuando no quería a nadie más levantó la mirada de su penumbra y se iluminó con todo lo que ella destellaba.

Un beso entre dos personas que se aman es lo más valioso que existe en esta efímera realidad, ni todo el dinero del mundo, ni toda la ciencia del universo pueden conseguir imitar a aquel asombroso evento de dos almas conectándose y comunicando roce con roce, caricia con caricia todo lo que sienten.

Beso. Unión. Fusión. Infinito.

Sus labios se separaron y sabía que había cumplido perfectamente el objetivo de demostrar todo lo que estaba sintiendo, sus ojos estaban cerrados y sabía que los de Valentina también porque de alguna extraña manera podía reflejarse plenamente en su amor y sabía que era así.

\- Val...

El corazón de Valentina iba muy rápido, sabía que había perdido y ganado todo al mismo tiempo, que este momento, este instante nada podría reemplazarlo y por nada del mundo podría arrepentirse, porque lo que estaba sintiendo era incomparable a todo lo que había sentido antes, que valía mucha o toda la pena.

Escuchó su nombre de sus labios y aunque sabía lo que iba a salir de aquellos, que tantas mariposas instalaron en su abdomen muchas veces, podía volver a sentir en ella florecer un completo ecosistema que vibraba con miles de colores y la hacía sentir más viva que nunca.

Valentina estaba perdidamente enamorada.

Juliana abrió los ojos y sonrió al ver que Valentina hacía lo mismo, estaba lista, colocó sus manos en sus caderas y dejó a su corazón hablar por ella.

\- Te amo Val, te amo demasiado 

Valentina deseó que esas palabras fuesen un nido y poder acurrucarse dentro de él para siempre, sonrió y colocando sus manos sobre su cuello, asegurándose que la miraba fijamente, porque quería que entienda, que no lo dude ni un segundo, que no le quepa la menor duda ni ahora ni después...

\- Yo también te amo, te amo muchísimo Juls

Fuegos artificiales.

Inevitablemente sus labios volvieron a encontrarse en un beso diferente, sus corazones se habían expresado y sus almas afloraban en un estallido de luz enceguecedor.

Reían, no sabían por qué pero reían, solo ellas mirándose a los ojos entendían aquello entre las dos.

Un abrazo selló aquel momento de confidencia total, Valentina besó su hombro y Juliana besaba su cabello, respirando profundo e intentando de alguna forma tatuar en su memoria olfativa ese aroma único que detonaba dosis ilimitadas de felicidad en su sistema.

\- ¿Me lo pondrías? - preguntó Juliana 

\- Solo si tú me pones el mío

\- Pacto - dijo Juliana ofreciendo su dedo meñique

\- Pacto - respondió Valentina tomándolo con el suyo

Juliana le puso primero el collar y luego Valentina.

\- Nunca me lo quitaré - habló Juls

\- ¿Ni para bañarte? - preguntó Val viendo cómo Juliana entrecerraba los ojos

\- Tienes razón, felizmente tengo su cajita para ponerlo allí 

\- No olvídalo, la cajita es mía

\- Pero, pero, es mi regalo

\- El collar, no la cajita

\- Terrible servicio

\- Ah terrible, entonces me voy

Valentina se puso de pie para alejarse pero Juliana rápidamente la alcanzó y la abrazó por la cintura desde atrás, susurrando contra su cabello habló.

\- No te vayas mi amor, quédate conmigo un poquito más

Sonriendo Valentina se volvió, colocó sus manos al rededor de su cuello y después de pensar unos segundos respondió.

\- Está bien, solo un poquito

\- Es porque me amas

\- Es porque me es muy difícil decirle que no a la señorita desnuda - respondió divertida Val tocando el trasero de Juliana y apretándolo contra su cuerpo

\- ¿Y qué esperas para alcanzarme? - preguntó Juliana besando su barbilla 

\- ¿Qué esperas para hacerlo tú misma?

\- ¡Ahuevo! - respondió Juliana sonriendo y empezando a trabajar en el nudo de su bata

\- ¿Qué hacemos con todo el romanticismo que destilas amor mío? - comentó Val riendo con sarcasmo 

\- Ya sabes que soy mejor con las manos que con las palabras mi amor

\- Y yo aquí pensando que usabas bien la lengua

\- Pues no me opongo a ponerlo a prueba otra vez - respondió Juliana mientras deslizaba la bata blanca por los hombros de Valentina

Ambas rieron otra vez pero cuando se miraron a los ojos entendieron el valor del momento que estaba a punto de suceder.

No podían negar que ya habían hecho el amor, ahora lo confirmaban más que nunca pero ahora volverían a estar juntas con la seguridad que ambas sentían lo mismo y era uno de las mejores experiencias en la vida de cualquier persona.

Se besaron, respirando profundamente el mismo aire, Valentina empujó a Juliana sobre la cama, de memoria sus cuerpos encajaron como dos perfectas piezas hechas la una para la otra.

Suspiraron al sentirse unidas, siempre era como la primera vez, una sensación única que no podrían encontrar en otro lugar, solo en ellas dos.

No había apuro pero tampoco rodeos, Valentina movía sus caderas mezclando sus deseos, podía escuchar el sonido de sus centros besarse una y otra vez, era adictivo.

No dejaban de mirarse, Juliana paseaba sus manos por sus muslos, su trasero, su cintura, su espalda, adoraba poder tocarla tanto mientras se deleitaba con los movimientos del cuerpo de su novia sobre ella, feroz y contundente.

Gemidos empezaban a escapar de sus labios, Valentina aceleraba sus caderas y sus centros se resbalaban con más rapidez, sus clítoris se encontraban deliciosamente erectos e inflamados deseo y pasión.

\- Me encantas - gimió Valentina tomando sus labios entre los suyos 

Sus caderas presionando con más fuerza contra las de Juliana que no pudo sostener más tiempo el beso.

\- ¡Ah Val!

Se habría podido sentir avergonzada por estar a punto de terminar muy rápido pero la intensidad de las emociones que sentía a nivel de todo su ser, eran demasiado intensas y no las pudo contener, Juliana presionó a Valentina contra ella y embistió hacia arriba arqueando su cuerpo y sintiendo las primeras descargas del poderoso orgasmo que estaba a punto de desatar.

Valentina colocó ambas manos a los lados de la cabeza de Juliana y mirarla retorcerse de placer fue su mayor incentivo, sus gemidos se combinaban y los casi lamentos resonaban en las paredes de la gran habitación.

La cama golpeaba fuertemente contra la pared y todo al rededor caía al piso, las sábanas, la ropa, el desayuno que se había echado a perder, pero no les importaba, ambas estaban llegando a uno de los mejores orgasmos de sus vidas y juntas otra vez.

Juliana tomó su cuello con una mano.

\- Termina conmigo - gimió apenas hablando

Valentina solo asentía, estaba tan cerca.

En tres, dos y uno sus cuerpos explotaban moviéndose solos sin ser controlados, vibraban potentemente, estremeciéndose el uno sobre el otro.

It was pure bliss

Unadultered pure bliss

Era el universo tratando de decirles que ellas pertenecían juntas, solo tenían que escuchar y recordar.

Escuchar y recordar.

______________________________________

Eran las 3PM y Macario regresaba a la ciudad con su equipo de guardaespaldas luego de haber pasado todo el fin de semana instalando el sistema de seguridad de la caja fuerte.

Fue un completo éxito, los patrones estaban activados y todo estaba listo. Su celular sonó y aunque era un número desconocido decidió contestar.

\- ¿Aló?

\- Está recibiendo una llamada del Sistema Penitenciario del Estado de New York ¿acepta usted la llamada?

Su cerebro activó la alerta máxima, sabía de quién se trataba y ansiaba buenas noticias.

\- Acepto.

Un silencio invadió la línea y cuando pensó que habían cortado la llamada, una voz se escuchó del otro lado con tres simples palabras.

\- Mañana te espero. 

Era Elvis.

Iba a responder pero el sonido de la línea muerta lo interrumpió, aún así rió fuerte, todo estaba resultando de maravilla, al día siguiente por fin conocería el nombre del bastardo que estaba arruinando su vida.

Por fin eliminaría a esa amenaza de su vida.

_______________________________

Las tardes en Vermont parecían mágicas, el cielo celeste les brindaba paz, el sol las calentaba sin sofocarlas, los árboles frondosos que encontraban en su camino les regalaban frescura y ambas tomadas de la mano completaban el cuadro perfecto que todos artista anhela algún día retratar.

Cuando pensaron que ya nada podría ser mejor en ese momento, encontraron el lago, un espejo gigante, rodeado de vegetación con un pequeño muelle que adentraba en sus aguas semi cristalinas.

\- ¡Wow! - dijo Juliana

\- ¡Es demasiado hermoso! - exclamó Valentina

\- Lo es - le respondió Juliana mirándola - Ven - dijo ofreciendo su mano

Caminaron hacia el muelle y se sentaron al borde apreciando la belleza del lugar.

\- Cuando estaba chiquita y mi papá tenía vacaciones, que no era muchas veces por cierto, le gustaba llevarnos a lugares así, él amaba la naturaleza - contó Valentina 

\- ¿A ti te gustaba?

\- Sí, aunque más adoraba el tiempo con mi papá, pero sí, recuerdo que una vez vi un sapo, nunca había visto uno pero mi papá me había contado de ellos, era muy peque, tenía cinco años pero nunca olvidé que me concentré tanto en el sapo y lo seguí a dónde iba, no me di cuenta que estaba corriendo en el lodo y estaba toda embarrada - contó Valentina riendo

\- ¡Te ensuciaste!

\- ¡Toda! Cuando Lucía me vio casi se desmaya pero nunca olvidaré la risa de mi papá, era el mejor ¿sabes?

\- No lo dudo

\- No hablo mucho de él porque lo extraño tanto y a pesar que siempre me enseñó que la vida se celebra incluso después de ella, aún duele no tenerlo conmigo

\- ¿Se fue hace mucho?

\- No, fue hace un par de años, pudo verme en mi graduación

\- Debió estar muy orgulloso

\- Sí...mucho 

Los ojos de Valentina brillaban con nostalgia, Juliana la abrazó fuerte y besó su cabeza.

\- Tenía un humor tonto como el tuyo, se habrían llevado bien

\- ¿Nos dijiste tontos o me parece?

\- Lo son, son mis tontos - respondió Valentina sonriendo 

Juliana sonrió también y la abrazó otra vez

\- Me habría encantado conocerlo 

Terminó de decir Juliana besando su nariz, ambas sonreían cuando el celular de Juliana sonó con una llamada entrante.

\- Es Rubí

Juliana contestó, era por facetime y lo primero que vieron fue a Tony con un gorrito de fiesta.

\- Hola mamis ¿Cuándo regresan de su Luna de miel ?¡Las extraño! - se escuchó decir a Rubí con voz de bebé

\- ¡Tony bebé! - exclamó Juliana

\- Déjame ver ¡Ay cosita, te extrañamos mucho! - dijo después Valentina

Tony pareció reconocer las voces y levantó sus orejas mirando la pantalla y moviendo la cola.

\- Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you dear mami - cantó Rubí

\- ¡Feliz cumple Juli! - gritó Belle pasando por detrás mientras Rubí bajaba al cachorro y dejaba ver su rostro

\- ¡Hola Belle bebé, gracias!

\- Feliz cumple bebebebé, ¿qué tal es el sexo en Vermont?, no mentira hay menores de edad aquí, después me cuentan - dijo Rubí causando risas en ambas

\- Es todo perfecto bebé - respondió Juliana mirando a Val

\- Ya veo, hasta tienen collares idénticos - observó Rubí

\- Fue un regalo de Val - le contó Juliana sonriendo

\- Mi amor mira, Val y Juls tienen collares iguales - habló Rubí en dirección a Belle

\- ¡Aww qué lindo! ¿Por qué tú y yo nunca hicimos eso? - dijo Belle dando un manotazo en el brazo a Rubí

\- ¡Aush! Mañana conseguimos unos amor - contestó Rubí

\- No, ya no quiero - dijo Belle haciendo puchero

\- Tatúate su nombre - sugirió Juliana

\- Sí claro - respondió Rubí con sarcasmo

\- En realidad eso suena muuy bien - intervino Belle

\- ¿Por qué le das ideas? - comentó Rubí fingiendo seriedad

\- ¡Qué sea en una nalga! - agregó Valentina

\- ¡¿Qué?! - dijo Rubí

\- Juls se pondrá mi nombre en una - explicó Val

\- ¡¿Qué?! - dijo Juliana

\- ¡Tú lo mencionaste! - le reclamó Val

\- Okkkay, me dan miedo quiénes son ustedes y qué hicieron con mis amigas - dijo Rubí

\- El amor, el amor - comentó Belle

Valentina y Juliana se miraron y no podrían estar más de acuerdo, efectivamente, el amor las había alcanzado.

Al poco tiempo se despidieron de las chicas y Tony, luego Mateo llamó y también los papás de Juliana, incluso Lucía la saludó desde el celular de Valentina.

Decidieron regresar al hotel, ya casi terminaba el día y tendrían que regresar al siguiente, no estaban listas pero en realidad cualquier lugar era mágico si estaban juntas.

Nunca soltaron sus manos en todo el camino.  
_______________________________

Luces destellaban por los pasillos, probablemente era de noche, él no lo sabía, no había ventanas. Luces fluorescentes que parpadeaban cada minuto iluminaban el camino hacia su celda.

Su vida había cambiado en menos de un mes y quería recuperar lo poco que le quedaba de ella, extrañaba a su esposa, a sus dos hijos, a su hogar...

Cuánto daría por volver a su casa y experimentar el abrazo de bienvenida de su familia, el café humeante por la mañana o la cena caliente por la noche, incluso extrañaba las discusiones con su esposa, los berrinches de sus hijos, las deudas que luchaba para pagar, daría todo lo que fuese para volver a eso.

Su mala decisión lo llevó a donde estaba, a un lugar donde no sabías si era de día o de noche, donde solo sabías que las horas pasaban porque los guardias anunciaban las comidas. Tenía que acabar con eso, no podría soportar vivir allí sabiendo todo lo que tenía por una mala persona y por su mala cabeza.

El guardia lo guíaba hasta su destino, con esposas en las manos, su celda lo esperaba, a lo lejos un grupo de otros reos que corrían la misma suerte que él era desplazado en fila por dos guardias.

Las luces aún destellaban en intervalos, se preguntaba por qué en una prisión de máxima seguridad no resolvían ese problema.

Destello. Paso. Destello. Paso.

Los reos pasaron por su lado.

Destello. Paso. Destello. Golpe.

Su cuerpo caía pesadamente sobre el pavimento, un dolor ensordecedor se apoderaba de él, miraba al rededor, las luces destellaban, podía ver los labios de los guardias moverse pero no escuchaba nada, las luces destellaban, no podía respirar, un líquido caliente envolvía su cuerpo, extrañaba a su esposa y a sus hijos, las luces destellaban, era sangre, era mucha sangre, los cuerpos eran siluetas, siluetas oscuras , luchar por oxígeno era agotador, las luces destellaban, después del silencio siguió la oscuridad.

Las luces dejaron de destellar.

______________________________________

Hola beibis actualización rápida wuu, para que me quieran un poquito más.

Todo iba bien, qué pasó, creo que se asoman los problemas.

Espero les siga gustando este humilde fic las tkm y feliz 14 de Setiembre atrasadín. 💕🍑🍰🎇


	34. Éste es mío

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De vuelta a la ciudad, de vuelta a la realidad

\- ¿Por qué tan desesperada mi amor?

\- Tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto en una hora ¡Deja de jugar Juls! - dijo Valentina corta de aire

Se encontraba desnuda, sobre sus rodillas y palmas de sus manos en la cama, Juliana quién estaba arrodillada tras ella paseaba sus dedos por su centro, los cuales regresaron completamente mojados.

\- ¡Wow Val! - exclamó sorprendida al sentirla tan excitada en tan poco tiempo

\- Ya sé, lo pensé mucho desde que lo mencionaste en el desayuno - le explicó mordiendo sus labios y mirando hacia atrás.

Juliana había tocado el tema hace unas horas para saber si Valentina disfrutó el uso del sex toy, a lo cual su novia respondió que "nunca se había corrido antes tantas veces solo con ser penetrada", esto último se lo dijo al oído en pleno restaurante, el orgullo y la excitación de Juliana se elevaron descontroladamente y empezó a hablarle del mismo modo acerca de qué más le gustaría hacerle.

Al poco tiempo no soportaron más y aunque sabían que debían hacer maletas, regresaron a la habitación y Juliana tenía puesto ya el strap on, tenía que reconocer que tener a Valentina así, sobre sus rodillas expuesta a ella para ser tomada, la tenía al borde de perder cualquier control que en ese momento aún creía conservar pero su lado primal y un deseo salvaje por poseerla empezaba a apoderarse poco a poco de ella.

Tomó el strap on en su mano y lo guió hacia su entrada, acariciando los labios mojados e inflamados con la cabeza, al sentir el gemido desesperado de su novia y consciente del poco tiempo con el que contaban decidió ceder a su deseo, poco a poco se introducía en ella y su mente le gritaba descontroladamente que la penetre, rápido y fuerte. Pero prefirió esperar, tomó sus caderas por ambos lados y suspiró al sentir la piel de sus muslos chocar contra su piel caliente al enterrarse completamente en ella.

Valentina respiró hondo, sintiendo cómo entraba en ella lentamente, su cuerpo estaba tan listo que la sentía deslizarse hasta lo más profundo llegando a tocar otras partes de su intimidad que se estimulaban perfectamente en esa posición, sentía en su pecho adrenalina pura y quería que Juliana empuje con todas sus fuerzas pero percibió duda en ella y lo entendía, no quería hacer nada que la incomode y lo apreciaba pero en este momento solo quería sentir todo lo que pudiera ofrecerle.

\- Mi amor, no me vas a lastimar, te aseguro que...mmm dolor es lo último que sentiré - le aseguró Valentina casi gimiendo y empujando sus caderas contra ella

Juliana respiró mordiéndose los labios, entrando en ella aún lento pero profundo, no quería asustar a Valentina aunque la rubia en algún momento le mencionó que no era de cristal y no le molestaría ser tratada con un poco de dureza

\- No seas cuidadosa ah...solo déjate llevar mi amor... - insistió Valentina casi perdiendo la paciencia 

\- Es que he pensado tanto en este momento - le respondió Juliana hundiendo sus dedos en la piel de sus caderas

\- Enséñame...por favor

Mordía fuerte sus labios tratando de no perderse pero al ver el cuerpo arqueado de Valentina empujar contra ella mientras le rogaba que la penetre duro, no pudo más y el poco control que Juliana tenía, se esfumó.

Rápidamente enredó en su mano izquierda el cabello largo de Val y lo jaló firmemente hacia atrás exponiendo su largo cuello, Valentina gimió disfrutando despertar esta parte salvaje que sabía que existía en Juliana quién empujó sus caderas fuerte contra ella en una primera embestida, adentrándose lo más profundo que podía, repitiendo la acción una y otra vez.

Valentina podía escuchar el sonido de sus cuerpos chocando violentamente, sentía sus senos saltar con cada empuje, el dolor que sentía cada vez que Juliana tiraba de su pelo con más fuerza acababa en un placer al final de su espina, su cuerpo se rendía ante aquella mujer que la volvía loca, sin remedio, no quería el remedio.

Con la otra mano tenía sujeta su cadera, la cual atraía con fuerza en cada embestida, Juliana se sentía increíble al desatar ese lado de sí misma, escuchaba a Valentina gemir muy alto y quería ser la única persona que vuelva a causar eso en su vida, sentía una necesidad animalística por poseerla, por adueñarse de todo lo que era.

Entraba y salía de ella sin descanso, excitándose al ver el strap on aparecer y desaparecer entre sus labios que se mojaban cada vez más, apretaba con más fuerza el puño en donde tenía el cabello de Valentina quién demostraba con palabras y gemidos que estaba disfrutando mucho que sea dura con ella.

Juliana también estaba completamente inundada de deseo, un hilo de líquido transparente recorría su entrepierna y los gritos de Valentina solo la calentaban más y aumentó la fuerza de sus embestidas.

\- ¿Te gusta? - preguntó Juliana mientras la penetraba, no reconoció su voz que había alcanzado un nivel muy grave

\- ¡Sí así ah ah!

Valentina impulsaba sus caderas hacia atrás, tratando de seguir el ritmo de sus embestidas, Juliana estaba dándole todo lo que necesitaba y ella lo recibía completamente, su corazón golpeaba con fuerza su pecho y su garganta estaba adolorida por us gemidos, pero el placer apenas podía soportarlo.

Juliana no aguantaba mucho más, gimió gravemente, el placer y el esfuerzo combinándose en su cuerpo. Soltando su cabello se agachó sobre ella y hundió sus dientes en su hombro, Valentina gimió fuerte y sí, quería que la marque, que la haga suya. Juliana tomó con ambas manos sus caderas y embestía hacia arriba, chocando otro ángulo que causó que los ojos de Valentina rodaran hacia atrás.

\- Qué rico mi amor - gimió Valentina casi sin aire

Besando la piel maltratada que había mordido por última vez, regresó lamiendo su espalda. Juliana se la cogía fuerte y sin descanso, sus piernas sonaban más al chocarse, no le daba tregua, estaba disfrutando demasiado. Cada empuje golpeaba la base del strap on directamente en su clítoris y apretaba sus dientes fuerte tratando de resistir tanto placer.

Inclinando su cuerpo sobre Val alcanzó sus senos y los presionó con ambas manos mientras se seguía introduciendo en ella, Valentina estaba casi hiperventilando, tan angustiosamente cerca del final, sabía que no iba a poder sentarse bien por una semana pero no le importaba, quería eso, lo necesitaba locamente.

Juliana levantó una de sus rodillas y apoyándose sobre su pie en la cama, empezó a embestir con más profundidad tomando la cintura de Valentina y manipulando su cuerpo contra el suyo, solo tomó un par de embestidas más cuando la escuchó gritar y su centro casi explota 

\- Ahhhh 

Valentina arqueó su espalda y cayó sobre sus antebrazos, Juliana no dejaba de penetrarla sabiendo que se estaba corriendo muy fuerte, lágrimas escapaban de los ojos de Val había caído sobre su rostro en la cama, respiraba apenas por la boca.

\- Ah me encantas mi amor - gimió Juliana al haber visto a su novia venirse tan fuerte

Al ver que el cuerpo de Valentina ya no se movía más, disminuyó la fuerza con que la penetraba, Val cayó de lado pesadamente sobre la cama, Juliana terminó cayendo también sobre ella pero apoyándose en sus manos evitó colisionar fuerte sobre su figura.

Juliana besó su hombro, su cuello y la piel que estaba a su alcance, sus piernas apenas respondían por el esfuerzo previo, aún sentía temblar a Valentina, luego de unos segundos salió delicadamente de ella escuchándola gemir

\- Mierda... - escuchó decir a Val quien aún no se recuperaba del intenso clímax que había experimentado.

Juliana rió y la abrazó llevándola con ella sobre la cama, Valentina se recostó sobre su pecho aún respirando agitada, bajó su mirada a las caderas de su novia mirando el strap on y haciendo un esfuerzo empezó a quitar el arnés, dejándolo caer finalmente a un lado de la cama.

Recobrando la poca fuerza que tenía dejó besos en el cuerpo de Juliana, en sus labios, en su barbilla, en sus pechos, mientras bajaba y bajaba sobre ella ante la atenta mirada de la morena.

Juliana levantó una ceja y acarició su cabello mientras se acercaba a su humedad.

\- ¿No que llegaríamos tarde al aeropuerto? - preguntó suspirando y levantando sus caderas al sentir los labios de Valentina donde más la necesitaba

\- Sí, pero sospecho que... - Valentina dio una lamida a sus labios mojados antes de continuar - No tardarás mucho, mmm que deliciosa estás -murmuró contra sus labios brillantes

Juliana gimió y frunciendo el ceño mordió sus labios mientra veía a su novia probarla con muchas ganas.

Sin esperar más Valentina colocó su cuerpo entre sus piernas y hundió su cara en su deseo, lamiendo sus labios sensibles y succionando su clítoris dolorosamente erecto.

Juliana sabía que no duraría mucho, puso ambas manos en la cabeza de Valentina y la empujaba contra ella elevando sus caderas y gimiendo libremente sin recato.

Valentina lograba excitarla mucho y muy rápido, luego de haberla visto acabar tan fuerte quedó al borde de correrse y ahora estaba tan cerca.

Su lengua caliente que entraba en ella, sus labios que se deslizaban sobre su piel mojada, sus ojos que la miraban desde abajo asegurando que el placer que le daba era lo que ella necesitaba, y sí, era exactamente lo que necesitaba.

Valentina era todo lo que ella necesitaba.

Su cuerpo se arqueó hacia arriba y explotó, fuerte, sin límites, soltando un fuerte gemido que la ensordeció incluso a sí misma, las sábanas quedaron envueltas en sus dedos que casi las hacen pedazos, la boca de Valentina seguía bebiéndola, besándola, haciéndole el amor.

Cuando hubo gastado su último temblor Valentina se elevó y limpiando su barbilla y cuello con la tela blanca se recostó completamente sobre ella.

\- Mi amor... - suspiró Valentina sobre su pecho

\- ¿Sí? - respondió Juliana aún tratando de calmarse y acariciando la espalda de su bella novia.

\- Te doy tres minutos para que te pongas de pie, no quiero perder el vuelo

\- P-pero...

\- Cero peros, mueve ese hermoso trasero ya

Valentina le dio un último beso y se paró de la cama, desapareciendo por el cuarto de baño caminado un poco raro, Juliana sonrió y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaba se sentó, tenía que terminar de hacer su maleta.

_____________________________________

Macario llegaba con ansias a las facilidades de la prisión, quería cuanto antes tener aquella conversación con Elvis, no se sentía tan nervioso desde el día que esperaba la respuesta de la solicitud de adopción de Juliana.

Pasó por la puerta principal pero se extrañó cuando el guardia le pidió que espere y se alejó a hablar con su superior, frunció el ceño ya que anteriormente solo le pidieron ID y lo revisaron.

Se sentía muy impaciente desde el día anterior, no había podido dormir por pensar en las noticias que recibiría, miró que el joven guardia regresó y le habló.

\- Señor, me temo que no podré darle acceso 

\- ¿Y eso por qué? Yo tengo derecho a realizar la visita al señor Alarcón, incluso recibí una llamada de él - aseguró Macario

\- Le entiendo señor pero...-

\- ¿Pero qué hombre? ¡Es muy importante que yo lo vea! - le cortó nuevamente 

\- Señor, eso no va a poder ser...- insistió el hombre

\- Dame un motivo válido para que yo no pueda hablar con él

\- El señor Alarcón murió anoche

El mundo de Macario se detuvo en ese momento, la información que había recibido no podía ser procesada por su cerebro, simplemente no podía.

\- Qu-qué...? ¿Cómo?

\- Aún se encuentra en investigación señor, no puedo darle más información al respecto

Elvis muerto...

Su amigo que a pesar de lo que hizo, lo había acompañado durante años ahora estaba muerto, dejando una viuda y dos niños huérfanos, sentía la ira e impotencia recorrer su ser.

Macario iba a encontrar al responsable, no permitiría que siga arruinando más vidas 

Sin una palabra más se retiró del lugar, con un objetivo en mente bastante claro: encontrar a la basura que se había metido con su vida.

______________________________________

Luego de correr con sus maletas al aeropuerto, (Juliana llevando una extra de las varias de Valentina) afortunadamente llegaron a tiempo y no perdieron el vuelo, aunque ambas habrían dado lo que fuese por unos días más en Vermont pero eran conscientes de sus responsabilidades que las esperaban de regreso a la ciudad.

Se encontraban ya en sus asientos, Valentina se sentía exhausta la noche anterior casi no habían dormido, sonrió recordando todo lo que habían hecho, le gustaba el "toque especial" que ahora tenían sus sesiones de amor, ya no tenía que morderse la lengua y retener sus sentimientos, adoró la experiencia de repetir "Te amo" tantas veces luego de uno de los orgasmos tan intensos que tuvo con Juliana.

Miró a la morena a su lado que terminaba de hablar por celular con Rubí, le acaba de decir que recogerían a Tony por la tarde, extrañaba mucho al cachorro Val sabía que Juls sentía lo mismo, se había vuelto tan parte de su vida como ellas de la suya.

Valentina recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Juliana quién sonrió y besó su frente.

\- ¿Tienes sueñito amor?

\- Sí bebé, alguien no me dejó descansar anoche - dijo Val acomodándose más en su cuello mientras Juliana reía

\- Te recuerdo que fuimos dos anoche y esta mañana también - comentó Juls pellizcando su panza 

\- Ayy no comiences amoor, estoy muy débil - habló Val sosteniendo su mano con las suyas y haciendo puchero

\- Ya está bien mi vida, trata de dormir esta hora del viaje

\- No puedo dormir, cántame algo - le dijo Valentina rodeando su cintura con un brazo 

\- ¿Ahora, aquí?

\- Sí - respondió Val incrementando su puchero

\- ¿Quieres una canción de cuna o qué? - preguntó Juliana riendo

\- Lo que sea pero quiero oír tu voz

\- Ya está bien...mmm 

Juliana sonrió pensando en qué cantarle a Valentina, quería una canción que le haga recordar a ella pero ninguna venía a su mente

\- Me hago vieja mi amor - habló Valentina, siempre impaciente 

\- Ok, ok 

Juliana dejó de pensar y comenzó a sentir, todo lo que Valentina en ella causaba y se inspiró, una canción llegó a ella y sabía que quería dedicársela.

Vida que ha venido pa' llenarme de color el alma,  
hoy navego en tus lunares y en tus labios carmesí,  
como se cuece el calor... de tu piel en mi piel,  
se vuelve el cuento fantasía, amada mía. Oooh  
Que dibuja mi sol...

Juliana cantaba muy cerca al oído de la castaña con su bella voz, Valentina sonreía como nunca antes lo había hecho, su corazón latía muy fuerte como si hubiese crecido muchas veces de tamaño, se derretía por ella no había otra palabra para explicar cómo se sentía en ese momento.

Como vino tu voz y me dijo que el amor eres tú,  
cigüita alzando vuelo,  
como vino tu olor  
a llenarme de inmensa gratitud,  
me llevas a tu nido de amor...  
como vino tu piel,  
para dibujar cariño y querer,  
llegaste justo a tiempo,  
como vino tu olor y me dijo que el amor eres tú.

Juliana cantaba tratando de transmitir a Valentina cada significado de las estrofas de la canción, acariciaba su mejilla contra su frente y sonreía al ver que su novia se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y con la sonrisa más bonita que había visto.

Lluvia que ha bajado desde la montaña,  
mis caricias, tus caricias que se tejen entre sí,  
como contrasta el color de tu piel con mi piel,  
se vuelve el cuento fantasía, amada mía. Oooh  
Que dibuja mi sol.

Valentina dejó de esconderse en su cuello y ahora la miraba sonriendo aún más, como si Juliana fuese la obra de arte más perfecta de este mundo y en su mente es exactamente lo que ella era, entrelezaron sus dedos y empezó a cantar con ella dejando a una Juliana sorprendida.

Como vino tu voz y me dijo que el amor eres tú,  
cigüita alzando vuelo, como vino tu olor,  
a llenarme de inmensa gratitud,  
me llevas a tu nido de amor,  
como vino tu piel,  
para dibujar cariño y querer,  
llegaste justo a tiempo,  
como vino tu olor y me dijo que  
el amor eres tú,  
Vida que ha venido pa llenarme de color el alma,  
hoy navego en tus lunares y en tus labios carmesí

Cuando terminaron de cantar juntaron sus frentes y rieron envueltas en su mundo pero escucharon aplausos, rompieron su mirada para ver qué sucedía y varios pares de ojos estaban puestos en ellas sonriendo y mirándolas con mucha ternura, dos parejas, tres amigas e incluso una azafata habían sido su público sin que ellas lo supieran.

Valentina rió sonrojándose y escondiendo su cara en el cuello de Juliana mientras su novia la abrazaba y reía también.

Su amor parecía de película y todo se conjugaba para que fuese así.

______________________________________

El avión demoró en llegar un poco más de lo previsto, Valentina pudo dormir plácidamente en los brazos de Juliana quién descubrió que verla dormir se había convertido en uno de sus hobbies favoritos.

Se encontraban en un taxi, camino al departamento de Val para dejar sus maletas y luego ir a recoger a Tony. Aprovechando un momento que Juliana estaba al celular hablando con Lupe, Valentina chequeó sus mensajes y vio uno con el pseudónimo de Montilla que indicaba "urgencia" lo cual la puso en alerta.

\- ¿Todo bien bebé? - preguntó Juliana al ver la cara de preocupación de Val

\- Sí, amor, cosas del trabajo creo que tendré que ir hoy en la tarde a ver unos asuntos urgentes de la clínica, ¿tú crees que puedas recoger a Tony y te veo más tarde?

\- Claro que sí hermosa, te dejo en tu casa y nos vemos luego no te preocupes por el enano

\- Gracias, mi amor - le dijo Val tomando su rostro y dándole un pico

\- Gracias a ti, por existir - respondió Juliana con una gran sonrisa

Valentina rió y la empujó sonrojándose, no podía con el lado encantador de Juliana que la ponía nerviosa a su antojo.

Una vez que llegaron a su departamento, Juliana insistió en llevar sus maletas hasta su piso y luego se despidió con un beso que la dejó deseando más, pero no, debía concentrarse en el mensaje que había recibido.

Asegurándose que Juliana se había retirado, Valentina marcó a Montilla.

\- Carvajal, finalmente respondes - habló el agente

\- Acabo de volver del viaje, ¿qué sucedió Montilla?

\- Lo último que debía suceder, asesinaron a Elvis Alarcón - respondió Montilla con frustración

\- ¡Qué! ¿De qué hablas Montilla? Se supone que está en una cárcel del FBI ¡cómo que lo asesinaron!

\- Ya sé Carvajal, ya sé, todo es un caos por aquí, fue otro reo se lanzó hacia él apuñalándolo con un cepillo de dientes afilado

\- ¡¿Cómo pudo pasar eso allí, que demonios?!

\- Aún siguen investigando, necesitamos una reunión de emergencia, convocaré a todos ¿estarás disponible en una hora?

\- Sí, sí me pondré al día con el informe que enviaste

\- Ok hablamos en una hora

Montilla colgó, Valentina no podía creerlo, a pesar de lo que había hecho Elvis pensaba que no merecía morir así, Juliana aún seguía en peligro debían descubrir rápido a esa persona sin escrúpulos detrás de todo ésto.

______________________________________

Juliana se encontraba ya en el departamento de Rubí, había aceptado almorzar con ella mientras le contaba sobre su viaje con Val, un Tony muy engreído dormía en sus piernas y no se quería separar de ella ni para dejarla comer.

\- Te extrañó mucho, tuvo que dormir las noches con nosotras porque lloraba - le contó Rubí

\- Ay perdón, es que Val lo ha mal acostumbrado - explicó Juliana acariciando al pequeño

\- Qué te perdone Dios, a mí nadie me va a devolver esas noches sin sexo - dijo Rubí haciendo reír a Juliana - mientras tú de seguro cogiste rico sin interrupciones

\- Pues pa qué te digo que no si sí 

\- Lo sabía, puercas

\- Oye

\- ¿Qué?

\- Me dijo que me ama - le dijo muy sonriente Juls

Rubí dejó su tenedor en la mesa y miró a Juliana con detenimiento

\- ¡¿Qué?! Cuéntamelo TODO y exagera por favooor

Juliana rió y le contó sobre la cadena que le regaló y que fue ella quién dijo primero las dos palabras.

\- Bien ahí tigre, siempre top tú 

\- Y lo sabes bebé

\- No puedo creer todo lo que han evolucionado juntas, desde Val diciéndote que te quería solo como amiga hasta rogarte que te la cojas duro de perrito

\- Te mato si le dices que te conté - le amenazó Juliana cubriendo las orejas de Tony

\- ¡No le diré nada! ¡Palabra! Pero lo digo en serio Juls, ¿ya hace cuánto se conocen, dos meses?

\- Mmm sí casi, oh por Dios en un par de días cumplimos un mes de novias 

\- ¿Tan rápido?

\- Sí ¿puedes creerlo?

\- ¿Y qué harás?

\- No tengo la más mínima idea, acabo de darme cuenta, soy muy mala para estas cosas - confesó Juliana poniendo una mano en su frente

\- Bueno tienes horas para pensar, quizá podamos ir todos a un restaurante a celebrar - sugirió Rubí

\- Mmm suena bien...

\- Y después te la llevas y le das todo, todo lo que te pida

\- ¡Vendido a la señorita de cabello rojo! - exclamó Juliana emocionada.

Rubí rió y esperó que Valentina tenga un mejor plan porque su amiga era un desastre para eso.  
______________________________________

\- Buenas tardes Carvajal

\- Buenas tardes Montilla, equipo , explíquenme por favor cómo un hombre en custodia del FBI acabó muerto - preguntó Valentina yendo de frente a la herida

\- Como ya te debe haber informado Montilla - comenzó Jacobo a explicar- fue otro reo de nombre José Hernández alias "el Gancho", Alarcón era trasladado a su celda luego de una reunión con su abogado y otro grupo de reos era llevado a sus celdas, cruzaron caminos y el hombre tomó la oportunidad para atacarlo - terminó de resumir 

\- La lesión fue certera, "el Gancho" sabía lo que hacía, una puñalada directo a la arteria braquial debajo de la axila, Alarcón se desangró en pocos minutos, nada que el personal médico haya podido hacer - agregó Montilla

\- ¿Qué dice "el Gancho" acerca de esto? - preguntó Valentina

\- Ni una sola palabra - respondió Jacobo

\- ¿Aceptó su culpabilidad? - volvió a cuestionar Valentina tratando de entender la situación

\- Literalmente ha dicho nada, por lo que pudimos observar está bien entrenado para callar, no aceptó ningún trato - habló Jacobo

\- Ellos sabían de la conversación de Valdés con Alarcón, por eso mandaron asesinarlo para evitar que hable - intervino Josh

\- O quizá ya estaba planeado todo, sabían que Elvis hablaría en algún momento al estar su familia a salvo, sus días estaban contados - añadió Valentina

\- Ciertamente lo que dice Carvajal tiene más sentido, no podemos ir con la primera opción de todas maneras ya que estaríamos asumiendo que alguien de aquí es uno de ellos - explicó Montilla

Un silencio ocupó la sala, corrían rumores que algunos agentes no jugaban limpio pero las pruebas escaseaban.

\- Dejemos ese problema de lado ahora - intervino Valentina - necesito una investigación en retrospectiva de "el Gancho", cada paso, cada segundo quiero saber qué diferente pasó, caiga quien caiga necesito esa información - comandó finalmente

\- Ya tengo al equipo investigando su perfil, cualquier novedad te informaremos - contestó Josh

\- Gracias Díaz, en este momento Macario ya debe estar al tanto, tenemos que estar alertas - dijo Valentina

\- Copiado Carvajal, estamos en contacto - se despidió Montilla terminando la conferencia.

Valentina se sentó sobre su escritorio leyendo el informe y revisando lo que habían recopilado hasta ahora del perfil de "el Gancho" , al parecer el hombre tenía un largo historial en el sistema penitenciario, con cuatro homicidios confirmados, lavado de dinero y perteneciente a una mafia de sicarios mexicana.

Se frotó la frente, habían pasado ya casi tres horas que su mente trataba de pensar como el criminal detrás de ésto y era agotador, no esperaba encontrarse con aquel escenario luego del maravilloso fin de semana que tuvo con Juliana.

Juliana...

Sabía que tenía mucho por hacer pero quería escuchar su voz, ya la extrañaba, su tan sola presencia tenía un efecto pacificador en ella, mejoraba todo y sabía también que estaba tan perdida por ella.

Pero no podía evitarlo, tomó su celular y marcó su número con una sonrisa al saber que volvería a escuchar su voz.

\- ¡Preciosa! ¿Cómo vas? - contestó Juliana 

\- Un poco estresada mi amor, quería escuchar tu voz para relajarme 

\- ¡Uh bebé! ¿Tan mal?

\- Todo manejable aunque estresante, pero ya me siento mucho mejor ahora hablando contigo, ¿tú cómo estás?

\- Mmm...- escuchó decir a Juliana

\- ¿Todo bien? - preguntó Valentina preocupada

\- No quisiera preocuparte más amor

\- Cuéntame por favor, estoy para escucharte - le insistió Val

\- Mi mamá llamó para decir que mi papá partió al rancho y estaba actuando extraño, no quiso dar más motivos - le contó Juliana un tanto agobiada

Las alertas en la cabeza de Valentina se dispararon, sabía que Macario iba al rancho para usar el sistema que había creado para buscar al asesino por sus propios medios.

\- ¿Intentaste llamarlo?

\- Sí pero las llamadas se desvían, allá no hay mucha señal tampoco - le respondió Juliana

\- Tranquila mi amor, estoy segura que apenas pueda comunicarse con ustedes lo harán, quizá quería relajarse un rato...

Valentina sabía que no era así y también estaba segura que Juliana tenía una idea de lo que su papá tramaba, pero ambas aunque sabiendo que retenían información la una de la otra, se justificaban internamente con razones poderosas.

\- No Val, algo ha pasado que no nos ha querido decir, pinche Macario y su terquedad - renegó Juliana

\- Tienes que mantener la calma, no nos apresuremos, en una hora estaré contigo ¿sí? - le dijo Valentina de forma muy dulce 

\- Sí por favor, te extraño mucho - Valentina sonrió al oír sus palabras no había pasado mucho desde la última vez que estuvieron juntas pero la entendía perfectamente, primero debía hacer algo muy urgente antes de volver con su novia de nuevo

\- Yo más mi amor...

\- No sabes todo lo que he pensado en ti no dejo de- ¡Tony NO! ¡En mi sillón no! - gritó Juliana haciendo reír a Val - mi amor tengo que...

\- Ve, ve, no seas muy dura con él ¿sí?sí- le pidió Val

\- ¡Ay! Está bien...oye, te amo - le dijo Juliana

\- Yo también te amo - respondió Valentina sonriendo como una adolescente.

Cortó la llamada y la gran sonrisa que tenía en la cara tuvo que ser reemplazada por una cara de preocupación, inmediatamente marcó el número de Josh Díaz.

\- Josh, es urgente que aceleren todo, Macario está en el rancho, va a buscar al culpable él mismo - habló sin perder tiempo Valentina

\- ¿Cómo compito contra una inteligencia artificial Valentina? - le contestó con cansancio Josh

\- No sé, pero tienes que intentarlo sino lo podemos perder a él también y eso ni de juego 

\- De acuerdo, copiado Carvajal 

Valentina colgó la llamada y se dispuso a terminar rápido, debía estar al lado de Juliana.

______________________________________

Después de un par de horas más, Valentina llegaba al departamento de Juliana y fue recibida con un abrazo fuerte, podía sentir la tensión en el cuerpo de su novia y sabía que algo andaba mal.

\- Juls, mi amor, ¿estás bien?

\- Val, mi papá creo que hará una locura

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Valentina mientras seguía a Julina a la sala 

\- Hablé con Armenta, el abogado de la compañía y me contó que Elvis fue asesinado anoche en prisión, temo que mi papá quiera encontrar al asesino él mismo

Valentina no contaba con que Juliana recién se enteraba de la muerte de Elvis, al parecer Macario se había tomado en serio no involucrarla más.

\- ¿Pero cómo lo haría? - preguntó Valentina tratando que Juliana hable más y cargando a un Tony que fue corriendo feliz a su encuentro

\- Él tiene sus formas Val, mientras menos sepas mejor, ya mucho te he arriesgado

-No digas eso mi amor...- le dijo Valentina poniendo a Tony en el piso y tomando la mano de su novia

\- No quiero que pase nada malo Val, ni a ti, ni a mi familia, ni a nadie - habló Juliana con mucho pesar 

\- Yo sé, yo sé - respondió Val acariciando con su mano la mejilla de Juliana

\- Mi mamá está muy preocupada y con mucha razón - habló nuevamente Juliana rindiéndose por unos segundos en la caricia de la castaña

\- ¿Quieres que vayamos a acompañarla?

\- No quiero exponerte Val, de repente la policía o el FBI irá a indagar a casa

\- Ya te dije que yo estaré contigo pase lo que pase, además en tu casa hay mucha seguridad, vamos y esperamos a tu papá allá ¿sí? - le habló Valentina con mucha convicción

\- Está bien - respondió juntando su frente con la de su novia

\- Vamos, tú también pequeño bebé , vamos - dijo Valentina mirando a Tony que quería subir a su regazo

Juliana sonrió débilmente, se sentía de más angustiada por su padre, sabía que usaría la inteligencia artificial para dar con el culpable, lo cual era muy peligroso ya que podría revelarse gran actividad y ser detectada en cualquier momento.

Felizmente la presencia de Valentina la aliviaba mucho, no sabía si podría hacerlo sin ella y agradecía tenerla a su lado aún en estos momentos, solo esperaba que su padre no haga una tontería y regrese sano y a salvo.

_____________________________________

Josh tenía un equipo entero a su disposición, tenía años de experiencia en el FBI pero éste era el primer verdadero reto que se presentaba en su carrera.

\- ¿Cómo vas Díaz? - habló Montilla llegando al centro de control informático

\- Estamos investigando segundo a segundo la vida de "el Gancho", tenemos que encontrar algo en cualquier momento - comentó Josh mirando fijamente su monitor y supervisando a su equipo a cargo

\- ¿Y qué pasa si no? - cuestionó el otro agente

\- No traigas tu negatividad Montilla por favor- le reprendió Josh mirándolo- ¿Habló contigo Carvajal?

\- Leí su último informe, Macario se nos quiere adelantar de nuevo - contestó con malestar Montilla - Tenemos que detenerlo, si trata de resolverlo él solo será hombre muerto

\- Tampoco lo subestimes

\- Está luchando contra un fantasma

\- Nosotros también

\- Señor, disculpen que los interrumpa, hay algo que deben ver - intervino uno de los agentes del equipo de Josh

Montilla y Josh se miraron con expectativa, esperando por fin recibir buenos resultados, fueron rápidamente hacia uno de los monitores y la sorpresa fue grata.

\- ¡Bingo! - exclamó Josh

\- ¡Te tenemos carajo! - exclamó Montilla

_____________________________________

En menos de treinta minutos se encontraban en casa de los Valdés, Lupe las recibió llorando, no pudo aguantar más su frustración de no saber nada de su esposo.

\- ¡Es un cabeza dura! - exclamó Lupe

\- Siempre lo ha sido mamá

\- Eso no le da derecho a ponerse en riesgo de esa manera

\- Mamá tienes que estar tr- Juliana no terminó de hablar porque su celular empezó a vibrar con una llamada entrante.

Era Macario.

\- ¡Papá! - contestó rápidamente

\- Hija...

\- ¡¿Dónde chingados estás?!

\- No puedo hablar mucho pero estoy bien, tengo que hacer algo primero antes de verlas - explicó rápidamente Macario sin darse tiempo para reprender a su hija por hablarle así.

Juliana se fue a un lado con el celular dejando a Lupe y Valentina que la miraban atentamente.

\- ¿A qué te refieres viejo, qué vas a hacer...la usaste no? - le dijo Juliana refiriéndose a la inteligencia artificial

\- No puedo decir mucho más solo que lo tengo Juliana, ya sé quién es el bastardo - Macario contaba casi susurrando

\- ¿Quién es?

\- No chamaca, este es mío

\- Papá no, por favor, deja que la policía-

\- A Elvis lo mataron en prisión hija, ahora más que nunca estoy seguro que en la policía está la gente de este maldito - insistió Macario

\- No todos papá, no te arriesgues más, dime dónde estás - Juliana trataba de hablar lo más bajo posible 

\- Hija, cuida a tu mamá, yo estaré bien, te amo

\- Papá no-

Macario colgó sin decir más, Juliana intentó marcarle de nuevo pero el celular había sido apagado, quería gritar, maldecir a su papá pero no quería asustar más a Lupe ni a Valentina así que trató de calmarse.

\- ¿Qué te dijo Juli, qué pasó? - preguntó su mamá

\- Amm...qué está bien, tiene que hacer algo primero y después viene

\- ¿Te dijo qué tenía que hacer ? - cuestionó nuevamente su mamá 

\- Algo de la compañía, no especificó muy bien - respondió Juliana mirando al piso

Valentina miraba a Juliana y sabía que no estaba diciendo todo, el ambiente estaba muy tenso y sospechaba que Macario ya sabía de quién se trataba.

\- Señora Guadalupe, tiene una llamada de su madre - interrumpió ja joven parte del personal de servicio

\- Está bien, ya voy, chicas un momento - se disculpó Lupe

\- Ve ma, te esperamos

Cuando Lupe se alejó, Valentina aprovechó el momento para acercarse a Juliana.

\- ¿Juls , qué pasó?

\- T-todo bien Val- respondió con nerviosismo Juliana

\- Juls, amor ya te conozco, ¿qué ha pasado?

Juliana no podía más, no quería empeorar todo pero su preocupación era más grande, no quería perder a su papá, hace poco había encontrado a su familia feliz y no quería dejarla ir.

\- Mi papá ya sabe quién es el que quiere hacernos daño y fue a buscarlo

\- ¿Te dijo quién es?

\- No sé , no me quiso decir, tengo miedo que le pase algo Val

\- ¿Y si llamamos a la policía?

\- No, mi papá insiste en que hay gente involucrada en la policía, no quiere nada de ellos y esta vez estoy de acuerdo

Valentina entendía el miedo y la desconfianza de Macario y Juliana, luego de la muerte de Elvis cualquiera pensaría eso, incluso ella lo dudaba a veces.

\- Ven, tranquila bebé, yo estoy contigo tenemos que ser fuertes para tu mamá

\- Val, no quiero perder a mi familia, solo hace poco los encontré, no quiero dejarlos ir 

Valentina sintió lágrimas llenar sus ojos al ver a Juliana como una pequeña niña asustada, sabía lo que había pasado en su infancia y entendía el miedo que tenía de volver a estar sola otra vez, no lo pensó más y la abrazó fuerte prometiéndose a sí misma que la protegería para que nada malo atente contra este bello ser de luz y a los que ella amaba.

No habían notado que Lupe se encontraba ya en la habitación y aunque preocupada las miraba sonriendo. Juliana fue la primera en notar su presencia.

\- Mamá, ¿estás bien?

\- Sí hija, me duele un poco la cabeza por la tensión pero ya me siento más tranquila

El celular de Valentina vibró, era Montilla, sea lo que sea sospechaba era importante.

\- ¿Juls, por qué no vas con tu mamá a su habitación para que descanse y le das una aspirina para el dolor de cabeza? Hablo con mi mamá y les doy el alcance

\- Sí, claro, vamos mamá - se acercó Juliana a su madre tomando su brazo

Valentina al ver que se retiraban, salió rápidamente a la terraza y contestó.

\- ¿Qué pasó? - contestó Valentina susurrando

\- ¡Lo tenemos Carvajal, lo tenemos!

\- ¿Quién es?

\- Resulta que "el Gancho" acababa de ser transferido de otra prisión, estuvo en Attica pero por buen comportamiento lo trasladaron, al parecer todo fue premeditado - explicaba Montilla

\- Al grano Montilla, al grano - habló Valentina con desesperación

\- Calma Carvajal, déjame disfrutar esto, el caso es que "el Gancho" solo recibió una visita en el mes pasado en su antigua prisión, ¿sabes quién fue?

\- ¡Quién!

\- Nada más y nada menos que Johny Corona

\- ¡¿Era él?! - No tenía sentido mucho sentido para Valentina

\- ¡Sí, lo tenemos! Está ya en proceso la orden de arresto...-

\- No, no, no - interrumpió Valentina

\- ¿No? - preguntó Montilla

\- Montilla, tienes que mandar un escuadrón a su departamento, Macario está en camino

\- ¡¿El desgraciado ya lo sabe?! - exclamó exasperado Montilla

\- Sí, me acabo de enterar, llamó a Juliana y se lo dijo pero no mencionó el nombre de quién era ¡Montilla manda al equipo YA!

______________________________________

La oscuridad bañaba toda la habitación pero lo único que él veía era rojo, el dolor de la traición invadía sus sentidos, ahora solo confirmaba que en las únicas personas que podía confiar era en su hija y su esposa.

Todo por qué, por el dinero, la ambición, había muerto Elvis, arruinando la vida de su familia, incluso casi muere él poniendo también la vida de su familia en riesgo,todo por el sucio poder.

Estaba decepcionado, tan decepcionado, cuando tuvo la idea de crear ese programa quería ayudar a combatir el crimen no a formar parte de él y ahora su creación se llevó la vida de alguien más, nunca quiso llegar a esto pero tenía que ponerle fin.

La puerta del amplio departamento se abrió y sabía que era él, el hombre en el que tantas veces había confiado, a quien había invitado a su casa con su familia, el que había sido uno de sus principales consejeros, era el mayor traidor.

La luz se sobrepuso a la oscuridad y quedó frente a frente con dos ojos abiertos como platos que no creían lo que veían.

\- Mm-Macario ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Sabías que el corazón bombea 5 litros de sangre por minuto, lamentablemente el cuerpo humano promedio tiene 5lt en total , ¿sabes además cuánto tarda un hombre en morir cuando le cortan una arteria como la braquial? - habló Macario

Johny estaba mudo.

\- Sí, solo unos minutos, sé que nunca fuiste muy bueno en matemáticas pero creo que entiendes mi idea - agregó ante el silencio del hombre frente a él

\- Yo no- finalmente dijo Johny pero se vio interrumpido

\- Siempre me pregunté por qué insististe en que venda los derechos de mi creación, ahora lo entiendo todo, la querías para ti - comentó Macario caminando hacia él con mucha calma

Johny se acercaba lentamente a su escritorio y con una mano trató de abrir uno de los cajones

\- ¿Buscas ésto? - dijo Macario sosteniendo un arma en un pañuelo - ¡ay Johny! Cómo se nota que nunca terminaste de conocerme

En un intento por escapar, Johny fue corriendo hacia la puerta abriéndola con torpeza pero se chocó contra uno de los guardaespaldas de Macario.

\- No hay escapatoria Johny, solo somos tú y yo - le dijo sonriendo Macario - y bueno mis muchachotes

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - preguntó temeroso

\- Quiero muchas cosas pero hoy se me antoja mucho la verdad y la justicia, ¿a ti no? - dijo Macario sonriendo, acercándose más al hombe y arrinconándolo contra la pared, apuntando con el arma a su cabeza 

\- ¿Por qué me traicionaste?

Johny empezó a temblar y miraba para todos lados.

\- ¡Contesta carajo! - gritó Macario causando que el Johny salte ante la presión

\- ¡Por dinero, la iba a vender e irme de la compañía, no me dispares por favor! - respondió Johny casi llorando 

\- ¡¿Y por eso asesinaste a Elvis y trataste de asesinarme a mí?! - gritó Macario con frustración empujándolo contra la pared con su mano libre

\- Él nunca debió hablar y tú solo tenías que venderla, solo eso, solo eso, solo eso - repitió Johny como un desquiciado

\- No pareces tan valiente ahora que estás a punto de morirte - le habló Macario presionando el arma con más fuerza sobre su piel dejando una marca circular

\- Piensa bien las cosas por favor - rogó Johny con lágrimas cayendo por su rostro

\- Créeme, lo he pensado mucho - le respondió Macario con un sonrisa maliciosa.

______________________________________

Montilla y Jacobo llegaban al edificio donde vivía Johny, al salir de sus autos se encontraron con una gran sorpresa.

\- Al parecer alguien llegó antes - comentó Jacobo

\- ¡Es un maldito desgraciado! - gritó Montilla tirando con fuerza la puerta de su auto

\- Al menos nos ahorró el trabajo - habló nuevamente Jacobo sonriendo

En el cuarto piso del edificio un Johny desnudo estaba atado sobre el riel del techo de la ventana, con un cartel blanco en el pecho que decía con letras rojas muy grandes : "Soy un asesino".

\- Vamos a sacarlo antes que llegue la prensa - habló Montilla

\- Créeme que la prensa no será necesaria - dijo Jacobo, señalando al grupo de gente que se había reunido y tomaba fotos y grababa vídeos con sus celulares.

Montilla refunfuñó algo entre dientes e ingresó al edificio, el celular de Jacobo sonó, era Valentina.

\- ¡Hola Carvajalita! No vas a creer lo que pasó

Jacobo sonriendo, entró al edificio mientras le informaba todo a Val, tenía que admitir que Macario Valdés sabía cómo exponer a sus enemigos.

_____________________________________

Hey bebés, ¿¿cómo estánnn?? , aquí llego sho dejándoles otra parte de mi fanfic bebé, espero la disfruten.

Ahora que ya todo está por resolverse creo Valentina sobra allí ¿no creen? Ooops!

La canción es "Carmesí" de Vicente García.

Las tkm 😍 espero leerlas más 💕👀


	35. Si nos dejan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juls y Val celebran su primer mes de novias

Al día siguiente, Valentina y Juliana se encontraban charlando amenamente con Mateo, Rubí y Belle en una de las mesas, al fondo de la cafetería, después de la noche estresante que vivieron necesitaban despejarse.

\- No puedo creer que tu papá haya atrapado al hombre que quería matarlo, con sus propias manos - comentó Mateo con admiración

\- Yo no puedo creer que lo haya dejado desnudo a la vista de todos ¡Se lo merecía! - dijo Belle

\- Hasta hay memes - dijo Rubí

\- ¿En serio? - preguntó Mateo con sorpresa

\- Sí, mira este "Si estás teniendo un mal día recuerda que no eres él", "Cuando te olvidas la safe word" , "Mama just killed a man..." - Rubí seguía leyendo las capturas de los memes con las fotos de Johny atado desnudo en su ventana, Mateo reía y las demás solo movían la cabeza.

\- Pásame todos - le dijo Mateo a Rubí -¡Se la rifó Macario! - terminó de decir 

\- Es un malote el viejo - agregó Rubí - me gustaría ser como él cuando sea grande, hacer cosas rudas y salir bien librada

\- Ni tan bien librado... - dijo Juliana

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? - preguntó Belle mientras daba un sorbo a su café

\- Lupe le hizo la ley de hielo apenas confirmó que estaba bien - respondió Val 

\- ¡Uhh la patrona se molestó! - se burló Rubí

\- Se lo merece por tremendo susto que nos dio - habló Juls encogiéndose de hombros

\- Lo importante es que está bien amor - le dijo Val acariciando su hombro con una mano 

\- Ya sé hermosa, bueno mi mamá se encargará de castigarlo

\- ¡Y qué bien lo va a castigar! - dijo Rubí dando palmadas en el aire

\- ¡Eww cállate! - le gritó Juliana tirándole un pedazo de su donut a Rubí que apenas lo esquivó, mientras los demás reían al ver su cara de indignación

\- Oigan tórtolas, por cierto ¿Dónde está su hijo? - cambió de tema Mateo antes que una guerra de comida comience

\- Lo dejamos en la casa - respondió Juliana muy calmada

\- ¿Y esta rosa? - dijo Mateo sorprendido, tanto como Rubí y Belle

\- Cuando Val no pueda llevarlo a su departamento por las mañanas va a tener que quedarse solo, así que pensamos-

\- Pensaste, tú pensaste - le corrigió una dolida Valentina que miraba con tristeza su taza de café 

\- Pensé...en empezar desde ya y hoy es la primera prueba - contó Juls

\- Val no luce muy convencida - observó Mateo, sonriendo al ver a la pareja recordar el aparentemente mal momento

\- Es muy pequeñito pero...Juls tiene razón, tiene que aprender a estar solo - habló Valentina casi haciendo puchero

\- Eso no dijiste cuando salimos del departamento 

\- Pues cambié de opinión

\- Val, lloraste cuando bajábamos en el ascensor

\- ¡Ya te dije que estaba bostezando!

\- Sí claro...- dijo Juliana rodando los ojos

Los amigos miraban divertidos el intercambio de la pareja como si fuese un partido de tenis.

\- De seguro está bien - intervino Rubí - a no ser que se inunde la casa o haya un terremoto 

Valentina quiso ponerse de pie y Juliana la abrazó riendo mientras Belle le daba un manotazo a su novia por su crueldad.

\- Es broma Val bebé, relájate, el enano se porta bien - aseguró Rubí

\- Igual si le pasa algo ya sabemos quién pagará los platos rotos- habló Val cruzando los brazos

\- No pasará nada mi amor - le dijo Juliana besando sus labios que seguían en un adorable puchero

\- Coincido con la morena, además todo tiene que estar bien para su primer mesesario - les recordó Rubí - ¿Ya saben qué harán?

\- Ajam lo conversamos temprano y queríamos invitarlos a salir con nosotras - les dijo Valentina mirando a todos

\- Ustedes son los primeros que supieron de nosotras, así que queremos celebrar a su lado - completó Juls

\- ¡Aww chicas qué lindas! Felices estaremos allí - dijo Belle muy emocionada

\- ¿Dónde será? - preguntó Mateo sonriendo

\- En un restaurante - respondió Juliana - yo pasaré por ustedes, no se preocupen

Valentina sonrió ampliamente mirando a Juliana, estaba feliz de compartir su primer mes al lado de sus amigos, no concebía cómo el tiempo voló tan rápido, en un intento por conectarse con su novia pasó su mano por su pierna pero sintió algo diferente, trató de no fruncir el ceño mientras los demás seguían conversando, palpaba lo que parecía ser un bulto en los jeans de Juliana, que sonreía como si no pasara nada.

Su mano tomó la forma complemente, jaló de ella viendo cómo Juliana empujó sus caderas y se dio cuenta por fin de qué se trataba, sus ojos se abrieron muy grande ante el descubrimiento, un calor que nació en su vientre acabó entre sus piernas.

\- ¿Estás bien Val? - preguntó Mateo - Te noto distraida

\- Ssí, sí -respondió nerviosa, retirando la mano de la entrepierna de Juliana y tomado un poco de su café 

\- Pobrecita debe estar preocupada pensando en su bebé - comentó Belle

Juliana la miró sonriendo pícaramente, tomó su mano llevándola a sus labios y habló

\- No te preocupes mi amor, si deseas vamos avanzando para la casa - terminó de decir entrelazando sus dedos

\- Sí, nosotras vamos también, mañana tengo que despertar temprano - dijo Rubí

\- Bueno ya que todas me abandonan, será un momento ideal para abrir Grindr, vengan a mí hombres cerca y disponibles - habló Mateo tomando su celular mientras se ponía de pie- ¿Vamos por allí? - les preguntó a ambas

\- Vayan ustedes chicos, nos vemos mañana - respondió Juliana por las dos

Los amigos se despidieron, dejando a Juliana y Valentina solas en la mesa.

\- Juls...- habló Valentina pasando saliva con dificultad, el evidente deseo la había afectado mucho

\- Ven 

Juliana se puso de pie y tomó firmemente la mano de Valentina, guiándola entre la gente que aún estaba en la cafetería, traía una camisa blanca larga que cubría la cintura de sus jeans claros. Valentina que usaba un vestido rojo ceñido a su figura, iba detrás de ella esquivando a las personas en el camino.

\- ¿Juls, a dónde vamos? - preguntó Val confundida

No recibió respuesta, Juliana la llevaba en dirección del baño pero no fue allí donde entraron, había otra puerta en el pasillo, cuando pasó a través del umbral aún de la mano de su novia, se dio cuenta que se encontraban en un callejón entre la cafetería y otro edificio.

Le iba cuestionar nuevamente pero la idea murió en su garganta cuando en cuestión de segundos, su cuerpo se vio aprisionado entre la pared de la cafetería y Juliana que respiraba pesadamente contra sus labios.

Valentina conocía esa mirada, la de puro deseo y excitación, Juliana se convertía en esos momentos del ser más dulce y tierno del mundo a uno pasional, impulsivo, casi salvaje. El color marrón claro de los ojos de la morena lucían oscurecidos y Valentina tembló, tembló por lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Juliana acercó más su rostro, se mojó sus propios labios y sin emitir explicación alguna pasó su lengua desde el labio inferior de Valentina hasta levantar el superior con la punta, causando un suspiro en la castaña que cerró los ojos ante la sensación.

Aprovechando la debilidad de su novia, Juliana introdujo su lengua completamente entre sus labios, probando cada rincón de su boca, sus dedos se hundía entre cabellos castaños tratando de dominar el beso a su antojo, ante una Valentina que apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

Presionó sus caderas fuertes contra ella, el bulto entre sus piernas presionó directamente sobre el clítoris de Valentina a través de la delgada tela de su vestido, ella gimió en su boca sintiendo perfectamente cómo un líquido caliente brotaba de su centro.

Ya en automático, una de las manos de Juliana descendió con desesperación y se coló bajo su vestido entre sus piernas, moviendo la tela mojada a un lado y hundiéndose entre sus labios suaves y sedosos, que la invitaban a ser acariciados, la palma de su mano presionó contra el clítoris, que a diferencia del resto de la piel estaba duro y muy despierto.

Valentina que caía en un trance entre el movimiento de sus caderas y tratar de respirar, gimió nuevamente al sentir la mano de Juliana tomarla en toda su extensión y tocando dónde más la necesitaba.

\- Amo cuando usas vestido - le susurró al oído Juliana con su voz ronca y grave - No sabes cómo me tenías allá dentro - dijo finalmente, su otra mano se unió abajo y empezó a deslizar su ropa interior poco a poco

\- Juls - habló Valentina deteniendo sus manos, consciente de que se encontraban en la calle y alguien podría atraparlas en cualquier momento

\- Shhh confía en mí

Valentina dudó por unos segundos, aunque Juliana no lo supiera ella una agente del orden, estaban en la calle, eso era un delito.

\- No puedo aguantar más, sé que tú tampoco - insistió Juliana presionando más cuerpo contra el suyo y pasando su lengua por su cuello, logrando que olvide hasta su propio nombre

El centro de Valentina latía violentamente y se reprendió por detener esas manos, sin esperar más sus manos fueron al pantalón de Juliana y lo abrió sin delicadeza, dejando al strap on salir libre, Juliana bajó sus caderas y empujó entre las piernas de Val, rozando toda la longitud en su centro mojado.

Un gemido escapó de sus labios al sentir el strap on contra su centro palpitante, Juliana tomó sus manos y las atrapó en las suyas sobre sus cabezas en la pared, seguía moviendo sus caderas, sintiendo cómo se resbalaba deliciosamente una y otra vez.

\- Moría por tenerte así, quiero cogerte fuerte, que te corras para mí - le decía Juliana, su rico aliento caliente golpeando su mejilla

Valentina abrió los ojos y el deseo desmedido se apoderó de ella, las palabras de Juliana causaron un tremor en su interior, sentía su humedad derramarse entre sus piernas, no podía esperar, la miró fijamente y con todo el esfuerzo que reunió le habló sin rodeos

\- Hazme lo que quieras

Fuego se encendió en los ojos de Juliana quién la besó profundamente, tomó su cintura y volteó su cuerpo, el pecho de Valentina quedó presionado contra la pared y su trasero contra las caderas de la morena.

Juliana empujaba sus caderas desde atrás, una de sus manos viajó hacía el clítoris de Valentina y lo presionó mientras el strap on se deslizaba desde atrás para adelante y de regreso, volviendo loca a la bella mujer de ojos azules ahora oscuros como el océano de noche.

Con su mano libre movió el cabello castaño hacia un lado para dejar besos en su cuello mientras se movía y seguía presionando su centro mojado, Valentina la necesitaba dentro pero le era imposible vocalizarlo, su cuerpo se lo exigía, en un impulso desesperado llevó una de sus manos y desvío la trayectoria del strap on dentro de ella, gimiendo al sentir que la llenaba por fin.

Juliana se excitó al ver la desesperación de su novia y sin piedad la penetraba fuerte, chocando su pelvis contra el trasero de la castaña que gemía fuerte en cada embestida, sabía que Valentina era ruidosa cuando le hacía el amor y le encantaba pero no en la calle, no cuando cualquiera podría escuchar.

\- Por más que disfrute escucharte gemir así de rico mi amor, vas a tener que ser silenciosa si no quieres que salgan a ver qué está pasando

Juliana seguía moviendo sus caderas y Valentina parecía no escucharla, concentrada en el placer que le estaba dando, por lo que se detuvo unos segundos y le habló nuevamente.

\- Si gimes otra vez, me detengo y no te dejaré venirte en toda la noche ¿Me escuchaste?

Aunque no le gustaba que le den órdenes, Valentina sabía que en este caso estaba a merced de Juliana así que solo asintió, se moría por acabar, estaba tan cerca y por nada del mundo quería que se detenga. Mordió sus labios cuando las embestidas comenzaron de nuevo, con la fuerza con que la penetraba Juliana estaba sobre la punta de sus pies, agradecía haber usado tacos pequeños por lo que estaba a la misma altura de ella.

Los gemidos que amenazaban escapar los retenía con un esfuerzo sobrenatural, la tan deliciosa y embriagadora sensación de ser penetrada por Juliana, el solo hecho de saber que era su cuerpo contra el de ella, su aliento chocando contra su piel, sus manos tocando con astucia sus rincones más sensibles, sus besos, su voz, su fuerza, todo, todo lo que era ella la excitaba increíblemente, estaba tan cerca.

Juliana sabía que estaba cerca por sus respiraciones agitadas y porque los gemidos que evidentemente estaba luchando por no dejar liberar se oían como pequeños lamentos, Juliana quiso colaborar más a la causa, empezó a mover sus dedos sobre su clítoris inflamado y la fuerza de sus empujes aumentaron, sentía las piernas de Valentina temblar y un pequeño soplido de aire escapó de sus labios, con su mano libre cubrió su boca y aumentó la velocidad de sus caderas y sus dedos.

Valentina agradeció la mano en su boca porque ya no le importaba nada, su cuerpo se movía solo, la mano de Juliana moviéndose locamente y el strap on hundiéndose dentro de ella sin parar, de pronto lo sintió, lava explotó en su vientre y se propagó por todo su cuerpo, a cada extremo, cada terminación nerviosa gozaba con olas de endorfinas y adrenalina combinadas en un cóctel perfecto.

Juliana no dejó de mover sus caderas ni su manos, sabía que Valentina se corría muy fuerte, sus dientes mordían la palma de su mano, ahogando el grito que escapó inevitablemente, pero no le importó, esta diosa merecía que la haga alcanzar el cielo, las estrellas y todo lo que ella quisiera, Juliana se lo iba a dar, cuando sintió su cuerpo temblar ante las últimas descargas de su potente orgasmo, retiró su mano y solo la penetraba despacio y lento, causando todo el placer que podía.

El cuerpo de Valentina se apoyó sobre su pecho, desgastado y relajado, besó la mejilla de la castaña que aún no abría los ojos, salió de ella, alcanzó las pequeñas bragas que aún estaban en sus rodillas, las subió colocándolas en su lugar al igual que su vestido y dejó un beso en su hombro mientras esperaba a que se recupere, podía sentir su deseo aún latente tras la base del strap on que seguía afuera de su pantalón.

Valentina por fin recobró las fuerzas en sus piernas y se paró sobre ellas, volviéndo su cuerpo para mirar a Juliana, que le sonrió mientras volvía a colocar el strap on dentro de sus pantalones.

\- Faltas tú - le dijo Valentina mirándola con deseo

\- En la casa me la cobro - contestó Juliana tomando su mano - ¿vamos? - preguntó con una cara llena de inocencia

Si otra persona la viera, creería imposible que ella fue la mujer que se la cogió duro en un callejón pensó Valentín

\- Está bien, vamos

\- Sí, antes que Luciano salga - dijo Juliana

\- ¿Salga?¿Aquí?- preguntó Val 

\- Sí, aquí viene a fumar, ¿cómo crees que descubrí este lugar? - le respondió Juliana muy campante 

\- ¡Juls! Pudo salir en cualquier momento y-

\- Pero no salió - le cortó Juliana besándola una vez más y caminando hacia la puerta

\- Estás muy loca - le dijo Val

\- Por ti mi amor - le dijo Juliana

Valentina sonrió, sabía que debía molestarse pero simplemente no podía, lo único que tenía en mente era llegar a su departamento y pagarle con intereses.

______________________________________

Camino a casa Val había recordado que Tony seguía solo e insistía en llegar rápido ante la risa de Juliana que le decía que era una "mamá osa sobreprotectora"

\- Juls, no te burles, mi cachorro estuvo solito tantas horas

\- Tres horas

\- ¡Es demasiado!

\- Ya llegamos...

Val no esperó a Juliana y subió rápidamente al elevador, apurándola. Cuando entraron, un Tony llorando las recibió.

\- Ya sé mi vida, perdón, perdón - le dijo al cachorro cargándolo y dándole besos en su cabeza

\- ¿Ya ves? Está bien, nada malo pas- Juliana no terminó de hablar al ver regados en el piso de la cocina, pedazos de lo que era una de sus pantunflas de Ironman

Valentina se acercó a la escena y se mordió los labios para no reír.

\- ¿Qué decías? - le habló Val muy cerca al oído, con el cachorro feliz en sus brazos mientras Juliana miraba la escena del crimen con mucha tristeza e impotencia.

______________________________________

\- Val esas pantunflas las conseguí en el último Comic Con - decía Juliana con tristeza mientras se quitaba la camisa blanca

\- ¿Venden pantunflas en el Comic Con? - preguntó Val atando su cabello

\- Era un puesto de ropa, era original, no puedo creerlo ahora no queda nada

\- Bueno ya lo castigaste, dormirá abajo para que piense en lo que hizo - dijo Valentina quitando su vestido y quedando en ropa interior

\- No te burles Val - dijo Juls haciendo puchero

Valentina rió y se acercó a ella, tomó su rostro con una mano y le dio un beso que disminuyó bastante la desilusión en la cara de la morena.

\- Buscaré unas iguales ¿sí?, por qué no vienes a la ducha conmigo, tengo una deuda contigo - le sonrió de manera muy pícara

\- Tú sí sabes cómo mejorar mi ánimo

\- Ya se sabe que piensas con la de abajo bebé

\- ¿Qué?

\- Nada, te amo - dijo Val desapareciendo en el cuarto de baño

Juliana entrecerró los ojos y lo dejó pasar, luego se vengaría con una sesión de cosquillas, se quitó el pantalón y empezó a deshacerse del strap on sujeto a sus caderas, de pronto sintió dos ojos que la miraban atentamente.

Valentina había regresado a la habitación y miraba con mucho interés al juguete sobre la cama.

\- ¿Todo bien mi amor?

\- Sí - respondió rápidamente Valentina viéndose sorprendida y regresando al cuarto de baño, causando una risa en Juliana

\- Puedes preguntar lo que quieras ¿sabes? - dijo Juliana levantando la voz, asegurándose que su novia la haya escuchado

\- ¿De verdad?

Unos cabellos castaños y dos ojos azules se asomaron por el umbral de la puerta y Juliana rió más fuerte.

\- Sí mi amor, ven, ¿cuál es tu duda?

\- Mmmm, ¿cómo te sientes cuando lo usas? - preguntó Val acercándose con timidez

\- Me siento muy bien, es excitante usarlo

\- ¿Qué causa en ti?

\- Me prende mucho, darte placer , ver tu cuerpo moverse mientras entro en ti

\- ¿Tú lo sientes?

\- Sí, aquí - contestó Juliana señalando su entrepierna

\- Mmmm

\- ¿Quieres probarlo mi amor? - preguntó Juliana

\- Y-yo ?

\- Sí, tú mi vida

\- No, no sé , nunca ahm, no quisiera decepcionar - confesó Valentina

\- Imposible mi amor, ven , aprovechemos que entraremos a la ducha 

Valentina se puso de pie frente a ella, Juliana con un beso en su vientre bajó su ropa interior por sus piernas, sirviendo como apoyo para que se la quite, la tomó en sus manos y la dejó a un lado sobre la cama, buscó a su lado y tomó el strap on, agachándose y animando a Val a entrar entre las correas.

Mientras iba subiendo, Juliana se encontró al mismo nivel que el centro de Valentina, que brillaba por la humedad que escapaba de entre sus piernas, Juliana se lamió los labios y dejó un beso en su monte de Venus, luego otro y otro, sin poder contenerse más, sacó su lengua y la hundió en ella, Valentina tomó su cabeza y gimió echando la suya hacia atrás.

\- Juls - gimió

\- Mmm - con una última lamida subió el arnés hasta las caderas de Val.

Se puso de pie, ahora al nivel de su rostro, mientras ajustaba las correas besó los labios de Valentina que abrió feliz su boca para dejarla entrar, probándose ella misma en sus labios.

\- Ya está - dijo Juliana terminando el beso

Valentina miró hacia abajo y se aseguró que el arnés estaba bien puesto, se acercó al espejo y se miró.

\- Wao, sí se me ve muy bien

\- Muy sexy - añadió Juliana abrazádola por detrás.

Valentina cerró los ojos al sentir su cuerpo desnudo pegarse al suyo, Juliana dejó un beso en su hombro y le quitó su cadena, haciendo luego lo mismo con la suya.

\- Vamos, no quiero que te enfríes

Valentina sonrió y la siguió, ya dentro de la ducha ambas paradas frente a frente, se tocaban mientras el agua caliente las envolvía, Juliana no quería apurar a su novia pero se moría por sentirla dentro, sería una experiencia inolvidable, estaba segura.

La castaña fue quien inició el beso, recobrando poco a poco la seguridad, paseó sus manos por el trasero de Juliana y lo presionó contra ella escuchando un gemido de sus labios.

\- Me encanta mucho - confesó Val aún pasando sus manos por sus formadas nalgas

\- Es tuyo - le susurró Juliana y pudo ver en los ojos de Valentina el puro deseo por poseerla, el cual entendía a la perfección

Valentina empujó a Juliana contra la pared, besándola sin dejarla respirar , el contraste de la pared fría con el caliente del agua, que aún caía sobre ellas y el cuerpo en llamas que no dejaba de tocarla y besarla la estaba volviendo loca.

Empujó sus caderas de nuevo y escuchó un gemido, recordó al strap on entre sus piernas que resbalaba entre los muslos fuertes frente a ella, se mordió los labios, su centro latía fuerte con solo en pensar entrar en Juliana y darle placer.

Pasó sus dedos por sus labios mojados y poco el agua tenía que ver, dirigió sus besos a su cuello mientras sus dedos largos seguían resbalándose rozando su entrada y su atento clítoris, Juliana respiraba muy rápido, abrazó a Valentina por el cuello tomando impulso y moviendo sus caderas hacia arriba, buscando que entre en ella.

Pero Valentina quería tratar con la nueva experiencia, retiró sus dedos ante la cara de reproche de su novia, sonrió tomando uno de sus muslos y rodeando con él su cintura, tomó el strap on en su mano, como alguna vez vio a Juliana hacer lo mismo y buscó su entrada, con un poco de ayuda de la mano de la morena sintió la cabeza deslizarse dentro y luego el resto.

\- Ah Val - gimió Juliana al sentirla completamente dentro, podía sentir cómo su interior abrazaba el dildo

Valentina respiró profundo, atacada por la excitación de darle placer a Juliana de esta manera, el solo sentir su piel contra la suya, escucharla y presionar su intimidad contra ella, la enloquecía de pasión y deseo, empujó sus caderas, tanteando, probando el terreno, escuchando otro gemido de su novia.

\- ¿Está bien así? - susurró a su oído mientras entraba y salía de ella 

Juliana tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta, disfrutando cada embestida, la idea de tener a Valentina cogiéndosela la prendía demsiado, se mojaba mucho cada vez que lo pensaba.

\- Sí, así - respondió apenas perdida en la sensación

Valentina tomó con más fuerza el muslo que la rodeaba , separándolo, aumentando la fuerza de sus embestidas, Juliana aprobó el movimiento con un gemido y sujetando fuerte el arnés a los lados de las caderas de la castaña, atrayéndola en cada empuje.

Dejaron de besarse, era imposible por la desesperación de sus movimientos, sus gemidos eran cada vez más fuertes, Valentina también gemía afectada por la intensidad del momento, Juliana estaba cerca y quería que llegue, muy fuerte, entendía totalmente el poder que en ella poseía y era adictivo, intoxicante.

Le encantaba.

Sin avisar tomó la otra pierna de Juliana y la levantó, la morena la aprisionó entre ellas mientras Valentina empujaba cada vez más fuerte en ella, Juliana clavó sus dedos en su espalda mientras se movía junto con ella, borracha de placer, ya casi, estaba muy cerca.

Una fuerte mordida y el gemido intenso de Valentina la sorprendió, la castaña estaba acabando aún dentro de ella y eso causó en ella un fuerte estallido que sintió en cada órgano de su cuerpo que se movía sin descanso, sus adentros quemaban y no paraba de estremecerse.

Los constantes embistes de Valentina aún en clímax causaron en ella que termine más de una vez, pudo contar tres de su parte para luego tensar todo su cuerpo y derretirse sobre ella, Juliana literal podía ver estrellas y apenas podía respirar, si esta habría sido su muerte, habría muerto feliz.

Ambos cuerpos quedaron suspendidos contra la pared, el agua aún corría sobre ellas.

\- Perdón, me excitaste mucho - escuchó a Val hablar contra su cuello - y me vine antes 

Juliana rió

\- Eso fue muy rico mi amor

\- ¿Te gustó, en serio?

\- No, no me gustó - dijo Juliana viendo un puchero en la cara de su novia ya empezando a formarse - Me encantó - agregó antes de que el drama empiece 

\- ¿En serio, no me estás mintiendo? - preguntó Val sonriendo

\- Nunca mi amor, ahora si podrías amm 

Valentina aún seguía dentro de ella

\- Cierto, perdón - Se disculpó Val saliendo de ella lentamente, dejando una sensación de deseo renovándose en el cuerpo de Juliana

\- Mejor nos bañamos sino no te voy a soltar

\- Eso fue amenaza porque más me sonó a gratificación - preguntó Valentina riendo

\- No quiero que te resfríes, vamos - le dijo Juliana quitando el strap on de sus caderas y besando la piel roja que había quedado por la presión y la fricción.

Ambas engrieron sus cuerpos enjabonándose y masajeando sus pieles, no había otro lugar donde quisieran estar.

____________________________________

Ojos azules se abrieron de par en par, encontrándose con dos marrones que la miraban sonrientes.

Valentina abrió totalmente sus ojos y notó que dos pequeños azules también la miraban, sus dos amores la despertaban y no podía estar más feliz.

\- Buenos días hermosos ¿Y esto? - preguntó Val sonriendo, mirando a Tony que estaba echado en la cama sobre una dalia roja y también traía puesta su pequeña corbatita michi

\- Hola mi amor, queríamos estar presentables para esta especial ocasión - dijo Juls quién aún traía pijama, una camiseta de "la vida moderna de Rocko" y pantalones negros con muchas estrellas de la muerte de Star Wars - bueno me proyecté en Tony a mí me toca más tarde - explicó Juliana tomando la flor y dándosela a su bella novia

\- ¡Que linda!

\- Feliz primer mes, mi amor

\- Feliz mesesario, mi vida - respondió Valentina con un beso en sus labios

\- Te traje - ¡wof ! Interrumpió Tony - te trajimos el desayuno- corrigió Juliana ante la risa de Val - sé lo mucho que te gustan los pancakes

\- Uy mi amor que deli, gracias

Juliana tomó la bandeja y la puso sobre Val quien se acomodó sentándose en la cama, cuando se diponía a comer, observó una pequeña caja plateada.

\- ¿Y esto qué es?

\- Un regalito

\- Mi amor, no debiste

\- Lo vi y pensé en ti - Juls repitió sus palabras de la vez que le regaló las cadenas y Val solo sonrió

Abrió la caja y dentro se encontraban dos llaveros dorados de dos aguacates uno con la pepa y otro sin la pepa, Valentina sonrió porque entendió inmediatamente el mensaje. Juliana los tomó y los unió.

\- Se complementan, ¿ves? - le enseñó Juls

\- Son hermosos, pero ¿cuál será para mí? - preguntó Valentina

\- El que tiene pepa - respondió muy segura Juliana

\- ¿Y por qué?

\- Porque se parece a tu pancita obvio

\- ¡Mi amor! - le reprendió Valentina

\- Broma, broma, en realidad es porque antes de conocerte me sentía muy vacía, llegaste tú y me complementaste - explicó Juliana volviendo a unir los pequeños aguacates

En el rostro de Valentina se dibujó una sonrisa muy hermosa, con su mano atrajo a Juliana a su rostro y la besó una vez más

\- ¿Te complementé con mi pepita?

\- Con tu hermosa y perfecta pepita 

\- ¿Alguien te ha dicho que eres lo más tierno de este universo? - le dijo Val para besarla de nuevo pero el cachorro presente, ya aburrido de ser expectador, se estiró sobre sus piernas en la cama haciendo reír a las dos

\- Ah, no me olvidé de ti campeón - dijo Juliana

\- ¿Le compraste su regalo de mesesario también?

\- ¡Pero por supuesto que sí!

Juliana sacó de una bolsa de papel, que estaba en la mesa de noche, un collar de color rojo con una placa en forma de pera que decía "Tony VC"y detrás el número de celular de Juliana y Valentina.

\- ¿Tony VC? - preguntó Valentina

\- Tony Valdés Carvajal -respondió Juliana sonrojándose ante la atenta mirada de Valentina

\- No me parece Juliana

\- ¿Que-qué?

\- ¿Por qué no Carvajal Valdés? - dijo Valentina fingiendo estar molesta, causando una risa de alivio en Juliana

\- ¿Por qué yo lo vi primero?

\- Pero quié- iba a decir Valentina pero Tony miraba atento el intercambio, con sus manos tapó sus orejas y habló de nuevo - quién te convenció de adoptarlo - susurró

\- Pero Val - dijo Juliana riendo

\- ¡Pero nada!

\- Ya está bien, a la siguiente placa le pongo "Tony CV"

\- Me parece perfecto - rió Valentina besando una vez más a Juliana quién rió contra sus labios - gracias por esto, te amo mucho Juls

\- Y yo a ti más mi amor - contestó Juliana juntando sus frentes, Tony volvió a ladrar en busca de atención y ambas comenzaron a reír.

Efectivamente no había otro lugar en el que quisieran estar.

______________________________________

Montilla se encontraba en su oficina de buen humor, realizando el informe de Johny Corona, el hombre se encontraba ya recluido en la prisión de máxima seguridad "Attica", se le imputaban varios cargos y su futuro no pintaba nada bien, al menos Valdés no lo asesinó, habría empeorado todo pensó el agente.

Llamaron a su puerta y aunque no quería ser interrumpido dio pase.

\- Adelante

\- Montilla, buenos días

\- ¡Gabriel Valverde, qué sorpresa tenerte por acá! - dijo Montilla estrechando la mano de Gabriel que se acercó hasta su escritorio 

\- Sí a los tiempos...

\- Creo que te perdiste de oficina, la de Carvajal está por allá...olvídalo mal chiste - se rió de sí mismo Montilla ante un Gabriel que solo sonreía - ¿en qué puedo ayudarte hombre?

\- Quería hablar contigo sobre un tema...

______________________________________

Era de noche y en las calles de New York, para ser mitad de semana, afortunadamente el tráfico no era intenso como otros días, Juliana había pasado por Valentina y sus demás amigos para llevarlos al restaurante que había elegido.

No demoraron mucho para llegar, le entregó las llaves de su auto a un trabajador del valet parking, el restaurante se llamaba "El Mariachi", un lugar bastante amplio con un techo alto y con decoración mexicana los recibió.

\- ¡Wow qué lindo! - exclamó Belle apreciando lo colorido del lugar

\- ¡Eso, amo la comida mexicana! - dijo Mateo muy alegre

Valentina sonrió, sabía que Juliana había escogido el lugar por ella, por sus raíces mexicanas y lo que le contó de su familia, se sintió especialmente amada en ese momento, los detalles que tenía su novia con ella hacían latir más rápido su corazón.

Una vez confirmada la reservación, los llevaron hasta su mesa, el lugar estaba casi lleno de gente muy alegremente conversando y comiendo, habían familias, parejas, a Val el ambiente le hacía recordar a México.

\- ¿Te gusta el lugar mi amor? - preguntó Juliana sonriendo

\- Me encanta, ¿cómo lo encontraste?

\- Pregunté a algunos contactos, me dijeron que la comida es muy buena

\- ¡Uh pediré tacos! - interrumpió Rubí

\- ¡Pues órale chavas, a pedir! - dijo Mateo muy animado, todas rieron y ordenaron de comer.

El grupo de amigos se entretenía entre conversaciones y muchas risas, la mesa estaba llena de platillos mexicanos desde Chile en Nogal, hasta tamales, tacos y pozole, este último recomendación de Valentina.

Al poco tiempo de terminar de cenar, Juliana se disculpó diciendo que iba a los servicios y se paró de la mesa, los demás siguieron en sus conversaciones cuando Valentina notó que ya había pasado más de 15 minutos y la morena no regresaba.

\- ¿A dónde dijo que iba Juliana? -preguntó en la mesa

\- Al baño - respondió Belle

\- ¿Ya se tardó mucho no? - dijo Mateo a lo cual Valentina asintió

\- ¿Será que le cayó mal la comida? - preguntó Belle

\- No todos pueden con la comida mexicana, pobre Juls - comentó Rubí

\- Voy a ir a buscarla - dijo finalmente Val

Cuando Valentina se puso de pie para ir por ella, una melodía muy conocida empezó a sonar, un grupo de mariachis se acercaba en su dirección tocando el inicio de "Si nos dejan" y Juliana que venía con ellos usando una chaqueta blanca de mariachi y el cabello recogido.

Belle gritó de emoción, Rubí y Mateo reían sorprendidos, Valentina no lo podía creer se cubrió los labios con ambas manos cuando la hermosa voz de Juliana inundó el lugar ante el deleite de todos.

Si nos dejan 

Nos vamos a querer toda la vida

Si nos dejan 

Nos vamos a vivir a un mundo nuevo

Yo creo podemos ver 

El nuevo amanecer de un nuevo día

Yo pienso que tú y yo 

Podemos ser felices todavía

Juliana cantaba con mucha pasión, movía sus manos conforme continuaba, dibujando la canción no solo con su voz sino también con sus movimientos y gestos, sus ojos solo la miraban a ella y nada más, Valentina se había quedado de pie mirándola y la sorpresa no abandonaba su cuerpo.

Si nos dejan 

Buscamos un rincón

Cerca del cielo

Si nos dejan

Haremos con las nubes terciopelos

Mientras cantaba se acercaba más a ella y le sonreía, Valentina dejó atrás su cara de sorprendida, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y suspiró al escuchar la nota alta que su hermosa novia había alcanzado. Juliana sonrió ante su reacción y parándose frente a ella continuó cantando.

Y ahí juntitas las dos

Cerquita de Dios

Será lo que soñamos

Si nos dejan 

Te llevo de la mano corazón

Y ahí nos vamos

Valentina que no podía dejar se sonreír, Juliana tomó su mano, la besó y se escuchó a la gente en el restaurante aplaudir. Los mariachis seguían tocando mientras Belle se derretía en los brazos de Rubí y Mateo sonreía con los ojos llorosos.

Si nos dejan

Buscamos un rincón cerca del cielo

Si nos dejan

Haremos con las nubes terciopelos

Y ahí juntitas las dos

Cerquita de Dios será lo que soñamos

Juliana tomó a Valentina por la cintura y la atrajo a su cuerpo, Valentina puso sus manos sobre su pecho al nivel de su corazón que latía muy fuerte.

Si nos dejan

Te llevo de la mano corazón

Y ahí nos vamos

Si nos dejan

De todo lo demás nos olvidamos

La hermosa voz de Juliana alcanzó increíblemente muchas notas altas al mismo tiempo y Valentina se derretía en sus brazos, lágrimas de emoción corrían por sus mejillas, nunca pensó emocionarse de esta manera, todo su cuerpo vibraba de amor por su bella mujer.

Si nos dejan

¡Si nos dejan!

Juliana terminó de cantar de manera impecable junto a los mariachis, recibiendo aplausos y gritos, sin importarle el resto del mundo cargó a Valentina y le dio muchas vueltas entre más aplausos, todo iba en cámara lenta para ellas.

Este era su amor.

Del más bonito.

Del más puro.

______________________________________

Volvía a amanecer en la cama Carvajal Valdés, su noche había consistido en mucho mucho amor, Juliana había sido bastante bien premiada luego de su maravillosa sorpresa a Valentina, sorpresa de la que aún esa mañana Valentina no podía dejar de hablar por lo perfecta que fue, repitiendo que "no podía creer que haya recordado la canción que su abuelo cantaba", Juliana no podía estar más contenta de haber hecho feliz a su novia ojiazul.

Lamentablemente no pudieron pasar toda la mañana juntas como habrían querido, Juliana tenía que ir a trabajar y Valentina tenía una cita con su madre, a pedido de la rubia llevó a Tony con quién había congeniado a la perfección.

\- Fue perfecto mamá - suspiró Valentina - su voz hermosa, preciosa, me cantaba la canción favorita del abuelito Javier 

Lucía que tenía a Tony sobre su regazo, escuchaba a su hija contarle todos los detalles, decidió que hoy sus ojos brillaban más que antes y temió por ella.

\- La gente aplaudía y ella me cargó dándome un beso, nunca había estado tan emocionada en mi vida

\- Juliana sí que sabe arrancarte buenos suspiros - comentó Lucía sonriendo

\- Se ha vuelto su especialidad diría yo

\- Val...vi en las noticias que atraparon al criminal de tu caso...

Valentina sabía a donde se dirigía su mamá, no estaba lista para hablar de eso, había un informe a mitad en su escritorio que se negaba a terminar, estaba alargando el momento hacia lo inevitable y quería huir de eso.

Pero Lucía siempre sabía cómo detenerla.

\- Sí...aunque no me convence del todo - le respondió

\- Val

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Lo dices porque quieres alargar el caso o de verdad piensas eso?

Valentina sabía que no podía mentirle a su mamá pero en verdad le resultaba raro que Johny se haya expuesto de esa manera.

\- Yo...ya no sé qué pensar, el tiempo se pasó demasiado rápido, mi plan era resolverlo cuando el momento llegara pero ahora que el momento está aquí no sé qué hacer - confesó Valentina apoyando su cabeza en sus manos

\- Tienes que hablar con Juliana hija, tienes que decirle la verdad - dijo firmemente Lucía causando que su hija le regrese la mirada rápidamente

\- No mama, no podría...no puedo, no soportaría ver la decepción en sus ojos, me mataría

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer, dejar que esta mentira siga? ¿Casarte con ella, tener hijos y recién decirle?

\- Yo...no puedo, no - dijo Valentina negando muchas veces con la cabeza

\- Val, es mejor que lo sepa de ti a que alguien más le cuente

\- Nadie tiene por qué contarle, podría alejarme, decir que me voy de viaje...

\- Deja de ser tan cobarde por favor, Juliana no merece eso

-¿ Pero qué le voy a decir mamá? "hola Juliana,te mentí todo este tiempo, no soy una administradora, soy una agente del FBI y me infiltré en tu vida para salvar la de tu papá" - habló de manera sarcástica

\- Suena mejor que abandonarla sin decir nada

\- Tú no la conoces mamá, no me lo va a perdonar

\- No decidas por ella Val, quizá sea un poco más difícil, con el tiempo lo entienda y ustedes puedan...

\- ¿Seguir juntas?

\- ¿Tú quisieras seguir con ella? -preguntó Lucía aunque sabía muy bien la respuesta

\- No hay nada que quisiera más...pero... 

\- Val, óyeme, habla con ella, de repente y te sorprenda

\- Ya mamá, no hablemos más de eso por favor, igual y llegan mis vacaciones, puedo tener ese tiempo para solucionarlo - dijo Valentina calmándose ante la posibilidad de extender el tiempo al lado de Juliana.

\- ¿Solo piénsalo sí?- le pidió su mamá a lo cual ella asintió.

Pero aún no, aún no.

______________________________________

Después de unas horas de haber despedido a Lucía, Valentina caminaba por el Central Park con Tony a su lado, la conversación con su madre había causado mucho estrés en ella, de solo pensar que ese momento estaba cerca le dolía cada célula de su cuerpo. 

No quería pensar en ello, su mente se cerraba ante tal situación.

El sonido de su celular la salvó de sus propios pensamientos pero al ver quien la llamaba un mal presentimiento se alojó en el fondo de su estómago.

\- Hola Montilla

\- Buenas tardes Carvajal, tengo muy buenas noticias para ti, el jefe está más que contento con tu trabajo

\- Fue un trabajo en equipo en realidad

\- Ya sé pero tú eres la cara del caso, así que quiere verte la otra semana para conversar contigo

\- Okay.

\- No suenas muy animada, ¿todo bien?

\- Sí, estoy un poco cansada nada más

\- Bueno, es hora de tus merecidas vacaciones, todo fue un éxito, ya puedes ir a casarte tranquila

Al parecer la noticia de su ruptura con Gabriel no había llegado por las oficinas, el comentario de Montilla le causó un terrible malestar así que decidió ignorarlo.

\- ¿Tú crees que todo haya acabado, en verdad piensas que Valdés esté fuera de peligro? - dijo Valentina

\- Claro que sí, ya cayó Corona y caerán los demás que tengan que ver junto con él, se le va a ofrecer un buen trato y entre ser enviado a la silla o cadena perpetua hay mucha diferencia. Todo está yendo de maravilla Carvajal, más bien yo te sugiero que vayas terminando los lazos de amistad con la señorita Valdés antes que termine esta semana para no levantar sospechas, no queremos más problemas con Macario

\- ¿C-cómo? - preguntó Valentina desconcertada

\- ¿No te dijo Díaz? Tienes hasta el fin de semana, todos tus usuarios están programados para ser eliminados, así que anda preparando tu escape triunfal, ¡por fin serás libre Carvajal!

Las palabras de Montilla la golpearon muy duro, como un balde de ladrillos.

\- Sí...gracias

\- Bueno te dejo, espero tu informe final pronto.

La llamada terminó y Valentina miraba a su al rededor, quería refregar sus ojos, golpear su cabeza y despertar por fin de esta pesadilla, pesadilla que ella misma había causado.

Un pánico invadía su pecho y su mente divagaba, pensando en muchas opciones para no lastimar a Juliana y evitar decirle la verdad.

En aquel momento mirar a los ojos a la bella morena y decirle cómo realmente eran las cosas no era una opción, se negaba a pasar por eso, estaba segura que Juliana la echaría de su vida sin hacer más preguntas.

Tenía que aceptar que la iba a lastimar de todos modos, pero era muy cruel decirle que llegó a su vida por una misión y no por el destino, que Valentina insistió en quedarse a su lado para tener más acceso a la vida de Macario Valdés y no por ella, era demasiado cruel, Juliana no merecía eso.

"Una mentira piadosa", sonó como eco en su mente.

Tristemente para Valentina terminar su relación con Juliana sin decirle la verdad, significaría no tener otra oportunidad con ella ¡y Dios! Valentina la amaba, la amaba de verdad.

Odiaba que de una mentira haya nacido la verdad más grande de toda su existencia, que de allí se haya originado la realidad que le habría gustado vivir para siempre, pero la vida a veces parece una comedia cruel e irónica.

Junto a Juliana había descubierto una parte de ella que no conocía, que nunca pensó que estaba allí, no pensó amar tan intensamente a alguien y aún así lo estaba viviendo a su lado, le rompía el corazón reconocer que esa felicidad tenía fecha de caducidad y ella era la única culpable.

Se enamoró de quien no debió, ahora tenía que pagar por ello.

Quizá si...decepcionaba a Juliana de otra manera, que no fuese la gran mentira imperdonable, sería más manejable para las dos.

Sabía que se estaba rindiendo antes de luchar pero en su mente no encontraba la solución, recordó a la anterior novia de Juliana que también se acercó a ella por otros motivos, no era el mismo caso pero no quería que se sienta utilizada otra vez, la amaba tanto que sacrificaría su propio amor para no lastimarla sin remedio.

Una ruptura natural tendría que bastar.

\- No me mires así - le dijo a Tony que la miraba con lo que parecía ser tristeza - se agachó y lo abrazó - espero tú sí me perdones - le susurró al cachorro.

Lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, cuando su celular vibró.

Juls 🥑: Val, Val, Val

Valentina: dime Juls

Juls 🥑: www.cocinafacil.com.mx/recetas-de-comida/receta/chiles-en-nogada/

Juls 🥑: no me parece que no estés aprendiendo a cocinarme estos chiles en nogada 🤨🙄

Valentina rió entre lágrimas, Juliana no había dejado de hablar de los chiles desde que los comió en el restaurante.

Valentina: está bien ya mismo la leo

Juls 🥑: excelente 😌

Juls 🥑: dónde andas tú hermosa, sigues con el critter 👹?

Valentina: jaja no le digas así

Valentina: y sí aquí andamos paseando

Juls 🥑: paso por ustedes?

Valentina: no, yo iré para allá no te preocupes

Juls 🥑: Todo bien?

Valentina: si solo estoy un poco cansada

Juls 🥑: ya te veo mi amor para darte unos masajitos 😼🙊

Valentina: jaja ok, te veo allá

Valentina se odiaba tanto por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

______________________________________

En pocas horas se encontraba en el departamento de Juliana quién le abrió la puerta y los recibió con una gran sonrisa que ella apenas pudo devolver.

\- Hola mi amor - le saludó Juliana con un beso en los labios, beso que Valentina no produndizó como solía hacer

\- Hola - respondió fríamente

\- ¿Sigues cansada? -preguntó quitando la correa de Tony para que corra libremente por la casa

\- Sí, me duele un poco el cuello - contestó Valentina entrando a la sala

\- ¿Quieres algo para el dolor, un poco de agua, unos masajitos quizá? - ofreció de manera muy dulce Juliana

\- No gracias, solo quiero ir a dormir, aunque un vaso con agua no estaría mal 

Juliana frunció el ceño y sabía que algo andaba mal con su novia, le asustó ser la causa de ello pero todo había ido muy bien hasta la mañana.

¿Acaso ella había hecho algo mal?

\- Siéntate, ya te lo traigo

Juliana regresó de la cocina con el vaso con agua en su mano , ofreciéndoselo a una ida Valentina.

La morena se sentó a su lado y aunque temía preguntar lo hizo.

\- Amor, no quiero presionarte, pero ¿segura que estás bien?

\- Sí Juliana, ya te dije que solo es cansancio - le habló Valentina de mala gana sin poder mirarla a los ojos

\- Oh ok, amm ¿deseas que te prepare un baño y luego duermes? - intentó nuevamente Juliana

\- No, estoy bien así, déjalo ya - le respondió Valentina mirando a cualquier lugar menos a ella

Juliana se quedó callada no sabiendo cómo interpretar la situación, le dolía la frialdad de Valentina y no entendía a qué se debía.

\- Amm - trató de hablar nuevamente Juliana

\- Es tarde ya, tengo que irme - interrumpió Valentina poniéndose de pie.

La morena pestañeó varias veces, no sabía lo que estaba pasando, parecía una muy mala broma. Se puso de pie aún en silencio y la siguió hasta la puerta sin saber realmente qué hacer, claramente Valentina no quería estar en su presencia.

Valentina abrió la puerta y sin un beso o un abrazo salió.

\- Descansa Juliana

Mientras caminaba el largo pasillo iba dejando restos de su corazón en el piso, presentía que Juliana estaba parada tras ella mirando cómo se alejaba pero rogaba que no fuese así, entró al ascensor y al volver su cuerpo se encontró con su mirada triste, la cual rogaba no mirar más.

Presionó muchas veces el botón del ascensor para que la puerta se cierre.

\- ¡Ciérrate por favor, ciérrate, ciérrate ! - murmuraba mientras las puertas se cerraban lentamente 

Juliana no entendía que acababa de pasar, todo iban, todo estaba perfecto, ¿qué había pasado con Valentina? ¿Estuvo bien dejarla ir? Muchas preguntas más plagaban su mente.

¿Será que se aburrió de mí? Fue una de las preguntas que más le dolió.

Mientras se alejaba de la entrada con lágrimas que amenazaban escapar de sus ojos, muchos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

Se acercó nuevamente a la puerta y apenas la abrió, un cuerpo se estrellaba contra el suyo en el abrazo más fuerte que alguna vez recibió.

\- Lo siento, lo siento tanto 

Valentina repetía, lágrimas corrían por su rostro y no quería soltar a Juliana, no podía, era cruel, era inhumano pretender separarse así de ella 

Juliana la abrazó muy fuerte aferrándose a ella, no entendía lo que sucedía pero un alivio recorría todo su ser.

\- ¿Val qué pasa?

\- Tuve un mal día con noticias del trabajo, no debí desquitarme contigo, discúlpame por favor

Juliana rompió el abrazo y tomó el rostro de Valentina en sus manos y confirmó que estaba llorando lo cual rompió su corazón.

\- Yo te entiendo mi amor, ven , vamos para que descanses ¿sí? - Juliana decidió que indagar más no era lo correcto en ese momento.

Valentina asintió y la siguió pero lo último que quería era dormir.

No quería dormir, quería aprovechar cada segundo a su lado, cada minuto, cada momento, cada sonrisa, cada mirada, no se quería ir sin llevarse todo lo que podía.

Se sentía una ladrona, pero no había otra opción.

Tenía que contarle a Juliana la verdad.

Pero esta noche no, todavía no, solo un poco más de felicidad era todo lo que pedía para aguantar todo lo que se venía.

Los planes de dormir habían sido dejados de lado, como ella ya sabía hacerlo había seducido a Juliana quién ahora se encontraba desnuda sobre ella, entre sus piernas, moviendo sus caderas, sus centros mojados besándose.

Juliana besaba su cuello, marcándola y Valentina la animaba a que continúe, quería que la marque para siempre, para que cuando Juliana sepa la verdad mire su cuello y recuerde todo lo que siente a su lado, todo lo que juntas significan.

Sonaba estúpido, lo sabía, pero era lo único que le daba esperanza.

Gemidos escapaban de ella, sus dedos se hundían en los oscuros cabellos de Juliana que no dejaba de moverse , perdida en el delicioso roce de sus clitorís que se encontraban y se hacían el amor el uno al otro, resbalando sobre el deseo que emanaba de sus centros.

No quería que termine, Valentina quería que Juliana le haga el amor para siempre y que ese momento sea eterno, que sus almas queden unidas permanentemente y no vuelvan a separarse jamás.

Pero como todo comienzo tiene su final, sintió a su cuerpo traicionero empezar a rendirse ante el inminente orgasmo que amenazaba estallar en ella.

La amaba, la amaba tanto.

Sus orgasmos como muchas veces acostumbraban a hacer, se unieron en un solo grito de ambas, dos cuerpos estremeciéndose, gozando de amor y placer. Cuando su cuerpo cayó sobre la cama exhausto, algunas lágrimas lograron escapabar de sus ojos, perdiéndose entre sus cabellos sobre la cama.

Un silencio se apoderó de la habitación y solo quedaban horas para que amanezca. Solo horas quedaban, pocas horas para perderla y deseó que el tiempo se detenga, que no avance más.

Un sueño avasallador la invadió y sin recordar cómo, se rindió cerrando sus ojos.

______________________________________

Nuevamente amanecía en la cama de Juliana pero esta vez los pares de ojos que la miraban no eran marrones sino azules como los de ella, sonrió y acarició al cachorro que se ponía panza arriba sobre la cama.

Miró a su izquierda y vio un post it al lado de un latte y una donut.

"Mi amor, no fui capaz de despertarte eres tan hermosa cuando duermes, fui al trabajo, nos vemos luego, te amo"

Juls

Valentina sonrió al leer la nota de la morena, suspiró y aunque no quería levantarse de la cama lo hizo, se bañó, dio de comer a Tony, desayunó y se propuso buscar la manera y el mejor momento para hablar con Juliana.

No iba a ser fácil pero como Lucía le había dicho, tenía que dejar de ser una cobarde.

Aunque Juliana la rechace iba a intentar mantenerse a su lado, eso la emocionaba y la aterraba al mismo tiempo pero se aferraba a la idea de su mamá, que quizá y solo quizá Juliana pueda entenderla.

Una llamada la sacó de sus pensamientos, era su madre.

\- Justo pensaba en ti Lucía y en tus palabras inspiradoras

\- Val, algo pasó

\- ¿Qué? Dime 

\- Creo que es algo que tienes que saber

\- Habla mamá

\- La mamá de Gabriel falleció anoche

\- No puede ser, ¿qué pasó?

\- Un infarto, la encontraron en su casa, Gabriel está devastado

\- Tengo que ir a verlo

\- ¿Mi vida, estás segura? Creo que con escribirle...

\- Mama no, debo al menos mostrarle mi apoyo, el hecho que hayamos terminado no quiere decir que sea indiferente a su dolor

\- ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

\- Sí por favor

\- Está bien

\- Pasaré por ti - dijo finalmente 

Valentina sentía una culpa muy grande por Gabriel, tenía que mostrarle su apoyo después de todo lo que pasaron, su mamá siempre la trató muy bien.

Sirvió comida y agua suficiente para Tony y con mucho pesar se despidió de él, dejando su osito y un polo con el olor de Juliana a su lado.

La charla con Juliana iba a tener que esperar.

Apagó su celular y salió de la casa.  
_____________________________________

Macario había salido tarde, por fin Lupe le hablaba y había pasado una agradable noche junto a su esposa, ya la extrañaba mucho. 

Armenta lo esperaba en su casa, lo recogería a él también ya que tenían que hablar unos temas que prefería no hacerlo en la compañía.

La camioneta se detuvo al frente de la casa del abogado, mientras le escribía que se encontraba abajo unos ruidos fuertes lo aturdieron. Su camioneta blindada estaba siendo atacada a balazos, sin dudarlo otro segundo se tiró al piso de la misma.

Las balas no cesaban, escuchaba a sus hombres gritar y caer abatidos, de pronto un silencio invadió el interior de la camioneta, el guardaespaldas que se encontraba a su lado cargó su arma, pero la puerta de la camioneta fue abierta con violencia y no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, un disparo en la cabeza acabando con su vida.

Macario gritó, dos hombres con pasamontañas lo sacaron de la camioneta a rastras, lo metieron a otra camioneta y arrancaron.

Armenta que se encontraba en el piso, cubriendo su cabeza había sido testigo del secuestro, sin dudarlo tomó su celular y marcó a la policía.

\- ¡Ayuda por favor !- gritó el hombre muy nervioso 

_____________________________________

\- ¡Montilla! - gritó Jacobo al ver al hombre caminar como desquiciado en su misma dirección

\- ¡Ya sé carajo, ya sé! - respondió Montilla entrando con Jacobo rápidamente al centro de control - dime por favor que tienes la placa de la camioneta que se llevó a Valdés, una cara, un nombre ¡algo!- le preguntó a Josh

\- Nada por el momento - respondió Josh concentrado en su monitor

\- ¡Señor! Una camioneta con las características de los secuestradores fue avistada camino al sur - dijo uno de los agentes de inteligencia

\- Al sur...van al rancho, a buscar la inteligencia artificial, Montilla no podemos dejar que lleguen a ella - dijo Josh

\- ¡Mierda! Necesitamos toda la información posible de ese lugar- habló Montilla - Llama a Carvajal, necesitamos de su ayuda solo ella tuvo acceso a esos datos - le dijo a Jacobo

\- Ya intenté, está apagado su celular

\- ¡¿Qué carajos?! 

Montilla tomó su celular y marcó el número de Valentina pero lo mandó a buzón de voz.

\- ¡Mierda, mierda! - cada segundo que pasaba disminuía las expectativas de vida de Macario

\- Montilla...¿qué hacemos?- insistió Josh

\- ¡Espera déjame pensar!

De pronto la solución llegaba a Montilla. Se acercó hacia una de las carpetas con información del caso y marcó un número.

\- Buenos días, señorita Juliana Valdés, necesito hablar con usted urgentemente.

_____________________________________

😞


	36. En ésta no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El momento llegó

Muchas caras conocidas ocupaban el lugar, las saludaban y les daban el pésame, Valentina se sentía terrible de recibirlo pero informar que ella ya no era parte de esa familia no era una noticia muy propia de la situación.

Era un día sombrío y de acorde al motivo ambas vestían de negro, Valentina llevaba unos pantalones y un suéter de mangas largas, botas del mismo color y sus cabellos castaños sueltos se ondeaban según seguía su camino.

A solo unos metros de ella distinguió al hombre alto con el que alguna vez pensó pasar el resto de su vida, estaba rodeado de amigos de su infancia si es que Val no recordaba mal.

Lucía caminaba a su lado, su madre le daba la fortaleza que tanto necesitaba en ese momento, lo único que le importaba era mostrar su apoyo a alguien que sea como sea fue importante en su vida, parte de un pasado al cual ella ya no pertenecía.

Vio a Gabriel levantar la mirada y no pudo descifrar lo que pasaba por su mente cuando sus ojos se enfocaron en ella, nunca se detuvo a pensar que antes no tuvo ni el más mínimo interés en conocerlo de verdad, como ahora conocía cada gesto de Juliana.

El solo evocar su nombre despertaba en ella una sensación de algarabía extrema, su propia fuente de felicidad era ella y quería que fuese inacabable.

Interminable.

Con Juliana en su mente y con mucha culpabilidad de por medio, llegó frente a su ahora ex novio.

\- Gabriel - habló Valentina, quizá muy bajo para el lugar lleno de voces

\- Hola Vale - respondió él, cabizbajo

\- Lo siento mucho - le dijo con mucha sinceridad

Gabriel asintió y pudo ver unas lágrimas escapar de sus ojos, muy dubitativa de su reacción, Valentina decidió acercarse a él y darle un abrazo que correspondió inmediatamente.

Lucía se acercó y acarició el brazo del agente para después abrazarlo también.

\- Mi más sentido pésame - le dijo Lucía

\- Gracias por venir - habló Gabriel mirando a ambas

\- Te acompañamos en tu dolor Gabriel - le dijo Val 

Él la miró a los ojos buscando en ella quizá algún vestigio de lo que eran, para su tristeza solo encontró respeto y consideración, él sí se había interesado en aprender todo de ella.

\- ¿Cómo lo estás llevando? - preguntó Valentina 

\- Es muy difícil todo porque fue de repente, no lo vimos venir - contó Gabriel con mucho pesar

\- Me imagino, tienes que ser fuerte - le dijo Val - ella querría que sea así

\- Sí, lo sé - asintió Gabriel

Un grupo de personas se acercó hacia ellos a dar el pésame interrumpiendo la conversación, él se disculpó por un momento dejando a madre e hija solas.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Lucía 

\- Sí, solo me apena mucho lo que sucedió, Hilda siempre fue buena conmigo

\- A mí también me apena hija - coincidió su madre acariciando su espalda - sería bueno que ordenemos un arreglo floral ¿no crees?

\- Sí...sí - estuvo de acuerdo Valentina - tienes razón préstame tu celular - le pidió extendiendo su mano

\- ¿Y el tuyo? - cuestionó Lucía mientras le entregaba el suyo

\- Lo apagué, necesito alejarme un poco de todo, quizá este sea el lugar propicio para pensar un poco antes de dar otro paso... 

\- Mmm...es por eso que estás aquí pero tu mente en otro lado ¿Y Juliana?

\- Está en el trabajo, en un momento prenderé el celular para escribirle, hoy hablaré con ella mamá - le contó Valentina muy nerviosa, de pronto sentía en su estómago cientos de nudos

\- Ay Vale ¿Vas a pensar en cómo rechazarla?

\- No, voy a pensar en cómo decirle la verdad y pedirle una oportunidad - dijo Valentina muy segura

Lucía sonrió, posó una de sus manos en la mejilla de su hija y besó su frente.

\- Toda la buena suerte del mundo para ti mi amor 

\- Gracias mamá...la voy a necesitar

Aunque moría de miedo, tenía claro que debía ser fuerte para lo que pueda pasar, quizá para un inminente rechazo o quizá y solo quizá para empezar una nueva vida a su lado.  
Solo faltaban horas para hablar con Juliana y su ansiedad estaba armando una fiesta en su estómago.

Una oportunidad, es todo lo que necesitaba.

______________________________________

La llamada del agente la había alarmado, su padre había sido secuestrado y las palabras que alguna vez le dijo por si pasaba algo semejante, retumbaban en su mente...

"No confíes en los policías, no confíes en los policías"

...¿Pero de qué otra manera podía ayudarlo? Es por esa duda que se encontraba en un taxi camino a las oficinas del FBI, donde fue citada.

No sabía si era por el calor del ambiente o era ella misma pero la camisa blanca metida en sus jeans claros y los botines negros que llevaba puestos le resultaban incómodos, razón por la cual se había quitado la chaqueta negra y la llevaba en su regazo, no se sentía bien, tomó entre su dedo índice y pulgar la cadena del pacto que colgaba de su cuello y le ayudó a sumar fortaleza pero no era suficiente, tenía que oír su voz.

Muy nerviosa tomó su celular y marcó a Valentina pero la llamada fue desviada al buzón de voz, lo cual le pareció extraño pero no se detuvo a analizarlo.

"Hola, no puedo contestarte pero deja tu mensaje después del biiiiiip"

Al menos escuchar su voz de esa manera le ayudó a recuperar la calma, Valentina tenía un efecto muy poderoso en ella y Juliana a este punto estaba poco sorprendida, todo lo que aquella hermosa mujer había logrado en su vida era solo un collage de momentos felices y demasiado amor.

Desbordante amor.

\- Mi amor, hola, pasó algo...no puedo decir mucho por aquí, llámame apenas escuches este mensaje...espero estés bien, te amo.

Juliana colgó y trató de estar tranquila, su papá tenía que estar bien, tenía que pensar con claridad, esta gente quería la inteligencia artificial a como dé lugar y a ella solo le importaba la vida de él.

Ahora que organizaba sus pensamientos concluía en que obviamente se habían enterado por el discurso de su padre, en la última reunión de la compañía, dónde había informando que solo él contaba con el acceso a lo que ellos tanto buscaban apoderarse...

*Flashback*

\- Los reuní el día de hoy porque tengo algo importante que informarles - habló Macario con mucha seriedad

El Comité había sido reunido, luego de enterarse la noticia de la muerte de Elvis y la traición de Johny. Macario más que nunca quería dejar en claro que solo él podía manejar el sistema que había creado, nunca nadie podría saber que Juliana era otra de las personas que podía sino estaría en peligro también y debía dejar eso en orden por precaución.

Mateo, Armenta, Juliana y Sergio escuchaban atentos

\- Ante lo sucedido el día de ayer con Johny Corona, quería dejarles en claro que la Inteligencia Artificial ya no es de propiedad de International Tech, he logrado patentarla como propia, por lo que nadie más que yo tiene los derechos y no está disponible para el mercado lo cual no estará más, abierto a discusión

Ante el silencio en la habitación y caras de sorpresa, Macario continuó hablando

\- Debido a que contamos con dos bajas, estaremos tomando las decisiones de la compañía solo nosotros hasta que terminen las investigaciones...

*Fin de Flashback*

Le parecía muy raro todo, si Elvis ni Johny estaban allí entonces alguien tuvo que compartir la información que dio su padre.

¿Pero quién?

A no ser que esa habitación contara con micrófonos para espiar, lo cual dudaba mucho, tendría que haber sido alguno de los presentes y eso le asustaba.

Aún el enemigo seguía entre ellos.

El auto se detuvo frente al gran edificio, sabía que no iba a compartir toda la información con el FBI, su padre le había advertido, incluso le hizo prometer que no involucraría a los agentes del orden, pero en este caso no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, no cuando su padre estaba en peligro.

Ya dentro de las instalaciones, preguntó por el agente que la llamó.

\- Buenas tardes, el agente Montilla me citó - le dijo al hombre vestido de traje detrás de un módulo

\- Su nombre por favor

\- Juliana Valdés

\- Un momento - el hombre realizó una llamada para luego volver dirigirse a ella - señorita Valdés, en unos segundos el agente Montilla estará con usted

\- Gracias - dijo Juliana, alejándose del módulo para mirar a su alrededor mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos

Se encontraba contrariada, siempre trató con temas de gran interés frente a muchas personas de distintas partes del mundo pero estar allí, rodeada de agentes del FBI la ponía nerviosa, nunca le había agradado ese ambiente, desde pequeña a pesar de estar sola, siempre se portó bien para evitar meterse en problemas y no lidiar con ellos pero ahora tenía que ser firme y fuerte, los necesitaba como aliados para encontrar a su padre.

\- Señorita Valdés - escuchó decir a un hombre blanco de cabello castaño y ojos claros, el cual se acercó a ella ofreciendo su mano como saludo

\- Sí, ¿agente Montilla? - habló Juliana estrechando la mano ofrecida

\- Exactamente, mucho gusto, sígame por favor - le dijo 

Tenía que ser hábil y prudente con la información que compartiría, no podría ser de otra forma, tenía que encontrar el punto medio entre cumplir la promesa a su padre y lograr la ayuda del FBI.

Siguió al agente por un largo pasillo, los muros tétricos del lugar le causaban escalofríos, el hombre abrió la puerta de una habitación cediéndole el paso. 

Al entrar pudo ver que era un cuarto con una mesa de metal en el medio y una silla, al lado derecho de la habitación un gran espejo ocupaba la pared.

\- No sabía que iba a ser interrogada, ¿no es necesario una orden para eso? - preguntó Juliana tratando de imponer sus derechos

\- No es para interrogarla señorita Valdés, es un tema delicado el que trataremos y por eso necesitamos la privacidad - aseguró Montilla ofreciéndole el asiento

\- Bien, lo escucho - dijo Juliana dejando su chaqueta en el respaldar de la fría silla, tomando asiento y entrelazado sus dedos sobre la mesa

\- Como le informé vía telefónica, su padre, el señor Macario Valdés se encuentra en peligro, mis agentes estuvieron en el lugar donde se dio a cabo el ataque, todos sus guardaespaldas fueron abatidos, estamos hablando de una gran organización criminal

Juliana se tensó al conocer la gravedad de los hechos, cuando habló con Armenta el hombre estaba tan nervioso que apenas había podido pronunciar palabras.

\- Como sabemos usted y yo - continuó Montilla - su padre no permitió que abordemos el caso con anticipación

\- ¿Cuál es su punto agente? - preguntó Juliana con poca paciencia

\- Sabemos que su padre deposita toda su confianza en usted

\- ¿Y usted cómo sabe eso? - preguntó Juliana frunciendo el ceño

\- ¿Es su hija no? Además es la gerente de la compañía, la segunda en jerarquía solo después de él

\- Sigue con rodeos agente, no entiendo su punto - insistió Juliana

\- Necesitamos su ayuda para encontrar a su papá señorita Valdés

\- ¿Cómo desean que yo los ayude? Por lo visto esta es una reunión extra oficial, no sé cómo yo podría ser de utilidad - observó Juliana

\- Queremos saber si sospecha de alguien cercano a ustedes que pueda estar detrás de todo esto

\- No, podría ser cualquiera en realidad - habló Juliana, el Comité resonaba en su cabeza pero quería conocer qué sabía el FBI primero, al parecer estaban enterados de mucho

\- ¿Tiene alguna idea a dónde podrían haber llevado a su papá?

\- No - respondió con poca seguridad, tenía una idea pero si lo decía tendría que revelar el porqué, era muy peligroso, odiaba que su padre la haga elegir entre su seguridad y su gran creación que estaba llegando a detestar.

\- Señorita Valdés, queremos ayudarla, no somos el enemigo, nos informaron que la camioneta de los secuestradores se dirigía al Sur, ¿tiene alguna idea de qué podría haber por allá?

\- No

\- Mire, señorita, cada segundo que pasa va en contra de su padre, entienda que su vida está en riesgo y la información que usted pueda brindarnos puede salvarlo, somos su única opción en este momento

\- ¿A ver y ustedes por qué están tan convencidos de que yo sé algo?

Montilla se quedó en silencio y la miró unos segundos más.

\- Le daré cinco minutos para que lo piense bien, todo depende de usted - le dijo el agente saliendo de la habitación evitando decir más

Juliana se sentía presionada, se preguntaba cómo los del FBI estaban tan seguros que ella sabía lo que realmente sucedía y eso la intrigaba, ¿cómo confiar si ellos no hablaban claro?

Fuera de la habitación, Jacobo esperaba a Montilla.

\- ¿Nada? - preguntó el más joven

\- No quiere soltar nada, es como el padre igual de terca ¿Pudiste contactar a Carvajal?

\- Aún no

\- Mierda...Macario Valdés va a tener que regalarme un millón de dólares porque me la estoy jugando por su pescuezo, aunque él no quiera - terminó de decir Montilla rodando los ojos

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

\- A tiempos desesperados, medidas desesperadas, Reyes

Montilla se alejó a su oficina, Jacobo tomó de nuevo su celular y marcó al celular de Valentina el cual seguía apagado, el rubio maldijo a su amiga por lo bajo.

Luego de los minutos cumplidos Montilla, llevando una carpeta con archivos bajo el brazo, regresó a la habitación donde se encontraba Juliana, quién estaba de pie.

\- ¿Lo pensó mejor? - cuestionó el hombre

\- Sí, he decidido que necesito a un abogado

\- Señorita...

\- No hablaré sin uno y usted no puede retenerme - dijo Juliana dirigiéndose a la puerta pero Montilla volvió a hablar

\- ¿Y si le digo que sabemos sobre la Inteligencia Artificial que creó su padre?

La marcha de Juliana se detuvo en seco cuando su mano alcanzaba la manija de la puerta, rápidamente se volvió y habló

\- ¿Cómo sabe usted de eso? - preguntó sorprendida e indignada

\- Tome asiento señorita, vamos a conversar

______________________________________

En el gran salón del funeral, cada vez llegaban más personas. Familiares, amigos y conocidos ocupaban el lugar, Gabriel se pudo acercar dos veces más pero siempre era interrumpido por otros asistentes.

\- Disculpen - le dijo a las bellas mujeres

\- No te preocupes, es entendible - habló Lucía

\- Gabriel, muchacho... - le llamó un señor interrumpiendo nuevamente

\- Ahh - se quejó él por lo bajo- Vale...tengo que hablar contigo sobre algo muy importante, no te vayas aún por favor

\- O-okay - respondió Valentina sorprendida, no se lo esperaba

\- ¿Qué crees que sea? - le susurró Lucía cuando Gabriel se alejó

\- No lo sé - dijo Val tomando su celular, tenía que distraerse en algo, odiaba los funerales.

\- ¿Y si te dice para volver?

\- Pues pierde su tiempo porq- Valentina hablaba pero fue interrumpida por varias notificaciones en su celular.

Varias llamadas perdidas de Montilla, Jacobo y Juliana que la alarmaron. Una persistente culpa por encontrarse cerca a su ex le impidió marcar el número de Juliana primero por lo que llamó a Montilla pero el hombre no contestó así que llamó a Jacobo.

\- Hey Jacobo...

\- ¡¿Dónde carajos estabas?! - le levantó la voz muy molesto el rubio

\- ¿Qué pasa Jacobo por qué me habl- 

\- Secuestraron a Macario Valdés - le cortó con la noticia

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cúando?!

\- Hace solo unas horas, intentamos avisarte pero tu maldito celular estaba apagado

\- Pe-pero...¿Saben algo de su paradero?

\- Montilla está en eso, como no contestabas llamó a la hija de Valdés y están conversando

Su mundo detuvo

\- Qu- qué?! ¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?! - preguntó Valentina levantando la voz y poniéndose de pie, llamó la atención de varias personas, pero no le importó

\- Como oíste, trae tu trasero aquí rápido y resuelve ésto - terminó Jacobo colgando

\- Jacobo no- dijo Valentina pero el agente ya había terminado la llamada

Un pánico invadió cada rincón de su ser, tenía que salir de allí, no podía dejar que suceda, no podía dejar que...

\- Vale, mi amor , ¿estás bien? - preguntó Lucía muy preocupada , poniéndose de pie a su lado al ver la cara de desesperación de su hija

\- Te-tengo que irme, tengo que irme - habló Valentina con angustia buscando la salida del lugar con la mirada

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿a dónde? - insistió su madre en saber

\- Perdón, tengo que irme, perdón... - dijo Valentina corriendo hacia la puerta ante la atenta mirada de todos incluyendo la de Gabriel, que la miró alejarse con resignación

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, ella solo quería despejar un poco su mente de todo, ¿por qué tenía que pasar esto?, podía escuchar su pulso en sus oídos mientras corría hacia la calle buscando un taxi.

Temblando tomó su celular, marcó a Montilla pero solo timbraba, timbraba y no contestaba, un terror de llamar a Juliana la invadía, ¿y qué si la morena ya sabía todo?

"No, no, no", se repetía en su mente una y otra vez.

Debía impedir eso, la que tiene que decirle la verdad a Juliana es ella y nadie más. Le quitó el taxi a un hombre que iba a subir antes que ella pero no le importó, tenía que hablar con Montilla, no entendía lo que él trataba de hacer pero si escuchaba atentamente a su presentimiento, sabía que todo estaba punto de derrumbarse.

Volvió a llamar a Jacobo, él tenía que ayudarla, después le explicaría.

\- Dime Valentina - habló aún enojado 

\- Jacobo, dile a Montilla que conteste su celular, es muy importante - le dijo Valentina casi rogando, estaba muy desesperada

\- Está ocupado con-

\- Sí ya sé pero tengo que hablar con él, ayúdame con eso

\- ¿Por qué no vienes y hablas aquí con él? - le cuestionó Jacobo de pronto muy interesado en conocer por qué su amiga sonaba tan desesperada

\- Jacobo, Montilla no le puede decir sobre el caso a Juliana, no así, por favor...- a este punto la ansiedad de Valentina quería explotar en forma de llanto

\- Valentina, no creo que pueda ayudarte con eso

\- ¡¿Por qué?!

\- Porque ya es muy tarde, ella ya sabe sobre el caso

Valentina dejó caer su mano aún con el celular sobre sus piernas, cerró los ojos muy fuerte tratando de despertar de esta pesadilla, lo que tanto temió estaba pasando, Juliana sabía del caso, se preguntaba si Montilla cometería la atrocidad de contarle sobre ella también.

Aún tenía una pequeña esperanza que no lo hiciera, una esperanza que disminuía a cada minuto dentro de aquel taxi en medio del tráfico.

_____________________________________

\- ¡Me ha dicho todo lo que sabe pero no me explica de dónde obtuvo esa información! - habló Juliana levantando la voz y muy frustrada

\- Es irrelevante la fuente en este momento - dijo Montilla tratando de quitarle la importancia

\- ¡Pues para mí no, no confío en ustedes y solo está empeorando la situación!

\- Señorita Valdés, nos estamos desviando del objetivo

\- ¿Fue alguien del Comité? - insistió Juliana- porque si es el caso pueden empezar a sospechar por allí, si fue capaz de filtrar esa información tan delicada, sería capaz de cualquier cosa

Montilla se tomó la cabeza, no estaba funcionando, miró nuevamente a Juliana y tomó una decisión.

\- Está bien, si quiere empezar a confiar vamos a ser directos - habló Montilla, ya cansado de la situación

Una puerta se abría con mucha fuerza del otro lado del espejo.

Jacobo, quién se encontraba allí escuchando toda la conversación giró su cuello en esa dirección y reconociendo a la persona de quien se trataba, habló

\- Llegas a tiempo

\- ¡¿A tiempo para qué?!

Valentina entraba rápidamente a la oscura habitación, se notaba la preocupación en todo su cuerpo, a través del vidrio pudo ver a Juliana sentada en la mesa, con un gesto de confusión en su bello rostro y un fuerte dolor se instaló en su pecho.

\- ...efectivamente tuvimos una manera de obtener información y no fue a través de Comité - escuchó decir a Montilla a través del vidrio

\- No, no, no - repitió Valentina desesperada dirigiéndose a la puerta, tenía que detenerlo pero Jacobo la detuvo primero

\- ¡Qué haces Valentina! - le dijo su amigo tomándola por los brazos con fuerza y evitando que se vaya

\- ¡Suéltame Jacobo, no le puede decir, él no le puede decir! - le decía con mucha angustia, lágrimas amenazaban con caer en cualquier momento

\- ¡¿Qué te pasa?! No puedes interrumpirlo, no te corresponde hacerlo - le recordó Jacobo, al parecer su amiga había olvidado las jerarquías

Valentina se soltó con rabia de los brazos de Jacobo, empujándolo y con lágrimas en los ojos volvió hacia la barrera de vidrio, Juliana fruncía el ceño ante las palabras de Montilla.

\- Ante la negativa de su padre tuvimos que infiltrarnos en su vida...

\- No - negó con la cabeza Juliana - es imposible, mi padre tiene un sistema estricto para elegir a su personal 

\- No fue a través de él...

Del otro lado del espejo Valentina sintió su corazón detenerse, las piernas le fallaban.

\- No lo entiendo, no está siendo directo y...y es mejor que me vaya - le dijo Juliana poniéndose de pie

\- ¿Le suena el nombre Valentina Carvajal?

\- No...- soltó Valentina desconsoladamente, lágrimas de derrota caían libremente por sus mejillas, estaba en primera fila para ver el corazón de Juliana romperse en mil pedazos

\- ¡No se atreva a meter a Valentina en esto, no se lo permito! - habló ferozmente Juliana, señalando con un dedo a Montilla y amenazándolo con la mirada

\- ¿Se refiere a la agente Valentina Carvajal?

Silencio.

\- N-no...no le entiendo - le dijo Juliana con un desconcierto total en su rostro

\- Es cierto señorita Valdés, no pudimos infiltrarnos en la vida de su padre pero en la de usted sí y la agente Carvajal fue el camino

Juliana frunció aún más el ceño no entendiendo lo que estaba pasando.

\- Perdóname - susurró Valentina aún detrás del vidrio

Quería hablar pero nada salía de sus labios, no podía ser cierto, lo que este hombre decía no podía ser verdad, negó con la cabeza varias veces y retrocedió sin pensarlo hacia atrás chocando sus piernas con la silla.

Montilla al ver su incredulidad tomó la carpeta que había llevado hace unos minutos y la abrió, revelando la ficha que contenía el perfil de Valentina.

Los ojos de Juliana viajaron hacia las páginas mirando hacia donde señalaba el hombre.

\- Conozca a una de nuestras mejores agentes, lleva años de servicio en el FBI, está especializada en misiones difíciles como la de su padre...

Juliana solo miraba la hoja y leía todo, a cada línea que avanzaba sentía su corazón desgarrarse fibra por fibra.

-...gracias a ella pudimos atrapar a los dos últimos hombres que quisieron atacar a su padre, deberíamos agradecerle, fue lo suficientemente amable de posponer su boda para apoyarnos

Las últimas palabras que escuchó causaron que levante su mirada hacia el hombre frente a ella buscando en él quizá alguna señal en donde anuncie que todo esto era un broma, que no era cierto, rogando que detuviera cómo su corazón se destruía en ese momento.

Pero no fue así.

Sus piernas no soportaron más el peso de su dolor y cayó sentada en la silla mirando al piso.

Detrás del espejo Jacobo luchaba por detener a Valentina de nuevo.

\- ¡¡¡ES UN IMBÉCIL CÓMO SE ATREVE A DECIR ESO!!! - decía Val llorando y tratando de escapar de los brazos del otro agente - ¡¡SUÉLTAME!!

\- ¡¡BASTA CARAJO, NO VAS A IR ALLÁ, PUEDES PERDER TU TRABAJO REACCIONA VALENTINA!!

\- ¡¡NO ME IMPORTA, NO ME IMPORTA!! ¡¡TENGO QUE RECLAMARLE A ESE IDIOTA!! POR QUÉ TENÍA QUE DECIRLE ESO...por qué...? - terminó de decir Valentina llorando, desconsolada dejando de luchar en los brazos del rubio.

Jacobo no sabía lo que pasaba con su amiga, pero sospechaba lo que podría ser, le dolía verla así, tan derrotada tan rota.

\- Vale...- le dijo abrazándola - ¿Qué ha pasado entre ustedes?

Valentina se tensó en sus brazos, levantó su cabeza y vio que Juliana seguía sentada, ajena a todo lo que le decía Montilla, su corazón se volvía a romper por ella, por el daño que le estaba causando.

-...Señorita Valdés, he puesto todas las cartas sobre la mesa para usted, le he revelado mucho y su padre sigue en peligro - habló Montilla tratando de llamar la atención de Juliana que solo miraba sus manos sobre sus piernas

Al recordar a su padre y su situación, Juliana levantó la mirada, su mandíbula estaba tensa y aunque en sus ojos se podía apreciar el color rojo y un brillo sombrío, ninguna lágrima había logrado escapar.

Desviando su mirada al vacío, respiró hondo y soltó una pequeña risa irónica que resonó en todo su cuerpo, mientras en su mente se escuchaba fuerte y claro:

Te usaron otra vez.

Te usaron otra vez.

\- Ok - habló Juliana, su voz no parecía la de ella - le voy a ayudar pero hay algo que no puedo compartirlo con nadie más...es muy privado

Montilla sonrió satisfecho al haber logrado su objetivo.

\- Dígame, la escucho 

Juliana levantó una de sus manos señalando que se acerque más a ella, para revelarle lo que tenía que decir.

Montilla acercó su rostro al nivel de de Juliana sentada en la silla, muy dispuesto a escuchar lo que ella tenía que compartir.

No le dio ni un segundo para reaccionar cuando Juliana lo tomó del cuello de la camisa, ni tampoco le dio tiempo a esquivar el puño que se estrellaba contra su mejilla izquierda causando que su cuerpo se estrelle contra la pared para luego caer al piso.

Dentro Valentina y Jacobo se quedaron estupefactos ante la acción de Juliana que se puso de pie y se acercaba a Montilla.

\- ¡Mierda, mierda! - exclamó Jacobo corriendo hacia la puerta

Valentina quedando paralizada mirando la acción.

Juliana se agachó y lo volvió a tomar por el cuello de la tela blanca.

\- Grábese esto, se vuelven a meter conmigo, usted o cualquiera de sus agentes y no descansaré hasta que su vida sea un infierno - le dijo entre dientes - ¡¿ME ENTENDIÓ?!

Montilla asintió y Juliana lo soltó, en segundos dos agentes abrieron la puerta y gritaron

\- ¡Alto allí! - apuntando con armas a Juliana quien los miraba sin inmutarse

Limpiando la sangre que corría por el extremo izquierdo de su labio y poniéndose de pie Montilla levantó una mano y los detuvo.

\- Calma, todo está bien

\- Pero agente- habló uno de ellos

\- ¡DIJE QUE TODO ESTÁ BIEN CARAJO! - les gritó exaltado

\- Sí señor - dijeron los dos agentes y salieron de la habitación

\- Regreso en unos minutos por usted - dijo Montilla mirando a Juliana con cierto temor, se dirigió hacia la puerta y la dejó a solas.

Juliana estaba parada en el medio de la habitación, apretó ambos puños a los lados de su cuerpo mientras presionaba con fuerza sus ojos finalmente dejando correr lágrimas por sus mejillas.

Del otro lado Valentina acariciaba el vidrio imaginando que era ella y lloraba también, porque se supone que no tenía que pasar así, porque esta hermosa persona frente a ella no merecía nada de este dolor, porque la única que culpable de todo era ella y nadie más.

Vio como Juliana limpió sus lágrimas con su mano con evidente rudeza y rabia, se apoyó sobre la mesa y miró al frente, por un momento Valentina sintió pánico al pensar que ella podría verla pero al ver su rostro de decepción y desaprobación entendió que Juliana también se culpaba a ella misma, mirando su reflejo.

Por confiar otra vez.

Valentina había arruinado eso para ella y era consciente y le quemaba, le dolía, quería locamente retroceder el tiempo y hacer todo bien pero ya era muy tarde.

Lo había arruinado todo.

Montilla abrió la puerta y le dijo a Juliana que la siguiera, la morena tomó su chaqueta sobre la silla y caminó hacia la puerta con el ceño completamente fruncido.

Valentina la vio desaparecer tras la puerta y apoyó su frente contra el vidrio.

\- Tenemos que hablar 

Su cabeza se giró rápidamente y vio a Jacobo parado en la puerta quién exigía explicaciones.

______________________________________

Por fin sus ojos veían la luz, diferente a lo que pensó encontrar se topó con un lugar bastante familiar, estaba sentado en una silla en medio de su cabaña, con las manos atadas atrás y un fuerte dolor en la cabeza por el golpe que lo dejó inconsciente.

\- Señor, despertó - escuchó la voz de un hombre que al mirarlo tenía una ametralladora entre sus brazos

\- ¡Hey viejo, ya era hora!

Una cara conocida lo recibió y tenía que ser sincero, no lo vio venir, en realidad su filtro no había funcionado un carajo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Sorprendido de verme? - habló Sergio extendiendo sus brazos

Macario negó con la cabeza, decepcionado de sí mismo y sus inútiles métodos de seguridad

\- ¿Te comió la lengua el ratón? Bueno debes estar algo impactado quizá

\- Sí, la verdad no pensé que alguien tan insignificante como tú esté detrás de todo - respondió finalmente Macario

\- ¡Epa! Hemos despertado de mal humor

\- Eras el más callado, pensé que solo eras idiota no un asesino

\- Eso te pasa por subestimarme viejo, pero bueno yo te daré una oportunidad, hablemos y resolvamos esto para que regreses con tu familia

\- ¿Lo mismo le dijiste a Elvis? - dijo Macario con rabia, Sergio rió

\- Ah Elvis, pobre alma si tan solo habría hecho lo que le pedí no estaría tres metros bajo tierra, tú al contrario estás a tiempo y tu familia también

\- Creo que está de más preguntarte qué es lo que quieres

\- Exacto, ahora nos estamos entendiendo 

\- Lamentablemente no creo que pueda ayudarte con eso

\- Ah querido Mac, claro que puedes es esto o te mueres, así que no creo que haya mucho que negociar

Macario rió por la ignorancia del pelinegro.

\- Pues vamos a pasar aquí un buen tiempo - habló Macario

Sergio caminó hacia él y jalando de su cabello expuso su cuello poniendo un cuchillo contra su piel

\- Pues tengo algo de tiempo, pero creo que tú no

______________________________________

\- ¿Y amm te enamoraste de ella de verdad?

Valentina solo asintió.

Se encontraba en su oficina con Jacobo, acababa de contarle lo que pasó con Juliana y el rubio se encontraba impactado.

\- Y Gabriel-

\- Terminé con él

\- Vale, ella se iba a enterar de todas maneras

\- Ya sé, pero tenía que ser por mí, no de esa manera, no como ese estúpido lo hizo - le habló Valentina exaltada, señalando la puerta 

\- Hey tranquila, tienes que recordar que este es tu trabajo y relacionarte sentimentalmente con una de las sospechosas...

\- Juliana no era sospechosa - le cortó Valentina

\- Vale, todos son sospechosos hasta que se demuestra lo contrario, además recuerda que Montilla está sobre ti, en serio vas a arriesgar todo lo que has logrado hasta el día de hoy por una...

\- Por una qué - saltó Valentina

\- Calmate Carvajal, el punto es que seas consciente y trates de alejar tus sentimientos del trabajo, estás a un paso de ascender ¿quieres arruinar todo eso por un informe negativo de Montilla sobre ti? ¿No verdad?

\- Pero él- comenzó Valentina a hablar pero Jacobo se adelantó

\- Sí, te delató de la peor manera pero él tampoco sabía lo que pasaba entre tú y la hija de Valdés y siéndote sincero, lo mejor es que nunca lo sepa

Valentina miró al piso vencida, se preguntaba cómo estaba Juliana en ese momento y en lo mucho que la odiaría ahora, sintió como si una espada atravesara su corazón de solo pensarlo.

______________________________________

Otro puño golpeaba su rostro, los había contando, ya eran once, su boca estaba inundada del ya familiar sabor metálico y su camisa blanca servía de lienzo para las gotas de sangre que resbalaba por su rostro.

\- Paren - dijo Sergio quién miraba recostado sobre uno de los muebles de la cabaña, deteniendo a sus hombres - viejo, por más que me gustaría verte reventado necesito tu cara funcional para que me puedas decir dónde está la famosa caja fuerte

\- ¿Por qué...por qué me odias tanto? - preguntó Macario adolorido

\- Ya que veo que no tienes planes de salir vivo de aquí hoy, pues no creo que importe ya...

Macario miró a Sergio con lo que la vista le permitía, sentía su rostro pesado y adolorido.

\- Te voy a contar una triste historia - dijo Sergio parándose completamente y caminando hacia Macario- hace muchos, muchos años atrás, para ser exactos quince años, cuando tenía doce, lo tenía todo, buena educación, una enorme casa, un perro gigante y peludo, era tan feliz...mi madre cocinaba un riquísimo guiso de carne cuando de pronto tocaron a la puerta y sin preguntar más, entraron policías y arrestaron a mi papá,desde ese momento todo se arruinó, lo perdimos todo y tuvimos que mudarnos porque los vecinos y los que nos conocían, nos señalaban como una familia de ladrones...

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo? - preguntó Macario escupiendo sangre

\- Resulta que...un hombre que trabajaba para la compañía de mi papá denunció una injusticia, diseñó un programa en la compañía de mi padre y la reclamó como suya 

Macario frunció el ceño, esa historia...

\- ...el hombre fue a prisión por tratar de apropiarse del diseño pero en lugar de aceptar su culpa, insistió en denunciar a la compañía que lo había contratado y al investigar encontraron irregularidades que otros socios habían cometido y adivina quién cayó - contó Sergio agachándose el nivel de Macario

No podía ser, no podía ser.

\- Eres el hijo de Eduardo Valencia, pero tu apellido...

\- ¡Bingo!- dijo Sergio empujando su rostro herido con un dedo -Nos hostigaron tanto que tuve que cambiar mi apellido por el de mi mamá, ¿eso no te avisó tu filtro no?

\- Era mi creación, mi diseño - explicó Macario

\- ¡Wow! Han pasado tantos años y a pesar de lo que te conté es lo único que te importa

\- ¡Él me denunció injustamente, me mandó a prisión!

\- Te parece injusto dejar en la calle sin dinero no a una sino a varias familias por tu estúpido capricho, que ese maldito dinero que ganaste para crear tu propia compañía sea dinero manchado con lágrimas y sangre - habló Sergio tomando su cuello con una mano

\- No asumiré esa culpa, yo estuve en prisión injustamente y no sabía de los negocios turbios de la compañía de tu padre - respondió Macario como pudo ante la presión en su cuello

\- Bueno no esperaba menos de ti, sigues siendo el mismo incluso hoy arriesgas la vida de tu familia por otra de tus queridas "creaciones" , ¿sabes qué recibí yo de cumpleaños a los 15 año?...la carta de suicidio de mi padre - habló Sergio presionando más su cuello

\- Lo siento - dijo Macario con poco aire

\- ¡¡TÚ NO SIENTES NADA CARAJO!! - gritó Sergio , para después aclarar su garganta y soltarlo - William - llamó a su hombre

\- Sí señor - se acercó el hombre

\- He cambiado de opinión, vamos a acelerar esto, trae la caja de herramientas que encontraste 

\- Enseguida señor - el hombre se fue 

\- Sergio, tienes que ponerte en mi lugar , mi trabajo es mi trabajo - insistió Macario

\- Pues deja de serlo cuando firmas un contrato cediendo tus derechos 

\- Yo nunc-

\- ¡Aquí está señor! - interrumpió el hombre

\- Perfecto, toma mmm, este - dijo Sergio luego de inspeccionar la caja entregando un alicate, empieza ir el meñique izquierdo

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¡NO!! - gritó Macario con desesperación

\- Tiene poco filo así que puede que duela un poco - habló Sergio con normalidad

El hombre se acercó y tomando uno de los dedos de Macario tras él, miró a Sergio quien le dio el visto bueno y empezó a presionar el alicate sobre el delgado dedo

\- ¡¡AHHHH!! - gritaba Macario al sentir el excruciante dolor 

\- ¡Señor! - llegaba otro de sus hombros - la encontramos 

\- ¿Dónde? - preguntó Sergio

\- En- iba a decir el hombre pero los gritos de Macario no lo dejaron continuar

\- ¡¡AHHHHH!!

\- ¡William, basta! - ordenó Sergio

\- ¡Pero no lo he llegado a cortar, es muy grueso! -explicó el hombre frustrado

\- Después sigues, dime dónde está esa caja - le dijo Sergio al otro hombre

______________________________________

Montilla estaba con Juliana en el centro de control informático, le había brindado datos acerca del rancho, la ubicación, la cantidad de personal que trabajaba allí, entradas, salidas y algunos detalles más.

Josh a la misma vez, estaba en contacto con el equipo de rescate que se encontraba camino al "rancho Valdés", era cuestión de minutos para que lleguen pero debían saber exactamente dónde ir.

\- ¿Señorita Valdés, hay alguna manera de poder acceder a través de cámaras? -preguntó Montilla

\- No, pero quizá pueda intentar rastrear el móvil de mi padre - ofreció Juliana

\- Pensé que era imposible - dijo Montilla

\- Solo yo tengo acceso a su gps, solo necesito un ordenador...- explicó Juliana

\- Pues elija el que desee, son suyos - le animó Montilla

Juliana se sentó en el ordenador a la izquierda de Josh, al frente de ellos había una sección en un nivel más bajo con varios ordenadores más ocupados por otros agentes trabajando en el caso, al frente de ellos una pantalla gigante transmitía el recorrido de la camioneta del escuadrón.

\- El celular aparece muy lejos del rancho - indicó Juliana enseñando la pantalla

\- ¡Demonios! - exclamó Montilla - debieron lanzarlo en el camino, igual mandaré a revisar esa zona

\- Señor, ya nos encontramos a un km del punto, confirmen lugar donde se encuentra el rehén - dijo la agente Haught, jefa del escuadrón de rescate, a través de la radio

\- En el sótano de la cabaña Sur, repito, sótano cabaña Sur - informó Josh

Juliana frunció el ceño.

\- Los estás mandando al lugar incorrecto, es en la cabaña Norte - aclaró ella

Josh miró a Juliana y volvió a leer el informe que había sido elaborado por Valentina que decía "Cabaña Sur"

\- Pero Carvajal- Josh dejó de hablar pensando que había cometido una imprudencia y se tensionó

\- Relájate hombre, la señorita Valdés ya sabe sobre la agente - le dijo Montilla acercándose detrás de él

Juliana apretó su mandíbula, no quería escuchar su nombre, no quería saber más de ella.

\- Pero entonces, si su informe asegura que era la cabaña Sur...- empezó a decir Josh

\- Pues se equivoca - aseguró Juliana 

\- Solo hay una manera de resolver esto - dijo Montilla tomando su celular - ...¿Aló, Carvajal?

Juliana al escuchar su nombre se tensó completamente.

\- Sí, te necesitamos en el centro de control, es una emergencia - Montilla habló sin dar chance a que Valentina responda y cortó la llamada - Está en camino - anunció

\- No es necesario que venga - dijo entre dientes Juliana, Josh la miró con curiosidad 

\- Toda ayuda es necesaria,Valdés - habló Montilla con malicia moviendo su quijada aún sintiendo el golpe de la morena

Quería salir de allí, correr, huir escapar y no mirar hacia atrás otra vez pero su padre la necesitaba.

Apretó fuerte sus puños y respiró hondo.

Tenía que ser fuerte, más fuerte que nunca.

_____________________________________

\- Me dijo que vaya, Jacobo, me dijo que..- repetía Valentina caminando de un lado a otro, presionando su pecho con ambas manos

\- Respira Vale ¿que vayas a dónde? - le preguntó Jacobo

\- Al centro de control, allí está ella, no puedo verla, no puedo... - dijo con mucha angustia

\- Vale, Macario Valdés está en peligro y tú eres la que más conoce del caso, es necesario - le recordó su amigo

Valentina se sentó sobre su silla, respiraba pesadamente, nunca antes había tenido un ataque de pánico y estaba segura que estaba teniendo uno por primera vez.

\- Tienes que calmarte, ve allá, haz tu trabajo y luego lidias con lo demás, una vida depende de ti - insistió el rubio

Cerró sus ojos tratando de reunir toda la calma que necesitaba en ese momento, Jacobo tenía razón ese hombre tenía que vivir, Juliana no podía perder a nadie más, asintió y se puso de pie.

\- Hey Carvajalita - le llamó Jacobo antes de salir de su oficina, ella se volvió y él habló - sé fuerte, yo sé que puedes

Valentina asintió, cada paso que daba la acercaba hacia Juliana y sus piernas flaqueaban, la iba a ver por primera vez luego de la verdad.

Necesitaba mucha fuerza.

______________________________________

Otro golpe lo estrelló contra el duro pavimento, no había parte de su cuerpo que no doliera.

\- Mac, no quiero que tu muerte sea en vano, ¡colabora viejo! ¿Cuál es el maldito patrón, para qué es este brazalete? - preguntó Sergio señalando el dispositivo unido a la caja de metal

\- ¿No eres muy listo verdad? - le dijo Macario en el piso, riendo mientras tosía sangre

\- Este tipo no quiere vivir - exclamó el pelinegro- tú sabes que una vez que tú mueras iré tras tu hija y la mataré por placer después de divertirme con ella claro, Willy mátalo de una vez

\- Es el ritmo cardiaco - dijo rápidamente daría lo que sea por Juliana - Mi ritmo cardiaco para ser exactos y el normal, es decir con dolor no funciona - terminó de decir Macario 

\- ¡Maldito zorro! - le insultó Sergio pateando su abdomen

\- ¿Qué hacemos? En cualquier momento podrían llegar a rescatarlo, señor - habló William

Sergio sonrió y se acercó a Macario.

\- Te cuento algo más de mí querido Mac, una de mis materias favoritas era Biología, me encantaba pero es de esos gustos que nunca llegas a hacer nada al respecto- contaba mientras metía una mano a su bolsillo- ¿así que dices ritmo cardiaco normal eh? Eres muy listo, bajo tortura no funcionaría ¿pero sabes qué? - Sergio extrajo la mano de su chaqueta y con una navaja, sin previo aviso cortó una de las muñecas de Macario

\- ¡AHHH DESGRACIADO! - gritó Macario envuelto en dolor

\- Verás, en un punto tu ritmo cardiaco disminuirá por la hemorragia y alcanzará tu "ritmo normal" - dijo Sergio haciendo comillas con sus dedos - por fin entiendo la función del brazalete, ¿ahora quién no es muy listo? - terminó de decir mientras colocaba el brazalete en la muñeca sana del hombre herido

Gota a gota corría el tiempo, el reloj de sangre no favorecía a Macario.

______________________________________

\- ¡Carvajal! Te tardaste, necesitamos de tu ayuda - dijo Montilla haciendo resonar su voz en todo el lugar

Valentina entró a la habitación y tembló al mirar a Juliana quién se encontraba de espaldas y en ningún momento se volvió a verla, el dolor que causó su indiferencia fue peor que cualquier dolor físico que alguna vez haya experimentado antes, pero sabía que lo merecía.

\- ¿En qué puedo ayudar? - dijo Valentina, creyó ver el cuerpo de Juliana tensarse aún más al escuchar su voz

\- ¿Recuerdas aquella conversación entre la señorita Valdés y su padre? - preguntó Montilla sin ninguna restricción

\- Ss-sí - respondió con mucho pesar, sentía una culpa tan grande y una vergüenza como nunca antes la había sentido, odiaba tanto a Montilla en ese momento y peor aún se odiaba a ella misma.

Juliana agachó la cabeza y trató de concentrarse en su padre, Valentina Carvajal ya no era de su incumbencia.

\- Pues estamos en una disyuntiva, la señorita Valdés insiste en que el sótano donde se encuentra la caja fuerte es en la cabaña Norte y tú en tu informe indicas "Sur", el escuadrón de rescate ya se encuentra cerca y requiere la confirmación - acabó de decir el agente mayor

\- Recuerdo que mencionó la "cabaña Sur" - respondió Valentina 

\- Entonces cabaña sur, confirma Díaz - ordenó Montilla

\- NO - levantó la voz Juliana asustando a todos - van a perder su tiempo, en la cabaña Sur no hay sótano - terminó de decir modulando su tono

\- Pudo construir uno- comenzó a decir Josh

\- No - volvió a negar Juliana - imposible, me habría informado

\- En la cabaña Norte no hay sótano, de acuerdo a los planos actuales fue remodelado y hay una alberca - explicó Valentina quién había estudiado parte por parte la estructura de aquel rancho

Juliana recordó ese detalle, ¿cómo pudo olvidarlo?

\- ¿Entonces dónde está Valdés? - cuestionó Montilla expectante

\- Claro...- dijo Juliana- está en la principal, mi padre estaba tratando de probarme y caí, demonios, está en la cabaña principal, manda allá a tus hombres - insistió Juliana

\- ¿Carvajal? - llamó Montilla esperando por su confirmación

\- Es correcta la información - confirmó Valentina con la voz baja

\- ¡Perfecto, Josh infórmales! - indicó Montilla

Josh envió la información y transmitió la señal de la cámara de la jefa del escuadrón, el equipo ya estaba en el punto listo para entrar.

\- Lo que no entiendo es porqué Macario se arriesgaría a revelar que solo él tiene acceso al sistema - se preguntó Josh

Juliana frunció nuevamente el ceño ante la información errada que acababa de escuchar, dos podían acceder a ese sistema, ella y su padre.

\- Es porque quiere proteger a su familia, por eso no involucró a nadie más - justificó Valentina y Juliana no entendía por qué quería protegerla ahora cuando casi ya no quedaba nada de ella.

\- Tiene sentido - opinó Josh volviendo su atención a la misión.

Todos miraban la gran pantalla, como si de una película se tratara, pudieron divisar hombres armados cuidando los alrededores, el equipo se había dividido y empezaron a reducirlos de manera sigilosa.

Valentina por experiencia sabía que cuando empiecen los tiros, alertarían a los secuestradores de la situación poniendo la vida del rehén en peligro, más concentrada en la misión se acercó al lugar de Josh que estaba muy cerca al de Juliana y se dirigió a la jefa del escuadrón.

\- ¿Haught, me escuchas? - llamó Valentina

\- Alto y claro jefa - respondió la agente

Juliana trataba de mirar al frente pero por unos segundos de debilidad miró de reojo a la hermosa agente que empezó a dar órdenes.

\- Cuando empiece el fuego, es necesario que envíes tres por la parte trasera y dos en lateral izquierda, allí hay dos salidas, no debemos dejar que el perpetrador escape, que se sienta rodeado, tenemos que proteger a Macario sobretodo - ordenó Valentina

\- Copiado jefa - aseguró la pelirroja

Juliana escuchaba cómo Valentina ordenaba al escuadrón con habilidad y a la misma vez buscaba proteger y salvar a su padre, a pesar de lo traicionada que se sentía por ella valoró el gesto en aquél momento, pero no lo demostraría.

Valentina miró hacía Juliana quién giró rápidamente su cabeza fijando su mirada al frente, pero Val sabía que había estado siendo observada, quería envolverla en sus brazos y besarla, le mataba por dentro que conozca esa parte de ella de esta manera.

Fuertes ruidos de disparos distrajeron su atención , pudo ver en la cámara frontal del escuadrón que abatieron a tres hombres que se encontraban resguardando la puerta principal.

\- Estamos dentro - dijo Haught

Luego de abatir a cuatro hombres más ingresaron al sótano y encontraron a Macario en un charco de sangre, solo e inconsciente, Juliana se aterrorizó al ver la escena y Valentina lo único que quería era abrazarla y darle fortaleza, pero no podía, ya no.

\- Confirmen estado del señor Valdés - pidió Josh

La agente Haught tomó el pulso del hombre desvanecido.

Un silencio invadió el lugar ante la expectativa.

\- Está vivo señor, tiene pulso - confirmó Haught

Los demás agentes en el lugar volvieron a respirar y celebraron.

\- ¿Agente? - habló la jefa del escuadrón

\- Adelante Haught - le dio pase Josh

\- El equipo de salud ya está atendiendo al señor Valdés, está débil pero estable, me informan que atrapamos al líder escapando por la puerta trasera como lo indicó la jefa Carvajal

\- ¿Y dónde está? -preguntó Montilla

\- Aquí mismo - su cámara enfocó a un Sergio retenido contra el piso

\- ¿Sergio? - dijeron Juliana y Valentina al mismo tiempo, por un segundo cruzaron miradas para después alejarlas nuevamente

\- ¿Quién diría? - exclamó Díaz

\- ¿A qué hospital llevarán a mi padre? - preguntó Juliana aún mirando al frente 

\- Al central - respondió Díaz

Sin esperar más Juliana tomó su chaqueta, se puso de pie y sin mirar a Valentina, caminó hacia la salida, dejando la habitación.

Valentina tampoco la vio alejarse pero su corazón se fue con ella.

______________________________________

Juliana llegaba al hospital Central, su cuerpo andaba pero era como si fuese una cáscara nada más, se sentía más vacía que nunca, presionaba con fuerza sus puños, trataba de no pensar en ella, tenía primero que asegurarse que su padre esté completamente bien y luego podría permitirse caer al piso pesadamente como su cuerpo se lo pedía desde aquel momento que la verdad la golpeó con brutalidad.

No sabía cómo seguía andando, quizá era la adrenalina o algún instinto de supervivencia, recordó que de pequeña le contaron la historia de un hombre que había sido apuñalado por la espalda y aún con el cuchillo atravesado logró caminar más de 10km hasta llegar a un hospital, donde se desplomó y fue atendido a tiempo.

Ella quería eso, solo desplomarse.

Pero aún no llegaba a su destino, aunque no quería hablar con nadie había llamado a Lupe para decirle que la encuentre en el hospital y también a Rubí pidiéndole el favor que vaya a su departamento y recoja a Tony, quería dejar todo en orden.

Dentro se encontró con su madre y recibió la noticia que Macario estaba bien y se iba a recuperar, estaba con Lupe dentro de su habitación en el hospital y el hombre aún débil trataba de contarles todo a detalle.

\- Mi amor, tranquilo - dijo Lupe - debes descansar, luego nos cuentas

\- ¡Es que es injusto Lupita, era MI creación, ese niño idiota está desquiciado!

\- Papá, ya tienes que descansar, haz caso a mamá - le habló Juliana con poco énfasis

\- Ay chamaca, está bien, está bien...lamento que hayas tenido que estar con los del FBI para encontrarme - se disculpó Macario - gracias por todo

\- No te preocupes, lo importante ahora es que tú estás bien - respondió Juliana tragándose su dolor

\- Ve a casa y descansa, dale saludos a Valentina de mi parte, que por cierto ¿dónde está?¿vino contigo? - preguntó su padre ajeno a la situación, no podría contarles, se sentía estúpida, no estaba lista, sintió cómo si por dentro miles de uñas la desgarraban

\- Nn-no ella...ella está de viaje pero ya le dije que estás bien

\- Oh entiendo, igual ve a descansar

\- Sí...

\- Yo me quedo un rato más hija, ve tú - le dijo Lupe

Juliana asintió y se despidió de sus padres, seguía andando por inercia, sentía muy claro el cuchillo clavado pero su cuerpo seguía, tenía que llegar a su destino.

En menos de 20 minutos ya se encontraba en el ascensor a su departamento.

Ya casi, pensó.

Lo que no esperó fue encontrarla de pie, frente a su puerta, por un momento quiso cerrar las puertas del ascensor y huir pero estaba exhausta, por milésima vez en el día apretó los puños y caminó en su dirección.

A cada paso que daba la ira aumentaba, la decepción, el dolor de la traición pero su rostro neutro no lo demostraba y Valentina quién se sentía a punto de desvanecerse en cualquier momento la esperaba clavada en el mismo lugar que la vio.

Al tenerla casi cerca, sus labios se abrieron pero antes que suelte palabra alguna, Juliana se adelantó.

\- Pero miren quién es, la famosa agente del FBI, ¿qué es lo que quiere ahora agente, otro dato más para su informe quizá?

\- Juliana-

\- o quizá alguna declaración más para su exitoso caso, ¿eso es lo que quiere agente? 

\- Yo-yo quiero explicarte-

\- ¿Explicarme? Acaso me dirá que es mentira todo lo que me dijo su colega, acaso es mentira que se acercó a mí para resolver un caso, es mentira que eres una agente del FBI y me engañaste todo este tiempo, ¡DIME QUE ES MENTIRA! - levantó la voz Juliana acercándose a ella

\- No...- respondió Valentina mirando al piso incapaz de mantener su mirada

\- Escúchame bien, Valentina o como te llames - ante esto Val levantó la mirada y su sufrimiento escaló a niveles que nunca imaginó, estaba en agonía- no tienes derecho de mirarme así y absolutamente nada de lo que me digas lo voy a creer, así que pierdes tu tiempo. - terminó de decir Juliana dirigiéndose a la puerta, no se sentía capaz de mirarla otra vez a los ojos, porque veía el dolor a través de ellos y se negaba a creerlo, a aceptar que era real, porque nada lo era, sus barreras se habían levantando y no iba a permitir que ella las derrumbe otra vez

\- Juliana al menos escu-

\- ¿Sabes qué?- dijo Juliana volviendo a ella- debo admitir que lo hiciste muy bien, me lo creí todo como la estúpida que soy, deberías ser actriz ganarías todos los premios 

\- No fue así Juliana, no todo fue una mentira-

\- ¡Basta! Basta ya, no quiero oírlo...te burlaste de mí, yo te di mi vida - Juliana ya no pudo aguantar más las lágrimas y se odiaba por mostrarse así frente a ella pero no sabía qué hacer con tanto dolor

\- Pero yo - habló Valentina llorando también, tratando de acercarse a ella y consolarla, explicarle que la amaba también y que no todo fue una mentira pero Juliana se alejó de ella al ver su intención y eso la golpeó peor que cualquier otra cosa en la vida

Juliana giró su cuerpo quedando frente a la puerta, limpió sus propias lágrimas con una sola mano y sin mirarla, porque sabía que si lo hacía, si miraba a ese color azul que tanto amaba y que tanto la había lastimado, no sería capaz de decir las palabras que saldrían de sus labios a continuación

\- Te voy a pedir algo...- susurró Juliana con su mirada fija en el piso - si es que en algún momento tuviste aunque sea un poco de consideración por mí, solo un poco, te pido que no me busques más, por favor 

Valentina con incontables lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas, entendió que no iba a poder hacer más, Juliana no quería saber más de ella y tenía toda la razón, lo iba a respetar, asintió y con pesar se alejó de ella. Juliana sentía como si cortaran su pecho y le arrancaran el corazón, nunca la habían lastimado tanto, no giró a ver cómo se alejaba porque aún así la amaba y le mataba tanto no tenerla con ella pero al final todo era una ilusión, una mentira.

Tomó sus llaves, entró a su departamento y cuando cerró la puerta, sus piernas no la sotuvieron más, se permitió derrumbarse al piso acurrucándose en él, lágrimas corrían por su rostro sin esfuerzo, temblores atacaban su cuerpo, lloraba con rabia, con dolor, porque creyó tenerlo todo y no era más que un juego, una burla.

Te usaron otra vez.

Sus manos fueron a la cadena en su cuello y la arrancó, se odiaba por creerle, por caer en sus mentiras pero se odiaba más porque lo único que quería era despertar con ella a su lado que la bese y le diga que todo fue solo una pesadilla.

Allí en el piso de su departamento, deseó que Valentina fuese real.

_____________________________________

No quedaba nada, sabía que lo merecía, todas y cada una de las palabras de Juliana, abrió la puerta de su departamento, dejó todo en el piso y cayó pesadamente sobre el sofá.

Amarla ahora resultaba una agonía, se lamentaba por no haber sido sincera antes, se lamentaba haber perdido la oportunidad de ser feliz al lado de la mujer por la cual nunca pensó sentir tanto, quién la convirtió en mejor persona cada día que pasaba a su lado.

Buscó su celular en su bolsillo y dio en su mensaje de voz, el cual escuchó una y otra vez, daría todo lo que tenía por volver unas horas atrás y estar en sus brazos, sobre su cama.

Mi amor, hola, pasó algo...no puedo decir mucho por aquí, llámame apenas escuches este mensaje...espero estés bien, te amo.

Pero la vida le decía que no.

Mi amor, hola, pasó algo...no puedo decir mucho por aquí, llámame apenas escuches este mensaje...espero estés bien, te amo.

En ésta no...

______________________________________

No saben cuánto me costó escribir este capítulo, sé que no estamos pasando por un buen momento y dudé en subirlo pero así es como va la historia, la he tenido muchos años en mi cabeza en loop de oso y esto tenía que pasar.

Gracias a mireaven por sus súper ideas para este capítulo, love you bb.

Recuerden que siempre la vida nos da revancha.

Las tkm, son las mejores y aunque no me quieran mucho ahorita yo sí 💕


	37. Libido

La oscuridad la envolvía, alcanzaba cada rincón de su ser, allí en ese espacio vacío al que llamaba "casa", se encontraba sentada en una silla, su codo derecho se apoyaba en la pequeña mesa a su lado, las luces de la ciudad resplandecían pero ella les daba la espalda, ajena a lo que sucedía afuera.

No le importaba, nada le importaba. Ella no estaba. Ella no era real.

Al menos eso trataba de convencer a su terco corazón, a su terca mente, cada rincón de ese lugar gritaba su nombre y quería ahogarlo, ahogarlo como lo hizo hace unas horas atrás.

Con la mirada perdida en el vacío, esta noche, su única compañía era el vodka a medio beber en su copa y la misma canción en el fondo que se reproducía una y otra y otra vez, evocando todo lo que había sucedido las últimas horas de su vida.

Arrepentirse a estas alturas era en vano era consciente de ello, era consciente de todo pero no quería estarlo.

No después de revivir lo que había pasado.

Hace 40 horas

Levantarse de aquel frío piso no fue nada fácil, tuvo que reunir las pocas fuerzas que tenía de reserva para sus peores momentos, fruto de años de soledad y decepciones que no pensó volver a recurrir.

Que ridícula había sido, cuántas veces se prometió no confiar otra vez después de aquel fiasco de relación que tuvo con aquella mujer, se supone que tenía que protegerse y se falló a sí misma nuevamente, se sentía tan estúpida.

Tan herida. 

Tan rota.

Pensamientos que hace mucho tiempo había dejado en el pasado regresaban como una avalancha de cemento y la asfixiaban, heridas que se habían logrado cerrar ahora se abrían y sangraban en forma de llanto, heridas que ella había ayudado a sanar y ahora desgarraba una por una.

La persona que había logrado reparar el daño era la misma que la destruía de nuevo ,cuánta ironía. Daba por perdida la oportunidad de reconstruirse de aquellos pedazos que quedaban de ella, no podría unirlos de nuevo, ya no, la negatividad la abrazaba.

Pero una pequeña, diminuta voz, le gritaba con desesperación que no, que eso no pudo ser mentira, que todo lo que transmitía cada vez que juntaban sus miradas, cómo su cuerpo respondía a sus caricias, su forma de ser cuando estaban juntas...era real...

No podía ser mentira, nadie puede fingir tan bien, nadie puede entregarse de esa manera como ella lo hacía sin sentir al menos un poquito...tenía que ser real

¿No?

¿Por qué otra razón se sentía tan viva con ella? ¡cómo lograba despertar toda esa felicidad que nunca había tenido!...ella tenía que haber sentido algo...

¿No?

Sus ojos...sus ojos le hacían creer que sí...

¡Escucha, escucha, recuerda! 

Pero esa barrera maciza que se había erguido impedía darle importancia a esa ahora lejana, muy lejana voz. Inseguridades, malos pensamientos y todo tipo de sentimientos negativos la abordaban uno por uno y se daban turnos para atormentarla.

¿Cómo una mujer como ella se podría enamorar de ti?

No le importaste nunca solo quería resolver su caso

Te usó, te usó para su conveniencia

Se burló de ti mientras tú te enamorabas locamente y habrías dado hasta tu vida por ella

No te amó nunca, estaba con alguien más, se iba a casar con alguien más 

"Por Dios", pensó "se va a casar con alguien más"

De solo pensar que aquella mujer que solo hace unas horas estuvo en sus brazos gimiendo a su oído una y otra vez que la amaba mientras ella le hacía el amor, estaba y estuvo todo este tiempo con alguien más.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza tratando de soportar la ira que recorría por su cuerpo entero por esa persona que estaría esperándola, en su hogar, para estar juntos.

Odiaba a quien fuese esa persona, sabía que no tenía la culpa y que quizá no sepa nada de lo que pasó pero sentía un odio profundo porque Valentina era real allí, en ese mundo, sus caricias, su dulce voz, su piel pertenecían allá y no con ella.

Y le dolía, le quemaba, la desgarraba por dentro porque la extrañaba tanto, la amaba tanto aunque quisiera odiarla, por mentirle todo este tiempo pero su corazón no parecía querer colaborar.

Con aquellas fuerzas, casi escasas, se puso de pie pero recibió un nuevo golpe ya que cada rincón de esa casa le recordaba a ella, casi podía verla en la cocina cantando mientras preparaba el café, o en el sofá esperándola con una copa de vino en la mano, era una locura pero aún sentía su aroma por todo el lugar, impregnado en sus células sensitivas y no sabía cómo iba a salir de ésta.

No quería ver a nadie, no quería que nadie le pregunte por ella.

Quería desaparecer, quería apagarse y ya no sentir porque la estaba matando, como si de una analogía se tratase su mente se trasladó al infame pez piedra, alguna vez leyó sobre él y su veneno, las personas que se envenaron con su toxina pedían morir porque no podían soportar el dolor, es así como se sentía ahora, se había topado con su propio pez piedra y no lograba hallar el antídoto.

Nunca antes se había sentido atraída al alcohol como en ese momento, tomó una botella de whisky y como en las películas bebió del pico, el líquido quemó su garganta pero no reaccionó, no como en las películas, meditó en si subir a su habitación pero lo pensó mejor, el alcohol en su sistema aún no era suficiente para afrontar eso.

Se desplomó sobre su sofá y poco a poco el whisky hacía su trabajo, pero para su sorpresa no dolía menos, las lágrimas corrían solas y con ella en su mente logró dormir pero solo para encontrársela en sus sueños.

Era pura tortura.

Hace 32 horas

Un fuerte ruido la despertó, apenas podía abrir los ojos la cabeza le dolía pero nada comparado con el vacío doloroso en su pecho que sintió al recobrar la conciencia. 

Alguna vez leyó que el dolor en el corazón tenía una explicación científica.

Cuando las personas se enamoran, liberan dopamina con la cual el cuerpo se envicia pero cuando deja de producirse, como al alejarte de la persona que amas, el dolor se manifiesta tal cual a un adicto en rehabilitación.

Cardiomiopatía de Takotsubo o "síndrome del corazón roto", ya tenía su diagnóstico...no entendía por qué su cerebro se empecinaba en soltar todo este conocimiento justo ahora y se odiaba mucho porque esperaba aquella palabra resonar otra vez de sus labios...

"Nerd"

Juraba escuchar su voz y casi sonrió al recordarla pero se atrapó en pleno acto.

Basta. Basta. No fue real, se repitió.

Aquel sonido que la despertó se desató de nuevo, era su celular el cual estaba en el piso, lo tomó, era su madre, tenía que contestar.

\- Hola ma...

\- Juli, mi amor, pensé que estarías en el hospital hoy

\- Perdón, me quedé dormida

\- Está bien mi vida, solo me preocupé porque llamé varias veces, tu padre ya está en casa

\- Qué bueno, me alegro mucho

\- Sí, sé que es mucho pedirte pero él quiere saber si puedes encargarte de algunas cosas...

Juliana dejó caer su cabeza sobre su mano y respiró hondo, debería haber licencia para su síndrome pensó

\- Está bien, pásamelo

\- Hola chamaca...- escuchó la voz de su padre al teléfono

Macario le explicó todo lo que necesitaba hacerse paso por paso, ella hizo una nota mental de escribir todo en un bloc porque su mente no estaba dispuesta a colaborar del todo, luego de terminar la llamada se dispuso a llenarse de valor y empezar su día.

No sería nada fácil.

Hace 22 horas

Por fin regresaba a su departamento, estaba exhausta, lo único bueno de todo el día es que había logrado distraer bastante su mente, sólo había pensado en ella nueve horas y treinta minutos, pudo ser peor, pudo pensar en ella diez horas seguidas, era un pequeño...bueno diminuto triunfo pero iba a tomarlo.

En el transcurso del día había hablado con Rubí y le pidió el favor de cuidar a Tony otro día más, a lo cual ella al enterarse todo lo que había pasado con su padre accedió feliz de poder ayudar, agradeció a todos los cielos que no le haya preguntado por ella. Felizmente Mateo también estuvo muy atareado con el trabajo y no tuvieron tiempo de conversar más allá de temas de la compañía.

Había logrado evitar con éxito hablar sobre ella y por ende había sobrevivido...hasta el momento.

Cuando caminó por el pasillo de la entrada pisó algo que casi causó que resbale, cuando lo recogió se arrepintió al instante.

Tomó la cadena en su mano y su mente la trasladó, en contra de voluntad, a ese momento, podía escuchar su voz perfectamente...

\- Hay algo que quiero darte - le dijo Valentina sacando una pequeña caja del bolsillo de su bata.

\- Mi amor, ya me habías regalado algo no tenías que hacerlo 

\- Ya sé pero lo vi, pensé en ti y no pude evitarlo, vamos, ¡ábrelo!

Juliana abrió la pequeña caja encontrando dos cadenas doradas, las tomó con una mano y pudo ver que ambas tenían grabadas la imagen de dos manos entrelazando sus meñiques.

\- El pacto - dijo Juliana sonriendo 

\- Cuando era muy pequeña, mi papá viajaba mucho, cada vez que se iba yo me sentía muy triste porque pensaba que algún día no regresaría pero todos esos malos pensamientos se acabaron cuando mi mamá tomó mi meñique con el suyo y me prometió que él iba a estar bien y que siempre estaríamos juntas pase lo que pase, desde ese momento solo había hecho "pactos" con ella, nunca se había sentido bien hacerlo con alguien más, hasta que llegaste tú...

La brutal realidad la golpeaba sin piedad, se sentía estúpida por haber caído en sus mentiras pero otra vez esa pequeña voz le gritaba que podía haber verdad, que sus ojos no pudieron fingir eso.

"¡Para, ya!" gritó tratando de acallar esa voz. En un intento desesperado por alejar todo de ella apretó la cadena en la mano y se acercó a la ventana, abriéndola y tomando impulso para tirarla.

Pero una presión y un recuerdo la detuvieron.

\- Te amo Val, te amo demasiado

\- Yo también te amo, te amo muchísimo Juls

Lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos corriendo por su rostro mientras apretaba los dientes ante la frustración de no poder ser capaz de deshacerse de ese recuerdo.

Presionaba con más fuerza la cadena y estaba segura que la imagen se había marcado en la palma de su mano tanto como ya lo estaba en su corazón y en su mente.

Se resignó, se dio por vencida, esta batalla no la ganaría, hoy no. Cerró la ventana y dejó la cadena sobre una pequeña mesa, todo le recordaba a ella, cada centímetro de su casa le confirmaba que sin ella no era su hogar, solo un espacio más.

"Y tus muebles son fantasmas que penan en mi sala y pintan las paredes de azul"

Resonó ese fragmento de una canción en su cabeza, tenía que salir de allí no podía estar más en ese lugar que la rodeaba de sus recuerdos, de su esencia, de su risa, de su aroma...creyó enloquecer. Tomó su chaqueta de cuero y salió, otra vez esa necesidad de olvidar se apoderó de ella.

Se sentía el frío.

No sabía cuánto tiempo estaba andando, de un momento a otro más gente caminaba a su lado, levantó la mirada y se vio rodeada de bares, sin pensarlo dos veces entró al primero que vio, se sentó en la barra y pidió un whisky puro que terminó en un pestañear.

\- ¡Wow, tranquila con eso! No vas a durar mucho tomando así - le dijo sonriendo la bartender, una guapa joven castaña

\- Es el punto - le respondió Juliana mirando el fondo de su vaso

\- Sé que es inútil que te aconseje en estos momentos porque tienes esa mirada - observó la joven

\- ¿Qué mirada?

\- Que todo te vale verga 

Juliana soltó una pequeña risa y asintió.

\- Pues no hay falla en tu lógica...- dijo Juliana - ¿me sirves otro?

\- Solo si le bajas la velocidad 

Juliana asintió y ella le sirvió otro vaso de whisky.

\- Además hoy viene una banda muy buena me daría pena que te la pierdas - agregó la bartender 

\- ¿Ah sí, qué tocan? - preguntó Juliana tratando de demostrar algo de interés

\- Rock alternativo

\- ¿En serio? No pareces muy rockera -le dijo Juliana mirándola - ...perdón - se disculpó atrapándose en el acto

\- No, tienes razón...mi novia me pegó el gusto, lástima que hoy tiene turno y no podrá verla

Ante la mención de la palabra "novia" algo dentro de Juliana se rompió un poco más, la chica que sospechaba de dónde se originaba la tristeza de la morena, se dio cuenta de su error y arrugó su nariz.

\- ...disculpa - le dijo 

\- No te preocupes... - respondió Juliana agachando la cabeza

La joven le sirvió otra copa más

\- Ésta va por la casa

\- Gracias... - respondió Juliana buscando su nombre en su delantal

\- Waverly - le dijo ella ofreciendo su mano, Juliana la estrechó

En unos minutos el bar se llenó de gente y Waverly ya no tenía mucho tiempo para conversar, la banda se presentó y Juliana escuchaba las canciones que alcanzaban en lo más profundo de ella, pero una de ellas en especial, luego del décimo vaso de whisky y uno de tequila, aquella canción la tenía grabada en su mente desatando un caos, que no pudo contener...

Hace 18 horas

Tocó la puerta ya conocida una, dos y tres veces, el alcohol había logrado eliminar todo razonamiento de su sistema y la había dejado a solas con lo único que todo su ser le pedía, le rogaba...

La puerta se abrió y los ojos azules que juró no volver a mirar la recibían con el asombro más genuino que había visto en toda su vida.

\- Juliana

No se detuvo a mirarla nuevamente porque, aunque el alcohol le nublaba juicio, lo que ella había hecho estaba allí, latente, como una herida que no dejaba de sangrar. Sin decir más acercó su cuerpo al de ella, la tomó por la cintura y juntó sus frentes.

Cerró sus ojos tratando de ser fuerte , esperando una luz de sobriedad que la anime a retroceder.

Pero nunca llegó, estaba allí, con ella de nuevo y solo quería...

\- ¿Estás borracha? - le escuchó preguntar 

\- Shhh - respondió colocando las yemas de sus dedos sobre sus labios, empujó su cuerpo dentro del departamento y cerró la puerta

\- Juliana...

\- No hables - le dijo girando sus cuerpos y empujándola contra la pared, oliendo su cuello, rozando sus labios en su piel, pudo escucharla suspirar y temblar en sus brazos

Lo que no sabía es que Valentina estaba luchando con ella misma, no quería aprovecharse de Juliana en ese estado pero no era capaz de detenerla, la necesitaba como al mismo oxígeno, creyó morir si la alejaba.

Nos vimos de nuevo,  
Pensaste en volver a mí

No se pudo resistir más, aunque se odiaba por ser tan débil, por fallarse a sí misma, tomó su rostro con ambas manos, levantó la mirada y pudo ver en sus ojos una mezcla de tristeza, arrepentimiento y...¿era eso amor?

No...

¡No!

Ya no sabía qué era el amor...

Me tienes contigo,  
Y no sabes lo que aprendí

Se acercó y mordió fuerte su labio inferior escuchando cómo ella gimió de dolor y placer, la conocía, al menos eso creía, pero ahora sería todo diferente 

A llorar sin lágrimas,  
A no creer en los sueños

Mordió su barbilla, su cuello, su pecho dejando un camino de dolor y agonía, el sabor de su perfume con su piel se mezclaban en su boca, dos manos se hundieron en sus cabellos atrayéndola más contra su blanca piel. 

A no envolverme en tus besos  
Ni en tus caricias  
Porque todas son mentiras

Extrañaba el calor de su cuerpo, de su piel, extrañaba esa ilusión que le inventó, de pronto esas manos en su cabeza empezaron a acariciarla con delicadeza y no se lo iba a permitir, no era por eso que estaba allí...las tomó y las aprisionó arriba, contra la pared con una de las suyas, su pecho se elevaba con fuertes respiraciones y chocaba contra el suyo.

Su mano libre tomó su rostro y la volvió a besar, para luego envolverla por la cintura pegando completamente sus cuerpos.

\- A la cama... - murmuró Valentina contra sus labios

Juliana sin esperar un segundo más le quitó el top que tenía con poca delicadeza y besándola de nuevo, la guió hasta su habitación.

Y te quito las ropas  
Y yo entro en tu cuerpo

Sus cuerpos estaban completamente desnudos, gotas de sudor resbalaban por cada rincón, su aliento caliente chocaba contra su rostro, sus centros se mezclaban en un éxtasis desenfrenado, las uñas de Valentina se clavaban en su espalda, Juliana la embestía sin cansancio.

Sus labios se fusionaron, ahogando sus gemidos en sus bocas, sus lenguas se encontraban y se acariciaban igualando al roce de sus clítoris, cada vez más rápido, más fuerte, más intenso.

Sintió el cuerpo de Valentina tensarse, estaba llegando lo sabía, la sentía vibrar vivazmente, pero se resistía a que termine, no tan rápido.

Rodeó su cintura con un brazo y la elevó, manipulándola a su antojo la volvió sobre su cuerpo, dejándola sobre su pecho en la cama y sin darle oportunidad a recuperarse entró en ella desde atrás, oyéndola gemir muy alto, su caderas empujaban contra su mano al penetrarla y su centro rozaba contra la piel de su trasero, Juliana estaba cerca pero se negaba a acabar , no quería que acabe, todavía no.

Era tortura y placer en su más puro estado.

Y juntando las almas   
Tu cuerpo y el mío  
Se envuelven en libido

Escuchaba sus gemidos cada vez más fuertes, mordió su espalda y se dejó llevar por su pasión, por su impulso.

Valentina levantaba su trasero para sentirla mejor por dentro y por fuera, sentir su centro caliente resbalar en su piel, mojándola completamente, la estaba volviendo loca de placer.

Tres segundos más y ambas acababan en un remolino de emociones, estallaron violentamente, no se reservaron nada, dejaron sus cuerpos ser libres, sin restricciones, sin remordimientos.

Juliana caía sobre ella con todo su peso, sentía su respiración agitada en su cuello, la morena salió de ella y cuando Valentina empezaba a preguntarse qué pasaría después, la escuchó susurrar dos palabras que estremecieron su corazón.

\- ¿Por qué?

Lágrimas escaparon de ojos marrones, lágrimas que se perdieron en piel blanca y tersa que se oscureció cayendo en la penumbra.

Hace 10 horas

La cabeza le dolía intensamente, se negaba a abrir los ojos tan pronto, intentaba evitar ese horrible mareo después de despertar luego de tomar tanto.

Respiró profundo y maldijo al vacío porque sintió su aroma otra vez, como si estuviese a su lado, como si ella...frunció el ceño, esta no era su cama, dónde estab-

3, 2 ,1...

Abrió los ojos violentamente y aunque el dolor casi causa que su cerebro estalle, miró a su alrededor y no se lo podía creer.

La había buscado anoche...

La razón regresó con frialdad y la humillación hacía su entrada triunfal.

¡Era una idiota, una estúpida, una débil estúpida!

Se sentó en la cama y al no verla se preguntó dónde estaría ella, pasó una mano por su cara tratando de pasar las náuseas que la atacaron por cambiar de posición de manera tan brusca.

Tenía que salir de allí, malos pensamientos empezaban a hacer fila para atormentarla otra vez, pero eso podría esperar para más tarde pensó.

Se vistió y después de pasar primero por el baño, respiró profundo y salió de la habitación.

Quizá se habría ido

Quizá se apiadó de ella y la dejó a solas

Quizá, quizá...

Pero no, no tenía tanta suerte o es lo que al menos quería creer.

Estaba ella sentada en la barra de la cocina, con su largo cabello castaño que caía a sus lados enmarcando su perfecto rostro, ojos azules se encontraron con los suyos marrones, uniendo mar y tierra otra vez.

Odió a su corazón cuando dio ese salto en su pecho, su cuerpo adicto a la dopamina, adicto a ella...

La vio dudar, casi temerosa, como si Juliana fuese un animal a punto de huir y ella pensaba en cómo abordarla con cautela.

\- H-hola - dijo Valentina rompiendo el tenso silencio

Juliana solo la miró, buscando en ella no sabía qué, su corazón dio otro salto mortal cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en su cuello marcado por sus besos, donde yacía la cadena e inevitablemente recuerdos de ellas la asaltaron.

Para luego después recordar que nada fue natural, que no fue una historia de amor, que ella solo fue un medio, un camino y su amargura adormecida despertó con violencia.

Terminó tu sueño   
De ser la dueña de mí

Apretó con fuerza su mandíbula y se dirigió a la salida

\- ¡Juliana, espera! - Valentina la detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta

Su cuerpo se tensó al tenerla tan cerca, detrás de ella, recuerdos de la noche llegaban a ella y se maldijo por querer repetirlo, porque al parecer con Valentina era inevitable dañarse una y otra vez.

\- Hablemos, por favor...- le escuchó susurrar

\- No hay nada de qué hablar - respondió sin volver a ella

\- No te vayas - Valentina sonaba desesperada - por favor...

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando sintió las manos de Valentina hundirse en sus caderas, pegando su cuerpo totalmente, su aliento caliente se colaba a través de sus cabellos hasta su piel despertando un camino de escalofríos en toda su espina.

Pero no podía ser débil, no otra vez

Empieza tu infierno  
Tu premio a lo que aprendí

Tomó la manija de la puerta y con una fuerza sobrehumana que luchaba contra su propio deseo, la giró, Valentina presionó su piel con más intensidad 

\- Cuando estés lista, yo estaré allí - le escuchó decir, antes de separarse de su calor y salir casi corriendo por la puerta

A llorar sin lágrimas  
A no creer en los sueños  
A no envolverme en tus besos ni en tus caricias   
Porque todas son mentiras

Mientras andaba por la calle, en su interior ocurría una batalla, aquella pequeña voz recobraba poder y casi le convencía de escucharla, de darle un par de minutos para que explique todo.

¿Pero qué iba a explicar? Le mintió todo el tiempo, cómo podría volver a confiar en una persona que la miraba a los ojos y le decía "Te amo" y a sus espaldas filtraba información de ella y de su familia.

Y te quito las ropas  
Y yo entro en tu cuerpo  
Y juntando las almas  
Tu cuerpo y el mío   
Se envuelven en...

Su memoria traicionera se trasladó de nuevo anoche, para su tormento el alcohol no había borrado nada, su cuerpo aún vibraba aunque no quisiera, se moría por tenerla otra vez, nunca sería suficiente ni con todo el dolor que causaba, seguía siendo adicta.

Y te quito las ropas  
Y yo entro en tu cuerpo  
Y juntando las almas  
Tu cuerpo y el mío   
Se envuelven en libido

La sentía en cada parte de ella, como un tatuaje recién hecho, le dolía, le ardía.

Tomó un taxi hacia su departamento, su celular sonó a los pocos minutos, era su padre.

\- Chamaca

\- Hola pa'

\- ¿Y esa voz? ¿Cuántas te tomaste anoche? - bromeó él

\- Unas cuántas...- respondió Juliana cerrando los ojos

Sus uñas en su espalda, sus dientes en su hombro, sus dedos en sus caderas

Y te quito las ropas  
Y yo...

\- Necesito tu ayuda hija - interrumpió Macario

\- Dime

\- No te va a gustar...

Hace 5 horas

Había hecho todo lo posible por convencer a su padre de que Armenta podría ir a las oficinas del FBI para solicitar el informe del rescate en la cabaña, pero al parecer Macario no tenía ganas de confiar en nadie más.

No podía culparlo, él no sabía nada de Valentina y tampoco sería capaz de contarle, al menos aún no.

No quería verla, no estaba lista, aún no...

Luego de horas atormentándose con su batalla interna, decidió , cuando llegue el momento, hablar con Valentina, brindarle unos minutos para escucharla pero no se iba a presionar. 

No sabía por qué estaba cediendo a sus pedidos...bueno, en realidad sí sabía

Tenerla anoche fue devastador para muchas barreras que se habían levantado, no confiaba en ella, se sentía herida pero...

Ese pero, no sabía cómo tomarlo ni explicarlo...Era muy pronto aún...

Hace 3 horas

Luego de un largo trámite logró obtener lo que buscaba, no la había visto y aunque estaba aliviada, una parte de ella se sentía decepcionada por eso.

Con ella en su mente caminó por el ya familiar largo pasillo con paredes lúgubres hacia la salida, su mente perdida en recuerdos aún.

Y juntando las almas  
Tu cuerpo y el mío   
Se envuelven en...

....y fue cuando finalmente la vio parada cerca a la entrada, pero no estaba sola...

Un hombre alto y moreno sostenía su mano y ella sonreía.

Su pecho se llenó de ira, tristeza, envidia, dolor.

Sabía que era él por cómo la miraba, con adoración, con amor y devoción, como ella solía hacerlo.

Ya lo odiaba, iba a odiarlo a él porque a ella no podía, pero iba a poder, tenía qué...lo iba a intentar con todo lo que tenía.

Quiso escapar, huir de ese lugar porque lágrimas nublaron su vista pero para su desdicha, ella notó su presencia y aunque creyó verla palidecer, no le dedicó otro segundo más.

Se dirigió hasta la salida a paso rápido hacia donde había estacionado al llegar.

\- ¡Juliana! ¡No, espera! 

Valentina la persiguió corriendo tras ella, Juliana llegó a su auto tratando de abrir la puerta pero la castaña fue más rápida y evitó que lo haga con su manos

\- ¡Por favor, para! - le dijo Valentina tratando de hacerle entender

\- Deja que me vaya por favor - le pidió Juliana sin ser capaz de mirarla

\- No es lo que piensas...- trató de explicar Valentina

\- Pues debería ser - le respondió Juliana aún mirando al piso

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Valentina no entendiendo lo que quería decir

Juliana respiró hondo y tomó otra decisión, que esta vez, aunque mil voces le traten de convencer no iba a cambiar.

\- Ve con él - le dijo levantando la mirada, una mirada llena de decepción y dolor 

\- Juliana no...- respondió Valentina con los ojos llenos de lágrimas al saber que la había lastimado de nuevo

\- Yo te perdono...- le dijo Juliana, que ahora lloraba, le era muy difícil, pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que dejarla ir - cásate, sé feliz..haz que todo esto haya valido la pena - terminó de decir sintiendo golpes en su pecho, su corazón reclamándole por decirle que se vaya con él y no que se quede con ella, que estaba demente.

Pero en realidad estaba muy herida, ya no podía más.

Abrió la puerta de su auto y no encontró resistencia esta vez, entró y se alejó de allí, por su bien y por el de ella.

No vio cómo Valentina lloraba al ver cómo se iba, ni como aquél hombre había sido testigo de todo.

Lágrimas amargas corrían por su rostro mientras manejaba, grandes muros se levantaban alrededor de su corazón sin reparo.

Presente

El trago potente quemaba su garganta otra vez, seguía mirando al vacío y no entendía cómo ella hacía y deshacía su vida en tan poco tiempo.

Por más que quería no podía eliminar esa imagen de su mente, ella con ese hombre que la miraba con tanto amor, acaso ella también lo miraba así, el dolor se intensificaba de solo pensarlo, una lágrima resbaló por su rostro.

En un principio pensó que dejaría de quererla como lo había hecho con todas las personas que alguna vez la lastimaron pero descubrió que Valentina era inmune a eso.

Ella habría querido ser inmune a Valentina

Le dolió demasiado verla con alguien más, le mataba, pero fue necesario para tomar la decisión...

No quiero verte jamás con él  
El odio en mi alma se pone de pie

La música la interrumpía y tomó otro sorbo del vodka que se resbalaba por su garganta al igual que las lágrimas por sus mejillas.

Con un arma en la mano  
No sé qué iré a hacer

Pensamientos oscuros la nublaban, tenía que olvidar, tenía que...

Fuertes golpes en la puerta la alertaron, sacándola de esos rincones oscuros a donde se dirigía su mente.

Los golpes subían en intensidad y ella solo miraba a la puerta.

\- ¡JULIANA O ABRES LA MALDITA PUERTA O LA TUMBO!

La voz de Rubí resonaba en todo el lugar con los golpes que no cedían.

Se puso de pie pesadamente y abrió la puerta.

Un cuerpo colisionaba contra el suyo y dos brazos la envolvían y nunca pensó que esto era lo que necesitaba ahora más que nunca, se dejó llorar sobre su hombro, liberando todo lo que había reprimido tantas horas.

Era momento de soltar...

_____________________________________

¿Sí recuerdan que en las etiquetas de este fic dice "angst"? Que quiere decir angustia dícese del sufrimiento y cosas así jaja 😅

Perdón por todo okya

Pero se vienen momentos que les van a gustar, estoy segura.

¿Cómo creen ustedes que Val va a recuperar a Juls?

Si es que lo logra claro 😛

Gracias otra vez bb mireaven por iluminarme en este camino doloroso 😆

La canción se llama "Libido" de la banda "Libido", creí que se adecuaba a cómo Juliana pasaba su duelo y la otra canción del fragmento es "Pulpos" de "Kanaku y el Tigre", las quiero y lo mejor está por venir.


	38. A medio vivir

El día había llegado...

Después de todo lo sucedido, finalmente se encontraba camino a su destino, el cual pensó haber dejado atrás hace un tiempo y sin embargo allí estaba, de pie, tras una enorme puerta esperando la señal para continuar con su gran entrada.

Notas nupciales tocadas por un pianista empezaron a sonar dentro de la ostentosa Iglesia de techo alto y un sentimiento extraño comenzó a nacer en la boca de su estómago.

La mujer que se encargaba de organizar la ceremonia le dio el visto bueno para su ingreso, haciendo una seña con la mano para que se apresure, la gente esperaba.

Él esperaba.

Respiró profundo tratando de ignorar sus pensamientos que le gritaban que ésto no era lo correcto, que esta no era la manera de olvidarla, así no.

Pero luchó contra ella misma y dio el primer paso, luego el siguiente y cada uno que lograba, era una batalla ganada pero no era nada fácil, sus piernas temblaban y su cuerpo se resistía a colaborar.

La tela del vestido blanco y largo le quemaba, el bouquet de flores en sus manos le causaba comezón pero debía continuar, ella no la quería más, lo que pasara en su vida de ahora en adelante se veía irrelevante, soso y gris, nada comparado con los colores que a su lado descubrió, colores que ni siquiera sabía que era capaz de percibir.

Por esa razón, sus zapatos blancos de tacón se movían por el piso alfombrado en dirección al altar, levantó la mirada y reconoció entre los invitados a tantas caras conocidas, familiares que hace mucho no veía, amigos que extrañaba, gente con la que alguna vez compartió buenos momentos.

Pero ninguno era ella.

Definitivamente estar camino al altar para casarte con una persona diferente a la que tienes en tus pensamientos y en tu corazón, es una de las tragedias más tristes de este mundo y Valentina lo estaba viviendo en carne propia.

Al fin y al cabo ella sabía que sería así desde un inicio, tendría que regresar a ser la mujer que alguna vez fue, con unas heridas más que antes, heridas profundas que si fuesen físicas teñirían de rojo su vestido blanco, dejando en evidencia el sufrimiento que en ese momento padecía.

Ya casi cerca lo vio allí, de pie con un esmoquin color negro, sonriendo y mirándola como si fuese lo único que existiera en este mundo, para su profunda tristeza no significaba nada para ella, porque no eran los ojos que quería que la miren así, esos marrones ya no estaban.

Lucía la esperaba a un lado, antes del altar, encontró en su mirada tristeza y simpatía, ella le había dicho que no lo haga, que no se case, que ella nunca amaría a Gabriel como amó a Juliana.

Y ese era el punto.

Valentina nunca amaría a nadie como amaba a Juliana.

Con resignación, tomó la mano de Lucía quién la presionó con fuerza, esperando unos segundos quizá para que en esta recta final cambie su decisión pero fue en vano, ella ya la había tomado desde aquél día que miró a sus ojos, llenos de tristeza y decepción, aceptando que no podría recuperar el amor que alguna vez allí existió.

Caminaron juntas los pocos centímetros que la separaban de su futuro, se paró frente a él y tomó las manos que le ofrecía.

\- Estás muy hermosa, mi amor - le dijo él

Escuchar el "mi amor" de su boca se sintió tan mal, como un pinchazo en su pecho que la hizo retroceder de dolor unos milímetros, pero no soltó sus manos, se aferró a lo único que quedaba para ella, alguien que la entendería y estaría a su lado a pesar de todo.

La música nupcial dejó de sonar y un silencio sepulcral secuestró el lugar por unos segundos, para luego dar pie a la voz del hombre mayor que se encontraba frente a ellos.

\- Hermanos, nos hemos reunido el día de hoy para unir en Santo Matrimonio a Gabriel y Valentina - anunció el sacerdote.

Su corazón iba muy rápido, tenía ganas de vomitar y el malestar en su estómago no cedía, pero tenía que ceder, ella iba a estar bien, tenía qué.

\- ...Dios se hace presente en esta ceremonia para bendecir el amor más puro, entre un hombre y una mujer...

Valentina sintió su garganta secarse y tosió interrumpiendo al sacerdote.

\- ¿Está bien? ¿Necesita un poco de agua? -preguntó el anciano

\- Nno, es decir sí, estoy bien...- respondió Valentina aclarando su garganta

\- Continúe, por favor - le dijo Gabriel

\- Bien, antes de continuar con la ceremonia tengo que preguntar: ¿Alguno aquí presente, se opone a que esta unión se lleve a cabo? Si alguien tiene algo que decir, que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

La mirada de Valentina se trasladó al fondo, hacia la gran puerta esperando un milagro quizá, que ella entre como en las películas románticas a detener la boda, montada en un caballo blanco y se la lleve lejos, lejos de todo y todos pero los segundos pasaron y nada sucedió.

\- No habiéndose pronunciado nadie, entonces podemos continuar con los votos, el novio primero por favor...

Una decepción tremenda se instaló en su pecho, no sabía lo que esperaba pero ahora no había marcha atrás.

\- Valentina - empezó a decir Gabriel- soy el hombre más afortunad- 

\- ¡TONY!

Un fuerte ruido al abrirse la gran puerta se escuchó y el grito de Rubí terminó de interrumpir lo que iba a decir Gabriel.

Todas las miradas fueron hacia el pequeño cachorro que corría en dirección al altar, a la pelirroja con su novia de la mano y a Mateo corriendo tras él.

\- ¡Tony, bebé! - exclamó sonriente Valentina, agachándose y abrazando al cachorro quien feliz se acurrucó en sus brazos, muy contenta miró a los demás que se acercaban a ella, buscando la cara que quería ver pero no la encontró.

Frunció el ceño y miró a Rubí quien le quitó la mirada, luego a Mateo quien miró al piso

\- Hola Val - dijo Belle 

\- ¿Dónde está? - preguntó Valentina sin la intención de sonar borde

\- Ella no vendrá - respondió Rubí levantando la mirada, sus ojos estaba rojos

Valentina no entendía.

\- ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó preocupada, un sentimiento malo la invadió

\- Vale creo que no es el momento- intervino Gabriel

\- No, silencio...- le dijo a él - ¿qué pasó? - insistió Valentina mirando a los tres amigos

\- Ella, ella...- trató de explicar Rubí pero el llanto le ganó

\- Sergio...se vengó, mandó a sus hombres por ella ...- habló Mateo con lágrimas - ...No...no se pudo hacer nada más...- dijo no pudiendo continuar 

\- No... ¿Qué estás diciendo?...eso no puede ser cierto, ella tiene que estar bien - Valentina dejó a Tony en el piso y se acercó hacia él - ¡Dime que es mentira por favor! - le gritó tomándolo por los brazos pero Mateo solo miró al piso.

No, no, no 

Su mente se detuvo, su cuerpo se paralizó y lamentos escaparon de ella con incontables lágrimas, unos brazos la rodearon pero intentaba zafarse, no quería nada, solo la quería a ella.

\- Vale...

\- ¡NO, NO, TENGO QUE VERLA...JULIANA, NO, POR FAVOR NO! - lloraba mientras caía al piso, su mundo se desmoronaba ella ya no estaba y no estaría jamás.

\- ¡Vale, mi amor, Vale! 

\- No, no, no...- decía Valentina

\- ¡Vale, despierta! 

La voz de Lucía la regresó y con mucho trabajo pudo abrir los ojos, no era una Iglesia donde se encontraba, estaba en la habitación donde se había quedado toda la última semana, en la casa de su mamá.

Todo había sido una pesadilla pero sus ojos lloraban y el dolor en su pecho era muy real.

\- Solo fue un mal sueño mi amor - le aseguró Lucía abrazándola.

Valentina trató de calmarse, pero la tristeza y la desesperanza aún estaban muy presentes, más presentes que nunca, habían pasado días y no sabía de ella.

\- La extraño mamá - dijo Valentina con profunda tristeza, con su rostro recostado sobre el hombro de Lucía

\- Yo sé mi vida, yo sé - respondió Lucía acariciando su cabello

Desde el día en que se mudó del departamento, su gran apoyo había sido su madre, a pesar de todo el dolor, su compañía era lo que la mantenía cuerda porque ya no sabía qué hacer con ese sufrimiento tan profundo del que estaba padeciendo, nunca se había sentido así y le estaba costando demasiado.

Como su padre alguna vez le enseñó, tenía que ser fuerte pero no pensó que aplicarlo en esta situación iba a ser un reto casi imposible.

\- ¿Vamos a desayunar sí? - le ofreció Lucía tomando su rostro en sus manos

\- Está bien...- respondió Val asintiendo

\- Voy a prepararte unos pancakes, un café, huevos revueltos, lo que tú quieras, te espero bebé - le dijo finalmente dejando un beso en su frente y saliendo de su habitación.

Valentina se sentó en la cama y suspiró, los últimos días habían sido de los peores de su vida, su mente seguía atrapada, reproduciendo varias veces lo que sucedió. 

Cuánto había cambiado todo en ese corto tiempo, el dolor en su pecho se profundizaba al recordar esos momentos...

*****Flashback*****

Fuertes golpes la despertaron de sus pesadillas, en todas ellas Juliana le pedía que no la busque más, lamentablemente cuando se compuso recordó que no fueron simples pesadillas, todo fue real y sucedió la noche anterior.

Llevó una mano a su pecho, de dónde emanaba el dolor como si fuese un volcán de lava, quemando y destruyendo lo que quedaba de ella a su paso. 

Se culpaba a sí misma, sabía que ésto podía pasar y no supo detenerlo, el miedo le ganó, saboteando lo más hermoso que alguna vez tuvo en su vida, el amor más bonito que sintió.

Levantó la mirada y pudo notar que era muy temprano, la luz apenas se colaba entre las rendijas de su ventana y el ruido de la puerta siendo golpeada volvió a resonar en su departamento, con agonía se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta arrastrando los pies.

Al abrirla, Lucía la miró con los ojos muy abiertos por unos segundos, esperando alguna palabra de su parte pero lo único que brotó de ella fueron lágrimas que sacudieron su cuerpo al instante.

No dejando pasar un segundo más, Lucía la envolvió en sus brazos, acariciando su espalda y su cabello, amortiguando los temblores de su débil cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué pasó mi amor? - preguntó Lucía

\- Juliana...se...enteró...- Valentina trataba de hablar entre llantos - y...ya no...me quiere...ver más- al decir esto se echó a llorar nuevamente sin parar

\- Ay mi vida...- simpatizó Lucía abrazándola más fuerte

Sin hacer otra pregunta, cerró la puerta y la llevó hacia dentro del departamento, el momento que esperó que nunca llegue estaba allí.

Luego de sentarse en el sofá y después de unos minutos, el llanto de Valentina disminuyó y logró tranquilizarse un poco, su madre le acariciaba la espalda como cuando era pequeña.

\- Cuéntame mi amor, suéltalo todo - le animó su madre

Aunque no se sentía con las fuerzas para hacerlo Val sabía que Lucía tenía razón, era mejor soltar todo ese dolor que se acumulaba a cada segundo y amenazaba con enloquecerla.

La rubia escuchó atentamente a la historia de su hermosa hija y compartía su dolor.

-...Yo sé mamá, nunca debí enamorarme pero pasó, me fue difícil aceptarlo pero lo hice y quise enmendar tantas cosas que había hecho mal desde un inicio pero...fue muy tarde...- contaba Valentina lamentándose - ...cómo me miró mamá, si hubieras visto sus ojos, llenos de decepción, de tristeza...y fui yo la causante de ese dolor, yo la dañé, yo rompí a la persona que más amé en mi vida y me odio, ¡Me odio por eso! 

\- Mi vida, no digas eso...cometiste un error pero trataste de solucionarlo, yo fui testigo de eso, además era tu trabajo, uno no elige de quién ni cuándo se enamora, pienso que si las cosas no habrían pasado de manera tan desafortunada, quizá Juliana podría haberte dado una oportunidad, dale tiempo aún puede...

\- No...yo no merezco una oportunidad, tuve muchas y no fui capaz de aprovecharla y ahora ella no cree nada de lo que yo le diga y no la culpo, dañé su confianza y no creo volver a recuperarla - habló con angustia cubriendo su rostro con sus manos

\- Vale...dale tiempo, ahora las cosas lucen muy mal pero ustedes se aman, yo las he visto juntas, eso no se olvida de la noche a la mañana 

Ante esto, Valentina dejó caer sus manos y miró a su madre

\- No lo sé mamá, de repente pienso que vivimos en un mundo donde el amor no lo puede todo

Lucía miró a Valentina y estaba segura que diga lo que diga no iba a solucionar nada, así que decidió brindarle su apoyo incondicional de todas maneras.

\- Está bien, no vamos a forzar nada, yo estaré a tu lado, no estás sola mi amor. Ahora - dijo poniéndose de pie - voy a comprar algo de comer para las dos porque estoy segura que anoche no comiste 

\- No tengo hambre - respondió desganada

\- No me importa, vas a comer y te vas a dejar cuidar

Valentina la miró y sabía que era una batalla perdida, asintió y vio a su madre salir por la puerta.

Trató de no lastimarse más, de dejar que el tiempo pase pero la extrañaba tanto, se preguntaba cómo estaría ella en esos momentos, ¿estaría dormida? ¿despierta?, camino al trabajo o tan destrozada como ella lo estaba ahora.

Cerró los ojos y recuerdos del día anterior la atormentaban, se lamentaba continuamente 

Y si no hubiese apagado el celular...

Y si no hubiese ido al velorio...

¡Y si no hubiese sido una estúpida cobarde que procastinaba en el intento de alargar el momento más difícil de su vida!

Pero ya no podía solucionar nada del pasado aunque se moría porque se pudiese, para su mala suerte la máquina del tiempo aún no había sido inventada, de otra forma habría retrocedido el tiempo...

Y habría prendido su celular

O en vez de ir al velorio, la habría buscado para contarle toda la verdad

O mejor...nunca habría aceptado este trabajo y nunca se hubiese enamorado de ella...

No...

Se estaba engañando, aunque sabiendo que este sería el resultado, se habría enamorado mil veces más de Juliana.

Sonrió al recordar su risa, sus ocurrencias, sus bromas tontas donde ella acababa rodando los ojos y llamándole "nerd", amaba todo de ella y...un recuerdo llegó como un balde de agua helada...

\- ¿No crees en las segundas oportunidades?

\- Puedes pensar que soy resentida o cerrada pero ya es como un reflejo o algo automático, cuando alguien me lastima deja de existir para mí, cuando siento que me han fallado todo el cariño que haya podido sentir por esa persona desaparece y no vuelvo a sentirlo, no me vuelve a importar

¿Acaso Juliana la dejaría de amar? Y si esta mañana despertó odiándola o peor sin importarle qué pasaría con ellas.

Un miedo se apoderó de su ser y un impulso por llamarla, por intentar de nuevo hablar con ella se hizo presente, buscó su celular y entre sus llamadas salientes encontró su nombre, su dedo estaba por marcar cuando golpes en la puerta la interrumpieron.

Al parecer Lucía había olvidado su llave, se puso de pie y con pocas ganas se acercó por segunda vez en el día a abrir la puerta.

\- ¿Mamá, olvidaste tu-...? - Valentina dijo sin mirar quién se encontraba en la puerta

\- Hola Vale - una voz diferente la saludó

\- Gabriel...

\- ¿Puedo pasar? - Valentina lo dudó pero luego recordó que estaba pasando también por momentos difíciles y se hizo a un lado para darle pase - gracias - le dijo él entrando.

\- ¿Cómo has estado? - preguntó Val, abrazando su propio cuerpo con sus brazos y bajando la mirada, sabía que sus ojos estaban rojos y no quería dar explicaciones del porqué, a él no.

\- Mejor, ayer fue el entierro...

\- Perdón por irme así, tenía qué- empezó a explicar sintiéndose culpable pero Gabriel le cortó

\- No te preocupes, entiendo, yo en realidad vine porque...quería conversar contigo, es algo importante y tengo que decírtelo - dijo Gabriel algo nervioso - lo que pasó con mi mamá me hizo dar cuenta que debí dejar atrás el rencor y ser claro...

\- No, no entiendo lo que tratas de decir - habló Valentina frunciendo el ceño

\- Valentina, ya me enteré de tu relación con la hija de Macario Valdés - le dijo Gabriel mirándola fijamente a los ojos

Valentina no esperaba que Gabriel se enterase tan rápido, le sorprendió la manera tan directa como se lo dijo pero no se sentía lista para conversar de eso con él.

\- Gabriel yo...

\- Sé que por ella terminaste lo nuestro

Valentina no pudo hacer más que asentir bajando la cabeza, si iba a recibir gritos y reclamos los iba a aceptar, porque los merecía.

Ante el silencio decidió hablar ella y tratar de ser sincera con él.

\- Lamento haberte last-

\- Montilla ya lo sabe - le interrumpió Gabriel 

\- Disculpa, ¿sabe qué? - preguntó Valentina pestañeando varias veces, creyendo y esperando haber escuchado mal 

\- Que Montilla se enteró de tu relación con ella - respondió un Gabriel avergonzado

\- ¿Tú cómo sabes eso?

\- Porque yo se lo conté

Valentina no lo concebía, lo miró con incredulidad, una ira crecía en el fondo de su estómago, simplemente no podía creerlo.

\- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué harías eso?! - explotó Valentina sintiendo una rabia incontrolable secuestrar su cuerpo

\- ¡Porque yo las vi!..Las vi juntas y me dolió tanto...

\- C-cuando pasó eso...?- preguntó Valentina desconcertada

\- A la mañana siguiente, después que terminamos, vine a buscarte para conversar, para tratar de arreglar las cosas y te vi abajo...con ella, vi la forma cómo la mirabas, cómo sonreías cuando te hablaba y cómo la besaste, de una manera que nunca lo hiciste conmigo...me enfureció, quise, quise...- Gabriel decía con impotencia 

Valentina lo miraba con frustración porque por una parte lo entendía pero su corazón le gritaba que gracias a él Juliana ya no estaba con ella.

\- ¡Pudiste decirme a mí, reclamarme a mí! - le dijo Valentina casi llorando -¡¿Por qué tenías que hacer eso?!

\- ¡Quería hacerte daño!...que sientas lo que yo estaba sintiendo en ese momento - respondió él con sinceridad

\- ¡PUES LO LOGRASTE, ESTOY DESTRUIDA! , ¡¿ YA ESTÁS CONTENTO?! - gritó Valentina con mucha frustración

\- No...No lo estoy, por eso vine a pedirte perdón porque sé qué lo que hice estuvo mal - habló él mostrando arrepentimiento

\- No quiero escucharlo...yo te hice daño, lo acepto...Pero traté de hacer lo correcto dejándote libre porque no me parecía justo, tú no merecías eso...Pero lo que hiciste ¡dios! - dijo Valentina tomándose la cabeza - No fui la única persona a la que lograste lastimar, Montilla como tu buen amigo, le contó lo de nuestro compromiso a Juliana, ¡COMPROMISO QUE YA HABIA TERMINADO! ¡Y ahora ella ya no quiere verme! - terminó de decir Valentina con mucho dolor

\- Lo siento...después de lo que pasó con mi madre entendí que ella no habría estado orgullosa de eso, entiéndeme por favor...- pidió él acercándose

\- No puedo, ahora no - le respondió Valentina retrocediendo unos pasos

\- Pero Vale - insistió Gabriel desconcertado

\- Mi amor, conseguí unos ricos sand- dijo Lucía abriendo la puerta encontrándose con la tensa escena - hola Gabriel - le saludó

\- Hola Lucía 

\- Yo...los dejo - habló Lucía haciendo amago de retirarse

\- No mamá, Gabriel ya se iba 

Gabriel la miró con tristeza pero asintió.

\- Vale, piénsalo por favor - dijo finalmente viendo cómo Valentina giraba su rostro, con resignación se dirigió a la puerta que aún estaba abierta y se despidió - cuídate Lucía

\- Tú también - le respondió ella dejándolo pasar

Valentina le contó todo a Lucía quién no podía creer las acciones de quién pensó era una persona noble.

\- En momentos de mucho dolor e impotencia sale a luz la verdadera persona - dijo Lucía

Y Valentina no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

****fin de flashback*****

Entre recuerdos Valentina había logrado prepararse para su día en el trabajo, tomó desayuno con Lucía quién tuvo que partir temprano a su turno pero aún era muy temprano para ella, su plan era ingresar a las 10am para evitar cruzarse con mucha gente.

Estaba trabajando en otro caso con su equipo, investigando a una empresa por lavado de dinero, algo simple para ella pero necesario para distraer su mente. Decidió aplazar sus vacaciones hasta nuevo aviso, lo último que necesitaba era tiempo libre para ahogarse en sus remordimientos.

Aún eran las 7 am , se sentó en el sofá y sus dedos traicioneros viajaron hasta su galería de imágenes, se detuvo unos segundos dudando en si hacerlo o no pero su impulso ganó y finalmente la abrió.

Una mezcla de felicidad con extrema tristeza se asentó en todo su ser.

Cuánta nostalgia...

Se encontró en un mar de hermosos recuerdos, entre imágenes de ambas, desde la primeras veces que salieron, hasta las últimas...fotos que habían tomado ellas, la una a la otra o que Juliana le mandaba por whatsapp o que Rubí, Mateo o Belle les tomaban cuando ellas no se daban cuenta y luego las pasaban al grupo.

Navegaba a través de bellos momentos.

Como aquella vez que fueron a la exposición de fotografía y Val había quedado maravillada, Juls le envió esa foto al día siguiente. Con el texto que decía "eres tan hermosa incluso cuando no te das cuenta"

O esta otra foto que le hizo sonreír, fue en una de las tantas veces que se quedaron viendo películas en la casa de la morena, Juliana le quitó su celular para jugar con el nuevo filtro de instagram, Val no quería que le tome foto porque estaba desarreglada pero Juls insistiendo que como sea ella era hermosa, aún así lo hizo y además lo subió a sus stories, rió al recordar que casi la mata por no avisarle.

Cómo olvidar aquél día de su cumpleaños y aquellas fotos que tomó Rubí...eran tan felices. Ella se quedó con uno de los polaroids y Juliana con éste, le alegraba haberle tomado foto con su celular para guardarlo como recuerdo, no sabía qué sería de esa foto ahora.

Ésta le encantaba, al día siguiente después del cumpleaños de Juls, Belle envió al grupo de whatsapp una foto que había tomado sin que ellas se den cuenta, con el texto abajo que decía "las shippeo demasiado secretamente" a lo que Rubí respondió "decirlo mil veces al día no es precisamente shippearlas secretamente mi amor".

Se preguntó cómo habrían reaccionado sus amigos al enterarse de quién era realmente ella, si la odiaban, si la entendían, si no lo creían...al eliminar su número de celular desapareció para ellos también. 

Aquí estaban en la cafetería, Valentina se preparaba para posar pero Juliana estaba luchando por que Tony no se escape de sus brazos y le tomó la foto rápido antes que termine de arreglarse, Tony logró escaparse y se fue corriendo hacia Luciano que llevaba un pastel de carne, Juls tuvo que ir tras él olvidando de tomar otra vez la foto, igual a Val le gustó mucho. Ese día el cachorro tuvo una pequeña porción del pastel para él solo.

Esta foto se la tomó en Vermont, iban camino hacia el famoso lago y Juliana bromeaba con Val diciéndole que era "muy fresa y delicada" a lo que ella respondió "eso no gemías anoche cuando me pedías más fuerte" y tomó el momento justo de su reacción.

Con ésta su corazón le dolió, fue la última que Valentina le tomó antes de regresar a New York, antes de regresar a la dura realidad. Por fin habían logrado terminar las maletas, bueno Juliana había terminado sus maletas y ella aún empacaba, Juliana bromeaba diciendo ahora el dildo lo debía llevar ella.

Se preguntó si alguna vez la volvería a tener con ella, su piel vibraba de solo recordar todo lo que había vivido a su lado, todo lo que había aprendido y cómo le había ayudado a descubrirse a ella misma.

Pero sentía que faltaba tanto, mucho más que podrían haber hecho juntas, definitivamente se habían quedado a medio vivir...

Mientras tocaba entre sus dedos la cadena dorada, casi como en un sueño, su mente se trasladó hacia su última vez juntas...

*****flashback*****

Lucía tenía turno aquella noche, intentó cancelarlo para quedarse y acompañarla pero Valentina le dijo que no era necesario, que estaría bien y se tomaría el tiempo para empacar sus cosas ya que tenía dos días para mudarse.

La rubia le dijo que regrese a vivir con ella, al menos hasta que decida qué hacer a lo cual aceptó, le vendría bien la compañía de su madre en esos momentos.

Era ya tarde pero no tenía sueño, se puso un top blanco y unos shorts holgados, quería estar cómoda para lograr conciliarlo, había empacado algunas cosas pero ya no tenía las ganas para eso, se preparó una infusión y cuando se dirigía a su dormitorio tres golpes en su puerta la detuvieron.

Se extrañó por la hora y porque pocas personas conocían esta dirección, con cautela se acercó a la puerta y la abrió encontrándose con la última persona que pensó ver esa noche.

Era ella, era su amor.

\- Juliana...- le dijo, no podía creer que la tenía frente a ella, su corazón quería explotar y su cuerpo lanzarse sobre el suyo pero se contuvo.

Vio que la morena no respondía y había cerrado sus ojos, se preguntó si estaba bien pero luego de unos segundos notó que no lo estaba, la conocía y cuando abrió sus ojos marrones por fin, Valentina se dio cuenta que había estado bebiendo.

\- ¿Estás borracha? - le preguntó sin pensarlo, Juliana no solía tomar mucho y verla así sabiendo que era por ella le dolía. 

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por suaves yemas sobre sus labios.

\- Shhh - les escuchó decir mientras Juliana empujaba su cuerpo dentro y cerraba la puerta.

No entendía por qué Juliana la había buscado, estaba borracha sí, ¿pero acaso los borrachos no decían siempre la verdad o hacían lo que realmente querían sin inhibiciones? Quería hablar con ella, tratar de comprenderla.

\- Juliana...- intentó decir

\- No hables - le interrumpió Juliana rápidamente pegando su cuerpo al suyo contra la pared al lado de la puerta, su rostro se hundió en su cuello y Valentina no pudo evitar vibrar al sentirla tan cerca, sabía que estaba mal, que Juliana estaba actuando por efecto del alcohol pero la había extrañado tanto que no encontró la fuerza para alejarla.

Su piel la pedía, la reclamaba y le rogaba que por favor no la aleje otra vez, porque este era un momento robado, cuando pensó no volver a tenerla así nunca más, el destino le hacía una ofrenda y se sentía morir si no la tomaba.

La extrañaba tanto que su centro latía furiosamente al tenerla así, sus labios rozando deliciosamente su piel, se mojó rápidamente y no le avergonzaba, Juliana era una necesidad para ella como respirar, como comer, como dormir y no podía evitarlo.

La morena salió de su cuello, tomando su rostro entre sus manos, juntó sus miradas y Valentina sintió todo su ser estallar en júbilo al poder ver esos ojos de cerca otra vez pero la tristeza se hacía presente también por las condiciones en las que sucedía este reencuentro, su amor por ella era tan fuerte que sus ganas por luchar de nuevo se vieron renovadas.

La quería de regreso junto a ella, en cuerpo, en alma, la quería completa.

Juliana rompió la mirada, Valentina sabía la lucha interna que tenía en ese momento pero ella quería dejarle en claro aunque no con palabras que lo que sentía por ella era real, el dolor que recorrió su cuerpo cuando la morena mordió su labio se mezcló con placer y no pudo evitar gemir.

Sus labios bajaban besando, mordiendo hasta su pecho y ella quería animarla a que continúe, sus dedos ansiosos se hundieron en sus cabellos negros guiando su camino y aprovechando para sentirla otra vez, para acariciarla un poco más pero dos manos la aprisionaron contra la pared y entendió que Juliana no quería su cariño.

Su mano libre tomó su rostro otra vez, su toque era el punto medio entre rudeza y delicadeza, el mensaje ambiguo que transmitía Juliana la confundía pero decidió no pensar más y solo sentirla, disfrutarla, sus respiraciones agitadas se combinaron cuando la besó de nuevo, gimió otra vez al momento en que sus cuerpos se fusionaban por el agarre brusco de la morena.

La necesitaba, se moría por que la haga suya otra vez.

\- A la cama - le dijo no siendo capaz de esperar más

Juliana le quitó el top y la besó, guiando su cuerpo hasta su habitación donde se desnudaron completamente y cayeron en la cama, uniendo sus cuerpos en placer y agonía.

Juliana se movía sobre ella sin descanso, ella también trataba de encontrar sus embestidas a medio camino sintiendo sus centros frotarse resultando en extremo placer, Valentina miraba a sus ojos y encontraba en ellos puro deseo que encendía cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Gemía fuerte, clavaba sus uñas en su espalda producto de la desesperación al estar tan cerca de explotar, sus caderas se seguían moviendo y sus centros se besaban deliciosamente, Juliana gemía también sin recato, escucharla la excitaba más llevándola al borde del clímax.

Juliana la besó ahogando sus gemidos y aumentó la presión de sus embestidas llevándola a un fuerte orgasmo que sacudió todo su cuerpo, elevando su espalda de la cama, uniéndose completamente a su calor.

La había extrañando tanto...

Aún en su delirio orgásmico, se percató que Juliana había colocado su cuerpo boca abajo y luego de unos segundos sintió sus dedos entrando en ella profundamente desde atrás, gimió muy alto, su deseo escalando rápidamente.

Juliana la penetraba sin descanso y ella estaba a su merced, se mojó más al sentir el centro de Juliana frotarse contra su trasero, la bella morena gemía en su oído y presentía que estaba cerca al igual que ella, levantó sus caderas para sentirla mejor y rodó sus ojos porque las sensaciones se incrementaron.

Quería que Juliana haga con ella lo que quiera, que la destruya y la vuelva a armar y lo haga mil veces más, no le importaba si la tenía con ella de nuevo. Juliana mordió su espalda, sus caderas se movían más rápido sobre ella y en pocos segundos explotaron las dos.

Dos energías estallando, dejándose llevar por la naturaleza del efecto de sus cuerpos, alcanzado el tope máximo de placer.

Apenas podía respirar cuando sintió el cuerpo de Juliana relajarse sobre el suyo, su peso haciendo presión contra su espalda, tratando de recuperarse, vibró al sentirla salir de ella y cuando pensó qué se había quedado dormida la escuchó.

\- ¿Por qué?

Lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, la había lastimado tanto y no sabía cómo repararlo.

\- Porque soy una estúpida - susurró Valentina

Después unos minutos confirmó que Juliana se había quedado dormida, con delicadeza volvió su cuerpo y quedó frente a frente con su rostro dormido, la echó hacia un lado sobre la almohada, pasó mano por su mejilla, por sus labios, por su barbilla, sin poder evitarlo la besó, por unos segundos sintió sus labios moverse contra los suyos pero al abrir los ojos vio que seguía dormida.

Cubrió sus cuerpos con la sábana y se recostó sobre su pecho desnudo, deseando que este momento dure para siempre y no tenga que despertar y verla alejarse de nuevo.

Aquella noche Valentina durmió lo que no pudo dormir en dos días.

Al despertar Juliana aún dormía, ella seguía con su cabeza sobre su pecho y una mano de la morena abrazaba su cintura, se sentía tan bien pero tan mal al mismo tiempo.

Suspiró, no tenía muy claro qué hacer, le dolía separarse de su cuerpo pero sabía que el efecto del alcohol ya no estaría cuando despierte y de solo imaginar su mirada de desprecio causó que se siente con mucho cuidado, tratando de no despertarla, parándose de la cama.

Se vistió con un top y un jean, sin pensarlo se puso la cadena que la acompañaba todos los días, era algo cotidiano usarla para ella.

Pensó en preparar café por si Juliana quería hablar, ella se prepararía una infusión de manzanilla para calmarse porque estaba muy nerviosa y no sabía qué esperar.

Después de comer algo, se sentó en la barra recordando todo lo que había sucedido anoche, la pasión de Juliana al hacerle el amor era incomparable, esa conexión que tenía con ella dudaba encontrarla pronto en otra persona y no quería hacerlo.

Todo su ser la pedía solo a ella...

Aún perdida en sus pensamientos vio a Juliana salir de la habitación, todo se detuvo al mirarla, la morena se paró frente a ella mirándola y no sabía qué decirle pero el silencio la mataba.

\- H-hola - se adelantó Valentina a decir

Pudo ver en su rostro muchas emociones al mismo tiempo, desde tristeza y nostalgia hasta rencor e ira, la conocía, sabía que se iba a ir en cualquier momento pero no iba a dejar que lo haga sin al menos decirle algunas palabras.

El rostro de Juliana se endureció y su cuerpo de dirigió a la puerta, pero Valentina fue tras ella, fue un impulso que no pudo controlar.

\- ¡Juliana, espera! - le habló parándose tras ella, logró detenerla al menos pero no dijo nada, vio su cuerpo tenso y habló de nuevo - hablemos, por favor...- le susurró con temor a su respuesta

\- No hay nada de qué hablar - le escuchó decir y es lo que esperaba pero no pensaba rendirse tan fácil.

Pegó su cuerpo totalmente a ella y como anoche pero en posiciones invertidas, tomó sus caderas y hundiendo su nariz en sus cabellos negros, envolviéndose con su rico aroma, susurró

\- No te vayas, por favor

Por un momento creyó haber logrado convencerla pero para su decepción la mano de Juliana viajó a la manija de la puerta, lista para abrirla, pero antes que lo haga quería dejarle en claro algo y esperaba que este mensaje sea tomado en cuenta, rogaba por que fuese así 

\- Cuando estés lista, yo estaré allí

A los pocos segundos el calor de su cuerpo ya no estaba, Juliana se había ido, pero la noche que pasaron significó mucho para ella, que Juliana estaba igual, que no podía olvidarla y su amor seguía allí...y Valentina iba a hacer todo lo posible para recuperarla.

Con una esperanza renovada, se dispuso a retomar su tarea de empacar, con ella aún en su mente y muy presente en su piel pensó continuar con sus actividades del día pero su celular la interrumpió, rodó los ojos al ver de quién se trataba.

Era Montilla, con reticencia contestó la llamada.

\- Carvajal - dijo ella con frialdad

\- Hola Carvajal, necesito que te acerques a la oficina, habrá una reunión para dar el visto bueno del informe general 

\- ¿Es necesario que vaya?

\- Muy necesario

Le sorprendía la hipocresía de ese hombre, él sabía todo y nunca lo reveló, su forma de solucionarlo fue de lo más bajo y era algo que Valentina nunca le iba a perdonar.

\- Ok, allá estaré.

\- Perfecto, nos vemos.

El día transcurrió y luego de una larga reunión, Valentina solo quería ir a su casa para pensar tranquilamente en Juliana, no quería que nadie la moleste.

Pero cuando se dirigía a la salida se encontró con Gabriel y un malestar se hizo presente en ella.

\- Hola Vale

\- No quiero hablar - le dijo de frente

\- Vale, sé que no es el lugar y sé que sigues molesta pero...

\- Me tengo que ir - dijo Val tratando de irse pero él la detuvo

\- Espera, ¿no piensas que todo esto que pasó fue una prueba para nosotros?

\- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? - preguntó Valentina no pudiendo creer la delusión de su ex

\- Vale, yo estoy dispuesto a olvidar todo y retomar lo que teníamos - dijo Gabriel tomando sus manos - si superamos ésto ya nada sería difícil para nosotros

Valentina sonrió sarcásticamente.

\- Es que tú no entiendes Gabriel, tú y yo ya no - mientras movía su cabeza hacia los lados sintió una mirada y cuando la vio, su alma abandonó su cuerpo.

Soltó rápidamente las manos de Gabriel pero Juliana ya se iba a paso muy rápido, la alcanzó hasta su auto y aunque trató de explicarle no quiso escucharla, con sus palabras terminó por romper su corazón.

"Yo te perdono...cásate, sé feliz...haz que todo esto haya valido la pena"

Valentina había perdido su oportunidad y la dejó alejarse porque no tenía otra opción, sin mirar a ningún lado fue hasta su coche y se alejó también de aquél lugar, con esas palabras clavadas en su mente y en su alma.

*****fin de flashback*****

Con tristeza, salió de la galería de fotos y bloqueó la pantalla de su celular, la extrañaba pero no podía seguir lastimándose así.

Tenía que asumir el dolor resultante de sus propias acciones y aunque le mataba por dentro, aún una pequeña, diminuta esperanza de volverla a ver permanecía en ella y se iba a aferrar a eso.

Por el momento era todo lo que tenía. 

_____________________________________

Mateo salía molesto de la oficina de Juliana, había pasado una semana y la morena no les había contado lo que realmente había pasado con Valentina.

Incluso había intentado llamarla pero su número ya no existía, lo cuál le parecía demasiado extraño, no sabía cómo ayudarlas, ambas eran sus amigas y estaba seguro que sufrían.

Juliana decía que estaba mejor pero él estaba seguro que no era así, su amiga estaba sufriendo en silencio, es lo que solía hacer, ya lo había presenciado antes pero en este caso no sabía cómo ayudarla porque no sabía cuál fue el motivo de su separación de Valentina, Rubí y Belle estaban intrigadas también como él pero no pensaban descansar hasta saber la verdad.

Concentrado en el tema de Juliana, se chocó con Armenta en los pasillos de la Compañía, quién se disculpó y lo saludó.

\- ¿Cómo has estado Servando? - preguntó Mateo, genuinamente preocupado por él, al saber todo lo que había vivido durante el secuestro de Macario

\- Bien, ya mejor, yendo a un psicólogo tratando de lidiar pero bien...ahora un poco estresado terminando de revisar el informe del FBI, Macario quiere todo claro para cuando regrese

\- Te entiendo debe estar bien complicado eso

\- Sí, es una locura hasta ahora no puedo creer que lograron acceder a la información de nosotros través de Juliana - dijo Armenta indignado

\- ¿C-cómo? - preguntó Mateo no entiendo a qué se refería

\- ¿No sabías? Su amiga, la guapa...castaña de ojos azules que llevó a la fiesta de Aniversario, es una agente del FBI y ella filtró mucha información

Mateo se quedó paralizado al escuchar las palabras de Armenta, no era posible lo que estaba oyendo. No podía creerlo, Valentina los engañó todo este tiempo y peor...engañó a Juliana quien estaba perdidamente enamorada de ella.

Ahora entendía por qué no quería contarles, una decepción tremenda se apoderó de él para luego transformarse en ira.

\- ¿Estás bien Mateo? - le preguntó Armenta asustado al ver su reacción

\- Sí, estoy bien, pero debo irme.

\- Está bien hombre, nos vemos.

Mateo se alejó pensando a mil por hora en qué hacer, de pronto una idea surgió, tomó su celular y marcó al contacto que tenía en mente.

\- Aló Rubí, tenemos que hablar...

______________________________________

Tres horas y un poco más después, Valentina llegaba en su auto al estacionamiento del gran edificio donde trabajaba, bajó del coche y una voz la llamó.

\- ¡Valentina!

\- Hey Jacob - le respondió ella cerrando la puerta y sonriéndole

\- Llegando tarde...como siempre - bromeó él

\- Soy tu jefa, réspetame oye - le dijo ella riendo y parándose frente a él

\- ¿Cómo has estado? - preguntó su amigo preocupado

\- Un poco mejor...y tú qué te cuentas - le cuestionó, pero no obtuvo respuesta ya que él miraba a otro lado, miraba tras ella...

Volvió su cuerpo y una cara conocida la miraba directamente.

\- Hola - le dijo Rubí 

Lo siguiente que sintió fue la palma de la mano de la pelirroja estrellarse contra su mejilla, fue tan fuerte que hizo que tambaleara un poco y tuvo que apoyarse contra su auto.

\- ¡HEY! - gritó Jacobo

Rubí se acercaba nuevamente pero el rubio la tomó por la cintura

\- ¡CÓMO TE ATREVISTE A ENGAÑARNOS A TODOS, A ELLA, ELLA NO LO MERECÍA! - gritaba Rubí - ¡SUÉLTAME! - le decía a Jacobo empujándolo pero él no la dejaba

\- ¡NO TE VOY A DEJAR QUE TE LE ACERQUES NI LO PIENSES! - le decía él

\- Jacobo, déjala - dijo Valentina sorprendiendo a los dos

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡ESTÁS LOCA!

\- No, ella tiene razón para estar así, déjala - insistió mirando a quién fue su amiga

Jacobo aún en desacuerdo dejó ir a Rubí que fruncía el ceño, no pensó que Valentina acepte tan rápido su culpa, ella estaba lista para pelear contra una mujer malvada y sin escrúpulos.

Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de sus acciones. Se acercó nuevamente a ella y con mucha furia le habló.

\- ¡Tú nos engañaste! Le hiciste daño, ella te amaba - le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, le había dolido ver a su amiga tan destrozada ese día y todo por culpa de ella

\- Rubí yo...

\- ¡CÓMO PUDISTE HACER ESO! - Rubí se acercaba nuevamente pero Jacobo la tomó por los brazos

\- Rubí, escúchame por favor, hablemos - le pidió Valentina

\- ¡¿Por qué haría eso?!

\- Porque ella no quiso hacerlo, al menos déjame explicarte a ti 

Algo en Rubí se rompió por la castaña, veía sufrimiento en sus ojos y no entendía, no era la situación que esperaba y sí quería una explicación.

\- Tienes 5 minutos para hablar - le dijo Rubí soltándose del agarre de Jacobo que la dejó ir

\- Vamos adentro, aquí no - le habló Valentina 

Muy tensa Rubí asintió y la siguió dentro del edifico, dejando a un Jacobo asustado.

\- Valentina pero...- habló el rubio

\- No te preocupes Jacobo - le dijo Val mientras se alejaba con la pelirroja a una distancia considerable

Ya dentro, abrió la puerta de su oficina y le dio pase a Rubí que entró rápidamente y se cruzó de brazos, miró al rededor observando las fotos, trofeos, diplomas y algunos reconocimientos con el nombre de Valentina.

\- ¿Qué eres? - le preguntó

\- Soy una agente especial del FBI - le respondió Valentina caminando hacia su escritorio - trabajo en casos complejos que otros no pueden solucionar

\- ¿Eso éramos para ti? ¿Un caso?

Valentina suspiró y si iba a ser sincera con Rubí pues le iba a decir exactamente cómo sucedieron las cosas.

\- Rubí, quiero que me escuches, yo sé que es muy difícil que me creas pero quiero que sepas que voy a ser completamente sincera contigo

La pelirroja asintió para que continúe hablando

\- A mí me dieron este caso porque Macario no quería la ayuda de la Policía ni del FBI, pero él estaba en peligro y hay muchas personas de poder que quieren protegerlo y me llamaron a mí para entrar en su vida, través de Juliana...- comenzó a decir Valentina viendo cómo el cuerpo de Rubí se tensaba - este caso era muy importante para mi carrera así que lo acepté, al principio mi idea era ser su amiga, ganarme su confianza y poder acceder a información valiosa para poder descubrir quién era la persona que quería matar a su padre y por qué quería hacerlo, sospechábamos que era alguien de la Compañía...

\- ¿Sospechaste de Mateo?

\- Estaba en la lista de sospechosos, sí pero lo descarté al poco tiempo de conocerlo, su coartada era válida...Rubí mi plan era ése, ser su amiga y luego de resuelto el caso, desaparecer como lo hice en otros casos de encubierta...

\- ¿Pero? - dijo Rubí 

\- Pero Juliana - completó Valentina casi sonriendo - a mí ni me gustaban las mujeres, no sé qué pasó con ella la verdad

Al escuchar eso Rubí no pudo contener una pequeña risa que escapó de ella

\- Rubí...cuando me empezó a gustar yo no lo aceptaba, me asusté, entré en pánico muchas veces pero aún así regresaba a ella...tengo que decirte algo que probablemente va a causar que me quieras golpear de nuevo pero te pido que me escuches primero 

La pelirroja asintió, cruzando sus brazos con más fuerza.

\- Yo...yo me iba a casar - como lo sospechó la cara de Rubí se tensó y temió por su vida pero felizmente la siguió escuchando - pero cancelé mi compromiso, terminé mi relación con la persona que pensé iba a pasar el resto de mi vida, antes de conocer a Juliana ya yo tenía todo resuelto pero ella me enseñó que no, que apenas me conocía a mí misma...

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste, por qué cancelaste tu boda? - le preguntó Rubí queriendo escuchar la razón alto y claro

\- Porque yo la amo, la amo como nunca he amado a nadie en mi vida y no me pareció lo correcto seguir con alguien que no me hacía sentir ni un pizca de lo que esa nerd me hace sentir

Rubí en contra de su voluntad rió de nuevo, nunca esperó escuchar a Valentina decir eso, le aliviaba por una parte que no todo haya sido mentira pero recordó cómo era Juliana y sabía que la morena no iba a entender eso.

\- Lo único que no fue real fue la razón por la cuál entré a sus vidas, lo demás...mi cariño, mi gran aprecio hacia ustedes, mi amor hacia ella... todo fue real, incluso cuando nos conocimos por primera vez fue por casualidad, ¡dios! fui muy ciega para no ver las señales...

\- ¿Tú piensas que Juliana es tu destino? -preguntó Rubí

\- No lo sé, pero me muero por que lo sea

\- Las tienes bien difícil...- le dijo Rubí con sinceridad y simpatía

Valentina rió con resignación y puso una mano en su cabeza.

\- Ya sé...- miró a Rubí pero sabía que era mucho pedirle que la ayude, apenas la pelirroja la estaba escuchando - ...¿Cómo está ella...? - se atrevió a preguntar 

\- Ella...pues está y no está al mismo tiempo, la lastimaste mucho, debiste decírselo antes

\- Yo sé, soy una estúpida, ese fue el peor error que cometí - dijo Valentina con frustración 

Rubí estuvo de acuerdo, toda la rabia que sentía en ese momento se había disipado y hasta se sentía culpable por la bofetada que le dio a Val, ya estaba sufriendo bastante. 

Su celular sonó y era Belle.

\- Hola mi amor - respondió mirando a Valentina quién se encogió un poco al imaginar a la dulce mujer odiarla - sí aquí estoy con ella...no, no la he matado...sí está viva...estamos conversando, luego hablamos...ok, te amo

\- Supongo que me odia - dijo Val cuando terminó la llamada

\- Un poco sí - confirmó Rubí para después mirarla fijamente - Valentina yo espero que todo lo que me has dicho sea verdad

\- Lo es - aseguró Val

Rubí miró al pecho de la ahora agente y vio el collar del pacto y sonrió, la noche que estuvo en la casa de Juliana vio el otro collar sobre la pequeña mesa, su amiga no había podido deshacerse de él y sabía que significaba mucho para ellas.

\- Tengo que irme, debo salir con mi abuela - dijo Rubí 

\- Gracias por escucharme

\- Gracias por explicarme, pero no por mentirnos eso nunca te lo voy a perdonar - dijo Rubí casi bromeando viendo el rostro triste de Val - lo siento...lamento que hayan sucedido así las cosas para las dos

\- Yo también...- habló Val mirando al piso

\- Cuídate Valentina y disculpa por el...- dijo Rubí señalando su mejilla

\- Igual y me lo merecía - respondió Valentina sonriendo pero con dolor al sobar su mejilla golpeada

\- Un poco sí...

\- Oye - la detuvo Val antes que abra la puerta

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Cómo está Tony?

Rubí sonrió con pena, había entrado a esa habitación queriendo asesinar a Valentina y ahora solo quería abrazarla, qué locura.

\- Creciendo, muy guapo 

Valentina sonrió y asintió 

\- Espero algún día lo vuelvas a ver 

\- Yo espero lo mismo - le dijo ella sonriendo

Rubí se despidió y salió de la oficina, tomó su celular y marcó al contacto con el que quería hablar.

\- Aló, Mati bebé...una intervención es necesaria...

_____________________________________

Aquí está bebés, espero les haya gustado este capítulo, hay muchas cosas por resolver y quiero que sea como debe ser, como este amor bonito se lo merece 💗

Veo que me quisieron quemar el rancho por no actualizar, hasta me pidieron la dirección de mi casa y todo jsjs pero les cuento que mi forma de escribir es sintiendo cada palabra para poder transmitirla a ustedes, por eso me inspiro con canciones, con vídeos de las bebés, con Barbarena (para el drama autch) y con lo que me haga sentir a full todo lo que ellas sienten, por eso me tomo mi tiempo.

Ah y también mi tesis pero ya casi la acabo.

Las tkm y gracias por todo su amor y apoyo, adoro leerlas es una forma de inspirarme también a pesar que no contesto mucho, es porque ando escribiendo pero sí las leo y las tomo en cuenta bastante.

Me alegra haberme encontrado con varias de uds en Twitter, nos vemos pronto eh, el próximo capítulo ya está en proceso loviu 💕💕🌈

Pd.: el fic está también en wattpad con imágenes, aquí no se puede :(


	39. Un poquito más

El sol se despedía ocultándose tras el horizonte en New York, cubriendo por última vez en el día la ciudad con su cálido manto dorado. Rubí, Belle y Mateo se encontraban en una mesa, en la cafetería de siempre. 

La pelirroja ya les había contado a su novia y amigo todo lo que había conversado con Valentina el día anterior, luego de mucho análisis y debate llegaron a la conclusión que realmente lo que había confesado la castaña tenía sentido.

Les costó creer todo lo que ella dijo al principio, más a Mateo, pero luego de recordar cómo Valentina se comportaba cuando estaba con Juliana, cómo la miraba, cómo la besaba, cómo se preocupaba por ella, confirmaron que eso no fue un acto, ni una mentira.

Valentina sí se había enamorado de Juliana, aunque esta última no lo quisiera aceptar.

Belle opinó que si bien Valentina hizo mal en ocultarles quién era de verdad, en lo demás sí fue sincera, además le salvó la vida a Juliana y a su padre, lo cual en parte justificaba su presencia, sin ella hoy Juliana no estaría viva y fue un punto fuerte a su favor ante el grupo.

A los amigos no se les escapó ningún detalle, la situación lo ameritaba, sabían que ambas sufrían pero apoyarían a Juliana en la decisión que tome, siempre y cuando ésta se dé luego de hablar con Valentina. Entendían su actitud, antes su amiga había sido traicionada por una ex novia, aunque ahora era muy diferente.

Valentina sí la amaba y Juliana la amaba también.

El plan era tratar de convencer a Juliana que hable con Valentina para que al menos dejen todo claro, Rubí estaba segura que la morena se había enterado del compromiso de Val y era muy posible que siga pensando que ella aún se iba a casar, ya que su amiga, con la cabeza dura que tenía, se cerraba en no querer escuchar nada más del tema.

Les fue difícil lograr que Juliana acepte reunirse con ellos ya que la morena últimamente ponía excusas para no salir, solo salía con Tony o cuando trabajaba y a eso se había reducido su vida, estaba huyendo y sus amigos lo sabían.

Después de mucha insistencia finalmente aceptó reunirse con ellos en la cafetería antes de este atardecer, no le dijeron el motivo porque estaban seguros que los habría dejado plantados.

\- Ya se tardó - dijo Mateo mirando la hora en su celular

\- ¿Cuánto? -preguntó Belle

\- Cinco minutos - respondió él, algo tenso

\- Si no viene en cinco más, le escribo - habló Rubí

\- ¿Creen que nos deje plantados? - dijo Mateo

\- No Mati, no lo hará - contestó Belle sonriendo

\- ¿Por qué tan segura amor? - le cuestionó Rubí

\- Porque miren...allí viene - les dijo moviendo su cabeza en dirección a la puerta

Juliana, que estaba vestida con una chaqueta y pantalón jean, un polo negro por dentro y zapatillas blancas, entraba con Tony, quién al verlos empezó a correr en dirección hacia ellos, tirando de la correa a ella con él.

\- Disculpen bebés - dijo Juliana llegando a la mesa - aquí al joven se le ocurrió ir al baño antes de entrar - terminó de contar Juliana, tomando asiento mientras el cachorro saludaba a los demás

\- ¡Mi sobri! - dijo Rubí, cargándolo y recibiendo lengüetazos para luego colocarlo en su regazo

\- ¿Y cómo están? - preguntó Juliana con una sonrisa que no alcanzaba sus ojos

\- Bien bebé, extrañándote - habló Rubí

\- De verdad, disculpen, he estado muy ocupada, mi papá recién regresó hoy a la Compañía y fue un caos actualizarlo con todo... - contó Juliana, pasando una mano por su cabello largo

\- ¿Pero ya está bien él? - preguntó Belle

\- Sí, ya casi es él de nuevo, menos terco que antes...ya va aprendiendo su lección 

\- ¿Y qué harán ahora, después de todo lo que pasó? - volvió a preguntar Belle

\- Mejorar la seguridad para todos por el momento, luego hablaremos de más detalles imagino - respondió Juliana encogiéndose de brazos, en realidad esperaba que ya todo ese problema haya acabado, no le traía buenos recuerdos.

\- ¿Y tú? - ahora le tocó el turno a Rubí preguntar

\- ¿Y yo qué?

\- ¿Tú cómo estás, bebé? - aclaró Rubí

\- Estoy...bien, nada nuevo en realidad - respondió Juliana sin mucha importancia y algo incómoda

Mateo, Rubí y Belle se miraban entre ellos, se supone que Mateo sería quién le diría que ya se habían enterado de todo pero al parecer no se atrevía y Rubí perdió la paciencia dándole una patada bajo la mesa.

\- ¡Ouch, ya! - exclamó Mateo con dolor

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Juliana mirando extrañada a todos

\- Queremos hablar contigo - habló finalmente Mateo

\- Pensé...que eso era lo que estábamos haciendo - dijo Juliana frunciendo el ceño

Mateo y Rubí se miraron sin saber qué decir y ahora fue Belle quien perdió la paciencia, esta intervención estaba resultando un desastre.

\- ¡Ay Dios! - dijo Belle ante la incompetencia de su novia y amigo - bebé, ya sabemos lo de Valentina 

\- ¿Qué es lo que saben? - les preguntó con seriedad

\- Ya sabemos que es una agente del FBI...- dijo Mateo con rapidez, "como sacando una bandita", pensó.

Al escuchar ésto Juliana apretó los dientes y miró a los tres esperando una explicación. Odiaba que se hayan enterado lo estúpida que había sido todo ese tiempo, sin darse cuenta de los verdaderos planes de Valentina.

\- Hablé con Armenta y lo mencionó - explicó Mateo al ver la mirada enojada de su amiga

\- Bueno, ahora ya saben todos lo idiota que soy - comentó Juliana apoyando su espalda contra el respaldar y cruzando sus brazos

\- No Juli - dijo Belle

\- Bebé no...tú no eres una idiota - dijo también Rubí

\- A ver chicos, no quiero hablar de eso - les cortó Juliana más enojada

\- Te conocemos, sabemos que estás sufriendo sola y la única manera de aliviar eso es hablando bebé - intervino Mateo

\- No es necesario, yo voy a estar bien - insistió Juliana no queriendo oír más

\- Pero es que no nos dices nada...ni sabemos qué pasa por tu mente, ese día que fui a buscarte a tu casa estabas mal, yo me preocupé mucho, de verdad queremos ayudarte...sabemos cuánto amas a Valentina- se arriesgó a decir Rubí pero al final Juliana la interrumpió

\- ¡Basta! ¡Ya! Todo fue mentira ok? Ella se burló de mí, me mintió todo este tiempo y fin del asunto, no quiero volver a escuchar de ella - habló Juliana con dureza

Los chicos se volvieron a mirar con angustia, Juliana no escuchaba razones ni pretendía hacerlo pero al menos debían intentar.

\- ¿Has hablado con ella? - le preguntó Rubí, tratando de hacer que razone.

\- ¿Por qué hablaría con ella? Nada cambiaría - les contestó con amargura

\- Juli, la manera que Valentina era contigo...no creo que haya sido mentira... - dijo Belle, esperando que Juliana la escuche

Tony levantó las orejas al escuchar el nombre de Valentina.

\- Es verdad bebé, eso no se puede inventar ¿y qué si era cierto? - agregó Mateo

\- Quizá si hablan...- decía Rubí pero otra vez Juliana se negó

\- ¿Qué les pasa? ¿No escucharon nada de lo que dije? ¡Ella no me mintió solo a mí sino a ustedes también! - dijo Juliana más alterada, amaba a sus amigos pero estaban equivocados, no habían sufrido lo que sufrió ella.

\- Sí, hizo mal en no decirnos, es cierto tienes toda la razón...- comentó Mateo - ¿pero no crees que pudo enamorarse de ti de verdad?

\- Recuerda Juli, cómo te miraba, cómo era cuando estaba contigo, ustedes parecían hechas la una para la otra - dijo Belle de manera muy dulce

Pero Juliana no entendía por qué sus amigos se habían empecinado en defender a Valentina, estaba tratando de dejarla ir, de olvidarla y ellos no ayudaban.

\- Ustedes no saben nada...- dijo mirando hacia otro lado y negando con la cabeza

\- ¿Y qué tal que sí sabemos, hasta más que tú? - habló Rubí cansada de lo necia que era su amiga.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Juliana frunciendo más el ceño

\- Hablé con Valentina, la escuché, algo que tú no has querido hacer hasta ahora - confesó Rubí con mucha valentía

\- ¿¡QUÉ?! - Juliana levantó la voz y varias caras voltearon a verla por lo que trató de bajar su tono aunque estaba muy enojada - ¿¡Por que hiciste eso?! - terminó de preguntar

\- Le fui a reclamar por lo que te hizo - Juliana abrió los ojos muy grande mientras escuchaba todo lo que decía Rubí pero su amiga continuó - sí soy culpable, te vi mal y quería decirle un par de cosas...pero luego me pidió que la escuche y acepté hacerlo porque quería explicaciones... Juls ella...- Rubí respiró profundo y siguió hablando - ella me dijo que sí se enamoró de ti, que eso no fue mentira.

Algo en el pecho de Juliana vibró al escuchar eso, ella la amaba, Valentina la amaba...no, no...eso debía ser mentira también...no podía volver a confiar...no.

\- ¿Y tú le crees? ¿Cómo puedes confiar en alguien que mintió todo este tiempo? - preguntó Juliana con mucho dolor, aún no asimilaba del todo la situación, se sentía muy herida.

\- Pues sí le creo, porque lo hemos visto, hemos sido testigos de eso Juliana - contestó Rubí con mucha seguridad

\- Es porque a ustedes no los han traicionado antes

\- Juliana, dale una oportunidad, tú la amas - le pidió Mateo 

\- ¡No, ella ya no me importa! - les dijo Juliana aún cerrada en su idea.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Entonces por qué sigues usando ese llavero dorado con la otra mitad del aguacate? - dijo Rubí sañalando al llavero que sobresalía del bolsillo de Juliana - ¿por qué Tony sigue usando esta placa con las iniciales de sus apellidos? ¿Por qué no fuiste capaz de deshacerte de la cadena que te regaló?...

\- ¡¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?! - preguntó Juliana exaltada 

\- ¡Eso dice mucho fíjate! - le respondió Rubí mirándola a los ojos directamente

\- ¿Saben qué?...ustedes no entienden nada...

Juliana se puso de pie, cargó a Tony que aún estaba en los brazos de Rubí y se fue con él.

El grupo de amigos se quedó congelado en la mesa viendo cómo se retiraba.

\- ¡Maldita sea, cabeza dura! - exclamó Rubí golpeando la mesa con una mano

\- No la puedes culpar amor, ya antes ha pasado por eso, es muy difícil que recupere esa confianza - le dijo Belle acariciando el brazo de su novia

\- Eso también...- dijo Mateo angustiado, pasando una mano por su cabeza

Rubí respiró y se puso de pie.

\- Pues si ella es necia, yo peor.

_____________________________________

Juliana caminaba por la calle, estaba aturdida con todo lo que le habían dicho sus amigos, pero lo que más le impactó fue que Rubí la había visto y había hablado con ella. No sabía si sentirse bien porque Rubí quería protegerla o enfurecida porque le dio la oportunidad de hablar, cosa que ella se negaba a hacer.

Para aumentar su furia, una eperanza que se adentraba en ella empezó a causar que su corazón lata más rápido. Pero no podía confiar, no otra vez, no soportaría que su corazón se rompa de nuevo, ya no.

Mientras caminaba con Tony, aún envuelta en su lucha interna, sin darse cuenta se chocó con un hombre alto casi perdiendo el equilibro, se iba a disculpar con él pero luego otro hombre que venía la empujó con más fuerza causando que casi se caiga al piso.

\- ¡Hey qué te pasa! - le reclamó ella

El hombre con el que había chocado primero regresó y la empujó por la espalda, Juliana sabía que estaba en problemas, no había mucha gente a su al rededor y la poca que había ignoraba la situación.

\- ¡¿Qué les sucede , qué es lo que quieren?! - preguntó ella tratando de retroceder jalando la correa de Tony, quién le gruñía a los grandes hombres, pero estaban rodeados.

Uno de los hombres, un moreno alto con cola de caballo, miró al cachorro y lo cargó en sus brazos sin explicaciones.

\- ¡No, qué haces! ¿Quieres dinero? ¡Te puedo dar el monto que quieras pero déjalo a él! - le ofreció Juliana

Los hombres hicieron caso omiso a sus pedidos y se alejaron con Tony, Juliana reaccionó con desesperación, corrió tras ellos y detuvo a uno de los matones por el hombro pero este con violencia tomó su brazo y la lanzó al piso, dejándola adolorida sobre el pavimento.

\- Tienes un mensaje, cualquier queja, llama aquí - le dijo el hombre sonriendo y tirándole una tarjeta

\- ¡Tony! - gritó Juliana al ver que se lo llevaban y no podía hacer nada

El cachorro aunque lloraba e intentaba zafarse de los brazos del hombre, no pudo y esos dos se metieron a una camioneta negra que se fue velozmente.

\- ¡Juliana! - gritó Rubí al ver a su amiga en el piso, ella había salido a buscarla para seguir conversando pero ahora sospechaba que los planes estaban por cambiar - ¿Qué pasó, estás bien?

\- Se llevaron a Tony...- respondió Juliana, lágrimas por la ira que sentía en ese momento escapaban de sus ojos.

\- ¿Se lo robaron? - preguntó Rubí, ayudándola a ponerse de pie

\- No sé, no lo creo, me dejaron este número...- respondió Juliana agobiada, entregándole la tarjeta

\- Es de un abogado...- observó Rubí

\- Mierda, se lo llevaron, por qué, por qué a él... - dijo Juliana llorando

\- Tranquila bebé, vamos a solucionar ésto - le dijo Rubí abrazando a Juliana que estaba desconsolada.

Su corazón se rompía por ella.

______________________________________

Pasado unos minutos después del incidente, Juliana llamó a Armenta, quien le dijo que antes de denunciar el hecho a la policía, primero se reúna con él para evaluar las acciones a tomar. La morena acompañada de sus amigos fue a la Compañía donde la esperaba el abogado.

Al reunirse con él, le pidió a Juliana que le cuente todo sobre Tony, lo cual ella hizo sin obviar detalle alguno.

Armenta llamó al número de la tarjeta y el abogado le contestó de manera muy cortante, le dijo que su cliente "el verdadero dueño del perro", estaba denunciando a Juliana por robo agravado ante un juzgado y pedían una indemnización millonaria, al parecer se habían enterado quién era ella y todo el dinero que tenía.

\- ¿Y no podemos hacer un trato?...les podemos dar dinero, a cambio que regresen a Tony y retiren la denuncia - dijo Juliana

\- No...el caso ya está en el juzgado, hablé con mis contactos y te van a citar para que des tu declaración ¿Tienes alguna prueba de que Tony estaba siendo maltratado, alguna foto de alguna lesión, algún vídeo?

\- Nn-no...solo lo tomé y huímos, bueno luego de...golpear al tipo - contó Juliana ante la mirada reprobatoria de Armenta - ¡Es que no quería parar de lastimarlo! - terminó de explicar

\- Mmm pueden haber cámaras en la zona, déjame hacer unas llamadas...- dijo Armenta 

\- ¿Juli y si presentas testigos, ese día estabas con Valentina, cierto?

Juliana miró a Belle y sabía que en este momento no podía anteponer sus rencores a la situación, tenía que recuperar a Tony.

\- Armenta y si hubo una testigo más de lo que pasó...- comentó Juliana mirando a su abogado

\- Me gustaría decirte que sería de ayuda Juliana pero es muy subjetivo, en estos casos de maltrato animal buscan evidencias, si no las hay, usualmente descartan el abuso y en este caso quedaría como robo agravado de tu parte - le explicó Armenta

\- ¡Mierda!...- exclamó Rubí

\- Necesito que me des la dirección, fecha y hora exactas para buscar si es que hay cámaras de negocios cerca a la escena, que puedan haber captado ese momento - le pidió Armenta

\- Sí, era aquí - Juliana escribió la dirección en un papel - está a dos o tres cuadras del restaurante donde almorzamos ese día...

\- Perfecto, haré unas llamadas 

Armenta se fue, dejando a los amigos en la sala de reuniones.

\- Hey bebé tranquila, esto se va a solucionar - le aseguró Mateo frotando sus brazos

\- No quiero que le pase nada, si le hizo daño antes qué le estará haciendo ahora - dijo Juliana casi llorando

\- No creo que lo haga, si hay audiencia pronto, probablemente pidan que lleven a Tony para evaluarlo, no le conviene hacerle nada, ese tipo busca quedar como la víctima - le habló Mateo tratando de darle calma

\- Tiene que haber vídeos, tiene que haber algo que se pueda hacer - comentó Rubí pensativa

\- Eso espero, no puedo perderlo chicos...No a él también - susurró Juliana dejando lágrimas correr por su rostro.

Luego de una hora, Armenta regresó con malas noticias para Juliana.

\- Juliana, ninguna de las tres tiendas al rededor de esa zona, tiene grabado el día que sucedió eso.

\- ¿Cómo que no tienen el día, solo ese día? - preguntó Juliana

\- Así es, solo ese día está borrado, en todas - confirmó Armenta

\- ¡Desgraciados! De hecho pidieron que borren las cintas, estaban preparados...- habló Rubí con impotencia

\- ¿Entonces qué hago Armenta?- preguntó Juliana con mucha angustia

\- Voy a ver la forma de llegar a un acuerdo otra vez - dijo el hombre 

\- Armenta, yo quiero a Tony de regreso - le pidió Juliana

\- Por el momento Juliana primero debemos preocuparnos por ti, es una acusación grave, lo bueno es que no tienes antecedentes pero esto puede perjudicarte así que deja que yo me encargue, tenemos todo el día de mañana para buscar una solución 

\- Está bien, gracias - le dijo Juliana aún muy angustiada

\- Hija, vine apenas me enteré - habló Macario entrando a la sala

\- Pa'...- le contestó Juliana abrazándolo

\- Tu mamá ya sube, ¿qué ha pasado?

Armenta le contó el resumen a Macario quien estaba furioso.

\- ¡Llámalos ahora mismo de nuevo y que digan cuánto quieren para terminar este asunto de una vez! - ordenó Macario

\- Está bien- dijo Armenta tomando su celular

\- Todo va a estar bien mi chamaca, esos hijos de la chingada no se van a salir con la suya - le dijo Macario acariciando su cabeza

\- Quiero a Tony de vuelta papá - insistió Juliana, se sentía tan mal.

\- Lo vamos a traer de vuelta no te preocupes, confía en mí - le aseguró su padre

\- Mi amor, mija - dijo Lupe entrando y abrazando fuerte a Juliana, quien le devolvió el abrazo de la misma manera.

Juliana le contó todo a su madre quién le demostró su apoyo en todo momento.

\- ¡Es que salimos de una y entramos en otra carajo! - exclamó Macario

\- Mija esto se va a solucionar , ten calma, Tony va a volver y todo va a estar bien ¿sí? - dijo Lupe

Juliana asintió, Armenta regresó a la sala y les comunicó la última conversación.

\- Quieren 5 millones de dólares

\- ¡¿Qué?! - dijeron con indignación todos en la sala 

\- Y eso no es lo peor...mi contacto me dijo que citarán a Juliana después de mañana, han solicitado un juicio rápido, saben que tenemos la de perder sin evidencias

\- ¡Desgraciados, tenemos que ver la forma Armenta!

\- Estoy en eso Macario

\- Vamos estar contigo mi amor, hoy vienes a la casa con nosotros y no quiero escuchar un "no" por respuesta - dijo Lupe

\- Está bien - aceptó Juliana, no quería estar sola, no en ese momento, miró a sus amigos que aún seguían allí y les habló - chicos, es tarde...yo veré unas cosas más en la oficina y me voy con mis padres, gracias por estar conmigo - a pesar de la discusión que tuvieron en la cafetería, agradecía tenerlos con ella pero debían descansar.

\- Siempre estaremos aquí - habló Mateo

\- Te amamos muchos, manténnos al tanto ¿sí? -agregó Rubí

\- Muchas fuerzas Juli bebé - dijo también Belle

Juliana los abrazó y se retiró a su oficina, los chicos se despidieron de sus padres pero cuando se alejaban, Lupe llamó a Rubí.

\- Dígame Lupe - le dijo Rubí acercándose a ella

\- Mi hija no me dice nada y por eso te pregunto a ti, Valentina ya no es su novia ¿cierto? - preguntó Lupe muy directamente

Rubí la miró con pena y negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Fue muy grave lo que pasó entre ellas?

\- Mmm fue fuerte... pero prefiero que ella le cuente eso cuando esté lista

\- Sí...yo entiendo, dime una cosa más...¿tú crees que ya no regresen juntas?

\- No lo sé...ya sabe cómo es ella...- le dijo Rubí viendo como la morena mayor asentía, su hija sí era muy necia.

\- Pues espero que sea lo sea que haya pasado, lo arreglen, se veía que esa chica estaba muy enamorada de mi hija

\- Lo sé Lupe, que todos los dioses te escuchen

Ambas sonrieron y se despidieron, Lupe sabía que Juliana la necesitaba más que nunca y no iba a defraudar a su hija.

______________________________________

Al día siguiente Valentina había decidido llegar más temprano al trabajo, el caso de lavado de dinero fue resuelto y le esperaba una larga mañana y también una larga tarde para terminar con el informe.

A los pocos minutos de sentarse en su escritorio sonó el teléfono de su oficina, era la recepcionista anunciando que tenía una visita.

Preguntó de quién se trataba y cuando se lo dijeron, inmediatamente indicó que pase.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con ella.

\- ¿Rubí, hola qué pasó? - le preguntó muy sorprendida a la pelirroja

\- Necesito tu ayuda.

______________________________________

Juliana no había podido dormir pensando en Tony, se encontraba en su oficina esperando alguna noticia de Armenta que pueda ayudarla a recuperarlo.

Dos toques en la puerta la interrumpieron, era su padre.

\- Hola chamaca

\- Hola pa'

\- ¿Cómo vas?

\- Preocupada pero tratando de estar tranquila

\- Oye, nos tienes a nosotros, lo sabes - le dijo su padre con mucho amor

\- Sí...yo sé papá

\- Sé que estás pasando por malos momentos y no me refiero solo a Tony...- dijo Macario y Juliana bajó la mirada, él continuó al no ver respuesta de ella - leí el informe del FBI y me sorprendió ver una firma de los encargados del caso...

\- No quiero hablar de eso pa' no ahora, de verdad

\- Solo quiero que sepas que tienes todo nuestro apoyo, te amamos - agregó Macario, viendo a su hija asentir 

\- Ahora entiendo por qué no te gustaban los policías - le dijo Juliana sorprendiéndolo

Macario le hubiera dado la razón a su hija pero algo no le cuadraba, el recuerdo de hace unos meses cuando ella se encontraba inconsciente en el piso y Valentina lloraba al verla así, lo detenía de emitir una opinión.

Antes de decir algo más, Armenta tocaba la puerta y entraba a la oficina de Juliana.

\- Hola a todos, me temo que sigo sin buenas noticias, mañana a las 3PM será la audiencia, nos presentaremos y alegaremos que fue en defensa propia, tú eres una ciudadana íntegra, sin antecedentes y no tenías por qué robar al perro, te declararás inocente y apelaré cualquier negativa.

\- Ese juez me verá como la niña adoptada con problemas de conducta o como la hija de un millonario con complejo de superioridad, ya veo eso

\- No seas negativa hija - dijo Macario, para luego mirar a Armenta y preguntarle - ¿has investigado a ese hombre que la acusa?

\- Sorprendentemente está limpio, trabaja en una carnicería y la dueña es su esposa - respondió Armenta

\- Investiga ese negocio a ver si encuentras algo - indicó Macario

\- Sí en esto estoy, crucemos dedos, es una carrera contra el tiempo, ánimos Juliana

\- Armenta y con tu experiencia ¿tú crees que yo pueda recuperar a Tony?

Armenta miró a Juliana con tristeza.

\- Es bastante difícil la situación Juliana, pero trataré de llegar a un acuerdo con ellos otra vez, insistiré

\- Gracias - respondió Juliana con resignación

Solo quedaba esperar.

______________________________________

\- ¡Carajo! - exclamó Valentina saliendo a la calle

\- Cálmate Vale - le dijo Jacobo

\- ¡¿Es que cómo quieres que me calme?! ¡Es obvio que han borrado esas cintas!

Valentina y Jacobo salían de la tercera y última tienda que se encontraba cerca a dónde el tipo aquél agredió a Tony.

\- Sí, han planeado esto con tiempo, lo más seguro es que se enteraron que se trataba de la hija de Valdés y quieren dinero - comentó el rubio

\- Y venganza también porque la están denunciando a ella ¿Quién pide 5 millones Jacobo? Quieren joderla porque lo humilló al bastardo ese - dijo Valentina con frustración, recordando cómo Juliana lo redujo rápidamente para salvar a Tony

\- Oye Carvajalita, ¿este lugar no te parece conocido? - le preguntó Jacobo frunciendo el ceño

\- Ahora que lo mencionas...¿no fue aquí el operativo contra esa pandilla que traficaba armas?

\- ¡Sí, eso era, no lo recordaba exactamente pero creo que el equipo se instaló en ese edificio! - señaló Jacobo al edificio plomo sobre la segunda tienda que estaba justo al frente donde sucedió todo

\- ¿Pero ha pasado un año, tú crees que aún hayan dejado cámaras grabando?

\- ¿No sería malo preguntar no? - le respondió Jacobo encogiéndose de hombros

\- Llamaré a Josh...si esto funciona te pago el almuerzo por dos meses - le dijo Valentina emocionada tomando su celular

\- Seis meses Carvajal, con desayuno incluido

\- No abuses...Aló Josh ¿estás en la central? Perfecto espérame allí

Luego de unos minutos Valentina llegaba con Jacobo a las oficinas de Inteligencia.

\- Josh dime que encontraste al menos una cámara por favor, dame buenas noticias

En el camino, Val le había adelantado información por mensaje a Josh para ganar tiempo.

\- Hola Valentina, pues sí hay una cámara que quedó instalada para propósitos de observación civil

\- ¡Sí! - celebró Valentina extendiendo un brazo en el aire

\- Pero tengo que buscar el servidor, luego la fecha, la hora exacta, eso toma tiempo...¿para cuándo lo quieres?

\- Josh te lo pido por favor con todo lo que tengo que lo hagas cuanto antes, te debería una gigante, es una emergencia 

\- Pídele desayunos por un año - añadió Jacobo

\- ¡Tú no le des ideas! - le regañó Valentina

\- Mmm no suena mal...- dijo pensativo Josh

\- Ya, lo que quieras Josh pero por favor ayúdame, Juliana puede ir a prisión si no encontramos esa evidencia 

\- ¿Juliana, la hija de Macario Valdés? ¿La morena guapa? - señaló Josh el lugar dónde había estado sentada Juliana el día del secuestro de su padre 

\- ¡Uy hombre! Tú no le tienes miedo a la muerte - dijo Jacobo 

Josh miró a Valentina que le lanzaba una mirada amenazadora, nadie le dice guapa a su guapa.

\- Digo...ahora mismo empiezo - habló Josh con temor

\- Muy bien, me mantienes al tanto por favor - le pidió Valentina antes de retirarse con Jacobo 

\- Oye hay algo que también puede ayudar - le habló Jacobo

\- ¿Qué es?

\- En el almuerzo te digo...

_____________________________________

Habían pasado horas, ya casi era medianoche y se cumpliría su segundo día sin Tony, Juliana miraba el techo, recostada en la que fue su cama cuando era más joven en la casa de sus padres.

Muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza, cómo estaría el cachorro, si habría comido, si estaba bien abrigado. Lo extrañaba mucho, le costaba aceptarlo ahora pero él era una parte importante de su historia con Valentina y le rompía el corazón perderlo a él también.

Lo amaba mucho, se preguntaba si Valentina lo extrañaba también, el cachorro la adoraba, en los últimos días cuando alguien pasaba fuera de la puerta de su departamento el pequeño movía la cola pensando que sería ella y esperaba minutos sentado, incluso una vez se quedó dormido allí.

El corazón de Juliana se rompía también por él.

Aquella vez lo tomó en sus brazos, lo llevó a su habitación y desde ese día dormían juntos, hace una semana lo encontró durmiendo sobre una bufanda que la castaña había dejado por allí, sabía que él la extrañaba y lo entendía porque a ella le pasaba exactamente lo mismo.

Aunque sonaba tonto, Juliana se sentía acompañada en su dolor con Tony, ambos sufrían por la ausencia de Valentina y era algo que ella no estaba lista para conversar con nadie, le encantaba el hecho que Tony no pudiera hablar y solo la escuchaba, es un buen "oyente" recordó sonriendo. Su etapa con el alcohol no duró mucho gracias a él ya que el pequeño tenía que comer, quería salir, quería jugar y ella aprendió a ser responsable.

Y ahora él ya no estaba.

La mala racha la estaba golpeando terrible y justo con los seres que más amaba. Se volteó de lado en la cama, suspiró y cerró los ojos. Iba a tratar de dormir, el día siguiente sería decisivo para ella.

______________________________________

Juliana llegaba a la Compañía acompañada de su padre y de su madre, Armenta los había citado en la sala de reuniones para conversar los últimos detalles de la audiencia.

No durmió bien anoche, el nerviosismo estaba destruyendo su estómago y se encontraba muy ansiosa, temía no volver a ver a Tony, eso terminaría por destruirla.

Armenta los recibió en la sala y empezó a explicarle el proceso y la forma cómo iba a proceder con el caso, lamentablemente no encontraron nada en contra del cruel hombre así que alegaría defensa personal.

Juliana escuchaba todo lo que le decía Armenta como si estuviese en una burbuja y esto fuese una pesadilla, quería despertar y tener a Tony en sus brazos, tenerla a ella también...

Todo estaba mal, cuando pensó qué nada podía ser peor la vida le demostraba lo contrario. Estaba agotada pero recurriría a las fuerzas que le quedaban para luchar por lo suyo.

Tenía que recuperar a Tony.

______________________________________

El reloj daba las 2:55PM Mateo y Belle estaban sentados entre la audiencia junto con otras personas que estaban allí por otros juicios, esperando su turno.

\- ¿Dónde está Rubí? - le preguntó Mateo

\- Aún no llega, dijo que estaba en camino

\- Estoy nervioso

\- Yo también, todo tiene que salir bien - dijo la ojiverde a su amigo

\- Sí - respondió él apretando su mano

La jueza, una mujer adulta de piel morena sentenció el último caso y anunció el siguiente.

\- Por favor el caso por la denuncia de robo agravado en perjuicio del señor Martín Osorio contra la señorita Juliana Valdés, hagan acto de presencia.

Juliana y Armenta se acercaron hasta la mesa correspondiente, el hombre y su abogado hicieron lo mismo al otro extremo.

Atrás de Juliana estaban sentados sus padres quiénes se habían ubicado al lado de sus amigos.

\- Bueno, estando todos presentes damos inicio al proceso judicial del caso Osorio versus Valdés, le pido a la parte acusatoria que presente sus evidencias.

\- Buenas tardes su señoría - dijo el abogado del hombre, un tipo de piel blanca que parecía estar en sus treinta años con un lujoso traje de vestir, se acercó entregándole un archivo - el día 13 de agosto del presente año, mi defendido salía con su mascota de su edificio y fue atacado por la señorita Valdés, como puede ver en las fotos la brutalidad con la que fue golpeado en el rostro, ocasionándole una fractura del tabique nasal además de un golpe en los genitales, el cual tuvo que ser evaluado en un hospital, allí tiene la historia clínica que es un documento completamente legal donde se describe las terribles lesiones ocasionadas por la atacante, quien no solo agredió físicamente a mi cliente sino que le robó a su mascota en plena vía pública sin razón aparente. Solicito una indemnización de 3 millones de dólares por los perjuicios cometidos, tanto emocionales como físicos.

La jueza abrió el archivo y revisaba las fotos del hombre con el rostro sangrando, el lugar de los hechos, fotos de Tony en su domicilio y un voucher con el monto por la compra del cachorro en una veterinaria.

\- ¿Dónde se encuentra la mascota ahora?- preguntó la jueza, Juliana miró atentamente esperando la información

\- Afortunadamente logramos recuperar al can, él se encuentra siendo evaluado en estos momentos aquí, tememos que la señorita Valdes al ser una persona irascible con conductas violentas, haya podido dañar al pequeño perro - dijo con maldad el abogado causando la ira de Juliana 

\- ¡Maldito mentiroso! - gritó Belle con impotencia

\- Señorita si no se calma será retirada del lugar - habló la jueza

\- Bebé siéntate - le dijo Mateo

\- Como pueden ver las amistades de la señorita Valdés comparten las mismas características de violencia - comentó el abogado

\- ¡Objeción su Señoría, eso es completamente subjetivo! - dijo Armenta

\- Procede, retírelo por favor - acordó la jueza

\- Retiro lo dicho pero por favor sea consciente que en casa de este hombre trabajador - dijo el abogado señalando a su defendido quien asentía tratando de demostrar tristeza en su asiento - hay niños que extrañaban a ese cachorro que les fue arrebatado a este padre de familia por una persona que no tuvo ni la más mínima consideración por el bienestar de mi cliente, la señorita Valdés es un peligro para esta sociedad y estoy seguro que el día de hoy se hará justicia, gracias su señoría - terminó de decir acercándose a su asiento bajo las miradas de odio e impotencia de los amigos y padres de Juliana.

-Abogado defensor, ¿qué tiene que decir? - dijo la jueza dando pase a Armenta

\- Señoría, el abogado está omitiendo en gran parte el motivo de la confrontación que existió entre mi defendida y el demandante, el día 13 de agosto, para ser exactos a las 16:00 horas, la señorita Juliana Valdés caminaba por la zona y vio cómo el señor Osorio golpeaba en la calle al pequeño cachorro, es por eso que ella al defenderlo se enfrenta a él resultando en las lesiones que ha visto. Mi cliente toma al cachorro temiendo que el señor Osorio lo agreda nuevamente y se lo lleva para protegerlo - explicó Armenta

\- ¿Tiene evidencias de la agresión hacia el perro? - preguntó la jueza

\- Lamentablemente todas las cámaras de las tiendas no tienen, convenientemente, grabado el día del suceso

\- ¡Objeción, no toleraremos acusaciones por eso! - dijo con indignación el otro abogado

\- Procede, si no tiene evidencias de lo que sugiere retírelo por favor - indicó la jueza

\- Retiro la palabra "convenientemente", es lo que encontramos su señoría, mi cliente no tiene antecedentes en su contra, es una ciudadana respetable, gerente de una de las empresas más poderosas del país, no tendría por qué robar a un cachorro - insistió Armenta

\- ¿Usted entiende señor abogado, que sin evidencia todo lo que me dice es subjetivo? - habló la jueza

\- Le entiendo su señoría, por eso me dirijo a usted para que analice la situación con sabiduría - le pidió el hombre mayor

Todos miraban la situación con desesperanza, Juliana también se sentía casi derrotada.

\- ¿Cómo se declara usted señorita Valdés? - le preguntó la jueza 

\- Me declaro inocente su señoría - respondió Juliana

\- Lamentablemente- decía la jueza pero la puerta del juzgado se abrió violentamente y Rubí corrió hacia donde se encontraba Armenta con Juliana llamando la atención de todos en la sala.

\- ¡Señorita en el juzgado no se corre! - señaló la jueza a Rubí

\- Perdón, perdón señorita...digo señora, no perdón su señoría, ¿así era no? - preguntó Rubí mirando a Armenta quién solo asintió - esto es muy importante - dijo ella levantando las manos

\- No soy policía ni le estoy apuntando con un arma, baje las manos - dijo la jueza rodando los ojos

\- Sí, perdón, perdón...solo quiero entregar esto por favor - pidió la pelirroja a lo cual la jueza movió la cabeza dando su aprobación.

Rubí se acercó a Armenta y le entregó el sobre susurrándole algo. Juliana y los demás se miraron no entendiendo lo que sucedía.

\- ¿Licenciado hay algo que quiera acotar? Estoy a punto de emitir mi decisión - apuró la jueza

\- Sí Su señoría, tenemos nueva evidencia - se acercó Armenta hasta ella

\- ¿De qué se trata? - preguntó la jueza

\- Es un vídeo donde se comprueba la agresión del señor Osorio al cachorro - le contestó Armenta entregando la evidencia.

La jueza abrió el sobre levantando las cejas al ver de qué se trataba.

\- Esto viene del FBI... - comentó con sorpresa al ver el sello oficial

Armenta asintió.

Juliana miró con sorpresa a Rubí que solo le sonrió.

\- Su señoría solicitamos que se anule la evidencia por ser de origen no confiable, pudo ser falsificado - intervino el otro abogado

\- Ha lugar - dijo la jueza ignorando su pedido - guardia por favor reproduzca el material

La jueza le dio el cd a uno de los guardias que puso el vídeo, un proyector empezó a transmitir el momento exacto en que el hombre salía de su edificio con Tony del cuello y lo tiraba al pavimento, pateándolo, el llanto del cachorro se escuchó en todo el lugar.

La gente presente se indignó con tremenda bajeza y miraron al mal hombre que le susurraba enfurecido a su abogado.

La reproducción continuaba y se veía a Juliana hablándole al sujeto, Valentina aparecía de espaldas, a continuación el hombre iba a golpear nuevamente al cachorro cuando Juliana lo golpea a él evitando que lo haga.

La sala estalló en aplausos cuando vieron la acción heroica de Juliana quién después de reducir al horrible hombre toma al cachorro, a Valentina y corre de la escena terminando el vídeo.

\- ¡Silencio por favor! - dijo la jueza haciendo sonar el mazo de madera, tratando de poner orden en la sala

La jueza observó que dentro del sobre había un informe además, firmado por Valentina, detallando los hechos de ese día y confirmando la versión de Juliana.

\- Señorita Valdés, tiene usted amistades muy influyentes - comentó la jueza

\- Señoría pero- objetó el otro abogado

\- Señor licenciado, las evidencias han sido muy claras, van a ser admitidas por esta corte ya que la fuente es oficial y válida, habiendo evaluado el caso deniego la denuncia del señor Osorio contra la señorita Valdés - sentenció la jueza ante la alegría de la gente que apoyaba a Juliana

\- Su señoría, si me permite queremos contrademandar al señor Osorio por maltrato animal, asimismo solicitar una orden de alejamiento para que el señor Osorio no se vuelva a acercar él o sus conocidos a la señorita Valdés, que quede en claro que cualquier atentado contra ella será el primer sospechoso, también he de solicitar la tenencia inmediata del perro a favor de mi cliente - dijo Armenta

\- ¿Quiere adoptar al perro? - preguntó la jueza mirando a Juliana

\- Ya lo hice Su Señoría, quiero a mi hijo de regreso - respondió Juliana con mucha seguridad causando muchas sonrisas en la sala

La jueza también sonrió y sentenció.

\- Se acepta su solicitud señor abogado, Guardia por favor traiga al cachorro 

\- Sí su señoría - acató el guardia retirándose

\- ¡Ese perro es de mi propiedad, esto es una injusticia! - gritó Osorio no pudiendo contenerse más

\- ¡Cálmate Martín! - le dijo su abogado

\- ¡Tú te callas inútil, ella me atacó! - gritó el hombre señalando a Juliana y revelando su verdadera cara

\- Señor Osorio, se tranquiliza o quiere pasar la noche en una carceleta, además usted no va a tener una mascota otra vez, nos vemos para el caso de maltrato animal, el Estado lo demanda - dijo la jueza callándolo

El hombre encolerizado no habló más y se tiró derrotado en su asiento ante las miradas de desaprobación de todo el público.

El guardia que fue por Tony regresó con él en brazos, el cachorro al ver a Juliana movió la cola rápidamente y al ponerlo en el piso corrió hacia ella, quien lo abrazó fuerte y con lágrimas en los ojos reía ante sus lengüetazos.

Todos en la sala miraban con ternura la escena.

\- Disfrute a su mascota señorita Valdés, el caso del Estado contra Ugalde prepárese por favor - dijo finalmente la jueza

Juliana asintió y sonriendo se unió a sus padres y amigos quienes la abrazaron.

\- Gracias - le dijo Juliana a Rubí

\- Creo no es a mí a quién tienes que agradecer - le contestó la pelirroja

Juliana la miró y solo asintió, mirando a Tony que era acariciado por sus padres.

\- De todas maneras gracias, a todos - dijo Juliana mirando a sus amigos y padres.

Todos salieron, se encontraban fuera del juzgado y conversaban animadamente, pensaban ir a celebrar, Juliana aún cargaba a Tony y no lo quería soltar, reía porque el cachorro no dejaba de hacerle cariño, ella también lo había extrañado mucho. 

No se dio cuenta que a lo lejos, en la otra calle frente al juzgado, Valentina miraba la escena con una sonrisa.

\- Luce feliz - dijo Jacobo

\- Es tan hermosa, extrañaba verla sonreír - respondió Valentina sin dejar de mirarla

\- Pues te la jugaste por ella - comentó el rubio

\- Me la jugué por los dos, ellos eran mi familia...- respondió ella con nostalgia

\- Ellos estarán bien gracias a ti - le dijo Jacobo poniendo una mano en su hombro

\- Sí...

\- Vamos chica enamorada, tenemos que continuar con nuestro día de trabajo

\- Vamos 

Valentina miró una vez más a Juliana sonriendo y sonrió ella también mordiendo sus labios, adoraba verla feliz, se volvió y siguió a su amigo hacia su auto, tenía que pagarle el almuerzo.

______________________________________

Había pasado una semanas luego del juicio y casi todo regresaba a la normalidad, Juliana había pensado mucho en ella últimamente, más que de costumbre.

Hace unos días Rubí le envió por whatsapp el nuevo número de Valentina para que le agradezca por lo que hizo pero no se atrevía a hacerlo, no sabía cómo comenzar.

Aún estaba enojada, dolida pero sabía que la hermosa castaña le había salvado el cuello, otra vez...

Era sábado y no tenía que trabajar, estaba en su sofá perdida en sus pensamientos, Tony dormía panza arriba a un lado de ella, era tarde y el calor se sentía en la casa.

Tomó su celular y fue hacia el chat con Rubí, buscó su número, guardó su contacto y entró a ver su info, para su sorpresa sí podía ver todo, al parecer Valentina aún la tenía entre sus contactos.

Su corazón saltó al ver su foto de perfil.

\- Mierda qué hermosa está - dijo Juliana cubriendo su cara con una mano.

Respiró profundo y pensó en escribirle pero algo no se lo permitía, aún esa barrera no le dejaba olvidar lo que había hecho, recordaba a cada minuto que no podía confiar en ella y le dolía, le dolía mucho porque aún la amaba pero algo se había roto.

Cerró la aplicación y despertó a Tony.

\- Bebé, vamos a la calle, vamos

El pequeño ya no tan pequeño movió la cola aún echado pero no se levantaba.

\- No seas flojo wey, vamos, ya de una vez.

Luego de despertarlo completamente, Juliana sacó a Tony a pasear al parque, llevó su frisbee como lo hacía todos los días.

Lo soltó y después de correr dos veces el cachorro ya no le hacía caso, se veía distraído oliendo el pasto con desesperación.

De un momento a otro paró sus orejas y se fue corriendo en dirección contraria a Juliana que se extrañó y asustó al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Tony! ¿Dónde vas? ¡Tony ven! - gritó Juliana corriendo tras él pero no se detenía, iba muy decidio a no sabía dónde. 

Cuando Juliana llegó al destino de Tony todo en ella se detuvo y solo sintió su pecho explotar en mil matices, su mundo gris se tiñó de estallidos multicolores y aunque quiso detener ese sentimiento sabía que era inevitable.

Allí estaba Valentina recibiendo en sus brazos a Tony con la sonrisa más hermosa que Juliana había visto en este mundo. A su lado un hombre rubio con traje, la acompañaba, al parecer estaban comprando un café en un puesto móvil.

Ella estaba vestida exactamente como en su foto de perfil de whatsapp incluso tenía aún puesta la cadena del pacto, eso causó muchas mariposas en el estómago de Juliana que no sabía qué hacer, Tony no soltaba a Valentina y sus pies caminaban lentamente en su dirección.

Valentina cargó al pequeño y cruzó su mirada con ella, Juliana sentía sus piernas débiles pensó que se desmayaría en cualquier momento, su traicionero corazón no colaboraba para nada.

\- ¡Dios, estás gigante! - le dijo Valentina al cachorro que se acurrucaba en ella - yo también te extrañé mi amor - le decía acariciándolo 

Juliana ya estaba frente a ella pero aún muy quieta, mirando todo sin decir palabra alguna y Val le sonrió.

\- Hola -habló Valentina primero

\- Hola - respondió Juliana rápidamente

Tony se movía en sus brazos sin parar y Valentina rió.

\- ¡Está grandote! - comentó

\- Sí y más gordo - le dijo Juliana sonriendo más relajada

\- Carvajal - habló Jacobo interrumpiendo - te espero en el auto, mucho gusto - dijo él saludando a Juliana moviendo su cabeza y se retiró

\- Dale Jacobo...

\- Lo siento es que estábamos...jugando y... y se se me escapó, creo que te olió - le explicó Juliana

\- ¿Tienes un olfato potente no narizón? - dijo Valentina jugando con la nariz de Tony

\- Valentina...- dijo Juliana muy nerviosa

Valentina al escuchar su nombre de sus labios la miró a los ojos atentamente, quiso saltar y gritar de alegría pero se contuvo, trataba de estar calmada también aunque dentro de ella era una locura total de emociones.

-...yo quería darte las gracias por...- ¡Dios! Juliana se sentía como una adolescente hablando con su crush de la secundaria - ...por ayudarme con lo de Tony

\- No...nno tienes nada qué agradecerme, era muy injusto de lo que te estaban acusando

\- Igual, gracias...por eso, no...no sé qué habría sido de mí sin él de verdad - le confesó Juliana causando mucha ternura en Valentina quién le sonrió

\- De nada y no pienses en eso ya, ustedes estarán bien...te lo aseguro

No podían separar sus miradas la una de la otra, sus labios decían pocas palabras pero sus ojos hablaban por montones, párrafos de párrafos todo lo que sentían y cuanto se habían extrañado.

Valentina podía ver en Juliana mucha duda pero podría jurar que en sus ojos destellaba el mismo amor que destelleba de los suyos también. Quería abrazarla, besarla, juntar sus cuerpos y confesarle lo mucho que le hacía falta.

Juliana por su parte luchaba contra ella misma y sus miedos, la amaba tanto, no había duda de eso pero le costaba demasiado, le dolía no poder ser capaz de superar su decepción y darse la oportunidad de hablar con ella.

Era muy triste, su alma se cerraba y no sabía hasta cuándo.

\- Ammm tengo que irme...- dijo Juliana rompiendo la conexión de sus miradas, eso era lo que hacía cada vez que estaba asustaba, huía.

\- Está bien...no te preocupes - respondió con tristeza Val, queriendo pedirle que se quede un poquito más con ella pero no se animaba, el miedo a su rechazo la invadía.

Intentó poner a Tony en el piso pero él no se quiso bajar, Valentina rió.

\- Tony - le llamó la atención Juliana

\- Bebé, haz caso a tu mamá ¿sí? - le dijo Valentina dándole un beso en su cabeza esperando que no se escapen las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir ante la inminente despedida.

Se acercó a Juliana y mirándola nuevamente a los ojos, le entregó a Tony en sus brazos, sus manos se rozaron y ambas vibraron al sentir la conexión, Juliana respiró profundo y Valentina lo notó.

Cuando finamente el cachorro estuvo en los brazos de Juliana, Valentina se detuvo ver que no había cambiado su placa en forma de aguacate y "Tony VC" seguía grabado allí, sonrió y con más confianza acarició la mano de Juliana y le habló.

\- Cuídate Juliana - le dijo para retirarse moviendo sus caderas un poco más que de costumbre dejando a una Juliana babeando tras ella, la castaña camino a su auto solo pensaba en la forma de volver a verla.

\- ¿Y cómo te fue? Yo pensé que se iban a besar - le habló Jacobo que estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto

Valentina rió mientras entraba a su auto.

\- No cambió la placa - dijo ella con ojos soñadores

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó su amigo no entendiendo nada

\- La placa de Tony sigue siendo la misma y tiene grabada nuestras iniciales - le explicó Valentina

\- Uhh ahora entiendo tu sonrisa- dijo él sonriendo al ver a su amiga tan enamorada - ¿Le dijiste para volver a verla?

\- No me atreví - dijo Valentina haciendo puchero y poniendo su cabeza sobre el timón - pero espero volver a verla pronto

\- Ánimos Carvajalita, se nota que sigue boba por ti, debiste ver su cara cuando te alejabas - le dijo Jacobo levantando ambas cejas

\- Cuéntamelo todo - le pidió Valentina pero su celular sonó, era un número desconocido frunció el ceño pero aún así respondió - Carvajal

\- Agente Carvajal, muy buenas tardes, le saluda Camilo Guerra - se oyó a la voz decir del otro lado de la línea

\- Señor, buenas tardes , ¿en qué puedo servirle? - respondió Valentina al instante

Camilo era el jefe del FBI, era el mayor en rango y Valentina estaba sumamente sorprendida por recibir su llamada.

\- Agente, la llamaba para invitarla a la reunión que se llevará a cabo el día de hoy a las 16:00 horas, en la sala de conferencias del edificio de su sede, me disculpo por la premura de mi aviso pero hace poco se ha coordinado y es muy importante para nosotros que usted esté presente, ha demostrado ser un elemento eficiente y eficaz por lo que la requerimos con urgencia el día de hoy, aquí le brindaré más detalles, no es seguro por este medio 

\- Claro que sí señor, estaré allí

\- Muchas gracias agente Carvajal, nos vemos pronto

Valentina cortó y quedó estupefacta mirando la pantalla de su celular.

\- ¿Qué pasó, quién era? - preguntó Jacobo

\- Era Camilo Guerra...

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Camilo Guerra, el jefe de jefes, ese Camilo Guerra?

\- Sssí...ése mismo

\- ¿Qué quería?

\- Qué vaya a una reunión, en una hora

\- ¡Pues arranca mujer, tenemos que llegar!

\- Sí...sí - Valentina no salía de su asombro, muchas emociones el día de hoy iban a acabar con ella.

Condujo y luego de miles de preguntas de Jacobo en el camino a las cuales no sabía responder porque ella tampoco tenía conocimiento de qué se trataba todo esto, llegó a tiempo.

Entró a la sala de conferencias donde ya estaba Camilo quien se puso de pie la saludó.

\- Es un enorme honor tenerla con nosotros el día de hoy agente - le dijo el hombre ofreciendo su mano

\- No señor, el honor es mío - respondió Valentina estrechándola

\- Pase, tome asiento, aún no llegan todos pero por favor quiero adelantarle de qué se trata este asunto - le habló Camilo guiándola hasta la mesa

\- Claro - le contestó Valentina, siguiéndolo y tomando asiento

\- Ah bueno... - dijo él mirando tras ella hacia la puerta - creo que no será necesario que lo explique yo, mejor se lo dejamos al experto

Valentina volvió su cuerpo para mirar de quien se trataba y se congeló al instante.

\- Agente Carvajal le presento al señor Macario Valdés

______________________________________

Bebés holi, les dejo una actualización sorpresa jeje estaba inspirada.

No puedo creer que hayan caído con el sueño de Val en el capítulo anterior, no pensé la verdad, eso quiere decir que no confían en mí 😢, also es el mes de halloween y me gusta asustar jsjs no mentira les juro que era necesario.

Vemos que Juliana está aflojando un poco pero la mujer ha sufrido tanto que es difícil, denle tiempo , si es que se reconcilian tiene que ser algo de calidad, nada a la alocada funciona. Es un consejo de un conejo, bueno de una lesbiana pero sí me entienden.

¿Qué creen que pase con Macario? 

Las adoro mucho 💕 aunque me manden mucho a chingar a mi madre, qué es chingar por cierto xd


	40. En el nombre del padre

Siete golpes rítmicos contra la puerta se escucharon en la oficina de Juliana, la morena se encontraba inmersa en sus labores, evaluando propuestas de proyectos para las futuras actualizaciones de los dispositivos diseñados en la Compañía y aunque no le gustaba ser interrumpida cuando trabajaba, a no ser que se tratara de una emergencia o de Tony, decidió dar pase a la persona que tocaba.

\- Adelante

\- Hola chamaca, ¿Por qué estás sola y Renata? No está afuera - dijo Macario entrando y señalando con el pulgar hacia atrás donde se encontraba el escritorio vacío de la secretaria.

\- Le di permiso, hoy tenía una cita con su médico ¿Tú cómo estás, de dónde vienes tan guapo? - preguntó la morena sonriendo

\- Ermmm...- Macario dudaba en cómo empezar aquella conversación

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Todo bien? 

\- Tengo novedades ¿Estás ocupada?

\- Un poco pero ya me intrigaste, siéntate y cuéntame

Macario tomó un gran respiro y con una sonrisa culpable, se sentó en la silla frente a su hija quién lo miraba atentamente, el alto hombre trataba de acomodarse en el asiento pero no lograba encontrar una posición en la que esté completamente satisfecho.

Tenía que aceptarlo, el problema no era el asiento, realmente estaba nervioso.

\- ¿Y bien? - insistió Juliana apurando a que su padre revele lo que tenía que decir

\- Bueno hija, sabes que te amo...- comenzó a decir Macario pero Juliana lo interrumpió

\- Ay...

\- ¿Qué? 

\- Nada que venga después de esa frase es algo bueno...- comentó Juliana tomando su barbilla y apoyando su codo sobre la mesa.

Macario sonrió, adoraba la inteligencia de su hija pero a veces le jugaba en su contra.

\- Está bien, seré directo...pero sí es cierto que te amo - aclaró él

\- Yo sé viejo, yo también pero dime, te escucho 

A Macario no siempre le resultaba difícil ser directo, es más, se consideraba una persona que le gustaba ir de frente al grano, así que respiró profundo nuevamente y decidió hacer precisamente eso.

\- Estuve en una reunión en el FBI

La postura de la morena sentada frente a él cambió inmediatamente, la rigidez que se hizo presente en su cuerpo fue evidente ante los ojos de su padre, Macario sabía que ésto no iba a ser nada fácil.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?...pensé que todo estaba en orden con el informe - preguntó Juliana frunciendo el ceño

\- No fui por ese motivo - dijo él negando con la cabeza

\- ¿Entonces...? - insistió Juliana con ansiedad, la noticia le resultaba inquietante

\- Hija...todo lo que nos pasó me hizo pensar mucho, hemos sufrido ya bastante por mi creación y yo no la diseñé para eso sino para ayudar, para proteger...

Juliana miraba a su padre no entendiendo a dónde se dirigía con su discurso pero lo dejó continuar

\- ...es por esa razón que estuve analizando la manera de no desperdiciar su potencial pero al mismo tiempo mantenernos a salvo del constante peligro que significa tenerla, por lo que hace unos días tuve una reunión extra oficial con Camilo Guerra, la cabeza del FBI

\- ¿Tú ya conocías a ese hombre? - preguntó rápidamente Juliana, no le gustaba nada lo que estaba oyendo.

\- En alguna reunión con gente del Gobierno cruzamos palabras así que lo contacté y llegamos a un acuerdo que esperamos sea de utilidad, el día de hoy tuvimos la reunión para evaluar algunos detalles...- dijo Macario analizando poco a poco cada reacción de Juliana, en resumen nada favorable.

\- Papá, te agradecería que seas más claro con lo que dices, ¿qué harás exactamente con ellos? - preguntó Juliana esperando una respuesta concisa.

\- Trabajaremos con el FBI, se ha formado un equipo especial con unos agentes que serán capacitados para manejar la inteligencia artificial pero mis condiciones son que tengamos acceso total a todas las actividades...y que el centro de control sea aquí en International Tech

Esta información descolocó totalmente a Juliana, su padre no podía ver ni en pintura al FBI ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando?

\- La verdad es que no te entiendo, hace unas semanas odiabas a los policías ¿y ahora les abres las puertas de la compañía? - preguntó la morena muy confundida

\- No a todos hija, solo a ese equipo especial, nadie sabrá que son del FBI, es un piloto y si todo va bien sería como una especie de división secreta que lucharía contra el crimen - dijo Macario moviendo ambas cejas, sabía que a su hija le gustaban los superhéroes y esas cosas

\- Eso parece sacado de una película de ciencia ficción - observó Juliana arrugando su nariz

\- Exacto, a ti te gustan esas cosas ¿no? ¿cómo era...Jhony Starts?

\- Tony Stark - corrigió Juliana rodando los ojos - todas esas horas haciéndote ver la saga de "the Avengers" fueron en vano ya veo...- terminó de decir Juliana poniendo una mano en su cara

\- ¿Es por eso que le pusiste a "Tony" Tony? - preguntó Macario genuinamente sorprendido

\- ¿Tú qué crees Internet Explorer? Definitivamente eres un geek de la old school - dijo Juliana negando con la cabeza, su papá era un genio para una cosas pero para otras dejaba mucho que desear...

\- ¿Qué es un geek? - preguntó Macario casi causando que su hija pierda la paciencia - ...bueno después me dices, en resumen es lo que te quería contar, quería también saber si estabas de acuerdo

\- No confío en ellos y sabes muy bien el porqué, además tienen demasiada información de nosotros - habló Juliana apretando los puños bajo la mesa, no podía creer que su padre sabiendo lo que hicieron...lo que ella hizo...infiltrándose en su vida...

Su resentimiento renacía al recordar lo sucedido.

\- Precisamente por eso, ellos conocen muy bien nuestra situación, en este caso me interesa mucho tenerlos de nuestra parte para combatir a nuestros verdaderos enemigos que están afuera cometiendo crímenes

\- ¡Cómo has cambiado Macario Valdés! - comentó Juliana entrecerrando los ojos   
  
\- La gente puede cambiar después de momentos difíciles hija

\- Bueno veo que has tomado tu decisión - determinó ella recostando su espalda en el respaldar de su silla.

\- ¿Tendré tu apoyo? - preguntó Macario con incertidumbre

Luego de unos tensos segundos Juliana asintió, aunque se sentía herida por la decisión de su padre sabía que él no lo hacía con malas intenciones.

\- Siempre lo tendrás - aseguró la joven gerente

\- Gracias hija, bueno te dejo trabajar tranquila - dijo Macario poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta

\- Ok papá... - le respondió Juliana con resignación y bajando la mirada, intentaba asimilar lo que su padre le había dicho, todo había pasado muy rápido...

\- Ah y una cosa más - agregó Macario antes de salir por la puerta - Valentina estará en ese equipo

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!

... 3 horas antes

\- Agente Carvajal le presento al señor Macario Valdés

Las piernas de Valentina apenas le respondieron cuando se puso de pie, el alto hombre se acercó hasta pararse frente a ella y habló sin despegar la mirada de sus ojos.

\- Sí, ya nos conocíamos, aunque no en estas circunstancias, ¿qué tal está agente Carvajal? - preguntó Macario con una sonrisa de lado que levantaba muchas sospechas, luego ofreciendo su mano ante la castaña que parecía haber visto un fantasma.

\- B-bien...- respondió Valentina apenas devolviendo el saludo

\- Cierto - interrumpió Camilo - el caso...se me olvidó por un par de segundos, disculpen la distracción, espero no haya rencores por eso señor Valdés nuestro único objetivo fue protegerlo, por eso enviamos a nuestra mejor agente - dijo el hombre canoso mirando con orgullo a Valentina.

Valentina pasó saliva con dificultad, este momento era determinante para ella, si Macario hablaba podría estar a punto de perder su trabajo, su carrera se vería perjudicada totalmente.

Sudaba frío.

Sabía que Macario era consciente del poder que tenía de destruirla en ese momento y temió, temió perder además del amor de su vida también el trabajo por el cual sacrificó tanto.

Luego de unos segundos tortuosos Macario habló finalmente.

\- ¿Rencor? Creo que la vida es muy corta para vivir con rencores, ¿no está de acuerdo usted con eso agente Carvajal?

\- Ssí señor, claro que sí...- respondió Valentina tratando de no desfallecer, el susto fue intenso

\- Además la agente salvó mi vida y la de mi hija, sin ella yo no estaría aquí hoy y aún me siento agradecido - agregó Macario mirándola fijamente con sinceridad

Valentina pudo respirar otra vez, al menos un poco más, esta situación era extremadamente intrigante para ella a pesar que el hombre no la delató frente a su jefe se preguntaba ¿Qué es lo que hacía Macario Valdés en el FBI, qué es lo que pretendía? Era claro para medio país que él los odiaba, ¿Cuál eran sus intenciones ahora?

\- Pues perfecto, ahora que tenemos las aguas claras podemos ir a lo nuestro, tomemos asiento por favor - habló Camilo señalando la mesa y cerrando la puerta de la sala.

\- Ahora que estamos solos y en un lugar completamente privado podemos hablar de concretar nuestro plan, primero que nada señor Valdés quisiera que le resuma a nuestra agente su rol como pieza fundamental de este proyecto - habló Camilo dirigiéndose al otro hombre

\- Con gusto agente Guerra - Macario estaba sentado al frente a Valentina en la mesa rectangular, Camilo se sentó a la cabeza, los tres listos para intercambiar opiniones - agente Carvajal, estaría de más explicarle en qué consiste la función de la inteligencia artificial que creé ya que sé que usted tiene conocimiento de todo al respecto, lo cual es una de las razones por la que estuve de acuerdo con su presencia en este equipo, además que Camilo insistió en que usted es la mejor así que voy al grano, quiero que ese sistema se ponga a buen uso por lo que he decidido trabajar con ustedes...

\- ¿Usted quiere utilizar la inteligencia artificial para detectar crímenes? -preguntó Valentina interesada

\- Así es, el motivo por el cual no activé la inteligencia artificial antes es porque carecía del equipo capacitado para poner en marcha el plan y creo que con su experiencia en el campo de investigación criminal, su uso podría ser más efectivo - respondió Macario

\- Agente Carvajal, nosotros queremos proponerle que sea la líder del equipo de este piloto, sería un equipo pequeño para poner a prueba el uso de este sistema, es una misión muy delicada y de dominio extra limitado, solo las personas presentes en esta habitación sabemos de eso, nos sería de mucha ayuda que usted acepte formar parte de este innovador proyecto - intervino Camilo

\- Entiendo...¿Y cuál sería exactamente mi rol? - preguntó Valentina

\- Pues se le capacitará en el uso del sistema para ejecutarlo con un equipo elegido por usted - explicó Macario

\- ¿De cuántas personas?

\- Dos además de usted - respondió Camilo

\- Recuerde agente Guerra que ya tengo un equipo a cargo - mencionó Valentina, quería que quede claro que ella tenía un puesto importante en el FBI y no quería arriesgarlo.

\- No sería problema agente, tendríamos un reemplazo temporal hasta evaluar resultados, si esto resulta favorable podría ser la encargada de toda esa división con más personal a su disposición - le contestó Camilo con una sonrisa

Valentina lo pensó, lo pensó mucho, era una gran oportunidad, tener la posibilidad de dirigir su propia división de investigación era algo grande, muy grande.

\- ¿Es todo o hay algo más que deba saber? - preguntó nuevamente Valentina, queriendo conocer todos los detalles que implicaba aceptar esta propuesta

\- Hay más, siempre hay más agente Carvajal - respondió Macario sonriendo - tengo mis condiciones, como usted sabe yo no confío plenamente en el FBI yo sigo insistiendo que aquí no hay gente completamente limpia

\- Macario...- dijo Camilo reprobando su comentario

\- Es algo que nunca he ocultado Camilo y se lo quiero recalcar a la agente, es por eso que mi condición es que la central del piloto sea en las instalaciones de mi compañía y que también mi hija y yo tengamos acceso a las actividades que realizarán dado que nosotros los capacitaremos

Valentina se quedó sin habla, su mente egoísta se dirigió directamente al hecho que si ella aceptaba iba a estar más cerca de Juliana, su corazón latía descontroladamente, sentimientos reprimidos tantos días atrás afloraban en su propia primavera.

Esa buena oportunidad se convirtió en una maravillosa. Cuando estuvo a punto de dar su respuesta, el celular de Camilo interrumpió la conversación.

\- Debo tomar esta llamada, me disculpo unos minutos - dijo el agente mayor poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la habitación para responder la llamada

Valentina y Macario se quedaron frente a frente, era ahora o nunca.

\- Tú lastimaste a mi hija

\- Macario yo-

\- Ella está sufriendo por lo que hiciste

\- Lo sé y lo siento mucho, no sabe cuánto - le habló Valentina con agobio

\- ¿Han hablado? -preguntó Macario no siendo capaz de torturar más a la joven agente.

\- Ella no quiere hablar conmigo - respondió Valentina con mucha tristeza.

\- Pues deberías aceptar la propuesta y quizá tengas una oportunidad - dijo Macario sorprendiendo a la joven agente.

\- Macario...¿Juliana sabe de ésto?

\- Lo va a saber pronto

\- Yo...no quisiera incomodarla

\- Valentina dime algo ¿Tú querías lastimar a mi hija? 

\- No, nunca quise eso

\- Y yo lo sé, yo vi cómo te preocupaste por ella, aunque eso no quita que le hayas hecho daño

\- Eso...eso es algo con lo que tengo que vivir todos los días y es por eso también que pienso que mi presencia la lastimaría

\- Tu ausencia ya lo hace

\- ¿Por qué está haciendo ésto Macario por qué me ayuda?

\- Porque eres capaz, te he visto en acción, el jefe del FBI asegura que eres la mejor y porque conoces el caso - respondió Macario evidentemente evadiendo la real pregunta.

\- ¿Solo por eso? - insistió Valentina queriendo descubrir sus verdaderas intenciones

\- Solo por eso - respondió Macario sonriendo con cero intenciones de revelar más.

Valentina no le creyó completamente pero era una oferta bastante atractiva, estaría cerca de Juliana podría ser una manera de lograr que la morena por fin la escuche.

\- Entonces Valentina, ¿Aceptas? - preguntó Macario interrumpiendo su debate interno

En el presente

\- ¡PAPÁ, PARA AHORA MISMO Y REPITE LO QUE ACABAS DE DECIR!

Juliana perseguía a Macario hacia su oficina, el hombre no dejaba de caminar lo cual enfurecía más a la morena, no le importaba que gente de la Compañía la vieran levantando la voz, necesitaba explicaciones ya.

\- ¿ME ESTÁS ESCUCHANDO? - insistió ella ante el silencio de su padre.

\- Hija, si bajas la voz podemos conversar como dos personas civilizadas - respondió él muy calmado entrando a su oficina con Juliana respirándole en la nuca

\- ¡¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE-

\- No vamos a poder conversar si sigues con ese tono - dijo cantando Macario

Juliana respiró profundo y trató de calmarse, todo temblaba en ella no podía ser cierto lo que acababa de escuchar.

\- ¿Podrías repetir por favor lo que dijiste? - preguntó Juliana entre dientes

\- Claro que sí hija, Valentina estará en el equipo para poner en marcha el proyecto con la inteligencia Artificial, no bueno, corrección, ella será la líder del equipo - explicó Macario tomado asiento en la silla detrás de su escritorio

\- No, no, no, no papá no, no me puedes hacer esto - dijo Juliana caminando se un lado a otro en la oficina

\- Chamaca...

\- ¡TÚ SABES LO QUE ELLA HIZO! - exclamó Juliana poniendo ambas manos sobre el escritorio de su padre

\- ¿Eso de lo que no has querido hablar con nadie incluso con ella? - le increpó Macario 

\- No estoy lista para hablar de eso...menos con ella - respondió Juliana bajando la mirada

\- Pues fácil, no hablen de eso, evita ese tema y concéntrate en el objetivo - comentó Macario con naturalidad, sabía que estaba siendo duro con Juliana pero su hija no entendería de razones de otra forma y no estaba dispuesto a pasar otros dos años viéndola triste.

\- ¿Por qué ella, habiendo tantos agentes? - preguntó ella derrotada alejándose del escritorio y caminando hacia el otro extremo de la oficina.

\- Porque resulta que el jefe del FBI dice que es la mejor agente que hay en este momento y además sabe mucho sobre el tema, es la persona ideal para ejecutar el proyecto - explicó Macario 

\- No puedo creerlo...- comentó Juliana pasando una mano por su cabello

\- Juliana hija...

\- ¿Yo no te importo no? - preguntó ella parándose frente a él y cruzándose de brazos

\- ¿Como que no chamaca? Eres lo que más adoro en la vida, no le digas a tu madre, además quiero que sepas que como tu padre le llamé la atención a esa Valentina Carvajal, por lastimar a mi hija - dijo Macario con mucha seguridad

Lo que en realidad pasó:

\- ¿Tú amas a mi hija? - preguntó Macario 

\- Más que a nada en este mundo- respondió Valentina sin titubear

\- ¡Es que sí se veían tan bien juntas chamacas!... - se lamentó Macario sufriendo por las dos.  
  
De regreso al presente:

\- No necesito que nadie me defienda papá, espero no hayas hablado de más - comentó Juliana de manera acusatoria

\- ¿Yo de más? ¿Qué me crees chamaca, un gran metiche? - exclamó Macario muy indignado llevando una mano a su pecho

Lo que en realidad pasó:

\- ¿Tú quieres regresar con ella? - preguntó Macario muy interesado en la respuesta de Valentina

\- No hay nada que quiera más 

\- ¡Entonces tienes que luchar por ella muchacha! - le animó él, se sentía como cupido.

\- Pero sé que ella no está lista para hablar conmigo...- respondió Valentina bajando la mirada

\- Valentina, mi hija es tan terca que estará lista en diez años y yo no quiero esperar tanto para tener nietos...bueno nietos humanos - comentó Macario recordando a Tony

\- Ni-nietos?

De regreso al presente:

Juliana no sabía qué hacer, no estaba lista para hablar con Valentina y ahora resulta que trabajarían juntas, algo dentro de ella saltó por la emoción de tenerla a su lado otra vez pero lo reprimió.

\- ¿Y cuándo se supone que empieza toda esta locura? - preguntó Juliana dejando caer sus brazos a sus lados, al parecer era una batalla perdida.

\- Mañana será la primera reunión con el equipo, vendrán como "reemplazo" de los miembros del Comité ante los ojos de los de afuera - le contó su padre emocionado

\- ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer? - se quejó ella tomando asiento

\- Sé profesional hija, sé muy profesional - le aconsejó su padre 

Juliana puso una mano en su cabeza miró hacia el techo, se puso de pie salió de la oficina sin decir más.

Macario solo sonrió.

\- No tarda, no tarda - dijo para sí mismo.

______________________________________

\- No puedo creer que vayas a trabajar con Juliana, esto es muy cómico - decía Lucía sentada a un lado de la cama de su hija, tomando una copa de vino tinto mientras la miraba buscar entre su ropa qué usar para el día siguiente.

\- Esto no es gracioso mamá - respondió Valentina buscando entre la gran pila de ropa sobre su cama con frustración - ¡No sé qué ponerme! - gritó estresada

\- ¿Y eso fue todo lo que te dijo Macario? ¿No te reclamó por lo que hiciste? - le preguntó su madre quién se puso de pie para ayudarla

\- Un poco...pero se veía más interesado en que solucione las cosas con Juliana

\- Sabía que por algo ese hombre me caía muy bien

\- Me dijo que quiere nietos 

\- Ahora me cae mucho mejor, apoyo la moción, aunque soy muy joven aún para ser abuela no me molestaría ver una pequeñita o un pequeñito corriendo por allí, de qué color serían sus ojos marrones o azules ¡Ay qué bello! - exclamó Lucía dando un saltito

\- Mamá, para comenzar Juliana ni quiere hablar conmigo y ustedes pensando en nietos...sí que se pasan de verdad - dijo Valentina resoplando

\- Entonces me subo al barco de la reconciliación, aunque ya estaba a bordo, Juliana siempre me cayó bien - dijo Lucía dejando su copa en la mesa de noche, acercándose y buscando entre la ropa de Valentina.

\- ¿Tú crees que ella me perdone y vuelva a confiar en mí? - preguntó Valentina esperando una respuesta sincera de su madre

\- He visto cómo ella te mira Vale, sé que no será fácil que deje ir lo malo pero si ella no quiere colaborar vamos a darle un empujoncito - terminó de decir Lucía guiñando un ojo y con una sonrisa malévola - tú deja ésto en mis manos mi amor 

Lucía escogió la ropa que usaría Valentina al día siguiente, ambas sonrieron al ver el conjunto.

\- ¿Puedes elegir tú mis outfits todos los días?

\- ¿Y colaborar con los infartos de mi nuera? Cuenta conmigo - dijo Lucía entrelazando su dedo meñique con el de su hija.

Estaba segura que Valentina merecía una segunda oportunidad, esperaba que Juliana no se resista más tiempo, de verdad se moría por tener más nietos, Tony necesitaba alguien con quien jugar.

______________________________________

\- ...Y entonces mañana la veré y no sé qué voy a hacer te juro que quiero matar a mi papá, no sé si lo hace a propósito y está de parte de Valentina...o ¡no Tony! No tienes permiso de alegarte al escuchar su nombre, tú tienes que estar de mi parte - dijo Juliana rodando los ojos, el cachorro era el fan número uno de Valentina a quién quería engañar.

Mientras se preparaba un café le hablaba a su pequeño compañero, ya se había acostumbrado esas "charlas", Tony era el único que parecía entenderla, hasta cierto punto porque él también parecía hechizado por la hermosa castaña.

Se sentía nerviosa, la última vez que la vio apenas pudo pronunciar palabra y ahora estaría trabajando a su lado, capacitándola, muy cerca a ella y así era muy difícil huir de sus sentimientos.

Por momentos se sentía estúpida por aún amar a Valentina después de todo, era consciente que en algún momento tendría que hablar con ella pero no se sentía lista, no sabía qué hacer con lo que podría escuchar de sus labios.

Si era cierto lo que dijo Rubí y Valentina le decía que la amaba de verdad, Juliana no sabría qué hacer, muchas dudas la atacaban y se sentía muy aturdida con la situación.

"Es muy difícil volver a confiar" pensó sentándose en su sofá.

Tony se subió a su regazo y lamió su mejilla causando una sonrisa en ella, miró a sus ojos azules que tanto le recordaban a la bella mujer que ocupaba su mente 24/7, acarició sus orejas y aunque no sabía lo que le esperaba al día siguiente trataría de estar calmada.

Tendría que ser muy profesional.

______________________________________

Juliana había llegado temprano a la Compañía, caminaba por los pasillos sintiendo un nudo en el estómago, este sería el día que la volvería a ver y ondas de nerviosismo viajaban por su cuerpo, creía desfallecer en cualquier momento por la ansiedad.

Respiró profundo más de una vez, tratando de calmarse pero no estaba funcionando, eran ya casi las 10 AM, hora en que su padre había citado a todo el Comité a través de un correo, sus piernas andaban pero estaba segura que en cualquier momento tendría un infarto de tanto que latía su corazón.

\- ¡Hey tú! - le interrumpió Mateo alcanzándola antes que entre a la sala de reuniones - ¡Te estuve llamando, en qué mundo andas eh!

\- Perdón bebé, estaba distraída

\- No sí, lo noté...Anoche me llegó el correo ¿Sabes para qué nos citó tu papá? - preguntó su amigo parándose frente a ella

\- ¿De verdad quieres que te diga o quieres verlo con tus propios ojos?

\- ¿De qué hab- iba a preguntar Mateo pero se quedó mudo mirando tras ella en dirección del largo pasillo.

Juliana volvió su cuerpo para ver qué le había quitado el habla a Mateo y fue en ese momento que perdió el habla también, perdió la noción del tiempo, perdió la respiración, todo en ella se detuvo para admirar la perfección del ser que caminaba hacia ellos.

Valentina andaba por el pasillo usando unos zapatos de taco en punta color rojo vino, una falda de cuero negra que se extendía en el límite bajo sus rodillas abrazando su figura perfectamente, una blusa blanca remangada hasta los antebrazos y con dos botones abiertos, su bello rostro tenía un maquillaje natural pero sus carnosos labios pintados del mismo color de sus tacones destacaban atrayendo todas las miradas que se cruzaban en su camino, su cabello castaño largo y suelto se movía al compás de su caminata y Juliana sabía que el infarto que sufriría era inminente.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron una violenta sensación de tenerla en sus brazos la golpeó como un saco de cemento, es por esta razón que evitaba verla porque era débil ante ella. Sus ojos azules brillaban como el mar al atardecer y aunque ese sentimiento en el fondo de su pecho aún le gritaba que ella no merecía su atención, no después de todo, le resultaba imposible no mirarla.

La hermosa castaña se encontraba solo a unos pasos de ella y recordó que tenía que respirar.

\- Cierra la boca, qué oso - le susurró Mateo para luego acercarse a la agente - ¡Valentina! Qué sorpresa - comentó él saludándola con un beso en la mejilla, luego del juicio del caso de Tony, Mateo había recobrado su cariño por la ahora ex de su mejor amiga.

\- Hola Mateo - respondió ella devolviendo el saludo con mucho cariño, le alegraba inmensamente haber recuperado la confianza de su amigo, Juliana por otra parte era otra historia - hola Juliana - le dijo mirándola, no atreviéndose a acercarse a ella.

\- Hola - contestó ella con la garganta seca, era evidente a donde había viajado toda la humedad de su cuerpo.

Ambas se miraron como si no existiera nadie más, Valentina aprobaba cómo estaba vestida Juliana quién traía una blusa azul de tela satinada, unos pantalones negros que envolvían deliciosamente sus curvas con unas botas de vestir del mismo color que llegaban hasta la mitad de sus pantorrillas, su cabello negro y suelto caía en hermosas ondas a los lados de su rostro y Valentina solo quería pegar su cuerpo al suyo y hacer que olvide todo lo malo a su manera, a besos y caricias.

\- ¡Buenos días a todos! - se escuchó decir a Macario interrumpiendo el momento - ¿ya estamos completos? - preguntó muy animado mirando a los presentes y dándole la mano a Mateo que había sido ignorado hace rato.

\- Los demás están abajo registrándose, subirán en unos minutos - respondió Valentina quién había escogido a Jacobo y Josh para formar el equipo que estaría a su cargo.

\- ¡Perfecto! Vamos pasando, Armenta ya casi llega también - habló Macario indicando a los demás que entren, lo cual hicieron.

A los pocos minutos Jacobo y Josh llegaron, Valentina los presentó y luego se sentó en el asiento paralelo a Macario quien estaba a la cabeza, a su lado se sentaron los otros dos agentes, quedó frente a frente con Juliana, la luz natural que entraba por la ventana iluminaba su bello rostro, Valentina no podía dejar de mirarla por momentos, se apenaba cada vez que la morena la atrapaba pero no se podía resistir, la había extrañado tanto.

Finalmente llegó Armenta saludando a todos, visiblemente sorprendido con la presencia de Valentina pero no mencionando más tomó asiento al final de la mesa.

\- Bueno ya que estamos todos presentes, quiero dar la bienvenida a la Compañía a Valentina Carvajal, Jacobo Reyes y Josh Díaz quienes trabajarán con nosotros en el área de seguridad.

Las reacciones de Mateo y Armenta no tenían precio, la sorpresa era evidente en ellos, eran incontables las veces que Macario hablaba muy mal del FBI, de la policía y agentes del orden en general y no entendían cómo ésto estaba sucediendo.

Juliana por su parte trataba de no mirar mucho a Valentina, aunque le resultaba muy complicado ya que parecía que sus miradas se atraían como polos opuestos de un imán.

Sabía que su padre no le diría toda la verdad al Comité, ella confiaba plenamente en Mateo, en Armenta no tanto, pero iba a respetar la decisión de Macario.

\- Es importante mencionar que lo ideal es que nadie sepa que ellos son agentes del FBI, quiero que esta información se mantenga dentro de estas paredes, creo que está de más decir que es información confidencial, ¿comprendido?

\- Sí, de acuerdo - habló Mateo

\- Me sorprende tu decisión Macario, no se ofendan agentes pero no sé si es preciso brindarles nuestra confianza luego de lo que sucedió - comentó Armenta mirando a Valentina que se tensó visiblemente 

Juliana miró a sus manos sobre la mesa, malos recuerdos invadieron su mente y trató de ignorarlos aunque el dolor que trajeron consigo quedó presente.

\- Entiendo perfectamente lo que dices querido Servando pero ahora los agentes trabajan con nosotros, quiero empezar una nueva etapa para la Compañía y es por eso que acepté contar con la vasta experiencia de la agente Carvajal , bueno de la "señorita" Carvajal, debemos evitar usar esa denominación desde ya...- explicó Macario

\- Pues...bienvenida Valentina, bienvenidos todos - dijo Mateo mirando a los agentes

\- Gracias - respondieron los tres 

Valentina sentía la tensión en Juliana y sospechaba que la morena no se sentía nada cómoda con la situación, se preguntaba cómo habría reaccionado ante la noticia de su presencia allí pero no pensaba presionarla, le bastaba con verla y saber que el tiempo que pasarían juntas podría darle una oportunidad para demostrarle que ella y sus sentimientos eran reales.

Mientras Macario continuaba explicando las funciones de los nuevos integrantes, Mateo le lanzó una sonrisa a Juliana a la cual ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse, levantó la mirada y vio dibujado en el rostro de Valentina una sonrisa que amó y odió al mismo tiempo, no era justo, ella no estaba lista para lidiar con todo esto y se sentía acorralada con su perfección.

De pronto una sospecha ocupó su mente, y qué si Valentina había convencido a su padre para entrar a la Compañía para estar cerca de ella y no le quede otra que hablar de lo que pasó, se sintió presionada y no le gustó esa idea aunque tenía sentido y cada segundo que pasaba se convencía más de aquello.

-...por favor Mateo y Servando, les pido que les den un tour a Jacobo y Josh por las áreas de la Compañía - habló Macario para luego mirar a las dos bellas jóvenes - Juliana y Valentina ustedes vengan conmigo a mi oficina por favor - terminó de decir dirigiéndose hacia la puerta

Ambas se miraron con confusión pero aún así se pusieron de pie y siguieron al alto hombre hasta su destino.

Macario cerró la puerta y las invitó a tomar asiento para luego hacer lo mismo detrás de su escritorio.

\- Quería conversar con ustedes en privado, como pueden haber notado las únicas personas que sabemos del piloto en la compañía somos nosotros y el equipo de Valentina, nadie más puede saberlo - aseguró él mirando a las dos jóvenes que asistieron - ahora, hay algo que solo nosotros tres podemos saber

\- ¿Además de lo que ya sabemos? - preguntó Juliana frunciendo el ceño, Valentina la miró unos segundos embobada apreciando su bello perfil 

\- Sí, es un gran detalle en realidad, la inteligencia artificial no se encuentra aquí...

\- ¿Sigue en la hacienda? - preguntó Valentina 

\- Tampoco

\- Viejo si dejas el suspenso te lo agradecería mucho - comentó Juliana agotada de las noticias brutales de su papá

\- Bueno pues, fui a la hacienda luego de leer el informe del FBI y sabía que aunque ese documento es de dominio interno no confío en toda la gente que de allí, en el informe especificaba que la caja fuerte seguía en el sótano por lo que por seguridad la trasladé a otro lado, con ayuda de mis guardias que hasta firmaron una cláusula de confidencialidad por ese día, nunca podrán hablar de ello - contó Macario ante las miradas sorprendidas de ambas

\- ¿Y dónde está ahora? -preguntó Valentina

\- En Maine

\- ¿En Maine? Espera no me digas que la llevaste a la hacienda de los abuelitos - preguntó Juliana esperando que no sea el caso pero el silencio de su padre solo confirmó su sospecha - ¡Papá!

\- Es el lugar más seguro hija, además ellos no saben que está allí, no estaban cuando dejé la caja, mientras menos sepan mejor

\- ¿Y en dónde la pusiste? - cuestionó Juliana

\- En el cobertizo, necesito que vayas por ella, es muy urgente chamaca

\- ¡¿Yo?! - exclamó la morena

\- Yo no puedo regresar, sería muy sospechoso, además eres la segunda y única persona que puede abrir esa caja, Valentina irá contigo para apoyarte - dijo Macario mirando a Val que estaba igual de impactada que Juliana

\- ¿Por qué no me sorprende que ya le habías dicho a ella primero? - dijo Juliana con mucha molestia

\- Yo no sabía nada, recién me entero - intervino Valentina

\- ¿Y esperas que crea eso? 

\- ¿A qué te refieres? Yo no sabía de eso - insistió Valentina

\- ¿Y acaso también me vas a decir que no tienes nada que ver con tu presencia en la Compañía? - habló Juliana con amargura, luego de contener sus emociones por tanto tiempo resultaba en este desastre

\- Mira Juliana yo- comenzó a decir Valentina también enojada pero Macario habló

\- A ver, a ver no quiero oír discusiones que no sean de trabajo, problemas personales de la puerta de la Compañía para afuera, necesito objetividad y que ese sistema esté aquí lo más pronto para empezar con las capacitaciones ¿Entendido? 

\- ¿Y cuándo se supone que tenemos que viajar allá? - preguntó Juliana de mala gana

\- Cuánto más pronto posible, ah y no puede ser en avión tiene que ser por tierra, en el aeropuerto hay mucha vigilancia

\- ¿Quieres que maneje hasta allá?

\- Ambas se pueden turnar, toma una de las camionetas del estacionamiento 

\- Pensé que te habías calmado pero sigues con tus locuras - comentó Juliana - ¿los abuelitos saben que iremos?

\- Sí, les dije que irías a visitarlos con una amiga, con la que estabas en un pequeño viaje por el país

\- ¿Son Perlita y Pedro? -preguntó Valentina sorprendiendo a Macario

\- ¿Los conoces?

\- Sí...los conocí en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Juliana...- casi murmuró Valentina

\- O sea que ellos piensan aún que ustedes dos...- dijo Macario juntando sus dedos respondiéndose él mismo - ¡ops!

\- ¡Perfecto! - dijo Juliana con sarcasmo

Valentina estaba cansada de su actitud, sí sabía que sería difícil pero no esperó ese comportamiento tan engreído de su parte, ella era paciente pero la morena era demasiado necia.

\- Bueno yo las dejo para que coordinen, tengo una reunión con unos inversionistas japoneses - dijo Macario poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la salida - Y por favor sean objetivas - terminó de decir cerrando la puerta

\- ¿De verdad piensas que yo planeé todo ésto? - preguntó Valentina mirando a Juliana que se encontraba aún sentada a su lado

\- ¿Y no fue así? - dijo la morena retándola con la mirada

\- Claro que no Juliana, tu padre me propuso el proyecto y yo acepté - le respondió Valentina con vehemencia 

\- ¿Y por qué aceptaste?

\- Porque es un buen proyecto una buena oportunidad- explicaba Valentina pero Juliana la interrumpió

\- Claro, porque tú harías cualquier cosa por tu trabajo ¿no? - comentó Juliana con mala intención, odiaba tratarla así pero la rabia que tenía acumulada no dejaba de estallar.

Valentina suspiró, se puso de pie sentía mucha frustración, sabía que estaba pagando por lo que había hecho pero se sentía contrariada porque ella sí amaba a Juliana y ella no quería entender, ni oír lo que trataba de demostrar.

Caminó unos pasos hacia la puerta, tratando de calmarse y de no perder la paciencia, cuando volvió su cuerpo, Juliana estaba parada también apoyada sobre la mesa con los brazos cruzados y mirándola con lo que Valentina podía identificar como una mezcla de nostalgia y enojo.

\- Hablas sin saber Juliana...ni siquiera me has dado la oportunidad de explicarte - le habló Valentina desde donde encontraba parada, solo a unos pasos de la morena

\- ¡Ah! ¿Tú piensas que no sé nada, que estoy loca y me molesto por las puras?

Valentina dando largos pasos se acercó hacia ella hasta quedar muy muy cerca, invadiendo su espacio personal, pudo ver cómo el cuerpo de Juliana se tensó por la corta distancia pero no la tocó en ningún momento y sin despegar la mirada de sus ojos habló

\- Pues si te vas a enojar mínimo ten toda la información ¿no?

La tenía tan cerca, podía sentir su rico aroma, su mirada se paseó por su tersa piel y esos ojos azules color del océano la retaban con su intensidad, Valentina tenía un buen punto pero no iba a ceder tan fácil.

\- Quizá tengas razón - comentó Juliana mirando sus labios, bajando aún más su mirada.

\- No es "quizá" sé que teng- Juliana mis ojos están aquí arriba - habló Valentina al ver que los marrones de la morena estaban más concentrados en su escote que en lo que decía - es que no te entiendo, no quieres hablar conmigo pero no puedes dejar de mirarme - dijo soltando una pequeña risa que golpeó los labios de una sonrojada Juliana

\- Es verdad, no puedo dejar de mirarte creo que sabes muy bien porqué pero eso no significa que quiera hablar contigo 

\- Si quieres que me vaya solo dímelo y no me volverás a ver - le dijo Valentina con mucha tristeza pero también con seguridad 

\- Yo no dije eso - le respondió Juliana suavizando su gesto, con sus ojos marrones fijos en los azules de Valentina

\- Pero tampoco vas a querer hablar conmigo ¿No? - preguntó Valentina esperando recibir un poco de esperanza, estaban tan cerca, podía sentir su respiración acariciar su rostro

\- No lo sé - contestó finalmente, Valentina no solía reaccionar bien al rechazo porque nunca la habían rechazado en su vida y le dolía infinitamente más que esa persona sea la mujer que amaba.

\- ¿Sabes qué Juliana? Ahora soy yo la que no quiere hablar contigo desde ahora todo será profesional y nada más - sentenció Val hincando con su dedo índice en el pecho de Juliana

\- ¿Eso es lo que tú quieres? - preguntó Juliana mirando a sus labios otra vez, Valentina quería empujarla contra la mesa y hacerle el amor, quería que recuerde pero su orgullo no se lo permitía.

\- Eso es lo que tú me das a entender - respondió levantando su barbilla

\- Bueno entonces que así sea - comentó Juliana imitando su acción

\- Así será- dijo Valentina enojada y dirigiéndose hasta la puerta.

\- No me has dicho a qué hora pasaré por ti - levantó la voz Juliana no pudiendo evitar mirar el bello trasero de Valentina que se movía en esa falda de cuero sin piedad, la castaña tenía mucha razón simplemente no podía dejar de mirarla, su adicción a ella continuaba.

\- Tú no vas a pasar por mí, yo voy a pasar por ti - respondió con dureza 

\- ¿Sí sabes que yo tendré la camioneta no? - resaltó Juliana reprimiendo una sonrisa, sí que Valentina era muy sexy cuando se enojaba.

\- A las 5 en punto estaré en tu casa, más te vale estar lista ¡ah! y por cierto, que sea la última vez que miras mi trasero - le ordenó Valentina abriendo la puerta de la oficina, al parecer Juliana había sido atrapada en el acto, de nuevo...

\- Oye Valentina - le llamó Juliana antes que se vaya - tú tampoco puedes mirar mi trasero

La castaña murmuró algo que no logró escuchar y tiró la puerta enojada, Juliana no pudo evitar soltar un risa.

Sabía que Valentina no tenía mucha paciencia y ella no cedería así de fácil, ese viaje tenía todo el potencial para ser un tremendo desastre.

O quizá no.

______________________________________

Hey bebés, les dejo este capítulo, Juliana se encuentra en el limbo aún pero puede que las cosas mejoren pronto.

¿Qué creen que pasará en ese viaje?

En el próximo capítulo lo sabremos 😏

Ustedes son team "Perdona a Val" o "Hazla sufrir Juls", quiero saber.

Las tkm y ya casi sale el otro 💕ya extraño los momentos hot 😸


	41. Solo por hoy

Eran las 4:30PM y Valentina ya tenía su mochila lista, sí, tuvo que desempolvarla ya que no la usaba desde hace mucho, agradecía que Lucía no se haya deshecho de ella lo cual le sorprendía porque la rubia solía botar todo lo que no tenía uso.

En contra de la creencia popular ella sí disfrutaba de los viajes en carretera, de adolescente tuvo muchos. El detalle que realmente le inquietaba en aquel momento era su acompañante y la situación en la que se encontraban.

No habían dejado las cosas nada bien, dentro de ella se desataba un caos, sentía una mezcla de indignación, temor y excitación.

Una combinación muy rara, sí.

Indignación porque Juliana había asumido que ella tuvo algo que ver con su nuevo puesto en la Compañía. Le hería profundamente ya que pensó que la morena la conocía bien, Valentina nunca la forzaría a hacer algo que no quisiera y aquella acusación causaba que se sienta tan ajena a su ahora ex novia, como si nunca se hubiesen conocido. Recordó que Juliana, en su mente necia, estaba segura que todo lo que pasó entre ellas no significó nada para Valentina, y cuán equivocada estaba...

Temor porque no sabía qué esperar de ese viaje, después de tanto tiempo alejadas por fin estarían juntas otra vez y en un espacio bastante reducido. Sus miedos se dividían en tres tiempos: en pasado al recordar las palabras de Juliana y su incapacidad de olvidar cuando la lastimaban, en presente por su persistente negativa de hablar y dejar que ella le explique todo lo que pasó antes, durante y después de conocerla y en futuro imaginando que después de contarle todo, aún así, la morena decidiera no brindarle otra oportunidad a su lado.

Excitación, evidente en la última ropa interior que metió a la lavadora después de su encuentro, aún sentía su cuerpo vibrar luego de tenerla tan cerca como hace mucho no sucedía, respiró el mismo aire que ella, pudo ver sus pequeñas pecas y perfectas imperfecciones de su piel a solo unos centímetros. Estaba más hermosa que nunca aunque con su recién descubierta arrogancia y ya conocida necedad. Aún recordaba grandes y preciosos ojos marrones adornados con esas largas pestañas que cuántas veces besó. Sabía que Juliana era muchas veces inconsciente de sus gestos y de algunas de sus acciones, como morderse los labios al mirarla o como cuando su mirada descendió a su escote mientras ella trataba de reclamarle por su insoportable terquedad. Muy en contra de su voluntad, sonrió al pensar que a pesar del mal rato, disfrutaba hasta esos momentos en que discutían y por la naturalidad de sus personalidades resultaba en ella enojándose y Juliana siempre provocándola.

¡Y cómo la provocaba!

Desde el primer segundo que sus ojos se cruzaron en el pasillo del gran edificio, un intenso calor se instaló en su vientre, mientras caminaba trataba de reprimir las imágenes de ellas desnudas y moviéndose la una sobre la otra, sus pieles mojadas en contacto resbalando sin descanso, podía escuchar perfectamente sus gemidos combinados de las tantas veces que se vino con ella, hasta ahora no sabía cómo fue que logró caminar sin tropezar, sus piernas en ese momento se sentían como gelatina y su corazón empujaba violentamente toda la sangre hacia el sur de su cuerpo.

¿Cómo logró llegar hacia ella y poder saludar a Mateo y sin desvanecerse?

Misterios de la vida.

Como si fuese una cinta de película en su cabeza, reprodujo esos momentos cuando cruzaban sus miradas y no podían separarlas entre discursos de Macario que quedaron en olvido, sinceramente esperaba que Jacobo o Josh hayan tomado nota de algún detalle extra porque de lo único que ella podría responder era de lo hermoso que lucía su cabello adornando su perfecto rostro.

De ser por ella habría tomado entre sus manos el cuello de su camisa y luego de empujarla sobre la mesa se habría montado en su cuerpo moviendo sus caderas, podía imaginar su mano metiéndose bajo su falda. Esa bella sonrisa en sus labios al descubrir lo mojada que estuvo todo ese tiempo por ella apareció en su mente y la habría besado para quitársela en unos segundos, metiendo su lengua en su boca, probando cada rincón que conocía de memoria y...

...Y también por el bien de su nueva ropa interior debía reprimir esa imaginación...

Un dato importante es que había empacado diez cambios de ropa interior, calculó aproximadamente 7 horas de viaje y conociendo lo que Juliana causaba en ella estaba muy segura que para nada estaba exagerando.

Se miró finalmente al espejo que se encontraba en la sala de estar de la casa de su madre, llevaba unos jeans negros con botas del mismo color, una playera que se ceñía a sus curvas perfectamente y una chaqueta verde oscura con muchos bolsillos, era lo más cómodo que podía usar hasta la noche.

En su mochila tenía lo básico para sobrevivir a un viaje corto además de ropa interior, pantalones cómodos, playeras, una manta grande, accesorios para el higiene, cargador portátil, una navaja, encendedor, una botella con agua, sus lentes y sus dos armas.

No quería asustar a Juliana pero no podían confiarse, guardó una en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta donde tenía un sujetador que mandó a adaptar hace un tiempo y la otra estaría guardada en una funda en la mochila.

Estaba más que lista.

Le escribió a Lucía de los últimos acontecimientos, no de los detalles pero sí lo general. Luego de recibir su "bendición" por whatsapp junto con muchos emojis producto de la emoción debido a su viaje con la morena y después de confirmarle que sí, le compraría recuerditos, pidió su taxi.

Solo esperaba que Juliana tenga todo en orden también.

El taxi llegó en menos de 15 minutos, entró al lobby del primer piso del edificio donde vivía la hermosa pelinegra, dejando su gran mochila a un lado en uno de los sofás de la entrada.

José, el portero levantó la mano con una sonrisa al verla.

\- Señorita Valentina, qué linda sorpresa verla de nuevo por estos lares

\- Gracias José, ¿cómo has estado?

\- Muy bien señorita, gracias por preguntar ¿desea que le avise a la señorita Juliana que subirá?

\- No, no te preocupes yo la llamaré y la espero aquí

\- Oh está bien señorita

Valentina tomó su celular y confirmando que efectivamente eran las 5:01 PM marcó el contacto de Juliana.

\- Hola - respondió ella, se escuchaba algo agitada

\- Estoy abajo

\- Aam...no puedo bajar - dijo Juliana sin más explicación

\- Te dije a las 5 en punto - le recordó Valentina empezando a enojarse

\- Ya sé pero me encuentro een una...situación

\- ¿Qué clase de situación? - preguntó con poca paciencia Valentina

\- Errm mejor sube, espera

\- Pero por qu- decía ella pero sin escucharla le cortó la llamada ante su mirada de indignación

\- Señorita Valentina, la señorita Juliana me dijo que va a subir - le habló José desde la recepción

Valentina rodó los ojos y asintió.

\- Está bien, subiré, gracias José

\- No hay de qué, señorita Valentina

Ya fuera de la puerta tocó tres veces, escuchó pasos y a Juliana maldiciendo ¿Qué es lo que había pasado? No tenía ni la menor idea pero ya se sentía intrigada.

Lo que no esperó ver cuando abrió la puerta fue a Juliana cubierta de polvo blanco, que al parecer era harina, desde la cabeza hasta los pies. Su cabello negro estaba completamente blanco al igual que su ropa y algunas partes de su cara, tuvo que morder sus labios para no estallar en risa.

Se supone que estaba molesta.

\- No te atrevas a reírte - le amenazó Juliana

\- No me estoy riendo - respondió Valentina apenas con fuerza, la risa que nacía en su estómago quería escapar pero no la dejaba

Juliana la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y la hizo pasar. Cuando Valentina vio la casa que era un desastre a diferencia de las anteriores y muchas veces que estuvo allí, preguntó.

\- ¿Qué pasó aquí?

El piso de la entrada estaba cubierto del polvo blanco, los sillones negros también, el piso de la cocina tenía unas partes mojadas en donde se había formado una masa, parecía que en ese lugar había ocurrido una batalla campal.

\- ¿En serio no sospechas quién hizo esto? - preguntó Juliana con cara de pocos amigos

\- ¡¿Tony?! No lo creo, ¿cómo? - dijo Valentina con incredulidad, el pequeño era un ángel

\- Estaba haciendo unos pancakes y se me cayó la bolsa de harina, la iba a recoger pero ese pequeño demonio mordió la bolsa y cuando quise quitársela se puso a correr por todo el lugar pensando que estábamos jugando - le contó exaltada Juliana

Valentina no pudo contenerse por más tiempo y estalló en risa.

\- ¡Basta! - dijo Juliana casi riendo también - si te hubiera pasado a ti estarías asesinando a medio mundo, además es tu culpa

\- ¿MI culpa? - preguntó Valentina tocando su pecho con indignación pero aún con una sonrisa

\- Sí porque tú...tú lo engreíste mucho y allí están los resultados - le contestó Juliana tratando de explicarse

\- Ajam... - habló Valentina cruzándose de brazos - ¿De qué más me vas a culpar, por el calentamiento global, por la hambruna...?- se burló preguntando ante la mirada "enojada" de Juliana- por cierto ¿dónde está el peque? - terminó de decir buscando por el piso al travieso cachorro

\- En el baño - contestó Juliana sin inmutarse

Un pequeño ladrido y lloriqueos se escucharon a lo lejos.

\- ¡¿Lo encerraste en el baño?! ¡JULIANA! ¡Es un bebé! ¡¿Cómo le vas a hacer eso?! - se quejó caminado hacia el pasillo

\- ¡No sabía qué hacer, si bañarlo primero o limpiar, si toco el agua se hace masa y si lo dejo afuera ensucia peor! - explicó la morena con frustración

Valentina movió la cabeza a ambos lados y se fue hacia el cuarto de lavandería, encontró una sábana y regresó con ella, extendiéndola en sus brazos.

\- Abre la puerta - le ordenó a Juliana señalando la puerta del baño, con reticencia la morena se acercó y lo hizo.

El cachorro salió disparado a los brazos de Valentina que lo envolvió con la tela, el pequeño estaba todo cubierto del polvo blanco también y trataba de darle besos a la castaña que primero limpio su rostro para darle besitos en su nariz.

\- Pobre bebé, ¿quién te encerró allí? ¿quién?- le habló Val abrazándolo

\- ¡¿Ya ves cómo lo engríes?! - le regañó Juliana

\- Deja de ser tan gruñona Juliana y trae su shampoo - le dijo Valentina entrando al baño.

Juliana, tras sus espaldas, la imitó con gestos de manera burlona pero aún así se puso en camino a buscar el útil de aseo.

\- ¿Espera tú lo vas a bañar? ¡Uhh suerte con eso! - comentó Juliana regresando a la pequeña habitación

\- Lo VAMOS a bañar - aclaró Valentina

\- ¿Pero, pero y quién limpiará afuera? - preguntó Juliana frunciendo el ceño

\- Pues tú, mientras yo lo seco arriba después de que lo BAÑEMOS ¡Vas! - le apuró la ojiazul

Juliana suspiró dejando caer la cabeza sobre su pecho.

\- ¿Quieres que terminemos rápido o no? - insistió Val

\- Ya está bien, ya voy - dijo Juliana con resignación, yendo a buscar lo necesario para bañar al pequeño terrible.

Sí que Valentina podía ser muy mandona cuando estaba enojada, pensó.

Cuando regresó al cuarto de baño, encontró a Valentina sentada en el piso de la alfombra jugando con Tony sobre la sábana, había recogido su cabello en un moño desordenado y la tina se llenaba con agua tibia al mismo tiempo. Tuvo que luchar contra una sonrisa que amenazaba con secuestrar su cara, la escena era dolorosamente hermosa, le resultó muy difícil no quedarse admirándola.

\- Aquí está - dijo haciendo notar su presencia, tratando de escapar de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Trajiste su toalla también?

\- Sip - respondió levantando la toalla azul en su mano

\- Ok, ven bebito - le dijo Valentina a Tony, besó su cabeza mientras se ponía de pie para meterlo en la tina.

Juliana cruzó sus brazos con una sonrisa maliciosa, esperando que el cachorro empiece a portarse mal chapoteando el agua por todos lados y mojando a Valentina, como cuando lo hacía con ella.

Para su enorme sorpresa el pequeño traicionero se quedó muy tranquilo escuchando la voz de la castaña que al sumergirlo hasta la mitad de su cuerpo, empezó a mojar su pelaje.

\- ¡Pero que bien se porta este niño! - exclamó Valentina 

La mirada sucia que le lanzó Juliana a Tony pasó desapercibida para Val que seguía limpiando al perrito.

\- Juliana - le llamó 

\- Dime

\- ¿El jabón...dónde está?

\- Aquí - le dijo Juliana alcanzádole el envase

\- Si lo suelto se va poner nervioso y va a querer escapar, ven tú enjabónalo que yo lo sostengo - le explicó Valentina

La morena se arrodilló a su lado, echó el gel en sus manos para luego pasarlas sobre el pelaje de Tony, cuando sus dedos rozaron los de Valentina, Juliana tuvo que contener la respiración, un sentimiento que no pudo definir de otra forma más que como una descarga eléctrica que recorrió desde las yemas de sus dedos hasta el resto de su cuerpo como una onda expansiva.

Pudo jurar escuchar un pequeño sonido que escapó de los labios de Valentina pero no estuvo segura, no se atrevía a mirarla. Un calor en su rostro le avisó que era muy probable el inminente sonrojo por lo que mantuvo la mirada en sus manos, estaba a punto de retirarlas cuando de manera muy sutil dos de los dedos de la bella mujer a su lado atraparon uno de los suyos.

Por fin levantó la mirada encontrando a una Valentina sonrojada que tenía la mirada fija en sus manos, no supo cuántos segundos se quedó mirándola hasta que ella levantó la mirada también y pudo ver en ellos una marea de emociones.

Sus dedos seguían unidos cuando Tony se quiso poner de pie, Valentina lo sostuvo fuerte dejando ir su mano, instantáneamente extrañó su tacto, escuchó su garganta aclararse y tratando de escapar de ese trance en el que habían caído las dos, sacudió su cabeza algunas veces y continuó aplicando el jabón en el pelaje del cachorro.

\- ¿Crees que esté bien? - preguntó Juliana con su voz más ronca que de costumbre refiriéndose a la cantidad de jabón

\- Frota un poco más para producir espuma - le indicó ella

Así lo hizo y en menos de dos minutos Tony estaba cubierto de espuma como un minicupcake blanco, Valentina sonrió y Juliana hizo lo mismo. El cachorro trató de zafarse nuevamente y esta vez logró saltar hacia el lado de Juliana quién tuvo que abrazarlo para que no se golpee y quedó toda embarrada de espuma.

Su mejilla, su cuello, playera negra, ninguna de esas partes se había salvado, Valentina tomó a Tony de nuevo y la miró apretando sus labios.

\- Perdón - le dijo no pudiendo evitar reír fuerte al ver el estado de Juliana

\- No es justo...¿por qué siempre yo? -se quejó Juliana

\- Eso es porque no sabes bañarlo - habló Valentina aún riendo

\- Se supone que tú lo ibas a sostener - le acusó la morena tratando de quitarse la espuma de la cara

\- Ah es que tienes que ser más rápida la próxima vez, amateur - se burló Val

\- ¿Con que más rápida eh? - dijo Juliana tomando espuma en su mano y manchando la mejilla de Valentina quién paró de reír y se quedó inmóvil con la boca abierta.

\- Más. Te vale. Que corras. - le amenazó Valentina

\- Yo...Qué?- Juliana no pudo decir nada más porque Valentina había soltado a Tony y sus manos estaban sobre ella tratando de ensuciarla con más espuma - ¡No Val basta! ¡Mira Tony se escapa!

\- No me importa - le respondió aún luchando con ella, Juliana había tomado sus muñecas para evitar que la siga ensuciando mientras el pequeño perro ladraba chapoteando agua al ver cómo las dos "peleaban"'

En un descuido las muñecas que tenía en sus manos resbalaron y Valentina logró llegar a su cara pero su cuerpo también llegó a quedar pegado al de Juliana quién reía moviendo su cara a los lados.

\- ¡Ya Val basta!

\- Es para que no te metas conmigo y aprendas - decía Valentina mientras ensuciaba sus mejillas

\- Ya, ya entendí - dijo Juliana riendo , sin saber cómo sus manos habían acabado en la cintura de Valentina y ella aún sostenía su cara.

Sus risas murieron al darse cuenta lo cerca que estaban, Valentina pasó saliva con dificultad, Juliana sin pretender evitarlo miró a sus labios, sus respiraciones calientes estaban muy cerca, sus pechos se elevaban chocando por el esfuerzo, la mirada de Val se unió a sus labios, sus frentes como atraídas sin reparo la una a la otra se inclinaron.

Sus labios se encontraban a solo centímetros cuando de pronto escucharon el inconfundible sonido del pelaje de Tony sacudiéndose y en cuestión de segundos acabaron empapadas de pies a cabeza.

No fue un balde de agua fría pero sí muchas gotas con espuma incluida.

Ambas con los ojos cerrados trataron de secarse y rieron unos segundos.

\- El agua ya está algo fría - dijo Valentina riendo bajito

\- Sí ya me di cuenta - respondió Juliana de la misma forma 

Valentina volvió a tomar a Tony y reanudaron el baño, cuando el cachorro ya estuvo listo, subió con él al cuarto de Juliana para secarlo, dejando a la morena abajo limpiando el desastre. Cuando vio la habitación otra vez muchos recuerdos se agaloparon en su mente, no pudo evitar sonreír nostálgica.

Pudo ver sus dos siluetas echadas en la cama amándose, o días en los que no hacían nada y solo se contemplaban, tantas mañanas que despertó a su lado, sus juegos, sus bromas, todo regresó a ella al mismo tiempo y tuvo la loca necesidad de recuperar todo eso y hacerlo mil veces más.

El momento en el cuarto de baño le había dado una luz de esperanza, no todo tenía que ser malo y lo agradecía. Se dispuso a secar al cachorro mientras ella también secaba su ropa y su cabello, ignorando que bajo ella una situación similar pero a la misma vez diferente sucedía.

Juliana miraba la mesa donde hace casi un mes estuvo sentada, llorándola, bebiendo hasta lograr el olvido que hasta el día de hoy no conseguía, malos recuerdos la abordaban haciéndole entender por qué no debería volver a arriesgarse.

Aunque se moría por hacerlo.

Pero algo estaba muy roto dentro de ella, suspiró y por última vez pensó en Valentina y lo que casi sucede hace unos segundos, ninguna parte de su cuerpo le reveló que habría detenido ese beso, extrañaba tanto sus labios y aún así decidió que era necesario poner límites.

Luego de limpiar el primer piso del dúplex de manera superficial, subió a su habitación encontrando a Valentina sobre su cama con Tony en su regazo, fue extremadamente difícil acercarse a ella con la intención de decirle lo que pensó que era necesario.

\- Valentina - dijo llamando su atención

\- ¿Hola, terminaste de limpiar?

\- Sí...lo que pude

\- Ok entonc- 

\- No puede volver a pasar - habló Juliana fuerte y rápido, quizá más alto de lo que planeó 

\- ¿De qué hablas? - preguntó Valentina entendiendo perfectamente a qué se refería pero alargando el proceso de la muerte de su esperanza

\- Lo que pasó abajo, yo...no creo poder...

\- No pasó nada Juliana relájate - dijo Valentina con frialdad poniéndose de pie y dejando en el suelo a Tony

Se escudó detrás de su duro exterior, pero sus palabras le habían dolido mucho ya que pensó que las cosas mejorarían pero en cuestión de segundos Juliana había matado esa posibilidad.

\- No te preocupes, no volverá a pasar - aseguró ella mirándola fijamente, se sorprendió así misma de su fortaleza y la fachada dura y desinteresada que estaba vendiendo aunque por dentro su corazón lloraba océanos.

\- Gracias...por entender

\- ¿Tienes ya listo tu equipaje?- preguntó Valentina cambiando de tema, no quería saber más al respecto se sentía muy herida y no quería que Juliana lo vea

\- Sí...- respondió Juliana mirando detenidamente a Valentina en busca de alguna reacción pero no encontró ninguna, fue muy difícil para ella decir aquello pero no se sentía lista para confiar de nuevo y lo último que quería era que ella pensara que esa oportunidad ya existía.

\- ¿Dónde está? - preguntó Valentina muy seca 

\- Aquí - respondió Juliana señalando a la pequeña mochila negra que alguna vez vio con ella en sus salidas

\- ¿Es en serio? ¿Allí entra todo lo que necesitarás?

\- Sí - respondió Juliana muy simple

\- ¿Qué es lo que llevas?

\- Útiles de aseo, ropa interior, repelente, batería portátil, mi PSP, el cargador de mi PSP...

\- ¿PSP?

\- Mi...Playstation...- le explicó Juliana

\- ¿Por qué llevarías tu PlayStation? - le dijo Valentina, casi regañándola

\- Para...jugar en el camino...? 

Valentina rodó los ojos e inspeccionó la mochila

\- ¿Y qué...no vas a tener frío, no necesitas ropa para dormir, una manta y no sé...como cosas necesarias de verdad? - le trató de hacer ver la castaña con un hilo de paciencia

\- Valentina el viaje dura 7 horas y media, lo googleé, así que no es necesario que lleve tantas cosas, nos turnaremos para manejar en la noche y si salimos en aproximadamente media hora, llegaríamos dónde mis abuelitos antes del amanecer - le habló Juliana moviendo ambas cejas

\- Bueno haz lo que quieras, tú te vas a morir de frío yo no - dijo Valentina tomando la mochila y empujándola contra su abdomen, con un poco más de fuerza que la necesaria.

Juliana la tomó como pudo aguantando el aire que casi se escapa de ella, al parecer Valentina estaba enojada y ella conocía muy bien el motivo.

\- Por cierto... - habló Valentina antes de salir de la habitación - ¿Con quién se quedará Tony?

\- Con Rubí m, ya le avisé que lo dejaríamos en unos minutos

\- Ok, te espero abajo - dijo Valentina - Tony, vamos - el pequeño sin esperar un segundo más corrió tras ella 

Juliana se quedó inmóvil en el centro de su habitación, respiró y se preguntó si había hecho lo correcto, se acercó a su armario y tomó una chaqueta de cuero, que acompañaría a sus jeans celestes rotos, con zapatillas blancas, y un top negro con una camisa a cuadros amarilla.

Ya no tendría tanto frío, al menos no por fuera.

En media hora Juliana, Valentina y Tony abordaban la gran camioneta negra con lunas polarizadas, la castaña se sorprendió al ver la calidad del vehículo.

\- ¿Es blindada? - preguntó pasando su mano sobre el metal

\- Sí, ya conoces a mi viejo y su obsesión con la seguridad - le respondió Juliana

Una vez que estuvieron dentro del auto ninguna de las dos mencionó palabra alguna, un silencio cargado invadió el espacio y no auguraba un viaje prometedor. Él único contento allí era Tony quién estaba sentado en el regazo de Valentina con la cabeza fuera de la ventana y la lengua afuera, disfrutando del aún cálido aire.

Juliana no intentó forzar ninguna conversación banal, temía que alguna de ellas derive en el tema que no se sentía preparada para tocar, decidió concentrarse en el camino mientras Valentina jugaba con Tony o miraba del lado de su ventana evitándola, apretó las manos en el timón al pensar que el viaje ni siquiera empezaba y la tensión ya se había anotado como pasajera.

Para su mala fortuna el tráfico era intenso a esa hora, luego de 40 minutos Juliana estacionó frente al edificio de Rubí y Belle.

\- Voy a subir con Tony - le dijo a Valentina - ¿Me esperas?

\- ¿Qué...no quieres que te vean conmigo? - habló Valentina con amargura

\- No es eso...

\- ¿Entonces?

\- No quiero que piensen algo que no es

Valentina sintió como otro golpe en el estómago pero no demostró el dolor, solo atinó a rodar los ojos

\- Como quieras, me parece ridículo pero adelante - le dijo entregando la correa de Tony 

Por unos segundos Juliana se sintió mal, estaba siendo muy dura con ella era cierto, su resentimiento estaba tomando decisiones por sí mismo y sabía que en cierta parte no era justo.

\- Valentina...

\- Ve se hace tarde - le cortó

\- Es que yo-

\- ¿JULS? ¿VAL? - escucharon gritar a Belle que las miraba desde fuera de la ventana al lado de Valentina, alguien se les había adelantado al parecer - ¡¡OHPORDIOS OHPORDIOS OHPORDIOS!! - gritó saltando y haciéndose aire con sus manos

\- Belle...- trató de decir Juliana pero la pelirroja apenas hizo caso

\- ¡RUBÍ! ¡RUBÍ! - gritó hacia el segundo piso donde estaba su departamento

Juliana estrelló su frente contra el timón, Tony levantó sus orejas al escuchar el claxon sonar por el movimiento y Valentina miró con reproche a la morena que le devolvió la mirada.

\- ¿Ridículo decías? - comentó Juliana a Valentina que se cruzó de brazos mirando a Rubí que salía por la puerta principal con una Belle que daba saltitos de alegría, suspiró mirando al techo del carro.

Tony movía la cola al ver todo el caos que para él era felicidad. A los pocos segundos Rubí estaba con los antebrazos apoyados sobre la ventana del auto.

\- ¡Vaya, vaya qué sorpresa! - dijo Rubí con un tonito implicando algo más

\- No es lo que piensan - aclaró Valentina, rodando los ojos y repitiendo la frase de su ex novia

\- No, yo no pienso nada, disculpen a Belle y su shippeo intenso - habló Rubí mirando a Belle a su lado con un gran puchero - ¿pero ustedes qué se traen si se puede saber? - preguntó con una sonrisa burlona

\- Es un viaje de trabajo - explicó Juliana - No es muy largo así que estaré recogiendo a Tony a más tardar después de mañana temprano

\- ¿Trabajo? - dijo Rubí con confusión

\- No finjas bebé, sé que Mateo te ha contado todo - le acusó Juliana

\- A mí no me contó nada - dijo Belle indignada

\- Me lo dijo en una llamada corta mi amor no te enojes, así que viaje bueno pues me llevo a mi sobri y ustedes dos ...- dijo Rubí mientras cargaba a Tony - ¿protéjanse no? Ah no perdón, no es necesario - terminó de decir guiñando un ojo

\- ¡JA! - exclamó Juliana encendiendo el motor, no podía seguir ni un segundo más allí

\- Adiós - dijo Juliana apenas dando tiempo a Valentina de despedirse de Tony y la pareja.

Atrás quedaron las enamoradas mirando cómo la camioneta se alejaba, Tony lloró bajito.

\- No llores sobri, tus mamis necesitan esa Luna de miel - le consoló Rubí

\- Si es que no se matan primero - dijo Belle

\- Mi amor...la única forma que esas dos se maten es durante el sexo y lo sabes muy bien

\- Tienes razón, no sé por qué dije eso, vamos adentro bebés

\- Vamos - acordó Rubí sonriendo y entrando a casa con su novia y sobrino.

______________________________________

El cielo cada vez se oscurecía más, Juliana había logrado escapar del tráfico de la ciudad, atrás quedaban los altos edificios y un vasto camino las recibía, se dirigían por la carretera interestatal y Valentina no había mirado de nuevo a Juliana.

Para su horror Juliana estaba empezando a sentirse culpable, a cada segundo que pasaba trataba de convencerse que Valentina es la que se había equivocado y ella tenía todo el derecho de reservar sus sentimientos hasta nuevo aviso pero una intranquilidad se colaba en sus nervios al verla tan quieta y callada.

Muchas veces su mirada viajaba hacia la castaña que se entretenía con cualquier cosa para evitarla, tampoco quería que estén así, es decir no estaba lista para hablar de ellas pero no quería decir que no podían hablar de nada, podían hablar de muchas otras cosas, de Tony por ejemplo, o de algunos documentales que había visto, cualquier cosa que no se acerque a la conversación donde Valentina le diga que estaba con alguien más.

De solo recordar ese detalle se tensó, aún no asimilaba que su cuerpo y su piel estén recibiendo las caricias de alguien más, era inconcebible para ella, inaudito.

\- Si sigues mirándome cada medio kilómetro nos vamos a estrellar y aunque no lo creas aún quiero vivir - comentó Valentina mirando a sus uñas

\- Yo...quería preguntarte

\- ¿Qué querías preguntarme?

Juliana quería preguntarle tantas cosas y nada a la vez, no quería escuchar nada que la afecte, le dolía de solo imaginar esa conversación, suspiró derrotada por sus miedos y negó con la cabeza.

\- Nada...

Valentina suspiró fuerte, cruzó sus brazos y miró fuera de la ventana el paisaje que poco a poco se ensombrecía como sus esperanzas de recuperar a Juliana.

Pasaron 20 largos minutos en los que Juliana se había resignado a que el viaje sería así todo el trayecto, al final Macario tenía mucha razón con su frase que la sacaba de quicio "sé profesional"...tendría que serlo, tendría que-

\- Yo no tuve nada que ver con la decisión de tu papá - dijo Valentina interrumpiendo sus pensamientos - él y mi jefe me citaron, yo acepté por dos motivos por lo interesante del trabajo y por la oportunidad de volver a verte aunque sea de lejos

\- Val...

\- Ya sé, sé que no quieres hablar y trato de ser comprensiva, de verdad que sí pero igual te diré que lo que dure este viaje me puedes preguntar lo que desees sin restricciones, yo responderé con la verdad

\- Ok ¿Qué harás el 20 de diciembre?

Valentina frunció el ceño, aún faltaban dos meses para esa fecha.

\- Mmm creo que tengo el Bar Mitzvah de un elfo, sorry - respondió con sarcasmo

\- Chale, Tony te extrañará ese día entonces...

\- ¿Tony? ¿Por qué, qué pasará ese día? 

\- Será la clausura de su año escolar, bueno medio año aunque en años de perros creo que es como tres años - dijo Juliana haciendo cálculos

\- ¿¿Tony está yendo a la escuela??

\- Ajam

\- ¿Desde cuándo? - preguntó Valentina más interesada y enternecida por las noticias del pequeño

\- Casi un mes

\- ¿Y ya aprendió algo?

\- A NO hacer desastres, evidentemente, aún no - dijo Juliana moviendo la cabeza causando una sonrisa en Valentina - pero sí está más tranquilo, te da la pata, más que nada se distrae en las mañanas que no estoy en casa y lo recojo a las 4

\- Qué bello, de seguro aprenderá mucho, de su raza tenemos varios en la fuerza, podría ser mi compañero de acción - dijo sin pensar Valentina - perdón, volé mucho

\- No, está bien tú puedes verlo cuando quieras, él te adora y te extraña...- le respondió Juliana 

"¿Tú me extrañas?" quiso preguntar Valentina pero se mordió la lengua y solo asintió.

\- Gracias, yo también lo extraño mucho

Juliana pensó en qué más preguntarle pero se llevó con la sorpresa que los autos estaban siendo desviados de la carretera por policías.

\- Qué raro - dijo Valentina

Se acercaron en el auto hasta el guardia motorizado quién les indicaba el desvío, Juliana vio la ruta en waze que indicaba ya no 7 horas y media como lo había calculado sino 14 horas, casi 15 sus ojos se abrieron grande, se detuvo a un lado del camino y el motorizado se acercó a ellas.

\- Buenas noches, señorita

\- Buenas noches oficial, ¿cuál es motivo del desvío o hasta qué hora será? - preguntó Juliana con la esperanza que no demore mucho y pueda retomar el viaje por esa ruta

\- Se están llevando a cabo unas refacciones del asfalto por lo que no estará disponible el tránsito de autos hasta mañana o a más tardar después de mañana

\- No me diga eso, esa ruta me tarda el doble de tiempo - se lamentó

\- Lo siento, son órdenes - explicó el guardia 

\- Gracias de todas maneras - le dijo Juliana

Valentina miraba al frente del camino mordiendo sus labios sin decir nada.

\- Vamos, puedes decirlo - le animó Juliana

\- ¿Decir qué? - se hizo la desentendida

\- El "te lo dije"

La ojiazul rió, odiaba ser tan predecible pero pues...

\- Es que sí te lo dije, uno nunca sabe qué puede pasar

\- Ya sabía...

\- Es cierto, ahora que lo pienso, no es un buen plan manejar toda la noche porque no podremos llegar a descansar a la casa de tus abuelos - analizó Valentina

\- ¿Qué sugieres?

\- Que manejes hasta que encontremos un motel, pasemos la noche allí y mañana retomamos el viaje, sería menos peligroso que desvelarnos conduciendo

Juliana lo pensó por varios segundos, una habitación, Valentina y ella, la ecuación en su cabeza resultó en más problemas que soluciones, pero apeló a los límites que había impuesto antes así que se tragó sus temores y esta vez para alivio de Valentina, asintió.

\- Estoy de acuerdo

\- Perfecto, te aviso cuando vea uno

Juliana manejó unos kilómetros, la noche ya era la dueña de todo el panorama, pocos autos transitaban delante de ella, eran casi las 9PM y le había dado el control de la música a Valentina. Se arrepintió de quejarse de lo ridícula que era una de sus canciones porque la castaña la puso a repetir como cinco veces diciendo que "le gustaba mucho", sí claro...pensó Juliana tratando de quitarse el "ella es callaita" de la cabeza.

\- ¡Allí, hay un motel! - señaló Valentina

Juliana vio la entrada que conducía a un "mo el" las luces apenas funcionaban , el lugar lucía bastante tétrico.

\- No, thanks! - dijo Juliana

\- ¿Por que? - preguntó Valentina mirando el lugar como si no tuviera nada de malo en el mundo

\- Am no sé, ¿será que no quiero morir en el motel de mis pesadillas?

\- Ay qué cobarde eres...

\- ¿Cobarde? Estoy un 85% segura que aquí grabaron Hostel

\- ¿Cuál de todas?

\- No sé ni llegué a terminar la primera - respondió Juliana con una mueca de angustia

\- Ni modo, sigue manejando de seguro encontramos otro

Juliana arrancó sin pensarlo dos veces, pasaron dos más que no tuvieron su aprobación, Valentina casi perdía la paciencia definitivamente la morena había visto muchas películas de terror.

Se detuvieron en el siguiente que se veía bastante iluminado con luces blancas y potentes, el camino estaba rodeado de flores y el lugar parecía sacado de un cuento de princesas.

\- Bueno Aurora hemos llegado a tu palacio - se burló Valentina

\- Sabes prefiero a tu bullying a que morir descuartizada por un extraño, así que buen intento 

Valentina por milésima vez en el día rodó los ojos y luego de sacar sus mochilas, la suya gigante y la diminuta de Juliana, caminaron hasta la recepción del motel.

Un señor mayor las saludó amablemente con una sonrisa.

\- Muy buenas noches señoritas bienvenidas al motel "La Mariposa", ¿Cómo puedo servirles?

\- Buenas noches señor, quisiéramos una habitación - habló Juliana

\- Claro, tengo una disponible con dos camas separadas 

Sin mirarse ambas asistieron con decepción, secretamente esperaban poder dejarle la decisión al destino como siempre sucedía en las películas románticas que lo único que quedaba era un cuarto con una sola cama, llevando a los dos protagonistas a amarse largo y tendido.

Al parecer esta no iba a ser el caso, "era lo mejor que podía pasar" se trató de convencer Juliana, "era lo peor que podía pasar" se lamentó Valentina, cómo pretendía dormir con Juliana en la misma habitación sin tener su calor a su lado, esa noche no le estaba gustando nada.

Al fin y al cabo ahora habían límites.

Ya dentro de la habitación cada una escogió su cama, Juliana se fue cerca a la de la ventana. El lugar era acogedor con paredes de madera y algunos cuadros decorativos de la era victoriana, a Juliana le gustaba mucho el arte y disfrutaba de la agradable vista.

Valentina era realmente hermosa a quién quería engañar, la mejor vista era la diosa griega que tenía en la cama separada a la suya, sí separada, mala suerte pensó.

La castaña fue la última en ducharse, se colocó su pijama saliendo bastante fresca del cuarto de baño, sonrió al ver a Juliana ya metida en su cama, sabía que no traía pantalones ni un top porque simplemente fue una necia que no escuchó sus consejos.

\- ¿No te vas a vestir? - se burló ella 

\- Ha Ha sí, Valentina tiene siempre la razón - expresó con sarcasmo 

\- No pero en serio ¿No has traído más playeras?

\- Dos, pero quiero tenerlas limpias y disponibles para las horas que nos quedan - explicó Juliana encogiéndose de hombros

Valentina resopló, tomó su mochila y sacó una playera blanca.

\- Toma - le dijo aventándola directo contra su pecho, Juliana apenas la atrapó

\- Gracias - contestó ella colocándose la prenda

La atmósfera se tensó cuando ambas habían terminado sus actividades para antes de dormir. Valentina apagó las luces y se metió bajo las sábanas, las cuales para su sorpresa eran bastante suaves, rozaron la piel desnuda de sus piernas y se estremeció pensando en la persona a solo un metro de ella.

Se preguntó si ya se había quedado dormida, era la primera vez que dormían separadas en el mismo espacio y era doloroso, cuando sus pieles conectaban el universo se encendía, todo lo hacía y le parecía un enorme desperdicio este momento.

Con resignación se echó mirando al techo, esperando a un milagro para conciliar el sueño, lo cual era necesario ya que al día siguiente a ella le tocaba conducir. "Pinche Macario y sus planes extravagantes" pensó Valentina mirando a Juliana que estaba cubierta con las sábanas hasta la nariz.

Era su forma de acurrucarse, adoraba conocer esos detalles de ella pero odiaba tenerla así de lejos. "Nadie dijo que sería fácil" se recordó, de pronto un golpe apenas perceptible se escuchó del otro lado de la pared, en dirección de sus cabeceras.

Juliana saltó en su cama al instante y habló. 

\- ¿Oíste eso?

\- Sí, debe ser el huésped de al lado - respondió Val tratando de tranquilizarla

\- Sí, debe ser...

Pasaron 5 minutos y un golpe se volvió a escuchar pero ahora provenía de la puerta del baño al frente de sus camas.

\- Ok escuché eso - dijo Juliana sentándose en la cama

\- Seguro fue nada - habló Valentina ya un poco cabreada por los extraños sonidos pero no queriendo espantar más a Juliana

\- ¿Eeestás segura?

\- Sí total, trata de dormir - le dijo Valentina tomando su celular, apenas tenía cobertura pero logró googlear su ubicación, el "Motel Mariposa" apareció en fotos con 3.6 estrellas, estaba por empezar a leer las reseñas pero un artículo abajo llamó su atención.

"Conozca a los 10 lugares más embrujados de USA"

El motel Mariposa se encontraba en el puesto 3 solo detrás de la "Casa de Amityville", ella rió con nerviosismo.

\- Chale... - susurró, ¿por qué les pasaban esas cosas? - se preguntó

Otro golpe en el baño se volvió a escuchar y esta vez los vellos de su piel se erizaron, no sabía si Juliana le había contagiado su miedo a los fantasmas pero era muy diferente ver una película que a vivirla en carne propia.

\- Val...

\- Tranquila, iré a ver de qué se trata - le dijo Valentina tratando de ser valiente aunque se moría de miedo

\- No, espera, voy contigo - la detuvo Juliana parándose de la cama con ella, la morena puso su mano sobre la puerta y a la cuenta silenciosa de tres la empujó, Valentina prendió la luz y no había nada.

\- Quizá fue una tubería vieja - comentó Valentina

\- Sí quizá - dijo Juliana nada convencida - Bueno de seguro era nada

Cuando se volvieron para ir a sus respectivas camas encontraron sus almohadas blancas en el piso.

\- ¿Val? Yo no dejé mi almohada en el piso - comentó Juliana paralizada

\- Yo tampoco - agregó Valentina cubriendo su boca con una mano

\- No mames, no mames, salgamos de aquí - le dijo Juliana asustada

\- Espera, es peligroso afuera no podemos salir así nada más - le habló Valentina tratando de que entre en razón.

\- Pero, pero...

\- Juls, a veces hay que temerle más a los vivos que a los muertos - le dijo Valentina tomando sus manos.

Juliana se calmó al escuchar cómo la volvió a llamar después de tiempo pero con la última frase un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

\- Mierda, está bien pero ni loca duermo sola - le respondió Juliana recogiendo su almohada del piso y echándose en la cama de Valentina quién arqueó una de sus cejas pero igual se unió a ella 

La cama era mediana, apenas entraban las dos con sus cuerpos boca arriba, sus brazos y piernas chocaban en toda su extensión y se sentía raro estar tan cerca pero a la misma vez con tanta distancia.

Otro golpe se escuchó, esta vez desde la ventana al lado de la cama donde dormía Juliana, la morena saltó otra vez pero Valentina volvió su cuerpo hacia ella y la abrazó, una extraña sensación de pertenencia flotaba entre las dos, la pelinegra hundió su rostro en su cuello y Valentina con una mano acarició su cabello y con la otra su espalda.

No le mencionó cómo las sábanas de esa cama caían por algo que las jalaba desde abajo, ni tampoco mencionó cómo se moría por salir corriendo de ese lugar, nunca había tenido ese tipo de experiencias, estaba extremadamente sorprendida y aterrada pero de alguna manera tener a Juliana de esa manera sobrepasaba esa novedad.

Hundió su nariz en sus negros cabellos y con su aroma sin recordar cómo, cayó en un profundo sueño.

______________________________________

La luz de la mañana se colaba entre las cortinas de la ventana, alumbrando la tersa faz de Valentina quién al despertar y mover su cuerpo tuvo que ahogar un gemido al sentir una presión en su centro.

Abriendo los ojos completamente notó que la morena seguía a su lado, más precisamente, pegada a su cuerpo, peor aún su muslo estaba entre sus piernas estimulando su centro ahora extremadamente caliente y ni hablar de su mano que se había metido por debajo de su top y reposaba sobre uno de sus senos.

Habría sido tan fácil empezar a frotarse contra ella y acabar en silencio sobre su pierna pero no lo haría, anoche Juliana había dejado su seguridad en sus manos y eso le daba calor a su corazón.

Sus esperanzas revivían, ella quería ser para Juliana lo que no pudo ser cuando estaban juntas: verdad, estabilidad y seguridad. Quería demostrarle que ella era muy capaz de brindarle todo aquello, que lo de su trabajo como infiltrada en su vida fue solo un traspié que tenía que suceder para que ellas se conozcan y se enamoren.

Por esta razón con mucho pesar quitó la mano de Juliana debajo de su top y se alejó de su muslo quedando instantáneamente vacía e insatisfecha, se tomó unos segundos más para apreciar desde cerca su bello rostro.

Amaba mucho su perfil, para ella era una de las formas más perfectas que había visto, no pudiendo contenerse mucho más, paseó las yemas de sus dedos en el contorno de su nariz, sus labios y barbilla, sabía que parecía una acosadora mirándola mientras dormía pero cuando despertara, volvería a ser todo normal y respetaría los límites que le pidió.

Lo que no sabía es que Juliana estaba ya despierta desde que retiró la mano de su seno, no se atrevió a abrir los ojos y asumir las consecuencias luego que su traicionero cuerpo en sueños se había pegado así a la hermosa mujer. Trató de no vibrar con su caricia que amenazaba con derribar muchas barreras.

El celular de Valentina vibró y ella detuvo su cariño para ver de qué se trataba, una inseguridad atacó a Juliana, ¿y si era él? Malos sentimientos se acumularon, tenía que tomar aire.

Se estiró como un gato ante la atenta mirada de Valentina. Ambas sonrieron muy a pesar de sus sentimientos encontrados, un golpe en la puerta del armario les hizo recordar por qué no debían seguir allí.

\- Buenos días, ¿lista para largarnos de aquí? - preguntó la castaña recibiendo un contundente movimiento de cabeza afirmativo.

______________________________________

Ya en el lobby con sus pertenencias discutían sobre quién tenía la culpa de acabar allí, Juliana insistió que Val por su idea y Valentina insistía que pudieron quedarse en los anteriores. No se explicaban qué había sucedido anoche, si fueron eventos paranormales o sus mentes les jugaron una mala pasada pero de lo que sí estaba segura la castaña es que no volvería allí ni loca.

\- Buenos días - una señora mayor de apariencia muy agradable saludó a Valentina y Juliana - ¿Cómo puedo servirles?

\- Buenos días, quisiéramos pagar la cuenta - habló Juliana

\- Claro que sí, ya les digo - respondió la mujer recibiendo la llave de la habitación y checando la hora

\- Espera, no tengo mi billetera - dijo Juliana buscando en los bolsillos de sus jeans

\- No hay problema, yo pago - ofreció Valentina

\- Ya dije que yo pagaría, dame un segundo - dijo Juliana yendo a un asiento a buscar en su mochila - por favor tienes que estar allí, no quiero volver, no quiero volver - suplicaba bajito

Valentina rodó los ojos, Juliana debía aprender a dejar de ser tan terca, se volvió a la anciana y le habló.

\- ¿Le puedo pedir un favor?

\- Claro que sí - respondió a mujer

Luego de 3 minutos buscando, encontró su dinero al fondo de la pequeña mochila, Valentina esperaba aburrida sobre la encimera de la recepción.

\- Aquí estoy, perdón la demora - dijo Juliana

\- Son 95 dólares - informó la señora

\- Ok aquí tiene, ¿el señor ya no se encuentra?- preguntó Juliana con curiosidad, queriendo cuestionar más de lo que pasó anoche pero al mismo tiempo no queriendo saber nada al respecto

\- ¿Señor? ¿Cuál señor? - preguntó visiblemente extrañada la mujer recibiendo el pago

\- El que nos atendió anoche - respondió Juliana recordando al anciano

La mujer miró desconcertada a las dos.

\- A-anoche estaba de turno mi hija, no había nadie más - explicó ella 

\- Pero el señor...era él mire, el de la foto - insistió Juliana señalando en la pared donde había una foto de él

La mujer miró con horror a Juliana.

\- Él era mi esposo, murió hace dos años

Juliana la miró congelada en su sitio.

\- NO.No.NO.No. Adiós - dijo saliendo del lugar sin recibir su recibo.

Valentina rió fuerte ante la sonrisa culpable de la señora y deslizó 20$ a la mujer que se sentía casi apenada.

\- Merecía ese susto créame - le aseguró ella - pero algo más, vi cosas que pasaron anoche...

\- Lo siento por eso, estuvieron al lado del cuarto dónde...a veces hay mucha actividad allí - contó la mujer, Valentina sintió otro escalofrío y decidió que era momento salir de allí.

_____________________________________

\- ¡Los 10 lugares más embrujados de Estados Unidos no mames Valentina, no puedo creer que hemos pasado la noche allí! - se quejó Juliana que había descubierto el artículo en Google, estaba exaltada desde que le dijo que había sido una broma lo del esposo de la señora.

Valentina estaba manejando ya algunos kilómetros escuchando a la morena recopilar todo lo sucedido anoche con asombro, al parecer era su primera experiencia de ese tipo también.

\- Que conste que tú quisiste parar allí - le recordó Val

\- ¿Qué nos pasó por qué no revisamos las reviews antes? - se lamentó Juliana

\- Estábamos cansadas, ¿al menos salimos vivas no?

\- Sí pero después de múltiples infartos por lo sustos - comentó Juliana poniendo una mano en su pecho.

Valentina rió recordando la aventura que fue anoche y también por el susto de la mañana.

\- ¡No te rías Val!

\- Fue demasiado gracioso ver tu cara cuando la señora te dijo que su esposo estaba muerto - dijo Valentina estallando en risa 

\- Claro ríe, ríe mientras puedas - dijo Juliana cruzando sus brazos

\- No seas así Juls la venganza no es buena, mata el alma y la envenena

Juliana entrecerró los ojos e hizo seña de "Espera no más" con su mano, no podía negarlo, a pesar que no se había dado la conversación, disfrutaba poder hablar y bromear con ella como lo hacían antes, la había extrañado mucho.

Valentina se detuvo en un restaurante al lado de la carretera, era casi mediodía y tenían bastante hambre, el clima estaba más cálido, el cielo estaba despejado, sin que Juliana lo note tomó el arma de su chaqueta y la escondió en su pantalón.

Se sentaron en una mesa y al parecer la morena había despertado bastante curiosa ya que continuó con las preguntas del día anterior.

\- Lucía...¿es tu mamá de verdad?

\- Sí...- asintió Valentina

Juliana sonrió, de verdad le caía bien la rubia, le aliviaba que eso haya sido verdad.

\- ¿Fuiste policía?

\- Fui a la Academia sí, luego me preparé para ingresar al FBI

\- ¿Siempre quisiste eso?

\- Sí, mi papá...él fue agente también - contó ella

Juliana asintió otra vez escuchando lo que ella le decía, evitaba preguntar lo que de verdad quería pero una tensión la invadía y retrocedía a último momento, terminaba haciendo preguntas randoms.

\- ¿De verdad el atardecer es tu momento favorito del día?

\- Sí, es muy cierto - respondió Valentina con paciencia y una sonrisa, había contestado a algunas preguntas significativas y otras no mucho, entendió que con Juliana debía ir lento y lo aceptó, lo que sea que la ayude a recuperarla, ella lo iba a intentar.

\- ¿Cuál es tu récord de orgasmos?

Ante esto Valentina abrió grande los ojos, agradeció que no estuvo tomando ningún líquido en ese momento.

Juliana la miraba expectante, no estaba bromeando con la pregunta.

\- Ok...mmmm 9 - respondió Valentina recordando una de aquellas noches donde sus cuerpos estaban exhaustos pero no podían dejar de tocarse

\- Mmm - dijo Juliana tratando de descifrar si fue con ella pero le daba temor preguntar 

Valentina quería torturarla un poco así que no agregó nada más.

\- ¿El lugar donde has tenido el mejor sexo?

Valentina rió, se preguntaba por qué Juliana no era directa y le decía si ella había sido la mejor con la que había estado.

Iba a responder cuando se acercó la mesera con la cuenta y las interrumpió, Juliana insistió en pagar de nuevo y Valentina solo la dejó, levantó la mirada y un hombre las observaba, al inicio pensó que se trataría de algún pervertido pero algo en él la intrigaba, su postura parecía la de un militar.

El hombre se fue y ella no se preocupó más. 

\- No respondiste a mi pregunta - dijo Juliana mientras caminaban al auto 

Pero claro que Juliana no se había olvidado de su pregunta.

Cuando llegaron al auto Juliana la miraba expectante al lado de la puerta del copiloto, Valentina sonrió, dio unos pasos hacia ella que la dejaron tan cerca que pudo ver el nerviosismo en la morena, colocó sus manos a ambos lados de su cintura sobre el metal caliente por el sol, atrapando su cuerpo pero sin rozarlo completamente.

\- ¿Quieres saber de verdad? - le preguntó susurrando, mirando a sus labios y después a esos marrones que tanto deseaba

A Juliana le costaba razonar y respirar, ella estaba muy cerca pero no la estaba tocando aún así logró encender todo su cuerpo, tragó saliva con dificultad y asintió mirando sus labios carnosos.

Esta vez Valentina acercó sus labios a su oído y con su aliento caliente golpeando su piel le contestó

\- El lugar donde tuve el mejor sexo...fue en ti 

Juliana tuvo que morder sus labios para no gemir, cerró sus ojos tratando de recuperar su compostura, cuando los abrió una sonriente Valentina se alejaba de ella tomando impulso contra el coche.

\- ¿Vienes o no? - le preguntó subiendo al auto

\- Ssi sí...- respondió Juliana muy afectada, ¡maldita Valentina! pero tenía que aceptar que ella se lo había buscado.

Algo había cambiado entre ellas, a cada momento que pasaba Juliana se atrevía a preguntar más y era como descubrirla nuevamente.

La miraba aprovechando la concentración de la ojiazul en la carretera, apreció su hermoso rostro, cómo humedecía sus labios y jugaba con ellos sin darse cuenta, la delicada pero segura manera de conducir, cómo no podía dejar de arreglar su cabello a cada minuto...todo de ella

\- Lo estás haciendo de nuevo - escuchó a su voz decir y se sonrojó mirando al frente 

\- No te miraba a ti, es que me pareció ver un venado por el lado de tu ventana - dijo Juliana causando que Valentina estalle en risa

\- Eres terrible para mentir

\- Y tú muy buena - comentó Juliana y el cuerpo de Valentina se tensó, no quiso decirlo, no entendió por qué dejó salir esa frase pero ya estaba afuera

\- Ni al caso - comentó Valentina mirando al frente, le enojaba en demasía esta situación ya que Juliana solo sabía asumir y no escuchar. Pero no quería exponerse más, la dejaría asumir si así lo quería, estaba harta

\- Discúlpame, no debí decir eso - habló Juliana y el corazón de Valentina se ablandó un poco

\- Y después te quejas por qué te hago bullying...- habló Val menos herida por su disculpa, tratando de quitar la tensión al momento

\- ¡Hey tu bullying es cruel! - le dijo Juliana

Valentina sonrió pero algo extraño había notado hace unos minutos en su mente en modo agente, un auto las estaba siguiendo, iba a la misma velocidad que ella, el vehículo tenía las ventanas polarizadas también.

Sin alarmar a Juliana bajó la velocidad un poco y el auto hizo lo mismo, casi no había duda que quien sea que esté en ese vehículo las estaba siguiendo, miraba al espejo retrovisor a cada segundo pensando en qué hacer, no había rutas de desvío, era una carretera recta con doble sentido, a último minuto decidió hacer una maniobra arriesgada.

\- Juliana abróchate bien el cinturón - le indicó haciendo lo mismo

\- ¿Qué por qué? - preguntó confundida la morena

\- Solo hazlo - le dijo, sacando el arma que había guardado debajo del asiento

\- ¡Wow wow! ¿Eso es un arma de verdad? ¿Qué está pasando Valentina? - habló Juliana alarmada

Valentina lo analizó unos segundos pero decidió que dos mentes piensan mejor que una, solo esperó que Juliana no entre en pánico.

\- Creo que nos están siguiendo

\- ¿Y qué haremos?

\- Solo sujétate bien 

Valentina aumentó la velocidad del vehículo y con una vuelta brusca del timón cambió la camioneta en sentido contrario de la carretera, Juliana veía doble por el rápido movimiento del auto, como era de esperarse el vehículo contrario viró también tras ellas.

\- ¡Carajo! - exclamó Valentina al tener su confirmación

Valentina aumentó la velocidad, iba a más de 120km/h.

\- Val - habló con Juliana asustada

De un momento otro frenó en seco y empezó a retroceder contra el auto que las perseguía.

\- ¡¿Val, qué haces?! - le habló Juliana con preocupación mientras la castaña iba en reversa sin siquiera inmutarse - ¡WOW, WOW ESPERA, ESPERA! - gritó viendo como se acercaban al otro auto que no se detenía tampoco

A solo unos metros de la colisión, Valentina presionó el freno y viró el timón, el auto dio otra vuelta violenta quedando al lado del otro vehículo que también frenó. El conductor bajó el vidrio y las apuntó con un arma, era el mismo hombre del restaurante.

\- Bajen del auto y nadie saldrá herida - gritó el hombre 

Valentina lo miró y aceleró, el auto empezó a seguirlas virando tras ellas.

\- ¿Qué está pasando Val, quiénes son ellos? - preguntó asustada Juliana

\- ¡No sé! - respondió Valentina acelerando

Un disparo se escuchó contra el metal blindado de la camioneta

\- ¡Agáchate! - le ordenó Valentina mientras subía la velocidad 

\- ¿Pido ayuda? -preguntó Juliana tomando su celular

\- No, solo agáchate pueden estar interceptando las llamadas

El auto ya casi las alcanzaba y Valentina tenía que pensar en un plan, no quería arriesgar a Juliana pero a este punto ambas estaban en peligro.

\- Juliana, coge el timón

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- ¡Tómalo, maneja por mí!

Juliana tomó el control, tratando de controlar el vehículo a esa velocidad, desde su asiento no era tarea fácil.

\- ¡¿Qué vas a hacer?! - le cuestionó a la castaña

\- ¡Tú sigue de frente!

\- ¡Val!

Valentina le quitó el seguro a su arma, una 9mm, la cual ya estaba cargada, más disparos chocaban a su lado, contó cuántos eran y calculó cuando el tirador debía recargar. Sacó medio cuerpo por la ventana y disparó a la llanta pero no fue suficiente el auto seguía.

\- ¡Mierda! - gritó sentándose de nuevo

Los disparos del tirador empezaron de nuevo, pudo ver que había más de una persona en ese vehículo.

Juliana seguía manejando, Valentina la miró y no podía dejar que nada malo le pase, no se lo perdonaría. Respiró profundo y sacó su cuerpo nuevamente por la ventana.

Solo bastó un disparo para que la llanta del vehículo estalle y metal raspe el asfalto produciendo chispas, el conductor perdió el control del auto el cual se volcó dando vueltas de campanas.

\- ¡Qué demonios, mierda mierda! - gritó Juliana mirando al auto tras ellas, Valentina miró al frente y gritó instintivamente.

\- ¡JULIANA CUIDADO!

Un venado estaba parado en medio de la carretera, Juliana, evitando atropellarlo, viró el timón y el auto se despistó hacia la derecha pasando por varios arbustos, Valentina frenaba pero el impulso era muy violento, la vegetación disminuyó la velocidad pero aún así se estrellaron contra un árbol.

\- ¡Ouch! - se quejó Juliana contra la bolsa de aire que se liberó, la de Valentina también hizo lo mismo

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Valentina

\- Sí, sí - repitió Juliana tocando su cuerpo - tú estás bien - preguntó acercándose, tocándo su brazo y su cabeza

\- Sí también... - respondió Valentina algo adolorida por el impacto

\- Te dije que había venados - destacó Juliana

\- Juls tenemos que salir de aquí , pueden venir a buscarnos - le habló Valentina tratando de abrir la puerta

\- ¡Pero se volcaron! - le recordó

\- No creo que hayan venido solos, vamos, tenemos que irnos ya

\- ¿Y cómo seguiremos sin un auto?

\- ¿Cuánto faltaba para llegar a la casa de tus abuelitos?

\- Como dos kilómetros

\- ¡Maldita sea! Ya es tarde, tenemos que seguir antes que nos alcancen

Valentina salió del auto al igual que Juliana, el vehículo a pesar de su resistencia estaba completamente destruido luego de amortiguar el impacto, intentó abrir la cajuela pero estaba tan deforme que era imposible abrirla, metió su brazo tratando de sacar su mochila pero no pudo.

\- Trataré de sacar algunas cosas útiles, mi mochila es muy grande - explicó Valentina

Juliana sacó con facilidad su pequeña mochila y sonrió, Valentina rodó los ojos.

Tomó lo que pudo, su otra arma, la navaja, el encendedor, la manta y era todo lo que entraría en la mochila de Juliana a quién le obligó a sacar varias cosas, excepto su PSP, a eso la morena se negó rotundamente.

Cuando estuvieron listas para partir, se adentraron en el bosque caminando en paralelo a la autopista por detrás de los árboles.

\- ¿Cuántas armas tienes? -preguntó Juliana muy curiosa de nuevo

\- ¿En este momento o en total?

\- Een este momento...

\- Solo dos ¿Tú sabes usar una? - le preguntó la castaña

\- Nop 

\- ¿No sabes disparar? - dijo sorprendida Valentina más como una exclamación que como un pregunta

\- Solo le he disparado a zombies y a terroristas, ¡ah y a patos! - contó de manera muy inocente Juliana

\- ¿Patos?

\- Ese juego...con el perrito que los mordía del cuello cada vez que matabas uno, ahora que lo pienso bien era muy sangriento - observó tomando su barbilla

\- Nerd - susurró

Valentina miró al cielo exhausta, este viaje no estaba resultando lo que esperó, en realidad no sabía lo que esperaba pero no era eso, para nada.

\- ¿Val, qué crees que quieran? - le preguntó Juliana muy intrigada

\- Imagino que la inteligencia - dedujo 

\- ¿Pero cómo se supone que sabían de este viaje?

\- No lo sé - respondió Valentina genuinamente confundida

\- Puede ser que- decía pero Valentina la silenció

\- ¡Shh!

\- Qué...?

\- Silencio - insistió señalando sus labios

Escucharon un vehículo que frenó en seco haciendo chillar las llantas sobre el asfalto, Valentina tomó a Juliana por la cintura, la llevó al piso con ella echándose sobre su cuerpo y tapando sus labios.

Se escuchaban pasos, aproximarse, tomó maleza y las cubrió de pies a cabeza, Juliana respiraba caliente contra su mano y no era momento de pensar en su cercanía, no cuando podían atraparlas en cualquier momento.

Dos hombres pasaron muy cerca a ellas pero no las vieron, traían armas y Valentina sabía que no podría contra ellos, debían huir, luego de la persecución habían dejado bien en claro que no les preocupaba lastimarlas.

\- ¡Todo libre por acá! - gritó uno para alejarse y escucharon la camioneta arrancar.

Quitó la mano de la boca de Juliana y quedaron muy cerca, respirando el mismo aire, la morena miró a sus labios y ella hizo lo mismo, muy a su pesar sabía que debían continuar.

\- Tenemos que seguir - susurró ella contra sus labios

Juliana solo asintió, la castaña se puso de pie y la ayudó a pararse también. Decidieron adentrarse un poco más en el bosque, era peligroso estar muy cerca a la carretera.

\- ¿Tú crees que puedan rastrearnos si prendemos el celular, hay dispositivos para eso? - preguntó Valentina

\- Si, es muy fácil si tienes el equipo correcto - respondió Juliana

\- Maldición, no vamos a llegar hoy donde tus abuelos, debemos buscar un lugar para refugiarnos

\- ¡¿Aquí?! - dijo Juliana mirando a su alrededor

\- Caminemos hacia dentro, ven

Siguieron hacia el centro del bosque, Valentina recogía ramas y las metía en la pequeña mochila, junto con paja que encontraba en el camino.

\- Tus papás deben estar nuy preocupados - comentó Valentina, estaba preocupada ella también mientras veía las primeras gotas de lluvia caer.

\- Tu mamá también...- dijo Juliana- y tu novio...- agregó al final

Valentina paró en seco y la miró con mucha seriedad.

\- ¡No sabes cuánto detesto que asumas! - explotó al igual que la lluvia que empezaba a caer sobre ellas

\- ¿Acaso no es cierto que tenías novio y te ibas a casar cuando estabas conmigo? - la encaró Juliana

\- ¡Tenía Juliana, yo lo dejé por ti, porque me enamoré de ti! - le gritó con frustración

\- ¿Lo dejaste? - dijo Juliana frunciendo el ceño

\- ¡Sí, lo dejé antes de nuestro viaje a Vermont, lo dejé mucho antes en realidad, desde que te conocí no volví a estar con él, porque ya no lo quería, porque te tenía a ti Juliana! - le dijo Valentina empujando en su pecho con su dedo

\- No...no sabía...

\- Porque no quisiste escucharme, yo sé que me equivoqué, yo sé que te hice daño al mentir sobre quién era en realidad y me merezco lo que está pasando pero si hay algo muy real en todo esto es que...- lágrimas corrían por su rostro combinándose con la lluvia - yo sí me enamoré de ti nunca te mentí con mis sentimientos, todo fue real Juliana...

Dentro de Juliana ocurría una guerra fatal entre sus inseguridad, desconfianza y rechazo contra el amor que sentía por aquella hermosa mujer, le resultaba tan difícil asimilarlo, ¿ella la amaba? ¿La amó de verdad todo este tiempo? Todo era demasiado, las paredes que había alzado flaqueaban pero se resistían aún.

El silencio de Juliana fue suficiente para que Valentina lo interpretara como una derrota.

\- No te volveré a insistir Juliana, ya no... - dijo finalmente para seguir caminando, estaban empapadas y la temperatura bajaba pero el dolor en su pecho aún dominaba su cuerpo.

Juliana siguió caminando tras ella no sabiendo qué hacer o qué decir, si volver a confiar o no.

La última vez no le había ido bien y era la misma persona con la que tenía otra oportunidad, no estaba segura que sea una buena idea.

Valentina trató de despejar su mente de la profunda decepción que sentía en esos momentos, divisó una formación de roca y caminó hacia ella mirando atrás, asegurándose que la morena la seguía, estaba muy enojada y dolida pero aún así nunca querría que nada malo le suceda.

La cueva era apenas más alta que ellas, no podía ver por dentro por la oscuridad que la invadía.

\- Espera - le dijo Juliana tomando su cintura, trató de no derretirse ante su tacto - ¿No habrá un oso?

\- Aquí no hay osos Juliana, tenemos que entrar la temperatura baja - dijo ella con fuerza apenas todo le dolía.

Finalmente dejó ir su cintura y Valentina entró con Juliana a su lado, se aseguraron que estaba vacía, no era muy grande pero las protegería de la intensa lluvia.

Valentina tomó la mochila, sacó las ramas y empezó a armar una fogata con la paja y la madera, sus manos empezaban a temblar de frío, toda su ropa estaba empapada.

Miró a Juliana que trataba de calentarse frotando sus brazos.

\- No va a funcionar, tienes que quitarte la ropa 

\- Pero no tengo ropa seca...

\- Yo tampoco pero si nos quedamos con la ropa mojada nos puede dar una hipotermia, en la mochila hay una manta cúbrete con ella 

\- ¿Y...y tú? - preguntó Juliana preocupada por ella

\- Termino con ésto y haré lo mismo.

Juliana con mucha duda le hizo caso, en verdad se estaba congelando y ni su ropa interior se había salvado de la lluvia, se quitó todo y lo estiró en una roca lejos de la humedad, la manta estaba cerca a Valentina y por algún motivo se sintió tímida totalmente desnuda ante ella, era ridículo pero así se era.

Valentina por fin pudo encender la fogata, tomó la manta y la estiró a una distancia cercana pero segura del fuego.

\- Envuélvete...- le ordenó mirándola y ver cómo se tapaba sus partes con sus manos- ¿por qué te cubres, no hay nada que no haya visto a menos de un milímetro? - dijo con una corta risa

Juliana negó con la cabeza y con más seguridad se recostó sobre la manta, envolviendo su cuerpo en un extremo, dejando el otro lado para Valentina que ya empezaba a quitarse sus prendas.

Temblaba con la anticipación de tenerla tan cerca y sin ropa, su centro latía en contra de su voluntad y respiró hondo, no era la mejor idea que suceda eso, había mucha confusión de por medio. 

El frío aún no abandonaba su cuerpo, temblaba también por eso, pero más por ella. Sin recato, ni vergüenza Valentina, completamente desnuda, se sentó a su lado pero el extremo de la manta era muy corto para cubrir su cuerpo.

\- Voltéate - le ordenó de nuevo

\- ¿Qué, por qué? - saltó Juliana

\- Necesito acercarme a ti y pareces al borde del desmayo, por eso - respondió Valentina casi mostrando aburrimiento

\- ¿Y yo por qué? Voltéate tú - se negó Juliana

Valentina suspiró agotada y sin decir palabra alguna tomó el extremo de la manta, juntó su cuerpo frente a frente con Juliana, ambas suspiraron cuando sus senos y muslos se rozaron apenas.

Sus cuerpos no estaban pegados pero piel sensible se rozaba, el corazón de Juliana latía sin control, temía que Valentina pudiera oírlo pero le resultaba imposible evitar cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba ante ella.

Pasados unos minutos ambas lograron tranquilizarse pero Juliana notó que Valentina no dejaba de temblar, sin preguntar pasó su mano sobre su brazo y estaba extremadamente fría.

\- Estás temblando, ven - le dijo pasando su brazo por su cintura pegando totalmente sus cuerpos

Todo en ellas se conectó, sus mejillas, sus pechos, sus vientres, sus centros...

Valentina gimió en su oído al sentir su calor rozando el suyo, un líquido caliente inundó su entrepierna, Juliana abrazó más fuerte su cintura presionándola más contra ella, su humedad se escapó de entre sus labios mojando su pubis.

\- Ah Val...- gimió Juliana en su oído sintiendo lo mojada que estaba

Valentina no quería ceder así de fácil, sabía que estaban en un proceso de volver a confiar, de sanar pero no resistía más, se moría por tenerla de nuevo, había soñado tanto con volver a probar su sabor, tocar su piel e intoxicarse en su perfecta esencia.

Abrió sus piernas y sin pedirlo las caderas de Juliana ya estaban entre ellas, sobre su cuerpo respirando pesadamente. Cruzó sus pantorrillas sobre la espalda de la morena, elevó su centro contra ella encontrando el contacto que buscaba, robándole un gemido.

Juliana no se movía aún, solo presionaba contra ella escondiendo su rostro en su cuello, su aliento caliente la quemaba dejando atrás el frío que se había apoderado de su cuerpo.

\- Solo por esta noche olvidemos ...solo por esta noche dejemos ir todo y seamos solo tú y yo...solo por hoy - le suplicó Valentina al oído 

Su bello rostro por fin salió de su escondite para mirarla directamente a los ojos, la luz amarilla del fuego teñía sus cuerpos de dorado, su cabello negro caía para un lado cubriendo como una cortina de seda sobre ella.

Cuando sintió sus labios no pudo evitar gemir, cómo extrañaba esos perfectos labios sobre los suyos, deslizarse, pobrarse como solo ellas sabían hacerlo, se tomaron su tiempo, su lengua se paseó sobre la suya lento y en toda su longitud hundiéndose hasta el fondo de su boca atrapando un gemido.

Las caderas de Juliana hacían más presión, su excitación se derramó sobre los labios de Valentina combinando sus néctares que se adentraban en el centro de la castaña, la excitación de sentirla otra vez le ganó, se aferró a su espalda para levantar su cuerpo y fundir sus centros, era un juego de tortura y placer.

Juliana tomó fuerte su cintura entre sus manos, la sujetó contra el suelo y empezó a moverse mientras besaba y mordía su cuello, cuánto tiempo estuvo anhelando volver a hacerle el amor, le asustaba porque no quería parar nunca, en ese momento nada le importaba, ni lo bueno ni lo malo.

Solo ellas dos.

Valentina bajó sus brazos contra el piso, tomó impulso quedando de lado, sus centros aún encajaban y se movían violentamente, dos fuerzas luchaban en un intento por satisfacerse, buscando el clímax, logrando explotar en puro placer.

Logrando cambiar sus posiciones y ganando esta "batalla", Valentina quedó arriba, levantó la pierna de Juliana sobre su hombro, se recostó sobre ella frotando sin descanso sus labios mojados, el sonido de sus pieles ahogándose se escuchaba en la cueva, junto a sus gemidos.

Sus gemidos.

Cuanto extrañaba sus gemidos, Juliana soñaba todos los días con ellos, era lo mejor que alguna vez había escuchado, quería morir escuchándolos.

La morena se sentó, dejando caer su pierna al rededor de la cintura de Valentina, abrazó la suya y se besaron, como nunca y como siempre, no había nada en este momento que las detenga, los miedos habían quedado afuera ahogándose en la lluvia.

Ellas se necesitaban la una a la otra y no existía nada más.

Ya estaban cerca, Valentina se arrodilló frente ella Juliana pudo meter sus pechos a su boca, la castaña tomó su cabeza gimiendo alto, su centro húmedo se rozaba contra su abdomen, estaba tan caliente.

Juliana subió a su cuello, casi sin notarlo el cuerpo de la ojiazul rotó sobre su eje quedando su espalda contra el pecho de la morena.

\- Ven - le animó Juliana empujando su espalda hacia abajo, Val quedó apoyada sobre sus antebrazos y sus rodillas, retrocedió su cuerpo encajando sus piernas con las de la morena quien con sus manos en su cintura la atrajo hasta unir sus centros, ambas gimieron por la nueva sensación, Valentina empezó a mover su trasero de arriba hacia abajo encontrando sus labios mojados en cada roce, Juliana tomó su cintura y la empujaba contra ella embistiendo con todas sus fuerzas.

Estaba tan cerca.

Ver a Valentina de espaldas, moviéndose sobre ella con la luz del fuego iluminado el sudor de su piel era un imagen perfecta que no quería olvidar, no quería dejar ir, nunca.

Con cada empuje la castaña gritaba, le pedía que siga más fuerte, más rápido, en pocos segundos Valentina explotó, movía su trasero sin parar, Juliana estaba más cerca de correrse al verla, tomó uno de los brazos de Val y lo tiró hacia atrás introduciéndose en ella con tres dedos.

Valentina gritó sin parar de moverse retomando fuerza, era agonía, era dolor, era placer todo junto en un estallido que no tenía fin, Juliana salió de ella y empujó su centro contra ella de nuevo por fin terminando contra su piel, sus dedos se quedaron marcados en sus caderas claras.

Juliana no la soltó, nunca lo hizo, temblores recorrieron su cuerpo, liberó todo lo que tenía dentro lo dejó escapar después de tanto tiempo, necesitaba tenerla cerca otra vez, con sus brazos envolvió su cintura y pegó sus cuerpos, Valentina apenas reaccionaba.

La abrazó contra ella y la castaña hizo lo mismo rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, querían quedarse así para siempre.

Juliana cubrió sus cuerpos y cayeron en un sueño profundo en donde no existían temores, no existía nadie que quiera hacerles daño, estaban juntas y era lo único que importaba.

Al menos por esta noche.

______________________________________

¿Qué creen que pase al día siguiente? ¿Llegarán dónde Perlita? ¿Quién las busca? ¿Por fin Juls le dará una oportunidad a Val? ¿Se habrán quemado las rodillas por coger así en el piso de una cueva?

Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo xd

Gracias bebé mireaven por tu ojo experto en mis capítulos, la mejor beta 💕

Las tkm, gracias por todo su cariño, ustedes me animan a seguir escribiendo esta historia que no sé cómo se hizo tan conocida en este hermoso fandom chingón, nos leemos pronto 😍


	42. El amor más bonito

\- Tres tristres...tres tristes tri ¡gahh! 

\- No puedes, acéptalo 

\- Claro que sí puedo, tres tristes trigues ¡AHHH! 

La rubia manejaba su auto frustrada ante la risa de su acompañante en el asiento del copiloto, quien se burlaba de su incapacidad con los trabalenguas. 

\- ¡Basta, no te burles! - se quejó haciendo puchero, su ceño fruncido se escondió tras el marco negro de sus lentes. 

\- Tienes que aceptar cariño, que no en todo puedes ser perfecta 

\- Eso le encantaría saber a tu madre, ¡Hey! ¿Por qué no me haces decir uno delante de ella en la próxima cena que tengamos en su casa? - preguntó con sarcasmo rodando los ojos 

\- Bueno sería una escena para la cual no me molestaría preparar un poco de pop corn 

\- ¡No es gracioso, tu madre me odia! 

\- No exageres amor...- comentó la morena de ojos verdes

\- ¿Bueno y por qué en la última reunión que tuvimos invitó a tu ex? 

\- Es un viejo amigo de la familia - explicó 

\- Sí claro…- habló, recordando la incómoda cena con el hombre de piel morena

\- Mi amor...mi cariño, yo te amo y es todo lo que importa - dijo acercándose mientras acariciaba su brazo, aliviando la tensión de su cuerpo - ya quiero que lleguemos para demostrártelo - labios rojos susurraron a su oído causando que los vellos de su piel se erizaran.

\- Amor sí recuerdas que estamos camino a la boda de mi hermana ¿no? - respondió la rubia entre dientes tratando de calmar su deseo 

-Ya sé cielo…- susurraba la morena pero desde el rabillo de su ojo vio en la carretera algo que la alarmó.

Había una mujer cargando a otra en sus brazos justo en medio del carril. 

-¡Kara cuidado! - gritó Lena inmediatamente a su novia que estaba apenas concentrada en el camino. 

La rubia con buenos reflejos frenó el auto a tiempo evitando una tragedia, ambas asustadas se miraron respirando con dificultad luego del casi accidente. 

-¡Ayuda...por favor! - oyeron gritar a la mujer de pie frente a ellas, llamando la atención de ambas 

Kara inmediatamente abrió la puerta del auto para bajar y acercarse a las extrañas pero su novia la detuvo.

-¡Espera! Puede ser peligroso - dijo Lena tomando su brazo

La ojiazul volvió su mirada hacia la morena con la mujer en sus brazos y vio una angustia profunda en sus ojos, se notaba la preocupación que tenía y por algún extraño motivo no quería dejarlas allí sin hacer algo.

\- Siento que debemos ayudarlas 

Lena encontró en la mirada de su amor una determinación que conocía muy bien y sabía que no habría marcha atrás, asintió y dejó a Kara ir.

\- Está bien, ten cuidado 

Kara bajó del auto y se acercó a la mujer que lucía agotada con la castaña inconsciente en sus brazos 

\- ¿Hola cómo te llamas, qué les pasó? - preguntó la rubia acercándose con cautela

\- Me llamo Juliana, ella está herida, ayúdame por favor - contestó exhausta como si hubiese corrido

\- ¡Suban al auto! - le dijo Kara sin pensarlo dos veces

Kara ayudó a recostarla en el asiento trasero del coche para luego subir al suyo y arrancar el auto.

\- ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué le pasó? - preguntó Lena al ver una línea de sangre que corría desde la ceja de la castaña hasta su sien

\- Recibió un golpe en la cabeza... - respondió Juliana llorando - ¡Valentina, despierta por favor! - le decía acariciando su mejilla, la tenía en sus brazos con medio cuerpo sobre su regazo, se resistía a dejarla ir, ella tenía que volver.

\- Kara, amor acelera, debemos llevarla lo más pronto a un hospital - le indicó a su novia

Lena se quitó el cinturón de seguridad, tomó su pañuelo del cuello y lo mojó con agua de su botella, se lo dio a la Juliana que lo recibió, lo pasó por la cabeza de Valentina y con lágrimas en los ojos trataba de despertarla.

\- Despierta por favor...despierta mi amor...- le suplicaba Juliana 

Hace tres horas

Pequeñas gotas de agua resbalaban sobre prominentes formaciones rocosas como vestigios de la intensa lluvia que había cesado hace ya algunas horas, el olor a tierra y vegetación mojada que provenía desde fuera se colaba al interior de la gran cueva, el vaho de la ahora extinta fogata se desvanecía en el espacio.

Juliana había despertado hace algunos minutos pero no había sido capaz de mover ningún músculo.

Valentina aún dormía.

Su cabeza yacía sobre su hombro, cabellos castaños enmarcaban su hermoso rostro totalmente relajado que estaba a solo centímetros del suyo, su respiración terminaba acariciando la piel de su cuello y la mano que reposaba sobre su pecho sobresalía por debajo de la manta que cubría sus aún desnudos cuerpos que se encontraban entrelazados bajo el calor que ésta les brindaba.

No quería despertarla, todavía no, quería disfrutar este momento en el que podía permitirse mirarla de tan cerca sin dar explicaciones, sin dar excusas del porqué seguía allí contra su piel después de todo lo que sucedió. 

Trataba de encontrar la lógica en su mente pero su corazón respondía en vez, y sí, gran detalle...Juliana se había enamorado de este ser que en este instante lucía tan inocente pero era capaz de alterar su mundo, sus emociones, su paz, su razón, era tanto su poder que podía destruirla como ya lo había hecho pero se preguntaba si sería capaz de unir esos pedazos que quedaron de ella.

Muchos de sus miedos e inseguridades le insistían que no podía ser tan tonta, que no podía caer otra vez. Su desconfianza, aún muy presente la detenía de darle un beso y decirle que estaba lista para seguir, para intentar superarlo a su lado pero...¿qué quedaría de ella si confiaba de nuevo y resultaba lastimada?

Le era imposible ver la luz al final de ese camino.

Valentina se movió sobre ella interrumpiendo su debate interno, Juliana pensó que despertaría pero aún con sus ojos cerrados, la mano que estaba sobre su pecho viajó hasta su cuello, acariciando la piel que encontró allí con sus largos dedos, su rostro se hundió más donde estaba recostado, erizando todos los vellos existentes de su piel y en ese instante Juliana supo que no había fuerza tan potente como el amor que existía en cada célula viva de su cuerpo por ella.

Ese amor que era capaz de convencerla de no alejarse de allí, de no huir como solía hacerlo siempre, ese amor que se dejó sentir anoche al unir sus cuerpos y sus almas, ese amor que vio reflejado en sus ojos cuando se entregaban completamente, ese amor por el cual aún seguía contra su piel y admirando su incomparable belleza.

¡Dios cómo puede ser tan hermosa sin siquiera intentarlo!

Era tan injusto que un ser tan perfecto como ella existiese y haya podido derribar tantas paredes que el dolor había levantado, era tan perfecta y a la vez tan increíble y maravillosamente imperfecta, incluso en su imperfección la amaba y eso era grave para Juliana.

Una luz como la que miraba al final de esa cueva se hizo presente en su mente, recordando cada palabra que dijo el día anterior bajo esa lluvia, que se llevó tantos pensamientos errados que tenía. Saber que Valentina había terminado su compromiso le dio la tranquilidad que tanto necesitaba, todo este tiempo la estuvo juzgando por ese motivo y ahora no tenía cómo sustentar su necedad.

Juliana tenía que aceptar que ella se equivocó también al no escucharla pero al principio estaba más herida que hoy, esos oscuros días se veía tan lejano ahora en sus brazos. Sonrió al recordar sus últimas discusiones, Valentina sí que tenía un carácter fuerte y necio, tanto como el suyo, era por esa razón que la entendía pero esperaba también que la castaña entienda lo difícil que era para ella volver a confiar después de todo.

Valentina se movió de nuevo, quizá por el frío, la temperatura del lugar todavía era baja, Juliana sabía que en cualquier momento deberían abandonar aquél lugar que las refugió en su interior, le resultó irónico que un lugar tan oscuro y tétrico pudo brindarles la seguridad que necesitaban. Comparó esa analogía con su corazón y recordó aquél día en el que se entregó a ella por primera vez, cómo con sus besos y caricias habían ayudado a desaparecer ese dolor que sentía, un dolor que no era nuevo.

Un dolor que estuvo siempre. 

Aquella mujer en sus brazos no era la causante de sus heridas, ella las tenía desde hace mucho. Sí, Valentina le había fallado pero sus miedos siempre estuvieron allí lo y era consciente ahora que no había logrado superar su pasado, pasado lleno de rechazos y decepciones.

Y entendió que siempre sería un círculo vicioso de dolor si no se atrevía a tratar de sanar esas heridas, tenía que dejar de huir y afrontar lo que aún la dañaba y Valentina era el primer paso para poner a prueba su nueva determinación.

No sería fácil, para nada pero para empezar debía escucharla, con calma y atentamente.

Valentina había demostrado ser muy pasional, impulsiva incluso, había olvidado que ella también tendría una historia que contar, miedos que ocultar y Juliana podría...y quería escucharla. 

Quizá eso no significaría regresar a su lado, no podía asegurarlo pero comprendía que era muy necesario y se tomaría su tiempo para oír lo que tenía que decir.

Allí en esa cueva, junto a su calor de lo único que estaba segura era que la amaba, la amaba como nunca había amado a nadie en su vida pero quería hacer las cosas bien. Se negaba a darle una esperanza cuando sabía que estaba rota aún, no la trató tan bien últimamente y eso fue resultado de eso, no quería lastimarla más, no quería generar más dolor.

Solo esperaba que Valentina entendiera, no se sentía con el valor de pedirle que espere por ella porque no sabía hasta cuándo o cómo iba a superar este momento, solo esperaba que ella...

\- Hola 

Ojos increíblemente azules la observaban con detenimiento, no notó hace cuánto tiempo estuvo envuelta en sus profundos pensamientos bajo la mirada de la hermosa castaña.

\- Hola - le respondió ella sonriendo, movió su cabeza hacia un lado para verla mejor y notó timidez en su semblante, la entendía totalmente, después de anoche había mucho qué decir y poco tiempo para hacerlo - ¿dormiste bien? - le preguntó al verla pensativa

Valentina sonrió un poco más relajada aunque dudaba mover un centímetro de su cuerpo que rozaba en toda su extensión con el de su morena favorita, temía hacer algo incorrecto que la haga huir de sus brazos porque no quería soltarla, se sentía tan correcto estar allí como si no perteneciera a otro lugar en el mundo y su hogar fuera ese, en sus brazos.

\- Pues...para ser el piso de una cueva en el medio de quién sabe dónde...dormí muy bien... 

"¿Cómo no dormir bien después de lo que hicimos anoche?", oyó Valentina en su mente traicionera, estaba evitando pensar en eso, bastaba con tenerla a tan corta distancia y ver su bellísimo rostro tan cerca al suyo.

Moría por acariciar su nariz con su nariz, por morder esa hermosa barbilla partida que tanto adoraba, si era sincera consigo misma no había nada de Juliana que no adorara. Incluso esa terquedad suya que no quería mucho pero era parte de ella, amaba esa cabeza dura y solo esperaba que este sufrimiento acabe pronto y pueda besarla y abrazarla como solía hacerlo, sin temor a su rechazo.

\- ¿Y tú, despertaste hace mucho? - le preguntó Val, no pudiendo evitar deslizar su mano desde su cuello hasta el calor de su pecho donde sintió su corazón ir más rápido de lo normal, eso la animó a empezar a hacer pequeños círculos con sus dedos sobre su piel.

Juliana se distrajo por lo que causaba esa simple caricia en ella, trataba de no respirar tan profundo pero la demanda de su corazón bombeando sangre a tal velocidad no le dejaba esa tarea tan fácil...y por fin entendió el origen de los suspiros, la causante de los suyos sonreía con timidez y apreció en ella un cierto temor, no la culpaba ella también temía de lo qué pasaría luego que esta burbuja en la que estaban reventara.

Negó con la cabeza recordando que no había respondido a su pregunta y con la garganta seca trató de hablar.

\- Solo hace algunos minutos - respondió con la voz ronca - no quería despertarte aún...

\- ¿Me veías mientras dormía cierto? - preguntó Valentina entrecerrando los ojos de manera una juguetona

\- Confieso que sí, verte babear en mi hombro fue muuy agradable - contestó Juliana asintiendo

Valentina se lo creyó y levantó su cabeza para mirar si el hombro de Juliana estaba mojado, sintió mucha vergüenza pero lo encontró completamente seco, fue cuando escuchó la risa de la morena y empujó su hombro levemente.

\- ¡No te juegues con eso! - le dijo - yo aquí pensando que había pasado el oso 

\- Bueno mejor ni digo nada de tus ronquidos entonces

\- ¿Qué ronquidos?

\- ¿Por qué crees que me desperté?

\- ¡Yo no ronco oye, qué te pasa! - le reclamó Valentina pellizcando su brazo y riendo al mismo tiempo

\- ¡Outch, Val!

Juliana quiso llevar su mano hacia el dorso de la causante de su próximo moretón para hacerle cosquillas pero la castaña fue más rápida y tomó su muñeca en su mano.

\- No, Juls espera, ya, ya pasó

\- ¡Ahh! ¿Ahora sí no? Luego no te quejes eh... - dijo riendo Juliana

Ese "luego" encendió en Valentina una esperanza como la llama de la fogata que quemaba anoche en la cueva, sabía que no debía emocionarse pero solo quería dejarse sentir que todo podría mejorar, que todo iba a estar bien, al menos por ese momento.

La mano que estaba en la muñeca de su piel canela se deslizó hasta a su antebrazo en una suave caricia, le era imposible dejar de tocarla, Juliana ya no reía, miraba sus labios con una intensidad ya conocida y extrañada por ella, aquella intensidad que vio anoche cuando fusionaron sus deseos.

Sin palabras, ni explicaciones, para sorpresa de Valentina, Juliana tomó su rostro acercando su perfil al suyo conectando sus labios en un dulce beso, el carnoso labio inferior de la castaña quedó atrapado entre los de la morena.

Juliana siempre hacía eso, tomaba en entre sus labios su labio inferior, absorbiéndolo entre los suyos y deslizándolo, dejándola siempre con un mareo por la intensidad de las sensaciones que causaba, justo como sucedía en este momento.

Valentina abrió su boca entregándose a ese beso que parecía sacado de lo más profundo de sus anhelos.

¿Acaso ésto era un sueño?

Juliana besándola con tanta delicadeza e insistencia al mismo tiempo, parecía una promesa que mejores momentos estaban por venir y aunque sería cruel despertar de esa ilusión, la necesitaba tanto como una pintura al lienzo, como una canción a la melodía, como un poema a su musa, porque ahora era irreversiblemente inherente a su existencia a pesar de lo que pase en el futuro.

Pues tenía algo muy claro.

Ya sea de cerca o de lejos, de día o de noche, despierta o dormida, feliz o enojada ella siempre amaría a Juliana y estaba rendida ante ese sentimiento que no solo hacía vibrar su cuerpo sino que también la hacía mejor persona.

Juliana dejó ir su labio inferior solo para regresar y besarlo de nuevo, abarcando ahora ambos, mezclando sus alientos, deleitándose en ese único momento donde todo desaparecía alrededor, el roce de sus labios era lento y por momentos profundo, el tiempo se había detenido otorgándoles este regalo para ellas. 

Sus cabezas se movían de un lado hacia otro, encontrando sus lenguas que ahora se habían sumado. Juliana respiró hondo para luego separar sus labios y besar su mejilla, después besó a la otra, descendió a su barbilla dejando otro delicado beso, subió a su nariz e hizo lo mismo.

Campos de flores y miles de mariposas inundaban el estómago de Valentina, cuando Juliana besó su frente para luego juntarla con la suya quería gritarle que era de ella, que su corazón le pertenecía, que no quería a nadie nunca más en su vida, solo la quería a ella.

Por ese motivo dejó a su corazón hablar...

\- Yo te esperaré hasta que estés lista Juls, te esperaré una eternidad si es posible - le susurró abriendo los ojos y juntándolos con los bellos marrones que se abrían al mismo tiempo 

Un intenso calor ocupó el pecho de Juliana pero no quiso dejar primar a sus sentimientos por encima de su razón, no esta vez, Valentina también merecía su verdad, por más dura que sea.

\- No quiero que nos sigamos lastimando - le respondió Juliana abrazando su cintura y pegando sus cuerpos -...no sé hasta cuándo yo...

Un silencio ocupó ese momento, Juliana no pudo completar esa frase pero sabía que Valentina lo había entendido, no quería darle falsas esperanzas, quería ser totalmente sincera y cuando pensó que había arruinado todo, escuchó su voz.

\- Cuando salgamos de este lugar, yo te daré el tiempo que sea necesario porque tú, Juliana Valdés... - le aclaró juntando sus narices - eres todo lo que nunca esperé pero siempre quise, cuando estés lista yo estaré aquí

Muchas emociones inundaban a Juliana, se lamentaba por no poder superar esos temores rápido y volver con ella pero había mucho por solucionar antes, no podían seguir así.

Abrió sus ojos y la miró fijamente, había tomado una decisión.

\- Val...cuando todo esto haya terminado y estemos a salvo, quiero escucharte...quiero tratar de entenderte, estoy lista para eso...

Valentina la miró con sorpresa, un peso de su pecho se levantó y finalmente sentía que todo podría mejorar, estaba consciente que no era una promesa de volver o algo parecido pero era un gran paso, que que necesitaba desde hace mucho dolor atrás.

\- Solo si tú quieres - agregó Juliana al no tener respuesta

\- Sí, claro que quiero - respondió rápidamente sonriendo y acariciando su cuello con ambas manos.

Ambas sonrieron aliviadas al haber llegado al mejor acuerdo en mucho tiempo.

El sonido de un ave cantando afuera las interrumpió con el recordatorio que no podían seguir allí mucho más tiempo aunque quisieran. La cueva estaba bastante bien escondida pero si la gente que las buscaba lograban su cometido, se reducían sus posibilidades de salir bien libradas de esta situación.

Y Valentina tenía una nueva razón para continuar.

\- Bueno...por más que me encantaría quedarme en este cómodo y sofisticado lugar, debemos irnos - dijo la castaña estirándose en los brazos de Juliana quien la miró sonriendo

\- Pues nos protegió de la lluvia, la iluminación fue efectiva, es a prueba de sonidos yo le pongo cinco estrellas - habló Juls contando con sus dedos y encongiendo sus hombros, causando que Val ría

\- Ya no seas payasa y vístete, tengo que buscar la manera de llevar tu trasero sano y salvo donde tus abuelitos - le respondió sentándose dejando caer la manta al rededor de su cintura

\- Voy, voy - respondió Juliana distraída, mirando toda la extensión de su piel blanca al descubierto.

Valentina la miró por sobre su hombro izquierdo y le regaló otra sonrisa.

\- Te aviso que aún no puedes mirar mi trasero

\- Uff felizmente me avisaste y solo lo toqué, lo mordí, lo palmoteé pero todo con los ojos cerrados te lo juro - le dijo Juliana levantando ambas manos

Valentina rió fuerte y se puso de pie dejando toda su desnudez al descubierto, tomando un extremo de la manta y tirándola en la cara de Juliana.

\- Despertaste chistosita - comentó riendo mientras se acercaba a recoger su ropa ya seca

Juliana se retiró la manta del rostro y apoyada en su antebrazo miraba todas las acciones de Val con una sonrisa, era inevitable la naturalidad de su conexión para bien o para mal no podría ser de otra forma.

Se puso de pie y se acercó a recoger su ropa.

\- ¿Y dime, tenemos algún plan? - le preguntó a Valentina

\- Sí, tenemos que seguir el camino de la carretera pero unos metros más profundo, debemos ser muy silenciosas pero rápidas, el objetivo es llegar donde tus abuelitos antes del atardecer...tenemos agua y unas barras energéticas que metí a tu mochila

\- ¿En qué momento hiciste eso?

\- Antes de salir de tu casa, mientras guardabas las cosas de Tony, ¿cómo estará mi bebé?...- dijo Valentina haciendo puchero

\- Él está bien con su tía, es problema de Rubí ahora - habló Juliana con poca importancia

\- Hey, él es un ángel ok? - defendió la castaña al cachorro

\- ¡Contigo! Porque está enamorado de ti 

\- Y yo de él - dijo Valentina recogiendo su pantalón pero del bolsillo cayó al suelo algo que Juliana en un impulso recogió para dárselo

Cuando lo tomó en sus manos identificó al instante de qué se trataba.

La cadena del pacto.

Juliana sintió su corazón crecer diez veces su tamaño, otra vez un suspiro amenazaba escapar, Valentina se acercó y tomó la cadena de sus manos.

\- Gracias - le dijo aún con sus tactos conectados

Cuando la castaña estaba por alejarse, Juliana tomó su mano y la atrajo hasta su cuerpo aún desnudo pegándolo al suyo completamente.

\- Juls...

\- Me dijiste que...cuando salgamos de esta cueva nos tomaríamos el tiempo necesario...pero aún seguimos aquí...y yo...

Juliana no terminó lo que iba a decir porque Valentina cerró la distancia uniendo sus labios con hambre, se devoraron sedientas la una de la otra, la morena tomó su cintura y la llevó contra una roca, apoyando su cuerpo allí.

\- Juls...¡Ah! - los labios de Juliana bajaron a su cuello, besándolo con la misma pasión - deberíamos...ir-irnos...- decía Valentina con los ojos cerrados, su razón gritándole que debían salir de allí pero su cuerpo pidiendo más de Juliana.

\- Sí...deberíamos...- le susurró contra su piel tomando sus muslos por debajo y elevándolos, colocando su cuerpo entre sus piernas.

Ambas gimieron fuerte al sentir sus centros conectados, Valentina se aferró a sus hombros moviéndose y gozando del roce de sus labios inundados de deseo, la cadena aún colgaba de su mano y rozaba contra la espalda de Juliana en cada empuje.

Juliana se movía cada vez más rápido, uniendo deliciosamente sus clítoris erectos, no iba a durar mucho tiempo, cada vez la embestía más violento.

\- Mmm...- gemía Valentina mordiéndose los labios -...ahh sí así...termina conmigo, córrete para mí

Juliana soltaba fuertes gemidos que ahogaba en su cuello, cerraba sus ojos con fuerza tratando de soportar el fuerte orgasmo que estaba empezando desde lo caliente de su centro hasta el resto de su cuerpo, en olas intensas de candela que se extendían arrasando todo a su paso.

Los movimientos desenfrenados de su cuerpo llevaron al límite a Valentina que recibió su clímax en una explosión potente que no pudo contener. Ambas se movían cansadas pero tratando de gastar los últimos tremores de sus orgasmos.

Sus pechos se elevaban y sudor corría por sus frentes y espaldas, Juliana apoyó todo su peso sobre ella contra la superficie rocosa y se quedó inmóvil, Valentina pasó una mano por su propia frente, exhausta por el desgaste.

\- ¿Por qué eres así?...- se quejó riendo la ojiazul

\- Perdón - susurró Juliana contra su cuello - no me pude aguantar

Valentina rió y tomó su rostro entre sus manos juntando sus miradas, la cadena brillaba aún entre sus dedos, besó sus labios para luego bajar sus piernas tocando el piso, aunque aún temblaban sabía que estaban contra el tiempo.

\- Tenemos que irnos y no me sigas mirando así - le dijo al separar sus labios con una risa

\- Lo prometo - respondió la morena sonriendo

Finalmente se vistieron y con una mirada se tomaron las manos presionando con fuerza, como una promesa de que al salir de allí todo tendría que estar mejor.

Hace una hora

Ya casi llevaban más de dos horas caminando, el agua que llevaban en el tomatodo de Juliana estaba a punto de agotarse y estaban muy cansadas pero tenían que continuar.

El camino no era nada fácil, al adentrarse en el bosque se encontraron con relieves muy accidentados, algunos riscos y precipicios que terminaban en más vegetación, eso sumado a que tenían que ser lo más silenciosas posible para no ser descubiertas por si aún eran perseguidas.

\- ...y así le dije, "las palomas muertas no son un buen regalo Tony" - contaba Juliana

Valentina rió bajito.

\- Estoy segura que lo recordará...- le dijo la castaña mirando a su alrededor, estaba cansada pero con Juliana a su lado todo parecía más llevadero.

\- Espero que sí fue muy creepy, cuando me la trajo yo pensé que era su pelota y la recibí en la mano eww - le contó estremeciéndose

Valentina sonrió al imaginar la escena pero un ruido de una rama rompiéndose a corta distancia la alertó.

\- ¿Qué pas- preguntó Juliana al ver su concentración

\- ¡Sh! - le cortó tratando de escuchar en qué dirección provenía ese sonido

Cuando su mirada conectó con una silueta detrás de un árbol, tomó a Juliana de la mano y empezó a correr.

\- ¡Mierda!

\- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Juliana corriendo a su lado

\- ¡Nos encontraron!

Un disparo se estrelló contra un árbol muy cerca a ellas, a esta gente no le importaba herirlas y eso empeoraba todo. Tomó su arma y mientras corrían en zig zag pudo ver que eran perseguidas por uno de ellos pero Valentina sabía que no podrían correr para siempre.

Tomó a Juliana de la mano y la llevó tras un árbol, apuntó y disparó en dirección del hombre que esquivó el tiro a tiempo y se resguardó en otro árbol.

\- Juls, vas a tomar ese tronco, yo correré al frente de ese arbusto y cuando él pase...

\- Lo golpeo, ve...- la morena completó la frase entendiéndola a la perfección 

A Valentina le sorprendió la actitud de Juliana y agradecía que sea de esa manera.

Disparó una vez y corrió hacia el arbusto del frente agachada, escondiéndose tras él, el hombre salió de su escondite al parecer pensando que ambas habían corrido juntas, cuando estaba cerca Juliana lo sorprendió golpeando su cuello con la gruesa rama.

El hombre cayó al piso ahogándose por el fuerte impacto, Juliana se acercó y el individuo trató de coger su arma pero ella la pateó hacia un lado, aún con la rama en sus manos y viendo la insistencia del tipo por lastimarla, golpeó su mandíbula con la base de la rama dejándolo incosciente.

Volvió su cuerpo para buscar a Valentina y huir pero otro hombre la tenía del cuello, apuntando su cabeza.

\- Ríndete de una vez o se muere - le comandó el tipo alto de piel blanca, vestido totalmente de negro hasta el cuello

Miró con angustia a Valentina que miraba al arma que Juliana había pateado a un lado pero no entendía lo que quería hacer.

La castaña rápidamente alejó el arma sobre su cabeza y le dobló el brazo al hombre que cayó al piso de dolor junto con la pistola, Valentina quiso alcanzarla pero el matón la detuvo tomándola del pie tirándola al piso con él.

\- ¡VAL! - gritó Juliana, rápidamente corrió hacia el arma cerca a ella y apuntó pero no sabía a donde disparar

Valentina y el tipo se peleaban en el suelo, luchando por alcanzar la otra arma primero, la castaña logró golpear su entrepierna y el hombre gritó de dolor pero en un movimiento brusco se puso sobre ella y con un puño golpeó su rostro dejándola inconsciente.

\- ¡VALENTINA NO! - gritó Juliana

El hombre se arrastró para tomar el arma pero Juliana le disparó en el brazo antes que lo haga, corrió hacia él pateando la pistola para luego golpear su cabeza con su pistola, el hombre cayó desmayado al piso.

\- ¡Val, despierta! - le insistía Juliana cerca a su rostro pero ella no reaccionaba

No estaban a salvo, debían salir de allí, Juliana la cargó y corrió, corrió lo más que pudo con ella no le importó el dolor de sus brazos o de su espalda, tenía que sacarla de allí.

Llegó hasta la carretera donde a la distancia vio una camioneta roja y decidió pedir ayuda...

Presente 

\- ¿Qué les pasó? - preguntó Lena

\- Nos atacaron en el bosque- respondió Juliana aún intentando despertarla

\- ¿Pero cómo llegaron allí? - insistió

\- Nuestra camioneta se estrelló y tuvimos que caminar...Val...¿me escuchas? - decía Juliana tocando su rostro

\- Es por eso que había una patrulla en el camino - comentó Lena

\- ¿Habían patrullas? - preguntó Juliana 

\- Sí, varias rondando unos kilómetros atrás - respondió la otra morena

\- El hospital más cercano está a dos kilómetros - intervino Kara

\- No...hospital no...

\- ¡VAL! Gracias, gracias - decía Juliana abrazándola

El alma regresó al cuerpo de Juliana que, se sentía a morir si le pasaba algo.

\- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó aún con lágrimas en los ojos y acariciando su rostro

\- Sí Juls, no te preocupes, ya estoy aquí - respondió Val llevando su mano a su mejilla

Lena y Kara se miraron sonriendo, felices por las extrañas que el destino puso en sus caminos.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? - preguntó Valentina

\- Bienvenida a mi auto - respondió Kara sonriendo 

Valentina la miró confusa no reconociendo sus rostros.

\- Hola, soy Kara y ella es mi novia Lena

\- Hola - dijo sonriendo Lena, levantando una mano

\- Ellas nos ayudaron - le contó Juliana sonriendo agradecida

\- Gracias por ésto - les dijo Valentina

Kara asintió sonriendo mientras continuaba manejando.

¿Cómo te sientes? - le cuestionó Juliana mirando su rostro desde muy cerca

\- Adolorida - contestó Valentina tratando de sentarse 

\- Tranquila Val, debemos ir a un hospital

\- No Juls, estas personas nos pueden encontrar, no sé quiénes sean pero hasta que no nos manden un equipo no estaremos a salvo

\- Pero Val...

\- Yo estaré bien, solo fue un golpe, no sabemos si estas personas saben que iríamos donde tus abuelitos si es el caso debemos llegar antes para advertirles y pedir refuerzos eso ahora es más urgente

\- Está bien - cedió Juliana aún preocupada - Pero si te sientes mal

\- Yo te digo, no te preocupes - respondió Valentina sentándose y tomando el agua que le ofrecía Juliana

Kara y Lena se miraban asustadas ante la conversación de sus más recientes pasajeras.

\- ¿Entonces no hospital? - preguntó Kara

\- No, gracias de verdad pero quería saber si estamos muy lejos de Bethel - habló Valentina

\- ¿Es allí donde van? - dijo Lena

\- Sí, íbamos camino hacia allá - respondió Juliana

\- Déjenme ver...- Lena checó en su celular la distancia - estamos bastante cerca en realidad, a un poco más de medio kilómetro

\- Bien... - dijo Juliana suspirando

\- ¿Están seguras que quieren que las dejemos allí? - preguntó Kara 

\- Sí, por favor nos sería de mucha ayuda - respondió Valentina

Kara asintió y continuó manejando.

En el camino que quedaba, Lena les ofreció más agua y alimento a Juliana y Valentina que agradecieron aún más su ayuda. Evitaron decir muchos detalles de lo que había pasado por temor a que puedan comprometer a la pareja que las había ayudado tanto.

Luego de varios minutos en la carretera y mucho más relajadas, Juliana y Kara que habían descubierto que tenían mucho en común, conversaban sobre sus videojuegos favoritos.

\- ¿FIFA o PES? - preguntó Juliana

\- FIFA - respondió Kara resaltando la obviedad

\- Mmm...los gráficos de PES son mejores pero sí...jugar con la Juve como PM Black White me arruinaba la fantasía

\- TOTAL MENTE - exclamó Kara con emoción

Valentina que ya estaba mucho mejor y Lena desde su asiento rodaron los ojos al escuchar la conversación.

\- ¿Aunque leíste que ahora la Juventus firmó convenio con PES y ya no estará en FIFA? - le dijo Kara

\- ¿QUÉ HABLAS? - exclamó Juliana con emoción

\- ¡De verdad! Y ahora que lo pienso la física del juego en PES es mucho mejor...

\- ¡OHPORDIOS! ¡Ya basta con esta charla! - exclamó Lena

\- Gracias - le dijo Valentina

\- Parecen un par de adolescentes - continuó diciendo la morena de ojos verdes

\- O de nerds...- agregó Valentina

Juliana la miró y entrecerró los ojos.

\- ¿Cómo haces con ella? - le preguntó Lena

\- Bueno usualmente mi venganza consiste en poner repetir canciones que no le gusta hasta que se las aprenda - le contó Valentina

\- ¡Lo sabía! - dijo Juliana

\- Mm buena idea - comentó Lena

\- No, no tenemos un largo camino y no quiero sufrir con tu k-pop

\- Pero es muy cool, pondré una de BTS

\- Noo

\- ¿Hasta dónde van ustedes? - preguntó Valentina riendo

\- Hasta Bar Harbor, está lejos de aquí es tres horas, hacia la costa - respondió Lena

Luego de unos minutos más de conversación amena y divertida, Kara estacionaba en la entrada del pueblo de Bethel.

\- Les agradecemos toda su ayuda , de verdad, nos salvaron - dijo Valentina despidiéndose estrechando la mano de ambas

\- ¿De verdad no quieren que las llevemos hasta la puerta de la casa donde van? - preguntó Kara

\- No...ya han hecho bastante por nosotras no queremos arriesgarlas - respondió Juliana despidiéndose también

\- ¿No nos contarán realmente lo que pasó no? - dijo Lena

\- No quería decirlo pero...somos fugitivas de una cárcel - contestó Juliana con toda la seriedad del mundo ante la mirada de terror de la pareja y la mirada de reproche de Valentina 

Juliana estalló en risa y las demás hicieron lo mismo.

\- Oh Dios - dijo Lena - No hagas eso

\- En realidad chicas...- intervino Valentina- yo soy agente del FBI, estoy en deuda con ustedes por favor no duden en contactarme, les debo una muy grande

\- Wow, eso no vi venir - habló Lena con sorpresa

\- Nos alegra mucho haber la ayudado - comentó Kara sonriendo - espero nos volvamos a ver en NYC

\- Claro, nos encantaría - respondió Valentina

\- Sí, Kara ya tiene mi número - intervino Juliana señalando a Kara quien le devolvió el gesto

\- Veo en el futuro muchos encuentros nerds - murmuró Valentina

\- Ni que lo digas - dijo Lena de la misma manera 

\- Diviértanse mucho en la boda - habló Juliana despidiéndose

El auto rojo se alejó, Juls y Val se miraron sonriendo, a los pocos minutos encontraron un taxi que tomaron hasta la hacienda de los abuelitos Valdés.

Cuando llegaron Val quedó maravillada con el lugar.

Era un campo amplio con varias hectáreas, un muro se alzaba al rededor del lugar, la entrada era un largo camino rodeado de flores, el horizonte era verde y se combinaba con el celeste del cielo.

\- Que bello - comentó Valentina

El taxi las dejó en la puerta principal de la gran casa, a los pocos segundos, una Perlita muy asustada salió corriendo hasta los brazos de Juliana.

Cuando Juliana conoció a Macario, varios años antes que la adopte con Lupita, fue presentada con los abuelos que la recibieron desde el primer día como si fuera de la familia. Desde ese momento se sintió muy a gusto con ellos, compartían paseos, largas charlas e historias que adoraba escuchar aunque las repitieran más de una vez. Estaba inmensamente feliz de vivir la experiencia de tener abuelos y era de lo mejor para ella, los amaba mucho.

\- ¡Muchachas, están bien ay gracias Dios mío! Tu papá está que camina por el techo de la preocupación - dijo la anciana para luego abrazar a Valentina

\- ¿Llamó aquí? - preguntó Juliana

\- Sí claro, quería saber si habían llegado y está como loco, vamos para decirle que estás bien...¿qué te pasó a ti muchacha? - habló la anciana viendo el golpe aún visible en la cabeza de Val 

\- Esa es una historia para después Perlita - contestó Val 

\- Vamos adentro a ver ese feo golpe - dijo tomando su mano

\- Espera abuelita ¿Hablaste por celular con mi papá?

\- No, ya sabes que a mí no me gustan esos aparatitos, usé mi teléfono de aquí

Juliana suspiró un poco más aliviada, al menos no ubicarían la llamada por gps.

\- Vamos adentro, tu abuelo está preocupado también

\- Vamos - acordó Juliana

Todas entraron a la gran casa de techo alto, el lugar estaba muy iluminado con luz natural, altos ventanales que colaban los rayos del sol se elevaban por el pasillo, camino hacia la sala principal.

\- ¡Pedro! ¡Viejo, ya llegaron! - gritó Perlita

\- ¡Chamaquitas! ¿Dónde se habían metido? Nos tenían muy preocupados - exclamó el anciano recibiéndolas con un abrazo.

\- Abuelito, tuvimos un pequeño accidente pero ya todo bien - respondió Juliana no queriendo alarmar a los ancianos con ese tema

\- ¿Por eso tienes ese golpe en la cabeza chamaca? - preguntó Pedro a Val señalando su cabeza

\- No fue nada señor...- respondió Valentina

\- Ya te dije el día de la fiesta chamaca, que me digas Pedro, así me siento más joven - comentó el abuelo sonriendo

\- Está bien Pedro - río Valentina

\- Ven mi amor, vamos a ver esa cabecita - dijo Perlita llevándose a Valentina 

\- Abuelita, cuídamela bien eh - habló Juliana

Valentina volteó a mirarla sonriendo.

\- Tú no te preocupes hija, está en buenas manos - le aseguró Perlita

\- Antes que te vayas abuelita, necesito llamar a mi papá...

\- Anda a mi cuarto, allí hay un teléfono - le respondió Perlita para después desaparecer con Valentina

\- Gracias abu, un rato joven Pedro, ya regreso - se disculpó Juls

\- Siga usted chamaca

Juliana entró a la habitación e inspeccionó el teléfono de su abuelita, efectivamente era uno conectado a un cable sin propiedades inalámbricas. En un pequeño papel cerca, estaban anotados todos los números de la familia, sonrió al ver la organización de su abuelita, el de su padre era uno de los primeros, el cual marcó al instante.

\- Aló, pa'

\- Hija Dios, ay estás bien, sí Lupe es ella...sí es nuestra hija...¡CHAMACA CARAJO, QUÉ PASÓ POR QUÉ NO CONTESTABAS!

\- Pa'...nos atacaron, chocamos la camioneta, tienes que mandar a alguien por nosotras, corremos peligro 

\- ¿Qué...Cómo...quiénes?...¡MALDITOS! Cómo estás tú, cómo está Valentina?

\- Estamos bien por el momento, no puedo hablar mucho por aquí...llama a su mamá y dile que todo está bien, debe estar preocupada, no podremos prender nuestros celulares para que no nos rastreen

\- Hija...perdóname por ponerte en peligro, yo...no quise...

\- Tú no sabías, para serte sincera yo también pensé que esto había terminado pero al parecer no es así, voy a sacar el sistema de aquí, seguiré con la misión porque no hay marcha atrás pero necesito apoyo, tú no vengas por favor sería muy riesgoso

\- Ya están en camino hija, los mandé a buscarlas pero ahora los desviaré hacia allá

\- Pa' que se aseguren que no los sigan, no podemos confiar en nadie

\- Aguanta hija, pronto saldrán de allí

Juliana se despidió de su papá, estaba muy preocupada por lo sucedido, los problemas no terminaban y sus vidas ahora corrían peligro. Antes de regresar con su abuelo, decidió buscar a los guardias de la puerta para que estén atentos ante cualquier eventualidad.

Cuando regresó a la sala encontró a sus abuelitos, a Valentina ya más fresca con una blusa sin mangas blanca que al parecer Perlita le había dado, sentada en el sofá y a su lado a Lucho...hijo del hermano de su papá, su primo pesado y mujeriego.

\- ¡Primita! Cualquiera avisa que venías y más aún si traías a una amiga tan guapa - dijo Lucho acercándose y dándole un abrazo con una palmada fuerte que casi le quita el aire - Tienes que pasarme su número - le susurró antes de terminar el abrazo

Juliana no lo golpeó solo porque sus abuelitos estaba presente.

\- No es su amiga Luchín...estás muy desactualizado hijo - dijo Pedro negando con la cabeza, quería a su nieto pero a veces podía ser muy tonto

\- ¿Entonces qué son? - preguntó confundido

\- No sabía que venías Lucho - dijo Juliana entre dientes 

\- Es su novia, hijo - comentó Perlita

\- ¿Novia? Órale felicidades pues - la abrazó de nuevo Lucho y le dijo de nuevo al oído - si terminan me pasas su número

Juliana quiso darle un puño en el vientre pero él saltó a tiempo.

Valentina miraba la escena divertida, ¿era acaso celos lo que veía en Juliana?, nunca pensó ver a la morena celosa y debía admitir que le encantaba.

Perlita invitó a todos a comer, algo que agradecieron enormemente porque morían de hambre. Luego del banquete Juliana tenía una misión que cumplir.

\- Si me disculpan abuelitos voy a llevar a Valentina a conocer la hacienda antes que se ponga el sol

\- Claro hijita, vayan - dijo Perlita

\- ¿Puedo ir? - preguntó Lucho

\- ¡NO! - respondió Juliana tomando la mano de Valentina y llevándola fuera ante la risa de todos.

\- Me encanta tu familia - comentó Valentina sonriendo

\- ¿Toda?

\- Sí, toda ¿por?

\- ¿Incluso Lucho?

\- Sí..me pareció agradable... - respondió Valentina viendo a Juliana apretar los dientes - ¿algún problema con eso?

\- Nop

Valentina rió al mirar el enojo en sus facciones, era muy divertido pero no quería insistir en eso.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? - le preguntó Valentina

\- A la caja fuerte, es ahora o nunca - le contestó Juliana

Valentina recordó que tenían que extraer la inteligencia artificial de la caja fuerte, pequeño gran detalle. Todo esto le causaba mucha frustración, el caso aún no terminaba, seguían en peligro y quería descubrir quién era el núcleo de todo.

Llegaron a un cobertizo alejado, subieron al segundo nivel y detrás de varios cubos de paja estaba escondida la caja fuerte, Juliana respiró profundo y se acercó activando el sensor. 

Valentina se acercó a ella curiosa por ver el mecanismo del que tanto oyó hablar.

\- ¿Amm Val?

\- Dime

\- ¿Tú crees que puedas dejarme a solas un momento?

Valentina se sintió herida "Claro" pensó, "aún no era digna de su confianza", pasando su lengua dentro de su mejilla, cruzó sus brazos y asintió, debía ir a su ritmo, recordó.

\- Como desees - dijo retirándose

\- Hey - la detuvo Juliana tomando su muñeca - el problema no soy yo eres tú

\- ¡¿Qué?! - exclamó Valentina indignada

Juliana rió al ver sus palabras mal interpretadas aunque tenía que reconocer que le gustaba enojar a Valentina de vez en cuando.

\- Mi ritmo cardiaco, tiene que estar normal y pues...tú me causas todo lo contrario - le confesó sonrojándose

\- Oh...- dijo Valentina descolocada y algo avergonzada por su enojo 

\- Sí...oh - sonrió Juliana

\- No las interrumpo más entonces, las dejo a solas - dijo Valentina mirando a Juliana y luego a la caja

Juliana rodó los ojos y sonrió.

Luego de unos minutos y ya más calmada, Juliana introdujo su muñeca en el brazalete que a los 15 latidos de su corazón le dio acceso al siguiente patrón de retina y por último de voz.

La caja se abrió por fin y extrajo los discos duros que contenían el sistema, los metió a la pequeña mochila negra que había llevado y terminó por cerrar de nuevo la caja, cubriéndola con los cubos de paja.

Cuando salió del cobertizo se quedó inmóvil al ver la silueta de Valentina admirando al sol que se escondía tras el horizonte. 

En su piel se reflejaba el brillo de los últimos destellos del sol, era una de las imágenes más hermosas que guardaría en su memoria, si pudiese convertirlos en un cuadro sería perfecto para ella, se lamentó haber llevado su PSP en lugar de su cámara.

\- ¿Sabías que cada atardecer es único en cada lugar del mundo? - comentó Juliana acercándose ella, Valentina sonrió al escucharla 

\- ¿Ah sí?

\- Sí...la luz, es diferente en cada lugar, si recuerdas el atardecer en New York tiene un color más oscuro

\- Mmm ahora que lo mencionas tienes razón

\- Ajam - le dijo Juliana acercándose un poquito más - eso explica muchas cosas y varía también con las diferentes órbitas, las estaciones, la traslación...

\- Y el momento nerd llegó gracias a...

Juliana rió y tomó su mano.

\- ¿Vamos? 

\- Vamos - acordó Valentina

Mientras caminaban veían el sol ocultarse, el panorama era verdaderamente hermoso.

\- Tus abuelitos son muy lindos, me hacen extrañar a los míos - le dijo Valentina

\- Sabes, cuando estaba chiquita siempre soñé con tenerlos...una vez llegué a un hogar donde la señora que nos cuidaba tenía a su madre, una viejita que me defendía cuando otros niños me hacían llorar, recuerdo que cuando tejía me sentaba a su lado y me contaba muchas historias, yo estaba muy emocionada porque era lo más cercano a tener una abuela pero...su hija aceptó en su casa a otra niña, una por la cual recibía cheques del Estado con más dinero, esa niña tenía padres que habían perdido su tenencia legal pero debían pagar una cantidad, yo no tenía a nadie...la señora pidió mi cambio a otro hogar y tuve que despedirme de Chabelita...

El corazón de Valentina lloraba por Juliana, por todo lo que había pasado desde pequeña, apretó su mano porque quería seguir escuchándola, quería saber todo de ella, sus momentos tristes, momentos alegres, sueños, ilusiones...

-...a los 15, 4 años, después la fui a buscar, me tocó una familia cerca a esa casa. Un día luego de la escuela me escapé a verla pero ella...ya no me recordaba, ya era muy viejita sí, pero me dolió mucho porque ella para mí fue una de las pocas personas que me trató bien durante mi niñez y ahora yo no existía para ella

Valentina detuvo su andar y Juliana se acercó a ella.

\- ...Perlita y Pedro fueron un regalo, un sueño que cumplí ya de grande pero los siento como parte de mí...

Juliana estaba abriendo su corazón con Valentina, después de casi haberla perdido no quería huir más de ese sentimiento, pero tendría que ser paso a paso y quería que Val entienda eso.

Muchas revelaciones pasaban por la mente de Valentina, esta bella persona frente a ella tenía toda su necedad justificada después de años de rechazos y desilusiones, se sentía una tonta al haberse enojado por su negativa al escucharla. 

Ahora entendía más que nunca que ella tenía muchas heridas de su pasado y Valentina quería sanar todas y cada una de ellas, enmendado su error poco a poco.

Le tome el tiempo que sea, ella la iba a amar como se merecía.

\- Juls...yo nunca quise lastimarte, no fue mi intención pero lo hice, fui egoísta pensando que tu eras un sentimiento pasajero, esperando que cuando mi trabajo haya terminado también mi atracción por ti...pero nunca pasó, me enamoré perdidamente de ti e hice todo mal, no supe amarte como tú te merecías, con la verdad que merecías...

\- Val...- dijo Juliana con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas - yo no sé cómo volver a confiar 

Valentina limpió sus lágrimas y aunque sentía las suyas querer escapar, trató de ser fuerte para ella.

\- Y yo no sé cómo curar tus heridas pero quiero aprender a hacerlo...así tome el tiempo que tenga que pasar

\- ¿Y si lo intentamos y aún así no lo logro...? - preguntó Juliana casi como una niña, Valentina vio reflejada en ella a aquella pequeña que pasó tantos momentos sin tener a nadie a su lado

\- Pues nos iremos con la cabeza en alto después de haberlo intentado...Juliana...tú siempre serás, pase lo que pase, el amor más bonito de mi vida

Juliana pegó su frente a Valentina, lágrimas corrían por ambas de sus mejillas, llevó sus manos a su cuello acariciando su piel, su cabello castaño se combinaba con el suyo negro como la noche.

\- ¿Le contarías a tus nietos de mí? - bromeó Juliana riendo con lágrimas 

\- Les diré que me enamoré de una nerd, una perfecta y hermosa nerd

Juliana la abrazó por la cintura y Valentina rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, ahora fuera de la vista de la morena, dejó correr sus lágrimas de tristeza, no sabía si era aún muy tarde pero no iba a rendirse, no quería hacerlo.

Pero si Juliana le dijera que no podría ser, la iba a respetar...

\- ¡Oigan enamoradas! - escucharon gritar a Lucho - los abuelitos las esperan, Pedro ya abrió el mezcal

Ambas rieron bajito y limpiando las lágrimas que aún mojaban sus mejillas caminaron hacia donde se encontraban los demás.

Cuando entraron a la sala encontraron a Perlita y Pedro bailando al ritmo de "Piel Canela" de Los Panchos.

\- ¡Y qué pasó aquí, se armó la fiesta y no avisaron! - dijo Juliana sonriendo al igual que Valentina

\- ¿Qué no les llegó la invitación al bailetón? - preguntó Pedro - Perlita tiene la culpa

\- Oye, viejo mentiroso - le reprendió su esposa

\- Pero pasen muchachas, sírvanse lo que quieran de comer, de tomar - les ofreció Pedro

\- No gracias abuelito, hoy Perlita me alimentó como para cinco días - respondió Juliana acariciando su panza

Los abuelitos seguían bailando y ambas rieron al ver cómo se señalaban cuando sonaba el "Me importas tú y tú y tú y solemnemente tú y tú y tú..."

Valentina aún riendo se alejó para picar unos bocaditos de la mesa y servirse un poco de jugo, atrapó la mirada de Juliana que la siguió hasta allá pero hizo como si no se hubiera dado cuenta.

Juliana tomó asiento dejando la mochila negra a su lado, sobre el sofá.

Si perdiera el arco iris su belleza  
Y las flores su perfume y su color  
No sería tan inmensa mi tristeza  
Como aquella de quedarme sin tu amor

Después de escuchar con atención esa estrofa ambas cruzaron sus miradas de nuevo conexión que fue interrumpida por los abuelos bailando el "Me gustas tú y tú y tú y solamente tú y nadie más que tú"

Ambas rieron a la distancia.

\- ¿Abuelo y cuándo voy a poder usar mi celular? - preguntó Lucho regresando a la sala, hace media hora se habría ofrecido para conectar su celular al estéreo que Macario le había regalado a los ancianos, pero ahora se arrepentía porque los viejitos no paraban de bailar

\- Anda a ver si la gallina ya puso el huevo, me lo traes y lo intercambiamos por tu celular - respondió Pedro

Juliana rió alto.

\- Tú no te rías, ¿por qué no les das tu celular? - le dijo Lucho enojado

\- No can do amigo, está muerto - le respondió Juliana

\- Chale, iré a buscar mi tablet - dijo Lucho, desapareciendo de la habitación 

\- Valentina, hermosa ven, ¿tú sabes cómo usar esto? - preguntó Perlita

La canción de los Panchos ya había terminado y Perlita quería otra canción.

\- Claro que sí Perlita, ¿qué desean escuchar? - dijo Valentina acercándose 

\- Hay una canción, que no hace mucho, tal vez un poco más de una década este viejo y yo nos dedicamos después de pasar por momentos difíciles...- contó Perlita

\- Cosas de pareja, que se arreglan con mucho amor - completó Pedro besando la mano de su amor

\- Y con una muy buena canción - confirmó la abuelita

\- ¡Tú lo has dicho esposa mía!

\- ¿Cuál es esa canción? - preguntó Val

\- "Con los años que me quedan" de Gloria Estefan -respondió Juliana quién se había acercado al grupo - ellos aman esa canción

\- Nuestra nieta favorita nos conoce bien, Perlita - dijo Pedro

\- Por algo es nuestra favorita - respondió la abuelita 

\- No le digan a Lucho sino llora - comentó Pedro

Valentina sonrió, buscó la canción y le puso play

La melodía empezaba suave a sonar y Pedro que había tomado la mano de Perlita, empujó levemente a Juliana cuando pasó por su lado.

\- No la dejes esperando chamaca - le susurró 

Valentina rió al ver el intercambio entre el abuelo y su hermosa nieta.

Sé que aún   
Me queda una oportunidad  
Sé que aún   
No es tarde para recapacitar

Juliana se paró frente a ella y le sonrió, Valentina le devolvió la sonrisa con timidez.

Sé que nuestro amor  
Es verdadero  
Y con los años  
Que me quedan por vivir  
Demostraré   
Cuánto te quiero

\- ¿Bailas conmigo? - le preguntó Valentina extendiendo su mano, adelantándose a Juliana quién pensaba hacerlo antes.

Aún así la morena sonrió de nuevo y asintió tomando su mano. 

Con los años que me quedan  
Yo viviré por darte amor  
Borrando cada dolor   
Con besos llenos de pasión  
Como te amé por vez primera

Ya en el centro de la sala, Juliana pegó su cuerpo a Valentina rodeando su cintura, ella situó sus manos sobre su cuello pegando sus mejillas y empezando a mecerse al ritmo lento de la música.

Con los años que me quedan  
Te haré olvidar cualquier error  
No quise herirte mi amor  
Sabes que eres mi adoración   
Y lo serás mi vida entera

Valentina presionó el cuello de Juliana, tratando de transmitir cuánta verdad había en la letra de esa canción.

No puedo imaginar vivir sin ti  
No quiero recordar cómo te perdí  
Quizás fue inmadurez de mi parte  
No te supe querer y te aseguro  
Que los años que me quedan...

Juliana llevó una de sus manos hacia arriba y tomó una de Valentina, entrelazado sus dedos y colocándolas entre sus pechos al nivel de sus corazones, mientras seguían moviéndose lentamente.

Perlita y Pedro con una sonrisa abandonaron la sala.

Los voy a dedicar a ti  
A hacerte tan feliz  
Que te enamores más de mí  
Yo te amaré hasta que muera

Valentina pegó aún más su mejilla contra la de Juliana, sentía una necesidad inmensa por hacerle entender que era así, ella la amaría por siempre.

Cómo comprobar que no soy quien fui  
El tiempo te dirá si tienes fe en mí  
Que como yo te amé  
Más nadie te podrá amar jamás  
Dime que no es el final

Lágrimas escaparon de los ojos de Valentina al escuchar la última línea, Juliana no se pudo contener y también lloraba presionando aún más su cintura contra ella.

Sé que aún   
me queda una oportunidad  
Sé que aún no es tarde  
Para recapacitar

\- Val...te amo - dijo Juliana mirándola a los ojos - no quiero perderte

\- Y yo te amo Juls - respondió ella sin romper el contacto - nunca me perderás

Sé que nuestro amor  
Es verdadero  
Y con los años...  
Que me quedan por vivir  
Demostraré  
Cuánto te quiero

Sus labios se unieron en un beso liberador, sanador, un beso que prometía mucho para ellas.

Un nuevo comienzo.

Sé que nuestro amor  
Es verdadero  
Y con los años  
Que me quedan por vivir  
Demostraré  
Cuanto y te quiero

Sus labios se separaron pero sus cuerpos se seguían moviendo con la música, abrazadas no queriendo que este momento acabe.

Cuánto te quiero...

\- Yo te voy a devolver a esa confianza que dañé, poco a poco Juliana...te voy a amar como tú te lo mereces, no dejaré de luchar por nosotras...- le dijo Valentina cuando la canción terminaba

\- Yo...- iba a decir Juliana pero de pronto las luces se apagaron dejándolas en la total oscuridad.

Ambas aún conectadas miraron a su alrededor buscando una explicación.

\- ¡¿Qué pasó?! - gritó Lucho volviendo a la sala

\- Deben ser los plomos - dijo Pedro regresando con Perlita de la mano

\- Chale, pensé que eso ya estaba arreglado - comentó Lucho

\- Bueno iré a solucinarlo - dijo Pedro 

\- No abuelo, yo voy con Lucho, usted quédese aquí - se ofreció Juliana - ¿luego continuamos sí? - le susurró a Valentina 

\- Sí, ve con cuidado - le dijo Val acariciando su mejilla

\- Vamos - le llamó Juliana a su primo

\- Ayyy - se quejó Lucho siguiéndola

\- ¿Dónde está la caja? -preguntó Juliana mientras salían de la casa

\- Está atrás, por el cobertizo antiguo - respondió Lucho

\- Ni modo, allá hay herramientas, vamos 

\- Oye y...qué se siente hacerte a tremendo mujerón - preguntó Lucho con una sonrisa

\- ¿Tú estás buscando golpe no? - le dijo Juliana con cara de pocos amigos haciendo reír a a Lucho.

Los primos entre empujones y bromas llegaron al cobertizo donde encontraron la caja de luz, Juliana encontró una linterna mientras Lucho abría la caja de metal.

\- Alumbra aquí - le indicó él y así lo hizo ella - Mmm no veo nada malo en los cables, están intactos...

\- ¿Qué será entonces? - se preguntó Juliana - que miró afuera y vio con sorpresa cómo uno de los guardias de la hacienda era golpeado - ¡mierda! 

\- Yo creo que si subo la palanca- dijo Lucho con su mano en el interruptor

\- ¡No espera!

Pero ya era muy tarde, la luz había regresado en toda la hacienda.

\- Ohhh volvió la luz, mis nietos son lo mejor - exclamó Perlita aún en la sala

De pronto dos golpes se escucharon en la puerta principal. Los abuelitos y Valentina se miraron extrañados.

\- Yo voy - dijo Val - quizá olvidaron las llaves 

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con una cara que no esperó ver y un arma apuntando a su rostro.

\- Hola ¿No me invitas a pasar?

\- Tú...  
______________________________________

Hola bebés les dejo este capítulo, como saben siempre me gusta probar diferentes formas de contar la historia y en este caso la comencé con un crossover Supercorp, espero se haya entendido para las que no conocen ese ship, aquí me cuentan para ver si funcionó o no.

Este capítulo es especial para mí porque hace dos día se cumplió un año de la partida de mi abuelito, el personaje de Pedro está inspirado en él, lo extraño mucho y pues quería compartirles eso.

El próximo capítulo se viene con todo ¿Ya tienen una idea de quién es el villano o villana?

Gracias otra vez mireaven por acompañarme en esta bonita experiencia.

Espero les haya gustado, gracias por todo su apoyo en estos días, me sentía un poco bajoneada pero uds son las mejores 💗 las tkm 💕


	43. Revelaciones

\- ¿No me invitas a pasar?

\- Tú...

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, no lo podía creer.

Estuvo engañada todo este tiempo, nunca pudo ver la maldad en sus intenciones, incluso ahora le resultaba imposible aceptarlo, por un segundo se negó a hacerlo pero la terrible verdad estaba frente a ella.

Había confiado enteramente en él desde hace mucho y esta revelación la lastimaba, la hería muy profundo. De todas las personas que conocía nunca habría desconfiado de él pero la vida la golpeaba nuevamente con brutalidad.

\- Te veo muy sorprendida, creo que no eres tan buena agente después de todo - dijo Jacobo aún apuntando al medio de su frente, dos hombres con armas se encontraban parados a su lado.

Pudo reconocer a uno de los hombres con quien estaba, era el que las persiguió y atacó en el bosque cuando huía con Juliana.

¡Juliana! - su mente gritó - ¿Dónde estaría? 

La angustia por ella era mayor a la decepción y furia que sentía en ese momento por aquel hombre que avanzaba hacia ella, aún apuntándole, obligándola a que retroceda varios pasos dentro de la casa.

\- ¿Por qué? - le preguntó sintiendo cómo la traición continuaba plagando su ser

\- No hay tiempo para preguntas, llévenla adentro y revísenla - ordenó el rubio a los dos hombres a su lado

Los sujetos acataron la orden tomando a Valentina por los brazos, ella intentó zafarse de su agarre pero Jacobo la detuvo con amenazas.

\- Eh, eh, eh ni te atrevas a tratar de escapar porque hoy tengo poca paciencia y no te gustaría saber de lo que soy capaz cuando una perra como tú no obedece - le advirtió Jacobo mientras se adelantaba entrando a la sala.

Pedro y Perlita se encontraban inmóviles y aterrados al ver la escena. Otros dos hombres armados entraron a la casa tras ellos.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué es ésto? - exclamó la anciana

\- Tranquila Perlita, todo va a estar bien - dijo Valentina tratando de calmarla mientras el hombre que la había atacado antes ponía sus manos en su cabeza con poca delicadeza y la revisaba, encontrando su arma que llevaba escondida en la pantorrilla.

\- Tiene una 9mm - informó en la habitación ante la mirada de sorpresa y confusión de los abuelos

\- No esperaba menos de ella, ahora aten a los abuelos también que no quiero problemas - dijo Jacobo dirigiéndose al pasadizo que conectaba con la puerta - busquen en toda la casa por si hay otras personas - ordenó a los dos hombres que habían llegado al último, entrando con ellos al fondo de la vivienda

El tipo que tenía a Valentina, ató sus manos con una soga gruesa para después llevarla al centro de la sala obligando a que se arrodille.

\- ¿Qué le hacen? - gritó Perlita tratando de acercarse a Valentina

\- Perla no...- la detuvo Pedro, entendiendo que se encontraban en desventaja contra esos hombres

\- Retroceda abuela si no quiere que la mandemos al más allá antes de tiempo - respondió el sujeto

\- ¡A ella no te atrevas ni a tocarle un pelo! - intercedió Valentina de manera feroz

El hombre río y la tomó de un brazo con rudeza. Valentina tratando de no revelar el dolor en su rostro lo enmascaró con una mirada encolerizada.

\- Si no te vuelo la cabeza todavía es porque cumplo órdenes pero no dudes que seré el primero en ofrecerme cuando llegue el momento - le dijo él para luego soltarla

Jacobo regresó a la sala luego de unos minutos, los hombres aún estaban atando a los abuelos.

\- ¿Dónde está tu noviecita? - preguntó acercándose a la castaña

Valentina no dijo nada solo lo miró con furia e impotencia. Jacobo se agachó a su nivel en el piso y le habló con una calma insoportable.

\- Mira Carvajalita, ésto se va a dar por las buenas o por las muy malas, dime ahora mismo dónde está si no quieres conocerme de verdad

Valentina seguía en silencio, Jacobo se acercó más hacia ella tomándola por los brazos.

\- ¡No le haga nada por favor! - gritó Perlita 

\- ¡Perlita, no digas nada! - le pidió Valentina

\- ¡Tú cállate! - dijo Jacobo levantando el brazo para golpearla, los dos hombres que lo acompañaban miraban con sadismo la escena.

\- ¡No, por favor! Ella no está aquí, mi nieta no está aquí, salió, no le hagas nada por favor - le rogó Perlita

\- ¿A dónde fue? - preguntó él soltando a Valentina y volviendo su cuerpo a la abuela

\- No...no sé - respondió la anciana con temor

\- ¡¿A DÓNDE?! - insistió el rubio gritando y asustando a todos

\- ¡Afuera, afuera! Fue a ver unas cosas del rancho - dijo finalmente la pobre mujer

\- Muy bien, así me gusta...vayan a buscarla ahora - indicó Jacobo a los dos hombres que regresaban luego de haber inspeccionado la casa 

\- ¡Sí, señor! - respondieron al unísono

\- Tráiganla viva, necesito hablar con ella un par de cosas... - agregó antes que los hombres desaparezcan por la puerta - ahora tú y yo Valentina, tenemos un asunto pendiente - dijo mirándola con una sonrisa

Valentina lo miró con desprecio y rabia, solo esperaba que Juliana logre escapar y lograr estar a salvo.

______________________________________

\- ¿Juliana qué está pasand-

\- ¡Shhh! - dijo la morena callando a su primo

Se encontraban aún en el viejo cobertizo donde estaba la caja de luz, se escondían tras dos columnas de paja. Un hombre aún rondaba por afuera muy cerca a la entrada, había ingresado hace unos minutos pero lograron evitarlo ocultándose. Juliana pensaba una manera de huir, la salida principal no era una opción.

\- ¿Quiénes son? - susurró Lucho

\- No lo sé, pero no vienen por nada bueno - le respondió Juliana aún mirando a sus lados - tenemos que alertar a Valentina y a los abuelos para escapar de aquí

\- ¿Pero por dónde? Solo hay una salida

Juliana pensó por unos segundos que parecieron minutos pero finalmente recordó que hace un par de años uno de los caballos rompió una parte de la pared con una hoz, la frágil madera quedó con un agujero el cual cubrieron parcialmente y luego trasladaron a los caballos a un nuevo cobertizo.

\- Espera...¿recuerdas dónde dormía Rayito?

\- Ya sé lo que estás pensando...- respondió Lucho entendiendo la idea - estaba allá mira - dijo señalando la pared al frente de ellos

El espacio que estaba cerrado con una valla de madera se encontraba a unos metros de ellos, tendrían que correr hacia allá para no ser vistos y trepar rápidamente. Los primos se miraron evaluando la situación de manera silenciosa, Lucho se adelantó a tomar la decisión.

\- A la cuenta de uno...dos- comenzó Lucho contando con sus dedos

\- Espera, espera, tenemos que usar algo para defendernos - le detuvo Juliana tomando un tridente mediano que se encontraba en el suelo - ¿Tú sabes disparar?

\- ¿Disparar? Tú quieres que yo...

\- Lucho, estos hombres son peligrosos, no se van a detener a hacer preguntas, ¿sabes usar un arma?

\- Claro que sí primita, quedé en segundo puesto en el torneo de tiro del pueblo - respondió orgulloso, Juliana rodó los ojos y sacó el arma que Valentina le había dado de su chaqueta.

\- Toma, tú le puedes dar mejor uso

\- Una 9mm ¡Wow! ¿Y tú qué haces con una de estas? - preguntó Lucho sorprendido

Juliana le iba a responder pero afuera del cobertizo se escucharon voces y pasos que se acercaban, era la señal que indicaba que debían salir de allí cuánto antes.

\- ¡Mierda! - dijo Juliana sabiendo que no les quedaba mucho tiempo

\- Ve tú primero, yo te cubro - le indicó Lucho quitándole el seguro al arma

Aún dubitativa pero sabiendo que no tenían otro escape, Juliana asintió y aprovechando la poca iluminación del viejo cobertizo, corrió agachada hasta un cubo de paja escondiéndose tras él, pudo ver sombras moverse cada vez más cerca. Respiró profundamente miró a Lucho quién observaba a los hombres que estaban ya muy cerca de la entrada, él la miró y moviendo la cabeza le dio la señal para que continúe.

Juliana corrió hacia la valla de madera, tiró el trinche a una pila de heno tras la barrera y empezó a treparla, al saltar aterrizó pesadamente ocasionando un ruido que alertó a los hombres afuera, Lucho sabiendo que estaban a punto de ser descubiertos, corrió siguiendo la misma trayectoria de la morena que ya había encontrado el agujero en la pared tras la paja y una lámina de madera.

Lucho saltó la valla con éxito pero gritos se escucharon dentro del cobertizo, uno de los hombres daba órdenes de buscar a Juliana. Lucho ayudó a su prima a mover los obstáculos de la pared. Los pasos de los hombres se escuchaban cada vez a más corta distancia de ellos. Cuando el agujero estuvo descubierto por fin, Juliana salió primero jalando a Lucho del brazo con ella, justo antes que uno de los hombres llegue lograron cubrirlo de nuevo.

Cerca a ellos había plantaciones de maíz, Juliana le señaló que corrieran hacia allá lo cual hicieron lo más silenciosamente posible, lograron esconderse tras la alta vegetación, agitados, apenas pudiendo respirar por el desgaste y el estrés de la situación.

\- Tenían armas...todos tenían armas - decía Lucho apenas pudiendo pronunciar palabra

\- ¿Cuántos viste? - le preguntó Juliana tratando de recuperar el aliento

\- Vi cuatro

\- Necesitamos refuerzos, no sabemos en cuánto tiempo vendrán los que mandaría mi papá

\- ¿Mi tío iba a mandar refuerzos?¿Para qué? - preguntó Lucho con confusión

\- Mira Lucho...lo que te puedo decir es que estamos en peligro y tenemos que salir de aquí

\- ¿Son los mismos que querían lastimar a mi tío?

\- Eso creo...- respondió Juliana asintiendo - tenemos que llegar a la casa y huir con los abuelitos y Valentina

\- Está bien, vamos por aquí entre las plantaciones hasta la entrada para que no nos vean - acordó Lucho

Ambos se miraron, asintieron y emprendieron el camino a través de los maizales. Corrieron rápido sin detenerse, con la adrenalina del momento, el cansancio pasaba a un segundo plano. Cuando estuvieron cerca se detuvieron para ocultarse tras un tractor, desde allí se podía visualizar la entrada de la casa, donde un hombre con un arma, estaba de pie vigilando.

\- ¡Maldita sea! - susurró Juliana 

\- Ya están allí ¿Qué hacemos ahora? - preguntó Lucho

Con mucha angustia Juliana pensó en qué hacer, eran muchos contra ellos dos, no podrían enfrentarse, eso no acabaría bien. Ella no tenía el entrenamiento de Valentina, la necesitaba tanto en ese momento pero luego recordó que ella estaba en peligro y necesitaba aún más su ayuda. 

¿Qué haría Valentina?

¿Qué haría Valentina?

Cómo respuesta a su pregunta, su memoria se trasladó hacia el momento en que Valentina planeaba su escape de la cueva hasta la casa de sus abuelos, Juliana pudo apreciar a la castaña en "modo agente", la forma en que calculaba cada paso y acción era admirable.

"¡Concéntrate Juliana!", se dijo tratando de recordar todo lo que la bella castaña le había compartido.

Las palabras de Valentina inundaron su mente como una ráfaga de recuerdos...

\- ¿Es difícil tomar una decisión cuando estás en peligro? - le preguntó Juliana con curiosidad

\- Mmm tienes que pensar con la cabecita fría y ser objetiva, eso es importante

\- ¿Cómo es eso? Ilústreme agente, por favor - le pidió Juliana haciéndola sonreír mientras caminaban por el bosque

\- Está bien, solo porque me caes bien, presta atención: Primero se evalúa la situación para determinar una estrategia a tomar, debes observar a lo que te enfrentas para decidir basándote también en los recursos con los cuales cuentas

\- ¿A qué te refieres con recursos? - preguntó Juliana

\- Un recurso es lo que tienes para defenderte o atacar por ejemplo armas...

Juliana miró a la 9mm en la mano de Lucho que probablemente tenía menos de 10 tiros disponibles y el tridente en su propia mano.

\- ...también un recurso sería el apoyo humano con el que cuentas si es que no estás sola..

La morena miró a Lucho que lucía muy asustado, no era el mejor apoyo pero era mejor que estar sola.

-...otro dato importante es que si puedes negociar con algo que ellos quieren, házlo, te puede comprar tiempo 

"Negociar...", pensó Juliana

\- ¡Claro, negociar! - dijo en voz alta

Juliana recordó a la inteligencia artificial, era lo que ellos querían, pero la mochila la había dejado dentro en la sala, rogaba que no se hayan dado cuenta.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Lucho muy confundido

\- Tenemos que rodear la casa y ver con cuántos nos enfrentamos, ya contamos cinco, debemos ver la situación adentro, lo demás te explico allá ¡Vamos! - le dijo Juliana

Lucho estuvo de acuerdo, sin perder otro instante ambos volvieron a los sembríos y corrieron a través de ellos, no podían dejar pasar más tiempo.

_____________________________________

Los hombres habían dejado a los abuelitos sentados sobre el piso alfombrado en medio de la sala, Valentina estaba arrodillada a su lado, ella los miraba y les sonreía tratando de transmitirles calma.

\- Todo va a estar bien, ustedes tranquilos ¿Sí?

\- ¿Qué eres Valentina? - preguntó Pedro

\- Soy agente del FBI - le respondió ella con sinceridad

\- ¡Cállate! - le reprendió uno de los hombres - tienen prohibido hablar si no se lo piden, si no quieren que los calle yo a la fuerza

Valentina apretó los dientes con impotencia, quería zafarse de ese nudo en sus manos y enfrentarse a esos hombres que la miraban con sorna pero tenía que pensar con la cabeza fría, no tenía con qué defenderse y podría poner en riesgo la vida de Perlita y Pedro.

El traicionero de Jacobo había recibido una llamada que interrumpió su conversación hace unos minutos, seriamente temía por sus vidas, ella conocía su identidad y su papel detrás de todo, aunque aún no lo tenía todo claro pero no dudaría en averiguarlo.

Esperaba que los refuerzos que envió Macario lleguen antes que encuentren a Juliana, una angustia la plagaba por el paradero desconocido de su amor y eso empeoraba toda la situación.

\- Disculpen la interrupción - dijo Jacobo regresando - ¿Qué pasó? Tus gritos se escuchaban hasta adentro Thomas - le habló al hombre que miraba con rabia a Valentina

\- Estaban hablando y los callé - respondió el sujeto 

\- Bueno ahora sí va a tener que hablar conmigo quiera o no - comentó mirándola a los ojos - ¿Alguna noticia del paradero de la hija de Valdés?

\- Aún nada señor - respondió Thomas

Jacobo se acercó hacia Valentina y se agachó a su nivel nuevamente.

\- Ruega que aparezca sino ustedes van a pagar por ella

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haces todo ésto? Yo confié en ti...desde hace mucho...- le dijo Valentina con pesar, ella quería a Jacobo como un hermano y no asimilaba lo que estaba sucediendo

\- Ay Carvajalita, eres tan ingenua, eso siempre estuvo a mi favor ¿De verdad pensaste que yo estaría de tu lado luego de que me quitaras el puesto donde yo debía estar, con el equipo que yo debía tener? Todo porque eras hija del "gran León Carvajal", ¿Que fácil no? - le dijo él haciendo una mueca de desaprobación

\- ¿De qué hablas? Mi papá nunca me ayudó, yo llegué a dónde estoy producto de mi esfuerzo y dedicación Jacobo ¡Tú lo viste, tú estabas allí! - le insistió Valentina tratando de hacerle recordar al rubio todo lo que pasaron juntos mientras crecían profesionalmente.

Ellos se habían convertido en buenos amigos luego que Valentina lo defendió del abuso físico de un sargento en la Academia, ambos terminaron en la dirección general pero lograron que echen al mal instructor, desde allí fueron inseparables y su corazón se rompía por ver esa amistad desvanecerse.

\- Sí claro, sigue pensando eso si te hace sentir mejor - le respondió Jacobo rodando los ojos y poniéndose de pie

\- Mi papá te tenía mucho aprecio...y ahora manchas el nombre de la agencia yendo en contra de todos nuestros códigos, tú juraste servir...proteger ¡No ésto!

\- Pues esos códigos no pagan tanto...- contestó Jacobo tomando asiento en el sofá frente a ella 

\- ¿Todo ésto es por dinero? ¿Estás yendo en contra de tus principios solo por la codicia y ambición? ¡Eso no acabará bien y lo sabes! - le dijo Valentina con indignación

\- Puede que tengas razón pero no acabará pronto para mí a diferencia tuya que tienes las horas contadas - contestó Jacobo poniéndose de pie - reza para que tu noviecita se entregue, sino esas horas que te quedan serán muy dolorosas para ti - terminó de decir alejándose

Valentina sabía que no había muchas posibilidades para ella, después de obtener lo que quisiera Jacobo no iba a dejar testigos. Debía tratar de escapar cuanto antes y poner a salvo a los abuelitos, tenía que idear un plan.

_____________________________________

\- ¿Puedes ver adentro? - preguntó Lucho

\- ¡Espera, vigila que no venga nadie! - le indicó Juliana mientras se asomaba a la ventana

Juliana y Lucho habían logrado rodear la casa sin ser descubiertos y estaban justo al lado de la ventana que daba para la sala principal en la pared lateral, lejos de la salida. Juliana asomó su cabeza y pudo ver a Valentina y a sus abuelitos en el piso.

\- Mierda...

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué ves?

\- ¡Los tienen allí, atados! - respondió apretando los puños

\- ¡Tenemos que huir de aquí para buscar ayuda Juliana! - le dijo Lucho

\- ¡No podemos dejarlos aquí!

\- Juliana estamos solos, necesitamos ayuda

\- No si negociamos primero...

\- ¿Negociamos con qué?

Juliana miraba dentro de la sala aún, en dirección del sofá pero no vio la mochila negra, ya no estaba. No entendía, ella dejó la mochila en el sofá grande y no se encontraba allí.

\- La encontraron primero... - dijo Juliana bajando de la ventana

Se recostó sobre la pared deslizándose hasta el piso, cayó sentada cubriendo su cabeza con ambas manos, no podía ser, la única opción para sacar a Valentina y sus abuelos de allí ya no existía.

\- Hey prima, tranquila - le habló Lucho colocando una mano sobre su hombro

\- Se la llevaron, la única manera de sacarlos ya no esta, yo la dejé allí y no está...- decía Juliana con agobio

\- ¿De qué hablas? - le preguntó Lucho

\- De mi mochila, allí estaba lo que ellos quieren

\- ¿Tu mochila? - dijo Lucho pensando

\- Sí, demonios debí guardarla antes, soy una idiota

\- ¿Tu mochila...negra y pesada?

\- Sí Lucho esa, espera...¿Cómo sabes que estaba pesada? - le preguntó Juliana levantando la mirada hacia él

\- Porque...es que...no te molestes prima

\- ¡Lucho, dime!

\- Ok ok...como mis abuelitos tenían mi celular pensé que en tu mochila podía encontrar el tuyo para cargarlo y me la llevé pero se fue la luz y no llegué a abrirla - explicó él avergonzado, Juliana tenía un carácter muy duro y también golpeaba fuerte, temía por lo peor

\- ¿Te la llevaste a dónde?

\- A mi habitación, lo siento prima estaba aburrido y...

\- No, no es lo mejor que pudiste haber hecho, en otras circunstancias te habría pateado el trasero pero ahora estoy a punto de abrazarte - le dijo Juliana poniéndose de pie

\- ¿Lo harás? - le habló Lucho extendiendo sus brazos

\- Claro que no ridículo - le respondió Juliana limpiando su ropa de tierra, Luchó dejó caer sus brazos a los lados con decepción - tenemos que ir a tu habitación por esa mochila antes que lleguen ellos

\- Está en la parte trasera, pero prima es en el segundo piso

\- Si esa vez pudimos escalar ese árbol viejo para rescatar al gato de la abuelita estoy segura que podremos con ésto - dijo Juliana más animada

\- Neta hicimos eso, chale lo había olvidado - comentó Lucho sonriendo

\- Vamos Lucho, salvemos a nuestra familia

______________________________________

\- Señor, aún no logran encontrarla, ¿Qué hacemos? - le informó Thomas a Jacobo que regresaba a la sala

\- A tiempos desesperados, medidas desesperadas Thomas - respondió el rubio dirigiéndose de nuevo dónde Valentina - tu novia al parecer los abandonó ¡Que valiente es eh!...¿Por ella fue que pusiste en riesgo toda tu carrera?

\- ¿Y eso a ti qué te importa? - le respondió Valentina 

\- En unos segundos vas a rogar por mi perdón por ser tan ruda conmigo - dijo Jacobo sonriendo, volviendo su cuerpo hacia los hombres armados

\- Espera Jacobo - le detuvo Valentina - tú me quieres a mí, ellos no tienen que presenciar nada de ésto por favor, llévalos a otra parte - terminó de decir refiriéndose a los abuelitos

\- ¡No! ¡Valentina no! - exclamó Perlita

\- Hija, no hagas eso...queremos estar contigo - añadió Pedro

\- ¡Cállense, no quiero oír más de ustedes! Thomas, lleva a los viejos a una habitación y enciérralos bien, luego regresamos por ellos - ordenó Jacobo - de nada - le dijo finalmente mirando a Valentina

\- ¡No le hagan nada por favor, por favor! - rogaba Perlita mientras la ponían de pie junto con Pedro

\- ¡Cállese y camine! - le gritó Thomas mientras amenzaba con su arma a los ancianos y los obligaba a caminar hacia el pasillo

\- Yo voy a estar bien, no se preocupen - les dijo Valentina asegurándose que la escuchen

\- No les mientas Carvajal, de aquí no sales - le interrumpió Jacobo - Rocco, dame tu radio, es hora de acelerar ésto

El hombre le dio su radio y Jacobo marcó la frecuencia que quería.

\- Los refuerzos que mandó Macario llegarán en cualquier momento, estás hundido Jacobo deberías estar escapando - le dijo Valentina tratando de disuadir su intento

El rubio rió fuerte.

\- ¿Te refieres a los refuerzos que envió y están atados en el cobertizo de esta hacienda? 

\- ¿Q-qué? 

\- Los refuerzos sí llegaron Carvajalita pero antes habíamos llegado nosotros - le respondió sonriendo 

\- No...no - susurró Valentina

\- Walter, te habla Reyes, es momento que lo traigan y avísenle al jefe que venga también, estoy seguro que querrá ser parte de ésto

Valentina frunció el ceño al escucharlo, ella pensó que Jacobo era el que manejaba todo y estaba muy equivocada...

______________________________________

\- Toma mi mano

\- Voy

\- ¡Dios, estás pesado!

Juliana ayudaba a escalar la ventana a Lucho, habían logrado entrar a su habitación.

\- Perlita tiene la culpa, llevo una semana aquí y ya subí 3kg

\- Lucho, concéntrate, ¿Dónde está la mochila?

\- Aquí está - respondió señalando la cama

Juliana se acercó la abrió y vio que los discos duros aún seguían allí, sonrió y la cerró de nuevo. Cuando iba a decirle a su primo el siguiente paso del plan, oyeron voces afuera, en el pasillo.

"¡Caminen, apúrense!"

Ambos se miraron, Lucho apretó el arma en su mano y Juliana hizo lo mismo con su tridente, se pararon al lado de la puerta pero oyeron que abrían otra.

Juliana tratando de hacer poco ruido entreabrió la puerta y pudo ver a sus abuelos con uno de los hombres que logró reconocer.

Él...uno de los hombres del bosque

El hombre empujó a los ancianos dentro y trancó la puerta con una silla de madera que se encontraba en el pasillo, para luego alejarse.

\- Lucho, cambio de planes, debemos rescatar a los abuelos

\- Vamos, yo te cubro

Juliana salió de la habitación mirando a todos lados, caminó por el pasillo llegando a la puerta donde habían sido encerrados los abuelitos, Lucho estaba cerca de ella.

Retiró la silla y abrió la puerta muy silenciosamente.

\- ¡No nos hagan daño por favor! - escuchó decir a Perlita

\- Abuelita, somos nosotros - habló Juliana entrando

\- ¡Hija! - dijeron ambos ancianos acercándose a ella, Juliana los abrazó

Luchó entró, cerró la puerta y sonrió.

\- ¿Y a mí no me abrazan?

\- Lo haríamos si fueras tan amable de desatarnos - respondió Pedro

\- ¡Ay, enseguida abuelito! - se disculpó Lucho quitando la soga de las manos de los ancianos

\- Debemos salir de aquí - dijo Juliana - Lucho sal con los abuelos, toma la escalera trasera y sal por la puerta de la cocina desde adentro se puede abrir, ocúltense en los sembríos y traten de buscar ayuda.

\- ¿Y tú? - le preguntó Lucho

\- Yo iré por Valentina

\- Prima, es peligroso

\- No la voy a dejar Lucho, no hay forma

\- Hijita, ten mucho cuidado, son hombres muy peligrosos, tienen armas - le contó Perlita

\- Sí abuelita, lo sé...vayan con Lucho ya, no hay que perder más tiempo

Juliana se dirigió a la puerta abriéndola pero otro hombre diferente al anterior estaba en la entrada, apenas la miró levantó su arma pero por instinto ella levantó el tridente primero y se lo clavó en el brazo causando que bote la pistola.

El hombre gruñó de dolor pero la tomó del cuello con una mano.

\- ¡Hija, no! - exclamó Perlita

\- ¡Lucho, dispárale! - habló Pedro 

Luchó apuntó pero el cuerpo de Juliana cubría al otro hombre mientras forcejeaban, no tenía un buen ángulo.

Juliana pateó al tipo en las pantorrilas y la soltó, aprovechó para arrancar el tridente que estaba incrustado en su brazo, el hombre se arqueó de dolor hacia adelante dejando su cabeza expuesta para que la morena lo golpeara en la nuca con el metal, dejándolo inconsciente en el piso.

Todos se miraron sorprendidos en la habitación, Juliana recuperando la concentración cerró la puerta y le habló a Lucho.

\- Ayúdame a atarlo, ya - le dijo a su primo 

Luego de amarrarlo a la valla metálica que protegía la ventana, le cubrieron la boca.

\- ¡Tienen que irse ya! - habló Juliana con prisa - en cualquier momento puede venir otro

\- Toma - le dijo Lucho entregándole el arma del hombre derribado - mucha suerte prima 

\- Vayan - le respondió Juliana asintiendo

Perlita y Pedro la abrazaron llorando por dejarla allí pero sabían también que Valentina necesitaba de su ayuda.

Juliana pensó en un plan, debía actuar rápido.

_____________________________________

\- Rocco aún no regresa - informó Thomas

\- Ya vendrá - dijo sin interés Jacobo - los abuelos no tienen escape de aquí, al menos no con vida

\- ¡Ellos no te han hecho nada! ¡Cómo puedes ser tan basura Jacobo!

Jacobo sonrió y se acercó a ella.

\- Señor - le interrumpió Thomas - ya vienen

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que me ibas a suplicar por perdón? Pues el momento ha llegado...

Valentina frunció el ceño y escuchó ruidos desde el pasillo, cuando volvió su mirada hacia la entrada su corazón se detuvo.

\- No...

\- Tráiganlo - ordenó Jacobo

Los hombres tenían a Mateo con los ojos vendados, uno lo sostenía en cada brazo, Valentina no quiso demostrar el terror que sintió de verlo, no podían hacerle daño, a él no, nadie merecía ésto y mucho menos él.

Lo arrodillaron en el piso a unos metros de ella y le quitaron la venda.

\- Bueno creo que ya se conocen no es necesario presentaciones - se burló Jacobo

\- ¡Val!

\- Mateo...

\- ¿Val, qué está pasando? - preguntó con evidente temor en su rostro

\- A ver mariquita, ¿Quién te dijo que hables? - le gritó Thomas

\- ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?! - le gritó Valentina a Jacobo

\- Tú sabes muy bien lo que quiero, dime dónde está esa inteligencia artificial o aquí tu amiguito pagará las consecuencias

\- No, por favor no...- suplicó Mateo

\- Bebé, tranquilo, no te va a pasar nada - le dijo Valentina tratando de calmarlo

\- No le va a pasar nada si comienzas a hablar de una vez - intervino el rubio

\- ¡Ya te dije que yo no la tengo! - insistió Valentina

\- ¿Pero estaba aquí cierto? - preguntó Jacobo 

Valentina lo miró no queriendo revelar nada a esta inmundicia de hombre pero él apuntó su arma en dirección de Mateo.

\- No, no, no por favor - rogó él

\- Sí, estaba acá...estuvo pero...- decía Valentina pero fue interrumpida por otra presencia que ingresaba a la sala

\- Creo que llego tarde a la fiesta - se escuchó decir, una voz muy conocida resonó en la habitación

\- Montilla... - dijo Valentina entre dientes

\- Hola Carvajal, veo que ya te estás familiarizando con mi equipo - le habló el hombre con una sonrisa sádica

\- Así que ustedes dos son las manzanas podridas ¡Qué desperdicio! - comentó Valentina con frustración

\- Desperdicio...dice la mujer que dejó a su prometido por otra mujer, el desperdicio eres tú querida - le respondió Montilla

\- No sabía que eras homofóbico pero ahora ya nada me sorprende de un acefálico como tú

\- Llámame como quieras Carvajal, la opinión de anormales como tú no me importa ¿Ya la encontraron a la otra, Reyes? - preguntó Montilla

\- Aún no señor, pero aquí Carvajal sabe algo que nosotros no, aunque sospecho que pronto lo hará - dijo Jacobo apuntando a Mateo

\- ¡Espera, él no tiene nada que ver aquí! - habló Valentina tratando de defender a Mateo que casi lloraba

\- Al contrario, él tiene mucho que ver ¿Puedes creer que no quiso colaborar con nosotros cuando se lo pedimos de manera tan amable? - le contó Montilla - queda poca gente fiel, lástima que esa gente se muere rápido cuando no sabe tomar decisiones, afortunadamente Reyes supo ponerlo en su lugar 

\- Tú estuviste detrás de todo, tú amenazabas a los trabajadores de Valdés, tú eres el asesino - decía Valentina

\- Oh no...esa no es mi culpa, yo solo los vi caer uno por uno - le contó Montilla moviendo sus dedos de la mano derecha

\- ¿Me vas a decir que Sergio no trabajaba para ti? - le increpó Valentina

\- ¿Sergio? No, ese niñato era la competencia pero cayó gracias a ti Carvajal, no sabes cuánto ayudaste a dejarme el camino libre, si tan solo hubieras tenido la consideración de llamarme para ser parte de tu equipo y por fin poder tener acceso a ese sistema pero no, eres una malagradecida, te quedaste con todo el crédito - dijo el hombre parándose frente a ella - por mí llegaste a este caso, felizmente Reyes sí sabe cómo comportarse bien con la mano amiga

\- ¿Mano amiga? Tú eres pura corrupción, por eso no querías que se investigue de manera interna porque tú y tus amiguitos iban a caer como moscas - lo enfrentó Valentina

Montilla rió mirando a Jacobo.

\- Debo admitir que aún atada y derrotada tienes carácter Carvajal, para ser una cara bonita tienes cerebro, lástima que quien va a caer como mosca eres tú 

\- Basta de rodeos Valentina y dime dónde tiene tu noviecita guardada la inteligencia artificial - intervino Jacobo

Valentina miró al sofá y notó que la mochila negra no se encontraba allí, debía estar con Juliana lo cual les compraría tiempo hasta que alguien llegue a rescatarlas.

\- Yo no la tengo, como dijiste, "Juliana nos abandonó" quizá se la llevó con ella

\- ¿Dónde la tenía?

\- No lo sé...

\- ¡PIENSA DE NUEVO CARAJO! - gritó Jacobo apuntando a Mateo

\- No, no...- dijo Mateo cerrando los ojos, lágrimas corrían por su rostro

\- Mateo, bebé...mírame - le llamó Val

Mateo abrió los ojos y le devolvió la mirada.

\- Tengo miedo Val...

\- Tú vas a estar bien, mantén la calma, respira 

\- Señor, estamos llamando a Rocco y no contesta - interrumpió Walter

\- Sabes qué Carvajal, esto no está funcionando y es tu culpa - habló Jacobo jalando el gatillo de su arma.

\- ¡JACOBO NO!

Un disparo se oyó en la habitación sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

Segundos pasaron y una bala impactaba contra el pecho de Mateo.

\- ¡NOOO MATEO, NOO! - gritó Valentina tratando de pararse pero sus piernas de fallaron y resbaló sentada

Una mancha roja de sangre tenía la camisa blanca de su amigo, la sangre brotaba y el cuerpo de Mateo caía al piso pesadamente.

\- ¡MALDITO DESGRACIADO TE VOY A MATAR! - volvió a gritar Valentina tratando de ponerse de pie de nuevo

\- ¡No, yo te voy a matar a ti si no colaboras! - le respondió Jacobo apuntando con su arma en su dirección

\- Él no te hizo nada... - decía llorando Valentina no siendo capaz de ocultar su tristeza desgarradora al ver a Mateo en el piso perdiendo sangre

\- Pues ahora ya sabes de lo que soy capaz - le respondió el rubio 

\- Me sorprendes Reyes pero me alegro que tomes las riendas del asunto - comentó Montilla disfrutando al ver a Valentina sufrir 

\- ¡Thomas, trae a la abuela, a ver si habla esta vez! - ordenó Jacobo

\- ¡No, no! - lo detuvo Valentina - estaba en una caja fuerte en el cobertizo, en el segundo nivel, Juliana la sacó y la puso en una mochila negra pero no sé dónde está - respondió Valentina tratando de evitar que se metan con los abuelitos, no podía soportar que les hagan daño a ellos también.

\- Thomas, trae a la abuela de todas maneras a ver si la ayuda a recordar - dijo Jacobo para desdicha de Valentina

\- ¡No, no eso es todo lo que sé, déjalos en paz! - les suplicaba Valentina llorando, miraba a un lado a Mateo que ya no se movía y su corazón se desgarraba.

\- Así son los negocios Carvajal, míralo bien - le dijo Montilla señalando a Mateo en el piso - cuando no nos sirvas tendrás el mismo destino

Valentina lloraba al ver a su amigo en el piso, su cuerpo inmóvil y no podía evitar culparse, era algo que, estaba segura, nunca iba a superar.

_____________________________________

Thomas subió por las escaleras, camino a la habitación donde se encontraban los abuelos, Rocco, su compañero, no había regresado luego de subir a chequear la situación hace unos minutos. 

No vio nada fuera de lugar, de todas maneras sacó su arma y se acercó a la puerta que aún tenía la silla puesta como tranca.

Cuando logró retirar la silla y abrir la puerta, vio a Rocco en el piso, desangrándose, se volvió rápidamente para salir pero Juliana lo recibió con un golpe en la mandíbula dejándolo inconsciente.

\- ¿Me extrañaste? - le preguntó la morena mientras lo arrastraba dentro de la habitación

___________________________________

\- ¡Son unos malditos asesinos, pueden hacer lo que quieran pero se sabrá lo de hoy, los atraparán y se pudrirán en la cárcel! - les dijo Valentina con furia, no aguantaba el dolor que sentía en ese momento, era insoportable ver a Mateo en el piso sin poder hacer nada por él

Montilla rió.

\- Te voy a contar cómo se verá lo de hoy Carvajal: "agentes del fbi luchan contra mafia que secuestró hacienda, derrotaron a los terroristas pero lamentablemente no hubo sobrevivientes" - dijo Montilla pintando el paisaje con sus manos en el aire - ¿Qué tal Reyes debería ser periodista también o no?

\- Me das pena, eres un pobre hombre que nunca fue lo suficientemente bueno en lo que hacía, nadie tuvo la culpa que seas un incompetente, ni mi papá ni yo, siempre estarás tras su sombra hagas lo que hagas 

Montilla apretó los dientes y tomando su arma le apuntó a la cabeza.

\- ¡Repite eso!

\- ¡Aléjate de ella! - es escuchó a alguien más gritar en la sala

\- ¡Juliana! - exclamó Val con sorpresa y terror al mismo tiempo, no quería que la lastimen a ella también

Juliana apuntaba con un arma a Montilla, ingresó hacia la sala mirando con odio al sujeto que amenazaba a Valentina.

\- Baja el arma, tengo lo que ustedes quieren, se los diré si la dejan ir - informó la morena

\- ¡Juliana no, huye de aquí! - le rogó Valentina

\- ¿Dónde? - preguntó Jacobo mirándola viendo que no traía nada

\- Está escondida, solo les diré si dejan ir a Valentina 

\- ¿Tú nos crees tontos o qué? - dijo Montilla

\- ¡Déjenla ir o nunca sabrán dónde está, soy su última opción! - les comandó Juliana con seguridad

\- Él pensó lo mismo - habló Montilla señalando a Mateo en el piso

\- ¡Juliana no lo mires! - le pidió Valentina

Pero ya era muy tarde, Juliana vio en el piso a su mejor amigo, con el pecho ensangrentado.

\- Mateo... - dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, sintiendo cómo si le arrancaran el corazón de su pecho - No...

\- ¡Tira el arma! - escuchó una voz tras ella decir

Un metal frío se chocó contra su nuca, estaba paralizada, le temblaban las piernas no sabía cómo reaccionar.

El sujeto tomó el arma de sus manos y la obligó a arrodillarse en el piso.

\- Buen trabajo Walter - le felicitó Montilla al hombre que redujo a Juliana - ahora no perdamos más tiempo o hablas o se muere antes que tú - habló apuntando a Valentina de nuevo

Juliana estaba en shock miraba a Mateo y luego a Valentina, sentía rabia, frustración, impotencia, tristeza, terror todo al mismo tiempo.

Su mejor amigo y ahora Valentina...

No podría continuar viviendo después de eso, no quería...

\- Déjala ir y te digo, nunca la encontrarás sin mí - le insistió Juliana con la voz débil

\- Ya perdí la paciencia con estas mujeres, no me importará poner de cabeza esta casa hasta encontrar esa maldita inteligencia artificial, no me sirves más ¡Jacobo mátala! - ordenó Montilla

\- ¡NO POR FAVOR NO! - gritó Valentina luchando contra el agarre de Montilla

\- Mi amor, tú tienes que vivir, promételo...- le dijo Juliana mirándola a los ojos

\- ¡Juliana no, no por favor! - decía Valentina llorando, tratando de correr hacia ella pero el hombre la sostenía para que sea testigo de este cruel evento

\- Tienes que salir de ésta, tienes que seguir luchando 

Jacobo cargó su arma...

\- Yo te amo como nunca amé a nadie en este mundo

\- No...no

Jacobo apuntó

\- Quiero que seas feliz y vivas hasta viejita

\- Juliana, mi amor...

\- Cuéntale a tus nietos de mí

Jacobo disparó

\- ¡NO!

Un cuerpo caía al suelo pesadamente en cámara lenta, una bala en la cabeza cegaba su vida.

\- ¡Pero qué carajos! - gritó Montilla

El cuerpo de Walter caía al suelo sin vida.

Valentina abrió los ojos con sorpresa, Juliana que esperaba el impacto pudo respirar de nuevo.

Jacobo se volvió hacia Montilla, apuntándole con su arma.

\- ¡Déjala ir Montilla! - le ordenó

Valentina no entendía nada.

\- ¡Maldito traidor, no te vas a salir con la tuya! - le gritó poniendo de pie a Valentina a la fuerza y escudándose tras ella

\- ¡Ya se acabó Montilla, suéltala de una vez! - le insistió Jacobo acercándose a ellos

\- No, ella se va conmigo, si yo caigo ella tamb-

Un golpe en la cabeza lo detuvo. 

El cuerpo de Montilla caía inconsciente por la mano de la única persona de la cual no se resguradó.

Mateo, estaba de pie con un trinche de metal que había tomado de la chimenea, aún sorprendido de lo que había hecho.

\- ¡MATEO! - gritó Valentina con lágrimas en los ojos

\- Qué-qu - decía Juliana, aún seguía en shock mirando todo lo que estaba pasando

Mateo desató a Valentina y ella lo abrazó.

\- ¿Qué pasó?...¡Pero te disparó...yo lo vi!

\- Tranquila, no fue real, es un chaleco con bolsas de sangre, mira, aunque igual dolió el impacto...¡Auch Val! - gritó al último sobándose por el manotazo que Valentina le había dado

\- ¡CÓMO SE LES OCURRE HACERME ESO, NO SABEN CÓMO ME SENTÍ CASI ME MUERO! - les gritó Valentina enojada

Jacobo conociendo la furia de su amiga se alejó a un lado.

\- Perdón, bebé perdón- se disculpaba Mateo

\- Josh - dijo Jacobo presionado el auricular escondido en su oído - ¡Que entre el escuadrón de rescate ahora, en el cobertizo necesitan apoyo!

\- ¿Qué es esto Jacobo? - le preguntó Valentina acercándose a él

\- Perdón Vale...nos tuvimos que infiltrar, necesitábamos pruebas contundentes que Montilla era la cabeza de esta organización y ahora todo está grabado, teníamos que hacerles creer que yo estaba de su parte, habían amenazado a Mateo y él me buscó, mientras estuviste de viaje planeamos todo - le explicó Jacobo

\- ¡Pudiste decirme!

\- No teníamos cómo comunicarnos, además ellos se habrían enterado, no lo habría hecho si no fuera necesario, Juliana - le llamó dirigiéndose a la morena - tus abuelitos...

\- Ya huyeron, los otros hombres están inconscientes en una de las habitaciones - respondió Juliana saliendo de su shock

\- Buen trabajo - le dijo él apretando su hombro 

Valentina la miró y Juliana hizo lo mismo. Sus mundos se encontraban de nuevo, después de todo lo que hablar sucedido.

Jacobo y Mateo sabían que sobraban en ese momento por lo que decidieron alejarse hacia la salida con una sonrisa.

Sin esperar un segundo más Valentina corrió hacia ella y saltó a sus brazos, Juliana la cargó dando vueltas, Val la besó, la besó con todo el amor que que le tenía.

Hace solo unos segundos pensó que la perdería para siempre y ahora, más que nunca, se sentía tan segura de querer dedicar su vida para volver a su lado, para volver a tenerla con ella.

\- Te amo, te amo demasiado Juliana Valdés, no me vuelvas a decir esas cosas por favor

\- Porque te amo tanto es que te las dije, no me habría perdonado irme sabiendo que no ibas a ser feliz

\- Yo no quiero que te vayas nunca, quédate conmigo por favor, quédate siempre conmigo

Valentina la besó de nuevo, aún aferrada a sus brazos y a su cuerpo, no había otro lugar en el que quisiera estar.

_____________________________________

El amanecer se asomaba en la hacienda Valdés, la madrugada había resultado exhausta para todos.

El equipo de rescate logró reducir a los hombres que aún tenían rehenes en el cobertizo y también a los dos que se encontraban en la habitación de los abuelitos. Lograron atrapar a todos los criminales de la organización de Montilla, algunos eran agentes del FBI y otros policías retirados.

Josh había recibido con éxito todas las grabaciones de Montilla confesando su crimen, Jacobo tomó a Montilla, quién ya había despertado, esposado ante la prensa que había abarrotado la entrada de la hacienda, flashes enceguecían al vil hombre que trataba de esconderse pero Jacobo levantó su rostro para que sea reconocido.

Junto con los otros criminales subió a un bus de la prisión federal de máxima seguridad que los llevaría a su próximo destino, la prisión de Attica. Mateo había acordado ir con Jacobo por tierra para dar su testimonio a los agentes y también porque Valentina aún no les perdonaba por lo que habían hecho. El moreno se había ofrecido a pagarle las terapias.

El escuadrón de rescate encontró a Lucho con Perlita y Pedro en las afueras de la hacienda, decidieron llevarlos a la casa de Macario por orden de él junto con Juliana y Valentina.

Camilo les facilitó un helicóptero para que la familia pueda evacuar el lugar sin problemas. La agente Haught aterrizaba la gran nave en el campo de la hacienda.

\- ¡Wow, nunca me he subido a uno de estos, qué chido! - dijo Lucho

\- A mí me da un poco de miedito - comentó Perlita

\- No te preocupes esposa mía, en mis tiempos cuando estaba en el ejército era paracaidista, nunca pensé subirme a uno otra vez - dijo con emoción Pedro

Juliana y Valentina sonrieron al ver bien a los abuelitos, había sido una noche muy difícil para ellos, ellas estaban abrazadas esperando que todo esté listo para abordar el helicóptero.

\- ¿Tu no tienes miedo de subir a uno no? - le preguntó Valentina al oído

\- Después de anoche, ya no tengo miedo de nada - le respondió Juliana besando su mejilla

\- ¡Buenos días, jefa! - les saludó la pelirroja 

\- ¡Hola Haught! Te presento a Juliana Valdés y a su familia - le dijo Valentina

\- Mucho gusto a todos - les sonrió ella- Que nochecita tuvieron, suban que las llevaré de regreso a casa.

La agente les sonrió indicándoles el camino hacia el helicóptero donde subió toda la familia.

Valentina se sentó con Juliana detrás la agente que manejaba el helicóptero.

\- ¿Puedo poner música? - preguntó la agente

\- Adelante Nicole - le respondió Valentina

La pelirroja puso una canción que Juliana reconoció inmediatamente.

\- ¿Te gusta esa banda, te gusta Libido?- le preguntó sin poder contenerse

\- ¡Es una de mis favoritas! Siempre van al bar donde trabaja mi novia - respondió Nicole

\- ¿Tu novia es Waverly? - le dijo Juliana con sorpresa

\- ¿La conoces? - le preguntó sorprendida también mientras preparaba el helicóptero para despegar

\- Sí, me cayó muy bien - dijo Juliana sonriendo

\- ¡Es perfecta! - comentó Nicole con brillo en sus ojos

\- ¿Y tú cómo la conoces? - le susurró Valentina

\- Es una historia para otro momento - le respondió Juliana tomando su mano

Valentina sonrió y puso su cabeza en su hombro, Juliana suspiró y sonrió también, un nuevo comienzo se avecinaba y ella quería que funcione.

\- ¿Listas para irnos?

\- Listas - respondieron ellas

Los suyos las esperaban.

______________________________________

Bebeeees perdón por hacerlas esperar.

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, traté de que no fuera tan evidente, ojalá haya funcionado y lo hayan disfrutado.

Gracias bebita mireaven por ser mi beta, me ayudas mucho de verdad 💕

Se vienen momentos muy lindos, pronto nos leemos 😍


	44. Lento

Los rayos matutinos del sol se filtraban por los extremos de las blancas cortinas, era ya jueves y Juliana pensó seriamente en instalar persianas que impidan que la luz ingrese sin su consentimiento a su habitación pero luego de unos segundos de claridad declinó aquella idea, sabía que nunca se levantaría de la cama de ser el caso ni tampoco el pequeño ser peludo que dormía a sus pies panza arriba, era evidente que también compartía su pereza mañanera.

Los últimos días habían sido muy tensos y lo único que quería hacer era quedarse en cama y seguir durmiendo con Tony y por qué no con cierta castaña también...pero no, sabía ese día no sería posible...

El cachorro se estiró en la cama aún durmiendo, Tony que cada día crecía más también había sufrido las consecuencias de esa difícil semana, ya la había extrañado lo suficiente el fin de semana que no estuvo presente y en los últimos días apenas tuvo tiempo para él.

Muchos cambios habían sucedido y quería compensar eso de alguna manera para él, al menos con unos minutos extra a su lado. También era consciente que no era la única persona a la cual el pequeño había extrañado y sentía empatía por él.

Lamentablemente esa mañana no sería el momento, sabía que debía ir a la Compañía, los días anteriores habían sido de locura y para su mala suerte casi no había visto a su castaña favorita, aún echada mirando hacia arriba, sonrió al pensar en ella.

Valentina no había asistido a la Compañía toda la semana como se había acordado, debido a la crisis por la que estaba pasando el FBI luego de descubrirse que Montilla era una las cabezas del crimen organizado que buscaba apropiarse de la inteligencia artificial, todo estaba de cabeza. 

Al parecer el agente corrupto no era el único sino que otros agentes también estaban envueltos en esa mafia y Camilo solicitó la ayuda de Valentina para que se haga cargo de la sede de New York hasta que todo se estabilice.

Y ése no era el único problema, Macario tuvo dudas acerca de continuar con el proyecto después de todo lo que había sucedido en el viaje pero luego de una breve reunión con Camilo, llegaron a la conclusión que debían continuar sin volver a exponerse al peligro ni subestimarlo como lo habían hecho la última vez.

Aunque con reticencia su padre había accedido a continuar con los planes, ese Martes fue la única vez que vio a Valentina en la semana y aunque moría por las ganas de buscarla, sabía que estaba muy ocupada, por lo menos habían conversado por mensajes y lo que le animó a levantarse de la cama ese día fue que Valentina le contó que el día de hoy iría por fin a la Compañía.

Con ese pensamiento tan estimulante en la cabeza, se puso de pie, estiró sus brazos y respiró hondo.

La vería de nuevo y ahora todo sería diferente, una sensación de esperanza nació en su pecho y se dejó llevar por la emoción que comprendía el volver a ella.

Se había prometido ir lento, aún muchas dudas plagaban su mente pero de lo que sí estaba segura era de la conexión tan fuerte que compartía con Valentina, nunca había sentido un nexo tan intenso con otra persona y estaba dispuesta a indagar en ese evento especial que se presentaba en su vida.

Luego de la traumática experiencia cuando pensó que moriría, estuvo segura que en ese momento al menos se iría feliz de haber cumplido tantos sueños en la vida, agradecida por su maravillosa familia que la adoptó con tanto cariño, por sus amigos que siempre estaban de su lado y porque pudo conocer al amor en su máxima expresión, pudo conocer a ella, a la mujer de ojos azules que le hizo sentir más que todas las personas juntas que alguna vez conoció y por fin entendió que no había nada de qué arrepentirse.

Si moriría mañana, moriría feliz.

Pero obviamente no quería morir, aún tenía mucho por resolver, mucho por solucionar y necesitaba el tiempo para sanar y recuperarse, algo que nunca pensó que lograría.

Asombrosamente podía ver la luz al final del túnel.

Finalmente llegó a la conclusión que la persona que había llegado para reconstruirla y destruirla al mismo tiempo no tenía la responsabilidad de volver a unir esos pedazos, sino ella misma con el amor que estaba a su disposición.

Se acercó a Tony que ni se había inmutado por su cambio de posición en la cama y con sus labios tomó una de sus largas orejas.

\- Despiedta dodmilon - le dijo mientras el cachorro puso sus patas en su cara y la alejaba, quejándose por la interrupción de su sueño.

Juliana rió por su tierna reacción, tenía que aceptar que él era su segunda debilidad, la primera hasta en la China sabían quién era y ella estaba ya cansada de negarlo.

Luego de dar una suave palmada a Tony en su cola, se puso de pie para buscar qué es lo que usaría aquél día, era muy probable que empezaran con la primera parte de la capacitación a los agentes sobre los conceptos básicos del sistema y estaba completamente segura de su capacidad de transmitir ese conocimiento pero nunca tuvo una audiencia tan especial.

De solo imaginar esos ojos azules sobre ella mientras trataba de explicar el tema, un nerviosismo solo experimentado en sus días de amateur, se abría paso en la boca de su estómago.

Eso iba a ser un desastre, Valentina sabía cómo presionar sus botones y alterar su sistema, solo esperaba que la hermosa agente no se encuentre inspirada para cometer sus ya usuales travesuras.

Mientras buscaba entre su ropa recordó el viaje y lo mucho que había logrado conocerla, aunque debía admitir que no fue tan divertido ser la víctima de su enojo ya que la castaña podía ser muy vengativa y tenía mucha creatividad para llevar a cabo sus represalias...Juliana aún recordaba el susto que le dio la anciana en el hotel embrujado.

Valentina era de temer.

Concluyó que si ese día sería un desastre al menos se tendría que ver bien siendo uno, buscó entre en su clóset la ropa que podría servirle para ese día, afortunadamente durante su tiempo junto a Valentina, la ojiazul había logrado llevarla (muchas veces con engaños) de shopping y aunque en su momento se quejó, hoy agradecía su perseverancia en lo que parecía ser un caso perdido para Juls como lo era escoger ropa.

Se decidió por un pantalón gris que se ajustaba en todas las partes precisas a su figura, un top blanco con tiras que abrazaba sus abdominales y dejaba al descubierto sus brazos, llevaría la chaqueta que combinaba con el traje el cual acompañaría con unos Manolo Blahnik color crema escogidos también por la bella mujer, dueña de sus anhelos y deseos.

Sonrió satisfecha con su elección y se dirigió a la ducha para quitar de su cuerpo el adormecimiento que aún habitaba en sus músculos y también en su cerebro. Dejó que el agua caliente la envuelva con el velo del vapor que se elevaba hasta los confines del reducido espacio.

Sus manos esparcían delicadamente el agua y el jabón en su suave piel, gotas resbalaban en mayor cantidad por sus cabellos negros e imágenes de cierta castaña invadieron su tranquilidad para convertirla en ansiedad, ansiedad por tocarla, por tenerla con ella de nuevo.

Recordó tener su cuerpo unido al suyo en ese mismo lugar que tantas veces fue testigo del encuentro de sus pasiones, de sus impulsos y adicciones. Juliana no podía olvidar ni un fragmento de segundo a su lado, con solo cerrar sus ojos recordaba vívidamente cómo su piel contrastaba contra la suya, cómo su aliento pesado golpeaba contra sus labios mientras se deslizaba hasta su cuello y su lengua tomaba protagonismo en los surcos de su perfecta estructura.

Sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo si no quería llegar tarde pero también sabía que no necesitaba de mucho, sus dedos viajaron hasta su calor y mordió sus labios al encontrarse completamente húmeda, sus dedos resbalaron entre sus pliegues inspirando aire por la sensibilidad extrema que se apropió de sus terminaciones nerviosas.

No bastó ni un segundo para que memorias de Valentina ingresen a su mente trayendo consigo olas de excitación que golpeaban contra su resistencia debilitándola a paso rápido, con su dedo medio presionó su clítoris moviendo sus caderas contra él imaginando que era ella, que era su centro contra el que se movía...

"Valentina", gimió para luego morder sus labios y recordar cuando la arrinconó en esa pared de la cueva y unió su centro al suyo, moviéndose sin parar como lo hacía ahora contra sus dedos. Su mano izquierda se apoyó en la pared y pudo jurar por un momento ver a Valentina frente a ella.

El espejismo solo encendió más su deseo y el movimiento de su mano se aceleró, su mente viajó a aquella vez que la castaña usó el strapon en ella en ese mismo lugar, penetrándola una y otra vez, entrando en ella deliciosamente. Uno de sus dedos se resbaló dentro y gimió una vez más su nombre.

Podría estar avergonzada pero ahora no, ahora lo único que quería era sacar de su sistema un poco del deseo ingobernable que tenía por ella.

Volvió a evocar sus gemidos, sus manos en ella, sus caderas moviéndose inexpertamente pero causando en ella todo el placer que necesitaba, gimió otra vez, estaba muy cerca.

El agua caliente se resbalaba por su piel incrementando las sensaciones.

En ese momento, en su cabeza, no eran sus dedos sino era Valentina dentro de ella, su mano libre viajó y tomó entre sus dedos uno de sus pezones jalando de él pero en su cabeza era la boca de su amante succionando, lamiendo, mordiendo.

"¡Mierda ah!", gimió mientras su deseo alcanzaba el pico más alto, el final más dulce llegaba de forma inminente.

"Mi amor, llega para mí", escuchó su voz de miel y fue todo lo que necesitó para llegar al clímax

"¡VAL!", gritó doblando su cuerpo hacia adelante.

Introdujo otro dedo en ella y con su otra mano acarició desesperadamente su clítoris, estallando otra vez, sus adentros se contraían múltiples veces y el calor que de su centro emanaba mojaba sus dedos con su deseo.

Había terminado pensando en ella, tantos días tratando de mantener la cordura habían llegado a su fin, no podía evitar las ganas que tenía por Valentina, la amaba y la deseaba intensamente. 

Salió de ella y tratando de recuperar su respiración normal, volvió a su tarea de limpiar su cuerpo.

No le sorprendía sentir tanto por ella, el solo evocar su imagen despertaba en ella sensaciones que nunca sintió por alguien más. Su deseo se regeneraba y sabía que que este pequeño escape había funcionado como lo haría un paracetamol a una migraña y solo era el comienzo de su día.

\- Ay Valentina, ¿qué has hecho conmigo? - dijo en voz alta.

Cerró la ducha, tomó una toalla envolviéndose en ella y otra para su cabello, salió del cuarto de baño y le impactó absolutamente para nada que Tony siga durmiendo.

Había aprendido a no dejar su ropa a usar sobre la cama precisamente por ese motivo, el cachorro solía echarse sobre sus prendas que planeaba usar y se quedaba dormido sobre ellas, el peludo tenía mucha energía pero no en las mañanas.

Se acercó a él sonriendo, se quitó la toalla de la cabeza y sacudió su cabello sobre él dejando caer algunas gotas. Automáticamente Tony se paró estornudando y limpiando pasando sus patas sobre su cabeza, para luego mirarla con resentimiento.

\- Que conste que yo te avisé - le habló Juliana riendo

Tony se volvió a echar mirándola directamente.

\- Ni te atrevas a volver a dormir - decía Juliana pero el cachorro recostó su cabeza sobre sus patas - ¡Tony! Le voy a decir a Valentina que te estás portando mal

Ante esto el cachorro levantó las orejas muy atento y comenzó a correr en su cama desordenando más las sábanas.

\- Pero claro que te ibas a levantar con la palabra mágica - dijo Juliana rodando los ojos.

Se preguntó si sería buena idea dejar a Tony unos días con Valentina, aunque la ojiazul estaba muy ocupada últimamente, le diría de todas formas, el cachorro se merecía una buena dosis de Val al igual que ella...lo debía admitir.

Luego de mover la cabeza de un lado para el otro tratando de que sus pensamientos no giren entorno a ella aunque sea por unos segundos, se dispuso a cambiarse, secar su cabello, aplicar un poco de maquillaje perfume y tomar desayuno con Tony.

Aún estaba a tiempo para dejarlo en su escuela y llegar temprano a la Compañía, inspiró profundamente y mirando por última vez el espejo, tomó sus cosas y la correa de Tony para empezar su día.

Estaba nerviosa.

Estaba ansiosa.

Estaba excitada.

No era la mejor combinación pero era inevitable, la vería otra vez hoy, la había extrañado tanto y aunque no sabía cómo resultaría todo estaba más que preparada para continuar con lo que se presentara.

_____________________________________

Como lo había planeado llegó temprano, no se cruzó con muchas personas mientras se dirigía a su oficina y eso le brindaba algo de calma, al acercarse vio que Renata ya estaba sentada en su escritorio.

\- Buenos días querida secretaria - le saludó ella alegremente

\- ¡Juli, hola, llegas temprano! - le respondió con una sonrisa

\- Lo dices con tanta sorpresa, me ofendes Reni, yo soy una trabajadora responsable y eficiente - dijo Juliana fingiendo estar dolida

\- Ujumm olvidemos entonces esas tantas mañanas donde llegabas corriendo tarde a las reuniones con los inversionistas, reuniones que aprendí a programar más tarde por ese motivo que sabemos tiene nombre

Juliana se quedó callada mirándola.

\- ¿Acaso llevas a Darth Vader en tu panza o las hormonas te vuelven así de mala onda?

\- Bueno al menos él no se preguntará quién es su padre - comentó Renata poniéndose de pie para guardar un archivo en un estante

\- Pero Darth Vader no dijo es...espera un momento ¿"Él"? ¿Es un "él"? - preguntó Juliana acercándose y sonriendo

\- Sí, me lo dijeron hace unos días

\- ¡Aww felicidades Reni! - le dijo Juliana dándole un abrazo - perdón que no te haya preguntado antes, todo ha sido una locura

\- No, yo sé...lo importante es que ahora estén bien y gracias por las felicitaciones, estoy muy feliz - le contestó Renata acariciando su vientre.

\- ¿Oye puedo ayudarte a elegir el nombre? - preguntó Juliana con emoción

\- Mmm no creo que a mi hijo le guste se bulleado en el colegio por llamarse Thor o Hulk Juli

\- Chale - comentó Juliana chasqueando los dedos con decepción haciendo reír a Renata - aunque en realidad yo pensaba en un nombre como "Bruce"

\- ¿Así no se llama Batman? -preguntó Renata frunciendo el ceño

\- Ajam, sí - respondió Juliana con una sonrisa

\- Batman, cuyos padres son los que murieron asesinados ¿ese Batman?

\- Ehhh, buen punto, aunque Bruce también se llama Hulk, claro antes de convertirse

\- ¿O sea quieres que le ponga a mi hijo el nombre de un monstruo verde?

\- No es un monstruo- ok no discutiremos esto en el trabajo - comentó Juliana levantando ambas manos.

\- Ni en el trabajo ni nunca por favor - dijo Renata riendo

\- No quiero decir que me lastimaste pero sí lo hiciste

Renata rió y movió la cabeza hacia los lados.

\- ¿Hay alguna novedad para hoy? - preguntó Juliana cambiando de tema

\- Mmmm no...

\- Ese "mmm no" no fue muy convincente, ¿me estás mintiendo? - le cuestionó Juliana 

\- Ehh no... - respondió Renata mirando a otro lado

\- Ves allí está otra vez, dime la verdad - insistió la morena, ya conocía varios años a Renata y sabía que ocultaba algo.

\- ¿Acaso estás llamando mentirosa a una mujer embarazada? - se defendió Renata poniendo una mano en su pecho

\- Pero-

\- Mi hijo está escuchando todo y ni siquiera me has preguntado cómo me siento - dijo Renata acariciando su vientre

\- Bueno perdón yo-

\- No Juli, no - le interrumpió Renata levantando una mano

\- Ok ok, perdón Reni, perdón no quise que te exaltes, ni tú ni Peter - le dijo Julina mirando a su panza

Renata entrecerró los ojos.

\- ¿No? Okay...- dijo Juliana cabizbaja abriendo la puerta de su oficina y entrando.

Iba a dejar sus llaves sobre el escritorio cuando sus ojos detectaron algo diferente, en el respaldar de la silla de invitados, estaba pegado un post it color verde.

Se acercó a él para leer lo que contenía.

"Hola 👀"

Era lo único que estaba escrito en el centro del pequeño papel.

\- Amm Renata ¿Tú dejaste ésto aquí? - preguntó Juliana en voz alta pero no obtuvo respuesta - ¿Reni?

Juliana tomó el papel despegándolo de la mesa, saliendo a preguntarle a su secretaria si sabía de qué se trataba todo eso pero ya no estaba.

\- Sospechoso - comentó entrecerrando los ojos.

Regresó adentro y notó que había otro post it del mismo color pegado en el escritorio justo frente a la silla, lo tomó y lo leyó.

"Sé que te estás preguntando de qué va todo ésto y quién lo hizo, sigue leyendo y te explicaré todo.

Pd.: No, no fue Renata, piensa más"

Juliana frunció el ceño y sonrió, buscó en la mesa y en la siguiente esquina había otro papel.

"Has llegado hasta aquí y espero que sospeches quién soy, ¿Quieres una pista bebecita?"

\- Valentina - dijo Juliana en voz alta con una sonrisa gigante apareciendo en su rostro, tomó el otro pequeño papel que estaba también sobre la mesa.

"¡Bingo! ¡Adivinaste! Bueno...espero que sí sino estoy quedando como una estúpida. Ahora sí, lee el siguiente :3"

Juliana miró hacia un lado y en el respaldar de su silla había otro post it pero de color amarillo.

"Se me acabaron los verdes :( ...me disculpo desde ya por la letra chiquita pero bueno sé que sigues con curiosidad y yo quiero proponerte algo, sé que hemos pasado por mucho y aunque todo va mejorando siento que hay muchas cosas que no te conté de mí mientras salíamos, es decir, lo que no podía decirte antes (sigue atrás) ->

...y quiero intentar contártelo poco a poco por este medio, si tú me lo permites claro...mi intención no es presionarte, recuerda que yo te esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario pero sí quisiera saber si estás de acuerdo...

Pd.: Abre el libro sobre la mesa"

Juliana miró sobre su escritorio y encontró un libro con cubierta verde. Lo abrió y dentro, en la primera página, encontró otro post it.

"Si aceptas darme esta oportunidad , hoy cuando me veas no mencionarás nada al respecto de otra forma me lo harás saber.

Pd.: Este libro es del autor de mis caricaturas favoritas, yo también tengo mi lado nerd ;)"

Juliana sonrió y vio que el libro se llamaba "Mundo Quino". Le dio un vistazo y era una compilación de muchas caricaturas muy graciosas, en la siguiente hoja de la portada notó que había un texto escrito a mano.

"Para mi hija adorada Valentina de su padre León, recuerda siempre vivir con una sonrisa, la vida se debe celebrar incluso después de ella, te amo más que al universo entero"

Muchas emociones se encontraron en el pecho de Juliana, no podía resistirse más al amor que tenía hacia Valentina. Sí, el miedo aún estaba presente y temía que todo ésto pueda resultar peor.

Pero quería intentarlo.

Cada día la sensación de rechazo constante que la acechaba se desvanecía y hoy más que nunca pensó que sí podía dejar todo lo negativo atrás y comenzar de nuevo, con el mismo amor pero con un nuevo corazón.

Amó mucho el detalle de Valentina de compartir ese regalo tan preciado como era el libro que le había dado en vida su padre, quería oír más de él, de sus anécdotas, de sus aventuras.

Quería saber más de Valentina y de pronto todo lucía más claro.

Dos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron sus pensamientos, Renata abrió la puerta y la miró sonriendo también.

\- Tu papá ya está en la sala de reuniones con los nuevos integrantes, están esperando por ti

\- Gracias Reni, ya voy...- respondió Juliana asintiendo aún con el libro en sus manos 

Renata ya se retiraba cuando Juliana la llamó.

\- ¿Ehh Renata? 

\- ¿Sí Juli?

De verdad quería preguntarle, quería saber qué le había dicho Valentina, si había sido ella misma quién dejó las notas o fue con ayuda de la secretaria pero luego de pensarlo mejor no quiso no arruinar la fantasía que estaba viviendo y desistió de su intento.

\- Nada, nada...

Renata sonrió al parecer aliviada y se retiró cerrando la puerta.

Juliana pasó sus manos por su traje tratando de desaparecer arrugas inexistentes, luego checó si su cabello largo estaba en orden, tomó su laptop y por segunda vez en el día inspiró profundamente tratando de oxigenar a todas sus neuronas, rogaba que no todas dejen de funcionar al momento de entrar en esa sala.

_____________________________________

Claramente sus ruegos no fueron escuchados.

En el instante en que entró a la sala de reuniones no solo sus neuronas dejaron de funcionar sino también sus músculos.

Allí estaba Valentina, de pie conversando con...su cerebro no le importaba con quién la verdad...solo sabía que era una visión que iba a quemar en su cerebro como uno de los paisajes más maravillosos que alguna vez había visto.

La castaña traía un vestido blanco que se ceñía a su cuerpo perfectamente, abrazaba perfectamente sus senos, la tela cubría sus caderas como una segunda piel, llegando hasta sus muslos terminando en unos zapatos de taco blancos que hacía que sus piernas luzcan más largas y ella solo quería envolverlas en su cintura.

\- ¿Juliana?

No solo su cuerpo lucía perfecto sino también su rostro, esas sombras oscuras resaltaban en contraste con sus ojos de color del océano, su cabello suelto, peinado hacia un lado creaba la fantasía del look de ejecutiva imponente y esos labios carnosos que había pintado de color carmesí la llamaban a besarlos, a morderlos, a deleitarse en ellos y...

\- ¡TIERRA LLAMANDO A JULIANA! - dijo Macario levantando la voz

Juliana sacudió la cabeza y miró a todos los demás en la habitación, era su padre con quien conversaba Valentina quién sonreía de lado sabiendo lo que había causado en ella, sentados en la mesa reuniones estaban Josh y Jacobo, ambos por su lado reprimiendo una sonrisa burlona.

"Vaya manera de empezar la reunión", pensó Juls

\- H-hola a todos - habló finalmente acercándose a la mesa y colocando su laptop sobre ella

\- ¿Qué pasó hija, tienes sueño aún? Te veo algo desconcentrada - le preguntó Macario con una gran sonrisa

Juliana no quería aceptar que quería patear a su papá, así que se esforzó mucho en evitar imaginar que lo hacía.

\- Quizá, no ha despertado completamente - intervino Valentina mirándola a los ojos de una manera seductora y tomando asiento frente a ella.

Genial, se habían unido en su contra, de su padre lo esperaba ¿pero de Valentina?...bueno de Valentina también, la castaña estaba en el top de las personas que amaba hacerle bullying.

"No me mires así", pensó Juliana por la manera en que Valentina parecía escanear todo su cuerpo con esos bellos océanos, por un momento sintió que podía leer su mente y se preguntó qué pensaría si supiera lo que hizo en su ducha y cuántas veces gimió su nombre.

\- Quieres un poco de agua Juliana, te veo algo...acalorada - dijo Jacobo quién al parecer recibió una patada bajo la mesa y trató de enmascarar su dolor con una sonrisa.

Bueno, esto ya era maltrato laboral, Juliana se sentía atacada por todos lados y tenía que terminar con eso sino iban a ser culpables de su combustión espontánea.

Debía voltear las tablas.

Aclaró su garganta y se dispuso a responderle a Jacobo.

\- No gracias, Jacobo, pero ahora que lo mencionas sí se siente un poco de calor 

Juliana abrió su blazer y se lo retiró dejándolo sobre su silla, la mirada de Valentina no tenía precio, sus ojos recorrieron su torso entero. La morena más tranquila y segura descubrió que dos podían jugar a eso.

\- ¿Quieres un pañuelo para limpiarte la baba... o? ¡Auch! 

Valentina pateó nuevamente a Jacobo por debajo de la mesa, Juliana había sabido cómo invertir la situación, se veía deliciosa en ese top que se pegaba a su abdomen, dejaba al descubierto su escultural cuello y sus brazos.

"Esos tonificados y fuertes brazos", pensó Valentina, saboreando al recordar cuántas veces había clavado sus uñas en ellos o se había aferrado sujetándolos con sus manos en momentos de intensa pasión.

Hace unos minutos se sentía nerviosa por la respuesta, o falta de ella, de Juliana ante su propuesta. Al principio no estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo pero sabía que una conversación no bastaría para solucionar todo lo que necesitaba ser solucionado. 

El tiempo era un factor importante para sanar las heridas pero sentía que ella también debía hacer algo para ayudar, temía que al dejar pasar mucho Juliana podría pensar las cosas y cambiar de opinión, alejándose de ella inevitablemente.

Eso le aterraba, lo último que quería era perderla, después del viaje y la situación que vivieron juntas mucho había mejorado pero aún existía una tensión entre ellas ya que se encontraban en el limbo entre ser y no ser pareja.

Era consciente que muchas heridas debían sanar pero siendo Valentina no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados, luego de una inspiradora conversación con Lucía resolvió que era necesario tomar acciones.

Aún recordaba las palabras de su madre que causaron impacto en ella: 

"Ella no sabe lo que tú también viviste y sufriste, ella no conoce tu perspectiva y por eso le es difícil confiar porque siente que todo al comienzo fue falso pero tú y yo bien sabemos que eso no fue así..."

Las palabras de su madre resonaron en su mente, efectivamente Juliana nunca supo exactamente cómo sucedieron las cosas realmente y quería compartirlo con ella pero también fue consciente que era una información que debía asimilar poco a poco.

Fue así que se originó la idea de contársela con pequeñas notas y esperaba que Juliana esté de acuerdo con su plan porque no quería perderla, porque de verdad quería colaborar en ayudar a reconstruir su corazón y a recuperar su confianza.

Sus recuerdos se interrumpieron al ver a Macario caminar al frente de ellos.

\- Bueno ya que estamos todos presente - dijo Macario aclarando la garganta mirando a Juliana que había tomando asiento también, a Valentina y a los demás - doy inicio a nuestra primera reunión como equipo.

Macario les explicó que la inteligencia había sido instalada en un cuarto de control con cuatro ordenadores de alto rendimiento, estaban destinados para investigar a redes trata de personas, secuestros y otros crímenes.

Iban a configurar los sistemas para detectar ese tipo de a actividad en todos los dispositivos de la ciudad. Al ser un equipo reducido, primero trabajarían con pequeñas proporciones para probar la efectividad del sistema.

Todos escuchaban atentamente la información que brindaba Macario, era un tema bastante serio y estaban comprometidos con la causa.

Luego de brindar su introducción, Macario dio pase a Juliana para que explique los conceptos básicos a conocer antes de ir a la práctica, el hombre alto se sentó al final de la mesa del otro extremo esperando a que su hija empiece.

La joven gerente conectó su laptop al reflector, bajando después un poco las luces de la sala para una mejor vista de sus dispositivas. Tomó el apuntador y se paró al frente de todos.

Valentina se sentó de lado en su silla en dirección a Juliana, apoyando su antebrazo sobre la mesa y cruzando una pierna sobre la otra.

Juliana la maldijo internamente.

\- Erm...buenos días a todos nuevamente, desde ya agradezco su atención. Es importante destacar que conocer lo básico de este sistema ayudará a manejarlo de manera más eficiente...

Juliana continuaba hablando y Valentina no podía evitar mirar todo de ella, la manera en que sus grandes y hermosos ojos se abrían cuando hacía énfasis en un punto importante y sus delineadas cejas se levantaban en su frente, no podía ignorar los pequeños pucheros que se formaban cuando pronunciaba las "O" ni la forma en que su perfecto cuello se marcaba cada vez movía su cabeza rodeado por su bello cabello negro que caía hasta sus hombros, sus ojos bajaron y tenía que aceptar que podría mirar esos brazos flexionarse las veces que sean necesarias.

Valentina estaba perdida en ella.

De pronto eran solo ellas dos, los demás no existían, cada vez que sus ojos conectaban algo sucedía en ella, un calor se iniciaba en su vientre y terminaba entre sus piernas, la tensión que se creaba entre ambas no parecía de este mundo y Valentina se cuestionó si todo era real o como Oliver de "Supercampeones" despertaría de ese sueño en su cama pero sin Juliana.

No...después de conocerla la vida no sería lo mismo sin ella, sin todo lo que le hacía sentir con solo una mirada, con solo un roce.

Pensó en que sucedería si estuvieran solas en esta misma situación, mordió sus labios de solo imaginarlo...

Sin dudarlo habría caminado hacia ella, moviendo sus caderas, provocándola a cada paso para luego empujarla contra la pared con sus manos sobre su pecho, respirando el aroma de su cuello y deslizando su labio inferior desde allí, tomando su cara con una de sus manos y recorriendo el camino con su labio hasta su perfecta barbilla partida, pasando su lengua en ese hermoso surco que se formaba en ella.

Pudo escuchar su suspiro en su cabeza claramente.

Sonriendo maliciosamente continuaría hasta sus labios solo rozándolos, podía imaginar sus alientos calientes mezclándose con anticipación. Su mano libre pasearía desde la base de cuello, descendiendo por su cuello dejando un camino rojo en la piel enojada producto de sus uñas marcándola en su trayectoria.

Como una potente fuerza magnética sus cuerpos se atraerían, sus senos bajo sus ropas rozando con cada respiración pesada, tentando, estimulando y excitándolas cada vez más.

Valentina sabía que no soportaría mucho más y también sabía que Juliana no se quedaría quieta más tiempo, ya podía imaginar su muslo entre sus piernas y sus manos colándose bajo de su vestido, acariciando su trasero desnudo y descubriendo a los segundos lo mojada que estaba, solo por y para ella.

\- Ah Val...estás muy mojada...eres jodidamente deliciosa

En su mente era capaz de escuchar esas palabras con su ronca voz mientras sus dedos se introducían entre sus pliegues calientes completamente inundados con sus fluidos.

\- Val - la escuchaba tan perfecto, su imaginación era muy vívida.

Tuvo que presionar un poco sus muslos para calmar el deseo que latía intensamente.

\- Val...¿Valentina? - allí estaba otra vez su voz, tan real, tan cerca...pero luego de unos de segundos se dio cuenta que no solo estaba en su mente.

Juliana le estaba hablando de verdad y ella no había sido capaz de responder, sabía con seguridad que su cara estaba roja y agradecía la poca luz en ese momento.

\- ¿S-sí? Dime...- le habló tratando de recobrar la cordura

\- ¿Todo bien? - preguntó Juliana con una pequeña sonrisa, pudo ver que sus ojos viajaron hasta sus muslos apretados, los soltó un poco y tuvo que luchar con el gemido que soltó en su mente ante la idea que Juliana ya sabía lo mojada que estaba sin siquiera tocarla.

\- Todo perfecto...Juliana

La manera en que pronunció su nombre causó que un escalofrío recorra toda la espalda de Juliana que inconscientemente mordió sus labios.

\- Okay...entonces ¿puedes responder a la pregunta que hice? - dijo la morena tratando de concentrarse en el tema

"¡Rayos!", pensó Valentina, no tenía absolutamente una idea de la pregunta que había hecho Juliana, ni tampoco podría saber si era cierto que preguntó algo porque su mente estuvo con ella pero en una realidad diferente.

Aún así se atrevió a responder sin caer en sus juegos.

\- Claro que sí, si fueras tan amable de reformular tu pregunta por favor...

Juliana la miró aún con una sonrisa en el rostro, apoyó las palmas de sus manos sobre la mesa y volvió a preguntar.

\- ¿Cuáles son las tres características más importantes de una inteligencia artificial?

Valentina sonrió y miró a los otros tres pares de ojos que estaban expectantes a su respuesta, esperando quizá a que se equivoque por andar soñando despierta pero no les iba a dar el gusto, muy en contra de la opinión popular se había preparado para esta reunión, sabía lo inteligente que era Juliana y ella no quería decepcionar.

\- Las características más importantes son que las inteligencias artificiales almacenan experiencia, desarrollan mejoras y tienen capacidad de aprendizaje.

Juliana levantó las cejas, estaba genuinamente sorprendida, por un momento tenía la certeza que Valentina no había escuchado ni una sola palabra que dijo durante su exposición, podría haber continuado pero encontraba muy tentador llevarla al límite.

\- ¿A que "sistema primitivo" se asemeja esta inteligencia artificial? - preguntó la morena entrecerrando los ojos

\- Al "pc rental agent" obvio - respondió Valentina enderezando su cuerpo y retando a Juliana con su postura

\- ¿Cuál es el mecanismo de búsqueda de la inteligencia? - insistió Juliana inclinando su cuerpo de manera inconsciente hacia ella 

\- Por algoritmos aleatorios - respondió Valentina sin mucho esfuerzo

Jacobo y Josh se miraron asintiendo con una mueca de sorpresa en sus rostros. No por nada Valentina era la jefa.

\- ¿Algo más? - preguntó Valentina inclinando su cuerpo hasta Juliana quedando muy cerca a ella.

Juliana sonrió ante su provocación.

\- ¿Siempre son así? - preguntó Josh susurrando

\- No sé...pero creo que si nos vamos de aquí ni lo notarían - comentó del mismo modo Jacobo

Macario aclaró su garganta exageradamente exaltando a ambas. Juliana se disculpó y adoptó de nuevo una postura erguida.

\- ...sí hay algo más - comentó finalmente la morena

\- Te escucho - dijo Valentina con su mirada provocadora

\- ¿Cómo te gustaría que se llame esta inteligencia artificial? - preguntó Juliana sorprendiendo a todos incluso a Valentina

\- ¿Te refieres a un nombre, como un apodo? - dijo Val tratando de entender 

\- Es correcto, "inteligencia artificial" suena muy impersonal después de todo lo que vivimos a su lado ¿no crees? - respondió Juliana con una actitud más relajada 

\- Pero ya tenía un nombre - intervino Macario 

\- Papá sinceramente no creo que Perlita 2.0 sea el mejor nombre

\- Eso dices tú... - comentó Macario con tristeza cruzando los brazos al ver el sueño de inmortalizar el nombre de su adorada madre deshecho, Jacobo le dio una palmada en la espalda tratando de consolarlo.

\- Atenea - respondió Valentina luego de unos segundos de silencio.

\- ¿Como la diosa? - preguntó Juliana

\- Sí, Atenea es la diosa de la guerra justa y de la sabiduría, representa la habilidad para resolver problemas, la capacidad para afrontar las adversidades y defender las causas dignas - respondió Valentina con un brillo en sus ojos

\- No sabía que te gustara tanto la historia antigua - comentó Juliana con una sonrisa

\- Hay mucho de mí que aún te falta conocer - respondió Valentina sin despegar sus azules de aquellos marrones que eran dueños de sus sueños.

Juliana sonrió aún más, satisfecha con su respuesta. Miró a los demás presentes y se dirigió a ellos.

\- Si no hay objeción con ustedes, la bautizaremos como "Atenea" - habló Juliana refiriéndose a la inteligencia artificial

Josh y Jacobo asintieron estando de acuerdo, Macario levantó el dedo pulgar haciendo una señal de "ok" aún un poco triste por el cambio de nombre, Josh le dio pequeñas palmadas suaves en la espalda como muestra de apoyo.

\- Bueno si no tienen dudas podemos continuar con el siguiente paso - dijo Juliana 

Al no ver ninguna intervención Macario se puso de pie, cerrando el botón del medio de su traje.

\- Pues entonces vamos a nuestro centro de operaciones, es hora de conocer a "Atenea"

Los agentes estuvieron de acuerdo, se pusieron de pie para seguir a Macario.

Valentina estaba emocionada por formar parte de una misión tan importante, aunque estaba algo exhausta por la semana tan difícil que había tenido le parecía sumamente interesante este proyecto y también disfrutó elegir el nombre, le gustó mucho que Juliana le dé ese honor.

Lo que le entristecía era que no podría quedarse el resto de la tarde con los demás, tenía que regresar a continuar con sus funciones como encargada provisional de su sede, Camilo se encontraba en esos momentos asumiendo el cargo debido a que al agente mayor también le resultaba de gran importancia que ella continúe con el piloto de la ahora Atenea.

Tomó su bolso pero antes de seguir caminando escuchó su voz.

\- Val

Su cuerpo se detuvo al instante, esperó que Juliana no se haya arrepentido o quizá esperado hasta este momento para decirle que no quería recibir sus notas, su corazón se hundió por unos segundos pero trató de actuar normal.

Nadie dijo que sería fácil...

\- Sí Juls, dime 

Cuando volvió su mirada a ella y esos nobles ojos se encontraron con los suyos sintió paz, sintió amor y habría dado todo lo que tenía por poder abrazarla y besarla en esos momentos.

\- Yo quería decirte que...

Sea lo que sea que Juliana diga en ese momento, no importaba, Valentina no se iba a rendir tan fácil, buscaría mil formas de intentar recuperarla solo pararía si ella se lo pidiese de otra manera nada cambiaría su propósito.

\- ...si querías tener a Tony contigo algunos días, yo sé que estás ocupada y probablemente no sea el mejor momento pero...

Valentina liberó un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, sonrió y asintió más emocionada de lo que quería demostrar.

\- Me encantaría

\- ¿Sí? 

\- Sí

\- Perfecto - dijo Juliana también visiblemente aliviada

\- O sea en las tardes debo estar, allá - le contó Valentina no queriendo mencionar al FBI en la compañía, Juliana asintió entendiendo - pero puedo pasar por él a su escuela

\- Si deseas puedo llevarlo yo, sé que estás muy ocupada y él te extraña mucho

\- Yo a él también...

\- Ves, sé que te ayudaría un poco verlo

\- Me ayudaría mucho Juls

Ambas sonrieron, ellas no lo veían pero sus ojos destellaban con felicidad y se reflejaban la una a la otra en ellos.

\- Estás muy hermosa...digo siempre lo estás pero hoy, wow - le dijo Juliana causando que Valentina ría y se sonroje

\- Tú también - le contestó Valentina acercándose a ella y tomando una de sus manos - no sabes lo difícil que fue concentrarme mientras hablabas

\- ¿Ah sí? -preguntó Juliana acercando su cuerpo a ella y con su mano libre apartando su cabello castaño hacia un lado

\- Ajam - respondió Valentina casi cerrando sus ojos ante su sutil caricia

\- Creo que sí lo noté tantito - comentó Juls pasando su mano bajo su barbilla, ya no había nadie en la sala y muchas ideas invadían su mente

\- ¿Por eso fuiste tan cruel conmigo con tus preguntas? - le dijo Valentina haciendo un adorable puchero

\- Quería mi revancha por dejarme sin palabras cuando te vi al entrar - le explicó Juliana tratando de fruncir el ceño mientras pasaba su dedo por aquellos bellos labios

Valentina rió fuerte

\- Eso sí fue muy divertido

\- ¿Ya ves? ¡Y dices que la cruel soy yo!

\- Discúlpame por intentar verme bien para ti, bueno en realidad Lucía ayudó, le habría encantado ver tu cara

\- Dos en mi contra, ya no me sorprende...igual no me estoy quejando nadita 

Valentina rió de nuevo posando sus manos en los brazos de Juliana acariciándolos

\- Extrañé tu risa, extrañé todo de ti - confesó Juliana paseando sus ojos por su rostro

\- Pensé que solo Tony me había exrañado

\- Ahora sabes que no

\- Yo te extrañé también, mucho

\- ¿Mucho?

\- Mucho, mucho - respondió Valentina con una mirada soñadora 

Juliana miró a sus labios mordiendo los suyos, sus manos habían viajado a su cintura y estaban a solo centímetros de distancia.

En esa sala, de ese edificio, en esa ciudad, de aquél país en ese continente de aquél planeta en esa galaxia de aquél inmenso universo dos almas se complementaban perfectamente, creando un mundo solo para las dos.

Valentina acortó la distancia acariciando su nariz con la suya, suspirando cuando sus frentes se juntaron también, tan delicada e intensamente a la vez, no podía esperar para vivir toda una vida a su lado si ella le daba esa oportunidad.

Tres golpes arrítmicos en la puerta de vidrio de la sala rompieron su burbuja, sus cuerpos se separaron unos centímetros extrañándose inmediatamente para mirar al intruso que interrumpía su momento.

Un muy asustado Josh las miraba con pena.

\- P-perdón perdí el piedra, papel o tijera y me tocó venir a decirles que ya está todo listo en el centro de control, ok adiós

Ambas rieron al ver al delgado hombre desaparecer por la puerta, tomaron sus manos y acordaron que era hora de salir de allí pero la promesa que mejores momentos estaban por venir se mantenía en el aire, presente como el mismo oxígeno, como la misma materia que las rodeaba y eso fue suficiente para continuar con su día.

_____________________________________

El equipo se reunió en la sala de control, Macario les indicó que Atenea estaría siempre operativa, había configurado notificaciones que se registrarían conforme se identifique la actividad criminal.

Los agentes tomaron asiento cada uno en un ordenador, Macario y Juliana se miraron, la morena movió su cabeza indicándole silenciosamente a su padre que se encargue de Jacobo y Josh, obviamente ella se encargaría de explicarle todo a Valentina, Macario entrecerró los ojos con una sonrisa y moviendo la cabeza de un lado hacia el otro.

Juliana era un caso perdido cuando de Valentina se trataba.

No podía negarlo, Macario estaba contento de ayudar, ver feliz a Juliana le alegraba inmensamente, su hija merecía eso y más, además Valentina ya estaba advertida y sabía que herir a Juliana no era una opción.

Aunque eso poco le preocupaba, la castaña la miraba con el mismo nivel de amor que Juliana lo hacía con ella, hasta un ciego se daría cuenta.

\- Empecemos con esto - anunció Macario tomado una silla rodante y ubicándose entre Josh y Jacobo.

Juliana estaba sentada al lado se Valentina explicándole cómo funcionaba el sistema y de qué forma se detectarían los casos. De acuerdo al plan Josh se encargaría de la parte operativa del sistema, Valentina y Jacobo trabajarían en le ejecución llevando a cabo las investigaciones y presentando los casos al departamento del FBI.

Camilo les indicó que era necesario trabajar con la nueva cabeza de la sede, la persona que aún era un signo de interrogación, Valentina habría sido la persona indicada pero era mucha carga laboral para ella por lo que decidieron asignar el puesto a otro agente.

\- Atenea está vinculada con todos los dispositivos de la ciudad, obviamente la línea entre invasión de la privacidad y la objetividad es muy delgada por eso se configurará actividades específicas que puedan detectar las cámaras, en este caso con su experiencia ustedes van a hacer un listado desde búsquedas en la deep web hasta acciones que se puedan identificar como una persona en peligro - le explicaba Juliana

\- ¿Qué pasaría si Atenea detecta un caso específico pero es un homicidio a punto de suceder? - preguntó Valentina

\- Eso sería un código rojo, automáticamente se mandaría una notificación de alerta que se derivaría a la policía pero son casos raros ya que Atenea está más destinada para detectar casos con premeditación - le respondió la morena

\- Interesante...- le dijo Valentina mirándola

\- La verdad que sí - respondió Juliana cruzando su mirada con ella, estaban sentadas muy cerca 

Valentina aclaró su garganta retirando la mirada, sabía que si entraban en su mundo de nuevo nunca terminaría su capacitación, si fuera por ella la alargaría solo por tenerla así de cerca pero tenía tantas responsabilidades en ese momento y no podía procrastinar más en sus ojos.

\- Y dime, ¿cómo ingresamos los patrones? - preguntó Valentina tratando de recuperar la concentración

\- Es fácil, el ingreso está configurado con F12 

Juliana iba a presionar la tecla pero Valentina se adelantó y sus manos se juntaron, ambas rieron, era muy difícil concentrarse cuando estaban tan cerca.

Conforme fueron pasando los minutos para convertirse en horas, Juliana había logrado explicarle bastante cómo funcionaba Atenea a Valentina, entre risas, miradas tímidas y otras provocadoras, algunos roces y dos corazones con ritmos acelerados e irregulares, pero finalmente lo habían logrado.

El reloj daba la 1pm y habían logrado un progreso notable, los agentes ya se encontraban trabajando con los patrones, Josh estaba maravillado con el sistema y casi olvidaron que debían almorzar, bueno Jacobo no lo había olvidado.

\- ¿Ya están listos para comer? Porque yo sí - dijo Jacobo mirando a los demás 

\- Por más que esté encantado con todo esto sí acepto ir a almorzar - respondió Josh

\- Yo también eh, esto de ser maestro me ha abierto el apetito - añadió Macario con una mano en su barriga.

\- Perfecto, Valentina invita - comentó Jacobo

\- ¿Por que Val invitaría? - preguntó Juliana frunciendo el ceño

\- Por nada - respondió Valentina mirando de manera amenzante a Jacobo para que se calle - además ustedes perdieron ese derecho desde el momento que casi me matan de un infarto con su teatrito

\- ¿Aún no los perdonas? - dijo Juliana con una sonrisa

\- No, están castigados, Mateo también no se ha salvado - agregó Val

\- Al menos ya terminó la ley de hielo - contó Josh

\- ¿Entonces qué? ¿Vamos a comer o no? - preguntó Jacobo

\- Me encantaría de verdad pero tengo que regresar a la oficina, tengo que relevar a Camilo - respondió Valentina

\- ¿No vas a comer? - preguntó Juliana con preocupación

\- Ya buscaré algo por allí, no te preocupes - le respondió dulcemente

\- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer y luego yo te llevo? - le ofreció Juliana

\- No te preocupes Juls, de verdad

\- No, en serio Val, no puedes dejar de comer, será rápido hay un restaurante con buffet, comemos algo y yo te llevo - insistió Juliana

\- Vamos Valentina, tienes que comer además mi hija es toda una meteoro, llegarás a tiempo - dijo Macario

\- Meteoro...chale viejo tú sí estás bien grave con las referencias, una buena actualización no te vendría mal...pero en serio vamos Val, yo invito

\- ¡Esoo! - celebró Jacobo

\- Le invito a Val, ustedes cómprense lo suyo - aclaró Juliana ante la tristeza de Jacobo

Valentina rió y asintió.

\- Va, vamos - aceptó finalmente

Juliana sonrió y tomó su mano llevándola hacia la salida.

\- Chale, necesito una novia - comentó Jacobo

\- Yo igual, yo igual - dijo Josh poniendo brazo sobre la espalda de Jacobo

Ambos se sintieron muy cerca y saltaron alejándose el uno del otro. Macario rió y negó con la cabeza siguiendo a los jóvenes a la salida.

___________________________________

Como lo había prometido, Juliana se detuvo en el estacionamiento trasero del gran edificio del FBI, apenas terminaron de almorzar llevó a Val en su auto, afortunadamente habían llegado faltando quince minutos para las 2PM , que era la hora de relevo de Camilo.

\- Gracias por traerme Juls, por el almuerzo también 

\- No tienes por qué agradecerme, sé que estás muy atareada últimamente y es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti

\- Gracias igual- insistió Valentina tomando una de sus manos.

Juliana entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos.

\- De nada - respondió Juliana con una pequeña risa

Azul y marrón habían conectado, el tiempo parecía detenerse cada vez que sucedía eso, a Valentina le asombraba, ella solía pensar que este tipo de amor solo se encontraba en las películas románticas, no creyó encontrar uno así en su universo.

\- Aunque me encantaría quedarme debo irme ya - habló Val 

\- ¿Te veo mañana? - preguntó Juliana con ilusión en su mirada

\- Sí, todas las mañanas asistiré y en las tardes vendré aquí hasta que encuentren un reemplazo

\- Wow...que cansado

\- Ya sé...

\- De todas formas mañana tendrás una visita peluda - le recordó Juls

\- Síi - dijo Valentina muy emocionada -no puedo esperar para pasar tiempo con él, gracias por eso en serio

\- Me gusta verte feliz y el chucky también te extraña así que los dos merecen ese tiempo

\- No le digas así, es un angelito

\- Ajam, sí, contigo

\- Es que tú lo molestas

\- Y tú lo engríes mucho

\- No me pidas que me detenga, nunca dejaré de engreirlo

\- No lo haré, en realidad no sé decirte "no" 

Valentina quedó en silencio con una sonrisa, estaba segura que sus ojos brillaban y se moría por decirle a Juliana que presione el acelerador y las lleve lejos, muy lejos pero tenía que ser responsable.

\- Mira la hora que ees, me quedan como diez minutos, ¿tú sabes lo que va a ser correr en tacones?

\- Algo digno de grabar con mi celular, estoy segura

\- Deja de ser tan cruel - se quejó Valentina tomando de manera juguetona la barbilla de Juliana entre sus dedos

Juliana rió rodeando sus antebrazos con sus manos, poniendo una débil resistencia a sus caricias.

\- ¡Nunca!

\- Eres mala...¡ahora sí!, debo irme - dijo Valentina mirando su reloj

\- Ok, ok no te retengo más, que tenga una linda tarde agente Carvajal 

Valentina rió por el uso de esa denominación de los labios de Juliana, después de todo lo que habían pasado juntas no se imaginó que bromearían al respecto y le gustaba, le gustaba mucho.

\- Gracias gerente Valdés, usted también

Valentina se acercó a Juliana y dejó un beso en su mejilla, un beso que duró mucho más de lo que normalmente dudaría un beso en la mejilla. Luego de unos segundos extra intentó separarse pero Juliana acarició su cuello con su mano y besando su otra mejilla.

Valentina no se explicaba cómo un beso tan inocente causó que su respiración se acelere y que su corazón esté a punto de latir fuera de su pecho pero estaba sucediendo, sentía su aliento caliente en su piel, estaba luchando contra ella misma, quería llevar las cosas con calma, a paso lento pero ninguna de las dos colaboraba.

Frunció el ceño no pudiendo soportar más, el pecho de Juliana se elevaba rápidamente, sus labios se abrieron rozando contra su suave piel.

No se resistieron.

Fue imposible.

Sus labios se encontraron los unos a los otros y se fusionaron con la potencia de todo el deseo que llevaban acumulado por días, Juliana tenía sus manos en su rostro, justo en la línea de su mandíbula, sus cabezas danzaban en un baile acompañado por sus lenguas, viejas compañeras que volvían a estar juntas y no querían volver a separarse.

Valentina tenía sus manos sobre el pecho de Juliana, aferrándose a la tela que cubría sus senos, necesitaba algo que la mantenga en la realidad porque sabía que si se dejaba llevar no regresaría en un buen rato.

Juliana rompió el beso, sin pensarlo mucho llevó sus labios a su cuello.

\- Mmm Juls... - suspiró Valentina al sentir sus húmedos labios probando la piel sensible de su cuello

Sus manos dejaron ir la tela de su ropa viajando hasta la cabeza de las morena que la devoraba a besos, volviéndola una adicta crónica a todo lo que causaba en ella, a absolutamente todas las sensaciones que en ella nacían y tenían la firma de Juliana Valdés, la mujer de sus sueños.

El sonido de su celular vibrando interrumpió lo que estaba a punto de pasar, Juliana detuvo sus besos y se escondió en su cuello.

\- Perdón...me traías loca toda la mañana - susurró contra su piel tratando de recobrar la respiración normal - No me pude contener...

\- No eres la única - le respondió Valentina sonriendo y acariciando su espalda, miró la pantalla de su celular y vio que era la alarma que había programado antes de ingresar al trabajo - te veo mañana - le dijo levantando su rostro con una mano mirando directamente a sus ojos

Juliana sonrió también asintiendo, luego de un corto beso en sus labios Valentina abrió la puerta del auto y salió, caminó directo a la entrada acariciando sus labios y con una gran sonrisa que parecía tatuada en si rostro.

La morena aún dentro del auto la veía alejarse, suspiró fuertemente y se echó contra el asiento cerrando los ojos y tratando de calmarse.

Iba a ser difícil eso de ir lento.

____________________________________

Hola bebés, perdón por la demora de verdad, la vida, los capítulos Juliantina, la perfección Barbarena, mi tesis y muchas cosas me mantuvieron distraída. 

Además que ya se acaba y me da penita decirle adiós a este fic pero como dijo el gran filósofo Héctor Lavoe todo tiene su final xd

Se viene mucho fluff, amor, algunas novedades y desenlaces.

Las tkm, gracias por todo y no dejen de ver los capítulos en Juliantina.tv , en YouTube y darle like a tooodo de las bebés 💗💗💕💗💕


	45. Fragmentos de Amor

A la mañana siguiente Juliana llegaba a la Compañía temprano, como todos los días encontró a Renata sentada en su escritorio.

\- Hola Juli

\- ¡Hey Reni! - le saludó Juliana - ¿Alguna novedad? - preguntó con curiosidad

\- Mmm no...- respondió Renata con el mismo tono del día anterior

Juliana la miró y decidió no preguntar más, su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente con anticipación, esperando encontrar otra nota de Valentina. Ella había cumplido con no mencionar nada al respecto así que esperaba que la castaña continúe con lo que había propuesto.

Estaba muy emocionada y no se decepcionó cuando encontró la primera nota de color amarillo pegada en el respaldar de la silla enfrente de su escritorio.

Sonrió mientras la leía.

"Hola tú otra vez <3, estás muy guapa...y no, no soy una stalker aún no te he visto pero sé que es así, eres guapísima Juls, me encantas!

Pd. : ¿sabías que el color amarillo significa felicidad? No lo supe hasta ayer que me dijo Lucía, ahora me gusta más este color :)"

Juliana suspiró con una sonrisa y buscó ansiosamente por el siguiente papel amarillo encontrándolo en la esquina del escritorio.

"Ya que llegaste aquí me toca cumplir con mi parte de lo prometido, sé que no es fácil volver a hablar de lo que pasó pero quiero que conozcas mi parte de esta historia, son fragmentos que no pude compartir contigo en su momento y hoy soy libre de hacerlo..."

Juliana levantó la mirada y encontró la siguiente nota en la otra esquina de su escritorio.

"Me pregunté por dónde podía comenzar y en mi mente escuché una voz que gritó "pues desde el comienzo"...bueno no fue cualquier voz, en realidad fue Lucía resaltando lo obvio haciendo que dudara de mi IQ otra vez y sí, empezaré desde el principio"

Juliana río y pasó a la siguiente nota que estaba en el respaldar de su silla como el día anterior, sin esperar otro milisegundo la leyó.

"El día que te conocí no se supone que debía conocerte, ya sé suena raro pero eso no fue planeado yo solo quería café y lo encontré en tus ojos. 

No sabes lo nerviosa que me puse al reconocerte, no sabía qué hacer, pensaba en tomar mi café e irme pero el destino, Jimmy y la leche no me dejaron...entonces llegaste tú"

Juliana no pudo evitar sonreír al saber que su primer encuentro con Valentina no había sido forzado, de alguna extraña forma mejoraba todo y le alegraba que haya sido así.

La otra nota estaba en el otro extremo de la silla, la tomó ansiosa por saber más.

"Y así fue que te conocí, no fue hasta hace poco que me detuve a pensar que el destino obra de manera muy misteriosa, yo tenía que buscarte a ti pero fuiste tú quien me encontró.

(Sigue atrás :p) ->

"…Ahora que recuerdo nuestra conexión fue única y especial, yo no suelo congeniar tan fácil con las personas, mi trabajo era entrar, obtener lo que necesitaba y alejarme pero de ti solo quería más, disfrutaba el tiempo a tu lado y al principio ignoré esas señales.. 

Grave error"

Juliana se detuvo un momento en esa nota, entendía lo que decía Valentina, desde el primer momento que conversaron sintió con ella algo que nunca había sentido antes, ese sentimiento la llevó a confiar en ella cuando hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía con nadie y aunque en su momento, la revelación de Valentina fue muy dura hoy tomaba sentido lo que ella le explicaba.

En el medio de su escritorio habían tres notas más, tomó la primera y la leyó.

"Me causa tristeza aceptar que en ese tiempo fui muy egoísta, estaba completamente ciega...yo tenía una vida ya planeada y conocerte a ti no cuadraba con mis cálculos, desestabilizaste todo lo que tenía ya preparado y me fue muy difícil lidiar con eso"

Sin dejar otro segundo pasó a la siguiente nota.

"Mi plan era ser solo tu amiga pero cómo lograr eso si cada vez que te acercabas a mí todo mi ser vibraba como nunca antes lo había hecho con nadie y eso me aterrorizaba, traté de evitarlo y lo estaba logrando hasta que..."

Su curiosidad hizo que sus ojos corrieran hasta la última nota.

"...me besaste...

Pero esa es una historia para otro momento ;)"

Juliana soltó un suspiró que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, no se había puesto a pensar que Valentina haya resultado también afectada por lo que sucedió entre ellas desde un inicio, siempre fue radical llegando a la conclusión que ella había mentido y se había limitado a ver todo en blanco y negro, nunca reparó en ponerse en su lugar.

Su dolor y heridas pasadas se lo habían impedido pero ahora sentía cómo poco a poco un peso se levantaba de sus hombros.

"Escuchar y recordar" era la respuesta...

En este caso se aplicaba el "leer y recordar" pero estaba funcionando y una felicidad única se originaba en su pecho, no podía esperar para leer el próximo capítulo de su historia desde la perspectiva de Valentina.

Paseó sus ojos por toda la habitación por si no se le había pasado una nota más pero no encontró otra, juntó todos los pequeños papeles en orden y los guardó en el cajón de su escritorio donde estaban las notas del día anterior.

Estaba feliz porque la vería de nuevo en unos minutos aunque no podría mencionar nada aún de las notas le encantaba la idea de tenerla cerca y poder disfrutar de su belleza, de su delicioso aroma y quizá robarle alguno que otro beso.

Juliana nunca había sentido tanta emoción por trabajar, lo estaba disfrutando demasiado...con ese pensamiento tomó sus cosas para dirigirse al centro de control que para otros en la Compañía era solo una oficina más pero a la cual nadie más que el equipo, tenía acceso.

En su camino pudo divisar en el pasillo a Mateo de espaldas que conversaba animadamente con la mujer que causaba que su corazón explote de emoción a su antojo.

Valentina le sonrió a lo lejos al verla, estaba hermosa como siempre, esta vez traía unos pantalones de color café los cuales llegaban hasta la mitad de sus pantorrillas, unos tacones del mismo color contrastaban con su blanca piel, arriba traía una camisa crema y el cabello en una cola de caballo interminable.

\- ¿Qué miras?- le dijo Mateo volteando a ver en la dirección que miraba Valentina- ahh con razón tu cara de baba - terminó de decir al ver de quién se trataba

\- ¡Cállate! - le reprendió Valentina con un palmotazo en su antebrazo

Pero sí, Mateo tenía razón, Juliana la traía mal, hoy usaba unos jeans oscuros con botas montañeras cortas, una camiseta blanca con cuello "v" y encima un blazer púrpura, adoraba su estilo aunque a veces la morena se resistía a combinar otros trajes pero en realidad sea lo sea que esté usando se veía tan bien.

\- Ya terminaste de babear o tengo que llamar al personal de limpieza para que se encargue del charco - le interrumpió Mateo cuando Juls se encontraba a corta distancia de ellos

\- ¡Basta! Recuerda que sigues en deuda conmigo - le susurró Valentina antes de saludar a Juliana - ¡Hola Juls! - le dijo animadamente

\- Hola Val - respondió Juliana mirándola con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

\- ¡HOLA BEBÉ! - levantó la voz Mateo que había sido ignorado totalmente

\- Hola bebé, sorry - le respondió Juls mirando a su amigo

\- Yo también existo estúpida ¿qué te pasa? - se quejó Mateo con indignación

\- Hoy amaneciste muy attention whore ¿o qué? - dijo Juliana

\- Y tú más apendejada por el amor ¿o qué? - se la devolvió el moreno

\- ¡Bajen la voz! ¿No se supone que en el trabajo no son amigos? - les llamó la atención Valentina

\- No bebé, ya desde hace tiempo decidimos dejar de esconder nuestra relación - respondió Mateo rodeando con un brazo los hombros de Juliana - además era muy evidente que éramos amigos

\- No más evidente que tu joterí-

\- ¡Juls! - le cortó Valentina

\- Lo siento 

\- Ay amo que seas tan gobernada - se burló Mateo

Juliana rodó los ojos y Valentina trató de no reír.

\- Bueno tengo que regresar a mis actividades así que les diré rápido lo que venía a decirles, Rubí nos ha invitado a un concierto este domingo, dice que si no vamos nos corta algo a cada uno y como no quiero averiguar si bromeaba o no preparen hígados para ese día - informó Mateo alejándose

\- ¿Esa fue una orden, una amenaza o una invitación? - preguntó Juliana

\- No sé, estoy confundida - respondió Valentina

\- ¿Irás? 

\- ¿De verdad piensas que me voy a arriesgar a pasar por la ira de Rubí otra vez? - respondió Valentina pasando inconscientemente una mano por su mejilla

\- ¿Otra vez? - preguntó Juliana frunciendo el ceño

\- ¿Ermm vamos adentro? - dijo Valentina caminando hacia la oficina tratando de evitar el tema, pensó que Rubí le había contado a Juliana sobre el día que la fue a buscar y prefirió no mencionar nada más al respecto

\- Espera Val, ¿Cómo que otra vez?...- insistió Juls persiguiéndola hasta el centro de control.

______________________________________

Luego de distraer a Juliana con otros temas y por "otros temas" se refería a su escote, logró hacer que la morena abandone la curiosidad por saber qué había pasado con Rubí, se lo contaría sí pero prefería que sea en presencia de la pelirroja para evitar malos entendidos.

Lamentablemente ese día tuvo que retirarse temprano ya que Camilo tenía reunirse con algunas personas que postulaban para el puesto de jefe o jefa del departamento.

Había disfrutado como siempre su tiempo con Juliana y a pesar de la larga despedida con sesión de besos incluida en la sala de reuniones a donde la morena la llevó con engaños de acompañarla al elevador, pudo llegar a tiempo para reemplazar al agente mayor.

Un día de trabajo pesado la esperaba pero la promesa de ver a Tony y a Juliana más tarde le animaba a continuar con sus tareas.

______________________________________

Eran casi las 5PM cuando su asistente llamó a la oficina que antes ocupaba el infame agente Montilla.

\- Dime Laura

\- Buenas tardes jefa, tiene una visita, bueno dos, una humana y otra canina - le informó la joven

\- Que pasen - respondió Valentina con una sonrisa, tomó su celular y se miró en el reflejo para ver si su maquillaje y su cabello estaban bien.

Laura abrió la puerta para darle pase a Juliana y a un desesperado Tony que tiraba de la correa corriendo en dirección hacia ella.

\- ¡Mi bebé! - dijo muy feliz Valentina poniéndose de pie.

Juliana se agachó para quitarle la correa al cachorro que lloraba ansioso para que lo suelte.

\- Cálmate wey, ya - lo corrigió la morena

Valentina caminó hacia el centro de la oficina y se agachó abriendo sus brazos al cachorro que una vez liberado corrió hacia ella y casi la tumba al piso.

\- ¡Por Dios, cada vez creces más! - habló Valentina cargándolo mientras evitaba recibir lengüetazos en la cara - yo también te extrañé bebé - decía mientras reía

Juliana sonreía mientra se acercaba a ella.

\- Hola - le saludó mientras disfrutaba ver la felicidad de la hermosa agente.

\- Hola tú - respondió Valentina mirando a sus ojos

Juliana se iba a acercar para darle un beso en los labios pero Tony se adelantó y le dio un lengüetazo en la mejilla, Valentina estalló en risa ante el desconcierto en la cara de Juls.

\- Ya ves, dices que no te quiere y él dándote besitos - comentó Val abrazando más fuerte al cachorro

\- Me da besitos solo para que yo no te los dé a ti, eres un celoso, egoísta y tóxico - le dijo Juliana tomando sus orejas

\- ¡No le digas así a mi bebé! - le reclamó Valentina alejando al perrito de las manos de Juliana

\- Ok pero solo si me das un beso - dijo la morena

Valentina sonrió cubrió el hocico de Tony, se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios a Juliana.

\- ¿Mejor? - le preguntó la castaña con una sonrisa

\- Mucho - respondió Juliana sonriendo con los ojos cerrados

Tony se movió otra vez en los brazos de Valentina y ella riendo lo puso en el piso.

\- ¿Estás segura que quieres que lo deje? - preguntó Juliana refiriéndose a Tony

\- Sí, no te preocupes él se va a comportar bien ¿no bebé?

El cachorro se puso en dos patas saltando y ambas rieron.

\- ¿Tú vas a tu casa ya? - preguntó Valentina

\- No, iré a casa de mis papás, Perlita y Pedro quieren salir a comer y los llevaré al restaurante mexicano de la vez pasada - respondió Juliana

\- ¿Siguen quedándose en casa de tus papás?

\- Sip, se quedarán hasta fin de mes, están reforzando la seguridad de la hacienda - explicó la morena

\- Es lo mejor...les mandas mis saludos ¿Sí?

\- Sí, les diré, aunque sería mejor que los vayas a ver antes que se vayan porque te estuvieron reclamando toda la semana, además Perlita está aprendiendo a usar whatsapp y me lo dijo por allí varias veces, con algunos mensajes motivacionales de Piolín y de Jesús pero se entendió el mensaje - contó Juliana haciendo reír a Valentina

\- ¡Qué linda! Está bien, la próxima semana haré un tiempito para visitarlos, lo prometo

\- Les diré, de seguro se emocionan 

\- ¿Entonces hoy no irás a tu casa? - preguntó Valentina con curiosidad

\- Sí iré pero más tarde aún, imagino que a las 10 estaré llegando ¿Por?

\- No nada...solo preguntaba...

\- ¿Y a qué hora sales tú de aquí?

\- En media hora aún, tengo algunas cosas que hacer primero - respondió Valentina mirando su escritorio con unos archivos encima.

\- Entonces no te quito más tiempo- le dijo Juliana solidarizándose con ella

\- No, yo feliz de que me lo quites - bromeó Valentina

\- ¿Solo el tiempo? -preguntó pícaramente Juliana rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de Valentina.

\- ¿De verdad quieres que te responda esa pregunta ahora? - dijo Val recordando el lugar donde estaban y con quién

Juliana rió, acercó sus labios a Valentina que rodeó su cuello con sus brazos acortando la distancia y sintiendo su suave piel sobre la suya, cuando sus bocas se abrían al máximo profundizando el beso un ladrido las interrumpió causando que se separen.

\- ¿Y dices que no es celoso ni tóxico? - habló Juliana

Valentina rió otra vez y le dio un pico.

\- Ve, no hagas esperar a tus abuelitos

\- Está bien, lo hago por Perlita y Pedro, que conste Tony que no lo hago por ti - aclaró Juliana señalando con un dedo al cachorro

\- Creo que te entendió alto y claro - le dijo Valentina riendo y viendo cómo la morena se retiraba hacia la puerta

\- Más le vale, nos vemos mañana - se despidió la morena mirándola otra vez, le resultaba tan difícil separarse de ella

\- Claro que sí, no olvides pasarme la dirección de su escuela para dejarlo mañana temprano - le hizo recordar Val

\- ¡Cierto! Ahora te la mando, diviértanse - dijo finalmente guiñando un ojo antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Valentina suspiró y miró a Tony que había subido al sofá que estaba a un lado de la oficina.

\- ¿Listo para ver a la abuela? - le preguntó la castaña

El cachorro movió la cola y Valentina sonrió, se dispuso a terminar rápido con sus pendientes, el día aún no terminaba.

_____________________________________

Eran más de las 10PM y Juliana llegaba cansada a su departamento, había dejado a sus abuelitos en la casa de sus padres luego de una entretenida cena en el restaurante mexicano al que alguna vez llevó a Valentina, los viejitos terminaron siendo el centro de la atención cuando se pusieron a bailar, extrañó mucho a Valentina en ese momento pero su pacto silencioso de ir lento y poco a poco resonaba irónicamente muy fuerte en su cabeza. 

Al menos estaba aliviada que Tony estaba con Valentina y podría tener algo de paz para ordenar sus ideas.

Cuando salió del elevador se sorprendió al ver en la pared del pasillo que conducía a su puerta un camino de post it amarillos pegados uno detrás del otro.

Su cansancio quedó olvidado en cuestión de segundos, miró hacia todos lados y no vio a nadie, en su piso solo tenía a dos vecinos más que casi nunca estaban y se preguntaba si alguien había ayudado a Valentina a hacer ésto o ella misma lo había hecho.

Sin esperar otro segundo se acercó a la primera nota para leerla.

"¡Holaa!!Soy yo otra vez! ¿Es muy pronto para escribirte de nuevo? Espero que no porque moría por hacerlo"

\- Y yo por leerte - dijo Juliana en voz alta para después seguir leyendo la nota

Pd.: no revelaré al agente secreto que me ayudó con ésto ni siquiera intentes averiguarlo.

Juliana sonrió, claro que intentaría averiguarlo, pero después de terminar de leer todo.

Pasó a la siguiente nota.

"Hoy no pude dejar de pensar en ti, creo que no hay momento que no habites en mi mente y no pretendo que sea de otra forma quiero que seas mi huésped permanente con contrato ilimitado.

Pero eso no es lo que venía a contarte hoy...¿dónde nos quedamos ? Ah sí en el momento que me besaste descaradamente y me robaste la heterosexualidad (sigue atrás 7_7) ->"

\- ¡¿Qué?! - dijo Juliana riendo mientras volteaba el pequeño papel

"Fue broma no te indignes, hasta aquí escuché tu "queeé", aunque lo de la heterosexualidad que me robaste sí tiene mucho sentido -_-"

Juliana reía mientras pasaba a la siguiente nota.

"Pero bueno, voy directo a lo que te quería contar, esa noche cuando nos besamos fue el punto de quiebre para mí, nunca había sentido tanto con un beso, nunca había tenido la necesidad de seguir besando a alguien como si de eso dependiera mi existencia, sentía que moría en ese momento pero lo que no me di cuenta es que en realidad estaba renaciendo"

Sin poder evitarlo los recuerdos de ese beso llegaron a Juliana como una ráfaga de sensaciones y estaba de acuerdo completamente con Valentina, ella tampoco nunca se había sentido así solo con un beso.

Mordiendo sus labios pasó al siguiente post it.

"Y aquí llegamos a la parte donde me odié mucho por lastimarte, sí, tuve el peor GAY PANIC de la historia, era mi primer beso con una chica, era mi primer beso contigo y nunca pensé encontrar la perfección en solo unos segundos unida a ti, no pude con tanto (sigue atrás u_u) ->"

" …apenas salí de tu departamento busqué a mi mamá quién me ayudó a entender que esto era normal, sentirme atraída hacia ti lo era porque eres una persona hermosa por dentro y por fuera y que el género de una persona no importa cuando conectas así con alguien pero también me dijo que no era correcto dejar que llegue a más por...pues ya sabes por qué..."

Un pequeño dolor se instaló en el pecho de Juliana, se sentía culpable por no haber escuchado a Valentina antes pero quizá todo esto que estaba sucediendo era necesario, antes no le habría creído ni una sola palabra y hoy empatizaba con ella, el dolor se desvaneció al descubrir cómo todo había mejorado.

Tomó la siguiente nota, ya cada vez más cerca a su puerta.

"Intenté, de verdad intenté ser solo tu amiga, acepté que me gustabas pero también acepté que no quería lastimarte porque yo no era libre y quería hacer lo correcto pero..."

\- ¿Pero? - dijo en voz alta Juliana pasando a la siguiente nota

"Pero tú"

Juliana sonrió, esas dos palabras las entendió muy bien aunque ella las sustituiría por un "pero nosotras".

Ellas juntas eran una fuerza imparable, un mundo se creaba con solo las dos y era más que suficiente, bueno Tony estaba también, no podía olvidar al insistente cachorro.

Se dirigió a la siguiente nota en la pared y la leyó.

"Mi resolución se cayó a pedazos aquella noche que fui a buscarte a tu departamento, no soporté verte triste, no quería que nada te dañe porque tú te mereces lo mejor de este mundo y me di cuenta que quería ser yo quien te diera la felicidad que te faltaba"

Inevitablemente su mente se trasladó en ese momento en que Valentina besó sus lágrimas y espantó su tristeza con su perfecto cariño, esa noche había sido increíble para ella y le aliviaba saber que también significó para Valentina.

Llegó a la penúltima nota en la pared y la tomó en su mano.

"Te confieso que a pesar de mi egoísmo no creo que haya sido un error que uniéramos nuestros cuerpos esa noche porque esa conexión que creamos fue única y hasta el día de hoy no dejo de pensar en todas las veces que he estallado en tus brazos y tú en los míos"

El cuerpo de Juliana se estremeció completamente al profundizar en las muchas veces que hizo el amor con Valentina, mordió sus labios tratando de calmar la pasión que recorrió su cuerpo, ellas juntas eran un volcán de lava y ella adoraba incendiarse con ella.

Llegaba a la última nota en su puerta y la leyó atentamente.

"Tengo que terminar aquí porque creo que nuestra primera vez se merece otro momento y más privacidad...

Pd.1: De verdad espero que ninguno de tus vecinos haya leído esto jaja

Pd.2: Hey!!! Si estás leyendo esto y no eres Juls sigue tu camino õ.õ!!!"

Juliana rió al leer la última nota y como una adicta a la lectura quería saber lo que seguía, abrió la puerta de su departamento con los post it en una mano buscó dentro pero no encontró más.

Realmente estaba disfrutando mucho leer a Valentina, estaba ansiosa por descubrir qué le esperaba al día siguiente. Cuando se dirigía a su habitación para tomar una ducha su celular vibró con un nuevo mensaje.

Agente Carvajal👮: Juls tenemos un problema

Juliana: Qué hizo el gremlin ahora? 😓

Agente Carvajal👮: no le digas asiii

Juliana: pero no me preguntaste si me refería a un gremlin antes o después de caerle agua 😊

Agente Carvajal👮: ah bueno... con agua o sin agua ?

Juliana: 💧🌊

Agente Carvajal👮: 😒

Juliana: jaja qué hizoo

Agente Carvajal👮: pues resulta que no es un gremlin pero tampoco es un perro 😱

Juliana: entonces qué es? 😲

Agente Carvajal👮:

Agente Carvajal👮: es un canguro !!!

Juliana: JAJAJAJAJ QUÉ RAYOS

Juliana: Cómo pasó eso ???? 😂😂

Agente Carvajal👮: No sé fuimos un rato a la cocina con Lucía y cuando regresamos lo encontramos así jsjs

Agente Carvajal👮: Lucía no deja de reírse desde hace una hora 😂

Juliana: jajajajajaj no puedooo estoy igual 😂😂😂

Agente Carvajal👮: jajaj ya sé!!

Agente Carvajal👮: tú ya llegaste a casa ?

Juliana: por qué la pregunta señorita?

Agente Carvajal👮: ah ya si quieres no me cuentes

Juliana: jaja ya llegué 😗

Juliana vio que Valentina escribía y borraba, rió al sentirse igual tratando de no hablar del tema de las notas pero muriendo por hacerlo.

"Todo a su tiempo" pensó.

Agente Carvajal👮: mañana dejaré temprano a Tony en la escuela aunque sí me da pereza 

Agente Carvajal👮: no me gusta trabajar sábado 😢

Juliana: a mí tampoco, lo único que me anima es que te veré 

Agente Carvajal👮: x infinito 💗

Juliana: además es solo medio día

Agente Carvajal👮: sí pero luego saldré con Lucía de shopping porque en la noche tenemos una reunión con sus amigas de infancia

Juliana: jaja tú irás a eso?

Agente Carvajal👮: aunque no me creas son bastante divertidas, además ya me comprometí con Lucía

Juliana: trata de descansar entonces porque recuerda que el domingo tenemos lo de Rubí

Agente Carvajal👮: ciertoo, sabes de qué va ese concierto ?

Juliana: nop pero mañana vendrán un rato a visitarme luego te cuento

Agente Carvajal👮: aww extraño esas reus

Juliana: pues escápate y ven conmigo 😏

Agente Carvajal👮: *a Lucía no le gusta esto*

Juliana: digoo hazle caso a tu madre 😇

Agente Carvajal👮: jaja duerme tú también, te veo mañana temprano

Juliana: sí, sueña bonito Val 💕

Agente Carvajal👮: tu también Juls 💗

Juliana bloqueó la pantalla de su celular y no exageraba al sentir que la cara le dolía por la gran sonrisa que tenía, quería que las horas pasen rápido para volver a verla.

_____________________________________

Eran las 9AM del sábado y llegaba a su oficina, una Renata con cara de pocos amigos la recibió.

\- Hey, no me mires así, el de la idea fue mi papá - se adelantó Juliana a cualquier reclamo

\- Ya sé, últimamente ando con sueño - dijo Renata bostezando - creo que a mí bebé no le gusta esto de levantarse tan temprano

\- Pues ya somos dos, además estoy segura que está bien que acostumbres a Luke a despertar temprano... - dijo Juliana tocando su panza ante la seria mirada de su secretaria - ¿No? Okay, lo intenté...- terminó de decir retirándose derrotada una vez más

Juliana abrió la puerta de su oficina y encontró una caja de madera que no había visto antes, se acercó sigiliosamente y vio que tenía un candado con clave, encima se encontraba un familiar post it de color amarillo con la letra de su ojiazul favorita.

Sonriendo pero frunciendo el ceño despegó el post it de la superficie de la caja y lo leyó.

"Hola tú otra vez *-*, de hecho te preguntarás qué significa todo esto...pues el tema de hoy demandaba extra privacidad por lo que me aseguré que solo tú puedas leerlo.

Pd.: la clave del candado es dos veces tu número favorito, voy a tratar de no rodar mis ojos al escribir esto...ops no pude ò_ó"

Juliana rió fuerte sacando la lengua, sin dudarlo tomó el candado y puso en la combinación "6969" logrando abrirlo con éxito.

Dentro encontró una secuencia de post it uno tras otro, tomó asiento en su silla y empezó con el primero.

"Ahora que finalmente estamos solo tú y yo quiero contarte lo que esa noche significó para mí..."

.

"Juls...esa noche lo fue todo y más, sentirte tan cerca eliminó todas las dudas que tenía de lo que me pasaba contigo, nunca te vi como una amiga, tú me gustaste siempre y en ese momento liberé lo que tanto temía liberar"

.

"Cuando te besé sentí que por fin pertenecía a un lugar y ese lugar era a tu lado, la forma cómo me tocaste, cómo me hiciste sentir no fue de este mundo...yo me consideraba una escéptica cuando me decían que dos cuerpos podían fusionarse, entenderse a la perfección y sentir profundamente pero después de ti me convertí en una fiel creyente de eso"

.

"Mi cuerpo se estremeció cuando te sentí por primera vez, tu calor mezclándose con el mío fue tan íntimo, tan delicioso, quería que nos mantuviéramos así, unidas siempre pero exploté tan fuerte por una sensación que no pude controlar, como todo lo que estaba sintiendo por ti"

.

"Cuando te sentí dentro de mí algo cambió para siempre, entendí esa conexión especial de la que hablaban muchas personas y mi cuerpo no se saciaba de ti, no sé cómo lo lograste Juliana pero me volví adicta a ti y descubrí que el problema nunca fui yo sino que nunca había encontrado a la persona correcta, no te había encontrado a ti"

.

"En el instante que tus labios besaron entre mis piernas sabía que no existía ticket de regreso y tampoco quería conseguirlo, quería quedarme a vivir allí, en ese sentimiento desconocido... sabía que había encontrado mi hogar, el lugar donde quería quedarme, en tus brazos, en tu calor, rodeada de tu olor, ebria de tu esencia"

.

"Juliana, fuiste todo eso y mucho más, siento que me quedo corta explicándolo...pero te aseguro que nada de eso fue falso, tú fuiste mi más hermosa verdad y yo me lamento por no haber sido la tuya pero ahora lo soy y seré completamente"

.

"Te amo y esperaré el tiempo que sea porque quiero vivir en ti, tú eres mi hogar"

Cuando Juliana terminó de leer todas las notas no se dio cuenta que lágrimas se habían acumulado en sus ojos, ella en su dolor trató de convencerse tantas veces que Valentina había sido una completa mentira, muchas emociones se acumulaban en su pecho al conocer la verdad entera.

Valentina era real, siempre lo fue.

Luego de limpiar las lágrimas que lograron escapar regresó las notas a la caja después de leerlas una vez más, abrió la gaveta de su escritorio tomando los demás post it, guardándolos en la caja de madera y cerrándola, protegiendo esos recuerdos solo para ella.

Hizo una nota mental de llevar a casa la caja para guardar las demás notas que tenía allá.

Colocó la caja en su gaveta, se puso de pie con un solo pensamiento en la cabeza, salió de su oficina sin explicaciones buscando a la única persona que quería ver. 

Sus ojos la encontraron al final del pasillo, se encontraba tan hermosa como siempre, caminó hacia ella con decisión sin importar con quien se cruzara, solo tenía un objetivo.

Ella le sonrió al verla pero se sorprendió cuando Juliana no dijo nada tomando su mano y la llevándola con ella hacia la sala al frente de ellas la cual estaba vacía.

\- Juls 

Sin responder cerró la puerta y en cuestión de segundos la espalda de Valentina se apoyaba contra la pared con el cuerpo y los labios de Juliana sobre ella. Valentina reaccionó tomando su rostro entre sus manos al sentir las de la morena en su cintura.

Juliana tenía una forma de besar única, era capaz de transmitir todo lo que sentía a través de sus labios y esta vez no fue diferente, sabía que había leído las últimas notas que dejó para ella y compartía su emoción porque fue exactamente lo que sintió al escribirlas.

Podía sentir sus respiraciones profundas contra las suyas, sus pechos chocaban a la misma vez, Juliana separó sus labios para acariciar su rostro contra el suyo.

\- Eres real - le susurró 

\- Siempre lo fui - respondió Valentina 

Ambas sonrieron sintiéndose completas, un calor compartido se acumulaba en sus pechos y la sincronía de lo que sentían en ese momento era simplemente perfecta.

Sus labios se encontraron de nuevo pero la luz de la sala se encendió interrumpiendo una vez más otro momento juntas.

\- Uy señoritas disculpen - dijo el señor de limpieza

Juliana rió junto con Valentina, el mundo entero se empecinaba en no dejarlas disfrutar del poco tiempo que tenían a solas y no entendían a qué de debía la crueldad.

\- Disculpe señor, ya nos vamos - habló Valentina tomando la mano de Juliana

Valentina pensaba en ir a otro lado con Juliana pero cuando salieron de la sala se encontraron con el resto del equipo y sus planes murieron prematuramente. 

Apenas entraron a la sala de control se concentraron en el trabajo hasta que dieron las 12PM, el tiempo se pasaba muy rápido en ese lugar y Valentina no sabía si se debía a lo mucho que tenían por hacer o porque simplemente con Juliana una hora parecía un segundo y no se cansaba de estar a su lado.

Valentina y Juliana salieron al final despidiéndose de los demás, Val tenía que encontrarse con Lucía y Juls debía recoger a Tony a la escuela.

\- ¿Estás segura que no quieres que te lleve con tu mamá? - preguntó Juliana mientras entraban al elevador

\- No Juls, no te preocupes tomaré un uber además lo más seguro es que Lucía te invitará a unirte a nosotras de shopping ¿Eso quieres? 

\- Ermm...

\- Ajam lo sospeché - comentó Val con una sonrisa.

Juliana rió, Valentina aprovechando que se encontraban a solas en el elevador y las puertas se habían cerrado, pegó su cuerpo al de Juliana.

\- Te veo mañana - le recordó besando sus labios

\- Mañana - confirmó Juliana cerrando sus ojos perdiéndose en la incomparable sensación de sentir aquellos perfectos labios sobre los suyos.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron en el primer piso que era donde Val debía bajar.

Valentina se apoyó sobre el pecho de Juliana besándola una última vez y susurrando contra sus labios.

\- Extráñame.

\- Siempre.

Valentina sonrió y se separó de Juliana para salir por la puerta, la morena puso su mano para evitar que las puertas se cierren mientras el amor de su vida se alejaba y ella suspiraba al verla retirarse, sus caderas se movían y no pudo evitar mirar su bello trasero moverse en esos jeans que usaba.

De pronto una de las canciones del reproductor de Valentina empezó e a sonar en su cabeza.

"Bebecita odio cuando tú te vas pero por tu nalgas a mí me encanta verte ir"

\- Pinche Val y sus canciones pegajosas - se quejó riendo mientras se cerraban las puertas del ascensor.

Cuando entró a su auto su celular vibró con un nuevo mensaje.

Agente Carvajal👮: te dije que aún no podías mirar mi trasero ;)

Juliana rió fuerte.

Juliana: jaja arrésteme agente, soy culpable, tengo una terrible adicción

Agente Carvajal👮: mmm es necesario tomar medidas, no se resista cuando llegue el momento 😼

Juliana: por usted yo renuncio hasta a mis derechos humanos

Agente Carvajal👮: jajaj 😏

Juliana sonrió subiendo a su auto debía recoger a Tony y debía concentrarse en el camino, aunque sus pensamientos se habían ido con cierta castaña.

_____________________________________

Luego de recoger a Tony, Juls decidió pasar por "Dolce Gostto" para comprar algo de comer, en la noche se reuniría con Rubí, Belle y Mateo, sabía que comería bastante por lo que decidió almorzar ligero.

Pidió su orden a Luciano que después de contarle que había conseguido una cita con Eugenia le sirvió su pedido para llevar. Juliana había pedido un jugo de naranja y un sandwich mixto.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando encontró en su vaso grande un post it amarillo.

"Hola <3, soy yo otra vez :9, ¿pensaste que esto había terminado? Que ilusa fuiste...

Pd.: no cuestiones a Luciano"

\- ¡Luciano, en qué momento, cómo, cuándo! - exclamó Juliana tratando de entender

Luciano tomó el pequeño papel de su mano y le señaló la línea donde decía que no lo cuestione.

\- De todos lo esperé menos de ti - respondió Juliana lanzádole una mirada sucia ante la risa de su viejo amigo.

Tenía a Tony con su correa y el pequeño empezó a saltar inquieto, la idea de sentarse en una de las mesas para leer las notas que muy probablemente estaban dentro de la bolsa de papel donde estaba su sándwich, quedó olvidada.

Dejó su comida en su auto y después de llevar a Tony a ocuparse en un arbolito cercano, se puso en camino a casa, quería saber que había allí.

Inmediatamente después de abrir la puerta de su departamento y que Tony entre corriendo a beber agua, se dirigió a la isla de la cocina, se sentó abriendo la bolsa y su contenido.

No se equivocó al sospechar que habían más notas dentro.

"No exageré cundo te dije que había mucho por saber de mí :)"

Decía la primera nota.

"Lo que te diré a continuación me resulta difícil escribirlo pero quiero ser completamente honesta contigo, no te mereces menos que eso"

.

"Durante un tiempo pensé que cuando hayamos encontrado a quién quería dañar a tu papá yo iba a poder continuar con mi vida y olvidarte, lo sé, la ilusa en realidad fui yo"

.

"Acepté ser tu novia porque no te quería con nadie más, el solo imaginarte con otra y pasar por lo mismo que pasé con Brenda causaba una ira en mí, lo cual era una nueva experiencia, yo nunca fui celosa con nadie..."

. 

"Muchas nuevas experiencias que viví fueron contigo, entre ellas estuvo la que considero la más increíble y asombrosa y fue enamorarme por primera vez"

Juliana leía cada nota con una sonrisa, le gustaba lo sincera que estaba siendo Valentina a pesar de lo difícil que le resultaba recordar el pasado.

En ese momento solo quería que el día pase rápido para volver a estar con ella y tener ese tiempo a solas que se merecían.

No sabía si se encontraría con más notas de la castaña pero de lo que sí estaba segura es que nunca se cansaría de saber absolutamente todo de ella.

____________________________________

La noche había llegado al igual que sus amigos quienes se encontraban en el sofá conversando de todo y nada a la vez, ordenaron pizza para cenar, cuando el teléfono sonó anunciando la llegada del delivery, Juliana se acercó a la puerta con el dinero.

El joven le entregó dos cajas de pizza y luego de pagarle entró con ellas hacia la cocina, al mover la primera caja un papel amarillo en la superficie de la segunda caja llamó su atención...

\- Qué demon...- dijo sorprendida

"Ya casi llegamos al final del resumen de esta historia, quita esa cara de sorpresa y disfruta de esta pizza

Pd.: tú fuiste la primera persona a quien le dije "Mi amor" y "Te amo", pensé que debías saber eso :)"

\- ¿Todo bien bebé? - le preguntó Mateo al ver su cara de sorpresa

Juliana escondió la nota como si fuese un secreto y en realidad sí era algo bastante privado, se preguntaba cómo rayos Valentina había logrado que esas notas lleguen a ella.

\- Sí, sí ayúdame llevando las sosas por favor - le pidió Juls

\- Voy 

Cuando el moreno se retiró Juliana aún no salía de su asombro, es decir , sí Valentina era una agente del FBI, quizá era algo que ella no había asimilado aún del todo.

\- ¿Bebé, vienes? - le llamó Mateo.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y se acercó a su grupo de amigos, dejaría su intriga de lado por unos momentos.

Los amigos comieron, mientras veían un especial de terror y comentaban las escenas como solían hacerlo siempre, de pronto Juls recordó lo que le había dicho Valentina y lo mencionó.

\- Por cierto - dijo Juliana mirando a Rubí- Val preguntó quién se presentaba mañana en el concierto

\- Son varias bandas, pero Rubí quiere ir por "Imagine Dragons" - respondió Belle mirando a su novia con una sonrisa

\- ¡Uh me gusta esa banda! - comentó Mateo

\- ¿Entonces cuál es el plan? - dijo Juliana

\- ¿Val irá cierto? - preguntó Rubí luciendo algo nerviosa

\- Sí, me dijo que sí iría

\- Ok, bien - dijo Rubí respirando hondo, Juliana frunció el ceño pero cuando le iba a preguntar si todo estaba bien Belle habló

\- Según leí el concierto empieza a las 6PM, podemos reunirnos todos aquí y pedimos un taxi

\- Sí, suena bien - acordó Juliana

\- Excelente bebés, bueno desafortunadamente para ustedes debo irme, tengo una quick date de sábado por la noche, ¿quieren que les dé un aventón? - le ofreció Mateo a la pareja de chicas

\- Sí Mati, sería genial - respondió Belle

\- Vamos entonces - dijo Mateo poniéndose de pie.

Juliana despidió a sus amigos con abrazos y recibiendo una amenaza de muerte por parte de Rubí si no iban al concierto, de verdad quería saber qué pasaba con su amiga pero decidió preguntar después cuando se encuentren a solas.

Luego de arreglar todo y mensajearse con Valentina que seguía con Lucía en la reunión con sus amigas, se metió a la cama. 

El domingo prometía mucho, por fin tendría a Valentina con ella más tiempo, con una sonrisa fue a dormir y soñó con ojos de color azul océano.

_____________________________________

Les dejo otra actualización para compensar el tiempo que desaparecí y se les pase el resentimiento conmigo xd.

Me emociona escribir el siguiente capítulo, luego sabrán el porqué.

Las adoroo 💗💕💗💕💗


	46. Mil Años

...sus labios temblaban al igual que su cuerpo entero, tomó en sus manos el anillo y apoyádose sobre una rodilla en el piso, hizo la pregunta más importante de su existencia ante la mujer de su vida que la miraba con ojos brillantes, como si todas las estrellas del firmamento habitaran en ellos.

\- ¿Amor de mi vida, aceptarías ser mi esposa?

______________________________________

Hace unas horas...

El día Domingo por fin había llegado.

Realmente Juliana nunca pensó alegrarse por eso, los Domingos no eran precisamente sus días favoritos, siempre se le hacían muy cortos, no le apetecía salir mucho a la calle por la cantidad de gente que había en ella, todos los lugares siempre estaban repletos ese día, más aún en New York una de las ciudades más pobladas del mundo.

Pero este Domingo era especial, a pesar que Juliana casi siempre prefirió la calma y muchas veces elegía quedarse en casa jugando en su PlayStation, viendo maratones de series animadas o haciendo alguna que otra "actividad nerd" como diría Valentina, en esta oportunidad estaba ansiosa por salir y disfrutar de aquél día.

Sabía lo prometedor que era pasarla junto a sus amigos y a la castaña de los ojos color océano más bellos que vería en su entera existencia.

"Ay, Valentina", pensó suspirando.

Toda la semana habían sido interrumpidas cada vez que tenían un momento y no podía esperar para tenerla solo para ella en esta pequeña escapada.

Desde muy temprano había salido a casa de sus padres para llevar a Tony y dejarlo con ellos por este día, aunque le habría encantado llevar al cachorro, sabía que un concierto ruidoso no era lugar ideal para su peludo hijo. Como era de esperarse, apenas llegó no pudo librarse de la inquisición de Macario y Lupe quienes hicieron todo lo posible para indagar sobre sus planes, preguntándole muy sutilmente (al menos ellos pensaban que era así), con quién saldría. 

Aunque Juliana evitó mencionar el nombre de Valentina, porque no quería adelantar nada que no haya conversado con ella primero, ellos asumieron que la castaña estaría presente.

Quizá fue su sonrisa, su buen ánimo o su ansiedad por ese día lo que la delató, quizá algo en sus ojos y es que sus padres la conocían tan bien que lo pudieron interpretar a la perfección, aún así no diría nada, lo dejaría a su libre albedrío.

Y fue exactamente lo que sucedió.

Sus padres no podían estar más felices aunque quisieran dismularlo, luego de un fuerte abrazo grupal y la bendición de su madre, emprendió la marcha de regreso a su departamento, cuando Juliana se retiraba creyó ver por el rabillo de su ojo a Lupe y Macario chocando cincos en el aire, aparentemente su corazón no era el único que Valentina había robado.

Eran casi las 11 am y Juliana había entrado a su departamento hace unos minutos, quería dejar todo listo, habían acordado que los chicos pasarían con el taxi que habían contratado, por ella y por Valentina a la 1pm por lo que le dijo a la castaña que vaya a su casa para que no tengan que hacer muchas paradas.

Era una excusa, sí.

Quería un tiempo a solas con la ojiazul, aunque sea poco y aunque aún no sabía si ya podían hablar del gran elefante en la habitación.

Tenía que aceptar que las notas de Valentina habían tenido un impacto muy positivo en ella, lo que habría demorado meses o quizá años en asimilar, lo estaba logrando en pocas semanas.

El "efecto Valentina" como lo llamaba en estos días, bueno solo Tony había escuchado esa reciente denominación, había calado profundo en ella y Juliana estaba colaborando de la única manera que podía.

Dejándose llevar, dejándose sentir.

Estaba cansada de pelear contra ella misma, de tener miedo, de negarse a otra oportunidad para ser feliz y aunque no había sido fácil, ese sentimiento de ruptura y desconfianza hacia Valentina, hoy parecía más lejano y ajeno.

Finalmente entendió que en una relación, la felicidad de una misma no debe depender de la otra persona y no es justo dejarle tal responsabilidad a tu pareja, la felicidad debe ser compartida más no impuesta, asimismo sucedía con las heridas que no habían sanado aún, no era justo acumularlas y culpar a una sola persona de ellas cuando eran producto de años en los cuales no se había dedicado a curarlas ella misma.

Juliana estaba sanando y esta vez estaba dispuesta a dejar que Valentina la acompañe en ese camino.

Mientras pensaba en todo lo que había mejorado últimamente, caminaba por la casa y metía en su mochila negra todo lo necesario, no era mucho lo que llevaría así que serviría, ya estaban dentro sus lentes de sol, una gorra, un tomatodo, su polaroid, su batería portátil...

La voz de Valentina resonó en su cabeza y decidió no llevar su PSP, aunque sí le parecía necesario, vamos quién no quiere divertirse un rato jugando en un concierto.

¿No?

Bueno, no. 

Al menos tenía "Pokemon Go" en su celular, se preguntó por un segundo cuántos rituales y bailes bajo la lluvia tendría que hacer para que Valentina se anime a atrapar pokemones con ella.

"Pues tendría toda una vida para intentarlo", pensó sonriendo.

Con esos pensamientos felices decidió darse un baño antes de cambiarse, se acercó al sofá a recoger su mochila para llevarla a su habitación en caso tenga que agregar algo más, cuando de pronto notó algo diferente.

Algo amarillo se asomaba por debajo de la puerta del departamento.

Juliana frunció el ceño y no lo podía creer, era una nota, la cual no estaba allí cuando llegó.

Corrió tomando el pequeño papel y antes de leerlo abrió la puerta esperando encontrar a la diosa, remitente de sus mensajes, pero no estaba allí.

Dejando abierta la puerta de su departamento, avanzó rápido hacia la esquina del pasillo pero tampoco vio a nadie, se rascó la cabeza no entendiendo cómo la castaña hacía eso o quién lo hacía por ella, por lo que sabía Valentina no tenía una marca en la frente ni una varita mágica.

Con la nota aún en la mano regresó a su departamento mientras la leía.

"Oiga usted, señorita de los grandes ojos café más hermosos que he visto, de las pestañas más largas y la nariz más perfecta, sí tú la de la sonrisa maravillosa y esa barbilla partida ridículamente sexy y Dios de esos labios tan suaves y ricos y...joder ya me olvidé qué te iba a decir..."

Juliana rió y volteó el papel.

"Me tomó un momento pero ya recordé, bueno usted señorita que logra distraerme fácilmente debe saber que esta es la penúltima nota y sí, aún persiste la regla de no decir nada al respecto hasta que veas la señal.

Por si te preguntas qué señal, lo sabrás cuando la veas ;)

Pd.: Muero tanto por besarte"

\- Yo también Val y no sabes cuánto - dijo Juliana en voz alta apoyando su frente contra la puerta con una sonrisa.

Más de un suspiro escapó al releer la nota, luego de leerla un par de veces más recordó que hace no mucho la habían dejado bajo su puerta, pensó que de repente Valentina estaba en el edificio luego de colocarla allí, si es que se trataba de ella claro.

Si ése era el caso, no quería que se fuera, quería tenerla con ella ya.

Tomó su celular y abrió su whatsapp, al entrar al chat la vio en línea y su corazón se aceleró, se preguntó si el "efecto Valentina" sería así de intenso siempre, su mente le gritó que no había duda en eso.

Juliana: Val?

007 Carvajal 🔫: Juls?

Juliana: dónde estás ? 😳

007 Carvajal 🔫: en casa por ?

Juliana: en tu casa, estás segura ?

007 Carvajal 🔫: eso creo, si no fue un error bien grande quitarme la ropa hace un momento

Juliana: 😵

007 Carvajal 🔫: jaja por qué?

Juliana: mmm 

007 Carvajal 🔫: quieres pruebas ?

Juliana: no me negaré a ese ofrecimiento voluntario 😏

007 Carvajal 🔫: [foto]

007 Carvajal 🔫: estoy en casa ves ? 😌

Juliana: asffghjkl 

Juliana: 😍😍😍

Juliana: puedes venir YA por favor ??

007 Carvajal 🔫: jaja quizá 😉

Juliana: VAL :(

007 Carvajal 🔫: ya, salgo en 10 minutos !

Juliana: 5

007 Carvajal 🔫: Juls

Juliana: 2? 

007 Carvajal 🔫: JULS

Juliana: está bien 10 pero apúrate :(

007 Carvajal 🔫: voy, voy 💕

Juliana: 💜

Pues ahora era obvio que Valentina no trabajaba sola, estaría atenta para la entrega de la última nota por si podría descubrir a su misterioso cómplice.

Sin perder más tiempo subió las escaleras rápidamente casi tropezándose, se metió a la ducha y salió en menos de 15 minutos, su ropa estaba lista esperándola, este día usaría un pantalón de cuero negro, botas de militar cortas del mismo color y una camisa amarilla con cuadros negros.

Estaba secando su cabello, casi lista cuando su celular sonó con un mensaje de whatsapp nuevo, era Valentina anunciando su llegada.

Luego de mirarse una última vez al espejo bajó con su mochila negra dejándola sobre el gran sofá, sin esperar a que la castaña toque la puerta se acercó a la entrada, la abrió saliendo al pasillo, finalmente la vio salir del ascensor.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, sus sonrisas no se hicieron esperar, Valentina aceleró el paso al salir del elevador, quería tener a Juliana en sus brazos, sentirla contra su cuerpo y compensar todas esas horas en los que no sintió su calor, su aroma.

Juliana no podía creer que exista alguien tan hermosa como Valentina, la ojiazul tenía un top negro de mangas cortas ceñido a su cuerpo dejando a la vista su tonificado abdomen, con un jean del mismo color rasgado por los muslos y las rodillas, unas botas largas que alcanzaban la mitad de sus pantorrillas y una pequeña mochila de color beige colgaba de sus hombros.

Su hermoso cabello recogido en una media cola dejaba a la vista su perfecto rostro en todo su esplendor, Valentina se acercaba a paso rápido, Juliana dio unos pasos más hacia ella y cuando sus cuerpos colisionaron los planetas se alinearon, las órbitas se regularon, el agujero de la capa de ozono se regeneró, la Antártida dejó de derretirse y ahora quiénes se derretían eran ellas.

Si el mundo se habría terminado en ese mismo instante ninguna de las dos lo habría notado, estaban inmersas en sus esencias, en sus presencias, en la magia que se originaba cada vez que estaban juntas y era así, Juliana sabía que siempre sería así.

Valentina fue quién besó sus labios primero, Juliana gruñó contra el contacto.

\- Te extrañé tanto - dijo Juliana suspirando contra sus labios y recorriendo con sus grandes ojos el bello rostro de la ojiazul

\- Yo también, no sabes cuánto - le respondió Valentina juntando su frente a la suya

Juliana la abrazó por la cintura y la cargó, la castaña soltó un pequeño grito al no esperar su movimiento causando que ambas rían, la fuerza de la morena siempre la sorprendía, sus piernas se aferraron a sus caderas mientras la llevaba dentro del departamento.

Ya dentro, Juliana cerró la puerta empujándola con uno de sus pies, se resistía a separar sus cuerpos, la necesitaba peor que el Capitán América a su escudo, peor que Thor a su martillo, peor que Hawkeye a su arco, peor que Dean a Sam, peor que Rick a Morty podría seguir y seguir y la conclusión era la misma.

La necesitaba de manera sobrenatural.

Valentina no quiso dejar pasar otro segundo más sin probar esos labios que había anhelado cada segundo de las últimas horas alejada de ella, tomó su rostro en sus manos atrapando su labio superior entre los suyos.

Sus alientos se combinaron mientras sus labios se seguían moviendo comenzando una batalla de deseo, de intensidad por demostrar lo que estaban sintiendo sin palabras, mientras Juliana caminaba en dirección del sofá.

Cuando sus pantorrillas chocaron contra el gran mueble, Valentina inclinó su rostro abriendo su boca al mismo tiempo que ella, sus lenguas se encontraron calientes y uniéndose, resbalando la una sobre la otra, originado sensaciones que aceleraron sus respiraciones.

En cuestión de un instante la espalda de Valentina aterrizaba sobre el suave sofá con el cuerpo de Juliana entre sus piernas, con una de sus manos pasó sobre su oreja sus negros mechones que caían por un lado de su rostro, la morena no dejaba de besarla con más intensidad que antes y Valentina adoraba este momento, lo atesoraba porque hace un tiempo pensó no volverlo a vivir.

Pero aquí estaba, en aquella sala, sobre ese negro sofá tan familiar, con la mujer de sus sueños sobre ella, besándola como si no hubiera mañana y no podía esperar a vivir toda una vida de eso, una vida llena de Juliana.

La morena descendió con sus maravillosos besos por su cuello y aunque en ese momento Valentina quería cancelar todos los planes del domingo y continuar con el delicioso trayecto de sus labios, sabía que no debía.

Eran las 12:45 PM y Valentina con la protesta de todas sus terminaciones nerviosas tomó la cabeza de Juliana y regresó sus labios a los suyos. 

\- Mmmm Juls... - murmuró Valentina contra sus labios

\- Mmmm qué...- respondió Juliana de la misma manera, reticente a romper el beso.

\- Es ya casi la hora - habló Valentina separándose del contacto y mirándola con ternura

\- Val y si...- empezó a decir Juliana

\- No - le cortó Valentina - ya sé lo que vas a decir y no vamos a cancelar

Juliana hizo un puchero ante su comentario.

\- No pongas esa cara, ya aceptamos ir y no vamos a cancelar diez minutos antes, además no voy a ser una de las causantes de la ira de Rubí, no.

\- ¿Algún día me contarás qué fue exactamente lo que pasó con Rubí? - preguntó Juliana levantando una ceja

\- Quizá, algún día pero hoy no - respondió Val acariciando la punta de su nariz con la suya, tratando de convencer a la morena que dejen el tema para otro momento.

Juliana suspiró asintiendo.

\- ¿Ya tienes tu mochila lista? - preguntó la castaña cambiando de tema, pasando otro mechón rebelde por detrás de su oreja.

\- Claro que sí, siempre lista nunca inlista - contestó Juliana con una sonrisa, muy satisfecha consigo misma.

\- No me digas que estás llevando tu PlayStation, tu game cube o lo que sea - dijo Val rodando los ojos con anticipación.

\- Game cube quedé, no tengo 12 años te informo

\- A veces lo dudo bastante, créeme - comentó Val tocando la nariz de la morena con la punta de su índice

\- Me dueles, me quemas, me lastimas - habló Juls fingiendo ofensa

\- Alguien se despertó extra dramática por lo que veo - dijo Valentina riendo y abrazando su cuello con sus brazos

\- Sí, hoy me propuse superarte 

\- ¡Oye qué te pasa, yo no soy dramática! - exclamó Val dando un palmotazo suave en uno de los brazos de la morena

\- Y aún así aquí estás haciendo drama sobre hacer drama

\- ¡Cállate! - le dijo Valentina riendo y pellizcando su brazo.

\- ¡Ouch! Ya perdiste - habló Juliana empezando a hacerle cosquillas

\- ¡Juls no! - se quejó Valentina mientras reía y se retorcía bajo su cuerpo.

Mientras jugaban sobre el sofá, el celular de Juliana sonó con nuevos mensajes al igual que el de Valentina, ambas se detuvieron y se miraron, la castaña llevó su mano a su bolsillo para extraer el suyo pero le era difícil por el peso de Juls.

\- Muévete

\- No.

\- ¡Juls!

\- Pídemelo con cariño

\- ¿De qué hablas? - preguntó Valentina riendo

\- Ya oíste - insistió la morena levantando una ceja

Valentina rodó los ojos y con una sonrisa habló.

\- Por favor cosita bella, hermosa, preciosa puedes mover tu perfecto trasero para que pueda sacar mi celular de mi bolsillo, ¿Por fis?

\- ¿Ves? Así se pregunta, con amor

\- Ya muévete payasa - dijo Valentina riendo dándole una palmada en el trasero mientras tomaba su celular y Juliana riendo también se ponía de pie.

\- ¿Qué dicen?

\- Que llegan en diez, tenemos que esperar abajo porque el auto no puede estacionar mucho tiempo en la entrada

\- Ay, está bien más les vale que lleguen rápido porque no me gusta esperar, me aburro rápido

\- Créeme que desde la última vez que nuestro vuelo se retrasó en Vermont y me mencionaste los 150 pokemones para distraerte estoy convencida de eso Juls

\- O sea no son solo 150, hay otras generacio...

Valentina la miró seriamente.

\- Okay...te prometo que si se demoran esta vez, estaré tranquila

\- ¿Lo prometes? 

\- Sip, promesa de honor 

20 minutos después...

\- Di "eche, eche, eche"

\- No.

\- ¡Val! - dijo la morena haciendo puchero.

Llevaban 15 minutos sentadas en el sofá del lobby del primer piso de su edificio, esperando al taxi en el cual se encontraban Rubí, Belle y Mateo. Al parecer el conductor se había detenido en una gasolinería para cargar combustible de acuerdo al último whatsapp de Mateo por lo cual se estaban tardando y Juliana odiaba mucho esperar.

\- ¿Para qué quieres que lo diga?

\- Es una prueba

\- ¿De qué?

\- Solo dilo

Valentina rodó los ojos con una sonrisa y cedió finalmente.

\- Eche, eche, eche

\- ¿Qué toman las vacas? - preguntó rápidamente la morena

\- Leche 

\- Las vacas no toman leche, las vacas toman agua - dijo Juliana con una gran sonrisa

\- ¡Ya sabía que era una trampa! - habló Valentina lanzándose sobre ella tratando de pellizcar sus mejillas mientras Juls la tomaba de los brazos forcejeando mientras reían.

\- No es una trampa, era una prueba 

\- ¡Prueba de que eres una súper nerd será! - comentó Val riendo, finalmente tomando sus mejillas en sus manos y pellizcándolas con ambos dedos

Juliana rió, tomándola por la cintura, no le importó que José el portero estaba presente y mirando todo con una sonrisa, ni la gente que entraba al edificio las vieran jugar como unas niñas.

Estaba feliz y era lo único que importaba.

\- En realidad era una prueba para ver qué tan concentrada estabas y adivina qué

\- ¿Qué?

\- La fallaste 

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto? - preguntó Valentina acercando su rostro, casi rozando sus labios.

Juliana miró con detenimiento su hermoso rostro, olvidándose de todo y todos, había solo una persona en este mundo que era capaz de dejarla en jaque, de anular todo el espacio al rededor y crear uno para ellas dos.

Era aterrador y exhilarante a la vez saber cuánto le afectaba Valentina desde la primera vez que la conoció, ese efecto solo aumentaba y se agravaba con el tiempo pero ella no quería que fuese de otra forma, no quería solución.

Quería una sobredosis eterna de ella.

Valentina sonreía como si leyera sus pensamientos, muy consciente de lo que causaba en su persona.

Ambas miraron al mismo tiempo a sus labios, azul y marrón contrastando con el color de sus pieles. 

Juliana acercó sus labios primero, conectádolos escuchando el suspiro que escapó de los de la castaña, Valentina tomó su labio inferior entre los suyos adentrándolo en su boca y pasando su lengua ocasionando que un escalofrío recorra en toda la espalda de la morena.

Cuando Juliana contuvo un pequeño gemido supo que no era el lugar preciso para esas actividades, juntó su frente con la de Valentina que reía bajito, aún con su respiración agitada, la castaña estaba segura que era un desastre entre sus piernas, la conocía demasiado bien.

\- Eres cruel - le dijo Juliana 

\- Hey, tú comenzaste con tus trampas

Juliana pasó saliva y sonrió.

\- Not cool Val, not cool - habló Juliana poniéndose de pie - ahora yo iré al baño y mientra tú piensa en lo que hiciste 

Valentina rió mientra veía a Juliana acercarse a José para pedirle la llave del baño de invitados.

A los pocos minutos el celular de Valentina vibró y leyó el mensaje que estaba esperando.

Rubes bb 👊: Estás lista para hoy???

Valentina: Más que lista, dónde están ??

Rubes bb 👊: a 5 minutos, esperen afuera, Juls está contigo?

Valentina: la mandé al baño 😏

Rubes bb 👊: Cómo que la mandaste

Rubes bb 👊:[comentario eliminado]

Rubes bb 👊: no respondas 

Valentina: 😂

Rubes bb 👊: ya estamos cerca, salgan!!!

Valentina: ok ok

En ese instante Juliana regresaba.

\- Vamos afuera, ya casi llegan

\- Uff por fin, pensé que nos plantarían, José ya nos vamos

\- ¡Adiós José!

\- Adiós señoritas, que tengan un buen viaje - respondió con una sonrisa el amable portero

Ya fuera, vieron que una van se estacionaba en frente de ellas, la puerta lateral se abrió y las cabezas de Mateo, Belle y Rubí se asomaron todos con un sonrisa.

\- Hola tórtolas, suban de una vez - dijo la pelirroja quien estaba vestida con una playera blanca y un pantalón rojo muy en contraste con Belle que traía un vestido floral con botas beige.

El auto tenía dos hileras de asientos dobles y dos individuales. Rubí y Belle estaban sentadas en los asientos dobles de la parte posterior, Mateo estaba al lado de ellas y los dos asientos de adelante estaban libres para Juliana y Valentina.

\- Bebés, le presentamos a nuestro conductor por hoy - dijo Mateo señalando al chofer mientras se sentaban, el moreno vestía un jean azul con una playera negra de Led Zeppelin

\- Buenas tardes señoritas - saludó el hombre mayor

\- Mucho gusto señor - dijeron ambas

\- Díganme Alirio por favor, señoritas

\- Ok Alirio - habló Valentina con una sonrisa

\- ¿Oigan no quieren cambiar de asientos? - preguntó Juliana a Rubí y Belle

\- NO - respondieron, incluyendo Mateo

\- ¿Pero por qué la agresión, ya ve cómo son Alirio? - dijo Juliana

\- No Alirio, tú no quieres ver a estas dos sentadas juntas en "lo oscurito", ya nosotros hemos quedado traumatizados - contó Mateo mirando al hombre

Valentina miró a Mateo queriendo asesinarlo.

\- Es cierto Alirio, tuve que mandar a Belle a terapia, los viajes en taxi nunca fueron lo mismo - agregó Rubí cubriendo su boca dramáticamente

\- Ay ya cállense, no exageren, no les haga caso Alirio - se defendió Juliana

\- ¿Pero qué fue lo que pasó? - preguntó el hombre inocentemente

\- No pregunte - intervino Valentina rápidamente - digo no pasó nada malo

\- Sí, no fue nada malo en realidad estuvo muy bueno - dijo Juliana con una sonrisa pícara

\- ¡JULS NO ME AYUDES! - gritó Valentina haciendo reír a sus amigos

Luego de dos horas de trayecto y un karaoke en el auto muy divertido llegaron al lugar, era un campo amplio con un gran estrado donde una banda ya estaba tocando, varias personas estaban dispersas por el lugar algunas sentadas en el pasto bebiendo, otras paradas bailando.

El ambiente era bastante agradable, el clima era ideal y la música que sonaba por parte de los teloneros no estaba nada mal, Rubí había comprado entradas para la zona "súper vip" por lo que estarían muy cerca del escenario.

Al rededor se encontraban varios stands de cerveza, comida rápida, el servicio de guardarropa y otros.

El grupo de amigos caminaba apreciando el lugar mientras un cover de "Scar Tissue" de RHCP sonaba de la banda actual, era temprano aún pero la gente ya disfrutaba de la música.

\- Iré a traer cerveza - dijo Mateo

\- Te acompaño - habló Juliana

Una hora había pasado luego de instalarse y de asegurarse que todos tengan cerveza, el grupo de amigos estaba disfrutando bastante del concierto. En ese momento Clean Bandit se estaba presentando y tocaban "Rather Be".

Juliana bailaba con Valentina, con una mano le daba vueltas al ritmo de la canción.

It's easy being with you  
Sacred simplicity  
As long as we're together  
There's no place I rather be

Cantaban juntas sonriendo, ajenas al resto del mundo, la canción describía muy bien cómo se sentían, Juliana pensó que era completamente cierto porque no había otro lugar en el mundo en el que quisiera estar que no sea al lado de Valentina.

Luego de unos minutos Val intentaba tomarle una foto a Juliana pero ella no se dejaba.

\- Mírame 

\- ¡No!

\- Juls quiero una foto tuya, estás guapísima

La morena se sonrojó y rió, Valentina aprovechó ese instante para tomar la foto.

\- ¡Yes!

\- ¿La tomaste? Déjame verla

Juliana se acercó a Valentina quien le enseñó la foto.

\- Me encantas

\- Tú me encantas - le dijo también Juliana dándole un dulce beso

\- Oigan tórtolas - interrumpió Mateo - ¿A quién le toca ir por cerveza?

\- Yo iré con Val - se ofreció Rubí - ¿Vamos?

\- Pues vamos - dijo la agente

\- ¡Me la cuidas eh! - bromeó Juliana mientras las veía perderse en la multitud.

Cada vez había más gente, en ese momento Kings of Leon tocaba "Sex on Fire" y deseó a tener a Valentina con ella, no había tomado mucho pero la castaña despertaba en ella un deseo que estaba segura nunca se apagaría.

\- ¡Qué buena canción, Dios! - exclamó Belle

\- Ya sé...- respondió Juliana disfrutando la melodía

\- ¡Necesito novio! - gritó Mateo 

\- Calma campeón, esto es un concierto no una fiesta semáforo - le habló Juliana riendo

\- Uno nunca sabe - comentó Mateo moviendo ambas cejas haciéndola reir.

Habían pasado más de 30 minutos pero Valentina y Rubí aún no regresaban, Imagine Dragons ya estaba tocando "Radioactive".

\- Wey las chicas se están perdiendo a mis favs - dijo Mateo

\- También son los favs de Rubí - añadió Belle buscando su celular para llamar a la pelirroja pero no contestaba - No contestan

\- Le marcaré a Val - dijo Juls pero el resultado fue el mismo - Qué raro

\- ¿Creen que algo malo haya pasado? - preguntó Belle con preocupación

\- No, hay bastante gente, las filas son largas, ya vendrán - le calmó Juliana

\- Además no podemos movernos de aquí por si regresan - agregó Mateo

\- Sí, mejor esperar - dijo Belle aún dubitativa.

Los tres amigos seguían disfrutando del concierto, estar en zona súper vip era excelente, se encontraban muy cerca del estrado.

Mientras sonaba "Believer", Juliana comenzó a sospechar de la demora de Val y Rubí, ya había pasado casi 40 minutos y no regresaban, estaba empezando a asustarse.

\- ¿Y si una de las dos va? - sugirió Belle como leyendo sus pensamientos 

Juliana iba a responder pero una voz la interrumpió.

\- ¿Juliana?

Esa voz le resultó familiar, cuando viró su rostro para ver de quién de trataba sonrió.

\- ¿Kara? ¿Lena?

\- ¡Hola! - exclamó la pareja

\- ¡Hey! - dijo Juliana saludándolas con un abrazo - Qué sorpresa encontrarlas aquí, les presento a Belle y Mateo, mis amigos

\- Hola - dijo Belle

\- Mucho gusto - saludó Mateo con la mano

\- ¡Qué tal chicos! Que bueno verte en verdad, ¿ya estás mejor? - preguntó Kara

\- Sí felizmente, nos libramos de ese mal episodio gracias a ustedes también - respondió Juliana con una sonrisa - rayos, me gustaría que vean a Valentina pero hace rato fue a traer cerveza con una amiga y aún no regresan

\- Que raro, venimos desde allá pero no la vimos - dijo Kara, hace un rato la banda había terminado la canción y podían conversar mejor

\- Ok ya me preocupé - comentó Juliana

\- Si quieren voy a ver qué ha pasado bebés y ustedes me esperan - se ofreció Mateo

\- ¿De casualidad su amiga es pelirroja y alta? - preguntó Lena

\- Amm sí - respondió Juliana

\- Creo que deberían mirar hacia allá - señaló la morena al escenario

Todos fruncieron el ceño y desviaron su atención al estrado.

Tres pares de ojos se abrieron grande al ver a Rubí parada en el escenario al lado de Dan Reynolds quien estaba hablando al micrófono.

\- Que carajos - dijo Juliana

\- Como sabrán no somos precisamente muy románticos pero el día de hoy queremos hacer una excepción, más aún cuando se trata de un amor tan lindo, les pido por favor que reciban con aplausos a nuestra amiga Rubí que tiene algo muy importante que decir - dijo Dan animando a los aplausos del público para luego darle el micrófono a Rubí - tú puedes - le susurró el vocalista dándole seguridad.

\- ¡Dios mío! - exclamó Belle desde su lugar poniendo sus manos sobre su boca abierta.

\- Gracias Dan, Ben, Daniel por darme este espacio, son los mejores...los que me conocen saben que tampoco soy la novia más romántica, ni la más dulce, ni la más detallista pero hoy quiero hacer esto para la persona que más amo sobre la tierra - habló la pelirroja muy nerviosa pero con una gran sonrisa, encontrando la mirada de su novia entre el público - Belle, ya llevamos 7 años juntas, nunca he sido tan feliz y esto va para ti - dijo con mucha emoción

\- ¡Oh por Dios, por Dios! - repitió Belle tratando de contener sus lágrimas, Juliana y Mateo ambos muy conmovidos la abrazaban, compartiendo su emoción.

La melodiosa voz de Rubí empezó acapella la canción que había elegido para ellas, para ese día tan especial, aún seguía nerviosa pero el público con aplausos la animaba.

Heart beats fast,  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love  
When I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone?  
All of my doubt  
Suddenly goes away somehow

De pronto en la pantalla del escenario una foto de ellas muy jóvenes apareció, la primera foto juntas al poco tiempo de conocerse y Belle no pudo evitar reír dejando escapar las lágrimas de emoción.

One step closer

Rubí miró a la banda y asintió, inmediatamente la acompañaron en la siguiente estrofa.

I have died everyday  
Waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid  
I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Más fotos de ellas juntas aparecían una tras otra, fotos de ellas sonrientes, también estaban con una Juliana muy joven al igual que ellas, con Mateo, Valentina también aparecía, incluso Tony.

Belle sentía que se derretía con tantos recuerdos hermosos.

...And all along  
I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Mientras la banda tocaba la parte instrumental, Rubí se acercó al borde del escenario y estiró su mano en el aire en dirección a Belle.

\- Anda - le dijo Juliana empújandola

\- ¿Qué? ¡No, no! - habló Belle nerviosa

\- ¡Bebé, anda, ya! - habló también Mateo empujádola, la gente se abrió para mirarla y la animaban también dándole paso.

Riendo con muchos nervios Belle caminó hacia la escalera lateral del escenario para subir.

Rubí la esperaba con el brazo estirado y aún cantando.

One step closer.

Belle ya en el escenario, caminaba hacia ella sin mirar nada más.

One step closer.

Finalmente llegó hacia ella y Rubí rodeó su cintura pegando su cuerpo al suyo y comenzó a cantarle mirándola a los ojos, con todo el amor que sentía por ella.

I have died everyday  
Waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid  
I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Dan tomó un encendedor y lo prendió meciéndolo en su mano de un lado hacia otro, de pronto cientos de personas lo copiaban y un mar de pequeñas llamas iluminaban el lugar.

And all along  
I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Juliana que no podía dejar de sonreír sintió cómo una mano se entrelazaba con la suya, miró a su lado y Valentina estaba allí sonriéndole, ella hizo lo mismo al presionar su mano mientras veían a sus dos amigas besarse en el escenario ante los aplausos de la gente.

\- ¡Necesito novio! - gritó Mateo otra vez haciendo berrinche, Kara hizo un puchero y acarició su hombro consolándolo.

La canción casi llegaba a su fin cuando Rubí besó la mano de Belle y se separó de ella ocasionando una mirada de confusión en su novia.

Sin esperar otro segundo llevó su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y retiró una pequeña caja, el público empezó a gritar de la emoción, incluidos sus amigos.

\- ¡NOOOO PUEDE SEEER! - gritó Juls jalando a Valentina contra su cuerpo y abrazándola por la cintura, Val rió contra su cuello para luego desviar su mirada a la pareja.

\- ¡MADRE MÍA QUE ALGUIEN ME SOSTENGA QUE YO ME DESMAYO! - exclamó Mateo

Lena y Kara lo sostuvieron una de cada brazo riendo por su reacción.

Rubí no encontraba su voz, sus labios temblaban al igual que su cuerpo entero, tomó en sus manos el anillo y apoyádose sobre una rodilla en el piso, hizo la pregunta más importante de su existencia ante la mujer de su vida que la miraba con ojos brillantes, como si todas las estrellas del firmamento habitaran en ellos.

\- ¿Amor de mi vida, aceptarías ser mi esposa?

\- ¡Sí, sí acepto, claro que acepto! - respondió Belle asintiendo con lágrimas que ahora corrían libremente por su rostro.

Rubí puso el anillo en su dedo y se puso de pie besándola.

El lugar estalló en gritos y aplausos.

\- ¡Sí woooohoo! - gritaba Dan al micrófono.

La banda empezó el instrumental de nuevo.

Valentina se alejó de Juliana quién la miró con curiosidad, la castaña metió su mano al bolsillo de su jean y un papel de color amarillo apareció en ella, sin una palabra se lo ofreció a Juliana quien con una enorme sonrisa lo tomó en sus manos y lo leyó con el corazón latiendo a mil por segundo.

"¿Quieres ser mi cita para la boda de Rubí y Belle?"

Juliana rió abrazando a Valentina por la cintura acercándola hacia ella le habló.

\- Solo con una condición

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Val, no quiero esperar más ¿Aceptas ser mi novia?

La sorpresa en el rostro de Valentina fue evidente, no esperó que Juliana le diga eso, la felicidad recorrió su cuerpo en forma de electricidad avivando cada célula de su ser.

Sus brazos rodearon su cuello acercando sus labios, los besó intensamente una y otra vez, perdiendo el aliento en el intento.

\- Acepto, no sabes cuánto acepto - le respondió Valentina para volver a besar sus labios.

\- El amor está en el aire hoy - comentó Lena con una sonrisa

\- Yo juraba que ya eran novias - agregó Kara

\- Es...una historia complicada - dijo Mateo mirando con una gran sonrisa a sus amigas

Ambas se besaban perdiéndose en la perfecta sensación de ese momento, era un beso cargado de promesas y de un futuro juntas, se tuvieron que separar por aire y se miraron con un brillo único que se reflejaba en sus ojos.

A la distancia el ruido de la gente felicitando a Rubí y Belle que regresaban de la mano entre la multitud llamó su atención, ellas querían compartir la gran felicidad de este momento con sus amigas.

Juliana, Valentina y Mateo se acercaron hacia ellas cuando llegaron, envolviendo a las flamantes novias comprometidas en un fuerte abrazo.

Lena y Kara miraban la escena abrazadas a un lado, sonriendo y dándose un corto beso.

Verdaderamente el amor estaba en el aire...

Imagine Dragons empezaba a tocar de nuevo, "Thunder" resonaba y la gente disfrutaba al ritmo de la canción, Juliana presentó a Kara y Lena a Rubí, la pareja también las felicitó por su reciente compromiso.

Juliana y Valentina no se volvieron a separar en toda la noche, luego de dos canciones más el concierto terminaba entre la algarabía del público, los amigos regresaban al auto, se despidieron de Kara y Lena quienes tenían su propio transporte y se dirigieron hacia donde Alirio había estacionado.

Esta vez sin reproche del grupo Val y Juls se sentaron atrás, todos estaban cansados así que asumieron que la pareja también, por lo que no se atreverían a tener ningún tipo de "actividad lencha" como dijo Mateo.

Valentina se recostó en el hombro de Juliana quién apoyó su cabeza a su lado, se tomaron de las manos y jugaban con ellas mientras observaban a Rubí y Belle mirarse como si estuviesen en un trance, como si nadie más existiera.

\- Son demasiado lindas - susurró Val

\- Sí que lo son - asintió Juls con una sonrisa 

\- Por cierto no podías verte más tierna en esas fotos de la universidad

\- No puedo creer que las hayas visto - comentó Juliana cubriendo su rostro con la mano de Valentina en la suya

\- De qué hablas, eras también súper linda y tiernita - le dijo Val pellizcando sus mejillas - a veces olvido que ustedes se conocen hace varios años

\- Sí, pasamos mucho juntas, nunca te conté nuestra historia ¿no?

\- Mmm no lo creo, no

\- ¿Quieres escucharla?

\- Sí porfis

\- Bueno pero hay un problema

\- ¿Cuál?

\- No hay palomitas

\- Tonta, cuéntame - le insistió Valentina riendo

\- Está bien, hace mucho mucho tiempo, 9 años para ser exacta yo llegaba a mi primer año de Universidad, tenía 18 años y me había emancipado recientemente...

Flashback

Juliana llevaba ya dos días instalada en su nuevo dormitorio de la Universidad, todo era nuevo para ella, atrás había quedado la secundaria, ahora era toda una universitaria y aunque no sabía lo que le esperaba, Macario, su profesor que conoció en la preparatoria le había dicho que todo estaría bien, que no había nada que temer, él se había convertido en un amigo muy cercano, incluso el alto hombre la había invitado a la cena de Acción de Gracias del año pasado con su esposa y había disfrutado mucho la compañía de los dos.

Sí le caía muy bien, la morena esperaba tenerlo mucho tiempo en su vida y no sea solo alguien de paso como lo fue mucha gente en su pasado.

Salió a dar una vuelta por el campus, en realidad prefería quedarse en su dormitorio jugando Counter Strike pero Macario le había aconsejado conocer bien el lugar para evitar perderse los primeros días y Juliana no se podía dar el lujo de tener tardanzas siendo becada.

Mientras andaba por el gran lugar, sentía el sol golpear su rostro, era realmente un día agradable, tenía puesto sus audífonos "That's what you get" de Paramore sonaba a todo volumen aislándola del ruido exterior, de pronto alguien tocó su hombro.

Se volvió a ver de quién se trataba y era una rubia de ojos verdes que movía los labios pero no oía absolutamente nada de lo que decía.

Claro, aún tenía los audífonos puestos, se los quitó y la pudo escuchar.

-...quería saber si querías ir

\- ¿A dónde? Perdón, estaba con la música a todo volumen

La rubia rió y creyó verla sonrojarse.

\- Qué tonta soy, claro

\- No, está bien - le sonrió Juliana

\- Bueno comienzo de nuevo...veo que eres nueva, yo soy de segundo año y haremos una fiesta de bienvenida en el campus, espero puedas asistir - le dijo la rubia entregándole un flyer.

\- Es esta noche - observó Juliana leyendo el contenido del colorido papel.

\- Sí, será allá, en el auditorio - señaló la joven

\- Ok, sí claro

\- Entonces te veo allá

\- Sí

\- Disculpa no me presenté, mi nombre es Vanessa

Paréntesis de Flashback

\- No entiendo cómo tú conociendo a Vanessa es relevante en esta historia - interrumpió Valentina frunciendo el ceño

\- Te prometo que tengo un punto - le aseguró Juliana tratando de suprimir la sonrisa que quería escapar por los evidentes celos de su novia.

\- Está bien, continúa

Juliana sonrió y siguió...

Retomando Flashback

Juliana se vistió con unos jeans rotos y una chaqueta de cuero, sus all stars casi gastadas servirían, estaban de moda así.

Cuando llegó al auditorio ya casi estaba repleto, "Club Can't Handle Me" de Flo Rida sonaba en los parlantes y algunos estaban bailando en el centro.

La mayoría estaba en grupos y el gran detalle que Juliana había olvidado es que ella no conocía a nadie, de pronto se sintió tonta por haber ido, la fiesta no se veía mal pero para una solitaria como ella no era el lugar ideal.

Ya se daba media vuelta para retirarse cuando alguien gritó su nombre.

\- ¡Juliana, viniste!

Vanessa caminaba hacia ella con una gran sonrisa que Juliana imitó.

\- Hola, sí

\- Ven con mi grupo - le dijo la rubia tomando su mano

Vanessa la llevó a su grupo presentádole a sus amigos, era el típico grupo surfer de California, tipos fornidos, bronceados y barbies de todas las etnias.

Sí, Juliana se sentía totalmente fuera de su elemento.

Se había pasado toda la preparatoria siendo un fantasma para ese tipo de gente y en ese momento se encontraba bebiendo un ponche misterioso que supuestamente no tenía alcohol, pero Juliana sabía distinguir el olor a este, por lo que daba pequeños sorbos haciendo durar su trago todo lo posible.

Luego de una hora de escuchar historias sobre las mejores olas de California, los mejores bloqueadores solares y yates, muchos yates logró escaparse unos segundos para ir al baño a refrescarse, en realidad quería respirar un poco, era raro socializar luego de vivir en el anonimato tanto tiempo.

Necesitaba un break.

Los pasillos de la Universidad a esa hora de la noche lucían lúgubres, le dio un escalofrío caminar por allí, no es que tuviera miedo...bueno sí, sí tenía miedo.

En las películas de terror la gente moría siempre cuando se separaba de su grupo y era exactamente lo que ella había hecho.

"Bien hecho Juliana", se dijo.

Pero ya estaba allí, siguió caminando y cuando dobló la esquina vio dos siluetas detrás de un muro, al parecer era una pareja besándose.

Rodó los ojos.

Pero claro que las parejas aprovecharían de la oscuridad para hacer sus cosas, al menos en las películas de terror ellos morían primero.

Lo pensó dos veces antes de seguir avanzando pero era el único camino al baño así que continuó, mientras seguía caminando pudo notar que la persona contra la pared era una chica y estaba empujando al hombre que intentaba besarla con más insistencia y violencia.

Y eso para Juliana estaba totalmente mal.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó y empujó al tipo hacia un lado, la chica una castaña delgada y joven, cayó al piso, al parecer estaba muy ebria, a Juliana le hirvió la sangre al saber que hombre estaba intentando aprovecharse de una persona indefensa.

\- ¡¿Oye, qué te pasa idiota?! - gritó el tipo una cabeza más alto que Juliana 

Juliana se puso delante de la chica protegiéndola.

\- Ella no quiere que la toques y "no" es "no"

\- Eso dicen todas pero al final sí quieren, muévete que no quiero destrozarte la cara - dijo el mal hombre intentándose acercarse a la chica de nuevo.

\- ¡Pues no me voy a mover fíjate, tú te vas a ir y la vas a dejar en paz! - le respondió Juliana con mucha seguridad

El tipo rió y se le acercó a Juliana.

\- ¡Largo de aquí!

\- ¡No!

\- Tú lo pediste

El hombre levantó un brazo para golpearla pero Juliana fue más rápida y lo esquivó, dándole un golpe ella en el cuello que lo dejó sin poder respirar.

\- ¡Imbécil! - gritó el tipo apenas pudiendo emitir palabra.

\- No por favor, no la lastimes - gritó la chica en el piso

\- Ven conmigo y no le rompo la cara - le dijo él

\- No, ella no se va contigo - insistió la morena

El tipo furioso logró tomar a Juliana por el cuello y aunque trató de librarse esta vez superaba su fuerza.

\- ¡Suéltala! - gritaba la chica tratando de ponerse de pie cosa que apenas podía.

Juliana ya empezaba a ver borroso por la falta de oxígeno, estaba luchando, pateando pero no lograba zafarse, de pronto escuchó un golpe y el oxígeno regresaba a sus pulmones.

El hombre había caído al piso inconsciente y una pelirroja sostenía un palo de madera en la mano.

\- ¡¿Éstas bien?! - le preguntó acercándose a ella, Juliana intentaba recuperarse rápido

\- Sí, yo estoy bien gracias, tenemos que sacarla a ella de aquí, ayúdame - le pidió la morena

\- ¡Vamos!

Ambas lograron ayudar a la chica a alcanzar la salida donde había más gente y las auxiliaron.

\- ¡Eso estuvo fuerte! ¿en verdad estás bien? - dijo la pelirroja

\- Sí no te preocupes, yo...yo más bien quería agradecerte por...

\- No hay de qué, tenemos que cuidarnos todas - le sonrió 

\- Juliana - dijo presentándose y ofreciendo su mano

\- Rubí - respondió la pelirroja devolviendo el saludo

Fin de Flashback

\- Desde ese momento fuimos inseparables, Rubí estudiaba administración para hacerse cargo del club de su familia, luego de varios años terminamos la Universidad y nos separamos porque yo tuve que viajar aquí

\- Wow qué increíble, no puedo creer que se hayan conocido así, son unas héroes - le dijo Valentina dándole un beso en los labios - ¿Y qué pasó con el tipo?

\- Resulta que la chica que estaba atacando era la hermana menor de Vanessa, cuando ella se enteró lo denunció y lo metieron a prisión

\- ¡Bien merecido lo tenía! Me alegro que haya pagado, pudo ser peor pero no lo fue gracias a ti, gracias a ustedes

Juliana sonrió y la besó de nuevo.

\- ¿Pero y cuando conocen a Belle? - preguntó Valentina separándose

\- Ah, eso fue un año después...

Otro Flashback

Juliana y Rubí se habían hecho las mejores amigas, siempre pasaban tiempo juntas, ella había sido la primera persona a la que le había confesado que le gustaban las chicas, la pelirrroja lo tomó con total normalidad y desde el minuto 2 intentó buscarle novia.

Ambas habían decidido inscribirse en el equipo de fútbol, aunque Juliana prefería jugarlo en una consola su amiga la había convencido de hacer algo diferente, sacarla de su zona de confort era una de las especialidades de la pelirroja.

Juliana tenía que aceptar que le estaba gustando jugar, le iba bien de delantera, era la goleadora del equipo principal y Rubí jugaba de defensa, casi nadie se atrevía a pasar por ella, era letal.

Ese día tenían práctica de nuevo y Juliana se demoró porque más temprano había asistido al estreno de "Uncharted 3" en la tienda de videojuegos local y no quiso perder la oportunidad de ser una de las primeras personas en jugarlo, obviamente le dijo a Rubí que se quedó dormida sino la ojiverde le habría pateado el trasero.

Afortunadamente habían llegado a tiempo, estaban en los vestidores cambiándose, las demás chicas del equipo ya se encontraban en el campo.

\- Apresura el paso, tenemos que llegar a tiempo recuerda que estamos en esto solo para buscarte novia - le dijo su amiga

\- ¿Ah sí? Pues yo te veo más interesada a ti que a mí - comentó Juliana

\- A...a mí no me gustan las chicas - se defendió Rubí cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el ceño

\- Yo no dije eso - le dijo Juliana sonriendo 

\- ¡Cállate y vamos! - cambió de tema la pelirroja lanzándole su camiseta en la cara.

Juliana rió y la siguió.

Ya en el campo junto con sus compañeras, la entrenadora estaba hablando cuando ellas se acercaron.

\- Buenas noches señoritas, ya que se dignaron a aparecer tendrán el honor de darle la bienvenida y el recorrido a nuestra nueva integrante - dijo la entrenadora mirándolas - saluden a Belle Green 

Fue en ese instante cuando el mundo de Rubí se detuvo.

Fin de Flashback

\- Debiste haber visto la cara de Rubí, tuve que darle un golpe en la cabeza para que reaccione, estoy segura que fue amor a primera vista - dijo Juliana

\- Sí me la imagino, no puedo creer que Rubí afirmaba ser hetero - se rió Val mirando a la pelirroja que se había quedado dormida abrazada a su novia.

\- Ya sé

\- ¿Entonces así empezó su cuento de hadas?

\- Sí, pero no fue nada fácil

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Los padres de Belle nunca aprobaron su relación...

Flashback 3.0

\- Estoy preocupada

\- ¿Por qué bebé?

\- Belle no contesta mis mensajes desde ayer y hoy no fue a clases

Rubí caminaba de un lado a otro en el dormitorio de su amiga, no podía estar quieta, tenía un mal presentimiento.

\- ¿La has llamado?

\- Sí pero parece apagado

\- Tranquila de repente se averió su celular

\- No...su celular es nuevo...bebé acompáñame a verla a su casa

\- ¿A su casa, con sus padres fanáticos extremos religiosos? No creo que sea lugar para dos unicornios como nosotras

\- ¡Por favor, por favor! Solo vemos si está bien y nos vamos - insistió Rubí

\- Ay, está bien pero si nos echan agua bendita y me quemo es tu culpa

Rubí estacionó fuera de la casa de su novia, todo parecía normal pero tendría que acercarse para confirmarlo.

\- Espérame aquí - le dijo a Juliana

\- Espera, espera ¿Irás sola?

\- Sí, cualquier cosa te llamo

\- Si te quieren clavar una estaca solo gritas

\- Idiota

Rubí se acercó a la casa, sabía que no debía tocar la puerta, quería ver dentro para saber que Belle estaba bien e irse pero en la sala no vio nada, lo mismo pasó en la cocina, saltó la valla del parque trasero y no vio a nadie.

Pensó en irse y dejar todo así pero un fuerte sentimiento la animó a escalar la pared donde estaba la habitación de Belle, cuando llegó la vio echada en su cama, con una bata blanca dando la espalda.

Sin pensarlo dos veces tocó la ventana y su novia se asustó pero a verla corrió hacia ella, lo que vio la alarmó, tenía un ojo morado y al parecer había llorado.

\- ¡¿Mi amor, qué te pasó?! - le preguntó Rubí entrando por la ventana

La ojiverde se echó a llorar en sus brazos.

\- No puedes estar aquí, te pueden hacer daño, tienes que irte - le insistió asustada

\- No, primero dime quién te hizo esto

\- Rubí...

\- No me iré hasta que me digas

\- Fue mi papá, no quiere que te vea más, me ha encerrado aquí y dice que no me dejará salir, ya no quiere pagar la Universidad y dice que me mandará lejos para que me cure - le confesó llorando

\- ¡Ese malnacido!

\- Tienes que irte, no quiero que te haga daño a ti también

\- A mí no me va a hacer nada pero mi amor no puedes quedarte aquí, ya tienes 19 años puedes emanciparte

\- ¿Pero a dónde iría?

\- Conmigo, yo nunca te dejaré sola pase lo que pase

\- Pero...

\- Está noche prepara toda la ropa que tengas, pasaré por ti 

Pasos se escucharon en la escalera.

\- ¡Tienes que irte ya!

\- Prométeme que me esperarás

\- Te lo prometo - le dijo la ojiverde dándole un beso en los labios - ¡Ahora vete!

Rubí sonrió y salió por la ventana como pudo, justo a tiempo ya que la puerta de la habitación se abrió con fuerza, el padre de Belle entraba con una bandeja con comida.

La pelirroja aprovechó para sacar su celular y grabar desde afuera.

\- Come, que mañana temprano te irás a la Iglesia, el Pastor fue muy amable de aceptar curar tu perversión - dijo el hombre mayor de piel blanca, tenía una barba larga que llegaba hasta su abdomen.

\- No quiero ir papá, no quiero - lloró Belle rogándole

\- ¡No es tu decisión, eres un desperdicio y hasta que no cambies y te entregues a Dios no tendrás opinión en esta familia! - dijo el hombre tirando la bandeja en su cómoda y saliendo de su habitación.

Rubí hervía de la furia, quería golpear a ese hombre hasta que se trague sus palabras pero debía ser paciente, esa noche se llevaría a su novia y la trataría como ella se merecía.

Logrando bajar con el suficiente silencio para que no la escuchen regresó a su auto donde estaba Juliana.

\- ¿Y, la viste? - le preguntó la morena

\- Sí

\- Ya ves, todo estaba bien

\- No, no está bien, hoy en la noche la vamos a sacar de allí - dijo Rubí arrancando

\- Espera qué...

Esa noche como lo había prometido Rubí estacionaba fuera de la casa de Belle.

\- Ya sabes el plan, subimos al auto y arrancas - decía la pelirroja

\- Okay, es en este momento que me alegro que Macario me haya obligado a sacar mi brevete - comentó Juliana

\- Si no vengo en 10 minutos, vete

\- Rubí...no

\- Ya discutimos esto - insistió su amiga

\- Está bien, hey ten mucho cuidado por favor

\- Lo tendré.

Rubí tomó el mismo trayecto que hizo hace a unas horas, llegó a la ventana de Belle quién estaba lista con una mochila pero aún tenía su bata puesta ya que no quería que su padre sospechara.

Belle la recibió con un dulce beso y Rubí supo en ese instante que no quería separarse de ella jamás.

\- Es hora de irnos, vamos, yo te ayudo a bajar

Belle empezó a bajar primero, casi gritó cuando estaba cerca del piso.

\- Tranquila, tú puedes - le animó su novia que la sostenía de los brazos desde arriba

Cuando finalmente llegó al piso Rubí empezó a bajar pero alguien la sostuvo de los brazos, era el padre de Belle.

\- ¡Tú no te vas a llevar a mi hija! - le gritó el hombre tratando de meterla a la habitación de nuevo 

\- ¡Papá, no suéltala! - gritaba Belle tratando de tomar las piernas de Rubí pero no podía con la fuerza con la que su padre la sujetaba

\- ¡Tú eres la enferma que ha pervertido a mi hija, tú vas a pagar por eso!

\- ¡Suélteme loco de mierda! - forcejeaba Rubí tratando de zafarse

\- ¡Por favor déjanos! - lloraba Belle pero el hombre no escuchaba de razones 

Cuando estuvo a punto de lograr que Rubí entre a la habitación, una fuerza la jaló de su agarre causando que la pelirroja se deslice por la pared de madera hacia abajo.

Rubí cayó al lado de Juliana en el grass.

\- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! Te dije que esperes! - gritó la pelirroja

\- ¡Cómo se supone que iba a esperar con esos gritos! - respondió de la misma forma Juliana

\- ¡Cállense y salgamos de aquí! - gritó Belle

Ambas se pusieron de pie, Rubí tomó la mano de Belle y corrieron saltando la valla, la mochila con la ropa de la ojiverde quedó enganchada en la madera vieja.

\- ¡Espera mi ropa! - se quejó Belle

\- Déjala, luego conseguimos más - la detuvo Rubí antes que regrese a buscarla

Por la puerta principal el padre de Belle salía con un bate de béisbol.

\- ¡Corran! - gritó Juliana

Ellas fueron más rápidas que el hombre mayor y llegaron a tiempo, Juliana arrancó el auto y escucharon cómo el bate golpeaba la parte posterior del auto.

Estuvo cerca pero habían logrado escapar.

Fin de flashback

\- Dios, es muy fuerte y triste lo que me cuentas Juls - dijo Valentina poniendo una mano en su pecho - ¿Y su padre no la volvió a buscar? - preguntó preocupada por su amiga

\- No pudo, con la grabación de Rubí y la denuncia de Belle pudo emanciparse y pusieron una orden de alejamiento

\- ¡Qué triste que exista gente así! - comentó Val

\- Sí preciosa y además era su padre pero ellas lograron superar eso juntas, ahora se tienen la una a la otra - dijo Juliana mirando a la pareja de novia que dormían en sus asientos

\- Y nos tienen a nosotras también - agregó Valentina sonriendo y tomando su mano

\- Sí - asintió Juliana acercando su rostro y besando sus labios

\- Hey, hey no besos de más de diez segundos - dijo Mateo que casi dormía en uno de los asientos individuales.

Ambas rieron y disfrutaron el resto del viaje.

______________________________________

Alirio había llegado al departamento de Juliana a la 1 am después de dejar a los demás, Valentina aceptó quedarse con ella escuchando una serie de excusas que sabía que no necesitaba ya que la castaña quería pasar la noche a su lado tanto como ella.

Luego de una larga y agradable ducha donde abundaron caricias lentas, cargadas de deseo, besos donde las puntas de sus lenguas se chocaban al igual que sus pezones originando profundos suspiros, decidieron trasladarse a la cama, no antes sin secar sus cabellos.

Valentina estaba muy cansada así que dejó que Juliana seque su cabello con la máquina, la morena estaba también muy cansada pero quería consentir a su hermosa novia así que dejó de lado todo para después continuar con el de ella.

Ya en la cama, estaban echadas de lado contemplándose la una a la otra con una sonrisa, sus cuerpos estaban desnudos, expuestos ante sus ojos en toda su dimensión y ambas no podían sentirse más cómodas y felices en ese momento.

Valentina pasó su mano por el pecho de Juliana, las yemas de sus dedos se pasearon desde la base de su cuello hasta el valle entre sus senos dejando un camino de piel erizada, sus largos dedos rozaron los pezones que rogaban por su atención y se endurecieron al contacto.

Juliana respiró profundo, tratando de controlar todas las sensaciones que recorrían en su entero ser en ese momento, si lo pensaba bien, era cualquier momento con el denominador común de la presencia o incluso la más mínima mención de la extraordinaria diosa que tenía frente a ella.

Su mano viajó hasta el extremo de las caderas blancas de su amada, el color de su piel contratastaba con aquel blanco níveo, su dedo subió desde la curva perfecta que nacía en su cintura hasta la curva mortal que terminaba en su muslo.

Valentina se mordía los labios al sentir su delicado pero muy insistente tacto.

La morena iba a retirar su mano pero la mano de Valentina la detuvo, sosteniéndola fuerte sobre sus caderas.

\- Toma mis caderas y nunca las dejes ir, nunca

\- Nunca - repitió Juliana pegando su cuerpo al suyo y uniéndose a ella en toda su dimensión.

Sus labios se unieron también desesperadamente, no podían contener el tsunami de emociones que sentían, Juliana se puso sobre ella sintiendo cómo sus cuerpos encajaban perfectamente.

Ambas suspiraron al sentirse, sus centros calientes se mezclaban mientras empezaban a mover sus caderas lentamente, no podían dejar de mirarse, pequeños gemidos escapaban entre sus labios y a pesar del desgaste de sus cuerpos no querían que esto acabe.

\- Juliana - dijo Valentina con su respiración acelerada - te amo, te amo

Juliana la besó intensamente mientras se movía sobre ella.

\- Y yo te amo a ti Valentina...d-demasiado - habló la morena acelerando sus movimientos

Valentina la besó nuevamente presionando sus labios, queriendo que se fusionen, que no se separen nunca más pero los gemidos cada vez eran más potentes al igual que el movimiento desenfrenado de sus cuerpos.

Juliana fue la primera que explotó sobre ella, Valentina no la había escuchado gemir tan fuerte como lo hacía ahora y eso fue todo lo que necesitó para venirse también, sus centros inundados se movían hasta agotar las últimas descargas eléctricas que viajaban a través de sus cuerpos.

El cuerpo de la morena cayó pesadamente sobre el suyo, respirando aceleradamente.

Valentina también trataba de recuperar su respiración normal y al mismo tiempo acariciaba la espalda de su novia delicadamente para ayudarle a calmarse.

Podían escuchar sus corazones latir en sus pechos, chocando el uno sobre el otro hasta que desaceleraban poco a poco.

Pronto el cansancio las venció y cayeron en un sueño profundo, sus cuerpos entrelazados sobre la cama se aferraban inconscientemente, porque incluso en sus subconscientes no querían dejarse ir.

Querían estar así siempre.

Juntas.

______________________________________

A la mañana siguiente fueron despertadas por sonido del celular de Valentina, medio cuerpo de la castaña estaba sobre el de su novia.

\- Mmm no contestes - le dijo Juliana medio dormida abrazándola con fuerza

\- Tengo que hacerlo amor, puede ser importante - respondió Valentina acariciando su mejilla

Juliana sonrió con los ojos cerrados al escuchar cómo Valentina la llamó y asintió.

\- Está bien, solo por esta vez - le dijo

\- ¿Gracias, supongo?- respondió Valentina riendo mientras contestaba la llamada - ¿hola?

\- Valentina, hola

\- ¿Macario?

\- ¿Qué? - dijo Juliana levantando su rostro con los ojos bien abiertos

\- Sí, el mismo, disculpa que te llame a tan tempranas horas pero tenemos una situación, el día de hoy en la madrugada hubo un problema de conexión con Atenea en la oficina y estoy tratando de solucionarlo con Josh

\- Oh entonces hoy no continuaremos con el trabajo - dedujo Val

\- Por hoy no pero Camilo me dijo que convocaría a una reunión de emergencia con el resto equipo pero en el edificio Federal - le adelantó Macario

\- ¿Reunión? ¿Sobre qué? -preguntó Valentina frunciendo el ceño.

\- No fue muy claro al respecto pero dijo que era importante, ya te informará

\- Ok Macario, gracias por avisarme

\- De nada, ¡Ah! Valentina

\- Dime

\- Le dices a Juliana por mí ¿sí?

\- Está bien...digo, ¿qué? - respondió Valentina dándose cuenta a los milisegundos de lo que había confirmado

Macario rió y se despidió.

\- No lleguen tarde - dijo finalmente cortando.

\- ¿Sabía tu papá que estábamos juntas? - preguntó Val

\- Lo sospechaba pero ahora efectivamente lo sabe - respondió Juliana riendo

\- Perdón - le dijo Valentina con un puchero

\- No importa mi amor, en algún momento iban a enterarse de todas maneras

Valentina sonrió con un brillo intenso en sus ojos y Juliana se dio cuenta de cómo la había llamado.

La castaña se acercó y la besó.

\- ¿Sabías que eres la cosita más perfecta y hermosa de este mundo? - le dijo Valentina sonriendo.

\- La segunda cosita perfecta y hermosa, la primera eres tú 

Valentina rió y la besó de nuevo.

\- Te amo

\- Y yo a ti, mucho - respondió Juliana besándola de nuevo

El celular de Valentina sonó y se separó de su novia para leer el mensaje, era Camilo informando sobre la reunión que se llevaría a cabo en dos horas.

\- Vamos, mueve ese delicioso trasero, no podemos llegar tarde - dijo Valentina sentándose en la cama

\- Nooo, tú te quedas conmigo - habló Juliana tomándola por la cintura y llevándola consigo

\- ¡JULS!

______________________________________

Luego de muchos besos y lograr convencer a Juliana que dejen la cama, la pareja desayunó y acordaron el plan del día, luego de la reunión la morena iría a recoger a Tony y luego pasarían por Valentina para pasar el resto del día juntos.

\- Apresúrate, así como ves a Camilo todo buenito se pone una fiera con la impuntualidad

\- Ya voy, uh espera

\- ¡Mi amor!

Juliana se acercó a la pequeña mesa en su sala, abrió el cajón y tomó en su mano la cadena brillante que había estado guardada en la oscuridad hace mucho tiempo.

Caminó hacia Valentina y la puso en su mano.

\- ¿Me la pondrías por favor?

El corazón de Valentina se derritió al ver la cadena del pacto en la palma de su mano.

\- Claro que sí bebé

Juliana se volvió levantando su cabello dejando al descubierto su cuello, Valentina aseguró la cadena y la morena volvió a mirarla.

La agente acarició el dije que colgaba ahora de su cuello.

\- Está perfecto - comentó con una sonrisa

\- Ahora sí, vamos mi amor - dijo Juliana

\- Vamos

Tomadas de la mano salieron del departamento, llegaron 5 minutos antes de la hora acordada a pesar del tráfico con el que se toparon.

\- Entonces no me vas a decir quién era tu cómplice secreto que me dejaba las notas - preguntó Juliana mientras se acercaban a la sala principal

\- ¿Por qué quieres saber?

\- ¡Porque sí!

\- Gran argumento Juls

Entrando a la sala de reuniones se encontraron con Jacobo que ya estaba allí.

\- Hola muchachas - saludó el rubio con una sonrisa

\- Hey Jacob - dijo Valentina

\- Hola Jacobo, ¿por qué tan solito? - preguntó Juliana saludándolo también

\- Aquí esperando al otro jefe, supongo que en cualquier momento llega

\- ¿Sabes de qué se trata todo esto?

\- La verdad que no

\- ¡Ya están aquí! - dijo Camilo entrando - Justo a tiempo para las buenas nuevas

\- Buenos días señor, ¿a qué se refiere? - preguntó Valentina muy curiosa

\- Pues quiero conozcan a la persona elegida para el cargo de jefe al mando por fin, por favor denle la bienvenida - dijo Camilo dando pase a la persona a su lado

\- Buenos días a todos, hola Vale ¿así me vas a recibir?

Valentina simplemente no lo podía creer.

______________________________________

Bebés quiero que sepan que este último mes ha sido muy complicado para mí y les agradezco la comprensión.

No había un solo día que no pensara en ustedes, las extrañé mucho 💜

Ya mi tesis está acabada pero como ya están de vacaciones en el Rectorado, tendré que sustentar en Enero así que estoy más libre y lista para continuar con esta historia que al parecer se resiste a terminar jaja.

¿Quién creen que sea la nueva persona a cargo? 

Gracias bebé mireaven por ser mi gran beta 💕

Se vienen muchas situaciones interesantes, nos leemos pronto las tkm 😍


	47. Nuevos Horizontes

\- Hola buenos días a todos, hola Vale ¿Así me vas a recibir?

Valentina simplemente no lo podía creer.

5 años atrás

\- Papá, muero de nervios, no sé si estoy lista 

\- Mi princesa, claro que lo estás 

\- No papá, no estoy segura

El último año de la Academia de Policía había terminado para Valentina y se había graduado como el primer puesto de su promoción, como tal era la encargada de dar el discurso ante toda la flota de cadetes, oficiales y generales al mando.

Lamentablemente su padre había sido enviado por motivo de emergencia a tomar el mando en la oficina de Minessota debido a que habían sido atacados en un atentado, por lo que en ese día especial para su hija no podría estar presente.

Valentina sabía que su padre la amaba y entendía perfectamente la razón por la cual no podía estar con ella, al fin y al cabo así era la profesión que habían escogido: impredecible.

El problema era que a sus 22 años aún sentía un pánico tremendo por hablar en público, Valentina en sus años de Academia había sido capaz de demostrar un alto liderazgo, una capacidad para desarrollar estrategias bajo presión excepcional, afrontaba el peligro con habilidad y destreza pero hablar en público era su verdadero talón de Aquiles.

\- Sé que no estoy allí mi vida pero tú puedes hacer esto, yo te conozco mejor que a nadie, aunque tu madre diga lo contrario - comentó León con una risita - tú eres la guerrera más valiente, sé que lo harás perfecto

Y ése era el detalle, Valentina no era perfecta por más que quisiera, era consciente que su papá solo quería animarla pero sus niveles de estrés solo se elevaban.

Faltaban 10 minutos para que su discurso empiece y clausure la ceremonia, decenas de personas se encontraban sentadas en el auditorio y ella se cubría tras el grueso telón que la separaba de uno de los retos más desafiantes para ella.

\- Gracias papá, trataré de...- respiró profundo - hacerlo bien

\- Yo sé que así será mi amor yo...- alguien pareció interrumpir a León del otro lado de la línea - Está bien, ya voy...mi vida...

\- Ve papá, nos vemos pronto 

\- Éxitos, me cuentas todo luego

La llamada terminó y de pronto el uniforme que llevaba puesto le causaba mucha comezón, quería quitárselo y correr hacia otro lado que no fuese el auditorio.

"Maldita Valentina no podías quedar en segundo puesto, eres una nerd", se reprochó así misma.

Un instinto de supervivencia le decía que si se iba de ese lugar no pasaría nada malo, encontrarían a alguien más que dé el discurso y diría que se sintió mal de salud o le dolía la cabeza o...

\- Cadete Carvajal

Oh no...esa voz

\- Teniente, buenos días - respondió con la espalda más erguida, dejando de lado los nervios por unos segundos.

Quien le hablaba no era nadie más que la mismísima teniente del departamento de Policía de New York, Eva Martins.

Eva fue la primera instructora que tuvo en la Academia, desde ya la mujer imponía respeto, autoridad, muchos le temían incluso Valentina en sus primeros años de conocerla.

Pero poco a poco desarrollaron una amistad que se asemejaba a la de ella con Lucía. Eva se había convertido en un apoyo para ella, en sus peores momentos cuando pensaba que no era suficiente, que no lo lograría, la bella mujer había estado presente destacando lo inteligente y habilidosa que Valentina era.

Eva era su mentora y una de las personas que lograba centrarla y era exactamente lo que necesitaba en este momento.

\- ¿Todo bien?

\- Ss-sí

\- Entonces debo asumir que el sudor que corre por su frente y sus manos temblorosas no tienen nada que ver con nervios

Valentina suspiró, no podía mentirle a Eva.

\- No sé si pueda hacer esto teniente, yo...

\- A ver Carvajal, escúcheme bien hoy es el día en que deja de ser una cadete y empieza su carrera como una oficial de la Policía, en todos mis años de servicio a la Academia no he conocido persona más capaz que usted, no me diga que ahora se dejará vencer por un simple discurso.

\- Pero y si me quedo callada y si no recuerdo qué decir...- divagó Valentina flaqueando

\- Pues pasará lo que tenga pasar cadete, allá afuera la esperan los compañeros a los que usted superó, hombres y mujeres que matarían por estar aquí en su lugar y tener el honor de dar clausura a todos estos años de entrenamiento 

Una fuerza empezó a resurgir en el interior de Valentina, Eva tenía razón, había pasado por tantas humillaciones, tantos comentarios diciéndole que ella nunca podría ser la mejor, que la única razón que estaba allí era por su papá y ahora todos aquellos que no creyeron en ella estaban sentados, esperando por ella.

Esperando por la mejor.

Eva vio en el rostro de Valentina la determinación que estaba brotando, la conocía muy bien y sabía cómo animarla, para ella Valentina era la mejor cadete y no tenía duda que sería toda una eminencia en la Policía, la joven lo llevaba en la sangre.

\- ¿Entonces qué procede cadete Carvajal?

\- Pues es hora que escuchen lo que tiene que decir la top de esta promoción

Eva rió y puso sus manos en ambos hombros de Valentina.

\- Pase lo que pase Vale, estoy muy orgullosa de ti - le dijo en voz baja dejando el tono oficial de lado por unos segundos

\- Gracias teniente

"A continuación damos la bienvenida a la cadete que dará clausura a la ceremonia, es quien el día de hoy se gradúa con honores..." decía el presentador

\- Es hora - le dijo Eva mirándola con una sonrisa

\- ¡Vale, mi amor! - habló Lucía agitada acercándose rápido a ellas

\- ¡Mamá viniste! - le abrazó Valentina 

\- Claro que sí mi vida, no me lo perdería por nada

\- Pues llegó tarde - intervino Eva con seriedad cruzándose de brazos

Lucía la miró entrecerrando los ojos evitando responder el reproche, este día era especial y no quería envolverse en otra discusión con la instructora de su hija.

\- Lo importante es que estás aquí - le aseguró Val sintiendo la tensión entre las dos

"...a la más reciente oficial de la Policía, Valentina Carvajal" se oyó decir al presentador finalmente.

\- ¡Ve mi amor, ve, tú puedes! - le dijo Lucía mirándola con orgullo.

Valentina asintió sonriendo, miró a ambas, inspiró profundamente y salió al estrado donde la recibieron con aplausos.

Queda corto decir que el discurso fue un éxito, aquél día Valentina se graduaba con honores como Oficial de la Policía y si Eva Martins no habría estado presente en el momento preciso no estaba segura de poder haberlo logrado sola.

Presente

\- ¡EVA! - exclamó Valentina con alegría, sin importarle que Camilo o Jacobo estuviesen presentes, hace mucho tiempo no veía a su mentora y quería recibirla como se lo merecía.

Eva rió y abrazó a Valentina fuerte.

\- ¿Cómo has estado pequeña ingrata?

\- ¡Bien, Dios tengo tanto que contarte, no puedo creer que estés aquí!

\- Es muy bueno encontrarnos de nuevo Vale

\- Me alegra que se conozcan agentes, hay mucho por actualizarnos, ¿por qué no empezamos por el piloto ? - agregó Camilo carraspeando

\- Sí, perdón señor - respondió Valentina

\- Ya habrá tiempo para ponernos al día - susurró Eva presionando sus antebrazos y retomando la seriedad

\- Claro que sí - respondió Valentina de igual manera y retirándose a su asiento.

\- Agente Martins, conozca a Jacobo Reyes y a Juliana Valdés, quienes forman parte del equipo del piloto que se está desarrollando conjuntamente con International Tech - habló Camilo

\- Mucho gusto - dijo Eva saludando a ambos con la cabeza

Valentina se sentó al lado de Juliana sonriendo, Juls le guiñó el ojo, le encantaba verla feliz pero se sorprendió al ver el ceño fruncido de la mujer mayor que la quedó mirando al notar el gesto que le hizo a la castaña.

Por algún extraño motivo Juliana se sintió intimidada, la nueva jefa del departamento tenía una mirada que parecía adentrarse en los pensamientos de cualquiera, tenía que aceptar que daba un poco de miedo.

\- ¿Valdés? Usted debe ser la representante de "International Tech" - observó Eva

\- En realidad soy la gerente, mi padre, el presidente de la compañía...

\- ¿Él no vino hoy? - preguntó Eva mirando al rededor de la habitación

\- Ehh... no pudo estar aquí el día de hoy así que digamos que en cierta parte sí, estoy aquí en representación de él... - respondió Juliana con cierto nerviosismo al final

\- Lo supuse 

\- El señor Valdés no pudo asistir debido a que hubo un contratiempo con el sistema que se está trabajando, lo está solucionando con mi compañero Josh Díaz que también es parte del equipo - intervino Jacobo

\- ¿Agente Reyes cierto? - dijo Eva

\- Correcto - confirmó el rubio

\- Cuando le solicite información siéntase libre de compartirla de otro modo resérvela para usted 

Jacobo abrió sus grandes ojos azules no esperando recibir esa respuesta cortante, solo atinó a asentir, finalmente debía acatar órdenes de sus superiores. Juliana se hundió en su asiento no estando acostumbrada a ese tipo de situaciones tensas, Camilo guardó silencio y Valentina miraba con una sonrisa soñadora a Eva.

\- Bueno, entonces comenzaremos a informarle sobre el piloto en el que se está trabajando - habló Camilo rompiendo el tenso silencio

\- ¿No sería mejor dirigirnos a las instalaciones? - preguntó Eva.

\- La central se encuentra en la Compañía, solo el equipo y las personas presentes aquí tenemos esta información - respondió Camilo

\- ¿La central no se encuentra aquí y usted accedió a ese acuerdo agente Guerra?

Juliana miró a Camilo, el hombre parecía sudar, Dios, la nueva jefa era toda una joya, la única que no parecía darse cuenta de esto era Valentina que lucía muy contenta con la presencia de la hermosa ojiverde.

\- Fue precisamente una de las condiciones que establecieron los Valdés para que se inicie con el piloto, al fin y al cabo la inteligencia artificial es de su propiedad - comentó Camilo lavándose las manos.

"Cobarde" dijo mentalmente Juliana.

\- ¿Y bajo qué criterio tomaron la decisión de proponer la opción de manejar un sistema que podría poner en riesgo a muchos ciudadanos fuera de la jurisdicción del FBI señorita Valdés? - dijo Eva mirando fijamente a la joven gerente.

"Maldita sea" pensó Juliana, se sentía como cuando ibas a la escuela y tenías que exponer pero no tenías nada preparado, "estúpida Atenea que tuvo que averiarse justo hoy".

\- El, el...detalle es que mi padre solicitó-

\- Impuso - le cortó Eva

\- Propuso...esa condición porque quería tener acceso al funcionamiento del sistema - aclaró Juliana 

\- No es secreto Nacional señorita Valdés que su padre no confía en la Policía menos en el FBI, quizá fue esa su razón principal ¿No cree? - comentó Eva sin despegar su mirada.

Juliana no sabía qué decir, miró a Valentina en busca de ayuda, la ojiazul se dio cuenta después de unos segundos y actuó.

\- Bueno agente Martins el detalle es que la inteligencia artificial está ya en funcionamiento, en este caso ya hemos sido capacitados y yo gustosa podría explicarle más detalladamente

\- Muchas gracias agente Carvajal - respondió Eva con una sonrisa de lado.

Valentina miró a Juliana quién le agradeció en silencio, sí que esa mujer le alteraba los nervios.

\- Entonces procedamos con la demás información - agregó Camilo

El resto de la reunión fue menos tensa, Eva se limitó a escuchar la información y su rol en el desenvolvimiento del piloto el cual consistía mayormente en otorgar permisos en decisiones de relevancia y armar casos conjuntamente con Valentina a partir de los datos que indicarían algún atentado en planificación.

Cuando hubo terminado la reunión Eva se quedó con Camilo para tratar otros temas mientras que Jacobo y Juliana casi huyeron de la sala de reuniones, Valentina se despidió con una sonrisa y se encontró con su novia afuera.

\- ¿Qué pasó por qué saliste tan rápido? - preguntó Val sonriendo

\- ¿Rápido? No yo, es que hacía calor - respondió Juliana tratando de evitar hablar de Eva estando tan cerca a ella

\- Ajam sí claro... - comentó Val con una sonrisa más amplia, era consciente que Eva podía ser un poco intensa con la gente que...bueno con la gente en general - ¿tienes que irte ya?

\- No, aún tengo un poco de tiempo

\- Perfecto, sígueme - le dijo Valentina guiñando un ojo pasando por su lado.

Juliana sonrió y la siguió hasta su oficina, Valentina saludó a Laura, la secretaria que se encontraba fuera e hizo pasar a la morena primero. Una vez que cerró la puerta la empujó contra esta y unió sus labios a los de Juls que la tomó por la cintura instintivamente presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo.

\- Mmmmm me moría por hacer eso desde hace rato - murmuró Val contra sus labios para después besarla con intensidad nuevamente

Juliana apenas podía dominar el beso por la insistencia de Valentina, la castaña sin pedir permiso abrió el botón de su pantalón y empezó a introducir su mano dentro de su ropa interior.

\- Mmm Val...

\- Qué...- preguntó alcanzando con su dedo el clítoris que sobresalía de entre sus labios, Valentina amaba esta parte de la anatomía de Juliana ya que la piel allí no estaba escondida sino siempre a su disposición y la podía sentir mucho mejor

\- ¿Estás segura...ah...que hagamos eso aquí?

Valentina rió y la miró con las pupilas completamente dilatadas.

\- ¿Y desde cuándo aquí a Juliana Valdés le importa el lugar dónde hagamos el amor? - habló jalando entre sus dedos el cúmulo de nervios que se endurecía cada vez más

\- Mierda...es que...si viene tu jefa y... se da cuenta no estarías en...dios! Pro - problemas ? - habló Juliana con mucha dificultad, sumida en la sensación que la mano de su novia le brindaba.

\- ¿Sí que Eva te intimidó no? - dijo Valentina riendo acelerando los movimientos de sus dedos en los pliegues mojados de Juliana

\- ¿Quién, yo qué? ¡Ah! - soltó Juliana apoyando su cabeza hacia atrás contra la puerta

Valentina sabía exactamente cómo tocarla volviéndola loca al mismo tiempo, estaba perdiendo la razón cuando sin previo aviso la castaña retiró la mano de su pantalón llevando seductoramente su dedo medio entre sus labios, succionándolo lentamente ante su mirada estupefacta.

\- Mmm delicioso - dijo terminando de lamerlo - ahora a lo que realmente venía es si me puedes ayudar a mover algunas cosas a mi oficina antigua, estamos en la de Eva

\- ¿Qué? ¿Me trajiste con engaños? Me Siento usada - dijo Juliana llevando dramáticamente sus manos sobre su pecho-...espera qué dijiste, co- Cómo que la de Eva, ¿hay cámaras aquí? - preguntó Juliana mirando a todos lados haciendo reír a Valentina.

\- ¿De verdad le tienes miedo a Eva?

\- ¿Miedo, yo? - dijo Juliana y Valentina levantó una ceja - bueno sí, me intimidó pero no fui la única el pobre de Jacobo huyó despavorido también

\- Pobre mi bebé - comentó Valentina mirando con ternura a Juliana mientras acariciaba su barbilla - ella es así impone respeto de esa manera nadie pasa por ella, siempre funciona

\- ¿Ella es tu amiga?

\- Es mi mentora, desde que empecé la Academia de Policía, ella fue uno de mis pilares cuando no creía en mí misma - le respondió Valentina 

\- Pues se nota que solo te quiere a ti

\- Dale tiempo, así es al principio en realidad es un amor

\- Sí claro...

\- Vas a ver qué sí, ahora me ayudas... ¿por fa? - le preguntó Val mirándola con inocencia mientras pasaba sus dedos por encima de su pecho bajando hasta su abdomen

\- Bueno si terminas lo que empezaste yo ayudo feliz

\- ¿Quieres que lo termine aquí? 

\- Pensándolo bien vamos a tu oficina antigua ya casi es hora el almuerzo

\- Cobarde - río Valentina mientras se acercaba al escritorio

\- Esos dices ahora pero no creo que sea una buena bienvenida a tu mentora encontrarte entre mis piernas en su oficina - dijo Juliana siguiéndole el paso

\- Eso sería muy cómico

\- Y mi muerte probablemente 

\- ¡No exageres mi amor!

\- Está bien, está bien ¿qué es lo que llevo?

\- A ver estos libros...creo que hay una caja en el baño, un rato iré a ver, tú busca en esas gavetas si hay algo que esté olvidando - dijo Valentina desapareciendo por la puerta del cuarto de baño.

De pronto la puerta de la oficina se abrió y Eva entraba encontrando a Juliana buscando en los cajones del escritorio.

La morena se paralizó en el acto y no podía creer su mala suerte con esta mujer

\- ¿Señorita Valdés, hay algo en qué pueda ayudarla o tengo que llamar a los guardias de seguridad?

\- No...no es lo que parece

\- ¿Entonces a qué se debe la razón por la cual está hurgando en mi escritorio?

\- Amm - Juliana sabía qué debía responder pero por alguna razón no salía la respuesta de sus labios.

\- Eva, finalmente estás aquí - dijo Valentina saliendo del cuarto de baño con una caja en sus brazos, salvando del incómodo momento a Juliana

\- Hola Vale, ¿también debo hacer que te arresten a ti por andar llevándote cosas de mi oficina?

Valentina rió.

\- Sí pero asegúrate que Juls y yo estemos en la misma prisión por favor - le pidió con una sonrisa dejando la caja sobre el escritorio.

\- ¿Juls?

\- Cierto...ahora que tenemos más privacidad creo que puedo presentarte a mi novia - habló Valentina tomando el brazo a Juliana que solo miraba la situación con silencio.

Eva abrió muy grande sus ojos verdes, desde el momento que partió a Irak Valentina era heterosexual y tenía novio y según sabía estaba a punto de casarse.

\- ¿Tu novia? - comentó Eva genuinamente con sorpresa mirando a Juliana

\- Sí - respondió Valentina con una sonrisa tomando la mano de Juliana

\- ¿La señorita Valdés? - volvió a preguntar 

\- Así es 

Juliana sudaba bajo la mirada inquisitiva de la mujer mayor, no sabía cómo reaccionaría ante tal información, no pensó que Valentina siendo reservada en el ámbito laboral se atreva a contarle eso a ella, al parecer la mujer sí era alguien importante en su vida.

\- Pues por lo que veo sí tienes mucho qué contarme - comentó Eva sonriendo - felicidades, a ambas

\- Sí, mucho - rió Valentina - gracias Eva

\- Disculpen la interrupción, agente Carvajal tiene una llamada - dijo Laura ingresando a la oficina

\- Ya voy Laura, si me disculpan un segundo - habló Valentina alejándose rápidamente

Juliana no alcanzó a decirle que la acompañaría pero ya era muy tarde, se había quedado a solas con Eva quién la miró con una sonrisa y pasó por su lado en dirección a su escritorio.

La morena tenía que decir algo, quería romper el hielo entre las dos no es como si se odiaran o le hubiera hecho algo malo así que decidió reunir todo el coraje que tenía y habló.

\- Ha sido un gusto conocerla Ev-

\- ¿Qué intenciones tienes con Vale? - preguntó la mujer antes que termine de hablar

\- ¿Di- disculpe? - dijo Juliana ante la inesperada pregunta

\- Valentina es una de las personas más valiosas que he conocido, desde muy joven tiene mucho talento y un gran corazón ¿Qué intenciones tienes con ella Juliana Valdés?

\- Yo, yo...

\- Sabías que ella quiere casarse, tener dos hijos, un perro...por fuera demuestra mucha fortaleza en su profesión que lo demanda pero por dentro es una chica que sueña con una vida de familia, ¿estás dispuesta a darle todo eso?

Juliana no esperaba escuchar todo esto de Eva, la mujer se demostraba muy protectora con Valentina y aunque por una parte le parecía bueno que su novia tenga a alguien que la cuide así por la otra no estaba segura de qué responder a todo eso.

Aún no habían tocado ese tema de conversación con Valentina, por dios recién estaban volviendo a confiar y a regenerar su relación y todo lo que mencionaba Eva era parte de un nivel que ellas no habían alcanzado.

¿Estaría Juliana abierta a esa opción?

Formar una familia con Valentina, tener hijos, tener una casa dónde vivir con ella.

¿Era eso lo que quería?

Un calor en su pecho se asentó a la primera imagen mental que llegó a su cabeza: una gran casa con un jardín, Tony corriendo por todo el lugar y dos pequeños niños jugando con él, ella abrazando a Valentina por detrás mientras los veían jugar y...sí.

Demonios, sí.

Ella quería eso, en realidad ella quería todo a su lado, quería la vida que les toque pero juntas, ya sea con niños, sin niños, con la casa con el gran parque o un departamento en el centro de la ciudad.

No se percató que había estado soñando despierta y que una sonrisa había ocupado su rostro, Eva la miraba esperando su respuesta.

\- Ya tenemos al perro...

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Yo la amo, Eva, haría lo que sea para verla feliz porque su felicidad es la mía, solo quiero envejecer a su lado sea como sea o hasta donde ella me lo permita

Eva escuchó atentamente todo lo que dijo Juliana y luego de un momento una sonrisa ocupó su rostro, había quedado satisfecha con la respuesta de la morena.

\- Gracias por tu respuesta Juliana

Juliana soltó un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, era muy raro todo lo que estaba aconteciendo ese día, Eva parecía una madre sobreprotectora y sentía que le habían dado "la charla" pasivo-agresiva en donde quedaba claro que si ella lastimaba a Valentina no le iba a ir bien.

\- ¿Éstas son las cosas que vas llevar? - preguntó Eva señalando la caja sobre su escritorio

\- Sí, sí - dijo Juliana acercándose

Comenzó a reunir los archivos y libros que le había indicado Valentina. Eva cogió un archivo y lo puso sobre la caja ayudando.

\- Tiene un cierto brillo en sus ojos...- comentó Eva de la nada

Juliana levantó la mirada tratando de entender lo que decía la ojiverde.

\- Está realmente feliz y me alegra - dijo Eva finalmente 

Juliana le sonrió.

\- Disculpen la demora - habló Valentina regresando - tenemos una nueva investigación que están derivando de otro departamento y su encargado no dejaba de hablar 

\- Manos a la obra, el trabajo nos llama - comentó Eva

\- Así es, creo que es todo lo que tengo que llevar - dijo Valentina mirando a la caja sobre la mesa aún

\- Yo las llevo mi amor - se ofreció Juliana - un gusto Eva

\- Igualmente Juliana

Valentina alzó ambas cejas al ver el intercambio, le dio mucha curiosidad qué habrían conversado esas dos mientras estuvo ausente.

\- Nos vamos retirando entonces, te escribiré para cenar en estos días

\- Perfecto Vale, nos vemos pronto

Ambas salieron de la oficina, Juliana caminaba por el pasillo rumbo a la oficina de su novia con la caja en brazos y ella a su lado.

\- ¿Me vas a contar de qué hablaron? - preguntó Valentina mientras entraban a su oficina y cerraba la puerta tras ella.

\- Mmm de nada en especial - respondió Juliana colocando la caja sobre el escritorio

\- ¡Juls! 

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Juliana fingiendo no saber qué quería la castaña, se volvió mirándola y al mismo tiempo apoyándose sobre el borde de la mesa

\- Cuéntame - le pidió Val con un puchero caminando hacia ella y colocándose entre sus piernas

\- Hey, eso es chantaje, sabes que no puedo decir que no cuando haces esa cara o...en cualquier momento

\- Dime entonces - le habló abrazando su cuello con sus brazos

\- Mmm - murmuró Juliana abrazando su cintura, efectivamente no podía negarse a esa carita - prácticamente me advirtió que te trate bien 

\- ¿Es en serio, te dijo eso? - preguntó Valentina riendo

\- Eso dio a entender - respondió Juls asistiendo recordando la tensa conversación

\- ¡Dios Eva! - rió Valentina echando la cabeza hacia atrás

\- Y yo aquí pensando que ya había superado conocer a tu mamá y ahora resulta este nivel bonus 

\- Es como mi otra madre sí y deja de comparar nuestra relación con un videojuego 

\- ¿Por qué? Sería muy popular si lo piensas bien "conociendo a tu suegra: nivel 1", debería mencionarlo en la compañía - comentó Juliana pensativa

\- ¡No te burles! - se quejó Valentina pellizcando sus mejillas

\- ¡Ay, está bien está bien! Me detendré pero con una condición 

\- ¿Cuál?

Juliana llevó su dedo índice hasta sus labios.

Valentina sonrió radiantemente.

\- Condición aceptada - dijo Valentina antes de unir sus labios a los de su novia.

El beso empezó dulce, suave, sus labios se acariciaban lentamente disfrutando el roce delicado, era asombroso cómo todo parecía desaparecer a su al rededor cada vez que se conectaban de esta manera.

Juliana tomaba los labios de Valentina entre los suyos, la extremadamente suave piel de los carnosos labios de su novia era adictiva, los sentía resbalar cuando los jalaba hacia ella y no podía evitar morderlos un poco solo para confirmar si eran reales, tanta perfección parecía a veces surreal.

Valentina se encontraba perdida en la sensación que cada beso con Juliana le producía, era como, flotar, subir, elevarse hasta estallar en miles de colores, era un sentimiento constante el cual nunca se gastaba, desde el momento uno esta mujer y sus perfectos besos la atraparon en su universo del cual no pensaba escapar.

Sus respiraciones empezaron a acelerarse, Valentina quería más, con Juliana siempre quería más. Introdujo sin pedir permiso su lengua en la boca de su novia quien suspiró al sentirla, sumando la suya también al baile que se inició en ese momento en donde sus bocas se abrieron al máximo para dar lugar a que sus lenguas hagan el amor.

Un gemido logró escapar de Juliana quién tomó el trasero de Valentina y lo presionó pegando sus cuerpos totalmente, la castaña bajó sus brazos tomando el rostro de su novia manipulando el beso a su antojo mientras sus respiraciones se hacían más sonoras.

La intensidad del momento echó la lógica de Juliana por la ventana como hizo Jaime con Bran, nada importaba en ese momento, no había miedo, no había pudor, solo existían ellas.

Con ese impulso Juliana tomó los muslos de Valentina, la elevó del piso aún besándola y caminó en dirección hasta su silla detrás del escritorio.

\- Juls...- dijo Valentina rompiendo el beso, recordando el lugar donde estaban.

\- Mmmm? - murmuró Juliana besando su cuello ahora, su lengua recorría la piel sensible que ella sabía que existía allí.

\- ¡Ah! - exclamó Val tomando la cabeza de su novia con más fuerza tratando de sentir sus labios con más intensidad olvidando automáticamente lo que iba a decir.

La morena sin darle tregua descendió con ella hasta su silla, sentándola allí mientras parada entre sus piernas con su cuerpo inclinado hacia ella, tomaba su cintura y besaba su pecho , justo en la abertura de su camisa. Valentina no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar, era hechizante el efecto que tenía Juliana en ella.

Apenas notó al abrir los ojos que Juliana se encontraba arrodillada en el piso, entre sus piernas jugando con el botón de su pantalón, una alarma se disparó en su cabeza ante las oscuras intenciones de su novia que sin esperar aprobación ya bajaba el cierre de su pantalón mirando su entrepierna como si fuese un sabroso manjar que quería devorar.

Valentina la miró con una mezcla de temor y excitación, Juliana sabía que era arriesgado pero desde cuándo eso las había detenido en el pasado.

\- Te prometo que seré rápida - le dijo dejando un beso en el ápice de su pubis ya descubierto.

La castaña se mordió los labios, la razón le decía que detenga esto pero el fuerte latido entre sus piernas le animó a levantar sus caderas para que Juliana con un pícara sonrisa baje su pantalón de vestir y su pequeña ropa interior con habilidad al mismo tiempo.

Había dejado las prendas hasta sus pantorrillas, la placa de agente del FBI sonó al chocar contra el suelo, Juliana acarició sus piernas, paseando suavemente sus manos por detrás de sus rodillas hasta sus blancos muslos tonificados, dejando un camino de piel erizada al cual se unieron sus labios.

Sus besos eran tentativos, como una antesala muy detallada a lo que estaba a punto de suceder. El pecho de Valentina se elevaba cada vez más rápido, el sentir su piel expuesta al ambiente frío con el contraste de una Juliana muy caliente abriendo sus piernas la estaba volviendo loca.

Sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a los lados de la silla, su morena seguía dejando besos en su entrepierna, creando un recorrido tortuoso antes de llegar a donde la necesitaba tanto. Estaba muy mojada lo sabía, lo había estado desde que arrinconó a Juliana contra la puerta en la otra oficina.

Sentir la excitación de Juliana multipicaba el mismo efecto en ella, casi podía sentir un líquido caliente deslizarse entre sus ya inflamados labios, muy listos y prestos para ser devorados por su sexy depredadora.

Juliana se inclinó más tomando con ambas manos sus caderas, causando que se siente más al límite, lo cual hizo sin rechistar, a este punto Valentina estaba tan excitada que habría hecho lo que sea que su novia le hubiera pedido.

Ya por fin con el centro de la castaña muy cerca a su rostro, luciendo absolutamente apetecible y delicioso ante los ojos de Juliana, deslizó sus manos hasta sus muslos hundiendo sus dedos con fuerza en ellos, tratando de contenerse porque quería disfrutar, deleitarse con ella.

\- Mi amor...por favor - le rogó Valentina levantando sus caderas.

A este punto no sentía vergüenza, Valentina quería que Juliana se la coma como solo ella sabía hacerlo.

\- Lo que tú quieras, mi reina - respondió Juliana con una sonrisa besando suavemente el velo que recubre su clítoris.

Valentina se mordió fuerte los labios para evitar que escape el gemido que acabó muriendo en su garganta.

Cumpliendo al mismo tiempo pero sin apresurarse Juliana besó su labio mayor derecho una vez para después deslizarse hacia el otro rozando su boca con su centro levemente, dejando otro beso en el labio opuesto.

La estaba volviendo más loca.

Iba a protestar de nuevo pero las palabras se quedaron atrapadas en su boca cuando la lengua de Juliana por fin se adentró entre sus labios internos, escuchó el gemido ahogado de la morena que hizo que su centro entero vibre, tuvo que presionar con más fuerza los brazos de su silla para mantener la poca cordura que le restaba.

Juliana se sentía simplemente embriagada.

El sabor de Valentina era maravilloso, el deseo que emanaba de su centro parecía un gustoso néctar que no podía dejar de probar, se preguntó cómo es que podía sentirla dulce e hizo una nota mental de preguntarle más tarde si había comido fruta, porque leyó por algún lado que el sabor podría variar con su consumo.

Sea lo que sea, la sentía completamente deliciosa y le apenaba no estar en casa ya que podría haber continuado por horas.

Su lengua se seguía paseando sobre sus sedosos pliegues, estaba claro que a Juliana le encantaba todo de Valentina y su hermoso centro no era la excepción, no tenía ningún vello a la vista, podía ver perfectamente como brillaba por su deseo, el color rosado intenso que variaba según se acercaba a su excitación y el bello cúmulo de nervios que sobresalía muy despierto, suplicando por atención.

Todo era perfecto en ella, no había duda.

Mientras aceleraba el movimiento de su lengua conforme se acercaba más a su clítoris podía ya escuchar los bajos gemidos de su novia, sabía que tenía que hacerla acabar rápido pero se resistía a que esto termine tan pronto.

Finalmente una de las manos de Valentina se enterró en sus cabellos y la empujó contra ella soltando un gemido más fuerte.

Juliana sabía que su novia no podía aguantar más, sus labios se fueron hacia su clítoris que estaba increíblemente duro y empezó a succionar, Valentina echó su cabeza hacia atrás con su boca en forma de una "O".

Estaba tan cerca, sus caderas tomaron vida propia y la silla sonaba al moverse con ella.

Aún envuelta en el torbellino de sensaciones que era Juliana Valdés pudo a escuchar a lo lejos un sonido ajeno a la situación.

Toc. Toc.

Abrió los ojos totalmente al mismo tiempo que Juliana separaba su rostro de entre sus piernas, mirando en dirección a la puerta y luego a ella.

Ninguna de las dos se movió hasta que el movimiento de la perilla de la puerta empezó a moverse.

Valentina activando su instinto de supervivencia se sentó, estiró su medio cuerpo apoyando sus antebrazos sobre su escritorio y empujó su silla hacia adelante, empujando al mismo tiempo a Juliana debajo de su mesa que afortunadamente ocultaba totalmente lo que sucedía de su cintura para abajo.

Pudo escuchar un "ooff" de Juliana al golpear su cabeza con el escritorio justo cuando la puerta se abrió.

Su secretaria abría la puerta asomando su cabeza con una dulce sonrisa. Laura era una joven de cabello castaño lacio pero ondulado por las puntas, ojos marrones, piel blanca y estatura mediana.

A Valentina le caía muy bien pero en este momento solo quería que desaparezca, el temor a ser descubierta se juntó con la frustración de un orgasmo interrumpido y no se encontraba del mejor humor en ese momento.

Peor aún estando con su pantalón y ropa interior aún al nivel de sus pantorrillas y con una Juliana escondida debajo del escritorio.

\- Agente perdón, llamó de nuevo el teniente Richards preguntando si puede hacer una videoconferencia con usted en la tarde para explicarle más a detalle el nuevo caso - dijo Laura entrando a la oficina

\- Está bien, en la tarde gracias Laura - respondió Valentina muy rápido

\- ¿Se encuentra bien agente? La veo algo...ruborizada - observó la joven

\- Nop, no...todo bien Laura 

\- Listo - dijo Laura volviéndose a la puerta - Ah cierto, lo olvidaba, ¿tendrá ya listo el informe del último caso para enviarlo a archivos? - preguntó regresando

Valentina la maldijo internamente.

\- Ehh sí ya está

\- ¿Es ése sobre su mesa? - observó la joven señalando a un archivo que se encontraba sobre el escritorio 

\- Sí - respondió Valentina sin pensar

\- Entonces me lo llevo - habló Laura acercándose

\- ¡NO! - levantó la voz Valentina poniendo su mano sobre el archivo asustando a Laura - digo, no está terminado aún - dijo nuevamente modulando su tono

Debajo Juliana se cubría la boca tratando de que su risa no se escuche, sabía que Valentina la iba a matar así que iba a disfrutar del momento mientras estaba con vida. 

Laura aún descolocada asintió por la rara reacción de su usualmente amable jefa.

\- Está bien, entonces luego - comentó la chica de nuevo dirigiéndose hasta la puerta

\- Sí, gracias - le apuró Valentina

La joven abrió la puerta pero se detuvo allí, mirando al piso sin moverse.

Valentina frunció el ceño, le pareció extraño ya que usualmente su secretaria siempre andaba feliz, por un momento pensó que la había descubierto y aunque quería que se vaya tenía que preguntar.

\- ¿Todo bien Laura?

\- Mmm no...hay algo que le quería preguntar agente pero no sé si es lo correcto

\- ¿A...a qué te refieres? - preguntó con nerviosismo

\- Es que...- Laura suspiró y cerró la puerta, caminado hacia la silla enfrente del escritorio de Valentina y tomando asiento.

Valentina casi tuvo un infarto, movió su cuerpo más cerca al escritorio para ocultar su desnudez, a este punto rogaba a todos los dioses que la ayuden y pueda salir bien librada de esto.

Estúpida y malditamente irresistible Juliana.

\- Lo que sucede es que no quiero cruzar ningún límite aquí - dijo Laura con agobio - Pero es que usted es muy amable y creo que es la única persona que me entendería en este momento...

\- ¿Y en que...qué puedo ayudarte? - preguntó tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo

\- Hace tiempo conocí a una chica...

Juliana aún abajo rodó los ojos, genial pensó, se encontraba en ese espacio reducido, totalmente incómoda, entre las piernas de Valentina y justo en ese momento a su secretaria se le ocurrió pedirle consejos como si fuese la doctora Corazón.

Un momento...¿Entre las piernas de Valentina? 

Juliana levantó la mirada y sonrió...

-...el detalle es que mi madre no sabe, ella es muy católica y tradicional y Carmilla es todo lo contrario...

\- ¿Carmilla? ¿Así se llama?

\- Sí, su mamá es fan de historias de vampiros y cosas así - dijo Laura con aburrimiento - el detalle es si no sé si vale la pena ganarme ese problema con mi madre, yo la veo a usted con su novia y se les ve tan lindas, tan felices...

\- ¿Cómo sabías que es mi novia? - preguntó Valentina con curiosidad

\- Hay cosas que no se pueden ocultar agente y una de esas son las miradas de amor 

Valentina sonrió.

\- Y bueno por eso yo quería saber si...- 

Laura seguía contándole su drama cuando de pronto sintió la mano de Juliana subir por su muslo desnudo, Valentina se tensó y no se lo podía creer.

Juliana no tenía temor a Dios.

Tratando de no demostrar en su rostro su sorpresa ante Laura, pateó a Juliana una vez para que se detenga, al ver que no lo hacía la pateó de nuevo pero esta vez la morena sujetó su pierna y ya no podía golpearla.

Juliana ya estaba muerta nada más que no le habían avisado.

Mientras seguía tratando de escuchar a Laura sin sonrojarse sintió un aire caliente cerca a su centro, intentó cerrar sus muslos pero el cuerpo de Juliana estaba firmemente entre ellos, no podía librarse de esto pero se iba a vengar, lo juraba.

\- ...ayer estuve a punto de decirle pero algo me detuvo, Carmilla me dijo que me tome mi tiempo pero...

Valentina sintió la lengua de Juliana probarla, inspiró y empezó a toser.

\- ¿Está bien agente? ¿Quiere un vaso con agua?

\- No, no, estoy bien Laura así está bien - dijo Valentina con la garganta seca.

El agua no detendría en nada a la maldita lengua de su novia que se movía entre sus labios en ese momento.

\- Es que está más roja que antes...

\- No es nada no te preocUPES - levantó la voz al final cuando sintió que Juliana succionó donde más la necesitaba pero no en ese momento- mira Laura - aclaró su voz casi ronca y logrando enpujar a Juliana con su rodilla, debajo la morena reía - No puedo decirte qué va a decir tu mamá pero quiero que tengas claro que no tienes que dar explicaciones a nadie sobre tus sentimientos, si ustedes se aman no dejen que los prejuicios sean un impedimento, trabajen en ustedes a veces las relaciones no son fáciles a veces quieres estrangularla - dijo Valentina pateando de nuevo a Juliana - pero juntas, con mucha comunicación pueden llegar muy lejos, quizá hasta tu mamá lo acepte con el tiempo

\- Es cierto, gracias agente, disculpe la molestia 

\- No te preocupes Laura, espero te vaya bien

\- Sí, tengo que irme le cuento luego

\- Perfecto

\- Por cierto, ¿su novia no estaba aquí con usted?

\- Ehhm está en el baño

\- Ya va mucho tiempo, ¿está bien? - observó la joven

\- Es que se comió unos tacos y uff le cayeron mal - respondió Valentina con la nariz arrugada y ventilando aire con su mano

Juliana debajo le pellizcó la pantorrilla y ella la volvió a patear con una sonrisa.

\- Ohh espero se mejore pronto, nos vemos agente 

\- Laura antes que te vayas puedes cerrar con seguro la puerta, me voy a cambiar esta camisa

\- Claro agente - respondió la joven echando seguro y saliendo finalmente.

Valentina rodó hacia atrás en su silla mirando con los brazos cruzados a Juliana.

\- ¡Vas a morir Juliana Valdés!

\- Lo sé, pero tú primero - respondió Juliana saliendo de su escondite, poniéndose de pie y besando a Valentina al mismo tiempo que sus dedos entraban en ella.

\- Ah, Juliana...

Esa mañana, en aquella oficina, Juliana Valdés no murió pero Valentina Carvajal sí tocó el cielo.

____________________________________

Ya era tarde y Juliana paseaba con una sonrisa por los pasillos de International Tech, su humor era el mejor, luego de un comienzo caótico su día se había estabilizado completamente y ahora lo que corría por su sistema era una dosis inacabable de endorfinas.

Claro que le dolía entre sus piernas luego de que Valentina le dejara en claro con un fuerte pellizcón que no debía ponerla en ese tipo de aprietos otra vez.

Uff la castaña sí que sabía imponer respeto, si aún en su estado post orgásmico se tomaba revanchas de esa manera no quería pensar cómo era la agente cuando se enojaba de verdad y en un estado normal.

Mientras andaba pensando en su novia sonriendo como tonta como diría Mateo, su celular sonó, era Rubí.

\- Hey tú, señora comprometida - le saludó

\- Señorita perra, piensa dos veces antes de hablar - le corrigió Rubí 

\- Bueno "señorita perra" ¿en qué puedo servirle?

\- Idiota - rió Rubí - pues llamaba para preguntarte si mañana tenían la noche libre, queremos ir a tu depa con Belle para tratar unos temas de la boda

\- Wow, qué rápidas

\- Sí, mi futura esposa perdió completamente los estribos y quiere que empecemos a ajustar algunos detalles desde ya

\- Ni modo, la pisada aquí eres tú

\- La burra hablando de orejas

\- Yo no lo niego ¿ok?

\- Qué sad, entonces ¿mañana pueden?

\- Sí vayan, yo le aviso a Mateo

\- Gracias bebé, nos vemos

\- Dale

Juliana cortó la llamada, escribiendo por whatsapp inmediatamente a Val sobre la cita de mañana con los chicos para que no haga otros planes, igual se verían en unas horas pero prefería hacerlo ya antes de olvidarlo, la castaña respondió al instante.

SuperAgente 86 : claro que sí mi amor 💕

Perfecto, eran las 4PM y Juliana ya estaba libre, se había pasado la mitad de la tarde con Macario, Josh y Atenea ayudando con el problema que tenía, felizmente se pudo resolver el error que se había presentado en el sistema que estaba arrojando varios falsos positivos.

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad, Atenea funcionaba bien y podía pasar por la casa de sus padres a recoger a Tony, extrañaba a su peludo hijo, sabía que le debía un buen tiempo de calidad a su lado y era precisamente lo que ella y Val habían planeado para él aquella tarde.

En poco más de media hora Juliana llegó a casa de sus padres, luego de una corta plática con su mamá y de recibir un abrazo y felicitaciones por volver con Valentina, la morena salió con un Tony muy efusivo y extra cariñoso al parque.

Se tomó su tiempo manejando ya que Valentina le informó que ella les daría el alcance a las 6 para lo cual aún faltaba más de media hora, Tony se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto muy emocionado, al parecer intuía a dónde se dirigían.

Ya en el parque el cachorro cada vez más grande corría por todas partes, Juliana lanzaba el frisbee una y otra vez y él no se cansaba de traerlo a sus manos múltiples veces.

Hasta qué lo lanzó otra vez más pero Tony ya no fue tras él sino en dirección contraria, Juliana ya sabía a dónde iba pero rodó los ojos porque ella tendría que ir a buscar su juguete.

\- ¡Hola mi bebé! - le decía Val mientras lo abrazaba, Tony no dejaba de mover la cola y su cuerpo entero - te extrañé mucho, mucho - le dijo dejando besos en su cabeza

\- Yo también te extrañé, dónde está mi besito - habló Juls acercándose con el frisbee en la mano y sus labios extendidos esperando por el beso de su guapa novia

\- No, a ti no, tú te has portado mal hoy - respondió Valentina fingiendo estar enojada

\- Hey pensé que eso estaba olvidado - dijo Juliana llevando inconscientemente una mano a su entrepierna recordando el dolor 

Valentina rió.

\- Se habrá olvidado cuando yo lo diga - habló la castaña dejando a Tony en el piso y quitándole el frisbee de la mano, el cachorro ya estaba listo para correr

Juliana hizo puchero mientras veía cómo su novia lanzaba el juguete y el pequeño no tan pequeño iba corriendo tras él.

\- No pongas esa cara tú te lo buscaste

\- ¿No me vas a dar mi beso?

\- No

\- Pues no me parece fíjate

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué harás al respecto?

Una sonrisa malévola se formó en la cara de Juliana, Valentina vio hacia dónde se dirigía su mirada, justo en su abdomen.

\- Juls no, estamos en la calle 

Pero ya era muy tarde, Juliana la tomó por la cintura atacándola con cosquillas, Val reía fuerte tratando de zafarse pero acabaron las dos cayendo al pasto.

\- ¡Ya basta, basta! 

Juliana se detuvo con su ataque, estaba sobre ella cuando habló nuevamente.

\- ¿Mi beso? - dijo extendiendo sus labios.

\- Eres insoportable - le respondió Val riendo y por fin besando sus labios.

\- Soy adorable

\- Irremediable

\- Incomparable

\- Me vas a besar de nuevo o vamos a seguir rimando

La morena rió y le dio otro beso, justo cuando Tony llegaba y las llenaba de besos a las dos.

Después de varios segundos jugando con el cachorro se pusieron de pie y le lanzaron el frisbee de nuevo para que les dé tiempo de quitarse el pasto de sus ropas.

\- Deberíamos llevarlo a la playa - dijo Valentina mientras lo miraba correr

\- Es una idea cool, podemos nadar con él

\- ¿Crees que sepa nadar?

\- Podemos averiguarlo

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Lo lanzamos al agua y si sale pues sí sabía

\- ¡¿Y si no sale?! - dijo Valentina horrorizada

\- Pues la respuesta es obvia ¡ouch! - se quejó al final Juliana cuando recibió un manotazo en el brazo de parte de su novia

\- Contigo no vamos a ir a la playa - le señaló Val

\- ¿Qué? Así aprendí yo - habló Juls siguiendo sus pasos mientras reía.

______________________________________

Luego de una hora de jugar con el cachorro fueron a comer sándwichs en un food truck de al rededor, mientras comían Juliana recordó algo.

\- Por cierto Val, tenemos que pasar por una tienda para comprar una rejita de seguridad

\- ¿Rejita de seguridad?

\- Sí, para la escalera

\- ¿Por?

\- Resulta que este joven ya sabe subir y bajar escaleras - le contó Juls señalando al cachorro que comía feliz un pedazo de sándwich

\- ¡Aww por fin bebé! - le felicitó Val - pero no le veo nada de malo...

\- ¿Ah no? Que tal que alguna vez estamos...haciendo cositas - susurró Juliana - y a él se le ocurre subir, no quiero generarle traumas 

\- Ummm buen punto, ¿sabes dónde conseguirla?

\- Conozco un lugar...

______________________________________

Después de conseguir la reja regresaron al departamento de Juliana donde trató instalarla, luego de varios intentos fallidos y algunas palabras subidas de tono pudo lograrlo.

\- ¡Listo! ¡LO HE LOGRADO! - comentó Juliana levantando ambos brazos

\- Bueno "Juliana Constructora" me encantó ser partícipe de tu hazaña, ahora sí estoy cansadita, subiré a darme un baño

\- Dale mi amor, yo me encargo de lo demás aquí y te doy el alcance

\- Perfecto - dijo Valentina subiendo las escaleras pero se detuvo un momento - oye Juls

\- Dime 

\- ¿Po-de-mos hacerlo? - preguntó Val cantando la tonadita de Bob el Constructor

Juliana rodó los ojos.

\- Sí, podemos - respondió con desgano levantando un puño

Valentina rió.

\- Te amo - dijo la castaña desapareciendo por las escaleras

\- Yo más - susurró Juliana - entonces joven es hora de dormir y hoy te quedas en cama no hay lugar a reclamo - dijo Juliana mirando a Tony que estaba a su lado moviendo la cola, luego de unos segundos obedeció y se echó en su cama.

\- ¡Buen chico!

Pero mmm - pensó Juliana - tenemos que poner a prueba esa reja...pero cómo...

Rápidamente una idea surgió en su cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.

\- Mi amor - levantó la voz - tengo una propuesta algo indecente - decía mientras subía las escaleras y le echaba seguro a la reja.

______________________________________

\- Mierda, pensé que ah...lo habías habías botado - dijo Valentina cayendo a la cama luego del segundo orgasmo de la noche

Juliana salía de ella tomando el dildo en su mano aún sobre sus rodillas en la cama, un hilo de sudor recorría su cuello entre el valle de sus pechos hasta su abdomen.

\- ¿Sinceramente? Lo pensé, pero no fui capaz

\- Mmm me alegra que no lo hayas hecho, eres muy buena usándolo mi amor - comentó Val pasando su mano sobre la forma del juguete

\- Es, es todo un placer mi preciosa - respondió Juliana sonriendo echándose a su lado 

Val se acomodó sobre su pecho y su mano fue directamente al seguro del arnés para retirarlo.

\- ¿Entonces podemos concluir que la rejita fue un éxito? - comentó Juliana mientras miraba cómo su novia le quitaba el strapon.

\- Sí amor - respondió Val logrando quitarlo finalmente 

\- Excelente...

\- Por cierto, ¿mañana a qué hora vienen los chicos?

\- A las 7PM

\- Okay

\- Aunque no entiendo el apuro

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- O sea no creo que se casen este mes, es mucho para planear

\- No subestimes a Belle - le dijo Val con una sonrisa

\- ¡¿En serio tú crees que se casen este mes?! - preguntó Juliana con sorpresa

\- Yo creo que sí, éste o el próximo 

\- Naah, yo no creo, quizá en tres...

\- ¿Quieres apostar? - dijo Valentina tomando el dildo en su mano

\- ¿Qué quiere apostar la señorita? - preguntó Juls con una sonrisa

\- Mmm quién pierda recibirá un castigo - respondió Valentina pasando la punta del dildo por el centro sensible de Juliana

\- Qué...ah...que castigo - preguntó la morena levantando las caderas 

\- Eso queda a la creatividad de la ganadora - dijo Valentina empujando el dildo en la entrada de Juliana

\- Ah Val...

\- ¿Aceptas el reto? - preguntó la castaña acercando sus labios al oído de Juls dejando que su aliento caliente golpee su piel

\- S-sí

\- Perfecto - comentó finalmente para luego entrar completamente en ella

La noche solo comenzaba para ellas.

______________________________________

\- Yo quiero ser el padrino, me merezco ese título - comentó Mateo con finalidad

\- Tú serás dama de honor ubícate, yo seré la madrina - intervino Juliana

\- Piensa dos veces antes de hablar estúpida, yo voy a estar en ese altar quién sabe de aquí a cuándo me case - refutó Mateo

\- Pues busca un novio y deja la putería - respondió Juliana rodando los ojos

\- Ya empezamos con los golpes bajos - dijo Mateo con una mano en el pecho

\- ¿Un momento y yo quien sería? - preguntó Val

\- Tú serás la paje mi amor, dejarás florcitas en el camino mientras Belle camina al altar - contestó Juliana dándole un pico

\- ¿Aww en serio? - dijo Val sonriendo

\- ¿Eso se puede?, ¡pido cambio para ser paje! - pidió Mateo levantando la mano

\- YA CÁLLENSE TODOS Y DEJEN DE PLANEAR MI BODA - exclamó Belle

\- Nuestra boda amor - agregó Rubí

\- Nuestra, sí nuestra boda...- recordó Belle

\- Además puede haber varios padrinos y madrinas dejen de discutir jotas - se quejó Rubí

\- ¿Es eso posible? - preguntó Juls

\- En nuestra boda todo será posible si quiero que nos case un hombre vestido de Barney pues será así - contestó Rubí con determinación

\- Cálmense todos, mi boda va a ser perfecta - aclaró Belle

\- Nuestra boda amor

\- Nuestra boda va a ser perfecta- corrigió Belle de nuevo- no va a haber conflictos sobre quién hace qué, ningún dinosaurio asistirá y todo estará bien así que ustedes escuchen lo que tenemos que decir

\- Adelante futura señora de Rubí - dijo Mateo riendo al ver a su amiga estresada con su boda.

\- Vamos a formar equipos, serán dos para los vestidos tanto el mío como el de las madrinas y padrinos y la decoración del lugar dónde será - explicó Belle

\- El otro equipo será para organizar la fiesta pre y post boda - añadió Rubí

\- ¡Elijo segundo equipo! - dijo Juliana levantando la mano

\- Entonces para el segundo estarán...

\- Val y Mateo - dijo Juliana nuevamente

Valentina miró con seriedad a Juliana.

\- Perdón mi amor, no tengo paciencia para elegir vestidos menos para decoración 

\- No importa, yo feliz te ayudo Belle, seremos el mejor equipo - comentó Valentina

\- No es competencia amor - le recordó Juliana a lo cual Val solo le sacó la lengua haciéndola reír.

\- Perfecto, entonces tenemos que apurar esto, la fiesta de recepción será la próxima semana - anunció Belle

\- ¿Qué? ¡¿Tan pronto?! - preguntó Juliana

\- Claro, la boda será en tres semanas así que tenemos poco tiempo - respondió Rubí 

Valentina miró sonriendo a Juliana.

Por qué sonríe se preguntó la morena, pero luego recordó

...maldición, la apuesta...

\- Demonios...digo genial cuenten con nosotras - habló Juliana mirando la gran sonrisa que aún habitaba el rostro de su novia.

\- Dicho esto bebés, debemos partir tenemos una reunión con el planeador de bodas - dijo Rubí

Rubí y Belle se pusieron de pie para despedirse, Mateo se acercaba a ellas pero antes de salir le susurró a Juliana.

\- Tú y yo hablamos mañana de la despedida de solteras, quiero que sea inolvidable

\- No lo dudes bebé - respondió Juliana despidiéndose de él y cerrando la puerta.

Juliana se volvió y se encontró con una Valentina cruzada de brazos, al parecer había escuchado lo último.

\- ¿Despedida de soltera? ¿Se supone que tiene que ser para las dos no?

\- Ammm no creo que Belle sea del tipo de "despedidas de solteros"

\- Juls...si tú le vas a hacer una despedida de soltera a Rubí, lo justo es que yo le haga una a Belle

\- ¿Ah sí, y cómo será esa fiesta eh?

\- Es un secreto - respondió Valentina 

\- ¿Me contarás luego? - dijo Juliana sabiendo que su novia aún no tenía nada planeado.

\- Quizá, puede ser...no olvides que también tienes un castigo qué cumplir

\- Ay no...¿qué será?

\- Ya te lo diré, por el momento solo espera...

\- Bueno en este preciso momento quiero comerte y eso no puede esperar así que vamos arriba - le dijo la morena tomado su mano y caminando hacia la escalera

\- Vamos...- habló Val riendo - espera espera amor, hay algo que tengo que decirte

\- Dime preciosa - respondió Juliana volviendo hacia ella

\- Mañana tenemos una cena en la casa de mi mamá, irá Eva

\- ¿Eva y tu mamá?

\- Sí

\- ¿En una cena con nosotras?

\- Ajam

Eso no sonaba muy divertido pero Juliana sabía que no podía defraudar a su novia.

\- Allí estaré mi amor

\- Genial la pasaremos muy bien, ya verás

\- Mmmm estoy segura que sí...- dijo Juliana muy dubitativa.

_____________________________________

Al día siguiente el equipo se encontraba en la sala de reuniones de la compañía, Valentina, Juliana y Jacobo le estaban informando a Macario sobre la relación con la nueva jefa del departamento.

\- ¿Así que sería como una integrante más del equipo? - preguntó Macario

\- Algo más como una externa, ella vería todo conmigo - respondió Valentina

\- Sería bueno invitarla entonces - observó el hombre mayor

\- ¿Ehhh está seguro? - comentó Jacobo mirando a Juliana, Valentina lo miró molesta

\- Claro, sería bueno que vea lo que estamos haciendo- respondió el jefe

\- Pienso que sería genial - opinó Val

Juliana iba a comentar cuando de pronto Josh entró casi corto de respiración a la sala.

\- Equipo, Atenea mandó una alerta y creo que esto les va a interesar...

______________________________________

Hola bebés, he reflexionado y una de las razones por la que no me denomino a mí misma "escritora" es porque solo escribo cuando estoy de buen ánimo, cosa que últimamente no me pasa mucho ya que me ha ido muy mal, tuve otro accidente en Navidad y bueno mi vida se complicó, en fin cosas que pasan.

Se supone que "Caderas Blancas" terminaba en el otro capítulo pero han surgido algunas situaciones que me parecen interesantes y pueden llevar la relación de Juls y Val a otro nivel.

Así que si pueden tenerme algo de paciencia pues quisiera continuar con esta historia unos tres capítulos más, no me gusta exagerar con el drama ni con situaciones tensas, creo que todo en sus dosis adecuadas está bien y ahora estamos disfrutando de su relación que está sanando poco a poco, claro que se vienen situaciones que las pondrán a prueba como en toda pareja y es lo bonito, hacerlo lo más real posible.

En el próximo capítulo se viene la cena con Eva y Lucía, la fiesta de recepción de la boda y el nuevo caso que traerá algo nuevo a la vida de ambas.

Las tkm.


	48. Mi vida eres tú

\- Por favor tomen asiento - dijo Josh al equipo que ingresaba al centro de control donde varios monitores parpadeaban recibiendo información.

\- Josh habla de una vez - le pidió Valentina 

\- Lo haré jefa pero con calma, este es un momento muy importante, es el primer caso de Atenea y creo que debemos tomarnos el tiempo necesario para...

\- Josh si no hablas en este momento me voy a estresar y créeme nadie quiere lidiar conmigo así ¿quieres verme estresada, eso quieres?- insistió Valentina tomando asiento y cruzándose de brazos.

\- Josh por el amor de Dios habla ya - le pidió Juls tomando asiento al lado de su novia, esa noche tenían la cena y ya era suficiente tener a Eva y a Lucía juntas en una habitación, no necesitaba además a su novia estresada.

\- Está bien, está bien - cedió Josh mirando a Macario y a Jacobo que terminaban de sentarse a los extremos - estos últimos días Atenea detectó un patrón inusual en la aduana naval, el martes pasado dos contenedores muy grandes fueron descargados de un barco. Mientras que uno pasó por todo el protocolo el otro contenedor no fue reclamado, quedó en abandono legal y de acuerdo a procedimiento no se puede revisar el cargamento hasta cumplir los 15 días de arribo o cuando el dueño lo reclame pero vean aquí - señaló Josh a uno de los monitores - el contenedor fue trasladado a un almacén donde no hay cámaras, parecía todo dentro de lo normal pero este martes volvió a suceder lo mismo...otro contenedor abandonado

\- ¿Cuál es el punto muchacho? - presionó Macario

\- Ya casi llego a eso, entonces como sabemos que Atenea tiene ojos con cualquier cámara disponible me tomé la molestia de quedarme anoche, de nada por cierto - dijo Josh mientras Val rodaba los ojos - e interceptamos el celular de uno de los cuidadores del almacén y adivinen qué...

\- ¿Traficaban droga? - adivinó Juls 

\- No

\- ¿Armas? - intentó esta vez Macario

\- No

\- ¡JOSH! - le apuró Valentina con desesperación 

\- Personas, trafican personas, mujeres y niños en específico - respondió finalmente 

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Los viste? - preguntó Val poniéndose de pie

\- Véanlo con sus propios ojos, no está muy claro porque el celular del cuidador era de baja gamma pero es suficiente para entender la situación - respondió Josh dando play en el teclado

Efectivamente la calidad del vídeo era mala pero se podía apreciar aproximadamente veinte personas entre mujeres y niños que estaban de pie, lucían delgados y en un mal estado de higiene, el cuidador que tenía el celular en la mano se acercó a una persona que le entregó un sobre aparentemente con dinero, la cual se alejó e indicó a un grupo de hombres que guíe a las personas dentro de una van grande.

\- Josh, retrocede el vídeo y pausa, creo que podemos ver el rostro de quien entrega el dinero - indicó Valentina mirando de cerca el monitor

Josh acató la orden, un hombre al parecer joven no más de treinta años aparecía en la imagen, rubio, cabello corto, tez blanca y de ojos claros. 

\- ¿Es posible hacer una búsqueda facial con Atenea? - preguntó Val a Macario y a Juliana que se pusieron de pie y se acercaron a ella.

\- Sí, es una función que programé hace poco pero no sé si mi papá logró acceder a la base de datos nacional - contestó la morena

\- Precisamente por ese motivo Atenea tuvo problemas pero ya está solucionado, nos encargamos con Josh - agregó Macario

\- Entonces, a buscar - dijo Josh dando click e introduciendo el algoritmo necesario - esto puede tomar horas, quizá di-

¡Tin tin tin! 

La alerta de Atenea se disparó hallando un match al rostro.

\- ...o segundos - corrigió Josh sonriendo

\- Atenea tiene ganas de trabajar hoy - comentó Jacobo riendo al lado de Macario

\- Desmotivador que un robot tenga más ganas de trabajar que uno - dijo Macario

\- El próximo paso: la dominación mundial - agregó Juls, Macario asintió y Jacobo rió

\- Amo lo productiva que andas hoy mi amor - Valentina susurró con sarcasmo al oído de Juliana quien se sonrojó mientras su novia recibía el papel de la mano de Josh con los datos de la persona en cuestión.

Macario escuchó a Valentina y miró a Juls alzando las cejas murmurando un "te regañaron", Juliana frunció el ceño y lo mandó a callar con una seña de silencio pero su padre pisó el suelo fuerte dándole a entender que era una "pisada o sacolargo", Juliana puso en blanco los ojos y negó con la cabeza, no entendía por qué Macario se burlaba de ella si al fin y al cabo Lupe lo gobernaba también.

\- Kurt Hummel...- leyó en voz alta Valentina - 27 años, nació en Missouri, estudió cine y dirección aquí en NYC, actualmente es becario de una agencia de producciones de cine...esto es muy extraño, su perfil no cuadra con alguien que está envuelto en trata de personas 

\- Las apariencias engañan jefa - dijo Josh

\- Intercepta su celular, haz un seguimiento de todo lo que sea útil, hablaré con Eva para iniciar el caso - indicó finalmente la castaña

\- Copiado jefa - acordó Josh

\- Jacobo, necesito todos los antecedentes del señor Hummel, policiales, penales, cualquier problema en el que se haya visto envuelto - solicitó Valentina al rubio

\- Ahora mismo - respondió Jacobo dirigiéndose a la puerta

\- Me alegra que Atenea esté haciendo su trabajo, bueno jóvenes yo me voy a hacer mis actividades - se despidió Macario 

Valentina al ver que abandonaban la oficina tomó la mano de Juliana llevándola a un extremo.

\- Mi amor, ¿te veo hoy en la noche? - le preguntó con una sonrisa.

\- Claro que sí preciosa, allí estaré - contestó Juliana pasando sus dedos entre los cabellos castaños de su hermosa novia.

\- Perfecto - comentó ella con un brillo único en sus ojos.

Era verdaderamente interesante ver a Valentina cambiar su actitud de jefa dominante a una princesa enamorada, dos mundos de los cuales Juliana se sentía afortunada formar parte.

Aunque aquella cena no la entusiasmaba mucho.

\- Pero dime - preguntó Juliana- no me quedó claro si llevo clavos o no

\- ¿Clavos? - preguntó Valentina muy confundida

\- Sí, para mi crucifixión - le dijo Juliana arrugando la nariz

\- Definitivamente eres la reina del drama Juliana Valdés - respondió Valentina riendo y empujando su hombro débilmente mientras Juls reía también - ¡que exagerada eres de verdad!

\- Claro, tú estás muy tranquila porque las dos te adoran en cambio a mí...

\- Mi mamá te adora y Eva pues aprenderá a hacerlo

\- ¿Y tú? - preguntó Juliana tomando su cintura y atrayendo su cuerpo

\- ¿Yo qué? - le cuestionó Val pretendiendo no entender pero no pudiendo ocultar su sonrisa 

\- ¿Tú me adoras? - preguntó Juliana con sus grandes ojos siendo la viva imagen del gato con botas

\- Mmm a veces...- contestó Valentina acariciando el cuello de su novia 

\- ¿Cómo que a veces? ¿qué le sucede agente Carvjal, por qué la agresión? - se quejó Juliana riendo mientras hundía sus dedos en el abdomen de la castaña

\- ¡No, Juls, aquí no! - trató de detenerla Valentina pero notó que su necia novia no pensaba detenerse - ¡Ya está bien, está bien! Te adoro siempre, siempre 

\- ¿Siempre? - preguntó Juliana acercando su rostro y mirándola con sus grandes ojos 

\- A cada segundo - respondió Valentina con toda la sinceridad del universo 

Juliana sonrió satisfecha con la respuesta y unió sus labios perdiéndose en un nuevo y perfecto beso como siempre sucedía, era inevitable, besar a Valentina Carvajal era como caer en una espiral interminable de sensaciones donde todos sus sentidos enloquecían y se adormecían a la misma vez en un intento desesperado por apreciar el momento a detalle pero muy, muy intensamente.

\- Saben, estoy callado pero existo - dijo Josh mientras seguía tecleando 

Ambas se tensaron recordando que no estaban solas y terminaron el beso evitando reír.

\- Perdón Josh - se disculpó Juliana tomando la mano de Val dirigiéndose con ella hacia la puerta.

\- Buen trabajo Díaz, sigue así - le habló Valentina apuntándolo con su dedo mientras aclaraba su garganta y desaparecía con su novia por la puerta.

Josh rió negando con la cabeza, le gustaba ver feliz a su jefa pero no tan a detalle.

________________________________

Era casi el mediodía y Valentina ingresaba a la oficina de Eva quien se encontraba leyendo un archivo sentada en su escritorio.

\- Buenos días agente Carvajal, ¿a qué se debe su honorable visita? - preguntó la agente mayor con una sonrisa al verla llegar

\- Buen día para usted agente Martins, me temo que en esta ocasión mi visita no será completamente grata - dijo Valentina tomando asiento frente a la ojiverde

\- Lo dudo pero ¿qué sucedió? - cuestionó Eva frunciendo el ceño 

\- Es sobre el piloto, Atenea...la inteligencia artificial, ha detectado un caso posible de tráfico humano - contestó Val entregando los hallazgos en una carpeta.

\- Eso es muy grave ¿Ya han dado aviso a la Policía? - preguntó Eva mientras ojeaba los datos con sorpresa

\- No, es un caso muy delicado como dices y hasta que no haya investigado todo detalladamente sin agentes externos, no planeo dar aviso aún, al parecer es una nueva modalidad del crimen organizado y queremos ver si han establecido una rutina, si la policía interviene se darán cuenta y no podremos descubrir cómo trabajan

\- Ok, pero no podemos esperar mucho Vale ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas?

\- Dada la urgencia del caso y evaluando el modus operandi, unos cinco días, máximo.

\- Es mucho Valentina, vidas pueden estar corriendo peligro

\- Lo sé, pero si descubrimos cómo trabajan podemos desbaratar una red que podría estar haciendo esto por años o quién sabe, por favor permíteme llevar el caso

Eva miró a Valentina quien parecía saber muy bien lo que hacía, confiaba en ella pero en estos casos tomar una decisión no acertada podría costar vidas, era difícil arriesgarse pero por otro lado la lógica de la agente más joven tenía un buen punto.

\- Está bien, cinco días - cedió Eva finalmente

\- Gracias, ya hemos identificado a un sospechoso él nos guiará al resto de los involucrados 

\- ¿Valentina...qué tanto confías en esa inteligencia artificial? 

\- Pues es el piloto y digamos que ésta es su prueba de fuego, hasta el momento si se confirma el crimen, estaría dando muy buenos resultados 

\- Bien, te envié un correo necesito que realices un informe mensual de Atenea, necesitamos medir su efectividad 

\- Me parece perfecto - dijo Valentina, en ese momento su celular sonó con una llamada entrante de Josh- discúlpame un segundo, Agente Carvajal 

\- Jefa, tenemos información valiosa y creo que esto va a elevar la importancia del caso

\- ¿Qué encontraste?

\- Kurt Hummel, el sospechoso identificado es asistente de nada más y nada menos que de Regina Mills

\- ¿Regina Mills? Me suena...espera ¿No es la actriz famosa de Hollywood?

\- Ella misma, Kurt trabaja para ella hace más de tres años, aún no sabemos si hay relación pero...

\- No descartemos nada, necesito que la investigues también 

\- Ya estoy en eso, cualquier cosa les informo 

\- Gracias Díaz - dijo Valentina cortando

\- Tienes cara de estar pensando mil cosas por segundo - observó Eva 

\- Es que si es lo que estoy pensando este caso va a ser algo muy grande - respondió Valentina poniéndose de pie - debo irme, ¿te veo esta noche?

\- Claro que sí, yo llevo el vino

\- Genial, nos vemos - dijo la castaña alejándose hacia la salida

\- Val - la detuvo Eva

\- ¿Sí? - preguntó la joven gente volviéndose hacia su mentora

\- Ve con cuidado ¿ok?

\- Siempre - respondió Valentina sonriendo para después desaparecer por la puerta.

Eva suspiró, era difícil tener de colega a alguien que tenía tanto aprecio y veía como a una hija, siempre era más fácil arriesgarse al peligro que ver a esa persona hacerlo pero tenía que confiar en ella, Valentina era la mejor en lo que hacía y se convenció que todo iba a estar bien.  
________________________________

Había llegado la noche, Juliana estacionaba afuera del edificio donde vivían Valentina y Lucía, llevaba puesto unos jeans negros con botas del mismo color, una blusa blanca y una chaqueta de cuero color vino, Tony que se encontraba sentado en el lado del copiloto tenía puesto un pequeño traje de franela que se asemejaba a un traje oscuro, fondo blanco y una corbata larga de color negro.

Ambos lucían muy guapos.

El pequeño había sido invitado también lo cual Juliana agradecía ya que sus padres habían salido y no le habría gustado dejarlo solo tanto tiempo, suspiró aún sentada en su asiento, no sabía el porqué de su nerviosismo, ya había aclarado las cosas con Eva y con Lucía siempre tuvo una buena relación.

Anteriormente nunca había conocido a los padres de su pareja y le alegraba poder tener la oportunidad de ser parte de la vida familiar de Valentina pero aún así el solo hecho de no querer hacer nada mal para arruinar lo bien que iba todo con ellas ahora ejercía una presión sobre ella.

Una lengua pasando por su mano interrumpió sus estresantes pensamientos, volvió su atención al autor de tal acción quien la miraba con esos ojos azules que tanto le recordaban a la mujer de sus sueños y que además la esperaba arriba.

\- Ahh tú no me juzgues, es normal que esté nerviosa - dijo Juliana mirando a su peludo hijo.

Tony ladró una vez.

\- Ya sé, es tarde ¿pero no puedo tomarme unos segundos para reunir valor?

El pequeño se acercó a ella y empujó su brazo con su nariz.

\- Ay ya está bien ¿Desde cuándo aquí tú eres el maduro de los dos? - dijo la morena sonriendo y acariciando la cabeza del cachorro - vamos antes que tu mamá nos aniquile por llegar tarde, bueno a mí porque tú eres su adoración claramente - terminó de decir rodando los ojos ante Tony que movía la cola contento al verla abrir la puerta del auto.

Luego de asegurar la correa de Tony que estaba cada vez más ansioso por entrar al edificio que ya conocía, subió con el pequeño hacia el piso 6 donde se encontraba el departamento de Lucía, tocó la puerta la cual se abrió en menos de diez segundos con una Valentina totalmente sonriente.

\- ¡Mi amor, llegaste qué guapa ! - le saludó efusivamente tomando sus mejillas con ambas manos y besando sus labios, Tony que se sintió ignorado saltó entre ellas llamando su atención- tú también mi amorcito - dijo agachándose para abrazar al cachorro muy feliz de verla.

\- Perdón por tardarnos, estuvimos buscando un arbolito antes de subir - se disculpó la morena no queriendo revelar que en realidad estaba nerviosa pero todo casi se esfumó al apreciar a su novia que traía un vestido negro que dejaba sus brazos descubiertos y llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos, estaba preciosa y Juliana hasta casi olvidó dónde estaba y para qué.

\- No importa, fueron sólo unos minutos, pasen - respondió Valentina soltando a Tony y tomando de la mano a su novia, guiándola dentro del departamento.

Al llegar a la sala, Tony ya había corrido hacia Lucía quien se encontraba sentada en uno de los sofá individuales, Eva quien estaba sentada en otro igual a una corta distancia y llevaba puesto un traje color gris, miraba la escena con detenimiento.

\- ¡Tony lindo, qué bueno verte sí, sí te extrañé también! - decía la rubia mientras lo acariciaba

\- Buenas noches Lucía, Eva - saludó Juliana con una sonrisa 

\- Hola Juliana ¿Cómo estás? - se puso de pie Lucía para saludar a la morena

\- Bien, gracias

\- Llegas tarde Juliana Valdés - dijo Eva de manera estoica

\- Ehm es que...- empezaba a explicar Juliana

\- Es broma, relájate - la detuvo Eva sonriendo y acercándose a saludarla.

Valentina rió presionando su mano para calmarla, Juliana rió también pero por dentro se lo había creído.

\- Disculpa a Eva, al parecer es su hobby causar miedo en las personas - comentó Lucía tomando asiento

\- Gracias por la innecesaria intervención Lucía, Juliana ya sabe de sobra cómo es mi trato y no le molesta ¿verdad? - dijo Eva mirando a Juliana

\- No, no para nada - respondió ella rápidamente, podría haber dicho que en realidad sí le asustaba un poquito, casi lo suficiente para causarle unos cuántos mini infartos pero no quería crear más controversia.

\- ¿Podrían por favor comportarse y dejar de asustarla? - dijo Valentina riendo y mirando con reproche a ambas mujeres que ya habían regresado a sus respectivos asientos.

\- Es broma mi amor, ya sabes cómo es Eva - comentó Lucía con una sonrisa muy rígida, Juliana lo notó.

\- Pues bájenle a sus bromas, no quiero que mi novia se lleve una mala impresión de mi familia - les regañó Valentina.

Lucía miró de manera acusatoria a Eva quién pasó sus dedos por sus labios sellándolos.

\- Muy bien, siéntate mi amor, hoy yo me encargaré de servir la cena - informó Val con una amplia sonrisa.

\- ¿Tú cocinaste? - preguntó Juliana tomando asiento en el sofá entre Eva y Lucía y al mismo tiempo arrugando la nariz, Valentina era buena en muchas cosas pero cocinar no era una de ellas.

\- Dije "servir", ordené la comida pero graaaacias por tu voto de fe mi amor 

\- Lo siento preciosa, la última vez que intentaste cocinar me dolió mi pancita 

\- No te preocupes, yo la convencí de no cocinar tampoco quería acabar en urgencias...de nuevo - le susurró Lucía 

\- Saben qué yo mejor me voy a la cocina porque no merezco este maltrato - dijo Valentina barriendo con la mirada a su novia y a su madre para después retirarse.

Juliana rió, tendría que disculparse por eso pero ya vería la manera después.

\- Así que este es el famoso perro del que me hablaste - comentó Eva mirando al cachorro que olía sus zapatos.

\- Sí, él es Tony - respondió Juliana con una sonrisa

El cachorro levantó la cabeza mientras Eva lo evaluaba.

\- Mmm él podría sernos de utilidad en la fuerza canina

\- Ya vas a comenzar - suspiró Lucía 

\- Cuándo estuve en Irak perros de su raza eran muy hábiles para detectar el peligro, ¿has considerado en entrenarlo? - siguió hablando Eva ignorando a la rubia

\- No...pero Val lo ha llevado a su oficina un par de veces - contestó Juliana

\- Interesante...se lo propondré - dijo Eva acariciando la cabeza del cachorro que la miraba atentamente.

\- Eva, esa es una decisión de pareja, ser de la fuerza canina es peligroso y yo quiero que mis nietos tengan un compañero con quien jugar - intervino Lucía cansada de que Eva quiera tomar decisiones donde no le correspondía.

\- Me dices que es una decisión de pareja pero tú ya hasta elegiste el número de nietos que quieres por lo visto - observó la agente mayor 

\- ¡Ese no es el punto Eva! - exclamó con impotencia la rubia

\- ¿Entonces cuál es Lucía? - le replicó Eva inclinando su cuerpo en su asiento.

Juliana estaba muda ante el intercambio, Lucía y Eva se miraban intensamente al parecer olvidando que ella se encontraba en el medio, se sentía como un árbitro en un ring de box aunque en realidad lo único que quería era tirar la toalla por las dos.

\- La cena ya está servida...¿todo bien? - dijo Valentina entrando a la sala y sintiendo la evidente tensión 

\- Sí mi vida, todo bien, ya vamos - contestó Lucía poniéndose de pie arreglando arrugas inexistentes en su vestido rojo.

\- ¿Qué pasó? - susurró Val al oído a Juliana después de ver a su madre y Eva caminar hacia el comedor 

\- Nada malo, estaban hablando de...Tony y después no sé cómo terminaron hablando de nietos - respondió Juliana no queriendo que su novia se sienta mal por la evidente mala relación entre su madre y su mentora, dos personas muy importantes para ella.

\- Pueden ser muy intensas, no les hagas caso - resopló Val más tranquila acostumbrada a la forma de ser de ese par.

Cuando llegaron al comedor Lucía tomó asiento a la cabeza de la mesa, Eva a su izquierda, Valentina a su derecha y le señaló a Juliana que se siente en la silla junto a ella.

La cena empezó más tranquila a diferencia de la situación en la sala, todas comían mientras hacían comentarios de lo deliciosa que estaba la lasagna, Tony estaba a un lado satisfecho luego de haber comido primero, Eva se veía menos a la defensiva cuando Valentina estaba presente y Lucía sonreía genuinamente ante algunos recuerdos.

-...entonces le dije "Valentina Carvajal, no has sido la primera de tu clase tres años seguidos para después venir aquí y no querer lanzarte de este helicóptero" - contaba Eva

\- Es que me moría de miedo, en ese tiempo me aterrorizaban las alturas - explicó Valentina riendo y llevando sus manos a su pecho 

\- Pero eso es completamente razonable, yo no habría podido ¿Todos tienen que hacerlo? - comentó Juliana sorprendida

\- Sí es una parte de la prueba de habilidad, saltar en un paracaídas - contestó su novia

\- El punto es que varios miraban y no quería que el respeto que esta niña se había ganado con tanto esfuerzo se vaya por un tubo en unos segundos así que...

\- Me llevó con engaños a la puerta disque para enseñarme el mecanismo y ¡pum! me empujó - completó Val cubriendo sus ojos 

\- ¡Qué! ¡Eva, mi hija! - dijo exaltada Lucía

\- Relájate Lucía, está aquí ¿o no? - respondió Eva restándole importancia 

\- No pero está bien mamá, si Eva no hacía eso iba a quedar como la cobarde, yo era la única que no quería saltar - recordó Valentina negando con la cabeza- y le agradezco por eso...esperen ya vengo, traeré el postre - terminó de decir poniéndose de pie

\- ¿Cómo es que nunca me enteré de esto? - cuestionó Lucía cuando Val se alejaba y ya no podía escuchar la conversación 

\- Quizá si hubieras estado más presente en su vida no te habrías perdido de tanto - dijo Eva con resentimiento cuando Valentina ya había desaparecido por la puerta de la cocina creando otra vez un ambiente tenso.

Juliana miró a Lucía que tenía una expresión de culpa en su rostro la cual en cuestión de segundos se endureció a puro reproche, no sabía exactamente lo que había pasado entre ellas en el pasado pero claramente no lo habían superado hasta el día de hoy.

\- Estaba terminando mi doctorado y no es que tenga que explicártelo a ti, Vale sabe muy bien que hice todo lo posible, ella lo entiende y es lo único que importa - habló Lucía con finalidad

\- Es lo que ella te dijo para que te sientas mejor ¿pero estás segura que fue verdad?, después de todas esas veces cuando te necesitó lo único que encontraba era un celular apagado o a tu secretaria diciéndole que no estabas disponible - le reclamó Eva

Juliana miraba el intercambio como un partido de tenis y gritaba internamente para que su novia regrese porque no sabía si su analogía tendría que cambiar a otra más violenta.

\- Mira Eva...- empezó a decir la rubia pero la voz de Valentina la interrumpió 

\- ¡Y ya está el postre! - anunció Val empujando la puerta de la cocina, ajena a la discusión que se estaba dando en la mesa - este cake sí lo puse a hornear yo y no, no fue tan difícil hacerlo así que disfruten sin miedo a morir - dijo dejando el postre sobre en la mesa

Lucía miraba exasperada a Eva queriendo soltar todo lo que estuvo a punto de decir hace unos segundos pero visiblemente se estaba conteniendo, Eva movía la copa con vino que tenía en la mano casi retándola a hacerlo pero la rubia no cedió, Juliana simplemente no sabía a dónde mirar.

\- ¿Todo bien? - preguntó Val ante el silencio absoluto en la mesa

\- Sí mi cielo, se ve delicioso - respondió Lucía aclarando su garganta 

\- Sí, muy rico mi amor - agregó Juliana tratando de colaborar al cambio de tema 

\- Okay, aquí también traje helado por si desean- ofreció la castaña 

\- Gracias Vale, me gusta mucho este sabor - dijo Eva 

\- Sí recuerdo que es uno de tus fav, espero les guste y bueno ¿de qué estábamos hablando? - preguntó Valentina mientras volvía a tomar asiento

\- Amm...de Tony - contestó Juliana rápidamente 

\- Aww ¿qué hablaban de mi bebé? - dijo Val pero el sonido de su celular irrumpió en el momento - uh...es Josh 

\- ¿Es necesario que tomes la llamada? - preguntó Juliana casi rogando con la mirada a que no se vaya.

\- Sí amor, puede ser sobre el caso, disculpen un momento - se excusó Valentina saliendo del comedor con Tony tras ella.

"Maldita sea", pensó Juliana ya ni Tony la acompañaría en esa tensa situación.

\- Solo por respeto al acuerdo que tenemos con Vale de no discutir más ignoraré lo que dijiste - habló Lucía no pudiendo contenerse más 

\- ¿Ignorar es tu especialidad no? - le devolvió Eva

\- Han pasado años Eva, si Vale pudo superarlo ¿por qué tú no?

\- Corrección, estás asumiendo que ella lo superó, te apuesto a que ni han hablado del tema

\- Ahora estoy para ella y es lo que importa, además ¿dónde estuviste tú cuando descubrió que le gustaban las chicas, dónde estuviste tú cuando su corazón se rompió? ¡Estabas en otro continente así es! - le reclamó Lucía 

\- Estaba cumpliendo mi deber con mi nación 

\- ¿Y yo qué estaba haciendo? ¿jugando Eva? ¿Sabes qué? No quiero hablar más del tema y menos contigo - terminó de decir Lucía cruzándose de brazos.

Un brutal silencio ocupó nuevamente el lugar y Juliana deseó intercambiar lugares con quien sea en ese momento, estaba segura que ni el mismísimo Hittler soportaría esa situación.

\- ¿Helado? - preguntó Juliana elevando el bol con el dulce postre tratando de alivianar la tensión.

\- Es que exactamente ese es tu problema prefieres evitar que afrontar...- empezó a decir Eva de nuevo 

\- ¿No? Ok...- se respondió sola Juliana al ver que su suerte no había cambiado 

\- ¿De que estás hablando Eva? ¡Ya no sabes ni de qué culparme! - dijo Lucía con impotencia

\- ¿Acaso hablaste con Juliana para saber sus intenciones con Vale?- le cuestionó Eva 

\- ¡¿Tú hablaste de eso con ella?! - exclamó Lucía indignada 

\- Pues claro que sí, es lo correcto saber con quién está saliendo Vale, ¿no harías lo mismo tú Juliana si tuvieses una hija? - preguntó Eva mirando a Juliana que quería que un agujero negro se forme en su silla y poder escapar por allí de una buena vez.

\- Ehmm...

\- Juliana, dile que está loca de remate por favor - dijo Lucía 

Y Juliana ya no sabía qué hacer ni de qué parte estar.

\- Bueno yo...

\- Disculpen la demora - interrumpió Valentina regresando al comedor 

\- Gracias mi Dios - susurró Juliana escuchando la voz de Valentina 

\- ¿Algo nuevo? - preguntó Eva refiriéndose al caso

\- Aún nada concreto, mañana evaluaremos la actividad de esta noche - respondió Valentina tomando asiento

\- Ok buen plan - comentó la agente mayor

\- Ahora sí, ¿De que hablamos ahora? - preguntó la castaña aún ignorando que la tercera guerra mundial casi se inicia en su mesa.

\- De lo tarde que es ya - respondió Eva mirando su reloj.

\- ¡Noo, no te vayas todavía Eva! - le pidió Val haciendo puchero

\- Vale, mañana tengo que revisar varios informes, estoy un poco atrasada, lo dejamos para otro día ¿sí? - dijo Eva poniéndose de pie y tomando su mano

\- Está bien, que conste que quedamos para otro día - comentó Valentina con una sonrisa y presionando su mano

\- Así será, bueno señoritas, señora y can, paso a retirarme, fue una noche realmente...encantadora - se despidió Eva mirando a todas en especial a Lucía - nos vemos en otra ocasión 

\- Adiós Eva - se despidió Juliana, Lucía solo asintió.

\- ¡Te acompaño a la puerta! - le ofreció Valentina alejándose con ella a la salida

Cuando ya no estaban a la vista Juliana sintió la mirada de la madre de su novia en ella.

\- Juliana...- le llamó - lamento que hayas sido espectadora de este lamentable intercambio con Eva, no quería que vieras esa parte de nosotras pero ya que lo has hecho te pido disculpas

\- Entiendo Lucía, Eva puede ser muy intensa

\- Sí...pero te quiero pedir también que no se lo comentes a Vale, no quisiera que se decepcione al saber que no hemos cumplido con nuestra palabra de no discutir más, ella odia eso - le dijo la rubia casi suplicando con sus ojos verdes

\- Oh...- exclamó pensativa Juliana, no quería ocultarle cosas a su novia aunque esto sí podría hacerla sentir mal y era lo último que quería.

\- Por favor - habló de nuevo Lucía 

\- Okay, está bien - asintió Juliana justo a tiempo cuando Valentina regresaba

\- Gracias - susurró la madre de su novia

\- Bueno ya se fue, no me había dado cuenta de lo tarde que era - comentó Val parándose frente a ellas

\- Sí es cierto, Val creo que también me retiro no quisiera incomodarlas - dijo Juls 

\- No nos incomodas para nada Juliana - le aseguró Lucía 

\- En realidad quería decirte algo...bueno estaba pensando que...- empezó a decir Val un poco avergonzada 

\- ¿En? - insistió Juliana sonriendo al ver lo adorable que se veía su hermosa novia 

\- Okay esto va a sonar súper infantil pero...¿mamá puede Juls quedarse a dormir?

\- ¿A dormir aquí? - preguntó Lucía 

\- Sip 

\- ¿En tu habitación? - volvió a cuestionar la rubia 

\- Ajam - respondió Valentina de nuevo asintiendo repetidas veces 

\- Val...no quisiera ser molestia - intervino Juls 

\- No, no tengo problema alguno, quédate Juliana ya es tarde para que te vayas conduciendo de todas maneras - contestó Lucía 

\- Yes! - celebró Valentina 

\- Ah pero ojo, esta casa se respeta - aclaró Lucía levantando una ceja, mirando a Juliana que con los ojos bien abiertos asintió.

\- Ay mamá ¿qué nos crees, animales que no razonamos ni controlamos nuestros impulsos? Te pasas de verdad...- dijo Valentina indignada

Media hora después 

\- Val...qué haces - le preguntaba Juliana a su novia que introducía poco a poco su mano en los shorts cortos que le había prestado para dormir.

Antes de echarse a la cama Juliana le había pedido algún pantalón largo u otro short que al menos cubra sus muslos para dormir pero la castaña sospechosamente se negó diciendo que no tenía otro más largo entregándole uno extra corto con el cual casi se veían la mitad de sus nalgas, en realidad no le sorprendería que haya escondido toda su ropa con tal de verla en esa prenda tan pequeña, Valentina podía tener una mente maquiavélica.

\- Jugando un ratito ¿Por qué? - dijo Valentina inocentemente al mismo tiempo que rozaba con las puntas de sus largos dedos el final de su monte de Venus.

\- ¿Qué pasó con eso de no ser animales que no razonan?- preguntó con sonriendo al besar sus labios y rodeando su cintura con un brazo, adoraba sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo.

\- Pues no sé tú pero aquí ando yo razonando a mil por hora lo que quiero hacerte ahora mismo - respondió Val profundizando el beso, sus dedos se hundían en el calor de la morena en sincronía con su lengua que invadía su boca.

Juliana respiró sonoramente contra sus labios tratando de mantener un poco la cordura que estaba por desvanecerse en cualquier minuto.

Valentina resbalaba sus largos dedos entre los calientes pliegues que ya se encontraban mojados producto de la excitación de su centro que estaba completamente listo para recibirla por dentro, Juliana podría avergonzarse por lo rápido que su cuerpo respondía ante su novia pero nunca había sido de otra manera y ellas eran muy conscientes de eso.

La morena trataba de atrapar los pequeños gemidos que amenazaban con escapar de su garganta, aún tenía presente que su suegra estaba en la habitación de al lado y también Tony dormía con ella por lo que no podía ser ruidosa, aunque le estaba costando bastante ya que los dedos de la atrevida ojiazul, que tenía de novia, se movían a un ritmo delicioso y devastador al mismo tiempo.

\- Quiero sentirte y que me sientas - le escuchó susurrar 

Sabía a lo que se refería con eso, con el tiempo había descubierto que Val disfrutaba mucho del tribbing, era una de las partes del sexo favoritas para ella, unir sus clítoris y sus centros inundados de deseo, mezclando sus esencias en movimientos desenfrenados buscando alcanzar el tan ansiado climax.

Pero era precisamente el momento del durante que disfrutaban al igual que al propio orgasmo, esa dulce agonía que las invadía de un placer absoluto, desencadenando en una experiencia exquisita que se expandía hacia todos los rincones de sus excitadas terminaciones nerviosas, a la perfección se sumaba sus manos libres recorriéndose y sus labios besándose al igual que sus centros.

Porque hacer el amor con Valentina no solo se limitaba a alcanzar un orgasmo físico, sino también era una explosión de emociones como nunca había sentido antes y un orgullo por complementarse tan perfectamente con una mujer tan inteligente, tan líder, tan importante.

Su delicioso cerebro, su deleitable corazón y su incomparable sensualidad la estimulaban en todo nivel, causando que cada clímax que tenían sean los mejores que había tenido en toda su vida.

No quería ni pensarlo pero estaba segura que después de Valentina nadie tendría oportunidad, prefería quedarse sola a que sustituirla por el simple hecho que no podría ser posible, nadie podría compararse con Valentina Carvajal.

Aún besándola sintió cómo la castaña retiró la mano que la recorría pero antes de reclamarle vio que se posicionó sobre ella, sentándose directamente sobre su centro cubierto por los shorts, se quitó el top dejando caer su largo cabello sobre sus hombros y quedando sus senos al descubierto. 

Juliana amaba infinitamente los hermosos pezones rosados de Valentina, le encantaba meterlos a su boca para jugar con ellos, la punta de su lengua estimulaba los pequeños extremos hasta que los sentía erectos en su boca y empezaba a succionar poco a poco para después pasar su lengua nuevamente y soplar sobre ellos jugando con las temperaturas, sabía que eso la volvía loca y a ella la volvía loca ver sus pezones casi rojos por su tratamiento.

Se sentó para hacer exactamente eso pero Valentina la empujó y cayó de espaldas nuevamente sobre el colchón, levantó una ceja pidiendo silenciosamente una explicación y la castaña respondió elevando sus caderas y bajando lentamente el short que tenía puesto.

Juliana mordió su labio inferior disfrutando del espectáculo, la había visto desnuda incontables veces, su piel a menos de un milímetro de distancia pero aún así cada vez que su cuerpo desnudo se develaba ante ella parecía como la primera vez, esa latente excitación no se gastaba y estaba segura que siempre sería así.

La castaña terminó de bajar la prenda por sus largas piernas con la ayuda de Juliana, tiró la tela lejos y volvió a tomar asiento sobre ella dejando en la tela de los shorts grises, que tenía puestos la morena, una mancha oscura por la humedad que derramaba de entre sus labios, Juliana ante la imagen increíblemente erótica mordió sus labios con más fuerza y llevó sus manos a su trasero para presionarlo y unir sus centros más.

Valentina trató de no gemir al sentir cómo las caderas de Juliana se elevaban de la cama y presionaban contra sus labios inflamados, una de sus manos viajó hacia atrás y la introdujo entre las piernas de la morena haciendo presión y causando que su novia intente sentarse de nuevo en la cama para pegar su cuerpo más hacia ella.

Esta vez sí la dejó sentarse para aprovechar quitar el top que traía por encima de su cabeza, lanzándolo junto a las otras prendas que yacían en el piso, cuando sus senos se juntaron no pudieron evitar respirar fuertemente combinando sus alientos.

\- Por favor Juls, te necesito - le dijo llevando sus manos al borde del short que aún traía puesto

\- Pensé que íbamos a "respetar la casa" - comentó Juliana con media sonrisa mientras elevaba sus caderas para deshacerse de la prenda, moría al sentir el centro caliente y mojado de su novia frotarse contra su abdomen, ya quería sentirlo más abajo.

\- Pues vas a tener que ser muy silenciosa - le susurró Valentina casi gimiendo al mismo momento que se sentaba sobre su centro pero esta vez ninguna tela se interponía

\- Dijo la más ruidosa - respondió de la misma forma Juliana, mordiendo sus labios se echó hacia atrás nuevamente levantando sus caderas, frotándose con su calor más directamente.

Un pequeño gemido logró escapar de Valentina que mordió más fuerte sus labios y apretando los senos de la morena empezó a montarla, moviendo sus caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás, Juliana con sus manos firmemente la ayudaba, el placer era tanto que echó hacia atrás la cabeza en la almohada, lamiendo sus labios y tratando de disfrutar de la deliciosa sensación sin perder la cordura.

Todo quemaba, Valentina presionaba sus labios para no dejar escapar sus gemidos, se le estaba haciendo muy difícil lograrlo, los sonidos que lograban salir de ella terminaban en pequeños lamentos, su garganta sufría pero el resto de su cuerpo gozaba, más aún viendo a su bella amante retorcerse tratando de contener también algún ruido que pueda delatarlas.

Sabía que no estaba bien tener sexo en la casa de su madre pero al mismo tiempo lo prohibido la calentaba más, llevó ambas manos hacia el cuello de Juliana presionándolo levemente mientras seguía moviéndose, uno de sus dedos acariciaba los suaves labios de la morena quien reaccionó y abrió la boca succionando el dígito, pasando su lengua sobre él.

Los ojos de Valentina rodaron hacia atrás al sentir la lengua caliente de su novia lamer su dedo como lo hacía en otras partes de su cuerpo, en una parte en especial, abrió la boca respirando a través de ella y sus movimientos se volvieron más rápidos, más violentos.

La cabecera de la cama golpeó contra la pared una vez y luego otra, Juliana se dio cuenta de esto pero sabía que no era una opción detenerse en ese momento, así que en una decisión atrevida se sentó llevando el cuerpo de Valentina hacia el borde de la cama, la castaña no sabía qué sucedía pero cuando Juliana se puso de pie y con una mano tiró una sábana al piso alfombrado entendió perfectamente.

Sonriendo se dejó recostar de espaldas sobre la tela en el piso, Juliana se acomodó sobre ella, su cuerpo en el perfecto ángulo donde sus centros volvieron a encontrarse, tuvo que morder el dorso de su mano cuando la morena empezó a moverse frenéticamente sobre ella.

Sus uñas se clavaban en su espalda y todo lo que no podía gritar lo transmitía en la presión de sus dedos sobre su piel, sabía que le iba a dejar marcas pero nunca antes les había importado, sintió los dientes de la morena clavarse en su hombro, sabía que estaba cerca también, podía escuchar pequeños gemidos salir de la morena y se excitó más, de pronto la señal que estaba a punto de llegar se activó en su cerebro.

Ese punto en el que el mundo se puede estar acabando pero no te importa nada, un gemido escapó de ella y luego otro, era inevitable contenerlos.

\- Shhhh shhh - decía Juliana cubriendo su boca con su mano, a ella también le estaba costando, su ceño se fruncía tratando de resistirse.

Escondió su cabeza en el cuello de Valentina al mismo tiempo que sintió cómo su cuerpo se tensó completamente y al ver la desesperación en sus movimientos, la llevó al límite también acabando sobre ella, mordiendo en la coyuntura entre su cuello y su hombro.

Valentina gritó contra la mano de Juliana que pudo disminuir el sonido, cuando su cuerpo estuvo completamente desgastado por el fuerte orgasmo se dejó relajarse, respirando pesadamente para recuperarse, Juliana retiró la mano de su boca y también respiraba rápidamente.

La piel de su cuello empezó a latir, enojada por la fuerte mordida que había recibido, como leyendo sus pensamientos una lengua caliente pasaba por encima aliviando las punzadas.

\- Perdón, era esto o hacer ruido - se disculpó Juliana besando su piel

Valentina rió, sinceramente no le importaba, todas las endorfinas que corrían por su sistema y sentir el peso desnudo de la mujer más hermosa que había conocido, valían todas las mordidas del mundo.

\- Ven - le dijo la castaña acercando sus rostros, Juliana se puso de lado abrazándola y acercándola aún más a ella - después de esto tú tienes permiso de morderme cuando quieras

\- Uy Val, no me digas eso porque me lo voy a tomar muy en serio - dijo Juliana riendo y acariciando la blanca espalda desnuda 

\- Aprovecha mi dicha post orgásmica - respondió Val estirando sus brazos hacia arriba , Juliana rió besando su pecho 

\- Mmmm- emitió Valentina disfrutando de la caricia de esos labios que tantos suspiros le habían robado, al sentir su lengua probarla el latido entre sus piernas revivió mismo personaje bíblico.

La mano de Juliana que se encontraba acariciándola, bajó hasta dónde la espalda pierde su nombre y empezó a pasearse en la suave piel, presionando una de sus nalgas dejando por momentos su intimidad expuesta.

Su ser vibró al sentir esos dedos cada vez más cerca, Juliana la besaba con más intensidad y fuerza mordiendo sus labios, pudo ver que en sus ojos se había instalado esa agresividad que solo aparecía cuando estaban en la cama, Valentina llevó una de sus manos a uno de sus pezones color caramelo, jalándolo como sabía que le gustaba, notó el momento en que el fuego en los ojos de la morena se intensificó.

Valentina pegó más su cuerpo, quebrando su cintura, dando pase a que la mano de Juliana llegue a su destino, cuando sus dedos abrieron sus labios, se empaparon con la humedad que se acumulaba allí, latente y abundante, la castaña flexionó su rodilla, quedando su muslo sobre los de Juliana y abriéndose más para ella, la belleza de ojos color café entendió cuánto la necesitaba por lo que no quiso torturarla más y empezó a penetrarla con dos dedos desde atrás.

Sus manos se hundieron en sus costillas al sentir cómo entraba en ella, iba a ser otro reto no gemir en este momento, los dedos de la morena entrando y saliendo de ella a un ritmo constante la estaban haciendo perder la cabeza otra vez, incluso había olvidado que tenía su mano libre y el centro de su amante al alcance.

Afortunadamente lo recordó a tiempo, elevó un poco su pierna para que su mano pueda introducirse entre las de la morena que al sentir el roce en su hiper estimulado clítoris, siseó sonoramente.

\- ¡Ah Val! 

\- ¿Muy sensible? - le preguntó susurrando

Juliana asintió con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos y mordiendo sus labios.

\- Yo bajo un poco pero solo si tú agregas uno más - le dijo del mismo modo pero mucho más excitada por el placer que sentía 

Juliana abrió los ojos encontrándose con las pupilas de su novia completamente dilatadas, sabía que ese ser extremadamente sexual estaba a flote en todo su esplendor, no había vergüenza, en este caso apenas habían límites, si tan solo no estuviesen en la casa de su suegra estaba segura que esa noche se habría descontrolado aún más, como en muchas otras ocasiones.

\- Trato - respondió con una sonrisa de lado retirando sus dedos y agregando uno más dentro de ella

Vio cómo Valentina frunció el ceño y abrió sus labios en una "O" silenciosa mientras esperaba a que su cuerpo se acostumbre para después empezar a introducirlos una y otra vez.

\- ¿Así está bien? - le preguntó viendo cómo su rostro se relajaba un poco y su cintura se curvaba más hacia su mano.

\- Perfecto, mmm me encantas tanto - le susurró Valentina dejándose llevar y recordando que su mano aún seguía sin moverse sobre el centro de Juliana.

Era muy difícil concentrarse cuando los dedos de su novia se movían dentro de ella tan bien y en ese ángulo que antes no habían probado. Sin esperar más empezó a mover sus dedos hacia la entrada de la morena probando y pasando las yemas de sus dedos en el borde de la piel que encontraba allí.

\- Mi amor...- le pidió Juliana corta de aire

Valentina sonrió ante su desesperación, podría haber jugado un poco con su novia pero no sería justo ya que los dedos de la morena se encontraban completamente enterrados en ella y solo era lo correcto devolver lo mismo, no pasó otro segundo para dudarlo, dos dedos se resbalaron en su interior sin resistencia, Juliana buscó sus labios para depositar dentro de su boca los gemidos que escapaban por momentos.

Ya estaba tan cerca, ese ángulo pegaba deliciosamente en su punto más excitable y no era la única, lo sabía porque sus dedos sentían cada vez más presión, Juliana aceleró sus movimientos, ella mordió sus labios.

\- Más - le pidió con escaso razonamiento 

Juliana introdujo otro dedo aumentando más la velocidad y eso fue todo para que Valentina explote, dejaron de besarse y unieron sus miradas, ojos azules transmitían todo lo que sentía en ese momento: desesperación, placer, agonía y más placer.

Sus muslos se mojaron completamente con el deseo que salió expulsado de su cuerpo, la morena aún no salía de ella pero un impulso hizo que se arrodille sobre Juliana obligando a que salga de ella y empezó a penetrarla fuerte.

Juliana corrió su cuerpo hacia atrás tratando de controlarse pero era difícil, Valentina estaba sobre ella, entrando y saliendo de ella, sin darle tregua, la castaña agregó otro largo dedo y eso fue todo.

Empezó a correrse, su cuerpo se sacudía violentamente, sus manos fueron al cuello de Valentina para sujetarse como a la misma realidad porque sentía que iba a salir disparada hacia el cosmos en cualquier momento, era una locura pero así lo sentía.

En uno de esos movimientos descontrolados su espalda chocó contra la mesa de noche que se encontraba detrás de ella y la lámpara que estaba encima se tambaleó cayendo ruidosamente al piso.

Ambas se quedaron mirando paralizadas abriendo los ojos ante el estruendoso sonido.

Un ladrido se escuchó primero y luego de unos segundos, dos golpes en la puerta.

\- ¿Vale, todo bien? - se escuchó la voz de Lucía afuera en el pasadizo 

Juliana cerró los ojos y Val hizo lo mismo, estaban a punto de ser descubiertas.

\- Sí ma...todo bien- respondió la castaña tratando de sonar normal 

Sabía que no iban a lograr exitosamente ser completamente silenciosas, no sabía por qué una parte de ella tuvo esa esperanza, pero ya no había nada qué hacer más que mentir a su madre mientras sus dedos aún seguían hundidos hasta los nudillos dentro de su novia.

\- ¿Que se cayó? - preguntó la rubia

\- Es que me paré para...

\- Ir al baño - le ayudó Juliana susurrando

\- Ir al baño y me tropecé con la mesa de noche y boté la lámpara - respondió Val negando con la cabeza 

\- Ay Vale, ya te dije que esa lámpara no estaba segura allí 

\- Ya mismo la cambio de lugar 

\- Es que nunca me haces caso, mira ahora Juliana tiene que escuchar todo esto- se quejaba Lucía 

Juliana llevó una mano a su boca para ocultar su risa.

\- Juls ya está dormida como un tronco, ya anda a dormir sino la vas a despertar - dijo Valentina rodando lo ojos 

\- Bueno, pero no hagas más bulla, Tony vamos - se escuchó decir a Lucía quien después cerró la puerta de su habitación.

Juliana rió no pudiendo evitarlo más.

\- Cállate o te van a escuchar 

\- ¿Y tú?

\- ¿Y yo qué? 

\- Piensas quedarte dentro de mí toda la noche o...

Valentina abrió grande los ojos y rió también.

\- Perdón, una chica muy sensual me distrajo - se disculpó al mismo tiempo que salía de ella

\- ¿Tu mamá? - preguntó Juliana bromeando retorciendo un poco su rostro ante el vacío que Valentina había dejado entre sus piernas

\- No tonta - respondió Valentina riendo y pellizcándola 

\- Oye pero no nos descubrió igual, high five! - dijo Juliana levantando la palma de su mano

\- Pero sí hicimos bulla y la despertamos - le recordó Val 

\- Bueno casi lo logramos, high five por eso 

Valentina rió y chocó su palma con la de su ocurrente novia. Finalmente se puso de pie y ayudó a Juliana a hacer lo mismo.

Luego de ordenar el desastre que habían causado se echaron en la cama, listas para dormir, como casi todas las noches Juliana acercó el cuerpo de Valentina al suyo quedando la segunda recostada sobre su pecho.

\- Descansa preciosa - le dijo besando su cabeza 

\- Tú también mi amor - respondió Valentina ya somnolienta y acurrucándose más contra ella

Juliana sonrió y cerró los ojos experimentando la felicidad extrema de tener todo con lo que alguna vez soñó, ese todo ya dormía plácidamente sobre su pecho y ella cayó rendida también a los pocos segundos.

Un nuevo día las esperaba.

________________________________

A la mañana siguiente ambas despertaron con una sonrisa cómplice en sus rostros, Lucía había servido el desayuno y tuvo que partir rápido a la clínica, ellas aún tenían algo de tiempo el cual aprovecharon muy bien en la ducha y también para maquillar la gran marca que había aparecido en su cuello de Valentina.

Eran las 8am cuando partieron en el auto de Juliana, dejaron a Tony en la escuela, la próxima parada fue la Compañía, Juliana usaba la ropa de la noche anterior pero ante la insistencia de Valentina aceptó usar ropa interior prestada.

Inicialmente había dicho que "no" por ser una prenda de uso muy personal pero Valentina blanqueó los ojos recordándole todos los "fluidos de más que habían compartido" en sus propias palabras, Juliana no pudo contra esa lógica así que decidió usar la truza de encaje que escogió la castaña para ella.

Al llegar a la Compañía Josh ya tenía las últimas primicias.

\- ¿La actriz estuvo con las víctimas? - preguntó Valentina 

\- Confirmado - respondió Josh

En el video, que no tenía audio, se podía ver a la actriz Regina Mills con el grupo de niños mientras se acercaba a ellos y los evaluaba uno a uno, las mujeres habían sido separadas a un lado, la diferencia era que todos aparentaban estar limpios y con un mejor semblante.

Regina Mills era una bella mujer de ascendencia latina, su cabello era negro y lo traía corto hasta los hombros, sus ojos eran color café y además tenía un cuerpo de infarto, era una de las actrices más cotizadas del medio.

\- Increíble no puedo creer que una actriz famosa como ella se dedique al tráfico de personas - comentó Macario

\- En realidad aún no tenemos la confirmación que ella se dedique a eso pero de qué está envuelta en un acto ilegal no hay duda - dijo Valentina pensativa - ¿qué hizo después Josh?

\- Dejó a las personas y habló con Kurt Hummel, se retiró a su domicilio donde cenó con su esposa Emma Swan y desde allí tuve que dejar de mirar porque lo qué pasó luego no era de uso para el caso - terminó de decir Josh sonrojándose 

\- No sabía que era casada - dijo Juliana

\- ¿Cómo no vas a saber hija acaso vives bajo una piedra? - le recriminó Macario 

\- No sé mucho de la farándula local - respondió Juliana encogiéndose de brazos - ¿Será que su esposa sepa de todo eso?

\- Aún no lo confirmamos pero por lo pronto sería preciso dar aviso a la policía ¿no crees Carvajal? - opinó Jacobo

\- Es que no cuadra, no tiene sentido, todos sus antecedentes están limpios, dale un día más de observación quiero saber cuál será su siguiente paso - indicó Valentina 

\- Si perdemos más tiempo quizá esas personas puedan estar en peligro - insistió Jacobo

Valentina tenía una corazonada que este caso no era tan simple, es decir ¿por qué una actriz que lo tenía todo dinero, fama, amor se arriesgaría a cometer tremendo crimen?, pero Jacobo y Eva tenían razón.

\- El protocolo sí sería llamar a la policía... - dijo Valentina muy dubitativa 

\- Espera - interrumpió Juliana - si dan aviso a la policía ellos la arrestarían inmediatamente ¿cierto? ¿y qué pasaría con las personas?

\- Son personas indocumentadas lo más probable es que las deporten - respondió Jacobo

\- Sé que ustedes son lo expertos - aclaró Juls- pero lo que dice Valentina tiene sentido y qué si solo están viendo la punta del iceberg, esas personas están en peligro de todas maneras o en manos de ellos o en manos del Estado 

Val sonrió, adoraba a su nerd mucho.

\- Insisto en llegar al fondo de este asunto antes de involucrar a la policía que tiene cero tacto para estos casos especiales - dijo Valentina, Jacobo asintió aceptando la idea

\- ¿Cuál sería el próximo paso? - preguntó el rubio

\- Le pedí a Eva cinco días y me los concedió, armemos el caso con todos los hallazgos. Ya que no contamos con audios disponibles, el día anterior a que se cumpla el plazo tendremos que prestar una visita a la localización de las víctimas - informó Valentina 

\- Copiado - respondieron Josh y Jacobo

\- ¿Va...vas a ir tú? - preguntó Juliana

\- Sí, con Jacobo, es necesario tener un acercamiento con la escena 

\- ¿Y eso no es peligroso? - observó Juliana cruzándose de brazos 

\- Es parte de mi trabajo - respondió Valentina mirándola con obviedad

Un silencio se hizo presente en la habitación, los demás se miraron entre ellos buscando la manera de escaparse de aquello.

\- Okayy yo tengo que firmar algunos...papeles que bueno son importantes, ya saben...nos vemos - dijo Macario saliendo rápidamente 

\- Yoo...le ayudaré quizá no tenga uno de estos - explicó Jacobo tomando un bolígrafo de su bolsillo y saliendo por la puerta 

\- Y yo no sé qué excusa decir pero sí tengo mucha hambre, ya regreso - se despidió Josh ante la mirada asesina de Valentina.

Juliana por su parte la miraba muy preocupada, por un gran momento había olvidado la profesión de su novia y lo peligrosa que podía llegar a ser, el solo pensar que le podría pasar algo malo le aterrorizaba, ya no era capaz de concebir una vida sin ella.

\- Val, no quiero que te pase nada

\- No me va a pasar nada

\- ¿Como sabes eso?

\- ¿Y cómo tú lo sabes? - le replicó Val, la morena suspiró mirando al piso- Juliana tú sabes cómo es mi trabajo

\- Ya sé...supongo que había olvidado la parte peligrosa 

Valentina suspiró y recapacitó, no tenía razón para molestarse, sabía que había reaccionado a la defensiva pero logró entender la mirada de Juliana, era la misma que tenía Lucía cada vez que León tenía que ir a una misión riesgosa, se acercó a su novia y tomó su mano.

\- Mi amor perdón por reaccionar así, estas situaciones son tan normales para mí que no reparo en el hecho que para otras personas no lo son

\- Solo quiero que estés bien, que nada malo te pase 

\- A ver...te diré lo mismo que mi papá le decía a mi mamá: todos algún día moriremos...

\- No me estás calmando nada sabrás- le interrumpió Juliana

\- déjame seguir...al que le toca le toca pero yo tengo menos riesgo de morir porque yo me entrené para sobrevivir y defenderme así que, mi vida, se necesitan muchos intentos para terminar conmigo - terminó de decir Val con una sonrisa 

\- ¿Eso le decía tu papá a tu mamá?

\- Ajam 

\- ¿Y qué le decía tu mamá?

\- Le daba un beso justo aquí - dijo Valentina señalando sus labios 

\- Mmm - murmuró Juls haciendo un puchero 

\- Mi amor de verdad voy a estar bien, la única que puede matarme eres tú, en la cama - le susurró con una gran sonrisa mientras abrazaba su cuello.

Juliana sonrió, era imposible quedarse mucho tiempo enojada con su novia.

\- Le diré a mi ángel de la guarda que te acompañe para que tengas dos contigo siempre 

\- ¿Pero y tú? ¿Quién te va a cuidar a ti?

\- Pues se supone que los ángeles guardianes cuidan tu vida y mi vida eres tú 

Valentina se sonrojó y no podía dejar de sonreír, su novia era lo más dulce y tierno que existía en este planeta y era suya, de nadie más.

\- Eres pura miel, me encantas tanto - le dijo besando sus labios 

La puerta se abrió de golpe, Josh entraba comiendo un sándwich.

\- Uy perdón no sabía que seguían aq- aww ya se amistaron - comentó con una sonrisa 

Ambas se miraron y rieron, habían tenido su primera discusión seria como novias, afortunadamente no había acabado mal, luego de unos minutos Valentina tuvo que despedirse aún con la promesa de darle el sexo de reconciliación que Juliana le pidió más de tres veces.

Camino al FBI pensaba en lo hermosamente complicado que era tener al amor de tu vida contigo, el miedo a perder lo mejor que te ha pasado, muchas veces supera a disfrutar el día a día y era normal, completamente humano sentir eso, nadie está preparado para perder y mucho menos a los que más aman.

Pero si su padre la había enseñado algo era a disfrutar la vida en toda su extensión y ella esperaba poder enseñarle eso también a Juliana, sabía que no sería fácil superar ese miedo pero confiaba mucho en poder lograrlo juntas.

Juntas todo era posible y no podía esperar a vivir una vida plena y llena de su morena.

________________________________  
En algún lugar de NYC...

\- Ahora ya sabes de quién se trata 

\- No te preocupes, ella se muere en unos días 

\- ¿Harás que parezca un accidente?

\- No, a esa perra la voy a llenar de balazos y lo voy a disfrutar 

________________________________


	49. Nuestro Secreto

Dos días habían transcurrido, días en los cuales Valentina, Jacobo y Josh se habían dedicado a armar el caso "Madame Mills" como lo había denominado el último por una película en la que la actriz había sido protagonista.

Ya tenían a detalle la rutina que llevaba a cabo Regina, todos los días que estuvieron pendientes de sus pasos, la actriz había visitado a las mujeres y niños que se encontraban en una gran casa de su propiedad en los suburbios, conversaba con ellos y era bastante aún más extraño ya que las personas lucían cómodas en su presencia.

Jacobo sugirió que probablemente Regina engañaba a estas personas con la promesa de un mejor futuro para después ofrecerlas para algún fin no determinado dentro de su círculo, Valentina aún no realizaba alguna conjetura apresurada pero sabía que si no llegaba a una conclusión tendría que dejar todo en las manos de la policía, algo que no deseaba hacer.

Ya casi el plazo se acababa y el siguiente, y necesario paso, sería ir hasta la casa donde se encontraban alojadas las víctimas, tratando de recabar más en el asunto. Una vez todo documentado, tendrían que dar aviso a los otros agentes para que intervengan el lugar.

Pero Valentina necesitaba saber la verdad.

La noche siguiente sería el momento preciso para llevar a cabo los planes, Val estaba totalmente lista y concentrada para descubrir lo que realmente estaba sucediendo, Jacobo la acompañaría, el único detalle que la descolocaba eran los nervios de Juliana.

Pero se convenció a sí misma que sería un proceso, con el tiempo Juliana quizá se acostumbraría, aunque haya dicho que eso nunca pasaría en más de una ocasión, según su novia no importaba el tiempo que pase, ella siempre se preocuparía por su integridad.

Pensar en eso resultaba algo agotador para Valentina pero recordó otra vez que tenía que ser paciente, ella quería una vida junto a Juliana y sabía que encontrarían la forma de llegar a un punto medio, tenían qué.

\- ¿Me están escuchando estúpidas? - dijo Rubí interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, hace más de una hora se encontraban en el departamento de las futuras esposas, ayudando con los planes de la fiesta de compromiso que se avecinaba.

\- Oye trátanos bonito, qué te pasa - le reclamó Juliana 

\- Está bien...¿me están escuchando estupiditas? ¿Mejor?

\- Mejor - respondió Juliana sonriendo, Valentina solo rió negando con la cabeza

\- Continúo entonces, Belle estaría haciendo esto pero salió a cambiar los zapatos que usará para la fiesta, así que tengo que dejar todo claro porque si nada sale como ella quiere adivinen quién se quedará sin sexo, así es YO, no ustedes, YO 

\- Relájate ya, te estamos escuchando muy atentas con nuestras grandes orejas de zorras - comentó Mateo.

\- No mi ciela la única zorra alfa mayor aquí soy yo, ustedes son solo perritas - le respondió la pelirroja 

\- Oye Rubí ¿no que te ibas a quedar sin sexo si no nos explicabas bien? - dijo Val antes que Mateo le responda y empiecen otra vez con sus discusiones sin fin.

\- Cierto, cierto entonces ustedes tres darán sus discursos, luego brindaremos, un video correrá y después la fiesta empieza y eso es todo

\- Suena fácil - observó Juliana

\- Así que discurso... - dijo Val riendo con nerviosismo 

\- Si quieres yo te ayudo con lo que vas a decir mi amor 

\- ¿Y si hablas tú por las dos? - sugirió Valentina

\- Nah nah nah, Belle dijo un discurso cada uno, no hay escapatoria Val bebé - intervino Rubí 

\- Rayos...- se lamentó la castaña

\- No te preocupes, luego practicamos - le dijo Juls guiñándole un ojo 

Val respiró algo menos tensa, tener a Juliana de su lado, apoyándola en un momento que a alguien le podría resultar tonto, significaba mucho para ella.

\- Entonces repitan conmigo discurso, brindis, video, fiesta - ordenó Rubí 

Todos en la sala se miraron riendo y negando con la cabeza.

\- Repitan perras no estoy bromeando 

________________________________

Luego de asegurarle a Rubí que sabían todos los pasos a seguir para la fiesta que se daría en dos días, pudieron partir. Juliana condujo hasta el departamento de Lucía para dejar a Val, la agente tendría una videoconferencia con el equipo y Eva en una hora, para informar sobre los planes que se llevarían a cabo.

\- ¿Estás segura que quieres pasar la noche aquí? - le preguntó Juliana moviendo ambas cejas mientras caminaban de la mano por el pasillo 

\- No me mires así mi amor, no sabes lo que me cuesta no pasar una noche contigo - contestó Val formando un pequeño puchero en sus labios

\- ¿Me vas a extrañar? - dijo Juliana tomándola por la cintura

\- Sabes que sí- respondió Val acercando sus labios pero en vez de besarla atrapó su barbilla partida con su boca 

\- ¿Qué haces? - le preguntó Juliana riendo

\- No ze zodo ze que tedia que hacedlo - dijo Val aún con sus labios sobre su piel 

Juliana rió más fuerte bajando su rostro para esta vez sí atrapar sus labios entre los suyos, pasados unos segundos su celular sonó con un nuevo mensaje, sonido que las interrumpió.

\- Ve de quien se trata, no vayan a ser tus padres - le aconsejó Val 

\- Está bien - Juls sacó el celular de su bolsillo y vio las notificaciones con una sonrisa

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Es Renata avisando que mañana no irá a trabajar porque acaba de tener a su bebé 

\- ¡Nooo en serioo, qué emoción! - exclamó Val dando un saltito 

\- Y no sabes...

\- ¿Qué?

\- No fue hombre, fue mujer 

\- ¿Qué hablas, se equivocaron?

\- Al parecer sí - respondió Juliana sonriendo mientras escribía un mensaje para su secretaria 

\- Dile que felicidades, que pronto iremos a visitarla a ella y a la peque 

\- ...dice qué pronto iremos a vi- sitarte a ti y a la pequeña Leia, emoticon de corazón emoticón de corazón y emoticón de carita con ojos de corazón, enviar- dijo Juliana mientras tecleaba

\- ¿Sabes que no le va a poner el nombre que tú quieres a su bebé no?

\- Lo último que se pierde es la esperanza mi amor 

Valentina rió negando con la cabeza, 

\- Ya tengo que irme, dame un beso más

\- Val...cuídate mucho por favor - dijo la morena para después besar sus labios

\- No te preoc- respondía Val pero Juliana la miró levantando una ceja - okay...yo me voy a cuidar, todo estará bien, te lo prometo - terminó de decir levantando su dedo meñique 

Juliana aunque preocupada sonrió y entrelazó su dedo con el de su novia que la miraba con la promesa de regresar sana y salva.

\- Además - dijo Juliana - tenemos la fiesta de Rubí y Belle, ellas te harán ir como sea 

\- Ya sé, están locas - rió Val 

\- Yo también pero por ti 

Valentina rió de nuevo sonrojándose, no podía con los cumplidos de Juliana de alguna manera lograban causar que se estremezca y se derrita al mismo tiempo.

\- Y yo por ti - le dijo besándola una última vez, disfrutando el suave contacto de sus labios.

\- Ve, se te hará tarde

\- Sí, me escribes cuando llegues ¿sí?

\- Tenlo por seguro - le aseguró Juls despidiéndose con una sonrisa y retirándose por el largo pasillo de paredes crema.

Juliana no podía evitarlo, estaba muy asustada, sabía que era su trabajo, que había estado en estas situaciones varias veces incluso antes de conocerla pero nada calmaba su mente ansiosa.

Estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando salió del ascensor que Lucía venía en su dirección y chocó su hombro con el de ella.

\- ¡Lucía! Perdón, no la vi...

\- Hola Juliana no te preocupes, estoy bien ¿tú lo estás? Te noto algo...ida - observó Lucía 

\- Ssí...estoy bien

\- Eso no sonó muy convincente querida, vamos puedes contarme, tú me ayudaste ahora me toca a mí 

Juliana suspiró y sonrió, quizá hablar con la madre de su novia le serviría de algo, ella podría entenderla.

\- Estoy preocupada por Val, tiene una misión mañana y...sé que es su trabajo pero...no puedo evitar temer que le pase algo malo

\- Te entiendo perfectamente y creo que lo sabes porque con el papá de Vale pasé por lo mismo, la ansiedad, la angustia por querer que esté fuera de peligro, la larga espera hasta saber que ya estaba bien pero es algo que, aunque no me creas, con el tiempo llegas a entender quieras o no que ellos adoran sus trabajos y solo tienes que confiar en que todo estará bien - le dijo Lucía acariciando su brazo

\- Es tan difícil...

\- Yo sé, yo me pasé tantas noches sin dormir y al final fue un infarto el que se lo llevó, ironías de la vida ¿no?

\- Lo siento

\- Yo también, lo extraño pero pasamos muchos años juntos y fueron hermosos, tuvimos a Valentina y nos amamos cada minuto de nuestras vidas juntos, no hay nada de qué arrepentirse 

\- No me imagino una vida sin Val...

\- No lo hagas, deja de pensar cosas negativas, no sé cuales sean tus creencias pero si te digo que el cosmos y las energías son reales es porque lo sé, piensa que todo estará bien y dilo con esas palabras, decreta que Valentina siempre estará bien, yo siempre lo hago, únete a mí 

Juliana asintió sonriendo.

\- Lo haré, ella va a estar bien

\- ¡Perfecto!

\- Gracias Lucía 

\- De nada Juliana, me alegra que mi hija se haya enamorado de alguien tan buena como tú 

El pecho de Juliana se llenó de una muy agradable sensación al escuchar eso, estaba recibiendo la bendición de su suegra y no podía estar más feliz.

Luego de despedirse, Juliana salió con una gran sonrisa del edificio, más calmada luego de aquella conversación y repitiendo en su mente : " Val estará bien, Val estará bien".

________________________________

Había llegado la noche, Valentina y Jacobo se encontraban estacionados fuera de la gran casa, estaban dentro de un auto negro sin marcas, lo último que querían era levantar sospechas por lo que también vestían como civiles, Val llevaba unos jeans azules con botines marrones y una chaqueta de cuero del mismo color.

Ya eran casi las 8pm hora en que Regina Mills acostumbraba llegar al recinto, Josh se encontraba en la central observando desde las cámaras de Kurt y su jefa, él daría aviso ante cualquier eventualidad que se presente, además tenía activas las cámaras de los alrededores.

Justo cinco minutos antes de la hora ya acostumbrada el auto de la actriz, un Mercedes negro, ingresaba por la puerta principal de la casa, dos hombres al parecer trabajadores de ella, la recibieron en la entrada dándole pase.

\- En veinte minutos salimos del auto y rodeamos el perímetro para encontrar algún posible acceso o salida, tenemos que abrir bien los ojos - le dijo Valentina a Jacobo

\- Entendido - respondió él 

Quince minutos pasaron sin novedad, Valentina y Jacobo ya estaban listos para abandonar el auto cuando la voz de Josh los interrumpió.

\- Una camioneta negra está pasando por tercera vez por delante de la casa 

\- ¿Es la misma? - preguntó Valentina 

\- Confirmado, ha rodeado la manzana tres veces 

\- ¿Será su asistente? - dijo Jacobo

\- Negativo, Kurt se encuentra dentro de la casa en el área de la cocina.

La camioneta pasó por su lado otra vez pero tenía las lunas polarizadas, no se podía distinguir quién o cuántas personas se encontraban dentro. De pronto la camioneta se detuvo en la esquina de la casa y dos hombres armados con escopetas bajaron del vehículo.

\- Mierda, esto no pinta bien - comentó Valentina 

\- ¿Que están haciendo? - dijo Jacobo

Los hombres se acercaron a la puerta de la casa tocando el timbre, al no recibir respuesta uno de ellos disiparó contra la gruesa reja logrando abrirla e ingresando ambos, se volvieron a escuchar dos disparos y de un momento a otro la situación se había descontrolado.

\- Josh, llama por refuerzos - indicó Valentina 

\- Ahora mismo

Valentina miró a Jacobo quien asintió y salieron del auto mirando a los extremos en caso de tener compañía, la camioneta ya no se encontraba estacionada en la esquina.

\- La camioneta está dando otra vuelta a la manzana - informó Josh por los auriculares 

\- Perfecto - respondió Valentina 

Cuando llegaron a la entrada se llevaron con una lamentable escena, tres hombres yacían sin vida en el piso de piedra en un charco de sangre.

Valentina le indicó a Jacobo con señas que ella iría por el frente y que él cubriera los accesos traseros de la casa, el rubio asintió desviándose silenciosamente por un extremo. La agente ingresó por la puerta principal viendo a su paso destrucción, varios objetos rotos en el piso estaban en su camino.

La casa tenía una decoración elegante, un candelabro colgaba en el salón principal, diversos adornos muy costosos estaban dispersos por el lugar, ella continuó caminando agradeciendo el piso alfombrado para evitar hacer mucho ruido.

Arma en mano siguió hasta el medio del pasillo encontrándose con una gran escalera de doble vía, en los escalones pudo ver un rastro de sangre asumiendo que uno de los atacantes había sido herido.

Decidió subir las escaleras y conforme se acercaba escuchó gritos, aceleró el paso a través del pasadizo donde una puerta estaba abierta, detectando que de allí provenían las voces.

\- ¡No la mates por favor, no la mates! - la desgarradora voz de una mujer rogaba

\- ¿Quieres morirte tú también? ¡pues te vas a morir tú también! - gritó uno de los hampones 

\- ¡NO! María por favor no, tus hijos te esperan ve a tu lugar 

\- Pero señora Regina...

\- ¡Ve!

\- Bien, pero antes que te mueras - dijo el hombre apuntando a la cabeza de la actriz - tengo un mensaje para ti : "no debiste meterte donde no te llamaron perra estúpida", adiós 

Un balazo resonó en la habitación y lamentos de varias mujeres se oyeron. 

Rojo intenso era el color de la sangre que tiñó el rostro de Regina Mills, el cuerpo sin vida de su atacante caía pesadamente sobre el pavimento y ella no entendía nada de lo que había pasado.

\- ¡Regina! - gritó María una de las mujeres que se encontraba en la habitación, corrió hacia ella y la abrazó - ¿está bien?

\- ¿Qué...qué pasó...? - preguntó desorientada 

\- ¿Regina Mills? - preguntó Valentina adentrándose más en la habitación 

\- ¿Tú quién eres?

\- Valentina Carvajal, agente del FBI, su casa se encuentra bajo ataque, ni usted ni las personas aquí presentes están a salvo

\- Tú...salvaste mi vida, gracias 

\- Carvajal- escuchó la voz de Jacobo por el audífono 

\- Adelante Reyes- contestó Valentina revisando la habitación 

\- Escuché fuego 

\- Derribé a uno de los atacantes, intentaba matar a la señora Mills

\- No es seguro seguir aquí, no he logrado ubicar al otro y más podrían venir - le alertó el rubio

\- Los refuerzos no deben tardar, sigue buscando pondré a salvo a las personas - le indicó Valentina

\- ¿Refuerzos? - preguntó Regina escuchando lo que había dicho - ¿vendrá la policía?

\- Así es, necesitamos ponerlas a buen recaudo - respondió la castaña

\- No espera, ellas no tienen documentos, ¡no puede venir la policía! 

\- Es el protocolo lo siento - dijo Valentina con finalidad haciendo amago de alejarse hacia la puerta 

\- Espera...¿Valentina cierto? - la detuvo Regina tomando su brazo

\- Agente Carvajal - le corrigió 

\- Está bien, agente Carvajal, le pido por favor que me ayude a evacuar a estas personas, ellas no estarían seguras en el sistema, ahora no puedo explicarlo pero me comprometo a hacerlo después 

\- Lo que usted me pide es imposible, el tráfico humano es un delito...

\- ¿Es eso lo que piensa que hago agente? - preguntó Regina - pues se equivoca, por favor yo se lo explicaré todo, ellas no estarán a salvo, en el sistema las alejarán de sus hijos se lo suplico, como mujer, como madre...

Valentina miró a las diez mujeres que la miraban muy asustadas, muchas de ellas llorando abrazadas y protegiéndose entre ellas, algo dentro de ella se rompió al verlas tan aterrorizadas.

\- ¿Los niños dónde están? - le preguntó a la actriz

\- Están en una clínica, los llevaron a vacunar y a evaluarlos - contestó rápidamente Regina

La responsabilidad dentro de Valentina le gritaba que continúe con su deber, que era entregar a esas mujeres a la policía pero otra parte de ella, la parte que sabía que el sistema de su país era deplorable y las mujeres sufrirían muchos abusos pudo más.

\- ¿Tiene cómo evacuarlas? - preguntó mirando a Regina 

\- ¡Hay una van en la parte de atrás! - respondió la actriz

\- La policía está en camino, tenemos que ser rápidas - les indicó Valentina 

\- ¡Vamos, vamos! - les dijo Regina a las mujeres que seguían temerosas 

\- ¿A dónde las llevará? - le volvió a cuestionar la ojiazul antes de llegar a la salida

\- Las llevará mi asistente, tengo una casa en las afueras de la ciudad, yo me quedaré aquí a esperar a la policía y responder por esto - le explicó la actriz mirando al hombre sin vida en el piso.

\- Es muy peligroso que se quede aquí, ellos sean quiénes sean quieren matarla - dijo Valentina 

\- No puedo arriesgarme a que las descubran - respondió Regina mirando con tristeza al grupo de mujeres

Valentina no entendía completamente el apego de la actriz por ellas pero le dio el beneficio de la duda, de todas maneras tendría que recibir explicaciones sino ella misma la llevaría a prisión.

\- Está bien, yo las cubro ¿hacia dónde vamos? 

Regina le indicó el camino, Valentina andaba sigilosamente con el grupo de mujeres tras ella, trataba de ser lo más rápida posible, en cualquier momento llegaría la policía y tenían a otro de los criminales tras sus pasos y proteger sola a tantas personas era muy riesgoso.

\- La camioneta se ha estacionado en la entrada, la policía está a dos cuadras - escuchó la voz de Josh por el auricular

\- Josh...indica a la policía que intervenga la camioneta 

\- Copiado jefa 

Eso no la libraría del atacante que se encontraba aún dentro de la casa pero al menos le compraría tiempo para ayudar a escapar a las mujeres, sinceramente sabía que estaba yendo en contra del protocolo pero no podía darle la espalda en este momento a quiénes la necesitaban.

Por ese motivo se había unido a la fuerza, para defender al débil y al inocente y con eso en mente caminaba a través de la casa hasta llegar a la parte trasera donde pudo divisar una van negra estacionada en el pavimento.

Kurt Hummel esperaba ya con las puertas abiertas.

\- ¿Regina, qué te pasó? ¡Por dios! - dijo el joven agobiado al ver la sangre salpicada en la cara de la actriz

\- Yo estoy bien, no es mi sangre, Kurt tienes que sacarlas de aquí ¡Suban rápido!

\- ¿Ella quién es? - dijo Kurt mirando a Valentina que seguía cubriéndolas mirando alrededor esperando a ser atacada en cualquier momento 

\- Es una agente del FBI 

\- ¿Estamos en problemas? - preguntó asustado

\- Ella nos está ayudando - le aseguró Regina

\- Por el momento, aún necesito explicaciones - aclaró Valentina aún concentrada en el panorama

\- Y se las daré agente - le respondió Regina - Kurt ya están todas entro, ve

\- ¿Tú no vienes?

\- No, debo distraer la atención ¡Ve!

Kurt con reticencia subió a la camioneta y arrancó cuando la van estuvo por salir entre las rejas de la salida trasera de la casa un disparo dio contra el techo del auto.

El joven gritó.

\- ¡Tú sigue manejando! - le gritó Valentina mientras cubría a Regina y la llevaba detrás de un muro 

Kurt logró escapar pero los disparos continuaban, esta vez contra ellas.

\- Jacobo, necesito apoyo estoy recibiendo fuego en el patio trasero 

\- Voy para allá - respondió el rubio 

Otro disparo cayó cerca a ellas, Valentina cargó su arma y sacó su cuerpo detrás del muro para disparar contra el atacante y volvió a ocultarse, dos disparos más le siguieron, mentalmente contó las balas de la 9mm que tenía el hombre y dedujo que se habían acabado.

Aprovechó ese milisegundo para salir y disparar, pudo ver que le dio al hombre en el brazo.

A lo lejos las sirenas de la policía sonaban y el hombre empezó a correr tratando de escapar, Valentina apuntó a su pierna y le dio de nuevo, este cayó estrepitosamente al pavimento retorciéndose de dolor.

Jacobo que llegaba corriendo pateó el arma que había caído cerca al hombre y lo inmovilizó, varios agentes policiales llegaron luego.

\- Jefa, la camioneta logró escapar

\- Rayos...copiado ¿Se encuentra bien? - preguntó Valentina a la actriz que aún se cubría la cabeza con ambas manos 

\- Sí, sí estoy bien, gracias a usted

\- Es mi trabajo

\- No solo por eso...

Valentina la miró entendiendo y asintió.

\- ¿Señoritas se encuentran bien? - gritó uno de los policías caminando en dirección a donde se encontraban las dos

\- Sí, estamos bien - gritó Regina - mañana vaya a la hacienda Mills, se encuentra en la interestatal 105 no puede perderse, 10 am le contaré todo al respecto - le dijo a Valentina antes que el policía se acerque 

\- ¿Usted es? - preguntó él mirando a Valentina 

\- Buenas noches, Valentina Carvajal, agente del FBI - respondió enseñando su placa- estaba en la zona con mi colega y apoyamos al escuchar los disparos

\- Mucho gusto agente, gracias por el apoyo - dijo el policía 

\- No hay de qué, los dos hombres de la entrada fueron victimados por los atacantes, uno se encuentra en el segundo piso sin vida 

\- ¿No habían más personas? - preguntó el policía 

\- No, sólo la señora Mills y sus trabajadores - respondió la castaña

Jacobo que se encontraba a su lado frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada. Luego de dar toda la información necesaria al policía Valentina le indicó dejar el lugar a lo que el rubio accedió aún plagado de dudas.

Dentro del auto Valentina le explicó todo a Jacobo quien le dijo que podía ganarse un gran problema por esto pero la apoyaría de todas formas, al día siguiente tendrían el encuentro con la actriz y podrían por fin develar el misterio detrás de este caso.

________________________________

Luego de haber dejado a Jacobo en su casa, Valentina no había sido capaz de regresar al departamento de Lucía, aún estaba en el auto estacionada cerca al Central Park, se sentía intranquila por muchas cosas que pasaban por su mente.

La vida de ella y todas esas mujeres había corrido peligro hoy, era raro incluirse en ese grupo ya que antes ella se sentía invencible o por lo menos no le preocupaba tanto si algo llegaba a sucederle pero ahora todo era muy diferente.

De solo pensar en causarle dolor a Juliana otra vez, su pecho se invadía de tristeza y de culpa, ella siempre tenía la seguridad que no le pasaría nada malo pero la vida no funcionaba así, una bala era suficiente para arruinar los sueños de alguien y recién podía entenderlo mejor.

Hoy Valentina le había quitado la vida a una persona, sabía que era necesario porque si no lo hacía una inocente habría muerto, bueno al menos quería creer que Regina Mills era inocente, ¿será que había hecho bien en confiar en ella?

\- Ahhh Valentina - se quejó en voz alta recostando su cabeza sobre el timón del auto

Todos esos pensamientos la agobiaban y se convenció que no iba a poder dormir estando sola. Necesitaba a la única persona en este mundo que con solo su presencia le daba paz.

________________________________

Varios toques en su puerta despertaron a Juliana, por inercia se puso de pie y bajó las escaleras con Tony que aún seguía adormitado también, cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con dos ojos increíblemente azules.

\- ¡Mi amor! Hola, pasa ¿estás bien? - preguntó la morena con preocupación - pensé que irías a casa de tu mamá luego de terminar con la misión 

Valentina le había mandado un mensaje a Juliana diciéndole que todo había ido bien y ya estaba por volver a casa de Lucía, no le había contado los detalles del tiroteo pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo ya que esa noticia estaría en todos lados a la mañana siguiente.

\- Disculpa que haya venido sin avisar, es que...

\- Tú puedes venir cuando quieras, esta es tu casa - le dijo Juliana llevándola al sofá, Tony se echó al lado de la castaña poniendo su cabeza sobre sus piernas - ¿deseas tomar algo? 

\- No, así está bien - respondió Valentina acariciando la cabeza del cachorro

\- ¿Quieres hablar?

\- Yo...- empezó a decir Valentina pensativa pero nada salió después de su boca 

\- Puedes decirme lo que sea Val 

\- Juls...yo no quiero perderte - dijo Valentina abalanzando su cuerpo sobre su novia, abrazándola muy fuerte - no otra vez

\- ¿Por qué dices eso mi amor? - preguntó Juliana sujetándola del mismo modo

\- Sé que he sido muy indolente con tu preocupación por mi trabajo, no he pensado bien todo pero esto es parte de mí y no sé qué hacer

\- Val...

\- Hoy hubo un tiroteo, en la casa de Regina Mills, intentaron matarla

\- Dios...

\- Yo lo impedí Juls, le quité la vida a una persona pero salvé a otra y confirmé que es lo que amo hacer, salvar vidas pero también te amo a ti...no quiero que tú sufras por mi culpa y me siento muy mal por eso - dijo Valentina aún contra su cuerpo no pudiendo contener más las lágrimas que lograron escapar de sus ojos.

\- Val, mi amor, mírame- le habló Juliana saliendo del abrazo para verla de frente - yo sé que es difícil todo esto y te soy muy sincera cuando te digo que me cuesta trabajo estar tranquila pero luego de hablar con tu mamá entendí que no podría pedirte que te alejes de lo que amas hacer, nunca haré eso aunque muero de miedo pero creo que he encontrado la manera de empezar a lidiar con eso...

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Pues si tú te dedicas a salvar vidas yo voy a ayudarte, estoy diseñando tecnología para proteger a los agentes que se exponen al peligro, sensores de riesgo, visores de temperatura, quizá algo de biotecnología médica, aún está en proyecto pero más adelante puede ser algo grande - le explicó Juliana muy entusiasmada

Valentina la miró con asombro y con lágrimas en los ojos, antes le costaba pensar que tenía que elegir entre su trabajo y su amor pero aquí estaba su novia sorprendiéndola de nuevo.

\- ¡Mi amor! - exclamó ella acercándose a besar sus labios repetidas veces - ¡Gracias! 

\- No tienes nada qué agradecer, es muy noble y valiente lo que haces Val, te admiro demasiado y quiero ser parte de eso y además porque sé que siempre regresarás a mí, sana y salva - le dijo Juliana abrazándola más fuerte 

\- Te amo demasiado mi nerd, no sé qué haría sin ti

\- No pensemos en eso, tú y yo estaremos juntas hasta viejitas o hasta que me aguantes

Valentina rió, no podía dejar de hacerlo, finalmente todo estaba valiendo la pena, incluso ayudar a esas mujeres.

\- Hasta viejitas suena Perfecto 

\- Lo sé mi amor

\- Tengo que contarte tanto...- dijo Valentina suspirando contra su cuello

\- Cuéntame - le animó Juliana 

\- Pero aquí no, vamos arriba - dijo Valentina poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndole su mano

\- Vamos

Ya en la cama Valentina le contó todo sobre Regina Mills a Juliana, la morena la apoyó completamente, le recordó que muchas veces al seguir las reglas olvidamos la parte humana y era algo que Valentina con el tiempo olvidó pero lo estaba recuperado poco a poco también con la ayuda de su dulce novia.

No era solo un trabajo sino una forma de vivir, un medio para hacer bien en este mundo y no habría forma de arrepentirse de eso.

Muy cansada finalmente cayó rendida sobre el pecho de su morena, pero más relajada y segura de lo que iba a hacer, el día siguiente sería decisivo.

________________________________

Valentina y Jacobo habían llegado a la hacienda Mills a la hora estipulada, Val se despidió de Juliana con la promesa de llegar a tiempo para estar lista para la fiesta de compromiso de Rubí y Belle, por lo que le aliviaba que la reunión se dé temprano.

A los pocos minutos, Regina los recibió amablemente guiándolos hacia el hall de la mansión principal dentro de la hacienda que tenía el techo alto, por dentro la decoración era rústica pero elegante.

\- Tomen asiento por favor, ¿desean algo de tomar, un poco de sidra quizá ? - ofreció la actriz señalando el sofá largo para que se sienten.

\- No, gracias - respondió Valentina al igual que Jacobo

Regina asintió y tomó asiento en un sofá individual paralelo a ellos, la bella actriz llevaba puesto un vestido color gris que se ceñía muy bien a su figura, su maquillaje estaba impecable, parecía una ilusión de una vieja película de Hollywood.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentran ellas? - preguntó Val refiriéndose a las mujeres

\- Ya mejor, estaban muy nerviosas y asustadas pero ya están más tranquilas

\- Me alegra, señora Mills 

\- Por favor dime Regina 

\- Regina, necesito que me aclare lo que está tratando de hacer porque las evidencias no la dejan muy bien parada - dijo Valentina siendo lo más directa posible

\- ¿Cómo usted llegó a mí agente? - preguntó con curiosidad la actriz

Jacobo miró a Valentina, era evidente que no podían mencionar a Atenea así que debía pensar en algo más.

\- Testigos anónimos nos alertaron sobre actividad inusual en el muelle de la naval - respondió Valentina sin querer dar más explicaciones 

\- Entiendo...pues seré completamente honesta porque es lo mínimo que le debo agente Carvajal 

\- Adelante

\- Primero tiene que saber algo de mi pasado para entender las acciones de mi presente, hace diez años antes de saltar a la fama, tenía una vida muy diferente a la de hoy...- empezó a contar la morena- tenía 28 años, estaba casada con un hombre maravilloso, de nuestra unión nació Henry, él tenía 3 años cuando decidimos viajar a México de vacaciones, habíamos rentado un auto visitando varias locaciones del Caribe...cuando pasábamos por una carretera muy accidentada, los frenos nos fallaron y el auto cayó a un precipicio, impactamos contra un árbol, yo perdí la conciencia y cuando...- se detuvo un rato - cuando vi a mi izquierda Daniel no reaccionaba y Henry no estaba por ningún lado, traté de moverme pero un dolor terrible en las costillas me detuvo traté de gritar pero apenas podía, Daniel seguía sin responder y Henry no aparecía...

Valentina notaba el dolor en los gestos de la actriz, contar cómo había perdido a las personas que más amaba debe ser muy difícil por lo que dejó que se tome el tiempo para que continúe con su historia.

\- ...veinte minutos después llegaron lugareños a ayudarnos, yo les gritaba que mi niño no estaba pero me decían que no había nadie más cerca que quizá el...quizá el río se había llevado su cuerpo, el detalle es que la ventana delantera del auto no estaba rota y él estaba en su silla muy bien asegurado con el cinturón lo cual no tenía sentido...una ambulancia y la policía llegó luego, nos trasladaron al hospital, mi esposo no sobrevivió al trauma, el impacto de su pecho con el timón causó una hemorragia interna y yo quedé devastada sin mi hijo ni mi esposo, la policía buscó a Henry pero no encontraron rastro de él, yo me quedé en México varios meses, contraté un equipo de rescate pero nada...

Regina se limpiaba las lágrimas que caían por su terso rostro.

\- Mi familia tuvo que viajar para convencerme de volver y así fue que empecé tratar de lidiar con mi pena trabajando, actuando pero el dolor no se iba, nunca me detuve en la búsqueda de mi hijo, cada mes contrataba personas que compartan su foto en el área donde nos accidentamos y en los pueblos aledaños, hasta que hace un año recibí una llamada donde me decían que habían visto un niño con las características de mi Henry pero había caído en manos de un cartel que se dedicaba al tráfico de personas 

\- ¿Confirmó esa información? - preguntó Jacobo

\- Yo no sabía cómo hacerlo así que investigué todo sobre el tema, pedí ayuda a mi asistente Kurt que se convirtió en uno de mis mejores aliados, descubrimos información muy grave de políticos, personalidades de Hollywood que están envueltos en este negocio y no les conviene que salga a la luz

\- ¿Por qué no denunció? - volvió a preguntar el rubio

\- No tenía sentido denunciar, ellos tienen contactos en la policía, no habría prosperado además yo quería primero saber más de mi hijo y con ese caos no habría sido posible, en realidad fue así como llegué a enterarme de la forma que traían a las mujeres y niños a este país por medio de esos contenedores en barcos, en las peores condiciones, sabía que mi objetivo principal era encontrar a mi hijo pero al ver a esas personas que serían destinadas a ser esclavos de mentes perversas y quién sabe qué tipo de abusos más, decidí intervenir 

\- ¿Cómo? - preguntó Valentina sorprendida por todo lo que estaba escuchando

\- Soborné al hombre que resguardaba el almacén, le pagué más dinero que los otros para que me avise apenas lleguen los contenedores, en este año he logrado evitar que seis contenedores llenos de niños y mujeres lleguen a manos de esa mafia, no me habían descubierto hasta ayer, supongo que el almacenero les dijo la verdad

\- ¿Qué les había dicho antes?

\- Que la policía se había adelantado y había deportado a la personas 

\- Mmm- murmuró Valentina al escuchar el débil plan

\- Ya lo sé, no soy experta en temas de estrategia pero pensé que me daría tiempo para ayudar a más personas y quizá para encontrar a mi hijo - explicó Regina agobiada

\- ¿Su esposa sabe de esto? - preguntó Valentina 

\- No todo...sabe que sigo buscando a Henry pero no sabe de todo este movimiento, le dije que anoche intentaron asaltarme, no quiero alarmarla ella se preocupa mucho

\- Y debería - dijo Jacobo

\- ¿Creen que ella esté en peligro también? - preguntó Regina muy asustada

\- Es posible - contestó Valentina- ¿ella dónde se encuentra ahora?

\- Está en Los Ángeles, desde hace dos semanas es temporada de liga femenina y ella es la capitana de su equipo de fútbol , vino hace unos días a visitarme pero se fue rápido son muy estrictos en su equipo

\- NYC FC - comentó Jacobo

\- Sí, de ese equipo

\- ¿Cuál es su plan Regina? ¿Cuál ha sido la suerte de las personas anteriores? - le cuestionó Valentina

\- Pues yo tengo una asociación de educación para los más pobres, a estas mujeres y niños les ayudé a incorporarse a la sociedad y a regularizar sus documentos, al menos de forma temporal pero están fuera de peligro, nadie los busca ni están tras sus pasos, sé que si la policía interviene yo seré para ellos la actriz que traficaba con personas para sabe quién hacer qué con ellas...

Jacobo miró a Valentina quien tenía una expresión muy pensativa en su rostro, este caso se había complicado más de lo que esperaba pero tenían de su parte a Atenea que podría ser la clave para llegar al verdadero corazón de esa mafia.

\- La única manera que no la inculpen es descubriendo a los que manejan esta mafia - le informó Valentina

\- Te podría dar los nombres que descubrimos con Kurt pero creo que ellos son solo "consumidores" - le dijo Regina haciendo signo comillas con sus dedos

\- Necesito que me dé toda la información posible para poder ayudarla, por el momento no se exponga por aquí, la prensa puede ser muy inescrupulosa - indicó Valentina 

\- Entiendo y agente, gracias otra vez, todas esas mujeres y niños estarán bien gracias a usted, a los dos- terminó de decir Regina mirando también a Jacobo

\- Y a usted también - agregó Valentina, la actriz le respondió con una sonrisa.

Regina le entregó una carpeta con todos los hallazgos, tenía razón la evidencia involucraba a varias personalidades famosas incluso a un senador republicano, Atenea no había detectado cualquier caso sino el caso que podría convertirse en el escándalo del año.

Se encontraban de regreso al auto cuando Jacobo rompió el silencio.

\- Valentina si no hacemos esto bien una buena persona podría pagar por los crímenes de otras que siguen en la clandestinidad como ratas - comentó el rubio con impotencia 

\- Lo sé Jacobo, hablaré con Eva hoy le diré todo, necesitamos más tiempo para investigar a todos esos nombres de la lista 

\- ¿Crees que esté de acuerdo?

\- Tengo mis dudas, Eva siempre me ha enseñado a seguir las normas y esto va en contra del protocolo, pero eso no me detendrá de intentarlo 

\- Suerte con eso

\- Demonios hay poco tiempo y hoy es la fiesta de compromiso de Rubí y Belle

\- Ve, yo estaré con Josh en la noche, cualquier cosa te avisamos 

\- Gracias Jacobo

\- No es gratis quiero desayunos por un año

\- No seas pend...

Valentina arrancó alejándose de la hacienda Mills, le esperaba una complicada conversación con Eva.

________________________________

\- ¡Valentina, esto es muy grave! - exclamó Eva caminando de un lado hacia otro en la oficina

\- Yo sé - respondió Valentina mirándola también de pie

\- Pues parece que no lo sabes bien

\- ¿Y qué se supone que debía hacer Eva, teniendo toda esta información, aún sabiendo que esas personas iban a estar expuestas a más maltrato y abuso?

\- Tú no sabes eso

\- He visto cómo es el sistema con los extranjeros Eva, no quieras tapar el sol con un dedo 

\- Si esto se descubre podrías ser acusada de encubrir a una persona que trata ilegalmente con personas - susurró la agente mayor

\- Pero no es así 

\- A la ley no le importa si es así o no, así lo van a ver, entiende

\- Ese el gran problema Eva, cuando papeles y códigos importan más que el valor humano - dijo Valentina con indignación 

\- Valentina, yo sé que tú quieres ayudar pero estás poniendo en riesgo tu profesión, ¡puedes perder todo por lo que has trabajado!

\- Eva, yo me uní para salvar vidas no para mantener una profesión 

Eva suspiró masajeando su sien con ambas manos, temía por cómo se podrían dar las cosas para Valentina, el sistema legal era estricto y radical, nadie entendería que trataban de ayudar a personas extranjeras si el mismo sistema se encargaba de erradicarlas de la nación.

\- Solo hay un camino para protegerte a ti y también a esas personas - dijo Eva

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Este caso no será documentado como el primero de Atenea, tienes que destruir todo documento oficial relacionado a esto, no puede salir a la luz, es la única manera para que cuando se inicien las investigaciones no conduzcan la responsabilidad hacia ti 

\- Entonces...

\- Lo llevaremos como cualquier otro caso, una llamada anónima a la policía, intervenimos sustentando que es un patrón que se viene repitiendo en este tipo de crímenes y obtenemos el caso nosotros pero necesito que Atenea nos dé todo lo posible de las personas involucradas para saber a quién interrogar y por dónde comenzar

Valentina respiró aliviada y asintió, no lo había pensado antes era el plan perfecto.

\- Gracias Eva, sé que te estoy pidiendo mucho...- dijo Valentina casi apenada y bajando la cabeza

\- Hey, tus intenciones son buenas pequeña pero tienes que aprender a cuidarte a ti también, ¿ok? - le aseguró Eva acercándose a ella acariciando sus brazos

\- De acuerdo, pondré todo en marcha - dijo la agente joven con una sonrisa para luego retirarse hacia la salida

\- Me mantienes informada por favor - le pidió Eva antes que se vaya

\- Sí por supuesto, por cierto, ¿te llegó mi mensaje con la invitación a la fiesta de compromiso de mis amigas? ¿Irás cierto?

\- ¿Estás segura que tus amigas me invitaron?

\- Les conté de ti y quieren conocerte también, por favor ve, dentro de todo este caos solo quiero un momento para estar rodeada de la gente que quiero, sin pensar en nada más - le dijo Valentina casi haciendo puchero

\- Está bien Vale, nos vemos esta noche

\- ¡Genial! ¡Nos divertiremos mucho! - exclamó la rubia haciendo sonreír a la ojiverde 

Valentina salió muy contenta de la oficina de Eva había logrado su ayuda en el caso y además tendría una noche muy especial con su novia, familia y amigos, era lo que necesitaba para liberar la tensión que el caso había instalado sobre sus hombros.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo rumbo a su oficina, su celular sonó con un nuevo mensaje, al ver de quién se trataba sonrió aún más.

Mi miel 🍯 🐝: toc toc 

Valentina: quién está allí??

Mi miel 🍯 🐝: Laque 

Valentina: Laque ?

Mi miel 🍯 🐝: Laque te da todas las noches 

Valentina: jajajajajaj 

Valentina: eres una grosera 😼

Mi miel 🍯 🐝: así me adorass 

Mi miel 🍯 🐝: ya vienes? Tony te extraña 

Valentina: aún no tengo que hacer algo antes 😔

Mi miel 🍯 🐝: chale, te perderás de despedir al chucky 

Valentina: dale muchos besitos de mi parte mañana lo recogemos juntas

Valentina: y no le digas así 🙄

Mi miel 🍯 🐝: ya pero no te demores mucho ☹️

Valentina: ya mi amorcito yo me apuro

Mi miel 🍯 🐝: sí porque sino me voy con la otra 

Valentina: QUÉ 😡🔪

Mi miel 🍯 🐝: con la otra opción de ir a recogerte yo 

Mi miel 🍯 🐝: 😸😸😸

Valentina: bye 

Mi miel 🍯 🐝: mi amor? 

Mi miel 🍯 🐝: te molestaste?

Mi miel 🍯 🐝: amor??

Mi miel 🍯 🐝: era broma 

Mi miel 🍯 🐝: 😭

Valentina reía , iba disfrutar un rato hacer sufrir a Juls, hace mucho tiempo no le hacía bullying y ya necesitaba ese relajo.

Quería verla ya pero una sonrisa malévola se formó en su rostro, primero tenía que conseguir algo, agradecía que su vestido ya estaba en casa de Juliana lo cual le daba el tiempo perfecto para su plan siniestro.

Sonrió una vez más y emprendió su camino.

________________________________

Valentina llegó a casa de Juliana justo a tiempo para empezar a arreglarse, se cruzaba con su morena a cada rato ya que ambas estaban en la misma carrera de vestirse y maquillarse. 

Juliana fue la primera que terminó de arreglarse, traía puesto un vestido negro brillante que tenía una abertura en una pierna y del otro extremo se extendía hasta su tobillo derecho, dos zapatos de taco del mismo color hacían juego maravillosamente y no se sentían tan incómodos como pensó al principio.

Esta vez recogió su cabello en un moño que dejaba sueltos algunos de sus negros cabellos en un desorden muy elegante, su maquillaje era natural pero agregó un labial color vino que contrastaba con su piel.

Estaba esperando a su novia sintiéndose muy ansiosa, tenía en sus manos una pequeña caja y las palabras que iba a decir en su mente, mientras más lo pensaba su ansiedad más escalaba, respiró profundo y casi desesperaba con la demora de Valentina.

\- ¿Val? ¿Ya bajas? Rubí nos va a matar - le llamó en dirección de la escalera 

\- ¡Ya estoy lista! - respondió Valentina dejándose ver al bajar las escaleras

Todo en Juliana se detuvo al verla por fin, Valentina llevaba un vestido blanco con transparencia y estampados florales que se extendían por el frente cubriendo sus pechos dejando un valle de color piel en el medio hasta sus caderas, por dónde las flores caían hasta sus piernas dejando una abertura en el medio cubriendo solo los extremos, su cabello estaba suelto y ondulado por las puntas, su maquillaje era sutil pero resaltaban sus hermosos ojos azules y sus carnosos labios rosados.

Era un sueño, su novia era la mujer más hermosa de todos los multiversos que existían y nadie absolutamente nadie podría competir con su perfección.

\- Hola, ¡tierra llamando a Juls! - le dijo Valentina riendo ya de pie frente a ella

\- Perdón, es que wow, no pareces real

\- Soy muy real mi amor, solo tienes que tocarme 

\- No me mires así porque nunca vamos a llegar a la fiesta y vamos a morir asesinadas por Rubí y Belle

\- Tú empezaste, yo me contuve al decir que estás tan comible y cogible 

\- Basta, en serio o no respondo

Valentina rió abrazándola por el cuello y mirándola con mucho amor.

\- Tengo que decirte algo - dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo para después reír.

\- Tú primero - dijo Juls

\- No, tú - insistió Val

\- Está bien, ven - respondió Juliana tomando su mano y llevándola hacia el sofá 

Respiró profundo y miró a su novia que la esperaba expectante.

\- Quería darte algo, la otra noche que llegaste aquí en la madrugada me hizo pensar y cuando dije que está es tu casa, lo dije muy en serio, por eso quiero que tengas esto - habló la morena entregándole la pequeña caja 

El corazón de Valentina se aceleró por unos segundos, muchos pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza hasta que abrió la caja y vio una llave dorada.

\- ¿Esta es la llave de tu corazón?

\- Esa ya la tienes, esta es la de mi departamento

\- Juls...

\- Quiero que sientas la libertad de venir cuando se te apetezca, no podías dormir y se te antojó vienes y entras sin permiso, es para lo que quieras 

\- ¿Para lo que sea?

\- Así es.

\- ¿Y si se me antojó sexo salvaje también?

\- En realidad esa es la única razón por la que te doy esta llave

\- ¡Oye!

\- No mentira, para lo que sea

\- Que hermosa eres, ya puedo entrar aquí siempre - dijo Val con la llave en la mano

\- En realidad esa llave es más como algo simbólico, he mandado a hacer todas tus credenciales y puedes tener acceso a donde quieras con los códigos que mandé a tu correo 

\- Órale ya tengo acceso a la baticueva 

\- Claro que sí mi amor, ahora te toca a ti ¿qué querías decirme?

\- ¿Qué, a mí? Ay no lo mío es cero romántico 

\- Pero ya lo dijiste ahora tienes que soltarlo

\- Bueno en realidad está relacionado a la apuesta que perdiste 

\- Ay...

\- Ajam- Valentina llevó su mano a su pequeña cartera y sacó una prenda negra traslúcida 

\- ¿Y eso es?

\- Tu ropa interior para la noche.

\- ¿Ese es mi castigo?

\- Sip

\- ¿Cómo unas bragas van a ser mi castigo, son muy incómodas o qué? - preguntó Juls con mucha confusión 

\- Ya lo sabrás, solo póntelas que tenemos que volar 

Juliana frunció el ceño pero aún así se puso la prenda, luego de unos minutos y ambas tomaron un Uber hacia el local donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta.

Cuando llegaron el lugar estaba casi lleno de caras conocidas y de alguna desconocidas.

\- ¡Perritas llegaron, qué bien se ven! - les saludó Mateo 

\- ¡Bebé qué guapi! - le chuleó Val observando el tuxedo con saco blanco, blazer del mismo color, corbata michi y pantalón negro que traía el moreno

\- Lo sé, lo sé hoy me excedí - respondió él sonriendo 

\- ¿Te excediste en jotería? Pff novedad! - dijo Juliana

\- Mira estúpida, tú me respetas 

\- Ay no comiencen - les pidió Val rodando los ojos 

\- Ella comenzó - se quejó Mateo

\- Illi ciminzi - se burló Juls 

\- Basta ya, ¿dónde están Rubí y Belle? - dijo Valentina tratando de poner orden

\- Allá en la mesa, vamos - contestó Mateo

Los amigos llegaron hacia la mesa que les correspondía donde estaba Rubí con un vestido rojo largo de tela satinada, su cabello suelto caía a los costados, sus ojos verdes resaltaban con su piel extremadamente blanca. Belle por su lado llevaba un vestido dorado de encaje que acentuaba sus curvas, sus cabellos ondulados caían en sus hombros también, ambas lucían muy bellas.

\- Wow parecen dos princesas de Disney - dijo Valentina saludándolas 

\- Las primeras princesas lenchas - comentó Mateo 

\- Elsa who? - agregó Juliana haciendo reír a las novias 

\- Ni siquiera han tomado no sé cómo los voy a soportar después - se quejó Valentina 

\- ¿No quieres un poquito de tequila mi amor? - le ofreció Juls 

\- ¡NO! - dijeron Rubí, Mateo y Belle al unísono 

\- Aburridas - les respondió Juliana rodando los ojos 

\- Imagino que ya están preparados con sus discursos, en cuarenta minutos empezamos - habló Belle

Juliana y Mateo afirmaron pero Val aunque sabía qué decir estaba nerviosa por lo que se disculpó unos segundos diciendo que iría a buscar a Lucía, que dijo hace un momento que estaba por llegar, era cierto pero necesitaba un poco de aire también.

Valentina logró encontrar a Lucía, Eva llegó al rato después, ambas se sentarían en la mesa que estaba destinada para los familiares y amigos de las personas cercanas a las novias, allí también se encontraba los padres de Juliana, algunos amigos de infancia de Rubí y Jimmy el hijo de Luciano que había quedado relegado a esa mesa porque ahora su padre, al ser novio de Eugenia, le tocaba sentarse en la mesa principal.

Valentina conversó unos minutos con su madre y Eva, estaba muy feliz de tenerlas allí, ambas estaban sorprendidas que diera un discurso cuando sabían que odiaba hacer eso, ella solo sonrió y se disculpó unos segundos, necesitaba más aire.

\- Déjala, ella puede sola - dijo Eva tomando el brazo de Lucía que estuvo a punto de ir tras ella

\- Que milagro tú diciéndome eso 

\- Ya está grande, algún día no estaremos para ella, tiene que aprender a superarlo sola...

\- Mmmm - murmuró Lucía pensativa

\- Eva, Lucía hola - les saludó Juliana acercándose a la mesa - ¿han visto a Val?

\- Hola Juliana, qué guapa, fue un rato a tomar aire al balcón- señaló Lucía en dirección a unos ventanales grandes 

\- Sigue nerviosa...- comentó Juls más para ella y arrugando la nariz

\- Pensándolo mejor ¿por qué no vas con ella?, de seguro tu presencia le ayuda - dijo Eva sorprendiendo a Lucía 

\- Eso haré, gracias - respondió Juliana sonriendo y alejándose

Lucía miraba a Eva con una ceja levantada.

\- Quizá un día no estemos nosotras, pero ella sí estará - le explicó Eva

La rubia se quedó sorprendida, quizá Eva no era tan mala después de todo.

Al salir al balcón, el aire frío de la ciudad causó escalofríos en su piel pero no fue necesario buscar abrigo ya que la imagen del cuerpo de Valentina iluminado con las luces de la ciudad le hizo olvidar todo en cuestión de segundos.

\- Hace mucho leí que el amor es solo una reacción química que dura seis meses - comenzó Juliana, llamando la atención de la ojiazul- y me lo creí durante un tiempo pero después de conocerte y que mi corazón estalle cada vez que te miro como si fuese la primera vez, esa afirmación me resulta totalmente absurda - terminó de decir acortando la distancia 

El brillo en los ojos de Valentina se acentuó, una sonrisa ocupó su rostro, sus dedos casi con vida propia viajaron hasta la mejilla de su novia acariciándola suavemente.

Juliana cerró los ojos dejándose sentir en esta leve caricia el mundo entero, eso era para ella Valentina lo mejor del universo contenido en una sola maravillosa mujer.

\- Hola - le saludó la morena sonriendo 

\- Hola tú - respondió Valentina sin dejar un segundo de recorrer sus ojos por cada facción y detalle de su cara.

\- Sé que hay mucha gente dentro pero se sintió súper vacío cuando no te vi - le dijo Juliana

\- Mmm basta cualquiera diría que estás enamorada de mí 

\- ¿Yooo? 

\- Ujumm 

\- ¡Que escándalo!- dijo Juliana exageradamente mientras Val reía y la besaba - creo que aún no existe la palabra que describa el siguiente nivel de enamoradísima que estoy de ti - terminó de decir 

\- Tú también me caes bien - le respondió Valentina

\- ¡Heyy! 

\- Es broma por supuesto que no me caes tan bien 

\- Me voy a ofender - bromeó Juliana haciendo puchero mientras atraía más el cuerpo de Valentina a su calor.

\- Te amo mucho, espero tú lo sigas haciendo después de verme hacer el ridículo allá dentro - dijo Valentina algo tensa

\- No digas eso amor, obviamente no será así no solo te veré, también grabaré 

\- ¡Eres muy cruel Juliana Valdés! - exclamó Valentina riendo

\- Es broma mi amor, lo harás genial, además ¿quién va a escucharte? Todos quedarán embobados con solo mirarte

\- Sé que quieres ayudar pero siento mucho nerviosismo, es como si no pudiera controlarlo - dijo Valentina 

\- Mmmm - murmuró Juliana pensativa

\- Mmmm ¿qué?

\- Tengo una idea, ven

Tomando la mano de su novia y sabiendo que contaban con poco tiempo volvieron al salón, la guió rápidamente entre la gente para evitar ser vistas hasta que salieron al pasillo, el cual estaba decorado de manera muy elegante con motivos dorados y conectaba a otros salones.

Luego de pasar algunas puertas hasta el final del pasadizo, Juliana empujó una puerta primero mirando dentro asegurándose que el pequeño cuarto, al parecer de limpieza, estaba vacío para luego entrar jalando a Val con ella.

\- Juls, ¿qué hacemos acá? 

\- Aún nada pero está por cambiar 

\- Qu-

Valentina no pudo decir mucho más porque los labios de su novia estaban besándola deliciosamente lento, jalando su suave piel y mordiendo al final. 

Era verdaderamente un talento poder excitarse tan velozmente con solo un beso, aunque si era completamente honesta tendría que ser un talento compartido ya que nunca antes había experimentando un nivel tan alto ni rápido de excitación.

\- Amor...- dijo Valentina contra sus labios

\- Shhh, relájate

El espacio del cuarto era reducido y oscuro, varios estantes de metal conteniendo productos de aseo lo rodeaban, Valentina estaba delante de uno y su cuerpo casi choca con este pero trató de no hacerlo por temor a que su vestido se arruine.

El detalle fue cuando Juliana descendió colocándose de cuclillas frente a ella con una sonrisa maliciosa, sus manos acariciaban sus muslos y aunque habría querido decirle que se detenga su cuerpo no colaboraba, sentía su piel caliente y entre sus piernas mucha humedad conforme la morena subía su vestido hasta dejar su entrepierna descubierta.

Finalmente las manos de Juliana subieron hasta la banda de su pequeña ropa interior blanca, antes de bajarla la morena dejó un beso sobre su clitoris cubierto por la delgada tela causando que se estremezca completamente, Valentina habría tomado su cabeza para hundirla contra su centro porque no era momento de jugar pero no lo hizo, quería saber hasta dónde llegaría.

Poco a poco deslizó las bragas hasta sus rodillas dejando un hilo de humedad entre la prenda y su centro, Juliana mordió sus labios ante la imagen tan erótica que almacenaría en sus recuerdos, nada se comparaba al causar placer y más aún en la mujer que amaba.

Se encontraba perdida admirándola cuando las caderas de su novia se movieron hacia adelante, sabía que la necesitaba y tenían poco tiempo, levantó la mirada conectándola con azules oscuros como la noche, sin despegarla se acercó hasta el calor intenso que emanaba de los apetitosos labios de la castaña.

En sólo segundos Valentina olvidó todo, la lengua de Juliana se deslizó entre sus pliegues y tuvo que aferrarse con ambas manos a los tubos de metal que se encontraban tras ella, un pequeño gemido escapó de sus labios al sentir cómo la probaba y se movía.

Sus ojos no dejaban de mirarla intensamente mientras la devoraba, ella tampoco era capaz de dejar de mirarla, una conexión entre ellas se había formado la cual no querían interrumpir, la lengua de Juliana cada vez era más contundente y rápida.

Esta vez era diferente, no tenían mucho tiempo y ella tenía un objetivo que era el climax de Valentina, por lo que empezó a succionar su clitoris alternando al penetrarla con su lengua, conocía lo que le gustaba a su novia y sabía cómo hacerla llegar lento y en este caso, también rápido.

Los nudillos de Valentina estaban completamente blancos por la presión con la cual estaba sujetando los tubos de metal, después de sentir la lengua de Juliana dentro de ella no pudo seguir siendo silenciosa, gemido tras gemido salían de sus labios.

\- ¡Mierda, ah mi amor! - gritó 

Juliana tomó una de sus piernas subiéndola sobre su hombro abriéndola más para ella, probándola más profundo hasta que regresó a su clítoris y fue la estocada final para que Valentina tome su cabeza con una mano y se venga muy fuerte en su boca.

Los objetos del estante temblaban con la fuerza de los movimientos de Valentina, ella también temblaba, electricidad corría por cada músculo de su cuerpo, en su pecho la ansiedad fue desplazada por una sensación de satisfacción y mucho amor, demasiado amor.

Juliana la ayudó a gastar los últimos tremores de su cuerpo besando su entrepierna y alrededores, pasó su lengua una última vez no pudiendo resistirse a dejar su delicioso sabor, sonrió al ver cómo el cuerpo de la ojiazul se sobresaltó.

Subió sus bragas y bajó su vestido colocándolo en su lugar para luego abrazarla contra ella, Valentina recostó su cabeza en su hombro rendida, tratando de recuperarse.

\- ¿Está era tu idea? - preguntó la castaña más calmada

\- La ansiedad en realidad es una carencia de neurotransmisores como la serotonina, noradrenalina y dopamina, solo puse mi granito de arena elevándolos, simple química mi amor - dijo Juliana guiñándole un ojo y sonriendo 

\- Oye nerd, tu experimento de química acaba de arruinar tu labial 

\- ¿Pero valió la pena?

\- Mucho - respondió Valentina con una sonrisa muy relajada en su rostro haciendo reír a Juliana 

\- Que bueno porque tenemos que irnos 

\- Ay no...- se lamentó Valentina 

\- Ay sí - dijo Juliana tomando la mano de Valentina caminando hacia la puerta, se fijó que nadie pasara y salieron rápidamente.

\- Juls, espera de verdad tienes que ir al baño a arreglar tu labial - le dijo Valentina deteniéndola antes que entren al salón - toma, no es del mismo color pero servirá, yo iré a avisarle a Rubí que ya llegas - le terminó de decir entregándole un labial 

\- Ok dile que no me odie

\- No pidas mucho - contestó Valentina desapareciendo por la puerta del salón 

Juliana sonrió, rodeó el salón hacia la otra entrada donde los servicios higiénicos estaban más cerca, al entrar observó un espacio amplio con varios cubículos, pudo también ver un espejo muy grande lo cual agradeció, tomó un papel toalla del dispensador y abrió el grifo para humedecerlo.

\- Ok sí parezco al Guasón - susurró muy bajo mirándose de cerca

Un golpe dentro de uno de los cubículos la exaltó, seguido de murmullos, Juliana frunció el ceño para después sonreír pícaramente, al parecer no era la única que no perdía el tiempo, negó con la cabeza y continuó tratando de aplicar el labial.

De pronto la puerta del baño empezó a abrirse y Juliana moría por ver las caras de las dos personas que estaban divirtiéndose allí dentro.

Pero cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Eva y Lucía saliendo deseó no haber estado allí en ese momento.

\- No...- dijo Juliana señalando a Eva

\- ¡Juliana! - exclamó Lucía sorprendida 

\- No - volvió a decir Juliana señalando a Lucía

\- Juliana...escucha - insistió la rubia

\- No, no, no, no - negó la morena con la cabeza varias veces

\- ¡Cálmate ya! - levantó la voz Eva logrando llamar su atención

\- ¡Se supone que ustedes se odian! - exclamó Juliana no pudiendo asimilarlo 

\- Las cosas cambian - respondió Eva

\- ¡¿Cómo, cuándo, dónde?! - preguntó Juliana mirando a las dos

\- Ok pides mucha información niña- respondió Lucía pasando una mano por su cabello algo desordenado 

\- Tengo que contarle a Valentina - dijo Juliana tratando de caminar hacia la salida 

\- ¡NO! - gritaron Eva y Lucía interponiéndose en su camino 

\- Quieta allí- agregó Eva - ella no puede saber, aún no 

\- Pero, pero...- decía Juliana mirando a ambas

\- Juliana por favor déjanos primero averiguar qué es esto y te prometo que le contamos luego a Vale - le pidió Lucía 

\- No, yo no quiero tener secretos con Valentina - se negó Juliana

\- Juliana Valdés no te conviene estar mal con tu suegra - dijo Lucía levantando la voz

\- ¡Esto es grave Lucía! - insistió Juliana

\- Si yo me pude callar cuando te cogiste a mi hija en mi casa tú te puedes callar esto

\- ¡Qué! - exclamó Eva indignada y Juliana dio un paso atrás pensando que se iba a morir en ese momento 

De pronto la puerta se abrió.

\- ¿Mi amor, por qué demoras tanto? ¿Mamá, Eva? ¿Hay reunión y no me avisaron o qué? - bromeó Valentina riendo 

Eva y Lucía miraban a Juliana intensamente, ella no despegaba los ojos de Valentina. 

\- ¿Y? - insistió Valentina al no recibir respuesta

\- Ehh...nos encontramos aquí casualmente - respondió Lucía animándose a romper el silencio 

\- Okay...- dijo Valentina no muy convencida- pues tenemos que apresurarnos ya casi empieza el brindis 

\- Vamos entonces, Juliana nos vemos afuera - le dijo Eva mirándola fijamente antes de salir por la puerta

Juliana pasó saliva como si tragara cemento.

\- Mi amor estás pálida, ¿te sientes bien? - le preguntó Valentina tocando su rostro

Juliana quiso responder pero Lucía mirándola amenazadoramente antes de salir por la puerta la detuvo.

\- ¿Amor?

\- Ehh sí, ¿pálida? no creo debe ser la iluminación - respondió Juliana riendo nerviosamente 

\- Bueno, déjame ayudarte a arreglarte Belle quiere matarnos 

Cuando su maquillaje estuvo arreglado, ambas salieron para unirse a la mesa donde se encontraban las novias, más gente había llegado al lugar y las demás mesas ya se encontraban ocupadas.

La orquesta dejó de tocar y Mateo se puso de pie haciendo chocar su tenedor con su copa de champagne, todos en la sala lo imitaron.

\- Gracias, gracias por su atención en realidad sólo quería silencio para pedirle al mozo que traiga más alcohol - dijo haciendo reír al público - es broma, es broma, hoy es uno de los días más especiales de mi vida, me preguntarán ¿por qué de la mía? pues porque la felicidad de las personas que amo también es la mía y no saben cuánto adoro a estas dos, si alguna vez me preguntaran qué es el amor las recuerdo a ellas juntas y respondo amor es complicidad, es respeto, es química, es apoyo incondicional y es todo lo que Rubí y Belle representan, hoy a pocos días de su boda celebramos este compromiso que por cierto ya se estaba tardando ¡eh!

\- Cállate - le dijo Rubí riendo al igual que los demás en el salón 

\- Las amo bebés, hoy como el orgulloso padrino brindo por el amor bonito, ¡el amor de Rubí y Belle!

\- ¡Salud! - gritó Eugenia

\- Salud, pero no se terminen todo como sabrán somos un clan, a continuación la hermosa Valentina seguirá con el brindis, aplausos para ella por favor 

Valentina sonrió y respiró profundo, el salón se llenó de aplausos, recibió el micrófono de Mateo y se puso de pie.

\- Tú puedes mi amor - le susurró Juliana

\- Hola a todos, no soy muy buena para esto quisiera decir que fue voluntario pero en realidad Belle está apuntándome con un arma debajo de la mesa - dijo bromeando haciendo reír al público, Belle también rió levantando los brazos para probar que no era cierto - en realidad estuve pensando mucho en qué decir pero después me di cuenta que no es muy difícil explicar todo lo que ellas significan para mí, no somos amigas de años pero no necesité mucho tiempo para apreciar lo maravillosas que ambas son, tengo mucha suerte de poder ser parte de este día, de este momento tan bello celebrando el amor que se tienen y esperando compartir con ustedes muchos más momentos juntos como la familia que hemos formado, las amo y admiro inmensamente, hoy brindo por ustedes y por su amor infinito, salud

\- ¡Salud! - se escuchó decir en el salón 

Belle y Rubí estaban muy emocionadas con las palabras de sus amigos, estaban tratando de contener las lágrimas aunque Belle no estaba teniendo mucho éxito.

\- Ahora por último le doy el turno a la madrina número dos que es mi novia, un aplauso para ella por favor - terminó de decir Valentina 

\- ¡Bravo! - gritó Luciano 

\- Gracias mi amor, gracias bueno ya que hablaron tantas cosas bonitas supongo que a mí me toca contar los momentos incómodos ¿esa es la regla no?

\- Quítenle el micrófono - gritó Rubí causando risas entre los demás 

\- ¿No? Okay, me voy a comportar - dijo Juliana riendo para luego suspirar - Rubí y Belle, rayos ¿por dónde comenzar? Hemos andado un largo camino hasta hoy ¿cierto?

Rubí y Belle asintieron entrelazando sus manos, Juliana sabía muy bien todo lo que habían pasado para llegar a este momento.

\- Por algún lado leí que para amar hay que ser valiente, no entendía muy bien esa frase pero cuando Rubí y Belle decidieron amarse a pesar de todos los obstáculos, finalmente logré entenderlo, su relación es tan fuerte, es tan bella que de aquella se podrían escribir mil historias de amor, sé que juntas pasamos por mucho y yo solo quiero asegurar mi presencia de por vida y lo siento es sin devolución 

\- Chale- dijo Rubí riendo mientras se secaba una lágrima

\- Las amo, ustedes son mi familia y siempre lo serán, hoy brindo por su amor valiente, ¡salud!

\- ¡Salud! - se volvió a escuchar en el salón 

\- Gracias - dijeron Rubí y Belle poniéndose de pie para abrazar a sus amigos que les devolvieron el abrazo en grupo, una imagen muy bonita que fue capturada por la fotógrafa profesional que habían contratado.

A los pocos minutos las luces se apagaron y el video que había hecho Rubí para Belle empezó a transmitirse en el reflector, al final imágenes de la pedida de mano en el concierto se habían agregado, la gente miraba con lágrimas en los ojos.

Juliana recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Valentina, la castaña sonrió acurrucándose en ella y pasando una mano por su rostro, a pesar del muy extraño momento en el baño con Lucía y Eva decidió dejar ese tema para después, no quería agobiarse ahora.

El video terminó entre aplausos, las luces regresaron, algunas personas se acercaron a la mesa a felicitar a las novias pero una que no esperaban se paró frente a ellas esperando su turno, cuando Belle y Rubí reconocieron de quién se trataba se congelaron.

La mujer adulta de cabello castaño corto, ojos verdes y piel blanca como la nieve la miraba allí parada.

\- Hola hija - le dijo a Belle quién no sabía qué decir

________________________________

\- ¡Qué par de idiotas resultaron esos, quisieron resolver el problema con sus propias manos y mira, lo empeoraron todo, que el que quedó vivo ni se atreva a hablar porque se muere!

\- Calma señor, eso lo resolveremos 

\- No, lo resolveré yo con mis propias manos

\- ¿Qué hará?

\- Ya lo verás 

________________________________

Hola bebés, estuve con muchas ganas de escribir últimamente, espero les haya gustado, estoy disfrutando bastante escribir la relación de Juliana y Valentina hasta me dan ganas de tener novia jaja pero no, ya estoy curada del susto.

Gracias bb mireaven por tu ayuda y leer mis testamentos.

Nos leemos muy, muy pronto otra vez, creo que ya le agarré la onda a esto💜


	50. Choque Estelar

\- Hola hija - dijo la mujer de ojos verdes, muy parecidos a los que tenía al frente suyo.

Un avasallador silencio se produjo en el espacio que rodeaba la mesa donde se encontraban las novias y sus invitados más cercanos. El rostro desencajado de Belle y Rubí contrastaban con la sorpresa de Juliana, Valentina, Mateo y Eugenia quienes conocían muy bien la historia de la ojiverde, el resto solo miraba con confusión.

\- Sé que...te sorprende verme aquí pero yo...yo tenía que venir a verte antes de...- trataba de explicar la mujer con la voz apenas audible.

En los verdes ojos de Belle se reflejaba una profunda tristeza, ninguna palabra salía de sus labios pero no era necesario para saber que la presencia de su madre no era motivo de alegría, un dolor se instalaba en su pecho al remembrar momentos en que su madre no la defendió del maltrato de su padre, ella no había sanado y ver a la mujer que le dio la vida después de tanto, se sentía como echar sal a las heridas aún abiertas.

\- No...no entiendo qué haces aquí- dijo Belle finalmente pestañeando varias veces, tratando de evitar que lágrimas escapen sin reparo.

\- Hija yo...

\- ¿Ahora soy tu hija? - le cortó Belle mirándola con rencor

Inmediatamente Juliana y Valentina se comunicaron con la mirada, esa conversación tan delicada no se podía dar allí, en presencia de tantas personas, ambas asintieron de acuerdo con la conclusión silenciosa a la que llegaron, la morena se puso de pie para luego acercarse a Rubí y susurrarle al oído.

\- Es mejor que conversen en otro lugar bebé...

Rubí, que aún estaba impactada con la presencia de la mujer que tanta decepción y noches de llanto causó en su amada, sacudió la cabeza y estuvo de acuerdo con lo que sugirió Juls.

\- Sí...tienes razón- le respondió a su amiga.

Juliana regresó al lado de Valentina quién entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos, Mateo se puso de pie para conversar con las personas que también querían saludar a la pareja y esperaban detrás de la madre de Belle haciendo fila, al parecer solo en la mesa habían notado la tensión de la situación, en el resto del salón aún permanecía el ambiente de fiesta y celebración.

\- ¿Mi amor, te parece si vamos a otro lado a conversar con tu mamá? - habló Rubí acariciando el brazo de su prometida.

\- ¡Cómo me pides eso, conversar, después de todo lo que tuvimos que pasar! - exclamó la castaña no pudiendo contener más su frustración.

\- Belle, por favor solo te pido unos minutos nada más, después de eso te dejaré tranquila - insistió su madre con un tono suplicante, su rostro denotaba cansancio, ojeras podían notarse bajo sus ojos.

Belle la miró con el rostro aún desencajado, su mandíbula tensa y los ojos llorosos, casi no podía ocultar su pesar.

\- Amor...- dijo Rubí tomando su mano.

\- Está bien, vamos - respondió Belle finalmente luego de unos tensos segundos, mirando a su madre fijamente para luego alejarse con Rubí aún sosteniéndola.

Juliana y Valentina vieron a la pareja retirarse hacia el balcón privado donde ellas estuvieron anteriormente, la madre de Belle se disculpó y cabizbaja las siguió.

\- Pobre Belle, ¿cómo crees que vaya eso? - preguntó Valentina, mientras pasaba sus dedos por los labios de su morena, arreglando el labial que se había puesto hace unos minutos 

\- No sé mi amor, su mamá siempre fue muy sumisa con su padre, lo que él decía era ley y durante el juicio no quiso testificar cuando a él se le acusó de violencia contra Belle aunque ella fue a buscarla para pedírselo - respondió Juliana con preocupación, besando suavemente los dedos de la castaña.

\- Puede que ella haya sido víctima de su padre también, a veces las mujeres que sufren de violencia suelen acatar órdenes por miedo porque ellos logran manipularlas y doblegarlas a su antojo - comentó Valentina 

\- Es posible, ella hablaba muy poco pero me sorprende que esté aquí y precisamente el día de hoy, pensé que aún seguía con el papá 

\- ¿Sí verdad? - dijo Valentina rozando su nariz con su hombro - espero puedan resolverlo, Belle necesita esa clausura 

\- Sí que la necesita preciosa - respondió Juliana besando su cabeza

\- Oigan tórtolas - interrumpió Mateo - si me ayudan a entretener a la gente por aquí sería excelente, están preguntando por las novias y no les quiero decir se fueron un momento al baño porque les cayó mal la comida sino causaré histeria colectiva - terminó de decir haciendo reír a la pareja 

\- Ahora vamos, drama queen- le contestó Juls rodando los ojos.

\- Solo Queen para ti perra - le devolvió Mateo

\- ¿Qué dijiste? - le inquirió Juliana retándolo 

\- Ya anda, anda, ¡vas! - intervino Valentina empujando al moreno por la espalda, no quería que se distraigan otra vez en sus usuales peleitas , felizmente el susodicho no puso resistencia 

\- Sí, ve que no es momento de andar en jotealandia - levantó la voz Juliana a un Mateo que se alejaba enseñándole el dedo del medio

\- ¡Hey tú shh compórtate!- le calló Valentina poniendo su dedo índice sobre sus labios- concéntrate y dime cómo nos repartimos a la gente - preguntó mirando hacia los grupos de personas en el salón.

\- ¿Repartirnos? Noo, no quiero que nos separemos - se quejó la morena haciendo puchero, Valentina sonrió sintiendo mucha ternura, a veces su novia parecía hecha de pura miel.

\- Solo serán unos minutos mi amor, además es por Rubí y Belle - le recordó Valentina acariciando sus mejillas con ambas manos

\- Está bien - respondió Juliana resoplando y mirando hacia el salón - ok por lo que veo tenemos dos grupos disponibles, las tías de Rubí o sus amigos de infancia.

\- ¡Pido a los amigos de infancia! - dijo Valentina rápidamente casi gritando y poniéndose de pie

\- ¡No, no se vale yo iba a decir que la rifemos! - se quejó Juliana, imitándola.

\- Muy lenta...

\- ¡Val!

\- Amor por fa , soy muy awkward con la gente mayor, tú eres adorable, mira lo bien que te llevas con mi mamá y Eva

\- Ni me lo recuerdes... - susurró Juliana

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Digo que está bien, lo que mi princesa diga

\- Te voy a recompensar muy bien esta noche, ya lo verás - dijo Valentina dando un saltito y besando sus labios, Juliana sonrió devolviéndole el beso y pensando que era un buen trato para después caminar en dirección al grupo de tres señoras que hablaban sin parar.

Valentina la miró alejarse, sonriendo por haber logrado quedarse con el grupo de jóvenes, en realidad era muy mala haciendo conversación casual con señoras que probablemente le iban a cuestionar por qué tenía novia y no novio.

Antes de retirarse a su grupo recordó el pequeño objeto que tenía en su bolso, el cual tomó en sus manos para después caminar con una sonrisa maliciosa rumbo al grupo de jóvenes.

________________________________

\- Tienes cinco minutos para explicarme por qué estás aquí - indicó Belle con finalidad.

\- Amor, les daré privacidad, te espero afuera - dijo Rubí acariciando su brazo.

\- No, quédate por favor, tú más que nadie sabe todo lo qué pasó - le pidió Belle con angustia en sus ojos

\- Pero...

\- Por favor Rubí, quédate, quiero que tú también me escuches - intervino Aurora

La pelirroja solo asintió situándose al lado de su novia quien se encontraba de brazos cruzados, mirando con resentimiento a su mamá que estaba frente a ellas. En la luz del exterior podía notar a su madre más delgada, el enterizo verde oscuro que llevaba era muy diferente a lo que solía usar antes, faldas largas y blusas de mal gusto que cubrían su piel hasta el cuello, era lo que recordaba de su estilo.

\- Gracias por darme esta oportunidad de escucharme aunque sé que no la merezco...

\- Al menos lo admites - le cortó Belle

\- Amor...hay que escucharla - le pidió Rubí presionando su mano, a lo cual la castaña respiró profundo y asintió quedando en silencio.

\- Sé que estás muy enojada y decepcionada de mí - continuó diciendo su madre- y hoy no vengo con excusas por lo que hice porque tienes toda la razón para no quererme más...

Belle mordió sus labios tratando de contener las lágrimas y el dolor que sentía, aún podía recordar la última vez que se sintió segura con su madre, tenía diez años y su padre no estaba casi presente ya que trabajaba todo el día, eran los últimos días felices que recordaba de su infancia, Aurora su madre, solía ser muy cariñosa, nunca entendió por qué cambió cuando creció.

\- ....sé que esto nunca será suficiente pero quiero pedirte perdón por no haber luchado por ti, por haber sucumbido ante el terror que ese mal hombre sembró en mí, no fui fuerte para escapar contigo y alejarnos de él porque creía en lo que decía, que si me iba nos encontraría y te haría daño, yo no quería eso mi amor...

Lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas de Belle, ya no podía contenerlas más, le dolía tanto escuchar esas palabras de su madre, recuerdos terribles azotaban su mente, principalmente el rechazo que sintió cuando no quiso declarar en aquel juicio y no estaba segura de creer todo lo que escuchaba, se resistía a abrir su corazón con ella porque la primera mujer más importante de su vida se lo había roto como nunca nadie lo había hecho.

\- Habría dado mi vida por que él no te hiciera daño, no ha habido ni un solo día que no piense en ti, desde la última vez que te vi y te decepcioné de la peor manera pero él me había asegurado que si decía algo a tu favor mandaría a alguien a buscarte y te haría desaparecer, a ti y a tu novia y yo le creí, no podía permitir eso - contaba Aurora llorando 

\- ¡¿Y por qué no me contaste, por qué no me lo dijiste?! - le increpó Belle 

\- Porque creí en sus amenazas y la noche anterior de tu visita, me dejó bien en claro que no estaba jugando...- dijo Aurora pasando una mano por su rostro.

\- El golpe en tu mejilla...no fue por una caída ¿cierto? - le preguntó Belle, recordando el gran hematoma que ocupaba su rostro aquel día que la visitó para pedirle su apoyo.

Aurora negó con la cabeza aún con lágrimas que caían.

\- Te fallé hija, debí hacer más por ti, todos los días pensaba en que estarías mejor lejos de nosotros y teniéndolo cerca me aseguraría que no te lastimaría pero finalmente llegó el día de tomar las riendas de mi vida y dar el primer paso 

Aurora se acercó hasta Belle y con cautela tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

\- Lo dejé hija, huí de la casa y me alojé en un albergue, ya hace un año que no he vuelto a verlo pero estaba hecha pedazos y no quería ser una carga para nadie, menos para ti, yo quería que el día que me vuelvas a ver, me veas más fuerte, valiente por fin y aunque me odies...

\- No te odio...- susurró Belle, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en la cara de su madre.

\- Rubí, hija, les pido perdón a las dos...Belle, yo te amo tal y como eres, amo todo de ti y siempre lo he hecho, me lamento todos los días por no haberte dicho esto, que tu forma de amar nunca me hizo amarte menos

Belle lloraba libremente porque nunca esperó escuchar esas palabras de su madre, ella siempre pensó que la rechazaba por haberse enamorado de una mujer y saber que no era así causaba en ella un caos de emociones que apenas podía controlar, su corazón iba a mil porque su madre, su madre estaba allí diciéndole que la amaba como era y siempre fue así.

Y quería creerle, miraba a sus ojos y aunque le costaba siempre había soñado con tener una madre amorosa, con una madre que la apoye y esté a su lado.

No pudo más y su cuerpo se unió al de su madre quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos y lloró, lloró como una bebé, porque su madre había vuelto.

\- Mi chiquita, perdóname, te amo tanto, tanto - repetía Aurora besando su cabeza 

Rubí, miraba la escena no pudiendo controlar las lágrimas, sabía que Belle siempre llevaba esa procesión por dentro, el desamor de su madre siempre fue un gran pesar y le alegraba inmensamente que una oportunidad para eliminar ese dolor se haya presentando en la forma de una Aurora renovada.

Rubí también quería creerle.

Aurora que aún tenía a Belle entre sus brazos, extendió uno ofreciendo su mano a la pelirroja, quien sonrió y la tomó. 

Quizá las segundas oportunidades no eran tan malas después de todo.

________________________________

\- ...y les dije a esos progres: obviamente que no voy a vacunar a mis hijos cuando los tenga, está más que claro que las vacunas son un invento de las farmacéuticas para enfermar a los niños y hacerlos drogodependientes y consumidores de sus productos, ¿tú qué opinas? , ¿Valentina cierto? - preguntó Esteban, el muy alto e increíblemente vestido de negro amigo de Rubí.

\- Sip...- respondió Valentina mirando a otro lado con incomodidad.

\- ¿Tú vacunarás a tus hijos? - insistió Esteban

\- Yo, sí. - respondió Valentina casi con desinterés.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó casi escandalizado el hombre.

\- Es que siempre tuve este sueño en que mis hijos no se morían antes de cumplir los 12 - respondió Valentina con ironía para después beber de su copa de champagne. 

\- ¡Es que eso no pasará!

\- No le hagas caso Valentina, tú vacúnalos si quieres, imagino que sí los piensas bautizar - comentó Marcia, la amiga de Belle que llevaba una falda larga, muy larga, una blusa con mangas largas también y lentes de marco blanco.

\- Ehhh...no he pensado en eso - respondió Val algo más incómoda

\- La Biblia es muy clara con respecto a eso - le casi reprochó la mujer

\- Marcia por favor, no asustes a Valentina, ella puede hacer lo que desee, además yo soy médico y estoy de acuerdo con que los vacune - intervino Paulo, amigo de Rubí que llevaba un traje color azul eléctrico extremadamente ceñido a su cuerpo, sus exagerados músculos casi ahorcados por la tela - estoy seguro que ya conversará eso con su novio, si es que tiene uno claro - comentó finalmente moviendo ambas cejas mirando a Val en lo que creía que era un gesto encantador.

Para Valentina resultó ser vomitivo, no podía entender cómo es que le gustaron los hombres antes, ya no recordaba el porqué. Con todas sus fuerzas y logrando no rodar muy fuerte los ojos, sonrió forzadamente.

\- En realidad tengo novia - le corrigió.

\- ¡Oh! - dijo Paulo visiblemente decepcionado, pudo ver desconcierto en sus ojos.

En serio de dónde Belle y Rubí habían sacado a esos amigos, pensó Valentina.

\- ¿Y dónde está la afortunada? - preguntó Esteban 

\- Mmmm ella está...- respondió Valentina mirando en dirección a dónde había dejado a Juliana

\- ...y le contesté: "querida a mí no me importa que a mí me gusten los hombres y tú seas una mujer, la vida es solo una ven pa' acá"- se escuchó decir a una de las señoras del grupo donde estaba su novia, a los pocos segundos todas estallaban en risas, incluida Juliana.

\- ¡¿Le dijiste eso?! ¡Eres mi pinche ídola Martha! - dijo Juliana aún riendo

Valentina, a la corta distancia, entrecerró los ojos, le parecía increíblemente injusto que Juliana la esté pasando tan bien mientras ella estaba sufriendo con ese grupo de estrechos mentales. Ahora sabía que se había equivocado al juzgar a las mujeres por su edad y la vida le estaba enseñando una lección. 

\- Wow!¿La de vestido negro es tu novia? - preguntó Paulo 

\- Ella misma - respondió Valentina muy orgullosa, no pudiendo ocultar su sonrisa

\- ¿Y...han pensado en sumar a alguien más a su relación? - le cuestionó el impertinente hombre

\- ¡Paulo, Dios mío! - exclamó Marcia mientras Valentina fijaba su mirada en él, este hombre no podía ser más idiota.

\- ¿Qué? No está de más preguntar 

Valentina solo quería tomarlo del cuello y estrellarlo contra el pavimento pero contó mentalmente hasta diez esperando que la información salga de su cerebro primitivo y llegue al racional, no quería arruinar la fiesta de compromiso de sus amigas por dejar inconsciente a uno de sus amigos de infancia.

\- Paulo, buenas nuevas, aunque no creas no todas las mujeres están interesadas en ti, bueno me tengo que ir - dijo Valentina terminando su copa de champange- ah y por favor consigue ropa de tu talla, eres médico , piensa en tu circulación al parecer la sangre no te está llegando al cerebro - terminó de decir alejándose mientras Marcia y Esteban reían bajito burlándose del ego dañado de Paulo.

Valentina caminaba en dirección a Juliana, su humor estaba muy amargo, quería endulzarlo con la vibra tan bonita que despedía su novia pero antes de llegar veía como ella seguía riendo y disfrutando con las señoras que al parecer seguían compartiendo sus experiencias.

Quizá Valentina estaba por ser cruel pero si ella había sufrido tanto, no quería sentirse tan sola...

________________________________

\- Bueno las mujeres son un caso, dímelo a mí que sí he tenido miles de experiencias - comentó Delia, quien lucía un enterizo color beige y llevaba el cabello muy corto.

\- Es porque eres lesbiana Delia, no subestimes mi historia - le reclamó Martha, la rubia que traía un vestido violeta ceñido a su robusta figura.

\- ¡Así que miles de experiencias! - comentó Teresa, esposa de Delia, una pelirroja con un vestido largo y verde.

\- ¡Uy la policía! - dijo Martha haciendo reír al grupo

\- ¿Y tú Juliana, tienes novia o andas soltera? - preguntó Delia cambiando de tema

\- ¿Y por qué asumes que pueda tener novia?, quizá tiene novio - habló Martha

\- Ay querida mi gaydar es muy bueno y este ojo de loca no se equivoca - respondió Delia muy segura 

\- ¡De vieja loca dirás! - comentó Martha riendo

\- Yo sí confirmó que mi amorcita por muy loca que esté tiene el mejor gaydar- afirmó Teresa

\- Pues que nos saque de dudas la misma Juliana - sugirió Martha mirando a la morena

\- No es por alardear pero no conocerán nadie más gay que yo y sí tengo novia - confirmó Juls sonriendo 

\- ¡Eso mamona! - celebró Delia - ¡Te dije! - agregó dirigiéndose a Martha y señalándola con un dedo al mismo tiempo que la rubia rodaba los ojos

\- ¿Y quién es la que te quita el sueño entonces querida Juliana? - preguntó Teresa

\- Se llama Valentina y está...- decía Juliana mirando hacia el grupo de los jóvenes con los que estaba su novia pero ya no la veía allí - umm que raro, estaba allí 

\- Quizá fue a los servicios - comentó Delia

\- Sí, puede ser - respondió Juliana 

\- Mientras regresa podrías por favor sostener mi copa, quiero revisar si traigo mi celular en mi bolso o lo dejé en el auto - le dijo Martha dándole el cristal

\- Claro - contestó Juliana recibiendo la copa en su mano libre 

\- Ya te están atacando las lagunas mentales prima, la edad es cruel - se burló Delia

\- Tú cállate y después nos cuentas cómo sobreviviste a la extinción de los dinosaurios - le respondió Martha mientras buscaba en su bolso ante la risa de las demás.

Juliana estaba feliz de estar en ese grupo, aquellas mujeres eran muy agradables y divertidas, no podía esperar a que Valentina regrese para presentár-

Tzzzzzz tzzzzzz 

¡QUE DEMONIOS! - pensó Juliana 

No era un sonido lo que escuchaba pero sí la sensación de pequeñas descargas de...¿era eso electricidad?...¿electricidad que venían de entre sus piernas, directamente a su...?

Tzzzzzz tzzzzzz tzzzzzzz 

¿Estaba su entrepierna teniendo un infarto?Pero que caraj- 

TZZZZZ TZZZZZZZZZZ

De pronto esta sensación se incrementó y sin poder evitarlo su cuerpo se arqueó hacia adelante casi derramando el champagne que tenía en ambas manos.

\- ¡Oh por dios, Juliana! ¿estás bien? - preguntó Teresa 

\- Sssí sí yo...

\- Estás roja querida, ¿segura te sientes bien? - le cuestionó también Delia

Afortunadamente la sensación disminuyó y pudo recomponerse un poco.

\- Estoy... bien, solo quiero ir a los servicios un momento - respondió Juliana temblando un poco al sentir como aún sentía las descargas más bajas pero causando estragos en su cuerpo.

\- Ya termino de buscar Julianita, es que al parecer lo dejé en el auto, Delia me puedes timbrar quizá lo dejé en vibrador...- decía Martha 

Vibrador...

Vibrador...

La mente de Juliana se trasladó a unas horas atrás.

\- "Tu ropa interior para la noche...ya lo sabrás, solo póntela"

\- ¡VIBRADOR! - dijo Juliana en voz alta sin darse cuenta, por fin descubriendo el origen de su tormento actual.

\- ¡Sí! Estaba en vibrador, ya lo encontré- celebró Martha con el dispositivo en la mano

Juliana se sorprendió al haber dicho eso en voz alta pero lo ocultó con una sonrisa rígida, bueno al menos lo que pensaba que era una sonrisa porque las vibraciones empezaban a aumentar en intensidad de nuevo y lo único que pensaba era en matar a Valentina.

TZZ TZZZ TZZZ TZZZ

\- Ahhh...Martha, ten tu...dios...tu copa...de- debo ir—me 

Mierda, se dijo. Valentina estaba controlando las vibraciones como movía su lengua, como sabía exactamente que a ella le gustaba y si seguía así se iba a venir delante de toda esta gente.

\- ¿Estás segura que te vas sola, no quieres que te acompañemos? - ofreció Delia

\- No, no, no, n-no así eestá BIEN! - dijo Juliana rápidamente para luego alejarse caminando como podía entre la gente.

\- Que extraño, ella estaba muy bien - comentó Teresa al ver cómo Juls yéndose rápidamente casi choca con un mozo que tenía una bandeja de copas para luego desaparecer entre la gente.

\- ¿Será que algo le cayó mal? - habló Martha

\- Mmm o muy bien - dijo finalmente Delia 

________________________________

Finalmente logró esquivar a las personas que querían conversar con ella en el camino preguntando por Belle y Rubí, se sentía caliente y estaba completamente segura que su ropa interior estaba inundada.

¿Por qué no se arruinaba el vibrador era a prueba de agua o qué?

Tzzzzzzzzzzzzzz Tzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz 

VALENTINA DEL DEMONIO

No importaba ya. Se iba a vengar. Valentina iba a pagar.

Caminaba muy rápido por el pasillo hacia el baño, felizmente no había gente en su trayecto hasta qué...

\- ¿Y a dónde va la señorita con tanta prisa? 

Esa voz.

Juliana se detuvo y miró a su izquierda, entre dos columnas donde apenas llegaba la luz estaba allí la dueña de su tortura, estaba recostada contra la pared con una pierna flexionada hacia atrás apoyando un taco en el concreto, había soltado su largo cabello que ahora caía sobre sus hombros, uno de sus brazos rodeaba su abdomen sirviendo de soporte a su codo donde tenía lo que parecía ser un control remoto muy pequeño.

Era perversa, una diosa muy perversa.

Tratando de dominar su cuerpo sobre las vibraciones que aún se extendían a un ritmo descontrolado e insoportable, empezó a dar varios pasos en dirección a la castaña con la vil mirada.

\- Estás en graves problemas - le dijo acercando su cuerpo al suyo y hundiendo sus dedos en el muslo de Valentina que había quedado expuesto, el tono de su voz había alcanzado una entonación profunda que causó que el cuerpo de la agente se estremezca.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Qué me vas a hacer? - preguntó Valentina retándola, acercando sus labios a su rostro y presionando un nivel más de intensidad en el control.

Juliana apretó los dientes ante el descaro de su novia, las vibraciones estaban causando que alcance ese punto en el que sus terminaciones nerviosas empezaban a recibir ola tras ola de calor, de fuego puro.

Tratando de resistir un poco más llevó una de sus manos a la nuca de Valentina sosteniéndola fuerte, enredando sus dedos en cabellos castaños atrayendo su frente con la suya, mezclando sus respiraciones casi igual de agitadas.

\- La pregunta es...¡ah!...qué no te voy a hacer - dijo la morena no pudiendo contenerse más y devorando los labios que tenía en frente, esos labios tan suaves y carnosos que la habían tentado como el más letal de los pecados.

Valentina sabía que Juliana estaba cerca, abrió su boca más para dejar que la lengua de su novia haga a su antojo lo que quisiera dentro de ella, era consciente que se había metido con ella y la iba a pagar, se moría por saber cómo.

Una de las manos de Valentina se situó en la cabeza de Juliana tomándola con la misma fuerza con la que estaba siendo dominada, la pelea de sus lenguas no cesaba, gemidos hacían ecos en sus cavidades, la castaña sentía cómo su novia hundía sus dedos en su trasero pegando más la mitad baja de sus cuerpos.

Las delgadas telas de sus vestidos no hacían nada para aplacar el roce que se sentía casi piel con piel con la fricción que aumentaba, Juliana movía sus caderas buscando frotar su centro contra el suyo, buscándola de memoria, conociendo exactamente cómo sus cuerpos encajaban cada vez que se unían.

Valentina sabía que Juliana estaba cerca, había resistido ya mucho, podía sentir su corazón latir fuertemente en su pecho, la mano que estaba en la nuca de su morena la deslizó entre ellas moviendo a un lado su propio vestido y exponiendo uno de sus senos.

\- Tócame - le dijo presionando su pecho, jugando con el rosado pezón entre sus dedos, casi avergonzándose de lo suplicante que sonó.

Juliana casi llora de placer, estaba tan cerca y Valentina la estaba llevando muy alto, la mano que estaba en su trasero subió sin esperar un segundo más sustituyendo a la de su novia, al mismo tiempo su boca se movió a su cuello, lamiendo desde su clavícula hasta el lóbulo de su oreja.

\- Ay...sí...sigue - le pedía Valentina rindiéndose ante el puro placer casi olvidando que aún tenía el pequeño aparato en su mano, presionó un botón que cambió el ritmo de las vibraciones alargándolas.

\- Me vas a matar...¡mierda!...me vas a matar - gimió Juliana en su oído paseando su lengua, mordiendo suavemente la piel de su cuello.

\- No pares - gimió Valentina elevando la voz

\- Shh nos van a ver - dijo Juliana mordiendo su piel más fuerte

\- ¿Sí? ¿Y si nos ven, qué van a ver?, dime - preguntó Valentina llevando sus manos a su trasero y presionando el cuerpo de la morena más aún contra el suyo.

\- Mi mano jugando con tu seno, mis caderas moviéndose con las tuyas...

\- Qué más

\- A ti gritando mi nombre, a mí viniéndome sobre ti

\- Que rico 

\- Y a mí...

\- ¿Y a ti? - preguntó Valentina casi con los ojos cerrados

Sin casi percibirlo una de las manos de Juliana estaba entre sus cuerpos y sin previo aviso llegó hasta su centro quitando la delgada y empapada tela del medio penetrándola con dos dedos.

\- A mí dentro de ti - le respondió Juliana al borde del colapso.

\- ¡Ah mierda, mierda! - dijo Valentina al sentirla por dentro, la estaba necesitando demasiado por lo que su cuerpo no opuso resistencia a la invasión.

Invasión muy deseada.

Juliana ya no podía más, sus caderas se movían empujando sus dedos dentro y fuera de la castaña que gemía conteniendo su volumen, ella escondía su cara en su cuello, quería gritar, quería soltar esa energía que se estaba acumulando dentro, era pura tortura.

Deliciosa tortura.

\- Mi amor estoy muy cerca, no puedo más - susurró Valentina casi con lamento - termina conmigo, quiero escucharte 

Juliana estaba en automático, las vibraciones no cedían, sentir a Valentina por dentro y en un lugar donde cualquiera que pase podría verlas sumaba en su extrema excitación.

Las manos que se encontraban en su trasero viajaron a su rostro colocándose una a cada lado de sus mejillas, Valentina unió sus miradas y de pronto sabía que había llegado al pico más alto.

\- ¿Te vas a venir para mí?

\- Sí...

\- ¿Solo para mí?

\- Sí 

\- Eres mía, solo mía 

Y eso fue todo.

Explotó.

Explotó muy fuerte, sentía como si el big bang sucedía dentro de ella, un estallido tras otro, y más y más, sus sentidos se anularon y no podía escuchar más que su propio placer, se lamentaba no poder escuchar a Valentina pero pudo verla retorcerse en sus brazos y fue más que suficiente.

Sintió el oxígeno invadir de nuevo su cuerpo, llenando sus pulmones nuevamente, no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo en el cielo porque le quemó respirar, al fin y al cabo no exageraba cuando le dijo a Valentina que la iba a matar.

Valentina pasó saliva tratando de humedecer su garganta seca, sabía que más del 70% del líquido de su cuerpo estaba en los dedos de su novia y no le molestaba para nada, recostó su cabeza hacia atrás, sobre el concreto sonriendo, podía sentir cómo las endorfinas hacían fiesta en su sangre y le encantaba.

\- Amor...- dijo Juliana

\- ¿Sí?

\- Me preguntaba si serías tan amable de apagar el...

\- Ay cierto, perdón - dijo riendo Valentina presionando el control remoto y apagando las vibraciones.

\- No te perdono aún pero gracias por apagarlo

\- Como que no me perdonas, quieres que lo prenda de nuevo hasta que lo hagas

\- No Val, no te atrevas, estoy muy sensi-

\- ¡No es que no la encuentro! - se escuchó a la voz de Delia decir acompañado del ruido de pasos rápidos - espera creo que...¿Juliana?

\- ¡Mierda! - susurró la morena, Valentina palideció.

Juliana aún seguía dentro de Valentina y tuvo que salir de ella algo rápido causando un leve dolor que se mostró en sus gestos y Delia lo pudo notar.

\- Sabes...ya encontré a Juliana y está más que bien, sí no te preocupes...- dijo Delia riendo aún con el celular al oído - las dejo ser chicas, nos vemos al ratito - se despidió la mujer aún riéndose 

\- ¡Dios que vergüenza! - comentó Valentina cubriendo su rostro con sus manos

\- Ah ahora sí tienes vergüenza - le dijo Juliana aprisionando a Valentina con ambas manos sobre la pared.

\- ¿Aún sigo en problemas no? - preguntó Valentina con una sonrisa adorable.

\- No tienes idea - respondió Juliana ayudándola a colocar su ropa interior en su lugar y cubriéndola con su cuerpo.

Luego de estar presentables volvieron al salón entre preguntas de Valentina de lo que tenía planeado Juliana como venganza a lo cual la morena evitaba responder, no iba a revelar nada.

Al volver a la mesa encontraron a Rubí y a Belle de regreso, esta vez con Aurora sentada en una de las sillas cercanas, conversando con Eugenia.

\- Wow, ¿cuánto tiempo nos fuimos? - dijo Valentina 

\- Como una hora perras, ¿dónde estaban? - habló Mateo llegando por detrás, ninguna respondió y el moreno entrecerró los ojos - ¿estaban cogiendo no?

\- Juls tuvo la culpa, reclámale a ella - respondió Valentina rápidamente escudándose con el cuerpo de su novia 

\- ¿Qué, que yo qué? - preguntó Juliana confundida 

\- Ya sabía, tú pervertida, no puedes quedarte quieta ni un minuto - le reprochó Mateo

\- Sí claro, yo...- dijo Juliana mirando a Valentina que trataba de esconderse aún tras ella.

La castaña había clavado su propia tumba, de eso no había duda. 

Después de escuchar los reclamos de Mateo que después que Valentina se fuera tuvo que entretener al grupo de amigos de infancia - Val podía entender su mal humor - la fiesta continuó, ambas estaban muy felices por lo bien que fue esa conversación entre Belle y su madre. 

La noche había resultado mejor de lo que pensaban...

\- ¿Por cierto han visto a mi mamá? - preguntó Valentina al resto.

\- Sí, se acercó a despedirse, dijo que Eva se había ofrecido a darle un aventón a su casa - respondió Rubí mientras comía un pedazo de pastel.

\- Aventón a su cama será...- murmuró Juls

\- ¿Dijiste algo mi amor ?

\- Que te amo mi princesa 

\- ¡Aww yo más mi vida! - dijo Valentina sentándose en las piernas de su novia y besándola.

Juliana odiaba ocultarle cosas a Valentina, si tan solo no se tratara de su suegra o debería decir "suegras".

"Ahhh en qué me he metido" pensó.

________________________________  
En otro lado de la ciudad...

\- Jefe, aquí están las fotos de las mujeres dentro de la casa de Regina Mills - dijo el hombre bajo pero fortachón con voz grave.

\- Perfecto, perfecto. Esa zorra se arrepentirá de haber arruinado nuestro negocio - respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa el hombre vestido de traje.

El peligro se asomaba muy rápido.

________________________________

Después de una larga noche y una larga despedida de sus amigos además del intercambio de teléfonos con las nuevas amigas de Juls y las bromas que no paraban de llover por parte de Delia y Martha, la pareja por fin llegaba al departamento de Juliana, al cual ahora Valentina tenía libre acceso.

Nunca antes Valentina había sentido tremenda emoción por este tipo de detalles, anteriormente cuando vivió con un par de novios no tuvo la sensación de sentirse por fin en casa, de sentir un lugar seguro a dónde siempre podría acudir y estar bien en los brazos de alguien.

Hasta que conoció a esta hermosa mujer que pintaba sus días de alegría, si podría definir el color de la felicidad sería café, como sus ojos en donde podría perderse por horas, por días, por toda una vida entera si era posible y le agradaba mucho esa idea.

Al cerrar la puerta Juliana la tomó por la cintura, acercándola a su cuerpo y besándola, inmediatamente cayó en ese trance en el cual sus labios la transportaban, era un estado total de bipolaridad en donde sus sentidos se adormecían y excitaban al mismo tiempo, una onda expansiva que se elevaba y disminuía y se elevaba y se disminuía pero nunca paraba.

Así era besar a Juliana, una adicción irremediable, ella era una adicta y se negaba a la rehabilitación.

Los labios de la pelinegra descendieron hacia su pecho, besándolo suavemente y llevando sus manos hasta su espalda donde se encontraba el cierre de su vestido.

Valentina sentía que no alcanzaba la saciedad con Juliana, así lo hayan hecho varias veces en el día su cuerpo respondía exactamente cómo si fuese la primera vez.

¿Era eso normal? 

Desear tanto a alguien y querer sentir su piel, su calor sobre ella todo el tiempo...

Hace poco conversaba con Laura, su secretaria que había logrado convertirse en alguien de su confianza y tocando ese tema la joven le comentó que ella no solía tener tanto sexo con su novia como Valentina le había mencionado en ese momento.

¿Acaso ella y Juliana tenían mucho sexo? 

Se sintió casi inocente haciéndose esa pregunta, quizá en ese momento su novia podría ayudar a despejar sus dudas.

\- Mi amor...- le llamó tratando de concentrarse en lo que iba a decirle, los peligrosos besos de Juliana se acercaban cada vez más a su escote y su mente se empezaba a nublar a cada centímetro más cerca.

\- ¿Hmm?

\- ¿Tú crees que tenemos mucho sexo? - dijo soltando la pregunta muy pensativa, con Juliana no sentía pena, a este punto sentía que habían compartido tanto como para avergonzarse de algo con ella.

La cabeza de Juliana salió rápidamente a la superficie al escuchar la pregunta de la castaña.

\- No sabía que existía "mucho sexo" quién podría tener "mucho sexo" o sea...- respondió con una sonrisa 

\- ¡Es en serio mi amor, responde! - le reclamó Valentina riendo

\- Mmm...pienso que lo hacemos varias veces, sí pero también creo que se debe a la química que tenemos y a lo increíblemente guapa que soy y a tu incapacidad de resistirte a mí 

\- Ajá sí payasa - dijo Valentina riendo - pero...¿tú crees que eso sea normal y que siempre será así?

\- No sé si sea normal pero si no es así me parece genial, ser normal es aburrido y si siempre será así pues, ¿por qué no lo averiguamos? 

Valentina sonrió al escuchar las palabras de Juliana, le gustaba cómo pensaba.

\- Además preciosa- agregó Juliana - el sexo no tiene nada de malo, siempre que sea consentido y entre dos personas en el total uso de sus facultades no hay ningún problema, para mí es una conexión muy especial en donde logramos comunicarnos sin palabras y contigo mi amor, se da a la perfección, es como un choque estelar.

\- ¿Choque estelar? - preguntó Valentina riendo - ¿Cómo es eso?

\- Es cuando dos estrellas colisionan atraídas por la inmensa química que tienen 

\- ¿Las estrellas tienen química? 

\- Bueno eso último lo inventé, en realidad es la por la fuerza de la atracción - dijo Juliana riendo - pero no lo puedo describir mejor - continuó hablando mientras tomaba a Valentina por la cintura y la cargaba entre sus brazos al mismo tiempo que las piernas de la castaña se aferraban a ella - dos energías estrellándose, causando mil explosiones estelares, esas somos tú y yo mi amor

\- Choque estelar, choque estelar - repitió Valentina - me encanta que seas tan nerd - dijo sonriendo y la volvió a besar acariciando sus mejillas, sus dedos se deslizaban sobre la tersa piel de su bello rostro.

Juliana rió contra sus labios, caminando hacia la escalera rumbo a su habitación con Valentina aún en sus brazos, comprendía las dudas de su novia respecto al ritmo de su vida sexual, eran muy activas sí pero eso no restaba que también conversaban mucho y se dedicaban a cuidarse en otras esferas de sus vidas.

El disfrute del placer en la mujer no debería medirse, reprimirse o juzgarse como se había hecho años atrás en donde una fémina que gozaba de su sexualidad era recriminada cuando en contraste con esto, un hombre era alabado.

Esa noción errada de definir como "sexualización" el acto de una mujer plena en su libertad sexual debía abolirse y le agradaba que Valentina esté en sintonía con ella porque aunque dejó entrever la respuesta de "si sería así para siempre", ella estaba muy segura que así sería y eso estaba más que bien.

...¿y cómo podría estar mal dedicarte a adorar el cuerpo y alma de la persona que amas?...

Sea cual sea su género   
Sea cual sea el color de su piel  
Sea cual sea su creencia religiosa  
Sea cual sea su ideología política 

Cuando dos cuerpos acuerdan unirse en esa danza íntima todas esas diferencias carecen de valor y de poder ante la sensación de sentir el calor, los abrazos, los besos y las caricias de la persona que amas.

Porque tener diferencias no está mal, porque en la diversidad radica lo maravilloso de ser único.

Y ellas entendían muy bien eso, se estaban descubriendo y conociendo, superando obstáculos juntas y querían que así fuese siempre.

Ya en ese espacio que ahora pertenecía solo a ellas, en aquella cama que fue testigo de tanto amor, de tanta pasión, Valentina se movía sobre Juliana, sudor resbalaba desde su sien hasta su níveo cuello. 

La morena de ojos café tomaba sus caderas con fuerza mientras la velocidad de sus embistes aumentaban, podía ver aparecer y desaparecer el color piel rosa del dildo entre sus cuerpos, le maravillaba que aunque no sea una extensión de su propio cuerpo era capaz sentir todo el placer que recorría a Valentina, al saber cómo penetrarla, cómo tocarla y debido la presión de la pelvis de la castaña que chocaba contra su clítoris estimulándolo cada vez más ya estaba llegando al límite.

Su cuerpo sobre el suyo  
Sus sudores mezclándose  
Sus néctares combinándose   
Sus gemidos expandiéndose   
Sus miradas cruzándose  
Sus pieles marcándose   
Sus centros explotando

Chocando y estallando. 

Colisionando y explotando.

\- Choque estelar - murmuró Valentina otra vez cayendo exhausta sobre su pecho.

________________________________

Valentina despertó sola en la cama, miró su celular y la alarma aún no había sonado ya que apenas eran las 6 am, todavía tenía tiempo para prepararse e ir a la oficina con Juls, afortunadamente tenía algunos cambios de ropa en el armario de su novia quien le había dejado un espacio.

Sonrió al recordar que Juliana le había dado acceso a su casa, cuando hace un tiempo había arruinado totalmente su confianza, hoy, tener eso significaba un universo entero para Valentina, su corazón se inflaba de amor total y solo quería besar a su novia.

\- ¿Que por cierto dónde está? - se preguntó 

Se puso una de las camisetas anchas de Juliana de "Pickle Rick" y antes de bajar por las escaleras ya podía percibir el distintivo olor a café.

Con una sonrisa ya en su rostro bajó las escaleras encontrando a Juliana preparando el desayuno.

\- Buenos días a la mujer de los ojos color cielo más hermosos de este universo - le saludó Juliana con una gran sonrisa, tenía una camiseta blanca y unos shorts beige de cuadros.

\- Oye nerd...- respondió Valentina terminando de bajar las escaleras y acercándose a ella.

\- Tú siempre tan cariñosa mi vida 

\- ...por qué me dejaste sola en la cama, desperté y no te encontré- dijo Valentina haciendo puchero mientras Juliana la abrazaba por la cintura 

\- Aw preciosa, es que tenía que prepararle el desayuno a mi reina tú sabes que es bien exigente 

\- Pero el desayuno pudo haber esperado - le dijo Valentina acentuando más su puchero

\- Sabes que no - le recordó Juliana con una sonrisa y mirándola con suma adoración.

\- Sé que no - aceptó Valentina riendo y besando sus labios - mmm buenos días mi amor

\- Buenos días hermosa - respondió Juliana 

Luego de tomar un vaso con agua, Valentina decidió ir a bañarse para luego bajar a desayunar, no podían llegar tarde, quería saber del informe sobre el caso de Madame Mills que era muy probable que Jacobo y Josh ya tengan listo.

\- ¿Amm mi amor? - le llamó Juliana mientras bajaba las escaleras ya cambiada - creo que tienes que ver esto

\- ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó Valentina acercándose a la barra de la cocina donde estaba Juliana sentada mirando hacia la tv encendida.

Periodista: ...durante una conferencia de prensa el presidente del Senado, David Tramp informó que una red de trata de personas fue descubierta en una investigación conjunta con la Policía de NYC, señalando como principal sospechosa a la famosa actriz de Hollywood Regina Mills

\- Mierda - dijo Valentina 

David Tramp: ...hace unos días la señora Mills sufrió un atentado en su hogar por parte de criminales comunes, suceso que permitió el ingreso necesario de agentes de la Policía a su domicilio donde se encontraron fotos de mujeres aparentemente no americanas...

\- Ok eso fue racista - comentó Juliana

\- Ese tipo es un cerdo clasista del partido republicano, no entiendo cómo pudo acceder a esa evidencia...- dijo Valentina mirando con furia la televisión.

David Tramp:...cuando los agentes llegaron las mujeres no se encontraban en la casa pero sí se produjo el avistamiento de un vehículo que salió de la casa de la señora antes que llegara la Policía, por tal descubrimiento nos vemos en la obligación de solicitar que se aplique la ley y se investigue a la señora Mills...

\- ¡Mierda, mierda! ¿Cómo sabe tanto este tipo? - dijo Valentina caminando de un lugar a otro - Juls cámbiate debemos ir ya a la oficina

\- Voy - respondió inmediatamente Juliana poniéndose de pie 

El celular de Valentina sonó y ella supo de quién se trataba antes de contestar.

\- Agente...- se escuchó la voz temblorosa de Regina al teléfono 

\- Lo sé, tiene que mantener la calma, no tienen pruebas concretas en contra de usted...

\- Eso no importa mucho ahora, hay otro problema peor y se trata de aquellas mujeres y sus hijos, no pueden caer en manos de la Policía agente, por favor 

\- ¿Ellos siguen en la cabaña?

\- Sí, pero en cualquier momento la policía vendrá por mí y quizá revisen todas mis propiedades, no tenemos mucho tiempo, he llamado a Kurt para que los traslade a la casa de mi madrastra, esa propiedad no está a mi nombre así que no las buscarán allí, le daré la dirección apúntela por favor...

\- Ok ok - dijo Valentina tomando un bolígrafo y una agenda

\- Es...

\- ¡Espere! No es seguro, mejor envíela por mensaje a mi número 

\- Está bien, Valentina por favor...ellas y sus niños no pueden caer en manos de esa gente 

\- Yo sé, vamos a protegerlos 

\- Gracias...debo irme, llaman a la puerta 

\- Regina, contrate un buen abogado y resista

\- Así lo haré 

Al poco tiempo de cortar el mensaje con la dirección de la casa donde serían trasladadas las mujeres y los niños llegó a su whatsapp, guardó la dirección y al poco tiempo el mensaje fue eliminado.

Sentía una gran consternación por este caso, Regina Mills solo quería ayudar a esas personas y salvarlas de un destino de abusos, se sorprendía de la maldad que podía albergar en algunas personas, tenía que resolver este caso, tenía que exponer a los verdaderos culpables.

Y sabía exactamente por dónde comenzar...

\- Hola Eva, necesito tu ayuda muy urgentemente 

________________________________

Día 1 de aislamiento obligatorio en Perú y pude terminar este capítulo. 

Les cuento que estaba trabajando como profesora en un Instituto de enfermeras técnicas pero el Coronavirus me dijo "no miciela" , tú dedícate a escribir okno pero sí.

15 días en los que trataré de escribir lo más que pueda bebés, disculpen por desaparecer again, las tkm mucho 💖


	51. De Relatos y Recuerdos

\- Jacobo, Josh díganme todo lo que saben - dijo Valentina entrando al centro de control con Juliana a su lado.

\- Buenos días jefa, hola Juliana - saludó Josh con una taza de café, a su lado se encontraba Jacobo que lucía ojeroso saludando solo con una mano.

\- Hola Josh y Jacobo - saludó Juliana sonriéndoles.

\- Disculpen que deje la amabilidad de lado pero no tenemos mucho tiempo para llegar al fondo de todo esto - habló Valentina

\- No te preocupes, por cierto ya vimos la conferencia de prensa del político - dijo Jacobo 

\- Tenemos que interceptar sus comunicaciones inmediatamente- indicó Valentina

\- Ya lo hicimos jefa - comunicó Josh

\- Además Carvajalita, te alegrará saber algo...- decía el rubio

\- ¿Saber qué? - preguntó ansiosa Valentina

\- Buenos días... - dijo Eva interrumpiendo entrando al centro de control acompañada de Macario - actualícenme de todo lo necesario

\- Buen día agente Martins, gracias por unirse - le saludó Valentina.

\- De nada agente Carvajal, buenos días Valdés...- habló Eva al final saludando directamente a Juliana 

-E-eva ¿qué tal? - respondió Juls alzando una mano con nerviosismo.

La morena aún no asimilaba completamente el descubrimiento que hizo el día anterior, sí, el rollo de su suegra con la agente, con todo lo que había sucedido ni siquiera había pensado en qué pasaría luego y cómo Valentina lo tomaría, le molestaba seguir callando pero tampoco quería arriesgarse a la ira de Eva, le resultaba extrañamente aterrador.

Eva sonrió con rigidez y volvió su atención hacia los demás agentes que esperaban poder continuar informando lo que tenían hasta ahora.

\- Jacobo, prosigue...- le animó Valentina a un Jacobo que ahora lucía más serio y formal.

\- Ehrm sí, como comentaba hallamos información relevante para resolver este caso, la carpeta que nos brindó Regina Mills con la investigación que realizó varios meses atrás nos llevó a realizar el seguimiento de todos los nombres que tenía en la lista de los involucrados y adivinen qué...- contó Jacobo abriendo la carpeta

\- No tendríamos que adivinar si nos dijeras ya Reyes - respondió Eva apurando al rubio.

\- Disculpe agente, si pueden ver aquí... - se acercó Jacobo hacia Val y Eva enseñando los documentos del archivo - reunimos los nombres en dos grupos, gracias a Atenea pudimos descubrir actividad sospechosa en dos personas, las cuales separamos en el grupo de los que probablemente manejan esta mafia y en el otro lado una gran cantidad de personas que, digamos, consumen el servicio. 

\- Espera, espera...¿David Tramp puede ser la cabeza de todo esto? - comentó Valentina leyendo con sorpresa al ver el sonado nombre en la lista de sospechosos. 

\- ¿Tramp, el político que denunció a la señora Mills? - preguntó Eva confundida.

\- Así es - respondió Jacobo

\- Eso explicaría el porqué de su ensañamiento con Regina - dijo Valentina 

\- No fue fácil seguirlo jefas - intervino Josh - el hombre se cuida mucho, no usa el mismo celular por mucho tiempo, cambia varias veces de personal de seguridad, de rutas...pero no contó con que Atenea tiene acceso a todas las cámaras así cambie de celular o de laptop - terminó de decir con media sonrisa 

\- De toda la lista de implicados él y su hijo James realizaron más movimientos de dinero de sus cuentas hacia México, a una asociación de niños abandonados...- prosiguió Jacobo

\- No tiene sentido, ¿por qué donarían dinero a un albergue? - se cuestionó Macario frunciendo el ceño.

\- Ese es el detalle, aparentemente ellos justifican esos envíos de dinero al "Servicio de Impuestos Internos" como donación pero el albergue es todo menos eso, investigamos que han sido denunciados por faltas graves como maltrato a niños, a adolescentes, trabajo forzado, incluso hay un grupo de personas que denuncia que sus hijos desaparecieron y el último paradero donde fueron vistos fue en ese lugar- respondió Josh 

\- ¿Y con tantas denuncias sigue funcionando este lugar? - preguntó Valentina con indignación mientras leía el informe 

\- Está en Baja California, ese albergue ha funcionado por muchos años y por lo poco que pudimos obtener accediendo al sistema legal de la República Mexicana, las denuncias realizadas nunca han procedido por falta de pruebas - agregó Jacobo

\- Que conveniente...- dijo Eva 

\- Si logramos obtener las pruebas necesarias que involucren a Tramp, Regina saldría libre - observó Valentina con entusiasmo.

\- Pero recuerda que ninguna información que provenga de Atenea puede ser utilizada durante un juicio, no sería válido ya que no es una fuente autorizada - le recordó Eva.

\- Es cierto, Atenea no puede intervenir - agregó Josh disminuyendo las esperanzas en Valentina que miró con preocupación a todos los demás en la sala.

\- Nunca dije eso - aclaró Eva - Atenea no puede ser reconocida como la fuente oficial pero nos puede brindar información como lo haría cualquier persona que llama a la Policía por actividad sospechosa...por ejemplo un trabajador de la Aduana - habló levantando las cejas mirando a Jacobo sugiriendo que sea el sujeto que llamaría de manera anónima a la Policía, el rubio se llevó una mano al pecho en señal de pregunta, Eva rodó los ojos ante su falta de comprensión.

\- Claro...- intervino Valentina - Regina comentó que ella intervino los últimos contenedores, si Tramp no tiene otra forma de traer personas, entonces su negocio se debe estar viendo bastante afectado, es solo cuestión de tiempo que espere por otro envío y una llamada anónima a la policía que puede interceptarlo 

\- Exacto - dijo Eva sonriendo.

\- Curiosamente hace dos días se realizó un depósito de 50mil dólares a la cuenta del albergue - habló Josh

\- ¿Lo ven? ¡Solo debemos estar atentos para atraparlo! - exclamó Valentina, Juliana sonrió al verla tan emocionada.

\- Así es, por mi parte necesito acceder a la información que tienen para ver la manera de sustentar nuestra intervención cuando suceda, movimientos sospechosos, cuentas, nombres de los involucrados...todo pero no en un archivo, es muy peligroso manejar esa información así- indicó Eva

\- Agente Martins, si me acompaña unos momentos le brindaré un dispositivo que la mantendrá conectada con la información que almacena Atenea, solo usted podrá manejarlo ya que tiene reconocimiento facial y dactilar - le ofreció Macario 

Eva levantó una ceja aún sorprendiéndose por el nivel de tecnología que se manejaba en International Tech.

\- Perfecto Sr. Valdés, Valentina en cuanto a las personas que estaban en la casa de la señora Mills...

\- Yo me encargaré de eso Eva, hoy iré para asegurarme de que estén seguras

\- Perfecto, estamos en comunicación - se despidió Eva saliendo en compañía de Macario que ya tenía la puerta abierta para que pase.

\- Jacob, tenemos que ir a la nueva ubicación donde se encuentran alojadas las personas, debemos asegurarnos de que realmente están a salvo allí - indicó Valentina 

\- Copiado - respondió Jacobo haciendo saludo de militar y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. 

Valentina miró a Juliana que le devolvió una sonrisa, amaba esas adorables rayitas que se formaban a los lados de sus ojos cada vez que sonreía, era de lo más bello que alguna vez había visto, estaba segura que nunca se cansaría de disfrutar su belleza.

\- El trabajo me llama mi amor - le dijo acercándose a darle un beso corto pero dulce en los labios, sabía que estaban en el trabajo y debían ser lo más profesionales posibles pero nunca antes se resistió a un beso de Juliana y sí tendría que ser sincera con el mundo entero no creía ser capaz alguna vez.

\- Vaya a seguir salvando al mundo súper agente Carvajal- respondió Juliana estirando su puño hacia su novia que riendo hizo lo mismo chocándolo.

\- Bye - se despidió Valentina mirándola con mucha ternura antes de desaparecer por la puerta. 

\- Bye - susurró Juliana mirándola de la misma manera aún cuando su novia ya había desaparecido por la puerta. 

\- ¿Juliana...qué se siente estar así de enamorada? - preguntó Josh con genuina curiosidad.

Al escuchar la pregunta no tuvo que pensar mucho para responderla.

\- Es como...cuando escuchas la mejor parte de tus canciones favoritas, justo en ese crescendo que te deja sin aliento y quisieras que se repita por siempre y eriza tu piel sin que puedas evitarlo, solo que nunca acaba y sigue y sigue en un ascenso infinito, entonces andas por la vida siempre sintiéndote completo escuchando esa melodía, como si por fin hubieses encontrado el lugar en el mundo donde perteneces...la armonía perfecta, tu verdadero hogar - respondió Juliana con un gran brillo en los ojos.

\- Suena intenso - comentó Josh mirando sorprendido a Juliana.

\- Nada se compara con tener el corazón de la mujer que amas con locura querido Josh, algún día me entenderás 

\- No lo sé...a veces pienso que no todos tienen la suerte de encontrar ese tipo de amor - dijo él con poco ánimo.

\- Hey, arriba ese ánimo, vamos por unas cervezas cuando todo esto se calme - le ofreció Juliana poniendo una mano en su hombro.

\- Eso te acepto, le diré a Jacobo que se una creo que anda mal de amores también 

\- ¿Y eso por qué?

\- Creo que se enteró que su crush sale con alguien más - respondió Josh encogiéndose de hombros, Juliana frunció el ceño.

\- Bueno, jalo entonces le avisas que luego nos ponemos de acuerdo 

\- Va , Juliana.

Juliana se despidió de Josh, tenía mucho trabajo por hacer, con cierta castaña en su mente y con el objetivo claro se adentró en sus labores esperando obtener rápidos resultados.

________________________________

Valentina iba conduciendo más de una hora hacia Cold Spring, una villa en las afueras de la ciudad, vasta vegetación y frondosos árboles rodeaban la carretera, por alguna razón recordó la primera cita que tuvo con Juliana en aquella mansión abandonada y una sonrisa ocupó su rostro al recordar la química inmediata que tuvieron desde el primer día que se conocieron.

Juliana con su sonrisa encantadora, su sentido del humor único y todo lo que era ella había logrado conquistar su mente, su amor, su corazón desde el inicio, reía al recordar cómo solía huir a ese sentimiento que terminó alcanzándola y atrapándola por completo, sentimiento del que nunca más quería escapar.

\- ¿Estás pensando en Juliana? - le interrumpió la voz de Jacobo que estaba sentado a su lado.

\- ¿Qué- qué? ¿Por qué dices eso? - preguntó Valentina saliendo de la densa burbuja de recuerdos mientras aún conducía.

El rubio rió.

\- Por la sonrisita esa de adolescente bobita y enamorada que te traes 

\- Oye rubio despintado, respétame - le regañó Valentina ante la risa de su amigo.

\- No pero escucha...está bien, estoy feliz por ti de verdad, me alegra que estén juntas, ya no soportaba verte triste - le dijo el ojiazul con una sonrisa sincera.

\- Gracias - respondió ella reflejando el gesto - no fue fácil pero estamos juntas ahora y no querría que fuese de otra manera.

\- Allí está la miradita de colegiala de nuevo, ¿cuándo es la boda, qué nombre le pondrán a sus hijos? - bromeó el rubio otra vez 

\- Cállate y guíame con la dirección - dijo Valentina riendo mientras Jacobo se concentraba en el gps.

En diez minutos ya se encontraban afuera de una gran casa rodeada por altas paredes de concreto, justo en la salida estaba el auto negro que Valentina había visto en la casa de Regina aquella noche del atentado. Estacionó a unos metros, junto a Jacobo se acercó al auto cuando a los pocos segundos una cara conocida la recibía.

\- Buen día, agente...Carvajal ¿cierto? - le saludó Kurt bajando del auto.

\- Correcto, buen día, le presento al agente Reyes 

\- Mucho gusto agente - saludó Kurt ofreciendo su mano

\- Igualmente - respondió el rubio

\- Pasen por favor, estuve afuera vigilando que nadie se acercara, no hemos involucrado a más personas, a nadie de la seguridad de Regina solo somos nosotros - explicó Kurt señalando el auto donde se encontraba un joven de cabello negro que los saludó a la distancia - es mi novio Blaine, me está ayudando en todo 

\- Podemos...? - preguntó Valentina sin terminar la frase.

\- ¿Confiar en él? Totalmente, Regina sabe que está aquí también pero no conversemos esto aquí, pasemos por favor - dijo el joven guiándolos hacia la entrada

Kurt entró con Valentina y Jacobo guiándolos por un largo camino de piedras hasta la entrada de la gran casa de paredes de granito de color blanco, el lugar parecía muy acogedor.

\- Como le habrá contado Regina, esta casa es de su madrastra, ella no vive en este país, vive en Italia, afortunadamente en esta temporada no suele venir de visita y es el único lugar donde podía traer a las señoras con los pequeños - contó Kurt antes de abrir la puerta.

Valentina se acercó para entrar pero antes Kurt la detuvo.

\- Agente, ¿Regina estará bien? Tengo mucho miedo por ella - le preguntó Kurt con mucha preocupación en la mirada.

\- Estamos trabajando para hacer justicia por ella, te lo aseguro - contestó Valentina no pudiendo ofrecer más.

El joven respiró con pesar pero un poco más aliviado por el apoyo que tenía en Valentina, no estaban solos y eso significaba mucho.

\- Gracias, sin ustedes no podríamos continuar con esto, ahora síganme las señoras estarán felices de verla de nuevo, no paran de hablar de la princesa guerrera de ojos azules que las salvó - habló Kurt mientras los guíaba dentro ante la risa de Jacobo y el sonrojo de Valentina.

Ambos agentes siguieron al joven dentro de la amplia casa de pisos de ébano y paredes blancas, pasaron por una gran sala, donde grandes cuadros, muebles de cuero y varios adornos de la era victoriana decoraban estéticamente.

Caminaron a través de un pasillo que los dirigió al patio trasero donde un gran jardín los recibía, Valentina se quedó sorprendida al ver niños corriendo y jugando entre ellos, algunas de las mujeres que había visto aquella noche estaban con ellos y otras sentadas en los asientos desplegados a lo largo del campo.

\- Se ven...se ven muy felices...- comentó Valentina 

\- Ellas aún no saben que Regina se encuentra detenida, solo les dijimos que teníamos que cambiar de lugar porque fumigarían la otra casa, no queríamos asustarlas - dijo Kurt 

\- Por ahora está bien que no sepan de nada pero cuando llegue el momento será necesario hablar con ellas, tienen que estar al tanto del riesgo 

\- Está bien agente, esperemos que no las encuentren, temo por ellas, por Regina, por mí... - respondió el joven 

\- Es preciso mantener la calma - dijo Valentina aún mirando a las mujeres interactuar con los niños.

Una de las mujeres la reconoció al verla y sonrió avisándole al resto que la ojiazul estaba allí, los demás rostros también se alegraron al verla y Valentina sintió en su corazón una emoción abrumadora, quería ayudar a estas mujeres, tenía que lograrlo.

\- Una pregunta

\- Dígame agente

\- ¿Ellas tienen a una líder con quien pueda tratar ciertos asuntos?

\- Mmm María, la de blusa verde y cabello corto canoso, ella es la mayor y todas siempre le consultan todo - respondió Kurt

\- Perfecto, gracias - habló Valentina - Jacobo por favor podrías encargarte de revisar la seguridad de la casa, iré un momento a hablar con las señoras 

\- Claro, señor Hummel ¿me enseña las demás locaciones por favor? - le pidió amablemente Jacobo

\- Por supuesto agente, a usted todo, digo sígame - respondió Kurt sonrojándose para después caminar hacia dentro de la casa.

Jacobo miró a Valentina frunciendo el ceño, la castaña solo rió negando con la cabeza y se alejó, caminando hacia las mujeres mientras el rubio seguía al joven.

María, la mujer mayor, al ver que Valentina se acercaba se puso de pie con una gran sonrisa para recibirla.

\- Buenos días, María - saludó Valentina ofreciendo su mano no esperando que la mujer la abrace en cambio.

Valentina sonrió devolviendo el abrazo.

\- Disculpe señorita - dijo María separándose de ella - es que quería agradecerle por lo que hizo por nosotras esa noche

\- No se preocupe, me alegra haberlo hecho - respondió poniendo una mano en su hombro-...María yo quería conversar con ustedes, conocerlas un poquito más, no sé si se podrá 

\- Claro, chicas vengan a saludar a la agente - llamó María dirigiéndose a las demás del grupo de mujeres que aguardaba por la oportunidad para saludarla.

Todas se acercaron saludando y agradeciendo una por una a Valentina que muy alegre les devolvía el saludo, su postura de agente se había desvanecido, algo en ese grupo suavizaba su carácter, ellas emitían una vibra tan inocente y de pronto entendía a Regina, quería protegerlas a todas.

\- Gracias por recibirme, como ya le había dicho a María, quiero saber de ustedes, oír sus historias si no les molesta - les dijo Valentina a todas.

\- Para nada agente, vamos a sentarnos todas a conversar, desde aquí podemos ver a los niños jugar - respondió María sonriendo 

\- Son muy lindos todos - comentó Valentina mirando a los niños jugar mientras seguía a las señoras hacia una de las mesas grandes de picnic 

\- Ay señorita son muy lindos pero también son muy traviesos esos diablillos - dijo Teresa una de las mujeres 

Valentina rió para después tomar asiento, las demás se sentaron alrededor, esperó un momento a que estén acomodadas para empezar a hablar.

\- Bueno antes que empecemos quiero que sepan que todo lo que conversemos aquí no será divulgado pero si algún dato o información que brinden es útil se los haré saber , ¿está bien? - les aclaró Valentina.

Todas asintieron, algunas lucían un poco tensas pero no desconfiadas como cuando las conoció la primera vez y eso calmaba a Valentina.

\- ¿Entonces quién empieza? - preguntó Valentina poniendo ambos codos sobre la mesa con una dulce sonrisa.

\- Que empiece la matriarca - dijo Chabela una joven con el cabello más negro que alguna vez Valentina haya visto al igual que sus ojos.

Todas rieron al mirar a María que levantó ambas cejas, Valentina podía observar que a pesar del demacrado rostro en ella aún sus ojos brillaban, esto le alegraba mucho, que a pesar de tanta adversidad no haya perdido la esperanza.

\- Está bien, yo comienzo ay...por dónde comenzar...- se rió María nerviosamente 

\- Calma - le dijo Valentina colocando su mano sobre la de la mujer - puedes comenzar diciendo tu nombre, de dónde eres y cómo llegaste aquí...

María respiró profundo y comenzó...

\- Mi nombre es María, tengo 52 años y soy de Veracruz...

\- Mi nombre es Teresa pero me dicen Tere, yo tengo 36 años, nací en Sinaloa... 

\- Yo soy Chabela, o sea Isabel pero así me dicen pues, yo soy de la hermosa Oaxaca, ah mi edad tengo 25 soy la más cría... 

\- Hola señorita yo me llamo Josefina, soy de Jalisco y ayer cumplí 28 años...

\- Mi nombre es Roxana con 43 años ya y soy de la tierra de Durango 

\- Yo soy Marita de Oaxaca también, tengo 36

\- Me llamo Rocío nací en Querétaro y mañana cumplo 32 años 

\- Yo soy Patricia, Patty para ustedes, soy de Puebla, tengo 35 años 

\- Mi nombre es Anahí, soy de Guanajato y tengo 43

\- Yo me llamo Luz y nací en Hidalgo, tengo 27

\- Quiero escucharlas a todas - dijo Valentina 

María: ...yo trabajaba vendiendo flores pero el dueño de la tienda, un señor muy buena gente se murió, su hijo se quedó a cargo del negocio pero él...era malo, me echó de un día para otro y no tenía cómo seguir manteniendo a mi hijito, él estaba enfermo y yo era todo lo que él tenía...

Anahí: ...cuando estaba en México me la pasaba huyendo del papá de mis hijos, él me golpeaba y un día decidí escapar, me fui de la casa con mis dos niños...pero él era policía y como sea me quería encontrar, decía que quería matarme...

Marita: ...estaba estudiando en la prepa cuando mi papá enfermó, yo quería ir a la universidad pero ya no se iba a poder, tuve que viajar a la ciudad para buscar trabajo y pues caí en ese bar...la verdad no solo era un bar...

Patricia: ...él me dijo que no me iba a pasar nada, que solo tenía que traer ese paquete aquí, a los 'Yunaites', yo tonta enamorada le creí, no pasé del aeropuerto...tenía 19 años y salí del bote a los 33...

Teresa: ...ese maldito violó a mi hermanita menor, así que yo lo seduje fue asqueroso pero cuando por fin estuve con él a solas se lo corté, corrí, me dijeron que sobrevivió pero no se lo pudieron pegar otra vez, tuve que huir porque quería matarme...

Luz: ...mi familia tuvo un accidente en la carretera, todos murieron, me quedé yo sola en este mundo, no pude ser fuerte y empecé a consumir drogas, cuando intenté salir de ese mundo ya era tarde, cada vez era peor, cocaína, heroína, pasé por todo...yo solo quería dejar de sentir... 

Roxana: ...fue mi peor error tener hijos con un sicario, no podíamos dormir tranquilos, una noche recibí la llamada que tanto temía, él no iba a regresar, dos balazos en la frente así lo reconocí en la morgue...

Chabela:...me decían y decían que no era normal que me gusten las mujeres, que yo estaba enferma...no sabía que existían esos lugares donde te quieren curar la homosexualidad, no sé cómo mi propia familia pretendía que me curen así...

Josefina: ...mi mamá me dijo que necesitábamos el dinero para comer y por eso tenía que ir a trabajar a esa casa, tenía 16 años pero nunca me dieron dinero por limpiar, yo pensaba que se lo mandaban a mi mamá, nadie de esa familia me avisó que mi madre había muerto un año después que me fui...

Rocío: ...me moría por viajar, conocer el mundo, bailar , conocer gente, pero tenía que reunir dinero para lograrlo no pensé que el medio para realizarlo iba a destruirme completamente...

María: ...después que perdiera mi trabajo en la tienda de flores pasamos varios días sin comer, mi hijo, él se enfermaba cada vez más y yo no sabía qué hacer...estaba en el mercado pidiendo limosna cuando un hombre me ofreció ayuda...

Anahí: ...todos los días viajaba huyendo de mi ex esposo hasta que ya casi me quedaba sin el poco dinero que tenía, un día cuando estábamos en la Ciudad de México se acabó y ya no teníamos a dónde ir, estábamos vagando por la calle cuando una joven se me acercó y me preguntó cuál era mi problema...

Marita:...me obligaban a tener sexo con esos hombres asquerosos , me violaron una y otra vez, pero un día huí, corrí muy rápido hasta que me lastimé los pies, me caía pero me volvía a levantar, prefería morir que volver a ese lugar hasta que toqué la puerta de una iglesia y me acogieron unos días, allí conocí a un hombre, me quería ayudar...

Patricia: ...nadie me quería contratar por mis antecedentes en prisión, hasta que conocí a esta mujer que me dijo que había un lugar donde me podían apoyar...

Teresa: ...no había día que esté tranquila, me seguían buscando para matarme, el tipo seguía con su sed de venganza, mi familia también había huido del pueblo pero él me quería a mí, yo no me arrepentía señorita, ese tipo nunca volvería a violar a nadie, pero llegó un día y ya no tenía que comer, así que fui a una beneficencia, uno de los señores que atendía allí me dijo que podía ayudarme a salir del país...

Luz: ...estuve en rehabilitación de un hospital del estado con depresión, extrañando a mi familia, llorando sus muertes todos los días y aunque tuve varias recaídas logré reponerme, pero al salir no tenía dinero, ni trabajo y una amiga me dijo que un señor le había ofrecido ayuda pero ella se negó pero a mí podía servirme...

Roxana: ...mis hijos tenían hambre y estuve a punto de pedirle trabajo a los jefes sicarios de mi esposo muerto pero en el bus cuando le rogaba al conductor que me deje viajar sin pagar una joven pagó por mí, me senté a su lado y me ofreció su ayuda...

Chabela:...un día por fin huí de ese espantoso lugar, no quería volver a ver a mi familia los odiaba tanto por querer curarme algo que ni siquiera era una enfermedad, hasta hoy no los perdono por lo que me hicieron y estoy segura que no lo haré nunca, me había librado de ellos pero no tenía a dónde ir, luego de varios días con hambre encontré una casa de acogida para mujeres maltratadas, al poco tiempo me enteré que estaba embarazada y como eran muy religiosas no me apoyaron para abortar a pesar de que yo quería eso...allí tuve a mi hijo...luego de un año yo seguía en ese albergue trabajando, vendiendo de ambulante para mantener a mi niño hasta que un hombre llegó a ofrecernos una oportunidad...

Josefina:...me escapé de esa casa donde me explotaban, yo solo era una mascota para ellos, me maltrataban, el padre y el hijo de esa familia habían intentado tocarme, no soporté más, encontré a un grupo de gente sin hogar, empecé a vender en la calle caramelos hasta que conocí a una mujer que me dijo que podía ayudarme....

Rocío: me culparon por un asesinato que yo no cometí, entré a esa habitación a limpiarla y la señora ya estaba muerta, ensangrentada, fue terrible ver esa escena, después de varios años huyendo de la justicia por fin encontraron al verdadero asesino, fue su esposo, pasé tantos años en la clandestinidad que me olvidé de soñar, de anhelar, hasta que conocí a ese hombre...

María: ...fui con mi hijo hasta ese lugar, maldito el día en el que tomé esa decisión, nunca me ayudaron con sus medicinas, él murió cuando yo estaba limpiando los pisos...

Anahí: ...cuando llegué, ayuda fue lo último que encontré...

Patricia: ...falsas promesas, todo era una mentira...

Teresa:...intenté escapar pero unos matones estaban en la entrada, nunca me dejaron...

Luz:...volví a consumir allí, me inyectaron para mantenerme calmada, quise volver a morir...

Roxana: ...habría preferido trabajar para los sicarios...

Chabela: ...fue otro infierno...

Josefina: ...salí de un encierro para entrar en otro...

Rocío: ...me involucré con ese hombre, creí en él y yo solo era mercancía, nunca pude escapar...

Valentina: ¿Dónde fue ese lugar al que las llevaron?

María: un albergue 

Patricia: en Baja California 

Chabela: ...se supone que es de niños pero hay muchas más personas recluidas...

Luz: ...una vez dentro, nadie sale...

María: ...al menos no con vida...

Valentina había escuchado todo lo que necesitaba, estaba perpleja con todas las historias que compartieron, a veces le resultaba difícil pensar que había personas que realmente la pasaban muy mal y peor aún siendo mujeres, el maltrato, abusos que sufrían era nefasto, sentía una impotencia enorme y de solo pensar que seguía sucediendo lágrimas de puro coraje querían escapar de sus ojos.

Estas mujeres estaban en el peor momento de sus vidas cuando esos viles seres humanos que tenían nada de aprecio por la vida, cero valores, se vendían por dinero y traficaban con sus vidas como si se tratasen de animales.

A Valentina le costó mucho recomponerse y no explotar allí mismo de rabia frente a todas aquellas valientes mujeres que a pesar de tanto sufrimiento seguían allí, con vida, con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos, creyendo aún que no todo en este mundo era pura desgracia.

Ella ahora quería ayudarlas más que nunca.

\- Me han dejado casi sin palabras, no puedo ni siquiera imaginar el camino tan difícil que han recorrido pero ahora están aquí y yo estoy de su parte, haré todo lo que pueda para que ustedes estén seguras y puedan encontrar la paz que tanto necesitan, que ustedes y esos niños merecen - les aseguró Valentina 

Recibió los agradecimientos de todas, varias emocionadas la abrazaban y ella les devolvía el abrazo tratando de transmitir su apoyo.

Aquel día Valentina comprendió totalmente el significado de sororidad. Finalmente las mujeres regresaron con los niños, Valentina se quedó con María.

\- No saben cuánto las admiro, yo...no me imagino sobreviviendo a todo lo que pasaron - le confesó Valentina 

\- A veces señorita me dieron muchas ganas de morirme pero no es lo que mi hijo habría querido, aunque no estoy muy lejos de ese destino...

\- ¿Por qué dice eso? - preguntó Valentina frunciendo el ceño 

\- Cáncer, fase final

\- ¿Pe-pero cómo-

\- Al poco tiempo que la señora Regina nos rescatara nos llevaron a todas a una clínica para evaluarnos - contó María - allí me encontraron el cáncer de útero, ellas no lo saben aún, que esto quede entre nosotras por favor

\- No se preocupe por eso - le respondió Valentina acariciando su hombro - lo siento

\- Yo no...si Dios ha decidido llevarme entonces estaré feliz de volver a ver a mi hijito lindo otra vez pero por algo sigo aquí, tal vez mi misión en esta tierra aún no está cumplida 

Una tristeza muy honda se instaló en el pecho de Valentina, se lamentaba que la vida para algunas personas resultara tan injusta, tan cruel, se preguntó si quizá había vida después de esta, en donde se recompensara todo el sufrimiento de la anterior.

María notó el cambio en el semblante de Valentina, ella sabía que la agente tenía buenas intenciones, estaba muy agradecida con ella y no quería que se sienta mal por lo que le había contado. Ella había logrado superar esa noticia en poco tiempo, Regina le había mostrado su apoyo en todo momento y se sentía muy protegida y tranquila.

\- Venga, no hablemos más de esta vieja triste - bromeó María

\- No diga eso - le reprochó pero riendo al mismo tiempo Valentina tratando de ocultar con sus dedos las lágrimas que amenazaban escapar.

\- De veras, yo estoy muy bien aquí, venga para que conozca a los chamacos - dijo María tomando su mano, llevándola hacia donde los niños estaban jugando.

Valentina siguió a María hacia el centro del gran jardín donde un grupo de niños estaba jugando, corriendo y riendo. Una sonrisa instantánea se formó en el rostro de Valentina, a pesar de nunca haber estado muy cerca de niños le gustaban mucho, les gustaba verlos tan felices, especialmente a estos niños que habían sufrido tanto a su tan corta edad.

\- Chamacos les presento a Valentina que ha venido a visitarnos - dijo María a los niños.

Valentina pudo contar siete de varias edades.

\- Vengan a saludar, no sean maleducados - insistió María a los pequeños que tímidamente se acercaban - a ver ellos dos son hijos de Anahí, Pepito y Rosita su hermanita menor, saluden 

Ambos niños de seis y ocho años se acercaron hasta Valentina, dándoles un beso en la mejilla, la castaña se tuvo que agachar para devolverles el saludo.

\- Hola guapita y guapito 

\- Aquí estos tres escuincles son de Roxana - contó Maria tomando por los hombros a tres niños muy parecidos que estaban agitados de tanto correr - son trillizos tienen 8 años Martín, César y Favio , saluden 

Los pequeños saludaron uno a uno a Valentina.

\- Esta pequeñita es de Chabela, es la menor tiene cuatro años, Marianita saluda 

Valentina sonrió cargando a Mariana para saludarla, la pequeña era muy linda con cabello castaño y muchas pecas en la cara.

\- ¡Qué linda eres! - exclamó Val - ¿Son todos? - preguntó finalmente 

\- Falta Ali - dijo Rosita, una de las pequeñas.

\- ¿Dónde está ella? - preguntó Val 

\- No quiere venir porque no tiene una mano - respondió Favio uno de los trillizos 

\- ¡FAVIO! Cállate esa boca - le regañó su madre 

\- ¿Y dónde está? - insistió Valentina 

\- Atrás de los árboles - respondió Rosita

\- Se la pasa allí, sola - contó María- ella no tiene papás, al parecer murieron en México 

\- ¿Puedo ir a conocerla? - preguntó Valentina

\- Claro pero no se sorprenda si no le responde, es muy callada - le advirtió María 

\- Está bien, regreso en un momento - dijo Valentina caminando en la dirección que le enseñaron los niños.

Justo detrás de un gran árbol pudo divisar a una pequeña de cabellos muy negros, sentada sobre el pasto, con una pequeña libreta sobre su regazo, al parecer no había notado su presencia así que Valentina decidió saludarla solo esperaba no asustarla.

\- ¿Hola?

La niña volvió su rostro asustada, cerrando rápidamente su libreta, poniéndose de pie muy rápido, Valentina pudo ver su rostro, era muy linda, sus grandes ojos marrones la miraban con nerviosismo lista para huir en cualquier momento.

\- Hey, tranquila está todo bien, solo venía a saludarte un momento - le aseguró Val acercándose con una sonrisa - mi nombre es Valentina...

La pequeña que no podía tener más de diez años la miraba aún con desconfianza, Valentina la comprendía totalmente, una pequeña de su edad sola en este mundo no la había podido pasar muy bien, su corazón se rompía por ella.

Pudo notar cómo ocultaba su antebrazo dentro de su chaqueta jean que hacía juego con sus pantalones, la niña no solo había tenido que afrontar el mundo sola sino con otra dificultad más en su vida.

\- Qué linda tu libreta, me gusta - intentó otra vez Valentina 

La niña miró a su libreta y luego a Valentina.

\- Me...me la dio Regina - finalmente respondió- ...la señora Regina 

\- ¿En serio? - le preguntó Val - es muy bonita, quiero una igual - terminó de decir acercándose un poco más 

\- ¿Es usted policía? - preguntó la niña algo más curiosa y calmada pero aún retrocediendo unos pasos.

\- Mmm sí y no - respondió la castaña con una sonrisa feliz de poder hablar con la niña

\- ¿Cómo es eso? - preguntó la pequeña.

Valentina podría jurar que al mirarla podía ver en sus ojos mucha madurez, un semblante muy serio mezclado con desconfianza y temor, muy diferente a la mirada de los otros niños.

\- Soy agente del FBI, es diferente, ¿alguna vez has oído del FBI? 

\- Mmm sí, en una película - respondió pensativa, dejando de retroceder.

\- Ah mira, bueno en las pelis lo exageran un poco a veces pero es algo así - le dijo Valentina sonriendo 

\- ¿Usas pistola? - preguntó alzando ambas cejas.

\- Sí pero sólo cuando tengo que salvar a alguien

\- ¿Lo has hecho muchas veces? 

\- Unas cuántas sí - dijo Valentina sonriendo ya frente a la pequeña

\- Es bonito salvar personas... 

\- Sí que lo es, cuando seas grande si te gusta quizá también puedas hacerlo 

\- No...yo, yo no podría nunca... - dijo la pequeña mirando al piso, escondiendo aún más su brazo dentro de su chaqueta.

Valentina se agachó frente a ella levantando su pequeña barbilla para mirar a sus ojos llorosos.

\- Escúchame bien, no hay nada que no puedas hacer, que nadie te convenza de lo contrario ¿ok?

Valentina acercó lentamente su mano sobre el antebrazo de la pequeña.

\- Esto no es un motivo para dejar de sonreír, para dejar de soñar, eres una niñita muy hermosa - le dijo secando sus lágrimas con sus manos 

\- Los otros niños se asustan de mí porque porque a mí... me falta una mano algunos se burlan y...

\- Los niños son tontos 

Valentina se detuvo un momento pensando que había dicho algo malo pero cuando vio la pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de la niña sonrió también.

\- No les digas que te dije esto pero lo son, yo hablaré con ellos y si se meten contigo pues se las verán conmigo - le dijo Valentina, la mirada esperanzadora que recibió de la pequeña enterneció su corazón - me dijeron que te llamas Ali

\- Mi nombre es Alice pero me dicen Ali 

\- Que lindo nombre - comentó Valentina - ¿que hacías en tu libreta? Si se puede saber claro

\- Me gusta dibujar y también a veces escribo cosas...

\- ¿Escribes? Wao que impresionante también puedes ser una gran escritora algún día, yo compraría todos, todos tus libros 

Ali sonrió y miró hacia atrás, Valentina hizo lo mismo, se trataba de Jacobo que la esperaba a lo lejos.

\- ¿Ya te tienes que ir?

\- Sí pero si tú quieres puedo volver a visitarte, ¿eso estaría bien para ti?

La pequeña asintió un poco tímida aún.

\- Perfecto, entonces bella Ali nos volveremos a ver muy pronto, sigue escribiendo y de repente ¿me enseñas luego?

Esta vez Ali asintió con más entusiasmo, Valentina no quería dejarla pero sabía que tenían mucho por hacer, le sonrió por última vez y se volvió hacia el rubio.

\- ¿Familiarizándote un poco? - preguntó su amigo.

\- Algo así, ¿todo en orden?

\- A excepción de algunos detalles como algunas cámaras que mañana vendré a asegurar, todo está bien, parece un lugar seguro, con pocos accesos 

\- Bien...- le felicitó Valentina caminando a su lado, estaban pasando cerca al grupo de niños cuando recordó algo - Jacob espera un momento, me despediré 

Valentina se acercó primero a las mujeres quienes la despidieron afectuosamente, luego aprovechó el momento en que los niños se habían reunido a un lado del jardín, al parecer jugaban a las escondidas.

\- Niños, me voy 

\- Adiós señorita Valentina - dijeron en coro algunos.

\- Pero antes quiero pedirles un favor - les habló Valentina reclinándose frente al grupo de pequeños - quiero que jueguen con Ali y sobretodo que la traten bien... 

Algunas caras de los niños se retorcieron en molestia lo cual la castaña notó.

\- Yo sé que ustedes como unos niños buenos me ayudarán con eso y si me entero que la volvieron a tratar mal los llevaré a prisión...a todos - terminó de susurrar con una dulce sonrisa ante la mirada de espanto de los niños.

Sabía que esos niños habían pasado por mucho pero por algún motivo no podría irse tranquila sin saber que ayudó a Alice de alguna manera, Valentina se levantó a una posición erguida y antes de volverse miró a la pequeña pelinegra a la distancia, guiñándole el ojo para luego unirse nuevamente a Jacobo.

\- ¿Carvajalita, qué les dijiste a esos chamacos y por qué estaban a punto de llorar? - le preguntó Jacobo persiguiéndola mientras la castaña desaparecía por la puerta principal.

________________________________

Juliana se encontraba en uno de los laboratorios de International Tech, se había pasado todo el día conversando con varios desarrolladores sobre las ideas que tenía en mente, quería sus opiniones para poder aplicar los últimos detalles a los diseños que tenía en proceso, estaba muy emocionada de poder ayudar a Valentina con lo que mejor sabía hacer.

\- Bueno entre otras cosas - dijo riendo en voz alta para sí misma sin darse cuenta 

\- ¿Hablando sola?

Juliana saltó del susto casi botando al piso los planos que tenía sobre la mesa de cristal, lamentablemente su tensión no disminuyó al ver de quien se trataba.

\- Bue-buenas tardes Eva

\- ¿Te interrumpo? Tu padre me dijo que estarías aquí

\- No, no todo bien estaba...estaba terminando con un proyecto 

\- Mmm bueno no quiero dar rodeos contigo, quiero saber si le contaste algo a Valentina de lo que viste ayer - le preguntó Eva mirándola fijamente 

\- ¿Qué? ¡No!...no le mencioné nada al respecto

\- ¿Estás segura? 

\- Claro que estoy segura Eva, Valentina no estaría tan tranquila después de enterarse de algo así - respondió Juliana perdiendo la calma 

Eva se quedó en silencio mirando al piso por unos segundos.

\- Perdón Eva yo...

\- No, está bien, es una situación algo complicada, te agradezco por cubrirnos 

\- No estoy muy entusiasmada con eso pero creo que a ustedes les corresponde eso, ser quienes se lo cuenten 

Eva asintió, volviendo a mirar al piso, respiró profundo. Juliana nunca la había visto así.

\- Tú...- comenzó diciendo Eva, era muy raro verla tan dubitativa - ¿fue, fue difícil para ustedes dos?

\- ¿A qué se refiere?

\- A su relación, ¿fue difícil al principio? - preguntó Eva con genuina curiosidad.

A Juliana le sorprendió que Eva le haga esa pregunta.

\- Ay - suspiró Juliana- en parte sí porque a Val nunca le habían gustado las chicas y fue complicado pero en realidad en entre nosotras siempre fluyó todo, incluso en los momentos más difíciles era tan fácil perderme en ella, creo que estábamos predestinadas a estar juntas después de todo

\- Mmmm...

\- ¿Por qué? - se atrevió a preguntar Juliana 

\- Por nada, debo irme ya, gracias por tu tiempo 

\- Eva espera - la detuvo Juliana - sea lo que sea que esté pasando, espero lo resuelvan 

Eva sonrió y asintió para luego retirarse, Juliana soltó el aire que no sabía qué estaba conteniendo, esta situación aún jugaba con sus nervios, afortunadamente el sonido de su celular le devolvió la felicidad.

Atomic Val 💥: mi amor hoy me recoges ? 😊

Juliana: pero claro que sí mi princesa, pasaré con tu noble corcel 🐶

Atomic Val 💥: ay sii ya lo extraño a mi peque 😍😍

Atomic Val 💥: tengo que hacer unas compras me acompañan? 

Juliana: contigo a donde sea mi amor 

Atomic Val 💥: te amo mucho  
Atomic Val 💥: te necesito conmigo, tengo que contarte muchas cosas 

Juliana: ya no falta nada mi vida, te amo demasiado

Atomic Val 💥: te dejo porque Jacobo me está mirando mal

Juliana: que no sea envidioso jaja pero está bien nos vemos luego 🥑💕

Atomic Val💥 : 🥑💖🥑💖🥑

Juliana guardó su celular con una sonrisa apurándose a dejar todo en orden ya que primero tendría que recoger a Tony antes de pasar por Val y no quería perder más tiempo.

________________________________

Eran las 5pm en punto cuando Laura le avisó a Valentina que Juliana ya la estaba esperando abajo, escuchar esas palabras fue como una inyección de felicidad para ella, tomó sus cosas y se dirigió hacia el estacionamiento donde la esperaba su novia con otro acompañante más.

\- Mira, es tu mamá- le dijo Juliana a Tony que miró en dirección de Valentina y enloqueció dentro del auto - ¡hey ya ya calma demonio! 

\- No le digas así a mi bebito - le regañó Valentina abriendo la puerta del auto y abrazando a Tony que no dejaba de mover la cola feliz de verla - yo también te extrañé precioso

\- Ahem no quiero interrumpir este encuentro romántico ¿pero dónde está mi beso? - reclamó Juliana

Valentina rió y acercó sus labios hacia los de su novia en un corto pero intenso beso que prometía mucho más luego.

\- Mmm...¿sabías que nunca me cansaré de tus riquísimos besos? - dijo Juliana con los ojos cerrados 

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Nunca? - preguntó la castaña muy cerca a sus labios 

\- Ni en esta vida, ni en las que vienen - le aseguró Juliana acercándose de nuevo para besarla, lamentablemente una cabeza peluda se interpuso en su camino adelantándose - oye chiquillo tú espera tu turno - le dijo mientras Valentina reía abrazando al pequeño peludo en sus brazos 

\- Es que me ha extrañado mucho y yo a él, ¿sí o no bebé, sí o no? - le decía la castaña al cachorro mientras acariciaba su pelaje - ufff!cada vez está más grande 

\- Y gordo

\- Es momento que lo traiga al trabajo a entrenar 

\- ¿Sigues con la idea de asimilarlo a la fuerza canina?

\- No totalmente pero quizá pueda lograr que le enseñen algunas cosillas 

\- Excelente nunca pensé tener a dos súper agentes en mi casa 

\- Para que veas - le guiñó el ojo Valentina muy coqueta, Juliana se sonrojó pasando saliva con dificultad, Val nunca dejaría de afectarla en todo sentido.

\- Entonces, quieres que vayamos a comer a algún lugar en especial o prefieres ir a casa a ser marmotitas felices en nuestra cama - le preguntó Juliana con una gran sonrisa 

\- Mmmm! Suena tentador pero recuerda que me tienen que acompañar a comprar unas cosas primero, los días que no estuve en casa de mi mamá me tocaba hacer algunas compras y no tuve el tiempo, hoy no estará en casa pero podemos pasar a dejar las cosas

\- Va, entonces vamos al súper primero

\- Sí, vamos 

\- A sus órdenes mi reina, disfrute el paseo aunque el corcel debería jalar su carruaje pero está bien perezoso sobre sus piernas 

\- No vas a pretender que mi bebi haga trabajo forzado si apenas es una cría - bromeó Valentina fingiendo estar indignada 

\- ¿Cómo crees que vinimos si no tengo gasolina? 

\- Malvada mentirosa

Mientras reían Juls arrancó el auto en dirección al centro comercial más cercano.

________________________________

Luego de encontrar una tienda dog friendly y de conseguir todo lo necesario incluyendo algunos juguetes para Tony también y un funko de Stan Lee para Juls que se puso muy sentimental al verlo, regresaron al auto para emprender camino a la casa de Lucía que no quedaba muy lejos.

Mientras Juls conducía Valentina se movía en su asiento al ritmo de la canción que había elegido.

\- Wuu eh eh, yo perreo sola, yo perro sola - cantaba Valentina 

\- ¿Como que sola? - preguntó Juls riendo 

\- ...antes tú no quería, ahora yo no quiero - le respondió Valentina mientras se inclinaba con sus brazos estirados hacia adelante bailando en su asiento con Tony en su regazo que estaba feliz con todo el caos.

Juliana estalló en risa mientras seguía conduciendo.

\- Asi que te quieres ir a perrear sola, ya , ya 

\- Mentira mi amor, obvio que contigo siempre 

\- Y entonces por qué ayer en cuando el dj preguntó y "¿dónde están las mujeres solteras?" Tu casi saltas hasta el techo - preguntó Juliana entrecerrando los ojos 

\- Ay mi vida obvi solo era una canción además Rubí hizo lo mismo

\- Sí y después acabó adolorida por él pellizcón de Belle, yo solo digo "después no te quejes" - bromeó Juls 

\- ¿De qué me voy a quejar? ¡Tú a mí me respetas oye! - le dijo Valentina golpeando suavemente su brazo 

\- Ah o sea tú sí puedes y yo no 

\- Me alegra que lo tengas claro

\- írenlaaa - dijo Juliana mientras Valentina se unía a su risa 

De pronto la canción cambió a 'Safaera' y Valentina levantó los brazos.

\- Wuuu 

\- ¿Me puedes decir desde cuándo solo se escucha reggaeton en este auto?

\- Desde siempre - respondió Valentina mientras movía sus manos y su cabeza al ritmo de la canción 

\- ¡Esas son puras falsedades! - se quejó Juliana riendo

\- Ah no cierto, fue desde nuestra primera cita cuando me llevaste a la mansión abandonada 

\- ¿Esa fue nuestra primera cita?

\- Por supuesto tú desde ya te morías por esta morrita - le contestó Valentina guiñando el ojo

\- Amo a mi novia la más humilde - comentó Juliana sonriendo 

\- ¿Me vas a decir que no? Prácticamente me comías con la mirada - le molestó Val

\- No te voy a decir que no - estuvo de acuerdo Juliana 

\- Lo sabía 

\- Era obvio, desde el primer momento que te vi en la cafetería no podía creer que eras real, tus ojos me paralizaron completamente, no creía que existía el amor a primera vista y mira, que equivocada estaba - dijo Juliana ante la enamorada mirada de Valentina.

\- Nunca me habías contado eso

\- Creo que no se había dado la oportunidad 

\- Hasta ahora no puedo creer esta suerte mía de haberte conocido, te amo tanto - le susurró Valentina acercándose a darle un beso.

Juliana que estaba detenida en un semáforo en rojo le devolvió el beso tiernamente.

\- ¿Me amas mucho?

\- Mucho, demasiado

\- ¿Lo suficiente para dejarme elegir la siguiente canción?

\- Ay Juls estamos en plena fiesta y vas a poner tus canciones viejitas

\- Viejitas pero sabrosas ok, además necesitamos nuevas reglas mi amor, tu monarquía autoritaria debe abolirse 

\- No me gustó cómo sonó eso - dijo Valentina haciendo puchero, Juls rió - pero está bien, pon tu canción 

El auto de atrás tocó el claxon para que Juliana avance, no habían notado el cambio de luz, arrancó y unos metros más adelante escogió la canción.

\- Para que sepas mis canciones pueden ser igual de divertidas que las tuyas - dijo Juls dando play.

La melodía de "New York, New York" empezó a sonar en el auto.

\- Ay es en serio - se burló Valentina riendo fuerte.

\- Start spreading the news- comenzó a cantar Juliana ignorando la risa de su novia - I'm leaving today, I want to be a part of it New York, New Yoooork - seguía cantando la morena mientras conducía

Valentina sonreía al verla cantar, le encantaba mucho la voz de su hermosa novia.

\- These little town blues - seguía Juliana enseñando las calles que pasaban- Are melting away, I'll make a brand new start of it in old New Yooork 

Al parar en un semáforo al lado se estacionó una señora que quedó viendo a Juliana cantar con asombro.

\- If I can make it there, I'll make it anywhere...- continuó Juliana 

\- It's up to you, New York, New York - se unió cantando la señora con melodiosa voz 

\- Epaaa!- celebró Juliana aplaudiendo mientras la señora y Valentina reían.

El semáforo cambió mientras la señora se despedía con una gran sonrisa, ambas la despidieron también y Juliana seguía moviendo su cuerpo al ritmo de la canción mientras conducía, la casa de Lucía estaba solo a un par de cuadras.

\- New York, New Yooork, I want to wake up in that city that never sleeps - siguió Juliana mientras estacionaba el auto en la siguiente cuadra pero eso no la detuvo - And find I'm a number one, top of the list, Queen of the hill, a number one - cantó levantando una mano hacia arriba mientras hacía vibrar sus dedos al final ante la atenta mirada de Tony

Valentina también la miraba extasiada, le encantaba esta parte de Juliana tan extrovertida.

\- These little town blues - continuó Juliana con su bella voz - are melting away, I'll make a brand new start of it in old New Yoooork 

De pronto Juliana tomó a Tony en sus brazos cargándolo y haciéndolo bailar al ritmo de la canción.

\- Ven Tony...If I can make it there I'll make it anywhere, nótese nuestros movimientos...It's up to you ¡vamos mi amor! - le dijo a Valentina para que continúe la canción quien rodó los ojos pero la siguió también 

\- New Yoork, New Yooork- terminó de cantar la castaña riendo 

\- Bravooo, bravooo, ahhh, ahhhh - dijo Juliana haciendo a Tony aplaudir con sus patitas al final de la melodía.

Valentina no podía dejar de reír.

\- ¡Estás loca, loca , me encantas! - le habló Valentina tomando su cara en ambas manos y besándola muchas veces 

\- ¿Eso significa que me vas a dejar escoger más canciones? - le preguntó Juliana esperanzada.

\- Si me vas a dar este tipo de conciertos por supuesto que sí - contestó Val dándole un último beso - es más, te propongo algo...

\- Uh dime

\- ¿Qué te parece si hacemos una competencia de nuestras canciones favoritas? Tú interpretas las tuyas y yo las mías y vemos quién lo hace mejor 

\- Ah caray y eso cuándo 

\- ¿Que te parece la otra semana?

\- Va, jalo - dijo Juliana levantando su meñique entrelazándolo con el de su novia - prepárate para perder Carvajal 

\- En tus sueños Valdés- respondió Valentina incorporándose en su asiento - vamos a subir las cosas antes que se haga más tarde 

\- Vamos entonces - estuvo de acuerdo Juliana pero Tony lloró al escuchar su voz - Mmm creo que alguien necesita un arbolito 

\- Me toca a mí llevarlo, toma las llaves y anda subiendo please dejas las cosas encima de la barra de la cocina, ya te alcanzo amor 

\- Como usted diga mi reina 

Juliana tomó las bolsas que Valentina había puesto a un lado señalando que eran de Lucía, entró al edificio y una vez en la puerta ingresó con la llave que su novia le había dado, el lugar estaba algo oscuro, prendió las luces para dejar las bolsas donde le había indicado la castaña, lo que no contó fue encontrarse con una no tan pequeña sorpresa.

\- ¡¿JULIANA?! - gritó Lucía cubriéndose.

La rubia estaba sobre Eva en el sofá con casi nada de ropa.

\- ¡DIOS, oh Dios no no no! - repitió Juliana muchas veces instantáneamente cubriéndose los ojos no creyendo en su tan mala suerte.

\- ¡¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?! - preguntó Lucía completamente desaliñada tratando de colocarse una camisa encima.

Juliana aún no se quitaba las manos de los ojos y seguía repitiendo "no, no, no".

Lucía se acercó ya más vestida, rodó los ojos y le quitó las manos de la cara logrando captar la atención de la morena.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Juliana?

\- ¡¿Usted qué hace aquí?!

\- ESTA ES MI CASA

\- Pero, pero Valentina dijo que no estaría 

\- ¿Valentina? - preguntó Eva detrás de ella en el mismo estado de Lucía con una blusa blanca a medio abrochar - ¡¿Dónde está?!

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? - se escuchó preguntar a la voz que menos deseaban que aparezca en ese momento.

Todas volvieron sus rostros mirando a la castaña que se encontraba observando todo con evidente confusión.

\- Vale...- susurró Lucía mirando a su hija que estaba con Tony en sus brazos.

Mil excusas corrían por la cabeza de Lucía en ese momento, Juliana miró a la rubia sin saber qué hacer, Eva estaba paralizada en su lugar.

Y finalmente decidió algo.

Era momento de contarle la verdad a su hija.

________________________________

Hola bebés, a los años que nos leemos, perdón en serio. Hace unos días pensaba en ustedes, en esta historia y dije no puedo seguir demorando tanto, no se lee igual y no se siente igual cuando los capítulos se actualizan en tiempos tan espaciados, lo sé porque también leo muchos fics, entonces pensé en escribir todo lo que podía.

Al final terminé desarrollando todo en dos semanas y aún sigo agregando detalles pero aquí está el primer capítulo de la recta final, mañana subiré otro y así sucesivamente en el resto de la semana.

Gracias por su paciencia, espero estén bien en toda esta locura en el que el mundo se ha convertido, cuídense mucho y también espero que les guste cómo va a ir este fic, las tkm.

Gracias también mireaven por tu asesoramiento aysi 💖


	52. Culpable

\- ¿Me explican en este instante qué es lo que está pasando aquí? Porque no entiendo nada - insistió Valentina observando la escena estupefacta.

\- Vale - comenzó Eva 

\- ¿Por qué están a medio vestir, todas...despeinadas...con...demonios no puede estar pasando esto...?- le interrumpió Valentina asumiendo todo lo que había pasado.

\- Valentina, mi amor...- intentó Lucía 

\- ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué...por qué no me dijeron nada? - preguntaba Valentina visiblemente herida.

\- No estábamos listas para conversarlo aún - le respondió la rubia

\- Ah mira, no estaban listas para hablar pero sí para hacer otras cosas...- le devolvió Valentina con amargura - ¿y tú Eva? Pensé que confiabas en mí, tú y mi propia madre, no puedo creerlo pero si ustedes se odiaban - le dijo decepcionada y confundida, Eva se sentía a morir.

\- Perdón nosotras no...- trató de hablar la otra agente

\- No ¿Saben qué? No puedo con esto, no ahora...allí están tus compras Lucía, vamos Juls - dijo finalmente Valentina para retirarse con Tony por la salida.

\- Lo...lo siento - les habló Juliana para luego ir detrás de su novia.

Juliana siguió en silencio a Valentina hasta su auto, sabía que la castaña necesitaba espacio y no sabía muy bien qué hacer en este momento.

\- ¿Estás bien mi amor? - le preguntó Juliana luego de sentarse dentro del auto, sabía que era una pregunta tonta pero quería escucharlo de ella, Valentina que estaba a su lado estaba perdida en sus pensamientos por lo que no le respondió - ¿mi amor? - insistió 

Valentina por fin la escuchó, estaba tan sumida en sus cavilaciones que al ver a Juliana tuvo la necesidad de refugiarse en su calor así que en una rápida acción se giró hacia ella y se lanzó sobre el cuerpo de la morena, abrazándola muy fuerte.

\- Llévame a casa - le susurró al oído.

\- Vamos mi hermosa - dijo Juliana besando su cabeza tiernamente unos segundos, la ojiazul levantó su rostro besando sus labios una vez para luego regresar su cuerpo nuevamente a su asiento.

Tony que estaba en el asiento de atrás empujó con su nariz el hombro de Valentina, al parecer el pequeño había percibido su tristeza, la castaña lo tomó en sus brazos y lo cargó en su regazo, abrazándolo contra su cuerpo.

Juliana miró la escena con ternura unos segundos y luego encendió el auto arrancando con destino a su departamento.

________________________________

Juliana abría la puerta del departamento para que Valentina ingrese, su novia aún parecía envuelta en sus propios pensamientos, soltó la correa de Tony que entró corriendo rápidamente a la casa para beber un poco de agua.

\- Mi amor, por qué no vas arriba te pones cómoda, yo arreglo todo aquí y te acompaño en unos segundos - le propuso Juliana sabiendo que aún tenía que alimentar al cachorro y dejar en orden algunas cosas.

\- Está bien - le respondió Valentina subiendo un escalón de la escalera rumbo a la habitación principal.

Antes que siga subiendo Juliana tomó su cintura volvió su cuerpo hacia ella y la abrazó dejando un beso sobre su pecho, Valentina más relajada acarició su cabello, llevando su rostro sobre este, oliéndolo profundamente deleitándose en su aroma, dejó un beso allí tomando el rostro de su novia entre sus manos, unió sus ojos y pudo ver la preocupación en ellos.

No quería asustar a Juliana, solo necesitaba un momento para ordenar sus ideas, le dio una pequeña sonrisa la cual la morena devolvió dulcemente, Valentina unió sus frentes para luego dejar un beso sobre sus labios.

\- Te espero arriba - dijo finalmente continuando su camino hacia arriba dejando a una Juliana más tranquila.

Cuando ingresó a la habitación dejó salir un suspiro, se quitó el abrigo negro que traía dejándolo sobre una de las sillas, desabrochó algunos botones de su camisa, luego cayendo pesadamente sentada sobre la cama, pasó una mano por su largo cabello castaño.

Se sentía tan rara, la idea de su mamá y Eva juntas era...era...no sabía lo que era, ni siquiera sabía cómo asimilar esa situación, si tan solo no se habría enterado de una manera tan cruda, no es que su confusión no se haya hecho presente en esa situación alterna pero al menos no habría reaccionado de esa manera.

Nuevamente soltando otro suspiro se puso de pie quitándose el resto de sus prendas, necesitaba un baño, intentar que el agua que correría por su cuerpo se lleve todos sus problemas, sabía que no funcionaba así pero no la detendría de intentarlo.

Entró a la ducha abriendo la regadera, cuando el agua estuvo en la temperatura que buscaba, introdujo su cuerpo completamente dejando al agua acariciar su piel.

¿Lucía y Eva?

¿Desde cuando a su madre le gustaban las mujeres o a Eva? No le molestaba esa idea en absoluto, solo le resultaba...extraña. Que una amiga te cuente que es gay equivalía eso ahora a cero sorpresa para Valentina pero que su propia madre salga con otra mujer, que no era cualquier otra mujer, que era nada menos que Eva.

Aún no entendía, esas dos se detestaban, ¿Qué había cambiado? ¿Había empezado recientemente? ¿O siempre tuvieron algo? ¿Se querían o eran solo sexo?

\- ¡Ew, ew! - se quejó en voz alta, no quería imaginarse a su mamá haciendo...eso y menos con Eva que era como su otra madre.

Era una locura, pensaba en cómo afectaría esto su relación con Eva ¿Su amistad seguiría igual? Muchas dudas inundaban su mente, el agua casi perdía su efecto relajante hasta que escuchó que tocaban la puerta de vidrio, sonrió al ver la silueta de su morena favorita, corrió la puerta hacia un lado para encontrarse con su dulce sonrisa y luego mirar a su muy desnudo cuerpo.

\- Buenas boches bella dama, ¿cree usted que haya espacio para alguien más? 

La castaña sonrió, extendió su mano tomando la de su novia y llevándola hacia adentro, inmediatamente sus cuerpos se envolvieron en un abrazo que fusionó sus pieles completamente, Valentina adoraba el contraste que se creaba entre su piel blanca y el canela claro de Juliana.

Sus brazos rodeaban el cuello de Juliana y simplemente no quería dejarla ir, se sentía tan segura, tan amada, una paz invadió totalmente su ser, si el mundo acabara en ese instante no le importaría, ella dejaría que pase y solo mirando a esos ojos podría encontrar la luz aún en plena oscuridad.

Juliana besó su hombro, desplazándose hasta su cuello, a su mejilla llegando a sus labios tomándolos entre los suyos, el agua aún caía sobre ellas, Valentina separó su cuerpo un poco para liberar sus manos y acomodar los negros cabellos de su novia hacia atrás dejando su bello rostro expuesto ante ella.

Sus cuerpos se movieron hacia un lado dejando que el agua corra por la espalda de Juliana y salpique en diferentes partes del cuerpo de Valentina, la morena pasaba sus manos suavemente por la blanca espalda de su amor.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Rara...- suspiró Valentina recostando su cabeza en el hombro de Juliana - No sé, todo fue tan brusco, enterarme de esa manera...Pensé que conocía a mi mamá, nunca lo imaginé 

\- Quizá ella también está conociendo esta parte nueva de su vida o quizá la estaba descubriendo antes de decírtelo, recuerda que para ti también fue difícil 

\- Pero cuando yo me di cuenta de lo que sentía, ella fue a la primera persona a la cual recurrí - dijo Valentina muy triste - ¿Acaso no confía en mí?

\- No creo que esto se trate de ti mi amor - respondió Juliana abrazándola otra vez - todos lidiamos con eso de manera diferente, entiendo que te sientas así por la sorpresa pero creo que sería bueno que las escuches

\- No me estás apoyando a mí - se quejó Valentina adorablemente como una niña

\- Claro que te apoyo mi amor - le aseguró Juliana levantando su rostro para mirarla - te apoyo en la pared, en la cama, en toda superficie que quieras 

\- Eres una tonta - le regañó Valentina riendo y pellizcando su abdomen.

Juliana rió también para luego abrazarla de nuevo.

\- Es bromita, obvio que te apoyo a ti pero también creo que sería mejor escuchar lo que tienen que decir, además si lo piensas bien tiene un poco de sentido 

\- ¿Cómo así?

\- Ambas son como tus madres ¿no? Ahora se podría materializar eso - comentó Juliana moviendo ambas cejas 

\- ¿Y qué si terminan? ¿Quién se quedará con mi tenencia? - dijo la castaña haciendo reír a Juliana, estaba muy feliz que su novia ya empezaba a bromear con eso.

\- Ay mi amor capaz que ni comienzan y ya las separaste 

\- Mmm - murmuró Valentina acostando su cabeza sobre su pecho - hoy...en la casa de Regina conocí a la niña más dulce, ella no tiene padres, llegó a este país sola en ese sucio contenedor, por un momento me identifiqué con ella porque yo no tengo a uno de mis papás pero ahora que lo pienso no le llego ni a los talones por todo lo que ella ha pasado...

Valentina pensaba en la pequeña Ali y en que sus problemas eran una burla en comparación a toda la tragedia a lo que había sufrido la pequeña.

\- Soy una idiota por sentirme así por algo sin sentido cuando hay otras personas que la están pasando realmente mal 

\- No, no digas eso mi amor, no invalides a tus sentimientos, no te sientas mal por sentirte vulnerable, eso está bien que te dejes fluir, soltar...aquí estoy yo para sostenerte

Valentina sonrió contra su piel, Juliana poseía este talento, esta magia para aliviar sus caóticos pensamientos.

\- Además tu corazón es muy bonito sabes, preocuparte por esa niña cuando la estás pasando mal tú, es muy considerado de tu parte, te admiro mucho - agregó Juliana.

Valentina la miró dulcemente uniendo sus labios otra vez, Juliana pasó sus manos por sus hombros acariciándolos mientras devolvía el beso encontrando sus músculos aún muy tensos.

\- Wow mi amor ¿Qué traes acá, cemento? - le preguntó Juliana presionando sus hombros con sus dedos 

\- ¡Ouch, ouch duele! 

\- Ven, gírate 

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Cuáles son tus turbias intenciones? - preguntó Valentina levantando una ceja de manera juguetona.

\- Pues darle un masaje a mi novia ¿qué más? - respondió una Juliana indignada - ¿Qué me crees, una pervertida? Ok no respondas 

La ojiazul rió alto para luego volverse mirando hacia la pared, las manos de la morena empezaron a hacer masajes en su piel y ella cerró sus ojos rindiéndose ante su tacto.

\- Relájate mi amor, suelta todo tu cuerpo - le susurró al oído causando que todos los vellos de su cuerpo se levanten.

\- Mmmm - murmuró sintiendo los nudos de su cuerpo ceder ante los perfectos masajes que estaba recibiendo.

\- ¿Te gusta?

\- Mmm sí, se siente muy bien - respondió la castaña moviendo su cuello hacia un lado rindiéndose ante el placer que empezaba a sentir 

Las manos de Juliana descendieron hasta sus brazos, presionando y soltando los músculos que iban cediendo poco a poco, subía y bajaba tratando de lograr que su novia se olvide del momento tenso y pueda relajarse por fin.

Afortunadamente estaba alcanzando su objetivo, Valentina empezaba a sentirse en las nubes, cuando sintió aquellas habilidosas manos en su espalda bajando más y más hacia sus caderas su corazón se aceleraba a cada centímetro, el aliento caliente que chocaba contra su hombro cada vez más rápido no ayudaba en nada a calmarlo.

Juliana sabía que este era un momento de relajo y reflexión pero no podía evitar sentirse afectada por el cuerpo desnudo de la bella diosa que tenía como novia, más aún si sus manos se paseaban por la suave y delicada piel, recorriendo su exquisita textura.

Podía notar que la respiración de la castaña también se había afectado, sus manos descendieron hasta ambos lados de sus caderas, aún masajeando no pudo detener sus labios de besar el valle que se formaba entre sus hombros, Valentina contuvo su aliento al sentir la caliente caricia, sin querer arqueó su cuerpo hacia atrás, causando que su trasero roce justo en el centro de las piernas de su novia.

La respuesta de Juliana fue automática hundiendo sus dedos en la piel de sus caderas y pegando completamente su trasero contra ella, gimiendo contra su espalda al sentir cómo la suave piel hizo contacto con su ya muy duro clítoris, con desesperación empezó a besar y morder la piel en el blanco cuello que tenía a su merced.

Valentina llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza de la morena presionándola contra su piel, extendiendo su cuello al mismo tiempo para que tenga más espacio para esos besos que la dejaban con ganas de más, su centro ya palpitaba violentamente.

Una de las manos de Juliana ascendió hacia el frente tomando uno de sus senos, masajeándolo a su antojo, su otra mano se paseaba por su abdomen, bajando y subiendo, rozando entre las piernas de la castaña que se retorcía queriendo sentir más, necesitándola locamente.

\- ¿Mmm qué tipo de masaje es este? - susurró Valentina con los ojos cerrados disfrutando del festival de caricias que se producía en su cuerpo orquestado por su novia.

\- Uno con final feliz - respondió Juliana sonriendo contra su piel.

Valentina sonrió también, las manos de su novia descendieron al mismo tiempo sobre su vientre hacia donde más la necesitaba, Juliana presionó nuevamente sus caderas contra su trasero causando que la boca de la castaña se abra ante la sensación de su tacto.

Sin poder resistir más, Valentina giró su rostro hacia su derecha, encontrándose con los labios de la morena que la besó de manera hambrienta, sus labios se movían desenfrenadamente los unos sobre los otros, mezclándose, saboreándose, mordiéndose.

Decepcionante fue escuchar que el timbre de la puerta del departamento sonó.

\- Nooo - se quejó Valentina rompiendo el beso - ¿Quién molesta justo ahora?

\- ¿Tony?

\- Tony no sabe tocar el timbre, además está adentro - dijo riendo Valentina 

\- Chale, iré a ver entonces 

\- Espera, espera quizá ya se fueron - dijo Valentina volviéndose hacia su novia, tomó su cintura con ambas manos acercándola contra su cuerpo atrapando sus labios, Juliana no la detuvo, sujetó sus caderas mientras la ojiazul levantaba una de sus piernas envolviendo su cintura

Lamentablemente el timbre volvió a sonar interrumpiendo el intento de la castaña.

\- ¡Mierda! - se quejó Valentina 

\- Tengo que ir mi amor 

\- Ya sé 

\- La seguimos luego - dijo Juliana guiñándole el ojo

\- Va- respondió Valentina sonriendo no sin darle antes una palmada en el trasero a su novia mientras salía de la ducha

\- ¡Hey no te aproveches! 

\- Yo me aprovecho todo lo que quiera - dijo Valentina sacándole la lengua 

Juliana rió mientras se colocaba una bata rosa con unas pantuflas del mismo color.

\- No puedo creer que me hayas hecho conseguir esta ropa tan pinky- se quejó Juliana al salir del cuarto de baño 

\- ¡Te queda preciosoo!- escuchó gritar a Valentina 

La morena bajó las escaleras, abajo Tony ya estaba en la puerta moviendo la cola.

\- ¿Quién será? - dijo en voz alta al escuchar que el timbre sonaba de nuevo - ya vooy

Cuando Juliana abrió la puerta se encontró con un par de ojos verdes que la miraban de una forma expectante.

\- Hola Juliana, ¿está Vale? - preguntó una muy nerviosa Lucía 

Juliana no quería ser descortés, prácticamente ambas de sus suegras estaban paradas afuera de su puerta pero su novia aún estaba enojada con ellas, no tenía muy claro qué hacer en ese instante, no entendía cómo llegó a encontrarse en ese tipo de situación cuando ella poco tenía que ver.

\- ¿Interrumpimos algo? - preguntó Eva mirando la bata de Juliana y su cabello mojado

La morena se sonrojó y cuando estuvo a punto de responder una voz tras ella la interrumpió.

\- ¿Quién es mi amor? - preguntó Valentina apareciendo detrás de ella con otra bata rosa igual- ah...son ustedes - dijo cruzando sus brazos delante de ella

\- Hola mi vida, queríamos venir a...

\- "Querías", yo quería darte tu espacio pero tu mamá insistió- aclaró Eva 

\- Fuiste tú quien intimidó al portero para subir así que no finjas que no quieres conversar también- le devolvió la rubia.

Valentina rodó los ojos al verlas discutir.

\- Pasen - les dijo Valentina dejando la puerta abierta y caminando hacia la sala, Lucía y Eva la siguieron tomando asiento en el gran sofá, la castaña se sentó en el brazo de uno de los sofá individuales aún con los brazos cruzados.

\- ¿Desean tomar o comer algo? - preguntó Juliana a la distancia.

\- Un café estaría bien, Juliana - respondió Lucía 

\- Que sean dos - agregó Eva 

\- ¿Tú preciosa?

\- Yo estoy bien amor, gracias

\- Okay, demoraré unos minutos porque tengo que preparar la máquina de expresso - informó Juliana alejándose hacia la cocina - lo cual es bueno, muy bueno - se repitió bajito alejándose 

Valentina miró seriamente a ambas mujeres que se encontraban evidentemente incómodas en ese momento, Lucía se veía bastante ansiosa, la castaña no quería hacerles pasar un mal rato pero sí quería explicaciones.

\- Y bien...- dijo Val al ver que ninguna de las dos empezaba.

\- Mi amor...el motivo por el que hemos venido es porque no queremos estar mal contigo, no podía irme a dormir sabiendo que estabas enojada y por eso le insistí a Eva que viniéramos cuánto antes - habló Lucía muy consternada

\- No queríamos que te enteres de esta forma Vale, solo queríamos un poco más de tiempo para conversar lo que estaba sucediendo entre nosotras antes de decírtelo - agregó Eva 

\- Y...¿desde cuándo? - preguntó Valentina aún muy seria.

\- Hace un par de semanas, antes no había sucedido...la verdad nos tomó por sorpresa - respondió Lucía acercándose a su hija y acariciando su antebrazo - no queríamos decirte algo que aún no teníamos seguro entre las dos 

\- ¿Ya lo tienen, seguro? Me refiero, entre ustedes - se explicó Valentina 

\- Sí, hoy conversamos sobre eso y pensamos en darnos una oportunidad y también en cómo decirte, claramente eso ahora es innecesario- comentó Lucía robando una pequeña sonrisa a su hija.

\- Queremos saber Vale si tú estás de acuerdo con esto - intervino Eva

\- La verdad yo...no quise reaccionar mal, solo me tomó por sorpresa enterarme de esa forma, nunca me opondría a algo que las haga felices y...aunque aún me resulte muy raro, estoy aprendiendo a asimilarlo, lentamente pero seguro

\- Oh gracias hija - se puso de pie Lucía para abrazarla - no sabes lo terrible que me sentía al saber que estabas enojada conmigo - Eva aclaró la garganta - con 'nosotras', nunca quisimos lastimarte 

\- Yo sé...- dijo Valentina devolviéndole el abrazo - Son unas tontas de verdad pero las entiendo 

\- ¿Estaremos bien entonces? - preguntó Eva con media sonrisa 

\- Estaremos bien - respondió Valentina extendiendo su brazo, ofreciéndole a la ojiverde a que tome su mano a lo cual Eva no dudó ni un segundo en devolver el gesto - en realidad Juls me estuvo ayudando a entenderlas - agregó la castaña

\- Ay Juliana es un amor - dijo Lucía - no sabes todo lo que nos apoyó cuando se enteró...- contó la rubia 

Valentina frunció el ceño y Eva abrió muy grande los ojos negando rápidamente con la cabeza.

-...es que de verdad esa muchacha tiene el peor timing- seguía contando Lucía mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hija

\- Ehh Lu...- le llamó Eva

\- ...aunque nos costó convencerla que no te diga nada...

\- Lucía...

\- ...pero finalmente aceptó ayudarnos porque Eva habl-

\- ¡LUCÍA!- levantó la voz Eva

\- ¡¿Qué?! - preguntó Lucía alejándose de su hija para poner su atención en Eva quien a este punto cubrió su rostro con una mano derrotada, ya era muy tarde.

\- ¿A ver cómo es eso que Juliana sabía de ustedes? - preguntó Valentina aún con el ceño fruncido.

\- Ay...- dijo Lucía cayendo en cuenta de lo que había hecho.

\- Ya está listo el café - habló Juliana regresando a la sala con una bandeja con las tazas que había preparado - perdón, ¿interrumpí algo?- preguntó al sentir la tensión.

Lucía y Eva miraron apenadas a Juliana sin decir nada, Valentina miró hacia arriba, entendiendo todo, pasó una lengua dentro de su mejilla y se puso de pie.

\- Me alegra que hayan venido a conversar conmigo, las quiero mucho y saben que pueden contar conmigo ahora estoy muy cansada así que si me disculpan me voy a dormir - habló Valentina.

Su madre rápidamente besó su mejilla y Eva asintió con una sonrisa culpable, Valentina se volvió y le lanzó una mirada que habría congelado hasta a un pingüino a Juliana antes de dirigirse hacia las escaleras.

\- ¿Mi amor?...- le llamó Juliana pero la agente no se volvió ni siquiera a verla emprendiendo su camino hacia arriba - ¿qué, qué pasó? - le preguntó muy confundida a sus suegras.

\- Bueno Juliana fue un placer - habló Eva poniéndose de pie - Lucía te explicará, ya no gracias - terminó de decir refiriéndose al café

\- Pe-pero...- decía Juliana mirando a Eva alejarse hacia la puerta 

\- Juliana - comenzó Lucia poniendo ambas manos sobre sus hombros - quiero que sepas para mí ya eres una hija más, te quiero mucho y siempre puedes contar conmigo, ahora también quiero que recuerdes que sin mí Valentina no existiría y nunca la habrías conocido - agregó la rubia causando que Eva ruede los ojos 

\- Juliana, Valentina sabe que sabías de nosotras - le soltó Eva 

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! 

\- Gracias por entenderlo - le dijo rápidamente Lucía dándole un beso en la mejilla 

\- Pero, cómo...

\- Eso no importa ahora... - respondió la rubia

\- Lucía le dijo - la delató Eva

\- Por lo cual te deberé una muy grande- habló Lucía mirando con enojo a Eva que levantó ambos hombros - ahora sí, nos vamos - terminó de decir alejándose y tomando la mano de Eva desapareciendo por la puerta.

\- Lo siento, de verdad - dijo Eva antes de desaparecer también.

Juliana estaba paralizada aún con la bandeja en mano procesando la información que había recibido.

Valentina, sabía que sabía sobre su mamá y Eva...oh Dios...

Las alarmas en su cabeza empezaron a sonar, su novia ahora estaba enojada con ella, miró con miedo en dirección de las escaleras, respiró soltando un gran suspiro, Tony que al parecer había estado durmiendo bostezó y se sentó a su lado mirándola curiosamente.

\- ¿Puedes hacerme un espacio en tu cama por esta noche? - le preguntó la morena al cachorro que movió su cabeza hacia un lado.

________________________________

Luego de dejar la bandeja en la cocina y tomar al rededor de veinte minutos para pensar en su siguiente acción, Juliana finalmente decidió subir a su habitación donde probablemente se encontraba su novia muy furiosa, no podía creer que Lucía le haya contado eso, la rubia le debía una muy grande efectivamente.

Subió lentamente las escaleras, Tony ya estaba profundamente dormido en su cama así que ni se inmutó, estaba totalmente sola para afrontar lo que la esperaría arriba, solo esperaba que Valentina entienda sus razones por no haberle dicho cuando se enteró de todo.

Ya en la puerta de la habitación, entró cautelosamente pudiendo reconocer la figura de su novia recostada sobre la cama, estaba dándole la espalda por lo que no podía distinguir si estaba dormida o despierta así que solo habría una manera de averiguarlo.

\- ¿Mi amor? - se atrevió a decir en voz alta pero no obtuvo respuesta, caminó unos pasos más cerca hacia donde estaba la castaña que ahora tenía puesto un camisón de seda que cubría sus piernas hasta sus muslos.

La ansiedad estaba matando a Juliana, se sentía como en esas películas de terror donde no sabes si el ente maligno está muerto o no y cuando te acercas acaba saltando sobre ti, obviamente no pensaba que su novia era algo parecido a eso pero de que tenía un carácter bastante fuerte, lo tenía.

A pesar de que aún estaba a solo unos centímetros de la cama no había respuesta por parte de Valentina así que decidió arriesgarse y subir a la cama, acercándose lentamente hacia ella, Juliana sabía que estaba realizando un acto heroico aquí que podría ir muy bien o muy mal pero no quería esperar más.

Así que sin pensarlo dos veces colocó una de sus manos sobre la cintura de su novia, pegó su cuerpo completamente a su espalda dejando un beso sobre su cabeza.

\- Amor...- susurró 

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Valentina secamente.

"Ah. No estaba dormida"- pensó Juls, quizá si intentaba un poco más...

\- Perdón mi amor, yo-

\- Ahora no Juls - le cortó Valentina.

"Ah. Sí está enojada" - volvió a pensar Juliana pero al menos le había dicho "Juls", lo cuál era buena señal.

¿Verdad?

\- ¿Quieres dormir? - le preguntó la morena.

\- Sí. - respondió simplemente la ojiazul.

Juliana suspiró y con el sistema de control de su celular apagó las luces de la habitación, quería darle su espacio a Val pero al mismo tiempo no quería soltarla, sabía que la había herido de alguna manera pero fue muy difícil decidir entre su furia o la de sus suegras, juntas.

Por lo que estiró las sábanas, cubrió sus cuerpos y volvió a abrazarla pegando completamente su cuerpo otra vez, la castaña no opuso resistencia y también le pareció buena señal, lo malo es que se sentía raro ir a dormir con una Valentina enojada.

Sabía que su novia no solía concebir el sueño tan rápido por lo que estaba casi segura que seguía despierta aún, respiró profundo nuevamente, inspirando su rico aroma, no podía creer que hace solo unos minutos estaban en la ducha a punto de consumar todo el deseo que se tenían pero tenían que ser vilmente interrumpidas.

¿Es que acaso Lucía no podía esperar hasta el día siguiente para hablarlo? 

Se había metido en problemas sin quererlo, era de lo único que estaba segura, su cabeza daba mil vueltas en cómo solucionar esto y aunque no podía estar totalmente calmada, el calor del cuerpo de la bella ojiazul la confortaba, dándole esperanza que su novia no estaría enojada por mucho más tiempo, solo necesitaba un plazo, así como lo necesitó con Lucía y Eva.

Inconscientemente besó el hombro desnudo que tenía cerca a su rostro, el estremecimiento que visiblemente recorrió el cuerpo de Valentina captó su atención, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Así como a su novia le costaba dormir también le costaba mucho continuar con su día si había estado muy excitada sin hacer nada al respecto.

Solo para probar su punto, movió sus caderas hacia adelante levemente, la respuesta que recibió fue más que contundente, la castaña arqueó su cuerpo pegando su trasero completamente contra su pelvis, Juliana no pudo evitar soltar un gemido contra el oído de la ojiazul que volvió a estremecerse.

Un poco más atrevida Juliana empezó a dejar besos en su níveo cuello mientras su mano inició a pasearse sobre su cadera, podía ya escuchar la respiración entrecortada de Valentina que cada vez empujaba con más fuerza contra la morena que no aguantó más y empezó a mover sus caderas para encontrar más fricción.

Valentina empezó a gemir bajo, pequeños lamentos escapaban de sus labios, la mano de la pelinegra levantó el pequeño camisón dejando toda la piel de sus muslos desnuda, su trasero totalmente expuesto al mismo tiempo que Juliana clavaba sus dientes en su hombro, ante la sensación sus movimientos contra su pelvis se volvieron más desesperados causando que la bata que traía la morena se abra dejándola expuesta también frotando contra su centro inflamado que la mojó instantáneamente.

\- Ah, Val - gimió Juliana contra su piel.

No pudiendo resistirse más Valentina giró completamente su cuerpo encontrando sin perder otro segundo más sus labios con los de Juliana que gustosa los recibió, sus cabezas danzaban tratando de maximizar el roce de sus lenguas y de sus labios, las manos de la castaña se colaron en la bata rosada por el abdomen de la pelinegra tratando de deshacer el nudo, finalmente lográndolo y descubriendo totalmente el cuerpo desnudo que tanto ansiaba tener contra el suyo.

Muy presta a colaborar Juliana se deshizo de la bata, volviendo rápidamente a besar sus labios, esta vez no había juegos, no iban lento, solo querían saciar el placer que causaba el envolverse la una en la otra, la mano libre de la morena corrió hacia el pubis de la castaña que separó sus piernas, necesitando sentirla como si Juliana fuese agua y ella una errante del desierto.

Su espalda se levantó de la cama cuando los dedos de Juliana se hundieron entre sus pliegues calientes, podía sentir como esos dígitos esparcían su humedad desde arriba hacia abajo volviéndola completamente loca, no podía contener sus gemidos, necesitaba más fricción.

Juliana leyó su mente llevando sus dedos hacia su clítoris, haciendo círculos con su dedo medio sobre este mientras los otros recolectaban la humedad que se formaba descontroladamente en su entrada, el pecho de la castaña se elevaba cada vez más rápido, sus dedos se retorcían ya percibiendo esa sensación que se encontraba en el umbral del placer y el dolor.

Sus dedos se hundieron en la cadera de Juliana comunicándole sin palabras que necesitaba más, necesitaba que alivie esa tortura y fue exactamente lo que recibió, como pedirle un deseo al genio de la lámpara sintió los dedos de su novia hundirse en ella al mismo tiempo que su lengua se introducía en su oído causando que escalofríos de norte a sur se encuentren en el plano sagital de su cuerpo en un inicial estallido.

Juliana se sorprendió al sentir cómo Valentina se contraía tan pronto con la primera penetración de sus dedos pero no se detuvo, aceleró el movimiento de sus dedos, agregando uno más, mientras su lengua lamía y mordía el lóbulo de la oreja de la castaña, ya rojo y ofendido por el trato pero su dueña estaba muy lejos de quejarse.

Los movimientos violentos de su cuerpo no cedían, sentía ola tras ola, abrió sus piernas quedando uno de sus muslos presionando directamente en el centro de Juliana que gimió fuerte, esto la encendió más de pronto estar recostada no era suficiente, Valentina aún con Juliana dentro de ella se subió al cuerpo de la morena moviendo sus caderas, montándola, sintiendo como sus dedos se hundían cada vez más en ella.

Juliana estaba extasiada de ver a Valentina tan excitada, tan desesperada, enteramente poseída por el deseo lo cual la llevó al límite, cuando escuchó el grito de la castaña llegando a su máximo clímax retiró sus dedos de ella y pegó sus centros frotándose contra ella, tiró su cabeza hacia atrás llegando en un fuerte orgasmo que la dejó paralizada, sin respiración.

Varias réplicas de sus respectivos orgasmos las atacaban haciendo sus cuerpos vibrar mientras trataban de recuperar la respiración, Valentina seguía sobre ella con su cara sobre su pecho, Juliana tenía su antebrazo sobre sus ojos tratando de controlar su respiración.

\- Wow...el sexo de reconciliación es el mejor - dijo Juliana con una corta risa 

\- ¿Reconciliación? - preguntó Valentina levantando su rostro del pecho de la morena - aquí nadie se ha reconciliado 

\- Pero...qué - hablo Juliana muy confundida viendo a Valentina levantarse de ella y volver a su lugar en la cama

\- No confundas mi necesidad con mi perdón - respondió la castaña dándole la espalda de nuevo dejando a Juliana totalmente pasmada.

\- Me siento usada - susurró Juliana cubriendo su pecho con las sábanas.

Verdaderamente Valentina tenía un carácter fuerte, muy fuerte.

________________________________

A la mañana siguiente Juliana preparaba el café cuando su celular sonó.

\- Perris - escuchó la voz de Rubí del otro lado de la línea 

\- Hola bebé, ¿en qué estás? 

\- Aquí viviendo la vida de comprometida, ya sabes...Belle ha salido un rato a hacer unas compras con su mamá y aquí me quedé yo tomando el desayuno ¿y ustedes muggles, en qué andan? 

\- Bi...en...

\- Ajam muy convincente tu respuesta, ¿qué pasó?

\- Val está enojada conmigo - susurró Juls 

\- ¿Qué le hiciste? 

\- Eso es lo peor, yo no hice nada...bueno hacer nada fue el problema

\- ¿Te explicas bien que no tengo poderes para leer la mente? 

Juliana suspiró y le contó todo a la pelirroja de la manera más concisa posible ya que su novia en cualquier momento bajaría para tomar desayuno antes de ir al trabajo.

\- Ahh te hundieron tus suegras, que bad 

\- Ya sé, ¿qué habrías hecho tú en mi lugar? 

\- Le hubiera contado - respondió Rubí simplemente 

\- ¿Qué? 

\- ¿Quién es la que te da sexo? Piensa 

\- No mames 

\- Eres una idiota

\- Soy una idiota 

\- Sip

\- Espera, está bajando...- le dijo Juliana al ver que Valentina descendía las escaleras ya vestida para el trabajo, Tony corrió a su encuentro a saludarla, la ojiazul lo recibió con una sonrisa acariciando su pelaje - hola mi amor 

\- Hola - respondió Valentina 

\- Ya está listo el café, ¿te sirvo? 

\- No, no te preocupes tengo que ir ya a la oficina 

\- ¿Quieres que te lleve?

\- No, descuida, Jacobo ya está abajo

\- Rayos - escuchó a Rubí del otro lado de la línea - sí está enojada 

\- Te llamo luego - dijo Juliana terminado la llamada escuchando antes el "buena suerte" de su amiga 

\- Val...- le llamó al ver cómo se alistaba frente al espejo.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Sigues enojada?

\- No.

\- Val...- insistió Juliana viendo cómo Valentina elevaba sus azules ojos hacia arriba y hundía su mejilla con ese gesto ya tan familiar - soy una tonta, no sabía qué hacer pero ahora entiendo todo, tú eres mi novia y debí contarte o al menos avisarte

Valentina la miró al fin, Juliana sintió sus rodillas temblar al ver sus hermosos ojos azules, aún enojada su novia era la mujer más bella de este planeta.

\- Sí eres una tonta - habló Val 

Antes de que Juliana pueda responder la castaña se lanzó sobre ella, besándola profundamente, apenas pudo responder por la intensidad con la que los labios de Valentina se movían sobre los suyos, el beso terminó muy pronto pero dejándola sin aliento.

\- Debo irme - dijo Val para después salir por la puerta dejando a una Juliana aún confundida.

Tony se acercó a Juliana que fruncía el ceño.

\- ¿Tú crees que me haya perdonado? - le preguntó al perrito que ladró una vez - ya sé, yo tampoco lo creo.

Juliana respiró profundo, tenía que pensar en algo.

________________________________

\- Gracias por estar todos presentes - dijo Camilo en la sala de conferencia donde Eva, Jacobo, Josh y Valentina se encontraban sentados - primero que nada agradecerles por el sumo esfuerzo que están realizando en este nuevo proyecto, el día de ayer la agente Martins me informó todo lo referente a Atenea y me alegra saber que todo marcha bien, solo tenemos que esperar el momento adecuado para encontrar el caso en donde podamos aplicar su intervención 

Valentina miró a Eva quien alzó ambas cejas desviando su propia mirada, por supuesto que la agente no le había dicho nada sobre el caso "Madame Mills" al director Guerra, sabían que el siempre correcto agente habría indicado que se maneje de acuerdo al protocolo legal y en ese caso las personas que estaban bajo la tutela de Regina pasarían a manos del Estado y era algo que querían evitar a toda costa.

\- ...sé que es un proceso bastante difícil trabajar con una Inteligencia Artificial, por lo cual sé que la agente Carvajal y su equipo necesitarán más tiempo para ejecutar las labores pertinentes, razón por la cual decidí dejar a la agente totalmente a cargo del proyecto transfiriendo su cargo rutinario en la agencia de manera temporal...

La sorpresa se mostró en los rostros de todos, Valentina debería sentirse algo triste quizá por delegar su equipo a otras manos pero al contrario se sentía aliviada, ahora tendría más tiempo para dedicarse a resolver el caso, solo se preguntaba quién sería su reemplazo.

\- Ahora si me lo permiten les presentaré a la nueva encargada del departamento de casos especiales...- continuó Camilo dirigiéndose a la puerta de la sala, abriéndola - agente por favor, adelante 

Una sonriente y muy emocionada Nicole Haught ingresaba al espacio, Valentina sonrió al ver la cara ya conocida, la agente le caía muy bien y le pareció que no había otra persona que podría hacerlo mejor.

\- Buenos días agentes - saludó Nicole algo nerviosa.

\- Bienvenida Nicole - respondió Val sonriendo para ayudar a calmar su ansiedad 

\- La agente empezará sus funciones desde el día de mañana en una nueva oficina, así que agente Carvajal su oficina seguirá estando disponible para su uso - terminó de decir Camilo dirigiéndose a Valentina 

\- Gracias director Guerra

Luego de terminada la reunión Nicole se acercó a Valentina antes que salga de la sala.

\- Jefa - la detuvo - ¿me permite unos minutos? 

\- Claro Haught, ahora ya no debes decirme jefa, ahora eres la jefa de tu propio departamento- le dijo la castaña, Nicole rió soltando todo el nerviosismo.

\- Ya sé...es...una locura - afirmó asintiendo - quería sólo saber si usted estaba de acuerdo con esto, no quiero parecer que me estoy entrometiendo en su trabajo de años...

\- No, no, ¿cómo crees? Al contrario, serás de mucho apoyo, cualquier cosa no dudes en preguntarme, el trabajo se puede poner un poco duro pero ya le irás agarrando la onda 

\- Gracias jef- digo agente Carvajal 

\- De nada agente Haught- sonrió Valentina, quien a lo lejos vio a Jacobo - Bueno tengo que volar

\- Sí, claro no la retengo más- respondió Nicole- oh mándele saludos a Juliana, mi novia Waverly espera que regrese alguna vez al bar y conocerla a usted también 

\- Se lo diré, eso espero yo también, nos vemos - le aseguró Val despidiéndose para luego alcanzar a Jacobo - oye rubio, ¿a dónde vas?

\- Tengo que regresar a la casa - susurró Jacobo - para terminar de instalar algunas cámaras, Josh me instruyó ayer 

\- Perfecto, voy contigo 

\- Vamos 

________________________________

Kurt y su novio recibieron a los agentes en la gran casa, ambos se habían instalado en esta para atender las necesidades de las mujeres y los niños, se aseguraban que no les faltara comida, ni ropa, ni medicinas. Justo como Regina hubiera querido.

\- ¿Saben algo de ella? - preguntó Val 

\- Está detenida - respondió susurrando Kurt- sus abogados no pudieron acordar una fianza al ser un caso mediático y con una acusación tan grave están esperando una audiencia 

\- ¿Audiencia? ¿Tan rápido?

\- Es porque Tramp solicitó públicamente prisión preventiva 

\- Desgraciado - susurró Valentina 

\- ¿Qué podemos hacer? 

\- Estamos trabajando en eso, solo no se acerquen por allá, si la policía te busca tienes que contactarme y salir de aquí cuanto antes 

\- ¿Cree que me llamen? 

\- Esperemos a avanzar en este caso más rápido antes que suceda eso

\- Confío en usted agente, todos aquí confiamos en usted 

\- ¡Señorita Valentina! - se escuchó la voz de María a la distancia saludando a Val, una sonrisa automática se formó en el rostro de la castaña 

\- Vaya, ellas la necesitan más - le afirmó Kurt 

Valentina asintió y se acercó a la mujer que estaba al lado de las mesas del jardín.

\- Qué bueno que haya llegado justo hoy hemos preparado unas enchiladas uff para chuparse los dedos, estamos celebrando el cumpleaños de Rocío

\- ¡Que deli! - dijo Valentina saludando a las demás - dónde está para saludarla, le traje un regalito 

\- Está allí - respondió María- ¡Ro ven!

\- Voy seño'

Al acercarse Valentina la felicitó por su día dándole un obsequio, un libro y unos pendientes que le parecieron lindos, Rocío se alegró inmensamente por el detalle usando los aretes y prometiendo leer el libro pronto.

Luego de saludar a las demás mujeres Valentina se topó con una bonita sorpresa, Ali se encontraba en una de las mesas grandes y aunque no en la que los demás niños estaban sentados se notaba más tranquila, escribiendo algo en su libreta.

\- No sé qué le habrá dicho usted a los niños pero ya no la molestan...- dijo María 

\- María yo...- empezó a decir Valentina avergonzada por su comportamiento del día anterior.

\- No, está bien, así sean niños siempre es preciso que alguien les enseñe que deben respetar y no saldrán bien librados si no lo hacen - sonrió la mujer mayor 

Valentina sonrió también mirando de nuevo a la pequeña a lo lejos.

\- Anoche durmió conmigo, me hizo recordar a mi hijito - le contó Maria parándose a su lado- sigue sin hablar mucho pero es una niña tan dulce 

\- Lo es, realmente lo es...un momento iré con ella...

\- Adelante pero no demoren mucho que la comida se enfría 

\- Va, va - dijo Valentina acercándose a la mesa

Cuando Ali notó su presencia una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro, el corazón de Valentina creció diez veces su tamaño, la ternura que le causaba esta niña era incomparable, sentía una conexión muy especial con ella.

\- Hola señorita Ali - le saludó sonriente Valentina sentándose a su lado 

\- Hola - respondió el saludo la pequeña- no pensé que volvería 

\- ¿Cómo vas a dudar de mí pequeñita? Lastimas mi corazoncito 

\- Disculpe - dijo la niña mirando abajo 

\- No, es bromita, obvio iba a venir y además te traje algo 

La cara de la niña volvió a salir de su escondite, mirando curiosa con sus grandes ojos marrones lo que la agente le había traído.

\- Mira, espero te guste 

Valentina extrajo de su bolso una caja de larga de madera con diseños de aves pintadas y un cuaderno de arte grande, los ojos de la pequeña se iluminaron pasando su mano sobre el material, parecía tener miedo de arruinarlo con sólo tocarlo.

\- Vamos, ábrelo, no se romperá - le aseguró Val 

Los dedos de la pequeña quitaron el seguro de la caja abriéndola y dejando a la vista muchos colores, acuarelas, pinceles, crayones, sus ojos no podían abarcar al mismo tiempo toda la variedad.

\- ¿Te gustan?

\- Me gustan, mucho, ¿son todos para mí? - preguntó Ali sorprendida y algo insegura 

\- Todos tuyos cariño - le respondió Valentina acariciando sus negros cabellos 

La pequeña sin previo aviso la abrazó muy fuerte, Valentina sonrió ampliamente pero luego escuchó un pequeño llanto.

\- Oh no preciosa, no llores - dijo Valentina su corazón rompiéndose por cómo lloraba la pequeña - No quería ponerte triste - decía la castaña tratando de mirar su rostro pero la pequeña se escondía en su hombro.

Los ojos de Valentina se llenaron de lágrimas, pensó en cómo un pequeño detalle podía causar tantas emociones en la vida de una niñita que la había pasado tan mal, se preguntaba cuándo había sido la última vez que había reído.

\- No estés triste Ali bebé, me vas a hacer llorar a mí también 

\- No estoy triste - murmuró la pequeña - estoy feliz 

Valentina sonrió tomando su pequeño rostro entre sus manos y limpiando sus lágrimas con ambas manos, de alguna manera esta pequeña le recordó a Juliana y lo difícil que su novia la pasó también, la morena había padecido al crecer sin padres, le dolía el corazón de solo imaginarlo.

\- No sabes cuánto me alegra escuchar eso, ¿te parece si almorzamos con los demás y luego vamos a dibujar algo? - le preguntó Valentina, la pequeña respondió asintiendo - genial ven, dicen que Maria cocina riquísimo ¿Es eso cierto?

\- Sí - respondió la pequeña tomando la mano de Valentina rumbo a la mesa donde estaban los demás.

Cuando terminaron de comer los demás niños se interesaron en los nuevos colores de Ali quien miró a Valentina preguntándole con la mirada si se los podía mostrar, la castaña sonrió y formó con sus labios un "enséñales" , la pequeña sonrió y empezó a enseñarle su nueva adquisición a los demás.

\- María...

\- Dígame señorita 

\- ¿Qué pasó con la mano de Ali?

La mujer mayor suspiró.

\- Cuando estábamos en ese albergue, en esa prisión mejor dicho...Ali limpiaba los desperdicios de los matones de allí, un día levantando unas latas oxidadas se cortó pero la obligaban a seguir trabajando con esa herida...al poco tiempo se infectó, nosotras rogábamos que llamen a un médico, que era solo una niña, solo nos escucharon cuando Ali ya no podía ponerse en pie por la fiebre, su mano estaba negra, hasta que se la llevaron, pensamos que no volveríamos a verla, afortunadamente nos equivocamos, después de una semana la regresaron pero...sin una manito, fue desgarrador para la pequeña verse así...

\- Que dolor...

\- Tremendo, luego de unos años llegamos aquí y la pequeña Ali se volvió cada vez más retraída, aguantando los insultos, las bromas no solo de los niños sino de esos viles hombres, todas tenemos una historia pero Ali creo que es quien peor la ha pasado - terminó de contar María 

\- Quiero ayudarla, es decir a todas también pero a ella...

\- Sí la entiendo, la pequeña Ali se merece todo lo bueno luego de tanta maldad 

Una idea nació de pronto en Valentina, tendría que averiguar más al respecto luego.

_______________________________

\- ¡¿Cómo es posible que no sepan dónde están?! No se pueden haber desaparecido así nada más - se quejó un encolerizado Tramp 

\- Nuestros infiltrados buscaron en toda la casa pero no hallaron a ninguna de las mujeres ni a los niños - respondió uno de sus más fieles 'trabajadores'

\- Maldita sea, es mucho dinero el que está en juego, ¡¿ustedes saben cuanto he invertido en esta mercancía?! Ya he perdido mucho por culpa de esa perra, ¡búsquenlos ya!

La voz de Tramp se filtraba a través del sistema de Atenea, Josh registraba todo lo que estaba oyendo.

\- Así que tienen infiltrados en la policía - comentó Josh tomando su celular - aló jefa, hay algo importante que debe saber...

________________________________

Valentina había pasado parte de la tarde con Ali, conociendo un poco más sobre ella le gustaba lo madura que era para su edad, tan centrada y realista pero sabía que eso debía a todas sus vivencias, se preguntó si Juliana era así también de pequeña.

La llamada de Josh la había alertado, ahora sabían que no podían confiar en la policía y eso dificultaba más las cosas, tendrían que resolver todo de una manera diferente, la pregunta era cómo.

Le ordenó al joven vigilar la celda de Regina en todo momento, Josh configuró a Atenea para activar inmediatamente 'código rojo' en caso de que registre alguna situación sospechosa en el entorno de la actriz y eso calmaba en algo a Valentina.

\- ¿Por qué tan pensativa Carvajalita? ¿Problemas en el paraíso? - preguntó Jacobo interrumpiendo sus pensamientos mientras conducía camino a la agencia.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? 

\- Porque hoy no has sonreído como colegiala en todo el día mirando a tu celular 

\- Estoy preocupada por el caso...- No había dicho una mentira aunque en realidad no se trataba completamente sobre eso, aún seguía enojada con Juliana y se sentía mal por eso.

\- Vamos a encontrar la manera de resolverlo, como siempre lo hemos hecho - le aseguró su amigo 

\- Así será Jacob, así será...

________________________________

\- ¡Regina! 

\- ¡Emma!

La pareja apenas se encontraron en el espacio de la otra se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo no queriendo soltarse.

\- Por favor, no contacto físico por más de veinte segundos - intervino el guardia que vigilaba a la actriz obligándolas a separarse.

\- No entiendo nada ¿Qué ha pasado? Esto es injusto, tú no tienes nada que ver con esto - decía Emma con lágrimas en los ojos

\- Yo sé querida, la situación se ha complicado bastante...

\- Tengo que sacarte de aquí, pagaré lo que sea 

\- Cariño, escúchame, tienes que ser fuerte pero tienes que hacer algo por mí 

\- Lo que sea 

\- Ponte a salvo, mis guardias estarán cuidándote no te separes de ellos y no vengas más por aquí 

\- No, Regina pero...

\- Probablamente te buscarán para que testifiques solo diles lo que sabes

\- Pero no sé nada 

\- Exacto

\- ¿Si me explicarás luego? Porque siento qué hay algo que no me has contado - susurró la rubia de ojos verdes

\- Ahora no, pero me están ayudando, no dudes de eso, pronto estaremos juntas de nuevo 

________________________________

Valentina llegó a su oficina, extrañaba tanto a Juliana, sabía que había sido fría con ella pero aún le molestaba que le haya ocultado lo que sabía, lo peor de todo es que estaba siendo tan injusta con ella...

\- Buenas tardes agente - le saludó Laura con una sonrisa brillante 

\- Hola Laura, ¿Alguna novedad? - preguntó Val antes de ingresar 

\- ¿Novedad de qué tipo? 

\- ¿Novedad en general? - comentó Valentina 

\- Bueno de trabajo, no 

\- ¿Entonces de que sí?

\- De nada

\- Laura...

\- Ok dejaron algo en su oficina pero no puedo decir quién fue, así que tiene que descubrirlo por usted misma - respondió rápidamente la joven 

\- ¿Y se puede saber por qué no me puedes decir quién fue?

\- Secreto de estado - contestó Laura sellando sus labios con sus dedos 

\- Ujum - dijo Valentina con los ojos entrecerrados.

Sin esperar otro segundo entró a su oficina efectivamente encontrando una pequeña caja de cartón de color beige sobre su escritorio con un celular que no había visto antes al lado, frunció el ceño acercándose viendo que la pantalla estaba encendida con un post it al lado que decía "presióname".

Algo dudosa aún mirando hacia todos lados presionó la pantalla del celular, al instante al frente de ella sobre la pared se proyectó la pantalla más grande, sonrió al ver el rostro de Juliana aparecer acomodando la cámara con el ceño fruncido y muy concentrada.

\- Ya..ya está- se dijo así misma pero el dispositivo se cayó hacia adelante - ¡me lleva la chin...! - la escuchó decir mientras volvía a colocar la cámara en su dirección - ahora sí

Valentina no pudo evitar reír ante la torpeza de su novia.

\- Hola amor, soy yo otra vez , bueno no otra vez o sea te vi en la mañana pero tú me entiendes - dijo Juliana enredándose con sus propias palabras Valentina solo negaba con la cabeza mientras sonreía- sé que aún estás algo enojada conmigo y tienes razón de estarlo, pero cómo es el destino que hace tiempo pedí algo y llegó justo hoy...yo creo que es una señal para vivir más los momentos bonitos que los malos, allí sobre tu escritorio - dijo señalando con su dedo hacia adelante- sí, estoy apuntando a tu mesa espero no estar quedando como una idiota, está un pequeño regalo para ti...

Valentina miró a la caja acercándose para mirarla de cerca.

\- Cuando me diste el libro de Quino que tu papá te había regalado, al final él escribió y sé que lo recuerdas bien "este es mi segundo libro favorito de Quino ya que la edición no editada me gustaba más..."

\- la de 1963 - terminó de decir Valentina en voz alta - No puede ser - dijo finalmente abriendo la caja y encontrando un libro con la portada de Quino, que lucía bastante antiguo pero bien conservado 

\- Ahora tienes algo más que compartir con él y entenderás por qué le gustó más- continuó hablando Juliana en la grabación.

Los ojos de Valentina se inundaron de lágrimas tomando el libro entre sus manos acariciando su portada con delicadeza, recordando la risa de su padre y su divertido sentido del humor, tener esto y poder conocer más de él incluso cuando ya no estaba era un consuelo enorme para su partida que nunca superaría completamente.

Le emocionaba llegar a casa sentarse en el sofá con Juliana recostada en su regazo, Tony a sus pies, una copa de vino en su mano y leer ese libro.

Esa era su escena feliz, ese era su hogar...

No había notado que la grabación había terminado cuando Laura llamó para decirle que la estaban esperando abajo.

Guardó con mucha delicadeza el libro en la caja para después introducirla en su bolso, antes de salir secó sus lágrimas, miró su reflejo en la pantalla de su celular y cuando se sintió lista salió de su oficina, Laura la miraba con una gran sonrisa, ella le devolvió una igual para seguir su camino hacia la salida al estacionamiento.

Juliana la esperaba de pie al lado de su auto con unos lentes de sol, una chaqueta verde oscuro y jeans negros con zapatillas blancas, se veía guapísima como siempre, en su camino pudo notar que jugaba con sus dedos, parecía nerviosa.

Valentina caminó lo más rápido que pudo, sentía que no podía ocultar más su sonrisa, cuando por fin pudo tenerla cerca la abrazó contra su cuerpo rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, la morena tomó su cintura elevándola del piso, dando una vuelta con ella.

\- Perdóname por ser tan tonta - dijo Valentina sorprendiendo a Juliana 

\- No, ¿por qué dirías eso? - preguntó la morena bajándola al piso y quitándose los lentes 

\- Dame las llaves del auto - le pidió Valentina sin responder su pregunta

\- ¿Esto es un asalto?

\- Dámelas y luego te explico - insistió Val con una sonrisa 

\- Toma - le respondió Juliana riendo - igual nunca me habría resistido a que tú me asaltes 

\- ¿Ah sí? - preguntó la castaña rodeando el auto y mirándola con picardía - buen dato - dijo guiñando el ojo antes de sentarse dentro 

Juliana se sonrojó nuevamente, realmente parecía una pubertad enamorada.

La castaña evitó decir a dónde se dirigían, solo le pidió paciencia a su novia que parecía tener poca. En pocos minutos para la felicidad de la morena llegaron a 'Battery Park'.

Luego de estacionar el auto caminaron por el largo camino con vista al océano.

\- Amo a este lugar - comentó Juliana cuando se sentaron en una de las bancas frente al mar 

\- Mi papá también lo amaba - le contó Valentina - cuando estaba pequeña siempre veníamos aquí, incluso cuando crecí tratábamos de hacerlo seguido a pesar de que no teníamos mucho tiempo...la última vez fue hace cinco años a esta misma hora 

\- Por eso te gustan los atardeceres - recordó Juliana

\- Por eso me gustan los atardeceres - repitió Valentina - Juls...- dudó un poco antes de hablar pero tenía que soltarlo- aún me siento culpable 

\- ¿De qué? - preguntó Juliana con confusión 

\- Por haberte mentido, por cómo entré a tu vida - respondió Valentina mirando a sus manos

\- Val...

\- No, escúchame - insistió levantando la mirada- ayer cuando me enteré que sabías lo de mi mamá y Eva me enojé pero luego me sentí mal porque yo te hice algo peor, mucho peor y no tengo el derecho de enojarme por eso.

\- Val así no funcionan las cosas, no es compensatorio, tú te equivocaste en algún momento y yo también lo hice, eso no tiene que significar que no tengas derecho a enojarte 

\- ¿No te pareció injusto? - le preguntó Valentina con una mezcla de alivio y sorpresa.

\- No mi amor, tuviste toda la razón de enojarte, no quiero que pienses así otra vez, ni siquiera me había pasado por la cabeza 

\- Es porque eres muy despistada mi amor - dijo Valentina sonriendo a lo cual Juliana rió

\- Sí puedo ser muy despistada, es que me asusté cuando te enteraste porque no había sido yo quien te lo dijo y me dolió decepcionarte 

\- No me decepcionaste solo me enojé pero ya pasó, sé que mi mamá y Eva pueden ser muy intimidantes, no puedo creer que te hayan hecho pasar por eso - dijo al final riendo 

\- ¡Ya sé! Fueron momentos muy traumáticos para serte sincera 

\- ¿Cómo crees que les vaya? Es decir a ellas como pareja - cuestionó Val mirando al mar

\- No lo sé amor pero espero que bien, al parecer se entienden a la perfección - contestó Juliana levantando ambos hombros 

\- Cuando ya discutiste toda una vida ya sólo queda amarte supongo 

\- Buena teoría, haz tu tesis de eso - bromeó Juliana recibiendo un suave golpe en su brazo por parte de su novia quien luego entrelazó su brazo al suyo colocando su cabeza sobre su hombro.

\- Oye...¿recuerdas de la pequeña de la que te conté ayer?

\- ¿A la que le compraste la caja de colores?

\- Sí a ella

\- Claro

\- Estaba pensando en buscar algunos médicos especialistas en su caso para que me ayuden a conseguirle una prótesis que pueda utilizar 

Juliana sonrió besando su cabeza.

\- Tienes el corazón más bonito, no me cansaré de decirlo 

\- Solo quiero ayudarle en aliviar algo su vida, mañana pensaba ir a una clínica donde mi mamá tiene algunos contactos en ortopedia 

\- Mmm... 

\- ¿Qué?

\- Creo que tengo una idea mejor 

\- ¿Cuál 

\- Tienes que acompañarme primero

\- ¿Es esto un secuestro?

\- ¿Hay resistencia?

\- Ninguna 

\- Vamos entonces - le dijo la morena ofreciendo su mano a su novia.

\- Vamos- aceptó la ojiazul poniéndose de pie - oye a que no sabes quién me reemplazará en las oficinas...- le contaba Valentina mientras caminaban en el camino rocoso mientras el sol se ponía.

________________________________

Hola bebis les dejo otro capítulo como lo prometí.

Por cierto como ya saben a mí me gusta experimentar con esta historia por ser mi primer fic, hay veces que va a funcionar y a veces no, siempre leo sus feedback y lo valoro bastante, gracias por sus comentarios.

Cuídense muchos y lávense las manos siempre, las tkm 💖


	53. Siéntate y mira

\- Juls - susurró Val - ¿Está segura que podemos estar aquí? - preguntó caminando tomada de la mano con Juliana que la guiaba por los pasillos del décimo piso de International Tech.

\- Técnicamente no...

\- ¿Entonces por qué nos dejaron pasar? 

\- Toñito, el de seguridad, me debía un favor de una vez que le conseguí unas entradas para un juego de los Lakers para él y su novia

\- Juls, nos vamos a meter en problemas con tu papá 

\- Nah, te prometo que no, ven aquí - dijo la morena llegando hasta una puerta de vidrio que a través de ella lucía oscuro, Juliana presionó un sensor que reconoció su huella digital para después introducir un código.

La puerta se abrió al aceptar los patrones, dándoles paso a un espacio que se encendió totalmente iluminando con una luz potente un amplio laboratorio con una gran mesa de vidrio grueso que rodeaba una encimera del mismo material en el medio de la habitación, tenía varios espacios que contenían herramientas que parecían muy costosas, además de máquinas que Valentina nunca había visto en su vida, de un momento a otro se sentía en una de las películas de ciencia ficción que Juliana le había hecho ver tantas veces.

\- ¿Juls, qué hacen aquí crean clones o qué? - preguntó Valentina maravillada haciendo reír a Juliana mientras veía algunos prototipos de robots estacionados al rededor de la sala.

\- Este laboratorio pertenece al área de biotecnología médica, ¿recuerdas la caja fuerte y el patrón de ritmo cardiaco, retina y todo lo demás? 

\- Claro, ¿cómo olvidarlo?

\- Pues aquí se desarrolló todo eso, antes de aperturar este departamento, mi viejo y yo tomamos un curso de dos años con algunos ingenieros y médicos especialistas aprendiendo a aplicar nuestra tecnología para seguir innovando en esta área, como era de esperarse lo aplicamos primero en medidas de seguridad de bancos pero luego decidimos expandirnos un poco...

\- Es maravilloso, de verdad parece sacado de una película 

\- Por aquí algunos dicen que esto es Wakanda - le contó Juliana con una sonrisa haciéndose la interesante.

\- ¿Dicen o dices? - preguntó Val levantando una ceja

\- Bueno lo dije yo, me descubriste pero los demás estuvieron de acuerdo 

\- Ajam - dijo Valentina riendo 

\- Es aquí donde me la he pasado las últimas semanas, trabajando en algo que cuando esté listo te enseñaré

\- ¿Qué es?

\- No puedo decírtelo aún 

\- ¿Y para eso me trajiste, para decirme eso?

\- No...te traje porque pensé en lo que me dijiste de la niña y hace un año aproximadamente el equipo empezó a trabajar con deportistas paraolímpicos, especialmente con aquellos que habían perdido alguna extremidad 

\- Eso es genial 

\- Sí, en ese tiempo nuestro equipo de ingenieros biónicos lograron desarrollar prótesis que al conectarse con ondas cerebrales se activaban con impulsos nerviosos, es decir tenían la capacidad de ser totalmente funcionales con la debida rehabilitación, práctica y el aprendizaje del manejo por parte del usuario 

\- ¿Y funcionó?

\- Claro que sí, ya se están diseñando en cantidad, en el año 2006 un ingeniero logró diseñar la primera prótesis de ese tipo pero era de carácter invasivo, es decir se tenía que someter al paciente a una cirugía, esperar a ver si su cuerpo no rechazaba el material de la prótesis, era complicado pero aquí se logró evitar ese procedimiento solo trabajando con un sistema de ondas cerebrales que se desplazaban desde la médula espinal hacia las extremidades 

\- No me cabe en la cabeza que la tecnología esté avanzando tanto, me resulta increíble que ustedes mismos desarrollen estos dispositivos - comentó Valentina bastante sorprendida 

\- Bueno fue un alivio enorme cuando empezamos a trabajar con impresoras 3D, de esa manera fabricamos las piezas para poder armar los prototipos y ponerlos a prueba, siempre habrán algunas piezas que tenemos que pedir a nuestros proveedores en el extranjero pero mayormente las hacemos nosotros 

\- Wao, es realmente impresionante Juls

\- Y aquí va mi propuesta ¿Quisieras que diseñemos una para la pequeña?

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? - le preguntó Valentina con alto entusiasmo tomando sus antebrazos.

\- Por supuesto mi amor, no bromearía con algo así 

\- No es que, sería excelente Juls - le dijo Valentina abrazándola - ¡Gracias, no puedo creerlo eres maravillosa!

La felicidad que sentía Valentina en ese momento iluminaba todos los rincones oscuros de su mente en donde aún albergaban temores irracionales, Juliana y sus actos eran la mejor y más constante manera de ahuyentar esas inseguridades y estaba completamente agradecida con el destino por tenerla en su vida.

Valentina sola era muy fuerte pero las dos juntas eran invencibles.

\- No tienes que agradecerme Val, ya te dije que te admiro por salvar vidas, yo haré lo que esté a mi alcance para ayudarte 

\- ¿Quién diría que me iba a enamorar de una Stark? - bromeó la castaña acariciando su barbilla con ambas manos, sus azules ojos brillaban mirando cada detalle de su rostro.

\- Me pone tanto cuando me dices eso - le susurró Juls

\- ¿Qué tanto? - le preguntó la castaña acercando sus labios rozándolos lentamente con los suyos 

\- Mucho... 

\- "Mucho, mucho" ¿te cogería en este instante? - preguntó otra vez Valentina rozando los labios de la pelinegra con la punta de su lengua.

\- Mucho, mucho, mucho - respondió Juls no sabiendo realmente qué más decir, estaba completamente en jaque, su cuerpo solo atinó a acercar sus labios para atrapar los de su novia pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo Val se alejó.

\- Que pena porque no quiero que me descubran en pleno acto y peor cuando las paredes son de vidrio - respondió la castaña dándole la espalda mientras le prestaba atención a los varios dispositivos que había en el lugar.

Juliana se quedó con la boca abierta mirando aquel cruel acto al ser devuelta violentamente a la realidad, a veces Valentina merecía un buen castigo pensó suspirando.

\- Dice la que lo hizo en un avión, en un callejón y en una fiesta - le recordó caminando hacia ella con incomodidad, sí, su ropa interior se había arruinado, para variar.

\- Te recuerdo que todas esas veces las iniciaste tú - se defendió Valentina levantando una mano.

\- Pero tú me provocaste 

\- Perdón por existir 

\- Me excita tanto tu humildad 

Valentina rió mientras seguía mirando.

\- ¿Y qué es esto? - preguntó señalando a lo que parecía un pequeño microondas que tenía dos pantallas digitales divididas en el medio.

\- Es un dispositivo que relaciona ADN - respondió Juls abrazando su cintura y colocando su barbilla sobre su hombro - en ambas puertas se colocan muestras de adn y en la pantalla te indica cuantos alelos comparten, una prueba normal te indica el porcentaje por ejemplo si son medio hermanos saldrá un 25% , si son hermanos 50% o un poco más, si se trata de padres más del 90% y así hay varios rangos, la diferencia es que esas pruebas suelen demorar un tiempo, este cachorrito aquí te lo dice en un segundo 

\- Wow ¿y es completamente fiable? - preguntó Valentina mirándolo de más cerca

\- Sí, ya se ha puesto a prueba 

\- ¿Y en esa cajita transparente qué hay? - señaló hacia una repisa donde se encontraba el objeto

\- Allí se colocan las retinas biónicas - respondió Juliana inclinando su rostro, deleitándose con el hermoso perfil de la ojiazul.

\- Me siento como una niña preguntando - rió Val

\- No, está bien me encanta tu curiosidad - le contestó Juliana besando su cuello 

\- Si tan solo no me distrajeras de esa manera podría razonar mejor a lo que me explicas - dijo Valentina acariciando sus antebrazos que rodeaban su abdomen

\- Mmm pero estás razonando muy bien, estás razonando perfecto - susurró Juliana mordiendo su cuello, Valentina se derretía ante su tacto pero ya se estaban metiendo en suficientes problemas al estar allí adentro por lo que volvió su cuerpo quedando frente a su novia de nuevo.

\- No puedo contigo - comentó riendo

\- Entonces ríndete, nos quedamos aquí toda la noche igual y tenemos que regresar mañana temprano 

\- ¿Mañana temprano y eso por qué?

\- Porque tenemos que traer a la niña para que le tomen las medidas para diseñar la prótesis - le explicó Juls 

\- Me encantaría traerla Juls pero es muy peligroso sacarla de allá, ¿no habrá otra manera? Quizá la puedan examinar con fotos o yo puedo tomar alguna medida que requieran

\- Mmm es un poco complicada ese tipo de medición ya que solicitan ciertos criterios, podría yo acompañarte en ese caso, claro si se puede - ofreció Juliana

\- ¿Podrías?! - preguntó emocionada Val - ay sí ven, de pronto que las conoces a todas te van a caer súper bien, a Ali también, es súper linda 

\- ¿La niña se llama Ali? 

\- Bueno su nombre es Alice pero le dicen Ali 

\- ¿Es en serio, se llama Alice? Te imaginas esa estupenda oportunidad de poder decir "Mi nombre es Alice y esta es mi historia..."

\- ¿De qué hablas? - le preguntó Val frunciendo el ceño

\- No me digas que no has visto la saga de 'Resident Evil' que me ofendo 

\- Ah esa Alice...ay eres una...completa nerd - comentó Valentina sonriendo y negando con la cabeza 

\- Es que Val, es demasiado cool, ahora debo conocer a Alice, tú crees que le guste si le consigo una chaqueta que diga "Corporación Umbrella" - preguntó Juliana muy seria.

\- ¡Juls!

\- Tienes razón mala idea, ellos la traicionaron 

\- Puedes dejar de hablar de esa pequeña como si fuese una mujer con súperpoderes creados por un virus 

\- Sabía que habías visto las películas, te amo tanto - dijo Juliana besando muchas veces el rostro de su novia 

Valentina rió ante el ataque de besos, estaba bastante impresionada con todo lo que su novia le había enseñado, sabía que Juliana era una genio pero a veces olvidaba cuánto ya que usualmente no veía esa parte de ella por lo que le alegraba tener esa oportunidad para conocerla más y le encantaba.

Luego de que Juliana recogiera las herramientas necesarias para realizar las medidas a la pequeña se retiraron de la Compañía lo más rápido posible no sin antes despedirse de Toñito claro, Valentina por su parte estaba bastante emocionada, les esperaba un día muy especial.

________________________________

Era casi mediodía cuando Valentina y Juliana llegaron a la rústica casa, era un día caluroso y la castaña había decidido usar una camisa holgada de color rosa con un pantalón y botas de color negro, Juliana por su parte no sabía qué ponerse así que dejó que su novia la vista ya que no tenía ganas de pensar, no se quejaba de su look, la playera blanca con el chaleco negro y un jean azul oscuro con botines le caía muy bien, además contaba con la aprobación de Val.

La ojiazul aún seguía muy emocionada por el prospecto de lo que iba a suceder, no podía esperar a ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Ali por las buenas noticias.

\- Señorita Valentina, qué alegría verla de nuevo por aquí - la saludó María con un beso en la mejilla

\- Hola María, sí vine un momentito para ver a Ali - le respondió Valentina, Juliana estaba a su lado y notó que la señora la miró con curiosidad - te presento a Juliana Valdés, es la gerente de International Tech y también mi novia - dijo viendo cómo María levantó ambas cejas 

\- Mucho gusto señorita Valdés - le saludó la señora con una amplia sonrisa 

\- Dígame Juliana por favor, el gusto es mío 

\- La traje porque me ayudará a diseñar una prótesis para Ali - le contó Val emocionada 

\- Ay señorita, qué linda noticia, la chamaca está por allá sentada, desde ayer no ha dejado de pintar, vayan a verla 

Valentina sonrió viendo a la distancia a Ali muy concentrada en su cuaderno.

\- Ven, te la voy a presentar - le dijo Valentina a Juliana que sonriente la siguió 

\- ¡Hola pequeñita! - le saludó Valentina acercándose a ella para darle un abrazo

\- ¡Viniste de nuevo! - respondió Ali muy emocionada poniéndose de pie y devolviéndole el abrazo 

\- Te dije que vendría a visitarte seguido 

\- ¿Quién es ella? - preguntó tímidamente la pequeña al darse cuenta de la presencia de Juls 

\- Ella es Juliana

\- Hola Alice, Val me contó mucho de ti, amo tu nombre - le saludó Juliana sonriendo, Ali solo la miraba 

\- Traje a Juls aquí porque quiero contarte algo, ven siéntate 

Ali se sentó al lado de Valentina muy atenta a lo que tenía que decir.

\- Estuve pensando mucho en ti Ali, mira yo quiero que estés feliz y te sientas bien por eso Juliana me ayudará a hacer una prótesis donde falta tu manito 

\- ¿Pró-protesis? - preguntó Ali frunciendo el ceño

\- Sí, es como una mano pero hecha por doctores - le explicó Valentina de la manera más simple que se le ocurrió.

\- Pe-pero me dijiste que yo estaba bien así, que no necesitaba que nadie me haga sentir mal por eso - le recordó Ali con una expresión de dolor en su rostro.

\- Sí y es cierto pero...- decía Valentina tratando de explicarle

\- ¡No quiero que me hagan nada, no quiero ser un fenómeno! - le cortó Ali para luego ponerse de pie e irse corriendo en dirección de los altos árboles 

Valentina pestañeó varias veces no entendiendo lo que había pasado, ella no quiso dar a entender eso solo quería ayudarla.

\- Ali, no...- le llamó 

\- Espera Val, ¿puedo ir yo? - se adelantó Juliana 

\- No sé qué pasó...- dijo Valentina muy contrariada

\- Tranquila, dame unos minutos con ella - le dijo Juliana poniendo una mano en su hombro para luego ir tras la pequeña 

Cuando Juliana llegó detrás de los árboles encontró a Ali sentada en el piso, llorando amargamente.

\- Ser normal está sobrevalorado - habló Juliana llamando su atención vio cómo el cuerpo de la pequeña se tensó al escucharla pero aún así no levantó su rostro.

\- Es fácil para usted decirlo, usted lo tiene todo - murmuró apoyando su cabeza sobre su antebrazo, ocultando sus lágrimas.

\- ¿Sabes qué está mal también? Asumir y juzgar a alguien por la primera impresión 

\- Igual y nadie la ha pasado peor que yo, ¡nadie! - repitió golpeando su frente contra su antebrazo.

\- No es un concurso Alice pero te entiendo, yo no conocí a mis padres, crecí pensando que nunca me quisieron porque me abandonaron cuando nací...

Esto causó que la pequeña levante su rostro para mirar a Juliana.

\- Los míos murieron - le compartió la niña

\- Al menos pudiste conocerlos...sabes cómo era el rostro de tu mamá, cómo era la voz de tu papá - dijo Juliana mirando al frente tratando de controlar el dolor que sintió en su pecho - es fácil hundirse en los malos pensamientos cuando todo lo malo te sucede, créeme lo sé muy bien pero a veces puede que no te vaya mal, aunque no estés acostumbrada a esa sensación puede que algo bueno haya llegado por fin a ti 

\- ¿Y si no pasa eso y si todo termina mal otra vez? - preguntó Ali con angustia 

\- ¿Cómo sabrías si no lo intentaste?

La pequeña bajó la cabeza de nuevo, mirando al piso, sin responder.

\- Sabes, lo que te dijo Valentina tiene mucho de razón, eres perfecta como eres pero siempre podemos ser mejor 

\- ¿Me va a doler? 

\- ¿La prótesis? Para nada. 

\- ¿Valentina está molesta conmigo? - preguntó Ali con preocupación 

\- No, solo está triste porque piensa que te enojaste con ella

\- ¿Crees que me perdone?

\- Valentina es la mejor del mundo, estoy segura que lo entenderá

Ali sonrió.

\- ¿Tú eres su amiga? - le cuestionó con curiosidad la pequeña

\- No, bueno éramos amigas antes, ahora soy su novia 

\- En el albergue habían dos chicas que eran novias pero los hombres las insultaban mucho - recordó Ali

\- Hay gente que piensa que porque eres diferente tiene derecho a insultarte o hacerte sentir que quien eres está mal, son tontos 

\- Eso dijo Valentina 

\- Valentina es muy inteligente y tú también...¿cierto? - le preguntó Juliana con una sonrisa 

\- Quiero hablar con ella - solo dijo la pequeña 

\- Vamos - le animó Juliana poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndole una mano, la pequeña aceptó - ¿oye Alice, te puedo hacer una pregunta?

________________________________

Valentina vio que Ali regresaba en compañía de Juliana, se le notaba un poco más calmada lo cual le alivió, se sintió terrible por ofenderla, se puso de pie para recibirla pero apenas la pequeña estuvo cerca se lanzó a su cintura abrazándola muy fuerte.

\- Perdón - le dijo la pequeña, a lo lejos Juliana sonreía, Valentina gesticuló con sus labios un "gracias" a lo cual la morena le guiñó el ojo.

\- No, Ali perdóname tu a mí, debí preguntarte primero, no quise ofenderte - contestó Val acariciando su cabeza

\- Está bien, sé que no quisiste hacerlo - dijo Ali abrazándola más fuerte

\- Si quieres podemos regresar otro día cuando estés lista y lo pienses mejor - le propuso Valentina 

\- No, Juliana me dijo que no dolería, eso quería escuchar - respondió Ali separándose un poco para mirar a Val

La ojiazul rió.

\- Va, entonces vamos adentro para que Juliana haga su trabajo y deje de estar holgazaneando 

\- Está bien - aceptó Ali tomando la mano de Valentina 

Juliana iba detrás de ellas sonriendo, María que había sido testigo de la escena sonreía también, quizá la buena suerte había llegado a la vida de Ali y esta vez para quedarse pensó la matriarca.

\- ¿Valentina? 

\- Dime Ali 

\- ¿Qué es resident evil?

________________________________

\- Te juro que me asusté cuando se enojó, dije "Valentina la cagaste" - decía Val mientras conducía 

\- Es una niña bastante sensible - comentó Juls

\- Lo es ¿no?

\- Pero también bastante inteligente, creo que no habla mucho por eso mismo, trata de retraerse para pasar desapercibida 

\- Tendría mucho sentido, me dijo que le gusta escribir, ¿a qué niño a los diez años le gusta escribir?

\- ¡No subestimes a Alice!

\- Tú feliz de que sea una nerd como tú, no puedo creer que le dijiste de 'Resident Evil' 

\- Tiene que verla 

\- Espera a que cumpla 13 mínimo - respondió Valentina sin pensarlo, Juliana la miró sonriendo 

\- ¿Qué? 

\- Nada 

\- Dime 

\- Es que te imaginé como una mamá regañona 

\- Pues te equivocas, si algún día tengo hijos sería una mamá muy cool

\- Ay Val esa ni tú te la crees 

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Porque es así - respondió Juliana riendo - siempre eres la que pone orden, incluso en nuestra relación 

\- Disculpa por tener un poco de sentido común 

\- Y...¿tú quieres hijos? - preguntó Juliana mirando sus uñas, recordó lo que Eva le había contado del sueño de Valentina de ser madre y pensó que sería el momento ideal para escucharlo de ella - o sea algún día - aclaró 

\- Antes quería muchos, estaba como loca planeando que quería dos niños, tres niñas, un perro, la casa perfecta...

\- ¿Y ahora?

\- Ahora creo que ya no es cuestión de cantidad sino de calidad - respondió riendo 

\- ¿Cómo es eso?

\- No quiero tantos pero sí me gustaría tener al menos uno biológico, si se puede una niña sería lindo, sería bonito enseñarle tantas cosas, a ser fuerte y verla crecer como una mujer maravillosa

\- Sí, suena bastante bonito - asintió Juls

\- ¿Sí verdad?...¿y tú? - le preguntó Val

\- ¿Y yo qué?

\- ¿Tú quieres hijos?

\- Yo...me la pasaba diciendo que no, nunca creí que yo pudiera ser una buena madre, además ni siquiera tenía la referencia, cuando conocí a Lupe seguía con la misma idea porque a ella le resulta tan natural ese lado maternal pero ahora pienso que nada está dicho, no quisiera cerrar las puertas a esa posibilidad, quién sabe y más adelante...- le dijo Juls mirándola con una sonrisa.

\- Sí igual creo que la sociedad ha querido convencer a las mujeres de que si no tienes hijos estás incompleta lo cual es falso, se puede ser totalmente feliz sin tenerlos - agregó Val

\- Estoy de acuerdo 

\- Igual y es muy pronto para pensar en eso

\- De acuerdo también - contestó Juliana riendo - suficiente con Tony por el momento 

\- Si pudiste mantener vivo a Tony todo este tiempo no creo que no puedas con un niño 

\- Para ser justos muchas veces Tony me cuidó a mí 

\- Te creo, tú eres una niña más 

\- Me sentiría ofendida si no estuviese de acuerdo

\- Amor por cierto hoy saldré con Belle, tenemos que hacer unas cosas - le informó Val tratando de alivianar un poco el tema de conversación 

\- ¿A dónde van? - preguntó curiosa la morena 

\- No puedo decir a dónde pero sí a qué, estamos organizando la despedida de soltera

\- Algo me dijo Rubí, dice que separarán el club para ese día 

\- Así es 

\- ¿Quieres que pase por ti más tarde?

\- No amor no te preocupes, hoy me quedaré con Lucía, tenemos una charla pendiente 

\- Te extrañaré - dijo Juliana haciendo puchero - mi casa no es mi casa sin ti 

\- ¡Cosita mía!- exclamó Val sintiendo mucha ternura queriendo abrazarla, lamentablemente estaba al volante - Te extrañaré también, te lo aseguro 

\- Veré pelis con Tony 

\- Aptas para todo público por favor 

Valentina continuó conduciendo, mientras conversaba con Juliana sobre lo que se venía, lo que no, lo que podría ser, le encantaba poder hablar con ella de todo un poco sin tener que estar de acuerdo algunas veces pero llegando a un punto medio entre las dos, nunca había conocido a alguien con quien se llevara tan bien.

Le alegraba saber que en Juliana no solo había encontrado al amor de su vida sino a su mejor amiga, esa con la que quisiera compartir su vida y nunca apartarse.

________________________________

Cinco días pasaron en los que Valentina estuvo bastante ocupada entre estudiar la información que Atenea brindaba sobre los movimientos de Tramp y aliados, visitando a Ali que cada vez le revelaba más de su personalidad, Juliana había tenido razón, la pequeña era muy inteligente para su edad y eso le emocionaba mucho.

Al parecer ella no era la única emocionada con la pequeña, antes de ir a visitarla hace unos días Juliana le tenía listo un presente que envió con Valentina, un llavero que decía "eres perfecta" con la canción 'F*** Perfect!' de P!nk que se escuchaba al presionarlo, la versión no explícita "porque Valentina", comentó Juls rodando los ojos.

María le contó a Val que la pequeña estuvo escuchando la canción sin parar y ahora quería escuchar más de esa cantante, incluso que ahora era más sociable con las demás señoras y niños, Valentina le contó esto a Juliana quien le propuso visitar a Ali para llevarle un mp4 con audífonos Bluetooth con varias canciones de la cantante y otras de sus favoritas, obviamente Valentina se quejó de que no le haya avisado antes para agregar sus canciones favs también a lo que Juliana le dijo "espera a que tenga mínimo 13 para escuchar reggaetón" la castaña le respondió con el dedo medio.

El día que visitaron a Ali no solo llevaron el mp4 sino que a un visitante muy especial, decir que los niños y Ali amaron a Tony fue un resumen del lindo día que tuvieron viéndolo correr por todo el jardín con todos detrás de él, lanzando sus juguetes, riendo. Aquel día Tony llegó muy cansado a casa, Juliana lo tuvo que cargar dormido del auto al departamento mientras Valentina reía.

No se podía quejar de los últimos días, habían sido maravillosos, a excepción de Regina que la estaba pasando mal pero trataba de estar pendiente de ella, no podían hacer nada hasta tener las pruebas contundentes que necesitaban contra Tramp y su hijo, por el momento cumpliría con su palabra de proteger a las mujeres y niños que se habían robado su corazón, en especial Ali.

A pesar de estar agotadas por la larga semana había llegado el fin de esta, era sábado y era la fiesta de despedida de soltera de Rubí, uno de los ambientes del club del que era dueña la pelirroja y su abuela había sido separado y ambientado para la fiesta que se iba a dar allí.

Como había mencionado Juls esa fiesta más que una despedida de soltera parecía un evento del Orgullo Gay, habían invitado a todas sus amistades más que nada de la comunidad, entre Rubí y Belle tenían muchas, sin contar los amigos y ex ligues de Mateo que también acudirían, Juliana aprovechó para invitar a Waverly, Nicole y también le envió un mensaje a Kara, la rubia le dijo que estaba de viaje con Lena pero harían todo lo posible para llegar.

\- ¿Estás lista bebé? - preguntó Valentina colocándose uno de sus aros en el lóbulo de la oreja

\- Sí mi amor, ya llegó por quien llorabas - le respondió Juls con una sonrisa 

\- Cállate sonsa - le dijo Val dándole suavemente en el trasero con la punta de su bota mientras la pelinegra reía 

Pudo notar que la morena traía puesto unos pantalones de cuero negro que se pegaban tan bien a su cuerpo, como una segunda piel y ese top blanco que dejaba a la vista su abdomen formado y sus fuertes brazos, de pronto Valentina estaba salivando.

\- ...entonces qué dices, cuál de las dos? - preguntó Juliana

\- ¿Qué de qué? - dijo Valentina muy distraída 

\- ¿En que universo andabas flotando preciosa? - bromeó Juls

\- Perdón es que estás deliciosa 

\- ¿Eso crees? - preguntó Juliana acercándose a ella tomándola por la cintura - ¿qué te parece si no vamos a la fiesta y celebramos solas, tú y yo? - dijo al final guiñándole un ojo mientras hundía su cara en su cuello inhalando el exquisito aroma de su novia 

\- Mmm sabes que no es una opción faltar a esa fiesta, es la despedida de soltera de nuestras amigas

\- Ya sé...- respondió Juliana llevando sus manos debajo de la corta falda que traía su novia - me encanta esto que traes, te queda tan bien - terminó de decir presionando la parte trasera de sus muslos 

\- ¿Te gusta? Es una minifalda asimétrica 

\- No puedo con esto de aquí - habló Juliana con deseo tomando entre sus dedos un cinturón negro que rodeaba el muslo expuesto de la castaña 

\- Si sigues así nunca vamos a salir de aquí Juliana Valdés 

\- Mm eres muy cruel pero más tarde no te salvarás 

\- Eso espero la verdad - dijo la castaña empujando levemente a Juliana y volviendo su cuerpo hacia el espejo, dejando a la vista el amplio escote, en la parte de su espalda, del top negro que traía puesto. 

Juliana la miró mordiendo sus labios, sabía que estaba siendo vilmente provocada y se las iba a cobrar.

________________________________

Cuando llegaron, el local estaba casi lleno, el ambiente era de pura fiesta, fue difícil encontrar a sus amigos entre la cantidad de personas y el movimiento de cuerpos, el Dj estaba mezclando varias de las canciones favoritas del momento.

Baila hasta que salga el sol,   
baila hasta que salga el sol,   
en la pista hace calor  
en la pista hace calor 

Se escuchaba en todo el lugar y por supuesto Valentina ya estaba bailando mientras caminaban entre la gente buscando el box donde estaban Rubí, Belle y Mateo, Juliana sonreía tomando su cintura y viéndola moverse al ritmo delante de ella.

\- ¡Allá están! - gritó Valentina emocionada señalando donde estaban sus amigos

Por fin pudieron caminar entre la gente llegando hasta donde estaban todos.

\- ¡Llegaron las bebés! - gritó Mateo levantando su vaso con vodka 

\- ¡Val, Juls! - les saludó emocionada Belle 

\- Mi pareja lencha fav está aquí, después de yo y mi prometida por supuesto- dijo Rubí acercándose a saludar- ah y después de Cara y Ashley, perdón son mi tercera pareja fav - agregó abrazando a Valentina 

\- No le digas que Cara y Ashley rompieron, aún no lo sabe - le susurró Belle a Juliana rápidamente 

\- Ya estás borracha zorris, tan rápido - le dijo Juliana riendo haciendo caso a Belle, no quería arruinar la noche de la pelirroja con malas noticias.

\- Ustedes que se demoran tanto, de seguro estaban cogiendo - contestó Rubí entrecerrando los ojos 

\- Juls quería pero le dije que no - habló Valentina 

\- Ya sabía - comentó Mateo negando con la cabeza

\- ¡Pero por qué! - dijo Juliana indignada mirando a Val quien se encogió de hombros haciendo reír a los demás 

\- Eres una pervert, se sabía - comentó Rubí

\- ¡Dejen de perder el tiempo y vamos a tomar! - les gritó una Belle muy enérgica para que se acerquen al borde del box donde había una barra con diferentes tragos.

La música estaba en su punto, la compañía y el trago también, la noche estaba muy divertida pero unos minutos antes de la medianoche Juls se disculpó dejando a los demás bailando, en un rato la pelinegra ya se encontraba en el escenario con un micrófono.

\- A ver gays, su atención por favor - habló la morena 

\- ¡Oh por Dios! - exclamó Val sorprendida, Rubí solo reía - ¿cómo la convenciste de bajar allá? - le preguntó a la pelirroja 

\- Hace unos días hicimos un sorteo entre Mati y ella para ver quién animaría la fiesta y perdió, no le quedaba de otra - respondió Rubí haciendo reír a los demás 

\- La perra no quería hacerlo pero la suerte ese día la odió - agregó Mateo burlándose - igual yo me hubiera muerto de la vergüenza allá abajo 

El ruido de la gente aplaudiendo a Juliana cuando varios de ellos la reconocieron interrumpió la conversación.

\- Gracias, gracias oficialmente les doy la bienvenida a la súper extra hot y sexy 'despedida de soltera' de nuestras Belle y Rubí - dijo Juls, el público empezó a aplaudir y a corear el nombre de las novias - por fin se nos casan, Rubí ya se estaba tardando bastante en proponer ¿no es cierto?

\- Síii - decían varios en el público 

\- ¡Jódete! - le gritó la pelirroja mientras todos reían 

\- Bueno ya, vamos con lo que realmente importa, hoy celebramos que los días de soltera de estas dos muchachas llegan a su fin pero no sin antes darles un buen "hasta nunca perra" ¿Cómo se dice? 

\- ¡Hasta nunca perra! - gritaron todos alzando sus vasos

\- La soltería es buena saben...- decía Juliana

\- ¡Te van a pegar! - gritó Mateo señalando a Valentina que cruzaba sus brazos y alzaba las cejas 

\- No, no déjenme terminar la soltería es buena pero nada como tener a la mujer de tus sueños contigo - guiñó el ojo Juliana mirando a su novia - ¡y por eso salud por las novias! 

En el local todos celebraban brindando en dirección donde se encontraba Rubí y Belle.

\- ¡Ahora, que comience el espectáculo, le damos la bienvenida a una de mis drag queen favoritas de toda la vida, por favor aplausos para Shangela! - gritó Juls al micrófono enseñando en dirección detrás de ella.

El público estalló en aplausos cuando Shangela salió al escenario con un enterizo brillante de color celeste y dorado, unas botas largas y su usual gran peluca que caía por sus hombros.

\- Gracias guapa - le dijo Shangela a Juliana recibiendo el micrófono- halleloo, halleloo! - saludó al público 

\- ¡No puedo creer es Shangie! - gritó Val saltando

\- ¡La amoooo! - gritó Rubí también - ¡Gracias bebé te amo tanto! - le dijo a Mateo

\- De nada bebita, lo mejor para ti - respondió el moreno quien había conseguido a la drag queen para el show, era bueno tener amistades cercanas al mundo del espectáculo.

Luego de unas palabras Shangela empezó a bailar al ritmo de 'Werqin Girl', todos vibrando con su número.

I'm a pro, I'm pro   
I am a professional pro   
I'm a professional work   
I came to work 

Mateo, Rubí y Valentina bailaban sin parar tratando de imitar los pasos de Shangela, Juliana sonreía al verlos de lejos, al ser la elegida para animar el show aún no podía regresar al box y bailaba sola a un lado esperando que acabe el acto pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando Belle se apareció a su lado.

\- Ok tú no sabes nada de esto pero...- empezó a decirle la ojiverde mientras Juls escuchaba atentamente frunciendo el ceño. 

\- ¿En serio vas a hacer eso?

________________________________

El show de Shangela llegaba a su fin, la morena hizo vibrar a la gente con su show, recibió muchos aplausos de la gente al terminar.

\- Wow eso fue fenomenal Shangie, soy tu fan de toda la vida - le dijo Juls dándole un beso - ¡gracias por venir!

\- De nada reina - le respondió devolviéndole el beso en la mejilla - halleoloo mis amores y amor eterno para las novias - se despidió para después desaparecer del escenario 

\- Ahora que estamos en el clímax de la noche le voy a pedir a Rubí por favor se acerque aquí al escenario - habló Juliana sorprendiendo a público incluida a su amiga pelirroja.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó extrañada Rubí

\- ¡Anda ve! - le empujó Valentina 

\- ¿Pero por qué, dónde está Belle? - preguntó notando la ausencia de su prometida.

\- ¡Ven aquí cobarde! - dijo Juliana a través del micrófono - No te vas a arrepentir te lo aseguro 

\- ¡Baja, baja, baja! - decía el público, Rubí rió rodando los ojos ante la insistencia pero al final hizo caso descendiendo del box camino al escenario. 

\- ¿Ustedes sabían que Rubí en la universidad decía que era hetero? Obviamente todos los que la conocimos en ese entonces sabíamos que esa torta estaba bien quemada - contó Juliana caminando de un lado hacia el otro en el escenario ante la risa de las personas.

\- ¡Cállate perra! - gritó Rubí mientras caminaba entre la gente tratando de llegar al escenario

\- Rubí es tan pero tan lencha que a ella no la parieron a ella la hornearon - continuó Juliana 

\- ¡Zorra! - gritó de nuevo abriéndose camino rápido entre la multitud, no quería que su amiga siga quemándola ante todos, aunque la iba a matar de todas maneras.

\- Apresúrate o sigo - le dijo Juls para luego proseguir - Rubí es tan lencha que si escribes 'vagina' en una pizarra ella la borra con la lengua 

La pelirroja llegó como pudo corriendo hacia ella para intentar arrebatarle el micrófono pero Juliana fue más rápida levantando el brazo.

\- Bitch! - le dijo riendo mientras forcejeaban unos segundos ante la risa de sus amigos.

\- ¡Ok ok ya! - la detuvo la morena para continuar hablando por el micrófono - ahora que esta acá una de las novias le vamos a pedir que se siente por aquí, ¿por favor me alcanzan esa silla?

Uno de los asistentes le pasó una silla a Juls la cual ella puso en el medio del escenario.

\- Por favor, toma asiento - le pidió la pelinegra, Rubí con el ceño fruncido le preguntaba 'de qué se trataba' pero Juliana solo le insistió a que se siente lo cual finalmente hizo - ¡luces por favor, les sugiero que pidan mucho hielo en sus tragos porque la temperatura está a punto de subir!

\- ¿Qué está pasando? - preguntó Mateo.

\- Espera y verás - dijo Val con una pícara sonrisa.

Juliana salió del escenario rápidamente dejando sola a una Rubí muy confundida, a los segundos la melodía de 'Cool For The Summer' empezaba a vibrar por los parlantes.

Otra luz se encendió detrás del escenario por donde salía Belle con abrigo que la cubría completamente dejando solo ver su rostro y sus tacos de punta, la gente empezó a gritar mientras caminaba sensualmente hasta estar frente a Rubí dejando caer la gran prenda al piso, dejándola en solo una corta falda que apenas cubría su trasero y un diminuto top.

\- ¡NO MAMES! - gritó Mateo, Valentina sonreía orgullosa mirando a Belle cómo empezaba a bailar sobre Rubí mientras la gente enloquecía.

Got my mind on your body  
And your body on my mind  
Got a taste for the cherry  
I just need to take a bite

Seguía la canción, Belle se movía contra el cuerpo de la pelirroja que estaba paralizada con una enorme sonrisa, en sus ojos se notaba que no se lo podía creer, su usualmente recatada novia le estaba dando un lap dance en frente de todos.

Take me down into your paradise  
Don't be scared 'cause I'm your body type  
Just something that we wanna try  
'Cause you and I  
We're cool for the summer

Belle se sentó sobre su novia meneándose sin parar, tomando los brazos de la pelirroja elevándolos y rozando su pecho por todo su cuerpo.

\- Ohhhh por Dioossss - gritaba Valentina aplaudiendo 

A un lado Juliana miraba partiéndose de la risa al ver a Rubí sin saber qué hacer, definitivamente la iba molestar todo el resto de su vida por eso.

We're cool for the summer  
'Cause I'm your body type  
Just something that we wanna try  
'Cause you and I  
We're cool for the summer  
Ooh  
We're cool for the summer

Al fin Rubí pudo poner sus manos en la cintura de su futura esposa pegándola hacia su cuerpo cuando la canción terminó y las luces se apagaron.

\- A LA VERGAAA - gritó Mateo 

Juliana se acercó con temor al escenario al ver que las dos se seguían besando.

\- ¿No pensarán coger aquí no? - les susurró tapando el micrófono 

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué? No - respondió Rubí muy desconcentrada rompiendo el beso

\- Vamos - le dijo Belle tomando su mano escapando del escenario 

Las luces se encendieron justo a tiempo sobre el escenario y Juls aparecía con una sonrisa.

\- Las novias me mandaron a informarles que debido a los últimos acontecimientos han decidido expandir su familia, se acaban de ir a hacer un bebé, espero tengan suerte - dijo Juliana haciendo reír a los demás - pero no perdamos más tiempo y que comience la fiesta, ¡DJ por favooor! - habló la morena levantando un brazo dando inicio a la fiesta 

La música empezaba a sonar fuerte, la gente ya bailaba al ritmo de 'Que tire pa'lante' , Juliana por fin pudo bajar del escenario, a medio camino se encontró con Nicole y Waverly a las cuales invitó al box donde estaban Mateo y Valentina, la castaña saludó efusivamente a la pareja invitándoles de tomar, para después colgarse del cuello de Juls besándola intensamente.

\- Mmm te extrañé por aquí - le dijo contra sus labios mientras rozaba todo su cuerpo al ritmo de la música.

\- Yo más - le respondió la morena tomando con fuerza su cintura y pegando más su cuerpo.

\- ¿Y las chicas? - preguntó Mateo mirando detrás de Juliana

\- Ni preguntes - respondió la morena rodando los ojos 

\- ¿Es en serio se fueron a coger? - adivinó su amigo indignado

\- ¿Tú qué crees? - le contestó Juls alzando una ceja 

\- Ni que fuesen tú y Valentina - comentó el moreno

\- ¡Oye! - se quejó la castaña empujando su hombro 

\- No se ofendan bitches que ustedes son peores que conejas - decía Mateo haciendo reír a Waverly y Nicole 

\- No les hagan caso, está loco - dijo Valentina 

\- No se preocupen su secreto está a salvo con nosotras - respondió Waves riendo mientras abrazaba a su novia por la cintura.

El grupo se siguió divirtiendo bailando y tomando, luego de varios minutos Rubí y Belle se unían ante las burlas de Juliana y Mateo, por un momento el moreno sintió que había tomado mucho así que se disculpó para ir al baño, Juliana y Nicole le dijeron que irían con él ya que el baño de hombres y mujeres estaba casi al lado uno del otro.

Estaban haciendo fila cuando Juliana vio que un tipo alto y fornido, empujó a Mateo causando que se moje con su trago.

\- ¡Ten cuidado marica! - le insultó el rudo hombre.

\- ¡Hey! - gritó Juliana corriendo hacia la escena, Nicole que también vio lo que pasó la siguió.

\- ¿Qué te pasa mira lo que has hecho? - se quejó Mateo mirando su camisa 

\- Eso te pasa por gay - le dijo el tipo retándolo 

Juliana se acercó y lo empujó.

\- ¡¿Qué te pasa imbécil?! - le gritó la morena 

\- ¡Juliana! - gritó Nicole alcanzándola - espera que yo puedo con él - dijo la pelirroja enfrentando al tipo 

\- Así que ahora las machorras se unen contra mí, vengan pues inténtenlo - les provocó el tipo levantando los puños pero antes que ellas pateen su trasero escucharon una voz gritando 

\- ¡David, basta ya! 

Un joven alto de ojos verdes y rubio llegó corriendo a interponerse entre el tipo y ambas.

\- O lo sacas tú o lo sacas yo - le amenzó Juliana furiosamente 

\- Hey, sáquenlo de aquí - gritó el rubio a su grupo de amigos que llegaba corriendo y se llevaba a la fuerza al idiota hombre mientras expelía insultos- ¡cállate ya!

\- ¡¿Qué demonios?! - exclamó Nicole - ¿Sabes que este es un gay club no? 

\- Perdón, no sabíamos hasta que entramos no sé cómo llegamos aquí, oye...- dijo el chico dirigiéndose a Mateo - lo siento mucho, si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti...

\- No...está bien...- respondió Mateo

\- ¡Mauricio vamos! - le gritó uno de sus amigos desde lejos 

\- ¡Voy! No en serio, mira esta es mi tarjeta, llámame te consigo una nueva - dijo refiriéndose a la camisa arruinada - No dudes en hacerlo, lo siento en serio - terminó de decir alejándose 

\- Tremendo idiota - comentó Juliana mirando cómo se llevaban a rastras al tipo

\- Se salvó de que le partiéramos la madre - agregó Nicole

\- Gracias por defenderme bebés - les dijo Mateo

\- De nada bebito, ¿estás bien? - le preguntó Juls poniendo una mano en su hombro 

\- Sí, sí...solo mi camisa está arruinada 

\- Yo que tú llamo al chavo, parecía buena onda - le dijo Nicole sonriendo 

Mateo miró la tarjeta unos segundos pensándolo seriamente, en realidad era solo una camisa no tendría por qué llamarlo, una Juliana impaciente por volver con su novia lo apuró para que entre al baño de una vez y regresen al box, con sus pensamientos interrumpidos guardó la tarjeta en su bolsillo y le hizo caso a su amiga.

________________________________

A pesar del mal rato que pasó Mateo la fiesta continuó sin más problemas, Valentina y Juliana bailaban rozando sus cuerpos, seduciéndose la una a la otra, no había nada que las distraiga en esa sensual vibra en la que se encontraban, la ojiazul se sentía en el paraíso en los brazos de su novia, olvidando todos los problemas de afuera solo refugiándose en ella, en los movimientos de sus cuerpos, en sus besos, en ese amor tan completo y exquisito que se tenían.

Después de un par de horas Juliana ingresaba a su departamento de la mano con una risueña Valentina, habían estado bromeando todo el regreso a casa recordando los mejores momentos de la fiesta.

\- Shh shh vas a despertar a Tony - dijo Valentina 

\- Tony está en casa de mis padres amor - le recordó Juliana riendo 

\- Ay es verdad me había olvidado - respondió de la misma manera 

\- Creo que a alguien ya le afectó el alcohol - comentó cantando Juls 

\- No, no solo estoy...movidita 

\- ¿Movidita? ¿Qué es movidita? - preguntó Juliana riendo a carcajadas 

\- ¡Movidita pues! !No te burles! 

\- Va, va solo estás movidita - aceptó la morena abrazando su cintura - oye amor ¿tú sabías que Belle le iba a hacer ese lap dance a Rubí?

\- Sí obvio, se preparó mucho para eso

\- ¿Es eso lo que estaban haciendo todas esas veces que salieron?

\- Ajam, nos descubriste - respondió juguetona 

\- Estuviste acompañando a Belle a tomar clases de lap dance 

\- Es correcto

\- ¿Y te quedabas mirando toda la clase cómo ella practicaba? Que divertido...- dijo con sarcasmo

\- ¿Y quién dice que solo me quedé mirando? - le devolvió Valentina con una sonrisa seductora

\- ¿Qu-qué dices? - preguntó Juliana pasando saliva con dificultad mientras miraba a su novia ir hacia la cocina y regresar arrastrando una silla.

Habían muy pocas cosas en este mundo que podían dejar sin aliento a Juliana, si su cerebro pudiera mandar una señal definitivamente sería la de "aplicación Juliana ha dejado de funcionar" y es que ella tenía un problema muy grande, que las pocas cosas que podían paralizarla de esa forma existían en una sola mujer.

Quizá era la manera cómo la castaña mordía su labio inferior mientras caminaba sensualmente, o cómo cruzaba sus largas piernas en un andar que resultaba en puro arte, o tal vez la manera en que sus ojos azules de color océano brillaban con una sexy maldad que prometía que esta noche nunca la iba a olvidar.

\- ¿Te sientas? - le susurró muy cerca al oído- ¿o no te atreves? - la retó alejándose y colocando la silla en medio de la sala 

El cuerpo de Juliana vibró dejando escapar una risa que nació desde lo más profundo de su nerviosismo, si tan solo podría dejar de comportarse como una adolescente en frente de su crush de colegio no estaría haciendo el ridículo sin poder si quiera emitir palabra alguna, no solo estaba siendo provocada sino que había sido dejada totalmente indefensa ante el huracán de sensualidad que era Valentina Carvajal.

Sin decir nada sonrió y tomó asiento sin despegar la mirada de su novia, pudo ver que ella no era inmune a la propia tentación que había creado, llegando a la rápida conclusión que dos podían jugar a ese juego, solo tenía que recuperar el control de sí misma, lo necesitaba urgentemente porque sabía que en cualquier momento se desestabilizaría todo y no iba a detenerlo pero quería disfrutarlo un poco más, llegar al límite, resistir hasta el punto que duela cada segundo en el que necesitaría la piel de Valentina contra la suya.

Así que recostó su cuerpo en el respaldar de la sala, abriendo ligeramente sus piernas uniéndose al juego de la provocación, tuvo que lamer sus labios para controlar la excesiva salivación, claramente su cuerpo estaba más que listo para el festín.

Una acentuada satisfacción se evidenció en las pupilas completamente dilatadas de la castaña quien mordiendo su labio de manera traviesa tomó su celular, la sonrisa en su rostro indicando que había encontrado lo que estaba buscando, se puso de espaldas colocando el dispositivo sobre él respaldar del sofa.

Juliana en anticipación dejó que sus sentidos la dominen, sabía que para disfrutar la totalidad de lo que estaba a punto de presenciar era tan necesario dejarse llevar, tan necesario y urgente. Sus manos ansiaban poder hundirse en esos muslos que se escondían por debajo de esa corta falda que quería arrancar de un solo movimiento, presionó con fuerza la propia tela de su pantalón aguantando todo lo que tenía qué.

Un largo dedo se deslizó sobre la pantalla del celular dejando escapar las primeras notas de la canción que la ojiazul había elegido para esta primera experiencia.

La suave melodía y la voz de Beyoncé inundaron la habitación al mismo tiempo que Valentina dejó que su cuerpo se mueva al ritmo del sensual tempo.

I just wanna  
Show you how much I appreciate you

Envuelta en la melodía, Valentina acarició su hombro con una mano, sintiendo su propia piel, tan suave y sensual dejando correr sus dígitos sobre ella, viajando a través de su pecho hasta su cuello, unos segundos de exploración sucedieron hasta que volvió su cuerpo lentamente hacia su atenta espectadora.

Wanna show you how much   
I'm dedicated to you  
Wanna show you how much   
I will forever be true

Sus caderas cayeron en el golpe de la primera percusión moviéndose despacio de un lado hacia otro, recorriendo sus manos entre sus pechos, tirando un poco de su top hacia abajo dejando ver un poco más de piel antes de continuar descendiendo por su abdomen.

Wanna show you how much   
you got your girl feelin' good  
Wanna show you how much,   
how much you're understood

Respiraciones pesadas se sucedían en el pecho de Juliana, de pronto todo empezaba a quemar.

Wanna show you how much,   
I value what you say  
Not only are you loyal,   
you're patient with me babe

Ojos azul oscuro hicieron contacto con dos café muy cargados, la fuerza de la atracción no fue más combatida cuando dos largas piernas empezaron a moverse paso a paso hacia el destino que tanto deseaba.

Wanna show you how much,   
I really care about yo heart  
I wanna show ya how much, I hate being apart

Su aroma ya invadía sus sentidos, la cercanía no era más un problema, largos dedos tocaron su desnudo hombro, deslizándose sobre su piel como si se tratara de una magnífica pieza de arte y Juliana no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría resistir.

Show ya, show ya, show ya til you're through with me  
I wanna keep it how it is, so you can never say how it used to be

Un par de caderas blancas se meneaban hipnotizándola, Juliana no podía dejar de mirar, como si en ese movimiento existieran todos los misterios del universo, las extrañó cuando desaparecieron por su lado, ahora solo podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo tras ella y dos manos que empezaron a descender centímetro a centímetro sobre su agitado pecho.

Loving you is really all that's on my mind  
And I can't help but to think about it day and night  
I wanna make that body rock, sit back and watch

Le susurró Valentina cantando al oído, al mismo tiempo que sus manos rodeaban sus pechos sintiendo sus pezones respondiendo a su estímulo.

Tonight I'm gonna dance for you (ohh ooh ohh ohhh)  
Tonight I'm gonna dance for you (ohh ooh ohh ohhh)

El momento de extrañar la magnífica vista terminó cuando el cuerpo de la diosa de ojos azules regresó frente a ella situándose entre sus dos piernas.

Tonight I'm gonna put my body on your body  
I like it when you watch me, ah  
Tonight it's going down

Sin dejar mucho espacio entre sus piernas, el cuerpo de la castaña empezó a moverse hacia adelante, bajando sensualmente apoyándose con ambas manos en los muslos de Juliana que a este punto ya se moría por tocarla completa.

I'll be rockin' on my babe rockin' rockin' on my babe  
Swirlin' on you babe swirlin' swirlin on you babe  
Baby lemme put my body on your body   
Promise not to tell nobody 'cause  
It's bout to go down

Las manos de la dueña de los ojos azules más hermosos que había visto en su vida se paseaban entre sus muslos, subiendo y bajando mientras su trasero se contorneaba sensualmente, fue casi sobrehumano resistir cuando sus labios se acercaron rozando los suyos pasando una lengua entre ellos, separándolos, no pudo evitar rodar los ojos al sentir su saliva caliente humedecer su boca.

You'll never need two, 'cause I will be your number 1  
Them other chicks are superficial   
But I know you know I'm the one  
That's why I'm all into you  
'Cause I can recognize that you know that  
That's why I'm backin' this thing back  
Pop poppin' this thing back

Sintiéndose más atrevida, Valentina giró su cuerpo aún entre los muslos de la mujer que tenía encantada en esa silla, mirando sobre su hombro y sabiendo que tenía esos ojos café en la parte baja de su cuerpo se agachó sabiendo que la morena podía ver la delgada ropa interior que cubría su sexo, se mojó al ver cómo Juliana se mordió los labios.

Drop drop drop dropping this thing back  
This is for the time, you gave me flowers  
For the world, that is ours  
For the mulah, for the power of love  
I know I won't never ever eh-ever give you up  
And I wanna say thank you in case I don't thank you enough

Con vida propia sus manos ascendieron sobre los largos muslos, sus dedos pulgares teniendo un destino común en el centro de su novia de donde quería arrancar esa diminuta ropa interior y hundir su lengua pero dos manos la detuvieron, aún el momento no había llegado.

A woman in the street and the freak in the you know what  
Sit back sit back it's the pre game show  
Daddy you know what's up

Sabía que la estaba torturando y estaba segura de eso porque ella también sentía la agonía de sentir su calor contra el suyo y no poder tocar lo suficiente, pensó en aliviar esa sed solo un poco volviendo su cuerpo pero primero tenía que dejar en claro que ella mandaba aquí, ya frente a ella con una mano en el pecho de la morena la empujó contra el respaldar, aclarándole, dejándole saber que ella estaba a cargo, que por el momento solo podía mirar.

Loving you is really all that's on my mind  
And I can't help but to think about it day and night  
I wanna make that body rock, sit back and watch

Satisfecha al ver esa traviesa sonrisa en su rostro comunicándole con un solo gesto que estaba dispuesta a colaborar, Valentina levantó uno de sus muslos y luego el otro, ahora las piernas cubiertas por el pantalón de cuero estaban entre las suyas, sus caderas retomaron el ritmo moviéndose sensualmente, tan cerca que con cada empuje de sus caderas se rozaba contra el pecho de Juliana que estaba a punto de perder el control.

Tonight I'm gonna dance for you, oh-oh  
Tonight I'm gonna dance for you, oh-oh  
Tonight I'm gonna put my body on your body  
Boy I like it when you watch me, ah  
Tonight it's going down

La necesidad de fricción entre sus piernas crecía cada vez más, sus manos habían acampado en los hombros fuertes de la pelinegra mientras bajaba sus caderas hasta pegarlas contra las suyas, frotándose, sintiendo cómo el material caliente del cuero se rozaba contra su centro, mojándolo con su propio deseo, sabía que a Juliana no le importaría, sus alientos calientes se mezclaban sabía que estaban escalando hacia un punto sin regreso. 

I'll be rocking on my babe, rocking, rocking on my babe  
I'll be swirlin' on my babe, swirlin', swirlin' on you babe  
I'm gonna put my body on your body  
Promise not to tell nobody  
'Cause it's about to go down!

De alguna forma necesitaba mantenerse fijada en la tierra por unos momentos más, tomó su rostro entre sus manos uniendo sus azules con cafés, recordándole que todo esto era para ella, que cada movimiento, cada roce, cada mirada, cada beso, cada frase de esta canción iba dedicada a ella, colisionó sus labios en un encuentro cargado de desesperación y deseo mientras su caderas seguían moviéndose contra ella.

I'mma take this time to show you how much you mean to me  
'Cause you are all I need  
No money can emphasize or describe the love that's in between the lines  
Boy look into my eyes  
When I'm grinding on you, this is beyond sex  
Boy I'm high on you, and if it's real  
Then you know how I feel

Sus lenguas se masajeaban estimulándose, succionando, mordiendo y aunque le costó, finalmente Valentina hundió sus dedos en cabellos negros separando sus bocas, lamiendo los contornos de los labios de la morena dejándola ansiando por más.

Rocking on you, babe, rocking, rocking, on you, babe  
Swirling on you, babe  
In my mind all I can think about is a frame for our future  
And the pictures of the past  
And a chance to make this love last, oh, oh

Valentina se puso de pie extrañando ya esa presión entre sus piernas, levantó uno de sus muslos colocando su pie en la silla muy cerca al centro de Juliana que miraba ansiosa por el siguiente movimiento, no quedó decepcionada cuando la ojiazul llevó su mano a su escote moviendo la tela hacia un lado dejando a la vista uno de sus senos desnudos, jalando y jugando con el pezon rosado ante la ardiente mirada de su novia.

Tonight I'm gonna dance for you, oh-oh  
Tonight I'm gonna dance for you, oh-oh  
Tonight I'm gonna put my body on your body  
Boy I like it when you watch me, ah  
Tonight it's going down

Lentamente su mano libre bajó por su vientre pasando el borde de su falda, adentrándose en ella, al alcanzar su ropa interior inspiró profundo al sentirse desbordando de humedad, sus dedos continuaron su camino hundiéndose en su propio calor, esparciéndolo por sus labios inflamados, Juliana solo podía imaginar el acto debajo de la tela, sus uñas dolían de tanto clavarse en la madera de los lados de la silla.

I'll be rocking on my babe, rocking, rocking on my babe  
I'll be swirlin' on my babe, swirlin', swirlin' on you babe  
I wanna put my body on your body  
Promise not to tell nobody  
'Cause it's about to go down, oh!

Sus dedos abandonaron su calor solo para encontrar otro en su propia boca, probándose así misma y ese fue el momento en el que Juliana no pudo más.

Watch me pop it, pop it, p-p-p-p-pop it for you baby  
Drop it, drop it, drop it, drop it for you baby  
Watch it, watch it, watch it, watch me throw it baby  
Wanna make that body rock  
Sit back and watch!

Juliana tomó la cintura de la castaña atrayéndola con fuerza, haciendo caer sus caderas sobre su regazo, atrapando sus labios entre los suyos con insistencia, Valentina estaba ebria de puro deseo, las manos de la morena presionaban sus pechos mientras su lengua penetraba su boca sin cansancio.

Me pop it, pop it, p-p-p-p-pop it for you baby  
Drop it, drop it, drop it, drop it for you baby  
Watch it, watch it, watch it, watch me throw it baby  
Wanna make that body rock  
Sit back and watch!

Las manos de Juliana deslizaron la mitad del top desnudando la mitad de su pecho, llevándose unos de sus senos a la boca, un gemido fuerte escapó de Valentina que al mismo tiempo presionaba su cabeza contra su piel.

Yes  
Yes  
Yes

En una acción violenta Juliana tomó a Valentina por la cintura poniéndose de pie con ella, apenas los pies de la castaña tocaron el piso su novia la giró apoyándola contra el respaldo del sofá que tenían en frente, sintió dientes clavándose en su espalda desnuda mientras una mano se escurría entre sus piernas por detrás.

Oh, yes  
Oh, yes  
Yes  
Yes  
Oh, yes

La canción había terminado pero ellas apenas comenzaban, dos dedos movieron a un lado su diminuta braga para adentrarse en su centro completamente empapado, Juliana gimió contra su piel afectada al sentirla tan mojada, sus caderas instintivamente se movieron hacia adelante presionando contra el trasero de la castaña.

\- Sí...así - decía Valentina agitada al sentir cómo esos dedos masajeaban su punzante clitoris.

\- ¿Te gusta? - preguntó Juliana haciendo más presión 

\- Ay Juls...se siente muy rico - gimió en respuesta empujando su trasero contra sus dedos 

\- ¿Quieres más?

\- Sí, por favor 

\- ¿Quieres que entre en ti? - dijo la morena rodeando con un dedo la entrada de la ojiazul 

\- ¡Sí, Dios, mételos!- gimió desesperada 

Juliana gimió también al escuchar su desesperación, mordiendo su espalda al mismo tiempo que dos dedos se introducían sin resistencia en su amante.

\- ¡Ah...! - gritó Valentina al sentir cómo la morena empezó a moverse dentro de ella, sus manos presionaron el sofá tratando de resistir el tsunami de placer que de manera inminente amenazaba con arrasar su ser entero.

Una línea de sudor corría por su espalda, Juliana la penetraba sin descanso agregando un dedo entre embestidas, la morena empujaba con su cadera al mismo tiempo, su mano libre tomó el cabello castaño jalándolo hacia atrás, ella sabía que a Valentina le gustaba que la trate duro, que no sea delicada.

Valentina estaba a su merced, la castaña sentía una presión pesada en su vientre, los dedos de Juliana estaban golpeando en el lugar correcto, para empujarla hacia el límite la morena aumentó las fuerzas de sus penetraciones sintiendo cómo el cuerpo de la ojiazul golpeaba contra el sofá y su cabeza se estiraba hacia atrás por la fuerza con la que jalaba su cabello.

\- ¡Sí, duro...cógeme así! - gimió otra vez Valentina 

Juliana gruñó contra la piel de su hombro, lamiéndola, sin dejar de mover su mano aunque su brazo le quemara pero valió toda la pena cuando no pudo mover más sus dedos que quedaron atrapados por las múltiples contracciones que nacían en el centro de Valentina que en un grito ahogado se vino fuerte 

Tremores recorrían su cuerpo, Juliana aún movía sus dedos dentro de ella ayudándole a gastar su orgasmo poco por poco, la electricidad aún atacaba sus nervios con réplicas en toda la extensión de su piel y músculos.

Finalmente relajó su cuello dejando caer su cabeza hacia adelante, Juliana soltó su cabello acariciando su espalda y dejando besos en su espina dorsal, delicadamente salió de ella llevando ambas manos a tocar su cintura, sus pechos, presionando su cadera contra su centro aún sensible.

Por fin sus pensamientos volvían a centrarse aunque aún se sentía en las nubes, con sus brazos se impulsó hacia arriba, girando su cuerpo rápidamente tomando por sorpresa a Juliana que no esperaba además el cambio de posiciones quedando apoyada sobre el sofá.

\- Tu turno - le dijo con una mirada maliciosa descendiendo sobre sus rodillas tomando con violencia el pantalón de cuero y bajándolo con rudeza acompañado de su ropa interior 

Juliana se sorprendió ante el brusco cambio de la situación pero no emitió queja alguna cuando los labios y la lengua de la castaña se envolvieron en su erecto y duro clítoris.

\- Ahh mi amor...sí allí- decía tomando su cabeza apretándola contra ella, estaba muy cerca, ya lo estaba desde que Valentina empezó a bailarle y sabía que no duraría mucho.

Valentina movía su lengua entre sus pliegues, subiendo y bajando, tentando su entrada para luego succionar su clítoris desesperado por atención, su humedad inundaba su boca y no podía sentirse más extasiada y perdida en su sabor, su propio centro volvía a latir por necesidad, sus manos estaban clavadas en los tonificados muslos de la morena que abría sus piernas cada vez más.

Estaba tan cerca de llegar, sus manos tomaron su cabeza con más fuerza moviendo sus caderas rápido contra sus labios, Valentina estiraba más su lengua introduciéndose finalmente en la morena que gemía sin parar, solo necesitó dos empujes más de sus caderas para correrse en la boca de su novia.

Valentina la bebía sin querer perder nada de su néctar, Juliana daba bocadanas de aire mientras se frotaba más pesadamente sobre la lengua de su novia, todo su cuerpo vibraba con temblores, la garganta le ardía por los fuertes gemidos que escaparon de ella pero fue simplemente perfecto.

Tomó las manos de su novia para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, cuando estuvo frente a ella observaron el estado en el que se encontraban riéndose al instante de lo desaliñadas que estaban, Juliana la abrazó, pasando sus brazos por debajo de su trasero llevándola sobre el sofá, recostándola sobre este y echándose sobre ella.

Valentina suspiró al sentir el peso de Juliana sobre el suyo, su cuerpo entre sus piernas, su calor, su aliento, sus labios que acariciaban los suyos.

\- Te juro que voy a soñar toda la vida con ese baile, contigo... - comentó Juliana de pronto besando su cuello 

\- Mmm toda la vida suena bastante tiempo - dijo Valentina con una sonrisa, subiendo y bajando sus manos por su torso debajo de su top - ¿No te vas a aburrir de lo mismo?

\- Ni en cien vidas seguidas me aburriría de eso - respondió Juliana cerrando los ojos aparentando recordar - aunque no me quejo si hay repetición - agregó la morena con una sonrisa traviesa ante el estallido de la dulce risa de su novia

\- Te invito a hacer lo mismo si quieres

\- Yo encantada de mover este culito para mi reina 

\- Esperaré ansiosa - dijo la castaña presionando el trasero de la pelinegra contra su centro 

Juliana respiró pesadamente contra sus labios, sus manos corrieron hacia la cintura de Valentina desabrochando la falda negra que aún traía, la ojiazul le ayudó a deslizarla por sus piernas con su ropa interior al igual que su top que estaba ya a la mitad de su cuerpo, la morena hizo lo mismo con la última prenda de ropa que le restaba.

Ambas suspiraron cuando sus pezones se rozaron, sus cuerpos calientes deslizándose el uno sobre el otro, Valentina invirtió sus cuerpos quedando ella encima encajando su pelvis con la de Juliana gimiendo al sentirla muy mojada contra sus labios inflamados.

Juliana colocó su antebrazo debajo del muslo de Valentina que estaba sobre su cadera, levantando su cuerpo llevándolo contra el respaldar del sofá, moviéndose contra ella, besando sus labios, gimiendo contra ellos, sus cuerpos desgastados actuando por puro deseo.

No se saciaban la una de la otra, el deseo iba más allá que solo carnal, se traducía en una conexión en un nivel tan elevado que les era imposible describirlo en palabras y no tenían que hacerlo.

En la oscuridad del departamento el cuerpo de Juliana embestía una y otra vez el de Valentina, los pechos de la ojiazul saltaban rozándose con los de su novia, besarse ahora era imposible no podían contener los fuertes gemidos que escapan y se mezclaban.

Uñas en su espalda.

Dientes en su cuello.

Dos orgasmos estallando al mismo tiempo.

________________________________

\- Quiero...

\- ¿Quieres?

\- Quiero que un día tomemos nuestras maletas y nos vayamos juntas, nos perdamos un rato por el mundo - confesó Juliana pasando sus dedos por su espalda desnuda, estaban sus cuerpos aún sobre el sofá recuperándose después de amarse tanto.

\- Suena perfecto - dijo con una sonrisa Valentina con su rostro apoyado sobre el pecho de la morena disfrutando su suave tacto.

\- ¿Sabes a dónde te quiero llevar?

\- Cuéntame

\- A Holbox, es una isla en México, tiene una de las playas bioluminiscentes más hermosas que he visto en mi vida, quiero hundirme en el mar contigo y ver tu piel brillar 

\- Me gusta esa imagen, tú y yo brillando juntas

\- Es curioso, hace unos años estaba yo en esa playa de noche, mirando al cielo estrellado mientras la luz del mar se reflejaba por todos lados, pensando que ese momento era el más hermoso de mi vida pero eso fue antes de ti, nada se compara con estar contigo 

Valentina se levantó de su pecho con una gran sonrisa, acercó su cuerpo besando dulcemente sus labios.

\- Te amo tanto - le dijo la castaña - algún día el mundo nos verá recorrerlo, tú y yo juntas

\- Siempre juntas causando desmadre 

\- Es cierto - dijo Valentina riendo - siempre causamos desmadre, te culpo a ti Juls

\- Ay claro todo Juls, todo Juls

\- Sabes que es verdad, ya vamos a dormir 

\- Ok vamos - respondió Juliana sin moverse un centímetro 

\- ¿Por qué no te paras? - le preguntó la castaña riendo

\- ¿Por qué no te paras tú? - le devolvió su novia

\- Porque me pesa todo

\- Estamos igual, felizmente Juls que siempre piensa en todo guardó por aquí una mantita y no tendremos que subir a nuestra habitación o en su defecto no tendré que cargarte, de nada columna 

\- ¿Qué te pasa yo no peso? - se quejó la castaña empujándola mientras reían.

Poco a poco el sueño las tomó cautivas, lentamente cayeron rendidas en un abrazo del cual ni en sus subconscientes querían romper.  
________________________________

6am 

El sonido de llamada del celular de Valentina se disparó, el objeto estaba en el piso entre el top de Juliana y su propia falda, ambos cuerpos desnudos yacían en el sofá cubiertos aún por la manta, les había servido muy bien esta vez, la ojiazul sobre el pecho de la morena aún muy dormida no se veía perturbada por el ruido.

La llamada terminó solo para iniciar de nuevo.

\- Mmmm - se quejó Juliana esta vez ante la insistencia 

Val con el movimiento logró escucharlo también acercando su cuerpo al borde del sofá para recoger el celular que no paraba de sonar.

\- Es Josh - susurró- Dime Josh 

\- Jefa, ha pasado algo grave - habló el joven muy consternado 

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Regina...

________________________________

Hello bebés, aquí seguimos con otro capítulo de su novela favorita okno pero sí, espero les haya gustado 💖

Espero también estén a salvo, recuerden mantener su distancia social, las tkm ✨

Hoy es el cumple de una personita muy especial, Kelly que lo pases muy lindo 🤩


	54. Perfecta

\- ¡¿Cómo pasó esto?! ¡Pensé que la tenías bajo vigilancia! - levantó la voz Valentina caminando de un lado hacia el otro en el centro de control de International Tech, eran apenas las 7am y el equipo se había reunido con carácter de urgencia.

Josh y Jacobo estaban consternados con el hecho, el primero se había quedado haciendo guardia en la noche pero todo se fue de las manos en menos tiempo de lo que esperaba.

\- Hubo una actividad extraña...las cámaras que vigilaban su celda empezaron a transmitir una señal errónea, fue cuando me comuniqué con Jacobo que tiene un contacto en esa jurisdicción donde estaba recluida la señora Mills para que se asegure de que todo iba bien pero cuando llegó ya había sucedido - relató Josh con pesar

La antigua compañera de la Academia de Policía de Jacobo había encontrado a Regina en el piso de su celda convulsionando, a punto de asfixiarse, afortunadamente pudieron evacuarla a un hospital donde se encontraba internada batallando por su vida.

\- No puede ser...- comentó Valentina negando con la cabeza 

\- ¡¿Qué es lo qué pasó, quién falló?! - preguntó Eva entrando intempestivamente 

\- No sabemos exactamente qué pasó con el sistema, fue un evento muy extraño, no habíamos tenido ese tipo de fallas con Atenea antes - respondió Josh otra vez más tenso que antes ante la mirada de preocupación de los demás.

\- ¡No es la respuesta que quiero, necesito al responsable por el cual Regina Mills se encuentra debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte! - insistió Eva

\- He estado revisando las grabaciones y se produjo un punto muerto en el momento que se alteró la señal de la transmisión - explicó Macario - hasta el momento no confirmamos si es error del sistema o algún agente externo que lo haya causado

\- No debimos confiarnos totalmente en esto - dijo la ojiverde

\- Es un piloto, de eso se trata, de observar las fallas y aciertos, esta sería la primera vez que tenemos un conflicto con el envío de la información - agregó el hombre mayor 

\- Agente Martins, Regina no está segura bajo la custodia de la policía, tenemos que solicitarla nosotros, claramente no están cumpliendo con su deber de protegerla - intervino Valentina 

\- Voy a tener que solicitar una reunión con el director Guerra, va a ser complicado explicarle pero tienes razón, si no sacamos a esa mujer de allí no pasará de hoy - contestó Eva tomando su celular - te mantendré al tanto - dijo finalmente retirándose de la sala

\- ¿Cómo se va a proceder en relación al posible error del sistema? - preguntó Valentina 

\- Sugiero que se observe la actividad y el tipo de interrupción que se produjo, luego compararlo con algunas otras fallas iniciales registradas, de lo contrario lo consideraremos como un nuevo evento y estaremos alertas por si vuelve a suceder, por lo pronto es lo que se puede hacer - respondió Juliana

\- De acuerdo, apoyaré a Josh con eso el día de hoy, cancelaré todos mis pendientes- agregó Macario 

\- Gracias - dijo Valentina cuando su celular empezó a sonar - discúlpenme unos segundos, agente Carvajal.

\- Buenos días agente Valentina 

\- ¿Señor Hummel?

\- Sí, dígame Kurt, ya le dije que me hace sentir viejo...pero ese no es el problema

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Una de las chicas vio las noticias, se enteró que Regina se encuentra recluida en prisión y le contó a las demás, están desconsoladas piensan que es por culpa de ellas

\- Demonios...

\- Se lo informo para que cuando regrese esté lista para las posibles preguntas 

\- Kurt...no es muy seguro conversar por aquí pero me temo que tengo malas noticias 

\- ¿Qué sucedió?

\- Iré para allá y conversaremos mejor 

\- Me asusta agente

Valentina mordió su labio inferior mirando al piso, odiaba ser la portadora de malas noticias, cuando levantó la mirada se encontró con los ojos de Juliana que le transmitieron la paz y la fuerza que necesitaba para continuar con la llamada.

\- Tú tranquilo, nos vemos luego 

\- Está bien agente, la espero

Pasando una mano por su cabello, cortó la llamada, todo estaba yendo tan bien debió haber sospechado que algo así estaba por suceder.

\- ¿Todo bien Val? - preguntó Juliana acercándose a ella mientras los demás estaban reunidos observando la grabación.

\- María y el resto de las chicas se enteraron que Regina está en prisión, están muy tristes porque creen que es su culpa - le contó con tristeza cruzándose de brazos.

\- Lo siento amor...- dijo Juls acariciando su mejilla 

\- Lo peor es que aún no saben que está internada en el hospital, me duele mucho ser yo quién les dé la noticia 

\- Mi vida, ellas son muy afortunadas de tenerte, en estos momentos eres su aliada más fuerte, no te sientas mal porque estás haciendo más de lo que cualquiera habría hecho por ellas, ademas te podría sorprender la resiliencia que tiene la mayoría, estoy segura que entenderán la situación 

\- No sé cómo haces pero siempre dices lo que necesito escuchar - dijo Val inclinando su rostro sobre la palma de la mano de su novia

\- Debe ser que estamos muy conectadas - le devolvió Juls con una sonrisa y arqueando una ceja 

\- Yo creo que sí, ¿te puedo llevar conmigo siempre, please? - preguntó la castaña tomando su muñeca y dejando un beso en sus nudillos 

\- Ya lo haces preciosa, yo siempre estaré cuidándote 

\- Y yo a ti, te amo mucho - le susurró juntando sus frentes.

\- Te amo mi súper heroína - le dijo Juls tomando su cabeza entre sus manos, dejando un dulce beso en su frente 

\- Debo irme, ¿nos vemos luego?- preguntó Val rozando su nariz con la suya.

\- Deja que veo si tengo algún lugar disponible en mi agenda - bromeó Juls haciendo amago de sacar su celular en su bolsillo

\- Ya no quiero nada - se cruzó de brazos Valentina haciendo un tierno puchero 

\- Mentira mi reina, obvio en esa agenda tu nombre está escrito en todas las fechas - le aseguró Juliana riendo mientras sus dedos jugaban dulcemente con aquel puchero

\- Ya, te creeré por el momento - respondió Valentina tratando de morder su dedo pero Juls riendo lo retiró rápidamente- ahora dame un beso y deséame buena suerte 

Ambas juntaron sus labios y el tiempo se detuvo, Valentina con los ojos cerrados se dejó envolver en todo lo que sentía con un beso del amor más bonito que había tenido en toda su vida, era completamente revitalizador para ella, mejor que el café por las mañanas.

Al separarse ambas sonrieron, Juliana podría quedarse mirándola toda una vida si fuese posible pero sabía que su novia tenía cosas muy importantes que hacer y nunca dejaría de admirar su dedicación y valentía.

\- Jacobo, necesito que vayas al hospital a vigilar a Regina hasta que Eva consiga que nos den la custodia - ordenó Valentina volviéndose a ver al rubio 

\- Copiado, en este mismo momento iré - acató él 

\- Gracias, estamos en contacto - se despidió Valentina - nos vemos muy pronto amor - susurró al final guiñando un ojo a Juliana antes de salir de la sala, dejando a la morena con una embobada sonrisa.

________________________________

\- ¡¿Cómo que no murió?! ¡Yo les pago mucho dinero para que hagan bien su trabajo y me están diciendo que la perra sigue viva! - gritó Tramp por el celular 

\- Jefe no sabemos qué sucedió, todo iba bien , logró ingerir el veneno que plantamos pero una policía fue a verla y la encontró 

\- ¡Yo no les pago para que me den explicaciones, yo quiero resultados ya!

\- Hoy iremos a buscarla jefe, no se preocupe, antes que termine el día estará muerta

\- Cuento con eso

________________________________

Valentina se encontraba ya en la sala de la gran casa reunida con el grupo de mujeres que se encontraba bastante perturbado por las últimas noticias, incluso cuando Kurt supo del estado de Regina estalló en llanto, le tranquilizaba por una parte que a pesar de la preocupación ellas estaban manejando la situación con mucha más calma.

\- ¿Y desde cuándo está allí? - preguntó Teresa con mucho pesar 

\- Hace unos días, yo...no quería decirles aún hasta poder encontrar alguna solución primero pero con lo que sucedió ahora es inevitable...

\- ¿Ella la mandó a usted aquí a cuidarnos? - preguntó también Roxana

\- Sí, a ella le importa mucho su bienestar - respondió Valentina esperando que puedan entenderla.

\- Gracias agente, no cualquiera nos ayudaría como usted lo está haciendo, arriesgando tanto, lo valoramos mucho aún más en estos malos momentos - dijo Maria, la matriarca del grupo.

\- Sí señorita, muchas gracias - habló Josefina y las demás estuvieron de acuerdo

\- No, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ustedes después de tanto que han pasado - les dijo Valentina 

María con una sonrisa tomó la mano de Valentina presionándola en señal de agradecimiento, la castaña se sintió muy feliz de no perder la confianza de estas mujeres, al final Juliana tenía razón y le alegraba inmensamente.

\- ¿Usted cree que la señora Regina se recupere pronto? - preguntó Chabela 

\- Eso esperamos, de todas maneras la estamos vigilando de cerca, les aseguro que estamos haciendo todo lo posible

Ellas confiaban en Valentina, lo podía observar en sus miradas, en sus gestos, en sus palabras sinceras y no les quería fallar, necesitaba con todo su corazón ayudarlas y lo haría hasta el final.

Luego de conversar con el grupo buscó a Ali que se encontraba dibujando en su sketchbook , la encontró sentada al pie de las escaleras que daban al segundo nivel, le gustaba conversar con ella, no había conocido a muchos niños en su vida pero sabía que ella era bastante madura para su edad y también talentosa.

\- Me encanta cómo dibujas, es muy bueno este - dijo señalando al dibujo en blanco y negro del paisaje del patio trasero - ¿has pensado en pintarlo?

\- No, no sé pintar muy bien 

\- Si quieres un día te enseño

\- ¿Tú sabes? - preguntó sorprendida la pequeña

\- Claro, por allí tengo mi talento para la pintura - le contó la ojizul con una sonrisa 

\- Está bien, me gustaría - asintió Ali 

\- ¡Excelente! - exclamó Valentina 

\- ¿Sabes si Regina saldrá pronto de la cárcel? - preguntó Ali de repente

\- ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?

\- Yo estaba con Teresa cuando lo vio en la tv

\- Mmmm...- dudó Val en qué responder, no sabía muy bien cómo abordar un tema tan delicado con una niña de su edad.

\- Puedes decirme, yo entiendo - le afirmó Ali

\- Estoy trabajando mucho para sacarla de allí 

\- Lo lograrás - dijo la pequeña sorprendiéndola 

\- Lo lograré- repitió ella con una gran sonrisa, su conversación se vio interrumpida por el sonido de su celular, era Juliana - Es Juls 

\- Dile que digo "hola"- le pidió Ali 

\- Hola amorcito, Ali está aquí conmigo y me dijo que te diga "hola" 

\- Hola preciosa, saludos también a la gran Alice, precisamente por ella te llamaba

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- La prótesis ya está lista

\- No me digas, ¿es en serio? - dijo Valentina muy entusiasmada

\- Te digo, te digo pero...hay un pequeño problema 

\- Ay no más problemas...- se lamentó Val

\- Tranquila amor, lo que sucede es que la prótesis tiene que colocarse y pues mis conocimientos son más que nada teóricos pero en la aplicación limitados, se tienen que hacer algunos ajustes y es por eso que es lo mejor que el doctor se encargue - explicó Juliana

\- Pero nadie más puede venir aquí Juls, es peligroso- susurró Val, poniéndose de pie tratando de que Ali no escuche 

\- ¿Y si traes Ali aquí?

\- ¿Cómo hago eso? - preguntó Valentina pasando una mano por su cabello 

\- No sé, ¿camuflada?

\- No lo sé Juls, es muy arriesgado

\- Siempre está disponible la cajuela 

\- Juls no voy a meter a Ali a la cajuela de mi auto - susurró Valentina con más fuerza 

\- Era broma amor, obviamente no vas a meter a Alice a la cajuela, ¿tú crees que entre en el kennel de Tony?

\- Te voy a colgar

\- ¿Literal o figurativamente? 

\- No quieres averiguarlo 

\- Está bien, está bien- rió Juls- no más bromas pero de verdad amor haz el esfuerzo porque mañana temprano el doctor estará por aquí 

\- Bueno veré la manera

\- Solo será por el día de mañana y el procedimiento será bastante rápido 

\- Va, nos vemos luego ¿sí?

\- Besos amor, para Alice también 

Valentina suspiró cortando la llamada, tenía que tomar una decisión ya, si al día siguiente el médico estaría disponible entonces tendría que llevar a Ali desde hoy para no tener que regresar al otro día.

\- ¿Qué piensas tanto? - preguntó la pequeña despegando su mirada del libro al sentir la mirada contrariada de Valentina en ella.

\- En que al parecer nos iremos de paseo 

________________________________

Jacobo había llegado al hospital, estaba acudiendo vestido como civil con una gorra, tratando de no levantar sospechas, su compañera de la policía le había brindando información del estado de Regina, contándole que le habían realizado un lavado gástrico porque los médicos sospechaban de un envenenamiento, estaba aún inconsciente y entubada.

El rubio se preguntaba quiénes serían los infiltrados de Tramp en la policía, era totalmente una deshonra jurar cuidar a los ciudadanos pero terminar involucrándote con mafias que solo causaban daño y dolor, estaba ya en el piso donde estaba la habitación de Regina, podía ver que afuera se encontraba un policía cuidando la puerta.

A los pocos minutos se acercó otro policía diciéndole algo a su compañero que al instante se alejó dejando al nuevo hombre a cargo, todo parecía normal hasta que este empezó a mirar a todos lados, Jacobo tuvo que conversar con una enfermera para no ser descubierto, cuando terminó el policía había desaparecido.

\- ¡Jacobo, la señal vuelve a fallar, ve al cuarto de Regina ya! - le dijo Josh a través del auricular que traía puesto

\- Copiado

A paso veloz Jacobo se acercó hasta la habitación de Regina antes cargando su arma en la mano, cuando ingresó encontró al tipo con una almohada en las manos sobre la cara de la morena.

\- Detente en este momento o disparo - le advirtió colocando el arma sobre su cabeza 

El tipo levantó ambas manos pero en un movimiento rápido golpeó a Jacobo en la cara tratando de escapar pero el rubio reaccionó rápido y lo tomó por las piernas, el hombre cayó aparatosamente al piso, trató de alcanzar su arma pero recibió un golpe en la nuca que lo dejó inconsciente.

A unos metros Jacobo pudo ver una pequeña caja negra que al parecer se le había caído al tipo, la tomó guardándola e inmediatamente llamó a su compañera informándole de lo sucedido. Ella no lo podía creer ya que conocía a su compañero desde hace más de un año pero aceptó notificar el hecho.

\- Yo solo fui un testigo, por favor Rizzoli - le pidió Jacobo a su amiga

\- Cuenta con ello Jacobito, tú me salvaste la vida una vez es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti - le aseguró con una sonrisa

Regina se encontraba a salvo y era lo que importaba en estos momentos aunque hasta que Eva no lograra obtener la custodia para el FBI iba a ser una tarea complicada para el rubio.

________________________________

Valentina se encontraba manejando su auto con Ali de copiloto, había conversado con María pidiéndole permiso para llevar a la pequeña con ella a lo cual la mujer dio luz verde, feliz de que por fin esté lista la prótesis. 

Ahora se encontraba ansiosa por lo últimos acontecimientos con Regina.

Josh le había llamado para informarle todo, otra vez la actriz había sido atacada pero estaba aliviada por una parte ya que había recibido también la llamada de Eva informándole que la solicitud a la fiscalía para que el FBI se encargue de la situación de la morena ya estaba en marcha.

Ali miraba por la ventana, perdida en los paisajes, Valentina sabía que había sido arriesgado sacarla de la casa en medio de todos los problemas que habían sucedido pero también estaba de acuerdo con que una dosis de esperanza en estos momentos era necesaria para ella.

Su celular volvió a sonar interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, al ver que era Juls sonrió, había recibido varias llamadas de la pelinegra y le encantaba escucharla pero estaba manejando así que le pidió a Ali que conteste.

\- ¿Ali puedes tomar la llamada? Es Juls, pregúntale qué pasó - le pidió entregándole su celular

\- Sí - respondió la pequeña tomando el dispositivo - ¿hola?

\- ¿H-hola? - dijo Juliana algo confundida

\- Hola Juls 

\- ¿Acaso estoy llamando al pasado y eres Valentina peque? - bromeó 

\- ¡No! - respondió Ali riendo - ¡soy Ali!

\- Ah hola Alice, ¿cómo vas? 

\- Bien

\- ¿Está Val por allí?

\- Está conduciendo 

\- Ohh ya veo, pues te lo digo a ti peque, necesito que me hagan un favor enorme - dijo Juliana.

La pequeña escuchaba asintiendo y muy concentrada lo que le decía Juls, Valentina se enterneció al ver su ceño fruncido y un adorable puchero.

\- Ajam, está bien Juls yo le digo - le habló Ali - adiós 

\- ¿Qué te dijo? - preguntó Val

\- Que le hagamos un favor, ¿quién es Lupe? 

________________________________

Jacobo no se había apartado de su lugar a unos metros afuera de la puerta de Regina, le había contado a Josh sobre la pequeña caja negra que había encontrado y el joven agente estaba ansioso por poder examinarla pero tendría que esperar a que el perímetro esté asegurado, afortunadamente los médicos indicaron que no hubo daño en la morena por el último atentado, se sentía aliviado de haber llegado justo a tiempo.

El mal policía había sido arrestado y llevado a su propia delegación donde Rizzoli le contó que se formó un caos, aún no se había filtrado el evento a la prensa pero Jacobo sospechaba que solo era cuestión de tiempo, sabía que en cualquier momento estallaría el escándalo y tenían que saber sacar provecho de este.

Luego de un par de horas vio una cara conocida, la agente Nicole Haught llegaba con tres agentes más informándole al policía de turno que ellos se encargarían de la seguridad de Regina, luego de un poco de reticencia (no era nada nuevo que Policías y agentes del FBI no eran los mejores amigos) los policías se retiraron dejándolos a cargo.

Por fin Jacobo pudo respirar y retirarse también, había sido una tarde bastante ajetreada.

________________________________

\- Vale preciosa, ¡hola! - saludó Lupe con emoción, recibiendo a sus visitantes en la sala de su casa.

\- ¡Lupe! ¿Cómo estás? Venimos a invadir tu casa - bromeó Valentina poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Ali.

La castaña le había escrito a Lupe contándole que iría con la pequeña a lo cual su suegra estuvo muy feliz de recibirlas.

\- No es problema para nada ¿y esta bella joven cómo se llama? - preguntó Lupe mirando con ternura a Ali

\- Hola señora, soy Alice pero puede llamarme Ali - saludó extendiendo su mano

\- Hermoso nombre Ali, - dijo Lupe recibiendo su saludo- me gusta mucho, justo ahora estaba en la cocina haciendo unos churros deliciosos, quédense un rato para que puedan probarlos 

\- ¡¿Churros?! - preguntó Ali con visible emoción en su rostro

\- Veo que te mueres por quedarte a comer - observó Val riendo

\- ¿Podemos? - le preguntó tímidamente la pequeña 

\- Claro que sí cariño, sería muy rudo decirle que no a Lupe - contestó Valentina con una sonrisa 

A lo lejos se escucharon unas patas chocando el piso rápidamente.

\- ¡Es Tony! - exclamó Ali arrodillándose para recibirlo 

\- Allí está mi hijo, ¿se ha portado bien? - le preguntó Val a su suegra

\- Como siempre, es un joven bien educado - respondió Lupe mirando con amor al cachorro

\- No te entiendo por qué Juls siempre dice lo contrario - comentó rodando los ojos - ah mira, creo que mi peludo ha encontrado otra favorita - dijo sonriendo al ver cómo Tony saltó sobre Ali moviendo la cola 

\- Con cariño Tony, no te vuelvas loquito - le corrigió Lupe al ver al cachorro muy efusivo.

Tony hizo caso sentándose y dejando que Ali acaricie su pelaje.

\- Un ángel mi hijo definitivamente- dijo Valentina 

\- Lo es, lo es - estuvo de acuerdo Lupe- ahora vamos a la cocina que los churros ya estarán listos pronto, ¿sabes si Juliana vendrá?

\- Sí pero tardará, dijo que tenía unos pendientes en la compañía 

\- Bueno más tiempo para ponernos al día - dijo Lupe riendo y caminando en dirección a la cocina con ambas chicas y el pequeño Tony detrás de ella.

________________________________

\- Interesante - dijo Juls mirando de cerca el objeto con sus grandes ojos 

\- ¿Es lo que creo que es? - preguntó Macario

\- Sí, es un inhibidor de señal pero portátil no había visto uno así - respondió Juls

\- Yo tampoco - agregó Josh tomando el dispositivo- creo que hemos encontrando el 'talón de Aquiles' de Atenea

\- Curiosamente Atenea persuadió dos veces a Aquiles según la mitología griega - comentó Juls

\- Es verdad, una vez lo tomó por el cabello para evitar que mate a un rey y la otra...¿cuál fue la otra? - se preguntó Macario

\- Se convirtió en la forma su hermano, no recuerdo el nombre - añadió Josh

Juliana miraba con sorpresa la conversación.

\- ¿Qué pasó hija? 

\- Nada solo que extrañé escuchar el "nerds" de Valentina - le contestó Juliana causando una risa en los dos hombres

\- Ya andas en la extrañación chamaca, ya ve con ella, aquí nos encargaremos de examinar bien esto - le animó su padre

\- En realidad Valentina está con mamá en su casa, fue a recoger a Tony 

\- Ah entonces ¿te veo más tarde? 

\- No sé si nos quedemos tanto tiempo - dijo Juls pensativa

\- Tu madre te estaba extrañando así que dudo que las libere pronto - le recordó Macario

\- Tiene mucho sentido, nos vemos allá entonces viejo, adiós Josh - se despidió

\- Chau Juliana 

Juliana se encontraba agotada había hecho muchas cosas en el día, estaba orgullosa de haber logrado terminar con todas incluyendo cumplir con los regalos que envió a Renata para su nueva bebé, se sentía mal por no haber tenido el tiempo para visitarla pero al menos trataría de compensarlo de esa forma.

Ahora solo quería llegar a los brazos de su ojiazul y olvidarse del cansancio, solo como con ella solía hacerlo.

________________________________

\- ¡Mi amor llegaste! - saludó Valentina corriendo hasta los brazos de su morena 

\- Hermosa, no sabes cuánto necesitaba abrazarte uff - dijo Juliana abrazando su cintura y levantando su cuerpo para dar varias vueltas

\- ¡Mi amor, nos vamos a caer! - gritó Valentina 

\- No, no te voy a dejar caer nunca, nunca, a no ser que yo caiga encima tuyo, eso es completamente diferente - bromeó Juliana

\- Deja de hablar esas cosas que estamos en casa de tu madre y hay niños - susurró Val al final 

\- ¿Dónde están? - preguntó Juliana rodando los ojos y riendo

\- Con Lupe en la cocina, están haciendo churros - respondió la castaña quitando un mechón del bello rostro de su novia 

\- ¿Churros? ¡Que rico, yo quiero! - se emocionó Juliana

\- ¡Vamos antes que se acaben todos! - le dijo Valentina riendo, dejando también un beso en sus labios para luego tomar su mano y guiarla hacia adentro.

Cuando llegaron la escena que encontraron fue a Lupe sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras le enseñaba a Ali a rellenar los churros.

\- Simplemente lo pones así y lo rellenas así - le explicaba Lupe haciéndolo con una sola mano para que la pequeña pueda también 

\- ¿Así? - le imitó la niña 

\- Perfecto belleza, eres tan inteligente - le felicitó Lupe besando su cabeza, Ali sonrió enormemente ante el gesto.

Juliana sonrió también pero cuando miró a su lado los ojos de Val estaban llorosos, inmediatamente tomó la mano de su novia llevándola a otro lado antes de que su madre y Ali noten que estuvieron allí.

\- ¿Val estás bien? - le preguntó Juliana acariciando su espalda suavemente cuando estuvieron en el pasillo 

\- Perdón - respondió pasando sus dedos al extremo de sus ojos, tratando de controlar sus lágrimas - es que después de todo lo que ella ha pasado, verla tan feliz me pone emocional, no sé creo que ya me va a venir mi mes 

\- Ay mi amor, ven - se enterneció Juliana abrazándola - ella va a estar bien, ahora que está en nuestras vidas haremos todo lo posible para ayudarla y en cuanto a tu pregunta aún te falta una semana para que te venga - agregó al final causando que una risa escape de la ojiazul 

\- Te amo mucho, gracias por estar siempre cuando te necesito

\- Siempre será así, no lo dudes ¿ok? - le aseguró Juliana besando su cabeza 

\- No lo dudo - habló Val con una sonrisa - vamos adentro que tu mamá se va a preocupar por nuestra ausencia, ademas se muere por verte, dice que la tienes abandonada

\- ¡Uy! Hoy me regañan, me defiendes

\- Nah nah, tu madre es toda tuya 

\- Todo por quedar bien con ella, no me parece fíjate - se indignó Juliana 

\- Ya wey, vamos mueve ese duraznito - le dijo Val riendo 

Ambas volvieron a la cocina donde se reunieron con Lupe, Ali y Tony que rondaba por allí queriendo un poco de dulce, después de una hora Macario se unió a ellas para tomar chocolate y comer los ricos churros que se agotaron de inmediato.

\- Bueno se hizo tarde y tenemos dos chamacos para poner a dormir - dijo Juls 

\- Me sorprende tu responsabilidad, ¿quién diría? - comentó Valentina 

\- Hey yo puedo ser muy madura y responsable - le devolvió Juliana pero Valentina arqueó una ceja - a veces...

\- Ajá...

\- ¿Por qué no se quedan? Que yo sepa solo tienes una habitación, ¿donde piensas que va a dormir la bebe? - le recordó Lupe 

\- Tony tiene una cama grande pueden compartir ¡auch Val!- se quejó al final Juliana por el manotazo en el brazo que recibió de su novia 

\- Tu madre tiene razón, mejor nos quedamos para que Ali pueda descansar más cómoda - sugirió Val mirando a la pequeña que jugaba con Tony

\- ¿Tú quieres quedarte preciosa? - le preguntó Lupe a Ali acariciando sus cabellos

\- Si no es molestia para usted sí - respondió la niña

\- Ay hermosa por supuesto que no es ninguna molestia, yo contenta de que te quedes con nosotros, ven vamos a arreglar tu habitación para que duermas cómoda esta noche - le dijo Lupe poniéndose de pie 

\- ¿Podemos ir con Tony? - preguntó Ali mientras jugaba con las orejas del cachorro que estaba muy feliz por la atención 

\- Claro que sí, ¡vamos Tony! - le llamó Lupe 

\- Buenas noches a todos - se despidió Ali 

\- Descansa preciosa - le respondió Val con una sonrisa al igual que Juls y Macario.

Ambas se fueron con el cachorro detrás de ellas ante la mirada del resto en la sala.

\- Creo que tu mamá extraña mimar - comentó Macario 

\- Ya veo, aunque Lupe siempre ha sido muy maternal, recuerdo los primeros años en que la conocí, no paraba de abrazarme y darme besos - contó Juliana con una sonrisa 

\- Ali se siente muy feliz con ella, fue una excelente idea venir aquí amor - dijo Val acariciando su mano 

\- Ya ves yo estoy llena de buenas ideas - habló Juls moviendo ambas cejas 

\- Sí claro, te dejaré creer eso por esta vez - se burló la castaña

\- ¡Oye, me lastimas! - se quejó la morena 

\- Bueno chamacas - intervino Macario sabiendo que la situación se iba a poner melosa y no quería hacer de violinista - ha sido un día muy pesado, me voy a descansar, están en su casa

\- Gracias pa, duerme bien - lo despidió Juliana

\- Buenas noches Macario - dijo también Valentina 

\- Por cierto, Jacobo nos contó que el FBI ya está resguardando a Regina - comentó Juls jugando con la mano de Val 

\- Sí, no sabes lo que me alivia, Nicole está a cargo así que estoy completamente tranquila 

\- Me alegra hermosa, algo menos de qué preocuparse - dijo Juliana dejando un beso en su mano

\- Ya sé, son días muy pesados y ni siquiera he ido a probarme el vestido para el matrimonio - recordó la ojiazul llevándose una mano a la cabeza

\- Me dijo Belle que tienes tiempo hasta el miércoles de la otra semana, yo también tengo que probarme el mío 

\- ¿Vamos juntas? - le propuso la castaña

\- ¿Tú y yo desnudas en un vestidor? ¡Dalo por seguro! - exclamó

\- No puedes dejar de ser una pervert ni por un segundo - dijo Val riendo 

\- Ño, vamos a mi habitación, mis padres pronto se irán a dormir - le dijo Juls con una sonrisa pícara 

\- Ni lo pienses Valdés

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Juliana con un puchero 

\- Porque ya hemos comprobado que las madres lo saben todo y es muy, muy creepy eso

\- Ay, te lo dijo Lucía - dedujo Juliana arrugando la nariz recordando cómo la rubia le reclamó 

\- Me lo dijo todo, fue un momento muy awkward, felizmente las encontramos en las mismas condiciones con Eva así que no puede quejarse, boom! - dijo Valentina al final haciendo una seña de estallido con su mano.

\- 'Felizmente' dice la que hizo todo un drama cuando se enteró - se burló Juliana 

\- Ya no me hagas recordar malos momentos que no te conviene para nada, vamos a la cama - le dijo su novia poniéndose de pie 

\- Ahora sí estás hablando chiquita, vamos - respondió Juls entrelazando sus manos y dirigiéndose a su nuevo destino.

Luego de unos minutos en la antigua habitación de Juls, ambas tomaron un baño por separado ante la insistencia de Val y el horror de Juliana pero finalmente aceptó, ya estaban en la cama cuando la morena la abrazó por detrás besando su cuello.

\- Juls...

\- Solo quiero mi beso de despedida 

Valentina suspiró y se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa, acarició con una mano su mejilla acercándose a la morena quien cerró los ojos al primer contacto dejándose sentir la suavidad de los gruesos labios de su novia, amaba tanto esos labios, los consideraba perfectos y tan deliciosos para besar, podría hacerlo su vida entera sin cansarse.

Sin notarlo, como casi siempre sucedía, el beso de despedida se extendió a uno que no parecía tener fin, sus manos recorrían toda la extensión de piel que podían alcanzar, no había prisa aquí, sus cabezas moviéndose a un ritmo lento, explorando milímetro por milímetro sus bocas, deleitándose en el caliente roce de sus lenguas.

La mente de Valentina se encontraba totalmente nublada, era muy común perderse y alcanzar niveles profundos cada vez que besaba a su novia, era como conectarse a otra realidad donde la armonía y el amor reinaban plenamente, debió haber detenido el beso y despedirse para dormir pero su cuerpo parecía tener otros planes.

Juliana suspiró al sentir el peso de Valentina sobre ella, sonrió contra sus labios al sentirla entre sus piernas moviendo sus caderas hacia adelante instintivamente, ambas vestían shorts y playeras viejas de su universidad, por lo que no le resultaba un problema deshacerse de aquellas prendas en menos de diez segundos.

Pero Lupe tenía otros planes. 

Un golpe en la puerta las alertó, no fueron varios golpes solo uno, ambas se miraron frunciendo el ceño para después mirar en dirección de la puerta, debajo se encontraba un papel blanco.

\- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Juliana con sus manos aún sobre el trasero de su novia 

\- Iré a ver - susurró la castaña

\- Con cuidado - le pidió Juliana, Valentina rodó los ojos 

Se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo para llegar a la puerta, al tomar el papel pudo leer lo que decía:

"Sé lo que hicieron en la casa de Lucía y no piensen que harán lo mismo aquí, la casa se respeta y diosito las está viendo, las amo que descansen" 

Valentina se tapó la boca con una mano sonrojándose.

\- ¿Qué dice? - le preguntó Juliana sentándose en la cama

\- Dice que...es la perfecta señal para ir a dormir y para mañana asesinar a mi madre - respondió Val arrugando el papel y tirándolo a la papelera

\- ¿Qué? - dijo Juliana confundida 

\- A dormir Juls

\- Pero...

\- A dormir - sentenció Val apagando la luz, metiéndose a la cama y hundiendo su cara en el cuello de su novia 

\- Chale - se lamentó Juls 

Ella solo quería su beso de despedida.  
________________________________

\- Juls - susurró Val

Nada.

\- Juuls - insistió 

Aún nada.

\- ¡Juls! - le dijo esta vez moviendo su brazo

\- ¡¿Qué? ¿Qué?! - se levantó exaltada la morena - ¿Amor? - dijo entrecerrando los ojos tratando de ver su rostro en la oscuridad - ¿Qué pasó?

\- Juls me duele el vientre, creo que es por la menstruación

\- ¿Se te ha adelantado?

\- No, una o dos veces al año me duele días antes de que me llegue - le contó Val adolorida 

\- ¿Ya has ido a revisarte? Eso no es normal

\- Mmm sí - respondió dudosa

\- ¿Hace cuánto? - preguntó Juls levantando una ceja

\- Hace como dos años, me dijeron que tengo algunos quistes - respondió Val haciendo puchero - No me gusta mucho ir al médico 

\- Ay amor, siempre es importante hacerte chequeos al menos una vez por año - le recordó Juliana acariciando su vientre 

\- Lo sé, luego iré pero ahora me duele - se quejó la ojiazul 

\- No te descuides con eso hermosa, iré a la cocina, te traeré algo caliente de tomar y dos paracetamol - dijo Juls sentándose en la cama

\- No amor ya tomé hace una hora y nada - la detuvo Val tomando su mano

\- ¿Desde hace una hora estás despierta?¿Qué hora es? - le cuestionó 

\- Las 3

\- Wow es tarde me hubieras despertado antes, ven aquí, tengo una idea - le dijo Juls echándose de lado en la cama

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Si la pastilla no funcionó, el agua caliente tampoco entonces usaremos otro método...digamos que más natural - le sonrió Juls

\- Cuá- amor...- se dio cuenta Val por dónde iba Juliana- por más que me encantaría hacerlo hay varios motivos en contra y uno de ellos es que me duele y apenas quiero moverme y también está tu mamá- susurró al final 

\- No hablaba de sexo exactamente- le respondió su novia - solo vamos a estimular un poco la producción de endorfinas para combatir el dolor de manera muy silenciosa, todo con fines netamente paliativos claro

Valentina rió pero luego se quejó por el dolor que le causó.

\- Ay está bien - aceptó la castaña recostándose con la ayuda de Juls sobre su almohada

\- Sé que te duele amor pero haré lo que pueda para que se vaya ¿sí?

Valentina asintió y Juliana besó su frente.

\- Ahora cierra tus hermosos ojos y respira hondo, relájate y solo disfruta, si te sientes mal me dices y yo me detendré al instante - le aseguró Juliana dejando un beso en sus labios 

\- Está bien - respondió Valentina acomodándose y haciendo caso a la pelinegra de respirar profundo y relajarse

\- Perfecto - susurró Juliana en su oído, su aliento caliente golpeando contra su piel despertando sus terminaciones nerviosas.

Juliana estaba recostada al lado de Valentina con uno de sus brazos sosteniendo su propia cabeza y la otra frotando suavemente el vientre de la ojiazul.

\- Mm se me olvidó algo, no abras los ojos ya vuelvo - habló la morena poniéndose de pie.

En solo segundos regresó con una manta de franela de color azul, la dobló hasta el tamaño adecuado para después colocarla encima del vientre de Valentina que alzó una ceja preguntándose qué experimentos hacía su novia pero no expresó su duda en voz alta, continuó tratando de relajarse, el dolor estaba aún presente.

Juliana bajó la playera de Val cubriendo la manta sobre su abdomen volviendo a su posición anterior.

\- Ahora sí- susurró- eso mantendrá caliente tu vientre 

\- ¿Eso es todo? - preguntó Valentina frunciendo el ceño 

\- No preciosa - respondió Juliana deslizando su mano dentro del short de la castaña, su dedo medio haciendo contacto con el contorno del caliente clítoris de la ojiazul - No es todo, aún

\- ¡Ah! - exclamó Val- Está muy sensible 

\- Me dices si te molesta - le dijo Juliana haciendo más presión con su dedo sobre el cúmulo de nervios que se endurecía cada vez más.

No quería que la sensación sea tan brusca, empezó a hacer movimientos circulares sin levantar la presión de sus dígitos, afortunadamente no veía en el rostro de Valentina ningún signo de incomodidad.

Aunque el dolor aún persistía hasta el momento sentía que era menos, todavía tenía los ojos cerrados y el calor de la manta en su vientre sumaba una sensación agradable uniéndose al principal evento que se estaba dando entre sus piernas, Juliana movía sus dedos deliciosamente, parecía que ella se estaba tocando así misma y sabía exactamente cómo hacerlo.

Juliana trataba de mantener un ritmo lento pero firme, en uno de aquellos movimientos circulares la punta de su dedo medio se mojó con el líquido caliente que empezaba a inundar el centro de la castaña, tuvo que presionar fuerte sus piernas para resistir la necesidad que tenía de sentir a Val, esto no era era sexo, era la mejor y más efectiva manera de aliviar los cólicos de su novia así que se obligó a resistir su propio deseo.

Ya estaba muy mojada, podía sentir los dedos de Juliana deslizarse esparciendo la humedad por sus labios sin dejar de prestar atención a su ahora muy erecto clítoris, ya empezaba a respirar más rápido, su pecho se elevaba marcadamente y sabía que estaba a punto de perder el control, el primer gemido amenazó con escapar de su garganta pero mordió sus labios dejándolo morir en su boca.

Su curiosidad le ganó, tuvo que abrir los ojos porque tenía la necesidad de conectar con los cafés que tanto adoraba, cuando fijó su mirada en la morena sintió una ola de calor invadir su cuerpo al ver sus ojos completamente negros, su ceño fruncido con una expresión de estar conteniéndose así misma, ella le había dicho que esto no se trataba de sexo sino de hacerla sentir mejor y estaba cumpliendo su palabra.

De pronto sus caderas comenzaron a elevarse de la cama queriendo sentir más presión, más roce el cual encontró cuando la palma entera de Juliana empezó a frotar de arriba hacia abajo aumentando la velocidad solo unas milésimas de segundos, haciendo más énfasis cuando chocaba contra su clítoris y tentando su entrada con la punta de sus dígitos.

Cortos lamentos agudos se escapaban de sus labios, Juliana apoyó su frente contra su sien tratando de recordarle que no podía ser muy ruidosa, Valentina mordió sus labios sabiendo que poco podía hacer al respecto cuando la morena movía así sus dedos sobre sus mojados e inflamados pliegues, una de sus manos se envolvió en el antebrazo de su novia, hundiendo sus dedos en su piel, ya estaba cerca y el dolor...apenas lo recordaba.

Juliana la leyó a la perfección aumentando la velocidad de sus dedos, el sonido de su centro mojado frotándose con su mano resonaba en la habitación, Valentina movía sus caderas más rápido ya casi alcanzando la cima, no podía resistir mucho más giró su rostro gimiendo contra el cuello de la pelinegra que bajó su cabeza para ayudar a amortiguar el sonido.

Nublada ya por el intenso deseo y el inicio del inminente estallido, Valentina bajó sus manos con desesperación tomando la muñeca de Juliana e introduciendo sus dedos en su entrada de un solo empuje, la morena gimió, excitada por la primal acción de la ojiazul que frotaba su propio clítoris con sus dedos mientras sentía las penetraciones cada vez más contundentes dentro de ella.

\- Quiero verte venir mi amor - le susurró Juliana con la voz llena de deseo y fue todo lo que pudo resistir.

Fue maravilloso apreciar cómo el cuerpo de su novia se arqueó hacia arriba, su centro apretando sus dedos, atrapándolos en un fuerte agarre mientras espasmo, tras espasmo atacaba el cuerpo de la castaña que tuvo que morder la almohada para no gritar y que todos en la casa escuchen el brutal orgasmo que estaba teniendo.

Luego de varias réplicas su cuerpo finalmente cedió cayendo sobre la cama, intentaba recuperar su respiración, su corazón latía a mil por hora y a pesar que sentía que moriría de un infarto en cualquier momento notó que el dolor había desaparecido y estaba tan feliz por eso, no había podido dormir horas por padecerlo y ahora estaba completamente libre de él y aún con los talentosos dedos de su morena favorita dentro de ella.

Juliana miró a su novia con una sonrisa, besó sus labios saliendo delicadamente de ella, en un rápido movimiento Valentina la sorprendió poniéndose de lado besándola con más intensidad, abriendo su boca al máximo empujando su lengua dentro de su boca al mismo tiempo que su mano se introducía en los shorts de la pelinegra.

\- Val...- susurró contra sus labios - No tienes qué...¡ah mierda!- gimió al final sintiendo los dedos de la castaña hundirse en su centro encontrándola totalmente inundada 

\- Shhh - le dijo Val - solo relájate y disfruta - repitió sus palabras de antes con una sonrisa mientras se movía demasiado bien

Juliana sabía que no duraría mucho, iba a terminar de manera precoz en la mano de Val.

-No te resistas más, córrete para mí, quiero hacerte sentir bien como tú lo has hecho conmigo 

Sus respiraciones agitadas se sucedían una tras otra, las palabras de Valentina solo la llevaban cada vez más cerca del abismo.

\- Me cogiste tan rico, me encanta tenerte dentro de mí

\- ¡Val! - gimió Juliana estallando en sus dedos - la castaña entró en ella aumentando la intensidad del clímax, fue simplemente perfecto.

Siempre lo era con Valentina.

Sus cuerpos entrelazados cayeron rendidos profundamente al sueño luego de unos segundos, las endorfinas habían triunfado.

________________________________

El comienzo de un buen día consistía en despertar en presencia la una de la otra, ese incomparable momento en el que sus miradas se cruzaban luego de abrir sus ojos y solo sonreían contentas de estar allí, de coincidir en el mismo lugar, en la misma época, en la misma vida.

Aquel día no tenían mucho tiempo para tontear en la cama ya que era un día importante, al menos los cólicos de Val no regresaron. El doctor encargado de revisar a Ali estaría a las 9am en el laboratorio de biónica y no querían llegar tarde, luego de compartir brevemente la ducha con inocentes caricias, lo cual Valentina atribuyó a que Juls aún tenía sueño, bajaron a la cocina encontrando a la pequeña en compañía de Lupe y Macario.

\- Por fin despiertan las bellas durmientes - dijo Lupe haciendo reír a Ali

\- Yo estoy despierta, Juls más o menos

\- Quiero dormir un día entero - habló la morena bostezando exageradamente 

\- Gracias hija por hacernos saber que aún tienes amígdalas- dijo Macario tomando su café, Ali rió otra vez y él la miró con ternura.

El desayuno aunque corto fue ameno, Valentina miraba la dinámica de la familia de Juliana y pensó que la vida puede ser muy cruel a veces pero también puede recompensarte de la mejor manera con personas muy buenas y situaciones bonitas como la que estaba sucediendo en la mesa de los Valdés, le encantaba el hecho que Ali haya estado presente, le habría gustado quedarse con ella unos días más.

\- Bueno, tenemos que partir ya sino llegaremos tarde - dijo Val

\- ¿Les doy aventón? - ofreció Macario 

\- No pa, no te preocupes Val trajo la camioneta 

\- Va, entonces nos vemos allá 

\- Sí, ve con cuidado 

\- Ustedes también - les dijo Macario.

Luego de despedirse de Lupe y Tony todas se embarcaron en la camioneta, afortunadamente la primera se había ofrecido a llevar al cachorro a la escuela lo cual les ahorraría bastante tiempo para llegar temprano a la Compañía.

\- ¿Qué quieres escuchar Alice? - preguntó Juls mientras Val conducía 

\- Mmm Pink! 

\- Ya rugiste leoncita 

Juls buscó en su reproductor poniendo F*** Perfect e inmediatamente las tres empezaron a cantarla. 

Made a wrong turn  
Once or twice  
Dug my way out  
Blood and fire  
Bad decisions  
That's alright  
Welcome to my silly life

Ali cantaba mirando por la ventana como si estuviera ya acostumbrada a la melodía, como si fuera algo usual para ella cantarla, como un himno, Val y Juls se miraban sonriendo al escuchar su dulce voz.

Mistreated  
Misplaced  
Misunderstood  
Miss no way it's all good  
It didn't slow me down.

Mistaken  
Always second guessing  
Underestimated  
Look I'm still around

Todas cantaban moviendo la cabeza sin darse cuenta, Juliana usaba la guantera como batería, Valentina movía una de sus piernas al ritmo.

Pretty, pretty please  
Don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than  
Less than perfect

\- Sabes Alice, esta canción me ayudó mucho cuando era peque - dijo Juls - me daba fuerza, aún cuando pensaba que estaba sola en este mundo, la escuchaba una y otra vez y me llenaba de energía y decía "no, yo soy mucho más, yo puedo con esto" y sabes valió la pena 

Valentina miró a Juliana admirada que la morena usualmente reservada en el tema de su niñez haya compartido algo tan privado y difícil de evocar, se sentía muy orgullosa de ella.

\- Es la mejor canción - respondió la pequeña mientras la canción seguía sonando 

\- Sí, aunque hay otras buenas luego te pasaré más 

\- ¡Eso es súper! - exclamó Ali

\- Sí que lo es - dijo Juliana mirando con una sonrisa cómplice a Valentina que le devolvió una igual.

Pretty, pretty please  
Don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than  
Less than perfect

Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing  
You are perfect  
To me

Ali volvió su mirada por la ventana, se sentía extraño volver a ser feliz pero temía mucho que eso no dure, solo esperaba siempre tener a Juliana y Valentina en su vida.

________________________________

Al llegar a la Compañía el doctor Chang ya las estaba esperando, ambas se presentaron con él, Ali estuvo tímida al principio pero el médico logró manejar la situación asegurándole que no tenía nada que temer, en unos minutos una doctora se unió a la revisión, la habitación no era muy grande por lo que les invitaron a Juls y Val situarse afuera a través de una ventana donde podían ver todo, le aseguraron a Ali que estarían cerca, la pequeña más segura asintió.

\- ¿Qué harán ahora? - preguntó Val mientras veía cómo preparaban algunos implementos desconocidos para ella

\- ¿Ves esos dos pequeños botones negros? Son unos sensores que transmiten información, uno de ellos será colocado a nivel de la columna de Alice y el otro en la prótesis, ese pequeño botón es capaz de traducir los impulsos nerviosos como mover dedos, mover la mano 

\- Espera, ¿me estás diciendo que ella podrá usar esa prótesis como si fuese su propia mano? - preguntó Val sorprendida 

\- Ese es el punto sí, no es inmediato el dominio pero se espera que con práctica ella logre controlarla con más precisión 

\- ¡Amor, eso es increíble! - dijo Valentina con una gran sonrisa tomando la mano de Juls 

\- Sí que lo es - respondió Juliana también sonriendo, feliz de poder ayudar. 

Cuando estuvo listo el material los médicos procedieron a abrir la caja donde se encontraba la prótesis, Ali la miró con sorpresa, parecía una mano real, el médico le explicó que tendrían que ver su espalda para colocar el chip que tenía microfilamentos que se adherirían a su piel sin dolor, la pequeña aceptó y efectivamente no hubo dolor.

El resto fue colocar la prótesis lo cual se produjo sin problemas, el mecanismo de de adherencia era bastante innovador, no causaba irritación en la piel ni molestias, Ali miraba atentamente cuando estuvieron acabando con los últimos detalles.

Los médicos le explicaron que un toque en el botón encendía la funcionalidad de la mano biónica y dos lo apagaban.

\- Ahora solo piensa en mover este dedo - le pidió el doctor Chang señalando el dedo índice de la prótesis 

La pequeña lo miró incrédula.

\- Inténtalo - le dijo con una sonrisa la otra doctora 

Ali miró la mano y se sorprendió inmensamente cuando el dedo que quería que se mueva, se movió con completa naturalidad, fue una maravilla para todos los presentes ver ese momento asombroso y especial para ella, la pequeña aún no asimilando la realidad levantó su nueva mano mirándola de cerca mientras movía lo dedos, era como si fuese un sueño no lo podía creer, luego de unos segundos empezó a reír emocionada.

\- ¡Se mueven, se mueven! - dijo poniéndose de pie - Los estoy moviendo Valentina, Juliana ¿lo ven, lo ven?

Detrás de la ventana Valentina reía también con vasta emoción, mordía sus labios asintiendo no confiando en su voz y temer de romper en llanto, Juliana la abrazó sonriendo y respondió por ella.

\- ¡Te vemos Ali, te vemos! - dijo levantando un brazo en señal de victoria 

Valentina no podía estar más feliz que esto haya funcionado, de ver a Ali tan contenta, sabía que ella siempre estuvo completa incluso cuando perdió una de sus manos y esto era solo una ayuda, un pequeño empujón para que comience la vida que merecía.

\- ¿Cómo le fue? - escucharon a Macario preguntar entrando al espacio donde se encontraban.

\- Genial pa', ya están haciendo los ejercicios de adaptación 

\- Ah que buena noticia, que felicidad 

\- Sí, oye pa' puedes vigilar un rato a Alice, necesito enseñarle algo a Val - le pidió Juliana captando la atención de la castaña 

\- Ya, no se demoren y espero sea algo relacionado al trabajo de verdad - comentó Macario cruzándose de brazos

\- Calla viejo 

\- ¿Está bien que la dejemos aquí? - preguntó Val mirando a Ali 

\- Sí no te preocupes aquí yo la cuido - le aseguró su suegro

\- Gracias - le dijo Val para después susurrar al oído de su novia - ¿a dónde vamos?

\- Ya verás - le respondió Juls tomando su mano y guiándola por la salida. 

________________________________

\- ...sí agente Guerra, una vez recuperada la señora Mills será trasladada a una de las facilidades de la agencia, correcto, gracias por entender, que tenga buen día - dijo Eva finalmente terminando la llamada 

Eva suspiró, verdaderamente estaban jugando con fuego solo esperaba que todo resulte a su favor de otro modo la noche les caería y por una gran temporada.

Un mensaje entrante en su celular interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Lu Borges: vienes hoy ? 

Eva sonrió pero antes de contestar su celular sonó con una llamada entrante, se trataba de la agente Haught, suspiró antes de contestar.

\- Agente Martins 

\- Jefa buen día, tengo buenas nuevas 

\- La escucho 

\- La señora Mills ya está consciente, la extubaron hace unos minutos, está estable y su pronóstico es bueno informaron los médicos 

\- Me alegra oír eso agente, hable con su médico para saber aproximadamente en cuánto tiempo podremos trasladarla 

\- Copiado agente 

Eva terminó la llamada y estaba segura que a Valentina le gustaría saber las buenas noticias.

________________________________

\- ¿Para qué me traes aquí tú?- preguntó de manera juguetona Val

\- Estamos aquí porque por fin terminé algunos de los proyectos que tenía en marcha y es momento de que los pongas en marcha tú - respondió Juls dando un toquecito en la nariz de la castaña con su dedo índice 

\- Dime más...

\- Ven - le dijo moviendo su cabeza en sentido de la mesa del laboratorio 

\- Este lugar no lo conozco 

\- Es mi laboratorio - contestó Juliana

\- ¿Solo tuyo?

\- Ajam, ¿Recuerdas que dije que te iba a ayudar? Pues me puse a trabajar en unas ideas que ya tenía en proyecto desde hace mucho pero las ejecuté y debo decir que estoy muy contenta con los resultados 

\- Ya dime que me mata la curiosidad - le insistió Val dando pequeños saltitos 

\- Está bien vamos primero con este - empezó la morena tomando una pequeña caja rectangular y deslizándola hacia Valentina - ábrela 

La castaña con una sonrisa miró con curiosidad la caja, luego de inspeccionarla unos segundos esperando que no sea una broma de su novia (más le valía que no) la abrió para ver el contenido, frunció el ceño al ver un par de lentes que a primera vista lucían bastante simples.

\- ¿Gafas? ¿Es una forma de decirme ciega o...? 

\- No - respondió riendo - No son simples gafas tienen dos particularidades, la primera es que debes usarlos para explicarte 

\- Ok...- dijo Val colocándoselos - ¿ahora? 

\- Ahora cuando presionas aquí - demostró Juls presionando un extremo del objeto - puedes ver la temperatura del cuerpo en espectros de colores 

\- Woah! - exclamó Valentina mirando en varias direcciones, podía ver varias siluetas compuestas de colores cálidos 

\- Mientras más rojo, más caliente, puede incluso traspasar algunas estructuras de concreto, puedes identificar cualquier ser viviente en un rango de 50 metros incluso en la oscuridad 

\- ¡Esto es alucinante Juls! - dijo Val asombrada mirando a varios lados - y también qué hay una rata en ese conducto de aire - agregó mirando hacia el techo 

\- ¿Estás segura que no es Garfield?

\- No, no es tan gordo 

\- Gracias por el aporte amor - comentó Juliana riendo - pero eso no es todo

\- ¿Hay más?

\- Tienes que quitártelos para enseñarte 

\- Pero se ve muy cool todo te ves toda rojita - dijo la ojiazul tocando su rostro 

\- Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para usarlos preciosa, son tuyos - le recordó Juliana sonriendo con ternura 

\- Está bien, me los quito - dijo Val retirando las gafas - ¿ahora qué?

\- Ahora verás, las gafas son muy incómodas de llevar si no las usas todo el tiempo pero de esta manera, no será tan complicado...

Juliana presionó el lado opuesto de los lentes al que presionó anteriormente, automáticamente las gafas se doblaron tomando la forma de una pulsera, incluso el vidrio que se flexionó con todo el material.

\- Ok eso fue magia, ¿cómo lo hiciste? - comentó Valentina totalmente pasmada 

\- Es ciencia amor, el material de las gafas es de unos polímeros que permiten una flexibilidad y maleabilidad bastante amplia 

\- No puedo creer que exista esto, nunca lo había visto antes - dijo Val tomando la pulsera y mirándola de cerca 

\- Son algunas primicias de por aquí, me cuentas cómo te fue usándolas para anotarlo en mis observaciones - le pidió Juls 

\- Lo haré mi nerd - le dijo Val besando sus labios 

\- Espera hay otra cosa - agregó Juls dejando otro beso en sus labios 

\- ¡¿Más?!

\- Claro, además es solo el comienzo pensaba hacer más proyectos contigo más adelante - le confesó Juls 

\- Soy tu conejita de pruebas ¿o qué? - bromeó riendo, viendo cómo Juliana buscaba algo en una repisa de cristal.

\- ¡Uh me gusta esa imagen! - habló Juls cerrando los ojos 

\- Cállate - le regañó Val riendo - ¿qué ese dibujo? ¿Son dos manos haciendo un pacto? - le preguntó al ver que traía una pequeña caja transparente con una lámina con la imagen mencionada

\- Es un tatuaje - le respondió 

\- ¿Cómo que es un tatuaje? - preguntó Valentina extrañada 

\- ¿Ves ese dibujo allí? Está elaborado en una lámina muy delgada apenas visible, por debajo tiene los microfilamentos que también se utilizaron para fijar los botones que le pusieron a Alice, entonces esto se adhiere a la piel pero a la misma vez no solo funciona como una imagen...

\- No esperaba que lo fuera 

\- Dame tu brazo, ¿si escogerías un lugar donde te gustaría tenerlo? 

\- Aquí - señaló la ojiazul justo en el inicio de su antebrazo cerca a su muñeca

\- Perfecto es un buen lugar, ¿confías en mí? - le preguntó mirando directamente a sus ojos

\- Siempre - respondió Valentina sin duda alguna 

\- Esto no dolerá - dijo la morena tomando unas pinzas y cogiendo entre ellas la delgada lámina que colocó sobre la blanca piel su novia, la cual quedó instantáneamente adherida 

\- ¿Sentiste algo? 

\- Nada 

\- Genial, ahora vamos a lo principal, lo que tienes en tu piel es un dispositivo que al presionar la mano izquierda te conecta directamente con Atenea y con la derecha puedes enviar señales, es decir más que nada de contacto como código morse, aún está en desarrollo esta idea y quiero ver qué tal te va usándolo, no he podido agregar muchas funciones como gps por el momento es básicamente para la comunicación - le explicó Juls demostrándole cómo controlarlo.

\- ¿Bromeas? Eres una genio podría comunicarme en cualquier circunstancia - habló mirando el tatuaje de cerca.

\- Sí, lo mejor de todo es que no trabaja con antenas sino con señal satelital, eso quiere decir que no tendría por qué haber alguna interferencia al tratar de establecer contacto 

\- Juls, mi amor me dejas sin palabras y el detalle del pacto es hermoso, no sé cómo agradecerte - dijo Val emocionada mirando la imagen en su piel

\- Amándome mucho como solo tú sabes hacerlo - habló Juliana tomando su cintura

\- Trato - respondió Val rodeando su cuello con sus brazos - eres un sueño Juliana Valdés 

\- No es cierto, soy muy real tócame y compruébalo 

Valentina rió dándole un suave manotazo en al hombro y luego besando sus labios, el celular de Juliana sonó interrumpiendo su momento.

\- ¿Por quéee? - se quejó la morena 

\- El trabajo llama mi amor

\- Ya sé, es Josh - dijo Juliana frunciendo el ceño.

\- De seguro es algo importante 

\- Sí...

\- Contesta, yo igual debo regresar con Ali tengo que regresar con ella a la casa 

\- Lo dices con mucha tristeza 

\- Me habría gustado pasar más tiempo con ella - Valentina contestó apenada.

\- Estoy segura que habrá más tiempo luego amor - le animó Juliana, su celular sonaba de nuevo - rayos...

\- Te veo más tarde ¿sí? - le dijo Val entendiendo que tenían que continuar con sus responsabilidades aunque le costara alejarse de ella.

\- Esperaré ansiosa por tenerte en mis brazos de nuevo - le dijo Juliana besando sus labios 

\- Y yo a ti, te amo - le respondió Valentina tomando sus mejillas dejando sus labios unos segundos más 

\- Te amo - contestó Juliana al terminar el beso para luego dirigir su atención a la llamada -Dime Josh

Valentina miró con una sonrisa a su novia, no podía creer lo afortunada que era, era inmensamente feliz, con ese pensamiento se retiró por la puerta del laboratorio para buscar a Ali.

\- Juliana, ya sé cómo trabaja el inhibidor de señal y cómo podemos configurar a Atenea para evitarlo 

\- Perfecto, voy para allá- le dijo la morena, necesitaban resolver ese problema cuanto antes.  
________________________________

\- No puedo creerlo Eva son excelentes noticias - dijo Val emocionada hablando por el altavoz mientras conducía, Ali sostenía el celular en su mano.

\- Sí Vale, Haught dijo que en unos días más Regina estará lista para ser trasladada a nuestras facilidades, estoy arreglando todos los detalles 

\- Gracias Eva no sabes lo que me calma escuchar esto, oye estoy conduciendo te llamo luego 

\- Cuídate Vale 

\- Gracias Ali - dijo Valentina llevando su dedo índice a su oído marcando el auricular que la mantenía conectada con su equipo 

\- Adelante jefa - contestó Josh 

\- Josh hola, necesito que Jacobo vaya a hablar con Regina, ya despertó es importante que le informe que todo está en orden

\- ¿Jefa?

\- ¿Josh me oyes?

La voz de Josh se escuchaba distorsionada ya casi no podía entender lo que decía.

\- Qué extraño - comentó Valentina frunciendo el ceño.

La casa ya estaba solo a unos metros, dentro solucionaría ese problema de conexión, estacionó la camioneta en la entrada y le pareció raro no ver el auto de Kurt que usualmente estaba vigilando la entrada, decidió retroceder y llamar al chico antes de entrar.

En el preciso momento que hizo el cambio a reversa un auto se estacionó detrás de ella bloqueando su salida.

\- Demonios...Ali agáchate - dijo Valentina, definitivamente algo no andaba bien tomando su arma.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó aterrorizada la niña 

\- ¡Hazlo ya!

La pequeña se escondió debajo de la guantera haciendo caso al pedido de Valentina, tenía que sacarla de allí como sea estaba a punto de avanzar y tratar de huir buscando cualquier salida pero abrieron la puerta delantera de la casa y su estómago se hundió cuando vio a Kurt salir con un hombre sujetándolo del cuello apuntando un arma a su cabeza.

\- Yo que usted bajo - le amenazó un tipo con un pañuelo rojo que cubría su cara apareciendo al lado de su ventana, le apuntaba con una escopeta.

Valentina miró a Ali pensando en sus opciones, la pequeña lloraba aún escondida, tenía la opción de resistirse pero volvió su mirada hacia Kurt y en segundos renunció a enfrentarlos ella sola ya que inocentes muchos podrían salir lastimados.

Sabía que esta vez no tenía escapatoria.

________________________________

Holi bebis, continuamos con esta historia.

A veces cuando las cosas van muy bien siempre tiene que pasar algo malo qué onda con eso 😔

Las tkm 💖


	55. Guerrera

\- ...y quería decirle eso a Val...

\- Mmm- murmuró Macario - ¿crees que ya es el momento?

\- Sí pa', sé que pasamos por momentos difíciles y aunque en ese entonces yo estuve completamente segura de que no iba a poder ser nosotras otra vez, mírame...logró conmigo lo que nadie pudo antes, aprendí a perdonar, a entender, a superar lo malo y pienso que si pudimos con eso podríamos con cualquier cosa juntas...

Macario asintió convencido y sonriendo.

\- Por fin, ya estás madurando chamaca, qué te puedo decir, hazlo ve por lo que quieres 

\- ¿Crees que ella acepte?

\- Dudo mucho que diga que no pero ella es la única que te puede dar la respuesta final, hija 

\- Ya sé...a ver, le diré así: - dijo Juliana respirando hondo para después continuar- "Val, quieres-

\- ¡Juliana! - interrumpió Josh entrando intempestivamente a la oficina de la morena.

\- ¿Josh? ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó frunciendo el ceño, el joven normalmente tranquilo lucía al borde del colapso.

\- Valentina...

\- ¿Qué pasó con Valentina? - preguntó Juliana poniéndose de pie abruptamente

\- Estaba hablando con ella cuando de pronto la señal se perdió, localicé su celular y la falla en la transmisión es la misma que vimos con Regina - explicó muy preocupado 

\- No...- soltó la morena no queriendo aceptar lo que estaba pasando 

\- Juliana... - le llamó Macario poniendo una mano en su hombro 

\- No...no puede ser - habló desesperadamente- la llamaré, yo-

\- Su celular está inoperativo, ya intenté de todas formas, le informé a la agente Martins, Jacobo y un equipo del FBI ya está en camino a la casa

\- Dime la dirección - le ordenó Juliana 

\- Juliana, ya hay un equipo en camin- decía Macario pero ella lo ignoró 

\- Josh si no me das la dirección de esa casa en este momento yo misma iré donde Atenea a sacarla - insistió Juliana apretando la mandíbula 

Josh miró con preocupación a Macario que negó con la cabeza pero la insistencia e intensidad en la mirada de la pelinegra venció su resolución de contener la información.

\- Te la mandaré por mensaje encriptado - cedió finalmente 

Juliana asintió haciendo amago de retirarse.

\- Hija, Valentina no querría que pongas tu vida en peligro y lo sabes - intervino Macario - mejor no vayas 

\- ¡No hay forma de que me detengan, ella puede estar en riesgo en ese lugar y no me quedaré de brazos cruzados! - respondió firmemente

\- ¿Y qué harás tú allá? ¡Chamaca piensa por favor! - le pidió su padre con extrema preocupación 

\- Lo que sea necesario - dijo simplemente Juliana tomando su chaqueta- llevaré una de las computadoras con el sistema de Atenea, les informo desde ya 

\- Eso es peligroso - comentó Josh

\- ¡Peligroso es que Atenea no esté cumpliendo con su trabajo! - levantó la voz Juliana retirándose de la oficina y tirando la puerta.

\- Estaba tan cerca de decodificar el inhibidor - dijo Josh derrotado 

\- Sigue trabajando en eso muchacho, mientras lo sigan usando anularán nuestros esfuerzos necesitamos hackearlos ya - le ordenó el hombre mayor 

\- Enseguida señor - dijo Josh dejando solo en la oficina de Juliana a un Macario bastante consternado.

________________________________

\- ¡Buen día jefe!

\- ¿Por qué me llaman? ¡Les dije que yo los contactaría, no ustedes a mí, no entienden qué es muy arriesgado! - gruñó Tramp al teléfono 

\- No se apure jefe le alegrará saber algo - dijo el hombre de voz ronca 

\- ¿Ya está muerta? - susurró el político 

\- No.

\- ¿Entonces para qué mierda-

\- Su mercancía señor, la tenemos y con algunos intereses - interrumpió el hombre informando las últimas novedades.

\- ¿Cómo qué intereses? - preguntó Tramp con curiosidad 

\- Solo digamos por el momento que lo que nos paga valdrá la pena jefecito- respondió el hombre riendo con malicia

\- Esas noticias sí me agradan escuchar - comentó Tramp muy sonriente 

\- Luego le haremos llegar la dirección pero no por aquí, espérela en donde siempre 

\- Entendido 

...

\- ¿Dónde siempre...?- se preguntó Josh escuchando la llamada - ¡¿dónde es eso y por qué no puedo acceder aún a las malditas cámaras de la casa?!- se ofuscó el joven agente golpeando su teclado. 

________________________________

Juliana conducía velozmente por la carretera, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, hace solo unas horas Valentina estaba con ella, en sus brazos y ahora no tenía idea dónde estaba, su celular no funcionaba, no recibía tampoco ninguna señal de su parte a través del tatuaje que le dio, lamentaba que ese dispositivo sea de comunicación unilateral, debió haber trabajado más en eso, debió haber solucionado ella misma lo del inhibidor, debió, debió...

Su mente no dejaba de pensar en los escenarios que pudieron evitar esta situación, solo esperaba que Valentina esté bien.

\- Tienes que estar bien mi amor, por favor - habló en voz alta 

Cuando estuvo a punto de llegar a la dirección indicada, la señal de Atenea en el monitor que tenía encendido empezó a fallar, sabía que el inhibidor aún seguía operativo entonces lo más probable es que Valentina siga dentro de esa casa.

Pudo ver a la distancia varias camionetas estacionadas, cuando estuvo más cerca un agente estaba desviando a los curiosos, apenas llegó se estacionó en la entrada ignorando a uno de los agentes que le decía que no podía estacionar allí, bajó del auto rápidamente buscando entre las personas a Valentina pero no la veía.

\- Señorita, por favor tiene que retirarse - le indicó el agente alcanzándola

\- Necesito hablar con el agente Reyes de manera inmediata - le solicitó la morena 

\- ¿Usted vive en esta casa? - preguntó el joven

\- No

\- Entonces va a tener que retirarse, por favor - repitió el agente 

\- Me retiraré luego de hablar con el agente Reyes - insistió Juliana

\- Señorita no- empezó de nuevo a hablar el hombre pero fue interrumpido por Jacobo 

\- Stevens, está bien, yo me encargo - le dijo el rubio saliendo por la puerta principal 

Juliana miró con ansiedad al ojiazul que portaba un semblante sombrío.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Juliana? - susurró acercándose a ella

\- Jacobo por favor solo dime dónde está - le pidió Juliana casi rogándole 

\- No lo sabemos - respondió Jacobo negando con la cabeza

\- ¿Cómo? Pero ella vino aquí con Alice y el inhibidor sigue funcionando, tienen que estar allá adentro, Jacobo - dijo Juliana levantando la voz 

\- ¡Cálmate Juliana! - susurró Jacobo no queriendo llamar la atención de los demás - ya ubiqué el inhibidor, sigue activo pero solo dejaron eso, ya se fueron, adentro dejaron dos hombres muertos, al parecer eran de seguridad de la casa pero no hay más personas.

\- No puede ser Jacobo - se lamentó Juliana llevando una mano a su cabeza muy angustiada- ¿Buscaron bien?

\- Sí, ella no está aquí, lo siento - le dijo con una mano en su hombro tratando de confortarla.

\- ¡Mierda! - exclamó Juliana llevando sus dos manos hacia arriba, deslizándolas por su rostro, esto le parecía la peor pesadilla, lo que nunca quería que suceda.

\- Mantén la calma, ella es fuerte - le recordó el rubio

\- Me muero si le pasa algo Jacobo - dijo Juliana con lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos.

\- Recuerda que es Valentina Carvajal, la jefa de jefas, ella va a estar bien, en algún momento logrará comunicarse con nosotros e iremos inmediatamente a buscarla, por lo pronto investigaremos la escena 

\- ¡Tenemos que atrapar a esos desgraciados! - habló Juliana furiosa

\- Lo haremos, no tengas duda de eso

Una camioneta se estacionó cerca y ambos vieron a Eva descender del vehículo caminando rápidamente hacia la puerta de la casa, todos la saludaban con respeto, cuando la ojiverde puso su mirada en Juliana abrió los ojos muy grande, ella sabía que no debía estar allí, podía arruinar todo.

\- Debo irme - dijo Juliana mirando a Jacobo 

\- Sí

\- Por favor, mantenme informada de lo que surja, solo llámame 

\- Lo haré, ve con cuidado - le aseguró el rubio

\- Gracias 

Juliana se retiró hacia su vehículo sintiendo un enorme vacío en el pecho, pensó en encontrar a Valentina en ese lugar pero ya no estaba y le rogaba a cualquier poder superior que exista que ella esté bien.

________________________________

\- ¡Pasen ya! ¡Rápido que no tengo todo el día! - gritó el hombre empujándola.

Valentina no podía ver nada, tenía una tela negra cubriendo su cabeza y las manos atadas hacia atrás, solo escuchaba el llanto de los niños, quejidos y empujones de las demás. 

\- ¡Oye! ¡Trátalos con cuidado! - gritó sin saber a dónde 

\- ¿O qué princesita, me vas a pegar? - se burló el hombre empujándola otra vez 

\- No las maltrates, es lo mínimo que te pido - trató de negociar, tenía que reconocer que estaba en desventaja 

\- Yo las trato como me da la gana, son solo mercancía, bultos - le contestó el hombre acercándose a Valentina y tomándola del brazo bruscamente - y ahora tú también - agregó finalmente quitándole la prenda de la cabeza 

Sacudió su cabello tratando de ver bien donde estaban, esperó luz pero se encontró con un lugar lúgubre, parecía el sótano de un edificio abandonado, las columnas gruesas y despintadas parecían sostener varios pisos, las tuberías oxidadas que atravesaban el techo denotaban el nulo uso y el olor a moho era apenas soportable, se evidenciaba que hace mucho tiempo nadie vivía allí, a su alrededor podía ver a aproximadamente diez hombres armados, todos con el rostro cubierto a la mitad con pañuelos rojos.

En el piso sentados en un círculo estaban María, Teresa, todas las demás eran obligadas una a una a sentarse allí, las contó incluidos a los niños que estaban siendo atados todos con una sola cuerda larga, Kurt y su novio además estaban a un lado recibiendo empujones de algunos tipos, el joven tenía un feo corte en la mejilla y en el labio, se habían ensañado con su rostro al igual que con su pareja que estaba en mal estado también pero vivos, era lo que importaba.

\- Bien - pensó Valentina - ahora tendría que protegerlos a todos, estaban en peligro y probablemente sin señal para lograr comunicarse con el exterior.

Todo el camino hasta ese lugar, que por el tiempo que recorrieron sospechaba estaba en la ciudad, estuvo planeando la forma de escapar o pedir ayuda y su respuesta radicaba en su antebrazo, si tan solo no tendría sus manos atadas.

\- Bienvenida a tu palacio princesa - se burló el maleante - ahora siéntate 

\- ¿Y si no quiero qué? - respondió Valentina desafiándolo 

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?! - se exaltó el despreciable hombre

\- Valentina por favor - le rogó María - no los provoque 

\- Ya la oíste una más y te desaparezco con esta - le amenazó enseñando una escopeta 

\- ¡Por favor, no le haga nada! - lloró Ali 

Valentina apretó la mandíbula, tenía que idear la manera de tener las manos libres pero no causándole sufrimiento a María, ni a Ali así que obedeció y tomó asiento.

\- Así me gusta, cuando las perras se arrodillan a mis pies- se burló el tipo 

\- Ya basta, tenemos que dar aviso al jefe de la ubicación - dijo otro de ellos, al parecer era el más joven de todo el grupo por la apariencia de su físico delgado observó Valentina.

\- Ya, ya...ustedes dos vayan a correr la noticia - indicó el rudo tipo, que al parecer era el líder, a dos que se encontraban cerca a la puerta e hicieron caso inmediatamente - y ustedes...si veo que alguien habla o se mueve comienzo a dispararles a una por una, no me pongan a prueba, incluidos ustedes maricones - agregó mirando a Kurt y a su novio.

Valentina observó el terror reflejado en el rostro de todos y trató de tranquilizarlos con una mirada que trasmitía seguridad, quería que entiendan que iban a salir de allí sea como sea, cueste lo que cueste solo le lastimaba saber el estado en el que estaría Juliana al enterarse de lo que había sucedido.

________________________________

\- Mija tienes que calmarte 

\- No puedo mamá, Valentina está quién sabe dónde con gente muy peligrosa y a pesar de que le di una forma de comunicarse aún no recibo nada - se lamentaba Juliana con lágrimas acumuladas en los ojos, mirando el monitor por milésima vez en la misma hora - nada de nada, estoy muy preocupada ¿y qué tal si está grave? Si no puede moverse y yo aquí sin poder ayudarla cuando le prometí que la cuidaría siempre 

\- Mi vida no pienses eso, no atraigas lo malo, de hecho está bien, ella sabe cómo actuar en estos momentos, recuerda que es una agente no una civil como nosotros - razonó Lupe, sabía que era una situación muy difícil para su hija y a pesar de su temor por el bienestar de Valentina tenía que demostrar ser fuerte para su hija.

\- Ya sé ma' pero no puedo evitar pensar en cómo estará, se supone que hoy la recogería con Tony y pasaríamos la tarde juntas, pero ahora no está, no está aquí conmigo como debe ser - dijo Juliana limpiando una de las lágrimas que logró escapar por su mejilla.

Lupe miró a Macario consternada sin saber qué más decirle a su desconsolada hija, habían pasado ya varias horas desde la desaparición de Valentina y no tenían ninguna noticia de ella, Lucía se había comunicado con Juliana llorando ya que Eva le había dicho lo sucedido y la morena intentó ser fuerte en ese momento diciéndole a su suegra que encontrarían a Valentina sana y salva pero cuando cortó se derrumbó en los brazos de su madre.

El celular de Juliana sonó con una llamada entrante rompiendo el silencio, la pelinegra contestó sin dejar pasar un segundo.

\- ¿¿Hola??

\- Juliana, hola 

\- Josh dime ¿tienes alguna noticia?

\- Sobre el paradero de Valentina aún nada pero logré oír una conversación de Tramp con uno de sus cómplices diciéndole que ya tenían la mercancía y mencionó algo de intereses, deduje que se refería a Valentina, he buscado propiedades registradas a su nombre pero todas son casas alquiladas y no registra actividad sospechosa, aún - le contó el joven 

\- Ok Josh gracias por informarme, cualquier cosa por favor...

\- Sí, yo te aviso, fuerzas Juliana 

Juliana cortó la llamada llevando una mano a su medalla del pacto presionándola fuerte, tenía que estar viviendo una pesadilla, no podía estar pasando esto, Valentina tenía que aparecer, ella tenía que estar bien.

________________________________

\- El jefe llega en dos horas, limpien algo perros - ordenó el hombre que amenazó anteriormente a Valentina - ¿Y tú marica qué me miras? - se dirigió a Kurt 

\- Yo no te he mirado - respondió el joven con mucho temor 

\- ¿Acaso me has respondido maricón? - gritó el hombre acercándose hasta Kurt tomándolo del cuello. 

\- ¡Déjalo no! - gritaban todas 

\- ¡Basta por favor! - pedía Blaine - ¡él no dijo nada!

\- Ah entonces tú vas a recibir los madrazos que le iba a dar a este, ya vimos quién es el hombre aquí - se burló el pesado tipo riéndose juntos a sus demás compinches.

\- No tú por lo visto - comentó Valentina mirando a un lado. 

\- ¿Qué dijiste? - le preguntó con incredulidad el tipo empujando a Blaine de vuelta al piso para concentrar su atención en ella.

\- Valentina no...- quiso decir María

\- Lo que oíste ¿O tienes tanta mugre en el oído que no escuchas bien? - dijo Valentina mirándolo fijamente con un tono burlón ante los gestos de asombro de todos en el lugar.

\- Tú quieres que te mate ¿no? - escupió el hombre apretando los puños.

\- ¿Y por qué no le demuestras a tu grupito aquí que puedes hacerlo con tus propias manos, sin tenerme atada? ¡Vamos! ¿O tienes miedo? - le retó Valentina con una sonrisa.

El hombre fornido rió aún incrédulo.

\- ¿Y esta qué tiene? - Le preguntó a otro de los tipos que miraba con sorpresa a la castaña. 

\- Debe ser una de esas feminazis- respondió el otro tipo más bajo que él.

\- Así que eso eres morra loca, yo te destrozaría ese cuerpito frágil y delicadito, una mujer nunca podrá contra un hombre, somos más fuertes y mejores ¿entendiste? - se burló 

\- ¡Pero pruébalo! Demuestra que eres el 'macho alfa' porque para mí eres puro bla-bla-bla - dijo Valentina moviendo su rostro de un lado hacia otro en forma de burla.

\- No me mido con mujeres - respondió el otro despectivamente 

\- Miren, allí tienen a su gran líder, una verdadera mariquita - levantó la voz Valentina tratando de provocar al tipo.

\- ¡Valentina por favor cállese, la van a matar! - le susurró Teresa 

\- Ustedes tranquilas - susurró ella volviendo a ver a Ali y guiñándole el ojo, la pequeña estaba paralizada mirando todo.

\- Ya valiste idiota, no había conocido a una morra que tenga tantas ganas de morir como tú, pero ya, ¡Suéltala perro! - ordenó el tipo a otro de los hombres armados. 

Un hombre de piel morena y calvo inmediatamente fue corriendo hasta arrodillarse al lado de Valentina, desatando la gruesa cuerda con la que estaban atadas sus manos.

\- Fue un placer mirarte morrita pero de esta no pasas, nos vemos en tu entierro - le dijo el tipo para después ponerse de pie y alejarse.

\- ¡Despejen todo, porque va a llover sangre! - dijo el rudo hombre mofándose, para luego quitarse el pañuelo rojo del rostro.

Valentina ahora de pie recogió su cabello, llevaba unos jeans lo cual no facilitaría mucho sus movimientos pero tampoco era un impedimento, remangó su camisa blanca y mientras continuaba preparándose pudo observarlo mejor, no era mucho más alto que ella, le llevaba media cabeza, pudo notar que los dedos de su mano izquierda no se podían flexionar completamente.

Una fractura de falanges. Probablemente. Pensó.

Mientras caminaba también pisaba más sobre su pierna derecha, estaba algo subido de peso por lo que no podía ser tan rápido al dificultarse su movimiento por ese visible dolor.

Esguinces repetitivos con rotura de ligamentos en el mismo tobillo. Quizá. Volvió a pensar.

Los múltiples tatuajes que tenía escondían posibles cicatrices, aunque pudo divisar una en la base de su cuello, justo a la altura de la tráquea.

Traqueotomía por alguna lesión en la cabeza o el cuello. Tal vez. Pensó finalmente.

Un hombre que aparentaba fuerza pero que escondía detrás de eso mucho dolor y fragilidad, Valentina podía trabajar con eso.

Justo a tiempo en el final de su observación el centro del lugar fue despejado, el tipo caminaba como un león enjaulado de un lado hacia el otro, se sentía confiado pero también tenía miedo de la escasa probabilidad que (según él) Val podría tener de sorprenderlo y de quedar como un débil frente a los demás.

Pobre. Pensó Valentina.

Era solo un niño asustado en el cuerpo de un hombre con mucho dolor, con mucho sufrimiento, lamentablemente estaba del lado incorrecto y era un patrón que perduraría, Valentina se encargaría de detenerlo.

\- Ven muñequita, te voy a mandar al país de las maravillas - dijo el tipo acercándose rápidamente hacia ella tratando de asustarla. 

Pero Valentina estuvo mentalizándose por horas para este momento, su cuerpo había sido entrenado por años y le preocuparía no sentir miedo pero así era, solo tenía un objetivo en ese momento y era salvar a estas personas que necesitaban de su ayuda.

\- ¡No me la vayas a matar tan rápido perro! - gritó uno de los hombres riendo, todos se habían reunido alrededor a mirar el espectáculo 

Al parecer estos hombres no usaban sus propios nombres, típico en carteles donde crear lazos no está permitido, nadie sabe para quién trabaja, el que un día te salvó puede matarte al siguiente si así se lo ordenan, no había honor, solo existía lealtad hacia el dinero.

El mal hombre se abalanzó sobre ella tratando de golpear su rostro pero Valentina logró esquivarlo con facilidad, el tipo intentó de nuevo golpeando varias veces al aire buscando conectar con su rostro pero ella se movía rápido evitando cada golpe.

María y el resto miraban los movimientos de Valentina con asombro, todas sabían que era una agente del FBI a diferencia de aquellos hombres pero no sabían de su habilidad para defenderse de esa manera.

Finalmente el hombre dio un latigazo con su mano derecha sorprendiendo a la castaña y logrando alcanzar a golpear su cara que giró con violencia hacia un lado.

"Uhhhh!" - se escuchó en todo el lugar. 

Ali cerró los ojos, no podía soportar ver cómo lastimaban a Valentina.

\- ¡Toma perra! - gritó riendo el tipo y levantando ambos brazos.

Valentina volvió su cuerpo, recomponiéndose frente a él, limpiando el hilo de sangre que corría por su boca mirando al hombre fijamente.

\- ¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes? - le preguntó sonriendo.

Un tenso silencio se hizo presente. Ali levantó la mirada y observó atentamente la situación al igual que todos en el lugar.

\- ¡AHHHHH! - gritó el tipo corriendo hacia ella con los brazos extendidos.

Valentina rápidamente se hizo a un lado esquivándolo y golpeando con un puño su columna justo en la zona lumbar, causando que el hombre se queje de dolor casi tropezando, uno de su grupo lo sostuvo aparatosamente.

\- ¡Suéltame! - le gritó empujándolo 

\- ¿Ya, vas a llorar o qué? - se burló Valentina dando unos pasos hacia su derecha.

\- Hoy enterraré tu cadáver con mis propias manos, ¡lo juro por la santa muerte perra de mierda!

El fornido tipo se acercó doblando sus rodillas ligeramente, en una posición deportiva como si fuese un jugador de fútbol americano, finalmente corrió hacia ella embistiéndola, casi cargando su cuerpo pero había un detalle, los jugadores de fútbol americano usan protección, él no.

Antes de colisionar contra la pared, que estaba segura que tenía detrás, se impulsó en uno de sus pies elevando su rodilla izquierda, haciéndola colisionar justo en el abdomen del tipo, una dos y tres veces hasta que su espalda chocó contra una columna pero el agarre que tenía sobre ella había disminuido, lo cual aprovechó para zafarse empujándolo con golpe en la traquea que causó un inmenso dolor en el hombre que no esperaba el salto de la ojiazul que terminó estampando una patada en toda su mandíbula logrando que tambalee de un lado hacia otro.

"OUUUUUUUU!" - se escuchó ahora de parte del público.

No dejando que se recupere tomó su mano izquierda doblando sus falanges hacia atrás causando que el tipo se retuerza de dolor cayendo de rodillas al piso, a ese nivel usó la oportunidad para darle un rodillazo en la cara, sabía que había fracturado su nariz.

El hombre cayó pesadamente al piso tocando su rostro, quejándose de dolor.

\- ¡Eso mamona! - gritó Chabela 

El resto de los hombres miraba con desconcierto el resultado, algunos se burlaban silenciosamente, otros lucían sorprendidos y algunas hasta asustados.

Valentina sonreía satisfecha consigo misma, buscó a Ali guiñando un ojo, la pequeña la miraba como si fuese la Mujer Maravilla, rápidamente Valentina recordó lo que tenía que hacer, estaba a punto de llevar uno de sus dedos a su muñeca para presionar el tatuaje pero escuchó un arma cargarse.

\- Te vas a morir - le dijo el tipo poniéndose de pie con un revólver en mano.

Al parecer no lo pensó tan bien, sabía que existía el riesgo de encolerizarlo y después de humillarlo era lo mínimo que podía pasar, estaba lista para arrebatarle el arma cuando entre ellos se interpuso un cuerpo.

\- ¡Basta ya! - gritó el chico, el más joven de todos.

\- ¡Quítate carajo! - insistió el cobarde hombre 

\- ¡No! ¡Déjala, te ganó, supéralo como un hombre de verdad! - siguió gritando el chico sorprendiendo a Valentina, quien se preguntó si en ese grupo existían personas que merecían ser salvadas.

El ensangrentado y furioso hombre miraba directamente a Valentina, la castaña estaba segura que de tener la oportunidad la mataría pero logró ver que la opinión del muchacho le afectó.

\- Si no fueras la puta mascota del jefe una bala ya habría atravesado dos cabezas - le respondió guardando su arma y empujando el pecho del muchacho que casi tambalea hacia atrás. 

\- Solo esperemos a que llegue el jefe - dijo el chico simplemente. 

\- No lo hago porque tú me lo dices - le respondió- a ti te mataré luego lentamente no creas que esto se quedará así- habló el tipo mirando por última vez a Valentina antes de retirarse caminando con dificultad hacia la puerta de salida del sótano - ¡Arreglen todo esto! - gritó antes de desaparecer. 

El muchacho suspiró aliviado volviéndose hacia Valentina, aún tenía el pañuelo rojo puesto así que solo podía ver sus ojos los cuales eran marrones, su piel muy blanca y con cabello castaño lacio, su mirada era diferente a la de los demás.

\- ¿Eres policía o algo? - preguntó el muchacho

\- No - le mintió, esta gente odiaba a los policías la matarían en segundos - solo me gusta entrenar artes marciales. 

\- Te pudo matar 

\- Ya viste que no 

\- ¿Puedes por favor no causar más problemas? - le pidió el chico tomando la soga que tenía previamente en sus manos. 

\- Solo si me haces un favor - le contestó Valentina, tenía que intentar tener libres sus brazos.

\- No.

\- Por favor - insistió Val

\- ¿Qué es? - preguntó finalmente el joven cediendo a su curiosidad 

\- No me ates, me duele demasiado, el dolor me puso de mal humor y me hizo pelear, si sigo así no querrás ver lo que puedo hacer después - le explicó Valentina sabiendo que el chico no quería que cause más caos.

\- No puedo hacer eso, has probado ser la persona más peligrosa de aquí pero buen intento - le respondió él 

Valentina suspiró derrotada mientras el joven ataba nuevamente sus muñecas pero al menos esta vez al frente suyo ya no detrás de su espalda, sentía que estaba haciendo el nudo más suelto lo cual agradecía pero no era suficiente para alcanzar el tatuaje y poder activarlo, tendría que buscar otra forma, luego de estar atada volvió al grupo con los demás en el piso.

\- ¡Valentina, eres una superheroína! - exclamó Ali emocionada no pudiendo superar lo que había visto.

\- Toda una guerrera - agregó Roxana

Los niños la miraban asombrados, la mayoría estaba extasiada por el resultado, Kurt llorando le habló.

\- ¡Gracias, gracias! - repetía el muchacho temblando aún 

\- ¡Cállense ya, nada de conversaciones! - gritó uno de los hombres armados causando que todos se calmen.

\- Eres verdaderamente una guerrera - le susurró María. 

Valentina la miró sonriendo pero al poco tiempo su alegría se vio reemplazada por preocupación, María lucía bastante pálida, su piel parecía sudorosa y su respiración agitada, estaba sintiendo dolor, de pronto recordó su enfermedad y los medicamentos que tomaba y en este momento ya habrían dejado de hacer efecto.

\- María, ¿te sientes muy mal? - le preguntó Val acercando su rostro para mirarla de cerca.

\- Nada que no pueda soportar, no te preocupes - respondió con una sonrisa, Val sabía que la mujer trataba de ser fuerte y lo era, era muy fuerte.

\- Hey, vamos a salir de aquí, solo aguanta un poco más ok? - trató de animarla no pudiendo hacer mucho más con las manos atadas.

\- Sí - dijo María asintiendo y cerrando los ojos.

Tenía que buscar la forma de salir de allí lo más rápido posible, debía pensar en algo más.

________________________________

\- ¿Juli a dónde vas, mija? Ya es muy tarde - preguntó Lupe persiguiendo a Juliana hasta la puerta.

\- Tengo que volver al laboratorio, creo que tengo una idea para desactivar el inhibidor de señal, Josh descifró su sistema, es el momento indicado - respondió la morena colocándose su chaqueta.

\- Voy contigo - se ofreció Macario

\- No es necesario que vengas papá puedo ir yo sola

\- Iré contigo y es mi palabra final - dijo su padre y sabía que con ese tono no podría contradecirlo.

\- Está bien vamos 

________________________________

Habían pasado casi dos horas y el muy mencionado jefe no había llegado aún, María se ponía cada vez peor, estaba tambaleándose hacia varios lados, envuelta en sudor, le habían pedido ayuda a los hombres que rondaban el espacio pero a ninguno parecía importarle.

\- María, háblame ¿qué sientes? - le preguntó Valentina 

\- N-nada estoy bien - respondió apenas pudiendo mantenerse sentada. 

\- Hey! Hey! ¡Necesitamos ayuda por aquí! - gritó Valentina otra vez llamando la atención de uno de los hombres pero fue ignorada. 

\- Estoy...estoy bien - dijo María cayendo hacia un lado, Valentina la sostuvo con sus manos atadas antes de que caiga al piso. 

\- ¡María! ¡María! - le llamó varias veces pero no recibía respuesta, se acomodó colocando su cuerpo sobre su regazo flexionando su rodilla para soportar el peso y sus manos aún atadas las puso por delante del cuerpo de la mujer mayor sosteniendo su cabeza.

\- ¡Dios María! - lloró Teresa mientras las demás veían la escena tratando de confortar a algunos niños que lloraban también. 

\- ¿Qué le pasó? - preguntó acercándose el más joven que hace unos segundos había regresado al sótano. 

\- Está mal, tiene mucho dolor...los estábamos llamando desde hace bastante rato y no les importa- respondió la castaña mirando hacia el grupo de hombres ajeno a la situación.

El joven suspiró negando con la cabeza para luego hablar de nuevo.

\- ¿Pero qué tiene?

\- Nada...- respondió Val con duda.

Miró a las demás que querían escuchar la respuesta del porqué María estaba tan mal, el chico pareció entender que se trataba de algo grave y que las demás no sabían y era mejor que no lo sepan por ahora.

\- Regreso en un momento - dijo el muchacho retirándose y desapareciendo por la puerta de salida.

\- Resiste María, ya no falta nada - le animó Val 

\- Gracias por todo lo que haces Valentina, no...no te sientas mal por mí - habló apenas con fuerzas. 

\- No hables, no te desgastes, guarda esas energías para después - le dijo Valentina pasando sus manos unidas por su frente húmeda.

Luego de unos minutos el muchacho regresó con una pequeña cartuchera negra, se arrodilló al lado de Valentina mirando con preocupación a María.

\- Luce muy débil - observó el chico.

\- Lo está 

\- ¿Sabes si es alérgica a algo?

\- A n-nada - respondió María 

\- Bien - dijo el muchacho abriendo el estuche - ¿me ayudas a descubrir su brazo, a la altura del hombro?

\- Lo haría si no tuviese las manos atadas - respondió ella levantando sus manos 

El muchacho pareció evaluar la situación, luego de unos segundos de debate interno finalmente desató las manos de Valentina para volver a preparar el medicamento.

\- ¿Sabes hacer esto? - le preguntó Valentina sosteniendo mejor a María. 

\- Sí, digamos que uno del grupo hace un tiempo también tenía "nada"

Valentina le mostró una pequeña sonrisa, el joven era definitivamente diferente, no era una mala persona no entendía cómo había terminado formando parte de ese grupo criminal, en un descuido cuando bajó su rostro para tomar una jeringa cayó el pañuelo de su rostro dejándolo al descubierto, la ojiazul pudo notar que en realidad era bastante menor de lo que pensaba, no podría tener más de diecisiete años.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? - le preguntó con mucha curiosidad. 

\- ¿Por qué? 

\- Tú sabes mi nombre solo es justo que yo sepa el tuyo 

\- Me dicen Paco pero quién sabe si ese sea mi nombre 

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- A nada

\- Puedes contarme, no creo que tengas nada mejor en qué entretenerte - insistió Val, lo vio inspirar profundo y cuando pensó que no diría más lo escuchó hablar.

\- Mis padres murieron en un accidente cuando era un bebé, solo yo sobreviví - le contestó con una mirada sombría.

\- Lo siento 

\- Ni los recuerdo, no pasa nada - negó con la cabeza mientras continuaba preparando la jeringa.

\- ¿Dónde creciste? - preguntó otra vez Val, quería saber un poco más del amable joven que tenía más sensibilidad que todos esos allí juntos.

\- Con ellos- contestó señalando al grupo de hombres - bueno con varios, diferentes, muchos mueren cada cierto tiempo, así es la vida - agregó restándole importancia. 

\- Los reclutan...- Valentina comentó llegando a esa conclusión. 

\- Es mejor que vivir en la calle muriendo de hambre, ya está, limpiaré su brazo con alcohol para aplicar esto - dijo levantando la jeringa. 

\- Está bien 

Valentina le ayudó a sujetar el brazo de María contra su cuerpo, en unos segundos Paco inyectó la sustancia blanquecina retirando rápidamente la aguja.

\- Listo, en unos minutos se sentirá mejor

\- Gracias, oye - le dijo Valentina tomando su brazo - yo te puedo ayudar a salir de este mundo, no tienes por qué seguir así, puedo ver que no perteneces aquí 

\- Nadie puede ayudarme - respondió el muchacho cubriéndose el rostro con el pañuelo nuevamente y tomando el estuche listo para retirarse.

\- Espera...- le detuvo- ¿qué pasará cuando tu jefe llegue?

Pudo notar temor en sus ojos al revelarle lo siguiente pero necesitaba saberlo así que insistió.

\- Por favor

\- Él escogerá quién le sirve y quién no para la distribución 

\- ¿Distribución?

\- Tengo que irme - dijo Paco retirándose por dónde vino. 

Valentina suspiró, sabía que no era fácil hacer ese tipo de decisiones en tan corto tiempo y lograr que el muchacho confíe tan rápido en ella pero al menos había logrado tener sus manos libres.

________________________________

\- Pienso que si logramos conectar a Atenea de manera satelital podríamos evitar el bloqueo de señal - sugirió Juliana.

Ya se encontraba con Josh y Macario, reunidos en el centro de control.

\- Es correcto pero eso no es simple hija, es necesario en este caso hacer algo bastante ilegal como hackear un satélite de la NASA - comentó Macario pesando sus opciones.

\- No necesariamente tiene que ser de la NASA pensaba en un satélite ruso o chino que pasan más desapercibidos - propuso la morena.

\- ¿Lo has hecho antes no? - le preguntó Josh

\- Un par de veces, puedo intentarlo toda la noche y- 

Juliana se vio interrumpida por Atenea, que vibraba múltiples veces en su monitor encendido, su corazón dio un enorme salto en su pecho.

\- ¡¡Valentina!! ¡¡Es Valentina!! - gritó emocionada mirando la pantalla. 

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿¿Cómo sabes?? - preguntó Josh poniéndose de pie para mirar el monitor también, Macario hizo lo mismo.

\- Es el usuario que conecté directamente con su dispositivo de transmisión...que bien mi amor, que alivio que estés bien - dijo Juliana tomándose el pecho suspirando, acercándose a mirar el tipo de menaje transmitido.

\- Creo que quiere decir algo, es un patrón repetitivo - observó Macario.

\- Es código morse, creo que recuerdo algo déjame tomar una libreta - comentó Josh.

\- Toma mi bolígrafo- le ofreció Macario

\- Gracias, Juliana repite la frecuencia por favor - le pidió el joven agente. 

\- Ok, ok comienza en 3,2,1 

\- Eso es "S", sí es "S", qué más, repite de nuevo por favor - dijo Josh 

\- Repitiendo - habló Juls 

\- "T", eso definitivamente es una "O" y una "P"

\- ¿Stop? - dijo Macario

\- Espera hay más "T", "R", "A", "M", "P"

\- ¡Stop Tramp, stop Tramp! - repitió Juliana - Tramp está en camino y quiere que lo detengamos. 

\- Tiene sentido, si Tramp llega indicaría qué hacer con las personas, probablemente las cambiarían de lugar o las maten, quién sabe qué más haría con ellas - dedujo Josh.

\- ¡Tenemos que detenerlo ya! - dijo Juliana con mucha ansiedad.

\- Jacobo está tras su pista en este momento, lo estaba siguiendo hasta el destino donde se encontrará con los hombres que le darán la dirección del lugar - respondió Josh

\- Tiene que hacer algo, entretenerlo no sé buscar la manera de que no llegue antes de que encontremos la forma de sacar a Valentina y a las demás personas de allí - comentó Juliana

\- ¿Jacobo? - habló Josh tocando su auricular 

\- Adelante - respondió inmediatamente el rubio 

\- Necesito que detengas a Tramp en este momento, no puede llegar a su destino - le comunicó Josh

\- ¿Detenerlo? Pero lo estoy siguiendo, está en otro auto, es más que seguro que va camino a donde se encuentra Valentina, podemos encontrar su ubicación y-

\- Valentina nos envió un mensaje, están en peligro si Tramp llega, no te alcanzaría tiempo para pedir refuerzos aún con la señal fallando en todo ese perímetro - le cortó 

\- ¿Valentina se comunicó? - preguntó el ojiazul con una sonrisa. 

\- Sí Jacobo, tienes que hacer algo por favor - le pidió Josh

\- Enseguida 

El rubio tomó una decisión rápida, Valentina necesitaba de su ayuda y no iba a defraudarla, abrochó su cinturón y sin dudarlo otro segundo giró el timón al mismo tiempo presionando el acelerador, en sólo segundos se estrellaba contra el auto en el que iba Tramp.

Un fuerte impacto sacudió el vehículo, su cuerpo se movió violentamente hacia adelante, la bolsa de seguridad se infló y era cierto lo que decían, sí dolía cuando chocaba contra el rostro, con sus manos la empujó para mirar hacia su lado, el auto contrario hacia quedado muy cerca.

Notó que el auto del político había terminado en muy malas condiciones, al menos Tramp no llegaría pronto a su destino pensó el rubio sonriendo.

Sonidos de sirenas empezaron a sonar a la distancia.

________________________________

Valentina podía ver que los hombres se movían de un lado a otro, murmuraban entre ellos, estaban muy inquietos a diferencia de hace algunas horas, se preguntaba qué habría sucedido y si sus mensajes a Atenea tenían que ver algo con eso, si era así significaba que tendría más tiempo para idear un plan de escape.

Mientras la mitad del cuerpo de María yacía sobre sus piernas, dormida por la morfina al igual que algunas más que habían logrado conciliar el sueño junto a los niños, había logrado enviar algunos mensajes más que esperaba hayan sido copiados, aunque conocía a la genio de su novia, estaba casi segura que había recibido la información en la cual aseguraba que se encontraba bien con el grupo de personas.

Se alegraba no haber olvidado el curso de código morse que alguna vez llevó, a Eva le pareció muy anticuado en su momento pero ahora su tiempo invertido estaba valiendo la pena. 

Observó que dos hombres ingresaron llevando un cargamento de lo que parecían ser explosivos, dos cajas pesadas de madera que describían su contenido con letras negras las cuales fueron colocadas a lado de unas columnas, se preguntaba cuál era el plan de esos tipos para manejar ese material tan peligroso.

De pronto volvió el tipo al que Valentina le había dado su merecido, tenía una gasa dentro de una fosa nasal la cual estaba teñida de rojo, no pudo evitar reír al recordar cómo lo humilló, sabía que más que dolor físico había lastimado su falsa hombría y estaba más que contenta con eso.

El tipo no la miró ni por un segundo, dio una orden de que lo sigan todos solo dejando a cargo del grupo a uno de ellos, Val sonrió al ver que se trataba del muchacho que la ayudó. El chico cargó su arma y se sentó en una de las mesas polvorienta de madera que estaba situado a un extremo del lugar.

Estaba pensando qué más podía hacer para conseguir que el joven la ayude, no quería lastimarlo físicamente pero de ser el caso tendría que intentarlo, era necesario que salgan de ese lugar cuánto antes, decidió intentar una vez más con él, quizá podría convencerlo en esta ocasión que se encontraba solo, cuando estuvo a punto de hablar un desgarrador llanto resonó en todo el lugar.

\- ¡NO NO, NO POR FAVOR!

Era Ali.

Valentina la miró aterrada pero notó que la pequeña que estaba recostada en la espalda de otro niño, estaba dormida al parecer era una muy fea pesadilla, la ironía que se presentó en ese momento atacó a la ojiazul pensando que en este caso su sueño no podría ser muy diferente a la realidad que estaban viviendo en ese momento.

\- Ali, cariño - le susurró Val queriendo acercarse un poco más pero el cuerpo de María sobre ella se lo impedía.

\- ¡No, no, basta! - murmuraba aún la niña, los demás se movían a punto de despertar por los fuertes llantos.

\- ¡Ali despierta, Ali! - insistió Valentina.

La niña poco a poco abrió los ojos muy asustada pero al mirar a su alrededor volvió a llorar, Valentina suspiró queriendo abrazarla se sentía muy mal de no poder hacerlo, cuando intentó hablar para calmar a la pequeña escuchó pasos acercarse, Paco el chico se arrodilló frente a Ali que lo miró aterrada pero el muchacho se bajó el pañuelo rojo del rostro y le sonrió.

\- Tranquila, no te lastimaré 

\- ¿Por qué te voy a creer? Eres malo, estás con ellos - le dijo Ali con abundantes lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. 

Valentina observó que el chico bajó la mirada, era evidente que no se sintió nada bien al oír eso, la próxima acción que realizó sorprendió a la ojiazul al desatar la soga que ataba el cuerpo del grupo de niños que se acomodaron más libres sobre el pavimento, Ali lo miró de la misma forma.

\- Yo te pido perdón por todo esto, no soy malo pero tampoco soy bueno - le dijo Paco.

\- ¿Por qué? - le preguntó Ali con curiosidad.

\- Porque sigo aquí con ellos como dices, porque no conozco otro lugar donde podría estar y creo que sí tienes razón, soy malo por eso - reflexionó con tristeza en sus ojos.

\- Pero siempre se puede ser mejor - le dijo Ali evocando lo que alguna vez le dijo Juliana, la pequeña colocó su nueva mano sobre el antebrazo del muchacho quien miró sorprendido al notar que era una prótesis.

Algo en su postura cambió, Valentina logró notarlo, de pronto el cuerpo del chico se comenzó a sacudir por un llanto inesperado, cubrió sus ojos con su mano pero Ali lo detuvo poniendo su mano sobre su mejilla.

\- Llorar es bueno después te sientes mejor y puedes pensar en cómo arreglar eso que te puso triste 

El chico sonrió con ternura.

\- Eres muy inteligente para ser tan chiquita

\- Tengo diez años y este año cumplo once, ya no soy chiquita 

\- Perdón, perdón no lo eres, me disculpo señorita - bromeó Paco que volvió su rostro a un lado para encontrar su mirada con la de Valentina.

Suspirando se puso de pie dando unos pasos en su dirección, situándose justo frente a ella.

\- ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Valentina de pronto el lugar no se veía tan oscuro.

________________________________

\- Sí Lucía, ella está bien, tranquila que regresará a casa pronto - le dijo Juliana con mucha más esperanza que antes.

Había recibido todos los mensajes de Valentina, ella se encontraba bien, tratando de planear una forma de salir de allí y Juliana no iba a descansar hasta que esté a su lado otra vez, la necesitaba sana y salva.

La morena se encontraba con su padre en el centro de control aún, vigilando cualquier otra comunicación que pudiera ser transmitida, además intentaba conectar a Atenea con alguno de los satélites que conocía, estaba codificando y decodificando aunque le dolía la cabeza no se iba a detener.

Josh se había retirado a ver a Jacobo, el rubio se encontraba en el hospital luego del choque automovilístico que provocó, Juliana no podía creer tremendo acto que había realizado el agente, sabía que él tenía mucha lealtad hacia Valentina pero no entendía la demasía del asunto hasta ahora.

Su novia tenía al mejor equipo de amigos y compañeros, Eva mandó a un grupo de agentes a vigilar a Jacobo ya que uno de los pasajeros del auto donde viajaba Tramp lo amenazó con un arma luego del choque, afortunadamente llegaron las patrullas evitando el enfrentamiento, ese hombre huyó dejando a dos más mal heridos y al político inconsciente.

Todos fueron evacuados al mismo hospital, Juliana sabía que con Jacobo internado tenían una baja muy importante y aunque Josh no se sentía muy cómodo con el trabajo de campo, decidió vigilar también la habitación de Tramp por si sucedía algún evento sospechoso, quería acercarse a sus pertenencias para ver si podía dar con la dirección del lugar donde se encontraba Valentina aunque la morena sabía que era una posibilidad remota que el hombre tenga esa información a la mano.

\- ¡Vamos, vamos! - decía Juliana mirando si su nuevo intento de conexión con el satélite ruso era efectivo, lamentablemente su acceso fue denegado - ¡Carajo! - exclamó chocando sus manos contra la mesa.

\- Paciencia hija, estás muy cerca de lograrlo, iré por un café - le animó Macario presionando su hombro.

\- Gracias pa' 

A pesar de la dificultad no se iba a rendir, nada la iba a detener en este momento.

________________________________

\- No, no podemos salir por el frente, tienen una camioneta con dos hombres vigilando - explicó Paco.

\- Podría yo enfrentarlos... - divagó Valentina 

Hace unos momentos Paco había soltado la soga de todos, las había dejado solo encima de sus brazos por si otro hombre llegaba y no notara algo sospechoso, el grupo había despertado y miraban atentos a Valentina que estaba de pie conversando intensamente con el muchacho.

\- No

\- Dime algo bueno con qué trabajar por favor - le pidió Valentina al escuchar la negativa del chico. 

\- Tengo una mejor idea, atrás hay una salida pero está cerrada con un bloque de concreto 

Valentina frunció el ceño.

\- Para eso es la dinamita que trajeron - adivinó señalando las cajas llenas de explosivos.

\- Correcto, son para un plan de escape por si nos veíamos rodeados - admitió el chico.

\- Pero si los hacemos estallar ahora podría alertar a los de la camioneta - comentó Valentina.

\- Los de la camioneta no me preocupan, tendríamos algo de tiempo para escapar mientras llegan, sí me preocupa el que se quedó afuera de la puerta principal, si lo anulamos a él podríamos comprar más tiempo para detonar la dinamita y huir antes de que lleguen los de afuera o peor los que se fueron 

\- Bien, entonces a por él - estuvo de acuerdo la ojiazul.

El muchacho suspiró.

\- Ok yo intentaré reducirlo mientras tú activas la dinamita y escapan - habló el muchacho.

\- ¿Tú no vendrás con nosotros? - le preguntó Valentina.

\- No hay forma, tengo que encargarme de él - respondió Paco.

\- Yo te ayudo - le ofreció Valentina.

El joven levantó una ceja.

\- ¿Cómo me vas a ayudar? - preguntó aún incrédulo.

\- ¿Tienes otra arma?

\- ¿Sabes disparar? - le preguntó el chico.

\- ¿Sabes respirar? - le devolvió ella sin pestañear.

Valentina levantó ambas cejas, el chico estaba muy dudoso pero aún así llevó una mano a su dorso donde llevaba un arma extra, el muchacho sabía que desde el momento que se la entregara no había marcha atrás.

\- Hey, de aquí nos iremos todos juntos, así como quiero ayudar a estas personas prometo ayudarte a ti también - le aseguró Valentina poniendo una mano en su hombro.

El chico vio en la mirada de Valentina tanta transparencia y decisión que finalmente dejó el arma sobre la palma de su mano, la castaña sonrió satisfecha checando las balas en la recámara.

\- ¿Y ya me vas a decir que eres policía? - le dijo el chico.

\- Todo a su tiempo morrito - le respondió Valentina cargando el arma - ¿Procedemos o qué?

\- Procedemos - asintió el muchacho dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. 

Antes de seguirlo Valentina miró al grupo indicándoles que no hagan ruido a lo cual todos acataron, era momento de ser rápidos y concisos.

________________________________

Josh se encontraba en el piso de la habitación de Jacobo, había llevado una de las laptop con el sistema de Atenea, estaba rastreando al hijo de Tramp que había llegado hace unos minutos al hospital con algunos miembros más de su familia, de pronto la pantalla empezó a parpadear, inmediatamente se puso de pie y miró por la ventana.

Tres camionetas negras estaban estacionadas afuera.

Pero por supuesto que vendrían por sus hombres que estaban hospitalizados allí también, pensó Josh, de lo que no estaba seguro es si era para evacuarlos o asesinarlos y así evitar que hablen con la policía, inmediatamente tomó su celular llamando a Juliana quien le contestó al momento.

\- Juliana están aquí - le dijo rápidamente sabiendo que en cualquier momento se perdería la señal.

\- ¿Josh? Apenas te escucho - respondió la morena.

\- ¡Están los criminales aquí! - gritó el agente antes que la llamada se corte completamente. 

Solo esperaba que Juliana haya recibido la información.

________________________________

Juliana intentó llamar a Josh pero no lo logró, se conectó con su usuario de Atenea y recibió la misma falla de transmisión, no pudo escuchar su mensaje completo, solo dos palabras.

\- "Están aquí" - repitió, ahora lo entendía, el grupo de criminales estaba en el hospital, eso quería decir que habían dejado con menos vigilantes al grupo de Valentina, era al momento perfecto para ayudar a su novia a salir de allí.

Se sentó nuevamente frente al monitor tecleando rápidamente, estaba intentando otra vez conectar con un diferente satélite, esta vez el de China, tenía que funcionar, tenía qué. Respirando profundamente le dio a la tecla "enter".

La pantalla cargaba, poco a poco aún sin respuesta, Juliana casi no podía mirar, no podría recibir otra negativa, era ahora o nunca.

\- Por favor, por favor - rogó la morena pero no recibía ningún resultado.

Derrotada iba a intentar de nuevo cuando de pronto el monitor indicó con éxito que la conexión se había establecido.

\- ¡ESO CARAJO! - gritó saltando de su asiento.

De la forma más veloz que pudo conectó a Atenea al hospital viendo a través de las cámaras que efectivamente varios hombres estaban entrando al nosocomio, se trasladó a otra y pudo ver que le disparaban a un hombre que se encontraba en una cama.

Negando con la cabeza cambió la cámara hacia el estacionamiento, visualizando la placa de una de las camionetas negras, ingresó al sistema de cámaras de tránsito retrocediendo la trayectoria de la placa que la llevó finalmente a un viejo edificio en una zona descampada de Brooklyn.

\- ¡Sí, sí allí estás! - celebró Juliana observando que afuera había otra camioneta del mismo tipo estacionada.

Marcó el número de Josh pero seguía inoperativo, hizo lo mismo con el de Eva y al parecer la agente estaba también en el hospital así que tomó una decisión, marcó un número ya conocido dejando que este suene y esperando muy ansiosa recibir respuesta cuánto antes.

\- Nicole, hola necesito tu ayuda, es una emergencia. 

________________________________

\- Oye ¿Sabes en cuánto volverán? - preguntó Paco al hombre que se encontraba cuidando la puerta del sótano.

\- No sé, deja las preguntas y regresa a cuidar la mercancía, no me fío de esa per- ahg!

Por detrás Valentina lo sorprendió, rodeando su cuello con un brazo, en una fuerte llave que lo estrujaba sin dejar pasar el aire a sus pulmones, el tipo trató de luchar tirando la cabeza hacia atrás pero la castaña la tenía sostenida con la otra mano, a pesar de que el hombre se movía ella no cedió hasta que dejó de luchar.

Mantuvo el agarre unos segundos más asegurándose de que el hombre no fingía, Paco la miraba con asombro mientras que gentilmente dejó el cuerpo del hombre en el piso, totalmente inconsciente.

\- ¿Hablabas de esta perra? - le preguntó mirándolo con una sonrisa.

El muchacho sonrió también, arrodillándose rápidamente al lado del tipo para atarlo al mismo tiempo Valentina lo cubría, vigilando por si llegaba alguien más.

\- Ya está - dijo el muchacho.

\- Vamos adentro, tenemos que trabar esta puerta antes que lleguen otros - indicó Valentina.

El joven asintió regresando al sótano, Valentina hizo lo mismo dando varios pasos hacia atrás apuntando aún con su arma hasta que cerró la puerta.

\- Esto funcionará- dijo el muchacho señalando una barra de metal pesada en el piso

\- Perfecto, te ayudo vamos a levantarla rápido - respondió Valentina 

\- Yo ayudo con eso, usted encárguese de lo demás - se ofreció Blaine caminado hacia ellos.

\- Gracias - contestó ella caminando hacia una de las cajas de madera.

Al abrirla encontró varias dinamitas unidas por la misma mecha.

\- Oye morro - le llamó desde su lugar.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Cuáles son las medidas del bloque de cemento que está detrás de la salida? - preguntó Valentina calculando con cuánto explosivo contaban.

\- De altura aproximadamente 1.80mt y de grosor 1mt - respondió Paco.

\- Ok 

Valentina tomó la cantidad necesaria de dinamitas, uniendo sus mechas, extrajo una adicional envolviéndola a las demás para obtener una más larga. Se puso de pie teniendo el explosivo preparado, justo a tiempo Paco y Blaine terminaban de colocar la barrera en la puerta.

\- Blaine necesito que lleves a todos detrás de esas dos columnas, ayuda a llevar a María - le indicó Valentina.

\- Sí agente - acató el joven retirándose rápidamente. 

\- ¿Agente? - preguntó el muchacho alzando una ceja. 

\- Eso es un tema para después, ahora dime ¿Dónde está esa salida?

________________________________

Josh se encontraba arrodillado en el piso, cubriéndose detrás de uno de los sofás el lobby del hospital, una brutal balacera se había dado entre los criminales y agentes del FBI, incluso Eva estuvo presente derribando a varios de ellos.

Desgraciadamente varios agentes también fueron lastimados, algunos cuantos tipos lograron huir, Josh checó su celular y ya tenía señal, eso significaba que ya se habían retirado con la camioneta y estaban de regreso a su guarida, rápidamente tomó su celular.

\- ¡Juliana, Juliana escucha, están de regreso!

________________________________

\- Estamos listos - dijo Paco dando el visto bueno. 

\- Perfecto - respondió Valentina para luego caminar buscando a los demás - Necesito que todos se cubran los oídos y protejan sus cabezas, apenas les avise corran muy rápido hacia la salida ¿Entendido?

Todos asintieron, podía ver muchos rostros asustados. Valentina miró a Ali sonriéndole, la pequeña lucía ansiosa pero estaba dispuesta a seguir con las instrucciones.

\- Es momento - ordenó Val escondiéndose detrás de una de las gruesas columnas.

Paco asintió pero antes que encienda la mecha muchos golpes se sucedieron en la puerta trabada.

\- ¡QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO ACÁ, ABRE LA PUERTA PERRO! ¡ABRE! - tocaban con violencia a punto de derribar la barrera que habían colocado. 

\- ¡Mierda! - exclamó Valentina- ¡Es ahora o nunca! - alzó la voz mirando a un pasmado Paco. 

El chico le devolvió la mirada, pasó saliva y sacudió la cabeza de un lado hacia el otro.

\- Es ahora o nunca - murmuró prendiendo el encendedor que tenía en la mano.

Chispas saltaron al momento de encender la mecha, el muchacho corrió hacia otra columna para cubrirse. 

Valentina miraba a la puerta que aunque era bastante gruesa no resistiría mucho tiempo más con los golpes que estaba recibiendo, diez segundos pasaron los cuales parecían una hora cuando de pronto sucedió.

Un fuerte estallido sacudió el piso, sus oídos apenas pudieron soportar el estruendoso ruido que se esparció por todo el lugar, cientos de pedazos de roca salieron disparados por todas partes, una nube de polvo blanco empezó a invadir el lugar, apenas era posible respirar.

\- ¿Están todos bien? - preguntó Valentina tosiendo. 

\- ¡Estamos bien, todos estamos bien! - respondió Kurt tratando muy fuerte de hablar.

La puerta empezó a ser golpeada de nuevo, de pronto disparos se escucharon contra el metal.

\- ¡Tenemos que salir ya!- dijo Paco con angustia

\- ¡Blaine, Kurt lleven a todos afuera ya! - les ordenó Valentina tomando su arma. 

Ambos muchachos asintieron.

\- ¿Tú no vienes? - le preguntó Ali muy asustada.

\- Yo voy después preciosa, vayan corre muy rápido por mí - le dijo dejando un beso en su frente.

Algunas de las mujeres cargaron a los niños que pudieron, Kurt las guiaba hacia la salida, todas corrían apenas pudiendo ver a dónde se dirigían, Blaine estaba a punto de cargar a María pero vieron a Teresa caer aparatosamente al piso.

\- Ayúdala, ayúdala - le dijo María empujándolo.

\- Vuelvo por usted en un segundo - habló Blaine corriendo hacia la otra mujer.

Blaine se acercó a Teresa.

\- ¡Ah, es mi tobillo! - se quejó ella adolorida.

\- Te ayudo, ¡vamos arriba!- Blaine le ayudó a ponerse de pie, caminando con ella hasta la salida.

La puerta casi no aguantaba más, Valentina observó que no todos habían logrado salir, faltaba la mitad del grupo, si esa puerta era derribada rápidamente serían alcanzados, de pronto una idea surgió en su cabeza.

\- ¡Cúbreme! - le indicó al muchacho.

Se dirigió hasta el resto de las cajas de explosivos, arrastrando las dos hasta el medio, abrió a ambas uniendo con habilidad todas las mechas.

\- Dame el encendedor - le pidió a Paco.

\- Esa mecha es muy corta, no nos dará tiempo de salir antes que explote - observó el muchacho aún apuntando con su arma hacia la puerta. 

Valentina apretó la mandíbula, ella sabía que era muy corta.

\- Deja, yo me encargo - se ofreció el chico.

\- ¡Qué no, debe haber otra forma, yo puedo dispararle y...! - le respondió Valentina.

\- Una bala no es suficiente para detonar todo, igual y es muy tarde para mí, ellos no descansarán hasta matarme - insistió Paco.

\- No vas a morir aquí, no hay forma - se negó Valentina, no iba a dejar morir al muchacho ahora que se estaba redimiendo.

\- ¡No hay otra opción! - dijo él 

\- Sí la hay - se escuchó una voz decir.

Ambos se volvieron a ver a María en los brazos de Blaine, la mujer lucía débil pero estaba muy despierta.

\- Blaine, sácala de aquí - ordenó Valentina negando con la cabeza.

\- ¡No te atrevas a llevarme Blaine! Esta es mi decisión - dijo María con autoridad.

\- María de qué estás hablando por favor, vete - le rogó Valentina frunciendo el ceño, no creyendo lo que estaba escuchando. 

\- Valentina, sabes que no hay otra salida - le dijo María mirándola fijamente.

\- María no, yo prometí que las cuidaría a todas, no puedo hacer esto - respondió Valentina con lágrimas en los ojos acercándose a ella.

\- Oh mi niña, claro que nos has cuidado - le dijo María tomando su rostro en sus manos - yo estaré bien, ¿recuerdas cuando te dije que yo seguía en este mundo porque no aún no había cumplido mi misión? Pues ha llegado mi momento

Valentina lloraba negando con la cabeza, no podía dejarla allí, no así.

\- Señora no tiene que hacer esto - intercedió Paco mirándola con mucha tristeza.

\- Sí tengo que hacerlo chamaco, Blaine bájame, por favor.

Blaine asintió con lágrimas en los ojos dejando a la mujer en el piso y alejándose, Valentina llorando se arrodilló junto a ella abrazándola fuertemente, no quería soltarla, no podía creer que este sería el final para ella, no lo merecía.

\- No estés triste por mí, quiero que seas fuerte, ahora ve con los tuyos, mucho amor te espera - le dijo tomando sus mejillas y dejando un beso en su frente. 

De pronto la barrera de la puerta salió disparada.

\- Muchacho, el encendedor por favor - le pidió María al muchacho extendiendo su mano.

Paco se arrodilló mirando a la mujer directamente a los ojos, ella le regaló una sonrisa, él tomó su mano sosteniéndola firmemente por unos segundos dejando el encendedor en ella.

\- No me falles - le susurró a lo cual él asintió - Ahora váyanse, yo me encargo desde aquí - les ordenó María guiñándoles un ojo.

Paco tomó a Valentina por los hombros quien no dejaba de llorar, la agente seguía pensando en otra forma de evitar esto, de cargar a María y sacarla de allí pero disparos en su dirección acabaron con sus esperanzas, el muchacho la empujó y ambos corrieron hacia la salida.

María satisfecha al verlos huir por la salida, suspiró tomando la mecha entre sus manos, encendiéndola justo al mismo tiempo que la puerta se abría violentamente.

\- Es hora de volver a verte hijito - dijo mirando con una gran sonrisa el brillo del fuego recorrer la mecha que centímetro a centímetro se acercaba a su destino.

Varios hombres llegaron hacia ella apuntándole con sus armas pero uno de ellos notó los explosivos y gritó a toda voz:

\- ¡VA A ESTALLAR, CORRAN!

Ni el más poderoso de los truenos se comparó con el sonido de aquella potente explosión, la tierra tembló brutalmente causando que la vieja estructura tambalee.

Valentina y Paco corrían velozmente pero cayeron al piso alcanzados por la gran onda expansiva, Blaine que estaba más adelante regresó ayudándolos a ponerse de pie, tenían que alejarse más para evitar ser golpeados por algún pedazo de concreto.

Afortunadamente habían logrado alcanzar el primer nivel a varios metros del edificio, más adelante estaban reunidos las mujeres y los niños aterrorizados por la gran explosión. 

Valentina se detuvo antes de llegar a ellos volviéndose a ver el gran desastre que estaba ocurriendo ante sus ojos.

\- María... - susurró con profunda tristeza mirando como el edificio colapsaba.

\- No... - habló Paco mirando detrás de ella.

A lo lejos llegaban corriendo dos tipos con armas, Valentina tomó la suya rápidamente disparando en su dirección.

\- ¡Corran! - le ordenó a todos pero antes una van de color negro entraba a toda velocidad al terreno atravesando una malla de seguridad.

Valentina lista para disparar frunció el ceño al ver a Nicole al volante.

\- ¡Suban! - gritó la pelirroja. 

Lo que no esperaba la ojizul era ver a Juliana abriendo la puerta ayudando a las personas a subir al auto, sus ojos se conectaron por un segundo y fue suficiente para que se recargue de energía y continuar luchando. 

Ella y el muchacho disparaban en dirección de los maleantes que cada vez se acercaban más. En unos segundos todos ya estaban dentro de la van, solo faltaban Paco y Valentina que logró derribar a uno de los criminales.

\- ¡Vamos! - le gritó al muchacho. 

Ambos corrieron hacia el auto, subiendo rápidamente pero una bala alcanzó a Paco por la espalda, Valentina lo sostuvo antes que caiga al pavimento disparando velozmente al otro hombre dándole en la cabeza, Juliana rápidamente ayudó a entrar al muchacho cerrando la puerta, Nicole arrancó de inmediato.

\- ¿Estás bien ?- le preguntó Valentina observando la herida.

\- Estoy bien - respondió el muchacho adolorido- solo fue en el hombro - dijo sentándose en el piso del auto y presionando el orificio con una mano.

\- ¿Amor, tú estás bien? - le dijo Juliana.

Valentina la miró y sin dudarlo ni un solo segundo se lanzó contra su cuerpo, abrazándola fuertemente, abundantes lágrimas caían ahora por su rostro, no pudo contenerlas más tiempo.

\- Mi amor, mi amor, ya pasó, ya pasó - repetía Juliana acariciando y besando su cabeza.

Ella se dejó llorar libremente contra su pecho encontrándose en su refugio favorito, el peligro había pasado pero no el dolor de perder a María quien se había sacrificado por todos, los había salvado en un acto heroico que no tenía comparación, le dolía profundamente no haber podido salvarla a ella también pero entendía su entrega, su valor, esa disposición de ayudar a otros a pesar de todo.

"Mucho amor te espera" repitió sus palabras en su cabeza mientras miraba a los ojos cafés que tanto amaba.

Y en este mundo nunca se había dicho algo tan cierto.

________________________________

Hola bebés, no sé cómo tomen este capítulo, me cuentan, para mí fue triste escribirlo.

Otra cosita, como ando editando algunas cosas de los demás capítulos quizá me tarde en actualizar en estos últimos días o quizá no, depende cuanto demore.

Las tkm. 💖


	56. De finales y Nuevos comienzos

Alguna vez se dijo que era más difícil definir el inicio de la vida comparado con definir su final.

Quizá la vida terminaba cuando el alma se separaba del cuerpo para arribar a su destino ya sea al cielo o al infierno según algunas religiones, o quizá se terminaba cuando cesaba toda actividad cerebral según la comunidad científica, o quizá era capaz de reiniciarse y comenzar nuevamente según algunos optimistas.

Quizá, quizá...

Nadie lo sabía certeramente pero muchos tenían alguna creencia por más religiosa, fantasiosa o escéptica que sea.

Valentina por su parte pensaba firmemente que la vida de una persona no tenía final si su recuerdo aún perduraba en las memorias de aquellos con los que había compartido alguna estación, alguna temporada o una incluso toda su existencia.

Como aquella estrella en el cielo que aún muerta por muchos años seguía brillando recordándonos que alguna vez existió, así le rendía tributo ella a quienes alguna vez amó y habían dejado físicamente este mundo pero que siempre permanecerían en sus recuerdos y en sus más profundos sentimientos.

A pesar de conocerla por poco tiempo, María era una de aquellas personas que siempre recordaría, el tiempo no importaba cuando el impacto que causaba alguien era significativo, Valentina había sido testigo de un acto de valor de una mujer golpeada por una dura realidad pero que al final nunca perdió la fe por las personas.

Un día había pasado desde el trágico desenlace, un día desde que Nicole tuvo que recorrer varios pasajes de la ciudad tratando de evitar ser perseguida, Paco aún herido se encontraba estable aunque bastante adolorido, Juliana lo ayudó a cubrir la herida con una gasa presionándola para controlar el sangrado. Las demás estaban desconsoladas y aunque Valentina compartía el mismo sentimiento tuvo que demostrar fortaleza, aún más para Ali que no parecía asimilar del todo la ausencia de María.

La pequeña se encontraba sentada en su regazo cuando Juliana se arrodilló frente a ellas, pasando una mano por la mejilla de la niña y la otra por la de ella. Ambas habían pasado por una muy dura experiencia, a la morena le habría encantado retroceder el tiempo para evitarles ese sufrimiento pero ahora solo podría ser el apoyo que ellas necesitaban. 

Lupe había ofrecido su casa para alojar al grupo, a pesar del riesgo que esto conllevaba Macario estuvo de acuerdo, ahora que sabían cómo evitar el inhibidor de señal, gracias a Juliana, ya no sería fácil sufrir un atentado contra su seguridad. Antes de dirigirse hacia allá, Nicole tuvo que cambiar a un diferente auto para no levantar sospechas, felizmente el arribo no tuvo ningún contratiempo y las mujeres con sus niños fueron bien recibidas en la gran mansión Valdés.

Afortunadamente Lucía se encontraba presente en la casa, ya que estaba pendiente de nuevas noticias de Valentina, pudiendo así atender la herida de Paco. Fue necesario obtener algunos implementos médicos para la extracción de la bala pero el procedimiento fue exitoso, el muchacho tenía la indicación de tomar algunos medicamentos además de la limpieza de la herida, a lo cual la rubia se ofreció de hacerlo hasta que ceda el riesgo de infección, Kurt y Blaine también fueron atendidos por la ojiazul, muy agradecidos por su apoyo.

Al llegar la noche no fue nada fácil, Ali no podía dormir, sus pesadillas habían regresado, su llanto se podía escuchar en los largos pasillos de la casa, Valentina y Lupe se encontraron fuera de la puerta de la habitación en la cual se encontraba la niña, mirándose la una a la otra con mucha preocupación. Al entrar trataron de calmar a la pequeña, la castaña no sabía cómo lidiar con aquello pero de lo que estaba segura era que Ali necesitaba atención psicológica debido a los múltiples traumas en su corta vida.

Lupe sabía que Valentina también había pasado por mucho ese día, luego de conversar sobre buscar algún profesional experto en niños le ofreció encargarse ella de Ali, al fin y al cabo Juliana había tenido el mismo tipo de pesadillas cuando era más joven, quizá no tan violentas pero solía despertar en la noche sudando y llorando. Lupe había aprendido algunas maneras de cómo manejarlo gracias a la psicóloga a la cual veía la morena en esos tiempos, la ojiazul se sorprendió al conocer esa información.

Esa noche al regresar a la habitación donde estaba con Juliana, pegó su cuerpo al de ella abrazándola muy fuerte, la pelinegra aún en un profundo sueño volvió su cuerpo hacia ella tomando su cabeza apoyándola sobre su pecho, una lágrima recorrió la mejilla de Val, definitivamente había sido uno de los días más difíciles de su vida pero la compañía de su amor marcaba la gran diferencia, suspirando cayó profundamente dormida entre sus brazos.

________________________________

Al día siguiente el grupo estaba más calmado y resignado, todos lidiando a su manera, Lupe en una forma de ayudar a procesar el duelo había sugerido organizar una pequeña reunión en honor a María, a pesar de no poder tenerla en cuerpo presente, cada una de las mujeres con las que formó esa gran familia, tenían algo de ella para exponer en un altar en su nombre y todas habían aceptado muy emocionadas de poder rendirle el tributo que la matriarca merecía.

Valentina apoyó la idea, sabía que serviría mucho para sobrellevar la tristeza que tenían, ella incluyéndose en ese sentimiento, Juliana había estado todo el día a su lado, muy atenta a lo que pudiera necesitar, la morena podía leerla perfectamente y sabía que no la estaba pasando nada bien, mucho ocurría dentro de su cabeza y era algo que en algún momento tendría que soltar.

Finalmente la tarde había llegado, el sol se ponía iluminando con su manto dorado los rostros de aquellas personas reunidas que tenían algo en común, aquellas personas que compartían la tristeza de decir adiós a quién ofreció su vida para que ellos prosigan con la suya.

El parque trasero de la casa de Lupe fue el lugar elegido, aunque tristes Teresa, Roxana y todas las demás sabían que la matriarca con su fuerte carácter no las habría querido ver llorar, Valentina aprovechando un momento a solas con ellas les contó de la enfermedad incurable que tenía y de cómo ella quería protegerlas ocultándoles esa información.

El temor de Valentina a que esa noticia sea mal recibida se desvaneció cuando vio la sonrisa en las caras de las mujeres que comentaron "típico de María", "necia como ella misma", "nadie podía ir en contra de sus palabras", a pesar de las lágrimas, el amor con el cual la recordaban era más grande al dolor y eso le brindaba una enorme calidez al corazón de la castaña.

Un pequeño altar al lado de uno de los altos árboles del jardín se armó en una mesa, Teresa tenía algunas fotos de María las cuales fueron colocadas allí alrededor de velas y algunas ofrendas, a Valentina le sorprendía cómo los niños a su tan corta edad, entendían muy bien el significado la muerte, tal vez vivir rodeada de ella lo hacía un poco más llevadero, Ali por su lado, se encontraba sentada en un escalón, alejada de los demás con Tony, parecía la Ali de antes y eso la tenía muy intranquila.

Valentina recordó que María había sido su apoyo, en realidad lo había sido para todas y un gran vacío se sentía ahora en su ausencia, si lo era difícil para las mujeres mayores no podía imaginar cómo podría serlo para una niña de diez años, decidió acercarse a ella, le dolía mucho verla así.

\- ¿Cómo estás peque? - le preguntó Valentina sentándose a su lado en el escalón que dividía al parque de la casa donde Ali estaba abrazada al cachorro que meneó la cola al ver a la ojiazul pero no se separó de la niña.

La pequeña suspiró hundiendo su rostro sobre la cabeza de Tony.

\- Hey, ella te quería mucho, siempre se preocupaba por ti y le gustaría verte feliz siempre... - le recordó Val acariciando su cabello.

\- Ella...ella se puso muy feliz cuando vio mi mano, me dijo que ahora nada podía detenerme - respondió Ali mirando a Valentina. 

\- Y nada lo hará cariño - le dijo Val acercándose más a ella y dejando un beso sobre su cabeza. 

\- ¿Tú estás bien? - le preguntó Ali sorprendiéndola.

\- Yo, sí...estoy bien

\- No digas mentiras, puedes decirme, tú también la perdiste - insistió Ali

Lágrimas se acumularon en los ojos de Valentina, trató muy fuerte no dejarlas escapar pero no tuvo éxito, la pequeña dejando gentilmente a Tony a un lado se puso de pie rodeando el cuello de la castaña con sus cortos brazos.

\- Todo estará bien, todo estará bien - le repetía la pequeña acariciando su espalda.

Valentina la abrazó fuerte dejando caer libremente más lágrimas, Juliana a lo lejos veía la escena con un gran pesar en su corazón, le dolía ver a su amor tan triste aunque estaba convencida que era solo un tiempo de duelo, si fuese posible habría ofrecido toda la felicidad de su vida solo para brindarle alivio a su alma.

Juliana estuvo a punto de acercarse a las dos pero Lucía la detuvo antes para hablarle de Paco y de los cuidados que necesitaría, al escuchar todas las indicaciones de la rubia levantó la mirada y Valentina ya no se encontraba con Ali, la pequeña ahora con Tony de regreso en su regazo, conversaba con el muchacho que usaba un cabestrillo azul y estaba sentado en el lugar donde estaba previamente Val.

Juliana estaba sorprendida de que el joven haya pertenecido a ese grupo de maleantes y ahora se había decidido por estar del lado correcto, parecía muy repentino pero si su novia confiaba en él pues ella también lo haría.

Con Valentina en su mente se disculpó con Lucía y entró a la casa en su búsqueda.

El primer lugar que pensó fue en su habitación, al abrir la puerta no se equivocó al ver la espalda de la hermosa agente mirando por la ventana donde ocurría la reunión, sin dudarlo otro segundo caminó hacia ella abrazando su cintura dejando un beso sobre su hombro a través de la tela negra de su suéter negro.

Valentina cerró los ojos dejándose envolver por el calor del cuerpo de su novia, volvió su rostro hacia su izquierda recibiendo un cálido beso de esos labios que amaba tanto, de esos labios a los cuales nunca sería capaz de decirle adiós, nunca por voluntad propia.

\- Sé que viniste aquí porque necesitabas un poco de espacio, quería saber si estabas bien pero si necesitas estar sola, solo dímelo y yo lo entenderé - le dijo Juliana acariciando su mejilla con su nariz.

El cuerpo de la ojizul se volvió completamente hacia ella, sus bellos ojos estaban llorosos y Juliana tuvo que ser fuerte para no llorar con ella, ambas manos de Valentina tomaron su rostro acariciando sus mejillas, pasando sus dedos por su barbilla.

Juliana observaba sus movimientos con sus grandes ojos cafés.

\- Mi amor...tener un espacio a solas para mí se volvió tan vacío e insignificante desde que tú apareciste en mi vida - le confesó Valentina aún acariciando su rostro dulcemente - tú y esos ojos hermosos que son lo último que quisiera ver antes de dejar este mundo...- agregó no pudiendo evitar que lágrimas resbalen por sus mejillas.

\- Val...- dijo Juliana sufriendo con cada gota que recorría la tersa piel de su novia.

\- Ayer...en ese lugar, tuve que ser yo quien debió ofrecerse a quedarse allí, por años entrené preparándome para ese momento, para ser capaz de dar mi vida por aquel que lo necesite pero no lo hice, no pude...- repitió Valentina conteniendo otra ola de lágrimas- no pude porque no soportaba la idea de no volver a verte una vez más, no quería irme de aquí sin volver a besarte otra vez, sin mirarte a los ojos y decirte que eres lo que más amo en este mundo. 

\- Mi amor... - le dijo Juliana tomando su rostro con ambas manos, besando sus labios para después abrazarla muy fuerte, Valentina hundiendo su rostro en su cuello.

\- Les fallé, le fallé a María - murmuró Valentina sollozando. 

\- Mi vida no...no pienses eso por favor- dijo Juliana alejando su rostro, tomó la barbilla de la ojiazul - mírame cuando te digo esto, todas esas personas afuera están allí porque tú luchaste por ellas y lo sigues haciendo, María sabía que ellas te necesitarían ahora más que nunca - decía mientras Valentina la miraba escuchando cada palabra - no sabes cuánto imagino lo difícil que debe haber sido para ti dejarla allí pero ella había tomado su decisión y no habría querido que sea de otra forma...

\- Fue tan difícil, Juls...tan doloroso

\- Si pudiese intercambiar toda mi vida para que tú no sientas dolor el resto de la tuya créeme que lo haría mi amor pero no puedo pero sí puedo estar aquí para ti, siempre, para recordarte la maravillosa alma que en ti habita, porque tú Valentina Carvajal te enfrentaste a esos criminales para salvarlas y ellas lo saben- le recordó Juliana señalando hacia la ventana- todo lo que hablan es cómo la princesa guerrera golpeó a un ogro el doble de su tamaño.

Valentina soltó una pequeña risa al escuchar el último comentario de su novia.

\- Eres súper Val, la heroína que lucha por las injusticias y lo seguirá haciendo en compañía de su súper nerd- agregó Juls levantando una ceja, Val sonrió.

\- Sí, eres mi súper nerd- confirmó Val juntando sus frentes -discúlpame por hacerte pasar este mal rato, por preocuparte de esta manera.

\- Hey, te dije que estaría a tu lado, apoyándote en tu noble trabajo, ese trabajo que amas tanto y es por eso que estaba pensando...- habló Juls mordiendo sus labios sin terminar la frase.

\- ¿Qué estabas pensando? - preguntó Valentina mirándola expectante.

\- No nada, luego te digo, no creo que sea el momento de decirlo aún- respondió la morena restándole importancia.

\- Juls dime ahora, ya sabes que no me gusta esperar - insistió la castaña.

Juliana suspiró y era muy cierto que Valentina podía ponerse muy ansiosa bastante rápido y no quería sumar más estrés a su vida así que habló finalmente.

\- Es solo una idea pero quiero que...quiero que me entrenes 

\- ¿Cómo? - le cuestionó Valentina frunciendo el ceño y ladeando la cabeza.

\- Quiero aprender de ti, a luchar, a formar estrategias, quiero apoyarte completamente y para eso necesito ser una ayuda de calidad

\- Juls, son varios años de entrenamiento - comentó Val negando con la cabeza, le resultaba insólito lo que estaba oyendo.

\- Pues tengo tiempo, además esa vez que tomaron la casa de mis abuelos puse en uso todo lo que me enseñaste en el camino y lo hice bien, aprendo rápido - respondió con una sonrisa de lado y un movimiento divertido de ceja.

\- Si decides involucrarte en mis casos, sería muy peligroso - insistió Valentina pensando más en los contra que en los pro.

\- Ya estoy involucrada Val, mi compañía trabaja con el gobierno y mi novia es la agente estrella del FBI, si ya estoy empapada mejor me sumerjo completa 

\- ¿Eso es un refrán? - le preguntó Val entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Sí, lo acabo de inventar, lo patentaré - respondió llevando una mano a su barbilla - pero primero lo primero, vamos, piénsalo Val, seríamos el dúo dinámico, Sherlock y Watson, Batman y Robin, Pinky y Cerebro 

\- Juls pero...espera ¿quién es Pinky? - le preguntó seriamente la castaña.

\- Pues tú 

\- ¡Juls yo no seré Pinky!

\- ¿Eso fue un sí? - le preguntó Juliana con una sonrisa y mucha ilusión en su mirada.

\- Eso fue un...- dijo Val dejando pasar unos segundos en un silencio lleno de tensión, tantas cosas pasaban por su mente pero la idea de preparar a Juliana para afrontar cualquier situación peligrosa que se presente no sonaba nada mal después de todo - está bien - suspiró- te entrenaré 

\- Yes! - celebró la morena levantando un puño en el aire ante la sonrisa de su novia- que se prepare el mundo para Thelma y Louise, Toretto y Brian, Cosmo y Wanda

\- Definitivamente sé quién es Cosmo - comentó Valentina soltando una pequeña risa.

\- ¿Quién es? - preguntó Juls frunciendo el ceño

\- No importa amor, solo quiero que sepas que seré muy exigente, no sabes en lo que te has metido Juliana Valdés - respondió Val ignorando su pregunta y rodeando su cuello con sus brazos.

\- Estoy dispuesta, ofrecida como tributo y en sus manos agente Carvajal - bromeó Juliana rodeando su cintura atrayendo su cuerpo a su calor.

Valentina suavizó su mirada, sus músculos se relajaron aliviando a su cuerpo previamente tenso, esa angustia que sentía hace unos minutos había disminuido considerablemente, el asombroso efecto que tenía Juliana en ella, de brindarle tal paz causando que sus penurias se desvanezcan convirtiéndolas en una lección aprendida, nunca dejaría de sorprenderla.

\- Te amo, agradezco a la vida por tenerte aquí conmigo y seas mi pilar cuando no tengo más fuerzas, la esperanza que tanto necesito, mi paz, mi amor...- le dijo Val besando suavemente sus labios

Juliana cerró los ojos al sentir sus labios contra los suyos, disfrutando esa única conexión que tenía con aquella mujer de la cual estaba locamente enamorada, si pudiera describir el amor que sentía en ese momento habría dicho que se sentía infinito, insuperable y no quería que fuese de otra forma.

\- ¡Y yo a ti te amo mi súper agente! - respondió Juls cargando a Val repentinamente por la cintura. 

\- ¡Juls! - gritó Val abrazándose a su cuello con miedo a caer, más aún cuando Juliana empezó a dar vueltas - ¡Juls, no! - rió mientras la morena se apiadaba de ella y la bajaba al piso.

\- Siempre estaré a tu lado, mi reina - le dijo Juliana riendo y dejando un beso sobre su cuello, Valentina rió ante la sensación.

\- Lo sé - respondió la castaña mirándola con aquel brillo en los ojos que tenía solo para ella.

Dos golpes en la puerta se oyeron.

\- Adelante - dijo Val 

Lupe abrió la puerta y asomó su rostro con una tierna sonrisa.

\- Ya empezaremos niñas - anunció.

Ambas asintieron, Juliana tomó su mano y siguieron a Lupe hacia el jardín donde se encontraban todos reunidos al rededor de las fotos de María, algunas sola, algunas con las demás, en una de ellas aparecía Valentina, fue de aquella tarde cuando se quedó a almorzar con el grupo y las pudo conocer un poco más, también estaban algunos objetos personales de la matriarca como el rosario que colgaba de su cama y la foto con su hijo que tenía en su velador.

\- Bueno, empezaremos...- dijo Lupe mirando a todos parados formando un semicírculo al rededor del altar pero la voz de Ali la detuvo. 

\- Espere, disculpe señora Lupe por interrumpirla - habló la pequeña corta de aliento llegando con prisa hacia ella. 

\- Está bien mi amor, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?- le preguntó Lupe con una sonrisa.

\- Todos han puesto una foto con María y yo quiero poner la que tengo con ella, quiero que sepa que estoy aquí para despedirla. 

Lupe sonrió enternecida, Valentina presionó los labios tratando de contener sus emociones y evitar que lágrimas escapen otra vez, Juliana al notarlo la abrazó por la cintura dejando un beso sobre su hombro.

\- Adelante princesa - le dio pase Lupe viendo cómo Ali colocaba la foto que tenía sentada sobre el regazo de una sonriente María - ella sabes que estás aquí tenlo por seguro y siempre te acompañará- agregó acariciando su barbilla.

Ali sonrió para luego alejarse hacia donde estaba parada Valentina, quien la abrazó dejando un beso sobre su cabeza.

\- Ahora que nuestro altar está completo podemos iniciar nuestro tributo a María, Roxana...- habló Lupe.

Roxana asintió y se acercó al lado de Lupe que dio un paso hacia atrás.

\- Empezaremos con una oración para nuestra María, no importa de qué religión seas, si eres creyente o no, todos quienes la conocimos llegamos a quererla, a esa alma tan noble que ella tenía y ahora está camino al Cielo - dijo Roxana al resto que la acompañó con las oraciones que inició.

Luego de unos momentos Roxana invitó a los presentes a decir algunas palabras, varias mujeres del grupo se animaron a compartir historias cortas con María y a dar sus despedidas, incluso Kurt y Blaine que habían convivido un tiempo con la matriarca, el joven todavía no le había dado la mala noticia a Regina ya que aún la morena se encontraba recuperándose.

Cuando llegó el turno de Valentina la castaña suspiró, Juliana presionó su mano.

\- No tienes que hacerlo - le susurró su novia.

\- Quiero hacerlo, estaré bien - le contestó Val presionando su mano para luego soltarla, Juls puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Ali, viendo a Valentina caminar hacia el altar.

Valentina que traía en su mano una rosa blanca, llegó y miró a todos, antes de hablar respiró profundamente.

\- Hay veces en que no es necesario conocer a una persona por mucho tiempo para descubrir lo maravillosa que es y eso me sucedió con María, oír su historia y la historia de todas ustedes, me hizo ver la vida de una manera diferente, me abrió los ojos ante las adversidades que muchas personas pasan y de las cuales mayormente ignoramos, en esta vida que puede ser tan injusta como lo fue para María pero ella nunca dejó su nobleza ni su gran corazón, incluso hasta el último segundo de su vida, hoy yo estoy aquí frente a ustedes gracias a ella, muchos de aquí lo estamos - dijo Val mirando al altar - te agradezco María, gracias por tanto te aseguro que seguiré luchando para que más personas tengan un mejor futuro - terminó de decir Val dejando la rosa blanca sobre el altar.

Roxana se acercó a ella y le dio un abrazo, las demás se unieron también en un gran abrazo que le brindó una enorme calidez a su corazón. De pronto un repentino viento las envolvió, moviendo también las ramas del árbol sobre ellas haciendo caer muchos pétalos blancos sobre todos.

\- ¡Esa fue María! - exclamó Chavela mirando las flores caer.

\- Sí que fue ella - agregó Roxana sonriendo - amaba las flores blancas. 

Todas se miraban con sonrisas en sus rostros, Valentina a la distancia miró a Juliana y a Ali que le sonreían de regreso, una calma la invadió completamente, respiró profundo otra vez y miró hacia el cielo que tenía el mismo color de sus ojos.

\- Buen viaje María - dijo finalmente mientras los últimos pétalos blancos caían a su alrededor.

________________________________

\- ¿Puedo dormir con Tony? - preguntó Ali haciendo puchero.

\- Tony estuvo jugando todo el día en el jardín y no tuvimos tiempo de bañarlo cariño - le respondió Val haciendo puchero también, ambas estaban sentadas en la cama de la pequeña, la ojiazul tras ella peinando su largo cabello negro.

Ali ya traía puesta una pijama azul con estrellas amarillas, Val se había cambiado el suéter negro que traía a uno rojo dejaba al descubierto sus antebrazos.

\- No importa, le pongo una mantita para que se eche sobre ella y no ensucie nada- insistió la pequeña.

\- Lo vas a malcriar- sonrío Val.

\- Solo por esta noche, porfis- dijo Ali volviendo su rostro hacia Valentina, acentuando su puchero y abriendo sus grandes ojos marrones.

\- ¿Quién te enseñó a usar esas tácticas de chantaje?, no puedo decirle que no a tu carita - le dijo Val tomando una de sus mejillas con sus dedos.

\- Juls, dijo que funcionaría porque a ella también le funciona contigo - le respondió Ali inocentemente.

\- Así que Juls ¿no? - comentó Val entrecerrando los ojos - ¿por qué no me sorprende? 

De pronto la puerta se abrió y entró Lupe sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué hacen estas dos bellas princesas? 

\- Valentina es una princesa guerrera - le corrigió Ali 

\- Sí que lo es - rió Lupe - por cierto princesa guerrera, Juli dice si puedes darle el alcance en el despacho - agregó la madre de la morena luciendo un poco más seria. 

\- Oh...sí claro - le respondió Val dejando el peine sobre la cama.

\- Yo me quedo con la princesita - ofreció Lupe sonriendo.

\- ¿Tony puede venir? - preguntó de nuevo la pequeña pero esta vez a Lupe con otro puchero. 

\- ¿Juliana? - preguntó Lupe mirando a Valentina al reconocer el gesto de la pequeña. 

\- Juliana - confirmó Valentina sonriendo y rodando los ojos - ya le dije que Tony está sucio y por eso no puede venir.

\- Entonces no sería problema porque en este momento lo están secando, lo mandé a bañar - reveló Lupe.

\- ¡Siiií! - celebró la pequeña muy feliz.

\- Y aquí andaba pensando que yo la mimaba demasiado - comentó Val cruzándose de brazos.

\- No me juzgues, no puedo decirle que no a esta princesita - respondió Lupe abrazando a la pequeña.

Valentina rió negando con la cabeza.

\- Las dejo, luego nos vemos ¿sí? - dijo Val despidiéndose de Ali, la pequeña asintió muchas veces.

Val sonrió a las dos para luego salir de la habitación camino al despacho, ya todo estaba más tranquilo y le aliviaba.

Eva se había encargado de abordar la escena donde ocurrió el secuestro, lo había registrado como un nuevo incidente, fue la agente mayor también quien tuvo que brindarle todos los detalles a Nicole para que no se involucre más en el caso ahora que sabía lo del piloto y Atenea.

La pelirroja bastante sorprendida había accedido a ayudar con su silencio y confidencia, además de ofrecer su apoyo en lo que se le requiera, Valentina sabía que no se había equivocado al confiar ella, Juliana había tomado una excelente decisión al contactarla, estaba orgullosa de su novia y de sus ideas brillantes.

Al entrar al despacho se encontró con Macario sentado en la silla principal de su gran escritorio, Juliana estaba sentada también a un lado y al frente vio a otra cara conocida.

\- ¿Josh?

\- Jefa, buenas noches lamento importunarla a esta hora pero hay algo que tiene que saber. 

\- ¿Qué ha sucedido? - preguntó Valentina frunciendo el ceño y sentándose a su lado.

\- Atenea nos envió una alerta sobre un cargamento sospechoso que arribó hace unas horas en el puerto naval, coincidentemente el hijo de Tramp realizó una transferencia al albergue de 20mil dólares - respondió el joven agente.

\- Otro cargamento con personas - dedujo Val.

\- Correcto, de acuerdo a lo que se pudo visualizar, gracias a Atenea, desde el celular del encargado del container son aproximadamente quince personas - informó Josh.

\- Demonios, cada vez son más - se lamentó la ojiazul pasando una mano por su cabello.

\- Al parecer Tramp quiere recuperar su inversión perdida- comentó Juliana.

\- Es lo más probable - estuvo de acuerdo Macario.

\- El detalle es que esta madrugada, a las 3am se producirá la entrega, como sabrán Tramp tiene bajas importantes en su grupo de aliados y según una comunicación con su hijo, él irá a checar que esté todo en orden, vine hasta aquí a decirles eso para evitar que vulneren nuestra comunicación - explicó Josh.

\- Espera, ¿Tramp estará allí?- preguntó Valentina mientras Josh respondía asintiendo con la cabeza rápidamente- ¡es el momento de atraparlo! - dijo con emoción 

\- Así es jefa, Jacobo está en la central esperando el momento justo para hacer la llamada a la Policía para que intervengan a Tramp con las manos en la masa

\- Tiene que ser una llamada que los alerte, que sea justo en el momento en el que Tramp está con el grupo de personas y no antes ni después - dijo Valentina pensativa.

\- La amiga policía de Jacobo se encuentra en la zona, así que tenemos más control de la situación - respondió Josh.

\- Perfecto ¿Eva? - preguntó Valentina 

\- La agente Martins está enterada, recibió la alerta de Atenea también 

\- Bien...- dijo Valentina mientras en su cabeza continuaba analizando la situación.

\- ¿Todo bien Val? - preguntó Juls al ver preocupación en el rostro de su novia.

\- Es que...esas personas caerán en manos del Estado cuando llegue la Policía, irán a los campos de refugiados- respondió la castaña con tristeza.

Juls y Josh también se quedaron en silencio.

\- Tengo unos contactos en el Gobierno, déjame ver qué puedo hacer al respecto - intercedió Macario. 

\- ¿En serio señor? - preguntó Valentina sorprendida.

\- Dime 'Macario' chamaca y sí, tú solo preocúpate en atrapar a ese desgraciado y asegurarte de que no vuelva a ver la luz del día 

\- Así será - respondió Valentina con una sonrisa.

\- Bueno es hora de regresar a la central - dijo Josh

\- Voy contigo - ofreció la ojiazul 

\- Voy también- agregó Juliana

\- No Juls, tú quédate puede ponerse peligroso. 

\- Val, fui yo quien decodificó el inhibidor de señal, puede que necesiten mi asistencia de nuevo - le recordó la morena.

\- Es cierto, bendita nerd, está bien vamos - aceptó Val con un suspiro.

\- Vamos todos entonces - añadió Macario 

\- ¿En serio dejarás a mamá sola esta noche? - le cuestionó Juliana a su padre.

\- Está muy entretenida con la escuincla, ni notará mi ausencia - respondió alzando los hombros.

\- No la subestimes viejo, esa Lupe tiene ojos en todos lados, pero bueno vamos - dijo Juls.

\- ¡Pijamada en la central!- exclamó Josh emocionado levantando una mano para chocar cincos ante la mirada divertida de Macario y la pequeña risa que soltó Val.

\- Debes salir más, amigo - le dijo Juls poniendo una mano sobre su hombro mientras el joven bajaba la mano apenado.

Valentina sonrió negando con la cabeza, todos salieron del despacho camino al lobby para recoger algunas de sus pertenencias antes de partir, la castaña estaba tan emocionada por la posibilidad de atrapar a Tramp que no vio a Paco mirando a la distancia al grupo alejarse.

________________________________

Siendo casi la medianoche el equipo llegó a las instalaciones de International Tech, Macario en su camioneta con Josh, Juliana y Valentina en otra conducida por la castaña, si no fuese por las luces de seguridad el lugar estaría completamente oscuro, el personal de seguridad de turno los recibió inmediatamente dándoles pase sin hacer preguntas al ver que Macario se encontraba presente.

Al ingresar a la central se encontraron con Jacobo que tenía un collarín cervical y un pequeño yeso en la muñeca.

\- Buenas noches Carvajalita y compañía 

\- Jacob, no deberías estar aquí - dijo Valentina acercándose al rubio que se giró en su silla. 

\- ¿Qué iba a hacer en mi casa?, no me sentía útil oof! 

Valentina le dio un abrazo que casi lo dejó sin aliento.

\- Me contaron lo que hiciste, gracias de verdad, gracias - le dijo Valentina muy conmovida por lo que su amigo había hecho por ella.

Jacobo un poco incómodo le devolvió el abrazo con uno de sus brazos mirando a los demás que solo le sonreían.

\- No hay de qué Carvajalita, ya sabes somos un equipo - respondió al mismo tiempo que la castaña se alejaba para mirarlo.

\- Sí que lo somos, te debo una grande - le dijo la agente presionando sus brazos.

\- Acepto desayunos por todo un año - bromeó el rubio.

\- Tres meses - ofreció Valentina - no más.

\- Trato - aceptó Jacobo riendo.

Valentina rió también enderezando su postura.

\- Bien, ahora vamos a atrapar a ese desgraciado - anunció Valentina con toda la seguridad que sentía en ese momento.

\- Hoy se hunde el viejo ese - agregó Jacobo - por cierto hace unos minutos los hombres de Tramp activaron el inhibidor de señal.

\- Yo me encargo - intervino Juls caminando hacia uno de los monitores.

\- Gracias Juliana, la agente Martins se encuentra en camino, tiene preparado un equipo en caso lo necesitemos - agregó el ojiazul.

\- Bien, tenemos que saber en cuánto tiempo Tramp y sus compinches partirán hacia la naval, es necesario que no identifiquen ningún tipo de señal que los pueda ahuyentar, por eso la llamada a la policía debe ser inmediata - explicó Valentina.

\- Estoy en eso amor, ya casi recupero la conexión - habló Juliana 

\- Gracias Juls - dijo Val llevando su rostro por sobre el hombro de la morena que seguía sentada haciendo su trabajo.

\- Y tú que no querías que venga - le susurró Juliana con media sonrisa.

\- Me equivoqué, lo acepto...luego tienes permiso de castigarme- le respondió de la misma manera Valentina dejando su aliento caliente golpear contra su mejilla.

Juliana tuvo que tragar saliva forzosamente luego de que sintiera la garganta muy seca, Valentina sonrió al ver su reacción pero desvió su mirada hacia el monitor, no era su intención distraer a su novia, quien luego de teclear algunos códigos más logró su cometido.

\- ¡Listo! - exclamó Juliana satisfecha.

\- Ya tengo acceso - confirmó Josh.

\- Gracias - le susurró Valentina quien antes de erguir su cuerpo le guiñó un ojo a la pelinegra, que solo le sonrió con un rubor evidente en su rostro.

La agente sabía que estaba jugando con su novia, realmente necesitaba esa sensación de normalidad y le alegraba inmensamente tenerla de regreso.

En solo unos minutos obtuvieron valiosa información, Tramp iría con su hijo a revisar al grupo de mujeres y niños que había llegado en el container a las 3am, lo hacía por cuenta propia ya que no confiaba en nadie más para el trabajo, algunos de los hombres que sobrevivieron a la explosión irían también escoltándolo.

\- La llamada tiene que ser una hora antes - indicó Valentina- estamos a menos de hora y media - agregó mirando la hora. 

\- De acuerdo, Rizzoli está lista para recibir el llamado e interceptarlos - comentó Jacobo refiriéndose a su amiga policía. 

\- Continúen con el seguimiento - ordenó la agente.

En una hora Eva llegaba a la central siendo informada del plan a llevarse a cabo, ella por su parte estaba lista para realizar la llamada pertinente solicitando el caso una vez que Tramp haya sido arrestado por la policía.

A cada minuto que pasaba la ansiedad en Valentina crecía, quería que llegue la hora en que Tramp sea atrapado con las manos en la masa, con las pruebas necesarias para probar la inocencia de Regina y poner a salvo a las demás personas que estaban en riesgo.

Contó los segundos y cuando el reloj marcó las 2:00am no pudo contenerse.

\- Jacobo, llama ya, hazlo

\- De inmediato Carvajal 

Jacobo marcó a la Policía denunciando actividad sospechosa dentro de las instalaciones de la naval, el rubio se identificó como un civil anónimo, la denuncia fue recibida por el policía de turno quien le indicó que enviarían a un personal a revisar el área.

Contento con la respuesta terminó la llamada, esperando en los próximos minutos la comunicación de Rizzoli, para sorpresa y angustia de todos la comunicación no llegaba.

\- Ya casi se cumple la media hora - comentó Eva. 

\- ¿Es mucho tiempo para dar la orden a que vaya una patrulla? - preguntó Juliana

\- Debieron avisar en máximo 10 minutos a la patrulla de la zona - respondió la ojiverde cruzándose de brazos - así lo ordena el protocolo policial. 

\- Jacobo, llama a Rizzoli - le ordenó Valentina. 

\- Es arriesgado - dijo el rubio

\- Si ella no ha recibido la orden y la recibió otra patrulla, hay riesgo de echar a perder el plan, llámala - insistió la castaña

\- De acuerdo, no hemos llegado tan lejos para dejar ir esta oportunidad- le apoyó Eva

\- Copiado - acató Jacobo marcando el número de su amiga - hola Jane, alguna novedad...oh...ok...¿es normal eso?...entiendo...gracias Jane - dijo cortando la llamada.

\- ¿Qué te dijo? - preguntó Valentina 

\- Que no suelen demorar tanto con los reportes de incidentes, ya debieron haberles avisado y no ha escuchado en la radio nada al respecto.

\- ¿Será posible que Tramp tenga más secuaces en la policía? - preguntó Macario. 

\- ¡Maldición! Es lo más probable - contestó Eva. 

\- Estamos en jaque, nadie llegará a la escena - dijo Josh casi derrotado

\- No, sí llegarán - intervino Valentina- manda al equipo Eva, que Nicole aborde la escena.

\- Valentina pero sería exponernos, a nosotros , a Atenea, podrían desestimar el caso si no es oficial - le recordó Eva.

\- No, se supone que ya hay un equipo investigando, desde la explosión en el edificio se inició todo, ya hay registros, no sería nada raro que algunas pistas nos hayan guiado hasta allá - respondió rápidamente Valentina.

\- Porque el caso ya está abierto...- dijo Eva completando la idea de Valentina - la alumna supera a la maestra - agregó con una sonrisa mientras tomó su auricular - agente Haught, a las 3am se encontrará el objetivo en el lugar, necesito que ejecute el plan, son precisas todas las evidencias posibles - dijo terminando la comunicación - ya están en camino.

\- ¿Sabes qué quiere decir eso? - le preguntó Valentina a Eva con emoción en la mirada.

\- Asientos en primera fila - respondió Eva sonriendo de lado.

\- Tenemos que salir ya - dijo Valentina poniéndose de pie. 

\- Woah woah Val, espera ¿tú irás allá? - le preguntó Juliana.

\- Sí, aseguraremos el perímetro a distancia - respondió la ojiazul revisando el seguro de su arma.

Juliana la miró por un momento, entrelazó sus dedos y meneando su pie de un lado hacia el otro, le preguntó casi con pena.

\- ¿Puedo ir?

Valentina levantó la mirada de su arma hacia su novia que esperaba su respuesta con bastante expectativa.

\- Juls, no...puede ser muy peligroso 

\- ¿Estarán lejos no? Podría ayudar con Atenea, Jacobo no puede ir, Josh tiene que estar aquí...

\- Sí pero- empezó a decir Valentina pero fue interrumpida.

\- No creo que haya problema Valentina, yo iré en la otra camioneta, tú puedes ir con Juliana, nos podría servir su ayuda - intervino Eva. 

Valentina suspiró pensándolo por unos segundos mirando a los ojos de su novia que seguía esperando su respuesta, recordó la conversación que habían tenido aquel día en la tarde y finalmente asintió.

\- Yes! - celebró Juliana elevando un puño en el aire y con una sonrisa brillante.

\- Pero vas a hacer todo lo que yo te diga, nada de hacerte la heroína - le advirtió la castaña señalándola. 

\- Lo que usted diga jefa - respondió Juliana haciendo un saludo formal.

\- Cuídate hija - le dijo Macario mientras salía con Val por la puerta.

\- Sí, pa solo no... 

\- No le contaré a tu mamá 

\- ¡Gracias! Eres el mejor - le dijo Juliana acercándose a él y chocando sus puños.

\- Suerte a todas - las despidió mientras desaparecían por la salida, para luego mirar a Josh y Jacobo - ¿creen que todo salga bien?- les preguntó preocupado.

\- Está con las dos jefas, no tenga duda de eso - respondió Josh muy seguro.

Macario solo sonrió y esperó que sea así, Lupe lo mataría si se enteraba que Juliana iría y no quería morir a manos de su esposa.

________________________________

Como lo había sugerido Eva, Valentina y Juliana subieron a la camioneta en la que habían llegado mientras que la ojiverde iba en la suya, Val conducía mientras le daba algunas indicaciones a la morena.

\- Te quedarás en la camioneta en todo momento, que ni por un segundo se te ocurra bajar

\- ¿Y qué si me necesitas para algo? 

\- No sucederá 

\- Pero Val 

\- Valdés, acepté a que venga a una misión complicada siendo una amateur - le habló Val fuertemente.

\- ¿Amateur eh? Eso no me dijiste anoche - dijo Juliana sonriendo.

\- Podrías concentrarte y pensar con la de arriba por una vez en tu vida - le pidió Val casi ofuscada.

\- Hey! - exclamó Juliana ofendida 

\- Tú me pediste que te entrene y esta será una introducción así que tendrás que obedecer a todo lo que yo diga - dijo con finalidad.

Un silencio ocupó la camioneta por unos segundos hasta que Juliana habló.

\- Val 

\- Qué 

\- Si recibo órdenes de ti es porque eres mi superior ¿cierto?

\- Correcto

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que por fin estarás encima de mí?- preguntó Juliana presionando los labios intentando no reír. 

\- Juls...estoy a nada de echarte de la camioneta

\- Ok ok me callo, me callo 

Valentina trataba de concentrarse en todas las posibilidades, aunque Juliana no ayudaba mucho en cierta parte le gustaba contar con su compañía, era un momento decisivo e importante, todo tenía que ir de acuerdo al plan, era la oportunidad que estuvo esperando desde que conoció a Regina.

Luego de unos minutos más conduciendo ya casi se acercaba la hora, faltaban menos de diez minutos para las 3am, a solo unos metros podía ver el puerto naval, cercado por mallas de alambres, pudo ver que Eva rodeó el perímetro y decidió hacer lo mismo por el lado contrario, Nicole ya se encontraba dentro con el equipo, camuflada, esperando cerca al container lleno de personas, traía una cámara sobre su cabeza, estaba lista para captar toda la interacción.

Al terminar de asegurar el perímetro, solo ubicaron una salida más que estaba en el extremo derecho del recinto, casi no había seguridad por lo que fue fácil indagar sin ser descubiertas, finalmente se estacionaron a unos metros de esa salida cubriéndola por si ocurría algún evento inesperado.

Eva estaba estacionada a unos metros de Valentina observando su monitor, esperando la ansiada llegada de Tramp, Juliana por su parte también visualizaba en su monitor las cámaras de todo el perímetro, esperando por alguna novedad.

\- ¿Dijo Josh por dónde entraría Tramp? - preguntó Juliana.

\- No, pero tenemos cubiertos todos los accesos así que lo sabremos pronto - le respondió Val.

\- En realidad no todos - se escuchó una voz venir desde el asiento trasero de la camioneta.

\- ¡Verga!- exclamó Juliana volviendo su cuerpo hacia atrás. 

Valentina desenfundó su arma apuntando hacia el individuo que se encontraba allí.

\- Wow, buenas noches - dijo Paco levantando las manos mirando, directamente el cañón de la pistola.

\- ¿Paco? - preguntó Juliana frunciendo el ceño

\- El mismo que viste y calza - respondió con una sonrisa. 

\- ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! - le preguntó Valentina alejando su arma. 

\- Escuché que vendrían a atrapar a Tramp y quise venir por si podía ayudar y ya veo que sí 

\- Estás loco, te podrían reconocer y atacarte - le reprendió Valentina pasando una mano por su rostro

\- No me verán si me cubro bien, además conozco muy bien este lugar - insistió el muchacho.

\- Espera, ¿estuviste todo este tiempo allí escuchando nuestra conversación? - le preguntó Juliana.

\- Así es, campeona - respondió Paco con una gran sonrisa, levantando la mano listo para el high five.

Juliana sonrió chocándola con Paco para luego mirar a Valentina que la fulminaba con la mirada, bajando rápidamente la mano.

\- No puedo creer esto, tengo que cuidar a dos niños - se lamentó Val negando con la cabeza.

\- Val, escucha al morro quizá tenga información que sirva - le dijo Juliana.

\- Así es - aseguró Paco 

\- Está bien, habla, di todo lo que sabes - habló Val mirándolo directamente. 

\- De hecho hay un acceso que no tiene cámaras y mucha menos vigilancia que este y la entrada principal - explicó el muchacho.

\- No, rodeamos el perímetro y no vimos otra entrada - le cortó Val.

\- No está a la vista, es una entrada subterránea - reveló Paco. 

\- ¿En dónde se encuentra? - le cuestionó la agente frunciendo el ceño.

\- A unos metros del muelle, paralelo al puerto de embarque - contestó Paco señalando al frente.

\- Estamos del lado contrario - observó Juliana 

\- Entonces no es una opción entrar por detrás, es mejor por el frente - agregó Valentina

\- That's what she said! - dijo Paco riendo levantando otra vez la mano esperando a Juliana para chocarlas.

La morena riendo iba a chocarla pero Valentina enojada lo evitó empujando su mano.

\- Basta, ustedes me van a matar - se quejó la castaña mirando hacia arriba para luego mirar al muchacho - Paco si te equivocas...

\- No me equivoco, Tramp entrará y saldrá por allí - aseguró el chico esta vez con seriedad.

Valentina suspiró y tocó su auricular.

\- Eva, tengo nueva información sobre un acceso que no logramos ubicar, me acercaré espera por mi señal 

\- Copiado - respondió la agente mayor.

Valentina puso en marcha la camioneta siguiendo las indicaciones de Paco.

\- Estaciona aquí- dijo el muchacho - detrás de esa maleza, la puerta está justo allí - señaló hacia una pequeña elevación del terreno. 

\- Este lugar es enorme - comentó Juliana con asombro.

\- Sí, no pensé que fuera tan grande - dijo Val

\- That's what she said!- bromeó Paco levantando la mano otra vez.

\- Las chocan una vez más y los echo a los dos de mi camioneta - les advirtió Valentina mientras miraba al frente, Juliana que ya había levantado la mano para chocarla la desvió hacia su cabello fingiendo que lo peinaba.

Pasaron unos segundos y las 3am se acababan de cumplir pero no había rastro de Tramp, Valentina perdía la paciencia, luego de un par de minutos más sentía que debía hacer algo.

\- ¿Saben qué? Es mejor que rodee de nuev- decía la castaña pero de pronto cuatro camionetas llegaron hasta el frente de la puerta que Paco había señalado.

\- Jefa, Tramp al parecer ya llegó pero no reconozco el lugar - escuchó Valentina decir a Josh a través del auricular.

\- Lo tengo cubierto, es la entrada paralela al muelle - respondió la castaña

\- No hay cámaras allí, trataré de seguirlo con los dispositivos - dijo Josh

\- Copiado 

Valentina presionó de nuevo el auricular.

\- Eva, maneja 50 metros y dobla hacia la derecha, justo detrás de la maleza, tengo en la mira al objetivo, avisa a Haught que esté alerta 

\- Copiado - respondió la ojiverde

\- ¡Allí está! Les dije - dijo Paco sonriendo muy orgulloso y señalando hacia el frente donde Tramp bajaba de una de las camionetas y se acercaba hacia la entrada del túnel subterráneo, donde uno de sus hombres abría la puerta para que ingrese.

\- Bien hecho, morrito - le felicitó Juliana chocando su puño con el del muchacho.

\- De todas maneras te arriesgaste mucho al venir aquí, no creas que te felicitaré por eso - habló Valentina aún muy seria.

Paco miró a Juliana quién le sonrió con pena, cuando Valentina se enojaba era muy cortante, lo sabía de sobra, el chico se acercó un poco y le susurró.

\- ¿Sabes cómo puedo hacer que me perdone rápido?

\- Luego te explico - le respondió Juls bajito.

Justo a unos metros la camioneta de Eva se estacionaba silenciosamente, tenía las luces apagadas por lo que difícilmente podría ser vista a la distancia detrás de la maleza en donde se encontraban, Valentina miró a su lado asintiendo al ver a la ojiverde.

Todos vieron cómo el grupo de maleantes desapareció uno a uno por el túnel, Eva descendió de su camioneta caminando hacia el lado de Valentina.

\- Valentina creo que es necesario asegurar la puerta principal - le dijo Eva para luego mirar al muchacho sentado detrás - ¿y él quién es?

\- Hola - le saludó Paco

\- Es Paco, él era parte de los hombres de Tramp y fue quien me informó de esta entrada- le respondió Valentina.

\- Así que tú eres el famoso Paco, he oído mucho de ti - le dijo la ojiverde al muchacho.

\- Cosas buenas espero - contestó él.

Eva levantó una ceja para luego mirar a Valentina.

\- No me mires así, él se escondió en la camioneta, no sabía que vendría - se defendió la castaña.

\- Bueno, como te decía es necesario vigilar la entrada principal, no sabemos si puede usarla también- sugirió Eva.

\- Solo una vez usaron la entrada principal y es porque sospechaban que estaban siendo observados, son otras dos salidas disponibles - comentó Paco.

\- ¿Dos? - preguntó Eva.

\- Sí - aseguró el chico.

\- Entonces es necesario que cubras allá Eva, Paco ve con ella y guíala - le indicó Valentina.

\- A sus órdenes jefa - respondió el muchacho abriendo la puerta del auto.

\- ¿Te cansaste de ser niñera? - le preguntó Eva sonriendo.

\- Puedes manejar a uno de los niños, suficiente tengo con una - contestó Valentina moviendo su cabeza en dirección de su acompañante.

\- Heyy- se quejó Juliana 

\- Ok estamos en contacto, si todo va de acuerdo al plan nadie saldrá por ningún lugar - le aseguró Eva.

Valentina respiró profundo asintiendo.

\- Hoy lo atrapamos - agregó la agente mayor.

\- Hoy lo atrapamos - asintió Valentina.

________________________________

Dentro Nicole se encontraba detrás de unas cajas cubiertas con telas blancas, dos hombres estaban fuera del container, el resto de su equipo estaba disperso por el recinto completamente camuflados, esperando su señal para intervenir, la pelirroja sabía que era muy necesario grabar toda la evidencia de Tramp para poder inculparlo por lo que tendrían que esperar.

A los pocos minutos Tramp llegaba con siete hombres más incluyendo a su hijo, todos armados, Nicole se enderezó tratando de obtener todo el panorama posible en su cámara, el político que traía un collarín por el accidente de auto que tuvo ocasionado por Jacobo, se acercó a los dos hombres que estaban afuera del container, al parecer dándoles órdenes.

Los hombres abrieron las puertas y uno de ellos ingresó, luego de unos segundos salió seguido de una fila de personas que caminaba tras él, mujeres y niños, habían algunos adolescentes también que lucían en muy mal estado, delgados y ojerosos, sus vestimentas rotas y sucias.

\- Malditos - murmuró Nicole con indignación. 

Tramp se acercó a una de las niñas, tomó su rostro mirándolo de un lado a otro, Nicole sintió ganas de estrangularlo pero sabía que era necesario grabar toda la evidencia posible para que sea juzgado sin excusas.

El mal hombre se siguió paseando entre el grupo de personas que estaban paradas una tras otra, finalmente asintió dando la orden a sus hombres de llevarlos en dirección a una van estacionada hacia un lado.

Nicole tenía mil pensamientos por segundo, ideando una estrategia para detenerlos a todos sin causar ningún daño a las víctimas, ya tenía grabado lo suficiente, era momento de empezar la acción.

\- Mantengan sus posiciones - le dijo a su equipo, contó los segundos hasta que todas las personas entraron al auto dando por fin la señal que su equipo esperaba con ansias - ¡Ahora!

\- ¡FBI AL SUELO! - gritó apuntando con su arma hacia los tipos que aún no subían a la van.

Uno de ellos intentó disparar pero Nicole le dio primero.

\- ¡ESTÁN RODEADOS, AL SUELO! - insistió mientras algunos obedecían y se tiraban al piso.

Tramp al verse rodeado, corrió hacia la van saliendo con una de las adolescentes del cuello apuntándole a la cabeza con un arma.

\- ¡Tramp! No tiene caso estás rodeado, deja a la niña - le ordenó Nicole apuntándole, tratando de salvar a la chica.

\- ¡Están mal de la cabeza si piensan que me voy a entregar! - gritó Tramp.

\- ¡Papá, por favor ríndete!- le gritó su hijo que estaba echado en el piso.

El político hizo caso omiso tomando a la joven como escudo caminado hacia el túnel subterráneo.

\- ¡Se acercan y se muere! - gritó.

\- Agente Martins, Tramp saldrá por el acceso por donde ingresó, tiene una rehén - informó Nicole por el auricular.

\- Copiado - dijo Eva - Valentina, Tramp tiene una rehén saldrá por el túnel 

\- Mierda, copiado, allá voy - respondió Valentina.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Juliana viendo cómo Valentina tomaba su arma.

\- Agáchate - le dijo sin más.

\- Pero- decía Juliana queriendo entender la situación pero fue cortada.

\- ¡Agáchate Juliana ya!

Valentina encendió la camioneta conduciendo hacia la entrada al túnel donde uno de los hombres que esperaba la vio, rápidamente la castaña sacó su arma por la ventana adelantándose y disparándole antes que él, el tipo cayó al piso pesadamente.

\- Quédate aquí - le ordenó Valentina a Juliana abriendo la puerta de su coche para acercarse hacia la puerta del túnel.

En unos momentos Tramp salía con la joven apuntándole aún a la cabeza.

\- ¡ALTO FBI! - le gritó Valentina. 

Tramp acercó a la chica más hacia él cubriéndose.

\- Suéltala Tramp, ya se acabó todo - le dijo Valentina tratando de acercarse más.

\- No, aléjate o...AHH - gritó Tramp al sentir la mordida en su antebrazo de la joven a la cual empujó al piso.

El hombre le apuntó con su arma tratando de darle pero antes de presionar el gatillo Valentina fue más rápida disparando justo sobre la mano que la sostenía, Tramp gritó de dolor dejando caer su arma pero logró correr hacia una de sus camionetas subiéndose y arrancando.

Valentina corrió hacia la chica tomando sus brazos y quitándola del camino al último segundo antes de ser atropellada, ambas cayeron hacia un lado sobre el pasto.

\- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó a la chica que asintió varias veces - quédate aquí 

La agente se puso rápidamente de pie corriendo hacia su camioneta, subiendo y arrancando.

\- Val ¿estás bien?- le preguntó Juliana con preocupación, luego de haber visto todo lo que sucedió y tan rápido, le aliviaba tener a su novia de regreso.

\- Sí - le respondió Valentina - abróchate bien el cinturón amor, tenemos un criminal que atrapar.

Juliana abrió grande los ojos, en serio Valentina pensaba ir tras Tramp, recordó la última vez que estuvo en una persecución con ella y sabía que esto estaba a punto de ponerse muy bravo, mientras su novia pisaba el acelerador ella aseguraba el cinturón.

\- Tú serás mi otro par de ojos, el objetivo es atraparlo con vida - decía la castaña mientras maniobraba el auto, siguiendo la nube de tierra que había levantado la camioneta de Tramp en su huida - ¿me entendiste Juls?

La morena que tenía una mano sobre el frente y una en el techo del auto asintió varias veces.

\- Ssí, sí Val entendido - respondió sintiendo al mismo tiempo cómo la velocidad del vehículo aumentaba cada vez más.

El velocímetro marcaba casi 150km/h, Valentina por fin pudo visualizar la camioneta de Tramp que había ingresado a la autopista que conectaba al centro de la ciudad. Su camioneta ya estaba en el pavimento, al parecer el político sabía conducir muy bien, había logrado pasar dos camiones que se encontraban adelante y dificultaban su vista.

\- Sujétate fuerte - dijo Val

\- ¿Qué? Por q- woooah! Woahh! - exclamó Juls tratando de sostenerse fuerte.

Valentina pasó entre los dos camiones, esquivando y superando a cada uno, ya podía ver de nuevo a Tramp que se acercaba hacia un desvío que conducía a un puente.

\- No entres allí maldito desgraciado, no entres...¡ahh demonios! - se quejó Valentina al ver que Tramp ingresaba por esa vía que era bastante transitada.

Temía que pudiera causar un accidente y más gente inocente salga lastimada por su culpa, tenía que detenerlo por lo que tomó una decisión de último minuto.

\- Juls necesito que mires en el mapa en cuántos km termina la autopista recta en la que está Tramp y en cuánto tiempo tendría que conducir para alcanzarlo en la intersección por la ruta alterna

\- A-alterna ¿qué? - preguntó Juliana algo aturdida.

\- Concéntrate y haz tu matemática nerd, te necesito - le llamó la atención.

\- Okay okay ahh, dame unos segundos 

\- Estoy a pocos metros del desvío, apresúrate - insistió Valentina.

\- Ahhh - decía Juls mientras sacaba cuentas buscando la información en su monitor.

\- ¡Juls!

\- ¡32 segundos! - respondió finalmente.

\- Tiempo suficiente - dijo Valentina doblando rápidamente y entrando hacia la ruta alterna- activa el cronómetro - le indicó 

\- Ya está activado- contestó la morena volviendo su atención al camino.

\- Muy bien - le felicitó Valentina sonriendo y aumentando la velocidad, necesitaba llegar a su destino antes que se acaben los segundos.

\- ¿Val? - le llamó Juliana

\- Dime amor

\- ¡Oh por Dios! - exclamó la morena mientras pasaron muy cerca de otro auto - qui -quiero hacerte una pregunta 

\- ¡¿Ahora?!

\- Sí ahora porque no sé si sobreviva a esto la verdad - comentó Juls aterrorizada cuando esquivaron otro auto.

\- Vamos a sobrevivir, confía en mí - le aseguró Valentina riendo, ya podía sentir la adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo.

\- De todas maneras quiero hacerla porque luego estaré en shock por una semana - insistió Juliana dramáticamente.

\- ¡Está bien dila! - le apresuró la castaña rodando los ojos, dos suyos se encontraban en adelante y tendría que pasar entre ellos.

\- Ahhhh - gritaba Juliana

\- ¡DILO! - elevó la voz Val al casi rozar a los dos autos pero logrando pasarlos.

\- ¡MÚDATE CONMIGO! - gritó Juliana 

\- ¡Esa no fue una pregunta mi amor! - le contestó Val sorprendida pero sonriendo al mismo tiempo.

\- Quiero despertar contigo todos los días, ver toda tu ropa en mi habitación, que hagamos las compras de nuestro hogar juntas, que veamos películas con Tony los domingos por la tarde y no tengas que irte jamás ahhhh ¡32 segundos!

Rápidamente Valentina viró el timón del auto ingresando en la intersección quedando justo delante del auto de Tramp, antes de sacar su cuerpo por la ventana miró a Juls y le habló.

\- ¡SÍ QUIERO! - dijo con entusiasmo para después disparar las llantas delanteras de la camioneta de Tramp que perdió el control estrellándose contra uno de los muros al final del puente, vidrio y partes del automóvil salieron disparados por todas partes quedando hecho trizas por el impacto.

Valentina volvió dentro del auto, no dejando que Juliana diga más puso una mano detrás de su cabeza y juntó sus labios besándola intensamente, su corazón latía velozmente y sentía tanto en ese momento.

\- No puedo creer que me hayas hecho esa pregunta así - le susurró Valentina soltando una risa - Pero sí, muero por despertar contigo todos los días también 

El brillo en los ojos de la morena se intensificó al oír sus palabras, una nueva etapa comenzaba para ellas pero primero debía dejar todo en orden.

\- Vuelvo en un segundo - le dijo Val dejando un dulce beso sobre sus labios.

Valentina bajó del auto caminando hacia donde estaba Tramp, atrapado entre los fierros retorcidos de su camioneta destruida, la bolsa de aire se había activado y el hombre intentaba alejarla de su rostro, la agente se acercó hasta él asegurándose que no pueda escapar, a lo lejos sirenas sonaban.

Nicole fue la primera en descender de su auto seguida por su equipo, la pelirroja puso una mano sobre su hombro.

\- Excelente trabajo agente Carvajal, nosotros nos encargamos desde aquí - le dijo sonriendo.

\- Gracias Haught, es todo tuyo

Valentina enfundó su arma caminando de regreso hasta la camioneta, entró, sentándose y mirando al frente para después hablar.

\- Necesito que hagas algo más por mí - le dijo a Juliana sin mirarla aún.

\- Lo que tú desees mi amor 

La castaña respiró hondo, sintiendo toda la tensión en su cuerpo mezclarse con la adrenalina que aún recorría en todo su ser, quería gritar, quería golpear algo pero más necesitaba sentir que alguien tomaba el control por ella.

\- Quiero que me cojas. Fuerte. Quiero sentirte en cada parte de mí, que retumbes en cada rincón de mi mente, que lo único que exista en mi cabeza seas tú y nadie más que tú, necesito que seamos solo tú y yo por un momento y no exista nada más - dijo de repente.

Juliana que no esperaba esa respuesta se quedó sin habla, abrió la boca pero nada salía de ella, luego de unos segundos en silencio Valentina la miró y sabía que hablaba en serio, que realmente lo necesitaba y ahora ella lo sentía también.

\- Arranca este auto mi amor, no puedo esperar más para tenerte completamente - habló finalmente la morena.

La ojiazul sonrió mordiendo sus labios, inmediatamente puso la camioneta en marcha con destino al departamento de su novia que ahora era también el suyo, su nuevo hogar, su nuevo espacio que aunque ya era su favorito ahora sería de las dos.

Tantas imágenes aparecieron en su mente, imágenes de un futuro a su lado lleno felicidad, de amor, de intimidad, no se cansaría de agradecer a la fuerza que la unió a esa hermosa mujer que la complementaba de una manera tan perfecta, se sentía tan llena, tan plena, tan amada, sentía que podía tocar el cielo aún desde el mismísimo infierno en el que estuvo.

En solo unos minutos que parecieron eternos llegaron hasta el departamento de Juliana, incluso el camino del primer nivel hasta la puerta resultaba tortuoso.

\- Buenas noches señoritas, qué gusto volver a verlas - les saludó José el portero amablemente.

\- Hola Pepe, adiós Pepe- le respondió Juliana quien tenía a Valentina de la mano caminando rápidamente casi jalándola hacia el ascensor.

\- Perdón José, luego nos ponemos al día - le dijo Valentina casi corriendo detrás de Juls.

El portero levantó una ceja y luego sonrió negando con la cabeza.

\- Iré buscando el aviso de 'Ascensor en Mantenimiento'- se dijo José en voz alta para después alzar ambos hombros y volver a lo suyo.

A los pocos segundos de cerrarse las puertas del ascensor Juliana tomó a Valentina por la cintura pegando su cuerpo completo hacia ella con un vigor que causó que los vellos de la castaña se ericen. Suaves labios conectaban con los suyos, atrapando cada suspiro que escapaba de ella.

Juliana la besaba acariciando cada milímetro de sus labios, su boca se abría combinando su aliento caliente con el suyo, Valentina llevó sus manos hacia su cabeza hundiendo sus dedos en su negra cabellera inclinando su rostro para invadir con su lengua, saboreando cada rincón que alcanzaba, la morena gimió al sentirla llevando sus manos debajo de sus muslos y empujándola contra la pared del reducido espacio.

De pronto sus labios se envolvieron en una lucha intensa, Juliana pasaba la punta de su lengua por el medio de la de Valentina que la atrapó entre sus labios succionándola, cada vez sus respiraciones se volvían más pesadas, la morena gemía bajo pero cada vez más seguido, sus manos se introdujeron bajo el suéter de la ojiazul, acariciando la piel caliente de su espalda baja.

La poca restricción que quedaba se perdió cuando Valentina mordió el labio inferior de Juliana quien gimió sonoramente para después llevar sus labios hacia su cuello, lamiendo la piel blanca que encontró allí, Valentina se mordió los labios tratando de contener sus propios gemidos, aún nublada por el deseo sus ojos se desviaron hacia la pantalla del ascensor que anunciaba que en dos pisos más llegarían a su destino.

\- Ju- quiso hablar pero su garganta estaba seca así que lo intento de nuevo - Juls...ya casi llegamos 

La morena aún entretenida besando su cuello estiró un brazo presionando el botón de emergencia que detenía el ascensor.

\- Aaallí está - decía José abajo sin mirar si quiera la alarma que se encendió siguiendo en lo suyo, el cartel ya estaba colocado después de todo.

Arriba Juliana también seguía en sus asuntos bajando con sus labios por el pecho de Valentina.

\- Hay cámaras aquí- dijo Valentina tratando de mantener la cordura, Juliana la estaba excitando locamente.

\- No funcionan, no te preocupes- le respondió la pelinegra contra su piel.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? - casi gimió Valentina al sentir cómo su lengua se introdujo en su brassier casi alcanzando uno de sus pezones.

\- Yo las desconecté - reveló Juliana regresando por su pecho hasta su cuello.

\- ¿Habías planeado cogerme en este ascensor? - le preguntó Valentina con las pupilas completamente dilatadas.

\- He planeado cogerte en toda la superficie del planeta mi amor - le respondió Juliana mordiendo su cuello - ¿ya estás mojada para mí?

\- Siempre - contestó Valentina corta de aire.

Juliana satisfecha con la respuesta abrió el botón de los vaqueros de la castaña introduciendo su mano a través de sus bragas, sus dedos se deslizaron por la suave piel de su pubis llegando hasta la caliente humedad que inundaba el centro de su novia.

\- Me mata lo rico que te mojas - le susurró al oído mientras resbalaba sus dedos, pasando sobre su duro clítoris hasta su entrada.

\- Tú causas esto en mí mi amor, solo tú- dijo Valentina moviendo sus caderas hacia delante, gimiendo al rozarse más contra sus dedos.

Juliana ebria de deseo la sujetó fuerte por la cintura envolviéndola con uno de sus brazos, al mismo tiempo que se introducía en ella, sus tres dedos siendo abrazados por su caliente entrada.

\- Mierda, sí - gritó Valentina clavando sus uñas en su espalda.

Sentía cómo la morena se movía deliciosamente dentro de ella, con empujes fuertes y retiradas suaves, mantenía un ritmo que podría disfrutarlo eternamente pero su cuerpo traicionero casi ya se rendía, escalando y escalando cada vez más a la cima.

Los labios de Juliana besaban toda la piel que tenía a su alcance, jugando con el lóbulo de su oreja sabiendo que era uno de los lugares más sensibles en el cuerpo de su novia, cada vez que lo mordía sentía todo su ser vibrar. Su dedo pulgar estaba alejado de su clítoris pero listo cuando lo necesitara, quería tomarse su tiempo con la ojiazul, quería que disfrute todo lo posible.

Sus dedos cambiaron de dirección golpeando hacia arriba, rozando ese espacio que conocía perfectamente.

\- ¡Ah! Me voy a venir muy fuerte - le comunicó Valentina casi en agonía.

\- Sí, hazlo, te quiero escuchar - gimió Juliana acelerando sus embistes 

El oxígeno abandonaba su cuerpo y lo ocupaba algo más pesado, parecía fuego, todo quemaba, cuando sintió a Juliana presionar su clítoris fue todo lo que necesitó para estallar gimiendo fuerte, sus paredes se contraían violentamente contra los dedos de la morena que aún permanecía dentro de ella mientras su cuerpo convulsionaba de placer.

Ola tras ola de espasmos la atacaban, uno después de otro para luego ceder poco a poco, la garganta le ardía por haber liberado su fuerte clímax pero nada más importaba, sentía que flotaba, levantó su cabeza que estaba apoyada contra la pared inmediatamente buscando los labios de la única persona que quería besar el resto de su vida.

Juliana con una gran sonrisa la besaba, no había nada para ella como ver a su hermosa novia terminar en un demoledor orgasmo justo frente a sus ojos y gracias a ella.

\- Llévame adentro, necesito más de ti - le dijo Valentina contra sus labios.

La morena la tomó por la cintura, elevándola del piso, las piernas de Valentina la rodearon sujetándose fuertemente a su cuerpo, uno de los brazos de la castaña se estiró para presionar el botón que activó nuevamente la marcha del ascensor.

\- Gracias! - decía José abajo al ver el ascensor funcionar de nuevo, acercándose para retirar el cartel.

Cuando ingresaron al departamento seguían besándose sin saber por dónde iban, casi chocándose con algunos muebles llegaron hasta la escalera, Juliana que iba de espaldas resbaló en un escalón cayendo sentada, Valentina que logró sostenerse en las barandas la siguió pero cayendo suavemente sobre ella mientras reían por su torpeza.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Val riendo aún.

\- Sí, estoy muy bien gracias por tu preocupación- respondió Juliana riendo - ¿tú no te golpeaste? 

\- No yo estoy bien - le dijo Valentina besando sus labios. 

\- Que bueno - comentó la morena perdiéndose nuevamente en sus besos.

Valentina tenía su cuerpo sobre ella y a pesar de la dura e incómoda superficie donde se encontraban no podía separarse de ella ni dejar de acariciarla, al parecer la ojiazul tampoco podía detenerse, sus manos viajaron hasta la piel de su abdomen subiendo hasta alcanzar sus senos y presionándolos sobre la tela que los cubría.

Otra vez esa desconexión con la realidad se hizo presente, no importaba dónde estaban solo querían sentirse la una a la otra, Juliana bajó el cierre del pantalón de su novia deshaciéndose de la prenda junto con su ropa interior, Valentina se quitó las botas con los pies dejando caer toda esa ropa que le estorbaba.

La playera de Juliana y sus vaqueros también salieron volando a través de la sala, la morena no soltaba la cintura de su novia pegándola contra su cuerpo, buscando la fricción que necesitaba, en un movimiento brusco Valentina se sentó en su regazo casi arrancándole el brassiere que aún tenía puesto.

Esa sensación primal en Juliana se activó al sentir la energía de la mujer que tanto deseaba, la abrazó por la cintura quedando ella bajo su cuerpo, Valentina quiso zafarse tratando de subir las escaleras pero la morena lo evitó sosteniendo con fuerza su cintura, juntando su cuerpo contra su espalda.

\- Me pediste que te coja fuerte - le susurró al oído - aún no he terminado - agregó empujando sus caderas contra su trasero.

Valentina mordió sus labios ante la expectativa de lo que Juliana pensaba hacer, sabía que había jugado con fuego al pedirle eso a la pelinegra y no se arrepentía ni por un solo segundo.

Una lengua caliente se deslizó desde su cuello hasta lo largo de su espalda, Valentina se apoyó en sus antebrazos en uno de los escalones, Juliana bajó hasta la suave piel de su trasero mordiéndola y besándola.

La morena arrodillada colocó sus manos en los blancos muslos, haciendo que suban un escalón quedando frente a frente con el centro totalmente mojado de su novia, no se pudo resistir de probarla ni un segundo más.

Valentina casi pierde el conocimiento cuando sintió la lengua de Juliana invadirla en esa posición, la morena se la devoraba completamente causando que hiperventile por la intensa excitación que tomó su cuerpo cautivo.

\- Mierda Juls, sí , así - le decía Valentina gozando al sentir la lengua de Juliana penetrarla múltiples veces.

Juliana tomó sus labios mayores entre los suyos luego soltándolos y alejándose un poco para después colocar su cuerpo sobre su novia, levantó sus caderas dejando espacio para sus mano, sus dedos llegaron hasta el centro de Valentina moviéndose en toda su dimensión.

Mordía su cuello desde atrás, lamiendo empujando sus caderas hacia adelante buscando un poco de fricción, Valentina sintió la desesperación de su novia y llevó una mano hacia atrás tocándola y encontrándola muy mojada.

Ella gimió al sentir por fin recibir la atención que su cuerpo demandaba, una de sus manos subió hasta el pecho de Valentina tomando uno de sus senos, jugando con su pezón al mismo tiempo que entraba en ella sin aviso, la castaña gritó al sentirla otra vez dentro de ella, le encantaba cómo sus dedos la llenaban y eran capaces de satisfacerla totalmente.

El mundo alrededor seguía y Valentina obtenía lo que necesitaba, Juliana la penetró sin parar hasta que llegaron ambas, una mordida en su hombro resultaba en la evidencia de lo fuerte que había acabado la morena.

Sus cuerpos vibraban, envueltos en el placer que se habían causado. En su mente no existía nada más que ella.

Juliana  
Juliana  
Juliana

Era todo lo que se repetía en su cabeza. Y lo adoraba.

Su sueño llegó pronto, justo a tiempo cuando su novia recostó su cuerpo sobre la suave cama, cama que ahora era de ambas, una sonrisa invadió su rostro antes de caer rendida, aún refugiada en ese mundo donde solo existían las dos.

¿Y los demás?

Los demás podían esperar...

________________________________

No tengo excusas bebés, pueden putearme todo lo que quieran es más ya lo hicieron algunas ya vi jaja perdón 😭

Más o menos ya estoy dejando pistas para el rumbo en el que se dirige la historia, espero les guste.

También espero se encuentren bien, ustedes y sus familias, son tiempos muy difíciles y a veces siempre es bueno un pequeño escape de la realidad, usen siempre sus mascarillas, lávense las manos seguido y mantengan su distancia de todos, las tkm 💕


End file.
